


Boss Bitch || Mafia!Larry ||1||

by runningwatermelon



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Cat, Content, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Funny, Gay, Guns, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson in Love, Illegal Activities, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson in Heels, Louis Tomlinson in Lace, Louis Tomlinson in Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis Tomlinson in a Dress, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Louis, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Powerbottom, PowerbottomLouis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, Violence, bitch, bossbitch, doja - Freeform, dojacat, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, mafia, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 64
Words: 386,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwatermelon/pseuds/runningwatermelon
Summary: Mafia!Larry || (Power)Bottom!Louis || Crossdresser!Louis ||Part 1||***"Why do you listen to me?""I-I...I don't know", Harry could say with closed eyes and head falling back, when Louis' hand stroked faster."Hmm... is it because I'm your boss, huh? Or is it because I'm everything you ever wanted, without you knowing it? Is it because I give you ever wantedm you always wanted to be controlled by a bottom?""Urggh, god, yes", Harry moaned, felt his high coming. He heard his blood flushing in his ears and god, this would be the best orgasm ever."Not only by a bottom, but by a man, hmm? Because I am a man, right, Harry? Doesn't matter that I like to wear dresses and high heels""Yes, yes, fuck, you are the sexiest man I've ever seen, Louis"Louis smirked, knew he was close. But he wouldn't dare to cum.OR: Harry had always wanted to work for this successful mafia; the mafia that everyone knew, everyone feared. Led by none other than the pahntom "L'eue Courante", whom everyone knew existed, but had no other clues who this person could be. The only thing known was a high heel the phantom once left.So this person had to be woman, Harry assumend. And man, was he wrong.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 238
Kudos: 299





	1. ||Before you read||

Hi!

I'm active on the Instagram-account I created for this story: larrymelon28

You can see every outfit Louis wears there since I can't (or just am too stupid) do that on here. You'll also be able to see more pictures of the main characters.

You can also always dm me there xx

I hope you enjoy my book!!

If you enjoy it, I'd be very thankful if you showed me by giving me a kudos or leave a comment xx

Small gesture for you, but means so much for me and supports me x

Thank you!!

runningwatermelon


	2. ||Prologue||

He looked so feminine. Not only because of the clothes, but also his whole look... Harry couldn't see the colour of his eyes, but clearly he could see the high cheekbones, the thin lips, which had a slight pink shade, the delicate hands with which he ran his fingers through the soft hair. And after another look at the young man's body, Harry wondered if he had had an operation? He had a very slim waist compared to his thicker hips and thighs, his shoulders were not as wide as other men's-

"Harry", Des nudged his son slightly, trying to be inconspicuous.

"If one of the three notices your look, I don't know how this will end"

His father, as well as Harry, really had no idea at that moment how this would end. How this person would turn Harry's life upside down and draw him into his spell. And the same goes for the person he just tried not to stare at too conspicuously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm happy you decided to read my story :D I posted the same story on my Wattpad: @runningwatermelon and the Name of the story is "Boss Bitch" as well there.
> 
> ! First of all, this is a story I wrote on my own for fun, I don't actually know that much about mafia etc., so forgive me if it's unrealistic or something like that.
> 
> !! Also: I didn't notice that I made a mistake in the beginning. I of course meant "L'eau" and not "L'eue", but now I kept it that way. I will correct it later, when I'll read over every chapter :)
> 
> ! Besides, I'm not english, so there could be mistakes. When you see a mistake it would be very helpful for me to tell me :)
> 
> ! This is a Bottom!Louis Fanfiction, so if you're not okay with that, I made it clear in the description and now here again.
> 
> ! I love Powerbottom!Louis, but just wait, Louis will not always be that powerful... ;)
> 
> ! Sometimes I searched on the internet to be inspired (dresses, shoes, etc.), but I can't put the pictures in here. I will post them on instagram: larrymelon28. You can also see them on Wattpad, there is the story too.
> 
> ! This is a story in which Louis prefers to dress more feminine, so if you don't like that don't read it.
> 
> ! This story contains strong language, sexual content, mention of weapons, violence and drugs. Death will also be mentioned and take place in this story (not Larry!)
> 
> ! I'm happy about every single kudos and every comment <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> All the love xx
> 
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Wattpad & AO3)  
> Twitter: larrymelon28  
> Story-Update every wednesday.


	3. ||1||

The 25th birthday is actually not really something special, but for Harry it was a very important day. Not only because he was now in his mid-20s, but because from that day on his life would change. Half of his life he had been working towards it, when he had studied then it was for this day, when he was in school it was for this day, when he had had sports units it was for this day, when he had weapons-science and self-defence training it was for this day.

Yes, for him this day was much more than a normal birthday. Because today he would finally start at his job. Not just any job and if he would say it was his father's work place then everybody would expect a workshop or something else. But nobody would think Harry's father worked for the most famous, biggest and most successful mafia in the world.

***

"Harry, are you awake?", Harry heard when he was already in the bathroom fixing his hair.

"You bet", Harry immediately said with a grin into his onyx, a round, pluggable gadget that allowed communication over long distances. Actually, it was like another form of classic walkie-talkie. The normal population was not able to buy this device either. Rather, it was one of the many things that was made in the walls by a certain mafia and could only be used by authorized persons. It was one of the many things that Harry had grown up with and was made more and more familiar with in order to prepare himself. For his future. For his job at _DEATH_. Yeah, that was actually the name of the mafia. The most led and successful Mafia was called DEATH. Harry didn't know why, but his father assured him that not many knew how it came to that name. Although Harry knew much now, he did not know everything. He was only allowed to learn many things after the initiation.

"Should have known", Des's laughter resounded through the onyx's loudspeaker.

"So you can make it downstairs at 6:30?"

"I'm sure I'll be there earlier anyway, Dad", laughed Harry, which his father replied before they said goodbye.

Harry sighed and looked at himself in the mirror in silence for a moment. Today was the last time he wore his uniform. It wasn't a classic school uniform, as he had never gone to a normal school anyway. He had gone to primary school until he took the oath at the age of 10. The oath that had decided his whole life. Because from that time on he had had private lesson; in weapons, fighting techniques and much more. He had sworn to commit and serve DEATH from the age of 25. Sounded more dramatic than it actually was. Besides the fact that it was a mafia and Harry would probably never know 100% about the place he worked. And, of course, it was life threatening and illegal.

Like Harry said, he really finished early. So instead of going downstairs like they agreed, he wanted to ring the doorbell of his father's apartment uickly. His apartment was directly above Harry's, so all he had to do was go upstairs. This had only been a temporary flat until Harry was 25 years old anyway. His father not only had a residence, he had a house in Germany, for example. Harry didn't know more, hadn't been allowed to know more. He was really looking forward to know more after he had taken his final oath during the introduction to DEATH.

Nervous, Harry once again adjusted his uniform before he wanted to ring the doorbell. But just before his finger touched the bell button, the door opened.

"I expected nothing else", Harry laughed and Des grinned briefly.

"Always know the next step, partner or enemie"

Harry rolled his eyes for a moment, but was then already embraced by his father.

"Happy birthday, my son! You don't know how proud and happy I am. Today is finally the day"

"Thanks, Dad. I can't wait to stop being the baby"

Because of this statement, Des laughed and loosened himself, closing the door.

"Then let's go, you've waited long enough"

Harry didn't let him say this twice, went straight ahead and down the stairs. No one else lived in the house, there were just two two-storey apartments. Because Harry and his father didn't want him to live together with his father until he was 25. They saw each other almost every day anyway.

Outside, a black Bugatti just drove up and Harry's eyes widened, which his father noticed and laughed.

"You're 25 now, son, you're not gonna be driving that Porsche anymore"

"The old tin can, right?", Harry said ironically, but kept staring at the beautiful car. Actually, he wasn't such a car freak after all, but with this car, even Harry got weak. It stopped in front of the two of them and Harry was afraid someone else would get out.

"Mr. Styles", the man Des's age nodded at them.

"Ryaaan!", Harry clasped the man.

"How sick is this car?! I was afraid someone else was gonna drive me today!"

"Mr. Styles, I ask you-"

"What? Listen, I'm 25 and not 50! Call me Harry again"

Ryan sighed, pushed the brown-haired man away a little.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Styles. I'm sorry I have to call you by your last name from your 25th birthday on"

"What kind of stupid rule is that? Who invented this?"

"You could say that L'eue Courante attaches great importance to respectful treatment without exception", Des now nodded.

"One of the many reasons everything works so well"

Harry's eyes widened at the name. _L'eue Courante_. He didn't know exactly what her position at DEATH was, if she really had the top position, he only knew that she was famous. She was like the trademark of DEATH. Though Harry was sure that more were equal to her, she certainly picked the laurels. Or the attention, as the case may be. Because while others worked undercover, he knew she existed. But that's all he knew. He knew as much as the state, the police, the people. There were no pictures or anything else. It was as if L'eue Courante didn't exist; as if she was just a myth. And yet everybody knew she existed. They didn't know what she looked like. One time in france, the police had the good fortune to find one of her shoes once. The question was of course how it happened and whether it was really a shoe of hers, but at least it was claimed and since then the shoe was exhibited in a museum in france. A black pump with a golden bowl of diamonds, size 39 ¾; Harry remembered the moment exactly, everyone went crazy. As if she was a queen. But she was also possibly twice as powerful as a queen.

"What do you think, Harry?"

The 25-year-old blinked and looked at his father, who had taken him out of his thoughts about the mysterious L'eue Courante.

"What?"

"I said we should leave before we're too late"

Harry nodded immediately and Ryan opened the back door so Harry and his father could get in before he sat himself in the driver's seat.

"Did you sleep well? You seemed in your own thoughts"

"I hardly slept at all", Harry admitted and Des nodded, probably expecting nothing else from his son.

"I went back to the gym and did some more things in chemistry; do you think I'll be useful and-"

"Harry", Des interrupted him and laughed.

"You know all you need to know. After all, you have passed all your tests. Moreover at best. Otherwise, we wouldn't be sitting here"

Harry sighed and nodded, looked at his knees, rubbed his hands nervously over them.

"I just don't want to disappoint you"

"You won't. And besides, you should be doing this for yourself and not for me"

Harry nodded slightly before looking out. He couldn't really enjoy sitting in such a car. Too many thoughts were in his head. DEATH, his new life, the black pump and finally L'eue Courante. Would he see her today?

Would he even see her once in his life? He would have asked his father, but he had already explained to him at the beginning that this was a taboo subject.

 _'Flowing water'._ Harry wondered why she was called that and kept looking out the window. She must be a mad woman. On the one hand so intelligent and fearless that she was capable of doing and directing such things. On the other hand she had to be fearsome, strict and powerful enough to make sure that everyone respected her and remained loyal to her. He estimated her to be at least 5'7, which could fit her shoe size. And who even made shoes in size 39 ¾?! He was sure they were custom made. Whoever made the effort for that. Did the woman only wear this shoe size and therefore only custom-made ones? She also had to have money and time then.

Harry had never had so many thoughts of L'eue Courante as he had today. After all, today he would promise to be loyal to her, to be loyal to DEATH. It wouldn't be his last oath, something like this was done every year, Harry didn't know the exact rules. Like said, he had only a vague notion about all of this. And yet he was sure he wanted to work at DEATH.

His father had given him the opportunity to refuse the oath and live a normal life. To go to high school and grow up as a normal teenager. But that would have cost Harry a lot. He would have had to break off contact with Des, would have had to move to another town, would have been guarded for the next years of his life. But once Harry had agreed to leave his normal life behind, there was no turning back. He was told what was going on and that he had to take his first oath. Harry didn't know what would've happened if he fought back. Probably he would have had to be killed, because he had been seen as an unauthorized person. He also didn't know how it would have been if he still had contact to his mother. She had left the family shortly after the birth of Harry. Harry had never given it much thought; he had been persuaded since the beginning that he should not worry about it. With 16, Harry had once wondered if it was true that she had left the family just like that. He'd asked his father about it one night. Gosh, was this a stressfull night. Arguing all the time. Harry hadn't asked him since, had tried to stop thinking about it and blindly trust his father like in everything else. He didn't know any other way, he trusted his father in everything.

***

The drive was long, but not as long as Harry had assumed. He had thought the building was further away and not so close to their house. But when Des said "We're here", Harry had expected more than a simple meadow. Sceptically, Harry looked at the only sign nearby. "Nature reserve?", he asked just as sceptically, but got no answer. Instead, Ryan pushed a button in the car, which Harry did not notice. But what he did notice was that a part of the meadow suddenly rose up and opened up a tunnel. The opening wasn't huge, but it was big enough for a van, for example. Harry's mouth stayed open and Des laughed slightly as Ryan drove into the opening, turned on the light and drove through the tunnel that led slightly down.

"What...", Harry gulped his dry throat briefly.

"How can that be? We're in a nature reserve"

"A simple method of establishing a vacant meadow, when the surrounding meters belong to DEATH to have a seat under the meadow", said Harry's father, and Harry was stunned when they got into a car elevator after Ryan confirmed his personality through the chip in his arm. It worked like an ID card, to put it simply. Harry had it implanted when he took the oath. He also knew that he'd be getting a new one today. Whether it was for hygiene reasons or because he was 25, he didn't know. He assumed that when you were 25 and officially joined DEATH you had a different chip and therefore more possibilities. For example, he didn't know if he would have got into the elevator at all with the one in his arm. Probably not. Man, he was happy to finally be allowed to do more, he felt like a teenager just before his 18th birthday.

"DEATH owns the property? Then why doesn't the state suspect something?"

"Because the state doesn't know about it, except of the people DEATH needs to own the land"

"Wait, DEATH has allies in the state?!"

"It's time you get some introductions around here", Ryan muttered now.

"I really can't listen to your questions any longer"

Harry laughed immediately and leaned forward so that he looked out between the driver and passenger seats.

"I'll miss you, Ryan! And I know you're gonna miss me"

"A little, maybe", Ryan nodded and drove on now that the doors had opened.

He drove into a large parking lot that resembled a parking garage, except that it looked more modern and orderly, as each car seemed to have its own place. "Is L'eue Courante here?", Ryan asked, and Harry immediately paid attention. Des sighed.

"You know I can't tell you anything about this, even though I'm one of the few people who are notified when L'eue Courante changes location. But I don't always know it either"

Harry hadn't known that. His father was one of the few who was notified about her? He must be really important! Des saw Harry's look and sighed.

"You definitely spent too much time with my son, Ryan"

"I guess so", nodded Ryan and Harry snorted. As soon as the driver had parked, he and Des unbuckled their seat belts, which Harry did then, too.

"Harry, I hope you'll be comfortable here and-"

"Ha!", Harry pointed at Ryan, who didn't understand at first, then sighed.

"Just wait till I tell L'eue Courante!"

Des rolled his eyes and Ryan sighed.

"Mr. Styles, I do apologize, I guess I got carried away"

"No problem!", Harry said.

"I just wonder what the powerful and strict L'eue Courante will think about this"

"Come on, Harry. We don't have that much time left", Des said, laughing slightly, already starting to walk. Harry pouted, then hugged Ryan again, who even replied a little.

"See you sometime, Ryan. You were the best driver I could have wished for"

"I appreciate that, Mr. Styles"

"Now you pay attention", laughed Harry and started running after his father.

"And that you will call me Mr. Styles when we meet again, your hear me?!", he shouted before he stopped next to his father, who was scanning his arm so that the two big doors opened. He really would miss his driver.

***

"First we have to register you, or rather inform that you're here", Des said, suddenly so serious and completely in his element after they went through the security check. You'd think the chip alone would be enough, but no, it seemed to take more than that to get in this building. Des had to scan another fingerprint and after the security check, another eye scan. Harry was saved in the system as a one-time visitor, had to do the same scans, but would only come in here once with it. He would be newly saved in the system after the oath.

"If we swear a thousand oaths and stand to our loyalty to L'eue Courante, and the relationship between us and the top is so good, why don't they give us a little trust instead of letting us walk through houndreds of security checks like we're at the airport", Harry asked somewhat annoyed and Des smiled a little, holding his gaze straight ahead as they finally finished and now walked down a long corridor.

"It shows you don't know L'eue Courante. You will need some time to understand this special personality. The entire top lives from trusting only itself. It has more to do with respect and mutual exploitation. I would never say that L'eue Courante trusts me"

"But you will be informed of the location?", Harry asked confused and Des remained silent.

"Yes, but that has to do with security and control. Nothing more. You still have a lot to learn, but there is a lot you haven't been able to learn either. It is normal that you don't understand a lot of things yet.

Harry sighed.

"I'll be glad when I understand more about what is going on in this place"

Des just smiled again and they went into a big elevator. There were countless buttons and Harry wondered how deep underground they had to be for the elevator to go that high. But when Harry's father pressed one of the top buttons and the elevator went down, Harry frowned.

"Wait, what... I thought we were at the bottom?"

Des grinned at him for a moment, then looked straight ahead to the door, which now closed.

"You've forgotten again who designed this elevator?"

"L'eue Courante?"

"DEATH. Under the direction of L'eue Courante, yes"

Harry sighed.

"I see. The garage is supposed to be the lowest floor, but it's the highest. The buttons are not in the right order on their floor, so a stranger wouldn't directly know which floor is for which button. And the car elevator was more of a misdirect, wasn't it?"

"We went a bit down, but most of it was deception, yes", nodded Des, proud of Harry's ability to combine.

"And the button with the stiletto heel will hardly lead to L'eue Courante", Harry said, nodding to the gold button; the only one with a symbol on it. A black pump. It had become a symbol for L'eue Courante. Des nodded.

"I don't know who's stupid enough to think that, but apparently. L'eue courante likes to make jokes like that"

 _Really has to be a very messed up woman_ , Harry thought.

To him she seemed more like a little child who enjoyes having so much power and strength than a grown woman who has killed hundreds of people.

But maybe that was her trick? Because that way it was easy to underestimate her.

"What floor is the... office on? Of L'eue Courante"

He was silent and Harry sighed.

"Seriously? Sometimes I really have the feeling-"

"Listen, Harry", Des turned to him now.

"I know it's your birthday and you're excited. But from the moment we get to this building, we're different people. We're here for a reason. And you've been trained to be professional and focused in this. This is not a walk-around, you're here for your job, your life, your destiny. So please don't be my birthday boy anymore, but my proud son at the introduction to DEATH"

Harry was silent, then sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, Dad. You know me, I'm just... fucking nervous"

"I completely understand. But it's going to be more awkward for a joker to make an appearance here than a serious young man"

Harry nodded, stood upright a little more.

"Got it, Dad. Thanks"

Des smiled proudly before he also stood up a little more upright and the doors opened... aaaand Harry's poker face was gone. The lobby of this DEATH headquarters was huge.

"Welcome to your first DEATH headquarters, the London headquarters, better known under the name _QUAL_ ", Des said before his fatherly demeanour disappeared and he stepped out of the elevator with a serious expression on his face. Harry did the same. It was hard not to show how impressed he was. But he was still in his old uniform anyway, so everyone knew it was his first time here. And yet everyone seemed to be too busy so that nobody noticed him. Or they already knew that look.

"Don't leave my side for now", Harry's father said.

"It's obvious from your uniform that you belong to DEATH, but it would be unnecessary stress to go to the security department to prove that you are wanted here and that you didn't sneak in somehow"

"Am I not allowed to walk around alone?", Harry asked, but kept up with his father directly.

"Not really, no"

Harry just nodded briefly, kept looking around as he walked. The Headquarter was as he had always imagined it, and yet so different. It looked modern and expensive, everything was clean and the screens everywhere seemed to be the best technology. Many people here were running around with Onyx, or other technical equipment that Harry had either never seen before, or that he had had to study for the final exam to be admitted.

And it was so incredible. Like in the movies, Harry's father was nodded at abundantly, or they greeted each other. And always with this look on his face that Harry was about to die. He always wanted to look like that. He was very strict about that, and he was already practicing it. Harry was really serious about it. His father had been right, it was over with the childish posturing, Harry could do that in his spare time. Now it wasn't his birthday, now he wasn't a normal citizen. He was here for an oath to commit himself to DEATH forever. And that was supposed to scare him. But he was just incredibly happy, excited. After all, he had been working towards this since he was 10 years old!

Harry hadn't noticed where they were heading, until they were standing in front of a big switch.

"Mr.Styles, good to see you", smiled a young woman and Des nodded, smiling as well.

"Good afternoon, Perrie. How's the first day of the second month going?"

That's when Harry became aware. She was new, too?

"Well, thank you very much. Some are nice, some are not so nice. You know how it is. But that's part of it"

Only then did the blonde girl seem to notice Harry, because she looked at him curiously.

"And this must be your son?"

"The things you remember", sighed Des.

"Only a moment ago I had to explain to another colleague that he belongs to me, but he should actually know that my son is here today"

Oops, Harry didn't notice that? He was probably staring around like a kid in a candy store. Embarrassing. Harry really had to get a grip on himself before he became the laughingstock around here.

"Of course! I'm happy with every new one, it makes me seem more experienced here", Perrie giggled and then smiled at Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry"

"Thank you", nodded Harry and smiled slightly as well. It was funny to know that everyone here knew he had his birthday today; but actually it was a matter of course, as it was normal to come here on the 25th birthday for the first real oath.

"Well, I'll just register everything and report that you've arrived", said Perry and typed something on her keyboard, which Harry only noticed on second glance that it was mainly just a hologram so you could see through it. He tried not to show his enthusiasm, which apparently worked quite well. But Perrie was distracted anyway.

"All right, you have to go to floor 4, F Corridor, compartment R8", Perry said, but continued typing for a moment before she looked up and gave them a friendly look.

"I wish you a good first day, Harry"

***

"How are you supposed to remember that?", Harry asks directly, as soon as they started walking. Des pushed up his sleeve of his uniform a bit and tapped on his electronic bracelet twice before he went on. Harry has always been jealous of the bracelet, hoped he would get one today.

"She sent the destination and route straight to my bracelet"

Harry nodded slightly. Of course. Would be funny if something didn't work high-tech here.

The two of them got into another elevator and it turned out that floor 4 was quite a bit below their current floor, about 4 or 5.

"Perrie was very nice, she seemed to be well adjusted"

Des nodded.

"Yes, she is very nice. Took her a while to get used to it, she already broke two keyboards with her tantrums"

A little perplexed his son looked at him and the older one sighed.

"Sociology, Harry. People aren't usually what they seem. Have you forgotten everything you've learned about first impressions and so on?"

Harry sighed.

"To learn and to know is the one thing-"

"To apply is the other thing", both said at the same time and Des nodded again, before they both remained silent.

The doors opened and they both went outside.

"Is there really a person who does understand all the floors? I mean, we've just been to floor 3, which was somewhere under the parking garage and was in the elevator somewhere further up than the button, now we're on floor 4, which is much further down, but was in the elevator in the middle.

"That actually makes no sense", nodded Des.

"And if there's a system in it, then I haven't understood it yet either. But I guess if a person understands the system, if not designed it-"

"Then it's L'eue Courante", nodded Harry, having understood by now that she apparently really was like a queen here. He didn't fully understand the relationship between her and the people who worked here yet, but he was beginning to understand that she was given the highest respect, that nothing got past her and that she had absolute authority here. And just the way his father talked about her; it seemed that they liked and respected her anyway, not just feared her. Of course, Harry's father himself said he liked his work and wanted Harry to do the same. Apparently, it was really a give and take. And L'eue Courante was lucky to be the top. That woman was really something you just had to have respect for.

***

The oath was actually not as impressive as Harry had expected. Actually, who knows how many people a day took the oath here. As fast as DEATH grew, it was nothing special anymore. And yet DEATH consisted of only the best and the cleverest. Without being self-praising; Harry owed his father a lot. And indeed, Harry had been given a new chip, more equipment (his own bracelet!) and a new uniform, which he had put on immediately before he saw the old one burn. He had been given an introduction explaining the main rules, some procedures and important information, some locations of DEATH headquarters; Harry had not known that there was so much more about DEATH that he didn't know and he knew now that there was much more he did not know and would perhaps never know.

When a certain symbol had been displayed on the screen behind the presenter, Harry had become even more attentive. The black stiletto shoe. Harry had been right, L'eue Courante was seen with respect, to be met with the greatest respect and to stand by loyally. But in fact, it also seemed to be different from what Harry had thought. For it was indeed possible to talk to L'eue Courante if one had the appropriate reason, importance and standing. And there really were other people on the top, not only her. But it seemed the focus was on her. Harry still hadn't seen a picture of her and didn't know why, but he was so curious that he hoped to see her soon.

"This is the chemistry lab", Des showed Harry around after proudly holding him in his arms after the ceremony.

Harry looked inside with interest. He liked chemistry very much, he was very interested in it. It had been one of his best subjects during his education and ultimately in his final exams. Besides athletics and self-defense.

"Can I ask you a question now that I am a fully member of DEATH?", Harry asked as they walked on. Des wanted to show Harry his own office in the London headquarters. He didn't have a permanent office, only the people who were permanently employed at the head office had one, which was actually only a few people like Perrie. And L'eue Courante, of course, had her own premises in each headquarter.

"That depends. I guess it's about L'eue Courante?"

"At least I want to know what I should imagine under 'flowing water'", Harry said with interest.

"The only thing I know is the high heel"

His father smiled.

"That's almost enough"

Harry frowned, but was then distracted byanother chemical room they passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there isn't that much happening in the first chapter, so I'm gonna post the next chapter today, too <3  
> I hope I didn't make that many mistakes and that you enjoy my style ^^  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don't be scared to comment  
> ! I'm happy about every kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx
> 
> @runningwatermelon


	4. ||2||

It had been four months since Harry had fully committed himself to DEATH. And he had not regretted it. He hoped he wouldn't regret it in the future either, but so far everything was great. He got to know so many new people, got to know so many new things he never learnt in his training, could already help partly. Most of the time he stayed in the chemistry department, because he felt most useful there. Of course, he wasn't known to anybody here, he wasn't called here for any important things, so that he sometimes didn't get to know everything in the development. But at the same time he wasn't completely unknown. When he was asked what his name was and he answered he often got an answer like "Ah, the son of Des Styles?". His father was really well known in some corridors, probably also because he was in QUAL for a long time. Because of Harry, he had been here in London, had only partially travelled to other countries or cities.

Just now Harry was in the chemistry lab again when it happened. When a group of men came into the room and looked around, before their eyes stopped on Harry, who was with Kendall, a nice girl he had often talked to, as she was also very interested in chemistry and also very talented in it.

"Harry Styles, Kendall Jenner? Come with us"

Harry's eyes widened and he was about to ask why, when Kendall took his wrist and pulled him along with him, an uninterpretable expression on her face. The two of them walked between the four men, so that two men were in front of them and two behind them. Seeking help, Harry looked at Kendall, who seemed to be in her own thoughts.

"Kendall", he whispered.

"What's going on here?"

"I didn't know that L'eue Courante was here", Kendall spoke in a confused manner, speaking her thoughts quietly and Harry's eyes widened. L'eue Courante? He hadn't thought about her for a while. And immediately his curiosity was aroused again. But at the same time, fear. Why was Kendall talking about her now? Had Harry done something wrong? He'd only been here a few months. Was that normal? Did Kendall know what was waiting for them?! Was this some sick shit about a boy and a girl not being allowed to talk to each other or what?!

Harry couldn't think about it any further, because the two men in front of them went to the right and left side.

"Ah, Harry, there you are"

"Dad? What the hell is going on?", Harry went straight to him (and perhaps relieved at his father's neutral expression).

"Don't worry, you won't get killed", Des noticed his son's discomfort, maybe found it funny.

"Thank you gentlemen", he then turned to the four men, who all just nodded and then went on. Questioningly, Harry looked after them, while Des looked at Kendall.

"Hello Kendall, I'm sure you have to attend, too"

"I suppose so. That's why they just picked the two of us up together", nodded Kendall, smiling at Harry again before she walked on.

"Did I do something wrong?", Harry asked immediately when she was a a bit further away and Des shook his head but looked a bit thoughtful himself.

"No, none of this has anything to do with you. A meeting is being held where only a few people have been asked to attend. And you, as my son, are invited, too"

"Why are only a few called to attend?", Harry asked as they continued on their way.

"It's a relatively private meeting and L'eue Courante will be present in person"

Harry's mouth opened. He would see her today? After all these months, years, really?!

"Okay, wow. What's this all about?"

Des was silent for a moment, seemed to be unsure.

"I really don't know. And if I did, I couldn't tell you here anyway. If you were supposed to know, you would already know. Now let's just get there. If there's one thing L'eue Courante hates besides flat shoes, disloyalty and lies, it's lack of punctuality"

This spurred Harry to walk faster to the elevator. You definitely don't want to piss that woman off.

***

After a security check and an identity check, they walked into a large hall. Admittedly, it looked a little... different from the rooms Harry had seen before. You walked down the stairs like in a lecture hall, because the sitting ones were looking at a stage below, which was illuminated. It was kept in the colours red and black, the walls in fiery red, the chairs were black armchair-like seats, as well as the black velvety curtains, which were attached on the right and left side of the stage in front like a theatre stage. The light was also rather darker with a slight orange tone. All in all it looked like a porn theater hall, or something else. Harry was confused of course, but didn't think about it any more. Maybe it was just for show, the way he thought about L'eue Courante.

So he followed his father, who ended up sitting relatively near the edge in the 9th or 10th row of the hall. For this to be a rather private meeting, there were quite a few people there. But DEATH was huge as well, QUAL alone already had so many people. By the way, Harry was still confused about the name of the main headquarter in England.

"How do you act in something like that?", whispered Harry after turning back to his father.

"Keep quiet and listen unless you are asked to speak, or questions are asked. Then you raise your hand, and if you are allowed to speak, you stand up. Basically, you stand up when you talk"

Harry nodded. God, that was exciting. He would finally see the woman behind it all! For a long time he had wondered what this person must look like.

It took a while until everyone was sitting down, but from then on it became quiet. Sure, nobody seemed to want an angry L'eue Courante...

In the end, Harry could no longer concentrate on the fact that he was about to see her, but rather wondered what the reason was. Why was he here? There had to be something he could do to help while he was here. Like, there's no way that anybody can just take their kid in here, right?

Even Des seemed to be in his thoughts and wondering what was going on.

"Is it normal? A meeting like this with L'eue Courante"

His father shrugged.

"Sometimes more, sometimes less. Depends on what the location of L'eue Courante is. But meetings like this always mean one thing: L'eue Courante is up to something. And by being a private meeting, I'm guessing it's an important plan. Or a very dangerous one. But it can also be quite different and L'eue Courante would like to tell us something else"

Harry nodded, couldn't do much with this information.

The last whispering faded away when Harry heard something. The sound of high heels. Des put his arm in front of Harry's chest to press him back a little at the chest so that he was leaning against the back of the chair. Of course, he knew that Harry was eager to finally see L'eue Courante. And he also knew that it was good that Harry was sitting at the moment of first sight.

The noise didn't last long before the sound of the high heels on the floor of the front platform was heard. And L'eue Courante stepped forward.

***

The first thing Harry saw were high heels. Well, this was to be expected. He might have expected pumps after the symbol and the stories. But in fact, they were boots that shimmered gold. And when Harry looked at the person properly, his mouth opened. L'eue Courante wore a black ribbed mini dress with turtleneck and thick straps to go with the boots. The dress had a golden stripe running vertically from the shoulder to the end, Harry couldn't quite make out the pattern in the stripe from the distance. But that was not the reason why his mouth fell open. It also was not the dominant charisma that L'eue Courante radiated, nor the charisma that made sure that all eyes and attention was directly on this person. No, it wasn't because of all that.  
(See the outfit on @larrymelon28 on instagram) "L'eue Courante is a man?!", Harry said so quietly to his father that he almost thought he hadn't heard it. And yet it would be better than someone hearing it and thinking he was a complete idiot.

But Des had heard his reaction and chuckled.

"At least I no longer have the urge to correct you when you speak of L'eue Courante with 'she'"

That was the only thing he said, because now he had to be quiet. Perplexed, Harry looked ahead, where the man, or rather the boy, had stopped in front of the microphone. Seriously, how old was he? This couldn't be real. The mighty top of DEATH couldn't be a guy in high heels and a dress, could it? Harry had no problem with crossdressing, no. But...he was the son of the real L'eue Courante, wasn't he? Impossible that this little one... how tall was he, he looked tiny next to the two men standing next to him. Even with high heels. Now he supposed he wore the high heels to make himself taller.

Harry was torn from his overwrought mind when the boy began to talk.

"Ladies, gentlemen, thank you for coming. And right on time, too. Apparently, you worked on it, if I remember last time"

Okay, wow. Even though he was small he radiated so much dominance and strictness that you really had to respect him. Never would Harry have thought that this person would be behind L'eue Courante and behind DEATH. And yet... wasn't that the point?

"I'm glad to be back in QUAL, I haven't been here for a long time", he sighed and briefly fixed his short brown hair that laid fluffy on his head. He looked so feminine. Not only because of the clothes, but also his whole appearance... Harry couldn't make out the colour of his eyes, but he could clearly see the high cheekbones, the thin lips, which were slightly pink, the delicate hands with which he drove through his soft hair. And after another look at the young man's body, Harry wondered if he had had an operation? He had a very slim waist compared to his wider hips and thicker thighs, his shoulders were not as broad as other men's -

"Harry", Des nudged his son slightly, trying to be inconspicuous.

"If one of the three notices your expression, I don't know how this will end"

Harry blinked, looked briefly at his father, then back to the front, then understood that he had stared too much. Luckily this passed unnoticed by L'eue Courante and the two men standing right and left of him. The one on the left had black hair and seemed very serious, while the one on the right had brown eyes and seemed serious, but more friendly. They were too busy listening to their boss.

Thank God. It wasn't that Harry was disgusted; the man could do what he wanted to do. He was just... confused, surprised, overwhelmed and also kind of fascinated. Because here stood the little man, being in control of half the world. So many men and women respected him and worked for him. And somehow you really have to admire this person.

"I don't want to tell you more. It's not important for the plan and time's running out. But I hope at least you know who it is", he now heard L'eue Courante and swore inside. He hadn't listened anymore.

"The fact is that we finally and officially know the location of Killing Morth. I think there is nothing more to be said against her being behind the pharmaceutical scams. That's why we have to fight it, find her wholesalers and retailers and make them an offer they can't resist. I no longer want to see her making millions just from counterfeit medicines. I've done it for a long time. I therefore ask the pharmaceutical department to deal with my contacts here; Killing Mouth not only has good contacts, but is also very talented and trained in this topic ... unfortunately", in the end L'eue Courante seemed to have to pull himself together. Whoever Killing Mouth was. Apparently it was an enemy of DEATH.

"I've noticed that there are problems and we're not getting anywhere. I don't know for what reason, but if it's the equipment, then explain now", his eyes fell on someone in the second row and he nodded slightly so that the person, a woman, stood up.

"We are very sorry to have to say this, but research is still in the early stages of the assignment. We were never prepared to start re-creating medication like that all of sudden, not even-"

"What is missing?", interrupted L'eue Courante, not rude, but rather strict.

"I...", the woman sighed.

"Not only do we have to reproduce the medication itself, but we also need the exact packages, the dimensions must match the original perfectly, the logo has to be perfectly-"

"Then the chemistry and physics department will have to join in", said L'eue Courante decisively and looked around searchingly.

"Mr. Styles?!"

At first Harry thought he was meant and almost collapsed, when his father stood up. One of the two men in front whispered something into the ear of L'eue Courante, which made him look up annoyed. He looked at Harry's father, who was still standing and then his eyes met Harry. Harry couldn't really return the look because the man in front groaned annoyed.

"Seriously?", he said then and sighed, rubbing his temples in stress.

"My goodness, we're getting hundreds of each last name"

Then he looked up again.

"Yeah?", he said to Des with a sigh.

"We can help to make the glasses exactly, of course, but we need the right printers to make the-"

"My goodness, where are we? We have printers everywhere!"

"L'eue Courante, with all due respect", the woman began to speak again.

"The printers we would need are-"

"Are the new ones still not here?!"

The woman was silent, then shook her head in shame. L'eue Courante rubbed his face.

"What am I paying these idiots for", he was heard to murmur. Then he sighed, stood straight again, seemed to have caught himself.

"You know what? Let's do it differently. I had actually thought of only taking these measures if it didn't get better in a month, but that won't lead to anything in a month anyway. Ladies, Gentlemen", he looked seriously around the room and Harry gulped at his tone of voice and his attitude, his charisma, everything. Every second he sat here, he realized more and more about L'eue Courante. At least about the stories about him. And yet he knew nothing about this man.

"I will notify Aria Soffocante and ask for help. We'll blow up the retailers and the counterfeit medical factory"

The room was completely silent, apparently many were as shocked as Harry. The guy just wanted to blow up some buildings because someone did something he couldn't do?!

Des sat down quietly, didn't say anything at first. Like many people in here, he did know the man longer than others; didn't seem to be that shocked.

As if the man in the front didn't realise how crazy it was, he looked around the room once, then nodded. Finally, the first one, a woman in one of the back rows, raised her hand. L'eue Courante sighed.

"Yes?"

"L'eue courante, we shouldn't do that"

Annoyed, L'eue Courante sighed.

"Did I ask for an opinion?"

The woman was silent, unsure.

"Uh, no, but-"

"If you can't produce fake medication right here and now, shut up"

Okay, that guy was definitely crazy. But Harry had often thought that there must be someone... special behind L'eue Courante.

"I need someone to supervise the explosives being delivered and... Mr. Styles, you put together a group last time"

Haryr's father got up immediately.

"Yes, L'eue Courante"

The man in front waved off like it was nothing special.

"Do it again. You can go right ahead and do it. The sooner this is all checked out and the buildings fly, the better"

Disbelievingly, Harry looked to his father who just nodded, said a "Yes, will be done, L'eue Courante", and then gave Harry a quick look and made his way out. What the fuck?!

In front, L'eue Courante sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, seemed to be thinking, pushing his hips to the right as he put his weight on his right leg.

Harry couldn't believe that his father said nothing about all this and just went along with it all. He didn't care about the buildings, he cared about the people in them! What if there were people working there with families, with children?! What if they had no choice but to work for this organization called Killing-something? A thousand thoughts were running around in Harry's head and he was getting more and more panicky. When he saw the smaller man in front looking at his bracelet and making a hand movement as if the session was over, Harry jumped up,

"This is crazy!"

***

A little puzzled L'eue Courante looked at the brown-haired man and only now did Harry realize what he had done. Just as many who had stopped, some had not even got up. And yet he swallowed his fear.

"We can't just blow up a bunch of buildings where we're not even sure if it's the buildings that are involved. Moreover, maybe innocent people might be working there and-"

"Um, excuse me", the man in the black dress interrupted and Harry stopped when he saw the man's face. He didn't look angry, at least. Maybe he was more open and -

"I didn't know that we all have a little meeting here where everyone can reveal their hurt feelings?", he said sweetly and made big eyes. Harry blushed a bit, but still wanted to say something.

"If you would just wait until I leave the room, then you can start your self-help group, thank you very much, I am glad to finally have a psychotherapist for my workers"

"I'm sorry, but -"

"And I envy the people who can still think of the people who are against me, L'eue Courante and therefore DEATH, to whom they swore allegiance, loyalty and respect! Especially the people who did so not even half a year ago"

In the end, his tone became louder and Harry swallowed. How did he know that?

"When you finished your little social-group, you can just go over everything you swore on your 25th birthday. Or did you do the same for Killing Morth?"

Now Harry didn't dare say anything either.

"No, I'm... I'm sorry", he just said and looked away.

"People like you make me doubt whether it is really that clever for children to follow their parents in this organisation", L'eue Courante sighed theatrically and stroked his dress.

"The successor is never as good as the original I guess"

Ouch.

"You can all go. And I better not start the next meeting late. Although it can't get any worse than today and we even started on time", he made another gesture before L'eue Courante disappeared behind the curtains and the clatter of his golden boots became quieter and quieter.

***

It was only two days later that Harry saw his father. He had apparently been so busy organising everything and who knows. Still, Harry was not satisfied with the plan of L'eue Courante. Sure, he knew DEATH was a mafia, and he knew enough cases to know that DEATH was ruthless. Especially to those who betrayed it. But honestly, there sure was another way to handle this?

So two days later Harry dared to enter QUAL again and confront his father. He hoped so much that he hadn't heard about the incident at the meeting.

"Is it true what I heard?!"

Okay, whatever.

Harry looked away and Des sighed.

"Harry. What part of total respect did you not understand?"

"I couldn't help it!"

"L'eue Courante isn't interested in that!"

"I noticed that", mumbled Harry, and Des received a call on his bracelet.

"Mr. Styles, L'eue Courante would like to speak to you"

"All right, I'm on my way"

Des hung up and was about to say something, then saw Harry's look. He was silent, looked at him silently. Then he sighed, already regretting that he answered the call openly and not with his little onyx on his ear.

"Okay, but don't you dare doing the same thing you did in the meeting. You are going to apologize to L'eue Courante immediately"

Harry nodded, not knowing if he intended to do so when he would see the man again. Or what the smaller man would do when he would see Harry again.

***

"What number?", Harry asked as they got into the elevator.

"None"

"Huh?"

Harry's father put his thumb on the scanner, then he had his eye scanned. Confused, Harry watched his father as he now quickly pressed the button with the stiletto heel three times and then held his spot with the chip in his arm in front of it. Four small squares came out of the wall where the buttons were mounted, turned around so that the other side of the wall was now facing the inside of the lift. Now the wall had four more buttons. Harry was once again stunned. And when Des pressed one of the four buttons, stayed on it because it scanned his thumb again, and then the whole left wall of the lift opened up like an elevator door, he was even more amazed.

"Come on", his father said, and Harry went into the room after his father with big eyes. It was a small room, it had a wide blue couch and a grey carpet, nothing more. The wall was white except for the golden ornamentation and a golden round lamp that bathed the room in an exclusive light hung from the ceiling.

"Um," Harry began, as the elevator doors were about to close, and they were now standing stupidly in the room. Des was not to be put off, and went to the white closet, and opened the two wide doors. An elevator door appeared, in white with gold curved decorations.

"Is this the waiting room between the two elevators, or what?", Harry chuckled at this silly idea and Des smiled.

"Nonsense", he said, before he pressed the button next to the large elevator door, he carried out another thumb sensor at the same time.

And then it dawned on Harry. The room began to move.

"What's a couch in an elevator for?", Harry immediately asked, hating himself for falling for the trick. Des just laughed. And the elevator neither went up nor down. Harry sensed that it was going left; he couldn't go right, after all, there was the route of the actual elevator.

"Are we going higher or lower to the left?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows"

Harry nodded. Of course, nobody knew where L'eue Courante was staying. Or his father wasn't allowed to say.

The elevator door opened and they both got out. Harry's father nodded at two security guards, who also nodded, before the next door was opened for them. Huh, without scanning anything? Wow, L'eue Courante wasn't that paranoid after all... duh.

***

After opening the two large double doors, they went into the large room. It was huge. But Harry couldn't look around for very long because his gaze fell on L'eue Courante. He looked up, while he was putting down a teacup. Uhm, seriously? L'eue Courante was sitting on a raised platform, you'd think he was sitting on a throne, but actually he was sitting on a chair that looked like it came out of a doll's house, and the table on which was a tea set and various sweet little biscuits. He apparently had plenty of time for that he wanted to blow up a number of buildings. It really didn't seem to be anything special for him.

"Mr. Styles, what a little snack are you bringing for me in here, hm?", Harry heard and blinked out of his confusion about the little tea party being held here by the man alone.

"L'eue Courante, this is my son; you know him already, his name-"

"Harry Styles. I remember", L'eue Courante said, looking briefly at the piece of cake on his fork before shoving it in his mouth.

"The newly hired social psychotherapist"

Harry sighed softly.

"L'eue Courante, permission to justify myself?"

Surprised at his question alone, the man at the table opened his eyes again, put his face on the back of his hand, which still held the small cake fork in his hand.

"Rejected. Permission to apologize granted", he said, smirking slightly. Harry swallowed and felt the gaze of his father, looking at him observant. But it was as if Harry was paralyzed by the gaze of L'eue Courante. There was something about this man that he just stood there, only stared at him.

"L'eue Courante, I'm sure he-"

"Don't bother, your son will have his say in a moment", the brown-haired man grinned, then his expression changed to more serious. And however he managed to exude dominance as he drank tea and ate cake in his gold and white blouse dress. The white contrasted with the man's slightly tanned skin, the gold seemed to make his skin look even more beautiful.

(Outfit on Instagram: @larrymelon28)

"I wanted to talk to you to discuss the final details. I want to see a few buildings flying in the next few days", he said, drinking briefly of his tea from the teacup he held so gracefully in his smaller hands while closing his eyes.

"Aria Soffocante has assured me that the delivery will arrive today. If not, please inform me immediately. If it will arrive today, go directly to work and check everything for completeness, correctness and if you notice anything, tell me. I can imagine that the joker wants to check my skills and people and has allowed himself a trick"

"Yes, L'eue Courante. I will let you know the moment everything has been checked and evaluated. Would you like to take a look at the papers and checklists yourself then?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. I also want a copy for Quen"

His eyes widened.

"Quen's here?"

Sighing L'eue Courante nodded, looked around on the table to see what he wanted to eat now.

"Of course you didn't notice, she is in her bunker as usual"

Des nodded and Harry still hadn't said anything. But at least he could listen and blink again since L'eue Courante was no longer concentrating on him.

At that moment Des' bracelet made a sound and he looked questioningly at the man on the platform. He made his famous hand movement and reached for the teacup again.

"Yes?", Des answered, of course not with the onyx on his ear, so L'eue Courante could hear everything.

"Mr. Styles, the shipment from Aria Soffocante has arrived"

When he heard that, he looked up again and L'eue Courante nodded, with his fork straight in his mouth and big eyes as if to say "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm on my way", Des said directly and nodded to the man at the table once more before turning around. Harry automatically did the same to him.

"Des Styles?", both turned around questioningly. For being in such a hurry with the delivery, he took his time with his answer, chewed on his Petit Four and, before pointing his fork slightly at Harry, still looked at Des.

"I think your son still felt the need to say something"

Des looked briefly at his son, gave him a quick glance.

"Respect", he muttered softly, before he briefly laid his hand on the shoulder of his son, then disappeared from the room. Harry looked after him, then gulped when he was gone and turned his head back to L'eue Courante, who was already looking at him.

"L'eue Courante, you know I'm 25 years old. You can talk to me and not ask my father; I can speak for myself"

"Didn't seem like it before", the man smirked and Harry opened his mouth, said nothing.

"And the last time you spoke on your own, I didn't enjoy it that much", said L'eue Courante instead, and drew his face a little disgusted and drank from his cup again. Harry sighed.

"I would like to apologize for that. I wasn't thinking and it was my first meeting; I didn't know what kind of decisions you make in such situations. I thought this meeting was supposed to be about sharing our opinion. I am sorry about that"

L'eue Courante was silent for a moment.

"It's not that", he then said, put the cake fork on the empty plate.

"I just didn't ask you to speak or give your opinion. You jumped up out of nowhere and questioned my decision, which was already made. When I have decided something, I barely change my mind. It is possible to change my mind, but not by preaching morality about people who might die, that are an enemy of mine. And I've specifically summarized who Killing Morth is and why I want her gone"

Now Harry couldn't say anything. He couldn't possibly justify himself by saying that he had no idea because he was too distracted to see his appearance for the first time to listen.

"The meetings are there to hear your opinions", said the powerful man now.

"L'eue Courante", said a man standing near the table on the platform, who glanced at the brown-haired man for a moment, and the smaller one snorted.

"Well, I wasn't in such a good mood that day and when I heard all this I decided to blow it all up. From then on no more opinions were asked, I was also fed up with Ms. Wenzy anyway, she tells me what she thinks too often. And that's not what this is all about anyway"

The man sighed, shaking his head slightly. Harry had hardly noticed him before. It was one of the men who had also stood at the meeting on L'eue Courantes side. It was the one with black hair and the slightly thinner stature than the brown-haired one who was also standing in the room and had been standing next to the man at the meeting.

"Anyway, you can go", L'eue Courante now wavered off, then stood up.

"L'eue Courante, can we please talk about the plan again?", Harry asked immediately in despair and the man turned around, looking at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"This is too dangerous! You, we... we can't..."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Styles", the man in the blouse dress rolled his eyes and pushed the chair to the table and began to walk away from Harry; he couldn't see what was in the back of the room because the platform was blocking his view.

"Please!"

The man ignored Harry, however, and made a hand gesture as he left, with that was the brown-haired security man standing next to Harry.

"Sir, please leave"

"No, I-"

"Sir, if you don't leave, I'll have to force you", he said respectfully, and Harry glanced briefly from the man to L'eue Courante, who was now standing with his back to him; Harry saw through the platform only the back of his head and as he looked down at something, probably a screen.

"I'm not finished here yet! How can you let this-"

The man didn't go for it, just took Harry's upper arm and dragged him with himself. Harry tried to fight back at first, but then stopped when he realized how strong the man was.

***

Harry couldn't think clearly all day, he was too busy with this crazy plan and L'eue Courante. He had said it was possible to change his mind, but how could Harry have the opportunity if he didn't even give him the chance to?!

"Harry, don't think about it anymore", Kendall said now somewhat annoyed.

"That's not the worst thing L'eue Courante has done. And be glad you're still here after what you did"

Harry sighed.

"I just can't let this happen"

"You're in a mafia, Harry. What did you expect?"

"It's not that... I mean the communication between L'eue Courante and us. He hasn't even given me a chance to explain"

"Of course not. Because you talked about the people who are working for his enemy. He will never spare them. Killing Morth would never spare us, either. L'eue Courante knows what he's doing, I trust him. And unless he sees a personal gain in changing the plan, he won't do so. Of course, when you start talking about human life, he won't listen. He only listens when he's getting something out of it. That's how he thinks and how it works"

Her words made Harry even more thoughtful. So he had to convince L'eue Courante by making him understand that there was a way to do something better for himself?

He thought long and hard about it, Kendall was doing more in the meantime than he was in the lab. But he was ripped from his thoughts when he heard loud footsteps. He looked at the door and saw a lot of security, wanted to look away because that was nothing unusual. But then he saw them. Between the black shoes of the men he saw high heels. Without thinking, Harry took everything he wore for the lab off and was out.

"Harry?", Kendall called after him, still confused, but he didn't care the moment he saw the crowd of men.

"L'eue Courante!"

One of the men turned and saw him and then turned to the smaller man whom Harry still did not see through the big men around him and said something; probably who had called him. Then he did nothing more, the group moved on. Probably the smaller one had meant to ignore Harry. Thanks a lot.

"L'eue Courante!", he shouted again, this time more desperately. What did he have to say to make him listen?! He was probably on his way to Quer, Quent, Quen...? Whatever the name of that person was, who was also supposed to look through his father's reports.

A hand suddenly reached out from the crowd of men, Harry recognized it immediately. It was as small and graceful as ever, he saw a bracelet glittering gold on his wrist and thought he would stop. But L'eue Courante only made a peace sign, then the hand disappeared as quickly as it had come and Harry sighed.

"Can you please just listen to me for a moment? I'm not here to lecture you...", then Harry remembered something. Well, if he could only get the attention of L'eue Courante by his own interests, then he had to provoke him.

"I just want to stop you from looking like a wimp!"

He saw how the heels stopped and the men stopped as well. Harry now arrived at the group and sighed; the men really had a pace. How did the smaller one manage to keep up the pace in high heels?

Two hands slid between the big upper arms of the two men in the back and pushed them a little bit apart so that one face could slide through.

"Three minutes. And if you start talking about some stupid people, I'll throw you out of this headquarter myself"

Harry couldn't concentrate on the words or be happy that he was finally allowed to talk; he was too distracted by the piercing blue eyes that looked at him slightly pissed. The high cheekbones, the small nose, the tanned soft skin, the thin lips, the brown hair that looked so soft and the long eyelashes, where Harry was not sure if mascara had been applied. L'eue Courante looked into the staring face of the taller one, snorted before his small hand grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him into the circle of men. Harry stumbled in, looked confused at L'eue Courante. The latter only looked straight ahead. With those blue eyes.

"Back to my conversation room", he said and they started to walk. Harry tried to keep up and not get run over by the men behind them. He looked at L'eue Courante who noticed the look.

"Not a word till we get there", he just said, and still didn't look at him. Harry nodded briefly, looked forward again, but looked abundantly slightly at the smaller man next to him. He was still wearing the blouse dress, only this time Harry could look at him fully. It had a belt at the waist, which emphasized his thin waist and wide hips. He wore black platform boots with a gucci buckle on them. Only now did Harry notice his tanned legs. He didn't know if he was wearing tights, but his legs looked so soft and flawless that -

"Wow", Harry said, as he walked into one of the men in front of him, not realizing that they had stopped. Ashamed, he apologized with a red head and scratched his neck uncomfortably, the man in front of him not having moved in the slightest due to the collision. He only heard a giggle next to him and looked down in amazement at L'eue Courante when he realized it was him.

"You're a odd fellow, Harry Styles"

Harry looked at him perplexed, wanted to say something, then the smaller one got serious again.

"Your three minutes begin the moment we enter this room, so I'd advise you to start thinking about how you're going to begin"

Harry looked away quickly and nodded at the tone the man used. L'eue Courante looked at him a little longer, then chuckled and shook his head before he looked forward again. The security opened the door and they started moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first impression of Louis, you can always tell me your first thoughts/reactions!!
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	5. ||3||

"I'd like to start with -"

"Wait", L'eue Courante interrupted him directly and sat down at a table. Harry sighed and sat down opposite him.

"As I said, I want...", Harry broke off again when tea was served to him and looked at his counterpart in perplexity, who happily watched as he too was given a cup to drink from. He had always been very strict about serving him tea at the perfect drinking temperature.

"So, get on with it, or you won't even be able to talk about the poor people we're going to kill," sighed L'eue courante with a gesture of his hand, and Harry stared at him briefly, not knowing him well enough to know how this one had to hold himself back to not grin mischievously.

"But you...", he let it go and sighed; L'eue Courante was right, he surely had not much time left. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd really had an alarm clock set.

"I see that you're now prepared for this plan and you don't mind killing these people. But I don't think that this plan will have any real positive effects for you. What are you hoping for?"

L'eue Courante was silent, drank his tea with his eyes closed. Only when he realized that Harry wasn't talking anymore, did he open his eyes and look at him innocently.

"What? I thought you wanted to finally be able to talk. Or did you realize how much you enjoy hearing me talk?"

Harry sighed, rather not going with it; the man probably just wanted to make Harry waste his three minutes.

"You're probably hoping for one less problem, but if we look at the perspective of... Killing Morth, it becomes clear that you and DEATH won't be seen like a powerful force, but rather like a stubborn child"

He noticed a movement beside him, which was immediately stopped by the raised hand of L'eue Courante. Perplexed, Harry looked at the black-haired man who looked at him provocatively.

"I-I had no intention of insulting you, L'eue Courante"

"I know. Go on", said the man calmly and put down his cup, looked at him honestly, suddenly seemed to be much more open. The black-haired man, on the other hand, snorted and looked away, stood up straight again like before.

"I just mean... if you just blow it all up; it won't stop Killing Morth from doing the same thing again. Rather, Killing Morth will know that DEATH wasn't able to withstand her pharmaceutical knowledge. I guess Killing Morth knows you well enough to know that you wouldn't just take advantage of an opportunity to outperform her just to blow it all up"

L'eue Courante was silent, sat back while he looked at Harry out for a moment. Harry didn't know whether that was good or bad, but he was still allowed to sit here, that was something.

"You could be right", he said then, and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

L'eue Courante sighed, placed the elbow of his right arm on the table so that he could rest his head on the back of his right hand. Meanwhile, he pouted slightly and swung the cup with his left hand to his right. Immediately the brown-haired security man served him tea. He also was probably the only security guard in the world who had the task of pouring tea after years of training. L'eue Courante was really a strange person.

"I just really thought my problems would disappear like that... because I couldn't watch any longer how...", he looked into the now full cup.

"I couldn't accept that I, that DEATH... that we really aren't able to do the same thing as... this...", he seemed to get angry again.

"L'eue Courante, let me help", Harry said now and the smaller one looked first further into the cup, then up at him.

"You have no special training in pharmacy"

For a moment Harry was surprised that he knew such things about him, but he probably knew about everyone here.

"No, but I graduated with a good score in chemistry. I know a lot of people who could help for sure, we just weren't asked"

L'eue Courante was silent, then turned to the brown-haired security guard.

"Why weren't they informed?"

"The issue was raised before Mr. Styles was 25 and therefore here. And, in addition, we've tended to involve the more experienced adults in this matter"

L'eue Courante nodded quietly for a moment, then looked thoughtfully at Harry, who looked at him with a mixture of questioning and despair.

"Now what do you propose, Harry Styles?"

"Let my peers in on this, many of them are very talented -"

"L'eue Courante, the time's up", the black-haired man said and this time he didn't hesitate for a second, grabbing Harry by the arm.

"Rejected, he gets more time", the smaller one raised a hand and Harry let himself fall back onto the chair, the black-haired man continued to hold his arm in disbelief.

"But -"

"Malik. I remember giving Mr. Styles more time to talk. Not you"

'Malik' fell silent immediately, let go of Harry reluctantly and took a step back.

"So what would you do now?", the smaller one crossed his legs, suddenly seemed so interested and looked at him waiting.

"If I could put together a group, I'm sure I could find someone who would be suitable for the job and could produce and find out the texture of the medication to be counterfeited as quickly as possible. To do that I would need someone to make the storage containers, we... I don't know what it is about the printers, but we must have someone here who can fix the broken ones? There's got to be some tech geeks around here, right?"

At the word L'eue Courante's epression changed from thoughtful to rather serious.

"There is"

Harry frowned.

"Good! Then why hasn't this person tried it yet?"

L'eue Courante was silent, sighed and then looked at Malik. He looked at him with a look like "You're joking, right?".

"It would be worth a try", the smaller one said, and Harry was amazed at how enthusiastic he was now, simply because he realised, he would look like a child. What an organisation Killing Morth was, he seemed to really hate it.

"What? What is it?"

Malik looked at him unkindly, but said nothing.

"That person is a bit.. special", sighed L'eue Courante and drank from his cup. The person can't be even more special than him, right?, Harry thought directly.

"Okay, but it would be important, because -"

"I know", the smaller one said now and put down the teacup, gave Malik a quick glance and then looked at Harry.

"Suppose you were able to find a group who might be able to do it. What then?"

Harry was silent.

"Um, I... I'd say we need to find out what medications Killing Morth is counterfeiting. Then you'd have to find the original to make a perfect copy. The container, the printing, and most importantly, the packaging..."

Harry simply trusted his ability to combine and hoped it would be enough to avoid looking completely clueless.

But actually, L'eue Courante nodded slightly, seemed thoughtful.

"That means we have to convince the person to help us, we need a group that's qualified enough, we have to break into the small company and find out what medication is being smuggled in, we have to find a original and then it works?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, now insecure.

"So... in theory, this should work"

L'eue Courante was silent.

"And what if I want to counterfeit another medication? I want to make more money than Killing Morth"

Harry was amazed at his determination, even though he had just wanted to blow it all up out of desperation and stubbornness.

"I'd say that can be worked on once we get to the level of Killing Morth"

His counterpart pouted slightly, then looked into his now empty teacup. Then Harry noticed that he hadn't drunk anything yet and reached for his teacup.

"Don't you think that's poisoned?"

Harry stopped in his movement, put the cup from his lips.

"But you just..."

Harry was silent at the smirk of the man opposite, glancing briefly at the cup.

"No, I trust you", he said and wanted to drink again.

"Hmm... And Malik? What if he did something?"

Immediately, Harry looked at the black-haired man who was still looking at him with his unfriendly poker face.

"That would be pretty stupid, after all, he would have done it behind your back"

Unlike Malik, L'eue Courante giggled now, holding his hand in front of his mouth.

"You've learned, Harry Styles"

Harry couldn't understand why he kept saying his full name. But the way he pronounced the name sounded so different from what he had heard before - he even noticed how stupid his thoughts were. But he had never met such a man before.

L'eue Courante stood up, and just this movement itself looked so elegant on him.

"Well, you convinced me. Payne, tell the commissioner to wait. I'll let them know more later. I'm not going to wait for my medication forever either", he said to the brown-haired security guard, looking at Harry at the end as if this was a warning.

"You can go"

Harry stood up and pushed the chair to the table. Why was he thrown out like that, now? And was that good or bad?

At L'eue Courante's giggles, he looked up and saw everyone looking at him.

"Not you, Harry Styles. You stay right here"

Payne, on the other hand, walked out without a word. Harry watched him for a moment until the doors closed again.

"Well", he heard L'eue Courante's voice and Harry turned to him again, found him standing right in front of him.

"And you're going to...", the smaller one stopped in his movement as in his sentence, when Harry looked him in the eyes from so close. Harry himself was lost for a moment in this blue, he was no longer surprised that he was compared to water, but then quickly looked away again.

"L'eue Courante?", he asked uncertainly, glancing briefly at Malik, who also frowned.

The smaller one blinked when Harry had looked away, and then he got himself together again.

"You're coming with us, Harry Styles", he said again, as motivated as before, and grabbed Harry's wrist before he marched off.

"L'eue Courante! What's the plan?!", Malik ran after them immediately. And Harry heard several quick steps behind them, probably the whole security team from before.

"We have to go to Quen immediately"

"And Mr. Styles is coming with us?!", Malik now walked next to the smaller one, who was still holding Harry's wrist. Harry couldn't help but look at his delicate little hand as it clasped his wrist.

In the meantime, the men had reached the three and sorted themselves around the two again like a wall, Malik to the left of L'eue Courante.

"You can't just take him there without a premonition", he hissed and the smaller one sighed.

"Don't you think I know that? If you weren't talking all the time I could have started explaining long ago"

Malik fell silent, seemed to be in an even worse mood.

Now the smaller one let go of Harry, but continued to walk next to him.

"Quen is a acquaintance of mine. We're here at her headquarters, QUAL. It's called that because 'Quen' is the mixture of 'Quälende Flammen'. That's german for 'tormenting flames'. That's why we've named her headquarters 'QUAL'; german word for 'agony'"

Okay, that's not what Harry expected. He was suddenly told something so important?! And if this acquaintance seemed difficult, not as a 'friend' but as a 'acquaintance' and was called 'tormenting flames'... well then, good night. Harry was supposed to go there?! And besides...

"I thought you owned this place?"

The smaller one shook his head.

"The seat belongs to DEATH. DEATH is not just L'eue Courante after all"

"And I think there's more? So that Quen, or 'Quälende Flammen' is german, but her headquarters is the main headquarters of England, your headquarters is not the main headquarters of France?"

Grinning, the brown-haired man looked up at him.

"Well done, Harry Styles"

Harry wondered how many more bosses there were. Probably all over the world. And each had a different language in its name, in whose country they hadn't their own headquarters. My goodness, this was confusing. But that was probably the whole point.

"Why is she the fire?"

L'eue Courante kept silent for a moment, apparently, he didn't want to answer.

"Do you know what 'L'eue Courante' means?", he asked instead.

"Of course", nodded Harry.

"Flowing water"

He smiled slightly but still didn't look at Harry.

"And why do you think that's what I'm called?"

Now Harry was silent. It was silly to assume it was because of his eyes, wasn't it? But it would fit so well.

"I suppose it's for characteristic reasons. Also, your eye colour is blue, which is commonly used to represent water, although water is actually only blue to the human eye"

Again he smiled only slightly.

"Exactly. So, you can assume that Quen's name is also related to her character"

Okay, Harry got really scared now.

"Oh, okay..."

Then the two were silent, they had arrived at an elevator in the meantime.

***

The way to Quen was about the same as to L'eue Courante, you used another button from the four hidden buttons. This time, however, the right elevator wall opened. And the elevator looked very different from the left secret elevator. With its red and black walls and the couch, it reminded him of the meeting room.

L'eue Courante saw Harry's gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think that I designed this porn room"

Harry looked down at him in surprise, still in the group of men. He was about to ask who else when the elevator started up. Not at all like a normal elevator. Harry would have stumbled against the smaller man next to him, if a man behind him hadn't already had a premonition and quickly held his arm in front of him, so that Harry slammed against his arm. The elevator went down steeply at a very fast pace. Of course it was not a free fall. However, it had started moving so suddenly and abruptly, which was not normal for an elevator.

After it had gone down at a speed, it went right again, back again and then up again. If this went on like this, Harry would get sick. But the doors in the closet finally opened and the group left the elevator.

"I already know why I almost never visit her", L‘eue Courante said, while stroking his hair annoyed. 

"Did Quen designed this elevator?"

"Of course. She's always up for a bit of fun"

No sooner had they walked on, a voice was heard.

"Louiiiis?!"

Harry frowned. Louis? But then he saw L'eue Courante's red face.

Then two hands pushed through the men's arms and Harry was already afraid he would be stabbed by the red long nails that were on those hands. The men stepped aside.

"I haven't seen you for ages, pumpkin!"

So while L'eue Courante... Louis...? was being embraced by Quen, Harry took his time to look at her. He couldn't tell her age, she probably was L'eue Courante's age. Louis' age. My goodness, was that really his name? Louis.

"Holla, what are you bringing here?"

Harry blinked and noticed that Quen looked at him and then grinned at Louis with wagging eyebrows. But this one was busy smoothing out his dress, which had slipped due to the stormy embrace.

"Quen, what the hell?! You can't just -"

"Oh, if he's your boyfriend, it's no problem"

"He's not...", Louis sighed.

"This is Harry Styles, son of Des Styles. He's helping me with something"

"Ooh, I see. So that's why the elevator was shaking like that"

Harry blushed and Louis stomped on the floor with his shoe.

"Quen!"

She laughed with amusement. Her laughter was loud and high, like her voice. But there was something else about her voice... Harry couldn't explain it, but she had a very special voice. And she wore... black leggings and a gold black patterned top, both seemed to be leather. She wore a lot of tight necklaces and bracelets of gold steel chains and had platinum blond short hair. She wore black platform shoes, also in black. She was nevertheless smaller than Harry and the men here, maybe she was like 5'5 or 5'6.  
(Picture on my instagram: larrymelon28) "How did you like my elevator?", Harry was torn from his thoughts as two hands lay on his shoulders and Quen leaned directly against his face, with a broad and enthusiastic grin on her lips. And Harry had never been so scared of a woman before. She wasn't really scary, but... a bit psycho? And according to her clothes, she was not to be trifled with.

"Um, I was a bit scared", was the only thing Harry could say and Quen laughed, nodding quickly.

"That was the idea!"

Louis just left Harry here alone with Quen, walked out of the group men, whereupon they scattered around the room, looked around a bit. Harry too could see more now. They were in a huge laboratory. A mixture of physics and chemistry probably. And a lot of technology. There were machines, monitors, buttons, components everywhere - and that was only part of it. The room was round, but had a partition in the middle. Practically the room was like a donut. But in the middle was another room, into which one could look through the glass pane that connected the two rooms. Probably for experiments ...? But when Harry was looking at all this and Quen herself, it could also be for torturing people there.

Quen had left him in the meantime and was now standing at one of her machines, stroking with her red painted sharp nails over a component of this machine.

"So to what do I owe the honor of your sudden appearance here? Or does it have to do with your new boyfriend? Has he been naughty and you want me to teach him a lesson?"

Harry's eyes widened and Louis probably had to hold back an eyeroll while he crossed his arms.

"I need your help. And I doubt you'd like that, because of the fact that Mr. Styles doesn't have boobs"

Quen grinned and looked at Louis, then pouted.

"Sadly true"

Then she sighed and stretched as she strutted to the monitors in the middle of the room.

"But for you, of course, I would do anything. L'eue Courante"

She said the name teasingly.

"We both know that's not true"

Again, Quen's high loud laugh was heard.

"And you know I get bored with unnecessary talk. Why are you here?", she turned all the way back to them now, leaned back.

Louis sighed.

"I... I have to ask you for a favour. Two, actually, but one is rather smaller"

"Two?"

Harry now understood the problem. Quen didn't seem that happy to help. But then why was she one of the top people here? But as Harry continued to look around, it became clear that she seemed to be an absolute technophile. Sure she was capable of a lot more than just what he was allowed to see here.

"We need the printers which -"

Quen started to laugh.

"God, L'eue Courante. About time you asked for it"

Louis looked at her questioningly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Quen took slow but deliberate steps towards a... pile? A tarp was over it, you couldn't see what it was. Quen grinned and pulled the tarp away.

"Are you serious?! I've been waiting for ages for the printers!"

Quen giggled, which turned into a loud laugh, and knocked on the big printers, which looked more like fighting machines.

"I had to have a little fun with them, so I fed them up a little. It sure was fun, you gave me a lot of time. Are you sure you've got everything under control in my QUAL?"

Louis clenched his hands into fists.

"How could you?!"

Quen laughed again and threw her hair back.

"Angry is what I like best about you. Don't you want to show your new boyfriend how much you can fly off the handle? I'd like that very much"

"I have no time for your stupid games. Just listen to me", Louis tried to pull himself together.

"Hm?", said Quen, looking at her nails, seemed bored already. Harry doubted it would work.

"We know where Killing Morth is"

Quen lowered his hand.

"What?"

Louis nodded; his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We don't know her headquarters, but we do know where she is now. And what she is doing at the moment"

Louis began to tell her about his actual plan and what he was going to do. He didn't mention anything about wanting to blow the whole thing up. And Harry wondered why Louis hadn't asked Quen for help earlier if she was so talented.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Louis was silent.

"You can't. Still, you would misjudge me if you really thought I was joking when all I ever wanted was Killing Morth's demise. We finally have a clue"

Quen was silent, then looked silently at the floor for a moment, seemed to think.

"One condition"

Louis denied himself a sigh.

"What?"

Quen began to grin and look at him.

"Don't worry, you can keep your little new boyfriend. You look much hotter together than I would with a boy"

Harry blushed again and Louis didn't seem to know what to say either.

"How can you joke right now?!"

Quen laughed brightly and looked at the ceiling with crossed arms, leaning with her arms behind her on a shelf with different buttons.

"Maybe I missed that a little bit about you. I'll help you if I get involved. I want to know everything as much as you do, L'eue Courante. After all, I'm in the same relationship with Killing Morth that you are. I'll go along with it if we're partners; not if I'm just a simple slave that helps you wipe your big ass"

Louis had to grin.

"Oh, well, I knew that anyway. I thought you were asking for something different. Like I assumed you'd just let yourself be in the background as we start to fight Killing Morth and give me the credit"

"Without me you would fail", Quen sighed and grinned, looking back at the ceiling above her.

"And you without me"

Quen grinned more, then looked at Louis.

"Its time for turning on, isn't it?"

Louis nodded and Quen looked at Harry, winked at him and checked him out.

"Quen. Turning the elevator on"

Quen laughed at her own joke, then walked off. Louis followed her, along with Harry, Malik and Payne... Was that their real names?

They had arrived about 180 degrees of the room where Quen stopped in front of a wall. There were many things in front of it and Quen, annoyed, pushed the things aside. Payne and Malik helped her immediately and she let them do it, rolled her eyes.

"God, I'll never get used to this. How can this not stress you out that you don't have to do anything yourself"

"I better save my strength"

"Hm, for whom and what?", said Quen, glanced at Harry briefly.

"Can you stop that now? And you know I'm not a helpless baby!"

Quen laughed.

"Stop complaining, be a woman for once"

With this she now stepped in front of the wall.

"Let's see if the baby still works", she murmured and clicked on some buttons, which had now become visible through the clearing. Without further problems the wall opened and an elevator became visible.

"What's it for?", Harry now asked curious and Quen looked at him.

"Louis, your pet can talk?"

"I'm not -"

"This is an elevator that leads straight to Louis' little playroom. Have you been in there yet?", she grinned at the end. Helplessly, Harry looked at Louis, who didn't notice the look at first, but then seemed to notice it at some point. He looked up at him, then frowned. He sighed as he understood.

"My office"

"Oh"

"Henry was already excited", Quen pouted sad.

"My name is Harry"

"Oh, a pretty dominant one you picked out here, Louis"

Louis rolled his eyes, but then followed Quen into the elevator. Harry, Malik and Payne followed him. Louis put his bracelet to his mouth.

"Make sure the printers land in their designated place", he said, presumably to the men who had been down here, too.

The door closed and there was a brief silence.

"Stop calling me Louis", he then turned around to Quen.

"It's bad enough that you just said my name in front of Harry!"

"How cute, you're already calling him by his first name?"

Louis blushed.

"No, I... that was an accident", he turned stubbornly back to the door.

"It's not a problem. If you call him Harry, it's only fair when he knows your name"

"He already knows enough"

Harry didn't say anything. Sure, he didn't mind being called Harry, but he knew that if he said that now, Louis would drag him back to the lab of Quen. And he was actually glad to be out of there.

The door opened and Payne wanted to go out, but...

"Oh, Louis, my dirty pumpkin. You didn't expect to be back in the elevator so soon, huh?", Quen laughed, since the exit was also blocked.

"By the way, I haven't set my other condition yet", she then said, sticking her head between Louis and Harry while the two security guards cleared everything.

"What other condition? I thought we already had a deal!"

"Hmm, I just remembered. Besides, we haven't made an official deal. Right, Henry?"

Harry looked back and forth between Quen and Louis. Louis rolled his eyes.

"He was trained not to lie, so he'll stick by you"

"But wasn't he equally trained to be loyal to DEATH?"

"I'm afraid you're part of DEATH, too"

Quen giggled.

"Right, L'eue Courante"

They could finally get out of the elevator and Louis walked to the main monitor. Now Harry could see everything behind the platform. As he had expected there were screens and so on everywhere.

"What is your second condition?"

"I can make as many comments as I want", Quen said, looking at the monitors.

"God, Louis, the technology up here is really not up to date"

Actually, it was. It just wasn't constantly being pimped up like in Quen's lab.

"Actually that's your job, after all it's your headquarters"

Quen ignored him and Louis sighed.

"Whatever. As long as you do your job, you can make endless remarks"

"You know I'm multitasking"

Louis sighed, stretching out his little tanned hand, his golden bracelets jingling.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm", Quen said.

"I can always come to your playroom, you know that? If we're partners..."

"I'm aware", said Louis, still holding out his hand.

Quen was silent again.

"All right", she then said and shook his hand. Relieved, Louis breathed out a little.

"By the way, what you don't have to tell me all about are your dirty fantasies and experiences", Quen said before she turned around and started typing and creating something on the monitors.

Louis sighed.

"Can someone make me some tea? I need one urgently", he rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure tea is the hot something you need right now?"

"Why did I agree to this", muttered Louis and glowed at Quen, who didn't see him doing it.

"Mr. Styles, you can go. Put together that group we talked about"

"Will do", nodded Harry and was already on his way.

"What type of orgy are you planning?", he heard Quen say and Louis sighed.

***

Two days had passed and Harry didn't recognize his life. He had put together a group to try to help those already involved in the chemistry and physics departments. And he felt that as soon as L'eue Courante had informed those already involved that Harry had put together the group, they took him for the head of the group and took him much more seriously than before. They all knew his name and asked him for his opinion. This was great for Harry, of course, but he also felt overwhelmed at times; the others in his group were just as important, some of them had more experience.

He and Kendall were standing at one of the big sinks.

"I'll tell you one day the others will bow to you as a greeting", Kendall said quietly as she washed a test tube. Harry sighed.

"I don't know what this is all about, I haven't done anything special. You have much more experience and knowledge than I do"

"Has nothing to do with it. They think the rest of us are too young and inexperienced compared to them anyway. And yet we are equals right now, working on the same thing. The point is that you're in direct contact with L'eue Courante on this plan and the group in here knows that they themselves are involved. At least in part. It makes you seem more important to them"

Harry was silent, put away the now clean test tube.

"Sorry, this must be annoying for you"

"Oh, I don't care, I'm happy for you. You finally managed to change L'eue Courante's mind. At least for a while. But it's obvious that some of us here are jealous. After all, you didn't create this group based on friends, but on skill and knowledge. That's right, this is not an excursion, but a serious matter"

Harry nodded slightly; Kendall was grateful she understood him so well. And that she was so talented that he had been able to choose her for his group.

At that moment, two security men came in; Harry realized that they were Payne and Malik. The others in the room also looked to the door, where the two men stepped aside and Louis walked in, took a quick look around. Wondering why he was here, Harry looked at Kendall.

"Everybody in here know what he looks like?"

"Not all in here. Those who were involved before, yes. But according to the looks of some of our group..."

Harry looked around, and indeed some of his group looked partly confused, partly shocked when they understood who this was.

Louis had meanwhile found Harry, walked straight to him. By the sound of high heels Harry looked away from Kendall again and noticed that Louis was walking directly towards him.

"Good morning, L'eue Courante", Kendall now said, and Louis nodded to her briefly before looking up at Harry again. Admittedly, he looked almost cutely small between Harry and Kendall, as Kendall himself was also quite tall. His high shoes didn't help either.

"Harry Styles, a word", he said in a tone that didn't allow any argument, and turned around again on his heel and Harry looked briefly at Kendall before following the smaller one in the black dress. 

(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28)

He stopped in the back corner of the room and Harry looked at him questioningly, a bit afraid of what would happen now. But Louis would have had him sent to him if he had done something wrong, wouldn't he?

Louis saw the looks on him, looked up at Harry.

"I hope you appreciate that I'm revealing my identity here to the people you've chosen yourself"

"Uhm. Yeah, I... Why are you doing this?"

"A small proof of my gratitude. And so they don't forget to hurry the fuck up, once we find out all about the medication"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, but then let it slide.

"And why did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh, I was close to the lab and thought I'd stop by"

Something shattered behind Harry and he heard Kendall laughing, so he looked behind out of reflex. He couldn't see what had happened as a hand laid on his cheek and pushed his head back to Louis.

"I'm right here, Mr. Styles", Louis grinned at him, but still had a dominant look in the blue eyes staring into his eyes.

"Sorry"

"You're really easily distracted", Louis smirked.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else"

"Is everything okay?"

"L'eue Courante, it's time", Malik stood next to the two of them, and never looked at Harry. He seemed to really like Harry. Louis sighed.

"Already? Well, Mr. Styles, have you had your lunch yet?"

"Um, no, me and Kendall were still working on something, we were going to have a break in about half an hour", Harry replied, somewhat confused as to why he had been asked this question.

"No need, you'll spend the break with me", Louis giggled and started walking out the room.

Perplexed, Harry stopped there for a moment, didn't know if he had misheard, but according to Malik's look at him and after his "go", he followed the smaller one. He noticed Kendall's questioning look on himself, shrugged a little helplessly before he followed L'eue Courante into the usual security team.

"With all due respect, L'eue Courante, I can't just leave the group I've assembled to help us..."

Louis laughed.

"If I say so, of course you can. But I admire your self-confidence that they all can't live without you", he smirked then and looked at him. Harry's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't mean that"

"Then what's the matter?", Louis asked resolutely and looked straight ahead again. Harry sighed, saying no more. It was only when the two of them had got into an elevator and they had gone down for a while and the doors opened again and the men in front got out and Harry wanted to follow them that he was stopped in front of his chest by Louis' arm.

"Never question my command again"

Surprised, Harry looked down at the smaller one, who looked at him seriously. Harry swallowed, nodded.

"Yes, of course, L'eue Courante", he quickly added and the smaller one said nothing more, just went out, whereupon Harry followed him silently. He really was a special person. The only person that was even more special was, perhaps...

"Louis, there you finally are, I'm starving! And you brought your pet!", Quen shouted from a long table to him. The room was large, but was mainly taken up by the big table. On the right wall were several food carts with still closed food containers like on a buffet.

"Good day you too, Quen", Louis mumbled and walked purposefully to the long table. Harry followed uncertainly, not knowing where to take himself. Louis noticed his hesitation, rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the wrist to pull him to the headboard with him. The place next to the headboard, opposite Quen, was still free and Louis pushed him onto the chair before he looked behind and sighed annoyed, then walked towards the wall behind him, which was free. The wall made a bend in the room on the far right, creating a small ledge. A screen seemed to be attached to this, because Louis started to tap on the wall. Harry couldn't really concentrate on this. It sounds totally stupid now; he himself was just stupid. But by looking at Louis from the profile and seeing this for the first time really consciously, he only now noticed how big Louis' ass was. Yeah, Harry was stupid. But he wondered, as he had often done before, when he had looked at Louis' body, if he hadn't really had something done. That narrow waist with those wide hips and that ass. Was his bum really real?

"If you look for too long you really start drooling because your mouth is watering, right?", he somehow heard Quen's voice and Harry blinked, looked at the person opposite him, turned bright red.

"Um, what?", he asked anyway and Quen nodded behind him questioningly.

"The buffet. It smells so good"

Harry nodded immediately.

"Um, yes, I'm hungry too", he nodded, laughing a little; it was much more a relieved exhalation.

"For what?"

At the question Harry looked from his cutlery laying in front of him again questioningly at Quen. She grinned and Harry understood that she had noticed and that the allusion was very well related to Louis. He gulped briefly and she laughed.

Suddenly the room became much brighter due to the daylight. Harry looked at the wall, which had been black before. His eyes widened. He was no longer looking at a black wall, but out of a huge window, looking at a green landscape in the sunshine. When he looked at the front door, he also noticed that there was now a window with a similar view. Then he frowned. There couldn't be a window, there was the passage to the elevator. Wait a moment and they were underground, weren't they?

"They are screens. Before you faint because of those many questions in your curly little head", Quen said now and Harry looked at her in amazement.

"Those are screens?!"

Because seriously, he had never seen screens that big that you couldn't tell they were those. Louis sighed happily and sat down.

"I hate these bunker headquarters. I always have the feeling I'll suffocate here soon. At least I want a nice view in daylight while I eat"

"And our little princess of course gets everything she wants. That's why I designed these screens"

Louis gave her a warning glance at the comment.

"Better open the buffet, princess"

"Scratchy little pumpkin", Quen sighed, and stood up, whereupon everyone at the table stood up to slowly make their way to the buffet.

Strangely enough, there were also many security men at the table. Harry hadn't thought that Louis would allow them all to eat with him. But apparently, they were the highest paid people in their jobs. But he could also imagine that Louis didn't stop for lunch here every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quen stands for Queen and you can't change my mind. 
> 
> Soo, I choose Bebe Rexha for this role, I hope you also think she fits very well :D 
> 
> (If you don't know her, just know you don't know the sexiest and cutest woman on earth)
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	6. ||4||

"By the way, Henry, you don't have to be afraid, no food left over gets thrown away"

"And whose credit is that?", said Louis now and Quen grinned, laying her head on her hand.

"Yes, our L'eue Courante really has a very big...", she glanced at Harry, causing him to cough embarrassingly.

"Empathic value", Quen finished her sentence with satisfaction. Louis looked suspiciously back and forth between Harry and Quen.

"Just because I don't want to waste food? It's annoying enough getting it here in the bunker"

"What are you doing with the rest of the food?"

"It comes to the former pets of L'eue Courante, who were naughty and Louis became bored with, and are now kept in my little chamber in my lab"

"Exactly, but we'll have to enlarge the cage now, because there are so many of them now", Louis sarcastically remarked, and Harry had to admit that he could imagine Quen really holding people somewhere in her laboratory. But whether Louis really had so many... male visitors he couldn't really estimate. It was probably just a joke of Quen. But her innuendoes must have made it clear that Louis liked men, right? Or was it just to tease him about his taste in clothes? Just because he did that doesn't make him gay...?

"At least you're honest with Henry. After all, if he doesn't pleasure you enough, he's gotta prepare for what's gonna happen to him soon"

"If there really was such a cage, you'd have to go in there first, because your insinuations give me no pleasure at all"

"Hm, how lucky for me that I'm not your type... I'm not a man – Outch!"

Louis looked at her angrily as he kicked her shin with his high heels.

"My goodness, Louis, you're even more scratchy today than usual. And even though I look like it, I'm not into pain, so if you're into that, that's your business, but leave me out of it"

"Eating with you is a real torture"

"Why? I just want to say that I'd rather be the one causing the pain"

"You cause me psychic pain, congratulations"

Quen laughed amused and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Now let's get down to the real issue, so that Quen can shut up for once", Louis put down his cutlery, leaned back, looked at Harry.

"We have now located all the medication counterfeiting companies. Tomorrow we plan to break into the biggest one"

"So quick?!", Harry asked in surprise and now Quen answered.

"Well, now there are two geniuses and not just one anymore", she said and poked her long red nail of her index finger into Louis' cheek.

"I want you to come with me", Louis pushed her hand away, kept looking at Harry.

"Me? But what can I do?"

"I need your help", Quen said seriously.

"You and me have to make sure Louis doesn't wear high heels and a dress that's too tight and short"

Alarmed, Louis looked at her.

"I'll decide what I'm going to wear, no one has to interfere!", he said defiantly and Quen gave Harry a look.  
"You see"

"Don't change the subject now. Harry, I want you to find some people to go with you. Not many, just a few who can directly trace how many and what kind of medication they're counterfeiting. Quen will take care of gathering all the data on the containers and packages. If anyone can hack into the program, it's her"

"You little suck-up you"

Harry just nodded, got a little excited. Never thought he'd be taken to something like this. Why would he have thought that he would be sitting here at the table with L'eue Courante, whose first name he knew by now, and Quen, another head of DEATH, just had lunch with them and now talking about a plan, partly his plan...?!

***

"Good morning, Quen", the blonde heard as she got off the elevator the next morning.

"Good morning, Liam. Well...?", she grinned and he thought she was walking past him. However, the blonde clung to him from behind, folding both arms over his shoulders in front of his neck.

"How's it going with your chick? Is it still Cheryl, or are you seeing another one?"

"Quen, I beg your pardon", Liam said somewhat helplessly and turned around so that Quen let go of him, her hands on her hips now.

"What' the matter? I just want to know when she's finally single"

"Quen! Stop embarrassing my men and stealing their girlfriends. I'm not in the mood for such drama again!"

"L'eue Courante seems to be a sunshine today, like always", Quen sighed, hardly having heard the commanding bright voice in the back of the office.

"In my opinion, he really needs to have some fun again. Can't you do something about that, Liam? I would do something, but I'm not the gender that can give him that particular kind of fun he needs"

"Quen!", shouted the bright voice again.

When she saw how embarrassed Liam himself was, Quen giggled and patted his cheek once before she went up the stairs.

"Louis, my sunny pumpkin, how are you?", she asked and was greeted by a sinister look from Louis.

"You're too late anyway, so you don't have to go chattering around"

"Speaking of 'your' men... I remember we're partners. So Liam and Zayn are mine as well", Quen said and walked past the smaller one, grinning.

"I won't give Zayn orders like you do, but having two puppies like that is quite funny"

"Quen, shut up"

Innocently, the blonde turned around.

"What? You think I don't know that?"

"What?"

"You're such a bad liar", she laughed, then turned back to sit on one of the large swivel chairs.

"At least if someone knows you... Speaking of puppies and dirty orders, how's Henry?"

"Are you gonna keep calling him that?"

"Well, what do you call him?", she grinned and he sighed, turning away from her.

"I really can't stand you this early in the morning. Won't you go back to your bunker and let me do it all alone?"

"And you hack the system? I want to see that. You can't even convince me that you and Zayn haven't had your beds rocked more often"

"You are lucky that you're useful", growled Louis and Quen sighed.

"Just because you're too uptight. At least for walking around like this. All the rage in your little body you must somehow live out. I'm not doing it any other way"

"Stop calling me a slut all the time", Louis said seriously and went to a monitor to adjust something.

"I'm not!", said Quen, then fell silent at Louis' quick glance. The conversation bored her from now on, and she turned back and forth in the chair, hanging in the chair. She looked briefly at what Louis was wearing today. Apparently, he had decided against dress and high heels today; maybe he wanted to prepare himself for the break-in or something. He had boots on, and he wore a short jumpsuit in light olive green. At the top it had buttons and a band at the waist, which worked as a belt.

"Cute outfit", she commented, which Louis ignored. She smiled because she knew that Louis didn't care what others said about his outfit, but that even he sometimes liked to get compliments for it.

(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28)

"Even though it's barely covers your ass; at least one pair of pants for today. And even boots. What's going on?"

Louis rolled his eyes for a moment, took an electronic pen that you could draw on the screen and continued to work on whatever. So Quen shut up for a minute, then stopped turning back and forth.

"I caught Henry staring at your ass yesterday"

Louis dropped the pen, had tried to catch it again, but had fidgeted around in vain, so that the pen fell to the ground. Contentedly Quen grinned, turned back and forth.

"Cute"

"What was that about?!", said Louis and Quen had to laugh when she actually saw a slight blush on L'eue Courante's cheeks.

"Uh? Suddenly, you're really shy"

"Not true, I just don't understand why you suddenly say something like that without context", Louis murmured and quickly turned away to another monitor, kicked the electronic pen away with his shoe while pouting. Quen, on the other hand, stood up and moved to another monitor.

"Strange, isn't it?", she began to say after a minute of silence.

"We both have perfect big asses and you're the person he's staring at"

"Can you stop now?", Louis turned to her annoyed.

"Unlike you, I'm trying to work here"

"You mean distract"

"What reaction do you expect?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing from your reaction that you do care"

Louis hated her so much.

"But I don't blame you, he's a fucking snack. If he was female, I'd have fucked him long ago"

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to have an operation to become your perfect queen?", Louis said without looking at her.

"I don't think he'd like that. Because, after all, you only like men"

"Weird, right? That you, as my lesbian colleague, always want to talk to me about a man", Louis turned to her, put his right hand on his right hip.

"Yes, almost as weird as my gay colleague can't admit that this man is exactly his type", said Quen with a slightly annoyed undertone, doing his pose towards him with her left hand. She had no right to be annoyed, she herself was annoying all the time!

"What? Just because he's a man and taller than me?", Louis rolled his eyes and started to have definitely enough now. Couldn't someone come in and want something from him? Or could someone call him on the bracelet? What did he have that piece of crap for?!

"Just his green eyes alone", Quen roller her eyes and Louis turned to her with a jerk.

"Shut up! You know exactly what green eyes do to me, it's not funny at all! And now stop it, I don't want to hear that anymore. Don't you ever say that again!"

Quen was silent, then sighed.

"Do you regret it already?"

Louis frowned slightly as she spoke.

"You got a deal with me, pumpkin. I can do and say whatever I want", she said and walked towards him, then passed him. However, she stopped beside him for a moment.

"So either you keep listening to my remarks about your green-eyed Henrypuppy, or you get out of my QUAL and the whole plan"

With that she passed him with a grin and Louis alled his hands into fists. Oh, yeah, he knew why he came to see her so rarely and never asked her for help.

"L'eue Courante, Mr. Styles is here"

It came from Zayn on his bracelet. Bad timing.

"Let him in", Louis said annoyed.

***

Harry walked in, looked at Malik a bit strangely, because he had been so incredibly polite again... not.

"What do you want?", it sounded in front of him and he looked up at the platform in surprise.

"Uh, good morning. I was told to come here...?"

"Should he go?"

Annoyed, Harry looked at Malik, who was standing behind him on the right. A high laugh was heard and Quen looked down from the platform.

"Don't be stupid, Zayn. Come up here, Henry!"

Zayn? Then the guy's name really wasn't Malik. It was probably his last name. This one snorted and pushed Harry towards the stairs.

"I can walk by myself", Harry was having enough of Zayn.

"Oh, really", Zayn muttered, and they got to the top. Immediately, Quen attached Harry.

"Come on, don't be shy; Louis isn't into that. I have to show you the plans for later!"

And with that she already pulled Harry to the place where Quen had settled down the last days.

"For how long will Quen be here, L'eue Courante?", asked Zayn Louis, who looked after them. He snorted with folded arms as if he hadn't heard Zayn.

"He didn't even look at me. I thought he knew what respect was by now"

"I am correcting myself: For how long will Quen and Mr. Styles be here all the time?"

Louis sighed, looking at Zayn now.

"Until we get the medications out. I'd like to never see either of them again"

Zayn didn't say anything about it, he probably didn't believe him anyway. And Louis didn't believe himself, of course. How he hated feelings. Because that made him somehow attached to Quen, even though in only a small way.

"Are you sure you want to go like this?", he now heard Zayn murmuring and saw the look on his body and his tight jumpsuit.

"As if Iwas already wearing what I'll be wearing in a few hours for a break-in", Louis only answered annoyed and then began to walk to the other two. He couldn't help it, when he was in a bad mood he just had to take it out on others.

"Mr. Styles? I mean to have given you the order to bring a group of people", he said as he walked and stopped at the two of them with his hands on his hips. Harry looked up questioningly, then stood up straight again, because he had leaned down to Quen, who was sitting in the chair.

"I've already decided, they'll be fitted out right away, just like me. I just thought, because I was supposed to here at that time, I should still follow the order"

Quen shut up for once in her life; she was too distracted by the monitor in front of her. Louis, on the other hand, opened his mouth, then closed it, just looked up at him for a moment. Because of the boots, which didn't really have a heel, he was even smaller than usual.

"Fine", he just said, nodding, looking away.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit tense, if I may say so, L'eue Courante", Harry said cautiously and now Louis looked up at him again.

"No, you may not say. And now you're going to your people to be fitted out. I don't want to be late just because of your daydreaming"

Harry's eyes widened a little, but apparently, he decided not to say anything.

"Um, yes, of course", he said somewhat confused and then passed Louis, who closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"Pushing him away won't help you either", Quen just muttered, still looking at the screen.

"What was that? You don't have enough to do?"

Quen sighed annoyed.

"My goodness, you need to blow off steam, Louis"

Louis just snorted and then fell silent for a moment. Then he turned around and looked around, briefly searching.

"Malik, we're leaving; I still have to collect my weapons", he said when he saw the black-haired man and started walking towards the exit. Zayn followed him, of course, and Quen raised an knowing eyebrow, but then turned to her own work.

***

Harry had worn many uniforms and had often worn equipment, but never before had he felt so professional. The uniforms and equipment in the QUAL headquarters were different from the normal training in the training before his 25th birthday. He felt like an agent or something, probably looked like one with the black agentsuit and bulletproof gear on top.

Meanwhile he was standing in the parking garage, as well as all the others by now, because they would leave soon.

"I've never seen you looking so serious before", laughed Kendall.

"You look really dangerous"

"Please, Kendall, it's about time that DEATH realized what I'm capable of", Harry said and went all show off, which made Kendall laugh again.

"Well, I guess we'll find out today"

Harry immediately became serious and looked startled behind him, where Louis smirked at him.

"Oh, L'eue Courante", Kendall got more serious too.

"Sorry, I'm getting more serious now, of course"

"If your behaviour had annoyed me, I would have said something", Louis just aid and looked briefly to the right with the hands on his hips to watch the first people get into a car.

"L'eue Courante, if I may say so, the suit looks really good on you", said Kendall, and Louis looked at her in surprise.

"Uhm. Thank you"

Now Harry couldn't stop himself from checking him out. The tight suit suited him really damn well; it emphasized his legs and his curves were even more accentuated by the fact that Louis wore a belt with different features.

"Kendall, why don't you go out to the van, I need to talk to Mr. Styles"

Kendall nodded, put her hand briefly on Harry's upper arm and said a "See you". Louis looked at her hand, but then it was gone again. Louis glanced at Harry's arm, then his upper body. Because of the equipment and the suit his upper body looked even better built than usual.

"Is anything wrong?"

Louis looked up and blinked.

"What? Oh, no. No, no, I, um... I wanted to apologize for earlier"

Surprised, Harry looked down at him.

"Quen manages to pull my mood down in a few minutes so that I can't hide it at times. Taking it out on others is never right, but in this case, it was just unprofessional. I wanted to apologize for that", said Louis, no longer looking at him but at Harry's chest.

"Oh. Oh, okay, no problem. I never thought I'd ever get an apology from L'eue Courante"

Now a grin crept up on Louis' lips and he looked at him again.

"Don't get used to it, Harry Styles. It was an excuse for all those moments when I'll be unprofessional"

Harry smiled, crossed his arms in front of his chest, causing Louis' eyes to lie on them again.

"I should probably get to my allotted car", said Harry, looking to his left to the cars, where Kendall was now getting in.

Louis remained silent for a moment.

"Tell me, have you ever flown in a helicopter?"

The question made Harry frown and look at him.

"What? Um, no, why?"

Louis grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him with him.

"Lou- L'eue Courante, I must get to my allotted car!"

Louis just ignored him and pulled him to a car a little further away; a dark red Ferrari. Harry's gaze alternated between Louis' hand, which pulled him along, and the expensive car back and forth before he saw Zayn, who had apparently been waiting in front of the car for the smaller one.

"L'eue Courante, I think it would be better if Mr. Styles went to his allotted car now", said the black-haired man, glowering at him. But Louis pushed Harry into the passenger seat before he walked around the car.

"We'll talk later", he heard Louis say to Zayn before he got in the car next to Harry.

"You're driving?"

"Don't worry, just a few meters", Louis grinned and started the engine, which immediately roared. But when he wanted to drive off, it stalled.

"For fuck's sake", cursed Louis and Harry watched him doubtingly as he tried to start the engine.

"Can you even..."

"Ha!", shouted Louis as the engine roared and began to drive away jerkily, so that Harry already said a prayer in his head for himself and all the people here in the parking garage. But Louis managed not to stall again and drove with a fast pace towards the elevator; there were several, Harry didn't know exactly how many but there were more than three. No sooner had they gone up and the doors opened and Louis had problems again, apparently the starting was a small problem for him before he raced straight ahead, so that Harry held on to the door without attracting attention.

"Do you even have a driving licence?", Harry asked quietly and Louis snorted as if he was driving perfectly.

"I have to admit, I usually let myself be driven; in high heels it's not easy to drive. But it's only a short drive, we're only going to the departure point"

When they were outside, Louis sighed.

"Too bad it's night, I'd like to see real daylight again"

Harry nodded, then looked out, could not relax quite as much due to Louis' driving style. And you couldn't see anything anyway, they were somewhere in nowhere in complete darkness.

And finally Harry looked ahead again and was as attentive as if he was driving himself, because he couldn't trust Louis at the wheel.

"Hmm", said Louis after a while, sitting up in the seat again.

"The car is really cool to drive"

"You've never driven it before?!"

Louis shook his head.

"Nah, I don't know what all these buttons are for either, some of them are newly rebuilt and are not the buttons they seem to be for. The radio button, for example, could also be used to eject. So maybe just don't touch anything"

Harry was silent, looked from the control system to Louis and back again.

"There it is", Louis then said, and as if it spur him on, he stepped on the gas again and the engine howled. Really, Harry would be happy when they were finally in the air, he would feel safer there than here in the car. Unless Louis was going to fly the helicopter, too...

Harry looked at Louis, as they had already arrived at the helicopter, but Louis was not slowing down.

"Uh, L'eue Courante -"

"Watch out, we're going to make a 180 turn!"

Louis' eyes sparkled. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. Well, he was crazy. To reinforce this thought, Louis pressed the accelerator again, raced past the helicopter, tore the steering wheel around and applied the handbrake. Harry could do nothing but hang on and pray they wouldn't skid. Either it was luck or Louis did it more often than driving a car, because it actually worked and they came to a halt. Satisfied, Louis sighed.

"That was fucking sick! And someone say once again that I can't drive", he said contentedly and Harry could only exhale with a little relief. They didn't get out of the car, Harry tried to calm his heart again and Louis straightened his hair while looking at himself in the rear-view mirror. Then he looked at Harry.

"Harry, do you have a driver's license?"

In the middle of the sentence he noticed that he had already called him by his first name again, but he didn't let it show. Harry cleared his throat.

"Um, yes"

Louis was silent, looked at him silently for a moment.

"Next time, you drive", he said, then opened his seatbelt and then the driver's door. Puzzled and a little relieved, Harry sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to get out. Would he dare to drive such an expensive car? Although, the way Louis had driven, it didn't seem that important to him.

The two walked towards the helicopter where Quen stood with folded arms. She grinned at them. Louis was ready for a remark and he was sure Harry knew her well enough to do the same.

"Well, took you long enough. Did you have to clean the back seats?"

Louis just walked past her and to the open door of the helicopter. Quen didn't seem to care because she was already hanging on to Harry.

"I didn't know you were coming with us, how cute! And Jesus, you look even more delicious in that outfit than you do already in your normal uniform"

"Um, thanks, I guess. And I'm not really sure why I'm here. Why are we even flying?"

Quen smirked and looked at Louis, who was just getting into the helicopter, as if she knew something Harry didn't.

"I wanted to take the helicopter so I could get into the building from above. This helicopter will also jam the security system's signals, making it easier for me to shut down the entire system there"

"Oh, that's why we can't rely on our bracelet then", nodded Harry, once again finding it amazing how much Quen knew.

"Mhm, and my little pumpkin himself just wanted to fly with the helicopter. But don't you like Louis' outfit? It's so skin tight. It should make you feel hungry again, right?"

Harry was glad that it was dark except for the helicopter lights because he noticed how he turned red again.

"Quen, please stop that", he said softly and ashamedly, not seeing in the little light how Quen already had to refrain from laughing. She never actually pinched her laughter, but knew that Harry would keep talking and she would find it even funnier.

"I'm honest with you and I admit it, but please don't tell him. Not only would that be embarrassing, but the action itself was just stupid and unprofessional of me, okay?"

Quen sighed, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder before tapping it.

"Heartbreaking. I won't tell him anything"

He exhaled with relief.

"Thank you. I can also promise you that this will not happen again"

"Oh, I don't want that myself. And don't you dare lie to me", Quen grinned.

"What's all this chatter?!", they heard Louis' voice and Quen laughed.

"Just try to stare more discreetly"

"Quen, I won't -"

"Try to lie to me again and I'll lock you in the cage with Louis' former pets", Quen said, laughing before turning around and getting in. Harry sighed before he got in. Just then Harry was relieved to see that Louis would be sitting in the back next to Harry, and therefore not at the wheel, when he saw who was sitting in front.

"Quen is flying?!"

She laughed and the doors closed before Harry could escape.

"Don't worry, I fly better than Louis drives"

Louis just snorted and then looked at Harry, who tried in vain to fasten his seat belt. Without hesitation his smaller hands slapped his hands away slightly but surely before he started to adjust, fasten and finally pull the straps tight.

"Thank you", Harry murmured and Louis smiled.

"Perhaps I should revise the training programme again. If you can't even manage to fasten your seat belt, but you're on your way to a break-in here"

Harry blushed, relieved that Quen had dimmed the lights in the helicopter.

"Maybe he knew how to do it"

It came from Quen, who in the meantime was pressing and turning buttons as if she did it every day. Actually, it was reassuring to know how she knew everything here that well.

"Why should I...", as he understood Harry sighed.

"How about you concentrate on flying?"

Quen laughed again, but then really started the propeller. Louis said nothing, just looked out, seemed to have become thoughtful. Harry did the same and looked out the window on his side. He couldn't wait to be in the air, soon.

***

"Well Henrypuppy, how do you like it?", Quen asked after a while after they were high enough.

"Unbelievable, even though I can't believe I let you fly", joked Harry, but was really thrilled. Louis just sighed.

"I'm actually sorry that your first flight in a helicopter at night is over dark nothing. You have to fly over London at night, for example; that is beautiful"

"That's right, Henry will just use his helicopter", said Quen and looked at Louis briefly through the rear-view mirror, then winked. Louis understood what she was getting at, kept quiet for a moment. Harry didn't seem to notice, kept looking out enthusiastically.

"Maybe when I'm older", he said as he did so.

Louis sighed again, glanced briefly at Quen again, who returned the look with encouragement.

"No need", Louis said now, not knowing why he did that.

"If everything works out today, we'll do it as soon as we have the time", he said, looking out. Harry turned his head straight to him, although he wasn't looking at him.

"What? Really?!"

Louis had to grin when he alone heard his enthusiasm. He turned his head to him, saw in the dimmed light how Harry's eyes shone hopefully and yet enthusiastically. Louis could not help smiling.

"Yes, why not?", he said, then laid his head on his left hand with his elbow resting on the rest.

"But as I said, only if everything works out today"

"Does it depend on Henry that much? It could be that something goes wrong without his fault", Quen said now.

"It doesn't matter, just the gesture to offer this counts", Harry said immediately, still totally enthusiastic, and Louis looked at him somewhat surprised at the statement.

"So, thank you. That would be really incredible if we did this", said Harry and Louis blushed slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Since when do you care about other people, Quen?", he said only uninterested and Quen smiled.

"I don't. But it's possible I like your Henrypuppy a little, pumpkin"

"I am honored", said Harry, actually meant it, because he knew that the woman was apparently rather averse to people. And he wondered why Quen kept calling Louis pumpkin. The latter either seemed to ignore it, or was already used to it; he hadn't said anything against it yet. At least not when Harry was around.

"Don't trust it too much. She would still kill you without batting an eyelid if she could save herself with it", Louis said to him, and Harry swallowed briefly. It wasn't that he had assumed they were best friends, but it was something else to be said.

"And you?", Quen asked, glancing at him with a challenging look.

Louis looked out the window.

"Why would it save my life to kill him?"

"Why are we talking about this right now?", Harry asked and Quen laughed.

"Don't worry, Henry, you'll be redeemed. We're almost there and then you may break in"

During the testimony Louis was reminded of the situation.

"I wish I could just squash Killing Morth like a fly"

"Hey", Harry said calmly, and Louis looked first at the hand, which lay slightly on Louis' knee, and then at Harry.

"Try not to let your anger guide you, but try to keep cool. This is more important now. And that will definitely help you get closer to your goal, because if everything works out today, we'll be closer to the goal"

Louis was silent, opened his mouth briefly, then closed it again.

"I... um, yes, you're right"

Harry nodded, smiled slightly and then sat down normally again, Louis looked at the spot on his knee where Harry's hand had just been lying.

"So my pussycats, end of the line", Quen just grinned and it was quiet for a moment.

"Don't blame me if something goes wrong today. You can forget about the flight then", she heard Louis murmuring behind her before Harry's laughter sounded slightly.

***

"Harry!"

Harry turned around questioningly after the loud whisper. In the meantime, they had reached the entrance area.

"Why did you suddenly take a ride in the helicopter?"

"I have no idea. But god, Kendall, we jumped out of the fucking thing! I thought we were gonna land, but that would be way too obvious. It was crazy!"

"And who's flying now?", she looked after the helicopter, which was a bit further away, but still in sight.

"Autopilot. Don't ask me if it works. Quen said it would work. And I mean she hacked the whole building here and made sure that the video footage had a loop from a few minutes ago. If she's not a genius, I don't know"

Kendall nodded, didn't really know Quen, but knew many stories. And Quen, when she was involved in a plan, was not so strict about keeping her identity. However, it was harder to get in contact with her because she was always hidden somewhere, not many knew about her whereabouts. L'eue Courante was definitely easier to talk to in case of urgency. After all, he was the most famous tip.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about her, too"

Harry nodded.

"Anyway, maybe we should get back to work and stop babbling"

Kendall nodded and the two of them went to Wendy, a girl Harry had chosen for the mission. The three had been assigned a section of the building to search.

"You coming?", Kendall asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you, go ahead", said Harry as one of the older ones waved him over.

***

It really was like a dream. Harry couldn't believe he was in the middle of a break-in. It felt more like exploring a ruin or something, as everyone was relaxed and everything was going so smoothly. A lot of people here were probably already professionals.

In his own thoughts, Harry walked through the empty corridor, wanted to turn off, when he heard a dull knocking. He stopped, looked back into the corridor he had walked through before. He heard the knocking again, so instead of turning right as he had intended, he walked down the corridor. The corridor made a slight right turn and Harry slowly walked on.

The knocking became louder and Harry, after walking a little further, saw the door from which the knocking came. It sounded desperate and he heard a hysterical voice. Slowly he stood beside the door.

"Hello?"

The knocking stopped immediately and the voice went silent, apparently the person was wondering if he had misheard.

"Hello?", Harry asked again, and this time the voice replied immediately.

"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je suis enfermé ici!" is all Harry could understand. Wait,French? It took Harry a moment to understand. ["Please help me, I'm locked in here!"]

But thank God the language had been part of his education. For whatever reason.

"Qui êtes-vous?" ["Who are you?"], he asked, because seriously, it could also be someone dangerous?

"[My name is Danielle. You're not allies from here, are you?!]"

"[No, we're... Never mind, what are you doing here?]"

"[I'm an ally of DEATH, and was sent here from a seat in France to spy. I was caught and unceremoniously locked up here, I have no idea what they will do to me tomorrow]", the voice became desperate.

"[Even if you are not part of my organization, please release me, then I will leave you in peace and I won't tell anyone about your break-in!]"

Harry's eyes widened. There was an ally of DEATH in there? How could Louis not know about this? Were there people sent to spy on him behind his back? Or he knew about it, but didn't care? And yet he doubted he could open the door right away.

"[Look, I'm from DEATH. How can I be sure that you really belong to DEATH?]"

"[You belong to DEATH?! Thank God! Ask me a question that only members can answer!]"

Harry was silent, found the idea plausible and thought about it.

"[Who is the head of DEATH?]"

"[The most famous is L'eue Courante. But there's more than one top. I wouldn't put trust in this answer, everybody knows L'eue Courante]"

Harry thought for a moment. That Danielle was right, she had known there were more than L'eue Courante. But maybe he really should ask one more question. Well, they had time anyway.

"[Who is L'eue Courante?]"

The voice was silent and Harry first thought she didn't know.

"[Wait. How can I be sure you really are from DEATH and not just ask me things you don't know yourself to get information?]"

Harry was silent.

"[Um, I... have no idea. You're right.]"

He heard a sad laugh, then a sniffle.

"[You can just take me with you, if you really belong to DEATH I should come with you anyway. I can prove my identity at the nearest headquarters "

That sounded plausible to Harry and he nodded, although she didn't see that anyway.

"[Agreed. I'll try, step away from the door]"

Harry stood in front of the door and aimed his pistol at the lock. It took a few more shots than a conventional lock, but otherwise it was no problem. Probably the door had been electronically secured as well, but that was disabled by hacking the security system. He kicked the door in and immediately he was hugged, pulled into the room a little.

"[Thank you, thank you, thank you!]"

The girl only looked into Harry's face now and her green eyes grew wider, when she saw what he was looking like, before she turned a little red as their faces were now so close. Shyly she loosened and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. She had dark brown, almost black, wavy hair and was smaller than him, about the size of Quen without high shoes, had a rather athletic figure. She really was very, very pretty.

(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28)

"[I'm sorry, I was just really desperate...]"

"[No problem. Let's go]" ,said Harry and she nodded immediately, followed him out.

"[You are my hero]", she giggled now, walking in front of him, then walked backwards, and he laughed slightly.

"[What's your name?]", she asked with interest, put her hands on his chest, then brought him to a halt, looked deep into his eyes.

"Harry Styles"

She smiled slightly, then swung her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoe and pressed herself against him.

"[Thank you, Harry Styles]", she said over his lips before kissing him on the cheek. Harry was a bit overwhelmed and stood there staring like a 15-year-old whose crush had kissed him on the cheek. And he probably blushed like that, too. That girl really went for it.

"[Um, sure]", he said, not knowing why he was acting so stupid. There was something about this girl that he couldn't help himself. Her green eyes seemed to glow inhumanly and pierce him.

"[Is it okay if I join you in a few minutes? I'd still like to get my things that they took away from me. The security system is off anyway]"

Harry frowned.

"[Don't you think we should stay together?]"

She started giggling.

"[How sweet of you. No, I can manage. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave]", she said, stroking his upper arm up and down while staring him in the eyes again so that Harry could not help nodding.

"[Okay. I'll see you there then]"

She gave him another smile before she walked past him, further down the corridor. Harry looked at her briefly until he remembered what he was doing here. He still wasn't with Kendall and Wendy, who probably thought he just didn't feel like it. Immediately he set off, but by then Kendall and Wendy were already running towards him.

"Harry, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I was -"

"Never mind, come on", Kendall said, taking him by the hand and pulling him jogging back to the main hall. There were hardly any people left, he heard car doors slamming outside.

"L'eue Courante, here he is!", Kendall shouted and Louis turned to them immediately.

"Harry! Where have you been?! We gotta go!", he said in a rush. Why was everyone in such a hurry?

"What's going on?!" he could only say before he was grabbed by the wrist by Louis and pulled out.

"Wait, there's someone left inside", he said as soon as he saw them running towards the van.

"No, you were the last one, you idiot!", Louis said irritated.

"Are we exposed?!"

"Bullshit! Quen just turns the systems back on, so everything is as before. Everyone must be out by then"

Harry broke free at that sentence.

"What?! No, wait!", he said in a panic and ran right back. Danielle was still in there! He had to tell Quen immediately; after all, he couldn't call her with the bracelet. And he had to find Danielle quickly.

"Harry! Come back immediately!", Louis called after him, then Zayn grabbed him by the upper arm.

"L'eue Courante, we gotta go"

"No, Harry's just running back -"

"Then it's his own fault! Quen said that some security measures are designed to protect against theft in such a way that if an alarm is triggered, part of the building will be blown up", Zayn began dragging him along with him. But Louis broke free.

"Let me go, something's wrong here when Harry runs back!"

"My job is to protect L'eue Courantebecause he's one of the most important people in DEATH and not some dumbasseswho want to make themselves important!", Zayn shouted now and when he'dhad enough, he pulled him along again, this time with a stronger grip. Louis wantedto fight back at first, but then he let it be. Because it sounded shit, but...Zayn was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is played by Danielle Campbell btw <3
> 
> *sigh* francais... I hope I made not that many mistakes. 
> 
> I couldn't translate everything, so I just thought I'll put everything they say in french in those "[...]". Because you all still want to understand everything right? Lmao I don't trust google translate that much, so...
> 
> By the way, Louis in a skin tight agentsuit? I'm drooling; I almost feel like Harry. How is he okay?!
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	7. ||5||

Harry ran through the corridors, desperately looking for Danielle or Quen.

"Danielle!" he shouted, for the thousandth time. But this time he got a "Harry?!" called back, but only softly. Harry tried to follow the voice, having no idea how much time they had left.

"Where are you?!", he shouted, then realised that she sure didn't understand a word, so he shouted it afterwards in French.

She answered something he didn't understand, but he heard her closer, followed the voice further, turned off at a corner of the corridor, then stopped immediately; stopped every movement immediately.

"Harry...", Danielle said panicky but calmly. She was standing in the hallway, was in the middle of taking a step, with red laser beams all around her all the way across the hallway. They were probably still visible because Quen was restarting the security system right now. Soon they would be invisible and on the way back there would be laser beams everywhere. But Harry didn't think about the way back yet. Instead, he took a few steps back, who knows how far the lasers went, maybe some of them were already invisible.

"[Stay calm]", he still managed to say in French in this situation. It was only when he looked around to see if he had an idea how she could get out of this situation that he noticed that she was holding something in her hand. Actually, it was not important, but the way Danielle held it seemed to be important.

"Harry", Danielle said, and Harry looked up at her face, which looked so scared. But her eyes suddenly seemed to radiate a certain determination. She slowly opened her hands and a small golden box appeared.

"[Inside this box is a chip that contains all kinds of information about Killing Morth. Headquarters, plans, secret documents, allies, everything. Killing Morth caught me finding this, I wanted to at least finish my mission and hand this over to DEATH. Now you have to do this]"

"[Wait what? No, Danielle we're gonna get you out of here too]"

"[Harry! It won't be long and the whole security system will be activated again]". Danielle said, determined but with watery eyes.

"Danielle -"

"[Catch!]", she shouted, and threw the box to Harry, who could catch it by reflex. But apparently Danielle had touched a laser by the movement, because all Harry could see was an explosion. He was thrown backwards and landed on his front, coughing heavily as the smoke entered his lungs. Full of horror, he looked behind, then stumbled to his feet as the floor started to crack under the explosion, and ran... literally for his life.

***

Louis was also in total shock. He held his hands in front of his mouth, staring with big eyes at the now destroyed area of the building. Harry. It could only have been Harry. It had been too late, he had stumbled into a activated laser beam.

"They know about us, the alarm has been triggered! Everybody get out of here immediately!", Zayn called immediately and Louis' van was the first to go. Louis said nothing, just stared back. Shit. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't look at this any longer, he turned back the right way up on the seat.

Harry should drive. Not Liam, while Louis sat in the back seat and couldn't get out because Liam and Zayn thought it was right to lock him in. Harry should have been happy that he was allowed to drive an expensive car, that he didn't have to be afraid of Louis' driving skills, that he would soon see London from above!

Louis drove a hand through his hair, but his hand stopped and he just stared at the ground in front of him. It had been Harry's first mission with DEATH and...

And what about Des? His pride and joy was in his son! And Louis was responsible for his death?! No, Harry ran inside. Louis had waited for him.

"Louis", Zayn said softly, putting his hand on Louis' right knee. There was only Liam and them in the car. Louis immediately knocked his hand away, glanced briefly at his right knee.

"Don't touch me", he hissed.

"He was a simple worker for DEATH; how many of them have been killed? Far more important people have died around us. He was nothing special to DEATH; nothing special to you. The main thing is that we got what we wanted and that L'eue Courante is safe"

Louis said nothing, looked back. Zayn just didn't understand. Of course, he didn't. Harry just wasn't like a simple worker with whom it was anonymous. He had really gotten to know Harry, and not just his work. Harry had also known and seen a lot about Louis, he was sure of that. And about Quen, DEATH...

Louis blinked when he saw something.

"Stop!", he called immediately and Liam didn't stop, of course not, but looked at him confused and at the same time a bit startled.

"Stop immediately!"

"I'm sorry, but no"

"Idiot!", Louis scolded and stuck to the window. He saw a person running from the back exit of the building. Thank God that person was still waving his arms like a crazy dumbass. It had to be Harry, right?!

"You know what, fuck you two", Louis said angrily as he put his bracelet to his mouth, suspecting that by making the security system work again, the bracelets must work again, too.

"Stop the rear van immediately! Harry survived! I repeat, stop the rear van immediately and pick up Harry! No one is to be left behind!"

Immediately Louis looked behind him, saw how out of the row of cars the last one stopped with squealing tires. Louis exhaled a little and had to smile when he saw that it was really Harry who ran straight for it, took the hand that was already handed to him from the open door and jumped into the car.

"Little cockroach", hissed Zayn and Louis turned to him.

"Say that again and I'll put you in a building, blow it up, and we'll see if you also can survive like that"

"I can say whatever I want about Harry. I'd rather die in an explosion like that than going back to DEATH, knowing that I've ruined the whole plan and put DEATH in danger, just because I want to play the hero. Unlike him, I was thinking of the safety of DEATH and L'eue Courante, not running into stupidity like a madman"

Louis got angry. Even angrier than he was anyway. At Zayn, at Harry, at this whole night. How could Harry do that? Not wanting to agree with Zayn; he was right. What had been so important to put the plan, L'eue Courante, DEATH, in such danger? And now Killing Morth knew that someone had been there, all for nothing. It had been really selfish. And Louis hadn't thought about Harry to be selfish.

But apparently, he didn't know Harry as well as he had thought he did.

Well, we aren't that close. And work is not his private life, he thought to himself, was, in addition to being angry, sad in a way.

***

Liam had parked, turned off the car, got out and opened the door for Louis, who jumped out of the car furiously.

"I'd like to dismember you all and leave you to patch things up on your own"

"Very nice way to say thank you for guaranteeing your safety", Liam just murmured and slammed the car door. The other cars arrived and parked also. Louis counted the cars, then knew which car had to be the last one. But before he could do anything, he was pulled away by Zayn on his arm.

"Listen, Louis -"

"It's still L'eue Courante to you, Mr. Malik"

"Are you serious?"

But Louis looked less like he was joking, which he sighed at.

"Anyway. I would just like to point out that I don't know whatever is going on between you and Mr. Styles, it shouldn't affect your professionalism and his loyalty. You may like him as a person, which goes beyond the relationship between you and other DEATH employees, but he made a mistake, put all of us and DEATH in danger and was even more stupid than I already thought he was. So, you might want to try to get a clear view of the bigger picture, and that is that it wasn't me and Mr. Payne who did anything wrong. It is Mr. Styles who deserves your death threats"

Louis stood on his tiptoes to get at Zayn's collar more easily and pulled him down a little towards him.

"Now listen to me. My mood is so fucked up right now, I'd love to blow up every single van here and then dance under the flying body parts of every single one of you dumbasses and sing 'It's raining men'! Though I doubt there's any real men here at all, the way you're all acting. Have I trained you all to be absolute fools or what?!", he said and let go of Zayn angrily.

"And I'd like to hand Mr. Styles over to Killing Morth and let him see what he's done!"

After his outburst Louis groaned annoyed once more and stamped his foot on the floor. Zayn looked at him a bit shocked, but he already knew Louis that way.

"L'eue Courante, maybe you should retire", Liam now said calmly, looked briefly at the vans where the doors were now opened. The others hadn't heard anything, because they were still sitting inside, but if it was to stay that way, Louis would have to leave quickly. Louis snorted, but apparently he still had some decency left, so he stomped to the elevator.

"And I thought it would be nice to be his top security guard", Liam murmured to Zayn as they followed him. Zayn didn't say anything about it, kept his eyes on the angry little one a bit further ahead of them.

"I promise you, if Harry Styles doesn't get the punishment he deserves, I will personally take care that he gets it"

"Why shouldn't Louis punish him properly?"

"You were in the car with him, weren't you?", Zayn asked ironically and Liam shrugged.

"If Louis knows him personally better than others, with whom he only has anonymous contact, that's not reprehensible. But the way he's been acting right now, I'm more afraid he'll make all his threats and murderous plans come true"

"I tell you, he wouldn't do that with Harry Styles"

"Why?"

Zayn was silent.

"Just a feeling. We should force Harry to put in a lifetime contact lens as punishment"

"You seriously don't think that Louis's reducing the punishment just because of the colour of his eyes", Liam now rolled his eyes.

"Louis is a strange, dreamy fellow", Zayn just said. And a broken one, he said only in his thoughts.

"He seems really upset, maybe you should do some yoga later?"

Zayn chuckled. Liam had once asked him directly what he and Louis always did because they were away so often and Louis was more relaxed after. Zayn had just said the first thing that came into his head: Yoga. And ever since then he really believed that they always did yoga to relax. But what Liam doesn't know won't hurt him.

"The last yoga session didn't cheer him up that much", Zayn said, and Liam frowned.

"Why?"

"Come on!"

The two of them flinched a little at the commanding bright voice a little further from them, where Louis had arrived at the elevator in the meantime. The two immediately walked faster, the subject discarded. Good for Zayn, because just thinking about the last 'yoga session' made him angry again.

***

Louis had been walking up and down angrily for the last half hour, he had sent everyone out so he was alone. Not even a change of outfit had calmed him. More like it made him angrier. Why did he even bother to look pretty when he was surrounded by idiots?! God, Louis was furious. Not just the fact of what Harry had done, but simply because the plan to do it all in secret had gone to shit. That Killing Morth now knew something was wrong; that Killing Morth knew Louis and DEATH had fucked up; that they would look like complete failures. It would have been more impressive to blow it all up without trying a secret break-in at the beginning that ends in a whole explosion at the end! Fuckin' hell!

The double doors of the office opened.

"Louiiis, there's good news", he heard Quen, looked at the door and when he saw Harry walking in as well, he went downstairs in his shoes as fast as he could.

Harry looked visibly disturbed when Louis just stared at him as he walked towards him, stopped in front of him.

"Quen, out", he said and Quen stopped in confusion, looking at the two of them.

"What? You know I'm here whenever I want to -"

"I said out!"

Quen sighed, turned around and walked towards the exit. My goodness, she didn't listen to Louis' order but she didn't have to listen to his screams either. Under other circumstances she would have found it funny, but my goodness, she was tired and had spent the whole day with people.

"Okay, okay, I'll get something to eat", she just said and when she walked out the doors closed.

"Louis, please let me -"

Smack.

Harry stumbled back a step and held his cheek, which Louis had just slapped, in a flabbergasted manner.

"How dare you?!"

"I was just about to explain -"

"When have I allowed you to call me by my first name?!"

"But you called me by my first name, too?"

"I am the fucking head of DEATH! You're nothing!"

Harry was silent for a moment, just couldn't believe that it was really Louis who was standing here in front of him. He looked completely frantic and his eyes radiated pure anger.

"I did this for a reason, I thought you would know me enough to know that by now, L'eue Courante"

"I actually thought you weren't a selfish, stupid jerk, yeah! And what did I learn today?! You put us all in danger; me, Quen, DEATH, you made us look like complete idiots! How can you be so stupid and run back into the building and then not even manage to bypass the security systems?!", Louis ignored his justification, grabbed Harry by the collar and brought the two of them up to eye level.

"You're lucky I hold your father in such high esteem, otherwise I would have killed you like an innocent deer the minute you walked into my office and hung you up like a room lamp in the lobby! I'm about to freak out completely; the things I would like do to you!"

And okay, yes, maybe Louis came other thoughts when he said the last sentence than just murder. Unprofessional thoughts that only made him angrier, because Harry had to look like that, had to look at him with his green eyes like that. He didn't know if Harry had such thoughts too, but his slightly widened eyes could also be because of Louis' murderous thoughts. Harry certainly didn't find him as attractive as Louis found him. Why should he?

Louis only now noticed how close their two faces were, because Louis had unconsciously pulled him closer and closer. He swallowed, looked into Harry's eyes. Those green eyes. Shit. Anger at Harry became disappointment and anger at himself. Louis was a wimp himself. He snorted, pushed Harry away again.

"Go, I don't want to see you anymore. You'll no longer be included in this, let alone any plan. You will only be engaged in unknowingly conducting research. Good night, Mr. Styles", he said, sounding only angry and a little hurt now. He hated cheating, but with Harry it was just... something else again. He just had thought different of him. It was Louis' fault, really. The desperation in the Killing Morth case made him a wimp.

"What, no!", Harry protested immediately and Louis turned to him angry, not knowing whether he was more angry with Harry or himself.

"When will you understand that an order and a decision is a done deal and you have nothing to say?!"

"You give these orders and make decisions completely blindly without even listening to me! How am I supposed to take this order seriously if I know you would decide and order differently if you knew the truth!"

Now Louis fell silent.

"Mr. Styles, if you're not out of my office in a few seconds, I won't hold back. You should be glad you're not dead, locked up, or suspended after what you've done and pretending you know more about what's going on than I do", he said calm, but so dangerous.

"I just want what's best for DEATH!"

"Ah, okay, so the best thing for DEATH is what you just did tonight, when you –"

"I have Killing Morth's data!"

"Don't ever interrupt - What?"

Finally Louis asks, Harry thought, annoyed, and pulled out the box he and Quen had come to the office for.

"In here is a chip with all the data on Killing Morth. Headquarters, plans, allies and no idea what else"

Louis stared at the box, then at Harry, then back at the box.

"What?", he just said again and Harry had to smile because Louis looked like an astonished and completely confused child.

"I don't understand", he said softly and Harry sighed.

"I freed a locked-up woman in the building, she was an ally of DEATH, sent from French headquarters. But she was discovered and held there"

Louis frowned.

"A French woman? Why didn't I know about this?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe something was done behind your back. After all, it's not your headquarters that's in France"

Louis shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, Aria Soffocantes... was he trying to get to it before me? He knows I couldn't make it with the medication, after all; he wanted to know my problem in exchange for the explosives... Where is she now?"

Harry was silent, looked away.

"She... she actually said to me that she was going to get her equipment and she'd be right back. I didn't know that... that soon the security systems would be reactivated, otherwise I wouldn't have let that happen..."

Louis understood and his look changed.

"She... She triggered the alarm?"

Harry swallowed, just looking at the floor.

"She was actually getting this box; she must have found it just before she was caught. She sacrificed herself and threw the box to me when she was surrounded by laser beams. She had touched one and yeah... she wanted me to finish her mission and bring this box to DEATH. That should get us a little closer to Killing Morth"

Louis just kept silent, looked at the box, then at Harry's face, which was still looking a bit to the right on the floor.

"Harry, you... you know this is not your fault"

Harry just kept quiet.

"I... if I hadn't freed her, nothing would have exploded and she would still be alive"

"But still captured, Killing Morth would have killed her soon enough or tortured her to find out more about DEATH"

Harry was silent, just shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I know it wasn't right to just run back inside, but I just couldn't help myself and then I stopped thinking"

Louis didn't say anything, he thought it was crazy that Harry was like that. He himself would never have run back in.

"I honestly don't know what's right or wrong. She finished her orders because of you. She didn't know I didn't know about it, but... the box is in my hands right here, not in Aria Soffocante's. So at least we don't look like double-dealing douches. We're just in front of Killing Morth.

Slowly Louis took the box from Harry's hands. Then he stopped.

"Wait a minute. Why would something so important be in such a small building and not in Killing Morth's headquarters?"

"Hm... Well, maybe it's because people would rather think the way you're thinking right now"

Louis was silent, looked at the box again. Unusual for Killing Morth, actually. But that was probably the point.

"I don't understand any of this. How could DEATH betray me like that? At least FORCE , the headquarters in France"

"You can still clarify that, but we should now get Quen and check the data on the stick immediately. Or... well, you should do that", Harry said and scratched his neck uncomfortably. Louis frowned, then understood.

"No, you stay here, I...I need you here", he just said, then walked up the stairs without further ado while he called Quen through his bracelet.

"Enough food, Quen, we need you here urgently"

"If you broke a table with your angry sex, it's not my business", Harry heard her saying with a full mouth and blushed. He couldn't see Louis' reaction because he was already up the platform. But this one was at least as red, but only said, "Well, then we'll look at the data without you"

***

"Everyone pants back on, I want to see the data right now", Quen burst into the room a few minutes later and Louis rolled his eyes, sat on a table that was turned towards the largest monitor.

"The box with the chip is right there", he said and Harry smiled at her slightly, while he was leaning against a control station.

"Louis, you're still able to sit?", Quen asked without emotion as she walked past them.

"You won't be when I kicked your ass"

She laughed, sat down on her chair and opened the box. She took out the golden chip with her nails and it didn't take long for the chip to be recognized by the system. Quen's screen was projected onto the monitor Louis and Harry were looking at.

"Password time", Quen shouted as if she was happy. Louis silently looked at the screen.

"Why is the number of letters shown?", he asked, as four empty boxes were dark grey.

Quen shrugged his shoulders, turned back and forth.

"Maybe Killing Morth is just dumber than ever"

"I wish", mumbled Louis, staring at the monitor.

"Well, who knows who of Killing Morth was responsible for the security of the chip". Harry shrugged and Louis was silent for a moment, repeating Harry's sentence again in his head.

"What do you mean?", he turned his head, confused, towards the taller one. This one shrugged again.

"Well, it's not like the whole Killing Morth organisation put their heads together for that chip, is it?"

Quen first looked at Harry, then she saw Louis' look as if he was completely stupid and had to laugh out loud immediately.

"Henry, are you serious? Oh my God!"

Louis said nothing, but then a thought crossed his mind. Alarmed, he jumped up.

"Quen, throw the chip out of the system immediately", he immediately said and Quen looked at him confused but trusted Louis' intuition and did so.

"Check the chip for its security immediately!"

Quen sighed, maybe Louis was just paranoid after all? But maybe it really was a method of Killing Morth.

"Shit, why didn't we do that before?!", Louis murmured and walked restlessly up and down while the chip was going through the system, that was specially made by Quen and checked for viruses and all kinds of stuff.

"What?", Harry asked confused and Quen now answered.

"Don't worry, Louis, it's clean. Anyway, it only has three, but secure, files: The password, a video and a PDF"

"Put the chip back in", Louis said quietly, slowly sitting back on the table.

"Louis, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how you could have misunderstood", Louis murmured to Harry in reply.

"Killing Morth is not an organization. But a person"

Harry's eyes widened.

"What? I... I thought the whole time..."

"God, Henry, I will never get bored with you", Quen laughed and was relaxed again, now that it was clear that the chip wasn't a trap.

Louis, on the other hand, didn't feel like laughing, looked at Harry.

"Harry. That French woman. When did you say she was discovered?"

"Huh? I don't know, I didn't understand everything she said. I'm good at French, but not that good, under stress my language skills fail a bit"

Louis frowned.

"What? Why didn't you speak English?"

Now Harry looked at him just as confused.

"Everyone at DEATH must speak perfect English. Depending on their education, other languages may be required, but English is the first priority everywhere, for incidents like this for example"

Harry was silent.

"But she... she knew I was English, but she only spoke French"

"She wasn't from DEATH"

Harry looked at him in shock.

"What?!"

"You believed her just like that"

"No, I... I asked her a question about DEATH and she knew"

Alarmed, Louis looked at him.

"What?! What did you ask?!"

"I asked who the leader is and she said that there are several, but the most famous is L'eue Courante. I wanted to ask more, but she blocked and said that she couldn't trust me enough to know I would not ask her to find out more about DEATH. I thought that was enough. And I said she helped us; she wanted to come with us to headquarters"

Louis was silent.

"Maybe she was from another mafia. What did she look like?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was not that comfortable to talk about her; knowing that she was dead to help them. But had she really lied...?

"Brown, wavy hair, small, athletic, green eyes-"

He watched as Quen's head rushed straight to Louis. They looked at each other in amazement but Quen still found her voice, which wasn't the case with Louis, he just stared at her.

"Describe her more precisely. Did you ask about her name?"

Harry frowned, shrugged his shoulders, no longer understanding anything. How could he describe her more precisely?

"I don't know. But she said her name was Danielle"

Louis jumped off the table, had both hands pressed in front of his mouth, walked away from them a bit. Quen stared at the floor.

"What? What's wrong?"

He heard Louis say something into his hands and looked at this one, who had turned back to them in shock; with glassy eyes.

"What?"

Louis' hands sank slowly.

"That was Killing Morth, Harry"

Harry was silent, first had to realize what he had said.

"W-what... what?"

"You... you talked to Killing Morth, did... she..."

Quen spoke now, still shocked, but again a little calmer than Louis.

"Louis. If that really was Danielle, she should be dead. Whatever her plan was, she's done something wrong"

Louis stared at her.

"Danielle makes no mistakes. At least not that kind of mistakes!"

He walked back to the table, had to sit down.

"Whatever her plan was, she must have known about us somehow, known about Harry"

"What? But what good would all of this today do her? Pretending to be a french woman that I help to escape and then sacrificing herself for a stupid chip. There won't be any useful data we need right now"

Louis was silent, pondering.

"She wanted to be found by you, wanted to play an innocent ally, I don't know. She must know that you are new and that there are some things you don't know; that you are kind and would help her. She wanted you to have the box, she threw it to you. Whether the explosion was intentional or not, I don't know. But she wouldn't have risked it, it must have been planned by her"

"And what was all that French about? Besides the fact that she barely survived that"

"She probably just made fun about it. She likes to humiliate people. And if she planned the exact spot, she might survive. She would survive this"

Harry drove his hands over his face. He felt so stupid, so dumb. He had really risked his life to fall for Killing Morth, which was actually a woman and not an organization?

"I'm so sorry, I... I can't believe it", he said into his hands and hung his head.

"I don't know if you have to apologize. At least through this action we know that she is here and knows about us. Otherwise we would think everything worked out great", Quen said, staring at the screen that asked the password question again.

"Since we know that the chip should be given to us by Killing Morth, we would have to come up with the password. She wants us to see the data, after all"

Louis looked at the screen. Four letters. He had an idea, but this one had five letters.

"It must be something that makes me mad. She wouldn't take the chance of fucking me up with a simple thing like that"

"I think we were both thinking the same thing, but it had five letters", Quen said and Louis nodded.

"What was your idea?", Harry asked and they both remained silent. But through Harry's voice, Louis came up with something immediately.

"Vert", he said and Quen looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Green. In French"

Quen was silent, typed it in.

"Why French all the time?", Quen asked when the data opened. Louis was thinking the same thing. Meanwhile, Harry wondered why they had come up with green so quickly.

"The fuss about French... it just have to mean something, it must be a message from her"

"Anyway, I want to look at the data first. Don't get too...", she stopped at Louis' expression. She saw that his eyes radiated a mixture of anger, sadness and despair, sighed and let it go.

"What shall I open first?"

"The video", Louis specified, just kept staring at the screen.

"Louis, we also wait till tomorrow –"

"I said the video", Louis interrupted Harry's worried voice. Quen did what Louis said, Louis knew what he was doing. And she was not his mother anyways.

The video loaded, and it turned out to be two parallel videos.

"Wait a minute", Harry said, frowning. On the left-hand video, Harry was standing in a corridor next to a door, on the bottom left you could see a clock. It... it was a surveillance tape?! Weren't all the security system cameras turned off?

The right video showed the entrance, but the angle where Louis could be seen. The clock there was the same as on the left video, so it was recorded at the same time.

"What is all this?" Harry asked.

Quen and Louis said nothing. Louis just stared back and forth between the two videos. It was a bit bumpy in the lobby as people were packing up, going out. Louis could be seen looking around, looking for someone, rushing to Zayn and talking to him. Then his eyes met Kendall, to whom he immediately walked, hurriedly asked her something, looked around.

At the same time, Harry was opening the lock with his pistol, while Kendall had already run to look for Harry on the other video. While Louis on the right video looked around and had already dodged Zayn's grip once, did so again and seemed to panic, Harry was hugged by Danielle. The angle of the camera was set that you only saw Harry being held by two arms, so he bent down a little, his upper body disappeared into the door through which he was pulled a little.

"Um... Harry, she kissed you?!", Quen asked immediately and Harry looked at her and back at the screen.

"What? No, she just... it just looked like that, she hugged me and thanked me"

Doubtfully, Quen looked back at the screen, glancing briefly at Louis who was staring at the screen. Seeing Danielle again, even if it was only on a screen; knowing she had been in the building the whole time...

While Danielle and Harry walked through the aisle, all that could be seen in the entrance hall was Louis running back and forth in panic, looking at the clock, seemed to be torn.

And when Zayn came back into the picture and wanted to take Louis with him, Louis pulled his arm away again, said something. At the exact same moment Danielle kissed Harry on the cheek, said something, and as Louis looked towards the entrance to the wing, she stroked his arm before the two of them parted.

Louis took a short, deep breath.

"Guys, she just -"

"Shut up", Louis said softly, and Harry listened to him with a guilty conscience. The video ended when Louis' gaze immediately lit up and reached for someone, which turned out to be Harry as Louis pulled him out of the building, and thus through the camera area.

Then the tape stopped.

***

Harry frowned; everyone was silent.

"Why... why did she film this and give us to watch? It doesn't even have the explosion on it or anything"

"That wasn't what she wanted to say and show either", Louis answered, suddenly looking very different, standing up, looking away from the screen.

"Louis...", Quen said, obviously touched too, and Harry didn't understand anything anymore. Louis turned away completely; Harry only saw that he put his hand over his mouth. Quen saw it too, stormed to Harry and simply pulled him to the elevator where she pushed him into, only to go in herself and push the button down.

"What are you doing?"

"I think Louis needs a moment alone", she said as the doors to her laboratory opened. And Harry didn't dare to ask more questions. He felt like made so much mistakes today. But what was wrong with Louis? And what was the reason of the videos?

***

Meanwhile, Louis had heard the doors close. No sooner had he heard this he lowered his hand which had tried to hide his sobbing. He immediately cried out loud before he buried his hands in his hair, then collapsed and began to cry terribly.

Seeing Danielle in the videos had been intense enough. Then with Harry, while Louis himself...

He couldn't believe that Danielle was like that;that she was so cruel, that she took so much pleasure in hurting Louis over andover again, and that she made the past so unforgettable to him that it becameimpossible for him to let go. Soon, he would lose his mind. If he hadn'talready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks, I'm sorry. Who thought it was an organisation?
> 
> Louis is me when I'm angry lmao.
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	8. ||6||

Quen sighed as she got into the elevator the next morning. She hadn't slept well and hated her life right now. Everything was complicated and every day she had to talk to people, think about Killing Morth. Danielle. That bitch; Quen would like to lock her up in her lab forever and do all the human experiments that were possible on her until she was just a pathetic little worm. Yes, Quen was a loner. But she was still the closest to Louis of all people. And that's why an action like that made her very angry. She also had a bad history with Danielle.

The doors opened and Quen expected a lot, but not this. Louis pushed Zayn away from him with his high heel. He sat on a table and the black-haired man had just been standing between his legs. Quen rolled her eyes, walked past them. What did she expect of how Louis would handle the situation yesterday?

"What are you doing here so early?" she heard Louis ask.

"After yesterday, you can hardly expect me to get much sleep. We still have a PDF of Killing Morth to open. So, if you'd rather have fun with Zayn, go ahead, but go somewhere else"

Louis looked at her angrily, hopped off the table.

"How dare you?!" he said, pulling his dress down a little.

"I don't know. I just think it would've been appropriate to let me know as soon as you woke up so we could do the important things first"

"You of all people say that -"

"Zayn, get out"

"Zayn, stay here", Louis said when Zayn wanted to leave, who obviously didn't like the fact that the two had been interrupted.

"I don't care", Quen shrugged.

"As long as you don't start fucking in front of us"

"'Us'?" Zayn asked, and there, perfectly timed, the front doors opened and Harry stepped in. Louis swallowed and looked away; Zayn sighed visibly annoyed.

"Zayn, leave", Quen repeated herself, not in the mood for unnecessary stress. Actually, she always liked to watch such things, but today she didn't want to. And for Louis it wasn't that funny today either. In fact, Louis didn't say anything this time, so Zayn actually went in the direction of the exit, didn't pay any attention to Harry when he walked past him. But this one was already used to it; he had actually expected him to bump into Harry with his shoulder.

"Good morning", he said as he came up the stairs.

"Hi, Henry. Slept well?"

"Has anyone slept here at all?"

"Apparently not", Quen said, glanced briefly at Louis, who happened to be wearing a dress with a turtleneck today; but he seemed to feel a little uncomfortable now.

"Anyway, let's look at the PDF now"

Quen nodded, then opened it. It was a message. Or rather, there was only one sentence:

"Mother Nature is angry."

Harry frowned.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Louis just kept silent while Harry really wondered what that stupid chip was. On the one hand these stupid recordings and now just a PDF with such a ridiculous, meaningless message. And for this she planned all of this? And Harry risked his life for this? He was still totally mad, on the one hand mad at himself, on the other hand so incredibly mad at that stupid Danielle. What a stupid bitch.

"This is an announcement", Quen said.

"That bitch. What was that stupid chip? Just for a stupid video and stupid fight announcement?!", Louis said Harrys thoughts out loud.

"How can you be so sure?", Harry asked nevertheless, obviously even more confused than yesterday. Why was this sentence immediately accepted as a challenge?

Quen looked at Louis, but he just stared at the floor.

"I... to understand this you need to know a lot about DEATH; know about us, but..."

"I'm not allowed to", nodded Harry, seemed to accept it.

"You are", Louis said now, looking at his bracelet, before he started walking towards the exit.

"Quen, you can enlighten Harry, he already knows so much anyway. I've got something to do, I'll be back in a few minutes"

***

"So what do I need to know?"

Harry sat down at the table, couldn't wait to learn more. He'd expected not to be explained, had resigned himself to it. But apparently Louis didn't have a problem with it, so Harry could be excited. In that sense, he could really help, couldn't he? If he had known that Killing Morth was a stupid bitch from the start, a lot of things wouldn't have happened. Although that was his fault, because he never listened, he never really asked. But he expected that he wasn't allowed to know more than Louis was telling.

Quen sat down opposite him before she sighed.

"I can't believe you're allowed to know this", she murmured before she started.

"'Killing Morth' is Danielle's name. Just like 'L'eue Courante', 'Flowing Water' for Louis, 'Quen or 'Tormenting Flames' for me... you don't know my name, it will stay that way", she grinned.

"And 'Aria Soffocante' for... another leader of DEATH. 'Aria Soffocante' is Italian and means 'Choking Air'. 'Killing Morth' is english, you know 'Killing'; 'Morth' is a mix of 'Mother Earth'"

"'Killing Mother Earth'?", Harry asked and Quen nodded.

"As you may notice, it is the four elements. I'm fire, Louis is water, Aria suffocante air and Danielle earth"

Harry's eyes widened.

"But... but why does Danielle also have an element? If she's not one of you?"

Quen was silent, seemed to think again whether she should say it. But she had already said so much anyway. And if Louis had told her to enlighten him, she should do so. He would do it anyway.

"She wasn't always not one of us"

Harry just stared at her.

"DEATH wasn't always called ‚DEATH'. The media have called the mafia that as an abbreviation for ‚destruction of the earth'. Most people don't know that it's just a short cut, just because it's our name. And actually, we were never called that from the start"

It took Harry a minute to process the information. He never thought he'd be enlightened in something like this. All his life he had been calling the mafia DEATH, even though... it wasn't called that from the beginning...?!

"But if DEATH is the name used by the media, what was your name?"

"FEWA", now Louis came back in through the door, straightened his bracelet.

"Fire, Earth, Water, Air"

"It wasn't until DEATH became known that we started calling us that, too. I still hate the media for finding a better name. And we haven't been the four elements for a long time anyways", Quen concluded. Harry was silent, watched as Louis walked up the stairs, then to the monitor.

"But why is Killing Morth no longer part of DEATH, FEWA, whatever?"

Both were silent, Louis rather pretended not to have heard the question. Anyway, he's seemed so distracted ever since Harry came in. Was he still mad about yesterday? Or was it something else?

"L'eue Courante, I've...", Liam stopped as soon as he saw Quen and Harry were here, too.

"What Liam-babe?", Quen asked.

"You broke up with Cheryl?"

"I beg you to stop", he murmured uneasily, Harry just frowned, looking at Louis, who was busy typing on his bracelet. What was going on here? Liam had just wanted to inform him about something and stopped right after he had seen Quen and Harry. And where had Louis just been, he just kept looking at his bracelet as if he was in contact with someone and had some urgent matter.

Harry got up, walked over to the smaller one, who didn't even notice him at first. It wasn't until Harry stood right next to him and put his hand on Louis' back that he noticed him. He looked a bit startled and looked behind him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Louis swallowed, looked briefly into his eyes, then cleared his throat and turned to him so that his hand was no longer on his back.

"Why? Quen is allowed to listen to everything just like -"

"That's not what I'm after", Harry said and Louis looked at Quen, who was still talking to Liam, once again trying to squeeze out more about Liam's private life. He sighed and Harry frowned because Louis was pretending, he absolutely disliked to talk to Harry. But he had to talk to him if something was wrong; how else could Harry get better?

Actually, Louis was simply afraid of certain questions where he couldn't judge how he would and should behave...

"All right. Come with me", he said nevertheless at Harry's look and walked ahead.

***

They were now standing in the next room, a room which probably also served as a kitchen.

"Well, what's up?", asked Louis, drinking his tea before looking at his bracelet again.

"What's going on?"

Louis looked up.

"What?"

"You're acting weird. Also last night before we left fort he break-in. Then suddenly you were nice again and took me for a fly in the helicopter and then -"

"Look, if you want me to justify my mood swings, you can go right back -"

"Hey, I don't want that", Harry tried to calm him down and reflexively put his hands on Louis' waist.

"I just want to know what's going on. I thought that talked about last night, but you're acting like I did something wrong again"

Louis just stared into his eyes like he had no right to say that.

"I'm upset about Danielle's action, that's all. Not everything has to do with you, Harry", he said, turning away a little so that Harry's hands disappeared from his body. He had already noticed that it was normal for Harry; it was a calming gesture that he made automatically. But it didn't help Louis much.

"Okay... But what did that mean yesterday; after all, I was on the video, too? I feel like I've just been enlightened a bit, but I still haven't gotten the most important part. What was the meaning of the video footage?"

Louis was silent. Of course, the idiot didn't understand. But honestly, how could he...

"That..."

Louis sighed, looking into his cup.

"That's just past stuff Danielle was alluding to to hurt me"

"And what did that have to do with me?"

"Nothing to you as a person. Only in relation to the fact that I ...", he sighed, put down his cup to put his face in his hands. Overwhelmed, Harry stood there for a moment, then put one hand on Louis' narrow shoulder. And he did it again, he touched him again.

"You don't have to tell me, I just wanted to know because I thought I might be able to help"

Harry could help by not smelling so good. Louis closed his eyes and possibly breathed in a little deeper than he breathed out, but that would only look like he wanted to take a deep breath anyway.

"You can't help me, I don't think anyone can", he said before he pushed Harry's hand away, stepping away.

"Besides the fact that I don't need any help from anyone else either. It's just that Danielle and I used to work together and then... a lot of things happened that I wish I could forget. But it's just not gonna work if she's..."

"Constantly confronting you with it and reminding you of it", Harry just nodded understandingly.

Louis remained silent, looking at Harry's chest, almost annoyed that Harry understood him. Or pretended to. He did not understand. How could he, damn it?!

"Since when are we on a first-name basis?"

Harry laughed, ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, I guess it just kind of happened"

Louis was silent again.

"Louis?"

Louis looked up to him.

"Can you please be completely honest?"

Oh no, Louis thought immediately.

"Huh?"

"What are you up to?"

Louis was silent and frowned. But perhaps he had underestimated that Harry was a fairly observant person.

"What do you mean?"

"Please. You're always texting around, Liam's been doing stuff for you behind our backs..."

"Oh, yeah, I told him to track down Aria Soffocante"

Harry was silent, wondering if he should believe him. Then why did Liam act that way if it wasn't a secret? Then again, what could Louis be hiding; nothing happened after yesterday... and then the scales fell from his eyes. He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"It was something else, wasn't it?"

Louis looked at him questioningly.

"The document in the chip. You were here alone yesterday. And you seemed less surprised by the news than Quen was"

Louis was silent, then snorted.

"Pardon? What are you talking about? Just because I expected nothing else from her and Quen and you are too stupid?"

"And now you're going against me and Quen"

"Maybe because I find it less polite to be called a liar!"

"What did it say? Are you trying to find Killing Morth on your own, or what?!"

Louis was silent, snorted and looked away with crossed arms, whereupon Harry was also silent.

"No. You're not serious"

"It has nothing to do with you, it's between me and -"

"If it has to do with you, it has to do with all of DEATH. And it also has to do with Quen! Louis, this is totally stubborn"

"But it has more to do with me than to anyone! And I've got a right to do things on my own if I want to!"

"But why are you doing this behind our backs?"

"Damn it, Harry, you have absolutely no claims"

"And Quen?! You're partners; if she finds out you're doing something behind her back -"

"It was cards!", Louis now interrupted his speak louder and Harry frowned.

"Okay?! Yes, the PDF not only contained the stupid message, but four tickets to a ball the day after tomorrow"

"What? Why are there ball tickets in there?", wondered Harry, while Louis walked up to a drawer in rage, tore open the drawer and took something out, throwing the drawer back shut.

"Here, asshole. Are you happy now?", he slapped the cards against Harry's chest. The taller one immediately grabbed the cards, looked at them in surprise.

"I'm gonna go there I'm gonna kill her, and that's it. And if I hear you telling anyone, you'll be next, understand?"

Harry looked at him distraught.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Harry! I'm a grown man. I can do what I want. I'm the fucking leader –"

"My, that's barely what a cozy tea party looks like"

They both looked at the door where Quen was leaning in the door frame, had to grin at the spectacle in front of her and how Harry and Louis looked at her, both still leaning a little to the other.

"It's not just your beds that crack, is it? My goodness, you guys fight all the time"

Then her eyes fell on the cards in Harry's hand.

"What is this?"

Immediately Louis tore the cards from his hand.

"Nothing", he hissed angrily. Great, now everything was fucked. All because of Harry and his stupid curiosity and the urge to know everything.

"Oh, come on... you two have a date? Harry, you little charmer", she slapped his chest. He blushed.

"Bullshit, that -"

"Yes, we have a date"

Louis now quickly stood in front of Harry between him and Quen.

"It would be great if you could watch over everything from tonight until we get back"

"From tonight? Where are you going?"

"Quen, that's -"

"Paris"

"What?", Harry and Quen asked at the same time and Louis nodded.

"Yep, we have to go soon too, so see you Quen", he said, grabbing Harry's wrist, who was silent. They were almost out of the office when the front doors closed in front of them.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin, but I think it's going to be a three-way date"

Louis turned around and Quen stood on the platform, grinning down at them, waving a card in his hand.

"How did you –"

But Louis stopped when he saw that his four cards were still in his hand. He looked up.

"You little bitch"

She laughed out loud.

"I knew what you would do. So I took out one of the five cards and left the four over for you. I wanted to surprise you there, but, well. But if we were at the ball, you could still catch up on your date with your pet", she stretched and Louis clenched his hands into fists.

"And we're supposed to be partners?!"

On Quens laugh Louis had to laugh, too. Maybe simply because the tension fell from him and he really thought Quen wouldn't notice anything. He put his hand on his forehead.

"God, Quen what's wrong with us. You really knew that I'd be looking at the data alone anyway and you'd probably miss something and send you a copy before you got out? You really are... a bitch"

"But also a genius", she grinned.

"Guess who did all the prep work you told Liam to assign to someone?"

"You got it all done so fast? I should have known; it was so fast. I wondered who'd been working so hard"

"Mhm", Quen nodded, ran a hand through her hair.

"At last, I had a little fun in my laboratory. After I sent little Henry to bed, of course"

She looked at Harry now, had to grin at his look.

"Wait a minute, so I was the only one wandering around the world completely aimless?"

"Not the first time", Louis just nodded, now walked back to the stairs.

"But now that circumstances have changed and there is fortunately a card over, you can actually come with us to Paris the day after tomorrow, Harry. So I'd say you'd better get your equipment. I'll let you know when and where you should be; we're going to pick up our clothes tomorrow. You can see your father again then. Not that you're gonna blow anything up this time, too"

Harry smiled, got excited immediately.

"Then can I have my card now? I'm not sure if you'll just run off without me"

Quen laughed.

"The little one is learning"

Louis stopped.

"Don't you trust me, Harry Styles?", he looked over his shoulder and Harry swallowed because of his gaze. Bloody hell.

"I'm not sure right now", he managed to say and smiled a bit anxiously at the end. Louis' grin fell and he turned back to stop in front of him.

"Then let me prove that you can trust me", he said, slightly pouting and looked up at him. And with his blue eyes staring at him from below, Harry could not help but nod. Satisfied, and as if he expected nothing else from Harry but a nod, Louis grinned, the door opened and Zayn came in.

"L'eue Courante, we -", he stopped when he saw Harry was here.

"Don't worry, he knows", said Louis, and Harry really wondered how one could have such blatant mood swings, as playful as Louis was now talking again. It reminded him of the first time he had been in the office of the smaller one. So much had happened since then.

"Why doesn't that surprise me", Zayn just said rudely, and Harry gave him a look that he had only gotten from Zayn since the beginning.

"I wanted to ask in which car you want to be driven to the airport the day after tomorrow, the one for tomorrow already been decided... and if you want to do another yoga session before then", he emphasized at the end and Louis thought he had misheard. He didn't dare to seriously -

"Oh, you do yoga?", Harry asked in surprise, not seeing Zayn's grin as he looked down at the smaller one. Louis looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Um, yes, sometimes"

"Louis is really good at it, he can do so many positions and is very flexible"

"Well, we still have a lot to do!", Louis said quickly, but he didn't want to give Zayn the satisfaction of stuttering around.

"Zayn, make sure I don't have a chauffeur to the jet. Mr. Styles will drive me", he grinned, pointing his index finger at Harry's chest so that the tip of his finger was on his chest. The eyes of the taller one grew wider, making Louis giggle.

"See you later, Harry Styles", he then said, turning around and then walking to the stairs. Harry was still standing there like paralyzed until he saw Quen's smirk from the platform. He cleared his throat, looked at Louis again, maybe even briefly at his butt, which was accentuated by the tight dress, before he walked out the office, never thinking about how Louis would look in leggings, doing yoga exercises.

***

"Pumpkin?", Quen broke the silence as they both went to the armory to pick out equipment. Before that they had sent Harry's measurements to a designer; Louis' and Quens had already been known.

"Hm?", he asked, looking around at the pistols. He had actually been planning to get his own personal one for a long time. Clichés but... kind of cool, too, right?

"Why does Zayn dislikes Henry so much? I mean, sure, he might see some competition for your bummybum, but I get the feeling he really hates him"

Louis was silent, avoided her gaze.

"I don't know. He probably doesn't like his character", he just said, but Quen saw him blush before he turned away.

"Ah, ah, ah. What happened?", she grinned and Louis sighed. Stupid cow.

"Nothing. Let's not talk about it, we have to concentrate here"

Quen laughed.

"What happened, pumpkin? Did you accidentally let it slip that you were into Henry?"

"I'm not into Harry", Louis now turned to her in earnest and Quen rolled her eyes.

"Please, there's always a crackle around you. I can't listen to you anymore, because it's so loud. And the sexual tension, my goodness, it even infects me and you are two men"

"Well, you just said it yourself", Louis said, chewing on his lip as he looked away, thinking of the curly one. Those stupid curls and green eyes. And those soft lips, and those dimples when he smiled; how tall he was and so muscular, those endlessly long legs and his big hands. Urgh, Louis hated him.

"I'm not into him, I... Yeah, okay, I do find him attractive. And it bugs me and sometimes distracts me a lot. And sometimes he makes me so angry with his looks and charisma because I find him so attractive. Are you happy now?!"

"You think he's hot?"

"Yes", Louis finally admitted and kicked a van furiously.

"And from the sound of it, not only do you find him a little attractive"

"I find him fucking attractive. There. And now we change the subject"

But for Quen the satisfaction of finally hearing it from Louis' mouth wasn't enough.

"Hmm... nah. What have you done? Was it in front of Zayn or what?

Louis was silent, blushed again.

"Quen, really. I just... I just want to forget this", he said into his hands where he buried his face, making Quen laugh.

"I love you so shy and embarrassed. Now tell me, did you jerk off to Henry and Zayn heard you moan Henry's name or what?"

Louis got even redder and Quen was silent.

"Wait, seriously?"

"No, I..."

"You fingered yourself when it happened", she corrected.

"No! For God's sake, I was... uhm, while we had..."

Quen understood, her eyes grew bigger and the corner of her mouth was already twitching.

"You... you moaned Henry's name when you had sex with Zayn?!"

Louis was silent, just sighed with an embarrassed sigh.

"I... I was still so annoyed by the conversation between you and me and the argument about Harry... and when he came into my office and said at my unfriendly words that he had done everything and still wanted to have finish my order and... he fucking looked at me like this again, I don't know. Me and Zayn left and I tried to distract myself and vent my anger, but... he was still too much in my head, because when I came..."

Quen laughed out loud immediately, almost throwing himself on the floor.

"Oh my God, this gets better and better! I love Henry for this; he should be given a medal for this, do we have anything like this here at DEATH? Anyway, I'm putting that in, haha. He is a fucking legend!"

"Shut up!", Louis said angry, still a bit red.

"It wasn't funny, it was abnormally embarrassing!"

"I would have liked to watch Zayn's reaction"

Louis looked away and stroked his upper arm.

"I was almost sorry"

"Don't be, little pumpkin. I always moan Henry's name when I sleep with Zayn"

Louis sighed.

"I would just be grateful for you to not tell anyone. Especially not Harry"

Quen had to grin.

"Oh, don't worry, I keep these things very well to myself..."

Louis nodded in relief, was naive and turned away. They were silent again; besides Quen's giggles every now and then when she thought about what Louis had just told her; until Louis turned to her.

"Wait a minute. You can't keep things like these to yourself. Just the other day you leaked the fact that Harry was staring at my ass"  
"Don't worry, he really did. He did it again in your office", Quen said while inspecting a machine gun. Louis was silent, a bit surprised.

"What?"

Quen smirked because Louis cared, of course.

"I don't count how often he checks you out, but earlier it was extreme. Right after you almost gave him a heart attack with your little performance in front of Zayn"

Louis had to smile slightly, biting his lower lip.

"Harry's reaction was kind of sweet"

"Mhm, his thoughts probably not, pumpkin"

"Did you tell him anything about me? If so, now is the time to confess to me"

"Hmm... I don't think so. I just told him I wasn't gonna tell you he looked at your ass when he realized I saw it. His look was just priceless, he was so ashamed. People are great"

"Was that by any chance at the first lunch with him?", sighed Louis after a moment's reflection and remembering Harry and Quen's strange behaviour. Even stranger than usual, at least.

"Where you suddenly spoke about my 'big empathic value'?"

"Henry was so cute, wasn't he?!", squealed Quen and laughed, throwing his head back.

"You two are amazing. You both jump on each other in your minds and fuck like rabbits, but on the outside you try to be professional, which leads to anger, which ends in fighting, where the sexual tension goes even higher. I could write books about you"

Louis rolled his eyes, but had to grin himself. Yeah, they were both stupid. But did Harry really want him...?

"But, you know, I'm glad to see this place is finally getting a change of pace. And in your life too... please just let him fuck you, then there won't be so much fighting, but only angry sex and that'll be that"

Louis blushed.

"Stop it, we're not that bad"

Quen raised one eyebrow, then snorted.

"Maybe you can't tell in those moments because of your foggy thoughts about sex, but you guys are really bad. You fight like an annoying couple... well, there would be potential"

"Wait, I really find Harry only physically attractive", Louis looked at her seriously.

"What's wrong with his character?"

Louis remained silent, puzzled by the question instead of a joke.

"Uh, nothing. I never thought about having anything more serious with him, let alone anyone else, after... you know. I'm really not into him, I just...", Louis groaned annoyed, his hands, which were holding a bulletproof vest, dropped.

"The things I want to do to this jerk; it makes me so mad", he said, and threw the vest back on the table. Quen watched this with a grin.

"Since when so honest?"

"I don't know, it feels good to finally say that"

"Maybe he should tell me that too, then you'll both be less angry with yourselves and each other; with the fact that you want each other so much. I will be your sex therapist"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"I can certainly enjoy myself with others. So no need, thank you very much"

Quen laughed.

"That's right, just like you do with Zayn. Maybe you should ask him to make curls, that might help him hear his own name again when he makes you come"

Louis gave her an angry look before he started to collect his things again, Quen laughed again.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, bitch"

Quen was silent, pouting.

"But pumpkin, Harry's look would be priceless. Maybe he'll tell me if something similar happened to him the other day"

"Seriously Quen. We don't even know if he's into -"

"Don't say it. Whatever he is, boys are in on it. So either he's planning to kill you, or he wants to throw you on his bed. Anybody can interpret that as they want to, but one of those cases is what his eyes say. Or both"

"With me it's both", Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"Well?"

Quen sighed.

"You know that with me, promises are promises I never break. I'll never tell him that and have fun"

Louis rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. Quen sighed, shook it.

"Boring baby"

***

"I'm in heaven," Quen grinned happily the next day as she looked at herself in the mirror and Louis snorted.

"Seriously, what year is this that I can't wear one of those giant gowns?!"

"I'm sick of it, too. But we shouldn't attract attention. You know that"

Quen sighed and Louis rolled his eyes, then looked at Sophie, the designer who had already designed many things for him, including his shoes. He smiled as he saw her enthusiastically showing Harry the finished suit and raved about how great he would look in it. She had been crazy about him from the start when Louis, Quen and he walked in, she had only been given pictures and the measurements to get an idea.

"Just try this one, then we can check the details again", he heard Sophie's enthusiastic voice before she pushed Harry to the dressing room. He looked at her in a completely overwhelmed state, then nodded. Probably he didn't dare to disturb her enthusiasm.

"As soon as I tell you that I'm not going to wear a dress you're not interested in me anymore", Louis pouted and she hugged him immediately.

"Nonsense, L'eue Courante! I wanted to feed the fresh meat first, he already looked overwhelmed anyway. And where would we be if I hadn't designed a suit you liked?"

"I only like suits when they're worn by other men and you know it. I'll look ridiculous. I do it every time I have to wear a suit"

"Nonsense, you can't look ridiculous. Come with me now", Sophie walked away and pulled him along with her.

***

Harry stepped out of the dressing room, straightened his jacket in front of the mirror. He saw Quen stand behind him, then slip her arms under his arms and unbutton a button on his shirt.

"Jesus, Henry, you really are a fucking snack, you know that?"

Harry laughed, looking at her through the mirror.

"Are you sure you're lesbian?"

"Hmm, hmm", she said, looking at his body through the mirror.

"I was so far, but I'd make an exception for you. But I'd only do that if I were tired of life", she said and let go of him to look at herself in the mirror now. Harry frowned.

"I don't understand?"

Quen grinned.

"I think someone else has already put his stamp on you"

Like it was planned, they heard Sophie now.

"Louis, this looks totally great!"

"I don't know, I look totally stupid", Louis was heard answering unsure, before he stepped out of a dressing room that was directly opposite the large mirror wall. The wall was in the area where you had to walk down two steps from the area of the shop where Harry and Quen were standing. Quen snorted immediately and laughed, bending back a little.

"Oh my God. You haven't looked this manly and straight in ages, pumpkin!"

"Shut up!", Louis hissed and gave her a scowl. He already had enough of that suit by now. It was beautiful, no question, but if he saw himself in it... no, it just didn't fit. Maybe Harry would - Oh, my God, Harry looked incredibly in a suit. Maybe he stared too long because Sophie noticed.

"Don't tell me you wanted to wear black, too. Louis, I picked out a nice, elegant blue for you!"

"What? Oh, no, no, the color is beautiful", Louis quickly looked back into the mirror.

"I don't think it was about the color", Quen smirked, which Louis skillfully ignored. Sophie only now really noticed Harry.

"Harry, that looks incredible! I knew that black on black was the right choice, come here!", she quickly wavered him to herself, whereupon Harry obeyed.

She placed him in front of the mirror next to Louis, wanted to check a few more things. Quen almost had to laugh when she saw Louis looking not at himself in the mirror but at Harry. He looked so cute next to Harry because he was wearing suit shoes and no high heels. Harry also looked at Louis, then saw that this one looked at him, whereupon he cleared his throat and blushed a little, looked away.

God how old are they? They're acting like highschool kids, Quen thought amused.

"That suit looks really good on you", Louis said now and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Um, thanks. You look -"

"Don't say anything", Louis interrupted him immediately, looked at himself in the mirror again.

"I think it's amazing, you can wear suits and dresses and look good in both"

Louis blinked, looked up at him, then looked away.

"Thank you"

"Look at it this way, you won't mind if something happens to the suit tomorrow night"

Louis laughed and nodded.

"I beg your pardon?" mumbled Sophie, behind them, just directed something at Louis' suit, which made them laugh again.

"I even cut it especially for you to emphasize your waist and bum", Sophie said proudly, tapped Louis on the ass, causing him to roll his eyes.

"That's great, especially you must be really happy about that, huh?"

"Let me show off what I have", he barked at Quen and she grinned.

"Oh, but I wasn't even talking to you"

Louis blushed, and so did Harry. They both gave her an angry look, which made her laugh.

"You two are really something else"

"L'eue Courante, Quen, everything is prepared for tomorrow morning"

Zayn came in and Quen had to laugh straight away.

"Zayn, my old friend, how are you?"

Louis sighed, straightened his suit again and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Stupid bitch", he muttered, and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

Louis just shook his head and Sophie now assured Harry that the suit was ready before he went back to the dressing room.

"What are you going to the changing room for, Henry? None of us would have any problem -"

"I realized", he shouted from the room to Quen, who just laughed, then saw Zayn saying something to Louis quietely.

"Why does he get to come with us again and even gets his own suit?"

Louis sighed annoyed.

"You can be sure there are reasons"

"I wonder what reasons"

Louis turned to him.

"In the end, because of him, we got the cards"

"Yeah, that's right. Because he let Killing Morth lull him"

"Shut up"

"A real hero"

"I already told you, that-"

"Nothing to do with it, why does he always get special treatment?"

"He's not getting any -"

"Everything okay over there?"

Both looked at Quen. She hadn't heard the whispering but had seen that they were discussing.

"We'll talk later", Louis said and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I love talking to you about Harry"

Quen snorted, because she thought about Louis' confession again. She always had to, since talking to Louis, when she saw Zayn.

"Shut up", Louis just hissed at him.

***

Excited, Harry looked at his watch the next day. He simply couldn't concentrate, in a few minutes it would start.

"Harry, I understand your nervousness, but if you're here now, you might as well make yourself useful. After all, since we finally got the medication, you've been almost completely absent from research. A little ironic since you created the group and the plan, isn't it?"

"Sorry, Kendall. I just can't believe it; I've never been to Paris and -"

"You're going to Paris?", Kendall asked softly, and Harry was silent. Shit, only a few knew that; as well as not everyone knew where L'eue Courante was always staying. And he had talked himself right out of his nervousness.

"Don't tell anyone", he said directly and gave himself a facepalm. Kendall laughed.

"How cool is this? Your first time in the 'City of Love' and what do you do? Doing a job for DEATH"

Harry smiled, shrugged.

"It's not gonna be romantic anyway"

Kendall laughed again.

"Not with that attitude"

Then she was silent, watching Harry return to concentrating on chemistry.

"Are you romantic?", she then asked, and he looked at her in surprise at her question.

"I... yeah, I think so," he said, looking away again.

"At least I think it's nice to show the other person that you see something special in them. It can be a small gesture, or something bigger, it doesn't matter. I think when I'm really in love I'm quite romantic and clichéd", he laughed at the end, which she replied slightly.

"You?"

Kendall shrugged.

"I think rather less. I don't know if I like that kind of romantic posturing or if I'm just averse to it. Basically, I find it rather unnecessary and don't have to be surrounded by candlelight and roses to notice that someone likes me. If you like me, just tell me and show me in everyday life; all the specials around are rather annoying"

Harry laughed.

"Isn't the cliché always the other way around?"

Kendall smiled.

"Yes, but I think it depends entirely on the person; a lot of men like romance and some like less. It's not different with women"

Harry nodded, looked away again. He wondered how it was with Louis? Just a thought, because he couldn't get the smaller one out of his head anyway.

On the one hand he couldn't imagine it with his mood sometimes and his fuss. But on the other hand, he also had a quiet side, which he rarely showed, probably out of self-protection. But this side was certainly romantic. But work was not private life, a person was very different in private than in professional life.

Harry blinked when his bracelet made a sound; his alarm clock. Why did he even thought about that?

"I have to go", he stood up. Kendall hugged him and joked about wishing him good luck 'finding his true love in Paris' before he left the lab.

***

Harry had set his alarm clock so that he would be in the parking garage on time. Because seriously, Louis would leave him right here if he was late.

But of course, Louis still got there early. He was leaning against an orange Lamborghini. He was wearing a short dress again, this time in actual pumps. Harry didn't know what to look at. At the awesome car or Louis' legs, which he showed through the short dress; or the curves, which the dress emphasized so much that Harry wondered again if everything could be real on his body. It would really interest him. But how could he find out?  
(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28) Louis now saw Harry too, looked at his bracelet, then nodded impressed.

"Are you seriously on time, Harry Styles?"

"A little birdie told me that L'eue Courante can be very strict when it comes to punctuality", Harry stopped in front of the smaller one, who was now standing upright.

"I am simply a very demanding person in many ways...", he said, mustered Harry briefly.

"And as a chauffeur, you even more have to be punctual"

"Next time I'll be there before you are", Harry grinned and bent down a little to tease the smaller one a bit. Louis raised an eyebrow, put an index finger of his graceful hand on Harry's grinning lips, pushed him away a little.

"Who says there will be a second time? That is still for me to decide, Harry Styles. Besides the fact that I need to become aware of your driving skills first"

Harry smiled, took Louis' hand to take his finger off his face.

"Then I guess it's time I prove myself to you", he said and walked with him to the passenger door, which was already open.

"Quite the gentleman", Louis acted impressed as Harry helped him to get in. Harry laughed and went to the other side to get in himself.

"I must honestly say I have no idea if I dare drive such a thing", he said as he buckled his seatbelt and Louis looked at him silently.

"I'm really stupid to trust you with my life like this, aren't I?"

Harry laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He actually thought it was strange that he got to drive L'eue Courante here. He had ever thought it was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	9. ||7||

So far everything had worked out quite well, Harry was in heaven and trying to enjoy the time; he would certainly not drive such a car again in his life.

"For someone who doubted at first and blew up part of a building like he's crazy, you don't drive that bad", Louis said at one point, looking at him as he put his right temple on his hand, his arm resting against the window. And maybe he thought Harry looked hot driving. But just maybe. Harry himself snorted.

"It wasn't exactly me who blew up the building. And you're the last person who should be talking about blowing up buildings or drivingskills"

"Hmm"

Louis stretched, closed is eyes.

"Then I'm glad I'm L'eue Courante; I can say what I want about anyone"

"Whether positive or negative? Cause I get the feeling you enjoy criticizing people more than praising them"

"If you praise people too much, they get used to it", Louis just replied to that, looking out now.

"I won't tell you again that you look good in that suit tonight"

Harry had to grin, looked briefly at Louis, then back to the street.

"Why not?"

"Because you're smirking so arrogantly already"

Which also looks fucking hot, by the way.

"What? I'm not!", Harry now fought back and laughed.

"Everybody likes compliments"

Louis rolled his eyes, looked out again before they both fell silent for a moment.

"Don't you like compliments?", Harry now asked with interest. He could hardly imagine that Louis did not. In fact, he remained silent for a moment.

"Compliments are unnecessary. If you look great, you should compliment yourself on it. When you do something great, you should find it great for yourself and not others. What's the point if others like what I do?"

Harry was silent, gave him a quick look with his eyebrow raised, and he just snorted.

"Whatever, think what you want"

"I don't think you're only paying attention to what other people think. But I do think you like compliments. Just because it feels good"

"It would also feel good right to shut up and stop bugging me"

Harry laughed, shook his head.

"You put on a dress and you're back in one of your old moods?"

Louis looked at him, put one hand on his chest.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Louis realized it was a joke, so Harry laughed.

"You have to be careful tonight not to lose your confidence just because you wear a suit"

Louis made a disgusted vomiting sound.

"I really don't want to wear this"

"It really did suit you, Louis"

Louis was silent.

"But I don't care, I'm just not comfortable with it. And I don't like to be told what to do, especially when it comes to my clothes"

"You'll survive"

"Oh, yeah, for sure. But don't guarantee that others will"

Harry smiled. Louis was such a little diva. But so sweet in a way.

"I have a question", he said, getting nervous now. He had no idea of how Louis would react, but he just wanted to know. Louis should know that with his body, someone would ask, right? It was his own fault if he had such a body and emphasized it so much that you just had to wonder.

"That's nice, I'll see if I have an answer I want to give you", Louis grinned and looked at him again. But this didn't ease Harry's nervousness and Louis noticed it.

"Um... I seriously don't know how to ask this"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"You want to know why I wear dresses and when I started doing it, don't you?"

"What? No, not really... um, it's obvious why you wear dresses. You just like it"

Surprised, Louis looked at him. Well, that hadn't happened so often. Almost no one turned down the question when they had the chance.

"Oh. Well, then, I don't know. What is?"

Harry didn't say anything, stopped at a red light and sighed in an overwhelmed manner. Louis laughed now, leaned over to him, one hand on his upper arm. Harry looked at him, looked into his blue eyes.

"Maybe you should concentrate on driving first, Harry Styles, before you ask me the question. Cause we need to turn right, but you just planned for turning left"

Harry looked perplexed at the GPS, then sighed, annoyed at himself.

***

The question was completely forgotten, however, when he climbed the jet's stairs with his mouth open.

"Do you want to walk even slower?", he heard Louis murmuring behind him, blinking and walking faster.

"If I'd known you were going to walk as slow as you talk, I wouldn't have let you go ahead", Louis grumbled as they finally got on the jet. Harry wasn't able to answer.

"I can't believe it", he sat down dreamily on one of the large beige chairs instead.

"What?", Louis sat across from him. But before Harry could answer, the cockpit door opened and Quen walked out. She saw the look on Harry's face and smiled.

"Aww, Henry, you look like a happy puppy", she said, hugging his head.

"Is Louis taking good care of you, huh? Are you getting enough to eat?"

"He was allowed to drive", Louis rolled his eyes.

"Well, it would be an imposition to let you drive here"

"I wish we weren't partners and I could kick you off the flying jet soon"

"Scratchy as ever, huh? All right, I'll keep my hands off Henry", she said and sat down over the aisle next to Louis, hanging there in her chair.

"By the way, if you plan to join the Mile High Club, let me know in advance so I can put on headphones. I haven't been disturbed by you yet and I want to keep it that way"

"Shut up", growled Louis.

***

When they had reached the height to be reached, Louis sighed, closed his eyes. He hadn't been to Paris for a long time, he should really be happy. But how should he be happy if he only went there to go to a ball to which Danielle had given him tickets. He couldn't understand why she did it. Either it was a trap, or it was just a joke, and she thought it was funny that he went there...? Because a ball really took place, of course Louis had informed himself; he had been to a ball before, which had taken place in the same building.

He just didn't understand it all. But one thing was clear, it was not going to be a nice evening. Especially not for Louis.

He opened his eyes and looked at his opposite, who was looking out the window. Louis had to chuckle, closed his eyes again, slid down a little in his chair before he pushed the chair more towards Harry on the rails, then put his feet in Harry's lap.

The gesture made Harry look at him in surprise, but the smaller one had already closed his eyes, looking so relaxed. He had to smile, took the heel of his left foot and then pulled the pump from his foot before carefully placing it beside him, doing the same with his right. By this shoe, however, he briefly glanced at Louis, who still had his eyes closed; so he dared to look at the underside of the shoe.

"Yes, Louis really wears shoe size 39 ¾", Quen said, who had watched him grinning. Harry looked at her caught and Louis smiled, opened one eye.

"Apart from my leader name, the only thing the media is right about is my shoe size"

Harry opened his mouth, closed it again.

"So was that really your shoe?"

Louis nodded, then closed his eye again.

"It's funny to see the whole government thinking how L'eue Courante could lose his shoe. And then just one. And then they'll consider which brand makes this shoe size"

"I think you just wanted to play Cinderella", Quen said, and Louis ignored her.

"But that was on purpose, wasn't it?", Harry asked, putting his hands on Louis' narrow ankle.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think you're gonna lose your shoe just like that. And if you did, I'm sure you would have hired someone to retrieve it before it was found. I think you did that on purpose to look mysterious so people would think you're a woman. As stupid as it sounds, most people think about a woman, when they see a high heel"

"And you?"

Harry was silent.

"I was, too", he admitted.

"You know Louis as well as I do now, Henry", Quen said impressed and Harry chuckled.

"I don't think so"

"That's not true", nodded Louis, now opened his eyes again before he sat up, stretched out his hand.

"I have to go to the toilet"

"Hey Henry, sex god of my dreams, can you please give me my shoes?"

Louis looked at Quen angrily.

"I didn't even tell him to take them off, so it's his own fault"

Harry ignored the two of them, pulled the pumps over Louis' feet before he gently pushed them off his lap and put them on the floor. Perplexed, Louis watched him.

"I don't know that much about it, but I'm sure your feet are worn out from wearing high heels anyway, then it's just unnecessary when you're flying", he said and Louis was silent, staring at him briefly before he just snorted and stood up to go to the toilet. Harry just looked at him before he looked outside again.

"He's not really good with care like that"

Harry looked at Quen.

"What?"

"Louis. He can't handle being taken care of. He's only known earlier and only had bad experiences with it in the end. But don't tell him I said anything"

Harry frowned.

"But all of DEATH cares for him"

Quen sighed.

"Well, but it's one thing if it's your job to look after L'eue Courante and that he's safe and survives, or if you take Louis' shoes off in a jet because you're worried about his delicate little feet"

Harry blushed, just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't thinking, I just...", he sighed when he saw her smirk and wagging eyebrows.

"Whatever"

The two were silent for a short time and Harry had again only Louis in mind; he knew him a little better by now, but had the feeling he still only knew about 1% of him. Thinking about his body and how he looked in that dress today, he looked at Quen.

Fuck it, I just have to ask, he then gave himself a jolt.

Louis' body was driving him crazy too much; it fascinated him too much.

"Did Louis have something done on his body?"

Quen blinked, turned her head towards him, saw his expression, laughed immediately, threw herself back in her chair.

"What?!", Harry defended himself quietly and Quen held her hand over her mouth.

"Shit, Henry, you're just fucking killing me!"

"I think this is a notorious question", he crossed his arms in front of his chest. What was he thinking, of all people, asking Quen? Louis would have been even more comfortable.

"Why?", she asked, still laughing slightly.

"Well, because he... well", Harry blushed, his arms slowly loosened.

"He's, um, well, he's got a pretty tiny waist and wide hips and..."

Quen relieved him of his stammering when she chuckled.

"I know you're always busy staring at Louis' ass and you didn't notice, but I've got a big ass too, and I didn't have anything done. So either I'm telling the truth when I say that Louis is actually built that way by nature, or it's the highest secret of L'eue Courante. So decide for yourself what you want to believe"

Harry just nodded, then looked out the window. He believed Quen, but then Louis had really incredible genes. His body was just unbelievable, no wonder he liked to show it off.

"Don't you tell him I asked you that, or thought about it alone"

Quen laughed, sulked.

"Henryyy, I thought you weren't gonna say that because you were too busy thinking about undressing Louis"

"I'm not!"

Quen rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about lying, Henry?"

"Quen"

"Well, well, well. Don't worry, I keep these things very well to myself"

Harry looked at her doubtingly and she looked at him innocently, then the door opened and Louis walked back to his seat.

"What's going on here?", he asked when he saw the looks between Harry and Quen.

"What? Nothing", Harry said immediately, sat up, looked out quickly.

"Henry's just so excited to be in Paris", Quen said, and Louis raised an eyebrow when Harry said nothing. He sat down again, put his feet back on Harry's lap before he closed his eyes again, even stripped off his shoes before that. Maybe Harry was right, it was more comfortable without the shoes anyway.

"It's silly to look forward to Paris so much, we won't see much anyway"

Quen chuckled, which made Harry look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing", she said and now turned away, too. Harry frowned, but then looked out the window as well.

"Henry, did you know who was flying the jet?"

"Quen, shut up", Louis only said with his eyes closed and Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Maybe you should have brought your own safety vest and oxygen mask in case yours have been sabotaged", she laughed and Harry sighed.

"Since when can Zayn suddenly fly a fucking plane?"

"As my head of security, he should be able to do this"

"What a hero", Harry just muttered.

"Liam's co-pilot, he just threw me out of the cockpit when you guys came in"

"Have you been talking about Cheryl again?"

Quen innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"Since I've been doing more with all of you, my visits of ladies have become less. I feel like I'm you, we've had equal numbers of lady visits the last days"

The remark actually made Louis laugh.

"God Quen, shut up"

"It's true. And you can't say anything, you're suffocating of boys drooling over you", Quen said, gave Harry a look.

"The way women run after you, you can't say anything"

"Are you talking about me or Henry?"

"Both of you"

Harry blushed.

Quen sat up and said, "There must be many women after you"

"Well, it really is not like that"

"Harry", Louis sighed, opened his eyes to give him an annoyed look.

"No need to be modest; just in the hallway of DEATH. Or this Kendall for expample"

"Kendall? No, that's bullshit. We're just friends"

"I know that excuse from somewhere", Quen said, pretending to think, whily Louis was looking at her angrily.

"Shut up back there!"

"Louis?"

Louis looked behind him, wondering where Zayn was stretching his head through the curtain. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. He didn't have anything against Zayn, but his annoying behaviour towards him didn't let him relax forever.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

Louis sighed, put his feet back on the floor before putting on his shoes and walked to Zayn, who shut the curtain again. Harry wouldn't question all this, but when he wanted to look out the window again he saw Quen, how she couldn't hold it back anymore and pressed her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, what's going on?", he had to smile at her behaviour.

"Oh my God", she laughed out loud and threw herself back again.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I think I'll listen to music now", she said laughing and Harry frowned.

"What, but why just now?", his look changed, which Quen didn't see because she was typing on her phone with a chuckle.

"Quen, you don't mean that Zayn and Louis..."

Quen looked at him.

"Huh? What?"

Harry was silent, just looking at her. Did he just get that right? Now he understood the allusion she made earlier. But then the curtain opened again and Louis came out, looking angry.

"What happened?", Harry asked curiously as he sat down.

"Nothing", the smaller one said grumpy, and Harry wondered why he didn't put his feet in his lap anymore. He didn't close his eyes relaxed either, but stared outside with an annoyed look. Harry looked at him thoughtfully, then bent down briefly to take Louis' ankles in his hand and put his feet back on his lap before carefully removing his shoes again.

Louis watched him in surprise for a moment, but before he put the second shoe away he looked out the window again without comment.

***

When they had landed safely on the ground, Harry couldn't wait to see Paris. He put the shoes back on Louis' feet; Louis had to smile at Harry's hurry and watched him do it before they got up and took their things to go outside. He let Louis and Quen walk ahead, wanted to walk past Zayn then, but Zayn quickly squeezed in front of him, which only made him roll his eyes.

"You flew well, Zayn", he said anyway, because it was really was impressive that he -

"I know"

Okay, no it was enough. Harry grabbed Zayn's upper arm, made him stop.

"Look, Zayn, I don't know what your problem is with me because I didn't do anything. I know you and Louis are close -"

"Closer than you will ever be to him", Zayn murmured and broke free.

"I've figured out by now that you've got something going on", Harry said as Zayn wanted to go on, but that stopped him. He looked back at him, confused.

"Did Louis tell you anything?"

"No, Quen made some innuendos", Harry shrugged, and Zayn snorted, then stepped closer to Harry, chest to chest. Harry was happy that he was taller than Zayn.

"Actually, I'm glad you know now"

"I really don't know what's wrong with you, I'm not doing anything? You and Louis can do whatever you want, I don't care. It's not my business"

Zayn was silent, just looked at him for a second.

"Don't act so innocent"

"What's going on back there?", shouted Quen to them, who was already standing by the car with Liam and Louis. Harry looked past Zayn to her. Then his eyes fell on Louis, who was shielding his eyes with his hand because of the sun, watching them both with a mixture of confusion and concern. Zayn saw Harry's look at Louis and the way he looked at the smaller one, laughed now now, which was more like a snort, and Harry looked at him again.

"I'm not stupid or blind. I hope for your sake you are too, to see that you are Louis' toy only until he finds interest in someone else. Then you'II be just like me. Don't think you're special because Louis thinks you're attractive. He finds anyone taller than him with dick, that gives him the attention he so desperately needs, hot"

With that he turned around, walked back towards the car.

"So enjoy it while you're still his number one", he said loud enough for Harry to hear.

***

Unfortunately Harry couldn't concentrate on what it looked like outside the car. Too many thoughts were buzzing around in his head, actually, he tried not to let some things get too close to him. A hand gently grabbed his wrist and he looked next to him where Louis was sitting.

"Is everything okay?", he asked, a little quieter than he usually talked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, I'm fine. I just think it's sad we won't get to see as much of Paris"

Louis was silent, then nodded slightly before Harry looked out again. Shit. He tried not to take Zayn's words too seriously. Why would Zayn tell the truth? He didn't like Harry anyway, seemed to want to push him away from Louis. Sure, he was exaggerating. And, honestly, that was Harry's business, and his life. He wouldn't change his mind about Louis just because of some idiot. Sure, he hardly knew Louis, but he would make his own thoughts of him instead of messing everything up just because of the idiot who couldn't stand it that Louis wasn't attentive to him 24/7. And Harry was working, he and Louis were just talking and spending time because of DEATH. He should calm down.

***

When they arrived at the hotel, they got out and everyone took their luggage. Except Louis, who let Liam spoil him again.

"Hey Louis", Harry quickly walked to Louis, who stopped for a second, looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit in my thoughts earlier. Everything's fine, seriously"

Louis' eyes changed and he smiled.

"Harry Styles, are you nervous about tonight?", he kept walking, and Harry laughed, walking with him.

"Possible. How about you, L'e-Louis", he corrected himself immediately, looked around in panic. Louis giggled.

"In the hotel itself you don't have to worry, the hotel belongs to DEATH and we've completely booked it out"

"I wouldn't travel otherwise", Harry said ironically, flashed from DEATH again when they entered the luxury hotel.

"Wow, it's beautiful"

"I know"

Louis nodded and the two of them stopped because Harry wanted to look at the beautiful ceiling with the huge chandeliers.

"I mean, I was the inspiration", Louis said and Harry laughed, not seeing how Louis was grinning at first, then it fell and he looked more serious, looked away.

Then he grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him to the reception desk, where the others were and had just received their key cards.

"Wait till you see my favourite suite!"

Perplexed, Harry let himself be dragged along before a key card was pressed into his hand. They could leave their luggage downstairs and went into an elevator.

"The things for tonight should arrive with the others, right, pumpkin?"

She looked at the clock.

"We'll have to meet earlier, so I can check everything"

"Come up to my suite at 4:30 pm", Louis nodded while Harry frowned.

"Check what?", he asked confused, the lift stopped and Quen got out with a smirk.

"See ya, lovebirds"

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry back the step he had just taken, slipped his room card through a slot, clicked a button that now lit up, before the doors closed.

"But my room is -"

"I told you, you had to see my suite first"

"But I'm going to see it later anyway?"

"Believe me, with Sophie's mess it won't look the same then as it does now", Louis grinned and Harry chuckled, then let it be.

After a short time, the elevator made a sound and the door opened. Harry's mouth fell open and Louis smiled proudly, stepping out of the elevator.

"Did I promise too much?"

"Louis. The elevator goes straight to this suite"

At Harry's stunned tone Louis had to laugh, walked deeper into the suite. It was beautiful, the colours were beige and white, the room had large windows, several French doors leading to a terrace with a direct view of the Eiffel Tower. They were so close to the tower, never had Harry thought that he would be in such a hotel.

***

After Harry had walked through the whole suite and enthusiastically inspected everything, continuously made comments to things in which Louis didn't even know anymore that they were special, Harry was allowed to sit outside on the terrace at one of the tables where tea and small pastries were already served. But he was busy staring at the view, always looking back and forth between the Eiffel Tower and wonderful Paris.

The only thing that made him look away was Louis, who now also stepped out, in a blue loose Valentino dress with wide sleeves and a belt around the waist. The blue colour looked incredible on him, it emphasized his tanned soft skin and his eyes stood out even more because of it. He wore high shoes that glittered silver and had a buckle on his ankle.

(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28)

"Sorry for waiting, I just had to change, the dress almost strangled me", he sighed and sat down opposite him; whereupon Harry realized that he was wearing one of those shoes with a red sole. He didn't know what brand used that as a trademark, but knew there was one.

With the new dress, Louis showed his neck, but he didn't give a fuck. Harry probably already knew about it anyway. But Harry didn't seem to notice yet, cleared his throat and said "No problem" before turning slightly away to look at the Eiffel Tower again. Louis smiled. The Eiffel Tower really got more attention than he, who was sitting here in a dress?

"You're a odd fellow, Harry Styles", he said, as he had done so often before, Harry looked at him.

"We can swap chairs; I'm looking straight at the tower"

"Oh, no, I sat down here because of it", Harry said, reaching for his cup.

"After all, this is your suite"

Louis had to smile, quickly grabbed his cup to hide it by drinking.

"What, um... What did Zayn say to you earlier?", he put the cup down. Harry turned all the way to him, looking at his cup, which he put down but still held in his hand.

"Oh, nothing important..."

"Harry, I asked you a question"

Harry sighed.

"And don't you dare lie to me"

"He said, um... some things about you"

Louis was silent, waited, but realized that Harry wouldn't talk any more.

"Look, I know he told you what's going on between us", the smaller one rolled his eyes, annoyed at Zayn.

"I admit it, that's why I don't wear a turtleneck"

Harry nodded slightly, glancing briefly at Louis' neck where one could see disappearing hickeys. Of course, he had noticed them immediately when Louis came outside.

"There's nothing to admit, you and Zayn can do whatever you want", he said and drank again.

"It just pisses me off that he hates me that much and treats me like I'm doing something wrong"

"The only ones doing anything wrong are me and Zayn, not you. I mean it...", he cleared his throat, straightened his dress.

"It's a bit unprofessional"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, then nodded slightly, the look still on the cup.

"What else did he say?"

"A few things that weren't so nice"

"What?", Louis rolled his eyes, now because of Harry, because you had to pull everything out of his nose.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"So what. What do you think of me? How could I have this position when a thing some jerk says about me could hurt me?"

Harry was silent, looked at him briefly.

"I don't understand you and Zayn. You don't speak very nice about each other"

Louis sighed.

"We used to get along pretty well, but since he's been in a bad mood all the time, he's been bugging me. We're not that professional, but jesus, he has to pull himself together. Just because he had to put on a show, you figured out"

Harry shrugged.

"Stupid it is, of course. But he agreed to it after all"

Louis was silent for a moment, didn't know what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... if anyone finds out, surely he'll be punished? I have no idea if there is a specific rule, but he will surely not have the position he has now if this should come out. Maybe he will risk his membership in DEATH, I don't know"

Louis kept silent, opened his mouth, closed it again.

"Bullshit, I wouldn't allow that"

"With all due respect, I don't think you could do anything about it. Just the fact you sleep with one of your security -"

"How dare you?!"

"Louis, all I'm saying is that you both should be aware of the risks. I'm not judging you, it's your life. But it's naive to think that if it comes out, nothing's gonna happen"

Louis was silent, looked away slightly pouting, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear..."

"That's not what I meant. It's not that I hate Zayn as much as he hates me, I don't know if he wouldn't shut up", he rolled his eyes.

"We have enough problems, that's your business. I'm staying out of it"

Louis was silent.

"Now you should be aware that you, too -"

"I know, okay? I wish I never knew that, then I wouldn't be involved. I'm in this just because I'm not telling anybody about this"

Louis was silent, then nodded briefly. Not that he expected anything else from Harry, Harry was loyal to him. And if he didn't do it for Zayn, he did it for Louis.

"What did he say then?"

"I don't know, something about you constantly changing partners and whatever. I just have the feeling that he's just afraid you'll forget him and he said something about me replacing him and that I'll be replaced soon if you find someone better", he rolled his eyes and Louis swallowed. How could Zayn?!

"And do you believe him?", he asked serious, Harry shrugged.

"Well, I don't care what Zayn says. He has his picture on you and I got mine. I know that I don't really know you, but I'm not going to trust such an opinion and make up my own mind just because somebody said something like that, who I know doesn't like me anyway and who would like to have me completely out of DEATH because I talk to you"

Louis pressed his lips together to avoid smiling, looked at the tablecloth he was plucking at.

"Thanks"

Harry looked at him in surprise as he looked at the tablecloth.

"It's actually quite natural. So just let me know when you want me to leave so your 20 daily visits of men can come in"

Louis laughed, reached for his cup.

"Maybe everything Zayn said is true?"

Harry was silent.

"Are you admitting something here, L'eue Courante?"

Louis innocently raised both eyebrows while he drank.

"Tell me, is it true?"

Louis put his cup down again.

"Well, I won't say anything about it and let your imagination give you the answer", he said, and now he poked his fork in a Petit Four.

"But I would rather trust that it's not like that. Whether you believe me is your business"

"I believe you. I trust you more than I trust Mr. Malik"

Louis smiled and Harry started to eat too.

"I never thought I'd be sitting on the terrace of the best suite at the most expensive hotel in Paris, while eating Petit Four with L'eue Courante"

Louis smirked.

"Don't get used to it, Mr. Styles"

And it was true, he shouldn't get used to it. But he definitely could. And that was true for both of them.

***

At 4:30 pm Quen was standing down at the reception while waiting for her key card to be set for one-time use of the top button. It was the only way she could get to Louis. My goodness, why did they have to meet at the place where it was most difficult to get in? But Louis had already given permission at the reception desk for her to have access to his suite at 4:30 pm.

As in fact, everything worked perfectly and at some time, the elevator doors of the boring elevator opened. Her own in the QUAL was much more exciting.

Louis was nowhere to be seen and she walked out of the elevator confused. Maybe he was still in the bathroom, or on the terrace. At that exact moment she heard Louis' laughter from outside and a deep voice talking. She grinned knowingly, but she was still surprised. Had Harry been here since they arrived? Since when did Louis enjoy company of others? And then of a man, while only talking.

After all, when Louis found someone physically attractive, it didn't mean he wanted or would spend hours talking to him. And if he didn't want Harry here, Louis would have been the first one honest enough to send him out.

She went to the patio door that was open, turned the corner. In fact, Harry and Louis were sitting at a table, cake and tea long eaten and drunk, but were chatting anyway. Never before had she seen Harry so chatty, he always seemed so calm and concentrated, but here he was sitting and telling funny stories. And Louis didn't even need tea to make it bearable?

Harry needed some time to notice Quen, although she was obviously leaning in the doorway. He had been too fixated on his story and Louis' reactions that only spurred him on. But at some point, he noticed her, stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Oh, Quen", he cleared his throat as her smirk widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you"

Louis turned to her.

"What are you doing here already?"

On Quen's eyebrow wiggle, Louis looked at his bracelet.

"What, it's 4:30 already?!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Darlings, sorry to bother you, but we have a fitting soon. I'm glad I interrupted you at a tea party, when you forget the time and not at a party in bed"

"You should have called me again", Louis grumbled now as the two men stood up.

"Sorry, I was told I could come up at 4:30. I had no idea Henry had moved in here too"

"We were just chatting", Louis said, and Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I should have watched the time, sorry, that was very inappropriate"

"Nonsense, I should have done it too"

Quen smiled at the sentence, turned around and went back inside, heard the two of them following her.

"I'll just, uhm, go to my room quickly", the taller one said.

"I don't even know if my luggage got delivered properly and I wanted to take a shower as well"

"No need, Louis wanted to take a shower here too, right pumpkin?"

"See you, Harry", Louis rolled his eyes because of Quen, who laughed again and Harry said goodbye with a slightly red head.

***

"L'eue Courante sits laughing on the terrace of Paris, chatting happily without tea with a man? Who are you?", was said as soon as Louis came out of the bathroom in his underwear after the shower.

Louis ignored her, grabbed his suit, which he was so looking forward to wear. He had just completely forgotten why they were here and his tension had returned. He just wanted to sit outside with Harry all night and drink tea. And maybe so something else.

But seriously, it had been really funny. Louis hadn't been that frisky for a long time. And Harry had turned out to be a really fun guy with a lot of good stories and one of the prettiest laugh ever.

"Are you sure you want to get dressed now, pumpkin? Henry should be coming in any minute. I'd love to see his face, he'd be so ashamed"

Louis had to laugh too.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for this. Maybe some other day"

Quen had not expected this answer, and Louis grinned knowingly when he saw her big eyes.

"What happened to you?!"

"I'm just kidding"

"Exactly!"

"Because I never joke around"

Louis rolled his eyes, slipped into his shirt.

"Lately? No. In the past? Yes"

Louis ignored her again, slipped into his pants.

"Maybe it's because my life is such a mess lately"

"Didn't look like that right now", Quen watched him.

"Yes, admittedly, I hadn't been that relaxed in a long time, it distracted me a bit", Louis said, sat down on the chair in front of the mirror, which made Quen stand up.

"Really strange. Actually, I had thought you would distract yourself different; in a hotel suite alone with Henrypuppy... like in a bed or something"

Louis remained silent, letting Quen run her hands through his hair while she stood behind him and looked at him through the mirror. His hair would be styled in a few anyway.

"I thought so, too", he said and looked at the table in front of him.

"Did you have plans?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I thought maybe something would turn up. But actually, I really wanted to show him the suite and the view, because he's always so cute and enthusiastic about stuff like that. It's not like I had any big plans in mind"

"Henry is really sweet when he's that enthusiastic about everything", Quen laughed and Louis joined in slightly, nodded.

"It's kind of refreshing, I don't know"

"No wonder, it's all normal for you"

Louis nodded slightly, then fell silent.

"How long will it take the others, I can't look at myself in the mirror with this suit any longer. Urgh"

Quen laughed.

"Don't worry, Henry should be here soon and you can look at him in his suit instead"

Louis didn't even fight back, just smirked slightly at the thought of him in the suit.

"You know I mean Sophie"

Quen gave him a look he ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	10. ||8||

At the sound of the elevator Quen stood up directly, Louis stayed seated; meanwhile he was back at his second cup of tea. His tension grew by every minute, but he had to stay calm on the outside.

"Yoo-hoo!", he could already hear Sophie cheering.

"Look what I've brought with me", she said proudly, and now Louis looked up, where Sophie stepped aside enthusiastically. Harry smiled slightly insecurely and Quen whistled enthusiastically.

"You all know the suit already", Harry chuckled and stepped out of the elevator.

"But not after Sophie's makeover", Quen protested.

"What a man, hm?", Sophie cheered enthusiastically, pulling a strand of hair back into place, causing Harry to squint his eyes and make a grimace. He wasn't used to all that, Sophie had even powdered his face.

Quen laughed at it, looked at Louis, who hadn't said anything, had only stared; but was now awakened by Quen's laugh, blinked, cleared his throat.

"So that's why you took so long, Sophie. Since when am I not the first to be styled?"

"Sorry, I ran into Harry on the way to his room and couldn't help but style him first", she answered, looked at Harry as if she was a proud mother.

"She just stormed into the bathroom as soon as she heard the shower was off", Harry said somewhat shocked, Quen laughed.

"Sophie saw and took the opportunity"

Sophie waved off.

"Nonsense, I was afraid Harry would ruin his hair by wildly brushing the towel through it"

"Speaking of hair, by the way, someone's been sitting here for hours waiting to be styled. And not just anyone by the way"

"I don't know if Sophie's capable of that after seeing Harry Styles naked", Quen said after Louis' demand.

Harry blushed and Sophie laughed, stood behind Louis, threw all her utensils on the table.

"Henry, would you be a sweety and help Liam and Zayn with the things they still have to carry here?", Quen said now and Sophie looked at her with alarm.

"What? No, he can't! His suit could start wrinkling and his hair could get messy!"

"Sure", Harry nevertheless nodded. It was still his job after all; Sophie had to understand that.

"You're a darling, Henry-puppy. They should be in my room, knock on my door. If they are not there, they should be in Liam's room, the door next to it.

Harry just nodded, ignored Sophie's protest again.

***

"Why have you done that?!", Sophie grumbled annoyed, started with Louis' face. But she didn't get far because Quen shook her arm.

"I wanted to get rid of him so you could tell us everything!"

Confused, Louis and Sophie looked at her.

"What?", they asked at the same time, and Quen rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips.

"Louis, are you serious? I did it for you in the first place, I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm"

Louis understood now, rolled his eyes.

"Quen, get Harry back here, right now. Sending him to Zayn for something this unnecessary is just an unnecessary provocation"

"I don't understand anything"

"Quen says she's a lesbian, even though she just sent Harry out to hear all about a naked Harry", Louis explained, closing his eyes, expecting his styling to be done.

"So ignore her -"

"Why didn't you say so, Quen?", Sophie laughed and Louis sighed annoyed.

"But I don't know... I know things about Harry Styles now that none of you know", she grinned.

"I wouldn't be that sure with Louis"

Louis blushed a little.

"Do me a favour?!", he murmured with his eyes closed. And finally, he felt how Sophie began with his makeover.

"All right. What do you want to know?"

"Are you asking me or Louis?"

"Shut up, Quen!"

"Shh, Louis don't talk, if I'm supposed to be working here"

Grimly Louis kept silent. Oh great, he couldn't say anything while Quen was in her element here. And he wasn't even allowed to fight back.

"No, I won't say too much. That would be mean. But Harry really is a very handsome, attractive man", Sophie giggled and Quen rolled her eyes.

"All right, if Louis won't ask, I will. Have you seen his dick?"

"Quen! I'm not allowed to say anything anyway!"

"Shut up, I'm working! And to please you, Quen, yes I did. Well, I don't know if the myth of the big nose, hands and feet is always true, but at least it's true for him"

Louis was lightly punched against the shoulder.

"Well, that's something to look forward to, right, pumpkin?"

Louis didn't answer Quen, was not allowed to. Thank God, because he didn't know what to say. Quen knew Louis would sleep with Harry anyway. And Sophie's statement only made Harry more interesting. Not fair that she'd seen him naked.

"Louis, stop blushing. How am I gonna cover this up?"

Quen laughed immediately and sat down on the bed.

"What else can you tell us?"

"I don't know... I don't know Harry, but I didn't expect him to have so many tattoos"

At Quen's laugh and her "Oh my God, seriously?!" Louis clenched his hands to fists. He hated her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Louis only likes tattoos"

"Well, Harry really seems to be your type", Sophie grinned.

"Both of you shut up before I make sure of that", Louis grumbled, not knowing what he himself had thought. That Harry would have no tattoos and be less perfect? Okay, he had seen the cross on his left hand, but thought that was it; he had never seen his arms, let alone anything else. And his curiosity about where and what kind of tattoos he had on his body almost devoured him.

Thank God Louis' bracelet was making a sound now. Hallelujah, finally that piece of shit did its job!

"Yeah?"

"L'eue Courante"? I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are three gentlemen here who think they need to get into your suite"

"I am Zayn Malik, you have to know who I am!"

"Zayn, calm down -"

"Who allowed you to call me Zayn?"

The voices that discussed in the background were not to be confused. Louis sighed.

"Send them up. But only if they have the things they should bring upstairs. Otherwise, send them up to get the things. You useless idiots!"

He broke the connection with that. He knew that the three of them had heard the words, hoped they wouldn't dare forget anything now.

***

It was not hard to hear that the three men were in the elevator. Not because of the announcement sound from the elevator, but because they heard loud discussions. When the door opened, Liam stormed straight out as if he couldn't stand it in there any longer. The look on his face said something similar and only now did it become clear that Harry and Zayn were arguing so loudly.

"You have no idea", Zayn said now and walked out of the elevator, carrying a big bag. Harry followed him with an eye roll.

"Just because I don't want to believe your bullshit?"

"God, just stop it!", Liam now said aloud.

"I can't listen to this anymore, for Christ's sake, how testosterone driven can you be?!"

The two were silent, Harry snorted, threw the bag he was also carrying on the floor next to the one Liam had been carrying. Quen had to turn away so as not to laugh too obviously, Sophie looked at them in shock, but then continued to do Louis' hair.

Liam looked at Louis, who looked at the two fighting ones with big eyes, as if he wasn't indirectly the reason for the discussions between the two.

But Liam knew almost nothing, so he didn't think about it. Louis, on the other hand, thought about whether he'd ever seen Harry so pissed off before; Zayn was probably starting to get him really mad. Kinda hot. Oops.

"Sorry for that greeting, L'eue Courante. I apologize here for Zayn and Harry"

"I can also apologize myself", Zayn said and Harry crouched down to unpack the first bag.

"I wonder how", he murmured as he did so.

"Jealous or what?", Zayn turned to him irritated, and Harry looked up at him.

"Stupid or what?"

"Has someone completely fucked up your brains or what?!", Louis now shouted and Zayn looked away, Harry looked at the bag. Louis sighed annoyed; maybe it wasn't that hot. Rather childish.

"Zayn, go change in the bathroom. If you want to let out your mood somewhere, go there and shout at the shampoo bottles"

Zayn wanted to say something, but was smart enough to say nothing and walked to the bathroom with his suit in his arms.

Harry had to laugh, whereupon Zayn gave him a devastating look.

"Harry. Unpack", Louis said serious, whereupon he remained silent and continued unpacking. Zayn grinned happily and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Stop laughing so stupid", Harry mumbled and Quen finally let her laugh out; bent over in laughter.

"Holy shit, this should have been filmed!"

"I just don't understand anything anymore", Liam sighed, sat down on the couch.

"I'm just glad you're not like that, Liam"

Louis sighed, got up to look at himself in the mirror when Sophie was finished.

"Zayn just -"

"Shut up, Harry, I don't want to hear anything about it", Louis interrupted Harry immediately and looked at him annoyed through the mirror. The curly one looked away grimly and continued to unpack. He didn't even know what all the weapons he unpacked were for, couldn't concentrate on them. Zayn made him so angry, constantly pretending to be omniscient and a Louis expert, as if he had a clue about everything. He didn't have a clue, could he just leave Harry alone? Actually, Harry didn't fly off the handle easily, but Zayn was just different. He had ignored it for too long. And yet, for the thousandth time, Harry wasn't even doing anything. He didn't have something with Louis or anything. Oh, my God.

***

When Zayn came out of the room, Harry really noticed how everyone was tense and hoped they wouldn't fight again (except maybe Quen). But Zayn just walked to Liam and started talking to him. Thank God.

Quen watched this and pouted. She had been looking forward to more theatre. So she walked to Harry, who had stood up again. She grabbed Harry's wrist to look at Harry's cross tattoo on his hand.

"Sophie said you had more tattoos. I didn't know you liked tattoos so much"

"Um, yeah, I have quite a few, actually. I spent all my money for this shit my dad would say"

Louis chuckled softly when he heard that, now walked towards the bathroom.

"You know who else is really into tattoos?"

"Quen", he stopped annoyed. Why would she do this again in front of Zayn?

"What?"

She looked at him innocently.

"Zayn has many, too. I thought I would emphasize that they like the same thing. Who did you have in mind?"

Louis sighed, just went into the bathroom so that he could at least have a moment's peace. Besides his tension, he didn't need that around him. Maybe it had been a mistake to take Harry with them.

He became even more annoyed when he looked at himself in the mirror. Normally, his outfit would cheer him up, it never disappointed. And now? Urgh.

When he left the bathroom after a short time he would like to turn around and lock himself in it again. How could everything get out of control again in such a short time, in which he had calmed down and used perfume and brushed his teeth?

Sophie tried to clean up the chaos that a genius at work was causing, while Quen of course didn't help, but happily watched Zayn and Harry fight again and Liam tried to calm them down, but they only said at the same time that he should stay out of it. And Louis definitely had enough.

He stomped angrily to the two men, grabbed both of them by the ear, which made them shut up immediately after they both made a painful sound.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? If I see either of you arguing again today I'll make sure that you are not able to say anything anymore, is that clear?"

They both kept quiet, just hanging there, because Louis was smaller, but still held on to their ears.

"Is that clear?!"

"Yes", they both murmured at the same time.

"It's time that you become aware again why you are here, what your task is and who is standing here with you in the room! You're not some highschool jocks!"

"But Harry's only 25", Zayn pouted, and Louis pulled his ear even harder, quickly shutting him up.

"25 and smart enough to shut up right now!"

Harry just smirked and Zayn gave him a death look.

"Zayn, you stick with Liam today. Harry, you stick with Quen. And you will only talk to each other if necessary, understand?!", he let go of them, gave them both an angry look before he grabbed his weapons.

"Just like in kindergarten here. I didn't become L'eue Courante to feel like a mother"

Quen laughed slightly, but then began to show Louis where he could best put which weapon.

***

Quen actually always felt comfortable, no matter who was around her. Humans had little effect on her except to bore her. There were exceptions, such as Danielle, or, okay Louis sometimes.

She stood between Zayn and Harry in the elevator and could almost feel them impaling each other in their minds. Normally she would find it funny, just like before.

But she was a little tense because it was about to start. And she was just hoping that nothing would go wrong today. Whatever she expected. The doors opened and Quen let Liam get out, Zayn wanted to get out as well but was held off by Quen's arm just like Harry. They both looked at her confused as she turned to them, standing in the door.

"Now, listen to me. I'm really enjoying your arguments and I want to be back in the front row tomorrow. But I warn you, from now on you pull yourselves together before I make sure of that, okay? I don't think Louis wouldn't make his threats come true, but since he actually likes you, maybe I should take care of it. I don't care about anyone's life but a few. And Louis is one of them. So if anything goes wrong today, or Louis is in danger just because you dick-driven morons can't get it together, I'll make sure you can't think with your dick, because you won't have one anymore. I'll wrap them up nicely as presents and give them to Louis for his next birthday, because that's the only thing about you that never seems to disappoint, when even in a situation like today you only think about one thing"

She rolled her eyes at Harry and Zayn's intimidated gaze.

"Men. And then someone asks me why I'm a lesbian. You're all such pussies. So for once in your lives, show respect to Louis and me and just do your job today"

"Quen? Is something wrong?", Liam asked behind her and she turned to him.

"You're great, Liam"

The answer made Liam frown, but he suspected that Quen was asking Zayn and Harry to pull himself together. As much as Quen was able to formulate a request. She was really not to be trifled with. Even Zayn and Harry, who only looked at the ground, didn't contradict.

"I understand your silence and how you look at the floor as if there was a way out, as if you understood", Quen said now, grinning, turning around and walking into the lobby. Harry and Zayn followed her silently.

"She's right, you know", Zayn said quietly, looked at Quen, hoping she didn't see it. Harry thought that he meant they should really pull themselves together today, because their job was really different, was about to nod. He was nervous and should concentrate on making sure everything went okay today.

"Louis is really only interested in our dicks"

Harry just rolled his eyes again. Idiot.

"I'm not talking to you and you're not talking to me. Deal", he said, just annoyed, then left before Zayn said any more bullshit.

Or at least what Harry thought was bullshit.

***

Louis also came down after a short time, ignoring Quen's laughter at his appearance.

"Stop laughing and let's get the hell out of here"

"As you wish, your majesty", she saluted what looked simply stupid in her dress. That alone made Louis laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me when you look like a burst tomato?"

Quen laughed more directly. Actually, she looked really pretty in that dress. It was quite voluminous, but it was tighter from the waist up and had a low neckline. She wore shiny silver jewellery, had her hair up. The many tulle of the skirt would be too cumbersome in a dangerous situation, so she could easily undo it.

(See all outfits on instagram: larrymelon28)

"We can just switch clothes afterwards. I'd like to wear a suit, why not?"

"I'd look far too good in that dress, you'd all faint", Louis said.

"Certainly not me, but I know some who would", Quen grinned, loved how Zayn and Harry kept quiet and looked away. Louis was rather surprised about that, which Quen also noticed.

"I believe, by the way, that two gentlemen would like to apologize, pumpkin"

"Sorry", Zayn said, then cleared his throat.

"We'll pull ourselves together", Harry said and Louis raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you both? You look like wet poodles. Quen, what have you done?"

"Nothing, why?"

Louis didn't say anything now, then wavered.

"You can save your stupid excuses until I see the deeds. You men always talk, but there's nothing behind it anyway. Let's go"

"May I remind you that you too are a man, L'eue Courante?", Quen said softly beside him as he stepped out of the building.

"Shut up"

***

In the limousine, where Harry now really tried to pull himself together and not to show too much how incredible the car was, Harry looked nervously out of the window. He wondered what would happen tonight. He wasn't sure if he really knew everything; he could imagine that Louis and Quen had a plan of their own, but he himself didn't know anything about it. And just the fact that he suspected that showed how out of place he was here. Zayn had been right about one thing in the elevator; he didn't understand why he was here, too.

One arm bumped slightly against his and he looked next to him where Louis was sitting. His smaller hand was outstretched, in it lay a device that looked like an Onyx, only much smaller, about the size of a button.

"We couldn't take our bracelets with us, but we can still communicate with this if anything happens. Not that it ends up like the other day"

Harry looked from Louis' hand into his face and his voice was calm, his facial expression was also perfectly controlled but his hand was shaking slightly. Harry would almost not have noticed if he hadn't paid attention to the way his tanned skin stood out against the blue of his suit. Harry took the device from him and before Louis' hand could sink, he took his smaller one with his other hand, which was not holding the device, and grasped it once. Louis looked briefly at their hands, then at Harry's eyes. Harry's hand didn't tremble. But his eyes radiated a spark of uncertainty and fear. Louis pressed his lips together as Harry looked at him briefly, reassuringly, even though his eyes looked a little frightened. Harry was right, it was normal for him to be afraid.

Even though he did not like to admit this; he had learned it differently. But because Harry knew exactly how Louis felt and tried to tell him that he was also nervous, that it was normal, that everything was going to be all right, Louis' stomach was tingling pleasantly and he swallowed slightly. He nodded, now a little calmer and Harry let go of his hand again before they looked outside again. But as soon as Louis thought more about what he was just thinking, the feeling changed and it felt more and more like a cramp and his chest felt like it was being constricted. He felt like he was getting no air. His hands started to sweat and he felt his breathing increase. All of this; the tension, the unknowing; the fact that maybe meeting Danielle today, being forced into a suit, not being allowed to do what he wanted...

He knew the feeling; it wasn't his first time. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out, trying to set a pace for himself to breathe, just like he had learned to do by the start of a panic attack. Don't overreact, relax, take deep breaths. Not needing help from others, helping yourself and not letting anyone see that you are showing weakness. Otherwise he could hardly be the head of DEATH.

***

Harry nudged him with his arm at some point, Louis opened his eyes, tried to breathe more evenly inside, but it had already been better. He had no idea how long he had been doing that now; turned to Harry.

"Everything okay?"

"What, why?", he asked, and with his slightly irritated undertone Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Um, I... because we arrived and you still haven't reacted"

It took Louis a moment to understand, then he looked out. They were standing in front of the impressive old building, which seemed to shine gold, where the ball would take place today. Louis cleared his throat, got out without another word. Harry looked at him confused, but then got out himself. Behind him, he heard Harry walk to the door and close it, turned to him, pissed off.

"I can do that myself"

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Um, I know, I just thought you were in your thoughts and wanted -"

"I don't care, I can close fucking doors by myself", Louis interrupted him, then went on to Quen, Liam and Zayn, who were a little further ahead. Harry looked at him somewhat perplexed. What had he done wrong now? Sure, Liam hadn't opened the door because they didn't have to be conspicuous here, but... God, Louis was really unpredictable. But Harry couldn't help liking this side of Louis, too. At least partly; more often than not, that side had gotten on his nerves as well. He had so many different sides, just his behaviour on the terrace where he had laughed so happily. But this bitchy way belonged to him, made him the person he was. And Harry couldn't stop the curiosity to want to know everything about the smaller one; to know why he was the way he was. Because it had to be a kind of self-protection, Harry could not explain it any other way. Louis had certainly been through a lot already.

"Henry, want to stare at the building any longer?", shouted Quen and Harry blinked, walked with quick steps to the four who were already on their way inside.

"Sorry," he murmured and the five went inside. They walked through a wide corridor, which alone was so pompous and beautiful, Harry almost couldn't get out of his amazement. The large chandeliers gave off a magnificent golden light, so that the white walls with the golden decorations stood out.

But one thing quickly shocked Harry. Shit, they were fucked.

A little further on were security men and Harry just saw one of the men ask a guest to take off his jacket. Since when has that been done at a ball? And what did they do with the women, lift up every layer of their dress? But there was actually a woman standing there who would probably check the women. What, were they in an airport or something?

"Louis", Harry hissed, looking straight ahead. Why didn't somebody do something?! The other four of them just kept on walking.

"Louis!", Harry whispered a little more panicked because they soon would arrive the security. Louis had to chuckle, shook his head and Harry frowned. But the more he thought, the clearer it became to him. They were people from DEATH, weren't they? Or at least somebody allied, otherwise they would never be full of hidden weapons in their clothes, walking calmly towards the people. And Louis would never go here without checking to see if other people could be dangerous.

Louis himself had other thoughts. The left security man must be new, he didn't know him and he looked young. Louis took a big step to the left, leaving Liam stopping confused, now walked on the right side of him. Louis smirked and saw the young security man frown a little, then, at a quick eyebrow twitch from Louis, he turned a little red. Louis would have laughed, but he wasn't that mean. He didn't even know if the new guy knew who he was. He spread out his arms to be patted down and the security did it a bit more timidly than prescribed, rather stroking his suit. He nodded slightly, and Louis looked into his brown eyes again before he walked past him. Oh, he was really cute. Louis noticed Zayn's look, but ignored it; he should know Louis well enough that he should know what was going on.

"Are you serious?", Quen laughed and Louis innocently shrugged.

"What? If I have to wear a suit, I can at least find some reassurance"

"I thought you didn't want any compliments", Harry just said, had to grin a little at the end. Louis rolled his eyes, hooked onto Harry's arm.

"I don't want any"

"Will doesn't want compliments from men but something else", Quen said now and Harry then frowned.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, sex, blowjobs -"

"I think he meant my name", Louis hissed and Quen was quiet, then laughed.

"Oh, I thought Henry wanted a precise description of what exactly he must give you and what you want from him so badly. And I didn't know he hadn't known that yet"

"Shut up. We call me that when we're out", Louis then explained to Harry.

"Right, tonight my pumpkin is the heterosexual suit-wearing William Robinson"

Louis made a puke sound and Harry laughed. He was surprised that Louis hold on his arm.

Maybe the smaller one didn't know it himself; it was just instinct. And Harry looked too good not to touch, his muscular upper arm was a good choice then.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that there would be security checks, but that we would be in contact with them? I was about to pass out"

Louis looked at him cheekily.

"Has someone not been listening to me again?"

Harry frowned.

"I'm... I, uhm... I'm sorry, when was this?", Harry stammered uneasily, Louis' smirk widened as Harry dared not look at him. Their conversation was interrupted as they entered the main hall of the evening. It was even more magnificent than the hall. There were already many people there, mostly older people, about Des's age. But there were also more of their age. Speaking of which, Harry had no idea how old Louis was...?

Then Louis tapped Harry on the chest a few times.

"Don't worry, before you fall over: I didn't tell you"

"What, why not?"

"I wanted to see your reaction, I knew it would be entertaining", Louis pulled himself together; then he saw Harry's look, had to giggle.

"I was right, you were so cute"

When that slipped out of his mouth, his eyes widened a little and his hand lay lightly against his lips, as if wondering if he had really said that. Harry also blushed. Thank God Quen hadn't noticed anything of this as she was already walking down the stairs with Liam and Zayn, overlooking the crowd and looking for any conspicuous people.

Louis cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I wanted to see what you would do. And you actually trusted me and kept walking quietly with me. Good boy", he grinned cheekily again and lightly clasped Harry's arm, standing on his toes a little and leaning slightly towards him. Harry was a bit overwhelmed, and Louis noticed this for sure from his eyes, which he looked into with his own deep blue ones.

"I, um", Harry cleared his throat, nervously ran his hand, whose arm had not been taken by Louis, through his hair.

"I thought you wanted to prove to me that I could trust you"

"Hmm, I did. Did you think I was gonna throw myself in front of a bullet for you or give you any passwords?"

"Could have guessed that your way of showing a person that they can trust you is not exactly the most normal one", Harry chuckled and Louis hummed, looking briefly at Harry's dimple.

"Normal is boring. Just like me in this suit"

"I disagree", Harry frowned.

"Fortunately, I'm not interested in other opinions", said Louis, never wavered.

"But I don't understand why you're making yourself down all the time. Whether you wear a suit or a dress doesn't change you"

Louis was silent, looked him in the eyes for a moment in silence. Harry already thought he couldn't cope with such a statement; similar to what Quen had meant by care. But then Louis began to laugh.

"You're really too funny, Harry Styles", then he got a bit more serious, but still had something amusing and playful in his eyes, which he now looked him in his green ones again.

"You really think that just because I said that about the suit, I'm gonna think badly of myself?"

Then he broke away from Harry, but stayed so close to him.

"I know I'm pretty whether I wear a suit or a dress; my body makes both look good. Whether I feel comfortable is another matter"

Surprised, Harry raised his eyebrows a little. Louis noticed his surprise and stood on his toes again, came close to Harry's face with his that Harry held his breath without noticing.

"Don't ever think of me as a self-critical, insecure worm again, Mr. Styles. Don't underestimate me. Because as much as I like the fact that others can't judge me properly and tend to underestimate me, with you I can't really use that to my advantage. My workers should know what I'm capable of"

Louis said it in a voice that Harry gulped, looked at Louis' lips that were so close to his, then again in Louis' eyes that stared straight into his. A mixture of cockiness, seduction, but at the same time seriousness and dominance. Harry couldn't get enough of that look.

Louis smirked at his speechlessness.

"Forget how to speak?"

Harry blinked, forgot that maybe he should say something. What did he want to say? Did he want to say anything at all? How did this so-called talking work again?

"I'm, uh, sorry", he said and took a step away from Louis, who grinned, stood back to normal.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"What?", was all Harry could say; Louis remained silent, mustered him, then shook his head, laughing slightly.

"Nevermind"

Then he put his hands on his hips, looked down at the ballroom, as they were still standing on a gallery.

"We should help the others find inconspicuous people"

Harry nodded immediately and walked straight away, happy to escape the situation. Knowing this, Louis walked after him, fascinated and yet frustrated by the creature called Harry Styles. He was unbelievable; he never managed to respond to Louis' statements; he had rarely met such a man. Amusing and cute, actually. But then how would it take? It frustrated him a little.

Harry had the same thoughts about the smaller one as he walked down the wide marble stairs. Louis kept throwing him off the track and behaving in a way a boss shouldn't. And he didn't know how to interpret that. He was always cheeky, but did Harry interpret all this correctly by now when he thought Louis was more serious with him after all? It confused him so much; he should concentrate on other things here!

***

"Well, had another quickie?", Quen found him directly, standing next to him, holding a beer and a champagne glass. Before Harry could answer, a dainty hand reached for the beer and Harry was admittedly a little surprised when it turned out to be Louis' hand.

"Sure, that's why I'm so thirsty now", the latter said and drank from his beer, then saw Harry's look. He put the glass down again, rolled his eyes.

"What, just because I wear dresses and high heels and I'm gay I have to drink champagne and hate beer?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"No, I... Sorry", he looked away quickly.

"You're even stranger today than usual. And more speechless", Louis chuckled, shaking his head again.

"I hope it's not because I look like shit today in this suit"

Harry looked back at Louis, who was drinking again, his delicate hands around the beer glass, could not grab the whole glass, winked at him.

"I assume I should shut up?", Harry said with a slight grin as he understood. Louis stopped drinking, holding the glass a little to his right as he took a step towards Harry, bent his upper body closer to him and stretched his neck.

"Men who know when to shut up are more attractive than you think, Mr. Styles"

Harry didn't expect that now. And yet he even found his language and a spark of courage that had apparently accumulated between the conversation on the gallery and the path down the stairs.

"Since when do you pay attention to a man's character traits?", he looked at him slightly defiantly, then had to grin a little as Louis returned the look, thank God he understood it was a joke and went for it.

"My goodness, it's loud here", Quen said speechless, still standing there with the champagne glass in her hand, had just listened to them silently. Louis looked at her, now noticed again that she was there too, roller his eyes over her remark about the apparent tension between the two, before he stood up normally again; but didn't take the step back, so he was now standing right next to Harry, slightly in front of him.

"Shut up and tell me if you noticed anything unusual"

"The noticeable thing is that there is nothing noticeable", Quen said, once let her gaze wander through the people. Louis nodded slightly, seemed much more serious again as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I think I'll walk around a bit, too", he decided, holding the beer next to him against Harry's chest. He looked at the beer first, then at the back of Louis' head.

"I'd rather not drink alcohol while we're on a mission", he said sweetly and Quen' eyes widened as she drank her champagne, looked away innocently. She was too seldom at an event with people to not drink there. At least a bit...

Louis looked up over his shoulder to Harry, again this playful expression in his eyes.

"It was more of a request to hold beer, not an invitation to have a drink. Apart from the fact that the beer is non-alcoholic, i.e. has a minimum alcohol content. I don't drink on missions"

Harry blushed a bit, took the beer straight away, whereupon Louis smirked and walked away.

Of course, how could he?! After all, this was L'eue Courante, why should he offer him some of his drink? Of course, Harry was obliged to take the glass from him, he was his employee!

At that thought, Harry felt a strange feeling in his chest. He had almost forgotten that Louis was L'eue Courante and he himself was only an employee of DEATH. They were only supposed to be in professional and work-related contact and yet he had thoughts that went far beyond that. And Louis probably had those as well; except this was just his character and he was always like that... 

He didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that they were nothing more than that, or that he had these thoughts, which simply shouldn't be there. Both bothered him, but he got angry about the second point. How could he have let himself be distracted like that? Until his 25th birthday he had been working towards working for DEATH, for L'eue Courante. And what did he do? Forgot who was standing in front of him and who he was actually dealing with. Just because of some stupid, insignificant comments.

They were on first name terms, damn it! They shouldn't do this!

"I'm also going to walk around a bit", Quen said and Harry just nodded, lost in his sad, angry, but just right and realistic thoughts. How could he have distracted himself so carelessly? Even though he found Louis attractive, and was so fascinated and intrigued by his looks and traits that he wanted to find out more and more about the smaller one and get to know him better... that had nothing to do with his job. That was Harry's problem, and it was his job to ignore it, or preferably get rid of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quen I chose Bebe Rexha's look on the grammys 2019 :) she looked perfect. I thought about the blue suit Louis wore on Jay's wedding; Harry looks like in one of the dunkirk photoshoots I think. Don't know which photoshoot it was, but he's sitting on a chair lmao 
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	11. ||9||

Louis didn't stand out by wearing a suit. Actually, that was really good, he was glad that his stubborn head hadn't asserted itself; every time something like that happened, just before it started, he thought if he shouldn't just fuck it and put on a dress. At least a one where he could take the skirt off, like Quen had.

At some point, he said to himself, I'll wear such a huge gown. And everyone will see how beautiful I look in it.

He also missed the looks of people when he wasn't wearing a dress or something like that. Either there were irritated looks from people who didn't know him and saw him for the first time, or disturbed looks from people who either didn't know anything about such things, or simply found them disgusting; and then there were the other looks as well. The ones that Louis loved the most. At least after the distraught looks, which were even better because he didn't need that much attention - much better was the feeling of doing his thing and being able to stand the looks while they can't do anything about his choice of clothes. But his second favourite reaction was like Zayns, or yeah... partly from Harry (not only partly).

Louis knew he looked good in what he wore, he didn't like the looks because of the confirmation (maybe sometimes a little bit), but simply because there were so many handsome, hot men who were suddenly so speechless and Louis was usually the smaller one, but he was the one wearing the pants. He loved it when men got weak because of him and followed him like little puppies. One of the best feelings. But in bed it wasn't always like that... but enough of that.

Louis' eyes fell as he walked quietly through the people on a familiar face. Well, familiar was exaggerated. He grinned and slowly steered towards the boy, who was busy getting himself a drink.

"You were quite gentle with me. I hope you're not always like that?", he said near his ear, since he wasn't much bigger than Louis. He flinched and turned around, making slightly bigger eyes.

"Oh, William", he cleared his throat

"Good evening"

Louis chuckled.

"I didn't know that I could check you, I thought only someone special was allowed to"

Louis hummed, mustered him briefly. Now that he was standing in front of him, he realized how young the black-haired man really looked. Almost too young.

"I was quite satisfied that you did that. How old are you?"

"23, sir"

Louis laughed briefly into his hand, the boy in front of him watched somewhat helplessly.

"Excuse me, I can never take it seriously when someone calls me 'sir'. I prefer when someone calls me by my name, which was given when I started my job. However, you can't say this one out loud right now, so I suppose there's no other way"

And what the fuck, he was 23? Maybe he was a little young. But he looked even younger than that.

"What are you doing here when you're 23?"

"Oh, sorry", he reached out his hand, which was slightly larger than Louis'. He looked at it. Were they on the same side by any chance? Behaviour and appearance had nothing to do with whether one was more top or bottom, but Louis still had to chuckle at the thought.

"Pete Hellard"

"Sir", Louis introduced himself, shook his hand with a grin, whereupon he smiled.

"Mr. Hellard, what are you doing here when you're 23?"

"I, um, was in normal education, but my sister Jenny -"

Then Louis switched off, got distracted as he looked past Pete and saw Harry talking to a black-haired young woman a little further away. He held back from rolling his eyes as she laughed at something Harry had said. Did women ever leave Harry alone? And didn't that annoy him? Just when they walked down the halls of DEATH the last few days. Just Kourtney. Or wait, no, it had been Kendall. Anyway, they all had the same name.

"I actually thought he was going to tell you about that; maybe the present situation has made it forgotten", Louis now heard the end of Pete's story, blinked and looked up at him again.

"Yes, but there are more important things right now. As long as you do your job", Louis said, looking past him again; the girl was laughing and they toasted with two glasses of champagne. Seriously?! Now Harry was drinking, as soon as one chick arrived and wanted to toast with him? Louis himself didn't know why he was so angry; he just didn't like to share. And he wanted Harry, even if only physically. And until then all women should stay the hell away. Louis wanted to put a stamp on Harry's forehead. Or put a couple of hickeys on him. Hmm, yes, that would be better. Louis could already feel the water running down his mouth just thinking about it. Harry was simply delicious.

"Of course", nodded Pete, which Louis also did briefly, before excusing himself, suddenly not so interested in him anymore, and walking towards the two lovebirds drinking champagne. Pete was too young anyway, what the hell. Well, Harry was only two years older, but so what? He was more interesting. And Christ, he in that suit today.

Louis cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

"Well?", Louis asked, glancing briefly at Harry's champagne glass, then at the woman next to him. She smiled and reached out her hand.

"Jenny Hellard"

Nah, seriously? That was Pete's sister? He guessed beauty run in the family. So, she was a member of DEATH, too? Louis smiled and shook her hand. He was sure Harry and Jenny didn't know they were both members of DEATH. That was ridiculous. And deeply amusing to Louis.

"William Robinson"

"May I steal Mr. Styles for a moment, Ms. Hellard?", Louis smiled, already taking Harry's upper arm. The taller one looked down at him questioningly, then at Jenny, who just nodded.

"Sure. See you", she then said to Harry, smiling at him, whereupon Louis' smile disappeared somewhat and strengthened his grip.

"Beautiful", he just muttered, as she was leaving, already dragging Harry with him. What a fucker! Was that his intention? To make him jealous? He certainly didn't let himself be treated like that.

"What's the matter? Did you find out anything?", Harry asked excitedly when he and Louis stopped at an empty corner. Louis looked at him questioningly.

"Huh? What, no"

"Oh, okay? Then what is it?", Harry asked, seemed so far away. Louis frowned.

"What, are you mad at me for pulling you away from that chick?"

Now Harry also frowned.

"What? You mean Jenny? She was really nice"

"She's with us too, in case you were too distracted with your staring", Louis just said, trying to ignore it or understand why Harry was now treating him as if they were strangers.

"I noticed", Harry nodded.

"She had a onyx on her dress"

"Oh, that's right, you look at women's breasts", Louis chuckled, sometimes forgetting that you could like women as a man.

"It was on her wearer", Harry rolled his eyes, not understanding Louis' action. What was this? Louis himself didn't know what it was, he couldn't think of anything at the time. It was only when Harry put the glass to his mouth and drank something.

"I thought you don't drink when you're on a mission?"

"That's water", Harry said somewhat confused, and just now saw Louis that the glass itself had a golden colour, which gave the water this colour. He looked up and saw Harry licking his lips. Shit, he wanted to kiss him. And he smelled so good. And his eyes were so beautiful. He was staring into them right now. It took him some time to realise that Harry was saying something.

"Louis? What's going on with you? Did someone put something in your drink?"

Louis frowned.

"Bullshit, I... what, no, I was just...", Louis looked back at his lips, then away.

"You called me by name again"

He heard Harry swearing. Damn it, on one hand he shouldn't call Louis 'Louis' anytime, on the other hand he should call him 'William' here. His head was confused; but the last days he didn't seem to be able to think anymore anyway. God, he was so angry at himself for being so unprofessional.

"Okay... Zayn and Liam are over there; will you go and see them for a moment? I'm going to the bathroom"

Now the smaller one rolled his eyes.

"Why, I don't need a babysitter"

"It was silly to let you walk off alone, I want to make sure you always have someone close by"

Louis' eyes became smaller as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his left hip buckled.

"Is that why you suddenly stood behind Pete?"

Harry was silent.

"Who's Pete?", he dodged the question and Louis' smirk widened. The thought that Harry had regretted letting him go off on his own and then, when he found him again, somehow made sure to stand near him. Actually, he couldn't act with caring. But that Jenny thought they were only talking because Harry wanted them to; but Harry was busy looking out of the corner of his eye to see if Louis was all right... was funny.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself. And I said before that you shouldn't underestimate me. I'm not as little and helpless as I might look"

"That", Harry cleared his throat, looked away.

"That's not what I meant, that's what you should be as the person you are"

Louis hummed, looked at Harry's one sleeve, plucked a piece of lint from it, then slowly stroked up with his fingertips, looked up again, eager to see Harry's reaction.

"I, uh, only meant that because it is our job to guarantee your safety, Mr. Robinson"

"Why do you suddenly call me by my last name?", Louis asked calmly, didn't stop; but before Harry could answer, a person suddenly stood next to them. The two of them hadn't even noticed how he had walked over here.

"Sorry to interrupt your professional conversation", Zayn said and Harry immediately took a step back, cleared his throat again before looking away. Shit, there must have been more people of DEATH watching them; what did they think of Harry now?

Louis looked annoyed at Zayn. Was that the reason why Harry was so distant? Was he afraid of Zayn or what? And speaking of, like Zayn was more professional in some way.

"What?", he asked without trying to cover up how pissed off he was.

"Zayn, you dared to interrupt William and Harry's foreplay?", Quen came to them, had just watched them flirting so beautifully.

"Maybe they were just starting a role play?"

"Um, I'm gonna go to the toilet", Harry muttered with reddening cheeks, disappeared quickly. Louis looked after him for a moment, then looked up at Zayn again, annoyed.

"So? What's up?"

***

Harry didn't need to go to the toilet, he just needed a moment to himself; away from all the people, away from Louis. Fuck, what had happened to his life?!

He sighed, looked at the walls he walked past them. They were decorated just like the ones in the corridor through which they had entered before. Some of them had pictures or paintings hanging on them. Harry didn't know what kind of building they were in, it could have been a famous one and he wouldn't have known it, he was not quite as informed about what kind of famous buildings there were in Paris.

"Mon amour? "

Confused, Harry turned to the voice. It took him a moment to realise who was leaning against the wall, grinning at him. He had last seen her as a helpless, frightened girl, and now she was grinning at him so gloatingly; all the character traits from back then gone. Harry reacted, however, and wanted to reach for his gun immediately.

"Don't you dare", she hissed and only after a click he noticed that Danielle was aiming a now loaded gun at him in front of her belly. He swallowed.

"Don't make any sudden moves, sweetheart, or you'll decorate the floor with your insides. Put your hands where I can see them"

Harry did as she had said, already thinking about how he could get out of the situation. The problem was that he could not estimate Danielle exactly, but she had to be rather difficult. After all, she had the same experiences as Louis and Quen. And just at the thought that she was as experienced as they were, he got scared.

"If you're thinking of escaping, then stop wasting your brain cells for it", the woman said, standing before him, turning him around.

"Because you're going to stay with me for now. We're going to take a walk, my pretty one. But that won't be a problem, we got along so well last time; you must have missed me, huh?"

Harry felt her gun against his back and when she pressed it against him, Harry slowly walked. Danielle walked beside him, slipped the gun under his blazer so it looked like she was just putting her arm around him. Unfortunately clever, because some people came towards them; nobody suspected anything. Shit. Even if they were people from DEATH... hardly anyone knew what Killing Morth looked like. Shit.

"Right", Danielle said, and they turned the next corner.

"What do you want from me anyway?", hissed Harry and the gun was pressed up harder against his back for a moment.

"Shut up and walk"

The two walked for quite a while, Danielle knew exactly where she was going, apparently knew the building pretty well. Harry couldn't help but wonder how she knew it so well. But it was probably just an unspectacular reason and she had looked at the plans and could remember them well or something. It'd be embarrassing not knowing your way around while you were forcing someone to come with you.

***

At some point, after walking up a few more stairs and through various corners, they arrived in a room that had another door.

"Stop", Danielle said, closed the door behind them before locking it. Then she stood in front of Harry, the gun still pointed at him.

"Undress"

Harry blinked, looked at her confused for a moment.

"What?"

"You heard me. Strip"

"What, no, why?"

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I won't ask again. Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you, I'm not Louis. I just want all hidden weapons and gadgets out of your reach. I know Quen's scams"

Harry swallowed and she raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, well..."

"Okay, okay", Harry said and took off his blazer. Shit, the only device with which he could contact Louis was now gone. And he could forget about the hidden weapons, too.

"On the chair", Danielle pointed the gun at a chair next to Harry. Harry sighed, laid it down, began to unbutton his shirt.

"You may leave your boxers on. It would be new to me if Quen had put weapons there, too. And on a man, too"

Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed because she was right, of course. Besides the fact that he felt completely stupid, being half-naked in front of this stupid cow. She didn't pay any attention to his body, just looked at his face, still pointing the gun at him.

"Go through the door", she nodded to the next door. The next room was full of... screens with... Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't seen any cameras, and yet he saw black and white images of the ballroom, the galleries, the corridors to the toilets, everything.

Danielle also locked the next door, put Harry's things on a table on the wall. Harry just kept looking at the screens, looking for Louis, Quen, Liam or Zayn.

"Don't worry, I think you'll see Louis again soon", he said, what Harry ignored, which made her chuckle.

"The only question is under what circumstances"

Now Harry looked at her questioningly; he hadn't looked at every screen yet, but that remark was strange.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you soon", she just said, looked at the clock on the wall.

"Wait", she said, went to the table where Harry's things were, still holding the gun with one hand on Harry, while she seemed to open a drawer. This didn't interest Harry much, he looked at the screens again. Then his eyes got stuck on one. It was Louis!

But what was he doing there? The second person was Zayn, obviously. They were standing in an empty hallway, against a wall, and seemed to be talking. What were they talking about? Harry frowned as Zayn came closer to Louis and put his hands on Louis' hips. The smaller one still had his arms crossed in front of his chest, but he had stood up straight, before his hips had been buckled. He saw Louis only diagonally from behind, only little from his front; he saw more of Zayn. He said something while looking down at Louis' body and seriously, what was that about being professional again? And weren't they wondering where Harry was? And what if someone from DEATH saw them? Zayn was the worst head of security Harry had ever seen. His job was to protect him, not to do everything he wanted to do if it put him in danger.

"What's wrong?", Danielle now asked, stood in front of the table again. Harry looked at her briefly, cleared his throat, took a step away from the screens.

"What, um, nothing. Never mind"

Danielle raised one eyebrow, then walked towards him to stand in front of him, looked at the screens behind Harry before her eyes widened and she rolled them.

"Oh, boy. I feel you; Louis hasn't really changed and is still the slutty little bitch he always was"

Harry frowned at this description.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't put it that way. Besides, they're just talking. It's not his fault that Zayn is staring at him like that"

Danielle was silent, suddenly looking unsure whether she should say what she thought. But then she chuckled gloatingly.

"Well, you're a naive puppy. Look behind you"

Questioningly Harry looked behind him and okay. Wow. He didn't know why he was reacting that way. Why his body made him clench his hands in fists, swallow violently, let him keep staring at the screen that showed Zayn and Louis making out, Louis clawing his hands in Zayn's hair while he was pressed against the wall. He also didn't know why he got so angry, but why he was so hurt at the same time, and the worst thing was that he felt betrayed. Why, he had no right. He wasn't supposed to feel all that, why did he do it? Well, actually, Harry already knew why things were the way they were. He didn't want to share, especially with this idiot named Zayn. Who talked shit about Louis. And he knew that, but he let it happen. While Harry was being held by his sworn enemy. Great, thanks.

"But it actually fits", Danielle said, noticing his reaction, took his wrist and pulled him to a chair. Harry didn't even do anything against it anymore, too shocked and at the same time overwhelmed by his feelings he had. Not because he had feelings for Louis, but just... he was so confused, the last thing he expected was something like this. And he actually thought that Louis was more interested in Harry right now? God, Harry was really naive. What did he expect? And at the same time, he shouldn't think like that, he had tried to keep his distance, to call him my his last name or L'eue Courante again, to see him no longer as a person but as his boss, as L'eue courante. Shit.

Harry only now realized Danielle had tied him to the chair.

"What are you doing?", he said, pulling

"You look pretty kinky sitting here half-naked tied to a chair", Danielle chuckled, went around the chair.

"You know who would love that? And look at me, I'm the one who sees it"

"Shut up", Harry growled, mood now completely down, on the subject of Louis now even more sensitive. He had no right to feel and think as he did, but he was angry with him.

"What's all this about? If you want Louis, why do you always pick me?"

Danielle laughed, then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I suppose you think I find you attractive, and that's why I keep you around; to make Louis jealous. Well, I'm not like Louis... I'm sure you thought that about the camera footage, too, right?"

Harry frowned.

"No, I... I didn't understand it"

Danielle was silent, then shook her head.

"Wow, so you really got to stay there when he looked at it"

Shit, okay Harry had to watch what he said. Danielle now knew that Harry knew a lot. And Danielle now knew that Harry really mattered. Only she thought so, not Harry.

"And naive you are, too. Perfect"

"For what?"

"For Louis, of course", she chuckled, then grabbed a chair to sit on the wrong way round, her arms crossed on the backrest.

"Just your reaction right now. If you weren't naive and knew Louis well, you wouldn't have expected anything else from him; you would have rolled your eyes and said 'man, not again'. Instead, you really thought you were special to Louis and that he'd only think of you, come straight to you and save when you're gone"

Harry was silent.

"That... no, I just thought he... he just said and did things that sometimes I... I thought..."

Harry was really acting like a complete idiot. And he was sure that's what he looked like right now, too.

"You noticed yourself, right now?", she laughed.

"Seriously, you sound like a girl who's been fucked around by a typical fuckboy, but won't admit it to herself, with the whole world watching and noticing. You think Louis doesn't know how innocent he looks and how men like you think about him? You think about him as a little worm that can be fucked with. But instead, he's just fucking with all of you. And it works every damn time. Respect for him, really, right?"

Harry couldn't say anything. He just felt used. Danielle, however, didn't stop.

"And, well, you probably think Louis is putting himself in danger with Zayn or you"

Yes, he does, of course, he thought.

"But let's be honest. If someone actually told someone that Zayn and Louis had a thing... do you really think something would happen to Louis?"

She smiled dismissively for a moment.

"He'd either play innocent victim and say Zayn forced him to, everyone would believe L'eue Courante. Or he'd find another way to handle it. He would do anything, even just kill Zayn, as long as he could maintain his own powerful position. Nothing has ever interested him more than money, power and dicks", she smiled

"And that will probably never change, because it always was like this. Or why do you think I ran away from DEATH?"

Harry was silent. Shit, he didn't understand anything anymore. What could he believe? What made sense, what didn't make sense? Did he even know Louis in any way? Should he believe anything Danielle said? But somehow, his brain just wouldn't shut up about Danielle being right. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but... Quen had always made insinuations that were meant to be funny, but maybe they were still... true...?

"I... why did you run away?"

"What did Louis tell you?"

"Uh, nothing, actually. He... he just meant you're not a member anymore"

Danielle shook her head, looked away.

"Of course, he didn't say any more, why should he? Me and Louis were pretty good friends, you know? We grew up together, our parents were really good friends and we always worked out together. When I was 19, I met a boy at DEATH, he", she took a deep breath, "His name was Jackson and we...I was pretty much in love with him, we were together at some point and I knew he was my true love. He proposed to me in Italy on our 7-year anniversary and I was happier than ever. I was so happy, you know? When you're suddenly engaged to the love of your life!"

Harry just listened, that was all he could do. But he was surprised that Danielle was so open-minded and apparently didn't really mean any harm. At least with himself here. And he couldn't help but expect something bad to happen, since a boy got into the story. Shit, he already believed Danielle what she told him about Louis. Seriously, it had to be true. At least the basic things. If that was Louis' way, it was his business just... Harry had thought differently.

"I wanted Louis to be my best man, and I planned to make him a bridesmaid simply because we wanted to fuck the rules. Louis himself was... he also got along well with Jackson, that always made me so happy, because Louis was my best friend and like a brother to me, it was important to me that they got along. He also made one or two remarks, but of course I took them not seriously, why should I have understood it differently? But... in the end I...", she looked away, took a deep breath.

"The day after we sent out the wedding invitations, I caught the two of them while..."

Harry took a deep breath, looked away. Shit. Louis, what the hell; why?

"Fuck", Danielle got up, sobbed a little.

"I hate that he still hurts me, even after a year. I hate him for it. I'll never forgive him for that. Louis fucked up a lot, but so did I; different things, but whatever. We stuck together. But you know how that felt? Not just to see your fiancé cheating on you, or your best friend sleeping with your fiancé, but to have to cancel the wedding and all 150 people you invited, to be embarrassed in front of everyone, to lose your fiancé and your best friend and brother, all your support..."

She cursed, kicked away the chair she was sitting in before.

"If he was in this room, I'd kick his fat ass, which he only uses to sleep through men. Preferably the ones who are taken, that's where he gets the most pleasure"

"Danielle", Harry tried to calm her down, writhing briefly under the rope.

"I'm... sorry about all this. I really am. I don't know you, but that sounds really awful and nobody deserves that. I don't know if I understand your whole behaviour, but I understand that you and Louis aren't exactly friends under the circumstances. But... what's this all about? And why am I here right now?"

Danielle was silent, sighed, and ran her hand through her brown hair.

"I'm sorry, that was all really unnecessary talking. I just... I don't know, I just want you to have my perspective, too. Simply because none of DEATH knows it or doubts it. Everyone listens to Louis, just like they always have. Who you believe is up to you, but, yeah. I also just wanted to tell you that you're not the first and only one who's been treated like this by Louis, and the only thing Louis cares about is himself. And his pleasure"

When she realized that Harry wouldn't say anything, she kept talking.

"You seemed to be such a helpful and nice person, so I wanted to let you know and perhaps save you from making a mistake... And also, to give you a chance to really have the work you wanted from the beginning; not some stupid circumstances that prevent you from doing it... I wanted to suggest you to join my organization -"

Her voice was interrupted by a loud bang and steamed through the door, which was now pressed against the opposite wall.

***

Harry heard Quen's amused laugh, presumably she had made this much too strong explosion. But Harry couldn't really be happy. Part of him might have wanted to hear Danielle talk out. She had been thrown to the floor by the force; Harry had been able to hold himself against it briefly in the chair and was still sitting.

"Hoe Hoe Hoe"

Harry recognized the voice immediately, turned to the blasted door frame. There Louis came into the room, turned his pistol on his index finger before he saw Danielle and held the gun on her, his eyes turning dark immediately. She chuckled, sat up a little.

"You little bitch"

"Nice to see you, too. You started it, by the way, when you stole something that belonged to me"

Danielle laughed sadly. Because it was Louis who had started it. Harry looked at her with some understanding. He was sure she had her faults and stupid decisions, but... in the end she was just a sad, hurt girl who had had her great love taken away from her and her heart broken. Did Louis not understand that at all? But apparently, he didn't know what it felt like.

The smaller one only saw Harry now, like Quen. Both eyes widened, but Louis' eyes immediately wandered down his upper body to his boxers, while Quen just sighed.

"Shit, I've got to give Liam £10"

Confused, Harry looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I bet it'll be your first time when Louis ties you up naked"

And never before had such a remark about the two from Quen made Harry so angry.

"You're pretty late; getting old, huh?", Danielle said, giving Harry a quick glance before she looked at Louis, who snorted.

"I don't owe you anything, least of all any justification. Maybe you just don't take my men and half-rape them in the back of this building in the back room of this building, huh? Slut", he said, walked to Harry, crouched down behind him to untie him.

"I thought it was amusing", Quen reported, also a gun on Danielle.

"But it will be even more amusing for me to torture you until you are nothing more than a stuttering misery. That is what I looked forward most to when we met again. We have to celebrate; it's been over a year since we last saw each other, right?"

Harry's eyes widened at this remark, but couldn't think about it any longer, because as soon as his bonds were loose, Louis' hands stroked over his sore wrists, whereupon he immediately pulled his hands away, got up. Shit, what was he gonna do? He could hardly suggest letting her go. Or take her with them and just talk for now.

Louis wanted her dead, Quen tortured hanging somewhere half-dead, so that's what DEATH wanted. He couldn't possibly fight against DEATH, that would be treason. But since he saw Louis differently... did he even want to be loyal to DEATH? Louis himself wasn't loyal to DEATH either, if he hadn't been loyal to Danielle. Quen was also different than he thought. But maybe she didn't even know what had happened, maybe she had heard something else from Louis and therefore stood by him?

"Henry, maybe you should put some clothes on before my pumpkin jumps at you", Quen said now.

"I'll take care of our little cupcake here"

Danielle snorted, but got up on her order. Harry watched unsteadily before he noticed Louis' eyes on him again, feeling like an object. Shit, what happened? He was still so confused and angry at the same time. And Louis' behaviour right now wasn't helping at all. 

Still, he had better things to do than dress. He grabbed Louis' wrist and dragged him with him. Puzzled, Louis walked along, raising his hand as one of the security men tried to intervene immediately. He was pulled into the front room before Harry stopped.

"I've been thinking about all of this. We shouldn't just kill Danielle and be done with it"

Louis chuckled, gazing from Harry's torso into his face.

"What, did you realize what a pain in the ass she is and you want to torture her, too? I'm happy to cooperate"

"No, I...", Harry sighed. How could anyone be like that?

"Don't you think it would be wiser to take her with us and lock her up first and then think again? Through her, we would certainly get a lot of information. I mean, she's set up her own organization"

"Did she really?", Louis asked and Harry was silent. Oh, okay, then it was just a guess on their part. But Danielle had said something about it before she was interrupted. I wonder what she had wanted to say. What have I to do with her organization?

At Harry's nod, Louis remained silent with arms crossed, seemed to think, though he really couldn't resist looking at Harry's body... What, he had been really curious the last few weeks what he looked like. And Louis noticed himself drooling. Harry was right, he'd probably spent all his money on tattoos. But shit, they looked hot. Louis wanted to jump on him and kiss and lick every part of his body. Fuck.

Louis looked away, maybe got a little weak.

"All right, fine; it would be unspectacular to just kill her here anyway. You really know how to convince me. You've learned"

Harry sighed in relief.

"Always think of your own benefit"

Louis hummed, just had to put his hand on his abdominal muscles and stroke Harry's chest when he stood there. His skin felt so good on his and Louis already knew that he wanted more of it, wanted to feel his whole body.

"Yeah, but looking like this also helped a little..."

Harry swallowed and as Louis continued; he looked at him from below with those blue eyes and damn, Harry looked away, couldn't stand that look any longer. In the end he would get hard here, that would be wonderful. He hated his body for reacting the way it did. Because just having Louis' hand on his skin felt too good.

"I'm gonna get dressed", he cleared his throat like a fucking idiot.

Louis just nodded, looked after Harry, had only him with his body in his head, from which he couldn't get out of his amazement. He didn't know what he expected but... Harry's tattooed skin with the muscles but not too many muscles, those wide shoulders and long legs and... Fuck, Harry was perfect.

***

Harry himself was annoyed when he dressed. How could Louis be so unprofessional? And how could Harry be so stupid as to go with it knowing that Louis was only interested in his own gain anyway? He only saw one thing in men.

Louis now also entered the room where Danielle was already being held by two men after he had tried to calm down for a moment. But Harry in the suit didn't help any more. But as soon as he saw Danielle, it was all forgotten and he felt only anger.

"We're leaving, we got everything we wanted", he just said.

"Yes, we all finally saw Harry naked. At least in his underwear", Quen said, playing with her machine gun. Danielle chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to go out like that?"

Without hesitation Louis lashed out and gave her a good slap, so that her head flew to the right. Harry's eyes grew larger and he looked away quickly. No one said anything. Fuck, he also didn't say anything. Danielle herself had expected nothing else from Louis and chuckled again before Louis raised her head.

"You're mine now, so I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. Besides the fact that you should thank me for not killing you on the spot or letting Quen immediately torture you when we're in the DEATH headquarters"

Danielle glanced briefly at Harry, who was still looking away. He wondered if she understood that he had persuaded Louis.

She didn't say anything, though, which was probably for the best, before they began to walk.

Louis in front, next to Liam and Harry.

"What did she tell you?", Louis muttered softly, and Harry looked at him somewhat surprised that he wanted to have a chat now.

"Hm? Not much, really. She only mentioned the organisation. We hadn't been in there long before you came in"

Louis remained silent on this answer and Harry simply hoped that he believed him. What good would it have done DEATH if he had told everything that Danielle had told him? He was no less loyal because he answered that, was he?

The group went on in silence and only now did Harry realize how tired and exhausted he was. The evening had been really strange. He sighed and briefly relaxed his shoulders. Shit, he was so tired that he already had a beep in his ear. Probably from the explosion as well. Jesus, he had been so scared.

But then he frowned. The beep wasn't coming from his ear. It was a sound, right? Louis seemed to notice it now, had just been too busy in his thoughts. But now he heard it too, looked at Harry before he looked at Harry's chest.

Without hesitation he reached for the small device that had still been attached to his clothes.

"Stupid shit, what's that beeping about?!", he got upset and turned it in all directions. When he turned it upside down, Harry saw that it wasn't sealed properly. His eyes grew bigger, alarmed he knocked the device out of his hand, not hearing Danielle's gloating chuckle.

"Louis, watch -"

But it was too late. Harry only felt himself being flung through the air with a force similar to that of small businesses. He felt himself fall on his back and groan painfully. Shit, how come everything he touched exploded lately?!

He groaned painfully again when a body fell on him. He heard a panicky cough and opened his eyes, didn't see much through the dust, but recognized brown hair.

Louis tried to lean on his arms, but then collapsed back onto Harry, turned his face away and continued coughing. Harry frowned painfully because everything hurt him. But because he was lying on his back, he saw the ceiling. And he saw therefore that it started to tear more and more, even if it was only a part.

"Watch out!", he shouted and clasped Louis to roll away immediately before the ceiling gave way and collapsed with a loud crash. Harry gasped; his adrenaline level high; he felt as if this was a dream. He heard a now quieter coughing below him, looked down at Louis who was cramping up and began to breathe faster, unable to control it because he had so much dust in his lungs. Harry could only see him through a light, otherwise they were buried with the remains of the ceiling.

***

"Louis, hey", Harry said, trying to keep himself calm. As calm as one could be in this situation.

"It's all right", Louis answered, had been able to calm his cough a little, now tried to work on his breathing. But that was less easy when Harry was lying over him, looking down at him. He didn't seem to notice the position they were in right now. Of course not, any normal person wouldn't think of it except Louis, of course. He didn't really see Harry, there was a beam of light somewhere behind them, he only saw the outline of him, saw him leaning over him, his hands next to Louis' head. The pile above them made a noise and Harry jerked straight down, while both of them cried out briefly in shock. But nothing really happened; not yet. How long it would take the pile to collapse completely, they couldn't say.

"Harry?", Louis said softly, while Harry, who was now supported even lower above him, looked to the side.

"Shh, maybe we can hear voices from someone"

Louis actually kept silent, but simply because he couldn't say anything. His body was hurting everywhere and he should have been thinking the same thoughts as Harry, but he couldn't. His head was full of Harry. His smell, his breathing that was so quiet; his hands that were so close to his head; his face that was so close to his when he looked at Louis; his lips that he saw in the profile of his silhouette; his body lying on top of his. Without thinking about it, Louis did the only thing his body could do at that moment while his head seemed to be turned off. His hands went up, grabbed Harry's face, pulled his head down, and he put his lips on the taller one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... yeah  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	12. ||10||

Harry opened his eyes, hadn't understood at first what had just happened until he understood that it was Louis' lips that were pressing against his. Actually, he would think different. Actually, he would think how stupid Louis is, not only how unprofessional, but also how inappropriate it was in this situation and how crazy one could be. He would think all that. If he would think after all. Because his head turned off, because Louis' lips felt so good on his, his little hands in his hair, his tongue in his- Wait a minute!

Louis frowned when Harry didn't kiss back, pulled him even closer, deepened the kiss even more. He wanted to know how Harry kissed right now, otherwise he would go crazy! Just his full lips felt so unbelievable. But he didn't know how it felt. Because his lips suddenly disappeared because Louis' wrists had been grabbed and his hands had been taken away from Harry's head. Harry looked away again as before, said nothing, just breathed harder like Louis.

Louis had to smile. How cute Harry was. But he was right, they should concentrate on other things, who knows how long they had to live. But Louis just couldn't take it any longer.

He heard a sound; he and Harry looked straight at his chest. That thing had really survived?

"Pumpkin, can you hear me?!", a voice was heard softly beside all the noise.

Louis tapped on it immediately.

"Yes, I do. Harry and I are buried under some... shit"

The first sirens were heard in the distance and Harry wondered what had happened to everyone else. Quen seemed to have survived, but what about the others? What about Danielle? Was that her fault?

"All right, I'll locate you and we'll be right there"

Harry sighed in relief and Louis remained silent, now thought who could be helped at all. It was unlikely that everyone had survived this. What about Liam and Zayn? Louis swallowed.

"Hey", Harry said softly.

"First we need to get out of here so we can see what the others are like"

Louis was silent, then nodded only slightly, his grip on Harry's arms getting stronger. Danielle seemed to want to take everything away from him further and further. Just, if anything had happened to Quen. Lately Louis had somehow got used to her presence, he had never had that before, since she had always stayed in her bunker.

***

It was a while before Louis and Harry could crawl out of, but for that it had been a real effort, it had been very fast. But Harry was sure that this was mainly because Louis was down there.

"Mr, Styles, L'eue Courante, can you hear me?", they heard a female voice at one point and the two of them answered immediately.

"We'll inspect the broken ceiling and everything around you first and secure the areas that could collapse, so we have more time and it's less likely that if we leave a gap, the rest will collapse on you"

Harry sighed softly, but still relieved, while Louis remained silent.

When the time had come and Louis pressed his eyes together briefly, because a light fell directly into his eye through the resulting gap, the voice sounded again.

"Can you move safely towards the gap?"

"Yes, that should work", Harry replied, slowly trying to get off Louis.

"Mr. Styles, let L'eue Courante go ahead"

"I was going to", he mumbled, was eventually trained to think of him first in every situation. If he got out first and the gravel would break over Louis, DEATH would probably torture him until he died. Louis blinked in surprise. He would never have thought of anyone else first now. Sure, he was used to it in a way and many people had already sacrificed themselves for him, but with Harry it was somehow different. Nevertheless, it was almost impossible that Louis would crawl out in front of Harry, the two of them laid on top of each other, as there was no room anywhere else after all. Harry seemed to realize this now, Louis squeezed his upper arm briefly.

"Get out", he said and Harry snorted.

"They're going to kill me"

"There's no other way. I'm ordering it, so they have nothing to say. Now go!"

Harry was silent, then sighed, because there really was no other solution. It was actually absolutely crazy to think how the lower person could come out first, because the lower person was more important. But that was the way it was. Slowly and inwardly praying that nothing would happen, he crawled out of the gap.

"Mr. Styles -"

"There was no other way", Harry said slightly irritated to the woman who had spoken to them before. She had blonde hair, tied into a bun, and was wearing a uniform similar to the one worn at QUAL headquarters in England. She remained silent on his reaction, but was distracted by the fact that Louis was now crawling out of the gap. Immediately Liam stood with him, lifted him to his feet before he could do anything, checked if he had any visible injuries.

"Are you okay?"

Harry now got up, too. His back hurt like hell, probably bruised or something. But when he stood up, he felt a painful twinge not only in his back but also in his shoulder.

At Harry's painful sound, Louis immediately looked at him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"'Course", he made a grimace. But because Louis had landed on him before, his right ribs hurt, his back hurt from the impact and his right shoulder also hurt extremely.

"Is everything okay with -"

"If I were in pain, I would have said something", Louis interrupted the woman who was making wide eyes.

"Are there any other survivors?"

The woman nodded.

"Take care of Harry, I -"

"Everything is already prepared, we'll take you to your car, L'eue Courante", the woman interrupted him and Liam gently put his hand on Louis' back to push him off.

"And the other survivors were given a chance as well?"

"Of course. We have several groups that helped the wounded and brought them to the central office. But, of course, our first priority was to keep you safe and get you out of here"

Louis remained silent, only now realizing that only he and Liam and Ms. Ryan were walking, surrounded by security.

"Hey, what about Harry?", he asked, looked behind him but saw nothing because of the big men behind him.

"He'll be in another car", Ms. Ryan just said, and Louis was silent for a moment, but then got scared.

"Hey!"

He grabbed her arm.

"He didn't do anything wrong, I told him to get out first because there was no other way. He saved my life, otherwise the ceiling would have fallen down on me"

The woman was silent, nodded.

"I will remember this for the trial and his condemnation"

Louis' eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!"

The woman didn't answer, which made him angry.

"Ms. Ryan, have you forgotten who I am?!"

"Never, L'eue Courante. That's why we're going to get you out of harm's way first, so you can think clearly again. You're understandably very agitated and exhausted"

"We're taking Harry with us right now! He hasn't done anything wrong", Louis stopped, but was forced to walk again, as the men behind him kept walking, pushing him a little. Liam immediately pulled him forward a bit again to encourage him to walk faster with his hand on his back. Defiantly pouting, Louis continued to walk. He couldn't believe that this stupid bitch stood against him. But unfortunately, it was her job not only to work for him but also to bet on his safety in such cases; then she didn't listen to him.

Louis hated moments like that.

***

Louis hadn't been to the main headquarters of France for a long time. For whatever reason, he didn't like it here. He loved Paris, but he liked FORCE less, avoided it more.

After a complete health check, in which Louis felt like a little child in some parts, he was finally discharged and could go to his office. He couldn't sleep anyway, didn't want to sleep at all. He wanted to go back to his hotel, damn it!

"Send Ms. Ryan to me in half an hour", he said in a spare bracelet; his own was at the hotel.

He wondered who had survived everything. What about Zayn? And what about Danielle. Louis clenched his hands into fists. That bitch. She could have gotten everyone killed, even herself. And still she did all this shit. Where was she now? Louis tried not to think about it too much, also avoided the media, which only reported something about an mysterious explosion.

He also wondered how Harry was doing? Hopefully he had gotten the care he needed.

Harry.

Louis finally had to bite his lip when he thought about the kiss. His lips had felt so unbelievably perfect, he couldn't wait to know how Harry really kissed, how his tongue felt in his mouth, how his big hands would feel on his skin and his body on his as he- The door opened and Louis looked up, possibly expecting Harry; was ripped out of his thoughts, which were slowly going in the wrong direction again; as they always did at the moment. But he was resigned to it. On the other hand, none of the security men would ever let him in without telling Louis first. But when he saw that it was Quen, he stood up.

"Quen, hi"

She said nothing, just walked around the table, pulled him into her arms. Surprised, Louis looked at her shoulder.

"What the -"

"Shut up, I was so worried, pumpkin", she said and Louis smiled, hugging her as well.

"How disgusting, you hug a human. And then a man"

"Nawww, I'll make an exception for you, you look like a little pink candy", Quen said immediately and almost crushed him. The woman seriously had strength.

(Picture of this outfit on instagram: larrymelon28)

"Ugh, Quen... you're crushing me!"

She laughed, let him go.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you were rescued. When I heard you were being secured and I couldn't help anyway, I came here to make some arrangements"

"Didn't expect anything different from you. I'll talk to Ms. Ryan in a few, so I can finally get back to the hotel. I don't want to sleep here..."

Quen nodded, she would also prefer the hotel herself, of course. There she was less surrounded by people, because they had booked it out.

"How's Henry?"

Louis shrugged, looked away.

"He wasn't feeling so good. I still haven't heard from him. I hope he's being taken care of. Actually, I would go to him, but I don't know where he is and if I ask or go out alone, I will only be brought back here because I should calm down. I feel like I'm in jail"

Quen chuckled.

"Because everyone worries about you?"

Louis rolled his eyes, sat down on the table. At that moment, the bracelet let him know Ms. Ryan was here.

"Let her in"

"I already know what you want", she said as soon as she walked in. Louis got up.

"Great, then it's settled. Goodbye"

She rolled her eyes and Quen laughed.

"I would like to inform you that I only allow it because you and Quen are in perfect health and there are no further tasks for you here either, such as if Killing Morth were in here. But I suppose under those circumstances you wouldn't want to leave"

Louis really couldn't believe it. The bitch had actually escaped.

"Your two top security guards are also in good shape, so I can let you go with peace of mind"

"Zayn is unharmed?"

"Mr. Malik was far enough away to avoid being hit by the blast. He was in charge of preparing everything for the return trip with others, if Killing Morth was in your hands"

Louis nodded.

"This mission may have saved his life"

Louis remained silent. He was incredibly grateful for that.

"What about Harry?", he asked and the woman looked somewhat disgusted, which Louis simply ignored. Stupid cow.

"We have come to the final condition that you be allowed to go back to the hotel"

Louis already wanted to repeat his question, because he thought the woman had ignored him, but she kept on talking.

"Mr. Styles will stay here"

Quen chuckled with crossed arms.

"Oh God, lady, you just played yourself"

Before the woman could say anything, she looked at Louis, who looked at her angrily.

"Harry's coming with us", he growled.

"L'eue Courante, with all due respect to... well, only you", she said and Louis clenched his hands in fists.

"Mr. Styles will be held here for the time being until we decide what to do with him. After all, we can't rule out the possibility that he was responsible for the explosion"

"You're crazy! Harry's not tired of living. When was he supposed to do that anyway?!"

"A few of the trial think that Mr. Styles is in cahoots with Killing Morth"

"Oh Jesus", Louis rolled his eyes, folded his arms across his chest.

"So why did he save my life then?"

"That in turn speaks for his loyalty", nodded the woman and Louis raised his eyebrows.

"Am I getting this right? The trial has completely lost its brains?"

"L'eue Cournate, there is much evidence to suggest that it may be true. Mr. Styles, for example, persuaded you not to just blow up the small businesses that enabled Killing Morth to copy and sell fake medication, didn't he? Moreover, he had enough time to manipulate the device, he was alone with Killing Morth long enough"

"He did this, because he saw a better way for DEATH to foil Killing Morth's plan. And it worked, too, because QUAL Central is working on the perfect fakes for the medication. And anyway, what would his motive be? He's been a full-time employee of DEATH for less than a year, why would he work against us?"

"There are all sorts of theories about it. However -"

"They're all crazy and not true, yes. So he comes with us, thank you very much"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow that"

"You're sorry for shit"

"L'eue Courante, I beg your pardon!", the woman said in outrage.

"It's true, though! Is it just because he got out first again, or what's the big deal?!"

"Wait, what?", Quen asked confused.

"Maybe you're a little influenced by Mr. Styles, am I right?"

"Don't act smart, how dare you?", he hissed and Quen sighed. If she didn't do anything, Louis would really come at her physically. As funny as she thought it was, she'd never liked Ms. Ryan or her nerdy ways and she just wanted to get back to the hotel. And if it wasn't with Harry, she didn't think Louis would go. All for sex, she thought ironically.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with L'eue Courante. Henry really is a good soul. He's 99.9% unrelated. Actually, I would say 100%, but this will certainly look suspicious to you again and I am also suspected to be in cahoots with Killing Morth"

The woman was silent, seemed think about it. Seriously, L'eue Courante and Quen were against her decision, she had to give in somehow. She sighed.

"I... I really hate to do this. I'll see what I can do. But you can be sure that Mr. Styles will not simply be treated unsuspiciously, he will continue to be watched with caution, and if any further incident should occur, or there should be any other indication, we will, for better or worse, hold a meeting against your will"

"What has become of you all"

Louis rolled his eyes, relieved inside, yet annoyed.

"DEATH must be having no other problems if you're all making such a drama"

"You were almost killed!"

"And who made sure I wasn't?!"

The woman was silent, probably had to pull herself together.

"I will prepare everything for your departure", she said before she went out. Louis stuck out his tongue when she was gone and Quen laughed.

"The woman is tired of life. How dare she trying to keep your puppy away from you?"

Louis rolled his eyes, but had to smile. He really couldn't wait to see Harry again. He hoped he was okay.

***

Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on. He didn't even know what headquarters he was in, whether it was the main headquarters, or just another one in Paris. He also didn't know why there was suddenly a court case against him. And then why it suddenly wasn't, but he was now suspected and should pay attention now. What was going on here?!

He also drove in a separate car from Louis and the others, but at least he knew where they were going. He was so happy to be back in the beautiful hotel when he came to his room and no longer had to sit in some cell in the headquarters. At least he was getting medical attention. Which confused him even more, because why was he being cared for when he was suspected and then he wasn't and oh God, Harry was confused. And tired. Damn it. He hadn't been able to sleep because people kept coming to him, asking him questions, taking care of him, or saying that he could go. Oh, my God.

But when he got out of the shower, he noticed a card that was on his bedside table. He frowned. It was a hotel card, but it was gold. Confused, he picked it up, turned it over. Why was it here? And who had put it there? But then the card looked familiar. He had seen it before when he checked in.

***

Louis teetered impatiently on his feet, looking up and down, looking at his bracelet from time to time. He had asked to be notified when Harry's car had left. Louis himself stood on the terrace, had bathed and changed, and was now looking at the illuminated Eiffel Tower and the nightlife of Paris. Yes, he definitely felt more comfortable here than in FORCE...

He heard the sound of the elevator, had to smile, but pretended not to hear anything. He quickly checked if he smelled good, but because he had just bathed and then used perfume, he smelled good. He couldn't heck his hair now, so he quickly checked with his hands.

"Louis?"

Louis turned to the door frame where Harry stood, questioningly holding up the golden card between his index and middle finger. Louis smiled when he saw that Harry had wet hair, probably had noticed the card only after he had showered, but then put on jeans and a loose t-shirt again.

"Oops, did I lose these?"

"Hi", Harry said with a chuckle, walked up to him, stretched it out to him.

"Are you all right?", the smaller one asked, took the card and put it in Harry's front trouser pocket. Harry frowned, but turned a little red from the physical contact. The fact that Louis was standing here in a silk bathrobe didn't really help.

"Um, I, yeah. I'm a bit confused, but everything's okay", he smiled at the end and Louis giggled, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to be a little closer to him.

"What's confusing you?"

"Uh, everything? I was somehow completely questioned about Killing Morth and the ball, then I was told I'd find out in a few days what they were going to do with me; that the trial still has to decide that, then suddenly I was told I could go and then there's a golden card on my nightstand that doesn't belong to me"

Louis smiled slightly, placed his chin on Harry's chest as he looked up at him.

"It would have taken forever; I didn't want to have to wait so long for you"

"So... you made sure I didn't have to go there?"

Louis grinned.

"In my opinion, it was just unnecessary excitement. You didn't do anything wrong; you even saved my life and wouldn't dare to betray DEATH with your penetrating professional play anyway"

"Have I been accused of that? Why don't you also believe that?"

"Because I still know you better than all of them", Louis smiled.

"You wouldn't betray DEATH and your father. Or me"

Harry swallowed in his gaze, looked away quickly, at the Eiffel Tower. At night it looked even better. Oh God, the light was just so highly romantic, he should go immediately. But Louis didn't think to let go of him.

"Right?"

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"You would never betray me, would you?"

Harry's eyes got wider.

"Uhm, no. I mean this is my job after all, I was trained for it"

Louis was silent. Was that not the answer he wanted or what? Because it was Harry's job. But it was not his job to stand here in the suite of L'eue Courante and let him hug him on the terrace. Or to do anything else with him...

"I'm glad you're well", he said, clearing his throat.

"I should get going, you need to sleep"

Louis had to smile at Harry's cute embarrassment, loosed his grip from Harry, but didn't take a step away from him, had only moved his arms away to put his hands on Harry's cheeks, pulling him down while stretching himself to put their lips together. At that moment it felt even more incredible than being in a dangerous situation. In the background you could hear Paris, they were surrounded by the light of the city and the Eiffel Tower, the soft lighting on the terrace; surrounded by the fresh night air, Louis wasn't wearing a stupid suit, could completely focus on how great Harry's lips felt on his- Wait, hey, they were gone? Why were they gone?! Louis opened his eyes as Harry stepped away.

"What... what is this?"

Louis looked at him confused.

"What?"

"That! And what was that before, too?!"

Louis didn't understand anything anymore. Why was Harry so upset now?

"I... what?", he asked stupidly.

"I thought I'd just forget about that kiss earlier, blamed it on the fact that we were in a dangerous situation and maybe you needed it somehow or didn't think about it or I don't know. But what's all this about now?", Harry asked, pulling the card out of his trouser pocket in a bit of a fuss. Uhm, what? How dare he?!

"Uh, pardon? I did what we both wanted all the time, but you never had balls for! Shouldn't you be grateful and stick your tongue down my throat, because that's what you wanted to do for so long?!"

Harry stared at him in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really dare to deny it?"

Harry was silent, gulped.

"I... That has nothing to do with it. We can't do this and that's that. I'm not Zayn, who's gonna go along with everything you say"

"Well, too bad, because you've committed yourself to obeying me!"

Harry snorted.

"What, and you expect me to kiss you back because you order me to? That's what you want?"

"If I know that you really want to, but only do it when I tell you to, yes"

"You're crazy. My job isn't only to obey you blindly, but also to ensure your safety. And with an action like this, you're in danger of losing your respect if this comes out"

Louis was silent. Harry couldn't be serious, could he? He had everything fucking prepared!

"Why are you doing this?!", he stomped furiously on the floor.

"Because I'm an employee of DEATH and you're L'eue Courante. Just because you're the boos doesn't mean you can do anything you want, Louis. I have my duties and prohibitions, you have yours. And I guess our prohibition is the same thing"

"I never read anywhere that I can't have anything with my employees!"

"Probably because nobody thought about what you were really like"

Louis' expression changed and Harry sighed.

"That... that sounded harsher than I meant it", he said more quietly.

"But you meant it", Louis said softly. Harry was silent, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you... you're just..."

Louis nodded slightly, ripped the card from his hand.

"I can't believe it. I thought you knew me well enough by now. You're an asshole, Harry"

"Because I don't have sex with you, because I'm not allowed to?!"

"No, because you're making me look like a slut!"

"Well, what do you want from me?!"

"Just because I'm interested in you?! Besides, you're no better, when did you tell me you didn't want anything with me?! Do you feel hotter and better now because I got my hopes up, or what?!"

"You're interested in every man!"

It was almost like a flashback when Louis slapped Harry in the face.

"You think I let someone talk to me like that?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Because I'm telling the truth?", Harry growled, hold his now red cheek. Louis should think for himself who he thought he was. He wasn't God who could do anything he wanted. Others were careful about what they could and couldn't do, and didn't run their heads into the wall.

"You say these things about me when I thought you'd have a different opinion of me. But you have no idea how I am or who I am!"

"Danielle told me about it", Harry got even angrier. Louis' gaze changed before he stopped talking for a moment.

"What?"

Harry nodded.

"I lied; she told me something. Everything. I know what you did, Louis. How am I supposed to feel different about you when I find out about this, see you making out with Zayn in the middle of a hallway, then bring me back here, flirt with some Pete before that, no idea what else you've done"

"Wait a minute, what?" blinked Louis.

"Danielle told you something?"

Harry nodded, seeing in Louis' eyes only disappointment through his anger because Harry now knew what Louis was up to. But it was because of something else.

Since Louis didn't look like he was going to say anything now, Harry spoke again; calmer but just as pissed off.

"I know how you are and it's your business how you live, but leave me out of it. I'm tired of you making fun of me because you see me as an object, that you can fool. This is certainly not what I trained for. So, stay away from me"

Louis didn't seem to have listened to him properly at all, had slightly wrinkled his forehead, looked away, now looked at him again.

"What did she tell you?"

"I don't think she told me everything you've done, but she told me about Jackson"

At the name Louis flinched slightly, stepped away from Harry as if Harry had hit him.

"Go. We'll talk about it tomorrow", he just said, looked at his chest as he walked backwards, then turned around and walked to the railing. Harry snorted.

"So, this is how you handle a confrontation? Why don't you at least stand for it?"

"I said go, we'll talk about it tomorrow", Louis repeated calm, not turning to him. Harry shook his head slightly.

"I don't know if I want to", he said before turning and leaving.

Louis heard the elevator doors close, closed his eyes before he felt a tear drop from his eye. He opened them again, looked up into the sky, which now no longer looked pleasant and beautiful, but far away, dark and cold. Shit. It still hurt so much. And Danielle had found another way to make it hurt more. Hearing Harry say that name... knowing he was now involved and no longer part of Louis' new life...

***

Breakfast was weird. Actually, it was less bad than Harry expected; Louis wasn't there. He was sitting with Quen, who was in a good mood. Zayn was nowhere to be seen and Harry suspected something bad again, but Liam wasn't there either, so it could be that the two of them had been given some kind of assignment.

Louis.

He just didn't understand him. If that's the way you are, you've got to stand to it. And Harry had actually expected that he would stand by it, he had always said he didn't need anyone to feel better, he already liked himself anyway. No wonder, Louis looked beautiful. Just yesterday Harry's breath had stopped for a moment when he had seen Louis in the soft gold of the Eiffel Tower and the city on the terrace. He had loved himself for saving such a sweet creature from a collapsing ceiling, for knocking the device out of his hand, because otherwise it would surely have come off.

And inside, Louis was a little bitch who thought only of himself. And someone like that was the head of DEATH. And that's who Harry was attracted to. Great.

"Did you have a sex dream about Louis and are sad it wasn't real or what's wrong with you today?"

Harry blinked, looked up from his scrambled eggs, which he was poking around in, to Quen, who had raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean for you to tell me the dream"

Harry sighed, looked at his plate again. She really had no idea, did she?

"No, I just didn't sleep well last night and I've been thinking too much about yesterday"

"You probably think this is all your fault, huh?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Danielle is a bitch. She only chose you because you're new and inexperienced. You don't know her very well, so if she told you anything, you'd be the first to believe it. She didn't make it; Louis said you said she didn't tell you anything. But I'm sure if she had more time, she would have told you all kinds of shit. She's pretty good at that"

Harry slightly frowned at her words. Danielle had actually not talked him into anything, but had told him the truth, why did Quen think of her in this way?

"Why did she leave?", he asked. He really wondered whether Quen knew the truth. She was silent.

"There were many reasons, some more important, some less so. But I think, if anything, Louis should tell you"

Harry snorted and she frowned slightly as he looked back at his plate. What was going on? Actually, she wouldn't be interested, but it might have been about Louis, who somehow was somewhat important to her. And besides, she had expected the usual reaction, that Harry would stammer around, blush or look away embarrassed. Something like this came instead. But she let it go, maybe Harry was just tired and still groggy from yesterday.

Harry's bracelet made a sound and he saw it was Louis, he sighed and got up, smiled slightly at Quen again before he left. He didn't answer it, though. He knew it was something private anyway, not official. Still he felt like he was betraying DEATH. And he hated Louis for taking advantage of his position with Harry.

So, to keep himself occupied Harry showered extensively, checked how his injuries felt, when he moved, called his father for a moment. Meanwhile, he had taken off his bracelet. Seriously, if it was something important, Quen or somebody else would call him too.

He'd just hung up when there was a slight knock at the door. He stopped briefly but then heard Quen's voice.

"Henry-puppy, are you there?"

He sighed, went to the door, opened it. Before he could do anything, Louis walked past him into the room. Harry just looked at him in bewilderment at first, then Quen, who continued to walk through the corridor, turned to him, grinning and winking. That traitor!

He turned around; the door slammed shut.

"Are you serious?"

Louis held Harry's bracelet in his hand. The taller one shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew it was nothing important anyway"

Louis' gaze fell.

"But it's important to me"

"But nothing official. And I want to deal with you only in an official capacity"

Louis snorted, shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You're such a fool"

"Fine, then can you leave? I still have to pack for tonight"

Louis sighed, took a deep breath. It had cost him a fucking effort to call Harry, to try to make contact, to ask Quen for help, to go here to his room. And still he did this shit here.

"You're not leaving today"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Louis nodded, walked to him, whereupon Harry was unsure whether he wanted to be even closer to Louis. But Louis took the decision from him when he grabbed Harry's wrist and immediately got goose bumps on his skin. Stupid body.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow, and you're flying with me just like on the outward flight", he said, focused on putting the bracelet back on Harry. Harry watched silently.

"Why?"

Louis grinned, typed something on Harry's bracelet before looking up at him.

"Just because"

"Louis, I'm really tired of your little games"

"This is not a game", Louis chuckled coldly.

"Not everything has to do with you, Harry. I have things to do and I'm not leaving until tomorrow"

Harry was silent. Oh. Oh, great. Now he's just standing there like an idiot. Louis saw his speechlessness, chuckled again before he passed him.

"Just thought I'd let you know, but you reacted like a high school girl and blocked me"

And with that, he was gone again. Harry blinked, just looked at the now closed door. Everything was as if Louis had never been here. What just happened?

***

Harry hadn't thought about it any further, he was happy to have another day in Paris, maybe he really could still see a bit of the city? That would be great, he had to find out if he had any tasks or if he had time off until the flight. But the question was taken away from him when he saw that his schedule on the bracelet showed a meeting at 7:30 pm. Presumably it was about how to act now because of Danielle. He was sure Louis would be in a very great mood. Harry didn't want to see him. He was too confused.

"Hi, my name is Harry Styles. I'm -"

The woman at the reception already nodded, smiled, took a card out of a drawer before walking around the counter.

"Follow me, Mr. Styles"

Confused, Harry followed her. Did everyone have to make such an individual action, or was he alone because he was too early or too late?

The woman led him to a glass elevator before putting the key in the lock and opening the door. She entered with Harry, but only to push the single button up before she smiled at him again, then left him alone. Strange. Harry shrugged his shoulders, didn't worry about anything else. It was odd that there was a conference room on the top floor of the hotel. Harry had thought that the top floor was Louis' suite. Well, never mind.

The lift took a while and when it opened, the first thing Harry got was a breath of fresh air. He frowned, got out, but then he was surprised. He was on a huge roof terrace with a 360-degree view of Paris. It had a glazed railing and many lanterns that bathed the terrace in a pleasant and cozy light.

"If this had really been a meeting, I would have kicked you out long ago for being two minutes late"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	13. ||11||

Harry looked in the direction the voice came from, his jaw dropped. Louis was standing in front of a helicopter in the middle of the roof terrace, grinning at him.

"What...", Harry just stammered and Louis walked towards him. His footsteps were sure and determined as always, but he himself was a little unsure. He hoped you couldn't see it. But as Louis reached for Harry's wrist, the taller one noticed that his hand was shaking slightly, his hand betraying him once again.

"But... But you said we'd only do that if..."

Louis looked up at him over his shoulder.

"I promised you a flight over London, not over Paris, didn't I?"

Harry was silent, staring back at the helicopter they were now standing in front of. Louis climbed in first, then pulled Harry with him. It was a different helicopter from the one they were on for the break in. It was one for two, had much larger comfortable seats, was separated from the cockpit by a sliding door, had fully glazed doors so you could see much more.

"Who's flying, anyway?" Harry asked, as the doors closed. But the question was answered when the door to the cockpit opened.

"So my pussycats, cuddling is allowed, but anything beyond that is forbidden during the flight. I don't want to be completely disturbed. Or at least be very fucking quiet"

"Of course. The traitor", Harry chuckled and Quen smirked at him before she closed the door again.

"At least I don't have to pay her for it", Louis murmured, and Harry laughed.

"Do you know how to fasten your seatbelt now?", Louis then grinned and Harry looked down helplessly. But the seat belts looked different this time, just in his defence. Still he tried it himself, didn't want to look stupid and his head forced him to do it himself so Louis wouldn't touch him- okay, Louis did it again. But he didn't do anything else, knocked on the door as a sign that they were done, the propeller started turning before the helicopter took off. Harry literally stuck to the window pane.

***

It was simply unbelievable. Paris at night in that helicopter. It just looked beautiful because it also was a perfect, clear night. Louis also looked out, knew the view already, but of course he thought it was beautiful. He was more thoughtful, though. He looked next to him, where Harry looked out enthusiastically, smiling. He found so many things unbelievable, which had already become almost normal for Louis again. He had only noticed again through Harry how little he had appreciated. Because nobody had ever reacted like Harry before. He looked out again. He just hoped that everything would go the way he hoped. Well, he didn't even really know what he was hoping for. Nervous, he tugged at his sleeve.

"You okay?"

He looked surprised at Harry, who had noticed this.

"Yeah, sure. You like it?", he distracted. Immediately, Harry beamed, looked out again.

"Are you crazy?! It's incredible!"

Louis smiled, looked out again. Harry actually forgot up here for a short moment all the things the two of them had to talk about, all his anger and confused feelings about Louis. Everything seemed to be fine up here.

Above the rooftops of Paris.

***

During the flight, time flew by [duh] and at some point, they headed for a large, illuminated building. Harry realized that this was the hotel, recognized the roof terrace. He thought it was a pity it was already over; he could fly up here forever. And yet... when he enjoyed the view up here once more in the last few minutes, he wondered why Louis did that.

The two were fighting the night before, Harry hadn't been very nice to Louis, and Louis seemed to have been offended. And still, Harry somehow made it clear that he didn't really want anything more to do with him. Then why did he do this now? All so he could have something with him, or what?

Although the flight had been very pleasant; the silence had been pleasant and when they had talked, it was mostly from Harry because of discoveries he had made. They had even laughed together sometimes.

But it all seemed so easy because they were in the air. Because no sooner they landed and unbuckled Harry felt the tension between them again, in himself and in Louis.

"Are you hungry?", Louis asked as the door on his side just opened. Harry frowned.

"Why?"

At that moment he saw a table behind Louis before Louis pulled him out of the helicopter. Silently and somewhat speechless Harry followed after him to the table, where food was already waiting, as well as wine and... Harry chuckled when he saw the beer. Of course, he sat down on the side with the wine glass, watching Louis as he sat down as well.

"Louis...", he began when the smaller one spread the napkin in his lap.

"What's all this about?"

"I know what you're thinking", said Louis, looking up now, grinning.

"Don't get your hopes up; this isn't a date. And I'm not doing this to get you into bed"

Harry was silent.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Is it really so unrealistic that I want to be nice?", Louis asked, stroked his finger over the beer glass, creating a line through the condensation.

"Yes", Harry answered and Louis laughed, took the beer glass and lifted it up to him.

"Then don't believe me when I say I only wanted to do you a favour and thank you for saving my life"

Harry was silent, then sighed before he toasted with his wine glass.

"I don't want to be ungrateful either, but... after what I think of you now...", Harry murmured after they had had a sip.

"I know what you think of me now", Louis said, looking at the meal, picking up the cutlery.

"I don't even really judge you. After all, it's not really your fault"

"Why?", Harry asked, watching Louis take the first bite, himself unmoved. The smaller one chewed briefly, then swallowed, looking at him questioningly.

"Well, because it's easy to get into your head and you're quite manipulable. Start, or the food will get cold"

Harry slowly reached for the cutlery.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's eat first, then we'll talk about it. I'm really hungry. Aren't you?"

Louis took the second bite.

Yeah, Harry was really hungry. But when he wanted to take the first bite, he twitched. He looked at Louis, who kept on eating as usual.

"Did you put something in my food?"

Louis stopped, looked at him. His gaze made him laugh, threw his head back.

"Are you serious, Harry?"

Harry was silent, looked at his plate.

"I don't know, I... maybe you're mad at me and want to kill me because I've been disloyal to you or whatever. You're such a powerful person, you could just do that if you wanted to"

Louis straightened up, looked at him now with an amused smile.

"You really give me ideas, Harry Styles. I gotta say, it'd be really stylish to kill you like that. I'll definitely remember that. I'm gonna have to disappoint you though, your food is exactly the same as mine. And I don't try kill myself today"

Harry chuckled, looked at him again in silence. His heart told him that he could trust him, but his head immediately said that Louis would have said exactly the same thing if he wanted to kill him. And before that, he had told him he was easily manipulated. Did he think, that he was in cahoots with Danielle?!

"Harry", Louis said more seriously when he realized that Harry was still unsure.

"Haven't I told you that you can trust me?"

Harry was silent, just kept looking at the food. Could he trust Louis? He had believed it when he thought he had the right idea about him. And then he learned he'd misjudged him. So no, right? But there was a part of him that wanted to believe him.

Louis chuckled slightly, but he was still a little hurt. But it wasn't Harrys fault. He bent over the table, cut off a piece of meat before putting it in his own mouth, chewed on it and then swallowed it. Harry watched him do it.

"What if it's not the meat, but one of the side dishes -"

"My goodness", Louis laughed, Harry himself grinned.

"Harry, the food isn't poisoned, or anything else. I promise. And even if you don't trust me, if I promise something, I keep it"

Harry looked briefly into Louis' eyes, which were looking at him so serious and honest. He sighed. His heart was winning then, he cut off a piece and put it in his mouth.

Louis just shook his head, kept on eating by himself. It was incredible how Harry's view of the smaller one had changed so much in one evening.

"How's the wine?", he then asked. Surprised at the change of subject, Harry raised his eyebrows briefly, then nodded.

"It's good, yes. Probably the best wine I've ever had"

Louis smiled and Harry looked at his beer glass.

"Don't you like any kind of wine, or do you just prefer beer?"

Louis pulled a face, looked at Harry's wine glass.

"I've never had wine I really liked before. One's too sweet, the other's too dry, I don't know. And I've detested grape juice since I was little; to me wine tastes like a stale version of it"

Harry had to laugh, which made Louis grin a little.

"So, I'd rather take my beer belly and stick to my bitter elixir of life"

Because Louis had to worry about a beer belly... of course. But Harry didn't say anything about it; he was sure the smaller one knew that himself. And Harry wanted to tell him anyway, but he was reluctant. Just the fact that he was sitting here eating with him... he should have said no.

"You know what I wonder?"

Harry was expecting he'd bring up the subject they still had to talk about. But he didn't.

"Where would you be if DEATH didn't exist? Or if you hadn't choose this life back then"

"I didn't choose this either; I never thought I'd be sitting here"

Louis laughed, and Harry smiled, then got more serious again. He reached for his wine glass.

"I don't know. When you're 10, you don't always want to do what you still want to do a few years later"

Louis nodded.

"What if you had to change jobs now?"

Harry was silent, looked away thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I never thought about it like that, I knew I was staying at DEATH... but maybe something with flowers"

Louis raised an eyebrow, held back his smile.

"Flowers?"

"Flowers"

"How can a person who in another life would be a florist be in the mafia?"

Harry laughed, shrugged his shoulders. But as they sat there for a moment, he remembered something else.

"Or something with pastry"

At that word Louis looked up immediately.

"What?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I have loved baking since I was a child. Cooked too, I still like to cook, but... maybe I'd go into the patisserie direction. Who knows?"

Louis had to smile a little, but he quickly recovered, reached for his glass.

"You can cook?"

"Hm", Harry said, smiling at Louis' laugh.

"I'm no star chef, but I can, yes. I would look different now, because I had to start feeding myself early. You know my dad; he's got a real thing about that"

Louis chuckled, then mustered him grinning.

"So the real Harry is a little housekeeper?"

When asked, Harry looked at him in surprise, then laughed.

"Well, like I said, I had to start living on my own at an early age, so I've already mastered the household"

"Impressive"

"And you?", Harry grinned now, couldn't help himself. Louis giggled.

"I probably wouldn't survive a week without someone"

That he joked about it, surprised Harry. After all, Louis always pretended to be immortal and independent.

"But there are worse ones than me at DEATH. They really couldn't do anything without the help of DEATH", Louis said, shook his head, seemed to think of a particular person.

"Who?"

Louis was silent, shook his head again, and started eating again.

"Never mind"

Harry frowned briefly, but then let it go. Why would he pursue it? They'd been talking too much about their personal lives again.

***

"Jesus", Louis leaned back. He was stuffed.

"Often forget how good poison tastes", he said as he rubbed over his stomach. Harry shook his head; Louis had been teasing him with it for the rest of the meal. You never knew with this man; he should know that for himself.

"If you're offended by this, I'm sorry, I just thought -"

"That just because I'm mad at someone, I poison them with an expensive meal on a roof terrace in Paris after we took a helicopter ride and while I'm eating? At least you consider me a bitch with class", he grinned, rested his chin on the back of his right hand. Harry smiled.

"But I won't make it that easy for you. You're not rid of me yet"

"Too bad. Maybe I should really be unloyal to DEATH so I can finally be rid of you"

Louis grinned now, too.

"Now that I know you'd do this just to get rid of me, I'd have you chained to my hand as punishment"

"You are cruel!"

Louis laughed into his hand, then rolled his eyes before he stood up.

"I'm not that bad, Harry Styles. At least not in the way you think I am. Come on"

A little surprised Harry also stood up to follow the smaller one. They walked to the other end of the roof terrace, where a similar table and two chairs stood as they had on the terrace of Louis' suite. Harry didn't know how Louis managed, that everything was already arranged, but on the little table was already tea.

"I'm sorry if you actually want to drink coffee, but I certainly won't tolerate it. And then at night. Strange people"

Harry laughed, sat down at the same time as Louis.

"Tea is perfect, thank you"

Louis drank from his cup, then watched Harry do the same.

"You meant Danielle told you about Jackson yesterday", he said, quickly putting his cup down when he noticed his hand shaking a little. Instead, he placed them in his lap.

"What did she mean?"

Harry said nothing first, looked at the cup he had put down again, but his hand still on the warmed porcelain.

"She, um... well, she told me about the engagement and..."

Louis frowned slightly.

"Then why do you hate me?"

Now Harry also was confused, looked up.

"What? I mean, you had sex with Danielle's fiancé"

Louis was silent, then closed his eyes briefly as he understood, sighed.

"My God. You really believe everything you're told if someone can act"

Before Harry could say anything, Louis raised his hand.

"Listen. I want to tell you the truth, okay? I don't know if you'll even believe me, but... well, I could prove it to you. But I don't want to push you to trust me either. I just want to tell you and leave it up to you to decide what you and who you believe. Please just try to understand that Danielle isn't a member of DEATH, that we all want to see dying; I am a member of DEATH. But anyway...", he said at the end and put his hand on his cup as well. Okay...? Now Harry was excited. And at the same time, he had no idea who he could trust. One part wanted to believe him; another part wanted to believe Danielle. Great.

"That guy... Jackson..."

Louis gulped like he was having trouble pronouncing that name.

"He's real. He was engaged, as well. Only, um..."

Louis cleared his throat, looked away.

"He wasn't engaged to Danielle; he was engaged to, well... me"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that", Louis laughed, looked at his hand.

"We met at DEATH when I was 17, and then when I was 22, we were together. After 5 years, we were engaged because I proposed"

Harry just looked at him like a car. Firstly because of what Louis said, secondly, he would have expected less that Louis had ever proposed to anyone, had been in love... And yet now he had a bad feeling when he thought about how he was. He expected something happened to make him the way he was now.

"Danielle and I grew up together, like brother and sister, but also like best friends. It was also important to me at that time that she got along well with Jackson, because I wanted to integrate him into my family, and Danielle was like family to me. Danielle had always told me how happy she was for me to have met my one true love, because we both always had bad luck with things like that. We had always said that we would stay single forever and have fun together, but for me it just stopped when I met Jackson, or rather when I became his boyfriend. I don't know if that was the reason, or if she was jealous, or afraid of being forgotten, I don't know, but... a few days after I sent out the invitations..."

At Louis' swallowing, Harry already understood what he wanted to say.

"You caught them"

Louis looked up, surprised. Harry was silent, seemed to think. At least he was calm and didn't stand up straight and call Louis a liar.

"Danielle told me the story, just... the other way around"

Louis had to laugh.

"She seriously told you I slept with her fiancé? As if I was that needy. That bitch"

Harry looked at his cup. Shit, did he really blindly buy a lie from Danielle? Or was Louis lying now? Louis saw his insecurity.

"Harry..."

"But why would she tell me something like that?"

He looked at him now.

"I mean, what good does it do her?!"

Louis sighed.

"You don't know her, she... she just wanted to make fun of you and hurt me because I'm reminded of the one thing again"

Harry's look changed.

"Is that what you didn't want to tell me? Back then, after the videos she left for us"

Louis nodded slightly, looked away.

"Maybe I should've just told you then... but I-I can't talk about this easily. And Danielle knows that. She wanted to see if I could talk about it without screaming hysterically and looking like a liar. I had to tell you the truth. Otherwise, you wouldn't have trusted me at all and kept believing her... well, if you even begin to believe me"

Harry was quiet. Yeah, did he believe Louis? He didn't know.

"You... you said earlier that you could prove it, too..."

Louis chuckled. What did he expect, that Harry would believe him right away? Yes, maybe he had hoped that he trusted him more than Danielle, whom he had seen twice before and who wasn't part of DEATH.

"Depending on what you want. I'm sure I still have some photos somewhere in some cellars, and I'm sure I'll find an invitation. If that's not enough for you, I can make Jackson personally testify to that"

Harry's eyes widened.

"You still have contact with him?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"Circumstances force me to, he is still with DEATH and had the same education as me"

Harry frowned. Did that mean that Jackson was a leader, too?

"I haven't seen him for a long time, I only have contact with him when my job requires it. But it's been a long time since I've seen him. I mean, it's only been a year and I've... I've avoided contact with him"

It had to be incredibly difficult for him. If it was true at all. Hell, Harry really was easy to manipulate. He couldn't just believe both of them.

At that moment, Louis' bracelet made a sound and he answered.

"Yeah?"

"L'eue Cournate, we got a tip from Zayn where Danielle was last seen"

Louis was silent.

"Has anyone left yet?"

"No, we wanted to wait for your order"

Louis then nodded decisively.

"I'll be right there", he said, got up, broke the connection.

"Harry, I...", he sighed.

"Think about what you want to believe and whether you want proof, I'll... I'll leave you alone for now. Just like you always wanted", he said before he started walking towards the elevator.

"Good night"

"Louis!"

Harry got up when Louis was already in the elevator. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to ask. Louis had just confided in him about something that had been bothering him since that day and made him vulnerable. He trusted him so much, he told Harry something he could use against him. And yet... Harry was being a complete asshole. And he wanted to ask a lot more questions, learn more about Louis, but of course fate wanted Louis to remain a mysterious being. And while this made Harry desperate, it drove him further and further back to Louis.

"Thank you", he just said. Simple but effective. Louis smiled as the doors began to close.

"Don't get used to it, Harry Styles"

Harry smiled and then the doors closed.

***

Harry hardly slept all night. He thought too much. He wondered what to believe, then thought again why he had believed Danielle in the first place, but then why he should believe Louis if he was only thinking of himself, then why Louis should only think of himself. He didn't know either one of them well enough to judge them. But... he should at least believe Louis in this, right? After all, he was his boss. Without mixing business with private life, which hasn't happened lately anyway...

Until morning, these thoughts had kept him awake. He'd only slept for a moment. Still, he didn't feel so tired the next day. Because he just decided to listen to his instinct. His last tiredness had also disappeared and a short time later he set off for the breakfast buffet.

Without thinking about it, he sat down with Quen. What was he thinking; professional and private life had become so mixed up that he seemed to be unable to do anything about it. And yet his head was striking against it when it was about Louis. Too much he already had him in his hands. And yet...

Quen raised an eyebrow as she chewed.

"What, no sex hair?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever heard the word 'privacy'?"

Now their eyes got wider and Harry turned red.

"That's not what I meant! There was nothing, I just meant if there was, you'd be totally shameless. Well, not that it will ever happen, I just meant because you, so... God, it's too early for that"

Harry preferred to shut up at the end, stuffing himself with food quickly. Quen had to laugh.

"Henry, you're too cute. I wish you had a sister. If she was like you, she'd be even better than you"

Harry rolled his eyes, stopped chewing briefly when Louis came into the room, Zayn behind him. 

"Don't worry, they had a meeting with Ms. Ryan and Liam this morning"

Harry blinked, only noticed that he had tensed up because of Quen's voice. But he hadn't expected to see Louis again so soon. And he looked so gorgeous again.

"What? Oh, um, okay... But it's none of my business anyway"

Quen grinned knowingly and Harry looked away quickly. Shit, why was he like that; and why was he relieved about Quen's statement?! Harry had never been so unprofessional in his life, let alone distracted and provoked so easily.

"Good morning", Louis said, sat next to Harry, Zayn sat next to him. And Harry couldn't help noticing that Louis had said good morning to the two of them; both alike and not Harry in any special or different way. He also sat at a normal distance, looked at him only as briefly as Quen did to greet him, started eating like a normal person. And Harry couldn't help but find this bothering. Louis had said that he would leave him alone, sure, he would have smiled at him, or looked at him longer, looked into his eyes with the blue eyes, sat down right next to him, talked to him; something!

Oh great, he always had wanted and said more often that he and Louis shouldn't talk much anymore, just professional. And here he sat and was upset that Louis didn't pay any special attention to him. Because Louis seemed to find it so easy. It drove Harry even crazier.

***

He didn't know if Zayn knew anything about it, or if he just did it. But he probably just did it to provoke and to feel great.

"Will you pass me the salt?", he asked, put his hand on Louis' thigh; too high and too far inside for a normal touch. It didn't disappear either.

"If you want to keep your hand, I'd take it away quickly", Louis said, without making a face, whereupon Zayn quickly pulled it away. Harry had to chuckle at the sight, which caused Zayn to look at him with a glare. Louis didn't react, just kept eating.

"Can we talk for a minute later?", he asked without thinking, Louis didn't seem surprised on the outside, but he might be. But he didn't want to seem surprised that Harry was already talking to him. He had hoped so, but hadn't known how Harry saw him now. In the past, he would have expected it, of course, but after Harry had rejected him like that, he was no longer sure. He would only know how he saw him again when Harry would tell him what he believed and what he didn't believe.

So, he just shrugged, which drove Harry crazy.

"Can be arranged", he answered, but thank God he did, and Harry nodded in relief. Quen smirked knowingly when she heard this answer from Louis, but for once said nothing when she felt Louis' kick against her shin. She knew him too well.

"Is there a problem?", he heard Harry, then saw him talking to Zayn, who had snorted.

"Yes, one", Zayn said and looked at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but it's your problem, not ours"

"I can promise you that you'll have one soon", Zayn leaned over the table to him, looking past Louis to see him. Harry followed suit when he said; "Jesus, Zayn, you're really scaring me now"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of"

"How am I supposed to know, when all you ever do is talk big and never actually do anything?!"

Louis sighed calmly, drank his tea quietly between the two, before he picked up his plate, got up. Zayn and Harry looked at him in bewilderment.

"Quen, I am having breakfast on my terrace. The testosterone levels are too high in here this early in the morning"

With that he actually just walked out of the room. Zayn and Harry watched him stunned.

"Great job!", they said at the same time, as soon as Louis had disappeared.

"Jesus Christ, Harry, when are you going to realize you should leave? Why should you have any rights?"

Harry was silent. Zayn had figured out for himself that there was something else. And now he said that? He guesses he just underestimated Harry. Idiot.

***

Louis sat on the terrace at noon, had just had a meeting, the last one here, thank God. He had just had a shower, now he was drinking his tea in peace, before he would pick out his clothes for the flight. Hopefully Zayn did something productive in the meantime and took care of everything for the flight. Oh, dear. His bracelet beeped.

"L'eue Courante, sorry to disturb you. Here's a Harry Styles wanting to see you"

Louis sighed, continued to look at the Eiffel Tower, kept silent briefly as he drank.

"All right, send him up"

"Yes. Everything else okay? Have the Petit-Fours arrived yet?"

"Yes, thank you", Louis answered, wanted to start one at that moment, then paused because he would wait for Harry. At least when he wasn't dawdling. But he really didn't, because a few minutes later he heard the elevator. It wasn't long before he heard a "Louis?" and Harry stood uncertain in the doorway. Louis looked over his shoulder, cup in hand.

"Well, look who's here. Are you here for me or for Zayn?"

Harry sighed, stood next to him now.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually get provoked this quickly, but...", he scratched his neck, looked away. Louis watched him do it, had to smile, didn't really want to. Finally, Harry had rejected him twice. He wasn't allowed to react like that just because Zayn wanted to provoke him, but then tell Louis again that they should only have a professional relationship.

"You're both so annoying"

He rolled his eyes.

"What's up?"

Harry looked at him questioningly, pointed to the chair. Louis nodded and he sat down.

"I don't want you to think of me as a complete idiot"

"That's what I think anyway", Louis smirked; Harry was silent, then also grinned.

"All right, I let it slide then"

Louis shook his head in amusement before he began to eat his Petit-Fours.

"Then goodbye, Mr. Styles"

"Louis", Harry said more serious and Louis hummed briefly, asking.

"I was thinking a lot last night... I don't know you or Danielle well, but I should listen to my heart and it tells me you're telling the truth. Why else would you and everyone else here hate Danielle so much, and why would she tell the truth? Besides the fact that you were right, I'm with DEATH, so I'm with you. I don't have to believe Danielle. I'm sorry I doubted you"

"It wasn't just your fault, I know. I just would've liked you to tell me when I asked if she told you anything. And not while we're arguing, just throw it back in my face and accuse me of things you know nothing about. You lied to me"

Harry looked at his hands.

"I know I let Danielle get to me, and suddenly I didn't know who you were; if I could trust you. This had nothing to do with my job in Death to always tell you the truth. I understand that now. I'm sorry"

Louis remained silent, finished chewing and swallowed the pastry.

"You should just decide, Harry", he said, looked at the view.

"You chose DEATH and on your 25th you made a vow to be loyal and honest to me and DEATH, not to lie or cheat. You keep saying that you don't want to mix business and private life but you did it yourself by lying and trusting an enemy of DEATH, then being dishonest and seeing me differently and not as myself anymore"

"I... it was just hard when you... when we just..."

Louis looked at him.

"What?"

Harry fell silent because of his cold look in his eyes. But Louis had the right to do this. Harry, on the other hand, didn't have the right to defend himself by saying that there was something more than professional between the two of them when he had rejected him and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry", he only could say.

"Just remember that for next time. I'm sure this isn't the last time someone tries to convince you of something and you're manipulated. Let alone Danielle"

Louis drank again. Harry watched him, agreeing with him in his head.

"I didn't mean that", he said nevertheless.

Louis looked at him questioningly and he swallowed.

"I meant, um... what I said and did the night before last night. It could have been done different"

Louis' gaze changed before he looked away again, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, whether you do it nice or like you did the day before yesterday doesn't matter. You just made your point clear"

"No, Louis, I really want - ", he stopped as soon as he realized what he was about to say. Louis chuckled.

"I know, Harry"

"But you just said -"

"No, I mean I know you just... can't do it", the smaller one interrupted him.

"You're standing in your own way because it just doesn't fit your norm and your idea of a relationship between us. And yet you feel different than you want to. I understand that, it suits you that you're so stubbornly clinging to it... which doesn't prevent me from wanting you even more"

He murmured the last sentence softly into his cup, but Harry had heard it anyway, opened his mouth, then closed it again. It was the first time Louis had really said that he was still interested in Harry.

"But shall I tell you something?", Louis put the cup down, supported his left temple on his left hand, because he tilted his head when he looked at Harry.

"I don't know you perfectly, but I know you well enough to know that you'll give in someday"

Harry thought he had misheard at first, but then he saw that look in Louis' eyes again that made him go crazy. He wanted to say something, didn't know what yet, but Louis already put his right index finger on his lips.

"You may know it yourself, but you're just too overwhelmed with the fact that I know it, too"

He grinned, glanced briefly at his lips, which gave way a little through his finger, he felt how soft they were. He hummed briefly at the thought, then looked back into the overstrained eyes of Harry. Into this green paradise.

"But I find it more amusing. I love a challenge. I know I'm going to win anyway, but it'll be exciting to see what I have to do. Challenge accepted"

Wait, what? Harry didn't understand anything anymore. The look in Louis' eyes, his finger of his little graceful hand on his lips and his words were too much at once. Did he just say he wanted to woo him?

Louis giggled at the sight, took his finger away before Harry would fall over. Harry's hand reached for Louis' wrist and the smaller one looked at him in surprise, thought Harry was already weakening, thought it was almost a pity that the hot game was over. But he did something completely different.

"Louis, I wanted to thank you"

Louis frowned at this change of subject. Then he laughed slightly. That guy was crazy. Louis wanted to be seductive and he was totally overwhelmed and now he wanted to thank him for something?

"For what?"

Harry just looked at him determinedly.

"Last night I decided to really try and work on trusting you from now on"

Louis took his cup, but didn't drink anything, warming his hands on it as he looked up at the tower.

"You already said that. You seem to have just remembered your oath. You're pretty late"

"No, that's not what I mean. You told me so much yesterday. One of the things that makes you vulnerable, one of the things that haunts you to this day. In some way you had to tell me, but partly it doesn't change the fact that you told me anyway. I want to trust you because... because you've proven to me that you trust me as well. And that's worth more to me than an oath, or vow"

Louis looked at him, then looked surprised.

"Is Harry Styles saying that something is more important to him than an oath, a vow, part of his professional life?"

Harry sighed with a laugh.

"I mean it. I only realised later how hard this must have been for you. And... I wanted to thank you for trusting me"

Louis looked silently at Harry, who was looking at his hands. He had to smile.

"You're a strange fellow, Styles. I really had to tell you something like that to make you finally trust me? Besides, this has nothing to do with that, it's about control. Because if you do anything wrong with this information, you're dead"

Harry looked at him as his head still hung slightly down, before a smile fell on his lips, showing his dimples. He looked like a small child plotting something evil. Louis just shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Impossible, Mr. Styles"

"Forgive me, L'eue Courante, leader of DEATH, flowing water of all flowing waters"

Louis snorted and the two laughed, Louis stopped when his bracelet made a sound again. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was coming from the reception again.

"What?"

"Sorry to disturb you again, L'eue Courante"

Louis sighed, stroked his hair, crossed his brown legs, on which Harry's eyes now lay. That soft skin that looked so flawless and his thicker thighs that looked so soft and strong at the same time.

"Just doing your job, I suppose. What's going on?"

"There's a Zayn Malik here to see you"

Harry's eyes were right on Louis' face. Louis sighed and looked at Harry, who was already getting up. He pouted a little, frowned. No!

"I'm busy right now, what does he want?", Louis replied.

"Um, he can't tell me, but it seems urgent"

Louis sighed.

"Send him to the conference room", he said, got up before he pushed the chair to the table and stopped the connection. Harry let himself be drawn into the elevator, stunned. Louis first pressed the button for the meeting room, then the one for the corridor of Harry's room.

"Why didn't you just send Zayn up?"

Louis chuckled, shook his head.

"You're lucky you look so handsome, Harry"

Harry blushed, didn't understand what he hadn't understood now. Louis laughed as he looked at the confused man.

"I sent him to the conference room to give him a chance to talk to me about the important thing. But if he used that as an excuse to come to my room, he was out of luck"

Harry was silent. So, Louis just dumped Zayn? Right?!

"But in a meeting room, you also can have –"

Harry stopped his thought process and Louis' eyes widened, expecting less of Harry. Then he put his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Harry! Don't get me thinking like that when we're standing here together in an elevator", he said, looking up into his green eyes, which widened a little.

"I had absolutely no intention of doing that. I hope Zayn doesn't understand this as well as you do", Louis giggled.

"You actually thought dirtier than me then. You're not always such an angel as you always act, huh? Good to know"

"I...", Harry stammered with a red head.

"Well, no, I think I'm just about to torture myself a bit", Louis said, his hand finding its way onto Harry's upper arm where it was stroking. Harry swallowed what Louis was watching, not grinning, but looking up at him innocent.

"Do you understand? You're not only torturing yourself now, you're gonna test and torture me as well"

The elevator made a sound and Louis grinned briefly, stepped away before he stepped out of the elevator.

"And better be on time later for leaving, Harry Styles", he said, looking over his shoulder before he looked straight ahead again.

Harry watched him until the doors closed. What was that man doing to him? How did he do that? Harry felt absolutely helpless. And yet, he still wanted to hang on. Maybe he was curious what else Louis would try. And it was as if the two of them wanted to hold out because this game seemed to amuse them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you and your family and friends are safe and healthy <3  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon


	14. ||12||

"Henry, if I knew you were so good at weaponry, I'd have locked you in my lab a long time ago as an auxiliary pet"

"Don't exaggerate, I've only had the normal training"

"But you must have had your best results in it, right?"

"Not quite, maths got me down", Harry rolled his eyes at the thought and Quen laughed, packed the gun in the bag. They had gone back to the building where the ball had taken place, looking for clues about Danielle, more information about her possible current whereabouts and for things left behind.

Harry had just helped Quen put a gun back together correctly, that was all.

"Well, I'd like it best if we could find an arm of Danielle or something", Quen said now as she looked around.

"Then the bitch would have shot herself in the leg with that sick explosion"

"You're just jealous because she surpassed yours"

"They've already told me not to make it too big! That was a tiny one. A joke rather", she sulked and Harry chuckled, looked over at Louis who was talking to a man in a protective suit. He frowned as if something was wrong.

"Come on, help your master"

Harry blinked, looked at Quen, who was already getting up, wanting to keep walking.

"What?"

She nodded with a grin at Louis before she started to walk on. Harry looked after her for a moment. Then he sighed and looked back at Louis, but this one was already looking at him, waving him over.

At least he had an excuse to walk to him.

"Harry, this is Mr. Reynolds", he introduced him, the two of them shook hands and nodded briefly.

"He said that you said that Danielle had a lot of screens with camera footage of the ball on them?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, the screens were in the front room. Are there any of them left?"

Louis shook his head.

"The explosion destroyed them all and we can't retrieve any data. But it doesn't matter what is important is what Mr. Reynolds discovered"

Harry frowned and looked at the man.

"We've checked the entire building for surveillance cameras, only spotted security cameras in all entrances and exits, as well as exterior and roof areas. There are no cameras in the ballroom itself, nor in the corridors. I found out through contacts and through the owner's information that two month ago it was decided that the cameras would disturb the guests. They still haven't come to a decision whether to install small inconspicuous ones there. France is a bit late in that", he chuckled at the end.

"But... I've seen the footage", Harry just said.

"I don't know how that's important, but..."

Louis was silent.

"Mr. Reynolds, thank you. You can go back to work"

Mr. Reynolds nodded at them before he left. Harry glanced after him briefly before looking at Louis, who seemed to be in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I... Harry, have you ever considered that the camera footage wasn't live?"

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"I... mean, I... not really, no. Why?"

Louis was silent.

"A few months ago, there was the same ball. There were cameras then. Maybe she used the footage. But for what? There's no point, I just thought she was watching us like this, but from past footage, she couldn't do that. Did you see a familiar face on the footage? Zayn, or me? Because Quen wasn't there last year; it was just me, Zayn and Liam.

Harry was silent, swallowed. Well he did saw Louis and Zayn.

"Not on the ballroom screen, I was looking for you. I, um..."

He turned a little red and Louis frowned.

"What? What did you see?"

Harry cleared his throat.

"There also was a footage from a couple of hallways and we were, uh... we were watching you and Zayn"

Louis still looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You were making out. I don't know, I got distracted then, but you guys were talking in the hallway first and then, um. Yeah"

Louis was silent, just kept looking at him like that.

"I had nothing with Zayn. When you left, he told me they had gotten evidence from security, that they had heard noises upstairs, and that Danielle might be there. And then you were gone for a long time, and we had a hunch that your disappearance had something to do with her because the bathrooms were in the part of the building where the noises were heard upstairs. Harry, we were there for Danielle, how could I have had time to make out with Zayn?"

"Well, you had time to flirt with me too", Harry said, regretting it right away. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to let all the fun go. And that's something different. Harry, believe me, I had nothing with Zayn in a hall..."

In the end he looked past Harry. Harry turned around and followed his gaze, but saw nothing noticeable, turned back to him in confusion.

"What is it?"

Louis looked up at him.

"Did you see what I was wearing?"

Harry shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. That hadn't been the most important thing at the moment...

"Not really, it was black and white. I only recognized Zayn's suit and -"

"Zayn was wearing the same suit, this is his classic suit, he doesn't always get a new one", Louis said thoughtfully.

"You didn't see what I was wearing? And by the way, didn't wonder why in God's name the pictures were black and white?"

"I, um... no, there was a gun pointed at me the whole time, sorry"

Louis chuckled.

"This were last ball's recordings"

"Louis, why did you do this if there were cameras?!"

Louis sighed, shrugged.

"I don't know, it's not important anyway... and it was in a shitty time, it was just after... well, you know"

Harry was silent, understood now and nodded. Didn't justify doing this in front of assembled company and the cameras, but Louis probably had other problems at that time. Louis snorted; his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh great, that bitch made me look really good; you're gone and I'm making out with Zayn"

He rubbed his temples, sighed.

"But please believe me, I had nothing with Zayn. I wish I could prove it to you somehow, but -"

"You don't have to"

Louis opened his eyes, paused in his movement.

"Mr. Reynolds said there were no cameras, so the footage can't be from the ball, I guess. And besides, I believe you more than Danielle, remember?"

Louis began to smile, dropped his arms at his side.

"I would have said ask Zayn, but something's telling me..."

"Zayn? He would tell me that the footage was just the censored version"

Louis laughed, rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Speaking of which, how was it yesterday in the conference room?", Harry chuckled and Louis sighed.

"Stop it, Zayn is such a jerk"l he murmured, moved his hand slightly pouting over Harry's arm, up to his upper arm.

"I was about to give in... don't make me wait too long, Styles"

"Louis, there are other people here"

Harry blushed embarrassed, but did nothing what made Louis grin.

"So what?"

Harry tore his eyes away from Louis', stepped away a little, which made Louis' hand go away.

"And anyway, nobody said anything is going to happen between us"

Louis' grin widened.

"And nobody said nothing was going to happen"

"Me?"

"Then stop it, 'cause we don't tell lies at DEATH, I thought you knew?"

He got closer to Harry again, leaned his face closer to his.

"You're being very unprofessional right now, L'eue Courante"

Louis hummed, looked at his lips.

"I once apologized for the later times I was unprofessional, didn't I?"

"But... You meant in case you yell at me because of your bad mood again... right?"

Louis chuckled at his stammering, looked into his eyes again.

"Who knows? I can think of many unprofessional things I'd like to do to you that aren't just yelling at you"

Harry gulped and Louis returned to standing normal when he saw Ms. Ryan turning the corner. Stupid bitch. But he really didn't need to be so conspicuous in front of her.

"Mr. Styles", the woman stopped in front of them.

"I didn't expect to see you here after all I've heard"

Harry preferred to say nothing, just nodded at her while Louis gave her a death glare. Who did she think she was?!

"Why shouldn't he? After all, it's his job"

Surprised, Ms. Ryan looked down at him.

"I didn't know that his job was to be constantly glued to your side. Well, perhaps he's only doing it to shadow you"

"Ms. Ryan, I'm sorry if I've caused you unnecessary trouble, but I hope I can -"

"Save it, Mr. Styles"

The woman smiled, calmly but firmly.

"Your talking won't always help you with everyone; some won't fall for it", she said, looking at Louis.

"L'eue Courante, I would like to have a word with you in the appendix to our last meeting"

"Do you know where Aria is?!"

Ms. Ryan seemed unhappy that Louis said it in front of Harry, glanced at the taller guy. Who had first heard the nickname for Aria Soffocante. At least assumed it was the same person. He didn't know much about this person either, man or woman; just knew that it was a leader, had its headquarters in France, the FORCE, and apparently had a lot to do with weapons. After all, they had received the shipment through him last time.

Oh, and this person seemed to be quite confident; Louis had often made remarks about how he assessed the person. Be it because of some jokes, or because he thought the person wanted to get the medication before him.

"He can listen", Louis rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, no", she shook her head and Louis sighed, walked with her as she walked into an empty corner. Harry glanced briefly at them, frowning. What did that woman have against him?

***

"Have you been sent away again?", laughed Quen as Harry sat down beside her without words. She had apparently finished her task. ...or didn't feel like it anymore.

"That Ms. Ryan hates me for some reason"

"She doesn't like anyone. And nobody likes her", Quen rolled her eyes.

"But she's actually good at her job, never gets fooled. Makes her nerdy and know-it-all and sometimes paranoid, but sometimes it helps, so..."

Harry was silent, then quickly looked at his phone.

"What, Harry Styles has some sort of personal life?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me that. And realized I have a privacy"

Quen ignored his statement, glanced at his phone before he put it back in his pocket.

"Who is Kendall?"

Surprised, he looked at her.

"What?"

She nodded at his pocket.

"The girl you just texted back"

"Since when do you care about other people's lives?", Harry chuckled.

"That's right, people are so...", she started smiling.

"Henry, Henry. You nearly had me fooled by your distraction. Who's Kendall?"

"It wasn't a distraction, it was just a serious question", Harry laughed, ran a hand through his hair.

"She's a DEATH employee, works at QUAL. She was in the same chemistry department as me. Actually, you should know her, she's quite famous there for her age, was also present at a private meeting of Louis"

"So, Louis knows her?"

The surprise in her voice made Harry frown and then nod. Quen started laughing.

"She won't have her job for much longer then"

"What, why would he change her position..."

He sighed as he understood.

"Quen, seriously"

"You don't know how Louis gets when you touch his property"

Harry immediately thought about Jackson and Danielle. If Louis was more of a possessive person anyway, it was clear that this had escalated even more than it should have anyway. And that must have made him even more possessive for sure.

"Are you worried about her now, or why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Henryyy... did you two had something?"

"What, no. No, for god's sake, I don't mix business and pleasure"

"That's right"

Quen rolled her eyes.

"I bet Louis is getting tired of that line too"

"He should be saying the same thing in his position"

"Oh, he can do what he wants as L'eue Courante. In the end, he might as well just order you to sleep with him. Then there would be something for both of you, you would do it for professional reasons, because you have been ordered to do it and he would finally have lived out his sex fantasies, which he has had for months and therefore can't be satisfied by Zayn anymore"

Harry blushed and she laughed while pinching his cheek, whereupon he quickly leaned away.

"I really don't really want you to admit what you want to do to him. If you'd just admit it every time I say something like that, I'd get really bored. But your reactions always make it more amusing for me"

"Shut up, or do you want everyone to hear you?!", Harry hissed and she laughed into her hand.

"They'll find out anyway, when they hear Louis' moaning through half the building, or when he can't walk anymore"

"Shut up now!"

Harry got even redder as he got hot.

"Or if you suddenly have strange marks on your wrists... Look, Henry, I heard Louis can be pretty dominating, so if you're not interested in a power bottom, I'd just like to make this clear. But judging by the colour of your face, you're into it"

"I definitely have to get out of here"

Harry stood up and she grinned knowing as he ran a hand through his hair and left quickly. Shit, Quen didn't even know him and yet she knew him so well. Louis had hinted at it once, but hearing it that way was something else again. And he hated Louis for being everything that attracted Harry. Even if it was only physical. He wanted him so much. He didn't remember ever being so attracted to someone he didn't even really know. But Louis was everything; and the situation was simply, all in all, all that made it even more exciting.

***

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Louis was leaning against a wall, pulling on his lower lip and didn't even notice when Quen was standing next to him.

"What makes your pretty little head smoke? Or is it thoughts I don't want to know?"

"I'm thinking about how I can get rid of you"

"Hm", Quen leaned against the wall next to him.

"I've thought about that too. I think everyone here is wishing that. Why don't you ask Henry if he wants to think it over, he wants to get rid of me too"

"Why?", Louis asked, looked at Harry, who was talking to Mr. Reynolds, now noticing the look, looking at the two of them. Quen winked at him grinning, whereupon he blushed and quickly looked away again. Louis had not seen Quen's action, frowned.

"What was that?"

Quen shook his head laughing, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know what to do with him. He acts like a virgin teenager with his first crush"

Louis looked at her annoyed.

"What did you say to him? Quen, understand that some people are more shocked than pleased by your insinuations"

"Oh, that wasn't the case with him", Quen grinned and Louis' eyes widened a little.

"Wait, what?"

Then he saw Ms. Ryan standing nearby, sighed.

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you: The small business tapes that Danielle sent us back then... Make sure they're kept safe somewhere so no one can find them. If they get into the wrong hands and end up in Ms. Ryan's hands, it'll just start all over again, and Harry will really have to go to the court meeting because of the recording of him and Danielle"

Quen waved it off.

"Don't worry, Twinkie. No one will know and start taking your puppy away"

"You're crazy", Louis snorted, standing straight again.

"You'd better take care of everything for later", he said as she started singing "Twinkie Twinkie little Lou".

"How can you be so unprofessional", he sighed, then had to grin when Quen did the same, then they laughed together.

"Ask Henry. He's really into it"

Louis rolled his eyes laughing before he walked to the taller one.

"Why is my job so hard?", he sighed to himself, which Harry had heard. Mr. Reynolds nodded at them, then walked away.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked after he cleared his throat. Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest, looked around with a crooked hip.

"I have to deal with the stupidest dumbasses every day, all of whom should be trained but act like complete idiots"

Harry looked away unsure for a moment. Was that meant for him, or...?

"Um, yes, I'm going back to work", he said quickly, wanted to leave.

"Not you", Louis held his wrist, which immediately made the taller one think of Quen's words and turned red.

"Fool"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come to you to complain. At least not just"

"Oh", Harry just said, stood in front of him again, hoping Louis' hand around his wrist would disappear before he would have even worse thoughts here and couldn't concentrate on his job any more. But Louis' charisma, looks and behaviour alone almost drove him crazy. And he sometimes didn't even seem to notice when he was distracted, for example when he was getting angry. But sometimes he became so bitchy and snappish, which Harry shouldn't find as attractive and appealing as he thought. Even sometimes, when Louis bitched at him or yelled at him, he found it attractive. God, Harry needed help.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked, looking at him this time, while he was also present in his head.

"Sorry, what?"

Louis sighed.

"I didn't think you were such a dummy too. At least sometimes"

Harry had to grin a little bit because Louis was again acting like a diva and he partly liked that. Whatever the reason. Louis didn't seem to notice because he was just saying something to Quen, who was walking past them.

"Germany", he heard at the end and blinked again.

"What?"

Louis looked at him.

"Say, are you noticing anything today, or is Mr. Styles too underwhelmed to listen to anyone?"

Harry was silent.

"Sorry, I'm... I'm a bit preoccupied today. What's on your mind?"

Louis rolled his eyes again before he stood up straight again.

"We're not going back to England today. We're going to Germany"

Harry looked at him in wonder.

"What?"

"Is there anything else you can say today?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand, L'eue Courante"

Louis looked at him annoyed, which made Harry grin.

"Actually, I was going to give you the choice of going back to England or coming with me to Germany. But I think I'll let you fly back" he said, wanting to keep going.

"Wait, no, I want to come with you", Harry immediately held him back, whereupon Louis stopped, then turned to him, smirking.

"I was aware of that. But always remember, this is not about what you want, it's about what I want, Harry Styles"

"You were going to ask me... so you want me to come with you"

Louis was silent, then took a step closer to him. Harry still helr Louis' wrist, couldn't let go of it like he was afraid Louis would run away.

"Are you challenging me?"

Harry wanted to say yes at first, but then kept silent. No matter what Louis wanted, he'd send him to England out of spite, just to prove a point. He swallowed, he'd better give in.

"No", he said softly, and Louis smiled pleased. He would have sent him back to England 100 percent. But since he didn't really want to, he was very pleased with Harry's answer.

"Good boy", he just said before he walked past Harry again, letting his wrist slip through Harry's hand, because Harry hadn't held him so strongly anymore.

***

Harry had never been to Germany before, was looking forward to it. Even though he had no idea where or why. Louis hadn't given him many answers, and he couldn't expect any from Quen. Not from Liam and Zayn anyway. Urgh, why did Zayn have to come with them just because he was able to fly the plane? Well, he was Louis' first security guard, but seriously, he was just getting on his nerves. Yeah, Harry was shocked at his own thoughts, but whatever, he didn't like the jerk.

But they actually didn't go to the airport, but to a... train station?

Confused, Harry got off after Louis got off. Their luggage had been attended to, but what were they doing here? They went through a hidden back entrance which led through an underpass to a train whose track was at the far end.

"We're taking the train?", Harry asked in surprise. He never thought Louis would be riding the train.

"Why should I fly to Berlin when you can get there easily by train from Paris and I have my own train?"

Harry's eyes got bigger and Louis grinned as he got in.

"You're kidding?!", Harry said in amazement, but in fact there was no one on the train. For camouflage, the train looked like any other, the security split up into the carriages to look like passengers. Even though the train went through the stations and didn't stop. DEATH really had contacts at every station? Oh dear, it had to be totally complicated with the schedules of the other trains!

Louis walked to the front, into first class, which didn't look quite like in a normal train. It was definitely more exclusive and comfortably equipped. There were huge windows and Harry wondered if it wasn't dangerous, but Louis saw his look, said that they were mirrored windows.

"Did you finally make it?"

A chewing Quen came in from the waggon in front of the first class. The sliding door closed behind her, but Harry had still seen that there was a small restaurant there, also much nicer and fancier than those in normal trains.

"I've never seen a train like this before", Harry just marvelled, continued looking around in fascination while Louis shook his coat off his shoulders.

"Doesn't surprise me when you're fascinated by the fact that you can own a train at all"

Quen laughed.

"God, Henry, you're so cute sometimes, even my stone heart goes soft"

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess"

She raised an eyebrow.

"The last one was killed by her at some point", Louis said without emotion as he looked at his phone, already nested in his seat. Harry looked at him first, then at Quen, who was grinning.

"I don't handle it well when I have emotions sometimes. So just make sure I don't like you too much"

"Um, I'll try"

"Aaah, Bullshit. As long as you keep reacting like that to my jokes and remarks, I won't kill you. So you'd better not try to change", she said, walked past him; Harry immediately clearing the way for her. He sometimes really forgot how unscrupulous this woman could be.

"Are you scared now?", came Louis' voice now, while the smaller one still didn't look up.

"Is this reprehensible?"

"Hmm, no. Actually, it's good if you know you shouldn't underestimate her"

"Sometimes I did, admittedly"

"Do many. And sooner or later, she killed them"

Harry swallowed.

"But you... you do have a say in this, don't you?"

Louis chuckled.

"On Quen? Hardly. I'd better stay out of it. As long as I'm not killed"

Harry was silent, rethinking his words for a moment before he noticed a laugh.

"Don't shit your pants, you won't get killed. You can trust me, remember?"

Louis now looked up at him.

"You, yes", he muttered, sitting across from him.

"We're driving quite a long way, so if you don't mind being taken by my feet, then..."

"Nonsense, I don't mind"

Louis remained silent, shrugged his shoulders and put his feet in Harry's lap.

"Quen, I hope you made sure there's some good fucking food", he said as he did so, and then heard Quen laugh in the seat behind them.

"Normally I don't just carry out your orders, but that was in my interest too, pumpkin. So yes, my lord, there's an excellent menue"

Louis sighed pleased, closed his eyes, felt Harry take off his shoes and wiggled his toes briefly in satisfaction. His feet still hurt from the shoes at the ball. Let someone say again that high heels were bad for his feet. Well, Louis had already got used to the pain; on the other hand, Louis was simply no longer used to this kind of shoe. Not since he dressed the way he did now.

As if Harry could read Louis' mind, he began to massage Louis' feet, whereupon the smaller one made a relaxed humming sound, falling deeper into his seat.

"Whatever you're doing, stop until I've left"

Louis chuckled.

"You really think we're gonna do some kinky stuff while you're in here?"

"Telling by the way you're acting, yes"

Louis opened his eyes with a smirk, looked directly into the eyes of Harry, because he had already looked at him, had become a little red.

"Don't be ridiculous", Louis replied to Quen, but kept looking at Harry.

"We'll wait until we think you're asleep, of course"

Quen laughed and Louis saw how his opposite swallowed.

"Nonsense", he murmured then and Louis grinned.

"Just because we're on a train? Just the other day you said you could have sex in a meeting room as well as in a bed"

Quen's laugh filled the waggon and Harry sighed.

"You know what I meant... well, no, I..."

On Louis' grin he sighed again, just kept on massaging, looked at Louis' feet.

"I know exactly what you meant, don't worry"

Harry didn't answer, whereupon Louis only smiledamused, closed his eyes again. It had been a long time since he had been soexuberant and relaxed. When had his life been like this? Especially consideringwhere he was going. Whereby, okay, he was about to leave Paris, so it was clearagain that he was a bit relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!! So happy haha <3 hope you're happy as well. Let's have our beautiful L'eue Courante back hehe  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon
> 
> (Twitter: larrymelon28)


	15. ||13||

Only a short time later, Harry also thought about when his life became to the way it was right now. Sometimes he just had to come to terms with what was going on around him. He was on a private train from Paris to Berlin. What else, right? Oh, and he was sitting in first class with Quen, who was a leader of DEATH, who was unscrupulous, but at the same time had her own sense of humour and made a lot of jokes and remarks; and then there was L'eue Courante sitting opposite him, whose first name he knew and used by now, and who was as familiar to him as Quen was to him, and... yes, there was a lot about Louis that Harry never thought would happen in his life. He sat here and massaged his feet, damn it. He didn't even mind, he enjoyed to do it. Not to suck up to him, but just to be nice, and... shit, Louis just confused his head in a way that he wanted to be nice to him, to take care of him. But at the same time Louis fascinated him so much and he had the feeling of not knowing so much about the little one that it gave him a headache. And then he drove him so crazy for being the way he was. Definitely made sense, right?

Harry had been having a lot of thoughts for a long time that he shouldn't have; thoughts that didn't make sense to him because he should only see Louis as a serious boss. But the thoughts he had were thoughts you usually didn't have when you thought about your boss. It was just... Louis was so incredibly attractive and the way he behaved and this powerful, dominant charisma; Harry sometimes thought that Louis knew exactly what he was doing and that he was doing it on purpose. But then he would have these moments where he didn't even seem to realize what he was doing to Harry. Harry didn't know what was worse.

Just now it was the same. Louis had fallen asleep in the meantime, the left half of his face laid on the neck pillow, his left cheek pressed lightly against it, while the sun, which shone partly through the trees they passed by, illuminated his face and his long lashes cast a shadow on his face, his high cheekbones looked even more accentuated. He looked so sweet and innocent, yet he wasn't. At least he wasn't innocent in any way. To prove once again that he was cute, Louis smacked slightly, pressed himself even more against the neck pillow so that he looked like a little child. Harry looked away. My goodness, he was really gone.

"I don't think you should sit across from Louis if you want to get some sleep yourself", Quen stood there beside Louis' seat.

"He looks so innocent and relaxed, don't you think? Like a child", Harry said without noticing, kept looking at Louis. Quen chuckled.

"Louis looks like a peaceful and innocent angel when he sleeps. It's amazing how looks can deviate from character, isn't it?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes, he really looks like that"

Quen chuckled again as if she had expected nothing else from Harry but approval.

"Do you think Kendall looks so cuddly when she sleeps that you'd like to jump on her?"

"Um, I've never seen her sleep"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're always doing other things together..."

"Yeah, working because we work in the same chemistry lab"

"And is the chemistry between you good?"

"Quen. Stop"

Quen laughed but kept it as quiet as her voice.

"I'm just asking. What does this Kendall look like anyway?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The question is why do you feel so offended by the subject"

Quen grinned, leaning against the seat. Harry sighed.

"Whatever the reason you want to know: Dark straight hair, brown eyes, a little smaller than me but not much, thin -"

"Hold on, Kendall Jenner?"

Harry frowned a little, nodded. She nodded and he wondered how she knew her now. Probably because she was working in the QUAL.

"Okay, all right", Quen giggled and Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I thought she might be your type. But I only just realized you mean Kendall Jenner, so I know what she looks like"

"And you know my type because...?"

"Small and curvy. It's not hard to guess after seeing yoh being so fascinated by Louis' body that you seriously ask me if he had anything done"

Harry blushed.

"Shut up!", he hissed and she laughed softly again.

"I don't blame you. I'm also more into bodies where I have something to grab. Louis has a lot to grab, so I'm happy for you"

Harry sighed, ran his hand through his hair. Quen didn't really help him silence his thoughts. He... well, he knew what Quen meant, damn it.

"Weren't you about to get something to eat?"

Quen laughed, then pushed off.

"All right, I'm going. Just so you can keep staring at Louis and imagine things you'd like do to him"

She bent over to him again briefly.

"Or would like to have done with you"

"Bon appetit", he hissed and she laughed before she stepped out of the sliding door, Harry sighed in relief, laid in his seat a bit.

Harry then, as the door closed behind me, looked from Louis' face to Louis' legs stretched out towards him. Because of the long journey Louis was not wearing a dress but a jumpsuit, which was a little wider at the legs than at his waist and ass. Not that Harry had been paying attention to that when Louis walked in front of him.

For a moment, Harry looked again at Louis' narrow ankles, then up at him. But he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so Harry dared to lay his hands on Louis' ankles, his hands slowly rising, under the wide waistband of the jumpsuit. He just wanted to check something. Not creepy at all, yeah. But in fact, Louis' skin felt as soft as it looked. Harry didn't know why he was so crazy for Louis' skin, every time he saw his legs, or his hands, or his collarbone he had to refrain from touching his skin because it looked so flawless and soft. What a creep he was, right? Maybe he should listen to Quen and sit somewhere else, otherwise he would look at Louis like a stalker the whole trip.

He sighed and wanted to go to the toilet, whereupon he gently laid Louis' legs off him, wanted to stand up straight.

"What would you like to have done to yourself?"

Harry jumped up in horror.

"Louis, y-you're awake?"

Louis' eyes fluttered open, his lips curling into a grin. He sat up a little, and his head was now resting normally. Harry's look was priceless.

"Mhm, and I couldn't help listening to your conversation, but you were talking shamelessly about me in front of my nose, so I had to", he said, looking at him with an almost sadistic grin, before lifting his leg, placing his right foot on Harry's left hipbone just above his belt. He held his foot as if standing on tiptoe, so that only the upper part of his foot touched Harry's body, the heel was raised.

"But it was very interesting... I didn't know you liked being used so much; until now I only suspected. I should have known, though, the way you've been a happy foot rest and masseur all the time"

"I, uh... just like to be nice", Harry replied, grabbing Louis' ankle but not pushing it away.

"That's one way to put it", Louis laughed, his foot sliding up to his belt, causing his leg to retract more, the loose material of his jumpsuit sliding up a bit and exposing part of his leg. Without thinking, Harry's hand ran over the naked skin while Louis watched the movement.

"You didn't answer whether the chemistry between you was good either", he then said, to which Harry looked back at him.

"Between who?"

"You and Kendall"

Louis looked at him somewhat challenging, seemed to know the answer anyway, but wanted to hear it. Harry was about to leave, why was everyone talking about her lately? But he couldn't, because Louis' foot pushed him back, then pushed him down into his chair. Harry hadn't expected that and Louis' leg was stronger than he expected. His foot was now back on the floor, but Harry didn't dared to get up. And somehow he couldn't by the look of Louis. He wouldn't get up until Louis allowed it.

"Well?"

"It's a ridiculous question to ask when you already know"

"What do I know? Otherwise I wouldn't ask", Louis just answered innocently.

"Besides the fact that I ask what I want, and you'll answer me whether you think I know the answer or not, won't you?"

Harry wanted to reply but only opened his mouth. He was literally speechless. Louis hummed as if he knew this, rested his head on his left hand, his elbow resting on the shelf by the window.

"Answer"

"I um... yes, I think so"

Satisfied, Louis smiled slightly while enjoying Harry's gaze. As if he was just waiting to see what Louis would order next. So well-behaved.

"So, how's the chemistry between you and Kendall?", he asked before his feet found his shoes and put them back on.

"We're, uh... good, I mean... But nothing more, I mean... well, I just think of her as a friend?", Harry finally said as if it was a question, watched Louis' feet as they slipped into his shoes. Louis just hummed.

"And how does she see you, you think?"

Harry frowned, looked at Louis.

"Also just as a friend"

"Are you sure you didn't want to say you don't know because you haven't talked about it yet?"

Harry was silent, confused. Quen and Louis always pretended as if a girl couldn't be friends with a boy.

"Well, I'd know if she saw me differently"

Louis laughed slightly into his hand.

"No, you wouldn't, Harry. You, above all, wouldn't notice", he said as he stood up.

"What? No, I would. I would notice"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Harry was silent.

"I, uh, no, no, I -"

He was interrupted by Louis' laughter. And by the fact that the smaller one leaned over him, hands on the right and left of Harry's head.

"I know you don't want to say that. Because I know you're too naive to notice that. She could kiss you every time you see her and give you hints for you to finally do something and you wouldn't notice"

Harry could hardly listen to Louis at all, was too focused on how close Louis' face was to his, how his deep blue eyes looked straight into his, looking down at him from above.

"Maybe. But we really haven't known each other for very long", Harry brought out, and Louis chuckled. If he stayed this close to him any longer, Harry would faint. It was as if he couldn't breathe properly as soon as Louis' body was so close to his. Harry's gaze fell briefly to Louis' legs, which were slightly spread, almost touching his. It wouldn't take much for him to sit on Harry's lap. Harry got hot at the thought. He would have liked best to take Louis' wide hips and pull him onto his lap. But he force himself not to do so, clawed his hands right and left into the armchair, holding back not to touch Louis.

"And how long have we known each other, Harry?"

Harry looked up at him again.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all", he replied honestly, making Louis' grin.

"Amusing. And yet..."

He reached with his right hand into Harry's hair, which by the way was just as soft as Louis had always thought. He had imagined reaching into that hair with his hand so many times, thank you very much. He pulled something on it so that Harry's head looked even higher towards him. It didn't hurt, but still this gesture made Harry's blood boil.

"How would you say is the chemistry between us?"

Louis spoke with an innocent questioning tone, his lips over Harry's. Harry swallowed, barely breathing, so overwhelmed was he by Louis' charisma.

"If you feel like you don't know me at all, don't you need to see me as you see Kendall?", he asked worried, looking from his lips into the green eyes, which looked so overwhelmed, but at the same time just as longing as Louis' certainly looked at him.

"No", Harry brought out, tensed as Louis bent further towards him his lips now really almost touching.

"Say it", he breathed against his lips and Harry got goose bumps, had to close his eyes briefly to collect himself and not give in. He knew what Louis was doing here. Louis himself tried not to grin at Harry's reaction, tried to go on with the game. He enjoyed how Harry acted right now. Louis felt so superior to him, seemed to control Harry against his will, because he resisted inwardly, but his body almost jumped at Louis. He wanted to make Harry so weak that he could no longer stand it and would finally give in. No matter if Louis had to torture himself, he wanted Harry to give in first, kiss him and not be able to stand it anymore because Louis made him so crazy that he would completely switch off all his intentions and his head.

"I don't see you like Kendall"

"Hm, really?"  
Louis pouted slightly, Harry only could out nod. Louis smiled sweetly, stood up straight, whereupon Harry relaxed a bit immediately.

"Well, I'm reassured, I was already scared", he said sweetly, straightening his soft hair while Harry just looked at him completely overwhelmed. It was as if Louis hadn't done all this, as if he didn't know what he had done here. Harry hated him. Meanwhile Louis sighed.

"I'm going to eat something"

Then he looked at Harry again.

"Playing sleeping made me hungry", he murmured as he put his index finger under Harry's chin and moved his finger closer to himself and a little bit up towards him, so that Harry moved his head in that direction, now had his head a little further forward and looked up at him. Louis hummed contentedly and looked again into this green, which he couldn't get enough of.

"You should try to get some sleep", he then said with an innocent smile before taking his finger off, Harry stayed in position, and walked past him to the restaurant. As soon as the door was closed, Harry collapsed in his chair. Holy shit.

He didn't know how long he could keep it up. On the one hand, he really wanted to hold on and not get involved with his boss, L'eue Courante; do something forbidden that he would surely regret... but at the same time, he just wanted to give in and satisfy his physical desires, because it was actually forbidden and he had forbidden it to himself, and that... it just seemed more inviting. And then he didn't want to give in already, because he wanted to see Louis seduce him further and further. It was as if Louis' entire attention was on Harry, on no one else, as if he only wanted Harry and no one else. He didn't want to give in, he wanted to keep playing this game, even if it tortured him and partly overwhelmed him because Louis could fascinate and control him so much. On the other hand, he was also curious what else Louis could do with him. Harry put his face in his hands. Oh, fucking hell. What would his father think of him if he found out about this? He had worked so hard, Harry had tried so hard, and for what?!

He sighed into his hands. He was literally powerless against Louis, he had had him wrapped around his delicate finger for far too long. Long before he had noticed, and perhaps long before Louis himself had noticed.

***

Surprised, Quen looked at Louis when he sat down next to her.

"What, you're here already?"

"Yes, I just woke up"

Quen laughed a bit, watched Louis start eating his croissant.

"I meant because I thought you'd pretend to be sleep more so Harry could stare at you longer"

Louis dropped the croissant from his hand.

"What are you talking about?", he asked immediately and she smirked.

"Is Henry alive, or did he faint? What are you doing with that poor boy, pumpkin?"

"I didn't do anything, I was just sleeping", Louis said innocently and continued eating.

"Please. You may be pretty, but you look different when you sleep. I know your 'look how sweet and innocent I look, don't you want to fuck me just to make me not look like that anymore'- sleep"

"Pardon? If there was this sleep, I wouldn't call it that", Louis continued to eat unperturbed, innocently closing his eyes.

"What would you call it then, huh?"

"The 'Quen, shut up, can't you see I'm sleeping?' – sleep"

"Hmm, boring. And what does Henry get out of it? Aren't you grateful to me for the show I put on for you? Too bad you didn't get to see Henry's face"

"You should have seen him when I said something and he realized I heard everything"

Quen sighed, shook his head.

"Sometimes I really feel sorry for him. It can't be easy as an innocent worker of DEATH to suddenly be the target of a hungry Louis"

"No one asks how I'm doing", Louis whined, and Quen chuckled.

"You could simply order him to do something. But you torture yourself. I know you like it, so don't pretend. With Zayn, it was nothing else"

"With Zayn, it was definitely something else. I had to do almost nothing, he never asked me what would happen if this came out, or anything else. He saw it the way I did; not thinking but just doing it and having fun. Harry gets so engrossed in being professional, I almost find it sexy again"

"Almost?", Quen rolled her eyes.

"You look at him like he's a piece of petit-fours"

"I'm sure he tastes just as good"

"And this is where we stop this conversation"

Louis grinned and she rolled her eyes, drank from her hot milk. Louis wrinkled his nose. Urgh, he didn't understand it; pure milk was disgusting, and then warm, yuck.

"Don't look like that, you were just talking about how Harry's sperm tastes good, so I'd rather look like this than you when you see hot milk"

"I'm smelling it, too. And what if I mean Harry's blood?"

"That's right, I forgot you're mortal enemies"

Louis gave her a bitchy look, then drank from his tea before the two of them fell silent for a moment. Quen looked out as Louis put down his cup, cleared his throat.

"Did, um..."

Quen looked at him questioningly, her eyes widening as Louis looked at his cup with slightly reddened cheeks.

"Did Harry seriously ask you if I've had anything changed on my body?"

Quen had to laugh at Louis' behaviour. She rarely saw him like this.

"He was so incredibly embarrassed when I asked him why he thought that"

Now he looked up.

"What did he say?"

"You know, I told Henry I wouldn't tell you anything about this"

"You didn't. You said it when you thought I was asleep", Louis grinned, which she replied.

"Some people really think I can keep a secret like that"

With that Louis gave her a warning look.

"I hope for your sake that he hasn't found out what I told you yet"

"Hmm... not yet"

"I'm warning you", he hissed, continued to eat, pouted. Quen chuckled, watching him.

"He meant indirectly that your body is too perfect to be real and he thinks your proportions are unnaturally beautiful. I think you're making him crazy"

Louis smiled, looked out the window shaking his head.

"Says he", he said softly, whereupon Quen rolled his eyes.

"I'll make three crosses when you finally fuck. I can't stand it any longer myself, I don't want to know how you feel"

"Maybe you'll just stay out of it for once?"

"For one thing, I'd be too bored without Henry's behaviour. Second, it'll give me a chance to see you being embarrassed. Thirdly, I can't stay out of it at all, because everywhere you are he is, and then the sexual tension rises until I almost faint. It doesn't matter if you get along well, don't talk and just adore each other or fight. So no, that ship has sailed. Ha"

"Well, I think you're just sadistic"

"Says you, you little sadistic monster"

"I'm not doing anything", Louis pouted, freeing his hands from the crumbs.

"I'm just as innocent as I look when I sleep"

He stood up.

"I don't know what you are accusing me of"

"Sometimes I wish that was true, pumpkin. Then things would be easier"

Louis stuck out his tongue before he walked back towards the sliding door.

"Watch out, maybe Harry's pretending to be asleep so he can hear things like when you moaned his name"

Louis only flipped her off without looking at her before the door opened and he stepped out. Quen leaned back with a grin. People were great. And at the same time, she hated humans.

***

Harry was half asleep when he heard a laugh and an angry whisper, but he didn't completely wake up from it. But he sure did when something pressed against his crotch; he jumped up and held on to the something immediately.

"I am awake! I'm awake", he said immediately and Louis grinned, still with his foot between his legs, Harry's hand clasping his ankle. Quen's laugh grew louder.

"You sleep like a rock; you didn't even respond to Louis' order to wake up. Or did you pretend to be asleep hoping for a wake up-blowie from Louis? Bad pet!"

"I was really tired and really was asleep", Harry just muttered, rubbing his eyes. Louis had to smile at the sight because he was slightly pouting and looked so cute. He wiggled his foot.

"Can I have my foot back?"

At the question, Harry let go of him as if he was burning himself.

"Sorry"

"I'm beginning to think Henry has a foot fetish"

"Shut up", Harry murmured at Quen's remark as he stretched. Louis looked at the gesture as Harry's upper body stretched before he looked at Harry's long legs, which were bent so much because they were so long. He would have loved to sit on his lap and feel his arms around him. He blinked, grabbed his coat and put it on. My goodness, the train ride had taken quite a toll on him.

"What was that look?"

Quen walked out after him.

"You looked like you were about to jump on him"

"Shut up, I gotta get out of here"

Quen laughed knowing and got off with him, Harry oblivious behind them.

"Holy shit"

Louis shivered when he realized how cold it was.

"Germany is a strange thing. Either it rains all the time or it's totally hot. There seems to be nothing in between"

"Better than in England", Harry said, held an umbrella over Louis and himself. The smaller one snuggled up in his jacket.

"At least they got good beer here", he muttered.

"We'd rather had to go to Bavaria then, but at least something", he said, before he started walking, Harry immediately tried to keep up. As so often he wondered how Louis managed to keep up such a pace in his shoes. Determined, they walked towards a car that was already standing by.

"Where are we going?", Harry asked quietly as he sat down next to Louis. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to, but as long as Louis didn't say anything against it, he was allowed to.

"To COURT headquarters", muttered Louis, before leaning on Harry's shoulder, causing the taller one to tense briefly, then relax again as Louis made himself comfortable. He didn't understand why Louis did that, after all there were more people here than these two. And on top of that he knew very well that Harry didn't like others to see that. It looked unprofessional and snuggling up to him here was just not appropriate. But Louis didn't seem to do it on purpose, he seemed to do it more out of tiredness and because he was cold. He had only one thought in his head and that was that there was a cozy, tall Harry sitting next to him, who was so cuddlable and warm and comfortable.

***

"Can you not do that next time?", Harry asked quietly as they got out and headed for a large building.

"What?", Louis asked confused, walking on unperturbed.

"This just now in the car. You know very well that's inappropriate, no idea what the others think of us now, let alone me"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"God, Harry"

Harry stopped walking, stunned. What was that all about?! Louis just walked on and when one of the men saw that he was without an umbrella, he hurried to Louis immediately so that he was protected from the rain again.

Harry just kept staring after Louis. He hadn't even said it unkindly, just politely pointed out that he should pay attention to it next time, damn it, what was the problem? Why did he have to be a bitch again, couldn't he put himself in Harry's shoes? After all, he couldn't do what he wanted, he was judged for the things he did. Surely there was already talk about him and everybody thought he was just like that so he could be promoted or shit! And that's exactly why Harry didn't want any of this. Louis had just proved it to him again.

***

The COURT was basically a huge hotel, but only half of it was a hotel. But this way, it was unobtrusive that it was so big and also had so many subterranean corridors. Because if one went to a hidden elevator and then did something similar to the QUAL in order to get to Quen's or Louis' office, one arrived at the actual building, the COURT. By the name, Harry finally noticed.

Also when he saw how it looked, it looked less simple and modern like the QUAL, but more like the hotel; lots of nice decorations, it all looked very pompous.

"This is Louis' headquarters, isn't it?", Harry asked Quen, who was walking beside him quietly. She chuckled.

"The name says it all, but I bet you only noticed it when you saw that this place looks like a castle in the future. Everything for my little pumpkin"

Harry smiled at his description. Because his was right, it really did look like that. It was Louis' taste exactly. While Quen had insisted that everything was rather simple when they set up her headquarters in England, Louis had made it rather difficult for the workers, because he wanted everything to be pretty despite the best technical conditions. Besides the fact that it was also more difficult to clean. But that's the way Louis was ticking.

Nowhere else did he feel as comfortable as in his headquarters. He felt at home, not like in a bunker or anything else. He had his huge office with a panoramic view, had everything adapted to him, he loved it. Here he really felt like a king.

He even forgot for a moment why he was here, loved how he was greeted by everyone. He didn't understand the prejudices against Germans, they were so nice and friendly. Well, there were certainly unfriendly ones, and not everyone who worked here was German, but still. Louis had only had good experience so far; they were among the friendliest people Louis had met so far. Like right now.

"L'eue Courante!", he heard a familiar voice before he saw the person. It was a dark-skinned woman with long dark hair that seemed to have been straightened.

"I see you've arrived! How are you?"

Her real name was Ms. Jefferson; Melissa Jefferson. But Louis knew her for so long, only called her Lizzo. He couldn't remember how he came up with the nickname, but he couldn't stop it. With her open and funny way and her Divalike - Style they had always got along well. He owed her a lot, especially when it came to accepting himself and to live his style as he wanted it. Because she didn't always seem to have it easy, dark-skinned women didn't always have it easy even now, and she didn't have a figure wanted by society, had a thicker figure, of which she was less ashamed of now, but proud. Oh, Louis simply loved her; she was an inspiration to many and such a strong woman.

"Lizzo!"

Louis immediately hugged her, to which she laughed, replied.

"I didn't know if I could hug you when your whole flock of elephants is here with you. I don't want to be trampled to death"

Louis laughed, released himself from the embrace.

"You can hug me, of course. They all know you. After all, you must be known"

Lizzo threw her long hair back.

"You're right about that, mademoiselle"

Louis giggled.

"You're pretty late. Was the traffic bad?"

Louis nodded, sighed.

"Yes, I haven't got time for tea now, have I?"

Lizzo shook her head.

"Sorry, either tea or a change of outfit. And I know you well enough to know the answer. So I had tea brought into your office so you'd have some for the meeting at least"

Louis nodded slightly, being reminded what today was all about.

"Is Aria here yet?"

Lizzo nodded.

"Yeah, he got here a while before you, probably didn't want to upset you with being late"

Louis smiled a little.

***

Despite changing outfits, during which Louis had cursed himself that he even itched what he would wear, he was still the first one in his office. Thank God. He hated being the last. Okay, he wasn't the first, but he was the second. Harry stood up as Louis entered the office at the top of the building.

"Uh, Ms. Jefferson let me in, I didn't know if she was allowed to, but -"

Louis just shook his head, went to the screen he knew and prepared everything.

"It's okay, the others should be coming soon anyway"

Harry just nodded before it was quiet.

"She's very nice", he then said and Louis nodded, even smiling slightly at the thought of her.

"Lizzo is the best. I owe her a lot"

"You've known her a long time, haven't you?"

Louis nodded again, typing something on the screen from time to time, before a hologram of a globe opened in the middle of a large table. Harry's gaze was priceless and Louis smiled.

"What, you thought there wasn't any good technology in my office at my headquarters?"

"I've only seen that in movies", Harry stood in front of it, pulling his finger to the left so that the globe turned in that direction. He had to smile in surprise. Louis smiled before he set about preparing the rest.

"Is Aria Soffocante really here?"

As he said it, Louis looked up, but didn't look back at Harry.

"Yes"

"That means all three leaders are in one spot? Isn't that dangerous?"

"We may be the bosses, but there are other important people you don't even know about", was Louis' answer.

"But it's actually very rare that this happens. Quen tends to be more reticent about face-to-face meetings, and me and Aria Soffocante are only technically in touch when necessary. But we all have the same interests at the moment"

"Killing Morth"

Louis nodded before he sighed, completing the permit for Quen and Aria; so they could come to his office without any trouble. Harry noticed that Louis seemed tense, he didn't know exactly why, but guess because it was about to become all about Danielle, which was a difficult subject for him. He remained silent, turned away from the hologram, ran to Louis to stand next to him, who in the meantime was holding a cup of tea in his hand and looking out of the big window at Berlin. It still hadn't stopped raining, but there were light-grey clouds, so the light wasn't quite so dull at least.

"Louis, I'm sorry -"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong", Louis interrupted him monotonously.

"I didn't think because I was so tired and cold. But don't expect an apology for that"

"Well, if we classify it as unprofessional, you apologized in advance"

Harry even managed to get an honest grin out of Louis. And he had actually expected to apologize so Louis wouldn't be mad at him. He didn't expect Louis to agree with him and not needing an apology from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been to germany? <3  
> Next chapter is going to be (and starting the beginning of something9 wild wild wild lol  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	16. ||14||

Harry flinched a little as the doors opened and four men trampled in before stepping aside and a blond brown-haired man in a full protective uniform came in. Harry frowned a little as the men left the three alone. He looked like he was going to a war field with this equipment. DEATH's leaders were all very... special people.

"A beautiful good morning", he said across the room as if it belonged to him, spread his arms a little and strutting in. Louis sighed and closed his eyes before turning around.

"What a performance"

The dark blond-haired man looked at Louis, grinned, innocently spreading his arms.

"Jealous that mine was better than yours?"

"Harry, this is Aria Soffocante. Headquartered in France and pathologically obsessed with machine guns and anything that makes buildings explode", Louis ignored the statement. Harry's eyes widened. That was Aria Soffocante?! Admittedly, he had imagined him to be quite different. He had assumed he was scary and serious looking and less... like an actor in a high school movie. He was certainly dangerous, though.

"Ah, Harry Styles", he reached out.

"I have heard much. From conspiracy theories involving Killing Morth to blowing up buildings. Very impressive"

"Aria"

Louis sighed, which he ignored.

"I hope you are aware that these are only rumours and misunderstandings", Harry wanted to clarify immediately what his opposite, who was only a few inches shorter than Harry, was laughing at.

"Don't worry. I'm one who loves to hear rumours, but doesn't care to listen to them, I'd rather get to know the person myself"

"Of course", Louis said less amused.

"Sit down, Quen should be here soon. Whatever the reason she's late again..."

"Did Lizzo tell you I was here on time, just for you?"

"Smart decision. Now sit", said Louis sternly and turned back to the screens. Aria Soffocante just chuckled at his behaviour, then threw himself onto a swivel chair, sighed as he did so, before crossing his arms behind the neck. 

"And Mr. Styles, have you ever been to the COURT?"

"Uh, no, I haven't been in many DEATH centrals. I haven't been that long with DEATH's, either; this is my first year"

He then just nodded, mustered him briefly.

"So you were previously in QUAL, FORCE and now in COURT?"

Harry nodded, amazed that this man really knew where he was last. And they themselves had yet to find him. He really didn't seem to be underestimated. The man whistled at Harry's nod.

"L'eue Courante, you're taking our newbie on a little DEATH fact-finding tour?"

Louis didn't answer, which he apparently didn't expect otherwise, but continued to talk to Harry. He seemed to really like to talk - or just like to hear himself talk.

"And which headquarters did you like best so far? Although I'm sure you've seen most of QUAL, haven't you?"

Harry nodded and Aria Soffocante chuckled, still reclining comfortably in the armchair.

"It's too much like a bunker for me, but Quen loves it. And the COURT looks like a little castle. All nicely decorated and only the best for our little... princess"

"Shut up", Louis just muttered. Quen then finally came walking into the office. 

"Well if this isn't a nice setup here", was the first thing she said before greeting Aria Soffocante. 

"All three leaders in one pile", Aria grinned, turned back and forth in his chair relaxed.

"I wonder when the last time was"

"Let's just start", Louis sighed and turned to them now. Quen sat down on the table with one thigh, Harry leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He didn't know why he was at such a secret and important meeting. 

"Am I supposed to go out?", he asked.

"I was just about to ask", Aria replied confused.

"Since when are newbies allowed?"

"And since when do you decide that?"

To that answer, Aria just whistled and raised both eyebrows.

"Charming as ever"

"Expect nothing else from me"

And okay, Louis really didn't seem to be in a good mood. Just because of Danielle?

"Let's keep it short, there are already too much male hormones in one room for me", Quen said, typing on the hologram. Harry looked around helplessly. So, was he allowed to stay, or...?

"Stay, you've sometimes got some good ideas", Louis said when he saw his look. Well, thanks for some of them being good ideas.

"Hush, don't scare him like that! Come here Harry, sit down", Aria grinned and tapped on the chair next to him. A little shy, Harry sat down and didn't see Louis' look at Aria.

"So, here's Danielle last -"

Quen was interrupted by a loud bang, caused by Louis, because he had hit the table with his hands, now leaning on them. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Let me put one fucking thing straight. I don't give a shit how we find each other, but we all have the same goal right now. Therefore, I expect complete loyalty, honesty and total commitment to this thing. From each and every one. Is that clear?"

"Or else Louis will crack his whip", Quen grinned, and Aria raised both eyebrows.

"Quen, are you tired of living?"

But Louis did nothing, just sighed in annoyance as she grinned.

"Me and Louis are partners. We have a deal. Everything he's listed for permission to make as many remarks as I want"

"Oh, is that so?"

Aria leaned back, smirking, hands back behind his neck.

"You get something for that? Well, what's in it for me?"

"That I won't kill you myself when this shit is over"

"Hmm, that's something", Quen nodded, and Aria rolled his eyes before he sat up.

"Enough of these games. What's in for me?"

Louis was silent.

"This isn't a request program. Just ask for something unnecessary like Quen and we can finally get started, dumbass"

Thoughtfully, Aria moved his mouth to the right.

"That makes me think of a lot of things. How about I play boss while you sit here and be a good girl, princess?"

"If you guys keep talking back and forth, can I get something to eat?" Quen asked uninterested and Harry felt like he was in kindergarten. Louis sure did too. 

"No way! You would simply suggest that we blow up all the buildings in the country where we suspect Danielle is, and if she's in there then you're the hero"

"And you don't always blow things up? Last time you ordered a big shipment from me"

"Jesus Christ, can't I just be the boss? Girl power and all that", Quen interfered again.

"You'd just find someone to be in contact with Danielle and torture him until he's dead", Louis rolled his eyes.

"And you would seduce someone to tell you where Danielle is", Aria shrugged.

"Shut it"

"You know what, I want the same as Quen. Fuck it, I can say anything I want. We're partners, and all that loyal shit"

"Loyal shit. Funny to hear that from your mouth"

Aria chuckled, shrugged his shoulders. 

"So, how about it, princess?"

"I think you can go, and we'll manage without you, thank you very much"

Aria laughed.

"You know yourself you need me"

"Not you, just your skills and your contacts. Don't ever confuse that again"

Aria reached out his hand with a grin.

"Do we have a deal?"

"No decisions are made alone"

"Of course, L'eue Courante"

Louis was silent, sighed before he walked around the table, shook his hand briefly, then quickly let go.

"And what about Henry? Doesn't he have to make a deal?"

Quen bowed with a grin to Harry, who hadn't felt so out of place for a long time. He didn't understand half of what was happening in front of his eyes either. Besides, he was a bit intimidated by the fact that he was really sitting in front of the three tops of DEATH. How should he have a good idea under those circumstances?

"He has already proven his loyalty", Louis just said, walked back to his previous place. Surprised, Aria looked at him.

"Really? How?"

Quen started grinning, and Louis looked at her with a warning gaze.

"He saved my life. Now shut up and focus"

Aria jumped up at that sentence.

"Fine, so where was the last place we saw Danielle?"

Suddenly he seemed to be in his element, barely equal to the other two. And Harry wondered who had assembled this strange group. The tops of DEATH united in one room. And that were those?

"I thought it was in France, but apparently it is here? I don't understand anything anymore"

"If she's in Germany now, what is she doing here?", Quen asked, looking at the globe where she marked the places where they had met Danielle before. For this purpose, she marked her presumed other stays in a different colour.

"Wait, she was first in England, then in France and now she's here?"

Everyone looked at Harry, who was just thinking out loud. Oh, great, now they were probably expecting the idea of the day.

"I, um, don't know if this has anything to do with it, but in all three countries, one of you has your headquarters"

The three were silent, then looked at each other.

"And in each country, we met her once. In England, however, she left a message", continued Louis Harry's thoughts.

"You really didn't find anything in Paris when you re-examined everything?", Aria asked thoughtfully. The three others shook their heads. 

"Did she say anything?"

Louis snorted.

"She said a lot"

Harry looked away. He hoped Louis didn't tell them he'd fallen for Danielle's stories. 

"Oh, did she tell another one of her lies to someone?", Quen asked, thought it hadn't happened that way.

"Yes, but I don't think there's a hidden message in it"

Louis was silent, frowning thoughtfully. 

"Harry", he then said and the taller one looked at him questioningly, suspecting something bad.

"What did she say? Remember every little detail and think carefully"

"Louis, that -"

"I know. Now tell me"

"Wait, Henry? I thought she didn't tell you anything"

"Yes, she did"

Louis didn't feel like talking about what was going on here for hours now. And it didn't matter anyway, Harry didn't believe it anymore and nothing else had happened. Harry sighed, sat down differently for a moment. He didn't want to tell all this, it only hurt Louis and made Harry look like an idiot, because he had believed all this.

"She, um... told me about you and Jackson, said that, um... that she and Jackson were together and he proposed, and then she got engaged -"

"She seriously said he proposed?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"As if this fucker was capable of it. The stupid bitch didn't even really remember it correctly"

"Does it matter?", Quen asked, annoyed by the story.

"Let Louis be a charming sun as always", Aria leaned back, grinning.

"Yes, she talked about how he'd taken her to Italy..."

Louis clapped his hands.

"This is it"

Harry looked at him questioningly and confused at the same time.

"What?"

"Besides the fact that Jackson could never have been romantic. But I proposed to him in Italy. Therefore, the fact that she formulated the application in this way was certainly the indication. And to make it nice and uncomfortable for me, she simply reminded me of how I proposed to a complete idiot"

"Seriously? That's it? Danielle used to be more special", Aria said unimpressed.

"Must be tragic for you", said Louis, looking at the globe, clicking on Italy.

"Great, but where is she in Italy? Are we just going to torture every Italian and find out or just blow up the whole country? Or seduce a hot Italian? Or do it like Henry and believe everything we're told?"

Harry sighed.

"I think it's great how we all have such beautiful prejudices against others and ourselves", Louis rolled his eyes.

"At least we can see our own", she grinned.

"I wouldn't ..."

Louis sighed.

"I haven't done this often, and when I haven't done it the way you describe it. So, shut up"

"That doesn't sound like partners to me", Aria called back now.

"Then why don't you say something clever? Maybe I'll take you seriously then, Mr. Aria Soffocante"

"Isn't it always the capital?", Aria grinned like he had a big idea. Louis cursed on the inside. Fucker.

"And what if she doesn't do it on purpose now?"

"She wants to be found, remember?"

Louis was silent, just stared at the hologram.

"In Rome? I don't know. None of us has a headquarters there"

"Then whose is it?", Harry asked now. Louis sighed, pushed off at the table, rubbed his brow thoughtfully.

"It was Danielle's", Quen replied.

"But after she scooted off, we put the centre in the hands of a few important figures from DEATH"

Harry nodded slightly.

"What if she wants to have it back?"

The three were silent, Louis chuckled.

"Then she would not only be stupid, but tired of life. There's no way she could do that"

"Pumpkin", Quen sighed, crossed his arms in front of her chest.

"Your little stubborn head may think that because you can't stand her, but please think realistically. She's not stupid or anything. She's really clever. And if she really wants it back, then... then she'll at least try. The question is whether she can do it, but I can almost imagine her to make it"

"If she has her own organization, all she has to do is, um... get rid of all the people from DEATH and take over the headquarters", Harry said now, and Louis looked at him confused.

"I would know if she tried anything. I am informed of every little fart!"

"Not if Danielle has already done something against that", murmured Aria.

"If she breaks the contact first, then she'll have had time to build it all up without us knowing. When are we in Italy?"

Louis was silent.

"Are you questioning my ability as leader by saying that a whole fucking headquarters has been taken and I haven't noticed?"

"Nobody's doubting you, princess", Aria said, standing next to Louis to push him away a little before he stepped up to the hologram himself, clicked on the headquarters.

"Because it is her former headquarters, we are clearly at a disadvantage. She knows all the corners; Louis, imagine if you were working in QUAL against Quen. Consequently, we have to study the building plans of the headquarters -"

"Wait a minute, what?", Louis interrupted him, whereupon Harry and Quen looked at him questioningly, had been busy listening to Aria.

"So, we're just assuming just because your smart ass assumes?"

"It makes the most sense, whether you like it or not"

Aria shrugged his shoulders, turned back to the hologram, turned the picture from the headquarters in Italy.

"It's totally bullshit!"

"Louis, damn it!"

Harry's eyes got bigger at Quen's tone. Seriously, he didn't need to experience angry Quen. Not if he wanted to live.

"We say nothing against you! If Danielle really can do this, then we're all fucked, okay?! You're not the only one with a big responsibility for DEATH. Me and Aria have it, too, to your unhappiness. And we have as much say in this as you do. So, if you think of anything else, feel free to say so, but, damn it, at least listen"

Louis was silent before he snorted, folded his arms in front of his chest and looked away.

"Don't worry, Quen. Either you can deal with Louis' inner diva or you can't"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

Louis slapped his arm, that didn't seem to hurt the other one. Harry was afraid Aria would get angry too. Then it would escalate completely...

"Oh, really, and why are you mad at us just because we listen to me and you're not standing here anymore and we're all sitting around?"

Aria rolled his eyes.

"You've always craved control and obedience, but this is really going too far. We have a deal, so you better stick to it"

Then he turned his head to Louis, got down on his knees a bit to be on the same eye level.

"Or are you gonna back out and give me your piece of control?"

Louis snorted, pushed him a bit.

"You wish"

"Then pull yourself together"

Aria rolled his eyes again and Louis snorted before actually remaining silent.

Harry had just watched it all. Why did Louis seem to hate him so much? Or was it really just because Louis couldn't control everything right now? But Harry felt he had something really personal against the third leader. And this one seemed to know Louis well, if he remained calm in his behaviour, he seemed to have come into contact with him more often.

But wasn't that also normal? The three of them had surely met like this before, had done their training together, had met at DEATH, got to... know each other... Harry's eyes widened. He looked at Louis, who was now quiet, but listened to Aria with an unfriendly look... Jackson? Jackson?! No, right? Never, that couldn't be real.

But Louis had said that Jackson was still with DEATH, it was complicated, he couldn't do anything about the fact that he had to keep in touch with him partially. So, it had to be Jackson, right? He and Louis had met while DEATH training, just like Danielle. Fuck, if Harry's hunch was right, this really sucked for Louis. Having to team up with him now to work against Danielle. And was Jackson even loyal then? On the other hand, he had to be loyal to DEATH if he was still here after all that shit, right...?

"So that's what we're gonna do?", Aria now asked, waking Harry from his thoughts. Wait, what?

Quen nodded, kept looking at the hologram.

"Yeah, I'm in. Louis?"

Louis remained silent, just standing there with his arms folded.

"Come on, princess. I promise to mention you too if I'm praised for my plan"

"Aria", Quen said sternly, before she looked at Louis again with a "Pumpkin?" questioningly, who gave Aria a death look.

"Whatever"

Then he ironically smiled at Aria.

"I promise to mention you if we all get killed or anything else falls apart"

Aria snorted.

"It's never been hard for you to pin the blame on others"

"Because it's never my fault", Louis just said before he closed the hologram.

"So it's definite? In three weeks? Are you sure you'll have it all worked out by then, Aria?"

He waved off.

"I'm excellent in working out"

Louis snorted, then stepped away from the table.

"Well, then everybody knows what to do and you can get the hell out of my office"

"Once again, our princess has the least to do and gets everything organized"

"I have my duties too, don't I?!"

"What, I didn't realize you were seducing someone?"

"Get the fuck out"

Louis rolled his eyes before he went to the window. Aria rolled his eyes as well, then leaned over the table, reached out to Harry.

"See ya, Harry. It's been a pleasure. Don't worry, you'll learn to deal with Louis' character too. Or you'll get killed by him before you do"

Harry took his hand with a slight smile before Aria said goodbye to Quen as well, and then exited.

"Asshole", you could only hear Louis mumbling as he looked outside. Quen sighed.

"I can't stand him either, but we need him"

"I don't need anybody"

"Yes, you do. And you know it, pumpkin. So, don't make a fool of yourself by saying otherwise. After this you'll never have to talk to him again, but until then you'll have to bear it, for better or worse", she said before taking her leg off the table.

"I need something to eat now. See you", she said before she stepped out of the office, too. Louis sighed with relief. My goodness, what a shit.

"Do you want to be alone?"

Louis was silent, then shrugged. He wanted a lot. He heard Harry get up, stand beside him.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Louis said nothing, looked at him questioningly.

"Aria Soffocante is Jackson, right?"

Louis frowned, then laughed.

"What?"

Harry's gaze became confused.

"I thought, 'cause... well..."

Louis laughed, shook his head.

"No, Harry, he's not. Why, would you like to see Jackson?", he grinned at the end, whereupon Harry's eyes widened.

"No, not exactly, but I just thought, because..."

"You think almost as much as I do. Stop it"

Louis shook his head only amused.

"But... why do you hate him so much?"

Louis didn't say anything, then shrugged his shoulders.

"He gets on my nerves. He's always telling me what to do and feeling better than everyone else"

"People like that are annoying, right?", Harry grinned and walked to the table to lean against it. Louis raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying, Mr. Styles?"

Harry just innocently shrugged.

"Quen's quite the diva, isn't she?"

Louis smiled.

"Yeah, pisses me off. Some people just need it"

"And that annoying noise as she walks down the hall in high heels; pretending to own everything"

"Perhaps it all really belongs to her?"

Louis grinned, now standing directly in front of Harry, leaning slightly towards him.

"In my opinion, she's just insecure, wants to look taller through her shoes and be admired by others"

"Is that so?"

Louis pulled up both eyebrows before Harry nodded, rolling his eyes.

"And how she's always drinking tea, because otherwise she goes crazy. I bet she just does it to look special. She doesn't even like tea in the end"

"How ridiculous she is, right?"

"Terrible. And she always has to eat sweet pastries. She should really watch her figure, not that it gets as wide as it is small"

Louis hummed, put his hands on Harry's neck to pull him towards him as he leaned more to him.

"She probably doesn't need to pay attention because she has monthly surgery"

At this statement Harry blushed and Louis grinned sadistically.

"I... I didn't really ask that, that... Quen just said that"

Louis hummed, looked at Harry's lips.

"But wasn't that about Quen?"

"Shut up", Harry muttered, and Louis laughed.

"Did you say it or not? And if you did, isn't that a compliment to Quen? Or did you mean Kendall?"

When he said this, he felt a hand at his waist and automatically pressed himself closer to Harry.

"You know I asked that about you"

"What?"

Louis blinked his eyes and Harry chuckled.

"Quen said she wouldn't tell you"

"She didn't", Louis said innocently, hoping that Harry would now not say what Quen had told him about Louis. But thank God he didn't.

"This is seriously just embarrassing"

"Why?", Louis smiled, taking Harry's other hand to put it on his waist as well.

"I was unsure if you found me attractive"

"You never were"

"That's right, I never was"

Louis grinned, looked at Harry's upper body, then at his arm, which he ran over with one hand. He hummed as he felt the muscles under the fabric of his clothes.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know"

"Oh, really? Didn't think a man who's had so many operations would like bones"

Louis grinned amused, looked up at him again, grabbed Harry's upper arm.

"Fuck your bones, I love your muscles", he said against Harry's lips, noticing Harry holding his breath. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him so bad. It almost hurt how much he wanted Harry. 

"And your tattoos", he looked down at Harry. This one couldn't help but ran up Louis' waist up and down with his hands. Once. Just. One time. He couldn't help it, he'd been holding back for ages, but now he just had to do it once. And okay, he did it several times, maybe two, three times...

But Louis felt so good on his hands, his waist was so narrow and his hips so wide and he felt how soft they would be if he squeezed a bit. But there he held himself back. Yet. Who knows how long he could do that. Not long, if Louis would stand longer slightly between his legs while he leaned on the table, his delicate hands went along his upper body, his lips were so close to Harrys, he looked at him again with that look in his blue eyes and he said things -

"Louis, maybe we should talk -"

Quen stopped, staring at them as they stood so close together. 

"Uhm... Anyway, some other time", she said, had to laugh before turning around.

"What is it, Quen?", Louis rolled his eyes, stepped away from Harry, allowing him to breathe properly again, quickly standing straight up again.

"I, um, wanted to..."

She couldn't hold back her laughter.

"God, you seriously haven't suspended our permit yet? Did you both want to get caught or what?"

Louis was silent.

"No, I honestly forgot", he said, went straight to the monitor to turn it off right away. But he paused there.

"On the other hand, I'll have to give you my office to use in this case"

"You really are impossible. Others prepare everything and you have nothing better to do than to touch each other. But that's all you do"

Quen shook her head amused, then looked at Harry.

"Henry, that's not very professional"

He cleared his throat.

"I know. You're right, that wasn't professional. It won't happen again"

Louis chuckled. All three of them in this room knew that it was indeed going to happen again. Hopefully more soon, tho...

Harry apparently knew this because he looked at Louis angrily, but he wasn't looking at him right now. Quen had seen it, though, smiling.

"Why are you looking at him like that? At least he's sticking to the fact that we don't lie in DEATH"

"I'll leave you alone", Harry just muttered and started walking to the door.

"Did I tell you to leave?"

Harry stopped, turned in surprise to Louis who went to a chair to sit down.

"Uhm, no, but I thought..."

"Luckily you don't have to think for yourself because I'm taking over"

Louis grinned, leaned his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"And anyway, where would you go?"

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out that made Louis' grin widen. A speechless Harry seemed to be his favourite Harry. For now. He could already guess who would be his favourite Harry for a short or long time. Maybe Louis was drooling at the thought of it alone.

"I texted your room number on your bracelet. If you can't find it, ask someone or call me on the bracelet"

"Since when do newbies get the extra sausage for L'eue Courante to play the navi?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"At least I wouldn't be a nice one. He'd be pretty stupid not to find it"

"Don't worry, I'd rather ask someone in the hallways. It would take a bigger reason for me to call L'eue Courante"

"I'd know one", Louis muttered, let his gaze wander shamelessly over Harry's body once, stopping longer at Harry's crotch. Harry blushed and Quen rolled his eyes.

"My goodness; manners, Louis!"

Louis' grin widened as he looked back at Harry's face.

"Sorry, that was very unprofessional of me"

"We don't know you like this", Quen pretended to be surprised and sat down on the table. Louis chuckled.

"You can go, Harry"

"Well, that was necessary"

Harry rolled his eyes, turned his back.

"But we were just talking about this behaviour of Quen"

"What?", Quen asked confused. Louis laughed as the door closed.

***

Harry had to admit that the COURT was the most beautiful of all headquarters he had seen so far. Of course, after all, it was beautifully made and decorated down to the smallest detail. But it was still not too kitschy. But he had been a bit confused when he saw that his room was only three floors below Louis' office. Usually the rooms were further down. But the central office was definitely one of the largest he'd ever seen. Just by looking at the perimeter of the building on his bracelet. It had a huge winding system underground, with tons of floors and winding corridors. Harry would definitely get lost, map or no map. 

Just as he was walking to the elevator, he saw a girl who seemed to be led around by a woman. He supposed she was new. Anyway, she seemed to know him...? Because when she saw him, her eyes got bigger and she immediately walked towards him with quick steps. The woman noticed this and ran after her with a confused and at the same time annoyed look. Probably the girl ran wherever she wanted and the woman was responsible for her, so she had to be careful not to get lost here.

"You're Harry Styles, aren't you?!"

Harry stopped in surprise.

"Uhm yeah, why?"

The girl looked at him with admiration before the woman stood with them.

"Tessa, what are you doing?! I have to show you around more!"

"Mum, this is Harry Styles!"

Harry now raised an eyebrow in question. The girl might have been new to COURT and her mother showed her around because she worked here. But the girl seemed a little younger; maybe 22. And how did she know him? And how did she seem so excited to see him here?

The girl, Tessa, seemed to realize that he didn't really understand what was going on.

"Excuse me, this is embarrassing. It's just, um"

She timidly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've heard a lot about you and that after only a few months you are in contact with so many important people from DEATH, already involved in the most important cases. And you're only 25"

Surprised, he looked at her. Wait, what? Harry never expected this. Why would people talk about him like that? He thought bad things were being said about him; some rumours.

"Oh, I didn't know that", he said, stunned, and now her mother came forward.

"I'm sorry my daughter bothered you. You sure have more important things to do, Mr. Styles"

"No, I was just confused because I didn't know people were talking about me"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, not seeing the way Tessa was looking at him.

"There's a lot of talk about you in my family and my circle of friends"

She giggled.

"That goes without saying, Tessa. Nothing unnatural", her mother rolled her eyes.

"Why?", Harry became only more confused.

"Well, you know how families are. They talk about everything. Come on, Tessa, let's leave Mr. Styles alone", she wanted to pull her daughter away. At Harry's still confused look on her face, Tessa didn't let herself be pulled away directly.

"Well, of course there's talk about my cousin's boyfriend!"

"Whoa, wait, what?"

Tessa nodded immediately.

"Yeah, I'm Kendall Jenner's cousin"

Harry didn't say a word, then chuckled.

"Um, I didn't know that either...?"

Now they all were silent.

"What?", Tessa then asked confusedly.

"But Kris said..."

Tessa looked at her mother and this one sighed.

"Maybe we got it wrong"

"Well I'm friends with Kendall, but we don't have a relationship", Harry clarified, not understanding how anyone could claim otherwise. And why Tessa, unlike her mother, seemed to be totally confused and disappointed, her mother just continued to be annoyed by her daughter.

"Wait, that means you're single?!", her gaze then changed, and now, the mother had finally had enough.

"Where are your manners, Tessa? We're leaving", she pulled her daughter with herelf. She looked sadly back at Harry, then waved at him. Harry could only look at them in confusion. What the...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you know every leader somehow haha. For Aria Soffocante, I decided to let Colton Haynes play the role. He's an actor and a very beautiful man inside and out. He had to lie about his sexuality for a long time; outet himself I think in 2016 as gay and is now himself ^^  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	17. ||15||

It was probably no secret that Louis liked attention. But he also loved to have time alone, to come down and relax. Especially now that he had so much on his mind. And he actually had a lot of work to do, but he put that off. Normally he didn't do that, he would also despise anyone who would dare to take things slowly in this plan... but he couldn't help it, he only had things to do that he didn't have to do right now.

He sighed after he put the cup down, then called Liam with his bracelet. Wherever he was at that moment. And where was Zayn anyway?

"Send Harry to my office in the next half hour", he said, before breaking the connection, rubbing his eyes. He didn't know how much longer Harry would keep him on the fiddle, but Louis didn't know how much longer he wanted to. On the one hand, he wanted to sleep with Harry right now. But on the other hand, that was the only thing that gave him pleasure and seemed to amuse him at the moment. Probably because it was also the only situation in which Louis felt in control and powerful. Otherwise, Danielle, Quen, Aria... seemed to don’t care right now. So, Louis would just keep trying to win him. In the end, it didn't mean that they couldn't continue this little game when Harry finally gave in for the first time, did it? Louis grinned at the thought, then got up to go to one of the monitors to maybe start the preparations after all.

***

This didn't last long, because when Louis' bracelet made a sound and a "Mr. Styles is here to talk to you, L'eue Courante" sounded, Louis replied with a quick "Send him in", but went to the front meeting table to stand there with his cup as gracefully as possible. Seriously, he wondered if he was doing it just to seduce Harry, or just to see the look on his face. Probably both. The doors opened and Louis was already looking forward to it.

But then he made a jump, immediately acting normal.

"Des Styles, um, hello", he said, trying not to show that he definitely hadn’t expected this Mr. Styles. Des didn't seem to notice, nodded to him friendly.

"I didn't know you were in Germany", Louis said, laughing a bit to hide his embarrassment. And because he felt so ridiculous.

"Good afternoon, L'eue Courante. Yes, I've been in Germany for some time, I just heard that you're here, too. However, I have heard a lot about my son, Harry Styles, and I wanted to ask what to believe. At least from your point of view, because my son doesn't seem to tell me everything either"

Louis chuckled, drank his tea.

"Don't worry, your son is doing quite well"

Besides the fact that he won't sleep with me.

"I'm sure you've heard rumours of him being unloyal to DEATH and being in cahoots with Killing Morth"

"Yes, and I'm worried! Not because I expect him to, I know my son. But I know that this may come across like it when you don’t know him well enough, and I wanted -"

"Don't worry"

Louis put the cup down.

"I had the chance to know your son a little better than those people who think he is like that. I don't believe in those stories. But I can also reassure you about the rumours, there will come a time where people won't talk about your son so much"

"That's right, there's a lot of talk. I partly don't know what to believe, because there are some rumours, I should be proud of"

Louis looked at him questioningly.

"I have heard a lot. That Harry has met so many important people, has worked in many headquarters ... it even goes so far that he seems to have saved your life"

He chuckled at the end. Louis smiled.

"Oh, that last one's right"

A little stunned, Des stared at him briefly.

"Sorry, what?"

Louis nodded.

"It's true. I might be able to tell you the exact context, but it's not important, it would only increase the risk that those who shouldn't know about it might find out about Killing Morth or something. But what you are allowed to tell in good conscience is that your son saved my life. Perhaps. Or maybe he just saved me from a bad injury. But that doesn't sound so heroic, does it?"

He was silent.

"That... okay, I thought those were just rumours"

Louis hummed.

"Some rumours are true. And Harry has met many people, as he must have told you for sure"

"Not really. Harry wants to tell most of it in person because he doesn't want to take the chance that someone's listening in"

Louis chuckled. Typical. At that moment the door opened again.

"Dad?"

"Harry, how are you?"

His father tapped him happily on the shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks. What are you doing here?"

Harry looked somewhat helpless at Louis, who had to smirk.

"I've just told your father that the rumours about you saving my life are true"

Harry's eyes widened.

"This... you tell this? I thought this was just between us"

Louis smiled, reached for his cup.

"I am a man of pride, but I am also a man of truth, Mr. Styles"

Harry was silent with that, looked at his father.

"I was here before you arrived in Germany. But I was informed that L'eu Courante was here, so I assumed you were here too. But I didn't know either, because you weren't allowed to say where you were when you were with him. But with you, I also expected that you wouldn't tell me where you were over the bracelet when you were no longer with him, because you wanted to keep everything highly private again"

"Oh yes, you can be proud of your son", Louis' voice now sounded, and Harry looked back at him.

"Your son strives to be the most professional he can be"

Harry looked at him somewhat stunned while Louis grinned from his tea, winking at him, which Harry's father didn’t see, as he looked proudly at his son. The son was now clearing his throat.

"Um, yeah, whatever…"

"Since when did you become professional? Just a few weeks ago, I had to remind you to show respect and professionalism"

Louis pressed his lips together with a smirk, looked at his shoes.

"I guess it took me a while to get used to it", Harry just said, blushed a little.

"Anyway, what are you doing in Germany?"

"Oh, I've enjoyed finally coming back here. I couldn't for a while, but now that you were gone, I was able to do it again"

"Why, what have you got to do in Germany?"

"I met someone here a long time ago, but I wasn't allowed to tell you about it yet"

Harry looked at him confused before Des looked at Louis.

"But let's not discuss it here. This won’t be interesting for you, L'eue Courante"

"Oh, but yes, I'm very interested", smiled Louis, leaning at the table.

"I even wonder why I don't know about it? After all, it’s my business who my people deal with outside of DEATH. And I thought you would accept and do that, too?"

"Well, it's a person from DEATH, so...", Des said, a bit uncomfortably and Harry didn't understand anything anymore.

"Hold on, hold on. Are we talking about a friend, or a girlfriend? And she's German, isn't she?"

He laughed.

"No, she's Italian, but she's been living here in Germany for a while; now I always thought she should be employed in France, but I guess it's a safety decision"

"Why?"

"Well, because her son's headquarters is in France"

During the sentence, the two heard only a clink, looked startled at Louis, who had dropped his cup. He blinked, but kept staring at Des.

"Wait, what?"

Des looked away in confusion for a moment, then back at him.

"Um, excuse me?"

Louis remained silent.

"Do you know her son?"

Des shook his head.

"No, I haven't had a chance to meet Aria Soffocante yet"

Louis just stared at him so that Des was worried after all.

"L'eue Courante, is everything all right? I'm… I'm sorry if this turns out to be illegal, but... actually, I've been assured by Sofia that it's not a problem"

Harry now frowned as well.

"Wait, wait, you're going out with Aria Soffacante's mom?!"

Okay, seriously. What kind of sick shit just went down here?!

"I, uh. I...", for the first time, Louis seemed really speechless in front of Des.

"I doubt if there's any purpose for this, I just, um... I just didn't... expect this?"

"It's strange. Why didn't you say something?!", Harry said and Des sighed.

"Well, I couldn't until you were 25. And then we had other thoughts"

Harry was just stunned. Holy shit.

"Mr. Styles, of course you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry for my reaction", Louis now said.

"Still, I'd like to have known that, but whatever. Did you want something else or not?"

"There's no need to apologize. And no, thank you"

Des nodded and smiled at him friendly.

"Dad, you can't do this", hissed Harry as he was leaving.

"Harry, you've just heard what L'eue Courante said about it. I'd like to introduce you to her soon, but maybe you should get over that first"

Harry just stared after him as he left the office. Then he looked at Louis with the exact same look on his face, just staring at the door.

"You allow this?!"

Louis blinked, looked at him first, then stepped out of the shambles.

"Why should I forbid it?"

"But... But you yourself are stunned! An employee of DEATH with the mother of a leader?!"

"Your father isn’t just any employee. And besides, it's their business. They have to keep it secret and not get dependent, but as long as they do, there is no reason for me to forbid it"

Completely perplexed, Harry stared at him.

"But that's -"

"Harry! Not everyone is so fixated on keeping work and personal life separate. Believe it or not, many people manage it without problems"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Right, like you and Zayn or Jackson"

Louis gave him a scowl, but Harry regretted having said that anyway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just... I mean, this can hardly ever end well. And besides... this is just wrong"

"Not everyone thinks about it that much. Others don't constantly think about what's wrong and what isn't, they just do it, Harry", Louis became angry nevertheless.

"And you're seriously saying it's better to just run your head through the wall?!"

"Yeah, better than going through life being an idiot for thinking about every little shit!"

Louis now stood in front of him.

"These 'idiots' are just smart enough to understand that you should think about something other than yourself and sex", Harry also became louder.

"Smart enough?! Don't make me laugh, you didn't even realize that you can own a train!"

"Are you kidding me? Not everyone has had so much money shoved up their ass by a certain mafia that they can buy anything they want!"

"I've worked for it!"

"Yeah, right, you happened to be privileged enough to get an education. Congratulations!"

"I'd rather have money up my ass than a stick, stupid!"

"We both know your favourite thing to have up your ass"

"Yes, and if you weren't such a dickhead and thought about something other than your great professionalism, you'd have experienced it by now!"

And okay, Louis had no idea how it all got that way. He didn't understand why Harry's lips were suddenly on his. But fuck, he wouldn't complain. He didn't hesitate for long, reached his hands into Harry's hair to pull him towards him and return his passionate kiss while Harry grabbed him by the hips.

Louis moaned a little as Harry squeezed his hips, couldn't get enough of the way Harry was kissing him; it felt even better than he had imagined. And he was still so angry with him, but that immediately turned into lust.

Only now did Harry seem to be able to think again, for as suddenly as he had pressed his lips onto Louis' and put his arms around him, it was gone again when he stepped away from him, breathing heavily. Louis seemed to think no more either, just thinking how he wanted to kiss him again, but Harry held him by the arms as Louis closed his step towards him.

"No, Louis, stop. I really don't want this. I realized through my father that I don't want to mix it up. I..."

Louis frowned.

"What? The only problem is that you think about it too much"

Harry was silent, only looked at Louis' chest, as he could not bear to look at his face, to see his lips now. Fuck, it felt so good.

"And admit, it felt good to finally do what you want", Louis expressed his thoughts and Harry sighed.

"I'm not... I'm not denying that, but..."

Louis was silent, had to grin slightly. As long as Harry liked it, everything was fine. He would understand one day and realize the world wasn't about to end. And then he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore and finally do what he wanted.

"Got it"

Now Harry looked up, panic in his eyes.

"Louis, really, it has absolutely nothing -"

"Believe me, I know"

Louis grinned more.

"Just because you're so panicked and shocked shows how good you thought that kiss was"

He leaned against him, hands on his chest.

"You can only imagine how good it would feel if we went further. And that's why you're so angry, insecure and frustrated. I take it as a compliment that you just completely lost control and you can't really regret it"

Harry was silent, swallowed. Louis would kill him one day.

"I'm not hurt, Harry. I am inspired to try even more because you have given me a little taste of the Harry you keep trying to hide"

He leaned up, lips over Harry's.

"And fuck do I want to see more of that Harry"

Overwhelmed, Harry's hands lay on Louis' upper arms again, but didn't push him away. Satisfied, Louis hummed, looked at his face once before he looked at his lips again.

"I think it's better if you leave, Mr. Styles. You need to calm down a bit, huh?"

Harry just nodded slightly and Louis giggled a little, then let him go. Louis made a gesture towards the door.

"You're free to go. And send someone in here to clean up the mess. I like to get down on my knees, but not to pick up broken glass"

Harry's mouth opened briefly and Louis grinned at him before Harry decided not to trust his mouth, just nodded and then quickly left the room.

Shit, he had never felt so powerless as he did at that moment. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Louis seriously, that he hadn't even done it because Louis had seduced him, but simply because his frustration and anger over Louis suddenly turned into lust and he had acted without thinking. And he couldn't regret it on one hand because it was so good. But now it was only harder for him, because now he knew how good it felt; only wanted more ... wanted everything from Louis.

***

Harry hadn't heard from Louis all day, which was probably good. Probably this had something to do with the plan, for which Louis certainly had a lot to prepare. But apparently not so much that he had time for him again the next day. Because actually Harry had just tried to call Kendall again, because he wanted to know how she was doing and while he was at it, to ask what was that all about with her... cousin yesterday? Whatever. But he couldn't talk to her, and before he could try again, Louis had called him to come to his office in the next quarter of an hour.

Since Harry had nothing else to do, and Kendall probably wouldn't answer her phone anyway, Harry walked to the office. With Louis it was better to be there too early anyway, maybe he was even there before Louis, if he wasn't there at all. Actually, he wasn't. But instead, Aria Soffocante.

He looked at him as surprised as Harry probably looked at him. But Harry just smiled slightly, then went to the screens. He didn't need to have a conversation with him now, he still found it strange that -

"Wassup, half-brother?"

He sighed, turned to him.

"How long have you known?"

"From the beginning"

Aria leaned back in his chair, amused, allowed himself a break, apparently, because Harry was here now.

"Which is why it was so nice to finally meet you"

"Besides the fact that we're not half-brothers"

Aria rolled his eyes.

"Stepbrothers if you care. But half-brothers sounds a lot more personal, don't you think?"

Harry frowned in confusion. Why did that man want anything to do with him in the first place? He still didn't say anything, turned back to the screens.

"What are you doing here, anyway?", he heard him now ask confused, behind him.

"Louis told me to come here. And I wanted to be on time, otherwise he'd throw me out"

He heard a chuckle before it was quiet again. Interested, Harry looked at the plan from the COURT. He had been right; it was really huge.

"Since when do you fuck him?"

Harry blinked, looked behind him where Aria had meanwhile put his feet on the table, looked at his bracelet as if he hadn't said anything.

"What?"

Now he looked up, glanced away for a moment, then back at Harry, as if wondering why Harry reacted the way he did.

"Well, you're obviously new here. I didn't know Louis was so quick to let someone in"

"We, um... we don't...?"

Now Aria was smirking, arms folded behind his neck.

"Ah, I see. He made you shut up"

"No, seriously. What makes you think so?"

"Because Louis would never bring a newbie to a secret meeting, never send him alone to his beloved office, never reveal his name this early, you want me to keep talking?"

Harry was silent.

"That's... that's not how it happened; we’ve just got used to it"

Aria laughed, throwing his head back.

"Of course, just like Louis always does"

"Really, this conversation is totally pointless"

Harry turned away now. Where was Louis the dummy?!

"Soooo… either he's really silenced you, or nothing's happened yet and you're just totally naive to think Louis doesn't want anything from you"

Harry kept silent on that.

"And you know this because...? You have no idea how we met and everything"

"I guess I just know Louis well enough"

"You haven't seen each other for a long time"

"Louis never changes. He never will"

Aria rolled his eyes what Harry couldn't see.

"Or are you just afraid of me and my reaction when you admit there's something going on between you two?"

Harry frowned.

"Why should ?"

After hearing him laugh again, he turned to him in confusion.

"Wait, he really didn't tell you? And I thought you were smart after everything I heard about you"

Harry just stared at him before the door opened, Louis walked in. And actually, he was in a really good mood, why wouldn't he be? But when he saw Aria, it fell down. He rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?"

"What, let me spend time with my soon to be stepbrother"

Aria grinned and Louis sighed, walked past him to Harry's side.

"Be funny somewhere else, you have no business here"

Aria hummed amused, mustered Louis briefly.

"I thought the whole loyal partner thing was that I can use your office anytime I want. I thought you'd think that was cute, princess"

"You have enough things to organize, or do you want more tasks?"

Louis smiled falsely before Harry's phone rang. Louis frowned when he saw it was Kendall.

"Precious", he said, looking into Harry's face, who chuckled and walked to the door, giving Aria another thoughtful look before he took the call and disappeared out the door.

***

"Is his girlfriend calling?"

Aria pouted and Louis turned to the monitors.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend"

"Not that you'd care", the smaller one heard Aria get up, snorted.

"Are you talking to yourself or did I miss something?"

"I bet you've destroyed dozens of relationships by now", Aria said into his ear, and Louis leaned away.

"It's too bad what a pig you think I am. Especially when you're such a pig yourself"

"I didn't mean that you did anything directly. I'm sure sometimes it's enough just to look at you and start doubting ones' relationship"

Louis didn't say something to thar, then heard a chuckle before he felt a hand on his waist, tensed up.

"You're fucking him, aren't you?"

"As sorry as I am for your urge to meddle in my life, but you have no right to that", Louis said dismissively, typing away on the screen on the shelf in front of him.

"Hmm, I have another urge when I see you like this"

Immediately Louis grabbed the hand that wanted to move further down, turned his head towards Aria.

"You should watch your hand, before something happens to it. Then you wouldn't be able to feed your perverted addiction, asshole"

Aria smirked, looked into Louis' provoked face.

"I'm the addict?"

"Who else?! You know I'm not"

Louis went out of his grasp, now stood by the window where tea was already brewing. Two cups, actually, but Harry was wherever.

"All right, I admit it"

Aria wouldn't leave him alone, wanted to take Louis by the hips and pull him towards him, but the smaller one turned around so that at least only his back was against Aria.

"But how can I not think about laying you across this table with a pretty thing like you?"

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Louis turned in his grasp with disgust, pushing his chest a little away.

"The only reason you're here is because we're working together on a case, and then that's it! So leave me alone and do your job"

"My goodness, have you gotten bitchier about the time we haven't seen each other?", mumbled Aria before he put his face into the crook of Louis' neck.

"You're lucky you look so cuddly when you are bitchy"

"You know I'm anything but cuddly when I'm angry. And I'm starting to get really fucking angry right now"

Louis clenched his hands in fists before Aria hummed.

"Yeah, then you're hot as hell", he said into his ear and Louis hated that he got goose bumps. It was just all too much for him right now.

"What a shame you screwed up yourself and will never see me the way you want me to again", he said, now pushing him all the way away from himself, which only made him roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on. I don't want you back, I just want what you want"

"You want to tear yourself to pieces? Funny, but go ahead. I'm certainly not going to stop you"

Louis chuckled, trying not to show how much his words hurt as he walked past him.

"I know you're stubborn, but you could really start admitting it now", Aria grabbed him from behind again.

"I'm happy to tell you again that I hate you", Louis angrily put his hands on Aria's arms to push them away. At least to try.

"Fuck yes, show me how much you hate me"

"You don't get it, do you? I'd never hate you in the way you hope to! If I showed you, I'd put a fucking bullet right in your head"

"Hmm, your style of dirty talk has changed. Your character less"

Louis sighed, now stood still.

"Jackson. Let me go. I'm not in the mood for your games. Besides the fact that I definitely have better things to do"

Jackson chuckled, put his head next to Louis'.

"I saw that. Like doing our Harry Styles, right?"

"Shut up"

"Why don't you admit you fuck?"

"We don't and now leave me alone"

He leaned a little to the right, away from Jackson's head.

"But you want him, don't you? Louis, I know you hate me, but you know that I know you. Otherwise you'd never treat him the way you do. You're only nice to boys like that because you want to get laif. How many times have you knelt in front of Harry on the floor, princess?"

In one jump, Louis turned around and slapped Jackson in the face before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to him.

"Shut your stupid mouth now before I lose myself completely"

Jackson said nothing, just glanced briefly into Louis' blue eyes, which stared at him in rage. Then he understood, had to grin.

"He's not letting you, is he?"

Louis didn't say anything, which widened his grin.

"Now I understand. You want to seduce him and you have to let him fuck you to feel validated, huh?"

Louis let him go.

"I don't need anything to feel validated. Unlike you, I know I'm worth it without sleeping around"

Jackson laughed.

"This is really getting you frustrated, isn't it? Waiting for the cock you want so badly"

"Hurt that it's not yours?", Louis pouted and Jackson chuckled, mustered him.

"I have respect for Harry, that he is able to say to something perfect like you"

"You don't turn anyone down anyway"

"Certainly nothing like you"

Jackson grabbed his waist.

"You're too stressful, you talk too much, you're a pain in the ass, but fuck do your appearance make up for it"

"With you, even your looks don’t make up for it", Louis just answered.

"But my talent in bed?"

Jackson leaned over him.

"No, I guess we're all still searching for that"

"That's right, you seem to like prudish boys who don't dare to fuck you the way you want and deserve to"

"Do you hear how disgusting you are?"

"You used to find it less disgusting"

"I used to find so much about you that I no longer understand", the smaller one pushed him away.

"I can't believe I could feel more for something like you, let alone propose to you"

"Mmm, you were mad in love with me"

"I'm glad I got some common sense back. Too bad you didn't"

Jackson laughed.

"You sure? The little curly-haired guy outside the door probably doesn't see it that way. Why didn't you tell him who I was? He's really naive not to know"

Louis was silent.

"Or did you deny it because you feared he would be afraid of me? Understandable, he wouldn't stand a chance against me. I know how you love winners"

"I can't really be into myself, can I? Besides the fact that I would pick anyone over you, and Harry is much more attractive than you"

Jackson laughed.

"Who put that in your head? Harry doesn't know what you want, what you need so badly"

"With you, it seems half the world will know soon, because you sleep around"

"Well, no, I sure have standards", said Jackson, looked down over Louis’ body.

"Smaller than you and stupid enough to fuck you?"

"You're not that stupid"

"Shut up, you can try whatever you want. Exactly these disgusting attempts only show me how far away I want to be from you. When this is over, I never want to see you again"

"Oh, you still have that blindfold kink? Interesting, in the past you only liked it when the other one got blindfolded. But I'm sure it can be arranged the other way around, too"

Louis made a disgusted sound.

"Yuck, stop reminding me of all this"

He used all his strength and the fact that Jackson was busy ogling his body to push him away and walk to the door. He couldn't do this any longer. It bad been enough too see Jackson for the first time yesterday… and he couldn't talk to him any longer. But the door didn't open and he could literally feel Jackson's grin, turned to him.

"Very funny. You seriously allowed yourself to give yourself all the functions? Just don't think it's going to stay that way", he said annoyed, turned around to enter the pin in his bracelet to unlock the door.

"You've put on weight, haven't you?"

"Wow, you always were a charmer", muttered Louis, and Jackson laughed in his ear again. He really didn't know how to keep a reasonable distance from someone.

"Don't worry, princess, I didn't mean any harm by it. Your body's always been great, but you drive me fucking crazy. When I saw you yesterday, I was about to kick the others out of the office and greet you like someone with a body like that deserves after all this tine"

That in turn satisfied Louis a little. Not his disgusting babbling, but the fact that he still found Louis attractive and still liked him. Not the fact made him happy, but he was happy because it gave him a sense of control. Jackson, however, seemed to see his satisfied expression on his face, which made the smaller one realize that he saw it, so now he snorted.

"Too bad for you to see what you could have married"

"Don't think I haven't seen you checking me out yesterday"

Louis gulped.

"I was looking for what I've always seen in you. Unfortunately, I found nothing"

"Sure, because I wore pants"

"I didn't love you for sex and you know that"

Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest, still standing with his back to him.

"And now you don't love me anymore, I know. But why not take advantage of the opportunity this presents?"

Louis laughed, turning his head towards him.

"You really think I'm gonna have sex with you? How handsome do you think you are? I don't know a man in the world I'd crawl back to after doing something like that to me"

"You also know no other man you've ever loved"

Louis' gaze changed.

"Of course. Why should I, when you showed me that it is just a waste of time and humiliation"

"Oh, come on, like you don't feel like it. After all this time, you and me", Jackson said into his ear before his arms were wrapped around Louis' waist.

"You're looking at this all wrong, Louis. You'd take advantage of me because there's so much anger in you over the last year, and now the waiting for this Harry. You'd be in complete control of me while you used me"

Louis closed his eyes. He hated Jackson so much. And yet it felt so good to finally be in his arms again. Even if it was only in a certain way, nothing to do with Jackson, but simply with the familiar feeling and the desire to return to the simple time.

"I am the weak one here, princess. I should be the asshole who doesn't give a shit about you and that treats you like shit. But I'm standing here and can't get your body out of my head because you look like this and your charisma still turns me on so much"

Louis sighed. Shit, it all sounded too good from Jackson's mouth.

"You're so ridiculous, Jackson", he murmured, but couldn't stop his hand as it wandered to Jackson's hand, passing over his arm to his upper arm, which seemed to be even more muscular than before. He closed his eyes again, noticing his knees going weak at the thought of his stupid muscles.

"Fuck, yeah, I'm ridiculous. For no other person will I ever be as ridiculous as I am for you, Louis", Jackson growled in his ear and Louis hummed as the taller one strengthened his grip around him. He just couldn't think; seeing Jackson again had been one thing, but now this, then his daily lust for Harry, which he could never really live out, the frustration with the situation - shit Jackson had definitely been working out; his muscles were much more developed than they were a year ago.

"Jackson, no, stop, we can't...", Louis broke off, because he had to hold his breath when Jackson pressed his hip against him harder.

"It's not about what we can't or what I want. It's about what you want, Louis. I'm just your toy to use. You just have to let it happen"

Louis moaned softly, biting his lower lip as the taller one nibbled at his ear.

"Simply because I cannot help but submit to you. I am so much bigger and stronger than you, but you have so much more control, do you hear me? Fuck, I do everything you say. I should find it embarrassing because you're in control; such a pretty little thing with a perfect body"

Louis whimpered, his grip on Jackson's hand getting stronger before he turned in his grip.

"I hate you"

"Fuck, yeah, hate me as much as you want. I'll still do anything you say"

Louis moaned, grabbed him by the neck. Then Jackson flinched because the sound from Louis' bracelet was almost directly at his ear. Louis blinked, pulled his arms back. He looked at the bracelet. He blinked again. Fuck, it was as if his vision had been clouded and as if his head was only now functioning again. He had just stopped... thinking.

He saw that it was Quen, picked up.

"What?"

"Louis, we have a huge problem! The kitchen has seriously screwed up enough orders to fill and now we're short on food and I can't make my second lunch! I've seriously just gotten a regular-sized lunch! Do something about it right now or our deal is off, do you hear me?!"

Louis sighed when the connection was cut again. That's why Quen called him?!

And yet...

This stupid bitch had saved him from a huge mistake. He looked slowly and with more and more boiling fury at Jackson, who in all seriousness took another step towards him. He groaned, sank to his knees as Louis' knee bumped right up into his crotch.

Louis reached for Jackson's hair, pulled his head back a little, but in no way gently.

"Just dare touch me again in any way, and you won't be able to touch me again soon, is that fucking clear?! I should just kick you in your fucking balls for every one of your attempts and looks alone, that you'll just lie on the floor like a crying baby!"

"Fuck, you bitch", Jackson hissed painfully.

"Look at you, after I kicked you just once. So if you care about your fucking dick, and I know you care about it more than anything, then stay the fuck away from me, you useless fucker"

He let go of his head, took an immediate step away.

"Fucking hell", Jackson cursed, still holding his crotch.

"Think about who's to blame for this", Louis just said, finally typing the pin for the door, which then opened.

"When you're done crying, just do your job and get everything organized", he only said and stepped out the door.

And he couldn't help but feel bad. About many things. He hadn't wanted to hurt Jackson, otherwise he would have done it much earlier. He just partly still saw him as the Jackson only he had met. He knew that somewhere in there was still this Jackson, that not everything had been a lie; it had been far too long. But if Jackson didn't show that side anymore, then Louis couldn't do anything either. It was also about protecting himself. And he had gone too far, Louis was about to give in a few minutes ago. It shouldn't ever happen again. Louis was worth more than being treated that way, he knew it. Which is why it was better to take strong measures against that idiot than weak ones. He hoped Jackson would just leave him alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happening in this chapter haha I'm sorry  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	18. ||16||

Louis didn't usually just walk through the hallways; Liam would kill him. But he was only quickly walking on the floor from the rooms of important people anyway; most of them knew him here. Besides, he was only here for a short time, and he'd scurry into Harry's room quickly, no one would see him. And if they did, they would never take him for L'eue Courante, many people didn't even think he was capable of that. Ha.

When he knocked, he heard the familiar voice say, "Yes?" and Louis entered. Seriously, Harry was still on the phone? Explained why he never came back. Naughty.

"Wait a minute", Harry smiled, glanced at Louis questioningly. Back he got an arm crossed and a waiting look on his face. Pardon?

Harry put the phone back on his ear, looked distractedly at the table opposite the bed he was sitting on while listening again.

"Kendall, sorry I have to go... Yeah, yeah, sure, just don't tell your mum that I choose work over you", he joked, then laughed as Kendall apparently replied something.

"Yes, I should be honoured, actually, but...", he fell silent again as she said something, chuckled.

"Jesus. Okay, see you"

He laughed again as she said something and said goodbye, whereupon he hung up, then looked at Louis, who had raised one eyebrow, his right hip crocked.

"What's wrong?", he ignored his gaze.

"Why; do I, L'eue Courante, need an appointment with Doctor Harry Styles, the girl whisperer?"

Louis walked deeper into the room.

"No, it just so happens that I'm free right now", Harry said serious, watched Louis' steps.

"How sweet of you"

Louis stopped in front of him, stood between Harry's legs while he put his index finger under Harry's chin. But Harry was already looking up at him anyway, Louis' eyes were on Harry's lips. He blinked as Harry took his hand to take it from him and then let it go.

"Why didn't you come back?"

Harry was silent, leaning back a little, his weight resting behind him on his hands.

"It looked like you two had some things to talk about. I thought I was more interrupting and if you wanted something important from me, you'd just let me come back. But I didn't know that you were making room calls", he grinned cheekily at the end and Louis chuckled.

"Idiot. Don't get used to it"

Harry's grin dropped a little.

"So, is everything all right between you?"

At Louis' questioning look, Harry looked away for a moment.

"Well, because he said some things that I can't quite place because I..."

He sighed, let his head hang for a moment before he looked up at him again.

"I actually believe you and trust you when you say so, but... I can't stop the feeling that he's... Jackson?"

Louis was silent, sighed, stepped away from Harry.

"My goodness, Harry. Why don't you just fucking drop this subject"

He turned away. Now Harry stood up.

"How can I drop it when he hinted and made me feel stupid for believing you over logic?"

Louis snorted, arms crossed over his chest.

"If he is to be logic, then good night"

"Give me one good reason why he's not Jackson"

"Because I say so!”, Louis turned to him and Harry said nothing.

"You said you believed me. And besides, I order you to not talk about it anymore"

"You..."

Harry sighed before they both fell silent.

"All right, I won't talk about it anymore. Simply because you take advantage of your position and seriously order me to. But don't think I'll forget what you've said. I will meet him sooner or later anyway. And if Aria is Soffocante is Jackson, I'm gonna find out because of my father someday anyway"

Louis was silent, had only put on a defiant expression.

"You're a dumbass"

"Just a few minutes ago I was a doctor"

"One doesn't exclude the other"

"Why are you here?", Harry sighed and Louis' eyes fell a little. He felt like the taller one didn't want him here at all. And maybe it was more than just a feeling.

"I..."

Actually, Louis wanted to make a snappish remark, push him away a bit, because he felt himself pushed away. He had always done that, and he had done it before with Harry, too. But especially after the thing with Jackson he somehow couldn't. Jackson. Oh, fuck.

"Okay, Harry, you're right", Louis gave in, grabbed Harry's arm. The taller one exhaled, turned away a bit, but was turned right back to him by Louis' arm.

"I didn't want to tell you; I can hardly stand it when me and Quen in the room knowing who he is"

"And you'd rather lie to me?"

"I thought you only saw him in group meetings once in a while and that was it. I thought keeping you out of it would just make it more obvious"

"Wow, that's why I got to be there? And I thought some of my ideas were good"

"They are, but I also thought..."

He sighed, looked away.

"I forgot that Jackson is such a big jerk"

"How can you forget, even I know"

Now Louis looked at him angrily.

"You have no idea! Of course, you can dislike him when you don't know him and have only heard things about him. After all, you didn't propose and were in love with him, right?!"

Harry was silent, took a deep breath. He really didn't feel like arguing.

"I know, but... let's just drop it, I really don't have much say in this, you’re right. But how am I supposed to act towards him when he's like... the way he is?"

Louis was silent, just looked at Harry's arm.

"I don't know, mind him. I do so, too. But ... Just ignore him and pretend nothing is wrong in meetings"

He released his grip from the taller one. Harry nodded slightly, but had no idea if that would work. They would be in contact with him more often because of the circumstances right now. Louis should be aware of that. And he was. The smaller one turned away again.

"Was it wrong to leave you alone?", Harry asked quietly and unsure, but Louis had heard. Just at the thought of being alone with Jackson, Louis shivered and felt sick. He put his arms around himself.

"I can take care of myself, Harry. I don't need a hero to rescue me like those little girls chasing after you"

"I don't doubt it, trust me"

Harry chuckled, as if it was really funny to assume Louis needed help, which made Louis smile. It felt good to get respect from him. Respect was all he had ever wanted in life; along with freedom.

"I only mean because it was certainly not pleasant to be alone with him and he's probably more stupid when you're alone with him. I should have stayed there"

Louis was silent for a moment.

"Never mind, I survived", he murmured before turning around.

"I'm a big boy, you know"

Harry smiled, looked him up and down.

"You sure?

"Shut up", Louis said snippy, but had to grin.

"Just because you've grown too big"

He stood in front of him, actually loved how tall Harry was, then laughed a bit.

"What?"

Harry frowned. Louis put his arms around the waist of the person opposite, pulled himself a little closer to him as he looked up at him.

"I have just successfully withheld a sexual joke"

"Who are you?!"

Louis laughed before he grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

"My mum always taught me that if an older man said something like that to me and pulled me away, I shouldn't go with him under any circumstances", Harry stopped, so Louis was pulled back and had to stop. Louis laughed, pinched his hip.

"I'm not that old, stupid. Besides, I'm not a stranger. Or were you not allowed to go with your grandfather either?"

"Did you just compare yourself to my grandfather?"

"Mmm, maybe you're into that", Louis said seductively and stepped closer. Harry looked at him critically, which made Louis laugh. And suddenly everything they had been in a bad mood before was forgotten. Louis even forgot Jackson for a moment. He hadn't been able to make jokes like that for a long time.

"Come on, baby boy, Grandpa wants to show you something"

"Stop it! No way when you talk like that!"

Louis giggled, whereupon Harry was silent, watched him put his hand over his mouth, little crinkles formed on the outside of his eyes. He looked like a child.

"How old are you?"

Louis smiled as his hand disappeared from his mouth.

"70, but I think I've held up pretty well"

"Louis"

Harry lightly shoved his shoulder against Louis'.

"Guess", he grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're older than me, but I would have guessed you'd be 25 or a little younger"

"Oi, so I've been holding on really well"

Louis put a hand on his chest.

"How old are you?", laughed Harry.

"28"

Harry's eyes widened and Louis chuckled.

"Well, wait till you hear how old Quen is"

"How old is she?"

"30"

"Nah!"

Louis laughed.

"Last year's party was awesome"

"30?! You all look like you're in your 20s"

"Well, you're doing something wrong, you look like you've already started your 40s"

Harry pouted, which made Louis laugh.

"Nonsense, you look like a baby with your dimples and innocent eyes"

Contentedly Harry grinned, which really made him look like a child.

"Can't say the same about you"

Louis' eyes grew bigger and he looked at him in his most pouty and innocent look that Harry's knees might have been getting a little weak. Damn it, Louis.

"What?", he said softly and whiny and Harry sighed, had to look away. Louis immediately smirked sadistically. No one could resist that look.

"And now come with me"

He started pulling Harry towards the exit again.

"Are you even allowed to walk through the corridors like that?", Harry asked uncertainly. After all, it was actually his job to make sure he was safe. And as said, that meant not always doing what Louis said.

"After all, we're walking around here without your whole wall of men"

"We're only walking to the elevator anyway"

"What if someone joins in?"

"My chip is set to go through"

Louis turned to him grinning, walking backwards now and still holding his wrist.

"That means everyone has to wait, even if you want to go from the top to the bottom?"

"Someone might want to get in there and hurt me. Where's your sense of security now?"

Harry didn't say anything, just kept walking after him.

"Besides the fact that you're here to protect me until we get to the elevator, aren't you?"

Harry's eyes widened, Louis giggled, walked forward again.

"A moment ago, you said you didn't need anybody to protect you"

"Oh, my goodness, I meant with some stupid assholes and when it comes to self-defense. I do know that twenty men around me can better protect me. I can tell the difference pretty good"

Louis suddenly stopped abruptly, turned to the right, whereupon Harry almost ran into him, but stumbled back. Louis pulled him closer so that he was now standing diagonally behind him again. His arm went past Louis' side to Louis' hands, which now held Harry's right hand.

"Sometimes I like to be protected too", he murmured, mustering Harry's big hand, tracing the cross tattoo on his hand, fascinated by the fact that his two hands could only hold Harry's one hand.

"Everybody likes that, don't they? The feeling that someone worries about you"

Harry was silent and Louis sighed, let go of his hand and clicked the elevator button.

"Even though I know you all are doing this because it's your job and you're practically obligated to do it since the vow"

The elevator made a sound before the door opened and they both got in.

"I wouldn't say that", Harry said while doing so.

"I'm sure a lot of people do it because they like you. And from what I've seen, people who haven't even seen you really do adore you. Besides the fact that everyone who took the vow chose to do so voluntarily"

Louis laughed slightly.

"Voluntarily? You have no choice but to swear it. There is no other oath for DEATH, either you take that and accept that you have to protect me, or you can leave. I know that many who know me can't really stand me. At least not as a person. As if there are no clichéd men and women who find it strange how I walk around", he rolled his eyes in the end.

"You can never please everybody. And as long as it works out at work, it's okay. They still show respect, that's enough"

Louis was silent, then nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really care either. I just sometimes wonder with some people if they're protecting me out of compulsion, or out of, no idea... out of pure feeling or something"

Louis only now noticed that he hadn't pressed the button yet, clicked on one.

"I think there are many who would protect you because they like you as a person. You're close to Liam and Zayn, for example"

Louis chuckled.

"I think Zayn would rather see me dead right now"

"Sure not me?", Harry joked and Louis grinned.

"And Quen has made similar comments before"

"Excuse me?"

Harry heard the suspicious tone in his voice.

"Well, as well as Quen can say and feel something like that. She said she cares a bit about your life"

Louis laughed slightly, shook his head.

"I am honoured. With Quen, it means something if she can even say it. But I bet she would never put herself in any real danger for me"

Harry remained thoughtfully silent. In fact, he could imagine it. He had the feeling that for her, nothing was too dangerous. And he couldn't shake the feeling that one day she would have to pay for her recklessness.

"I think she actually likes you too, by the way", Louis said after a while of silence.

"Yes, because she can make fun of me and can call me stupid nicknames"

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis laughed, looked up at him.

"We all do that"

"Well, thanks"

"We can't help it if you're so funny. You just offer yourself up for people to make fun of you"

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nah, I wouldn't have it any other way. Makes it all so amusing"

He held his peace briefly.

"Besides the fact that I'm sure you enjoy the attention on you too", he then added, grabbed the upper arm of the taller one to pull himself up and stretch a little towards him.

"What, you think I like to be laughed at?", this one chuckled, but Louis saw he was getting nervous, which made him smile before he tried to get serious again.

"You like being used, so I thought you also enjoy being used to make everyone laugh. I bet you'd like it less if we treated you normal and treated Zayn the way we treat you all the time"

"Only because I don't like Zayn", was all Harry said.

"Exactly, you wouldn't be happy for him"

Harry opened his mouth, but needed a few moments for his answer.

"Zayn is just getting on my nerves. And besides, the only reason you think I like being 'used' is because I don't get dramatic with your feet on my lap?"

Louis didn't say anything, and Harry thought he'd give in since he stood back to normal with his arms hanging to his sides. But his arms didn't stay there for long, his hands suddenly laid on his chest and Harry could feel the elevator wall against his back soon. Louis' hands were in Harry's neck, pulling his head down a little. Harry thought he was going to kiss him, but he stopped right in front of his lips.

"You better watch what you're saying around here, Harry Styles. Not that your big ego will lead to more embarrassment; for example, if it comes out that nothing you say is true. I could just bring the elevator to a stop and show you how much you like being used"

Harry gulped. Okay, he wasn't expecting that right now. And he hated himself for almost screaming in Louis' face that he should do it right now; press that stupid button.

"Sometimes I really don't know if you're just saying that, or if you really don't know, or don't want to admit to yourself that you like it", muttered Louis thoughtfully, the look on the lips of the taller one, which were so close to his. His grip on Harry's hair grew stronger, but he didn't pull on it.

"And no matter which of those two things is true, I hate that you look so unsure and innocent; confused and oblivious, that I'm turned on my you even in a fucking elevator; want to make you so speechless that you finally stop talking so stupid, and start using your stupid pretty lips for what you have them for"

To say Harry was overwhelmed would be an understatement. And to say Harry was not turned on by the things Louis said and in what tone he said all this would be a lie. Unfortunately.

There was a ring and the door opened. Louis let go of Harry when a voice was heard.

"Oh, L'eue Courante, hello"

Louis turned around with a swing, whereupon Harry just tried not to look the way he felt. Shit, what was Louis thinking?! Just because he was so sadistic.

Smiling, Louis got out, followed by Harry, who embarrassingly cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hello Dianne", he greeted the woman in work clothes and an apron who reached out her hand to him. She was a little shorter than him, probably because of Louis' shoes. She had grey hair and was about the age of Harry's father.

"I was surprised to hear that you were here and then come down here"

"I haven't been here for a long time and I have a few minutes"

"That you can say that"

Louis then smiled, straightened his hair.

"Well, who knows, maybe this is a patrol. Whatever, I wanted to show Mr. Styles around", he said and Harry felt addressed, stepped out from behind Louis, put out his hand with a light smile. Surprised, the woman, Dianne, took his hand.

"Since when do you show people around? And then down here!"

"Long story, but I thought he'd like it here. Apart from the fact that I owe him something", said Louis, with his hands crossed in front of him, leaning forward a little to peek through an entrance.

"Is that okay right now?"

Dianne nodded immediately.

"Of course, always! I was just very surprised when they told me you were coming downstairs and some people should leave"

Harry didn't really listen because he was trying to understand where they were. But he could hear the sound of machines and sometimes a crash, which sounded like work. And he could smell the slight smell of sweet pastry, or dough or something.

"If you need anything, you can come to me immediately. But I would then also apologize now, because I still have a lot to do", Dianne said as she led them through the entrance. It was a large room full of some kind of machinery which Harry partly recognized or did not even begin to understand what they were for. Some were running, others were turned off. But according to the smell of dough, it was big dough machines that stirred the dough. Harry's eyes widened.

"We'll be fine, thanks", said Louis with a smile.

"Ms. Gabberson, where shall I put the..."

The three of them turned to the next door where a girl was standing, a big bowl of dough in her hand.

"Harry!", she immediately took quick steps towards the three of them.

"What are you doing here?!"

Louis raised an eyebrow with her astonished smile and slightly reddened cheeks.

"Tessa, hi"

Harry smiled and she reddened.

"You remember my name?"

Then she seemed to notice something, made big eyes.

"Oh, God, I just called you by you first name. I'm sorry", she said and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Styles?", she asked with a grin and Harry laughed a bit.

"Who's that?"

When Louis asked, she seemed to notice the man in the dress, which actually spoke for her, because she hadn't looked at him derogatorily, she had been busy drooling over Harry. Her eyes grew wider before Dianne decided to help.

"Tessa Jimmin. She came to the COURT, had been in Cologne before that. You agreed to meet her because she really worked her way up, especially in Cologne, and she's Kendall Jenner's cousin, who -"

"Yes, I remember", Louis said with a sigh. He didn't really want that stupid family anymore. But what the fuck, they were good in their job. And he preferred to keep them as friends rather than enemies.

"It's a real honour to meet you, L'eue Courante"

Tessa reached out her hand.

"I really admire you and your leadership skills!"

Louis took her hand, shook it.

"Thanks a lot, but remember that kissing ass don't work on me, little girl"

She blushed, which forced him to hold a grin from his face. She almost wet her pants. Harry sighed and lightly pushed his shoulder against Louis, who looked at him angrily.

"What, Harry?"

"You don't have to scare her like that"

"Oh, you're already on first-name basis?"

Both looked back from the other to the woman who had not wanted to interrupt them, just was surprised. Louis cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah, we've been spending a lot of time together lately, it just got too annoying at some point"

"But, you also address people you've been talking to for years -"

"Anyway, Dianne, didn't you have a lot to do? Just because I'm here doesn't mean your work is neglected", said Louis and she nodded quickly, heading straight back to work.

"If you need anything, just say so! Tessa is always there for questions, too"

Tessa nodded quickly and Louis chuckled, walked past her, but heard Harry say "Thank you, kind of you" and heard his smile. Louis looked back briefly, saw Tessa looking at him in admiration, rolled his eyes, turned back to face the front. Ridiculous. In the end she would dare to stop Harry and -

"Wait a minute", he heard behind him, walked further, but turned around again, saw Harry stop. Gosh, he was nice to everyone, wasn't he?

"Sorry about the other day... I really thought you two were together. Have you talked to Kendall?"

Louis frowned and stopped.

"She said she didn't know anything about it, suspects her mother was telling stories to relatives. She told a bit about me, and her mother seems to quite like me, she said. No idea", he laughed slightly at the end and Tessa just nodded.

"Yes, as I said my mum had mentioned it once, because Kendall's mother had told her. Does that mean you're single?"

"Thank God you're not interested in that"

Louis now stood with folded arms and hip crocked next to the two of them, making Tessa immediately more shy.

"Otherwise, you'd only use that brain for unnecessary things while I'm paying you to think about things other than crushes. And you don't wanna mix work and personal life, am I right?"

Tessa nodded quickly with big eyes.

"Yes, L'eue Courante, of course! I'm so sorry"

Louis just nodded, then walked away again. And Harry was clever enough not to say anything, to smile helplessly at her again before he followed Louis.

***

"Did you have to be so rude?", mumbled Harry, but Louis didn't answer. No sooner were they in the next room than Louis turned around, which also stopped Harry.

"Harry. Never forget who I am and where I stand and where you stand, understand? You have no right to make me look like this in front of newcomers, alright? If someone’s a suck-up you're gonna fall for it because you're too nice. But I'm not, so let me do my job, I've been doing it very well without you for the last few years"

At Louis' tone, Harry's eyes grew wider, he nodded immediately, looked away. Well, maybe because of the good relationship with Louis he had partly forgotten who he was and how Harry should behave towards him, especially in front of other people.

"Yes, you're right, of course. Sorry, I just wanted to be nice to her. Doesn't apologize my behaviour, but..."

"No sooner is a girl in play than you're always in trouble, huh?", Louis teased him, then turned around to walk again.

"Now come on"

Harry chuckled, followed him. But they didn't get far.

"Well, if this isn’t my favourite man?!"

Confused, they looked to an entrance on their left, where Sophie was, eating something, already walking to them.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?", Louis approached her, but the seamstress walked past him. Confused, Louis turned around.

"How are you?"

Sophie clung to Harry, who looked somewhat helpless. Louis sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"You fake snake"

She laughed, separated herself from Harry, looked at him with a grin.

"You'd also be so attached to him even if you had seen him naked"

"Sophie!", hissed Harry and she laughed, Louis chuckled.

"What are you doing here?", he asked again.

"I was in Berlin anyway, but I heard you were here. And I thought I'd come and see you because Harry's always with you"

"You can go to the waiting room. There are already some women waiting to talk to him"

"Seriously?"

Sophie laughed, looking at Harry.

"You're making us all crazy, turning DEATH upside down. You should probably be permanently employed at a central office, otherwise you'll keep on twisting everyone's head, only to break their hearts as you take off again"

"Or he just leaves DEATH because he's distracting everyone"

"Including you?", Sophie turned her head to him. Louis snorted.

"As if I'd let myself be distracted by any stupid employee"

He did.

"This stupid employee is right here, by the way"

Louis looked at him questioningly.

"So? What did you expect you were?"

Harry was silent, Sophie pouted.

"Hey, leave Harry alone. One day he'll be your boss"

Louis laughed at this sentence; Harry looked at her in a somewhat shocked way.

"What? If all the women stand by him, then a few men take their side because of them, what's left for you?"

"Lots of corpses to dispose of, because anyone who betrays me will be killed", Louis answered, checked at his fingernails.

"But wouldn't you be happy for our Harry?"

"I'm happy for him that he gets to work with DEATH and he's already got so many specials treatments"

"What kind of treatments?"

"You've definitely spent too much time with Quen"

"And you two with the other"

"That's right", they both said at the same time, because, well, that's the way it was. But it didn't have to be bad.

"How cute you are. Harry, will you hire Louis as your little secretary?"

"I'm not hiring anybody anywhere because that's Louis' job"

Harry was confused when he saw Louis' warning look at him, but didn’t understand until Sophie answered.

"Oh, right, he will do the work. And you watch him and escape from the girls?"

"No, that's not what I meant...", he sighed.

"I meant it's Louis' job to do that because he's the boss. Why should it be any different, I'm employed by him and I took an oath. So why should I suddenly be the boss?"

"Besides the fact that you have no leadership skills whatsoever", Louis interjected.

"Neither do you"

"Sophie, don't you actually have somewhere to be to do anything?"

She laughed.

"You see, Harry would have said that much nicer"

"With shitty employees you just have to act like shit", growled Louis and she sulked.

"Hey, I made that suit for Harry that you liked so much. I also gave you some information about Harry's body"

Sophie didn't know who was redder, Harry or Louis.

"Wait a minute, what?"

Harry looked back and forth between Louis and the designer.

"That... that was Quen, I had nothing to do with it"

"But you didn't say anything against it either"

"I wasn't allowed! Stop twisting everything!"

"You think I can just go to the waiting room and sell information about Harry's body? I'm getting rich!"

"You're about to get fired, too, so get out of here!"

"You're not gonna fire me while I still have information on a certain naked body"

"Um hello, I'm still standing here", Harry said, completely devastated with the world, staring only through the middle between Louis and Sophie.

"How about I make Harry get a tattoo you'll never see? Ha!"

"Still know more than you know"

"Actually…", Harry said and Sophie's eyes got big.

"Oh. Okay, no more questions"

"Not what you think"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"He was naked tied to the chair"

"At the ball, from Danielle, as a hostage-taking, no other reasons, thank you very much for the important information", said Harry immediately and Louis chuckled.

"Yet", muttered Sophie, what only Harry could hear and turned red.

"Anyway, until then my bunnies. I hope to see you again soon. And Harry, I hope I not only see you soon, but today", she said as she went out, but then grinned at Louis and winked at him to signal to him that she was only joking.

"Silly bitch"

Louis turned on his heel, walked on. Harry followed him silently.

"What, um..."

"Quen asked those questions, not me"

Harry was again silent, now walked beside him.

"And what did -"

"Things a lesbian shouldn't be interested in"

Harry became even more embarrassed, but was distracted by the room they were now entering. It was a room where pralines were made and decorated. It smelled heavenly like chocolate and there were several fountains stirring hot chocolate under heat to bring it to the perfect temperature and consistency.

Louis saw his astonished look, grinned, and he had already grabbed a praline and put it in his mouth before he grabbed his wrist, moved on.

He was greeted by a few people who were still here. There weren't too many left, since only those who were allowed to see Louis were there. Harry could bet that some were only allowed to see him here because Louis wanted to come down here, which was not possible if everyone had to stop working immediately. And he couldn't believe that Louis used his free place in his headquarters for a huge pastry shop and patisserie. And yet it suited Louis so well because he loved such sweet things. He also seemed to blossom, greeting everyone here in a more friendly way. Harry was awakened from his thoughts when Louis stopped. He stood in front of a small safe, tipped in something, opened it.

"Listen, there are no rules here, except that you should not get too close to the machines, if you do with me or any employee here. Actually, the machines stop as soon as the lid is lifted, but still you shouldn't get your fingers inside of them", he said as he took two cloth gloves out of the safe and pulled them onto his dainty hands. Of course, he had his own, probably handmade from high-quality silk, specially packed in a safe. He really had to be here often when he had the time.

"Try not to break anything or touch any food without gloves", he explained as he wiggled his fingers to adjust the gloves. Then he reached into the shelf next to the safe, pulled out a box.

"Hmm, hmm"

He pushed it back again, pulled out another one.

"Does M fit you?"

Harry shrugged and Louis looked at his hands for a moment. Actually, he'd done that to see what size he needed but, fuck, he had a hand fetish. One hundred percent. And Harry's hands had more sex appeal than some men alone. For that reason alone, he pulled out an M-glove, although he knew it probably wouldn't fit. Okay, yes, he was stupid, okay?

"Try it", he said, trying to appear calm, looking away disinterestedly at the other boxes in front of him. Harry seemed oblivious to his thoughts, trying to get inside the glove.

"Too small"

Satisfied, Louis hummed, grabbed the glove, ignoring Harry's questioning gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing", Louis said innocently, taking an L of glove from the next box. Was Harry the same way when he bought condoms?

Louis swore at the thought. Shut up, head!

"What?", Harry asked, even more confused, and Louis looked at him questioningly, then saw that the glove fitted, took one for the other hand.

"Nothing"

"Well, isn't our dialogue special today?", Harry grinned and Louis laughed, pushing the box away.

"I actually expected disposable gloves"

"Bullshit, we have enough money to get good cotton gloves that are even more hygienic than this shit with the right cleaning. Besides the fact that it's less wasteful"

Louis pushed the box back onto the shelf. Impressed, Harry nodded.

"Are there any other rules?"

Louis remained silent, seemed to think before he shook his head while shrugging.

"Let the others do their work, don't distract women. Send them to the waiting room"

Harry rolled his eyes, which made Louis smile.

"Otherwise, there's really nothing to say except you can eat whatever you want"

"Really?!"

"Mmm, you can have a taste of anything you see", Louis nodded, finding it sweet how excited and amazed Harry looked. Like a child that walked into a candy store. Well, it was almost like that. He stepped right in front of the taller one, stretched up to him.

"Including me"

Harry's gaze changed and he swallowed hard, which made Louis giggle.

"Come on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was as smooth as Louis lmao  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	19. ||17||

Never did Harry think that he could and would eat so many chocolates and other things at once. But the things they produced here were all so delicious, special and fancy and perfect! Harry was so enthusiastic, he had lost Louis in the meantime, because he only paid attention to the food. Tessa had joined him again at some point and had given him a quick tour, explained a few things and showed him what she thought were the most delicious things to try. She was very nice, he assumed that the whole family was so nice. On the other hand, he really didn't want to give her any false hopes. But he didn't really think about that, just saw it as a nice gesture on her part.

She was just about to lead him on, walking past an open sliding door. Harry followed her, but leaned back again after he had passed the door and looked inside. He stopped when, by leaning back, he had made sure he had seen correctly. Ah, I see.

The room was a bit smaller, it looked like one of the rooms where the pralines got their last decoration, according to the many boxes of decorative items, as well as toppings and much more. Louis sat on a raised shelf, on a towel of course, while he talked to a young man who was finishing some pralines by rolling them in chocolate. The guy had said something that made Louis giggle, kept watching him, hands to the right and left of his hips, legs dangling.

"Anyway, it was pretty embarrassing", the guy laughed, shook his head as he went on working. Louis laughed, then noticed Harry, next to whom Tessa was now standing again, looking at him questioningly. Harry returned Louis' look and they probably thought the same thing, had to grin. So please, Louis' charisma had the same effect on men as Harry's had on girls.

"Oh, Ms. Gabberson needs me"

Tessa looked at her bracelet, then before she wanted to pass him, gently put her arm on his arm.

"Is it okay if I leave you here with them? I have to get back to work"

"Sure", nodded Harry and she smiled before leaving him alone. So, he entered the room.

"Well, did you got rid of her?"

"It was almost as easy as getting rid of you. But now I'm with you again"

Louis grinned, then saw out of the corner of his eye the shocked look of Luke. Sure, that's not exactly the way you talk to Louis.

"This is Luke Delfino; he's relatively new here, but he's one of the best pâtissiers in Germany"

He dangled his feet again. The black-haired one turned his head to Harry.

"I'd love to shake your hand but...", he raised his chocolaty hands, shrugging his shoulders.

"What a mess", said Louis, then looked at Harry.

"This is Harry Styles; he's relatively new here but is one of the best workers at DEATH”

Impressed, Luke first looked at him, then at the one sitting.

"I've never heard you introduce someone like that before"

"It was a joke", Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm just an ordinary employee"

Louis hummed questioningly and Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"Luke was just talking about his internship in a five star hotel", Louis ignored him, looked again at the black-haired man who kept working.

"It was only there three weeks when I was younger", Luke explained again for Harry.

"You were about to tell us how you were in housekeeping"

Luke nodded, then laughed, and put a praline on the baking paper on which the finished ones were lying.

"Well, itself wasn't that bad, it changed my image quite a bit, since then I always leave my hotel rooms quite differently. But it was interesting and sometimes funny to see how some people live in such a room. In one room they told us not to clean with detergents, because the guest had an allergy against fragrances"

"God, this is terrible. You can't go anywhere"

"Thought so too", Luke laughed.

"The thing was that we went inside and no room had ever smelled so much like perfume"

Louis started to laugh and Harry leaned back with a smile on the tray Louis was sitting on, so that Louis sat between the two men.

"And seriously, the room was full of medicine, but okay, no can do. But it felt like there were just as many perfume bottles, deodorant sprays, shaving cream and soaps in the bathroom. And not fragrance-free ones, but some of them normal oned from the drugstore, which are not only full of fragrances, but also with no idea what", Luke laughed.

"That was beautiful, even the lube was scented"

Now Louis put one hand over his mouth, so as not to laugh too loudly, looked at him in shock.

"You rummaged through the drawers?!"

"Nah, it stood presentable on the nightstand", Luke chuckled.

"Maybe that was a thank you to room service?", Louis grinned and Luke looked at him thoughtfully.

"That's right, I never thought of that"

"What flavour was it?"

"I no longer know whether it was a smell or a taste, I honestly didn't care… But it was cherry"

"Cherry? That's what rich people use?"

"You're rich too, aren't ya?"

Louis looked next to him with Harry grinning at him.

"I meant old rich people. The hotel where Luke interned at was just old people"

"Well, you're old?"

Now Louis was silent.

"You got me. I always keep cherry flavoured lube on my nightstand"

"In a glass bottle with a golden cap, of course"

"And gold particles in the liquid that sparkle beautifully"

Now Harry laughed.

"What?!"

"Surely it looks beautiful", Louis shrugged, couldn't help but imagine Harry's naked body in gold glitter. And he didn't know Harry was thinking the same thing, only in reverse, nor did he know Louis was thinking the same thing. They were silent, looking away to calm themselves.

"These are conversations I never thought I'd hear. And then between L'eue Courante and the most popular employee of DEATH"

Luke shook his head, forming the last praline, which he then placed with the others.

"You didn't. Harry is not the most popular of DEATH. Only from the female side", Louis said serious, shrugged his shoulders.

"I see, so we're dealing with a womanizer, huh?", Luke chuckled, taking off his gloves.

"I haven't heard that word for ages", laughed Louis, and before Harry could say something, he continued.

"No, Harry's more like the hunted deer"

"Thanks for clarifying", he muttered.

"I mean I have nothing to do with it! And besides, he exaggerates, he says something about everyone I talk to"

"You are also blind and naive. You can't see the looks. Only I see them when we walk through the corridors. I'm afraid I'll look away for a moment, and when I want to look at you again you'll be gone because you've been kidnapped"

"Of course", Harry just nodded ironically, and Luke laughed.

"What's your trick?"

"Well, that's it", Louis rolled his eyes.

"The stupid guy's not even doing anything. He doesn't even know what he's doing"

"I really have no idea. But like I said, it's not that big of a deal"

"Yes it is", Louis moved his lips quietly, whereupon Luke laughed, then began to clean up.

"So if you see what you seem to be doing right, let me know"

"Struggling on winning women?", Louis asked before reaching for a praline, not looking at Luke and expressing the question as if he wasn't really interested. He was certainly interested in whether he was only interested in women. Harry chuckled because he could see through Louis.

Luke was silent for a moment, grabbed a cloth to clean the work surface.

"Well, I want Harry to tell me what he's doing right, to have all the women running after him", he started, concentrating on cleaning the surface.

"And then I wouldn't do it like that", he grinned, then looked at Louis' face. The smaller one stopped chewing for a moment, just looked at him.

"Oh", he just said, and Harry didn't expect the comment. And also not that Luke would really say something like that to L'eue Courante right in front of him. Louis himself cleared his throat and straightened his hair.

"It's always interesting to find out some new things about my employees”

Luke smiled, had finished in the meantime, leaned on his left hand, before his gaze fell briefly on Louis' thigh, which... yes, Harry understood that. But... it wasn't that he was jealous, it was just that he felt left out. Like… he was gone for a few minutes, and Louis found another boy to flirt with? Said boy looked at his watch now.

"Well, I have to take a break now. But it was an honour to pass the time with my stories and to sweeten my working hours with you"

Harry was already expecting Louis to suggest that he spend the break with him.

"It was nice to meet you too, sir"

Louis reached out his hand, the back of his hand in front. Luke grabbed it gallantly and kissed his palm, whereupon Louis giggled. Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. It all cried out for unprofessionalism. Not just of Louis, but of this guy, too. He had definitely crossed the line.

"See you", Luke said to him, whereupon he nodded, smiled, and said goodbye, too.

***

They were silent for a moment after he had gone out; Louis because he was chewing on a praline again, Harry because... yes, why?

"What's the matter with you?"

The smaller one nodded to him while chewing, upon which he sighed and dropped his arms.

"Nothing... Do you treat all young men like that?"

Louis was silent before he began to grin.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not true", Harry said serious.

"I just think it's very unprofessional for you to be like that with everyone else just because they're good-looking and go with it. It's not only unprofessional and can lead to loss of respect, but it can also be really dangerous"

"Didn't I tell you not to use your pretty lips to babble so much? Here"

Louis stretched a praline out to him. Harry, however, closed his eyes with a sigh before he stood in front of Louis, who, with the hand holding the chocolate, followed him as he moved, looking at him waiting and questioning at the same time, though he admittedly looked cute.

"Louis, it's serious"

"With me? Cute"

"Louis"

"Harry"

"I don't mean to preach, but... are you really not with me on this?"

Louis shrugged, but left the chocolate where it was. They didn't realize they were speaking through a chocolate.

"Yes, I am. I just don't think it's necessary to talk about it for that very reason. I got lost for a moment here and then we got along fine, I sat down and that was that"

"Mhm", Harry just nodded with an unsure tone. Louis laughed.

"What?"

"If I'm bad with women, you're worse with guys"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Not true"

"We're surrounded by I don't know how many chocolates and other sweet things, but he looked at you like he was about to eat you"

"Hmm", Louis hummed, before Harry felt two legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the shelf, so that he was now standing between Louis' legs, which remained at his waist.

"That wasn't professional of him at all, how disgusting. If only I knew someone who could pull himself together so cutely because he has such an urge to always be serious and professional"

Harry looked at him with that look he probably didn't even intend; that look that made him look like an innocent, overwhelmed baby. Louis would freak out in a second. But instead he pushed the chocolate even closer to Harry's mouth.

"My arm's about to fall asleep"

Harry chuckled and wanted to grab the chocolate.

"Ah, ah, ah"

Louis pulled it away slightly, whereupon Harry just rolled his eyes.

"How old are we again?"

"I thought we'd been through this. 12 and 70"

"Why am I 12?"

"Because of your dimples"

"Makes sense"

Louis grinned, stretching the chocolate closer to him again, whereupon Harry sighed, opened his mouth and let Louis feed him.

"Good boy", Louis said satisfied as Harry chewed, before putting his hands behind him, leaning against them. Shit, he looked so inviting. Harry was chewing on a delicious chocolate, but couldn't concentrate on it at all because there was something in front of him that he would probably never get enough of, that he had had a short taste of and now wanted more and more.

"How was it with your sweet girlfriend?", Louis asked with a teasing tone as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"What?"

"Oh, I meant Tessa. You've got plenty girlfriends, sorry"

Harry understood, sighed, whereupon Louis laughed.

"She was just showing me around"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"And did she show you the waiting room? Pretty strange that you’re here talking to your secretary, while the waiting room is full of women"

"Well, you just said that; not me"

Louis chuckled, sat up straight again and pulled Harry close to him with his legs.

"If you like clichéd roleplay, I'll play along", he said innocently, putting his hands on Harry's neck.

"I never said that I was into that"

Louis giggled, which became a laugh.

"You always pretend you're the most innocent virgin who's never heard the word sex alone"

"Maybe I'm just not as open-minded as you"

Louis hummed thoughtfully before reaching out to be even closer to him.

"What does it take to make you open up to someone then?", he asked, putting Harry's hands on his waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?"

Louis didn't expect an answer like that, looked at Harry's smirking face. He pouted slightly, had thought Harry would stutter around. Instead, he couldn't help but go up and down Louis' waist with his hands.

"Hmm", Louis hummed, buried his face in Harry's neck for a moment before putting his lips to his ear. As if he'd just let Harry get away with this.

"Fuck yeah, I would love to know, Daddy"

Actually, it was just a joke. At least partly. But when he felt Harry tensing a little and his grip on the waist of the smaller one tightening, Louis grinned, then laughed slightly.

"You serious? How clichéd", he said, then licked over Harry's ear, which gave him goose bumps.

"Hmm, but if it'll get you to open up to me, I'll keep talking like this, Daddy"

"Shut up," said Harry, stood up normally, took his hands off. He couldn't step away completely because Louis was still holding him with his legs, so Harry's hands were on them. But he looked less like the sound of his voice when he looked away and had to collect himself. He didn't even know he was into that himself, it was just... the way Louis said it, fuck.

"Okay, Daddy"

"Louis"

"Daddy"

Harry looked at him seriously, which made Louis laugh.

"I'm only kidding... at least a bit"

"Okay, Grandpa"

"Told you you were into that"

Louis smiled, gave him a little push against his shoulder. The latter now remembered something when he saw the finished chocolates next to Louis.

"You come here often, don't you?"

Louis nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"There's candy everywhere, so yes, sure"

Harry laughed, then looked at him again.

"That you were allowed to do that; a patisserie in the lowest part of the main German headquarters"

"Well, it’s not just for my fun"

Louis grinned.

"I make good money with it, and..."

Louis looked behind Harry, who followed the gaze, looking at a cupboard.

"I also use these unimpressive rooms for emergencies"

Harry frowned.

"What?"

"In this cupboard, for example, is a secret hiding place. One would expect less here, huh?"

In fact, Harry looked at the nondescript cupboard in surprise. It was a big dark grey cupboard, not the only one of its kind in the room.

"If you open the door and then scan your thumb on the doorknob, the inside of the cupboard moves to the one next to it, which is locked from the outside and empty inside; just for that reason it stands there. Then a wall becomes free on which there is a small access at the bottom, which is opened by a password"

Harry had listened, at the same time astonished at what was possible here.

"And what's the password?"

He heard Louis chuckle before he felt the smaller one's hands go up and down on his torso.

"Why? Do you want to hide from women?"

Harry didn't answer that. He just looked back at him. Louis looked him straight in the eye.

"My name", he then said, looking at Harry's body.

"Why are you telling me something this secret?"

Louis sighed, looked up at him again.

"Secret, but also important. You are with me often now and just at this time when it is important to know, you should know. And you already know my name"

Harry was silent, still found it amazing. And yet, of course, he would remember this hiding place. If he'd been told something like that. But he couldn't go into it any further, because Louis' eyes discovered something behind the taller one, which made them light up.

"Harry, can you hand me one of those pralines stacked up on the bars back there?!"

They were silent, then looked at each other in confusion.

"Why do I ask?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?", Harry laughed at the end, Louis sighed.

"Get me two of those pralines back there"

"Aye"

Harry saluted, was released from Louis' legs before he took two chocolates, walked back again.

"They're one of my favourites" Louis said enthusiastically, but changed in no way when Harry stood before him, except that his legs wrapped around him again. Questioningly, Harry held the chocolate out to him so that he could take it.

"What is that?"

"A praline?"

Harry frowned in confusion.

"Hmm, never heard of it. How do you eat it?"

Harry sighed, but gave in anyway, and now he stretched it out so he would feed it to Louis. Satisfied, Louis leaned back, but of course he couldn't just drop it in his mouth like anyone else, no who would he be?

"Louis", Harry muttered as Louis stuck out his tongue with big eyes and licked over the chocolate. He really drove the younger one crazy. How could anyone be like that?!

"Hm?", asked Louis innocently, made a few circling movements with the tip of his tongue on the chocolate before he put it in his mouth.

"I thought that's the way to eat it"

"Sure, everybody does that"

Louis hummed, chewed Harry's lips.

"Then I'd like to see you do it sometime"

"I don't do that"

"What exactly are we talking about now?"

Harry rolled his eyes while Louis grinned and took the chocolate out of his hand.

"You have to try these, they're really good"

"As long as I don't have to eat them the way 'everybody eats them"

"No, of course not, honey"

Louis pouted, and how naive was Harry again to think he could eat them normally? Louis put the chocolate between his teeth, legs pressed even tighter around Harry as a precaution. Harry sighed at Louis' waiting look in his eyes.

"You're terrible", he said, but leaned down; it wasn’t a big deal, right? But it really was, because Louis dropped the chocolate at the last moment and put Harry's mouth on his. Satisfied, he sighed, grabbed Harry's neck to hold him in place. He became even more satisfied when Harry didn't go back right away, presumably having been about to do the same himself, glad that Louis had initiated it. The sitter's hands clawed into Harry's hair as he felt his hands on his waist, the other on his thigh as he was pulled to the edge of the tray so that he was even closer to Harry. God, it felt so good. That's what they both thought as they kept kissing like it was the last time. The kiss tasted of chocolate, desire and soft lips.

But it was Harry again, who broke away, put his forehead on Louis' shoulder, his hands resting next to Louis' hips.

"Fuck, we have to stop"

"Before anyone comes?"

Harry just nodded.

"Someone into the room, or you in your pants?"

"Shut up", Harry laughed and Louis whimpered briefly, pressed his face against Harry's neck.

"Shit, Harry, you're driving me crazy with this back and forth. How long are you going to wait and torture me?! I've got to the fucking point where I'm whining and begging you to let go”

Harry's hands clenched into fists on the shelf at Louis' tone.

"I...", he sighed slightly.

"Not here, Louis"

Louis hummed in relief, placing his lips on the lower part of his neck. After all, Harry hadn't even managed to deny it anymore. Please, please, please, Harry just had to give in eventually.

"Louis-", Harry began when he felt Louis' lips against his neck, but was interrupted.

"L'eue Courante?"

And of fucking course. Of all the people in the world, it must have been Zayn who came here looking for him. He stopped in the doorway, Harry jumped up at the sound of his voice, threw Louis' legs off him to step away. Louis rolled his eyes. Why the drama, Zayn had already seen it anyway?

"Are you serious?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, just looked at Louis, ignoring Harry.

"What are you doing here?", Louis jumped off the stage annoyed, pulled his dress up.

"While you've been here having fun with some stupid jerks, me and Liam have been doing our work. Someone else here should probably realize that he's here to work, too”

"Shut up", growled Harry. He knew it himself, damn it.

"I wasn't talking to you", Zayn said dismissively, kept looking at Louis.

"How dare you? Maybe I'm just not a dummy like you, and I'm faster at my job than you are"

"Faster than you change partners?"

"God, you're really hurt in your pride and honour", Louis sulked, and Harry found the conversation here so unpleasant. Someday it would escalate. Besides, Zayn was an important part in DEATH, the tension was certainly not good.

"At least I still have a little pride", Zayn chuckled, shaking his head, leaving the room again.

"Hey!", Louis yelled after him, stomped after him angrily. Harry stayed there unsure. Would it escalate less if he went after him, or more? Zayn reluctantly stopped as Louis grabbed him by the arm, turned around.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Not your toy", Zayn chuckled and Louis snorted.

"What, did you expect us to be together or something?"

"No, I just didn't expect to be replaced by some idiot"

"Guess who's the idiot, idiot"

"God Louis, you really only care about one thing, don't you?"

"I actually don't"

"You always do. And before you make a drama here because I talk to you like that: Because you started something with me it became personal and I say all this to Louis, not to L'eue Courante! If you do something like that you have to expect to be seen not only as the boss of DEATH, but as Louis the little bitch"

With that he turned around and Louis stared after him. Zayn had never talked to him like that before, he was almost scared. Still, he got angry, clenched his hands in fists. What a stupid asshole!

One hand lay carefully on his shoulder, but Louis pushed it away, stomped his foot on the floor once.

"I could kill him! One problem less. Jealous piece of shit"

"I don't really like Zayn, but I can partially understand him, I mean, he probably just feels replaced and you haven't even told him about us, so..."

Normally Louis would have been amused by Harry's stammering, but now he was just in a bad mood.

"Are we on tv?! I'm not a fool who has to please everyone just because he sees all his pride in sleeping with me. God, I'm surrounded by effeminate morons"

"Louis", sighed Harry, placing his hand on his waist in a soothing manner. Louis was about to push it away, but then Harry's right arm came past his face, holding one of his favourite chocolates in front of his mouth. Louis snorted, but let him feed it to him, then chewed with a defiant face. Well, maybe Harry knew how to make him at least a little happy in a situation like that.

"How about you go upstairs and have some tea?"

Louis was silent, but it sounded really good. He took one deep breath before he nodded.

"There you go. So you go upstairs and I'll tell Liam. He should still be down here somewhere"

"Was that an order or what?"

"No, just a suggestion", Harry stammered immediately and Louis chuckled, then walked off without looking at him again.

"Make sure I get a petit-fours!", he shouted, Harry looked at him with a smile. Little diva.

***

Louis had been thinking for the last two days, had planned a bit of the organizational things, but had also thought a lot. And when he called Zayn in, he hoped he would appear at all.

But in fact he did; probably for L'eue Courante and not for Louis, but whatever, he was here.

"Hey", Louis greeted him calmly, and Zayn nodded at him, stood with crossed hands questioningly in front of the table where Louis had been sitting until now, but now stood up and stood in front of him.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I want to ask you something else first"

Zayn sighed, looked at him questioningly.

"Did you somehow think that... that we were more?"

Zayn took a deep breath, but Louis quickly added something.

"I just want to know. You can react as you like, I just want to know one thing, just for me to, you know… know"

"No, I didn't think so. But I also thought that you would talk to me"

Louis was silent, then nodded. That would have been the last thing he needed; for Zayn to have developed feelings, to think that they were more or something else.

"I know you're angry, and... well, I thought I'd offer it to you because I'm sure you've thought about it. Do you want another job?"

Zayn was silent.

"I was thinking about going back to QUAL, where I used to be employed full-time", was his answer, which actually meant yes. Louis nodded slightly.

"Okay…"

"Louis -"

"No, I asked because I understand. Besides the fact that I'm not sure I'll feel 100% safe with you if you continue to be my top security"

Zayn nodded, and Louis was glad he realized it. So Louis nodded again before they went silent.

"Okay", Louis then said, went to the table where Zayn's file was already on the table. He had expected it, had the paperwork ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	20. ||18||

Harry had done all the work he had been asked to do in the last few days for the case with Danielle. He was now sitting in one of the break rooms with Niall, which was unfortunately quite crowded at the moment, they had chosen a bad time. Niall was a blond man who was in charge of the technical department. Harry had also met him there and they had got along well right away, as Niall was not exactly a quiet one, they laughed a lot and made jokes. It was nice to meet someone new again, who was so refreshing. They were exchanging stories where they had acted stupid right now.

"Anyway, it turned out that level 2 was not the strong point of the shower, there was a shower head on the ceiling, and level 2 was just the second shower head, so I got soaked", Niall said as he laughed more than he talked. Harry laughed, shook his head.

"I once couldn't find my car in a parking garage"

"What?"

Niall laughed.

"Or my mum", Harry laughed, trying not to think about her too much.

"I was quite young, but I know it like it was yesterday ‘cause it was such a trauma. We were at a birthday party and had parked in a pretty big car park, my dad was chatting with other friends and wanted to pull the parking ticket, so my mum said we'd just go ahead and pulled me along. Yeah, turns out she didn't know exactly what floor we had parked on. I vaguely remembered a four or something, but it was nowhere. It wasn't all that bad, we just walked home after a time of searching because it wasn't that far. But somehow, I thought I'd never see my dad again and we'd be lost forever"

Niall laughed out loud, which gave some annoyed looks from the tables around them. Sure, they probably all just wanted to be left alone.

"And your dad?"

Harry chuckled.

"Apparently, he went home after a while. Funny thing was, he stood at a traffic light over which streets we walked at the same moment. I was so happy and pretended my dad died and came back to life when we got in the car"

"Aww", Niall laughed and Harry shook his head at the thought.

"I loathed parking garages. I do now partly. Especially ones this big"

Niall laughed, then stopped when the door flew open and two men trampled in, Liam in front. Some in the room fell silent when they saw him, some just kept talking quietly. Harry also turned back to Niall, just let them do their job. But their job was apparently to stop at Harry and Niall's.

"Styles, come with us", Liam just said and Harry looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Liam didn't really feel like waiting, so he grabbed his upper arm to pull him up.

"Dude, what have you done?", Niall's eyes got a bit wide, too.

"I have no idea?", Harry asked helplessly as Liam dragged him along. What the fuck happened?! Had Ms. Ryan changed her mind, and he had to go to court? Or had he done something wrong?!

"We've got him, we're on our way", Liam said as he walked through the corridors into his bracelet, while Harry walked confused with him, the men behind them, while some people cleared the way for them in the corridors without really noticing what was going on, but others watched curiously, or apparently even recognized Harry, whispered.

***

Harry was almost relieved when he noticed that they were walking to his room. Then again, what if they told him to pack his things, he'd be behind bars soon?! Harry couldn't panic for long because he was pushed into the room. Confused, he looked at the clothes that were on his bed. Had someone just been in his room, or what? Besides the fact that it didn't look like prison clothes...?

"You have 15 minutes to get ready and then put on the suit", Liam just said before closing the door, against which Harry glanced briefly, then stared at the suit he already knew. Ahem. Okay?

After trying to call Louis to ask him what was going on but having no success, he sighed. Maybe he shouldn't think about it too much, but just do it when he had the chance. So he took a quick shower, probably the fastest shower he'd ever taken, dried off before getting dressed and getting ready. Gosh, he had just finished his hair when Liam came in. Harry looked at his watch.

"Well, that were 20 minu-", but he was pushed out with one hand on his back. Oh, they even took care not to wrinkle the black suit? What the hell was going on?!

***

Harry didn't realize until they were standing in the elevator and Liam pressed a button that they were going into the parking garage, might have laughed in another situation because he had just told Niall the parking garage story.

"Liam, if I'm in trouble, please say so now", Harry said quietly, shy, because he was afraid he wouldn't be allowed to talk. Liam just shook his head, kept staring at the door.

"And how you're in trouble. Besides the fact that you seem to always cause some, too"

Harry frowned and now he really couldn't try to calm down anymore, but panic. He thought about everything he had done the last days, but he couldn't think of anything that could have got him into trouble, let alone how it could have caused trouble. Or was it really again about the rumours that he was working against DEATH? Then it occurred to Harry. Did Zayn have something to do with this?!

The doors opened and Harry was pushed to a black Jaguar with tinted windows. The door opened and he was pushed in before the door closed.

***

"Well, well, well"

Harry could do nothing but stare at Louis for a while. He was sitting on the other seat next to him with his legs crossed, his right temple supported on his hand, his elbow on the shelf by the window, grinning cheekily at him. Harry would certainly have stared in another situation, because Louis looked so pretty, in a black mini dress with long sleeves and silver crystals that decorated the dress. He wore black high heels which also had silver crystals and a dark coat.

(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28)

But now he could hardly pay attention to that. Almost.

"Louis, shit, what's going on?!", he asked panicked as the car drove off. Louis grinned and had to laugh before leaning forward, poking his cheek where his cute dimple usually was.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

Harry just kept staring at him. His lips were slightly open, which made Louis stare at them.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how close was he to passing out?"

At first, Harry was confused who he was talking to, until he realized that somebody had to drive.

"20", the driver replied, whose voice sounded like Liam. Louis giggled, before his finger went to Harry's lower lip to play with it.

"Poor thing"

"What...", Harry just stammered with a loose lower lip because he couldn't bring himself to bother Louis' finger.

"But... But Liam said I was in trouble", he protested after clasping Louis' hand to take his finger off. Louis looked at him with amusement while his hand was still clasped by Harry.

"Liam, you little sadist"

"His face", Liam laughed behind the darkened bars.

"What the hell?!", Harry said at him in disbelief before his head was turned towards Louis.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. For now", he said amused, looking deep into his eyes as he spoke.

"Liam, has he been naughty and tried to escape?"

"He didn't fight back once", Liam replied, which made Louis smile before leaning forward.

"Good boy", he said against his lips, to which Harry swallowed, then exhaled, a little relaxed.

"Fuck, Louis, never do that again. I was about to cry"

Louis laughed.

"The sweetest thing was, of all people, you were calling me"

Harry blushed.

"You noticed that?"

Louis nodded.

"Of course, I call you if it's Liam who's saying I have to come with him! And besides, you always know what's going on"

Louis grinned satisfied.

"That's right. But when Liam comes to you and you have to follow him, you can actually be sure it's nothing bad. Unless you think it's bad to sit here with me, but..."

"Louis", Harry hissed, leaning slightly towards Louis.

"Pull yourself together, Liam can hear us", he said softly and Louis hummed, put his hands on Harry's shirt to set it straight.

"Liam is silent as the grave. Or did you find out he knows about me and Zayn?"

His head shot forward.

"Wait, what?"

"Louis and yoga. As if", was just his answer, and Louis chuckled at Harry's expression, which was back on him again.

"Wait, you're not doing yoga?!"

"Do you see how naive he is?"

Liam just chuckled and Louis put an index finger under Harry's chin to pull him back to himself, with the taller one leaning in, then leaned towards his ear.

"But if you'd like that, I can do yoga for you, daddy"

Harry pushed him away, alarmed.

"Louis!"

Louis laughed.

"What, you afraid Liam heard that? We could have sex right here in the back seat and he wouldn't say anything"

Harry turned bright red, only heard how Liam cleared his throat in the front.

"Not that I plan to"

Louis leaned over to the driver.

"If only without someone in front", he turned to Harry, smirking.

"We can do it in a business car, so it'll be professional for the gentleman"

"Shut up"

"Okay, daddy"

"Louis!"

The smaller one laughed, then shook his head.

"You can be alarmed by even the smallest words"

"Like any normal person"

"Like I said, normal is boring"

"So I'm boring?"

Louis was silent, made a thoughtful noise as he checked him out. He again looked fucking handsome in the black suit.

"You're not normal. You're funnier than normal people"

"Without meaning to, thank you"

"Well… that's the funny thing"

Louis grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes. When Louis realised how far away Harry actually was, he pouted, knocked on the middle of the car beside him. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Come here!", Louis said in a tone as if Harry really was a dog. The taller one, however, just sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt to slide over and fastened it again. Of course, Louis himself didn’t slide into the more uncomfortable seat. Satisfied, the smaller one hummed, slid closer to him, turned his back more towards the window to put his right leg, which was crossed over his left leg, over Harry's right knee so that the back of his knee was on the knee of the taller one.

"Hmmm... better", he said in Harry's ear, while he had put his right hand on Harry's left cheek when the latter had his head straight.

"Where are we going?", Harry said without stammering, which he was proud of. After all, it wasn't as if he had suddenly become so hot because of Louis and the physical contact on their legs. Never. By the way, it was like this.

"Where would you like us to go?", Louis asked instead of an answer.

"Um, I don't know, but we're doing what you want to do in the first place anyway..."

Louis squealed enthusiastically, pressed his nose against Harry's cheek.

"See how perfect he is, Liam?!"

Liam didn't answer, but Harry himself blushed. Louis had never called him perfect before.

"And so shy"

"Where are we going?", Harry asked after clearing his throat.

"Guess"

"I guess if we're doing something you volunteer to do it's either clothes or food or -"

Louis laughed, put his hand over his mouth.

"Shit, do you really know me that well already?"

"What, are we doing one of those?"

"Hmm, maybe"

Harry looked at the clock.

"So it would fit the time if it had something to do with food"

"Hmm, you want to bet? And if you do, what do you want when you're right?"

Louis looked at Harry's chest, which he drove down with one finger.

"That you'll never do a joke like that again"

"Liam, turn around right now, we're going shopping"

"What, we're really going to lunch?"

Louis smiled, pinched his cheek.

"That's right, handsome"

The younger one didn't understand anything anymore. He didn't understand why they went out to eat, he didn't understand Louis' behaviour, he had never been so touchy as he was now. Not that it bothered Harry, no the opposite, he rather enjoyed it. But at the same time, it made him insecure and shy, it also gave him self-confidence and he was treated differently than just teased with some insinuations from Louis, that only drove him crazy.

"Why?"

"Because you're pretty"

"No, why are we going out to eat", Harry said, not showing how flattered he was to hear that from the handsomest and most confident man he had ever seen.

"Well, maybe that was the answer to your question"

"We're going to dinner because I'm pretty?"

"Whoa, take it easy, don't get too confident"

Harry looked at him annoyed, which made Louis giggle.

"You'll see, pretty boy"

***

It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a building. It looked nice, more old-fashioned, but had a large sliding glass door as entrance. At the door, Harry already recognized a hotel name and under it 5 stars. His eyes widened.

"Louis"

Louis swung his leg off Harry, unbuckled his seat belt when Liam switched off the engine and got out.

"Don't expect too much, we're just going out for lunch after all"

Harry opened his mouth but couldn’t say anything because Louis' door was already open and he got out.

"Don't let me wait", he could still hear, which made him jerk off and get out.

He followed Louis and Liam in. The lobby was beautiful, the reception was a few steps higher in dark wood. But they didn't go up the stairs, they went directly left to another glass door, in front of which a man in a suit was already standing, opened the door for them. Louis went in first, Harry afterwards, because Liam shook the man's hand, they stayed outside and started talking. For a moment Harry looked behind him, then looked back ahead, stopping right there because Louis had done the same.

"L'eue Courante, welcome!", a woman in costume smiled, shook his hand.

"On time as ever"

"Of course. This is Harry Styles", introduced Louis Harry, causing the woman to shake his hand with a smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Styles My name is Ms. Haylyn, I'm the owner of this hotel"

"Nice to meet you", Harry smiled, feeling truly honoured to meet the owner of such a hotel.

"May I take your coat?"

She turned back to the smaller one, who nodded before she did so immediately.

"Thank you", Louis said politely, while Harry also took off his jacket. He looked at the owner questioningly as she reached out her hand.

"Mr. Styles, you don't have to do that yourself!", she said somewhat shocked and Harry quickly gave her the jacket.

"Sorry, I thought... uhm, thank you"

The woman smiled, then pointed with a gesture to a waiter who had previously been standing at a table, who immediately walked to them.

"Mr. Brian here will walk you to your table while I take your coats to the dressing room"

"Good afternoon gentlemen, if you would follow me", smiled the waiter and Harry trotted a little helplessly after Louis, who was already used to all this.

They walked to an already nicely set table for two. The rest of the tables were also set, but no guests were sitting at any of them. Harry sat down opposite Louis before the waiter spoke to them again while he handed them the menus.

"May I get you something to start with?"

"Oh, I'll have a Campari Orange"

Somewhat surprised by Louis' answer, Harry waited a short time before he spoke unsure.

"Um, I'll just have a glass of water -"

"The same for him", said Louis, smiling, at which the waiter nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why water?", Louis chuckled, shaking his head; Harry looked at his hands holding the still closed menu.

"Well, I thought I'd rather not drink on an empty stomach and... I don't know, I didn't know you rich people start a lunch like that"

Louis laughed, opened the card. Harry did the same with a sigh, already preparing himself for a description of the food he wouldn't understand.

"If you don't understand something, ask", Louis said at the moment, as if he could read Harry's mind.

"There are some things you don’t have to or cannot know"

Harry nodded slightly, but was more confused about not seeing any prizes. Was that the case in such fancy restaurants because you had the money or what? But then he didn't dare to ask, he would rather save the questions for the dishes.

"There are two lunch menus, each with two variations on the main course, or you order something from the card, it doesn't matter", Louis explained as he read through the menu. And okay, in fact, as a normal mortal, you could read the menu to some extent, with a few exceptions. But what confused Harry more was how much they could eat; it all sounded like so much. And wasn't lunch usually rather small?

"What is it?"

Louis saw the look on his face, laughed.

"It's all so much"

Louis had to grin.

"Because you think in standard terms. This is a star restaurant. Means it's only a very small portion per course"

"So the cliché is completely true?"

Louis nodded with a chuckle.

"In the past, the rich used to be those who were able to eat much food and now they feel great when they get a baby portion for a thousand euros", Harry shook his head.

***

"Why are we here?", Harry asked after they had ordered (Harry had simply taken one of the lunch menus). Actually, he basically wondered why they were out eating, but more importantly, why here in this restaurant. Because just before they were asked what they wanted to drink while eating. Louis had ordered a beer, whereby surely many rich people would have been upset, Harry had wanted a wine. Turns out they were in a wine restaurant where there were over 600 wines from 1934 to today, from almost every country. Harry had simply taken quick advice from the waiter, who turned out to be the head of the restaurant, who seemed to be an experienced wine connoisseur; otherwise he could not have recommended one for him out of all those wines. But Louis didn't even like wine?

"Why not, I wanted to talk to you anyway, but I also wanted to go out for a meal. I thought you'd be interested and like that, too", said Louis, leaning back while he swayed his left leg, which was crossed over, slightly against Harry's leg.

"But why here? You don't even like wine"

Louis grinned.

"But you do, don't you?"

"Louis, you didn't have to do that"

Louis laughed.

"I should have clarified that they don't say that they have so many wines, then you would have shut up and just asked why we are eating here. But I just wanted to come here with you because you like wine and you have a good selection and you can try it. At least with the menu card I managed to do so”

"What?"

"Never mind"

Louis chuckled, drank from his Campari while Harry understood.

"Yours had the prices on it, didn't it?"

"All except yours"

Louis put down his glass.

"I knew you'd only pick the cheapest one anyway, after you got upset with me that you couldn't accept it. But I wanted you to make a decision based on taste and desire", Louis grinned, Harry just stared at him.

"Louis, this is really too much. Who knows what the wine alone costs?"

"Who cares"

Louis shrugged.

"Harry, I wouldn't have taken you with me if I didn't know it would cost something. I know the prices in restaurants like this, and I could spontaneously buy the whole hotel. So, relax and enjoy it"

Harry was silent. Sometimes he really forgot how rich Louis was. Sure, he was rich. But that rich?!

"And don't look as if I force you to sit here with me"

"Well…", Harry grinned and Louis rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a date either, by the way, if that's what you were thinking"

"Really? I thought so", Harry joked.

"Then things would be different", Louis said, then remembered the situation earlier with the jacket when he saw the waiter with the first plates.

"So, first of all the amuse-gueule; filleted veal tartar with fried prawns, peas and an egg yolk cream", he introduced while he placed the glazed plates on the larger plates. And fortunately, he had explained this, Harry only recognised a square piece with a few small cubes, which was probably the prawns, green spaghetti-shaped stems, which were the peas, and a yellow foam.

"What did you think this was?", laughed Louis as the waiter left.

"A cube with green gummi bear strings and yellow sauce. I would have recognized the shrimp"

Louis laughed.

"Think you can handle the big dish?"

Harry snorted.

"I don't even understand what an amuse-thing is"

"Amuse-gueule. Greetings from the kitchen"

"Oh", Harry said in surprise.

"Okay...?"

"Harry, you are a guest here as much as I am. In a restaurant like this, a guest is treated like very important person. Just before with the jacket. You're Mr. Styles, a guest, so you're treated like me”

"I'm sure everybody here goes more crazy when you're the guest"

"Yes, of course. But I still mean, you're not just any employee here"

Harry nodded slightly, reaching for the fork.

"I don't know, I'm just not used to this"

Louis nodded before they began to eat. Which didn't last long with that portion.

"How do they manage to make it all so clean?", murmured Harry as he looked at the glasses, which looked like they were from a filtered film.

"They polish each glass to the smallest blemish. Besides, I could bet they took new ones for my visit and washed and polished them three or four times", he grinned at the end.

"So much effort for a guest", said Harry in amazement, shaking his head.

"I mean, not only with you, I mean you are treated like that everywhere anyway. But I mean every normal person who can afford to eat here is treated as if they were special"

"That's part of it", Louis just said; Harry kept quiet. Sure, on the one hand he loved to eat in such a restaurant, just alone this greeting from the kitchen had tasted incredible, a wine selection of the best wines from all countries, such a friendly and attentive staff. But... when Harry just looked at the small box with the butter, which was made of polished silver, under which was ice... Partly Harry just didn't feel right here, but he didn't want to be a part of this world either. It was all so different, sometimes completely unnecessary and fucked up. But for one day it was too interesting for him. And of course, as said it was partly nice.

"Why are we here anyway?", Harry asked when they had had their appetizer. Both had chosen the lobster soup, which had been ladled before their eyes, of course, from silver containers, of course. Harry had learned that everything was poured before their eyes, except cocktails. He had also learned that one of the large saucers that stood around and on which the amuse-gueule was placed cost over 100 €. My goodness...

"You said you wanted to talk to me"

Louis nodded, took the first spoon of the soup, as well as Harry and oh God, it tasted insanely good.

"Yes, I actually did want to talk about something, careful don’t be too happy, professional. So that the food wouldn't be too private for you"

Harry rolled his eyes and he laughed.

"No, I really did. But like I said, just sending you into my office would have been boring. Besides the fact that it's quite good for you to get a glimpse in here, of the world you'll soon be seeing more often"

Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Zayn has returned to QUAL", Louis started.

"What is he doing there?"

Louis chuckled.

"No, Harry, he's gone back. He's back on his usual job there now, just like he was in the beginning"

Harry was silent.

"Oh... why?"

"You can guess why", mumbled Louis.

"Anyway, he did it partly by choice, but I wanted to ask him if he wanted another job. It just didn't work out anymore. So now I only have Liam as my private security. I was going to ask you to take Zayn's place, though"

Harry dropped his spoon which, thank God, hadn't been over the soup, just crashed into the saucer. He looked around quickly, but nobody had seen this.

"What?!"

Louis nodded as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, why not? You're always by my side anyway. And then I'd finally have something to say when someone asks me why you're with me all the time"

"Louis, this..."

Harry looked so surprised and shocked that Louis had to smile. He was so cute because he was so speechless; because he felt so honoured. Surely he had always thought he would forever be an unknown worker, being in the chemistry lab and nothing more. Instead, after only such a short time, he was offered to become the private security of L'eue Courante.

"No way!"

Louis' gaze became confused.

"What?"

Apparently, his stammering had been more perplexity than enthusiasm.

"You... no, this will never work! Why would you suggest such a thing?!"

"Calm down. What's wrong with that?"

"Louis, I'm never gonna be able to protect you like someone like this should. I have no experience, no special training for this!"

"Well, you results show that you graduated gloriously in weapons, fighting and self-defense"

"Yes, but because I enjoyed it and I could do it. But that's not all it takes. I mean, look at Liam, or Zayn. That's not who I am. Zayn would have killed people without hesitation, he's not easily fooled, he's not naive"

Louis was silent. Well, that maybe was true.

"I mean, how... how can I do that? You said yourself I'm easily manipulated. And I'm... You say I'm too nice. You can't be one of the most important security people by treating people with kindness!"

Louis was silent, frowning slightly. He hadn't really thought about it, he just needed a replacement for Zayn and Harry had simply been his choice. He was always there anyway.

"I... hmm"

He didn't know what to say.

"Louis, seriously. Don't get me wrong, I'm honoured, but…"

He shook his head, picked up the spoon again.

"You can't just pick and choose by fun. There you go again, dragging the private into your work. Zayn didn't become your security while you knew each other, did he?"

"Well, we knew each other a little"

"All right, but just a little. And I mean... Louis, you know what happens when you take up socially with people in your work. Look what just happened with Zayn"

"So what, I don't care. I had my fun, he had his. No problem. The only problem is you're making such a big deal out of it again, not everyone's like you. And I need a replacement, so I thought of you. Maybe I did it without really thinking, okay?"

Harry just shook his head again.

"Just that you thought that I could ever do this"

"What's wrong with you, Harry? You are really self-critical; don't you think you would be able to take care of me?"

Louis grinned and drank his beer amused. Harry, however, remained serious.

"Yes, I think so"

Louis blinked in surprise.

"What, why?"

"Because I...", he sighed, looking at his soup.

"Whatever, I'm just not a trained and experienced security guard. Please find someone who can do the job 100%"

"You know, you could have made a lot of money with this. Enough to finally buy your own house", Louis remembered Harry's story about his apartment and that he would love to have his own house one day.

"I also know that a house won't protect me if something happens to you and it's my fault. If anything happened to you, I would be responsible, whether it was my fault or not. I was already a bad person when I didn't let you crawl out first"

Louis laughed.

"Hmm... sure you're not just afraid I'll use the power I have over you then?", he put his chin on his hand.

"I could just hurt myself and blame it on you"

"I don't think of you that way, only that you would always tease me about it"

Louis smirked at Harry's knowing look.

"Besides, you have just as much power over me now. I know you could say one word about and everyone would believe you and turn against me"

"Well, maybe you should sleep with me right here and now, don't you think?"

"Sure, on the table right here?"

Louis hummed. Images came into his head that triggered a hunger that unfortunately couldn't be satisfied by the delicious food.

"Don't offer me that, when I can send everyone out of the restaurant with a flick of my wrist"

"Louis, don't be ridiculous"

Harry grabbed his spoon again, and continued eating, now that they were joking again. At least from his point of view it was joking.

"Shall we bet?"

Louis raised his hand in a challenging manner.

"But I expect to get a handsome win for betting right"

"Louis, stop it", hissed Harry, saw a waiter come rushing up to them. Louis grinned with amusement, saw that Harry was really in a slight panic that he would do it. On the other hand, he seemed unsure whether Louis would really do it and was serious.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?"

"Very tasty, thank you! I'll have another water, medium please"

Louis smiled, Harry looked into his soup, then quickly declined with thanks when asked if he wanted anything else.

"You're crazy ", he muttered as the waiter walked away. Louis giggled, then became more serious again as he watched Harry take the last spoon of his soup. Interested, he leaned forward.

"Would it be your first time?"

Harry looked at him questioningly and put the spoon into the now empty bowl. This was seriously one of the most delicious soups he had ever eaten.

"Would it be your first time on a table?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

Louis laughed, stroking Harry's shin with his shoe.

"I'll take that as a yes. And if not, it would be your first time on a five-star restaurant table"

"I don't think it's very common", Harry just murmured and Louis grinned.

"What, do you think so?"

Harry was silent, couldn't help wondering if it would be Louis' first time on a table, and if not then where he had done it and with whom. And if it was his first time in a restaurant. Because honestly, it was really not normal!

"Shall I tell you a secret?", Louis said mysteriously, speaking softly.

"It would be my first time, too"

Surprised, Harry looked at him again.

"At least on a five-star restaurant table", Louis grinned, and Harry swallowed.

"And on a four-star table?"

Louis laughed, rolled his eyes. He tried to be sexy, and this was all he got?! Idiot.

"When I sit on it, it's a five-star table"

"Touché"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's in for larry sex on a table? Thinking about writing it for a chapter later... lmao
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	21. ||19||

All in all, it had been like back then on the terrace in Paris from that moment on, they somehow had so much to talk about, laughed a lot and Harry even blossomed a little in this restaurant, if only a little. Louis was sure that he couldn't feel so comfortable here yet. And actually, he had wanted to bring him into this world, because he would have visited it more often if he had agreed to be his personal security guard. Harry himself now understood why there were so many courses, as the portions, as Louis had indicated, were actually very small. Nevertheless, it tasted incredible and Harry had never really drunk such a good wine. But at the same time, he didn't want to know how much Louis would pay for the meal.

But after Louis had done this and they waited for their jackets, stood at the exit, Harry's hand laid gently on Louis' elbow so that the other looked up at him.

"Thank you, Louis. I really appreciate it"

"You shouldn't, I have enough money"

A little perplexed, Harry blinked at this answer and Louis laughed, stepping closer to him.

"I'm joking, I enjoyed it. And you should really appreciate it; not many people are allowed to do that. But you know how you can thank me"

Harry opened his mouth, perhaps even more speechless by the answer. Maybe he just expected a "No problem, Harry" or something like that. But why would he? It was Louis after all.

"Um, I thought we talked about me not being your security guard"

"That's not what I meant", Louis grinned, looked down at Harry for a moment before looking him in the eye again, nor saw Harry swallow before returning to normal, as the owner came back in.

She was helping him into his coat when Liam stepped back in, nodding to the woman before he turned to Louis.

"L'eue Courante, I don't know if you need the coat, it's gotten very warm"

Louis groaned annoyed.

"Seriously? It was cloudy earlier and looked like rain"

"Welcome to Germany", Ms. Haylyn smiled and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"The weather does what it wants. I hope you will experience the summer someday, when it can be really beautiful”

"Some day maybe", Louis smiled, then shook her hand, thanked her for the food, just as Harry then.

***

"Ugh, how can it be so warm now", Louis sighed when they stepped outside, threw off his coat, slapped it against Harry's chest, whereupon he quickly clumsily held it before it would fall on the ground.

"Well, it's June already", Liam said, ;laughing a bit at Harry's clumsy manner, but walked on to open the car door for Louis.

"Maybe I should give you the weather report from time to time and advise you what to wear?", he joked, and Louis snorted.

"You're my security, not my personal adviser, aren't you?"

Louis sighed, got in, straightened his hair before Harry got in on the other side, carefully putting the coat over his arms. Sure it cost as much as the food, if not more.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", he heard as he tried to fasten his seat belt. Questioning, and at the same time a little frightened by Louis' strict tone, he looked first at the smaller one, then at the coat. What should he have forgotten? He heard the knocking sound on the seat, let go of the belt, and slid onto the seat in the middle next to Louis. Satisfied, he watched as the taller one fastened the seatbelt there. But he snorted as Harry tried to be so careful with his coat, grabbed it, threw it past Harry and onto the now empty seat on the left. Shocked, Harry looked at it first, then at him.

"It's not made of glass"

Louis rolled his eyes, but had to smile at Harry's fear, then closed the partition between him and the front seats.

"I thought Liam was allowed to hear everything anyway?", Harry chuckled, trying to hide his inner nervousness caused by this little gesture. Louis giggled, sat down with his leg above Harry's knee like it was on the way there.

"I get the feeling you're not so comfortable with that though", he laughed, placed his hand on Harry's shirt to undo the top button. He only opened this one, which is why Harry let it happen. And Louis I was somehow pleased inside that he seemed so relaxed; probably still a bit tense, but less so because Liam couldn’t see or hear anything.

"Maybe it wasn't Liam, maybe it was you?"

Louis grinned, just looking at the spot that was now open, playing with his index finger there.

"Right, maybe you're just not saying anything because you're scared of me because I'm your boss"

"But soon I'll be your boss anyway"

"Hmm, I have a feeling this wouldn't work"

"Why, we don't discuss that much, right?"

Louis laughed, shook his head, now playing with Harry's hair.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Well, obviously it's me, because you're much less complicated and a very simple person with other people"

"Idiot"

Louis again laughed, pressed a bit against his neck, kissed him. Harry made wide eyes because it was so unexpected. Louis went back a little.

"I... have no idea why I did that", he murmured, looked at his lips. Harry chuckled, sat up.

"Um, don't ask me"

Louis was silent, mustered his face before he looked at his lips again. He really didn't know; he hadn't planned it. What's the point? Harry would go back anyway and make the first move. But... it felt just so good between them. Louis hadn't even thought about it. He just did it. He was a bit overwhelmed by it, but just shrugged his shoulders, sat back down normally.

"Hmm, I don't know"

He pretended not to care, then looked out the window. Wtf, was that?!

Harry himself looked at him briefly as he looked out, frowning. Okay?

***

It was two days later when Harry was at breakfast. He wasn't in the cafeteria, he and Niall had decided to sit down in the hotel restaurant and act like noble guests and go to the breakfast buffet. Not many did, and Niall had told him that was the big secret trick. Although it was actually quite obvious. And the buffet was amazing!

"I tried that with two friends", Niall laughed as they sat down by one of the windows.

"We wanted to try it because it looks so exclusive and we can feel rich here"

Harry laughed, but the sentence made him think of lunch with Louis again. He hadn't seen him since, still a bit confused from the end of the trip. They hadn't talked much since that strange kiss from Louis and it had been kind of strange. It had just been so... weird. Not because it wasn't good, but... rather because it had fit so well, they had both felt so comfortable and Harry hadn't even really understood that Louis was kissing him, because it was just... so normal... Ugh, it sounded weird, but... Harry was just confused. And he couldn't help but feel bad that they hadn't seen each other since. Is that the only reason Louis would step away right now? Seriously, Harry didn't want to not see him again just because of that. He'd really gotten used to the smaller one by now. And he seemed to be getting a little more comfortable with his character. At least a little.

"But it tastes really, really good"

Niall nodded.

"Yes, it's almost the same as ours, but with all the fancy stuff around it's just even better"

At that moment someone ran past Harry, stopped at Niall, suddenly hugged him.

"Heyhooo!"

It was only now that the someone realized who was at the table with Niall.

"Harry?"

"Oh, hi"

Tessa smiled immediately.

"You know each other?", she asked at the same time as Harry and Niall. The three of them laughed. Tessa grabbed a chair, just sat down with them.

"She was one of the friends I discovered this with", laughed Niall.

"How do you know each other?"

Tessa blushed.

"Anyway, how do you two know each other?"

"We met at work- wait, do I need to know something?"

"I'm friends with her cousin"

"Kendall?"

"Oh, you know her too?"

"She was the other friend", Niall laughed again and Harry chuckled.

"I should have known that"

"My whole family thought that Harry was with Kendall", Tessa explained, and Niall then looked at Harry, wagging his eyebrows.

"Thought or knew?"

"Thought", Harry smiled.

"Yet…?"

"Why so interested?"

"You don't even know if Harry's single", said Tessa, to which Niall chuckled.

"Why don't you just ask him, instead of pretending to ask a hidden question?"

Harry was silent. Okay, he really didn't understand that she had asked that to hide the question if he was single. Yeah, he was naive and stupid. Whatever.

"I'm not. I'm more afraid that L'eue Courante will hear this", she whispered then and Harry laughed.

"What?", Niall frowned with his mouth full.

"Why should that bother her?"

Harry was silent. Niall didn't seem to know him. Tessa put her face in her hands.

"God, that was so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry, she was only teasing and frightening you", said Harry, then knew straight away Louis wouldn't like what he was saying here.

"She's not to be underestimated, but she really was just saying that", he added then.

"Wait, what? You met her?!", Niall asked in astonishment and Tessa nodded.

"Yes, and Harry was there too. Somehow, I didn't know she could still hear me, but she did hear it and claimed that I shouldn't mix work and private life. Oh, fuck, she must think I'm a stupid cow who hits on every guy she meets"

"You have the privilege of meeting her and start to flirt with Harry?"

Niall laughed.

"God, that could only come from you, that sounds like something Kendall would do"

"Shut up"

Tessa slapped the back of his head.

"Besides, I only asked if he was single when he isn't with Kendall"

"And are you?"

Niall now looked at Harry, who had preferred to keep away from the conversation.

"Um, yeah...?"

"What 'Yeah...?'? Yes or no", laughed Niall and Harry nodded.

"Um, yes, yes. Sorry, my mind was somewhere else"

"With a certain cousin?"

"Are you going to joke about that forever?"

"Maybe"

Niall grinned and Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Leave him alone, you don't know if he'll escape while he still can. I can't do this anymore because we've been friends for too long"

"But I'm friends with Kendall; he has to be nice to me"

"I'm sure she prefers him over you"

"Hey!"

Harry's bracelet made a sound and he saw it was Liam.

"Yeah?", he answered it.

"L'eue Courante wants to see you immediately. Come to L'eue Courante's office immediately, you hear?!"

"You?", Niall asked confusedly, again food in his mouth. Harry had other thoughts. Louis wanted to see him? And he didn't even send Liam after him? Shit, did that mean he'd done something bad? Or did that mean they were really just like boss and employee; no more special treatment?

"Harry, what have you done again?"

Niall laughed and Harry blinked.

"You look like you're about to shit yourself"

"So should you, if L'eue Courante wants to see you", Tessa said.

"Last time a thousand men came storming to him and it was nothing. What was it then?"

"Nothing important", Harry waved off, then stood up. Shit, he seriously thought that much about him and Louis? Shouldn't he actually be happy that Louis treated him like anybody else? Yeah… actually.

He said goodbye, then walked back to headquarters. He frowned in amazement when he noticed how quiet it was and that no one was at the entrance ball. But then again, it was lunch time, maybe many were on a break.

But the corridors were also empty. A little curious Harry looked into an open room. Nobody in it. Now Harry was more surprised. There was no way that everyone could have a break at the same time, was there?

"Hey Liam, are they all on a break at the same time, or why is it so empty, like an epidemic?", he said into his bracelet, but got no answer, kept on walking, confused. Huh, he had just called him and now he wasn't answering?

"Hey, Louis, it's Harry. Liam said I should come to you. I'm on my way. Are you aware there's no one in the lobby or the west wing, hallway A?"

He waited for a short time, but even from Louis he didn’t get an answer, which made him stop. Seriously, what the fuck was happening?

He looked behind him, then walked on, astonished and yet a little worried. A moment ago, everything had been fine, what was going on now?

"Liam?", Harry called him again, but got nothing. Strange. Nevertheless, he kept on walking, but the further he walked the more he thought about the situation. Wait a minute, something was wrong here. Liam just called him, said Louis wanted to see him immediately… If it was that important, wouldn't he have to come and get him like last time? And why didn't Louis answer if there was something, he really needed to talk to him about? And why the fuck was no one here?!

He stopped right there. No, something had to be wrong here. No matter what was going on, something was wrong, wasn't there? Was this another one of Louis' jokes? But he wouldn't go so far as to lure everyone away to fuck with him, would he?

"Louis, if this is a joke, say it now, okay? If you don't answer right now, I'll take it seriously and from then on, it's really not funny anymore, understand?", he said seriously, but still calm. He got nothing back again and okay, Louis should know him well enough to stop it now if he really was watching somewhere and should have made a joke. Shit, now Harry panicked. He'd been training for this all his life and yet he had a complete blackout. And still he tried to stay calm.

He looked up, saw a video camera. So, he quickly ran around the next corner, went into the first room. He took a short deep breath, then saw where he was. It was one of the physics rooms, but... okay, that sounded very weird, but there was a... baguette on the one table? A white, long French bread... um... Harry frowned, but didn't think about it, looked at his bracelet to see where he was. It was only a 3D map, but at least this way he could look for the nearest exit, which wouldn't exactly go through the entrance hall... but he couldn't concentrate on it. It would be weird anyway, but the fact that Liam told him that Louis wanted to see him, then pointed out that he should come to the office... was Liam being held? And what about Louis?! Otherwise, he couldn't figure out why he had called him... That's when Harry looked at the baguette again. Wait a minute. Baguette. Harry's eyes widened. Fuck. No.

Danielle.

She was here, wasn't she?!

***

Immediately Harry set his bracelet to silent, turned off the location, listened. Damn it, what was he supposed to do now?! Danielle was here in the building, wasn't she?! What the fuck happened to Louis? Shit, it must have been a trap, right? But what about Louis? Harry's job was to protect him. In panic, Harry looked down the hallway, knowing that he would be on camera in no time. But there were probably some in the rooms anyway, right? With a beating heart he stepped out, hurried with quick steps to the next elevator. While he was walking, he tried to make as little noise as possible, his head went quietly through everything he had to do to get to the office, had to prepare himself for... Wait a minute, then how did Danielle get there? He stopped. Did she even know? How to get to Louis? He looked behind him, straight into the camera, which was now a little further away from him, pointed at him. His gaze changed as he understood. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear calm before walking to the elevator.

"If you can hear me, I'll come to your office. Sorry for the wait. You really need to explain to me right away why you're making such stupid jokes. I almost believed it", he said into his bracelet, then clicked the elevator button, waiting for him to come. When that happened, he got in, clicked a button.

It was all dark when Harry got out of the elevator. He reached for the small flashlight of his standard equipment, shone it through the way. Shit, that was creepy; but it actually made sense that the lights were off here. But still he had no idea if what he was doing was right. He knew the way, thank God, he remembered exactly.

It didn't take him long to get to a door, which he opened, looked around the room quickly before he walked decisively in one direction, opened the door, left his thumb on the doorknob, so that the inside of the cupboard shifted and revealed a wall. Full of tension, he squatted down in front of it and entered the password. Louis. What the fuck was he doing here?

A small hatch opened. Startled, Harry cried out briefly as he was grabbed by the collar and pulled into it.

"My little hero"

He saw nothing, but he would recognize this voice speaking against his lips among thousands.

"Louis, what's going on?!"

"Why are you here?"

Harry pushed Louis back into the small room, squeezed himself in, closed up everything behind him.

"Jesus, Louis, something is wrong here! I think Danielle is here! I think that...", Harry stopped talking, then tapped on his bracelet so that it lit up a little, flashed up, saw Louis' face making a grimace.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure it’s really you", Harry smiled, then got serious again.

"I think Danielle is here. Liam told me to come to your office immediately, but somehow it was weird, he and you didn't answer and everything was empty"

"Didn't you go to the office?"

Unsure, Harry was silent.

"No, I... I thought it was a trap or something, and I was hoping you'd be safe here. Because if I had gone to your office and there was someone in the building, probably Danielle, that person would know how to get to you, I... I thought it was too risky, wanted to check here first. Or was that stupid?"

In the end, Harry panicked. He didn't know what he would have done if Louis hadn't been here; if he had gone into the office? He didn't know, but at least he knew what to do from here on; he had to protect Louis.

"I'm so glad you're here and safe", he whispered, and Louis remained silent.

"I didn't know Danielle was here"

"What?"

"I... I was just sent here, Liam told me to. It's my job to listen to him when he tells me that. But... why did Liam tell you to come to the office?"

"Maybe he's being held there?"

Louis was silent, nodded in the dark.

"Yes, it's possible. We definitely need to get to the office and check on him!"

Harry nodded immediately, then added "yes" before opening the door, the two of them crawling out. Harry helped Louis up.

"We must hurry"

Harry picked up the flashlight that had fallen down when Louis had grabbed him suddenly, turned it on. The beam of light fell on Louis' high heels.

"Do you want to take your shoes off?"

He heard Louis snorting.

"Are you crazy?"

"Louis, we may have to run. If you fall, we're fucked"

Louis sighed, seemed to give in.

"All right, but only because I'm wearing really uncomfortable ones today in which I find it hard to walk", he said, but didn’t move. Happy that they didn't have to argue, Harry crouched down in front of him, began to open the first shoe. For his balance, Louis' hand rested on his shoulder as he took off one shoe before Harry opened the second and he took it off as well.

"Do I have to leave these behind?"

Louis pouted when he saw Harry put the shoes away.

"They don't count very much at the moment", Harry replied, then gently grabbed Louis' wrist.

"Stay close to me"

"It's hard to run away from you when you hold me"

Harry smiled before he led them both towards the elevator.

***

"Harry?", Louis asked in confusion as Harry just pressed the button that led to the parking garage. Harry didn't say anything. Louis shook his arm.

"Harry, are you stupid? We have to get to the office! We have to find Liam, ask what's going on, find the others!"

"I know, Louis", Harry just muttered as the door opened.

"It's hard for me, too, but only I have to do that. You've got to get out of here"

"What?!"

"I'll get you out of here and then go find the others"

"What?! No, you're stupid, we're going together, I want to go to my office right now!", Louis shouted upset, wanted to press the button to close the door, but Harry's hand was placed over it. Louis looked up at him in disbelief.

"Louis, I know. I want that too. But you're more important. It's my job to protect you, not Liam or anyone else. I have to protect DEATH, too, but that's after you. So, I'll keep you safe, and then there's this other thing. The sooner you come with me, the sooner I can leave. So, come on"

"You are a dumbass! I'll go without you, then!", Louis said angrily, tried to push Harry's hand away, but it stayed there. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath so as not to freak out or give in.

"Louis, I beg you again before I have to carry you"

"Uh, pardon? You aren't allowed to do this. I'm leaving, bye stupid!", he sang at the end. Harry sighed, bent his knees a bit, lifted Louis up. Stunned, he stared at him in his arms.

"What the fuck?! Are you insane?! How dare you?!"

"Louis, please understand ", sighed Harry, walked out the elevator, looking around for a certain car.

"I don't understand bullshit!"

Louis grabbed Harry's ear, causing him to cry out for a moment, but continued walking, tilting his head to Louis' hand.

"Louis, stop it, I won't let you go!"

"I'll kill you when this is over!"

"I hope everything goes well and you can still do this then", Harry said as Louis finally let go of his ear, began to kick his legs.

"This is kidnapping!"

"You know it's not"

Harry spotted a certain car, steered towards it with quick steps. Startled, he stopped when he felt a stabbing pain on his cheek, his head flying to the side.

"I warn you Harry. Put me down or I'll fucking throw you out of DEATH"

Harry snorted, ignoring the pain on his cheek and somehow ignoring Louis' words. But he had now arrived at the car anyway, gave his thumb scan, then took Louis' hand, just pressed it against the window.

"What-", Louis wanted to protest, but the car started up, unlocked itself by the scan on the window. Harry opened the door with one hand, put Louis down there, quickly closed the door before he could climb out again, sat down in the front, quickly buckled his seatbelt, and looked at the navigation system. There already was a destination saved in the system; apparently it was one of the safe hiding places. And so far, Harry had remembered every detail of the emergency plan; he hoped it would all go well.

"Is the destination right?", he asked, hearing a snort behind him.

"Louis!"

"Yes, for fuck's sake!"

Harry nodded, then grabbed the steering wheel, looking for the nearest exit. He was incredibly happy to have whoever designed the car. There was nothing Louis could do because both doors were locked. Between him and the driver was a wall that was transparent. However, Harry opened a gap, just to be on the safe side.

"Please fasten your seat belt", Harry said as he found the exit, now driving out.

"Why?!", he was only shouted at, causing him to sigh.

"Fasten your seatbelt or not, we're going there one way or another. It's just safer for you"

Louis rolled his eyes, then sat down in front of his seat, looked at him through the rear-view mirror through which Harry sometimes looked at Louis as he raced through the streets.

"If you turn back now, I promise you three times your payment"

Harry chuckled.

"Are you serious? I thought you knew me well enough"

Louis was silent, seemed to be thinking.

"All right, then… for your father"

Louis saw him grip the steering wheel a little harder.

"Money is not the world, Louis. I'm sorry you think that I would ever drive you back, risk you getting hurt"

"You only care about it because it's your job"

"Believe what you want. But no, I was really afraid something would happen to you. Not only L'eue Courante"

Louis said nothing before he cleared his throat.

"Then I'll make sure your father gets the job he always wanted"

"Leave my father out of this. This has nothing to do with him"

Louis chuckled, then hummed.

"Well, if you're so selfish that I have to look for something concerning you ... how about a vacation wherever you want?"

Harry frowned at that offer, but simply because he didn't understand why Louis tried so hard. The one on the backseat understood it differently, though.

"For a few weeks, wherever you want, in the best hotels..."

Harry felt Louis' index finger through the opening stroking over his cheek.

"Depending on who you want to come with you, Kendall, Tessa, or... me? I could rent a villa with a perfect view and the best food... a villa where we can fuck all over the place"

"Louis"

"Hmm, well, just imagine. And you give me the dress code, I just put on what you tell me, whether it means nothing, your favourite dress on me, just underwear or whatever"

Harry got hot at the thought alone; he hated the fact that in such a situation, and even while driving, Louis could throw him off track like that. He never thought for a second to give in, but God, it sounded hot. And then the way Louis said it, fuck.

"Fuck having sex on the table, I'll throw out all the tables and you can eat the five-star food from my body"

Harry noticed he started drooling. He only imagined a Louis, his golden soft skin at sunset, naked with his narrow waist, wide hips and legs, his incredible ass and those collarbones.

"You know I like to set the tone, but for you, Harry, I'd make an exception. I'll do anything you want, no matter how fucked up your orders are..."

"Louis"

"Daddy?"

Harry swallowed. Fuck, damn it.

"Sit properly, fasten your seatbelt in and shut up"

Perplexed Louis remained silent for a second.

"What?"

"You heard me. No matter what you say, I'm gonna get you there"

Louis snorted.

"What kind of an asshole are you?!"

"I do my job, Louis. I'm sorry if that's not what you want. But my job, unfortunately, is not always to do what you want, but what's right for you. And that is being safe. So please calm down"

"I'm going to cut your balls off", he heard, but saw that Louis was now actually sitting normally again.

"Do that", he only replied, happy that Louis didn't talk any further. As said, not because it was tempting, but because he was getting thoughts that he couldn't use now and he would have liked to take advantage of these offers anyway. Shit, he sounded like a horny bastard. But Louis just made him one.

***

They arrived at the security center and Harry had Louis get out, who stomped away right away. Only then did the taller one see Quen and two big men standing there. Relieved to see a familiar and healthy face, and someone who also was very powerful, Harry got out immediately.

"Quen!"

Quen looked at them, chuckled.

"Well, look who's finally here"

"No time for your insinuations, what's going on?"

Harry walked to her. Quen's grin turned to laughter as she crossed her arms.

"God Henry, you really are naive and stupid. I already knew that, but, boy, do we have to work on that"

Harry frowned, but at that moment he heard Louis' voice.

"Hey, hands off!"

Alarmed, Harry looked behind him where he saw the two men holding Louis.

"Hey, what are you doing?!", he asked, then looked at Quen, who laughed.

"God, you look all shook up. But no wonder, Louis can really be a little bitch. Or is one," she then looked at Louis, who just looked at her in bewilderment, then wanted to free himself.

"Quen, what the hell?!"

"You think I'm still in the mood for your annoying voice? You've been bothering me for years, but the last few weeks have really shown me how you push us all into the background just to get everything yourself"

"Wait a minute, what?"

Quen looked at Harry, who had calmly raised a hand towards the two men.

"Quen, please... what's going on?"

The woman smiled gloatingly.

"Poor Harry. Louis has really turned your head, hasn't he? Don't worry, me and Danielle will take good care of you"

Harry's face changed.

"Danielle?"

"Well, yes. I have to thank you, everyone thought you were making plans with her, but look at me doing what I want without anyone noticing. I told you, you should never wish for me to be your enemy. But what was I thinking; men are always the same. All the time it was in front of your eyes, but you're just too stupid. Let me take care of that and you will get an even better job from me and Danielle, I promise"

Harry tried to understand everything she was saying, but that was difficult while being afraid something happened to Louis. He couldn't believe what Quen was doing right now.

"Oh, Henry", Queen shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, I'll help your wrong point of view on who is the bad one here, don't worry. Just after l -"

Quen interrupted herself as she unloaded a pistol, raised it to Louis, but heard another click. She looked in the direction of the sound, saw Harry pointing a pistol at her.

"Drop the gun"

Surprised, Quen raised his eyebrows, was still so calm.

"Henry, what are you doing? I thought we were friends"

"I should have taken it seriously, right? Everything you and Louis said. You really only think about yourself and you’re ruthless. Why?!"

Quen smiled, her head tilted a little to one side.

"Nothing Louis says should be taken seriously, curly. Think about it. He's done nothing but make a fool of you and annoy you. The trip here alone must have been terrible"

"That's not for you to decide, it's for me to decide. Besides the fact that this has nothing to do with what you're doing here"

"Oh, Harry... I really feel sorry for you, you know? Even Jackson finally realised and cheated on him"

"Shut up and drop the gun"

Quen pouted.

"I really thought for once you could think with your brain and not with your dick; thought you'd choose the right side"

"Quen, what...", Louis now stammered, just stared into the opening of the pistol held at him. By Quen. The only leader that he had still trusted in some way.

The only one who had somehow still seen him as a person, who had always cared about him somehow. And now she wanted him dead and topple him?

"It's nothing personal, Louis"

Quen looked at him again.

"Because I never built up a personal relationship with you"

She had just finished talking, there was a loud sound when Harry pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did that... sooo... the weather? :)  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	22. ||20||

After the first bang, four more sounded and everything went quiet. It was horrible.

The idea of having three people on your conscience. Seeing them collapse lifelessly, seeing the blood, killing Quen. And yet Harry prepared himself for all this.

But it didn't happen. Confused, Harry stared into Quen's face as she had put her arms down, relaxed a little. The men let go of Louis, a bell rang and more lights came on. Astonished, Harry looked around him, back at his gun, at Louis, who looked away silently.

"Shit, you really like Louis more than me? You scum, Henry"

Quen's laugh rang out, and Harry looked away, then stared back at her as she walked to him. He stepped right back, making her laugh.

"Henry, don't shit your pants. It was all just a game. But I have to say, I'm a good actress, aren't I? It's a pity, I would have liked to play dead"

"What...What", Harry just stammered, saw the room filling up, Louis was handed a water bottle, a jacket and warm shoes, while the two men who had just held him asked if he was all right.

"That... what?"

Quen pinched his cheek.

"My little Henry-puppy"

Harry looked at her again, his mouth opened and closed again, as it had done a thousand times before. What... the hell happened here?

"Quen, let him go"

Harry blinked at the voice, now saw Louis standing next to Quen.

"He was probably about to faint anyway"

Quen laughed.

"He's just happy not to really have me as an enemy. That would really be the death of you"

"We know. Thanks for the insults, by the way"

"I know you like it"

"Go"

Quen laughed, then left them alone. Louis grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Harry, I'm sorry about all this. Are you okay?"

"It was... It was all an act?"

Louis nodded, then looked at Harry's hand, which was shaking terribly.

"Yeah, from start to finish"

"How... Why?"

At the tone, Louis looked up, smiling slightly at Harry's face. He looked so tired and worn out and upset. He laid his hands on his face.

"We'll talk about that at COURT in a minute. Just calm down first. Everything's gonna be okay, all right?"

Harry pushed his hands away.

"Gonna be okay?! You've embarrassed me in front of I don't know how many people, and for what?! So you could all laugh at me?"

"No, no! It was a test! I don't think it's funny myself, Harry!", Louis said immediately, took his hands.

"Believe me, I didn't want to do this"

Harry stared into his eyes, but could only see truth. He snorted nevertheless.

"I can't wait to hear the explanation for this shit"

He then broke free and went to a car, which he was waved to. Thank God he was sitting alone, because he noticed some tears coming out of his eyes. Shit, it was just too much. The pressure to protect Louis, to leave others behind, to do everything right, to keep a cool head, then to be betrayed by Quen, then to shoot three people, one of them Quen, and then... then not and... Oh God, shit. Harry tried to stay calm, but was shaking all the way back. He really couldn't take it anymore.

***

At least Harry was allowed to rest for a while before he had to go to that stupid meeting again. He didn't feel like it, for whatever reason. Probably everything was filmed and half the world had watched him make a fool of himself. And he'd said things to Louis; told him he cared about him, not just about L'eue Courante. Which, unfortunately, was true. And now this shit. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect that when he went into Louis' office, only the smaller one was waiting for him.

"Harry, hi", this one got up. Harry just stopped, when the door closed behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Now don't look like that and sit down"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you in my place"

"I had to do the same, so don't be a pussy"

At the answer, Harry dropped his arms.

"What?"

"Come here"

Louis waved him to himself and Harry gave in, sat down on the empty chair next to Louis.

"I know you feel fucked over and you're mad at me"

Louis sat down.

"After all, that was one of the reasons I didn't feel like doing the whole thing. But my voice didn't have much effect and you had to go through it", he sighed, looking at him.

"That, um... that was a test"

"What for?"

"For, well... to prove your loyalty and -"

"Louis, are you kidding me? I told you I didn't want anything to do with being your security guard"

"I know, let me finish", said Louis annoyed.

"I'm not stupid. This was a test, on the one hand, to test your loyalty to me and at the same time to see how you would act in such a situation. Whether you don't think and just go to the office, or think of my words and act right"

Harry frowned. So, he passed, or what? Well, at least a little. He had really doubted whether he had done the right thing.

"What about all the trouble between us?"

Louis sighed.

"Well, maybe it was a little exaggerated, but... unfortunately, part of the test is to be able to cope with my sometimes difficult manner"

Harry chuckled at Louis' words and how he played annoyed with his hands.

"I don't understand that either, I'm not like that"

"I believed your show completely"

"Shut up"

Louis laughed, looked at him again.

"Sorry I had to do that... but like I said, that's part of it. I had to do something like that too, only different and... yeah, it makes you feel like shit. I knew that this was going to finish you off, but... like I said, I wasn't allowed to have a say in it"

"Who was watching?"

"Not what you expected either: just a few people were watching. Only important upper classes who know a lot about me. Otherwise, it would be a bit stupid when you call me 'Louis' all the time"

Harry nodded slightly, then blushed, and Louis looked at him questioningly. Harry looked away, cleared his throat.

"Um, did they hear everything you said in the car?"

Louis grinned. He hadn't thought about that.

"No, I turned the mic off for a second, so they just saw us; thought the mic was stuck for a second"

Harry exhaled in relief. That really would have sucked.

"And did I pass, or what?"

"What do you think?"

Harry was silent.

"I don't know, I don't even know why I got tested. After all, I'm not gonna be security or anything"

Louis nodded.

"Well, there were different reasons. But one was that now those from court who saw it made sure you weren't in cahoots with Danielle. At least the most of them; I'm sure some would say you knew and were just playing along and shit. But I think you did good enough to remove any doubt. Maybe even the doubts that you had about yourself"

Harry sighed in relief. After all, maybe the test had been good for something.

"And why did you want to test me?"

Louis hummed thoughtfully, reached for Harry's hand, stroked the cross tattoo.

"I've been thinking for the past few days and I think I've figured it out. I know you don't want to be a security guard, and I accept that, but... I wanted to offer you the position of my personal assistant"

Harry frowned.

"What? What does that mean?"

Louis shrugged, looked back at him, but kept playing with Harry's hand.

"Well, you're in meetings, give me your opinions, impressions and ideas, help me keep track of my appointments and so on"

"Wait, are you trying to make me your secretary?"

Louis grinned, leaned forward to him since they had their chairs in the direction of the other.

"Perhaps. At least then there's a chance you might not make me yours"

Harry laughed, then got more serious.

"And that was Zayn's job before that, wasn't it?"

Louis shook his head.

"Nope, mine. And Liam and Zayn took over some of it, but somehow it would help me... Besides the fact that you're almost that now anyway. I really don't need you as security for your cruelty or whatever, but for your ideas and opinions. This became clear to me when I thought about your refusal; I realized again what an honest and attentive person you are. So, I decided to create this position. Many were critical and I was unfortunately not allowed to order it alone, so you had to pass the test. And you passed. Except for a few minor details, which aren't so bad"

Harry was silent, needed a moment to understand everything.

"I... okay? Um, I'm honoured, but what does that basically mean for me?"

"See, you're considerate enough to want to know everything before you commit", Louis grinned, and Harry smiled. Louis reached for a small stack of paper.

"I'm giving you this so you can read it all through. I'm not allowed to, but I trust you enough not to think you're passing it on to the wrong hands. Read this in peace and sleep over it, and when you decide, come and see me"

Harry nodded, pushed the paper towards him, skimmed over it. It was a contract.

"Quick summary, you'd be by my side all the time, so you'd have to be prepared for that and bear it", said Louis, but said it so seriously, as if he really meant it that only some could bear it. Well, actually, Harry was sure it was true...

"When I go away, you go with me. When I have appointments, you'll come with me. Your life will change quite a bit and be quite busy, because my schedule is practically yours, with exceptions, but yes, you have to be prepared. And... yes, you can read everything"

Harry nodded, knew he really had to think about it. But he couldn't believe that Louis had really just created a new job because of him.

"And tell me what you noticed while reading through it"

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Well… rather what it doesn't say"

To his questioning look he added confusion.

"What?"

Louis smiled.

"Well, there's nothing prescribed for the relationship between us"

Harry was silent and his eyes got a little bigger, which made Louis laugh.

"You think I didn't made the contract to suit you? I designed it new, of course I'm thinking about all the things you're always panicking about"

"But, you're... "

Harry laughed slightly, rolling his eyes.

"I'll read it and let you know"

Louis nodded.

"Don't feel stressed, take your time. Harry?"

Harry looked at him questioningly as he pushed the stack of paper away.

"Don't feel pressured. If you don't want the job, say so. I don't want to force you or anything, after a week at the latest it wouldn't work out if you really didn't want it"

Harry was silent, then nodded.

"Thanks, yeah, I'll think about it"

Louis nodded; Harry glanced at him briefly.

"What were the little things?"

Louis laughed.

"Miserable perfectionist. But no, I have to talk about it"

Louis looked at the final report on the test.

"For example, you spoke to me with Louis when you called me. If someone had heard that and didn't know it, that's… not good"

Harry nodded; made sense.

"You didn't offer me your jacket", Louis read, then clapped the paper on the table, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously?!"

Harry laughed.

"You can do so many things wrong"

"Seriously"

Louis shook his head.

"You did so many things right: the bracelet on silent, the location off, you walked calmly to the elevator as if you really thought everything was normal, found me, made sure it was me, took off my shoes, didn't give in to my words. And now this?"

"Wait, it would really have been a mistake not to take your shoes off?"

Louis nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"With me, you have to expect me to wear high heels and stumble over or something. And by the way you were so sweetly respectful", he grinned at the end, poking Harry's cheek.

"When, I was a complete idiot to you..."

"Others just picked me up and carried me to the car. You were really gonna let me walk, gave me one last warning. Was totally cute"

Harry looked at his lap.

"I felt like shit, but you just counted more than the rules"

Louis' gaze changed, but he caught himself again when Harry looked up.

"What else have I done wrong?"

"Hmm"

Louis skimmed over the paper.

"You asked for the destination, and you got it right. You insisted I fasten my seatbelt, you didn't give in to any of my tries... oh, you didn't roughly check the spot, you just let me get out"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, right. I guess you really screwed me over and I was glad to know you were safe"

Louis grinned knowingly and Harry sighed.

"Don't... oh, let me"

"Have you considered accepting?", Louis leaned over.

"No, you know me"

"Hmm, too bad"

"Doesn't mean it didn't sound tempting, though"

Louis looked at him somewhat surprised, not expecting Harry to admit it.

"I mean triple payment?! That would be insane"

Louis laughed, punched him in the shoulder.

"You idiot"

Then he looked at the paper again.

"You... didn't ask about Quen's plans. Hmm. Well, what if she kills me first and then wanted to tell you about it? Jerks, you just went right ahead and killed her, what's wrong with that?"

Harry had to smile at Louis' bitching.

"But I never thought you'd pull the trigger so quickly", Louis said, looked at him honestly.

"And Quen a few times first, then the other men"

Harry was silent.

"Well, I thought... Only the men would be stupid, Quen would shot you immediately. Only Quen wouldn’t make sense. The men would have shot you or me directly. I didn't think Quen was one you can kill by only one shoot, soo..."

Louis laughed.

"I never knew you could be like that"

"Well, actually, this is how I was trained. And I didn't think I could do it, but... apparently, I can. Not that I didn't care, but... I didn't care at the time, put it off till later that I'd have to live with it"

Louis nodded slightly, mustered him.

"Kinda hot"

"Are you serious?"

Louis chuckled.

"Well, at least with you"

"Your taste is really something special"

Louis leaned forward, pulled Harry to him, through the grip on his chin.

"Maybe because there's something special about you"

At Harry's surprised look, he shook his head slightly.

"You still misjudge me", he said softly, but Harry heard it. He was sorry, but Louis saw something great in every boy his age, didn't he?

"You think I say that to every other boy, don't you?"

Harry was silent, shrugged his shoulders. Louis now leaned back in his chair, sighed.

"How many men do you think I've slept with?"

Harry's eyes widened at the question.

"Uh, I don't know. That's your business"

"It is, yes. But it's also my business when I want you to know about it. So, answer"

"Um, I don't know. While you were with Jackson, just with him. Before and after... with a few more…?", he carefully said.

"It's not a big deal. Anyone can do what he likes. I mean, it's your life"

"Four"

"What?"

"Four…ty"

Harry was silent with that. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Four, stupid"

"Really?"

"Believe it or not"

Louis shrugged, then leaned to him, straightened Harry's collar. In the meantime, he had sat up again a bit, sat at the front of his chair, Harry was leaning forward a bit, so they were at about the same eye level.

"Before Jackson with one, then Jackson, and after Jackson with two... Although I'd like to say the final number is five now"

"Louis"

The smaller one grinned cheekily.

"I'm just being honest"

"Okay, I... I don't know, I wasn't expecting that… I don't want to offend you; I mean what's to offend? It's every man's choice, but I thought there were more. I mean... then even me I slept with more"

Louis raised an eyebrow, smirked when he stood up.

"Oh?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way either"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes, leaning back, and Louis looked at his chest. He looked so inviting, and he had to hold himself back... at least a bit.

"Well, but...", said Louis, stood between Harry's legs, pressing Harry's head a bit against his neck so that the sitter looked up at him.

"The question is always how many men I've slept with... never how many times I've had them", he said, silent for a moment, distracted by Harry's hair, which he was playing with, looking at Harry's slightly open lips. Harry himself kept quiet.

"Because, you know... when I have someone"

He leaned down, noticed Harry holding his breath.

"I keep him for a while"

Harry swallowed lightly.

"How long did you and Zayn have something?", was all he said, Louis chuckled, straightened up a little.

"What, you want to know what your deadline is and when you have to finally sleep with me? I'll just say next week is your deadline, so you better hurry"

Harry smiled.

"Damn. And do you stop after a certain number of sex?"

"Hmm, maybe? Who knows what would make me stop", murmured Louis, placing his index finger on Harry's lower lip. Those lips he'd like to feel all over his body. On certain parts of his body especially.

"Does this mean we have a lot of catching up to do in less time?"

"Is that an offer?", Louis raised his eyebrows and Harry chuckled.

"Maybe not as seductive as yours in the car"

Louis smirked, leaned back to him, almost sat on him, because Harry was leaning back again.

"Too bad you didn't turn the car; I would have loved to even though I knew it was all an act… but maybe I was serious and would have stuck to it"

"Do you mean you would have rewarded me for failing the test and finding something like that more important than your safety?", Harry asked skeptically, placing his hands on Louis' hips.

"Hmm... you're right, I should actually give you this as a reward, don't you think?"

"Fuck, Louis", was all Harry could say. On the one hand, it felt so good to have Louis so close, on the other hand, the charisma of the smaller one completely overwhelmed him and he was about to keel over. And he sat.

"Is this gonna end up in something useful, or are you just not getting it right again?"

The two of them immediately looked at the door, which had opened without them noticing. Quen grinned as it closed again.

"You're disgusting, it almost smells of sex in here just from you talking"

"Quen!", pushed Harry Louis away to get up. The smaller one snorted, watching Harry embrace Quen.

"I'm so glad it was just an act; you have no idea! I'm sorry for shooting you"

Quen laughed, patted him on the back.

"Oh Henry, I know. I would never betray my pussycats. Unless you don't end up fucking, then I'll force you to"

"Charming", mumbled Harry, breaking away from Quen.

"But I'm impressed, you shot me straight, and then several more times. Do I need to worry? You can be really ruthless when someone wants to take your master away from you"

"I probably figured it would take more than one shot to kill you"

Quen grinned, which he resembled her.

"But at the same time, I am disappointed", she sighed, walked past him.

"You really believed me? If I were planning something like that, I would plan it very differently. More weapons, explosions and torture and whatnot"

"Quen"

At the serious tone in Harry's voice, she turned to him in question.

"I hope you'll never be angry with me, let alone be my enemy. Of all the people in the world, you are the last one I would wish to be my enemy"

She grinned, shrugged her shoulders.

"I know. Now do you understand why I'm always so cheerful? I don't have myself as an enemy, everyone around me is a limp dick"

"Have you quite finished?"

Quen looked at Louis, who defiantly leaned at the table with folded arms, started laughing.

"Oh, pumpkin, of course Harry wants you as an enemy, then you can have hate sex"

"I've changed my mind, please change sides", said Harry and Quen laughed, then went to Louis to press him against her.

"My small baby! How could I ever betray my little Twinkie pumpkin?! Everything I said was true, but as if I was angry about it"

"Wow, thank you very much", Louis grumbled as his cheek was pressed against hers as she rubbed against it.

"And never would I make such a triumphant death with a boring shot from a boring gun. I think I'd even dress you up nice before that. Or your fancy suit"

"You disturbed us, what are you doing here?"

"You were just talking about how you have sex a lot and don't change partners often"

"How long did you stand there?!", Louis protested angrily and she laughed.

"It doesn't matter, I knew it already"

She pressed Louis' head against her, looked at Harry.

"You see, our little Louis here loves to flirt with men he won't sleep with anyway. He's a little tease. That's why I named him 'Tommo the tease'"

Harry frowned.

"Why 'Tommo'?"

"Doesn't matter. But the fact is, Louis loves to turn men on and get their hopes up and then drop them again and not give them what they want. Don't you, my little monster?"

"It's funny. And besides, I don’t tell any of them I'm going to sleep with them", said Louis grumpy, but allowed Quen to continue holding him in her arms like that.

"But the question is not how many you slept with, but how many you had without having slept with them, huh? Like… blowies and so on"

"Get out, you're annoying me", Louis whined, now trying to free himself.

"Oh, don't be so shy, pumpkin. Harry has to know what he's getting into. Not that he's afraid of you after all"

Quen held him defiantly, pressed him closer to her.

"Well, right now I'm afraid of your breasts that you're pushing my face into!”

Quen laughed, let go of him, whereupon he breathed a sigh of relief and straightened his hair.

"Disgusting!"

"You used to suck on this as a baby"

"Urgh"

Louis shook himself, turned to the table to get the pile of paper. Harry chuckled. They really acted like brother and sister. Somehow, they were really cute together. And he had only noticed through earlier how much he liked Quen by now. She was unscrupulous and sometimes quite... direct, but that was just part of her. And yet she was also a loving person. Once you knew her better.

"Why do you look at me all in love? Watch out that Louis doesn't get jealous"

Harry blinked, dropped his arms.

"I was just thinking about how much I like you, Quen"

"Very thin ice", said Louis, and Quen laughed a little, walked to him.

"Oh Henry, how sweet of you. But be careful that you don't like me too much, or you'll be very sad when I do something, which you wouldn't have thought of by your picture of me. You've never seen me in action before"

Harry said nothing, unsure.

"But in fact, I'd only kill you on a few conditions, so feel honoured", she smiled.

"Like?"

"Hmm"

She crocked one hip, counted off on her finger.

"If you betray me, if you hurt Louis, if you betray Louis, if you enter my lab without my permission, if you say misogynistic things, if -"

"We got it", Louis interrupted her, now standing next to the two.

"Oh, and if you haven't jumped into bed with Louis by the end of next week"

"Oh, well, no pressure then", Harry shrugged, and she grinned.

"The pressure in your pants should be much bigger by now anyway"

"What pants?"

Louis looked down at his dress.

"You sure wear underwear, don't you?"

"Who knows, I thought me and Harry would be alone here for a while"

Quen laughed, then looked at Harry to see his reaction, pinching his reddened cheek.

"I could never betray you, Henry-puppy; I would miss those reactions too much"

"Actually, you can go now"

Louis pushed her away a little while he put one arm around the waist of the taller one.

"Bye-bye, bitch who got shot several times today"

Quen laughed, shook his head, but really went out.

"Stupid cow"

"Is it true what she meant? Tommo the tease?", Harry laughed, to which Louis looked up at him.

"Maybe", he innocently pursed his lips as he tilted his head to one side and looked up at Harry's chest.

"Maybe I enjoy flirting with men, but I don't want to sleep with them directly? And how everyone thinks I'm not who I really am, they think they can get me anyway just because I wear a dress and I'm small"

Harry smiled, put his hands on Louis' waist.

"You really are a tease"

"And you aren't?"

Louis looked up at him beneath his lashes.

"I don't think so, no"

"Liar, you've been teasing me all the time"

Louis pressed himself closer to him, put his chin on Harry's chest.

"Harry"

"Hm?", Harry looked down at him. Louis was silent for a moment, just looked him in the eye.

"I really want to have sex with you"

Harry was silent, didn't know what to say. What do you say when the most handsome and attractive man in the world tells you something like that?

"In case you haven't noticed", Louis grinned cheekily.

"But I don't want you to think I'm pretending with you. If it were up to me, we would have had sex twenty times already"

Harry opened his mouth, but still didn't know what to say.

"And you don't even try to be less attractive because you don't realize how attractive you are and that makes you even more attractive and..."

Louis groaned, pressed his face into the taller man's chest.

"You're killing me", he muttered, inhaling the smell of the curly haired one.

"Strange to wait for a man, isn't it?"

Louis punched him in the chest, heard a deep laugh.

"Especially when you know that this certain man wants you, too"

"Oh, really? Does he?"

Louis kept quiet, let one hand go down to Harry's belt, which was why he tensed. Louis smiled triumphantly, played with the belt buckle.

"Oh, yes, he does"

***

Harry didn't really get much sleep that night. He was busy reading through the contract, think about what it would mean for his life if he cancelled, what if he accepted. He was so desperate, in fact, that he decided to ask his father for advice. He was apparently not in a working mood; he had texted him that he was sitting in the bar. Oh dear. Harry just expected him to be out for a drink with some work colleagues. But he didn't expect him to be there with... Harry blinked confused. No, seriously?

In shock, Harry walked to the table where his father was sitting with Jackson.

"Harry, sit down", his father smiled and Harry sighed, sat down.

"Jackson said you two knew each other already"

Surprised, Harry looked from him to Jackson.

"He already knows your name?"

"Oh, you finally do, too?", Jackson smirked and Harry refrained from saying anything less kind. Asshole.

"We met the other day, yes. I'm glad you've met too, I'm sure you get on well together!"

Harry smiled a little, but Jackson of course couldn't help it.

"Yeah, sure Des! From the moment I first saw Harry I realised we had a lot in common, I think we really do have the same interests"

"How nice!", Des nodded happily, and Harry gave Jackson a look that he only returned with a grin.

"I didn't want to bother you, but Dad, I wanted to ask your advice, so..."

Jackson grinned, reached for his beer.

"Don't worry, I know what this is about anyway"

Surprised, Harry looked at him, annoyed at the same time.

"What, you think L'eue Courante can do what he wants without my permission?"

"How beautiful", grumbled Harry.

"That he has to ask your permission to do it"

"Yeah, but it works out. We make a good team, you know?"

"That's great if you can ask not only me for advice, but also Jackson! He might have even better suggestions for you", Des said enthusiastically, stood up.

"I'll get you a beer, I'll be right back"

"Dad, I didn't...", Harry sighed when his dad left.

"Wanted to stay too long"

"Why not? Anything planned today?"

"Not your business, I think", Harry just said, looking around.

"How are you allowed to sit here when there are normal people around us?"

Jackson shrugged.

"I'm not allowed. But nobody knows me here anyway. I don't know if you know this, but it's called breaking the rules and doing what you want"

Harry rolled his eyes, leaned back annoyed. He was in absolutely no mood for that jerk. He just wanted to ask his father to help him and then go to sleep.

"That you do what you want with no regard for others I already know"

"Oh, did Louis cry on your shoulder? Without you even realizing who Jackson is?"

"I suspected it, but Louis –"

"Denied it. I knew it. But he can never hold back; of course, he told you at some point. Not that he fucks up and not let you fuck him, that would be a tragedy for him"

"Can you stop? I don't understand how you can be like that anyway, but you're really disgusting”

"Wait till you know all the things Louis is into"

"You're crazy"

Harry saw the rescue coming when Des arrived back at their table, sat down and slipped Harry a beer.

"Thanks. I just wanted to ask your advice about the job"

"Jack?!"

The three of them looked in the direction of the astonished voice, looking at a man who had come to a halt beside their table. Jackson frowned at first, but then seemed to remember.

"Oh, hey"

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to England!"

Jackson stood up.

"Sorry, I'll leave you two alone, this is a former buddy of mine", he pushed the guy away a bit, smiled at the two of them again before pulling the guy with him. Questioning and suspicious at the same time, Harry looked after the two. The way the guy had looked at Jackson, it had certainly not been a "buddy". Harry wasn't that naive after all that he believed Jackson. Probably it was some guy he'd had a thing with, then told him he was moving to England. Well, it's his own fault for getting caught.

"That's too bad. Jackson could've helped you"

"I don't care what Jackson says anyway", Harry staggered, turned to his father.

"Harry!"

"What? We've got a whole other world view"

"A moment ago, he said you two had the same interests"

Harry was silent.

"I don't know what he meant by that. I respect him as the leader he is, but as a person I just don't like him"

"What? I think he's great, this guy"

Harry rolled his eyes. Oh, great. Just keeps getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but... I think we can all agree that Louis with men >>>> everything else  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	23. ||21||

All the time Harry had wanted to make a decision, but now that he had made one, he still sat in his room instead of calling Louis and asking if they could see each other. It was like he didn't want it to be a done deal, what he had decided. Because now he still had it in his hand. No matter what he said to Louis, a commitment or a refusal, it would be final. Harry sighed, got up and walked out. None of it helped. He had to get it over with anyway. And finally, he would listen to his gut and speak from it. Maybe it wasn't what he was thinking about doing then, but that's the way it was. He wanted to do what he was comfortable with.

"Hey Liam, is it possible to see L'eue Courante soon?", he called this one on the way, got a "I'll let you know right away" back. Now Harry hoped again that he could talk to him as soon as possible and get it over with, instead of doubting his decision all the time. He looked at his bracelet when he was called.

"Why are you asking Liam and not me?!"

Harry stopped by the voice in surprise.

"Um. I... I thought I'd just call you when I really had to"

He heard a snort.

"Come upstairs"

Harry chuckled when Louis cut the connection. Diva.

But okay that he could go straight to him now, he wasn't prepared for that either. Oh, shit. He went in the direction of the next elevator but was interrupted by two hysterical voices and two arms that were snaking around his shoulders from behind.

"Mr. Styles, how are you?!"

"You twats, you knew about this, didn't you?", pushed Harry Niall's arms off him, turned to Tessa and Niall.

"Hey, we weren't allowed to say anything", Tessa fought back sulking.

"Tessa was about to run after you and warn you", laughed Niall, and Tessa slapped him in the chest.

"L'eue Courante would have gone crazy"

Niall laughed further and Tessa nodded somewhat frightened. And okay, maybe it was a good thing she was so scared of him after all. Louis would have really gone mad.

"You're idiots"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"How was it? We only knew about the test, but not the procedure and what came out and for what", Tessa said curiously.

"I don't think I'm allowed to talk to you about that. But I think you will find out soon. I don't know"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, I'd better go..."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to go to L'eue Courante"

They were both silent.

"And you stop with us to chat? Are you tired of life?"

Harry looked at them both questioningly before Tessa slapped him on the arm.

"She hates tardiness and waiting. How can you?! I thought you were paying attention to that"

Harry was silent. Oh, right. He'd forgotten all about it. But with him, Louis was more patient, he felt.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll go", he said, but then he did, should probably really hurry up.

"See ya", he said goodbye, ignoring Niall's cries of "I want a child from you, Harry Styles!". Idiots.

***

The door opened and Harry stepped in to greet Louis, but he was already interrupted by a hysterical voice.

"I don't give a shit if it's complicated, what am I paying you for?!"

Harry smiled as he saw Louis standing there, upset, with a phone to his ear. And he'd never seen a mint green phone before. And it was an old one with a cord...?

Louis stopped, listened briefly with his hips crocked and one arm crossed in front of him.

"Well, just cancel the other deliveries, that's all. What can be more important than me?!"

Okay, maybe that would take a while, so Harry leaned against the wall. He'd rather not get in the way of Louis right now.

"I really don't fucking care. You got the job!... Now, you listen to me. It's the one thing I have to call you myself; how dare you? You got the job, who you ask for help is your business. But if it's not done the way I told you to, you'll lose your head, not one of your workers who made the mistake, you understand me?!"

Harry's eyes widened slightly at Louis' words, but he had to smile again when Louis snorted angrily, apparently listening to what was just answered. Somehow, he looked so cute while being so angry, although he was anything but cute, for he certainly stood to his threats. But still, with that mint green telephone, his dress and his size…

"Then why not just fire that fucker? I'll do that with you soon, too, if I notice that it doesn't work out and your life is too unimportant for me to end it!... Yes, I hope so for your sake! Have a nice day, jerk!"

With that he slapped the phone on the holder, made an angry sound before he straightened his hair, closed his eyes briefly, breathed again.

"The fact that you stayed here and didn't run out speaks for you"

Harry frowned. Who was he talking to?

Louis opened his eyes, looked at him. Wait, what?

"What?", Harry stood up, Louis chuckled.

"I'm not really qualified for this job if I don't even notice someone coming in during a phone call"

"Oh... sorry, I thought you didn't see me, but I didn't want to... bother you"

Louis snorted.

"I'm surrounded by idiots"

Then he turned around, stretched as he walked. Harry no longer noticed when he stared at Louis' body, fascinated, and thinking how perfect a body could be.

"Come on", said Louis, smacking his lips briefly exhausted, then walked to the panorama window, in front of which stood a little table with two chairs and... who would have thought it? Tea. Brand new.

"I didn't expect you to have time so soon"

Harry sat down.

"As you've just seen; all I have to do is explain to idiots what their job is"

Louis sat down opposite him, Harry laughed.

"And that's why you want me for the job?"

"Well, no, you'd let too much get by"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I would kill for you"

"How precious you said that. Besides the fact that this is actually your job"

Louis grabbed a teacup to have a sip. Normally he always drank decaffeinated black tea, but today he definitely needed one with caffeine.

"I, um...I've been thinking it over and I've decided to accept the offer if -"

"Why?"

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"What, why?"

Louis didn't say anything, put his cup down.

"If you're gonna talk to people about this, you might as well be prepared for me to find out"

"I... I didn't think it would be a problem for you if I asked my father for advice"

"Too bad you didn't just talk to your father"

"I didn't talk to nobody else..."

Harry sighed.

"What did Jackson say?"

Louis smiled, shrugged his shoulders.

"That you only say yes so we could end up in bed"

Actually, Harry would have reacted differently than grinning, but when he saw that Louis had to press his lips together to keep from laughing, he couldn't remain serious.

"Yes, that's true. I thought you knew me well enough by now. You just don't show initiative, so I thought I'd take it and quickly write in the contract that sleeping with you is one of my responsibilities"

Now Louis had to laugh.

"What a jerk. I don't understand why he's trying to do this; he already knows you a bit"

"I don't really care what he says. I'm just glad you know me well enough"

"Hmm... but you gave me a good idea. Who says the copy I gave you was anything but the one you're about to sign?"

"Yep, I'll definitely read it through"

Louis laughed before he ate a piece of petit-fours.

"Well?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full", Harry said seriously, and Louis' eyes widened as he swallowed.

"Will you be a very strict secretary?"

"Maybe, but you need it"

"Too bad I can do anything I want"

Louis pouted, impaling the next piece.

"Well?", he repeated, this time with an empty mouth.

"I...I'd actually like to say yes, but I'd like to talk to you about a few things about the contract before that", he said cautiously, not knowing if that was even up for discussion. But Louis actually nodded calmly as if that wasn't a problem. Harry took a deep breath, rubbing his hands against his trousers.

"Have you noticed what's missing?"

Louis grinned and Harry sighed.

"That's what I wanted to talk about... I really see this as an incredible opportunity that I would love to take and I am very grateful to you for it, but... I think the contract should state that we can't have anything with each other"

Louis was silent, then chuckled.

"You really like it when it's forbidden, don't you?"

Harry sighed, then shook his head.

"No, Louis, I mean it. If I do this, I do it properly. Meaning we're contractually bound to have only professional contact. Maybe it sounds silly to you, but I don't want to fuck this up, I just want to do this right. Like I said, this is a chance I never thought I'd get"

Louis was silent again, frowned.

"But when we don't write anything in the contract, you can't fuck up, whether we have something or not"

"Louis. I don't want to risk my job with this"

"It's a little late, isn't it?", Louis raised an eyebrow. He didn't even understand what Harry was saying here.

"Besides, it's not as if there's no law against it if there's nothing in the contract"

Louis stood up.

"It's not just that it's forbidden, but what happens if this gets out, and what will people think of us. And the image they'll have of you will be even worse than of me. You should be interested in that too"

Louis laughed, swang one leg over Harry's legs. His eyes grew large as he sat on his lap, pulled himself close to his neck.

"I see. Meaning we must have something now, before it's out of the question in the contract. Are you serious? You're seriously gonna torture me with the fact that we sleep together and then never again? You are such an asshole, Harry. But let's see if you even want to write the ban in the contract once we've slept together", he said against his lips, then moved his hips, causing Harry to immediately put his hands on them, holding him tight.

"Wow, Louis, stop! That was a joke, what the fuck?!"

Louis' head moved back a little to look at him questioningly, almost laughing at Harry's unbelievable expression.

"I just meant it as a joke to see how you'd react!"

Louis remained silent, then laughed slightly.

"Oh, I believed you. Well, I didn't at first, but then I did"

He leaned forward again.

"And were you disappointed with my reaction?"

"Rather overwhelmed"

Louis grinned.

"It's your own fault for trying to make fun of me. Even if it shows you finally realize we don't always have to be professional. I mean, actually, you shouldn't make jokes with me. I should punish you right now"

"I thought you weren't allowed to joke with me either?"

"I've always done this for the good of DEATH"

"It would be better for DEATH if we had nothing"

"So, making fun of me for sleeping with you right here would be good for DEATH?"

Harry swallowed, looked down at Louis. He kept thinking about Louis sitting on his lap and now that he did, he felt like he couldn't control himself anymore. Everything about Louis felt so incredibly good. He stroked Louis' waist up and down.

"You're incredible, Louis", he said without really wanting to. Louis watched his gaze, hummed.

"Positive or negative?"

Harry looked into his eyes.

"Both"

Louis smirked.

"Correct answer"

He drove his hand down Harry's torso.

"Especially since I know you're completely overwhelmed"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're about to keel over", laughed Louis, kissed his cheek before leaning to his ear.

"I can't wait to see your reaction when you see me naked"

He had to giggle as he felt Harry's grip on his hip strengthen.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun with a man's reactions"

"I don't know, I mean, I've had something with others, but you..."

Harry broke off when he realized what he was about to say. Louis grinned, looked at him again now. He felt incredibly comfortable on Harry's lap, had imagined it so often before.

"I what?"

"Never mind"

Harry looked away. Louis bit his lip; Harry's shyness shouldn't be so cute.

"Come on, say it. Or do I have to do more to make you say it?"

Alarmed, Harry looked back at him. He wouldn't stand it. Not without doing something.

"I mean, you..."

Harry looked back at his body.

"Yeah?", Louis leaned back to him. Harry sighed. Nothing helped. Louis' hand reached down into Harry's neck and held it tight as he got close to his face.

"Say it"

"Fuck, Louis, you're just perfect. You're everything I find attractive while I never knew I find it attractive"

Louis laughed slightly at his overwhelmed tone.

"Means I knew what you liked before you did?"

Harry just nodded, which made Louis pout.

"No wonder you're so done. When all you ever wanted is sitting on your lap and offers itself..."

A hand was placed on Louis' neck and his lips were pressed against Harry's. Louis smiled. Finally. Harry finally kissed him. Finally, he fucking gave in. Shouldn't be such a triumph... But it was.

Satisfied, the smaller one sighed, when he felt Harry's tongue on his. Shit it felt so good how Harry kissed. But what did he expect when the taller one was literally sex on legs?!

Harry thought the same, even though he hated himself for kissing Louis here while he was sitting on his lap. But then again, he didn't care because it felt so good; basically, he seemed to not care more and more because... fuck it, it felt so good. And still a thought came up in his head.

"Louis, if anyone comes in", he muttered against Louis' lips, which came right back on his.

"Then someone would let me know. The only people who could come in are Quen and Jackson. And I really don't fucking care about them", Louis also said against his lips. Just the mention of that asshole made Harry kiss Louis again, strengthening his grip on his hips, that were so soft they gave in and God, they had to stop before Harry would really get hard here. It was just too much. Having Louis on his lap in his short dress, and fuck, Harry couldn't help but take one hand from his hip and put it on Louis' thigh, squeeze it. He had never seen a boy with such curves. And he had never known he would be so into that.

The doors opened and they heard a "Uhm..." and looked at the door. Liam blushed, turned straight back and walked out of the room; the doors closed again.

"Shit", Harry said softly, stared at the door. Louis himself started laughing, put his face back into Harry's neck.

"His look! Haha", he laughed again. His laughter made Harry smile. Gently, he drove his hand over Louis’ sides.

"I really feel sorry for Liam"

Louis was still giggling a little.

"He's the best. I'd forgotten he could come in too. But anyway, we should probably really go over the contract. Not that anyone's coming, huh?"

"Idiot", mumbled Harry, which made Louis smile before he sat up, then hopped off Harry's lap. Harry denied himself the urge to grab Louis' hips and pull him back onto his lap.

"I'm not the idiot who wanted to make fun of me"

"But I don't regret it now either"

Louis grinned, sat down again.

"Don't do that again if you want to live"

Harry saluted, now sat closer to the table again. It should be weird now, after they'd made out, to talk about something professional again. That was also a reason for Harry to be against this. But somehow it worked out between Louis and him, it was not unpleasant at all, they could get serious again. Strange.

"So serious now. What do you want to change about the contract?"

"First, I wanted to talk about the payment. You don't have to pay me more"

"Rejected", grinned Louis.

"That's part of it. Plus, you're gonna have to work a lot harder, so I practically have to pay you more. Besides the fact that you'll also have more expenses than if you just work in the chem lab. You'll be going to events and stuff. You can't be walking around like a freak"

"Wow, thanks a lot", murmured Harry, and Louis giggled.

"Anything else?"

Harry didn't say anything, looked at the contract. He'd forgotten half of it again. That's just great.

"I really did have a few more things”

"But...?", grinned Louis.

"What, was this your way of getting me to just say yes?"

"Maybe"

Louis laughed, as Harry remembered one thing.

"Do I have to hide my identity?"

"Is it in the contract?"

"No, but... I don't know, I still wanted to ask"

"Actually, that's the point"

Louis leaned back.

"You'd practically be my go-between. Just as Liam has spoken for me sometimes. You'd be anything but hidden. That's part positive, part negative. The more people know what you look like and know you, the more dangerous it is for you. You should be aware of that"

Harry nodded, looked at the paper. Was that what he wanted? He had always thought of himself more as someone who held himself back, let others talk. But just through the last few weeks he had noticed that he didn't dislike it the other way either. But in the end, he would represent Louis' interests, means he would have to stand up for them. And if he didn't agree, everyone would still think so. That would be his job.

"What makes you doubt?"

"I... I'd basically be a go-between for you and the others who can't see you. If I don't agree with you, I still have to represent and stand by it, but then I'm seen as having this opinion"

"Right"

Harry was silent, then just nodded slightly again.

"And what else are my duties?"

"We could say you're like my manager"

Louis shrugged.

"But when it comes to planning, I have much less plan"

"You wouldn't do that either, I know that already", grinned Louis.

"Maybe someday, but right now you haven't been here long enough for that. I don't want to rip you off, give you all my phone calls and everything. That's my job and it's good and it stays that way. I think you're panicking too much for nothing. A lot of times the last days, it's been like I mean it. You're there at meetings, saying your ideas, helping me make decisions -"

"Since when do you want help?"

Louis was silent, shrugged, suddenly seemed a bit insecure.

"I... you've given me ideas before that might have kept me from doing something that wasn't so smart. Right now, I'm deciding more out of defiance and what I'd like to do if it worked, but not rationally and with a cool head. I kind of trust you on this"

Harry was silent, didn’t know that Louis really saw him that way.

"Not that your decision is what I'll do then. But I think some of it would be useful. And I don't know, I got used to you being around at meetings, or whatever... I just needed a job to officially keep you the way you have been for the past few weeks. That's all. I don't think it's gonna change much except that it's formally confirmed and we finally have something to say when anyone asks. And you'll be able to come along on some things, because you'll be my personal assistant or whatever", Louis shrugged at the end.

"Like I said, I don't want to rip you off. It's just relaxed to do it formally. Because you just weren't like a worker in QUAL who belongs in a chemistry lab the last weeks"

Harry nodded understandingly. It was clear that Louis had to do something, he was surely constantly asked about it and he was certainly pressured. And for Harry it was a chance to dive into DEATH more and see things he would never have seen or experienced otherwise. Actually, there was nothing wrong with that, was there? Except that he had less time for his private life. But... somehow it didn't matter to him, it hadn't really been that different the last weeks; somehow, he felt comfortable with it. And it would bother him to give all that up, to just go to the lab now, not to work with Quen, Liam and Louis anymore. No, he didn't want his old life back, he felt really comfortable here.

"And do you know how convenient it is to have a good-looking assistant? Only because of that some women will agree with you when you say something"

"Now stop it, that's really mean", laughed Harry and Louis grinned, typing against his temple.

"That's simple tactics"

"So, does this also mean in that I have to always look good and shower often and be well dressed and smell good?"

"You do that anyway, so it would be unnecessary to write that on the contract"

Louis propped his chin on his hand.

"But if you change anything, I might really throw you out"

Harry chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't smoke, it gives you wrinkles earlier and your skin starts to look older"

"Like you could see that at my age right away"

"In fact, by the time I was 17, I could tell who some people smoked. You can usually tell by the cheeks. And in old age, by the wrinkles. So, don't fuck with me", grinned Louis.

"Do you smoke?", Harry asked with interest. He couldn't remember ever having seen him smoke, but he could imagine that Louis rather didn't do so in front of everyone.

"Sometimes", he actually said.

"Not much now, but I used to smoke a lot in one time", he said, connecting the papers. And Harry was clear what time he meant.

"Sorry", he said, because of that.

"Nobody should let their health deteriorate just because other people make your life so shitty that you see no other way of dealing with it"

Louis snorted.

"Harry. I already had enough money to buy all kinds of drugs back then, but I stuck with cigarettes. It's not like I've completely crashed out on drugs that you can get into anything other than cigarettes"

Harry was silent, then nodded. Sometimes he forgot how strong Louis was. And the smaller one didn't even seem to really care. And yet Harry was too shy to tell him.

"If you want to think more about it, you're welcome to do so. I just don't have all day to sit here, as much as I'd like to"

Harry smiled.

"No, I think I will say yes"

Louis looked at him sceptically.

"Sure? You seemed very unsure a moment ago"

"Yes, but I've convinced myself that I want to"

"Strange fellow"

Louis got up to go to a shelf where he already had the right contract, took another pen. He put them both down in front of Harry, then went to one of the screens.

"Read it all over again for all I care, but I can actually promise you it's exactly the same as the -"

"Done"

Surprised, Louis turned to him, where Harry was sitting, only slightly smiling, pencil on paper and his hands in his lap. He chuckled.

"You didn't even let me finish"

"I trusted you anyway, but when you used the word 'promise' I had no doubts"

Louis remained silent, turned back to the screens, shook his head.

"Fool. Don't trust everyone so much", he said, but had to smile.

"I don't", he heard behind him.

"But this can't work any other way, can it?"

Nodding, Louis shrugged.

"You're right. I was just surprised how determined you were now. Trust me, but no one else"

"Why, were you hoping I wouldn't sign it?"

Louis smiled, heard Harry get up.

"Yeah, maybe? Maybe I underestimated how little you'd be working because you'd be so distracted by me"

"I don't think so"

"That's right, you're always professional"

"At least I do try"

"Realky? How does it work?"

Louis turned to him.

"Hm"

Louis laughed, then hold out his hand grinning.

"Well, I'm very pleased that you're now officially my personal assistant, Mr. Styles"

"The pleasure is all mine"

Harry shook his hand.

"You’re a fool"

"Thank you so much"

Louis turned around again.

"You're lucky your oath was taken not so long ago. I don't think it's necessary for you to take a new one. Not for another six months"

"Doesn't it stress you out?"

"Yes, it does, that's why I'm glad", Louis laughed.

"I wonder how I'll be seen. I have the feeling most people will hate me"

"Yes, they will"

"You know, Louis, you're so good at calming me down sometimes; I almost forgot why I worried"

Louis laughed.

"I'm just being honest"

Then he grabbed Harry's arm that had the chip in it, pulled it to a scanner.

"Am I able to go into more rooms now?"

"Sounds like an update on a game, doesn't it?"

Harry had to smile. He couldn't wait to see more.

"You can come into my office whenever you like now, but I'm still asking you to announce yourself. Unlike Quen and Jackson", Louis rolled his eyes at the end.

"Liam just walked in unannounced as well?"

"No, I had told him to come to me when he was ready and that he didn’t have to announce it", Louis chuckled.

***

Harry was just walking through the aisle, so it was something normal, something he had done hundreds of times before. And suddenly his bracelet made a noise, then another, then another, and it didn't stop. Confused Harry looked at it, saw that every time he heard a sound, he got new contacts on his bracelet, frowned in confusion. Oops, what was going on there? He was typing on it in confusion when he heard a scream behind him. And suddenky he was jumped on from behind.

"Harryyyyy!!!"

"Wow, what the -"

Harry stumbled forward, Tessa laughed, shook his arm.

"You're the new personal assistant at L'eue Courante?! That's amazing!"

"My God, when you see Harry, you run like a madwoman", a Niall arrived, completely out of breath.

"Harry, congratulations", he said.

"How do you know?"

"We just got a message on our bracelet! Everyone in DEATH knows that now!", Tessa said excitedly.

"Oh", Harry just said when Tessa showed him the message. Probably all the higher people had got his bracelet address on top of that, which is why he suddenly got so many new contacts. He already had the feeling that he would use it even more from now on.

"I can't believe how quickly you did it"

Niall shook his head.

"And then a job that's never been there before"

"Even L'eue Courante realizes how great he is"

"Well, let's see how Harry's doing first", Niall grinned and Harry chuckled.

"I agree. Maybe you'll get another message next week"

"Hey, don't talk yourself down like that! I'm sure you're doing a great job", Tessa said and looked at him in admiration, to which Niall just rolled his eyes. It’s been all about him lately. At that moment, Harry's phone rang and he looked at them apologetically, then answered it, walked a bit away.

"Kendall? Hi"

"Whoops", Niall said, and Tessa gave him a warning look.

"Harry? You're a personal assistant? What the hell happened?", he heard Kendall laugh.

"It's a long story. I'm not quite ready to believe it myself. But I didn't know everyone in DEATH would know", Harry chuckled.

"Well, you're a new contact person and a face of DEATH. Of course, everyone needs to know that"

Harry nodded with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Yeah... still. Kind of weird"

"So, what happens now? Did you have to take a new oath?"

Harry didn't answer directly, distracted by three men who walked past him and nodded at him, which he did the same as them. So suddenly he was seen by everyone. This definitely took some time to get used to.

"No, not for six months. I don't think Louis wants to do it either"

"Louis?" he heard Tessa ask Niall behind him, panicked immediately; Kendall certainly didn't know his name either.

"This is the guy who's in charge of all these oath stories here in Germany. I'm getting to know them all lately", he said quickly, but Kendall didn't say something about it.

"That's crazy. And how does it feel to no longer be invisible?"

"Unusual. It's cool on the one hand, but let's face it, it's gonna cause me more problems"

"Mhm, I think so, too. Have you really thought this through? You're gonna be on the road a lot, aren't you?"

"I'll be wherever L'eue Courante is"

"Holla. Can you really stand him?"

Harry smiled.

"I think I'm capable of it, yeah. Otherwise he wouldn't have proposed me and I would have accepted"

"True again. Just be careful none of this goes to your head. And I hope we get to see each other again soon. I gotta keep up with Tessa"

Harry laughed.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"A romantic tour in the pastry shop"

Harry laughed.

"She's crazy"

Kendall was silent for a moment, seemed uncertain.

"Listen... Don't hurt her, Harry. I think she's really into you"

"I'm, uh, no, I'm not planning to. I don't know how to react; don't want to be rude. But I'm not gonna make any innuendoes or anything that might be misinterpreted. I don't think so at least"

"It's not rude to say you're not as into the person as they are in you, remember. It's better than pretending"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try to keep thinking about how to handle her"

"So, have you two finished planning your wedding? We were going to take Mr. Styles out for dinner, if he had time!", the two Niall heard them calling.

"Was that Niall?"

"Yes", laughed Harry, turned to the two who were still waiting for him a little further away.

"Give him a hello and tell him not to eat too much. Not that when I see him again, I won't recognise him

Harry laughed.

"I will"

"Did you meet him through Tessa?"

"No, I met him alone, just like Tessa. ...and then I found out by accident that they were good friends"

"Oh, man, I miss that jerk. But if he wants to eat, I wouldn't keep him waiting long. This guy can eat like no one else"

Like Quen, Harry thought and smiled. Or Louis with Petit-Fours.

"I'll tell him you said hello, but I have to go now"

"All right, Mr. Personal Assistant. Keep me informed", she laughed and he did the same.

"Will do, Ms. Jenner. I'll see you soon"

She also said goodbye and they hung up.

"Can I be best man?"

"Come on, you fucker", laughed Harry, put his arm around Niall and dragged him off.

"Can I be the bride?", came from Tessa as she walked after them.

***

Satisfied, Harry put down his bag, looked around in his new room. It was bigger and so much nicer than his other one because it was a hotel room. You could only reach it through the headquarters, you practically entered the room through the wardrobe, the actual room door was locked by a real wardrobe. Thus, from the hotel, one could not get in, only saw a normal hotel door. Clever, clever.

Harry himself did not really understand why he got the luxury just because he now had a new job. But he guessed that was part of it. And it was closer to Louis' office, so maybe that was part of it. His bracelet made a sound and he saw it was Louis.

"You're speaking to Mr. Styles, secretary of L'eue Courante, the streaming source for DEATH, what can I do for you?"

"You're a fucking idiot", Louis only said and Harry laughed.

"Still upgradable, but I'm working on it"

"Liam said I should phone you when I have time, so what's up?", laughed Louis and Harry almost heard the head shake.

"Oh, well, I'm in my new room now, thanks again. I noticed that I wanted to buy some more clothes, because I had actually thought we were in Paris and then go back to England. So, I wanted to ask if I could go, or if there was something I -"

"You think I'd let you go shopping for clothes by yourself?"

"Um... well, I don't need much, so -"

"Loser. We leave tonight "

"Tonight?"

Louis chuckled.

"It's about time you learned how to shop properly"

"What, are you gonna break in and steal?"

"Well, what if I do?"

"Now I know why you're rich. You spend it all on food and tea and steal the rest"

"That's right, it's as simple as that"

Harry laughed.

"When should I be where?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up, who's thirsty for some Larry smut in this book??  
> Lmao Louis is like: "Get in loser, we're going shopping"
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	24. ||22||

After a while the car, came to a stop, which made Harry believe that they arrived. With his mouth open, Harry got out of the car, just stared at the big shopping mall that was brightly lit despite the time. It was just outside the city, which is probably why this was not directly noticeable, because people came here with the aim to go in there and not by walking past it spontaneously. But why was it open at one o'clock? Strange.

It was only now that Harry saw the two silhouettes in front of the building, recognized Louis immediately. The other seemed to be a woman. Harry thanked his driver, who just nodded and left again a short time later. Still staring at the building, Harry walked to the two people.

"Fucking finally", he heard Louis sigh before the woman clung to the younger one.

"Leave him alone, Harry must have had a lot to do!"

"Oh, hi Sophie"

Harry smiled slightly, but then looked to Louis, who had folded his arms.

"If you only would be so happy to see me"

"I do, but with you it's nothing new anymore. I've been waiting forever to finally take Harry shopping!"

"What, you're coming with us?"

"No, she just happened to be here at one o'clock", Louis rolled his eyes. Sophie laughed, separated from Harry.

"Of course, I'm in. Whenever possible, Louis takes me with him. After all, I am the most fashionable woman in the world. And if there's anything wrong, I know immediately where to correct it"

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you go shopping just like that", Louis said only to Harry, walking towards the entrance.

"What, why?"

Harry walked after Louis quickly, only to walk in beside him.

"You'd only buy the cheapest, preferably in black and white"

Harry smiled.

"What, I like black"

"It looks incredibly good on you too, Harry, I'm sure Louis will agree" Sophie said now.

"But I am here today to take you into a whole new world"

Harry couldn't answer anymore because the entrance hall alone was too beautiful. Everything was empty, except for abundant security, the ceiling was glazed, huge golden chandeliers bathed the hall in a golden light. In the middle were two large escalators.

"Why is this one still open?"

"It's not", Louis replied, and at that moment the lights went out. Harry blinked. He wasn't prepared for the dark. At that moment, someone pushed a flashlight into his hand.

"Actually, there is no need for security, but if I don't comply, I won't be allowed to go shopping at all"

"So… this is how you go to buy clothes", Harry murmured, walked forward and examined everything with the flashlight.

"Interesting"

"Why?", he heard Louis behind him.

"I don't know, I never really thought about how you got your clothes"

"I could just as easily have everything made for me. But I also find the standard shopping sometimes quite cool. Especially when Sophie is there"

"I told you", this one sing-sang, and the three of them got on the escalator. Harry looked up. With the lights out, you could see the sky and stars.

"Somehow it has something beautiful to go shopping like that"

"I know, right?", giggled Louis, squeezed himself quickly in front of Harry, so that he was one step higher at the next escalator. He went up another, then grinned, which Harry couldn't see anyway; he lifted the flashlight onto the steps behind Louis, so that he could let him know in time when it would end.

"Well… so, this is what it's like to be taller than you"

Harry looked up, saw his face only slightly.

"You like it?"

Louis smiled, took two steps backwards when the stairs ended, so Harry grew taller before he left the stairs himself.

"No, I prefer it like this"

Louis giggled, pulled Harry closer to him at the waist, looked up at him.

"Imagine how frightening I'd be if I was that size"

"I think you're more dangerous this small"

"Hmm, why?"

"People are quick to underestimate you"

"It is because of the stupidity of men, yes. But practical for me"

Louis now walked purposefully in the direction of a shop that was immediately switched on. Harry had already thought he would have to run after Louis all the time with his flashlight, shining the way and lighting up every article of clothing. But when the banner shone in his eyes, his eyes got bigger.

"Have you ever been to Burberry?"

Louis noticed his eyes; the taller one just shook his head, just staring around as they entered the store.

"I thought so. Let's see if we can find you something"

"We?"

"You", Louis corrected after Sophie's sceptical question.

"But I want in on the decision as well"

Harry walked after Louis in a completely overwhelmed way, but was soon grabbed by Sophie.

"Stop following Louis. He's only walking to the dressed. Come on. Don't worry, we'll see him at his fitting in a minute.

Louis turned his head, smirking, to Harry, who was pulled along by Sophie.

***

Harry looked at himself sceptically in the full body mirror while Sophie talked him into it.

"You're just not used to this yet, Harry!"

"That's not the only reason, Sophie. This looks... I don't know, it's not my type", said Harry and continued looking at himself in the mirror. It was a shirt that lay loosely against his body, black and white patterned. Then he heard a snort from the cabin beside him. At first, he thought Louis meant him, but it turned out he meant the drees he was wearing. With one sweep, he pulled both curtains aside.

"I -"

Louis stopped, stared at Harry's shirt, then at his face with that sceptical look that changed when he saw what Louis was wearing. He was wearing a dress that has the same pattern than the shirt Harry was wearing. The two of them looked at each other's faces for a moment, then snorted. Between their laughter, they heard an enthusiastic Sophie say "That looks so cute, you both!". Louis and he remained silent, then started laughing again.

"We look like two zebras", laughed Louis and Harry put his hand on his mouth so as not to laugh too loudly. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but they did look like zebras. Designer fashion was really something else.

"How dare you, you look great!"

"They'll put us right in the zoo if we go out there like this ", said Louis, and Harry couldn't hide his laugh, which infected Louis, which made them laugh again.

"And I thought you were being stupid. You're wearing the same thing I'm wearing as a shirt"

"And I thought you would love it"

"Never", Louis laughed out loud and Sophie pushed them into their dressing rooms.

"Then go on! You non fashionistas!"

And so she shut the curtains. Harry chuckled, but could still hear Louis' giggles.

"Well, we might as well switch outfits and look even better"

"Oh, my God"k Louis laughed. Sophie said, "Change!"

***

Turns out Harry wasn't as easy as he always thought he would be. At least he wasn't easy in clothes. But he couldn't help it, everything Sophie suggested just didn't appeal to him. Louis at least seemed to understand him.

At least he laughed when he saw Harry in the Armani Store in a short-sleeved shirt.

"Louis", Sophie hissed, and Louis shook his head.

"Sophie, you don't understand, it's nothing against you, it's just... it's just not Harry"

"Harry is boring T-shirts, or what?"

"I don't know what he is. But at least not that"

"I don't know what I am either. I never thought about what I'd be in designer clothes"

Louis remained silent, lips pursed thoughtfully as Sophie sighed as she went back with the pile of clothes. Louis himself had tried on a red dress.

"That dress looks good on you"

Louis was still silent, noticing in his tone that something was wrong.

"We'll find your style, Harry", he said serious and Harry rolled his eyes, went back into the dressing room. It was a strange feeling. For the last few years, he had never thought about what he was wearing, most of the time he was in uniforms anyway. And now... he wished he knew what he was. What his style was. He envied Louis for knowing, knowing how he wanted to dress, how he wanted to be seen. Louis seemed so sure of everything. Harry was really jealous of that.

***

"Come on, pouty", Louis pulled Harry out of the store.

"Pouty?"

Louis laughed, pulled him down a floor.

"Where is Sophie?"

"I don't care"

Harry let Louis move him to the next store.

"We're gonna buy you some basics in here"

"Meaning?"

"One pair of black jeans, another pair of jeans, a pair of regular tops and a jacket. And maybe a belt"

"As long as I don't look like a law student or some kind of animal", sighed Harry, tired of not being able to shop. Helping nice and all, but he wasn't even allowed to make suggestions himself. But Louis actually let him have a say and after a while they walked out with the first things they bought.

"Well, the most boring thing is done", Louis clapped the bags into the hands of a security guard as he walked on.

"And now it continues"

"Louis, why, we have enough"

"You're funny. You still haven't found what you feel comfortable with and who you are"

"I might not find it in a rich designer shop. Because I'm not"

"Bullshit"

Louis pulled him into the nearest store that turned out to be Gucci. And with a few things hanging there, Harry wondered who really would wear them . A few things made Harry think they looked really cool, but would he really wear this? He'd rather not say anything, just walked slowly behind Louis. At one point, this one turned around.

"You know what?"

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"You're going to have a look around here by yourself. Anything you like you take with you and come to the dressing rooms. I'm where the dresses are, they're right next to the dressing rooms. And don't bring any shit with you, you hear? Bring what you like"

Harry was silent, just stared after Louis. He should seriously... He sighed. Good, that's what he wanted, actually. It didn't help. It was worth a try. So, he rummaged through the shelves, actually found a few things. It wasn't the sort of thing he'd ever consider wearing. But they had something. Why not take a look? Some of it, maybe he was curious what he would look like.

***

"Well hello, I was afraid you'd bring black jeans"

"I don't think they even have anything like that here"

Harry walked past Louis to a dressing room to put the clothes there.

"And I'm sure we're the only ones who handle those expensive clothes like this"

"You're right on both counts", laughed Louis, shutting his own dressing room.

"You know, we could always go to one dressing room. We'll see each other naked one day anyway"

"Louis!"

Harry heard Louis' laugh, just shook his head.

***

"Weeeeeell?"

"I don't know..."

Louis snorted, ripped open the curtain. Surprised and also a little startled, Harry looked at him.

"What, I've already seen everything anyway"

"Not everything", mumbled Harry, looking in the mirror again. He had put on one of the baggy trousers, no top, because he wanted to see how it was sitting.

"Hmm, we can change that right here and now", said Louis, grabbing the waistband.

"Louis!"

Harry shoved his hands away in shock and Louis giggled.

"I can't resist with you, curly"

Then he turned to the mirror with his hands on his hips, looked at Harry in this trouser.

"Of all the pants in the world, I never thought you'd pick this one. When I look at the jeans you usually wear"

"I don't know, I was curious", Harry said quietly and Louis remained silent, sharpened his mouth again thoughtfully. He looked around to see what else Harry had picked out, then stroked a bluse in surprise before he grabbed it.

"Put this on", he commanded as he held it out to him. Harry hesitated for a moment, but then took it, unbuttoned the buttons of the shirt and then pulled it over his shoulders. Louis stepped in front of him, lightly slapping his hands away to button up the shirt.

"I may not know how to fasten my seatbelt in a helicopter, but I do know how to close buttons"

"And do you know how to open them?"

Louis looked up at him, then grinned slightly, Harry opened his mouth but said nothing.

"It would be bad if I could only get dressed, but not undressed"

"Oh, I could help you"

"When did you get so helpful?"

Louis grinned, then looked down at Harry, then started to undo his trousers with determination.

"Louis -"

"Let me", the smaller one interrupted him, actually did nothing more than tuck the shirt into his pants.

"I feel like a little boy being dressed by his mother before he goes to school"

"Mommy Kink?"

Harry chuckled before they both fell silent. Louis tugged at the shirt, then stood next to Harry so he could see his outfit again. Satisfied, Louis glanced at him with his head slightly tilted to one side.

"Hm", he said, then opened the top button again, plucked it a little looser.

Then he looked through the mirror into Harry's face, then smiled slightly.

(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28)

"Apparently we found your store"

Harry blinked, looked at Louis.

"What?"

"Well, you seem to like it"

Harry was silent, looking at himself again.

"I don't know"

Louis frowned at his tone.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel comfortable", Harry just said, turning around, trying to take his shirt off again, but Louis grabbed his wrists.

"Your eyes say otherwise"

"And now what? Did it ever occur to you that eyes can lie?"

Surprised by Harry's snippy tone, Louis blinked.

"No. Besides, it looks really good on you"

"And that's why I have to like it?"

Louis frowned.

"Harry, you don't understand...", he began, as Harry started to open the buttons of the bluse.

"All the other stuff suited you, too, but -"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Harry. Of course. You fucker can wear anything you want and you look good in it", Louis rolled his eyes. Harry looked at him again now, an indistinct look at him.

"You were laughing"

"Yes, because I saw how uncomfortable you were. Looking good doesn't just mean being well dressed, it also means feeling good about yourself. And I can tell that you like what you're wearing right now and you feel comfortable"

Harry was silent, then shook his head, turned around again.

"This was all a stupid idea"

Louis was silent, just watching him put his shirt back on. And when he saw that white, knowing he was going to put on black jeans underneath, a thought occurred to him.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Harry didn't answer, even ignored Louis when he took his pants off to change.

"Harry"

"What?!"

Louis pouted slightly. Sol from his reaction alone, it had to be true.

"You just don't want to like this, do you? You won't even try on something else because you can see for yourself"

"Leave me alone"

"A minute ago you were pouting because you didn't find anything for yourself, and now that we have found something, you're complaining?!"

Harry didn't answer, hung the shirt back on the hanger.

"That's just not me, Louis"

"No, that's just not what everybody's seen in you so far. I know you mostly wear uniforms, but in your spare time you wear some basics. You can't tell me that's really you. White shirt and jeans"

"What's wrong with that, a lot of people wear that. Quite normal"

"I don't mind it, but you've never tried anything else. You don’t have to force yourself into it if you like it and you feel comfortable. But you don't seem to be one of them. The way you wanted to find something for yourself, because you have also noticed that you are tired of wearing only what you aren't looked at funny for. And now you've found something to work on, but you're blocking off"

Harry was silent, then turned to him.

"And who are you, the clothing psychologist?"

Louis chuckled sadly.

"Look at me. You think I just popped out of my mother's womb and said I want to wear dresses?"

Harry was silent, then looked away. He felt so stupid and dumb.

"I'm not saying you're going to buy the store out and walk around like this from now on"

Louis stepped in front of him.

"I wanted you to find something for yourself that you felt comfortable in and that you could imagine wearing, buying something and seeing what it looked like. It's very simple. I did it the same way"

Harry just kept silent and Louis understood him so well; understood that he couldn't say something else now than what he had said before.

"How about we take the pants and shirt and leave the rest for now"

Harry was silent, then sighed and yet nodded slightly, Louis smiled slightly.

"Okay"

He took the two things, then walked out of the room. Harry stood there for a moment, then sighed, put his face in his hands.

Why is it so hard to figure out who you are? And why is it so hard to admit it?

***

"Do you want to carry the bag, or should I -"

"There you are!"

The two of them looked up at an angry Sophie.

"How dare you?!"

Then her eyes fell on the Gucci paper bag that Louis was holding but Harry had stretched out to ask.

"Oh, you bought something?"

They were both silent.

"Just something for me", said Louis, now pressed the bag into a security's hand.

"We'll find something else for Harry some other time. It's getting late. Would you be interested in finding one or two more suits for Harry?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, then clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Of course, go on, go on!"

"One or two?", muttered Harry as they walked after Sophie.

"You can have more", said Louis, looking at him questioningly.

"What, no, for God's sake, I meant because that's a lot and expensive -"

"Ah"

Louis made a movement with his hand that silenced Harry.

"Don't whine, I was actually planning on buying you a lot more. And besides, you're definitely gonna need more suits for the next few weeks"

"Who could stand to wear only one suit”

Louis grinned.

"You have one, don't you? How about if I take it?"

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry laughed.

"Very funny"

***

Louis really seemed to understand him, didn't he? Harry thought back to the moment when he saw the shirt and trousers hanging in his closet. No, he hadn't worn either yet. The shirt was not so much the problem, after all, it was black and rather plain. But the trousers...

Harry sighed as he finished putting on his uniform, buckled the belt over it, with a gun and other stuff attached. Since he now had a special job, he was allowed, or had to, to wear it. Sure, Louis was never armed. Was he? He always wore his dress, so he figured there was no bag or anything. Pretty stubborn of Louis to put his own safety after his looks, right?

Harry left his room, headed for Louis' office. On the way he again met some people he felt he had never seen before, but who apparently knew him and said hello. But otherwise there wasn’t so much going on; of course, Harry had partly completely different working hours due to his new job… only work. Beautiful. It wasn't that Louis gave him every shit; there were only so many people who wanted something from him at the moment, so a lot of things started to accumulate. But he's really had his peace of mind so far.

"Good morning, Harry"

Liam smiled a little as Harry came to the door of Louis' office.

"Hey, Liam. Is Louis here? And if so, did he kick you out?"

Liam laughed, nodded.

"Yeah, on both counts. I don't know if this is the right time to go in either"

"Otherwise I'm going back out", Harry just wavered, stepped to the door, which opened through his chip before he entered.

The loud voices he had directly perceived fell silent immediately.

"Oh"

"Harry", Louis stood up straight because he had leaned angrily towards the person opposite him. He stood at the table with Jackson, had probably discussed or argued with him, several papers lay scattered before them.

"Um, good morning. I didn't mean to disturb you"

"You don't" "You do"

Louis and Jackson looked at each other, Louis an angry look at him. Jackson innocently shrugged.

"What, he was bothering us"

Jackson didn't seem to be in the best mood either; if he had been in a good mood, he would certainly have made some comments again.

"You're also bothering me and yet you're here, aren't you?"

Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know what's going on in your little head, but I'm certainly not distracting you like Harry is", Jackson said, then clapped a pile of paper in front of Louis' hip on the table, leaving his hand on it.

"Take care of this, princess, before I do it my way", he hissed at Louis. He just kept standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, glanced briefly at the papers, then at Jackson, who had bent over him. Louis hated the fact that he always wanted to take advantage of his height to stand over him. As if that made him something better or more important.

"Precious"

"Louis, we're gonna have a big problem if this isn't done by tomorrow, you understand me?"

Jackson's serious tone and look made Louis give in a little, look away, nod slightly. Jackson snorted before he took a stack of papers, walked to the exit.

"Harry, you come with me". he said as he walked past him.

"Harry stays -"

"I said he was coming with me", Jackson turned to Louis.

"You've got enough to do now, don't you?!"

Louis was silent, turned away angrily. Jackson looked at Harry, nodded to the exit before continuing on his way. Harry was silent, looked uncertainly at Louis, but then went along with Jackson before he would beat something up. Or someone. He'd never seen Jackson like that before. But then again, he didn't know him. For Louis, this side didn't seem to be new.

"It's about time you got some work instead of just hopping into bed with Louis"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I won't say anything about that"

"Good for you", Jackson just said, Harry walked after him annoyed. Idiot.

"Apparently, you got plenty of time to run around here and see Louis"

"Well, my job is -"

"I already know what your job is. I'm not stupid, Harry, I get why Louis promoted you. Pretty sad that he created a new job especially for you. Must be a triumph for you, huh? I've never seen anyone sleep their way to the top that fast before"

Now Harry was having enough of this fucker.

"Shut up, you have no idea. Besides, we didn't have anything yet and my ideas really took DEATH one step further sometimes"

"You haven't had anything yet", Jackson repeated, grabbed Harry's arm, stopped. He looked at him with an unbelieving look, and Harry didn't say anything first.

"Well... not really"

Jackson chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? You still think I don't know Louis, huh? I know you didn't have sex until the time he created this job for you. But you've definitely had something to let him know he can get you. If you hadn't had anything at all by then, he wouldn't have bothered, he'd have dropped you like a rotten piece of shit. I can almost promise you that if your sex is not good, he'll fire you soon. And if it's good, he'll keep you until he finds someone new, someone he's attracted to, someone who's interesting because he doesn't let him get close first"

"Have you finished?"

Jackson was silent, probably surprised by the bored reaction of Harry, who didn't seem to care what he said. He laughed slightly.

"Shit, you don't believe me, do you? I thought you might be as smart as they say you are. But if you really trust Louis as much as you seem to me right now, you even more stupid than I already thought"

"Why don't you team up with Zayn, you make a cute couple"

Harry shoved his hand away.

"Do you have work for me or not?"

Jackson shook his head in disbelief.

"Did it ever occur to you that there might be something true to it?"

"You know, Jackson, there could be as much true to this as you want and I wouldn't care. How I see Louis is my business. And since you're the one who cheated anyway, and did I don't know what else, for all I know, I oddly trust you less than Louis. Weird, right?"

"Already so in love with Louis, huh?"

"No, just not stupid enough to listen to everything I'm told"

"I was told you're quite easily manipulated and easily talked into things"

"Too bad you'll know how untrustworthy you are then"

"Aaah, Henry!"

The two looked down the corridor where Quen was walking. They were only allowed to walk around here in the safe wing as if they were going for a walk. Harry was also allowed to say their real names here. It was difficult to always remember that he wasn’t always allowed to say the names.

"Are you fighting for the love of your life?"

Harry took a step away from Jackson.

"Hey Quen, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're not at Louis' place"

Jackson snorted what they both ignored.

"I can change that for you, here", she handed Harry a stack of folders and papers.

"Oof", Harry just said, had underestimated how heavy they were because Quen had also just hold them. The woman really seemed to be as strong as he was. Or at least almost.

"This must go in Louis' office. Thank me later. Maybe I'll have something for you to take to his room. Or even better, to his bed"

"Amusing as ever"

Harry lifted the stack higher to keep it more stable.

"No, actually I don't want to carry anything for Louis any longer, I want to eat something now, I was up all night"

Quen stretched out, then put his hands on his hips.

"Can't expect that from Louis, he was late for our meeting again. He really has nothing to do", Jackson pleaded again. Quen looked at him.

"Oh no, I wasn't awake because I was working so much"

"Oh, couldn't sleep?"

Quen looked at Harry, laughing with his worried look.

"Henry, I just adore you", she laughed as Jackson sighed and muttered "Oh, my God".

"What? Why?"

"It Quen's not up late from work, it's certainly not because she can't sleep"

Harry understood, just looking at Quen in silence.

"Oh. Um, okay"

"Jealous?", Quen grinned.

"Depends with whom you spent the time", Harry joked, and Quen took a deep breath.

"Henry! When Louis hears this, he'll kill my girl from yesterday!"

"Forgive me, Quen"

Quen laughed like him, put his hand on his arm. Jackson watched this in confusion. Since when did Quen like other people?

"Besides, I'm sure Louis would like something to do, don't you think, Henry?"

"I'll be going now"

Harry began to turn around, still hearing Quen's laughter behind him as he made his way back to Louis. He was really grateful to Quen, he certainly wouldn't have put up with Jackson any longer.

***

"I know what you're gonna say, so shut up and let me do your fucking paperwork"

Harry stopped unsure; the door now closed behind him.

"Um, if you were expecting Jackson..."

Louis head shot up at Harry's voice, then dropped it on the table.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to get a lecture again"

Harry laughed, went to the table.

"Sorry, I'm just bringing you more paperwork from Quen"

Louis held up his hand, stretched it out to him.

"It doesn't matter, Quen brings me the finished goods"

Harry nodded, but put the pile down on the table as it would probably have been too heavy for Louis' one hand.

"Should I put them on the shelfs?"

Louis sat up straight again.

"You're a darling"

Harry laughed a little.

"It's kind of my job, isn't it?", he walked to a shelf.

"I get the feeling not everyone here thinks like that", he heard Louis grumbling behind him.

"After all, it's not my job to make a drama about a fucked-up arms shipment! Just because Jackson has no balls to admit that I can handle this better because it's my headquarters!"

Harry didn't say anything in response to that angry remark, so it was quiet.

"Well, I'm only doing all this until you become my secretary", he then joked, as he put another folder on the shelf.

"You really enjoy the imagination, don't you?"

Harry almost dropped a folder in fright as two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did you seriously just creep up on me?!"

Louis giggled, nodded.

"Not easy in high heels, but your reaction was worth it"

"You all annoy me so much with my reactions. They are quite normal, you are just not normal", Harry put the last folder on the shelf, muttering annoyingly.

"And is that bad? I thought we already had this topic and decided that you like it anyway"

"You decided that"

"Yes, I just said that?"

Harry sighed, but then smiled slightly, put the last folder on the shelf.

"You might want to get back to work, not that Jackson walks in and sees this. He'll kill me right then and there"

"It's funny he hasn't punched you in the face yet"

Harry was silent, then turned his head back and down a little.

"What?"

Louis innocently shrugged, then separated from Harry, walking to the shelf.

"Sometimes he acts like we're still together, but it's been a year and he fucked up"

Harry remained thoughtfully silent as Louis leaned against the shelf.

"Perhaps that is why. Maybe it's because he fucked up himself and you can live without him. Maybe he always took you for granted and thought, even if you noticed you'll stay with him because you love him and because of your situation here at DEATH"

Louis snorted.

"He actually knew me well enough to know that I'm not gonna put up with something like this. But he also knew me better than that to know that I was different with him. Well, apparently, he underestimated how much I'm worth to myself"

Harry nodded slightly.

"You...", he fell silent again, not sure if he should say it. Louis looked at him questioningly. Harry played with his bracelet.

"Never mind"

Louis raised an eyebrow at his behaviour, pushed Harry's chin up with his index finger.

"Say it"

Harry was silent for a moment, but then spoke anyway.

"I just think... I think you're pretty strong. I admire that"

Louis was silent, seemed surprised and at the same time probably overwhelmed, let go of his chin.

"I know", he said dismissively.

"I know! That's why I didn't want to say it at first, because I knew that you know, but... I don't know, I wanted to say it so that you know that I know and admire it. I don't know if I could this"

"You couldn't", said Louis seriously, pushed off and walked past him to the table.

"I bet you're a guy who's easy to push around in a relationship and forgive way too quickly and way too much"

"What, are you thinking about that?"

Louis was silent.

"Not directly, but am I right?"

"I, uh, possible? I can't really say for sure or estimate it myself. I haven't had many relationships either. Was less easy in my training"

"Hmm"

Louis went ahead and looked at the papers he was stacking now.

"Probably better. You need to figure out who you are and appreciate yourself in it before you're ready for a future relationship"

"Are you a relationship counsellor?"

"I only speak from personal experience"

Harry was somewhat surprised that Louis seemed so serious on the subject. As he did on the subject of self-discovery and self-acceptance. But it seemed to be an important and significant part of his life, past and present. Understandable then.

"How many relationships have you had?"

Harry stood next to him, watched his hands pile up, then looked back at his face. His lashes were so long that they almost seemed to rest on his cheeks. Harry really didn't know if he was wearing mascara or what. But his lashes were just too beautiful. Harry had never perceived eyelashes as pretty. But honestly, everything about Louis was pretty. His profile alone.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?", was Louis' answer when he finally looked at him.

"Maybe"

"What do you think?"

"Since you've only slept with four people, I'm guessing not many"

"Maybe I don't sleep with the people I'm with?"

"Hmm, that's a new idea"

Louis laughed, took the pile of paper in his arms, lifted them up again.

"Three. One of them I don't really count, the other one was terrible and the third one... well, you know"

Harry nodded briefly.

"The one you're not counting was probably at a young age?"

"Didn't everyone have that kind of relationship", Louis laughed and started walking to the exit.

"Will you take the other pile, please?"

Harry immediately took the second stack of papers, followed Louis out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Do/did you struggle with finding out who you are, what your style is?
> 
> I had to put this topic in the story and used Harry for that, because he sure was struggling, too.  
> (the outfit Harry buys in the end is the one Harry wore on a concert in Houston. He posted a pic on his insta on the 9th June 2018.)
> 
> There isn't that much going on in this chapter, but you can be sure in the next chapters there will be going something on :3
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	25. ||23||

"What was it like? Being with Jackson?", Harry asked cautiously as he caught up with Louis.

"You don't have to answer, I just wanted to ask because he's a real asshole"

"Welcome to the world of men I am attracted to", was Louis' reply.

"You're cliché"

Louis grinned, gave Harry a look before he looked straight ahead again.

"I know it's not like me to like this because I really want to be treated differently. But it wasn't like Jackson always treated me like shit. He really had -"

"Another side, when you were alone, only when others were around, he was so different and meaner", Harry said the words he had heard so often. Louis laughed, pushed him a little with his shoulder against the taller one.

"Yes, that's right, you got it. He was really different with me. Sometimes even when others were around. He changed quite a bit over the year, he's just an ass now. He was then, but different. At least now he shows it more. Actually great"

"Yeah, great!"

"At least he treated me well enough to make me want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. No one had ever done that before, so he didn't just lull me. I could think a little. At least partly"

"But he was still Jackson?! Don't get me wrong, but he's just..."

Harry didn't know how to put it, but Jackson didn't seem to be of the character that suited Louis at all. Louis laughed slightly.

"I know, but maybe I liked that"

"Being treated like shit?"

"Disgusting, right? But like I said, it wasn't always that way, or I never would have found him attractive. He was still doing what I said"

Harry smiled at Louis' tone of voice. Like it could be any other way and Louis wouldn't set the tone. They got into the elevator and Louis pushed a button.

"Which I understand even less", said Louis after a brief silence.

"I don't understand a lot of what I liked about him, but... why I let him seeing me the way he did somehow... I don't know, I was probably too fond of him by the time I noticed and then ignored it"

"What do you mean?"

Louis was silent again, only looked at the slightly reflective elevator doors.

"I don't know how to say this, Jackson never saw me as... as a man, you know? I feel like he could never be with a man who acts like an 'average' man, you know? It's not about what he's into, it's just... I don't know, he's gotta be this great, strong man, and if he's got a man for a partner, then he's the woman's role and that's it. He's never seen me as a man, he's seen me as a womanlike, little feminine boy, I don't know what. A lot of people have trouble seeing me as a man, God free these people from their intolerant brains, but to let my partner do that... that's just disgusting.

Harry nodded understandingly. Louis must have had trouble with that. Especially in the beginning. Getting respect, being seen as a man. Many still thought manliness belonged to a real man and this included a certain look, behaviour and appearance. Bullshit.

"It's a good thing you know you don't want to be seen and treated like that"

Louis was silent, just nodded.

"Although I feel that every man has problems with that"

"You don't, do you? And you are a man"

Louis grinned, a bit stunned by this remark.

"Touché"

Then the doors opened and they both stepped out.

"What are you?"

Louie turned a little bit to him before Harry walked beside him again.

"A man by age, but actually I'm more of a confused boy trying to get on with his life and control his reactions when it comes to a certain man"

Louis laughed.

"I meant your sexuality. The rest was nothing new to me, little 25-year-old boy"

"Actually, I don't think about it too much. But I'd say basically pansexual"

"Oho, an omnivore"

Harry looked at him with a distraught look, which made Louis laugh.

"What? It's true"

"I simply don't care about the gender. Either I'm attracted to someone or I'm not. The gender doesn't seem to bother my head much there"

"I should try it sometime"

Then Louis shook himself.

"Okay, no, seriously"

Harry laughed, rolled his eyes.

"You always exaggerate like that"

"No, definitely not. I once had something with a boy and immediately knew that it would be nothing more with the woman's world. Have you ever been with a boy?"

"Well, you should -"

"And then you still like women?"

Louis stopped at a door in the hallway, but did nothing but look at Harry.

"Have you ever slept with a boy?"

"Um... yes?"

Louis was silent.

"Apparently, the sex wasn't good if you still like women"

"As I said, that didn't work for me -"

"After we fucked, you'll realize that you don't need a woman"

Harry was stunned not only by the statement, but also by this serious tone of voice from Louis and the serious face he put on.

"At least not in bed. Women are far too important for us not to need them. We men will all perish in time, women will outlive us all"

Louis knocked on the door with that before he opened it. Louis knocked?!

"Knock, knock", the smaller one said.

***

Before the door closed, Harry, despite his speechlessness, quickly stepped in behind Louis. He hadn't known or noticed where they were going, but it turned out they had gone to Quen's office.

"Ooh, my little pussycats, how are you? Louis, was Henry well rewarded for his delivery? After all, I sent him to you for a reason"

"He was allowed to spend time with me, that's enough", was Louis' answer when he put the papers on a table.

"That's somehow true", Harry replied.

"There was a time when all I wanted was to see L'eue Courante"

"Not to bug her?"

"Not to fuck her?"

Both looked at Quen, who innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"What, I'd like to know when Henry decided that. Before or after he knew L'eue Courante was a man?"

"Anyway", Harry grumbled.

"I've always dreamed of carrying the stacks of papers behind L'eue Courante"

"Hmm, I hope so"

Louis patted his cheek.

"And I know you enjoyed doing that"

"Because?"

"You didn't say anything about it, or seem to be annoyed in any other way"

"And if I did, I wouldn't show it or say it"

"Why?", asked Louis, knowing that he knew anyway.

"Because you're the boss? And I'm a bit scared of you"

Satisfied Louis grinned.

"Um, yeah... if this is your foreplay, then, um... get out"

"What?! I thought you'd be with us and watch us?"

Louis disappointed turned to Quen, who was thoughtful for a moment and kept quiet.

"Hmm, might actually be hot"

"Quen", Harry said stunned, sat halfway down on the table, leaned halfway.

"What? I was so excited and suffering the whole time, you guys were taking me into a sexual frustration"

"Well, earlier you said you hadn't slept all night"

Louis looked alarmed at Quen.

"I hope because of work!"

Quen grinned in response, and Louis snorted, arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't believe it. And Jackson is seriously telling me I have nothing to do?!"

"Oh, I've done my work. I suddenly got so busy; I did everything quickly before nightfall"

"Amazing"

"So, what's with you?"

Louis rolled his eyes, then pointed his thumb at Harry diagonally behind him.

"Welcome to the convent. I have a feeling he's a virgin and doesn't have sex before marriage"

"Why are we talking to Quen about this? Besides, it's not true at all", Harry murmured grimly and Quen grinned.

"You've become a man to be respected, Henry. I couldn't wait that long"

"Jackson says I've gained weight. Maybe that's why"

"I would be the last to listen to what Jackson says anyway", Harry said annoyed and contented Louis looked at Quen.

"Look how loyal he is. Real cute, isn't he?"

"Still, you shouldn't dwell entirely on Louis' hatred of Jackson, Henry. He's still a boss of yours, and ultimately above you"

"I do. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed by it"

"Bullshit, you're not listening to Jackson"

Louis wavered as Quen turned back to her screen and continued typing.

"You're only listening to me", Louis' index finger drove down Harry's upper body.

"You know, I've changed my mind, you can do fuck here. But hurry up, I'm about to get something to eat, so I may have to turn around"

"How exceedingly hospitable of you", said Harry and Louis grinned, leaning closer to Harry.

"Maybe you're into that", he said softly, and Harry raised both eyebrows, looked down at him, put his hands on Louis' hips without really thinking about it.

"What, for Quen to hear us?"

"Basically, for anyone to hear us. Or are you more the type that likes to have someone walk in at any moment?"

"Well, when Liam did come in, I didn't think it was so hot"

Louis giggled, not seeing that Quen had turned back to them in the meantime. She hadn't heard what they whispered about but had to grin when he saw Louis giggling. The two didn't even notice that she had turned back to the two of them in the meantime. Harry had to smile through his giggle.

"What, did you like it or what?"

"Sure, that was my plan; that’s why I told Liam to come to my office"

"Gotcha. I knew it"

"No, actually it was just to make Liam jealous"

"Oh, really?"

Quen shook her head as she saw how flirty they whispered, seemingly unaware of anyone else. They were really whisper-flirting in front of her? When had she last seen Louis like that? It had been years...

Instead of interrupting the two with a remark, Quen turned back to her screen, continued working. She didn't do that often.

"You know what I like better than someone coming in?"

"Hmm?"

Louis flicked the gun on Harry's safety belt.

"Your new uniform with this belt on it"

"You seem to like guns, hm?"

"Mmm, you look so hot in that"

Louis' face leaned closer to the taller one.

"I don't know if I want to rip it off your body or throw you on the bed in that uniform"

"Louis...", Harry said, looking at Quen, who had heard nothing and kept typing, while Louis let his hands explore the younger man's upper body.

"Well, Quen said she couldn't stand it either. I can't stand it much longer either if you keep walking around like that"

One hand gripped Harry's hair before his lips touched Harry's. Surprised, Harry's hands squeezed his hips tighter, his head receded a little, but Louis' hand in his hair pushed him back to the smaller one, so he gave up anyway and returned the kiss. Besides the fact that the kiss felt too good to stop. Somewhere he still heard a sound of a chair being pushed away and a muttered "unbelievable" from Quen as she apparently walked past them to the exit of the office. Louis then detached himself, looking in that direction.

"Wait, I want something to eat too!"

"I don't know if food is what you want to put in your mouth right now"

Quen didn't even turn around and left the room.

"Do you ever wonder how she always comes up with these remarks?"

Louis laughed, pulled Harry by his wrist with him.

"I'm more surprised when she doesn't make one. Like just now, when she just kept working"

"Probably because she released her sexual frustration last night"

"And when is my turn?"

Harry was silent on that.

"Why don't you ask Zayn, or Jack -"

"Don't you dare!", laughed Louis, shook his head, now walking backwards in front of Harry, both wrists of the taller one in his hands.

"Just tell me how much longer I have to hold on"

"Exactly 38 hours, 2 minutes and 30 seconds left"

Louis looked at his bracelet.

"That means tomorrow at 9:28 p.m. and 30 seconds. Hm, maybe I should think of something then, what do you think?"

He turned back, now only holding one wrist again. Harry didn't answer. He just looked at Louis' body. The mere thought that it could be true drove him crazy. It was only because of him that they hadn't done anything like that before. Why again? Harry seemed to not care more and more every minute. And now it was in the contract that it wasn't illegal. Which wasn't to say it was morally or professionally reasonable...

"Actually"

Louis turned his head to him asking.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking out loud"

"You can still think? You really are inhuman", grinned Louis and Harry chuckled.

"Well, you can still think"

"Just one thing", they both said at the same time, then laughed.

"I just remembered that just because there's nothing in the contract doesn't mean we should have something"

"Actually", Louis repeated with a grin Harry's thoughts and Harry was silent. Yes, actually. And actually, he was just afraid that if something should happen, he wouldn't get enough of Louis. Louis had remarked that he usually didn't just sleep with someone and that was that, but... what if he didn't like it?

Or if he only meant a few times and then he would have nothing more to do with him? Harry already knew he might not be able to let Louis go. Not because he was falling in love, no. He would never fall in love with his boss, besides Louis was far too demanding and a too complicated person; the opposite of Harry, he would never fall in love with someone like that. Besides the fact that there was no future in it. But he knew that he would not be the one to end it with Louis, even if he thought so partly because of his job. But Louis could have anyone and everyone, he'd be the first of them to get bored. And then Harry would be left alone, finding no one because Louis had set his standards so high.

***

Harry blinked as they entered a new room. What the fuck was he thinking? He didn't even know if the sex with Louis was good. And he was already thinking that he couldn't get enough of him, that no more sex would be good? Illogical and unnecessary.

"Well, you had a really quick quickie", Quen remarked when Louis and he sat down with her after they had gotten something to eat.

"But no wonder, with all the pressure you've built up, no one can hold out long"

"You most of all, we have noticed"

"Wait, was this a competition to see which one of the three of us would be the first to get weak and give free rein to their desires and have sex? I didn't know, I thought it was just between you two, who threw who on the bed first"

"Like I said, I thought we were a little hot triangle"

"I'm sure Henry would like that", Quen grinned, and Louis made a throwing up sound. They both looked at Harry when he hadn't answered. This one was just looking around the room, then saw the looks of the two of them on him, his gaze becoming questioning.

"Sorry, what?"

Louis snorted while Quen started to laugh.

"Sits here at the table with two bosses of DEATH staring holes in the air. Disrespectful"

"Maybe he was just wondering where in this room he would like to have sex with you?"

Questioningly at this remark Louis looked at Harry, who frowned.

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you look handsome"

"I think I speak for both of us when I have to disagree with you and say that Henry also has a clever mind and a very sweet heart"

Quen pinched the taller one's cheek, causing him to pull a face.

"Don’t come too close to me with your hands. Who knows where they've been in the last hours"

Louis laughed, put his hand over his mouth.

"On parts of a body where your hands haven't been for a long time", Quen grinned.

"That's good", Louis grumbled now.

"What, maybe I had fun with a man last night too? Henry really turned my head"

"Would you make an exception for him, or what?"

At her thoughtful sound and the way she looked at Harry, Louis frowned and slid closer to Harry with his chair.

"Keep your hands to yourself, wannabe lesbian"

Quen smirked, then put a hand on her chest, sulking fake.

"I would never come between you, pumpkin. The way Henry adores you; it wouldn't work anyway"

"Was there ever a normal conversation between the three of us that other people would have at breakfast?"

"You think I want to be normal?"

"You think this is my breakfast?"

"It's 8:00 in the morning"

"I've already had two meals today"

Quen stretched.

"Food or women?"

Quen grinned, smacking her lips when she sat normal again.

"I meant food. But I like the way you think"

"If only he would not only think so, but act so"

"What, I'm supposed to have late-night visits from women?"

"Shut up", shoved Louis Harry's smirking face away.

"Idiot"

Quen was stirring silently in her porridge while Harry and Louis were teasing each other again or something, she wasn't really listening.

"Have you two come to a conclusion yet?"

The two of them fell silent, looked at her.

"What?", they said it at the same time. Quen looked up, shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... who goes in where?"

Both were silent, didn’t seem to understand. Quen sighed, dropped her spoon.

"There are the bees and the flowers, the keys and the locks, the hole-puncher and the paper, the -"

"Are you seriously asking which one of us..."

Harry fell silent in the sentence because he couldn’t imagine that Quen was supposed to mean that.

"I've never heard the example with the hole-puncher and the paper", said Louis just thoughtfully, then shrugged his shoulders, raised his cup.

"Although it's obvious", he said, before he drank something, then put the teacup down. Then he hit the table. Harry flinched in shock.

"Did you really just ask if I fuck Harry or if he fucks me?"

Quen remained calm, nodded, played with the spoon in her porridge.

"I mean, I don't want to be prejudiced just because you've got the dressy on. Doesn't mean you don't use you sticky"

"I... It's definitely too early for this conversation. Actually, I will never be ready for such a conversation", Harry said perplexed and Louis rolled his eyes, unimpressed pointed at him with his fork.

"Harry. If you want me to shove my cock up your flat ass, you can get the fuck up and leave. I thought we were all clear whose stick was going to be stuck in who"

"Strict announcements here"

Quen whistled and Harry looked back and forth between them.

"We're really talking... about..."

Waiting, Louis looked at him.

"Yes, Harry, we're talking about sex and top and bottom. Do you know what that is? We don't have to talk about that at all, do we? Or have you ever been bottom?"

Harry wasn't answering, looked away. Quen dropped her spoon, laughed.

"What? Tell me!"

"I mean, yes, what’s the matter?"

Harry was embarrassed, shrugged his shoulders. Louis raised an eyebrow, seemed to not believe him.

"I like to try new things, why not? And a lot of people assume I could be a bottom because I don't act like a typical top"

"Hm"

Louis nodded slightly.

"Maybe I could be thought of as a top. Just because I'm dominant. Some people need help, haven't they ever heard the word power bottom? I hardly know a boy who wouldn't submit to me. Or none"

Annoyed, he stuffed a piece of strawberry into his mouth.

"All idiots"

"Have you ever topped?"

Quen grinned, Louis smiled, shook his head with big eyes.

"Born to be a bottom. Sorry"

"Poor Henry. You must have wanted to get fucked by him, didn't you?"

Quen sulked and looked back at Harry, sipping his coffee bright red.

"Why are we talking about this? It's bad enough that I've just confessed it to you"

"Didn't you like it?", laughed Quen. Harry was silent then, which was probably answer enough. For Harry would never say it was awful, he was far too nice.

"It wasn't really my favourite, no", he added, though.

"I thought for a moment you really weren't a top, and you're so scared to tell me and that’s why you're acting like that"

Quen laughed, throwing her head back.

"Uhm, no", Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. He'd love to put his best thing in your best thing", Quen added.

"Well, I'm glad"

Harry shook his head in bewilderment.

"These conversations... what would you be talking about if I wasn't here?"

"You, still"

Quen rolled her eyes.

"With Louis, everything revolves around you these days - ow!", she cried out in pain at the end as Louis kicked her shin with his high heel.

"You always bring him up, so shut up!"

"What, you really talk about me behind my back?"

Harry had to grin.

"Don't flatter yourself. If I find out you've been talking about me behind my back, you're dead, by the way"

Harry's face fell and Quen grinned.

"Too late"

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"When you talked about me on the train, I was awake"

"Oh, that wasn't the first time we talked about you"

"Shut up"

"What?"

"Quen kept making remarks. Nothing more", Harry rolled his eyes and Quen pouted.

"Hey, I promised you I wouldn't tell Louis about your stares"

"But you did?"

"Are you serious?"

Quen was silent, then shrugged.

"What difference does it make now? And as if Louis hadn't noticed at some point"

"Don't change the subject, why did you talk about me?", Harry said immediately and Louis smiled because of his shame, but he didn't want to allow the new subject either.

"Just sone comments from Quen, too. When did you stare at my bum?"

"About what?", Harry didn't comment on Louis, looked at Quen. She grinned knowingly but showed mercy and replied.

"About you being a cutie and being totally Louis' type, but he not wanting to admit it. And he told me why Zayn hates you so much"

"Quen!"

"What?"

Harry frowned, unable to concentrate on anything Quen had said except for the one at the end.

"I just thought, because... I don't know, because he felt replaced and realized we were interested in each other"

"I think that's the first time you've ever said it out loud"

"Don't change the subject", Harry said on Louis' remark, Quen just grinned in amusement.

"Oh, yeah, but Zayn hated you for something else, too"

"I'm warning you", Louis hissed, frowned at her. Quen laughed, lowering her spoon.

"I promised not to tell him, remember?"

"You also promised not to tell Louis that I looked at his ass!"

Louis smiled at Harry's protest.

"I told him before I promised that", Quen said unimpressed.

"And I also didn't tell him that you asked me if he'd had an operation. I thought he was asleep. Louis can tell you, I just told you there was another reason. One that might be very interesting for you"

"Why?"

"Zayn was ahead of you in many ways, but he also heard what you'd love to hear from Louis"

"Now shut up before I smack your stupid porridge in your face", growled Louis and Quen giggled, stood up.

"Have a nice day at work together my kittens. Maybe do some work instead of whispering around. If it's getting to be too much, then just jump in bed. It'll be easier to work after, believe me"

With that she went to the exit.

"That stupid bitch"

"What did she mean?"

"Nothing. And you're not to ask me about it again, understand?"

Harry looked at him like a surprised bambi, but then nodded. Louis almost had to grin at his obedience. If he wouldn't think back to this incredibly embarrassing moment, which he was constantly reminded of by Quen.

"Come on now, we still have a lot to do"

He stood up, which Harry resembled as he heard behind him.

"Will you tell me when I sleep with you?"

Louis laughed.

"You're an idiot"

***

"Soo… what have we got so much to do?", Harry asked at the entrance, clasping his hands together as Louis walked further into the office.

"Wait, I have to check something. I have the feeling I've forgotten something"

He staggered to a screen, typed something in, then fell silent. Harry didn't know what was going on, but the silence was probably no good.

"Louis...?"

"Fucking shit"

Now Louis turned to him, put one hand on his hip.

"Fuck"

"What's wrong?"

Louis was silent, seemed to see through Harry, so deep in thought he was. He exhaled deeply, then looked at the screen again.

"This is bad"

He rubbed his forehead.

"Listen, Harry..."

He sighed, turned back to the younger one.

"It's not your fault, but I still need you to do something for me"

Harry raised an eyebrow inquiringly; it sounded very optimistic.

"A party must be arranged by Friday"

"A party? Louis, that's in four days"

"I know, I know"

Louis turned away to do something on the monitors.

"The last few times Zayn reminded me. Every year on June 9th, there's a celebration. Not much new has to be organized, many things are repeated every year, but a few things have to be improved, or new things have to be done"

"Four days", Harry repeated stunned.

"And anyway, what kind of celebration is this?!"

"My birthday...?", Louis said, and Harry just stared stunned at his hesitant smiling face as he turned his head towards him.

"And Quens and Jacksons...?"

"What?"

"Well, the foundation ceremony. Every year we celebrate the founding of us on this day and... I'm always in charge of the organisation. At least most of it"

Harry was silent, just staring at him for a moment.

"Louis. Four. Days."

"I know, but we're gonna be okay"

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I beg your pardon? How could you forget that?"

"Well, listen, you should've..."

"I knew nothing of this! I'm not replacing Zayn. I'm not your security guard"

Louis was silent, had visible trouble admitting it was his fault.

"Why didn't Zayn at least text me something? That fucker, he certainly knew what he was doing", he murmured as he made a list.

"Well, what are we going to do?!", Harry returned to the important subject. Every minute must have counted now.

"I'll make you a list of everything that has to be organized by us, what was last year and the years before and remains the same with the positions and telephone numbers, but also what has to be done anew"

"Wait, I have to do this all by myself?"

"I gotta make some calls and invite people", Louis just said, already printed the list.

"You can get help from people for all I care, but I can't help you. It's not my job either"

Harry kept silent in shock.

"And my job is to..."

He fell silent, because, yes, he supposed that was his job.

"Here", Louis handed him a list.

"But I also sent it to you"

Without a word, Harry took the paper from him, looked at it.

"What don't I have to organize?"

"Well, catering is Quen's business. And you're mainly responsible for the private part"

"Great, where it matters most", Harry murmured.

"If I were you, I'd get started", Louis said, and Harry sighed, turned around and walked out of the office. Didn't Louis mean he wouldn't just stuff him with work? How could he organize a fucking party in four days that would otherwise take a few months, weeks?! And if this were to take place every year, he was sure everyone who was going to be there had expectations. It would be Harry's fault if anything went wrong! Besides, he was sure only the most important people were there. At least to the private area, for which he had to do most of the work. Great. But he guessed he didn't want it any other way, he accepted his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Favourite character in this story right now? <3
> 
> Louis is me when it comes to remember important days or whatever lmao.  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	26. ||24||

Before Harry was permanently employed by DEATH, he had enjoyed extensive training, yes. He had been prepared for many things, yes. But this was completely beyond his abilities. He wasn’t a caterer, party planner, event manager or anything else. DEATH had enough money, why didn't a professional do it? Probably always did it, but this time he was just the fool, because it was too late. Shit, just because of Louis. And now he kept him from his work and called him into his office. He already was annoyed, because everyone was asking him why he didn’t star earlier with the planning. He was just trying to save this stupid party. Was he even invited to this? Probably not.

He was on his last nerve, trying to pull himself together on the way to Louis'. But when the doors opened and he saw Louis sitting at the table, enjoying his afternoon tea, eating a Petit-Fours, his collar burst.

"Are you serious?"

Surprised, Louis’ eyes got a bit wider.

"Good day to you, too"

"I'm stressing my ass off and you're keeping me from my work just to have tea in front of me?"

Louis rolled his eyes, put the cup down before he pushed a thin stack of papers in front of him towards Harry.

"Relax. I got some things I need you to do. The top two papers are top priority, so get them done by tonight"

Harry snorted, walked to him.

"You call me here just to give me more work?"

"I couldn't put it all together for you earlier in the rush, so I started on the spot, so you could get started with something", said Louis calmly, taking a fork of the pastry in his mouth. And this calm in which he spoke only provoked Harry. He pulled the papers towards him, sighed, tried not to freak out. It was his job. It. Was. His. Fucking. Job. But the fact that he could've started the last couple of days ago annoyed him. And he had never really been totally busy and from zero to a hundred he suddenly had a bunch of work on his hands that you normally do in a couple of months?!

But he didn't want to grumble, took the papers and wanted to leave before he would say anything. He wasn't a baby; he'd get through it. But then, Louis stood up, typed on his bracelet as he walked around the table.

"Come back here tonight without me having to tell you"

Harry just nodded and Louis did the same, stopped with him, remained silent for a moment.

"Oh, and not too late, I'm going to bed early tonight. Haven’t slept that good last night", he stretched and Harry pressed his lips together to stay calm.

"Got it? You look pretty beat up. Already?"

"Everything's great", Harry just brought it out, which didn't sound very happy either. Louis chuckled, looked at him sceptically.

"Don't say you can't make it by tonight"

"Louis, I've really got a hell of a lot -"

"Everyone here has. And yet everyone makes it, don't they?"

"Louis, I'm suddenly supposed to throw a party I have no idea about in four days and come up with some new stuff, even though I don't know who's coming"

"It doesn't matter who comes"

"Oh, really? Not for me, because I have to think of things that the guests might like"

Harry slowly became angry at Louis' behaviour. But he didn't seem to notice this, or didn't seem to be bothered by it, just looked at Harry unimpressed.

"Just do something, will you? It'll work out"

"Louis! If I fuck this up, it's my fault! And I have no idea what you rich kids might like!"

"There won't -"

"Besides the fact that I wonder if there are no other people here at DEATH, or if it's just me who can take care of this shit. You, for example, who drinks tea here, although you'd know more than I do, and it's your fault that I have so -"

"Now hold your breath", Louis interrupted him loudly, grabbed his ear and pulled it towards him.

"How dare you talk to me like that, and interrupt me too!"

Harry broke free.

"I'm just telling you the truth. I'm upset that I have to pay for your mistakes, that I'm constantly being grumbled at, why I didn't take care of it sooner and why I have to cause so much stress for the others, because it's only a few days left!"

"I don't give a shit about your stress or anyone else's stress. Do your jobs, what do I pay you for?!"

"Am I an event planner or what?!"

Louis laughed.

"No way, you're failing already"

"I'd like to see you in something like this! Although no, your job is to boss people around and drink tea"

"Hey!", Louis pointed at him.

"You belong to me and you have to do what I order you to do, so you're gonna organize this party!"

"What would you do without me?! Run to Liam and say it's Zayn's fault because he didn't inform you that the formation of the mafia, which you seem to be in charge of, is soon? You always say you're on top, how can you forget that day?!"

No sooner had he finished, he was pulled by his ear to a chair and pressed on it.

"Louis, what -"

"Now you listen to me, stupid!"

Louis grabbed Harry's hair to push his head back so that he looked at him.

"I will not let you tell me what to do, or what you think I did wrong, or what I should have done differently, is that clear?! I am your boss, and when I tell you to organize the party, you do it! When I tell you to kill somebody, you do it! When I tell you to jump out the fucking window, you do it! That’s you fucking job!"

Harry didn't answer, now was a little scared of Louis while sitting in this chair. Maybe it had been too much to shout, to blame Louis for everything. But he was just so angry, stressed out and Louis was acting like a complete asshole!

"Did you hear me?!", Louis said louder, pulled Harry's hair again, and he pulled his eyes together for a moment.

"Yes", he grumbled, Louis snorted, let him go.

"You are a dumbass. I thought you were one of the few people around here who could get things done"

"I'm trying -"

"Did I say you could speak?!"

Harry was silent immediately, looked away.

"Answer me!"

"No!"

"Then why are you talking?!"

Harry said nothing, looked at him angrily before he looked away, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Harry. I want you to hand me the papers tonight and tell me everything's done, is that clear?", Louis said in a calm but no less threatening and dominant tone.

"I don't give a shit if you get someone to help you, but it's your responsibility, understand?"

Harry nodded, Louis sighed, stood up, straightened his hair.

"Fine. And until then, I'm glad you're not gonna bug me about this shit anymore. Now go, I'm sure you've got a few things to do"

Harry was silent for a moment, then got up without looking at Louis again, just clasped the papers tighter in anger, left the office. What an asshole Louis could be. Though he could understand him, it was Harry's job, it wasn't Louis to do. And Harry shouldn't have blamed everything on him. But... a little help from Louis would have been appreciated and... what was Harry thinking, he was still L'eue Courante. And he never got his hands dirty with most things. Especially not because of a ridiculous party.

***

This had been one of the most exhausting days Harry had ever experienced. But, well, he wasn't allowed to blame anyone. And he really tried. He stayed calm and did his job. He even got to Louis' office on time to bring him the finished papers. But Louis wasn't alone in the office. He was with Quen and Jackson. Somewhat confused, Harry stopped at the entrance. He didn't know anything about a meeting.

"Um, Louis?"

Louis looked up, seemed surprised it was Harry. He looked at his watch.

"It's 9:00 p.m. already?!"

"Um, I thought that was -"

"Yeah, yeah", Louis wavered, turned back.

"Just put it all down somewhere"

"Somewhere?"

"Yes, Harry, somewhere. I'm neither blind nor stupid, or do you think I am?"

"Besides forgetful?”, Harry muttered softly, which Louis Thank. Fucking. God. Hadn’t heard, turned to him questioningly.

"I beg your pardon?”

"Nothing, I'll put them here", Harry said softly, but a little louder, then turned around.

"Is this your prenup?", came from Quen and Louis rolled his eyes, unaware that Harry was doing the same at the same moment he left the office.

Idiot, they thought at the same time.

***

No, Harry wasn't complaining. No, Harry didn't bitch. But it was just that he hadn't taken a single break. But he had made a lot of progress, he had hardly slept because he had gone to bed early in the morning and got up early in the morning again, hadn't had a break as mentioned and was now completely exhausted in the evening, but he was just happy to have made progress. He had sat down with Niall and Liam and made a plan. They had kindly agreed to help him, even if they couldn't help much. But every help counted. What had surprised Harry was the fact that Liam had agreed to let Niall help. However, Tessa wasn’t allowed to help, let alone be aware of it. So, was Niall allowed into the private area? But he didn't know Louis, did he?

But Harry didn't have much time to think about it. Speaking of Louis, he had only seen him once today. It had been less strange than Harry had expected; Louis had looked stressed, but had been nice. Harry had almost felt bad for the last conversation. But apparently, Louis had already forgotten about it. Harry had thought. And also hoped. But when he received a message from Louis that day at 9:15 p.m. that he should be with him in five minutes, he had a bad suspicion. What if Louis wanted to give him a lecture about how he shouldn't behave, that the next mistake would get him fired? Or kill him?! Torture him?!

Okay, maybe Harry went a little overboard. But you never know with Louis. And you really shouldn't talk to Louis like that. Shit, Harry had fucked up, didn't he? With a frown, Harry followed the directions Louis sent him. Apparently, they didn't lead to his office because he would have known how to get there. He also had to go another way, had to go to several elevators, some he hadn't even known because they were so hidden, had to do several scans, finally into a hidden elevator like in the QUAL headquarters, before he arrived at a last door. The longer and further he walked the way and went through the elevators and scans, he expected worse. What if Louis really wanted to hurt him, was hiding somewhere? No one would hear him here. He swallowed, knocked briefly, tried to gather himself. He had showered after work and put on a pair of jeans and a new shirt, but he had the feeling that he had sweated through everything again because of all the fear he'd been through. Or it just felt that way. Harry looked at the door handle, which was pressed down after a short time before the door opened.

***

"Hi, Harry"

Harry's chin dropped down a little when he saw Louis. He couldn't react at all, let Louis pull him into the room instead. He heard the door close behind him as he was pulled further into the room by Louis on his wrist.

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm, you... you ordered me to come to you, was that now or did I..."

Louis laughed amused, turned to him while walking, changed the hand that was holding Harry's wrist.

"I know, Harry. It's allright"

"But you...", Harry couldn't speak, his brain fell out too much looking at Louis' body. All he was wearing was a light pink satin bathrobe, held in place by a satin ribbon at his waist. It was rather short, showing Louis' brown, thicker thighs and legs, which again looked so soft, in contrast with the light pink, which looked even more beautiful. Louis himself just seemed to shine with beauty. So, it wasn't reprehensible that Harry couldn't speak. Had Louis poisoned him and he had died on the way and now was in paradise?  
(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28) Louis, smiled at Harry's speechlessness and the look on his body, bit his lower lip, pulled him to his big bed, which the taller one allowed without control. Only when he was pressed onto the soft bed did he seem to notice something again, blinked.

"What... why should I... come here?"

His body didn't seem to listen to him, his hands reached up to Louis' waist, just had to touch Louis anywhere. Louis, still with his hands on Harry's shoulders, allowed Harry's hands to rest on his waist.

"What do you think?", he asked amused, swung his legs right and left of Harry's hips onto the bed, sat on his lap.

"I thought you were angry with me... because of yesterday..."

"Shhh"

Louis put his finger on Harry's mouth before his hands touched the sides of his face as he slid closer to Harry, leaning towards him.

"Long forgotten", he breathed against his lips and Harry swallowed, his grip on Louis' waist tightening.

"Really?", he asked hesitantly, Louis pushed him back by the shoulders until his back landed on the mattress and Louis could lean over him.

"Maybe"

The smaller one grinned, lips still above Harry's. Overwhelmed he exhaled, not prepared for something like this to happen. Only yesterday they had argued, today they had only seen each other briefly and now… Louis did this?

But the thoughts had blown away as soon as Louis kissed him. Harry closed his eyes, replied automatically, his hands going up and down on Louis' side without his control. It felt so good, the satin fabric was so soft and Louis' curves just seemed more breathtaking. Satisfied, Louis sighed, releasing his lips from Harry to kiss along his jawbone until he reached his ear.

"Look next to you on the nightstand"

It took Harry a moment to even understand what Louis had said, then he frowned, but did as ordered. His frown frowned even more when he looked at a small glass bottle with a golden cap. It was completely transparent, filled with a liquid that... Harry's gaze changed, he looked at Louis, dropped his head back on the mattress.

"Are you serious?", he laughed. Louis giggled, sat up when Harry looked back at the nighttable.

"Well, the thought never left my mind, so I thought, why not? And I see you haven't forgotten either"

"You didn't seriously..."

Harry sighed, looking back at Louis. God, he looked so sexy. His hands were resting on Harry's chest, his satin bathrobe had slipped up his thighs a little, just showing more skin, his hips looked even wider from the sitting position and Harry's hands were pressing a bit into the soft flesh.

"You seriously thought I was using regular lube?"

"I never thought about it like that. But I didn’t think you seriously would go for personalized lube with gold glitter"

"What, that's what I got the money for"

"Oh, that's what you spent your money for?"

Louis chuckled, kept stroking Harry's chest up and down.

"Maybe? If I have any money left over from the surgeries..."

Harry exhaled when he looked at Louis' body again. The dimmed light only made him look better, and oh god, Harry has never been so overwhelmed. Speechless, his hand moved down Louis' thigh.

"You look..."

He looked at Louis' face, which radiated so much determination, dominance and at the same time lust and desire, noticed how his breath was already faltering again.

"You're incredible, Louis"

Satisfied Louis grinned, leaned forward again.

"I know. And you haven't even seen me naked yet"

Harry took a deep breath and then said a "fuck" against Louis' lips, his grip strengthened again, he didn't even know where his hands were on Louis' body. Everything about him seemed so soft, and yet so muscular and yet so flawless and fuck, his skin was indescribable.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"What?", blinked Harry, looking up at Louis' blue eyes, which opened. A hand went from Harry's chest to the side of his head, propped on the bed, while gently holding some of Harry's hair, playing with it. Instead of an answer, Louis' lips lay back on Harry's again. Harry frowned as Louis soon loosened, breathing against his. He became more confused when he heard a sound that stopped soon after.

"9:28 and 30 seconds"

Harry kept silent for a moment until he understood. He had to laugh. As much as he could, given his situation and his condition.

"Louis, seriously?!"

"I'm not doing anything half-assed"

Louis sat up again a bit, grinned.

"And I take promises like these very serious"

"You planned all this since yesterday?"

"I set an alarm clock for myself right at breakfast and planned"

Harry shook his head stunned, then looked down at Louis again. He couldn't believe Louis had planned this behind his back. And had just done it with such confidence. And then after the fight yesterday. Just for Harry.

And the more he thought about it the more doubts came over him. Even when Louis leaned over him, began to kiss his neck, his hand went up under Harry's T-shirt, the doubts didn't get any smaller. Louis really wanted to do it now, didn't he? He wanted to have sex with him now. That they would undress now, get Louis ready, touch each other, Harry would finally be in Louis, they -

Harry grabbed Louis' wrist, pushed his hand out from under Harry's shirt.

"Wait"

"Hm?", the one on top continued to nibble at Harry's skin on his neck. God, he smelled so good, he couldn't stop thinking about why Harry stopped him now and wanted to wait. Finally, they would do it, he couldn’t wait any longer. And yet, just a moment ago, Harry seemed to want it right now, too.

"I don't know if..."

Harry interrupted himself, pushing him a bit away on Louis' chest. Louis sighed, sat up reluctantly, looked down at him.

"What?", he asked, even sounded a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"I don't know if I'm ready"

Louis was silent, then raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Harry was silent, still holding both Louis' wrists gently, looked away for a moment, then back to him.

"I don't know if... if we should do this right now"

Louis just stared at him for a moment, then blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm so fucking tired today, I don't know if this is the right time"

Louis blinked a few times, seemed to understand first that he had just heard correctly.

"Wait, wait? You're dumping me because you're too tired? Harry, are we a couple that’s in the difficult years of marriage, when you can't have sex anymore?!"

"Louis, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable with this right now"

Harry gently grabbed Louis' hands as the smaller one had freed himself from the grip.

"And I've been up since 5 a.m. And I've slept for two hours because I'm so busy right now"

"Do you know how long I've been preparing this?"

Louis tore himself away, started climbing off Harry. Harry sat up.

"Louis, I'm not disputing that. I know you've put a lot of effort and thought into this. That's why I want this to be good. And the way I feel, it's certainly not going to be the way you want it to be"

Louis had got up in the meantime, was now standing in front of the bed, looking down on Harry. He seemed stunned. But at least he wasn't angry; he hadn't shouted around and hadn't thrown Harry out yet. Harry stood up slowly, put his hands on Louis' neck to bend his head, so that he looked at him, after he realized that Louis had only been staring at the bed.

"Louis, I'm really sorry. It's not you, god, you look... you look amazing, you do in everything. But that's why I want to do it the way you want me to"

"What's so hard about having sex with me?! It's not like you and I are virgins celebrating our wedding vows”

Harry sighed.

"I know, but that has nothing to do with it either. I'm just fucking tired, just want to sleep and I have to get up early tomorrow. Besides the fact that I don't know if I'm ready for this yet"

Louis pushed his hands away.

"You know that it’s just sex, don't you? The way you're talking right now as if we're in a relationship"

Harry had to laugh a little, which also made Louis chuckle. Because just the thought about the teo in a relationship together… seriously?

"Yes, I know, for God's sake. So, is it so wrong that I don't want to disappoint you?"

"Hm", Louis did, playing with Harry's waistband. A little worried, Harry looked at Louis' face. Louis didn't seem really disappointed, not even angry, he couldn't place it. He was so quiet. He didn't expect that.

"Okay"

Louis nodded, then looked up.

"You should probably get some sleep then"

Harry nodded, held his peace. Why was Louis so understanding? Louis nodded, too, then typed something into his bracelet that made Harry's bracelet make a sound.

"In case you can't find your way back", Louis smiled and Harry did the same, feeling strange as he stood there like a fool.

"Um, yeah. Good night"

"Good night", Louis replied, smiling slightly, which was like Harry before he took a step to the door.

That had been strange, he thought to himself as he walked to the door. Just as he was about to turn around, the door closed by itself. He closed his mouth again, just glanced at the door for a moment. Why was it so strange in the end? Well, probably because they wanted to have sex first, then Harry stopped it, then Louis sent him to sleep. How could that not be weird?

On the way to his room, Harry couldn't help thinking about Louis' reaction. At first, he seemed confused, then only in thought and restrained and then understanding? He had perhaps been angry for a moment, no, it had been more stunned. Why had he not become angry? The Louis Harry knew would have been angry, wouldn't he? Or wouldn't have taken him seriously, wanted to keep seducing him. Wait, right, why did he take him seriously immediately? Everything about this situation confused Harry.

***

When the door closed, Louis stared at it briefly. Then he looked at the bed, at his bedside table, went through another door in the room into his walk-in closet. The light came on automatically. Louis grabbed one of his cosiest satin pyjamas. Once more he looked in the full-body mirror behind him, looked at himself in the bathrobe before he stepped out of the closet, walked through the room to the bathroom door, the pyjamas in his hand. When he arrived in the bathroom, he put the clothes on the shelf before pulling on the loop of the nightgown, so that it opened. He pulled the fabric from his shoulders, dropped it on the floor. Louis sighed as he saw his chest glistening golden. Yeah, maybe he had already tried the lubricant, what it looked like on his skin. For one more little surprise for Harry. And now he had to wash it off without having had sex. Not what he had in mind.

Louis closed his eyes under the rain forest shower, let the warm water trickle down on him. He wasn't angry at Harry. It is what it is. It was just a pity and he was a bit disappointed, it wasn't as if he hadn't spent the last hours peeling every hair from his body, putting lotion on to make his skin flawless, straightened his hair, picking out nice bedding, getting the lube made, deciding what to wear, how to smell, how to adjust the light... on the other hand, it wasn't the first time Louis experienced this. He had learned from his relationship with Jackson, taken some of it with him.

***

"Hey Louis, what are you doing tonight?"

Louis turned questioningly to Lizzo, who intercepted him in the hallway.

"We were gonna have a poker night tonight. We haven't had one in a long time. Are you and Jackson coming?"

Louis smiled.

"I'd love to. But I not tonight"

Lizzo drew a mischievous grin, looked at him waiting, whereupon Louis' smile widened.

"Aah, what are you two up to?"

"Well…", Louis looked away and Lizzo laughed.

"Or rather, what are you up to? Jackson never plans anything for you"

At the remark Louis rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't have to. And yes, I have something planned"

"Yeah, yeah, I see. Remember to use protection", Lizzo turned away laughing.

"We don’t use that since a long time"

"Too much information!"

Louis laughed before they went in opposite directions. Louis looked at his watch. He'd worked extra yesterday to finish early and get everything ready today. Today wasn't a special day. In fact, it was four years ago today that they had had their first kiss. But not that Louis was paying any attention. (He didn't talk about it so as not to seem completely insane.) But if he already knew, why shouldn't he prepare something?

Okay, it had sucked. But Louis put all that effort aside by just looking forward to the evening. Looking forward to Jackson. They had said they'll meet at 9:00 in their room. Actually, Louis would have liked to have had it earlier, but Jackson had been so busy lately; both of them, actually, but Louis liked to put it off to spend time with Jackson. You did that for the boyfriend you loved, didn't you?

Louis sat on the bed, sighed, looked at the clock. At least he'd finished on time. Now all that was left to do was let Jackson come. With anticipation he stroked over the soft fabric of his robe before he checked his epilated leg, just as he had done twenty times before. He didn't always make such an effort, but he did most of the time; nothing was too much for Jackson. Louis had to smile at the thought of getting up at any moment when the door might open.

But it didn't and half an hour later Louis was still sitting on the bed, playing some bored game on his phone. He looked at the clock again. Where was his amazing boyfriend? Thoughtfully, Louis looked at the door for a moment before he looked at his phone again.

At 9:56 p.m. the door opened, Louis quickly threw away his phone and got up. In fact, it was Jackson who came in while he was still on the phone. He just finished the conversation, then pulled the headset from his ear, put it away annoyed sighing.

"Hi", Louis greeted him gently, now stood in front of him to put his arms around the waist of the taller man.

"Hey", he got back a bit annoyed as Jackson drove a hand over his face.

"Everything okay? What happened?", Louis asked worried, his hands moving up and down Jackson's lower back.

"Everything sucks today, basically the last couple of weeks"

Louis smiled a little, put his chin on Jackson's chest, looked up at him.

"Hmm, I thought we'd take our mind off it a bit and have some fun?"

"Urgh, Louis, seriously"

Jackson pushed Louis a little bit away to get past him.

"What? But I've got everything set up?"

Louis looked at him as he walked into the bathroom.

"Louis, I just want to sleep, I have to get up in a few hours", he heard Jackson, sighed. He walked after Jackson, stood in the doorway, watched Jackson take off his shirt.

"Shall I run you a bath? We've still got some of that bath foam that smells so good", Louis asked, placing his hands on Jackson's shoulders to apply a little pressure and relax him. Jackson sighed, shook his head.

"No, I'll take a quick shower and lie down"

Louis nodded somewhat disappointed, but let it go.

"Okay", he said, then went out of the bathroom, heard the shower a short time later start. He looked quietly at the bed, then shrugged his shoulders. Anyway, it was often like that the last weeks. And when Louis said he was tired when Jackson wanted sex, Jackson just said that he was just a man and needed it. And then they'd have sex... But Jackson was just so busy and a beautiful person, he deserved everything.

Not thinking about it, Louis walked into the wardrobe, actually his, but in the meantime, Jackson lived here, too, he picked out one of his prettiest pyjamas. It was a bit cold, but he had dressed up his body now, then at least he put on a nice short one. Besides, he wanted to look pretty for Jackson. And when they cuddled, Louis would get warm anyway. Alone around the heart. Louis smiled in love, changed his clothes and then stepped out. Jackson was already in bed, oops, maybe Louis needed some time after all. But Jackson still seemed to be awake. He had put one arm over his eyes but was still breathing much too fast to be asleep. Louis crawled into the big bed, slipped directly to Jackson to lay one leg over him, half on top of him himself.

He pushed Jackson's arm off his face to kiss him.

"I love you", he then said with a smile. Jackson hummed against his lips.

"Really?"

Louis nodded giggling, putting his hands on Jackson's face for another kiss. Jackson hummed again, his hand on Louis' ass, squeezing once.

"Love ya, too, babe"

Happy, Louis put his face into Jackson's crook of the neck.

"You're so hardworking"

Jackson chuckled.

"Somebody's gotta do something around here, right?"

Louis smiled, kissed the crook of his neck one more time before he put his head on Jackson's chest, closed his eyes. Yes, Jackson made him happy. His heart was sure of it. So, he turned off his head and kept telling himself that.

But it would only be a year before he'd see what he got out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got that the last part of this chapter was the past :) My heart hurts because I had to write Louis being treated like that  
> Ah and sorry for making you think Larry would fuck in this chapter :3! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	27. ||25||

Annoyed Louis groaned as he bent over the table, his arms resting on it. He was a fucking mafia boss and had to plan a fucking party and check the guest list. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind. The last few years it'd been a lot easier. He was tired of the day, and it was only 3:00. At least something was already done.

The door opened behind him and Louis didn't even look up to see who it was. It could only be Quen, Jackson (he better not -), Liam or Harry anyway. And he didn't want any of them anyway, basically any people who kept bugging him.

"Hey, Louis"

Louis sighed at the voice, closed his eyes briefly.

"Hi, Harry. How's everything going?"

"I got an early start this morning and I've already done quite a bit. Here"

A hand entered his field of vision with some papers and notes. Louis stood up straight in surprise, took the pile from him.

"You did all that already?"

"I had a little help", Harry smiled.

"I still wanted to talk to you, but I knew I must have done a bit of work to do it"

Louis chucklee, threw the stack on the table, turned around, leaned against it.

"All right, what's up?"

Now Harry didn't seem to be in such a good mood, his smile fell and looked nervous.

"I, um... wanted to talk about yesterday"

Louis frowned.

"Why? We talked about it"

Harry was silent and he looked thoughtfully at Louis' face. Why wasn't Louis angry?

"Because... I was a bit of an asshole to you yesterday. Since the day before yesterday actually, but I mean especially last night"

He clasped his hands together. Louis looked at him questioningly and a bit confused at the same time.

"What?"

Harry looked away for a moment, then back at him as if wondering why Louis was wondering now.

"Well, I should've said straight off that I'm tired; I couldn't because I was so overwhelmed and you looked so pretty, but yes, still, it's my fault. I just wanted to tell you that and also that... I know that it took a lot of time and nerves. I'm sorry it was for nothing. You don't deserve it. Especially after the way I was so unhelpful to you"

Louis was silent, had only stared at Harry in disbelief as he spoke. At the end of his speech Harry smiled slightly; insecure, but at the same time so confident and sweet.

"Um..."

For the first time Louis seemed to be really speechless.

"I... thank you"

He looked away.

"That's, uh, nice of you"

Harry apologized for yesterday and understood how much Louis had prepared for him, how much time he had taken?

"And unexpected", he laughed lightly and ran his hand through his hair. At the remark Harry frowned.

"Did you think I wouldn't care?"

Louis still didn't look at him, shrugged his shoulders, now like it was normal.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, I know you want to have sex with me too, I knew you'd think it's stupid we didn't"

"Louis", Harry shook his head.

"I meant, did you think I didn't care that you went to all that trouble and made such a fuss"

Louis was silent, looking at him now.

"I... yes? I mean most men don't understand how much effort that can be", he murmured at the end, crossing his arms in front of him. Harry had never seen him like that before, he seemed to want to protect himself from something. As if Harry was something evil.

"Maybe. But I understand. And I appreciate it. So even though last night didn't go the way you wanted it to, which I said I was sorry for, I appreciate it, you looked so... amazing. I mean it's not normal that you did this"

Actually. Because for Louis, it kind of was. He was silent, never really wondered if it wasn't normal. It really wasn't. It just kind of came naturally in his relationship with Jackson. For Jackson it had been normal, too. You could tell in the end. He had never said thank you, he had never said he looked pretty, he was never sorry.

"Thank you", he said, even could smile slightly. Rather he had to.

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before"

"When I look at the guys you've been with, it doesn't surprise me"

Louis laughed, punched Harry lightly against the shoulder.

"Shut up"

Harry grinned, now stood next to Louis, looked at the plan that was spread out on the table.

"Seriously, Louis. You don't deserve this. I'm glad you learned to love and respect yourself. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten away from Jackson"

Louis was silent, now he turned to the table too.

"I never thought of it that way"

"Well, maybe if you'd let him push you around till the end, you'd still be with Jackson"

Louis pulled a face. Actually, Harry was right. Louis had allowed Jackson so much in the relationship, he had even today found one thing he had allowed, about which Louis hadn't even noticed that they hadn't been normal. Eventually, Jackson had treated him like shit. Thank God that was over. And thank God Louis knew he'd never let himself be treated like that again.

"What's that?", Harry changed the subject now, because he could imagine that Louis didn't want to talk about it anymore. Louis chuckled, glanced at Harry briefly from the side in silence, bumped at him with his own shoulder.

"You're a strange guy, you know that, Harry?"

Surprised, Harry looked at him, then grinned with his dimples.

"How nice, because normal is boring"

At the remark Louis had to grin too, before the two turned to the table.

Maybe not all men were the same. Maybe sometimes prejudice really was prejudice. And maybe Louis should finally move on.

***

Nervous Harry looked at himself in the mirror as he put his Jackett on.

"Everything's going to be all right, Harry", he heard Sophie say behind him, who once again tugged at him and checked that everything was correct.

"I must go to Louis now. You know where you have to go, don't you?"

Harry exhaled, then nodded, smiled at her again quickly.

"Thanks for everything, Sophie"

She smiled before she looked at the clock.

"Now I have to hurry up before Louis fires me"

Harry laughed before she disappeared from his room. Just like he did after he checked that he had everything he needed. If anything went wrong today, it would be on his ass. That's not the only thing that scared Harry, though. It was knowing that only the most important people in DEATH would be present tonight; those who knew Louis, knew Quen and knew Jackson. The elite of DEATH, so to speak. And that didn't make his nervousness any better.

He stepped out of the room with a sigh, then went to the parking garage where his car was already waiting. Oh yes, he drove himself. Not in his own car, but at least something. The route had already been set so that he could drive straight off. He would arrive earlier than the beginning of the celebration; did all those in charge of the preparation.

The building where the banquet was to take place was a remote factory. Harry hadn't really been involved in the preparations for the banquet, but he was still supposed to be there before. He didn't really know why, nor if a factory was the building he had chosen, but anyway. He parked in a hidden garage that reminded him of the entrance to QUAL. But when he got to the inside of the factory by elevator, he realized that he had underestimated DEATH once again. The factory looked different from what it looked like from the outside. It was a huge, beautiful building from inside, nothing looked like a factory. So guess it became clear that this wasn't a factory, it was just disguised as one by DEATH.

"Henryy!"

Harry's gaze fell from the scenery to Quen, who stepped out of a group of people who seemed to be discussing the latest changes and came up to him to give him a shoulder bump.

"Whoo, did you get all dressed up for me?"

"Sure, I do everything for you"

She sighed sadly.

"If only that were true. Sorry, pumpkin's not here yet. But I'll take care of your looks so he can see you the same way. You look very yummy"

"What are you even doing here already? Shouldn't you wait until all the guests arrive, like Louis?"

Quen wavered.

"Oh, I don't care as much as Louis. What matters is that everything's here and the food's prepared properly. And the alcohol. I'll go and change somewhere, and I'll be here at the beginning. Just like the years before"

Harry laughed.

"Amazing that you're allowed to do that"

"I don't think Louis could ever do this", Quen grinned.

"But thank God he wants it that way and wants to make his entrance. I, on the other hand, cannot have the performance I want"

"Bombs, explosives and dynamite?"

Quen sighed, clung to Harry.

"Imagine that. And all the dead bodies around me. It would be fucking awesome!"

"But when everyone dies, who's gonna admire you?"

Quen was silent.

"I put the women in front of it in secure containers. I don't care about men anyway"

"Women will outlive us all anyway. I know"

"Did Louis teach you that?"

Quen proudly patted his cheek.

"And if he did, I would only say it if I thought so too"

"What a gentleman you are. I heard you're the organizer of the party tonight"

"Does everybody here know this?"

Harry got nervous again. Quen shrugged while she nodded.

"Sure, so they know who to blame if anything goes wrong"

Harry exhaled nervously.

"But actually, I just wanted to make sure you took care of the most important things"

"I didn't arrange strippers, Quen"

"Hmm, too bad. But I didn't really mean that. Got enough alcohol?"

Harry chuckled.

"Enough to put us all in the hospital by the end of the party"

"I like that answer!"

Harry laughed and Quen looked around.

"It all looks very nice", praised Harry and Quen made an unfortunate noise.

"Do you think so? It's all too corny for me. I'm looking forward to the location at the party where you can drink and bawl as much as you want"

Harry had to smile. Quen was incredible. Despite all the things that were done around her, she remained herself.

"Who's coming? I mean, it's not going to be the people who aren't allowed to see you. But also, not the people who come here. If I understand it correctly, it's only a banquet here"

"Right", Quen nodded, put her hands on her hips.

"It goes like this: First there's a banquet here, with all the formal people like every year. We're eating and drinking champagne and talking about business and whatnot. It's like a normal anniversary party at an agency or something. And then it's off to the new location. It's divided. On the one hand it's a party for the employees of DEATH, elite or not, it's like a big club to celebrate the occasion. And then there's a private area that almost no one knows about. And you know what there is?", she leaned towards him at the end.

"I guess it's what I've been organising the last few days?"

Harry looked away unsure.

"Or a strip club?"

Quen grinned.

"The first one is right. Even though I feel like you want to spend your first paycheck on a strip club"

"Bullshit, I'm just trying to think like you"

"You know what? I'm going to take you to one of the best strip clubs in the country. I promise you"

Harry chuckled.

"Do I want that?"

"Well, we can take Louis with us. I'm sure he'll want to come along and put a leash on you anyway. Anyway, in the private area is the party of the year, the elite is too cool to attend the banquet"

"What, people our age?"

Quen nodded, had to smile at Harry's delight. When you worked at DEATH, you didn't often have parties like this and so on. No wonder Harry was looking forward to meet new people outside of work.

"Many of them only see Louis, Jackson and I once a year at this event. Often there are new faces, you are one of them this year, for example. And yes, it's always pretty cool. When it's prepared properly", she grinned at the end and Harry sighed. If he had done it badly, he probably wouldn't be looked at so great.

"But I can also reassure you, not everyone is as demanding as Louis. I, for example, am happy as long as there are snacks and alcohol. That's how many people feel. But I know what matters most to you is Louis' opinion", she grinned at him at the end, Harry looked away.

"After all, he's my boss and he hired me"

"Sure, just because of that"

"Is there anything else for me to do here now?"

Quen laughed, indicated to him to follow her.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to the team. The guests will be here soon anyway"

***

Now that Harry finally knew the approximate plan, he was a little more reassured. For example, he was glad not to have to prepare the banquet, where he would have been judged badly for every little mistake.

Thank God his father was also present at the banquet, so he still had him. However, he wasn't there yet. Harry was wondering if he would perhaps come here with Jackson's mother. Urgh. If the mother was anything like her son, Harry definitely wouldn't stand it. Plus, it made it really hard for him to be happy for his father. Because how could he not be prejudiced when Sofia's son was such a jerk?! But maybe there was a reason Sofia wasn't with Jackson's father anymore ... maybe Jackson just was like his father.

By now it had gotten pretty crowded, people were standing in the lobby and drank champagne. What surprised Harry was that no one was already going into the other rooms, also no one was standing or walking up the big, wide staircase that led directly opposite the entrance to the entrance hall. But probably it was all like every year.

Harry didn't think much about it anymore; he greeted the people who had just come into the hall, talked to some, introduced himself (although everyone here seemed to know who he was anyway), and finally talked to Jessica, the girl he had met at the ball in Paris. He had known that she worked at DEATH, but not that she was so "important" that she was here as well. It turned out that she was the sister of the one security guard at the ball that Louis had talked to. Not that Harry would remember that... he just had a good memory.

At some point, presumably when all the guests were present, the light dimmed a bit, except for the lamps on the banister of the grand staircase and the lamps above the staircase. The crowd calmed down a little and turned to the stairs. Harry did the same, was a but confused.

Heels were heard on the floor, and there was no need to ask who it was. In fact, Louis stepped out of the marble arch on the upper floor. Immediately, the crowd started clapping. So did Harry, who was simply guided by the crowd. Louis smiled at the greeting, stood in the gallery next to the stairs, his hands on the wide marble railing. You couldn't see much of his outfit; the marble went all the way up to his navel about. But you could see that Louis was wearing something red. And Harry could already tell how pretty Louis looked once again. The shiny red on his tanned skin, his collarbomes that stood out because of the way he stood there, his arms that got their figure from the slightly defined muscles, but still not all muscle. Harry didn't even notice that Louis had begun to speak.

"...we have been and still are exposed to many difficulties. But still I am confident that we will solve these problems, why else would we be called the biggest and most successful mafia even by our enemies? Although you all know that I don't like to use that word. Rather, we are an organization that works in everyone's interests, simply not letting other smaller ones get the better of us or make fun of us. I don't think we can be compared to those. Every year I look forward to this traditional celebration, because it is more than just a celebration. It is the celebration, the appreciation of the foundation of FIMA, the foundation of me, L'eue Courante, my better half Aria Soffocante, my helping leader Quen"

Harry frowned. Better half? Had Louis fallen on his head?! He was looking around when he noticed there was some whispering. He saw a woman questioningly looking at her companion, who replied, shaking his head with a chuckle. Wait, did they all think Jackson and Louis were still together? Or married?! As if, right?!

"...and it is the last thing we want to talk about today, because today is about DEATH, about us, about all of you. We all hold DEATH together; we are the context and the source of DEATH. That is exactly what we are celebrating today. I speak here on behalf of my other two leaders, whom I must thank again after this past year for their loyalty"

The crowd applauded again, Harry did the same, but less attentively. Loyalty? In Jackson's case, only in relation to DEATH. Pah.

"Now I hope that this year's banquet will be an unforgettable evening again, and that it will perhaps even take us further through the many interesting conversations among us. If you are missing something, do not hesitate to contact the representatives, most of the people present know the procedure. But I would also like to welcome those who are present for the first time today. For example, someone who I'm sure you all know is also here today, Mr. Harry Styles, my newly appointed Personal Assistant"

Harry's eyes widened when he heard his name and was applauded. Jessica next to him began to smile, stepped one step closer to him. Louis' eyes now met Harry's and he began to smile a little. It seemed professional and grateful, but his eyes looked at him mischievously and almost grinning. Harry shook his head slightly. Idiot.

"So, tonight is also a chance for me to introduce this man to you, after I got a lot of questions after I had this post created. Anyway, I would also be delighted if, despite the interest in talking about professional matters, we could include more than just business in our discussions today. And now I wish you all a pleasant evening"

The crowd applauded again before the lights got a little brighter again. The people started talking again, but Harry still looked at Louis, who took a different position, talked briefly to Liam, who had been standing a little further behind him the whole time before he walked to the stairs. As soon as he had reached the stairs and started to go down, Harry's mouth opened a bit. He now saw what Louis was wearing and couldn't take his eyes off Louis' body. The dress was long, but had a slit in the skirt that exposed his left leg. It was tighter at the upper part of the body and the waist, but then became a little looser at the skirt; the red fabric shimmered in the light. It looked so seductive and sexy, but at the same time simply elegant and how did he do that? (Outfit on instagram: larrymelon28) Louis strutted gracefully down the stairs, his hand on the banister, before he looked back at Harry, grinning mischievously at his gaze. He didn't behave very inconspicuously for the fact that he wanted to keep it a secret.

"I didn't know that"

Harry was torn from his stare when Jessica put a hand on his arm.

"Sorry, what?", he asked, embarrassed, cleared his throat, quickly drank some champagne. Actually, he should thank her, someone would have caught him in the end.

"That you are the Personal Assistant of L'eue Courante", Jessica smiled impressed.

"Impressive"

"Oh, that. It turned out that way, but I really didn't do that much", Harry said in surprise that she didn't know. Made her sympathetic, he had already assumed that she had only spoken to him because he had this job now... Oh God, he was already thinking like Louis. Or was it just less naive? Whatever it was, Harry had forgot it again because Jessica had already been nice at the ball. And she didn't even know it. Not everyone took advantage of everyone else.

"And what do you do now?", she asked with interest and still smiled at him.

"Well, I help him structure his schedule, attend some meetings and help make decisions -"

"Wow, you already have a say in decisions?!"

"Well... not completely. I get to tell my opinion and ideas. I don't know if he'll listen. Sometimes he does"

She nodded quietly, mustered him briefly, which Harry didn't see because he was drinking.

"I heard that you prevented a mistake by DEATH"

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"It had to do with the small businesses in England"

Harry frowned a little. How did Jessica know so much?

"Um, well, I was just talking to Will and we came up with a plan that was more beneficial to DEATH than the plan he had previously considered"

Harry was uncomfortable talking about it. He didn't want to say that Louis had had a totally crazy plan that was only born of defiance and personal hatred. But it was his job not to say that either, but to make Louis look good. It was the same with every employee of DEATH.

"Wow. You really do have a lot influence, Harry. Must be great"

"I'm happy to help DEATH, yes. But I would have done that in my job before, too. In my opinion, everyone who works here helps"

She giggled.

"How sweet. You were in the Chemistry Department before this, right?"

Harry nodded, surprised again how much people knew about him. The question was... was it admiration or control?

"Yes, exactly. I was fortunate to have had the opportunity to quickly come into contact with Will through my father and the circumstances that DEATH was and still is struggling with"

"I get it. You have even fascinated L'eue Courante quickly", she giggled and put one hand on his arm.

"What do you mean?", he smiled.

"Well, you seem to be able to impress everyone directly. Everyone who has met you seems to be impressed immediately"

"Not everyone"

Harry shook his head, thinking of Ms. Ryan, Jackson, Zayn... many, actually. But he was flattered by what Jessica said.

"But I'm happy if most people are happy with me. Thank you"

He smiled and she did the same before she looked at his chest.

"And what will happen to you now? I mean, surely you have a lot to do?"

Harry nodded, sighed alone at the thought of the last days.

"Yes, indeed. But it's not as if I hadn't decided to do it"

Jessica nodded quietly, then looked at him again.

"And... in private? I mean, you don't have much time right now, do you?"

"Um, no, not really. But I haven't seen much of my dad anyway, because he's busy, he works -"

"Des Styles, I know", nodded Jessica and on his look, she grinned.

"There's really a lot of talk about you, Harry. Harry Styles, the man who became personal assistant of L'eue Courante after only a few months, got a job created especially for him"

Harry was silent. The way she said it, it really sounded as if there were many other people who were less enthusiastic about him, more jealous or whatever. And didn't she just say she hadn't known about it?

"May I interrupt?"

They both looked at the man who had stood by them. It was Pete, Jessica's brother.

"Pete Hellard", he reached out a hand, smiled a little, but seemed nervous at the same time. For whatever reason. Harry nodded, shook his hand.

"Jess, can I... talk to you for a minute?"

The man blushed a little and Jessica frowned, not seeming very enthusiastic.

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of talking"

"It's important"

Harry raised an eyebrow as the man became even redder and cleared his throat as his voice broke a little. What was wrong with him? But then he noticed. He sensed eyes on him. He looked around; his eyes met blue eyes. Louis stood a little further away with people Harry didn't know. He watched Pete amused, a grin of satisfaction. He saw the look in Harry's eyes, looked away innocently.

Harry looked suspiciously at Pete, who had been arguing with his sister.

"Just come with me", he seemed to have enough, grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her away.

"See you later, Harry", she said quickly and smiled, which he replied somewhat confused. He looked as he stood alone at the group where he had seen Louis before. But the smaller one was no longer standing there. Strange.

"Who are you looking for?"

Surprised, Harry looked behind him as a small hand rested on his upper arm.

"Louis?"

Louis smiled.

"Who is that?"

Shocked, Harry looked around, which made Louis laugh.

"Don't be scared, curly. Nobody heard us"

"I would be stoned to death"

Louis rolled his eyes and only now Harry remembered the outfit of his opposite.

"You look..."

Louis looked at him questioningly, then realized that he couldn't expect more from Harry, because he looked down at him again speechlessly.

"You know, I don't really need compliments, but I do like not getting the compliments at all, when someone can't even speak to me anymore"

Harry cleared his throat, ran his fingers through his hair before he looked into Louis' face.

"Sorry, you look, um, that dress looks pretty good on you"

Louis hummed with a slight grin, moved closer to Harry.

"So... it's the dress that makes me look good?"

Harry's eyes got bigger before he shook his head.

"You make the dress look really good"

Louis laughed, then mustered him.

"You make that suit look pretty good, Harry Styles"

Harry exhaled with a little laughter.

"Thank you, L'eue Courante. And I am very honoured to be mentioned in your speech"

Louis grinned.

"Your face was priceless"

"I didn't exactly expect it", laughed Harry and Louis sighed.

"I really do have to introduce you to a few people, so this was a good opportunity"

"Is that why you hired Pete to pull Jessica away?"

Harry chuckled, and innocently, Louis looked away.

"What? Who is Jessica and who is Pete?"

Unbelievable, Harry thought as he shook his head, he had to smile a little.

"Well, whatever. Just because I'm in charge doesn't mean that those in high places at DEATH don't doubt me sometimes. And creating a position for a newbie and giving him so much power already makes them doubt"

"Power? How do I have power?"

Louis looked at him confused, like he was wondering how stupid Harry was.

"If I could manipulate you, sure. But you can't be manipulated"

Louis understood how Harry thought, laughed slightly. Inwardly, he was just thinking how wrong Harry could be. Harry must have known that he could be manipulated by knowing that he mixed his private and professional life. Whether it was hate, like with Danielle, or love, like with Jackson.

"Whatever, come with me", he staggered and walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! But I can promise you, you will get much Larry content in the next chapters... xx *wink wonk*
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	28. ||26||

Harry followed him, noticed how his nervousness rose again. How could he act in a way that would dispel their doubts? Besides, he didn't want Louis to look stupid, it was no secret that Louis thought he was qualified enough. Oh, God. Shit. They were heading for the group that Louis had previously been in. It was a man and two women.

"I'm allowed to interrupt", Louis said, and Harry would have laughed at the nice way he interrupted their conversation, if he wasn't so nervous to look good. He felt like he was about to meet his partner's parents. The group interrupted their conversation, first looked at Louis, then at Harry.

"I thought you might be interested in meeting Mr. Styles himself. Especially you, Mr. Dubois". he finally turned to a man with black hair and slightly darker skin, who was already looking at the new personal assistant dismissively. One of the two women took the first step, thank God, stretching out her hand.

"Gabrielle Johnson"

Harry shook her hand, introduced himself again before shaking hands with everyone. And, yes, he felt his hand squeeze the hardest by Mr. Dubois. The two of them were unlikely to become friends.

"How old are you again, Mr. Styles?", asked Ms. Connor, a woman with reddish hair tied in a loose braid.

"25", he said at the same time as Mr. Dubois. Surprised, Harry looked at the man, Louis laughed.

"Mr. Dubois knows about almost everybody. Especially the people he doesn't trust"

"Pleasure to meet you", Harry said, gulped at the look from the man.

"So you really are that young", nodded Ms. Johnson thoughtfully.

"I hadn't exactly remembered your age, but I knew that you were very young. Rumour has it that you are only 23"

"Yes, I am aware that there are many rumours about me. But I would be happy if people asked me instead of listening to the rumours. Just like not believing the doubts of others directly, but seeing how I work first"

Harry dared to look at Mr. Dubois in the end. Ms. Conor nodded impressed.

"Brave to say that, considering that you have almost no experience"

"How can I gain experience if I don't dare? I was offered it, so I took it"

"So, you took the job to gain experience, not because you think you're qualified enough?"

Harry cursed inside about the man who apparently liked to twist people's words around. The women fell silent on it, looked eagerly at his response. They didn't help, of course. Louis was silent as well. But why should he say anything? Harry had to handle this; he would only look stupider if he had to defend him. Besides, Harry thought he was capable of it himself. Actually, he was glad Louis let him do it. He'd have to talk to people like that more often without Louis.

"No, I wouldn't have accepted the job not just out of interest and desire to gain experience. I took the time to think about it, but I came to the conclusion and still am convinced that I'm up to the task. So far I have not received much negative feedback either"

"I've heard a lot of negative things"

"I don't see doubts and negative rumours as being more important than the feedback I get from L'eue Courante, the head of DEATH. And you?"

Louis pursed his lips impressed; the women looked at Mr. Dubois in awe. Ms. Johnson began to laugh at the look on his face.

"I must admit, you do impress me, Mr. Styles. But surely, you're criticized and underestimated a lot right now. It doesn't hurt to fight back"

"I didn’t mean to be rude or impolite in any way. But it is true that many people trust the rumours more than L'eue Courante's decision to hire me to this post. And I find that quite unnecessary and a pity. It would save me and many others a lot of trouble if people could get a picture of me first. So, I’m sorry if I've offended you in any way, Mr. Dubois"

The man chuckled, then nodded a bit.

"Well, I can understand. Don't worry, my image of you hasn't changed. Whether that's good or not is up to you. After all, I know how you feel about these rumours and how you see L'eue Courante. You seem really loyal to him"

"Is that what this is about? That some people suspect I want to trick DEATH?"

Ms. Connor looked thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I, too, have heard a few remarks before. This has nothing to do with your father; Des Styles is quite respected at DEATH. At least by those who know him; he is not that famous. But they don't pay attention to that, you are not only seen as his son, you have your own face now"

"And a job of your own", Ms. Johnson added nodding.

"That's where stories like this come from, yes"

Harry sighed, then looked at Louis who looked at him, grinning. Alone at this gaze Harry took a deep breath, looked back at the three elders.

"I don't think that would even be possible. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't dare"

Louis laughed and decided to say something after all. Although the conversation had rather amused him in a surprising way. Harry really seemed to be rising above himself in DEATH; he was quite different from when he started.

"There are a lot of things to worry about with Mr. Styles, but there is one thing you can't worry about and that is his loyalty to me. Even before he was employed, he admired me and his only goal was to see me one day"

Harry blushed a little and the women raised their eyebrows with interest.

"Really?"

"I, uh, I've only heard stories about him, and the shoe thing was brand new"

"You must have thought it was a woman"

It came from Mr. Dubois. Sure, he was glad Harry had made a mistake.

"Yes", nodded Harry.

"I never thought for a minute that it could be a man. So L'eue Cournate's plan went ahead as planned"

He then looked at the smaller one who was looking at Mr. Dubois. If the man wanted to take advantage of the fact that Harry had misunderstood something, he could at least show his loyalty to Louis. Apparently, it worked, because the two women laughed a bit.

"L'eue Courante, I meet people every day who admire you, but Mr. Styles here seems to really idolize you"

"He's just doing his job", Louis replied, noticing Harry's look at him.

"But yes, he's perfect for the job"

He then looked at him finally.

"With him, I don't doubt for a second whether he trusts me"

After saying this he raised his index finger to place it under Harry's chin, but left it as it was because Harry already looked down at him. And though Harry was physically taller than him, Louis seemed so much taller than him. Well, he was much more powerful. The three others remained silent, surprised that Harry allowed this to happen; not even being strange or unfamiliar to him, as if it were commonplace.

"And do you trust him?", Louis heard Mr. Dubois' voice as he looked into Harry's green eyes. He turned his head to the man who had just spoken, lowered his hand, which also made Harry straighten up.

"As a matter of principle, I trust no one, as you know, Mr. Dubois. But, yes, Harry is one of those people who deserve a little of my respect and trust"

"Harry?", Ms. Connor asked in surprise.

"Tell me, does Mr. Styles know your first name?"

Louis smiled.

"Yes, he does"

As he answered, Mr. Dubois looked thoughtfully at Harry. And this one realized that the man certainly had nothing against him, but was simply worried about DEATH. He really seemed to think only about DEATH's safety. Sympathetic, actually.

"And has he ever accidentally blabbed about it before?"

Louis wanted to answer, but Harry answered first.

"Yes"

Surprised by his answer, Louis looked at him, just like the women. Louis didn't mean to lie directly, but it wasn't of much importance. But it seemed that Harry had other plans.

"Only a moment ago, I accidentally said his name. It makes me uncomfortable and I still have to get used to paying special attention to that"

Mr. Dubois nodded slightly.

"Well, it speaks well for you to admit it. However, you really should work on it"

Harry nodded quietly.

"He knows my name from Quen, so..."

Louis rolled his eyes and Ms. Johnson started to laugh.

"Anyway, dinner’s gonna start soon", he then said and the three of them nodded.

"Of course. Thank you very much for the nice talk, Mr. Styles", smiled Ms. Johnson, which Harry did the same thing, shaking her hand.

"It was very nice to meet you. Thanks for taking the time"

He shook hands with Ms. Connor, then with Mr. Dubois, who nodded his head.

"I wish you every success in improving yourself. We all have something to work on. I'm glad you seem open to it and know what you need to work on"

"Thank you, sir. Yes, I know that"

Louis nodded to the three of them again, which they answered with a smile, before they made their way to the entrance of the next hall. Harry exhaled a little, Louis chuckled slightly.

"Hey, you weren't that stupid", he pushed him with his own shoulder against the other one. Harry laughed, noticing relief spreading through him.

"Thank you, I'm glad"

"And now I know from this conversation that you want to throw me from my throne"

"What, I thought it was clear that I was working towards being your boss one day", Harry said in amazement as they also slowly walked towards the next hall.

"You know what I find amusing?"

"Huh?"

Louis now walked in front of him, turned to him, took his hands to pull him closer, almost had the elbows of the taller one in his hand at the end.

"That even if you were my boss, I would still be superior to you and you would do everything I tell you to do"

Harry swallowed with his satisfied look.

"Am I not right?"

Harry just nodded speechless and Louis giggled, let go of him before Harry followed him into the hall. Luckily, everyone was in there, so they hadn't seen this. Not that there'll be any other remorse. Speaking of which, what was that about Jackson in Louis' speech earlier?

In the next hall Harry was amazed once again. It was a big hall with several tables set up. The room was darker than the one before, was in a dark purple tone, the chairs and tables were covered in white tablecloths and covers in contrast. Harry could already see the polished glasses on the tables, the beautiful decoration and the elaborately laid tables.

"Louis", Harry whispered somewhat perplexed.

"Hm?", Louis hummed only in reply, looked around, saw that most of them had not yet sat down; presumably it took some time with the food after all.

"Where do I sit?"

Louis had to laugh at his helpless tone, and when he looked at him, just as helplessly, he looked at him with big eyes. God, in that light and that suit, too. Louis could've jumped on him by now.

"Don't worry, you're sitting with me"

Louis put one hand on Harry's cheek before he returned to normal, feeling a look. And he had a sense for it, he had learned to notice when someone looked at him like that. And indeed, he saw Jackson standing in the middle of the room with some other people. Jackson was checking out Louis' dress, then looked into his eyes, raised his eyebrows briefly.

"I've got to go somewhere", Louis just said, and started walking. Harry just nodded, then looked around, then saw his father. He smiled and began to walk to him.

***

Louis already saw, when he walked towards Jackson, that he apologized to the others and then came to meet him.

"Princess"

"Jackson"

"I have to say, you never stop to amaze me"

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"All I ever see is you jumping around in your short little dresses, you can forget that even in long dresses you can look pretty damn sexy"

"Shame on you for being able to forget that at all", Louis said unimpressed. Jackson grinned, stepping one step closer to him.

"But I'll never forget how sexy you look without your little dresses"

"I'm happy for you, you know? Because you'll only see it in your memories"

"You're really mean today. Is it because this is the first time Zayn will not be there?"

Louis looked at him angrily.

"We were getting along fine, so yes, of course"

"What, you used to talk to each other?"

"And we?"

Jackson took a deep breath.

"Tough subject, huh?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I didn't have something with him for very long. Unlike you, I only had something with you during our relationship. We had a thing a few weeks after we broke up and it lasted until a few days ago. And speaking of talking. I was wondering if you started spreading those rumours about Harry. There's a lot of talk, I know, but so much negativity in such a short time?"

Jackson laughed.

"What, doesn't everybody love our little new sextoy?"

"He's not my...", Louis sighed.

"Just fucking answer"

"No, I have better things to do. When I'm asked for my opinion on him, I'll even shut up and say I don't know him that well and that you sure know what you're doing"

"What did you just say? You'll keep your mouth shut? And you think I believe you?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me, princess. Maybe I want you to have a little fun in life", Jackson leaned down to him.

"Because it's a lot nicer for all of us. You're so much more relaxed and pleasant when you're being fucked sometimes"

"No wonder I'm always so unhappy around you"

"You never said something about our sex"

"G.r.o.s.s."

"We could do it again and then I'll ask again, huh?"

Louis made a face. He hated Jackson. And the fact that he would act like Louis was showing him weakness just by saying no to him now. He'd make it sound like he was just afraid it would be true.

"Certainly not"

"You never could lose, Princess. So afraid I'm right, huh?"

"It's disgusting that I know you well enough to know how you want to play me here. Please tell me you have something to do after the banquet"

"I have, but if you want to spend time with me privately, that can be arranged"

"I meant something other than the party"

"I'm sorry, but I guess that's where I'll be. I'm not missing the best party of the year"

Dissatisfied, Louis looked away. Sure, why would Jackson miss the party? He'd never put work before this.

"Never lose hope"

"Why, you're hoping something will happen? Something always happens at this party. Think about the last few years"

Louis swallowed, then looked at him with disgust. Right. This party would be the first in years where Louis and Jackson weren't together.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen"

"Why, because Harry the sex police will be there? You think that's gonna stop us from having fun in the pool again?"

Jackson grabbed Louis' waist.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, but that's the last time you're gonna have fun with me at a party like this. For the last few years, the party was more than enough and I could puke at the memory"

Louis pushed his hand away with a fake smile. Jackson thoughtlessly reached for the wrist whose hand had taken his away.

"Fuck, remember when we did it on the roof?"

Louis pulled his hand away.

"I wish you had fallen off"

Jackson had to laugh, but Louis unfortunately became hot at the memory itself. How stupid and tired of life had the two actually been? Not only that something could have happened, somebody could have seen them, enemies, helicopters, whatever. Oh, God.

"I was inside you, so I guess you would have fallen too"

"Just", Louis raised his hand, perplexed and at the same time disturbed by the imagine, shook his head slightly.

"Stop, Jackson"

"L'eue Courante, Aria Soffocante"

Mr. Corden came to them, a very nice man they had known for a long time. He only approached them formally because he had to here. And because he didn't care much for the fact that he had led them into the beginning of the top management. He was such a down-to-earth man; but he could do otherwise.

"James, hi", Louis smiled immediately, hugged him.

"Pardon, a hug?", laughed the man and Louis punched him slightly in the chest.

"Stop it, if you insist on calling us that, at least you'll get a hug"

Jackson also hugged him, but unlike Louis, more with shoulder and tapping. It was a classic masculine embrace, as Jackson always presented himself.

"Hey, Aria, you've been working out, huh? One of these days you're going to break my back", the man patted Jackson on the back enthusiastically, who laughed; Louis rolled his eyes but had to smile at the man. He saw him not often, he'd seen him every day in the past, which became a couple of times a month, a couple of times a year; he'd last seen him at the very event exactly one year ago. But the man was one of those people who just didn't change, who were the same for years, who looked the same. The man was just great. He spent so much time with the man. He was so happy that he forgot one thing.

"And L'eue Courante, you're shining like the sun again, you look beautiful"

"Thank you, James. That's very kind of you. You're one of those people I care a bit about their compliments"

The man laughed, then slapped Jackson on the shoulder. Louis, admittedly, would probably have collapsed from the force with which he did this. But what could you say, the man was just rustic.

"Sorry to bother you, you were having such a nice conversation, but I couldn't wait to say hello to you. I was so curious, I had to ask you if you're back together now?"

Louis' look changed. He had last seen James when he was happy together with Jackson. He'd forgotten about all that. The man had probably heard about the engagement, as had all the important people at DEATH (thank God, they hadn't told all of DEATH back then. That would have been even more embarrassing and unpleasant), then the rumours that the wedding had been cut off. Sure, he was confused.

"I'm fighting, James, I'm fighting", Jackson whined, put one hand on his chest. Louis, annoyed, pushed him a bit. Idiot.

"Shut up. No, we're not together anymore. I can be honest with you, James. We'll never be together ever again"

Surprised, James looked at him, then Jackson, then again at him. And it hurt Louis to see that James seemed disappointed. Sure, he didn't know everything, he had only experienced them in their relationship, he had been so happy for them.

"Why are you honest just with me?"

Louis sighed.

"I can't show my dislike for him in front of all of DEATH"

"Oh, that's why you said the remark in your speech. I see", nodded James and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"If we treat each other the way we'd like to, we'd probably lose our jobs"

"That would be the least of your problems if I treated you the way I want to", Louis smiled falsely and James sighed.

"What a pity, I was so happy for you. But then I hope that this will pass over time and you can create a pleasant working relationship. Time will take care of that. Until then I wish you all the best and you both someone you will both be happy with"

Louis smiled at James.

"Thank you, James, that's sweet. Although I wouldn't wish anyone to develop feelings for Jackson"

Jackson snorted.

"Same to you, Princess"

James shook his head with a chuckle.

"Kids, you're not teenagers anymore. You'll have to find someone at some point, huh? L'eue Courante, if I remember correctly, you'll be 29 soon? And Aria, you're already 31"

"I am marrying myself. No stress, I can do what I want and concentrate on my work", Jackson said happily, patting himself on the chest. Louis was silent when he heard that. He had always imagined Jacksons as such a family man in the past. But no, he wasn’t. That didn't suit him, Jackson was married to the work.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with him", he said, nodding.

"I don't need anybody to keep me from my work. I don’t live to find someone who will cause me more problems and on whom I depend"

"Well, maybe you're too young in the head after all"

James shook his head again.

"One day you will understand that work isn’t everything. Even as the head of DEATH. There comes a time when you think about what happens in the future when you're older"

Louis didn't answer at the remark. He had never thought about it. At least not after the breakup with Jackson. He had always told himself and Danielle they never will need someone, then that changed because of Jackson, and now he thought so again. But it was true, wasnt it? And if it wasn’t, he didn't know anyone to build a future with now. And would. Urgh, no. Never in a million years.

"You two look exactly alike", James laughed.

"You both think I'm crazy. Well, we'll see in a couple of years. Now I wish you bon appétit, I think we'll soon eat", he said as he watched most of them start to sit down. Louis sighed.

"I wish you the same"

Jackson smiled slightly at James again before he went to his table.

"Do you think any more of them here think we're back together?"

Louis shrugged.

"I don't care what the fools here think. Just as long as they don't know how I actually see you. Then at least the disgusting mention in my speech was useful for something"

***

Harry had seen too late that his father was standing with a woman because of the darker light. Anyway, he couldn't drag it out any further.

"Hey, Dad"

"Harry, there you are!", Des greeted him happily and his son was already sorry that he had resisted so much in meeting the woman he was interested in. He was finally allowed to meet her and then he did something like this. But then again… Jackson...

"Sofia, now I can finally introduce you to my son. This is Harry"

The woman turned to him and smiled enthusiastically. She was a little smaller than Des, Harry thought she was a little younger than him, and was surprised because she looked several years younger.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Des has already told me so much! And all of DEATH seems to be talking about you"

Sofia reached out her hand and Harry shook it.

"Hi, yes, somehow people talk too much for my liking. But if you've heard positive things, then I'm glad"

Sofia and Des laughed.

"Not all positive, but I don't listen to everything I'm told right away"

Just like Jackson, or what, Harry automatically thought, tried to pull himself together externally. Sofia wasn't Jackson just because she was his mother, damn it. Fucking prejudice. Fucking Jackson.

"Although I didn't want to believe the positive rumours at first, but L'eue Courante personally confirmed that they were true. Some things are true then", Des said proud.

"At least the positive ones", Harry wanted to make clear, Sofia having said the same thing for fun. Sofia laughed and Harry smiled. Well, she seemed nice and open.

That's probably what Jackson seemed like at first, too. Damn it!

"So, you're a personal assistant now", nodded Sofia, impressed.

"I didn't know the job; my son said it was a completely new position created for you"

At the mention of her son, Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, I'd say more that the job was created for L'eue Courante and he wanted me for it"

"Des, he is so modest"

Sofia looked at Harry's father touchingly. Of course, her son was less so. Oh shit, Harry's head couldn't help it, he felt really bad.

"Maybe I should tell Aria to look for a job like that, too. You seem like a big help"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, smiling slightly.

"I help where I can. Although it's not as if L'eue Courante couldn't do it all without me"

"I don't doubt that", Sofia laughed.

"I know L'eue Courante, he would never be dependent on the job"

Only then did Harry notice that Sofia must know Louis really well. He wondered how she saw it all. But she certainly didn't know everything. But she didn't seem to hate Louis either. Or maybe she was pretending and inwardly she did.

At that moment Harry noticed that many people began to sit down; Des and Sofia noticed this too.

"Maybe we should go to our table", Des said, then looked at Harry.

"I saw on the seating chart that you're not sitting with us, but with L'eue Courante?"

"There is a plan?"

They both laughed.

"Oh dear, he's really like you, Des", Sofia giggled and Harry smiled broadly, looking desperately at his father.

"I don't know anything about that, except that I'm sitting with L'eue Courante"

"Well, go then", smiled Sofia.

"He seems to like you, but with punctuality and patience it stops with him. Believe me"

Harry looked at her briefly. She had probably seen Louis in his moments when he was... less calm and less happy. Maybe even different from the way Harry had seen him before. He was sure Louis was capable of more flipping out. He definitely didn't want him as an enemy. Sure, he was incredibly ruthless. Who knows how many people he's killed already.

"Enjoy your meal", he said and smiled, which the two of them answered before he went to... yes, where...? He decided to go to the entrance of the hall, there must have been a seating chart. And indeed, there was a sign, which he had missed before, because he had probably been distracted by Louis. But he didn't even have to look at the sign, he assumed Louis would sit at the table where two waiters were already standing. With quick steps Harry went to the table, now standing next to a waiter because he was waiting until the person in front of him sat down. When this happened, he squeezed through quickly so that he stood with Louis as if he had never left.

"Where the hell is that idi- oh, Harry"

Louis interrupted himself as he looked around annoyed, before he looked behind himself.

"Who are you looking for?"

"You, idiot"

Harry grinned and Louis rolled his eyes, pushed him onto a chair before sitting down next to him. Surprised, Harry sat up.

"What, I am sitting next to you?"

"Isn't that all right with you?"

Louis grinned, crossed his right leg over his left, tapped against Harry's leg with the tip of his high heel.

"No, I mean yes", Harry nodded immediately.

"I just thought... I don't know"

"What?"

Louis looked at him in surprise, put his chin on his hand, turned to him.

"Well, that the three leaders are sitting together"

Harry frowned as he saw Liam sitting in the empty seat next to Louis. This one began to grin.

"Oh no, that's where I get my tricks. My two security guards sit next to me so I can have my peace. Actually, I don't have a problem sitting next to Quen, but then I'd have to sit next to Jackson as well, I don't feel like it. And I have to sit in the middle, who am I?"

"Okay... And then where does...", Harry saw Jackson sit next to Liam, talking to the woman who sat next to him. Then he realised that next to himself, there must be...

"Wassup, sex monsters?"

Harry looked beside him as Quen sat down, smirking at him.

"What, I get to sit next to the Quen?"

"Don't worry, I won't eat off your plate. At least I won't until you eat half of Louis' face"

"Quen!", Harry said speechlessly, not paying any attention to what she had said.

"You look incredible!"

At the remark, Quen smiled, sat up.

"Thank you, Henry. Don't stare too much or rumours will start that you and I are having a hot affair"

Harry chuckled. Really, Quen looked incredible. She was basically totally pretty, but what she was wearing today looked incredibly good on her. She was wearing a loose pair of black pants that went over her waist. Underneath she wore a top, which was made of a shiny metal mesh. Under it she wore nothing, her chest was barely covered. Only the middle of her breasts was covered by her open black blazer, which matched her pants. She wore her hair down. And sure, Harry only had eyes for Louis, who could he lie to, but this look surpassed everything he had ever seen on Quen.

(Outfit on instagram: larrymelon28)

"Seriously, Quen, that looks so beautiful on you. Not just anyone can wear it"

"Oh, really? Imagine Louis in it"

Harry was silent and Quen grinned, looking across the room again.

"Have you only just noticed that Quen is hot?", was Louis' only remark and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"No, but the outfit is definitely an absolute knockout and it looks incredibly good on her. I don't know, I...", he sighed at Louis' gaze.

"Don't look at me like that"

"What?", he asked innocent.

"You look so nice and understanding. It scares me"

Louis blinked innocently.

"What?"

"To help Henry before he's one egg shorter: He's never stared at me because his eyes were too busy staring at your ass, pumpkin"

Quen leaned over the table to see Louis. Harry blushed, punching her arm with his elbow.

"Quen! What if someone hears this?!"

Serious she grabbed Harry’s arm whereupon he looked at her in confusion.

"Henry. Are your balls worth anything to you?

Harry stared at her first, then turned to Louis, who smiled at him sweetly.

"Quen's right", Harry said slowly, somewhat frightened and confused. Was that a joke, or had Louis really ever...?

"Really?"

Louis' index finger ran circles over the older man's wrist, pulling his mouth in a pout.

"Or are you just saying that now?"

"N-No", stammered Harry, glancing quickly across the table, but everyone seemed distracted from picking out a drink from the menu or talking to the neighbour.

"So why don't you look at me?"

At the sound Harry's eyes immediately jumped to Louis, who stared at him, a piercing look in his eyes.

"Louis", Harry whispered softly so that no one heard the name, looked around again briefly, then at the smaller one, leaning slightly towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to say it", said Louis, only determined, seemed to pay attention to nothing but this conversation.

"What?"

Harry just got more confused. Even Quen didn't interfere now, which meant it was serious, didn't it? Louis seemed pretty serious, the way he looked at him, his blue eyes seemed to pierce him. Then he turned around normally again.

"Fuck it", he muttered, and Harry sat there still turned to him, looking even more confused. What?

"Huh, what -"

"L'eue Courante, what can I get you to drink?"

A waiter now stood at the table and Harry was silent, turned normally, but was no less confused. Huh?

"I'll have a gin and tonic"

Louis rubbed his temples.

"All right. For dinner we have a small selection of wines, but we'll serve beer if you don't want to change that?"

"No. Thank you"

The waiter nodded, smiling, before turning to Harry. What, he was on before Quen and Jackson? But then he saw that another waiter was already rushing from Jackson to Quen.

"Um, the same as -"

"He'll have a Lillet Wild Berry", Louis interrupted him, and the waiter looked at the smaller one first, then nodded, noted it. Harry frowned and looked at Louis, who was still not looking at him.

"Um, and a white wine for dinner"

The waiter nodded, then turned away smiling. Uncertain, Harry remained silent, looking at the cutlery in front of him. Jesus, that was even more cutlery than in the five-star restaurant back then.

"There's less cutlery at lunch, yes. But are you glad I took you there once?"

Louis chuckled and Harry smiled, nodded. Then he looked at Louis, who grinned at him. Harry replied and okay, wow, then the drinks already came. That was quick. But it didn't take long before Harry noticed that every table had a few waiters, so it was very quick. And at the table with the three tops, everything had to go even faster and better.

Harry didn’t know the thing Louis had ordered him, but it tasted very good. It was a bit bitter, but otherwise rather sweet, he liked it much better than the Campari he had drunk last tine.

"Tastes good?"

"You knew I’d like it, right?"

Louis smiled, sipped from his glass straw.

"I figured you'd be more of a sweet drinker"

"Just because I like wine?"

Louis chuckled, let go of the straw, put the glass down.

"Perhaps. Or maybe I just assumed because you don't like beer that much, but champagne, for example. It doesn't mean anything, but I thought you might like it because it's sweet but bitter”

He held his peace briefly.

"Just like me", he then smiled sweetly before he ran his hands over his dress in his lap. Harry smiled.

"Scary how you know me, but I still don't seem to know you well"

Satisfied Louis hummed, looked at Harry.

"And yet here you sit, huh?"

Harry smiled slightly, shook his head. Louis was unpredictable. And he was going to speak to him later about what just happened. But he didn't want to right now; Louis seemed to be in a better mood again and Harry didn't want to question him with everyone at the table and sort things out. He'd rather do it later, when they weren't here on display. He noticed the looks of others on them abundantly. Even if it was just Jackson. Idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking scared to post the next chapter lmao.
> 
> (Quens Outfit: Bebe Rexha at the GRAMMYs 2020. She posted the pictures on 27th january. She looked so hot, help meee)
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	29. ||27||

"Oah"

Harry didn't want to make that noise at all, but it came automatically when he started eating.

"Mhm"

Quen nodded immediately, also chewing.

"Did I promise too much?", she leaned over to his side.

"Absolutely not, will you please take care of the food everywhere from now on?"

"Are you serious? You don't say something when she talks with her mouth full?", said Louis, cutting a piece of meat.

"Uhm… well, now I have a strange imagine in my head", Quen grinned, and Harry choked, started coughing. Louis had to grin.

"I should have sat down with my dad for dinner after all. You’re really just able to talk about one thing"

"Oh please, the only difference is that I say it; unlike you, I don't just think it"

"Besides the fact that you don't get to decide where you sit"

Louis pointed the fork at Harry.

"You should be honoured to sit here"

"Don't exaggerate, he would actually sit with his dad, wouldn't Sofia give up her seat and take Harry's place with Des Styles"

"What, was she usually sitting here?"

"As Jackson's mother, of course"

Quen shrugged and Harry was silent, looked around. Apart from Quen, Louis, Jackson, Liam and Harry, five other people were at the table. Louis saw his look, took his mouth off his beer, pointed with his glass to the a bit older... couple?

"These are Liam's parents, the woman next to them is Cheryl, Liam's girlfriend"

"Liam insisted that she’s not sitting next to me", Quen pouted, Harry laughed.

"Understandable, he must be worried the way you look tonight"

Surprised, she looked at Harry, Harry's eyes widened because he had said that.

"Henry, you little shit"

Quen slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand.

"And the girl next to Jackson is his sister Lydia and the girl next to her is her husband"

Harry nodded slightly, watching the blonde. She had slightly lighter hair than Jackson, seemed calmer than... her great brother. During the meal she seemed to be constantly watching her husband and giving him at least a little attention. She seemed nice, actually.

"I didn't know he had a sister. She's no leader"

"No, she's been holding back, she doesn't care about work as much as Jackson does. She's more like Sofia, not her father"

At the remark Harry was silent. So, Sofia wasn't exactly like Jackson? Louis saw his thoughtful look at Jackson's sister, shoved his foot at him a bit under the table.

"What, in love?"

"Is she older than Jackson?"

"No, younger", Louis just said, didn't seem to want to talk about it. Understandable, Jackson's sister was only married first because Jackson fucked up, otherwise they'd have been married first.

"Have you met Sofia yet?", Louis continued.

"Um... briefly, we introduced ourselves"

Louis nodded.

"She's a good person, you don't have to worry. If you have trouble accepting that"

Surprised, Harry watched him eat for a moment.

"I... I didn't doubt it directly, but it's hard for me when I... know her son"

Louis chuckled, shook his head, swallowed before nodding to Jackson's sister.

"As I said, Lydia is more like Sofia. They tend to keep a low profile when it comes to work, always prefer family. Jackson comes after his father"

In the end Louis gritted his teeth dissatisfied, then reached for his beer.

"Where's his father when he works so much? I should know him"

Louis shook his head.

"He's worse than Quen. He doesn't even come out of the bunker at celebrations like this. He's in Italy, where he has the biggest arms factory. I haven't seen him much, but I'm glad"

"Sounds scary that guy"

Louis laughed a little.

"He wasn't evil, but he was special. I think he's pretty outdated. In terms of the division of work between woman and man, sexuality and so on. I could never please him, if I had been his son he would have raised me more brutally"

"Even more brutal?"

Louis chuckled.

"I'm not brutal, Harry. I'm single-minded and ruthless and tactical. But I work more with my head than with guns. I don't need guns to scare anybody. You know Jackson, he's quite the son of that man"

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Then how did he deal with the fact that you and Jackson were together?"

Louis shrugged.

"Funnily enough, he was okay with that. But I think it's just because I’m a boss of DEATH; part of him didn't dare say anything, part of him didn't seem to care. Maybe he saw it like Jackson and only saw me as the woman in our relationship because of my looks and my size"

Harry pulled a little face, then started eating again.

"Good for Sofia to be with my dad now"

Louis laughed.

"If he's like you, yes"

"So, she's okay?"

"More than okay", nodded Louis reassuringly.

"Give her a chance. Even if she loves Jackson, it's her son, who can blame her. Mothers usually only see the good in their children"

Harry was silent on the subject of mothers, said nothing about it, so they continued to eat in silence.

***

"Whoa"

Louis leaned back, stroked his belly. Then he seemed to remember where he was and he immediately sat up straight again.

"Pumpkin, how unfeminine", came from Quen, who was hanging in her chair next to Harry.

"Unlike you, I don't want to hang in my chair like that"

Harry slid down in his chair.

"What, why?"

Louis pulled Harry back up by the arm, rolled his eyes.

"You have no right to embarrass me, stupid"

Harry and Quen laughed, but they became quieter when a waiter came and cleaned up. They were then asked whether they would rather have the vanilla mousse with fruit, or the chocolate mousse with fruit.

Louis immediately said, "Chocolate for me", and placed the cloth napkin on the table, which he had previously laid on his lap.

"Vanilla for me", smiled Harry, his smile falling as he heard Quen say, "Both for me". He turned to her.

"Sorry, I should have -"

Quen groaned annoyed, waved off.

"I don't care, we'll get it all at once anyway. As long as I get both, I'm fine"

Harry chuckled.

"How do you keep your shape?"

"Listen, Henry, you might have asked Louis if he had an operation, but who said I wasn't going to get a liposuction?", she grinned and Harry was silent.

"Um, nobody"

"All right, I'll say it now, I'm not doing anything. I eat as much as I want and exercise as much as I want. And I don't care about the rest"

"What is it with you people and your genes?!"

"You sound like Jackson"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"He was always bugging me about his diets and his carbohydrate foods and protein and whatnot, to build up muscles"

"And at the end of the day, did that bother you as well when you looked at his body?", Quen raised an eyebrow.

"Quen...", Harry murmured softly.

"What? I can say what I want, Henry. And it's not as if Louis was made of glass"

"I know. But there are things you don't have to say"

Louis sighed about the discussion next to him.

"You're more vulnerable than I am, Harry"

"What, I'll get bothered by your bad mood after all"

Harry defiantly crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaned back. Louis smiled, put one arm on the backrest because he had turned to face them.

"Of course, you're mine, remember? Personal assistant also means that I can take my temper out on you and blame you"

"And how do you take it out on Harry?"

"Don't pretend, just a moment ago you said something about my balls", said Harry and looked at her.

"Well, it's possible that you're into that? I don't know everything about your sex life"

Louis stood up; Harry almost flinched when Liam stood up as well. Hesitantly, he stood up too, Louis chuckled, then pulled him all the way up.

"Are we all three going to a toilet cubicle now?", Harry asked confused when he understood that Louis had to go to the toilet and was accompanied by Liam and Harry.

"If that's what you want"

Louis turned to him and laughed.

"We'll wait outside the toilets. L'eue Courante also goes to a different toilet from ours", said Liam, who was walking behind Louis with Harry. Harry nodded briefly, trying not to look too much at Louis' body next to Liam here. But that dress on his body and the way he walked... aargh.

They went up the stairs and Harry suddenly acted interested in the walls. Liam already knew too much anyway, so he didn't have to watch Harry go crazy over Louis, too.

They stopped to the right and left of the door through which Louis walked. It was only when Louis was gone that Harry noticed what Liam was holding in his hands.

"Why...", Harry started, and Liam saw his eyes on the beer and the glass of water he was holding in one hand each.

"Normally, I always take the drinks he drinks with me, just as a precaution. It's a habit, but it never hurts"

"But you don't try everything he drinks?"

"We check everything before that"

Harry was silent. What a hassle. And most of it didn't even seem conscious. Was every fork he ate from tested as well? Harry was almost afraid to ask. Louis was really treated like a treasure, not an honest man. Of course, it bugged him sometimes. But other than that, Louis didn't seem to care that much.

"The waiters, for example, now serve nothing. Nothing should left unattended in Louis' seat, which he then eats"

"But Quen's still sitting..."

Harry saw the look on Liam's face. No one here trusted anyone. Strange feeling. At that moment, the door opened a crack, Harry turned around, thinking Louis would come out and they would leave. Instead, he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled through the gap into the room. The door closed behind him after he stumbled in.

"What's up, hero?"

"Louis, Liam is waiting outside"

Louis straightened the shirt, which had become a little wrinkled by his grip.

"I know. So?"

Harry didn't say anything, just watched him do it. Then he noticed how nice the toilet was. Or the bathroom, for that matter. It had a big mirror, and in front of it was a big marble platform on which was a bowl-shaped sink with... one of the most beautiful faucets Harry had ever seen. He never thought faucets could look beautiful. But anything for L'eue Courante, right?

"You can really be shown a bar of soap and you're excited, aren't you?"

At the remark, Harry looked at Louis, who was now leaning against the marble platfork, looking at him with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, they have soap in a bar here and not from the dispenser?!"

Louis shook his head, laughed.

"Idiot"

Then Harry thought of something and... hey, if they were already alone, he would just ask him while they were in the toilet room. Like high school girls.

"Louis, what did I do wrong?"

At that change of subject, Louis' laugh faded, he looked at him in surprise, put his hands on the marble slab by his hips.

"What? When?"

"Before dinner"

Louis frowned, then sighed.

"My goodness, I'm not going to decapitate you just because you weren't right there with me when we sat down"

"No, that's not what I mean"

Harry stepped closer, which made Louis fall silent again.

"Then what do you mean?", he looked up at him confused. Harry was also silent, confused. Was it just an act, or did Louis really not care already? He didn't want to make a fool of himself either, but Louis seemed so angry before.

"I don't know"

Louis laughed.

"No, I mean... that's why I'm asking, I want to know what I did wrong. It was something with Quen and me or something"

When he said that, Louis seemed to understand, his look changed. Then he chuckled, looked away.

"You're still thinking about it now?"

"Yes, I mean... it wasn't so long ago", Harry said, confused, then smiled somewhat helplessly.

"I didn't want to make a fuss and ask you at the table, but I wanted to ask you what I'd done wrong"

Louis was silent, looked up at him again. He couldn't believe that Harry was asking him here, in an empty toilet room where they could do whatever they wanted, about what he had done wrong and what had made Louis so unhappy. How could Harry be like that? He'd never really met a man like that before.

"You're an idiot, Harry"

"What?"

Harry frowned worried, Louis had to laugh.

"It really doesn't matter, you're a fool because you still care"

"What? No, but you were so angry, I want to know!"

Harry's hand reached for Louis' elbow.

"Was it because I complimented Quen?"

"Bullshit", Louis grumbled, looked away.

"Never mind now. I wouldn't have thought of it at all if you hadn't brought it up again"

Harry was silent.

"You said you wanted me to say it", he remembered and Louis didn't say anything.

"What do you want me to say, Louis?"

Harry didn't seem to stop asking, so Louis sighed.

"I... well, maybe I wasn't prepared for you to find Quen that hot, okay?"

Harry frowned, then laughed a little.

"Are you serious? And I'm supposed to say what Quen said, that I never stared at her, only at you?"

Louis was silent, looked away defiantly.

"I'm in a bad mood when I’m hungry and I was fucking hungry"

Harry smiled.

"I never thought of you that way, Louis"

"What?", Louis hissed.

"That you get jealous. I thought you knew what you had and how I saw you", chuckled Harry and Louis remained silent, looking at Harry's chest, still the defiant look.

"I know what I have. That's how I know I don't have to deal with someone who not only wants me. When I realize I'm not number one, good-fucking-bye"

Harry kept silent in surprise.

"But that's, uh, good. You don't let people push you around"

"Yeah, glad you noticed"

Harry laughed a little at Louis' bitchiness.

"Louis, L'eue Courante…"

He leaned down to Louis. Surprised, Louis' eyes widened a little and he leaned a bitback over the platform.

"Floating Water"

"Idiot", muttered Louis and Harry grinned, looked at Louis' lips, which were now so close to his.

"I never really looked at Quen's body, because I always looked at yours and stared at this one, because this one is the most beautiful and hottest my eyes have ever stared at. Even though it's all plastic -"

Louis grabbed Harry's neck to pull him towards him and kiss him. Harry replied; it felt more and more normal when they kissed. Simply because he was less and less resistant to letting them kiss. And because he couldn't stand it without it; Louis was too perfect for that to stop.

"You really have to kiss you to stop you talking shit", Louis said against his lips.

"What, you wanted me to say it"

Louis shook his head in bewilderment before he put his lips back on the taller one. He already sensed that he would go crazy at any moment, so much he wanted Harry, his grip on Harry's upper arm grew stronger.

"Fuck, Harry, I should kick you out of DEATH because you're so perfect"

He really almost got angry with him, noticed how Harry pressed him more against the platform, leaning over him and also strengthening his grip on Louis' hips. But seriously, Harry was so hot, how could he be like that?! And then he spent the whole meal thinking about what he'd done wrong?! What was that, he couldn't be a person? Louis was used to forgetting those little things he got into, forgetting that he was only being seen as a diva, so he automatically ignored it. Well, that’s what he’d learned in his relationship with Jackson. And yeah, he had gotten into the habit because of Jackson. But what, he had changed completely for Jackson, something just stuck.

But Harry wasn't Jackson. Louis finally had to understand that. Not every man was such an asshole.

"Shit, Louis, we should go back out"

"Hmm, why?", Louis' other hand pulled down his torso, held on to his waistband, which Harry tensed up.

"Instead of apologizing with words, why don't you give me a break and let me play with you?"

Harry moaned against Louis' grinning lips.

"Are you serious? In a toilet?"

"Hey, I think it's pretty nice and clean, others are fucking around in a filthy club toilet. Mister Harry Styles got some claims, huh?"

Harry chuckled, put his forehead on Louis' shoulder to take a deep breath. Fucking hell. Louis took advantage of this to spin them around so that Harry was leaning on the platform.

"But Liam is -"

Harry immediately kept his mouth shut as Louis pressed himself against him without hesitation, holding his hand between them on Harry's crotch.

"Harry. Shut up for once and stop thinking of the others more than of yourself", growled Louis before he began to kiss Harry stormy, to which he hesitated for a moment, but then replied. And it was very difficult for him to stay calm when Louis pressed himself against him. And when the grip on his crotch became stronger, he had to moan. Because well… he was only human after all and Louis was just…

„Fuck, Louis"

Louis grinned, then stopped the kiss to bite Harrys lower lip.

"So… should we go, Harry?"

Harry exhaled shakily, had to close his eyes. But it was already too late anyway. Shit.

Louis looked down at the part of him where his hand was, noticing how he started drooling at the thought of what Harry's cock felt like in his hand.

"Gee, Harry, but what are we gonna do now?", he asked sadly, looking up at him as he leaned in.

"I mean we don't have to have sex in here, but… you can't go outside like that, now can you?"

Harrys head fell backwards, when the hand grabbed him stronger.

"Fuck, Louis, stop"

"Stop? But you don't seem like you wanted to stop", Louis said innocent, internally satisfied with Harry's reaction. Finally, he gave in. And it felt amazing to grab his cock, not gonna lie.

"We just… we can't …", Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist, but didn’t do anything more, just stared at him and breathed harder than normal.

"No worries, the walls are thick…", with the last word his eyes fell to Harrys bulge. Then he couldn't hold himself back anymore, squatted down, which made Harrys eyes wider.

"Louis, no, you don't have -"

"You think I do that for you?", smirked Louis, then his hands began to open Harrys pants.

"How cute and naive. Nah, I want it, that's why I do this. You’re also gonna enjoy it for sure, but I will love to see you falling apart because of me"

Harry moaned and couldn’t watch Louis any more, squatting in front of him, looking like that while talking like that. He had wanted to apologize and what the fuck happened?!

Meanwhile Louis had to smirk; Harry was so down for it, Louis loved that. So, he didn't waste more time, pulled his pants down, so he could get started. Because fuck, he wanted this so much.

When he saw Harry's cock he licked his lips. He dreamed about this moment, for gods sake. Harry took a deep breath when Louis' hand grabbed his cock and the he heard movements.

"Wait, you shouldn't -"

"I’m about to suck your cock and you worry about my dress?"

Louis chuckled, kneeled down. Harrys mouth closed.

"Uhm. Well, it's really pretty"

"So is your cock, so let me have fun with it and shut up for once"

With that Louis began to lick the tip of his cock, whereupon Harry couldn’t say anything more, just sighed and closed his eyes. Okay, maybe, he really wanted this for a while. And maybe he imagined how Louis would look like that, kneeling down in front of him and closing his eyes with his beautiful long eyelashes. He couldn't hold back a moan, when Louis put more of him in his mouth, looked down on him.

"God, Louis, you look so pretty", he needed to say. Louis hummed satisfied, looked up as he bopped his head slowly. Then he let go of him.

"Admit it, it's hot that Liam could walk in anytime"

Harrys face changed and Louis saw the panic in his eyes.

"Wait, no, fuck, we should -", he was interrupted by Louis, when he took Harry’s cock again in his mouth, more this time and his bopping movements were faster.

"God, shit", was all Harry could say, his right hand grabbed Louis hair, because of the pleasure he was feeling. Louis hummed unapprovingly, grabbed his wrist and held it against the platform on which Harry leant. He exerted some pressure to indicate to leave his hands there and to not move them. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and his hands grabbed the edge of the platform so that his skin was already white.

Louis himself took his time, was satisfied with the moans he heard, loved how Harrys cock felt inside his mouth. Harry was so big, he loved it. His movement quickened and he looked up, saw the taller ones’ cramped hands on the platform, had to smirk slightly. He loved the effect of a good blowjob on men.

With a slurpy sound he let go of his cock, stroked it with a slight pressure.

"You"re already there?", he chuckled when he saw how far gone Harry already was.

"Fuck, Louis, I can't…", Harry couldn’t formulate a sentence. He ran his hands over his face overwhelmed.

"God, you're too good at this"

"I see"

Louis bit his lip, looked at Harrys big cock. Jesus, he wanted even more from it now.

"But we don't have that much time anyway", he said innocent, his hand moved slower over his cock.

"I haven’t decided yet if I should let you cum"

Harrys head rushed down immediately and looked at Louis helpless and at the same time so desperate and begging. Strictly Louis raised his eyebrows at him.

"What, you think you deserve it?"

"Oh god, Louis, I'm really sorry!", Harry said instantly with a whiny tone. And well, this was hot. Moaning Harry was hot, but whiny Harry was superior. Louis hummed turned on, leaned in for Harrys cock.

"Yeah?", he asked, before he licked a long stripe along his shaft. Harry whined, had to control his hands to not grab Louis’ head.

"Yes, yes, Louis, fuck, I am so sorry"

"You laughed at me", Louis pouted, let completely go, just kneeled there, his hands on his thighs.

"After you just said Quens' hot"

"Fuck Quen! God Louis, you’re the hottest person on earth, I’ve never seen a body like yours"

In the end his voice was whiney and Louis bit his lip when he saw how desperate Harry was. But still so submissive. Good boy.

"You only say that because you wanna cum", Louis pouted, his right hand wandered on his thigh higher, near to his cock.

"No!", Harry instantly grabbed Louis’ hand. Harrys eyes widened and he saw Louis’ expression, his hand flew back to the platform as if it got burned.

"Sorry", he mumbeled. Louis had to grin.

"Jesus, Harry, you really are that well-behaved, hm?"

"Please, Louis, I’m begging you, I can't -"

"Touch yourself"

Harry blinked, looked down at him in question.

"What?"

"You can't touch yourself, because you aren't allowed. Is that correct?"

Louis leaned back, looked up at him with an amused grin. Harry swallowed. Never before was he turned on like that. He didn’t even last long, the whole situation was too fucking hot.

"Yes"

"What?"

"I can't touch myself, because I'm not allowed to"

Louis hummed, looked at his cock, then at his face again.

"And who has to decide that? Who do you listen to, Harry?"

"You, Louis", Harry answered immediately, didn’t know if he could think straight anymore, was only focused on Louis, on his eyes and on his fucking cock that almost hurt. He felt hope spreading inside him, when Louis leaned in and his hand landed again on his cock, began to stroke it.

"Why do you listen to me?"

"I-I… I don’t know”, Harry could say with closed eyes and head falling back, when Louis’ hand stroked faster.

"Hmm… is it only because I'm your boss, huh? Or is it because I’m everything you ever wanted, without you knowing it? Is it because I give you everything you ever wanted; you always wanted to be controlled by a bottom?"

"Urggh, god, yes"

Harry moaned, felt his high coming. He heard his blood flushing in his ears and god, this would be the best orgasm ever.

"Not only by a bottom, but by a man, hmm? Because I am a man, right, Harry?"

"Yes, yes, fuck, you are the sexiest man I've ever seen, Louis"

Louis smirked, saw how his hands began to cramp again, knew he was close. But he wouldn’t dare to cum.

"Look at you. So needy for it and I didn’t even need to do that much"

"Just… Just the way you look and how your treat me all the time, I- fuck, Louis, please!"

Louis sighed.

"Needy daddy, oka -", Louis was interrupted by Harrys moans, laughed slightly. Of course, how could he forget?

"Cum in my mouth, daddy. Okay? You want that?"

"Fuck yes", Harry said, what was almost just a breath. He was a wreck.

"Fine, but only because I want it, too", was the last thing Louis said, before he put Harry in his mouth again, bopped his head and pumped the rest of him with his hand. He sucked stronger and Harry bit his lip so hard so that he wouldn’t scream the fuck out of himself. He moaned when he came inside Louis mouth, felt his knees buckle. It felt as if he waited for hours, although it had been minutes. Louis really someday would kill him.

The little one hummed when he swallowed, let go. Harry slumped down a bit, had to hold himself at the platform, drove a hand through his hair while looking down at Louis in pure exhaustion. Louis had to giggle.

"Fuck, you really are kinky, huh?", he said while he began to stand up. Harry immediately hold his hand out for Louis to take.

"Me?"

"Well, it looked like that when you begged me to let you cum, after you almost came when I called you daddy. I already knew you're not always such an angel, but still..."

Harrys face got redder and Louis smirked, then began to tuck Harry's shirt into his pants, which he then closed. Harry had to come to his senses, still breathing a little hard. No sooner was Louis finished, Harry's hand was put on his neck and his head was pushed up. He sighed into the kiss because Harry kissed him so passionately.

"I've never did something that hot"

"Well, you didn’t do anything, did ya?"

Harry smiled against his lips.

"Never did someone something that hot to me"

Louis hummed happily.

"That's better"

Then he let himself be kissed again, but after a while he pulled Harry's head back by his hair. Harry's eyes wandered across Louis' face. He looked so controlled and pretty, Harry himself sure looked completely done.

"I want dessert now", ordered Louis and Harry had to smile, which Louis had to reply, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? I just was hungry for something else, and now I've satisfied that"

He put his hand on Harry's jaw, his thumb playing with Harry's lip.

"At least a little"

"Should I… I mean, what about, uhm…"

Louis had to grin at his stuttering, looked into his eyes, leaned towards him, his hands on his chest.

"Hmm, no. Unlike you dirty boy, I can wait"

As Harry's gaze changed during the sentence, Louis laughed, stepped in front of the mirror to wash his hands and then straighten his hair.

"Are you serious?!", Harry asked, stunned, and Louis grinned at him across the mirror.

"It wasn't about winners or losers. But I won"

"You... I can't believe it"

Louis shrugged, straightened his dress.

"Well, I couldn't let the imaginary competition between us that has lasted so long not be won by me, could I?"

Harry was silent, shook his head. Unbelievable. As Louis had thought about all this, Harry hadn't thought at all for the last few minutes. And that was probably the fact.

"You noticed for yourself, hm?"

Louis turned to him.

"Huh?"

Louis stepped forward, straightened his shirt.

"That for once you hadn't thought about it, but finally let it happen"

"Well, at one point I had no choice"

Louis grinned.

"And we both knew that at some point, this was gonna happen anyway. And just the other day, you rejected me"

"Louis, that was…"

"I know. But I think you were overthinking it at the time. Why else would you have let us land on the bed before you even thought about what we were doing?"

Harry was silent, looked away because it was true. He felt so stupid. Partly because he was so blocked, partly because all the thinking didn't even work, as you could see.

"And do you think someone's gonna kill us now?"

"You know I don't think like that"

"I know, but there's no need to get all scared"

Louis chuckled.

"But, I mean, we can always stop it from now -"

"No!", Harry grabbed Louis' wrist immediately. Louis looked up at him with a grin, he quickly let go of his hand, cleared his throat, straightened his jacket.

"My goodness, it's hot in here"

"You might want to freshen up a bit, too", smirked Louis before he walked to the door. But before he opened the door, he turned around again.

"Oh, and apology accepted, by the way. Don't take too long, I don't like to wait"

With that he opened the door and stepped out. Harry kept staring at the door until it closed, breathing out. Yeah, Louis would kill him eventually. And it hadn't even started yet.

Oh, fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Louis always wins. Just like us Larries lmao.
> 
> Okay, realtalk: This was my first ever smut I've written. So please, tell me how it was and what I can do better??
> 
> Also: I put in the description that this story includes sexual content; in the summary you can also see it. But I'm new to AO3, do I have to also warn you in the beginning of a chapter in which there is smut that there is sexual content? I don't want my story to be blocked lmao.
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	30. ||28||

Louis stepped out of the toilet in a good mood, then saw Liam, giggled.

"Man Liam, thank God you're so strong, huh?", he took the beer glass from him.

"I thought I was going to have to put down roots here, L'eue Courante", Liam replied half serious half joking and Louis smiled while drinking. He sighed as he took the glass from his mouth.

"Can I inform the kitchen that they can prepare the dessert? Quen has already called me and threatened to interrupt you"

Louis laughed, nodded.

"Do this. And give Quen a double portion of both", he said before he drank another of the brown-gold drink, supporting the other hand, which wasn't holding the glass, on his waist. Blowjobs always made him so thirsty. Even though he had to say that Harry tasted better than Jackson; probably because it wasn't Jackson's and because Harry ate more fruit. Jackson ate more vegetables, or things that made you build muscle, blah, blah, blah. There was a reason he had been looking for all this time to stop this. Hah.

And that's when the door opened and Harry came out. He looked normal again, except for his eyes. But sure, Louis' were no different.

"Oh, um, Liam, you didn't have to wait"

Harry blushed, scratched his neck. Louis rolled his eyes, turned to Liam.

"Liam, truth, have you heard anything?"

"Er, no, and I'm glad of that. Truth"

Satisfied, Louis looked at Harry, who swallowed, but seemed a little calmer.

"Now I want dessert"

Louis walked ahead, Harry immediately walked along, so that he was beside him. He didn't know whether he was allowed to, but Louis didn't say anything against it; he didn't want to walk next to Liam, who surely thought they had done whatnot in the toilets. And it hadn't been... anything. Right?

Arriving in the dark room, they headed back towards the table. Harry had the feeling that all eyes were on them. But as he looked around, he realised they weren't; everyone was talking, laughing, drinking. Maybe they hadn't even noticed they had been gone. Or maybe they didn't dare look at Louis.

No sooner had they sat down; Harry could feel two pairs of eyes on him. Neither were pleasant, and Harry reached for his wine glass to have a drink. He really didn’t know what was more unpleasant. Jackson... Or Quen.

"Should I say something first?"

Harry sighed and looked at Quen, who was looking at them a little annoyed.

"I'm glad seeing you finally doing what you should be doing since day one, but I don't find it amusing at all when I have to pay for it! One minute more and I would have paid you a little visit. So much for your balls being worth anything to you, Harry"

"Hmm, but they're worth a lot to me, Quen"

Louis propped his head on one hand Harry was glad it was darker here and it didn't quite stand out as much when he blushed.

"I know no mercy when it's about food"

"I told Liam to order you a double order of both"

Quen remained silent on Louis' remark, which he had said so unimpressed.

"Hmm. Well, blackmail worked"

"Thank you", Harry rolled his eyes and Louis leaned against his ear.

"Now that I know what I'm getting and what to look forward to, I don't want to take any risks"

Harry swallowed and turned his head towards Louis, leaning away a little as they were already suspiciously close.

"Jackson's gonna kill me any moment"

Louis began to grin, looked at Harry's lips. Harry could see Jackson's grip on his glass getting stronger out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. That's what I just said"

"Oh, so, did I pass the aptitude test?"

"Well, that's what you were always worried about, wasn't it? Disappointing me"

Harry swallowed hard, reached for his wine glass, drank it empty. Louis chuckled, sat back down normally. He stroked his dress, then looked back at Jackson, who looked back. Louis's lips curled into a sweet smile that anyone else would suspiciously accept. But Jackson knew Louis too well, looked away.

Slut, he thought to himself.

***

"Give Quen food and she'll be quiet and happy"

Harry leaned a little to Louis when he noticed that Quen had been satisfied that she had gotten her dessert, which was a rather large portion. But Louis, too, was happily sticking his spoon in his mouth.

"Hmm, yes, but so am I"

He took a spoonful of the mousse again, held it out to Harry.

"I -"

"Try"

"That -"

"Is an order, that’s correct"

Harry sighed, opened his mouth and let Louis feed him the mousse whose eyes were on Harry's lips.

"Mmm, but mine's better"

"I know"

Harry looked at him confused at the answer but understood what he meant after his wink.

"Do you", he cleared his throat.

"Will you joke about this all the time from now on?"

"Maybe"

Louis grinned amused, stretched his arm out to Harry's plate to get a spoon of the white mousse.

"The more we do the more jokes I can make. Although I was serious right now"

Quen watched the two of them, shaking her head before she looked around the table. It was impossible that not everyone had looked at them when they whispered like that here. She could already see the remorse coming. But maybe they didn't care. She hadn't expected them to; Louis was even more provocative than usual. And Harry had always been fixated on the fact that nobody noticed anything. And now? That had evaporated in the toilet room at the latest, they were on a completely different cloud. She guessed Louis was even more open because Jackson was watching. Now, if that wouldn't cause any stress.

Poor Henry, Quen thought to herself, only half gloating, because she was looking forward to the drama, but partly even serious, because Harry was all right. No really, he was great. Speaking of which.

"Tell me, what exactly did you guys do?"

"What?", Harry's head rushed to her.

"When? Nothing"

Quen nodded.

"Okay. And what did you do, L'eue Courante?"

"Nothing"

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he put his spoon in his mouth, looking at her innocently.

"I see"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a cliché. Are we in high school or what?"

"Why?"

"Toilet-blowies? Really?", she said a little quieter, Harry looked away.

"Don't be ridiculous. We were having a serious professional conversation"

"Yes, everything was highly professional", Louis agreed, stroking Harry's leg with his high heels under the table, which he looked at as he drank from his water glass. And just the thought of a few minutes ago; Louis kneeling in front of him, holding him like that (literally) in his hand and determining everything, made Harry hot again. As if Louis knew what he was thinking, he rubbed Harry's leg even harder under the table. The taller one straightened his Jackett, exhaled.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?"

"Maybe you should take your clothes off", Louis innocently said, looked at him waiting.

"Isn't that looking -"

"I don't think it was a suggestion", said Quen. Harry was silent, looked back at Louis, who didn't change his gaze, just smiled sweetly.

"You're quite demanding", Harry muttered, just as he took off his jacket.

"Why, I just don't want you to be too hot. I'm worried about my employees"

Louis watched him happily as he revealed more of his upper body by taking off his jacket. He would like to order Harry to take off his shirt as well. Just the thought of his tattooed upper body made him feel the drool in his mouth. And his upper arms, which were so much bigger than Louis', but not only muscular, were full of tattoos.

"Louis?"

Louis blinked, gazing from Harry's torso into his face, looking questioningly. Harry had to grin a little; it wasn't often he saw Louis staring at him so inattentively. Louis snorted, turned back to his water glass.

"Don't flatter yourself"

Harry smiled, then saw Jackson look at them briefly, then talked to Liam.

"Um, Louis?"

"You're talking to me a lot today"

"Here I can say your name, can't I? Everybody at the table knows it, right?"

"Even so, you can't do without me today"

Louis turned his head to the taller one, grinning.

"Could I once?"

Louis hummed satisfied, then ate the rest of the fruit on the plate.

"What's wrong?"

"Earlier in your speech... Well, I don't think so now that we're sitting the way we're sitting, but I'm all the more confused by what you said about Jackson"

"Mhm, the one with the better half?"

Louis continued to eat, Harry nodded, watched him while doing so.

"It's got me a little confused. Or did you make peace somehow?"

Louis chuckled, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask me that when Jackson punched you in the fucking face"

Harry's eyes widened and Louis laughed at the look.

"I had to say this because we don't want to be seen here arguing like a ex couple in front of our mafia. We want to appear professional and as if we prefer work over our private lives. But no, we're not pretending we're together or anything. I think there are rumours because we never argue in front of others... but I think after today there are other rumours too", he grinned at the end.

"Don't you think?"

"That's not what I had wanted"

"I know. All the funnier for me"

Harry sighed.

"Now eat your fruit", Louis just said, and Harry reached for his dessert fork again.

"Yes, mum"

"What, I'm taking advantage of that, too"

"Louis!"

Louis just giggled.

***

Towards the end of the event, Harry only noticed again that the evening was far from over; he still had to be nervous about the party. But honestly, he had other thoughts than the party. It is possible that in his thoughts Louis also played a role.

"Can I go somewhere for a moment?", Harry asked, when they were in the next room, also a somewhat darker room with soft music to round off the evening (at least for some of them here), put his hand on Louis' lower back softly. Louis frowned a bit pouty, stepped one step closer to him.

"Where to?"

"To my father", Harry chuckled, Louis grinned and looked up.

"All right, shoo shoo"

Harry shook his head laughing, but then made his way to his father, whom he had just seen alone somewhere.

Louis looked after him for a moment, bit his lip with a grin. Every time Harry and he went further, Louis wanted more, could only imagine how good everything would feel with him. He could hardly wait. Now even less when he knew Harry's whole body. He couldn't wait to have him completely naked underneath him. And to finally see Harry's reaction when he saw Louis naked. It's been a long time coming. But that was Harry; kind of cute. And in the end, it had been obvious they were going to do something.

A hand lay softly on his shoulder, which scared Louis a bit, turning around.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, L'eue Courante"

Louis started to smile surprised and yet a little nervous and with a queasy gut feeling.

"Oh, hi Sofia"

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet, how are you? You look incredible, you're seriously glowing"

Louis' smile widened, he looked down, touched at her words.

"Thank you, Sofia. I'm fine, you can probably tell by looking at me"

"I'm glad! And I heard you gave Harry the job"

Louis looked up, nodded.

"Good choice, Harry seems to be a sweetheart", Sofia said enthusiastically and Louis began to laugh. Harry could really impress anyone, couldn't he? Unbelievable.

"Yes, he is really talented"

"And handsome too, don't you think?"

Louis thought he heard wrong, but Sofia's grin said it all.

"Sofia!"

Louis laughed at something she laughed at.

"You're my ex-boyfriend's mother, and you're making insinuations like this?"

"Hm, but it's true, isn't it? I had a little chat with him earlier, he seems like a very likeable, attractive man. Or am I missing something?"

"No, no, Harry is very nice, yes", nodded Louis, almost had to laugh again. The situation was just... too crazy.

"I heard you're going out with his father"

"Kind of crazy, isn't it?"

Sofia raised her hand to her mouth in concern.

"But Des said it was no problem, so I hope you feel the same way. And Harry and Jackson seem to be getting along just fine"

Louis remained silent, only noticing when Sofia's gaze became more worried that he should perhaps say something reassuring.

"Um, no, no, I see absolutely nothing to be against it. As long as everything works at work"

He smiled, preferring not to say anything about Jackson and Harry. God, if the two of them really should stay together, that would certainly escalate. What kind of fucking coincidence was that? Did the circle have to close like this?

"Good, I'm glad", Sofia sighed.

"And you'll go out later and celebrate as usual?"

"Of course!", nodded Louis.

"Harry prepared the party, didn't he? He must be terribly nervous; Des has been worried sick"

Louis laughed, waved it off.

"Oh, nonsense, Harry sure organized it well"

Sofia was silent, then began to smile. Louis looked at her questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing"

Sofia shook her head, then smiled again, this time a little more stirred, put her hand on his arm.

"It's just that I haven't seen you this exuberant and cheerful in ages. Otherwise you were always so much more demanding"

Louis was silent, but felt a lump in his throat; in a way it hurt to have such a nice conversation with Sofia, with whom he had always got along so well. The worst thing at the end of relationships was that the family was also involved.

"I... well, I'm actually quite tense at the moment, but today I don't have to think about it"

Louis smiled, somewhat forced. He couldn't say why he was so exuberant. And yet he hadn't noticed how relaxed he was, just because of Harry.

"I'm glad! Really, I haven't seen you much anymore, but when I do, I always saw you rather controlled and closed off. It's very nice for me to see you a little more relaxed now"

Louis shrugged, then smiled a little.

"It comes and goes. You know how it is at work"

Louis already saw Jackson coming towards the two of them and in fact he stopped with them, put his arm around his mother.

"Mom, a Mr. Styles is looking for you because your car is waiting"

Sofia smiled, turned slightly towards him in Jackson's arm, her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, darling"

Then she turned to Louis, opened her arms.

"I need to hug you, honey"

And Louis was already in her arms, glad that he hadn't turned his face in Jackson's direction, hugged her back.

"I wish you the best", she said, squeezing a little harder before she let go of him.

"And don't mess up with your Mr. Styles, we should keep the Styles in the interest of DEATH", she winked and Louis had to laugh, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Sofia. See you"

Sofia smiled, then began to go off. Jackson took his arm off his mother, turned around as well. Louis saw another roll of the eyes, but ignored it. Anyway, Jackson followed his mother to say goodbye.

***

Harry wasn't really feeling like partying when he was still stuck in this hall 1 1/2 hours after everyone had left. Most of them had already left, only a few were planning the dismantling and everything. Harry didn't even know why he was here, Louis was long gone. And he had been responsible for the party, wouldn't it have been smart if he had left even earlier than the others to check everything out? But if something went terribly wrong, someone would have called him by now for sure.

Probably some of them just took advantage of the fact that he could do something here and simply did not let him go. So, at some point, he said he had to go because he was in charge of the party. It even worked after a short time so that Harry could change his clothes and drive to the next location. This time he got a lift because he'd had a bit of alcohol.

Arriving at the new location Harry got out, was still checked at the entrance. And then... he went in. Holy shit. DEATH parties were really something else again.

The basic club was a huge hall, but it also had a second floor, which was U-shaped above the lower area, the railing decorated with lights. The party lights were in cool colours, the room seemed black and turquoise, but also got some golden light. In the middle there was a huge fountain and Harry already saw several big bars. It was full of people and Harry was afraid he wouldn’t find the private area. The music was loud like in a club, Harry was bumped into by everybody, but he also bumped into everybody. Searching he looked around for an exit. Or should he have been looking for a hidden entrance? Damn, why was he so unprepared? On the other hand, maybe he'd meet -

"Harryyyy!"

Someone.

And there was a girl hanging on his neck.

"I wondered if you'd come at all!"

"Oh, hi, Tessa"

Harry held her for safety, because she was already wobbling quite a bit.

"Who are you here with?"

"What?", she yelled back.

"Who are you here with?", Harry asked louder and closer to her ear.

"With some friends!", was her answer. Thank you, very enlightening.

"Where are they?! You can't run around here alone!"

She laughed.

"This is a party of DEATH, Harry! You can do whatever you want here!"

Harry thought about that answer. Was it reckless and stupid to think so, or was it clever? Actually, she was right, wasn't she?

"Besides, you're here", she grinned.

"And you're big and strong and you can protect me"

Bullshit, drunk people were partly not themselves anymore, DEATH or not.

"Come on, I'll take you to your friends. Where are they?"

"I don't know", she shouted back. At that moment, two angry girls came up to them. One wore a jumpsuit and had open hair, the other wore a short dress, hair in a ponytail.

"Tessa!"

"You little bitch", said the other girl in the dress, and uncertainly Harry looked briefly at Tessa, then at the two women in dresses.

"Um, do you know her?"

They only noticed him now, one of them laughing.

"Yes, we are Tessa's friends. We were scared because she just ran off like a madwoman"

"Now I understand why", muttered the blonde in the dress, mustered Harry.

"That's Harry Styles, you know who that is!", bawled Tessa and Harry really wanted to get into the private area now.

"Is Niall here, too?", he remembered.

"No, the twat's not here again"

"He couldn't last year either. Neither could Kendall. I'm telling you, something's wrong", said the one in the jumpsuit, and Harry pushed Tessa a bit to them.

"Can I leave the three of you alone?"

"Why not?", said the one in the jumpsuit.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because some stupid idiots who start to talk to you"

"But that's what we want"

She grinned in her dress and Harry was silent.

"Well, good luck then", he had to laugh.

"See you, Harry!", cried Tessa, stumbling off with her friends. Harry chuckled. Probably not. Then he set off again in search of the private area. ...and he had actually been able to look there for a long time. But as he was walking past a pillar downstairs, he was held by his arm and oh God, his heart stopped already, he thought he was going to get into a fight and shit, maybe Jackson had put someone up to punch him in the face -

"Mr. Styles?"

Harry looked questioningly at the security man.

"Um, yeah?"

The man reached out his hand, and at first Harry was confused, but then he reached out his arm, the security scanned his chip, then nodded again.

"You want to go to the private area?"

"Uh, yes, I'm not here voluntarily", Harry chuckled and the security pointed towards the toilets.

"Go down the stairs, through the second door on the left, go through the second door and up the second staircase to the second floor, down the corridor and you should find it"

Harry blinked.

"Uhm... What?"

He sighed, typed something into his bracelet.

"Go ahead, I'll send it to you"

"Oh, okay. Thanks!", Harry said somewhat awkward, feeling completely stupid, but set off. Hey, nobody told him where he was going, damn it!

***

My goodness, that was quite a journey. But of course, the music shouldn’t overlap and no drunk should find the way by chance. Harry couldn't even find his way when sober. But the further he walked, the more nervous he got. Did everything go well? He wondered what the others were like. Were there more like... Quen? Or more like Jackson?! Oh God, he didn't want more assholes who thought they had to puff themselves up. Please not.

But Harry should probably be surprised. He scanned his chip in, and the door opened. Okay. Yep. That's it.

The private area was a large room made of light wood. It had a huge bar that ran all along one wall, all kinds of alcohol were lit up by the lights on the wall. There was a huge window front that revealed an illuminated pool outside. That's all Harry saw so far, except that the room was not gigantic. But sure, there weren't that many people in here either.

"Henryyy!"

Why was his name dragged out in such a ridiculous way by everyone?

Harry smiled as Quen came towards him, two shots in hand.

"That's a good timing, here"

She pressed a glass into his hand. She had also changed her clothes and was now wearing all black. Her top was leather, with a low neckline. On her big belt were several chains attached, on her neck she also wore several chokers. Two bracelets on one wrist each resembled her leather belt.

"I tell you; the selection of alcohol has never been as big as this year! You're an absolute angel, you know that?!"

"Watch out Harry, Quen likes you a little too much; this can end up being quite painful for you!", shouted a black-haired man from the bar and the two guys next to him started to laugh.

Quen rolled his eyes, turned slightly to the side, pointed at the three guys.

"This is Finn, Spencer and Robin"

She turned around briefly searching.

"Oh, come on, let me introduce you to everybody", she dragged him along. The room didn't go that deep anymore, but it had an adjoining room where the music was even louder, connected by a glass door. The wall itself was also glazed, so you could hear the music at the bar less loud, but still see everything from the dance room. Also, the light was darker there. Harry could already see through the glass that some people were playing beer pong, and he also heard the cheering.

But Quen pulled him to another sofa corner in the entrance room. Four women sat there, each talking with something to drink and snacks.

"This is Rita, Svea, Marie and well... Kendall", she laughed at the end.

"Kendall?!"

The girls looked up. Kendall smiled and got right up.

"Harry, hey, long time no see!"

They hugged each other.

"I just ran into Tessa, and she said you weren't coming"

"Well, she's not allowed to go here and not know that I'm allowed to"

Kendall stroked a strand of hair back into her tuck back hair.

"I see", nodded Harry understandingly. Then he guessed it was just coincidence that Niall couldn't.

"You're the Harry who organized everything here, aren't you?", Rita, a blonde girl with brown eyes, now said.

"Um, yes", Harry said somewhat nervously and she smiled.

"Congratulations, it's amazing!"

Relieved Harry smiled.

"I'm glad"

"Mhm, Louis would kill him", Quen nodded, and the girls laughed. It was only then that Harry realized that Kendall seemed to know more than he had thought she did. He hadn't known that Kendall was so well-known and knew Quen, Jackson and Louis so well; she must know their names.

"Oh, just for your info: Rita is Dan's girlfriend, Marie is also taken, Svea is single", said Quen and Harry gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh God, Quen, don't scare him like that"

"Don't worry, I already know her ways", Harry rolled his eyes and Quen had to laugh. Sadist. But the girls seemed really nice.

"I'm afraid I'll have to kidnap him some more", Quen pulled him away. At a bar table, there were other people standing.

"This is Leo, Una, Sally, Emelie and Noah"

She pulled him already to the dance room. Okay, they didn't seem important then, or why was Quen in such a hurry?

But he couldn't look around the dance room for long because he was pulled into an adjoining room first. It was connected to the dance room but had a red curtain in front of it and strangely enough it was a bit quieter here. Probably something with the walls, because the room was not very big, was round and the walls went all the way to the entrance, so they almost closed the circle, except for the curtain in between. There was a poker table in the room and apparently more games.

"You've got most of it right, most people here just want alcohol, snacks and poker", laughed Quen and Harry chuckled, looking at the small self-service bar, which was also in bright colours and looked more expensive than anything Harry had seen before.

They heard bawling again from outside, went outside again. Around the dance room there were lounges partly in the walls, where some people were sitting.

"And now you can actually see the most important ones today. At least some "

Quen pointed to a lounge where Harry already saw Jackson. Hello there!!!

"Jackson's sitting with Cedric and Yannik, normally he always hangs out with Yannik and Dan, but Dan's playing beer pong. Also at beer pong –"

She was interrupted by loud shouting, Harry had to laugh when he realized who it came from. Louis bobbed to the beat, did a dance of joy and cheered together with a blonde-haired woman, stretched his middle finger to the opposite side where a man was standing.

"Is obviously Louis", Quen chuckled.

"The blonde girl is Taylor, a pretty good friend of Louis'. You know Lizzo, the petite little girl next to her is Ariana, the other one is Sofia, the brown-haired one next to her is Stella. On the opposing team are Robin, Dan, Logan and Dylan"

"And who's important now?", Harry frowned. Quen laughed.

"I didn't mean important, but hold the inner circle, you understand? The ones who are always there"

"The absolute elite?"

Quen smiled, patted him on the chest.

"Right. That's Jackson, with Dan and Yannik, of course; with Dan, Rita is with him, Louis and Taylor... and me"

"And Lizzo? I thought she was so important to Louis, too"

Quen shrugged.

"Yes, but she's not in the inner circle, she's more in the group with Ariana, Sofia, Logan and so on"

Harry nodded.

"Oh dear, I'm sure I'll get them all mixed up"

Quen laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll do anything with everyone. I think you'll focus on the inner circle. Unless you avoid Louis today"

"Sure, I've been doing it all evening"

Quen laughed and in that moment the song changed, Louis and Taylor seemed to be happy about it, as they cheered and grabbed hands again.

"Louis had quite a few drinks already, huh?", Harry chuckled and Quen shook her head as the two watched him.

"Believe me, you've never seen Louis party. And at the anniversary celebration, of course. There we all know no limit, we are among ourselves, have nowhere to go the next day, can be who we are. What happens here stays here, you know? A lot of things have happened here, my dear"

Harry just nodded thoughtfully. Clearly partly good, partly almost frightening.

"I didn't exactly think Louis would go off like that"

"Like I said, at this party he's frisky as hell. I love Louis at this party, he goes fucking wild"

She laughed.

"Is there anything to worry about?"

Quen laughed.

"If Louis heard that. He's an independent man, remember? Even you forget that sometimes, Henry, huh?"

"No, I... maybe. But it's not as if an independent man can't shoot himself down and lose control", Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried right now about what Louis will do to you when he sees you, knows you've been here a while, have said hello to Kendall and me, but not to him"

Harry looked at her in panic and she laughed, what he then did, too. At that moment, Louis actually saw Harry, put his hands on his hips. The idiot stood back there laughing with Quen while he actually saw Louis here?! And he'd given someone like that a blow job. Idiot.

Harry noticed Louis' eyes, his laugh fell and he cleared his throat.

"Maybe I really should go and see him", he said as he saw Louis turning away again, continuing to play beer pong.

"No sex today, huh?"

Harry chuckled, turning to her as he walked away.

"What happened to your sayings about hate sex?"

"Henry, who are you?!"

Harry laughed, then walked a little faster to Louis. Just as he was about to speak to him, he was grabbed by the shoulder and jumped at by two boys who were yelling.

"New boy!"

"Male reinforcement!"

Louis spun around a little confused about the new roar, rolled his eyes then.

"Dylan, Dan, away! This is Harry"

The one boy who had half jumped on his back looked Harry in the face in surprise. He was quite muscular, reminded Harry of Jackson; that must be Dan from, who was always hanging around with Jackson and that Yannik. But he wasn't going by looks and prejudices, was he? Duh.

"What, you're Harry?"

"Uhm… yeah?"

Now the rest of the opposing team came running up to him, cheering.

"Harry's on our team!", Dan shouted. Louis folded his arms across his chest.

"That's Harry?", Taylor whispered in his ear and he nodded. She grinned and gave him a little shoulder nudge, so he looked at her, then looked away.

"Whatever", he muttered, now went to the boys' group that stood around Harry and asked him questions and complimented him on the organization. Louis put his delicate hands on one arm of Logan and Dan, then pushed it aside like a curtain to go in the circle.

"You can all relax, assholes. You don't get to decide which team Harry plays on"

Dan laughed, still had his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, my, you're really his new pet? What's it like?"

Harry looked at him helplessly. Louis rolled his eyes, took his wrist before he stepped out of the circle, Harry in tow.

"Hey, Louis, where are you going?!", complained Taylor, Louis already heard laughter from the boys.

"I'll give the boys a chance to win for once and leave this round!"

He turned around and got a mixture of laughter and "Heyyy!" as answer, grinned and still pulled Harry with him.

He didn't pull him out of the dance room, but around a corner that the younger one hadn't even noticed. It was created by the round poker room that protruded into the dance room. In the wall that created the round corner was a screen and a shelf.

"Would you like a drink?", Louis asked, already typing around on the screen. After a short time, the... wall started making noises and a metal buckle put a cocktail down. Louis saw the look on Harry's face, laughed.

"Didn't you think Quen would use her technical knowledge for alcohol, too?"

Harry looked thoughtful.

"Now that you mention it..."

Louis laughed, drank from the paper straw.

"Take your pick, but -"

Harry had chosen pretty quickly; he wouldn't have been able to choose anyway if he had looked through everything; just clicked on the category 'fruity' and then on Sex on the Beach. Classic.

"The only sex you're going to get today", said Louis, and at Harry's glance, he chuckled, stroked Harry's torso as he walked past him to the big couch.

"What, were you hoping for something tonight?"

"And you?", Harry asked the question in return, took his cocktail and walked to him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, since you started to not think for once, huh?"

"I'm just saying", Harry grumbled, pulled at his straw, looked away. Louis watched him and then pulled him on his shirt closer to the couch so Harry stopped drinking. He put his cocktail on the small table in front of it, which made Harry look a little confused. No sooner had he done that, too, was he pressed onto the soft cushion of the couch.

"What...", Harry fell silent as Louis swung his leg up on the sofa, sat on his lap. His hands automatically moved to Louis' waist and Louis' lips were already on his. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back so that Louis' forearms held him up against the backrest himself, his hands in the neck of the taller one.

"Mmm, Louis, how much did you drink?"

"Mmm, does it matter?", Louis imitated him while they talked with his eyes closed, kissing half again. Harry wanted to say something that only became a murmur because Louis kissed him again. Harry broke away briefly.

"I thought you were mad at me"

Louis looked at Harry's face, playing with a few strands of his hair at the back of his head.

"I was at first. But then I saw the look on your face when you saw that I saw you. And certain things you said earlier in a certain toilet room"

He leaned back.

"That's when I calmed down. You only want me. And why should I be jealous of who you compliment when you can't even say it to me?", he grinned sadistically at the end. Harry was silent, looked down at Louis for a moment. He had also changed his clothes. He wore a red mini dress, which shimmered golden. Because of that the colour pf the dress reminded him of copper, the straps were a little wider than spaghetti straps, at the waist it was a little tighter, so that his narrow waist and wide hips were emphasized. On his feet he wore black platform shoes with a thin buckle over the instep.

(Both outfits on instagram: larrymelon28)

"By the way, you look pretty good in that dress"

He looked at his face again, grinning triumphantly.

"Maybe I should be worried after all", murmured Louis, Harry leaned over to him.

"You're incredible, Louis and I understated it. You look more than good. I only want you"

Pleased Louis hummed, let Harry kiss him, but pushed him back again so that they leaned against the backrest again. Seriously, Harry could sit here kissing Louis forever, he didn't know how he had managed to break it off at the beginning. Probably because he didn't know exactly how good it felt; the more they did the more addicted Harry seemed to Louis. And Louis seemed to know that, Harry didn't know if he should be afraid of it, but it just turned him on. Louis was just so incredible. That's all you could say.

"Wow, hold up; Harry?!"

The two stopped their kiss and Louis turned slightly to the back. Harry's eyes widened. There stood… Niall…? Harry saw a door close behind him, there were probably toilets. He had just straightened his shirt, paused, had stared at them both.

"Niall?!"

Louis raised an eyebrow in confusion, looked back at Harry, at his lips. Hello, could Niall leave, please? How dare he? But in that moment, he noticed Harry gently trying to push him away, his eyes on Niall. Louis sighed, got off, whereupon Harry immediately jumped up, hurrying to the blond.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Could ask you the same", Niall said in shock, then had to chuckled, looked at Louis. This one sighed again, got up and came to them.

"Don't act silly, Ni, you've had your fun now"

Niall started to laugh and Harry looked first at Louis then at Niall. ‘Ni’? What the... And Niall had never known anything about L'eue Courante! Did he?

"What... since when... How come you're allowed to be here?"

Niall's laugh subsided but didn't stop altogether.

"Well, as the brother of a leader, it would be pretty mean if I wasn't allowed to be here"

"Wow, what?! You're brothers?!"

Niall's laughter grew louder again, and Louis laughed slightly.

"Fuck, Harry..."

"What?!"

"He's the brother of Quen"

Harry was silent, stared at Niall.

"Wait, what? I didn't even know Quen had a brother. And then Niall?! You... you always pretended like you knew absolutely nothing!"

"Well, I find it more relaxed. I chose to work normally instead of being all stressed out and leading. And if nobody knows who I am or how much I know, I'm not interesting anyway", he shrugged.

"I'll outlive you all"

"Now your eating habits make sense", Harry said in a trance and Niall pushed him slightly against his shoulder.

"Well, she didn't mention that you like boys and have something with fucking L'eue Courante. She probably wanted to see my reaction. Well, it's just you two now. Treat yourself, Harry, ha ha"

"What do you mean, 'treat yourself, Harry'?. If anyone's gonna treat themselves, it's me. Now go, we were busy, in case you hadn't noticed", said Louis bitchily and Niall sighed, pretending to leave already, but then jumped up at Louis, lifted him up and gave him a hug.

"Oh Lou, I missed you so much!"

"Let me go!"

"Never!"

Harry just watched the two of them, couldn't laugh at all, was far too gone. He noticed more and more how much was happening behind his back, and yet he was shocked each time. Niall was the brother of Quen, knew everything, knew more, knew everyone and everything. Holy shit. These were two worlds that were now colliding, worlds he had never thought they would mix.

"My goodness, what's going on here? Brother, are you trying to convince these two to have a threesome with you?"

The three of them looked in the direction the voice came from. Quen leaned grinning against the arched wall next to the drinks tray.

"Quen!", said Harry and Niall at the same time.

"Why didn't you say something?!"

Quen's grin widened.

"And spare me these reactions here? Never!"

"You could have at least told me before, when you were talking about the inner circle!"

"What, he knows all that? What doesn't he know?", Niall asked and they looked at each other. It was crazy. They both felt like they didn't know the other one anymore.

"Would you put me down now?!"

Niall only now realized he was still holding Louis, put him down. He snorted, straightened his dress.

"You would be dead long ago if I hadn’t known you for so long"

"So is Tessa the only one who doesn't know so much?", Harry asked Niall.

"That will stay that way", snorted Louis.

"You're turning this place upside down anyway"

"Speaking of which, has Kendall heard about your hot affair yet?"

Quen started laughing immediately. How had Harry never noticed that they were related? Just the loud laughter and the jokes and the eating. My God, Harry felt so blind.

"Why?"

Niall looked away and then back at him.

"Well, everyone's just waiting for you to get together, aren't they? I suppose her whole family is, too"

"This isn't my business. Besides, Kendall has nothing to do with it"

"When it comes to Louis, Henry's pretty ruthless"

"Hold on, hold on", Niall said in surprise, pointing at Harry.

"You… you are Henry?"

Harry looked at him confused.

"Uh, in Queen's world, yes"

Niall was silent, gave himself a facepalm.

"I thought Harry and Henry were two different people"

Quen laughed again.

"Shit, I love this chaos!"

Louis also had to laugh. Quen really seemed to always have the clear view while everyone around her was stepping in the dark. And she used this to make chaos so she had something to laugh. Crazy bitch.

"What? I thought Harry is just Harry who took the test and is Louis' assistant and Henry is some guy who Quen likes because he and Louis have something and has such funny reactions. I should have known it was you, the way you talked about Henry"

"Well, thanks, Quen. Do you have to talk about me so much?"

"Your reactions make my day", Quen shrugged innocently.

"You two are cute as candy and love Harry's reactions. You should get the hell out of here and talk about how funny this is", Louis smiled fake. Quen sighed, pushed herself off the wall, grabbed her drink from the rack for which she had come here in the first place.

"Well, well, well, I'll leave you alone. Let me know if you need condoms"

"Bye-bye", Louis kept wavering with a fake smile.

"I can't believe it"

Niall followed his sister, shaking his head. They heard him say "I really don't get it, how was I supposed to know Harry and Louis were having something?"

"I'm done", Harry just stared at the wall. Louis snorted, shoved Harry against it.

"I don't care, I want to make out now", he said, putting his lips on Harry's. And okay, this one didn't put up any resistance either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Do you like Taylor Swift?
> 
> I'm clowning rn, because... chapter 28
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	31. ||29||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Info: From now on I will update this story every week on wednesday; european time!!! xx

Louis frowned as they heard louder voices. He sighed annoyed at one point.

"Those idiots"

He went around the corner with that, stood with his hands supported on his hips when he saw Dan and Yannik talking back and forth in anger. In the meantime, they had stopped playing, the girls were no longer in the dance room. The other boys looked a bit confused at them, which was the problem. Well, if again nobody had the balls to step in between, just because they were such musclemen…

"Hey, losers, what's the problem?!", he shouted as he walked towards them with quick steps. Thanks, he was ignored. Instead, Dan already started to push Yannik who had said something.

No sooner had Louis arrived he squeezed himself between them.

"You are impossible, can you for once not be the clichéd example of the effects of testosterone?! Even Jackson is sitting around somewhere"

"Stay the fuck out of this, Louis", grumbled Yannik, still glaring at Dan. And no, seriously not like that. Who did he think he was?!

Louis pulled him on his ear down closer.

"Excuse me, what was that?! The air's probably getting a bit thin up there, huh?"

"Louis", heard Louis Harry say reassuringly, snorted, let go of the bigger one.

"Can't you fuckers ever be left alone for once without a fight almost starting here? Always the same"

"He was -"

Dan quickly covered his ears, when Louis turned to him with both verve and warning, grinned a bit.

"I can also kick you in the balls for you to come down to me"

Reluctantly, Dan covered his crotch so that one ear was free again. Satisfied, Louis drew him to himself a little softer.

"Good puppy. Now you all behave yourselves, is that clear?"

Then he turned to Logan and Dylan, who were the only ones left standing from beer pong.

"Everything has to be done by yourself. And where's Jackson?!"

"How should I know? You've always known"

Louis glared at Yannik, who innocently shrugged his shoulders. Louis couldn't stand this stupid idiot, he was always showing off and provoking others. He was just like Jackson, always making trouble. Asshole. Dan was still the nicest one of them, after all. But it was so easy to provoke him, which quickly led to such tensions. They always pulled themselves together in front of Jackson, so where was he?

"Why don't you go and find him then?"

Yannik rolled hie eyes at Louis’ fake nice voice, but then seemed to be smart enough to turn around and walk towards the exit. Louis looked after him annoyed. He hated the fact that Jackson could bring anyone he wanted here just like Louis.

"Never interfere like that again", he then murmured to Harry.

"Why, I found it ironic how you talk about testosterone and then let yourself be provoked"

"It's got nothing to do with testosterone, but with the way he talked to me", Louis just said, and Harry raised both eyebrows, but he'd better not say anything.

"Yannik's always with Jackson, right?"

Louis nodded, snorted.

"You've noticed that, haven't you? Such a jerk"

"I don't get him, he keeps coming at me and looking for stress", snorted Dan, but had apparently calmed down a bit.

"Just don't go for it", said Louis, feeling a hand on his back, stepping a step closer to Harry.

"At least he still has still respect of me"

"I think he's afraid of you", Dan began to laugh and contentedly Louis nodded, sticking his nose up.

"Good for him"

He then noticed that the hand on his back had seemed to be a short goodbye, because he then noticed how the hand, as well as Harry, disappeared. Dan seemed to look after Harry, then looked at Louis.

"What's Harry like in real life? I've heard quite a bit"

"Yes, ignore all that", waved Louis eye-rolling off.

"Someone doesn't seem to like the fact that I created a job for him and he accepted it"

"Wait, you think Jackson did this?"

"I don't know, I didn't think he'd sink that low. I spoke to him, but he said he didn't need to"

Louis pulled up his eyebrows in disbelief, which made Dan laugh.

"Just like Jackson never had to"

Louis made a vomiting sound, looked at the door as he watched Taylor come into the room with Quen and Lizzo and sit in the first corner of the sofa.

"Are you and Harry together?", Dan asked with interest and Louis turned to him in surprise and had to laugh. Just the thought of it.

"No"

"Hey, what, you guys seem pretty close"

Dan raised his hands.

"Besides, he seems to do everything you want", he added, looking behind Louis.

"That's his job", shrugged Louis.

"Yes, but isn't tonight the one night of the year when we just don't do our job?"

At the remark, Louis was silent, frowned a little.

"So, does this mean you all don't respect me anymore?"

Dan hummed thoughtfully, and Louis looked at him threateningly, which made him grin, then panicked and covered his ears.

"Bullshit, I'm just kidding, L'eue Courante!"

Louis laughed, shoved him on the shoulder before a hand held the cocktail he hadn’t taken off the table. Surprised, he looked beside him as Harry pulled at his straw.

"Thank you"

Louis took it off and had a drink, too.

"Quen, by the way, has just insisted that we join them on the lounges"

Louis chuckled, looked briefly into the corner of the sofa where the three girls were talking and laughing. Oh, yes, his girls. Even though this year was the first time in a long time that he was closer with Queh. But she just seemed to be more open again, the contact with people did her good. At least that's what Louis thought, Quen would surely contradict him. But earlier Quen had also had more to do with Lizzo, that had gone down as well. It was nice to see her now sitting there with Taylor. Fucking queens.

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"Well, I thought it was your decision"

At the answer Louis hummed, glanced briefly at Harry. At least someone who still understood something around here.

"What?", smiled Harry and Louis was confused at first, then saw that Harry had said that to Dan, who had only chuckled a bit stunned.

"Nothing, nothing. You just don't look like someone who likes to be told things"

"Has nothing to do with me being in charge. Whether he wants it or not, that's what he hws to do. But Harry already knows that", he had to grin in the end.

"Funny"

Harry nudged him and Louis had to grin more.

"And you don't look like someone who would listen to me, too"

Dan pressed his lips together, looked away.

"Duh"

Louis laughed a little and mustered him, but was then interrupted.

"Dan! Shottime!", called Dylan into the room and the one who was called raised his hand immediately and bawled, ran to the exit.

"I thought you only knew people like Jackson, but some people here are really nice. And seem like normal people"

"Crazy, isn't it?", nodded Louis, pulled at his straw, then began to wakk towards the corner of the sofa.

"Come"

"Am I allowed to?"

"What happened to you?!"

Louis stopped in shock. Harry, laughing slightly, put his hand on Louis' waist. It seemed his hand couldn't help but touch Louis, wherever he was.

"Why?"

"You're so cheeky"

Louis moved closer to Harry.

"Not that I don't like it. You just seem so much more open since a certain moment"

"Is that so?"

"Hmm, I’m asking myself why?", he asked while watching his own hands go up and down Harry's chest.

"Perhaps that made me curious to see more"

Louis hummed, looked up at him.

"Only now? Who'd have thought all I had to do was make you anxious to apologize?"

"Maybe I just didn't believe everything you said"

Harry's grip on Louis' waist became a little tighter as Louis moved even closer to him.

"I thought you trusted me?"

Louis put his hands on Harry's neck, stretched out a little.

"I do. But sometimes I have to think for myself because you're pretty confident with yourself"

Louis raised his eyebrows and Harry nodded, the two of them with an amused slight grin on their lips.

"Yes, it could be that only you would think like that"

"And what were you thinking when you begged me to finally let you cum?"

Harry swallowed as Louis breathed this against his lips. Holy shit, how did Louis always win?

"I... I didn't think anymore"

Louis made a satisfied sound, looked into his eyes. God, he looked at him with such an intense and seductive look that Harry felt his knees weakening again. No one ever seemed to be able to control him like that.

"How beautiful. Maybe I'll just give you time to think about it now, but you can only do that when I'm not with you"

Louis turned away and walked on.

"Then I'll think of you, too", grinned Harry and held him by the wrist, so that the smaller one turned around and the two of them walked on slower.

"What a shame… I'm sorry I ate into your brain like that"

"You're not sorry for anything"

Louis grinned one last time before turning around and Harry still followed him with the grip on his wrist, which seemed softer than anyone had ever touched his wrist. And Louis tried not to think about how Harry's big hand could easily grasp his whole wrist. Big hands were just another thing in themselves.

***

"I was just about to suggest that you two get a room. Or at least put the camera up"

Well, if that wasn't a friendly greeting.

"Cheers to you too, Quen"

Harry raised his glass, she grinned. Harry waited until Louis had sat down, then sat down on one of the soft chairs as well.

"Harry, I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly. I'm Taylor", smiled the blonde and extended her hand, which Harry took with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Quen said you and Louis are pretty good friends"

"No, I hate her. She's a fake snake", said Louis serious and put his feet in Harry's lap.

"Louis often projects his own qualities on others, don't be surprised"

Louis laughed, gave her the middle finger and Harry was a little surprised that Louis let her say something like that. But probably just because they'd been such good friends for so long. And something told him that Louis was more relaxed around women anyway. Maybe that's understandable, given Louis' experience with men. But still... not all men were the same. Right? Harry wouldn’t say he was like Jackson. And he could only hope that Louis didn't either... although he had compared them before.

***

Taylor was super nice, she was employed in the headquarters in Italy, so she could speak Italian almost fluent. She was also super funny, Harry got on well with her immediately. She seemed very confident, but why not, she seemed to have achieved a lot.

Harry saw Kendall sitting at the bar out of the corner of his eye, saw that through the glass wall. He turned to Louis, stopped talking to Quen and Taylor. Louis himself talked to Lizzo, had meanwhile sat down normally again and turned to the dark-skinned one, the drink no longer the drink from before. Harry lightly tapped Louis' thigh with two fingers, so that Louis noticed him. Lizzo saw this, stopped talking for a moment. Louis raised one hand in front of Harry and kept looking at Lizzo, so she could finish.

"And why he can be so dependent on others"

"He has always been dependent. Without other help, we leaders wouldn’t have made it this far, but he would have got stuck somewhere. Probably in an arsenal"

Then he turned to Harry, looked at him questioningly.

"I wanted to talk with Kendall"

Harry pointed his thumb behind him. Louis nodded and Harry got up, smiled through the round again. Louis looked back at Lizzo when he was gone. But she chuckled a little.

"What?"

"He's asking your permission to talk to Kendall?", Taylor asked and Louis didn't say anything. What was so surprising about that?

"Well-behaved our Henry-puppy, isn't he?", Quen leaned back on the sofa. Louis pulled at his straw with his eyes closed.

"I don't know what’s so funny now"

"Not funny, but... he's only been on the job a short time, and he's already gotten into the habit of asking your permission for every shit?"

"You're right, Kendall is shit", Quen said, and Louis looked at her annoyed.

"Don't say that, she's a very good worker"

"And yet, she is right", Taylor said and Louis looked surprised at his friend.

"What, when did you start seeing her that way?"

"Since always, but nobody listens to me. She's fake, I'm telling you"

"Well, I think she's incredibly nice", Lizzo said doubtingly.

"And besides, I don't want to start hating here"

"We're not hating, Lizzo"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"We're just pointing out what's bugging us about her", Taylor grinned at him and he laughed a little.

"I just know that her mother wants her and Harry to get together and that's why she said that in the whole family. Even her cousin and her family thought that"

"Oh, okay? But she has nothing to do with that"

"You sound like Harry"

Lizzo shrugged her shoulders.

"Then Harry has a good view of it all. Just because the mother pulls a stunt like that doesn't mean Kendall is the one to blame. After all, she told Harry everything and explained it to him, didn't she? If she had something to do with it, she would have said it differently, wouldn't she?"

"Oh, you're just naive"

Taylor staggered and Louis nodded, playing with the straw in his drink.

"Harry too. He thought me and Zayn did yoga when we were alone because that was Zayn's funny code word”

"Wait, you're not doing yoga?"

They were silent, stared at Lizzo. This one looked through the circle, then at Louis.

"Oh"

Louis sighed, slapped his forehead.

"God"

Taylor laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna kick some ass"l Quen got up, stretched out before she left the lounge. Louis looked after her, then saw that she had probably seen so e people gathering around the poker table.

"It's the same every year", sighed Lizzo.

"No sooner does a game of poker start everybody leaves"

"I don't know... just look how well they get along"

Confused, Louis and Lizzo looked at the blonde, then followed her gaze, seeing that she meant Kendall and Harry, who were sitting at the bar and talking in a good mood. Louis turned his back to the glass wall again.

"Kendall was his first friend at DEATH, they worked in the same lab every day. Of course, they got along well there"

"Doesn't mean she doesn't want something from him"

"But neither that she wants anything from him", said Lizzo, and Louis felt like a political debate between them.

"Fine, then answer me one question"

Taylor leaned back in her chair.

"Why would Kendall's mother want to set Harry and her up and want them to be together, even tell people about it, if she hadn't heard Kendall tell her so many stories about how great and sexy the good-looking Harry from the chemistry lab is"

"Don't exaggerate", murmured Louis against his straw.

"It's true, though", Taylor rolled his eyes. Louis didn't know whether she meant her remark about Kendall and her mother, or her statement about Harry. Although both seemed to be true. Lizzo was silent too.

"There's... there's a lot of talk, maybe that's why"

"Back then, Harry was just a small, new, insignificant worm in DEATH. No talking about him, naive one"

Louis didn't say anything, had to think thought. Then he made a flailing gesture.

"What does it matter and why should it all matter?"

"Because you obviously want something from Harry", Taylor said.

"And she's getting in the way"

"There's nothing to put in between, I don't want anything from Harry, I have something with Harry. Point off end"

"Wait, you what?"

They both looked at Lizzo, wondering if it was really normal to be so naive. They had been very obvious when they had walked to them.

"Don't exaggerate, guys, I'm not that stupid"

Lizzo rolled her eyes.

"Is my sarcasm taken seriously because I believe in the good things in people?"

"Well, it's just stupid", said Louis, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back.

"People are stupid, each in their own way. Why do I always have to think of the best things in people?"

"And what's so bad about Harry?"

"Oh, yeah, I want to gossip, too!"

Taylor sat up happy.

"It was ironic, I don't want to gossip", Lizzo fought back directly, and Louis turned around and looked at Harry and Kendall, who were still talking. He didn't know why everyone was making such a fuss, they were just talking and being good- hey, okay, why did she put her hand on his upper arm now?

Louis turned around, annoyed at himself. Taylor just manipulated his brain. Harry was friends with Kendall and nothing more. Why would he even be interested in her when he obviously only had eyes for Louis? Pah.

"He's naive, that's bad about Harry", he looked at Lizzo.

"Is that all?"

Louis drank his cocktail in a relaxed manner.

"He's an idiot"

"So, nothing"

Louis gave Taylor a warning look with his eyes and she raised her hands.

"It's not like you have a thing for idiots..."

"I'm not into Harry"

"Then just be attracted, whatever"

"Did you do something to him yet?"

Lizzo leaned in curiosity to Louis.

"Or did he to you?", Taylor leaned in to him, too. The only thing that came from Louis was the sipping, because he was finishing his cocktail while the two friends leaned over to him.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you are?"

"Why? It's the first time in years the party's on without you and Jackson being together. I expected Jackson to bring someone new here, not you. Little bitch, you"

"Were you looking forward to see Zayn or what?"

"Speaking of which, where is he now?", Lizzo asked, and Louis shrugged, put his cocktail glass down.

"He's back at QUAL, like before he was my security guard"

"So who's your security now?"

"So far, just Liam. But I don't think I need two guards with Harry always being with me. Although that dick would totally contradict me"

"What, is he scared?"

"What, he disagrees with you?"

"He didn't want to be my security when I offered him the job", said Louis, meanwhile glanced at Taylor for her remark, put his arms on the armrests, crossed his right leg over to his left, leaned back.

"He said he had no training for it and that he didn't think he could do it"

"Oh, he seems totally selfless", Lizzo said, Taylor chuckled.

"So you just pulled a job out of your ass and tied him to you in a different way"

"If you only knew what else I can do with my ass"

"I think Harry would rather know"

"And he took this new job right away?", Lizzo looked at him doubtfully. Louis shook his head.

"No, no. He was worried about every little thing again. I hate his head sometimes; he thinks too much"

"I thought you hated men because they never seem to think"

"I hate all men. Very few think, but those who think are the most dangerous. They're the ones who know what life is all about"

"That's why Louis loves it when they stop thinking because of him", Taylor grinned, poking Louis in the cheek.

"You little fucker"

"And do you like people who think or don't think? You confuse me", Lizzo couldn’t get the subject out of her head.

"I was with a man who could think. Never again"

Louis sat up.

"Even if Jackson is the dumbest man in the world, there's a reason he's at the top, unfortunately he's not dumb. He's just arrogant and sexist, but he can think. Technically"

"So, you're looking for someone who will follow you around like a little puppy who will never contradict you and can't think of anything but how great you are. Smart"

Taylor leaned back, hands behind her neck.

"Sounds relaxed, maybe I should think about it too"

"As often as you change partners, you don't know if they can even think"

"Who brings a new guy home after a year when they've had another one in between?"

"You know me, I keep what I have"

"You're both out of your minds"

Lizzo shook her head with a chuckle.

"You talk about how sexist Jackson is, but you talk about men like they're something you can put on a leash and use to your advantage"

"In that world there's only one rule: Use or be used. I decided, after being used and fucked over once. What's the big deal? If you do what I say, nothing will happen to you. It's no different with my lovers"

"Oho, lovers", Taylor said gracefully and laughed, whereupon Louis grinned at her.

"Lizzo, since you're the moral soul here; what's worse: to have someone once, then let them go, or keep someone for a longer time?"

Both looked at Lizzo, who looked away helplessly, then cleared her throat.

"My opinion... well, the first one is less likely to hurt someone's feelings"

Louis snorted and Taylor smiled triumphantly at him.

"Feelings, feelings. This is ridiculous. What man starts having feelings when you have sex?"

"Maybe you're doing something wrong?"

"Shut up. Lizzo?"

"Well, but... once you have sex and that's it, the other person can go on with their life without you, won't get used to you, won't depend on you. The second one, it can just... happen"

"Is that what this is all about? That you determine a man's life and he is dependent on you, gets used to you and can no longer live without you?", Taylor turned to Louis.

"You're thinking way too psychological for me, what kind of crap is that?!"

He leaned back in his chair with his arms folded.

"It's all about sex and nothing else. Why would I ever sleep with someone I don't know if the sex is good? I keep someone with whom the sex is good and it only gets better because you experiment, build up and get to know the other person"

"So… it's about intimacy, not just sex"

“I'll get a drink. Unless the psychotherapy session's not over yet?"

Lizzo and Taylor grinned at him, Louis rolled his eyes, stood up.

"Women"

"You know, I think you're gay because you hate it when someone else is right and smart"

"Perhaps, yes. You women are too clever for me", said Louis as he left, still hearing the laughter of his friends.

***

"Boom, baby!"

The others groaned annoyed and Jackson grinned, taking the money.

"What'd you think you were gonna do, beat me?"

"I'm just getting really angry", Quen grumbled. Jackson seemed to win at poker all the time, she hated it. But he had always been so good, if not the best.

"One more round?", grinned this one.

"Forget it, I'm out", Cedric stood up. Ariana and Logan also seemed to have lost their fun, so in the end only Jackson, Quen, Yannik and Dan with his girlfriend Rita were left.

"I think I'll go too, before I lose a thousand times more", said Rita laughing, kissing Dan before she got up.

"I'll come in a few, too", he assured her for what she nodded.

Jackson rolled his eyes when she went out; didn't see Yannik doing the same. Rita wasn’t the problem per se, but the relationship she had with Dan. Stressful.

"You have to do everything yourself"

Quen, the only woman in the room, shook her head as she shuffled the cards. She didn't trust Jackson to do it.

"What, we're almost back to the good old poker group?!", Dan said.

"Do you want to shuffle the cards longer?", Jackson grinned and Quen gave him a look, then smirked.

"Wait, I have to cheat a bit more. I'll use the trick you always use"

"Being good?"

She rolled her eyes, dealt, so they could finally make their bets.

In fact, Jackson only won in the next two rounds just once. Thanks to Quen. But Jackson had blamed her shuffling because she had won that round, collected the winnings. Dan was handing out new cards when Louis passed them, stopped and came closer.

"How long have you been here?"

"Don't exaggerate, we used to have poker nights that went on until the next morning", Yannik laughed, Jackson leaned back.

"And that made me rich"

Louis rolled his eyes, but sat down anyway.

"Okay, wow, now we really are the old group"

"Well, Danielle is missing", Dan added, whereupon Yannik rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I'm talking about those who are still here. And now that Jackson has his little good-luck-doll sitting here again, we are complete"

Jackson grinned at Louis' nickname, but his grin disappeared when there was a bang. Everyone looked to the middle, where now a thick pile of bank notes lay. A hand lay on it and everyone followed the arm with bracelets, looking at Louis.

"I play the game myself", he said, staring at Yannik.

"Oh"

"Okay, cool", Dan said and started taking the cards, wanted to drop the subject quickly.

"What, you want to give me money now?"

Jackson wouldn't let go, propped his face on his hand and looked next to him.

"No need for that, princess"

Yannik chuckled, Louis looked at his cards.

"Maybe you should bet and think about how you've earned it, except with poker. Besides, I've got more money than you, so I'm going to let you have it"

"As much as you always spend on your little dresses?"

"And you for weapons?", he looked at him now, hatred written in his eyes.

"Wow, calm your balls, guys. I want to play poker here and not witness you counting your money"

Quen rolled her eyes before she placed her bet. The two stared at each other again, Jackson snorted, clapping his bet in the middle as well.

***

It turned out that Louis and Jackson could pull themselves together relatively well during the game. Well, most of the remarks were never missing, but at least everything remained within the game. Just when it was revealed and Jackson thought he once again won, still grinning at Louis because his cards were better than the smaller ones, Quen put her cards on the table. Everyone stared at her. The blonde pushed the pile of money towards her, then saw their gazes.

"What, you didn't wonder why I don't make remarks about Louis and Jackson's fight? I was just taking advantage. Y'all weren't paying attention to me"

"Fucking bitch", heard Louis Jackson hiss, laughed a little.

"Good loser"

"I didn't mean Quen"

Jackson looked at him and Louis stared back at him. He heard Yannik whistle and Dan also looked away, because he had to laugh a bit, collected the cards.

"Maybe we should -"

"Why am I the bitch now?! I didn't do anything!", interrupted Louis Dan.

"So, you realize you never do anything yourself?"

"Jesus, I'm gonna do something myself soon; I'm gonna put a bullet in both your balls"

At this both were silent, looking sullenly in the opposite direction.

Bitch.

Asshole.

But unfortunately, they had to take Quen serious. Not only because of her job, it didn't matter today. It was simply because she should be taken serious as a person.

"Let's do another round", she said with motivation.

"Whatever, I don't care", Jackson grumbled.

"What?! But this is about something you own!"

Jackson looked at Louis again, Dan groaned annoyed.

"Guys, can we just play?"

"I don't feel like listening to your relationship problems here", murmured Yannik as well, and okay, that's it.

"It's all right, Louis just realized that I used to care about him, although he always accuses me of not doing so back then", Jackson said sarcastically. At first Louis thought he had said something nice and was surprised. Then he noticed what he had wanted to say and hit him on the arm.

"You never owned me, you useless fucker!"

Jackson chuckled, looked at him provocatively.

"I didn't? I thought so when you did everything I wanted you to"

Louis looked at him silently, couldn't believe that Jackson just couldn't stop. It had been a fucking year. And he was still reminding him about all this. He should have walked out of DEATH like Danielle did. She just wanted to hurt him, too. But at least he could hate her and only see her if he wanted to kill her.

"Yo, Jackson", he heard Quen. Jackson didn't react directly, then looked at her. Louis didn't see how Quen was looking at him, but he didn't hear anything from her, just kept staring at Jackson. And he hated him, himself, for not coming up with anything to say. And there was nothing he could do, just sitting here with such important people who all watched Jackson saying things like that to him. He hated Jackson. He hated him from the bottom of his heart! Nobody could say love was beautiful, let alone real. At least love in return. That only happens in fairy tales.

"What, am I the bad guy again?", Jackson fought back.

"Fuck it, let's get on with it"

Yannik slapped him on the back friendly. Louis turned quietly back towards the table. Shit, he wanted to leave. How could he ever have been comfortable with that idiot? And the answer was clear; he had loved Jackson, he had supported him wherever he was. Yeah, he'd really just sat by and mostly just watched Jackson play. And?! He had only concentrated on him anyway and not on the game, so why should he play at all? And maybe he had loved it when Jackson won. Urgh, Louis was disgusted at the thought that he really liked Jackson and called him a winner.

But on the outside, he tried to show nothing, bet his money. At least one round he had to participate. Now sitting out and leaving was not possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Info: From now on I will update this story every week on wednesday; european time!!! xx
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	32. ||30||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if you're black, white, purple, green, blue, hetero, gay, pan, bi, trans, whatever. Those things don't define you, don't give me a reason to judge you or know you. What matters is your character and your behaviour. That's the only thing you can judge people; the only way to know what the person is like; their character, their acting towards others.
> 
> Be kind. Be nice. Be respectful. 
> 
> It's we all vs. hate. We all vs. racism. We all vs. homophobia. We all for freedom and peace.
> 
> And just know: I support you. With my whole heart.

Louis stayed more than one round. He actually stayed longer, because at some point, they had managed to pull themselves together and ignored each other except for the necessity. It was easy to ignore each other when you sat next to each other and just looked at your cards. Didn't always work in poker, but at least it did sometimes.

Louis sighed as he watched because he had folded, turned around. He could use another drink. Behind him he saw that there were more in the dance room again, then he saw someone in particular. Harry had apparently just danced with the others, was about to walk out and went to the bar, accompanied by Taylor, both apparently already quite drunk and in a good mood.

Stupid bitch, thought Louis while shaking his head with a grin. Without thinking, he got up and left the small room.

"Uhm, bye?", said Quen and the others chuckled. Jackson sat next to the exit, leaned back a little to see where Louis was going. And to maybe look at his ass. He made an annoyed noise when he saw he was leaving the room and was on his way to Harry.

***

In fact, he wasn't going straight to Harry, he just stood at the same bar, a little further away to get a drink. So Harry being here right now was just a coincidence, right?

It was also pure coincidence that he was standing right where Harry saw him behind Taylor.

Taylor was saying something, but he couldn't pay much attention when Louis was standing behind her; he saw him there in the dress and the shoes, his profile was so pretty, he looked down at the rack because there was a monitor on which he was looking for a drink, his long eyelashes, he thoughtfully started to chew on his lower lip, his right leg was a bit bent, his bum -

"Harry?"

Harry blinked, looked at her again.

"What? Oh, sorry, I've been thinking too much about what to drink"

"And Louis was the most attractive offer?"

Harry frowned a bit, didn't know if he'd misheard. To see if she had guessed right, Taylor looked behind her for a moment. Louis noticed this, looked at them questioningly.

"What?"

Taylor laughed a little, turned to Harry.

"I get it. I'll go back in"

"No, that's not what I...", Harry broke off as Taylor took her drink, winked at him with a grin, and then walked past Louis back to the dance room. Louis looked at her innocently as she walked past; she looked at him knowingly. Inwardly, Louis grinned at her the same way back; and she knew that for sure. Then he looked at Harry, who had already walked to him.

"Is she mad now?", he worried, and Louis had to grin, couldn't help it. Harry saw it then, when he looked back at him, understood.

"That was on purpose"

"What? I didn't do anything", said Louis innocently, then clicked on his selection. Harry saw him reaching for the beer after a moment.

"It took you a long time to realize you wanted the beer you always drink"

"I wanted to see the selection"

Louis innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to see if you really did provide so many drinks. Am I not allowed to?"

He looked up at him, making bigger eyes. Inside, Harry cursed at that look. Louis was just too pretty. And his manner really drove him crazy.

"As if you'd come up to us normally and say, 'Hey, Harry, I want to talk to you'"

Louis chuckled.

"That's right, I wouldn't. Never"

He gently but surely took Harry's chin, pushed it down towards him.

"You see me, you notice me, and you come to me. Not because you want to, but because I want you to"

He looked at Harry's soft lips, then looked into Harry's eyes, which just looked at him. And that was enough to make sure he agreed, because they looked at him so calmly and yet with such intense agreement and desire.

"Get yourself a drink", Louis said, looked at his lips, put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Then we can -"

"What, why? Where is she?! Hello?"

The two of them looked at the voice that had interrupted Louis. Kendall had just come out of the dance room, phone to ear, one ear covered. She seemed confused and worried at the same time. She seemed to be listening, or at least trying to, then saw Harry and Louis at the bar. Quickly she walked to them, sighed on the way and apparently something was wrong with the connection because she dropped the phone.

"Harry, you saw Tessa earlier, didn't you?"

Actually, Louis wanted his hand to drop, but with that name, his hand stayed on Harry's neck.

"Um, yeah, she seemed pretty buzzed"

He chuckled at the end, but then noticed Kendall's worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I... would it be okay for you to go out and look for her?"

"Why don't you do that?," Louis now replied. And, hey, it wasn't meant to be rude, it was a serious question.

"Well, I mean, why should Harry do that?"

"L'eue Courante, I'm sorry, that was rather rude from -"

"Never mind, it seems urgent"

Louis took his hand away now, turned to her.

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know, a friend of my cousin's, Tessa Jimmin, called me and said something had happened, I didn't quite catch it, but something's probably wrong. And I can't go to the party. I'm not allowed. So I thought since Harry can be seen there..."

"Sure, I'll -"

"Ah", Louis immediately held his wrist, when he took the first step away, pulled him back.

"We'll send Liam and a security team to find her"

He turned to Kendall, who looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, maybe it's nothing!"

"I don't care, they have nothing to do anyway", Louis said determinedly, then walked away between them, lifting his bracelet.

"Liam, come here -"

The door already opened and Liam stood next to Louis. A little shocked, Kendall and Harry stared at him, but he only looked at Louis.

"Ms. Jenner here received a call from a friend of her cousin, Tessa Jimmin. Apparently, it's unclear if she's disappeared or something happened or whatever. At least I suspect it's something bad. So, take a couple people out to look for her. You can pull up her file, she... Harry!"

Harry winced, quickly standing next to Louis, who was again so structured and determined. Kinda hot. Silly thought at that moment!

"What was Tessa wearing; you said you saw her?"

"Um, yeah, she was, um... wearing a dress; slightly shorter but not that short, so..."

Louis raised an eyebrow, Liam also seemed to be less convinced.

"It was dark and she fell into my arms drunk, I didn't pay much attention to what she was wearing", Harry resisted.

"Definitely a dress, but not that tight, about halfway up the thighs... In a dark colour, probably dark blue, purple or something. And she had open hair, part set back... and earrings..."

For now, everyone was silent.

"Well, anyway, look at the digital file. And then find her"

Louis turned to Liam, who nodded.

"Then where to take her?"

"Decide depending on the condition. But if there's a medical emergency or anything else, get help. And you will inform me one way or another"

Liam nodded, then began to walk towards the exit.

"And I want her alive!"

Harry and Kendall looked at him a little confused and... distraught. Louis had to giggle.

"I love saying that. Although, there's a real possibility that she might..."

"Louis"

"Okay, okay", Louis tapped Harry's chest.

"Thank you, L'eue Courante! I don't know, maybe it's nothing, but... it seemed serious and I was really worried"

"That's all right, I hear a few stories every year about this anniversary party. Even the official one of DEATH is pretty lively, some of the people have already half died. They think just because there is a party of DEATH they can do everything"

Harry was silent. He had thought that for a few minutes, too. But, of course, it wasn't true. It was like when, in a circle of doctors, you jam a knife into your chest and say to yourself that they are doctors anyway. Or something like that. And why did Harry think of that now? His mind seemed all confused today.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything", Louis said to Kendall and she nodded, smiling thankfully. Then she gave Harry another lovely look before she went into the dance room more calmly.

"Can anyone understand this girl?"

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Why, she just worries. And sure, I've been to the public party, she told Tessa she couldn't make it and -"

"Hold your breath. I meant because she called me by my DEATH-name the night, she is allowed to call me by my first name", chuckled Louis and Harry remained silent with his mouth open.

"Oh... well, it's probably a habit"

"Like with us?"

"I don't know what you mean, L'eue Courante"

Louis laughed, put his arms around Harry's waist, pressed himself against him a little.

"I remember how angry I was when Quen just blurted my name out like that"

"I didn't get it at first", Harry admitted, laughing.

"Shit, I should have reacted differently, said that's a code name of hers and that's not really my name"

"And why 'Louis'?"

"Because of Louis Vuillton"

Harry chuckled.

"Clever. And who says it's not actually true?"

"Hmm, nobody"

Louis grinned.

"You'll have to work on your reaction if Louis is really your name. Cause you freaked out"

Louis pushed his lip to his left side, looked away.

"Yes, should have been done differently, in other moments I probably could have handled it. But I wasn't psychologically in the best mood"

"Oh, why?"

"All this with Danielle upset me, the above conversation with Quen made me a bit nervous and I was annoyed by you; the newbie who bursts into my meeting, always wants to talk and change my mind, but then has a good idea. I was so annoyed"

Harry had to grin.

"I was annoyed too"

"But you have no right"

"Oh no? Because I felt like I was dealing with the most stubborn and demanding child in the world"

"Well, at least you were wrong about the child thing"

Harry laughed, while Louis looked at his dimple.

"So, all you have to do is get annoyed, then you can't control your reactions?"

"Granted, I was annoyed in a different way that time"

"What?"

Louis remained silent, made a slight pout, put his one hand from the waist down on Harry's chest, drove up and down briefly before he drew on his left side on the lower part of his chest with his finger.

"Well, you were the annoying newbie, who was also fucking attractive. And then from the moment Quen started making her remarks and you got all embarrassed and shy I was just more annoyed"

Harry was silent, hadn't expected this now. It was strange enough to think back to that time anyway, but... he hadn’t thought that Louis had thought about it that early. Oh, what was he thinking, Harry had been fascinated by Louis from the first sight of him and couldn't believe how he could look like that.

"It's possible that Quen was right, I was already angry with you for looking like that anyway, it didn't take much until we had a fight and I got into it because I wanted to drag you into my room to punish you"

Louis looked up at Harry again, saw his widened eyes, giggled.

"Maybe I should have done it; you probably would have passed out"

"I really would have", Harry exhaled laughingly. He didn't know he'd really taken an interest in him so early on. Harry had been interested in Louis, too; but he just hadn't consciously thought about it, he had suppressed it.

"Soo… you wouldn't faint if I did it now?", said Louis, his voice suddenly changing and he bit his lip just at the thought.

"Harry, do you -"

"Not now!"

"Yup, never mind, not so important"

Dan turned around again as soon as Louis had interrupted him from a distance, he disappeared into the dance room again. Harry looked after him, then at Louis, who pouty looked after him, suddenly looked so cute. Harry smiled at the thought, took Louis' face in his hands, made sure he looked up at him that way, bent down a little.

"May I, L'eue Courante?", he asked with a slight smile, Louis seemed a little surprised telling by his slightly widened eyes, but then smiled.

"I insist, Mr. Styles"

Harry chuckled before he put his lips on Louis', the kiss directly deepened. Like said a thousand times before, but... he couldn't get enough of it; get enough of Louis. Only in passing, he noticed as Louis pushed his arms away, put his hands on his lower back. Then he noticed how he was pulled even closer to Louis at the back of his neck, because the smaller one had his hands on the younger one's neck; the other one, sorry, on his upper arm. But God, he just couldn't take Harry's body anymore. He was so big and muscular, yet not completely muscular, and there was something clumsy about him, but... God, the mixture was an addiction for Louis. Harry didn't seem to feel any less, because he didn't seem to want to quit any time soon.

"I want", Louis loosened, but put his lips on Harry's again before continuing, a little out of breath.

"I want you to go get your stupid drink now. And then we'll go to the pool"

"Why the pool?", asked Harry also a bit out of breath, after they had kissed again briefly, frowned a bit.

"Because we're opening it"

"But I didn't bring my swimming trunks"

"You organized the party and you didn't bring swimming trunks?"

Louis finally detached himself from Harry, looked at him questioningly.

"Uhm… no"

Louis was silent for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before. Except your naked little butt"

"Louis, we can't..."

Harry looked to his left at the dance floor where the others were dancing or sitting on the lodges.

"I can do anything"

Louis leaned up to him.

"But I'm sure the others will follow as soon as they see we're in. So just get in with your boxers"

"And after that?"

Harry looked at him doubtfully.

"Well, who said you needed them after that?"

Louis played with the hem of Harry's shirt, then looked up at him, had to grin a bit. Harry swallowed, glanced at Louis' face. But Louis didn't expect an answer, so he pulled him over to the pooldoor.

"Come on now"

"I thought I should get myself a drink"

"You can do that on the pool bar"

Louis headed for the glass door that was in the front of the large terrace window, through which you could already see the illuminated pool, the pool bar part in the water and part outside the water.

"By the way, that sounded quite promising", Harry said against Louis' neck as he was about to open the door. He laughed and put his head back a little.

"Promising for what?"

"Mmm, for more"

"You've changed a lot since I went to the bathroom, Mr. Styles. You seem so much more sure of what you want"

"And is that bad?", said Harry against his cheek, stroking Louis' hip. The smaller one put his head at an angle, looked back at him, mouth almost on his left cheek.

"Shit no, it's fucking hot"

"Then maybe I should keep doing it"

Louis grinned, turned to him, pulled him to kiss him, opened the door with one hand behind him.

"Guys, you know that's the door to the pool, which you can see through the glass, and not a little fuckroom for you, right?"

They heard Quen say behind Harry before they heard Niall's loud laughter. She had just walked out of the dance room, had only said this as she walked past.

"Make sure the others are still waiting with the pool", was all Louis said to her, his mouth half on Harry's again, as he pushed the door open, stepping into the pool area.

"I'd love to, Louis, no problem, pumpkin", Quen just muttered head-shaking. Niall chuckled, saw them stumble into the room, the door slammed shut. But you could still see them through the windows anyway.

"They're killing me. Especially Harry. I hadn't really... thought he was like that"

"Believe me, he's actually quite like you thought he was. Only Louis lets him go crazy like that"

Quen grinned, sipping her drink after they had sat down. Niall reached for the beer that had been left almost untouched by Louis.

"Well, but I thought Harry was someone who had relationships and feelings and stuff, you know?"

Niall turned to Quen, who remained silent.

"Hmm, I guess it's just different with Louis. I guess it boils down to a friends with benefits situation. Cause they get along way too well for it to be just sex. They talk after all, too"

Niall laughed.

"Well, if that's what they want. I just don't know how to explain to Tessa that the Harry Styles is doing L'eue Courante"

Quen laughed.

"I'm sure she'll hear rumours anyway; they're spreading around DEATH like don’t know what. And after tonight's dinner..."

"What, were they that obvious?"

"Harry ate mousse o chocolate from Louis' spoon after they'd been gone half an hour and Louis blew him"

Niall coughed because he choked on his drink.

"Wait, what?!", he brought out, coughing and laughing mixed.

"I thought I was crazy", Quen laughed.

"Those bitches back there made me wait for my dessert"

"Holy shit, and during this meal", Niall laughed.

"They have no shame"

"Definitely not. Louis doesn't often anyway, but Harry seems to care less and less what happens around Louis, he does everything he says. It's been a long time since I've seen someone run after him so faithfully"

"Kinda cute", Niall smiled, looked at the pool. You couldn't see the whole pool, because the windows had curtains covering the rest of the other room, but Louis and Harry were still in sight; Louis in Harry's arms, wrapped tightly around him, making out.

"They know we can see them?"

"I don’t think Harry notices; and Louis doesn't care"

Niall chuckled, watched them. Quen raised an eyebrow at some point.

"Well, this isn't really an invitation to watch"

"I think so. Plus, it's hot. You have to admit"

"Anything I should know, Nialler?"

Niall gave her a look and she sighed.

"I know, even I think they're hot together and anything with a ding dong between its legs is less sexy for me. But they're hot together, so you're welcome to watch"

"Were you watching them during sex or what?"

"I don't think they've had sex yet"

"What, really? The way they've been acting, I thought they'd been fucking 20 times a day”

"If Louis could control it they’d do it 200 times", Quen grinned.

"But then again, he doesn't jump into bed with just anyone. But with Harry, he was pretty quick to figure out what he wanted. And Harry seriously convinced himself at first that he didn't want that and nothing would happen”

Niall laughed.

"That's what he believed? Just the way they look at each other says otherwise"

"Look, they're having sex", Quen nodded behind him, his head shot back. She laughed and he turned back disappointed when he saw they were still kissing.

"You sadist"

"You really want to see it, huh?"

"Seriously, it fits, they're really hot"

"Why don't you ask to join them?"

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Sure, let Jackson come with us, too!"

Niall and her laughed, because nobody listened, they were allowed to be mean.

***

Harry looked up once when they stumbled into the room. The indoor pool was incredible! It had a pool bar, inside and outside the water. He saw a multitude of towels, bathrobes, bathing shoes on the right wall. It also had a large number of bathing chairs to lie back on, as well as normal, small tables and snacks.

"Don't tell me you're wearing one of those bathrobes?!"

"I would", Louis chuckled as they walked towards the wall with the extras.

"After all, that's the quality Quen’s wearing, too. But..."

He opened a cupboard door and Harry saw a bathrobe hanging there alone, had to laugh. It was almost as white as the others, but had a slight pinkish tinge. Diva.

"I couldn't help it", he giggled and closed the door again.

"I have matching slippers, too"

"You really got everything you need, huh?"

"There's not much difference between needing and wanting in my case"

Louis grinned up at him, then ran one hand under Harry's shirt, felt his abs and his soft, tattooed skin, almost drooling at the thought.

"Open the closet next to you"

Confused, Harry opened it and saw...

"Boxershorts?"

"Practical, hmm?"

Louis pulled up Harry's shirt, Harry allowed it and took it off completely, looked to the closet. He also saw new socks, deodorant, all kinds of things, it was like a drugstore.

"Seriously you could live here"

Louis laughed a little, but was busy exploring Harry's upper body piece by piece, with hands or eyes.

"In the closet next to it are bras and women's underwear, if you want to see"

"Awesome, yeah!"

He chuckled, started kissing Harry's chest.

"Fuck, it's so hot you don’t mean that serious"

"But I meant it seriously"

Harry pouted, putting his hand back a little on the cupboard door. But he couldn’t open it. Louis smiled, pressed another kiss on Harry's chest, looked up at him.

"Guess who made me lock the closet?"

"No, seriously?!"

"You should have seen the biys running around with bras on their heads"

Harry laughed. Okay, it was a little funny.

"It was funny until they jumped in the water to make the girls walk around without bras"

"Jesus", Harry laughed, and Louis shook his head at the thought of earlier parties. Yes, it had been quite intense in the old days. It seemed so long ago. Louis felt fear for a moment. This fear of getting older. Because it was something he had no control over; the time. And it scared him.

"We still wear a lot, don't you think?"

Harry ripped him out of his mind as he took off his pants. Louis looked at him first, then up at him, grinning.

"Well, to be honest, I'm thinking about not taking my clothes off at all, if it's the first time you see me without a dress"

Harry was silent, then shrugged his shoulders and lifted him up in bridal style.

"Then you just go in the water like that, sir"

Louis laughed and held on to him in surprise.

"You're an idiot!"

Harry laughed, stopping at the edge of the pool, of course. Never would he dare, Louis would wring his neck if he just threw him in. The dress was sure so expensive and the chlorine in the water would destroy the material and -

"What, you scared?"

Harry was silent, looking confused in Louis' face, which... looked at him challenging.

"I... I was kidding?"

Louis looked at him in astonishment for a moment.

"Oh. Really?"

"Louis. I wouldn't... I mean, I thought about it, but I thought you were gonna kill me because of the dress and I don't know, you..."

Louis laughed, threw his head back, put one hand on his mouth. Harry just stood there like a fool, still holding Louis in his arms and holding him above the water.

"You thought I'd wear a dress that could never be made anywhere like this again if it got wet, when there is a pool at the party?!"

Now Harry felt even stupider. But how was he supposed to know that Louis would really have no problem getting dumped in the water?

"Um... if you say so..."

"You really think I'm no fun?"

"You're difficult, I... I'm afraid of misunderstanding you and making you angry in the end"

Harry leaned down to Louis' face.

"You're so demanding"

Louis chuckled, glanced at Harry's lips, which were shining blue through the reflecting light.

"Maybe you should take that off your mind with this kind of thing, but in bed you should remember it more"

Harry grinned, leaned even lower.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhm", hummed Louis, also leaning to him. God, Harry looked so sexy in the light and half-naked holding him here. But he couldn't think about it for long, because he was suddenly in the air, and suddenly couldn't breathe, noticing how the fabric of his dress was absorbing the water. He stood up, pushed his hair out of his face.

"You monster, are you crazy?!"

Harry laughed and put his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, it was the perfect moment"

"Harry, do you know how much this dress costs?!"

Harry's laugh disappeared, he lowered his hand, looked at him a like a caught deer.

"W-What?"

Louis looked at him angrily, then down at himself.

"Fuck, my shoes!"

"Wait, Louis. I thought..."

"It was a joke, damn it!"

Harry's eyes widened, and he stretched his hand to him immediately.

"God, Louis, I'm sorry! I thought you meant it as a joke, that... Shit, I thought..."

"You don't seem to have thought! Why would you throw me in a designer dress and shoes in a fucking pool?!"

Harry looked at him helplessly, still holding out his hand. Shit, he'd taken it that way Louis said he was gonna... Yeah, why would he think it was funny to be thrown in the pool? He was a little princess after all.

Louis looked at him stunned.

"You're an idiot!"

"Louis, I'll pay you back!"

Louis snorted.

"Cut the crap! First of all, it would take forever. Second, it's my money, because I'm paying you. Third, I have enough money"

The last one was the reason why Harry had thought Louis wouldn't itch when he threw him into the water. And now he had fucked up. Fuck, the evening was over. Cool party, my ass. He would -

Wow, what?!

Harry shoot his head over the water, took a breath, heard a laugh. He pushed his hair back from his face, saw Louis giggling. Stunned, he stared at him.

"What..."

"You seriously think the same thing twice about me, Harry? You're so easy to fuck with"

Harry exhales as he watched Louis laughing and swimming on his back as he drifts a bit through the pool. It was a joke, shit, he was really close to crying.

"Shit, Louis"

Harry rubbed his hands over his own face.

"I really nearly shit my pants right now"

Louis laughed louder, stopped.

"You really think I'm a little princess who can't take a joke, huh? I thought you understood I was a man"

"That has nothing to do with it. Many men are vain"

Harry swam towards Louis, immediately putting his hand on his waist, as soon as he was there, as if he was afraid he would drift away from Louis.

"I have so much money, I could have this dress made a million times over", Louis chuckled.

"Louis, I'm sorry, I just... I don't know you well enough to know when you mean something funny, which I can then do and what you mean seriously and I shouldn't do"

Louis hummed a bit thoughful.

"Well maybe it was to assume I didn't want to be thrown in the pool. But that I was serious in saying that I wouldn't wear a dress that was totally important to me when there is a pool made sense”

"Yes, I believed you then! But then when you were so upset..."

Harry was silent and alone at the thought of how he had felt, he looked away. Louis didn't answer, felt bad. Fuck him for liking to make fun of Harry.

"Harry"

The smaller one took his face in his hands.

"I wouldn't have done this if I'd known how much you were scared, I mean...", he sighed.

"Actually, I know how scared you are when it comes to doing something wrong. That's something you really need to work on. There is a difference between being thorough and thinking before you do something, but you really think about everything and you are afraid of doing something wrong. And I'm not gonna chop your head off just because you're doing something wrong. Or did you learn that in training?"

Harry smiled briefly at that.

"No, I... Not exactly. But maybe it's really because ever since I was little, I don't want to disappoint my dad, I want to do everything right with DEATH, I don't want to piss you off, I don't want to fuck it up..."

"You can't always do everything right, Harry. Even I can't"

Louis grinned at the end and Harry smiled again.

"For example, you could concentrate on what you've already achieved. I mean..."

Louis clung to him more, his arms around his neck. He put his legs under water around Harry's hip, noticing Harry's hands holding him directly.

"You just threw L'eue Courante into the pool while you are at a private party. One step closer to my doom"

Harry laughed, pressed him a little closer to himself.

"I think we both know I couldn't do that"

"Hmm, good thing we both know that. Although you'd probably be a hot boss", Louis said close to his face. Shit, Harry looked so good wet like that. He ran his hands over his shoulders, felt every muscle, followed a few drops of water with his eyes, as he wasn't completely underwater. Then he noticed something. And shit, fuck, shit. He knew the answer, because he only noticed it now, but he just had to hear it. Harry noticed that Louis' grip on his upper arm and shoulder was getting stronger, he looked at him questioningly, but Louis leaned down towards him with the look on his lips already.

"Fuck, Harry, are you standing?"

"Um, yeah, I can still stand here", Harry said, somewhat surprised, because he thought that was clear, after all they had swum backwards where it was flatter and he was taller than -

Louis moaned, pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry replied, but was a bit surprised why Louis was now so... Okay, he seemed to like the fact that he was taller. He had mentioned it before at the mall that time. Sometimes Harry forgot because Louis always seemed to make himself taller, and also just seemed so tall by his manner, charisma and power. But he was smaller. And apparently, he liked it that way.

"Well, you really are happy that I don't have to swim, huh?"

Louis laughed a little, then whimpered, pressed his hand into Harry's hair from below, grabbed it firmly. How could a man be so attractive and do exactly what he found sexy in a man?!

"God, Harry, everything about you is so big", said Louis, breathing heavily, squeezed himself as tight as he could on Harry, threw his head back a little to come down again. He couldn't possibly get hard now, here in the pool, where others were about to join, where he was in Harry's arms. It would be an embarrassment. No, he wasn't allowed.

Harry laughed a little at Louis' throat, which was now in front of his face. He felt, admittedly, very much like Louis. But perhaps a bit better, Louis really seemed to have to pull himself together. But Harry had already come today, so he didn't want to put himself in his place. And Louis had said he could wait. Not much longer, I guess. At that thought, Harry kissed Louis' throat, heard Louis take a deep breath and exhale.

"Is something wrong?", he asked gloatingly.

"Shut up"

Louis sighed, looked back at him.

"You have no say; I know someone who already came today"

"And that someone is grateful too", Harry said, putting his lips on Louis'. The comment didn't make things better, it made them worse. Louis moaned softly just because Harry was so submissive, thanking him and God, then looking and kissing like that. Fuck, he wanted... he wanted him so badly.

"Harry", he said against his lips, before the two of them lay silent, breathing heavily, kissing half again.

"I want -"

"Wooooo, what's going on here?!"

Yep, fate always seemed to send them someone to interrupt. But well, they were at a party and they were in a public place here, what did they expect?

***

While Dan was still standing in the doorway, Yannik had already run past him and jumped into the pool.

"Shit, that's what I wanted to do with Svea", Dan said and Yannik laughed when he showed up.

"Let us interrupt your fucking in the pool?"

"We -"

There was probably no point in justifying oneself now anyway, because the next ones jumped into the pool.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them", Niall suddenly appeared under the water; when had he jumped in? He was pulled down by Yannik with a laugh, only briefly so that he emerged again.

"I knew you couldn't stop them. They're like monkeys gone wild"

Louis rolled his eyes. He only had to see Yannik and he had no more problems getting horny. But as soon as he looked at the man holding him again, he had them back. Hmm, he looked too good to leave him standing here like that. So, he pushed his face back to him to kiss him.

The boys went "Wooo", or whistled.

"Hey, Louis, if I'd known that was the job as your personal assistant, I would have come to the job interview!"

Dan and Niall laughed at Yannik's remark. Louis broke away from Harry, looked at him.

"I know you only get sex from people whose job it is to have sex with people like you, but other people actually have sex without it being part of their job"

The boys bawled and Yannik rolled his eyes.

"Very funny", he grumbled, and Louis didn't focus on it, more on what Harry was like. God, he loved that he wasn’t saying anything, knew Louis could defend himself alone, didn't get directly provoked and wanted to pimp himself up, pretended Louis couldn't speak for himself. He just looked at him calmly, didn't really seem to realize there were other people in the pool. God, he was so sexy and cute at the same time, it killed Louis.

Meanwhile they were making out again, fuck all the others.

"Does anyone know if I'll get pregnant if I go in the pool?", Louis heard Quen ask.

"I'm just saying, I'm not on the pill... I don't suddenly want to have a baby with Louis or Harry"

At the remark the two had to laugh after all, they loosened up, looked at Quen, who was also in the pool, sat at the bar and grinned at them.

"Why? Wouldn't one of our kids be fucking hot?"

"At least it would have the best ass", Quen nodded with a shrug and Louis laughed. And when Harry saw that the whole inner circle seemed to be here, he thought of something. And he had to smile at the thought. It was crazy that he had to smile, but... nobody said anything about Louis being here in the pool in his dress. Apparently, not all rich people were uptight and vain. And apparently it wasn't the first time Louis took a dump on it, too.

Okay, no, not everyone was there. When Harry saw Taylor and Jackson come in, he realized they were all there just then.

"Bar"

Harry looked at Louis questioningly, only then understood what he had said.

"I get the feeling you can't swim at all"

Louis laughed, kissed him briefly, then had himself carried to the pool bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay safe xx
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	33. ||31||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the real chapter 31... sorry for confusing you all xx

[ "Bar"

Harry looked at Louis questioningly, only then understood what he had said.

"I get the feeling you can't swim at all"

Louis laughed, kissed him briefly, then had himself carried to the pool bar. ]

"Monsieur", Harry said in an exalted tone, lifting Louis onto one of the barstools in the water. Louis giggled, tapped on the chair beside him.

"May I get my drink now?"

"Yes, you may", Louis allowed, glanced at Quen, who pulled at her straw, shook her head with a grin.

"What?", Louis asked quietly, just moving his lips before looking at Harry again.

***

"Hey, you two!"

Taylor sat down next to Louis, who turned to her.

"Hey, skinny bitch"

"Hey, my little thick bitch"

"Hi", Harry smiled at her as he greeted her. Louis looked at him, then had to laugh like Taylor.

"I wasn't actually talking about you", Taylor laughed and Harry sighed.

"I know, I was just trying to... Oh, let me"

"Maybe Harry's a little bitch. You wouldn't know it, Tay"

"Harry's a thick bitch?", laughed Taylor, looking at the monitor, picking out a drink. And like that she didn't see Louis looking at Harry.

"Well…", he said, and his eyes fell on Harry's crotch before he looked into Harry's eyes. The latter chuckled incredulously at his innuendos, looked back at his drink. Louis grinned at his embarrassment, then looked back at Taylor.

"Yannik told me you were playing poker with them earlier?"

The name made Louis roll his eyes. Taylor was just some dumb bitch who got along with that prick. Just because he was muscular, or what? Louis didn't even think he was that good-looking. And not attractive anyway, listening to what came out when he opened his mouth. And just a moment ago Louis had had such nice thoughts, okay well maybe not so nice but more dirty, and now he was annoyed again. Although, no, because a small part of his brain couldn't stop thinking about Harry's body and his dick. Fuck.

"For once in his life, Yannk is right"

"How was it?"

Louis was about to answer, then he didn't say anything, changed his mind.

"He must have been gossiping. I know him. I'm sure he didn't just say I was there and that was that"

Taylor didn't answer immediately, looked away.

"Well... maybe he said you were a little... bitchy"

At the word Louis sighed.

"That fucker, he doesn't know anything"

"Who are you talking about?"

Harry leaned in to them.

"Yannik"

Harry briefly moved the corner of his mouth when he heard the name. Louis laughed.

“Like I said: Fucker"

"Harry, maybe you got the wrong view about him from Louis"

"First of all, you sound like Lizzo just a few minutes ago", Louis said to her.

"And secondly, I suppose it's Harry's business who he believes and how he sees someone, isn't it?"

"And third, he can talk for himself, can't he?", Taylor replied with a grin, and he gave her a death look.

"Well, I don't see everything the way Louis sees it, but I heard some things that Yannik said and all I’ve heard is…"

Harry looked at Louis, who shrugged and nodded.

"Exactly. Idiot"

Then he turned to Taylor with a flourish.

"There must be a reason why he's such a good friend to Jackson"

"And what's the reason for me being friends with him?"

Louis was silent, cursed on the inside.

"I don't know, you probably just think he's hot"

Taylor pursed her lips, looked behind him where Yannik was doing some shit with Jackson. Snappily she turned back to Louis.

"Well, I'm not denying that he's quite sexy"

Louis raised one eyebrow, grabbed Harry's cocktail and drank from the straw, then pulled his face a little because it was too sweet for him.

"Told ya"

"What, am I you, and always want something from someone I find handsome?"

Louis had to laugh.

"You're lucky we know each other well enough, and I know you know that's a joke. Otherwise I'd have smacked the fuck outa you and you would lie on the pool floor by now"

"At least I'm dressed for it"

Taylor glanced amused at Louis' dress.

"It's the latest thing!", Louis stroked his wet dress like in a promotion.

"Oh, really? Where did you get the inspo?"

"Oh, I heard about that from Harry"

Harry, surprised to hear his name, blinked in surprise. He looked so innocent. Louis hummed, leaned a little to his left, pushed him closer to himself as well with his hand on his jaw, so that their lips soon met.

"You look damn sexy so wet", Louis murmured against his lips and heard Taylor standing up next to him.

"You both look hot, but that doesn’t mean I have to watch"

Louis saw Harry looking after her, but only with his eyes. Louis himself didn't look behind him, kept looking at Harry's lips, which kept inviting him to kiss them. But he resisted, sat back down normally.

"She just said she thinks you're hot"

Harry blinked, looked back at Louis, sat down normally again, grabbed his glass.

"And?"

Louis took his time, drank his Long Island Icetea. Holla, it was strong.

"Means she'd jump in bed with you"

"What, and with you too?", Harry chuckled, not taking Louis' testimony too seriously. Just because you thought someone was good-looking didn't mean you really wanted to have sex - Louis himself saw it differently and just shook his head over Harry's naivety.

"Who says she didn't want to?"

Now Harry was silent, Louis looked at him with a challenging look.

"Wait, she wanted something from you?"

Louis sighed theatrically, stroked his hair.

"It's a blessing but sometimes a curse to be like me, you know?"

Harry watched him silently.

"But... when was this? Because the way you're talking now, and, well..."

Louis laughed.

"No, it was a long time ago. I wasn't out of the closet then, and I wasn't wearing anything feminine. At least not in public. Some mean tongues say I became gay because she kissed me and she is a snake"

"Who says so? That's pretty mean"

Harry frowned. Louis rolled his eyes. Damn Harry and his sympathy.

"Me, of course. But I’m allowed to, I am me and Tay is Tay. You noticed how Taylor herself talks about me... and that I have a mean tongue", he grinned at the end, but Harry was busy looking at Taylor. He could imagine that many saw her differently than she actually was. Harry didn’t know her well, but she seemed a very honest and nice person. He really had that feeling. And there's no way Louis would ever be involved with her otherwise.

"Your friendship is a mystery to me. But she seems like a good friend"

"Watch out, your omnivorousness is kicking in"

Harry didn't understand at first, then sighed when he saw Louis just pulling on his drink. He slid on his bar stool closer to the smaller one, one hand resting on his thigh.

"I didn't mean it that way. I only want you. And I know you know that, but I also know you want to hear this"

Louis looked at him with a teasing expression.

"And you also know you may be rewarded for this, huh?"

Harry's lips pressed together a little, but he kept looking at Louis honestly.

"Perhaps"

Louis chuckled and looked away, shaking his head slightly before turning his head back to him.

"Kiss me"

Without hesitation Harry leaned towards him, put his lips on Louis, who didn’t lean towards him, even leaned back a little so that Harry had to follow him. Satisfied with his concession, he hummed, but then at some point put a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him back slightly. However, this only made Harry's head go back, he himself continued to lean to him.

"Thanks by the way", he unexpectedly grinned at him cheekily. Puzzled, Louis looked at his dimple.

"What?"

"You said I looked sexy all wet"

Louis remained silent, watching Harry lean back a little bit, still smiling. And still looking like this. His look changed a bit, though, when Louis swung his legs in his lap underwater, the back of his knees resting on his lap.

"You always look sexy. Why do you think I decided that you were mine and I wanted more from you?"

"Still, you don't say that often, and I don't want to take it for granted"

While he was saying this, he leaned forward a little to put his hands on the end of Louis' dress under water, pulling it down a little as it had slid up quite a bit by the movement. In doing so, he gave Louis a kind look.

Louis, however, looked at him in disbelief, and when Harry had done this, he pushed his hands away.

"Never. Do that. Again."

Surprised, Harry looked at him as he swung his legs off of Harry.

"What?"

"I'll wear my fucking dress how I want and as short as I want, got that?"

Louis' serious voice and look made Harry swallow.

"No, no, I... I know, Louis!"

Louis snorted, drank a bit from his drink.

"Sure. Try to control how I walk around again and you'll get to know me"

Harry slipped desperately to Louis, who seemed to have completely turned away. And Harry realized from Louis' last remark alone that this was Louis' classic reaction to something like this; to caring. He quickly misunderstood this and felt as if he was being controlled, as if he wasn’t being seen as an independent person and man.

"Louis, you misunderstand, I was only trying to help. I thought you didn't want your dress to ride up any more, but you might not notice. I didn't think you couldn't do that or that I wanted to control anything. I know that you can do anything you want. But I didn't think you wanted it to be too short. It's up to you if you want it that way, but I didn't know that"

Now Louis was silent; Harry had thought he was just mad and didn't listen to Harry at all. But then he saw him exhaling a little, like he was calming down. But he turned his face further away so that Harry couldn't see in his face what was really going on in his mind.

"Okay"

At the word, Harry exhaled in relief, tapping with his index finger the back of the smaller ones’ hand, which held his glass. That was all he dared to do at that moment.

"I'm sorry, I should have just let you know and not assumed directly. Or that you could do it yourself, which I hadn't really thought about, although I do know that"

Louis was silent, then sighed, turned his head to his drink in front of him.

"Well, maybe... maybe I was a acting a bit sensitive about it. It doesn't take much for me to misunderstand and feel insulted and humiliated"

Understandingly Harry's hand laid on Louis' smaller one.

"I know"

Louis was silent, looking only at her hands. They weren't holding hands, but still it was close; the next thing he ever did in holding hands was to Jackson. And even though he knew Harry was just like that, just doing it out of physical support, and felt safe holding a hand, and it didn't mean anything to him...it was different for Louis. He wasn't holding hands. He held wrists, faces, arms, cocks, everything. But no hands. Not unless there was love involved. So all it took was that touch to make Louis pull his hand away slowly to run it through his hair.

"I'm sick of everyone here. I want the pool all to ourselves again"

Harry laughed, looked behind him, where the others were having a good time but were also correspondingly loud and splashing around like toddlers.

"At least nobody dared come to the pool bar"

At Louis' bitchy tone, Harry had to laugh before he looked at Louis watching his friends.

"Despite everything, they all have quite a bit of respect for you, huh?"

"Who can blame them?" was Louis' reply, but there was something in his voice that had a certain reverence for his friends. Well, eventually they could say they didn't want him as a friend. Well, some of the group weren't his best friends, but there was something that connected him to each of them. Even with Yannik - because when Jackson and Louis had become a couple Yannik had been the first to know about it and he had directly supported them despite some comments. Even this idiot probably had a good side.

***

It had been a few hours... or a few drinks. With a little alcohol. And Harry hadn't really been partying lately (why and when tho?), but he had understood by now why the party was always so important for everyone. You could let it all out, drink as much as you wanted, had no responsibility for a moment. It felt like the kind of weekend you'd normally have as a teenager... Harry would think about it when he wouldn’t be busy not being able to think at all because he'd already had a lot to drink, sat with Niall on one of the barstools in the dance room and philosophised about things he normally didn't have time for.

"And that's why I wonder if pandas have a different face than bears that eat meat", Niall slurred seriously. Harry frowned, swaying similarly in his chair.

"But pandas do have different faces"

"What?"

Harry nodded his head, straining to explain.

"Well, they have these black marks. And they're white, too, all crazy. And well, brown bears are brown, right?"

"Yes", nodded Niall, then took a moment to formulate his question.

"Yes, but why do you say that?"

"Because you didn't know", Harry answered, then laughed.

"You thought pandas and brown bears looked alike"

"Huh?"

Niall frowned. Harry calmed down again, put his arm around the blonde man.

"Well, you said you wondered if the face was different -"

"Dentures!"

Harry didn't say a word at first. They looked at each other before they started laughing.

"Did I say it wrong or did you hear it wrong?!"

"You said it wrong, you're completely wasted!"

"And you're not?!"

Niall laughed and Harry got serious, shook his head, already noticing how everything was spinning.

"Bullshit, don't talk rubbish! As serposenal… personal atistant, I've got to keep Lewis safe"

Niall laughed, didn't even noticed how Harry hadn’t said his job correctly, before the two of them grabbed the next shot, which they drank down.

"And where is he?"

Harry looked around, then pointed with the empty shot glass at Louis, who he saw a short time later on the dance floor directly in front of him.

"Well, I have my eyes everywhere and take good care", he said, and then he wanted to take a shot, then realized with a frown that the glass was empty. He'd probably just emptied it... right?

"If you were careful, you'd tell Louis at some point to not dance like that"

Niall laughed drunk as he saw Louis and Taylor, also pretty drunk, dancing to Jason Derulo's 'Tip Toe', cheering each other on to dance as sexily as possible.

"Nonsense, Louis can do what he wants"

Harry grabbed the next shot glass and pushed another one over to Niall, who looked at him in a slightly perplexed way. He was wasted, yeah. But he didn't expect Harry to not care. Or that he was giving Louis his space. But I suppose that's what Louis liked about him. Well, well, well, they fit, didn't they?

He let it go, reached for the alcohol, before they poured it down their throats. They both pulled faces and sighed and placed the glass on the table. Maybe you should stop, they both thought, when they were silent for a moment.

"Do pandas and brown bears have the same set of teeth or not? I mean, the ones who eat bamboo should have developed differently"

Harry shook his head in desperation.

"I don't know. I... I have no idea"

He looked at Niall, who looked at him silently. Neither of them noticed how they were hanging in their chairs.

"Full DEATH training and I don't know anything like that", Harry whined.

"What if I go to Japan and it's an emergency and I need to know that?!”

"Geez, Harry! Hey, we'll just google"

Niall put his arm around him worriedly, not noticing how ridiculous it all was, reassuringly rocked Harry a bit. Others talked about their ex-girlfriends when they're drunk; those two talked about stuff like that. Yep.

"And until you go to Japan, you'll know"

"But what if that's not early enough?! What if Louis asks me that today?!"

"Is Louis in dirty talk like that?", Niall asked seriously and worried.

"I don't know, we haven't had sex yet. I should ask Jackson", Harry said in a panic.

"Maybe he knows about pandas, yeah", nodded Niall and Harry pushed his arm away.

"Nonsense, leave me alone with the pandas. I should ask him what Louis is into anyway. I don't know anything about it"

"Oh, you don't have to ask Jackson for that, don't worry about", Niall said and waved off.

"What you need to know is that he's Bottom and he likes you. That's it, the rest will follow. Unless you want to do some piggy stuff, I'd tell him first"

"Why pigs? We were talking about pandas", Harry asked confused and Niall sat up.

"I really need to know about their dentures"

***

Louis was known among his friends for feeling every song and knowing the lyrics of almost every song and completely escalated. Taylor, also a biit wasted, helped no less, the two of them had lost themselves completely in every song by now. But with 'Boss Bitch' by Doja Cat they were even more shouting and dacing. He fucking loved this song and the two felt it so much. In the meantime, they didn't care anyway, but they didn't have to care about it really, because in the meantime only the people from the Inner Circle were here... and they had all seen worse things.

And now, when the song was over, his eyes fell on two barstools at the edge of the room. He even recognized that it was Harry and Niall, who, turned to the dance floor, pointed to something on the ceiling, completely drunk, and talked about... the ceiling? But they seemed to be totally into the conversation; Louis chuckled. And as soon as he saw Harry again, or rather noticed him again, he noticed the desire coming back in his body. Fuck his long legs, how he sat there he even came to the ground with his feet.

"Louis..."

Taylor stopped him as he was about to walk off in their direction.

"Huh?", Louis asked, but kept looking at Harry.

"You've been drinking quite a bit, and so has Harry, apparently; are you sure that's -"

"Oh, you just want him yourself"

Louis patted her hand away from his shoulder, heard her laugh before he walked on. Actually, he thought he was walking normally, but at some point, he realized that he was probably stumbling. But he didn't think much about it, especially when he arrived at Harry and Niall... who still hadn't noticed him.

"And the corner there!", Niall pointed to the top right corner in the ceiling.

"I've never seen such a beautiful ceiling", nodded Harry, looking only at Niall's finger.

"Wait till you see my blanket"

And okay, Harry actually meant the ceiling, but Louis couldn't tell the difference. But neither could they, apparently, because they now looked at Louis. Harry started to smile, opened his legs a bit so that Louis could step in between and put his arms around Harry's body.

“Well, pretty man?", the taller one said as he did so.

"Well, pretty woman?"

The two of them just grinned drunk at each other for a few seconds. Niall looked back and forth between them, then reached for his beer glass, that was empty anyway, but he didn't notice.

"I guess that's the start of your role-playing, so I'm gonna go"

Harry chuckled as he looked after Niall, not seeing Louis' stubborn look.

"Hey, who says he's not part of the role play?!", he whined and Harry looked down laughing at Louis, who looked angrily after the blond man.

"Then maybe you should have told him"

"Pah, he should have asked me"

Harry just hummed, was too distracted by how pretty Louis looked, leaned thoughtfully towards him, put his face in his neck. Surprised, Louis turned his head a little more towards the taller one, now only concentrating on Harry. His scent, his hands on the hips of the smaller one, his breath on his neck, his size.

"You look so beautiful, Louis. You're incredible"

Louis hummed, stretched himself a little closer to Harry, was lulled by the compliments as well as Harry's body - even if he didn't need any compliments, it sounded so good from Harry's mouth. Speaking of Harry's mouth… Louis turned his head in the direction of Harry's head, pushed him away a bit to kiss him, put one hand on his neck to press him against himself, so he couldn't get away and Louis could set the pace. And as much as Louis liked it, both of his hands wandered down on Harry's upper body then and drove along. He felt so good, he didn't even notice how he was feeling, but at the same time he felt so desperate, he couldn't get enough of Harry. Harry seemed to feel the same, his left arm was completely wrapped around Louis' waist to press him closer to himself, his other hand was a little higher on his back.

They went on like this for a while, both only had the other one in their minds, before Harry broke away briefly, but the two almost kissed again.

"Louis, I... fuck"

He exhaled overwhelmed and Louis began to grin, but was just as done with life.

"I hope so, Styles"

Harry laughed, put his lips back on Louis'. He could no longer think, his mind was all about Louis and his incredible body.

"Yo, guys, I don't want to bother you, but you up for a game of beer pong? Louis, you told me to let you know"

You could tell that Dan was uncomfortable to interrupt them, but Louis had told him to let him know, so...

Harry looked at Louis, expecting him to answer. The latter pressed himself closer to Harry, squishing his cheek against the upper part of the taller one's body so that his face was a little squished.

"No, I'm staying with Hazza!", he said stubbornly, as if he was a little child whose teddy bear was being taken away. Dan was just as confused.

"Um, he can come with you -" "I can -"

"No, I don't want to, he's mine! Now go"

Harry and Dan looked at each other a bit surprised by the interruption of their sentence, but Dan shrugged his shoulders, then decided not to mess with a possessive and drunken Louis. Although he never wanted to mess with Louis.

No sooner was Dan a little further away than Louis grabbed Harry's wrist, kissed him again briefly, said "come with me" against his lips before he walked out.

***

Louis pulled him towards the bar area, opened the pool door. Harry was confused, but just tried to concentrate more on walking and to not stumble. He often felt like he had two left feet, but drunk he had absolutely no control over them. Louis didn't lead him to the pool, they walked past it before they reached a glass door that opened after a scan of Louis' chip. Behind the glass sliding door it looked like a hotel. The floor was made of carpet, warm lamps were attached to the walls, which bathed the hallway in a warm light. From here Harry could see that the hallway led to several rooms, but he didn't realise how many there were as Louis kept walking but had meanwhile turned back to Harry and kissed him. And to be honest Harry hadn't quite figured out where he was either, he only had Louis in mind and the way was forgotten again. But there was one thing he understood and noticed; sure, because it had something to do with Louis and was something that astonished him.

"How can you still walk in those high heels?"

At that moment, Louis stumbled a bit, but held on to Harry's neck. Harry staggered, and they both hit the wall, Louis' back first. They giggled drunk, lips constantly on each other's mouths, then not, then again.

"I can't", Louis giggled.

"Just like you can't walk anymore"

Harry laughed, put his face back into Louis' crook of the neck; that must be his favourite place for today, before he started giving kisses there.

"That's too bad, I guess we're stuck here then"

Louis had not really heard what Harry had said because he enjoyed too much what Harry's kisses felt like. Still he hummed, but answered a little delayed.

"You know, in a porno, you'd have to pick me up and carry me into my room right now"

"I'd fall down and you'd hit your head on a table and get a concussion"

Louis laughed, the two looked at each other again. They were both too stupid to act in a porno anyway. Determined, Louis turned Harry around, put his hands on his shoulders, then jumped on his back.

"Jesus, warn a guy!"

Harry could balance himself again. Amused, Louis laughed, kicked his legs a little that were held by Harry, and leaned forward beside his head.

"I'm about to jump on your back"

"Thank you", muttered this one as Louis kissed Harry's neck.

"Now off you go, my noble horse!"

Louis reached up, pointed in the air.

"So that we can reach the castle before sunset!"

"I don't know where -"

"I said go!"

Louis kicked his shoe against Harry's thigh, causing him to start walking quickly. Louis would tell him where to go for sure.

And let's face it, neither of them had ever imagined this. Sober, they would shake their heads over themselves. But then again, they weren’t able to think about it anymore.

***

Even when drunk, Harry could guess where Louis' room was after a short time. It was the only room with a double door. Louis held his chip to the sensor and a click sounded, which opened the door. As soon as Harry was inside, Louis jumped off his back but still held on to Harry. Harry heard Louis close the door and a click when he locked it.

"Hmmmm", was the only thing he heard from Louis, before he felt how Louis pressed himself to his back, his tiny hands wandered over Harry's upper body.

"God, you're so tall and buff and uurgh", Louis mumbled against the fabric of Harry's shirt while his hands never stood still on Harry's body. Harry chuckled; the last sound could be meant negative, too.

"Well, thanks you too"

Louis didn't answer, squeezed himself under Harry's right arm, so he stood in front of him again, grabbed his wrist while doing so.

"'m not tall and buff. I'm small, soft and delicate"

"That's what you are", said Harry, as he was pulled on by Louis to the big bed. At some point along the way, their lips were reunited.

"But you're also powerful, sexy and dominant", he managed to say, his mind offline. Louis hummed against his lips.

"You like that?", he asked, while knowing the answer, but in this situation, he didn't register that he already knew it. They both made out, before their legs gave out and they landed on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I ever skip amd forget this chapter with drunk Larry?! I'm still mad haha
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	34. ||32||

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes, just like he had done a few minutes ago, but he didn't remember because he had fallen asleep right away. But this time he stayed awake, just closed his eyes again directly. He didn't feel anything, neither positive nor negative, but he realized that he didn't feel anything at all and that he couldn't orientate himself completely.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Harry sighed sleepily, his eyes opening again. Did he fell asleep again or not? He didn't know. And he didn't know where that stupid beep came from either- Oh, his bracelet made that sound; he hadn't turned off his alarm clock. So it was 5:30 in the morning. Wait, so he hadn't slept for long, right? When had he gone to sleep anyway? And where was he after... all?

Harry had turned around groaning, because he had only looked at one wall before, but he was still too tired to sit up. And now he looked at two knees. Confused he frowned; his brain needed some time to understand what was going on. Why the hell was Louis upside down next to him in bed?! Surprised and not thinking, Harry moved his knees a little because... yes, why? But he was also kicked directly against his chin by those knees, fell back a bit, wanted to grab the painful spot, but then rumbled on the floor with a loud rumble.

"Shit!", he cursed painfully.

"Harry?!", he heard Louis say from the bed. He had sat up immediately, kicked in his sleep before he had really woken up, but he didn't quite have his bearings. It was only when he saw which room they were in that it dawned on him. And now the nausea that he always got with a hangover set in.

But when he looked down and saw that he was wearing his dress from yesterday, even his high heels, he frowned. What had happened yesterday?

Now he saw Harry's head because he had sat up, rubbing his chin.

"Why are you lying with your head down?", Louis asked, then had to laugh when he saw Harry's disoriented look. Not Louis, but Harry had been the one who had been lying in bed upside down?

"I... I don't know", said the younger one, then climbed back onto the bed, moving his lower jaw back and forth.

"Shit, you're really pitiless"

"This is what I was trained for", said Louis, looked at Harry's naked upper body. But nothing was gone except his top; he was still wearing his jeans and his...

Harry sighed, hoping that his jaw was not out of place, but it didn't seem to be. Probably would swell, though, great. Then he saw Louis' gaze as he crossed his arms and stared stubbornly at him.

"What...?"

"You slept in my bed with shoes on, and the other way around?!"

Harry looked at his feet. But Louis wasn't finished.

"And besides, I imagined the morning after differently. You may not have a shirt on, but that doesn't mean we had sex. We could have had sex with my dress on, but I don't have a sore ass or see hickeys anywhere on your body. What the fuck?!"

Harry just looked at him irritated, overwhelmed to be suddenly pawed at. He didn't even know exactly where they were, how had they gotten here from the location? He couldn't remember sitting in a car. But when he thought about it, he noticed he had a blurry memory of a path from the pool. So they were still at the location. He drove a hand over his face. He felt sick, his head ached, and he felt dirty.

"We didn't have sex", was his only response, heard Louis say "Really, Sherlock?" when he laid back again.

"You're laying wrong again"

"I was already lying like that"

Louis chuckled.

"I don't remember anything, except that we came here and made out", came from Harry while this one was staring at the ceiling. Then he frowned.

"And I was talking to someone about... pandas"

"I suspect with Niall"

"Yes, I do believe so"

Louis kept quiet, tried to remember something. But he only remembered how they had fallen on the bed, made out there and that was it. They probably fell asleep in the middle of it. Wow.

Harry sat up on his elbow.

"I don't know what else you know, but I don't normally have sex in jeans"

Louis rolled his eyes, took off his shoes. Sure, his feet hated him.

"We didn't have sex, we fell asleep in the middle of it. And we finally managed to get there. Fucking shit"

Harry let himself fall back again, made an "hm" on it.

"I'm glad. I didn't want to have sex the other day and now we'd have ruined it all by being completely drunk"

"You're really making a drama out of this"

Louis rolled his eyes, swung his legs from the bed.

"You were in your dress in the pool so I wouldn't see you there for the first time naked"

"Hey, and you never did", Louis grinned and walked to the bathroom.

"You were bitching around just now", he heard from Harry.

"Maybe I am glad tho", he laughed at that.

***

Louis straightened his hair again when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Harry!", he said in a loud, indignant voice when he saw that this one had closed his eyes again and was still laying on the bed. But apparently, he hadn't slept, sat up immediately.

"What?!"

Louis put his hands on his hips as Harry looked at him, first startled and then confused, when he saw that Louis had changed and refreshed himself. He was now wearing a black mini dress, which was almost off-shoulder. It had only very thin, cord-thin straps. In addition, the real sleeves were off-shoulder and puffed, which looked even bigger because of a bit of black tulle, which was formed to frills. With that he wore black high heels, that were open, had only a thin buckle at the ankle and a strip over the toes as attachment. At the heel they were closed, ended in a small bow, which gave the high heels a special touch.

(Outfit on instagram: larrymelon28)

"What are you doing?"

"I should ask you that. Are you gonna get ready or what?"

Harry was silent, seemed unsure if Louis was joking.

"Uh, Louis, it's 5:40 in the morning"

Annoyed Louis sighed.

"And?"

Harry was silent again. What in God's name was he planning now?

"Do you think I'm going back to sleep? It's bad enough that we've wasted time here"

Louis walked to the right side of the bed where Harry was sitting.

"If we'd had sex it wouldn't have been a problem, but I'm not sleeping now"

"You're crazy", Harry just said, lying down again, a grim expression on his face as he closed his eyes. He looked like a grumpy child who didn't want to go to school.

"The others are probably asleep, too. Besides the fact that we're both completely exhausted. Once you sleep after a night like that you should sleep on and not go back to partying after an hour"

"Tell me how old you are, I thought I was older", Louis rolled his eyes.

"And you're naive to think the others are asleep"

At that sentence Harry turned around and looked at him sceptically.

"This is the best party of the year", was all Louis said again with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Besides, you're in my bed, where I decide who's in and who's out. And right now, I'm deciding who's not. So get your flat ass out of bed and get ready. You got 10 minutes"

Harry was whining.

"How can you be motivated to party right now?"

"I have come to understand that I don't get moments like this very often and I should use every minute of this party before I regret it. So, if you would be so kind as to finally do what I order you to do..."

Louis now kicked his knee against Harry's side, whereupon the latter sighed, sat up.

"You are a monster"

"You'll thank me later. Now go on, you have nine minutes", said Louis, watching Harry get up.

"This is stupid, I feel like shit, just my clothes -"

"There are new ones on the chair"

Harry stopped, looked at the chair by a small desk, then at Louis, who grinned.

"There are no more excuses, Styles. Now go"

"I can't believe it", mumbled Harry, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Louis had seriously got him some change of clothes? What was the man not thinking about?

***

Harry could hardly believe it when he walked with Louis past the pool back to the bar area and as all of the inner circle were still sitting together in the lounges. But before they got there, one arm was already put on one of their shoulders.

"Well, well, well my doves? How was the first royal babymaking?"

Quen put her head between them.

"You're crazy, leave us alone with your fantasies"

"Sad. But have at least your fantasies finally become reality and you don't bother us with your sexual tension anymore?"

"Will you say it before I do it?", said Harry with a chuckle, looking around to see who else was in the dance room. Jackson, Yannik and Dan were on a couch, drinking beer and still seemed to be wide awake.

"What, was Harry the Bottom?"

Louis rolled his eyes, pushed Quen's arm away from him so she just put her arm around Harry, looked at him questioningly.

"We didn't have sex"

Quen was silent, then laughed.

"You expect me to believe that? You're both wearing different clothes, and what else would you be doing alone in a room?"

"We fell asleep in the middle of it", Harry answered, had to laugh as Louis stomped his foot furiously on the floor.

"Harry!"

Quen began to laugh immediately.

"Wait a minute, what?! Are you serious?!"

"I need something to eat", said Louis, stomping to the bar, annoyed. Quen still couldn't stop laughing.

"When did you pass out? When Louis blew you, or when you were already inside him?"

"Quen!"

Harry sighed stunned.

"Neither of that, we made out and fell on the bed and I think pretty soon then"

"You guys are awesome! I think you'll never have sex"

"I'm glad, you know? We were both so drunk, drunker than we realized... why would we pass out right there the minute we were lying down?"

"That's the little romantic in you, huh?"

Quen poked her long nail into the place where Harry's dimple used to be.

"No, just my mind"

"I thought this was offline with Louis, right?"

Harry didn't say a word, looked at Louis, who was now sitting with Taylor and Niall, already eating. From a distance he couldn't quite make out what it was, but he saw that it was tortilla chips and guessed that Louis was dipping them into various dips.

"Hello?"

Harry blinked, looked at Quen, who was smirking.

"Anyway, I was going back to sleep, but Louis was dying to get back"

"Sure, what did you expect?"

Quen laughed.

"Louis would never sleep through this"

"I'm fucking tired"

"Get yourself a coffee. You won't be able to sleep tonight as fast as I know Louis"

Harry sighed, but coffee sounded good. He should be happy that Louis wanted him here with him. And he should be happy that he was allowed to be here at all. Yeah, he was trying to be more positive. He could sleep at other times.

"Now go sit with your master, before he kills me"

"Would be difficult", said Harry and she smiled contentedly as the two of them were already going in different directions.

"Louis might be able to. Never come between him and his pet!"

Harry didn't answer what she called after him, just shook his head and after a short time he had already reached the three of them. He was greeted by a no less ambiguous grin from Quen's brother. He ignored the look and sat down next to Louis, who actually had all kinds of dips to his chips in front of him.

"Hey, stud"

Harry sighed and looked at Niall.

"Ignore him. Ni has no own life and must therefore always interfere with mine. He is more like Quen than you might think, isn't he?"

Niall laughed, putting his arm sulking around Harry.

"Your master won't tell me the details... would you be so kind?"

"Are you going to start that now too?"

"Well, the nickname isn't that unknown", Taylor chuckled, who then drank from her drink.

"And Louis is our infamous whore"

"That's right, and what does that make you?"

"Harryyyyy please!", Niall whimpered, laying his back in Harry's lap.

"I want to know!"

"Niall, maybe you should drink something without alc –"

"Quiet, the men are talking!", he interrupted Taylor with an angry look. As far as Niall could look angry.

"Well, there's only one little kid talking right now", Louis said, dipping his chip in guacamole.

"Don't let Louis kill you right away, Nialler"

Quen sat down on the free spot between Niall and Taylor, respectively next to his feet and Taylor.

"Quen! Kill Harry for me. He won't tell me the details"

"Of course not. He won't either as long as Louis forbids him to do so", Quen said unimpressed, stirring a coffee cup which she then stretched out to Harry. He accepted it somewhat stunned.

"Thank you... The notorious Quen brings me coffee?"

"I pity you"

She grinned, leaning back.

"And also, this is my thanks for telling me about what happened although Louis didn't want it"

Now Niall sat up.

"Wait what?!"

He turned his head to Harry.

"You told her?!"

"I'm their bawd, so of course"

"You're out of your mind", Louis shook his head.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Not yours, but Henry's", Quen grinned, and Harry leaned back with a sigh.

"I'm overwhelmed"

"And I'm angry!"

Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest, but lay on Harry's lap like before again.

"And I googled for you to see what denture pandas have"

"You were the one I talked to about this?!", laughed Harry and Niall looked up at him angrily.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to care about that!"

"How can we be related? You're such a crybaby"

Quen shook his head.

"I'm ashamed"

"I'm your little brother, I'm allowed to do this"

"You're our all little brother, Ni", sighed Louis and Niall grinned, grabbed a chip.

"And probably the only one I won't shoot directly for stealing my food"

Nevertheless, Louis took the bowl of chips possessively on his lap. His food. Niall should get his own!

"Niall lies on Harry's lap and you protect your food. I've never been so proud of you, pumpkin"

Quen shook her head, looking at him like a proud mother. Chewing, he looked at her in confusion.

"Food is superior. Besides, with food I must be afraid Niall will take something away from me. He can't do that when it comes to Harry"

"Who says so?", joked Niall and put his hands on Harry's cheeks, pinched one.

"Me", this one said, pulled a face. The statement made Louis grin triumphantly at Niall, causing the blond to snort, sit up and lean against the back of the couch with his arms crossed.

"And I really expected you as someone who thinks more with your heart and not with your dick"

Harry's eyes widened and Louis continued to eat with a chuckle.

"And what did you expect of me?"

"That's right, I forgot what you do to men"

"Bullshit", mumbled Harry, drank his coffee.

"Oh, so you'd say you're treating Louis like you treat everyone?"

Now Harry was silent, so Louis smirked and put the bowl down on the small table.

"No matter what I say now, I'm the bad guy anyway"

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and Louis laughed.

"No, you are only if you give the wrong answer. And since everything with you revolves around me, you should know what the wrong answer is"

"But since I know that Niall is the brother of Quen, I do have some respect for him", was Harry's response. Then Niall sat up angrily and Quen began to grin.

"Oh, don't worry, Henry. Niall can take care of himself. Besides, I don't really see more in him than a friend"

Harry was surprised by this statement, first looking at her, then at Niall.

"What, you thought I was someone whose family counted before her own life?"

Quen sulked.

"I have trouble not looking after my life anyway, but I don't have to"

Once again somewhat shocked by Quen's ruthlessness and also by the fact that she once again believed herself to be invincible, Harry stared at her.

"You scared him off now", Niall laughed, as if his own sister hadn't just said that she didn't care about him that much.

"He'll calm down again when we tell him that this is part of DEATH. Quen cannot protect her brother just because it is her brother. As a brother of a part of a leader, he has to be responsible for himself", explained Louis and Harry looked at him again, thinking about it.

"Does that mean... this also applies to Sofia?"

At first confused, as why Harry now thought about his ex-boyfriend's mother, Louis frowned. But then he began to understand.

"Your father is not related to her. But basically, relationships shouldn't affect work. This is the rule for every worker at DEATH; we top people just have to pay even more attention to it"

"You certainly don't give a fuck about this rule, do you?", Harry heard Quen's voice. And honestly... that's what Harry had always meant. You shouldn't combine private life with work, it only made you dependent and made you stop thinking rationally.

"I have to admit that Quen was always the best at that", Louis admitted and Quen pouted, put her hand on her chest.

"Oh, pumpkin. Since when are you so sweet?"

"But that's not difficult when you don't make contact at all and you're always hiding in your bunker. I don't think it's right either. You don't have any contact with your colleagues or your workers"

"Fortunately, I don't always want to do everything right"

Quen leaned back.

"What about you, Henry?"

Louis immediately rolled his eyes, but when Harry hadn't reacted, he looked at the younger one. This one looked at his coffee, lost in thought.

Expecting Harry to worry about his relationship with Louis, and about his father and Sofia, Louis sighed.

"Well, thanks, lads. Now I have to cheer him up just because you have to keep scaring him"

Then Harry began to grin, looking at him cheekily with his dimples.

"Nonsense, I'm just sick and tired. But it's not because of the others"

Louis was silent first, then snorted in stunned silence.

"Don't complain. And besides, it was Niall who got you drunk the most, not me"

With that he rolled his eyes, stood up. Through the gesture, Harry felt his hand twitch; the need to stop him from leaving immediately. But he held himself back.

"I'm gonna get a water. And maybe for Harry too", he grinned at the end. Harry looked up immediately. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Louis pressed his lips together, smiling a little, as he understood Harry's silent question in his green eyes as to whether he should get the water for him. And he loved this side of Harry. This respectful side that wanted to get him the drink, but also remembered that Louis could very well get it himself and didn't want to be asked in front of the others; was independent and didn't need to be asked for every nonsense. Because as much as Louis liked to be served, he didn't want that from his closest friends. So he winked at Harry as an answer, then turned around to get the water himself. Harry silently looked after him for a moment.

"What did I say?", mumbled Quen, to which Niall just nodded silently. Then he had to laugh, bumped his shoulder against the brown-haired man's.

"My goodness, Harry. You've really got a fucking crush on Louis"

This tore Harry from his stare and he turned to Niall.

"Nonsense, never. Maybe I'm a bit addicted to him"

"Oh dear", sighed Taylor, who had preferred to hold back until just now; but now thought of the conversation between herself, Lizzo and Louis earlier.

"None of you have anything to do with this. Besides the fact that I don't want to talk about Louis behind his back"

Harry pouted, drank his coffee. He was still sick to his stomach. How could Louis be feeling so well again?!

"Good Henry-puppy", Quen said.

"But I thought you like Louis' back?"

"Shut up. You better tell me how I can be so fucked up and Louis is feeling all good again"

Quen laughed.

"Yes, admittedly you look a little tired. But Louis is so good at these things. And he's putting that away when it means he can still be here"

Harry sighed at that, looked at Niall. He nodded to the blonde-haired man.

"How are you doing? After all, you were pretty wasted"

Niall had to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I was pretty wasted. My body felt the need to let it all out"

Harry understood, kept silent for a moment.

"I'm on the verge of"

Quen shrugged his shoulders.

"Fingers in the mouth and off you go"

"Maybe that's why Louis is doing so well", pondered Niall and Harry frowned. Maybe? But he hadn't heard anything when Louis went into the bathroom. But maybe he had dozed off in between and hadn't noticed.

"How ya doing, heroes?"

Jackson threw himself on the only chair available and sighed. And Harry could already feel the drama coming when Louis would come back and see that Jackson had grabbed his chair. But he suppressed the urge to tell Jackson that this was Louis' chair; Louis could handle it on his own. No way wanted he Louis to feel he didn't estimate him to do something like this.

"Harry, I haven't seen you in a long time. How was it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, wishing he could have his own conversation like Niall, Taylor and Quen, but I guess he couldn't.

"Should I be worried, Jackson? I mean, if you're gonna keep looking after me, you're gonna have to be obsessed with me pretty bad, huh?"

Jackson had to laugh, not expecting an answer like that from the kind Harry Styles.

"You really are spending too much time with Louis. And don't you think I have a little bit of a right to keep an eye on the one who fucks my ex?"

Unimpressed and not in the mood to contradict him about that last part, he looked at him. This guy was really looking for stress, wasn't he? He could just get couple up with this Yannik and be happy.

"As far as it is about Louis, you're the last person who can claim because you fucked up. It's too bad you can't even stand up for it. Not my fault you can't get over him"

Jackson laughed.

"You still think I'm the only one who screwed up? You really still think Louis is an innocent little angel? You couldn't have slept with him yet then"

"That has nothing to do with it. And I know that Louis has his faults, too, and he's no angel. Simply because he's human. But I still think of him as Louis and not as L'eue Courante when I talk about him here with you. And you are definitely the bad one"

"When is Louis ever the bad one for you? Would he really have to sleep with a man to cheat on me?"

Harry didn't have the answer to that question.

"What do you mean?", he asked, and as if he expected it, Jackson laughed again, looked at him dismissively.

"You know Louis. Even Quen calls her beloved pumpkin 'Tommo the tease'. Does cheating really only mean having sex with someone else or is it enough before that? Glances, touches, remarks, thoughts, flirting"

Harry hadn't thought about that yet. To him, Jackson had been the bad guy. He hadn't thought about how Louis was in a relationship that much. But he... sure, Louis was a tease, but he couldn't imagine Louis would really cheat. And then on someone he loved, who he proposed to, who had caused him such mental damage. No, Harry couldn't imagine that with the Louis he'd met by now. If it was the same Louis...

"Jackson, what are you doing here?", this one stood with them again, put down two glasses of water before putting his hands on his hips. Innocently, Jackson looked up at him.

"Huh? Me and Harry are just having a little chat about what it's like to fuck you"

Louis stared into his eyes for a moment with a sinister look.

"Shut your fucking filthy mouth. You don't know how much I'd like to undo so many things because you weren't worth it, nor are you worth it what I've done for you. And now good-bye, there I sat"

"As you pointed out, Princess, there you sat"

Louis snorted, then shrugged his shoulders before taking another step closer to Harry's chair, turned around and then plumped sideways onto Harry's lap. The taller one was surprised but immediately held his right side, which was not leaning against his front body, to support him. Jackson chuckled as he saw Harry's reaction.

"I told you you don't know Louis; if you're seriously surprised by this"

"What's that got to do with me liking to sit on a hot guy's lap?"

"It's funny, you always act like you're independent. But now you need a man to be able to sit"

Louis rolled his eyes, put his left arm around Harry's neck.

"Shut up. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Well, actually, you just interrupted. After all, me and Harry were having a good talk"

"I can't interrupt. Everywhere I go I go; the others are in the wrong place, if they are interrupted. Then it isn't my fault"

"Of course, princess"

"Don't you think you should stop using that stupid nickname?"

"Jackson doesn't think on principle, Harry. Save your breath"

"Well, when I think and it involves Louis, I think of other things"

Louis had no idea what Jackson wanted to achieve; probably he wanted to make Harry jealous or something. But I guess he really didn't know Harry well enough. Because he neither strengthened the grip on Louis, nor did he pull a face, nor did he let himself be provoked.

"I told you, you really can't let go. I mean, who can blame you? Louis is the most impressive and attractive man I've ever met. So it must be a really hard life knowing that someone like that wanted to marry you, but you were too stupid and took it for granted and jumped into bed with someone like Danielle. But you're gonna have to deal with it. It's not our problem, Jackson"

Happy about what Harry had said and how he dealt with the situation, Louis pressed his face into Harry's neck, smiling. For the thousandth time... he loved Harry's side, that was so respectful and respected him so much, not totally puffed up, but still defended him without neglecting his independence.

"God, Harry, I'm gonna cry. No wonder you're Louis' new pet. Words have always lulled him. And you'll have to convince people in your new job, which I'm sure you're good at. After all, you always pretend to be the sweetest and kindest person on earth. I'm sure everybody believes you with your cute little dimples, huh?"

"My job has nothing to do with what I just said. And I'm not saying I'm the nicest person in the world. I also have my faults and I can get angry too, I'm a human being soo... But I just don't feel the need to be a douchebag and fuck everything I see"

Jackson rolled his eyes. Sure, he didn't enjoy it as much as if Harry had been quick to get provoked and get upset. But tough luck. Louis now looked at Jackson again.

"You can see it for yourself, can't you? There's nothing exciting to see here, so you might as well go away"

"God, I'm actually glad to be rid of you"

Jackson sighed as he stood up. Harry noticed how Louis' grip on Harry was getting stronger and looked worriedly at the smaller one, who became angry by this statement.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Jackson grinned and then walked off with a "See you at breakfast, princess". Louis was about to jump up, but a steady hand laid on his hip, squeezed gently.

"Louis, don't. He's not worth it. Why do you think I stayed calm? He's just out for it"

Louis continued to stare after his ex in anger, but at least remained seated, still tense. Then he snorted.

"You're -"

"I know, Louis. And yet I know Jackson well enough to not lower myself to his level. And you are definitely too good for him. So try to stay calm, okay?"

Louis was silent again before he snorted, made himself smaller and leaned his head against Harry's chest.

"All right. But only because your voice is so deep and soothing. Otherwise, I'd fucking beat the shit out of him up right now!"

He felt Harry's laugh, had to grin.

"I know, Louis. Believe me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking in love with Louis William Tomlinson. But ooooh tell me something I don't already knooooow.
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	35. ||33||

Harry spent the next two hours trying not to pass out and fall asleep. Louis on the other hand was doing as well as ever, started dancing and bawling with Taylor and Lizzo as if the evening was just beginning and as if it wasn't 8am. The nausea Harry had felt before had become better; he had drunk a lot of water, but noticed that he should perhaps have some... breakfast. Oh dear, his sleeping rhythm had gotten fucked up in the meantime.

"Oh, Henry! You don't look so dead anymore", Quen said in surprise as she walked halfway into him when he entered the dance room.

"Thanks, maybe I won't look the way I feel"

Quen laughed, put her arm around his shoulders, pulled him to one of the lounges.

"Come on, you won't have to hold on that long"

"I think it's cool here, but that nausea earlier was really unbearable. Aren't you tired?"

Quen nodded.

"Yes, I was about to pass out sometimes. But I was afraid Louis would wake me up with his whip"

Harry laughed, rolled his eyes.

"If even you're afraid of Louis, I really should be fucking scared of him"

"You aren't already?"

"Um... well, yes, but not enough it seems"

Quen grinned before the two of them threw themselves onto the soft couch with a sigh. Quen laughed through the gesture, putting his feet on the small table.

"You only should be afraid if you don't start having sex with Louis soon. That he hasn't seduced you already confuses me"

Harry was silent on that and at first Quen thought he'd fallen asleep or something, but when she looked at the brown-haired man, she saw him looking around, avoiding to look at her.

"Hey!"

She pushed him, maybe using a little too much force, because Harry didn't have much strength left, almost flying off the couch. She laughed at it, watched him sit on the couch again properly, grumbling.

"He tried it?!"

"Well, maybe"

"Henry. Either you tell me everything now, or I'll make you tell me. But believe me, it won't be comfortable for you"

Harry sighed. He really should take Quen serious.

"It was... I don't know, a few days ago. But nothing happened"

"You blocked?"

Harry nodded slightly, suddenly feeling bad about it again. But you're not supposed to feel bad for something like that, for not being ready. But he wondered the whole time whether it was really what Louis had said. Had he been ready, but just had thought too much? Because when he was drunk, he seemed ready. Jesus.

"How did you do that? I don't think any man has ever done that before. I mean, it's not like Louis takes his clothes off for every man he sees"

She said it in a funny tone, but Quen was telling the truth. As you know, Louis didn't sleep with the first guy he met. And Quen knew one thing: If Louis wanted something, he wanted it and would do anything to get it. No half measures.

"Well, I..."

Harry cleared his throat; he was kind of uncomfortable talking about it.

"I just meant I'm not ready for it yet"

Quen raised an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"You. Not ready. Don't make me laugh. You undress him with your eyes every day, you got a blowjob earlier, and you two were about to fuck in the pool a few hours ago"

"Shut up. I may have thought too much about it and... I don't know. We got in a fight the day before and I was just so fucking busy and tired. It just wasn't the right time"

"Hm"

Quen nodded, understanding Harry on the one hand and on the other hand not. But that was just the way he was. She had already noticed that Harry had a more sensitive side; he always wanted to do things right and even when it was just sex, he wanted to do everything right with Louis. She found that cute; Quen wouldn't have wanted a new Jackson. And Zayn had also gotten on her nerves more often. Henry was great.

"Jeez, Henry, you really have to be careful not to become too cuddly and gentlemanly with Louis. You are almost marriage material"

"Seriously, it really is almost sad that I'm getting joked at for taking my time with something like this. If you don't do it, you're just a slut who has sex all the time. And when you do it, you're a prude"

Quen had to laugh at his pouting and crossed arms.

"Yes, you're right, everyone should do it in their own pace. I just find it so amusing because I always thought Louis waited long in things like that. But you're on a completely different level. Don't worry, I just think it's fun to watch you sex-rabbits"

Without knowing what to say, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... I'm just glad we didn't sleep together when we were completely drunk"

Quen tried to think like Harry, then nodded.

"Well, understandable. But still too bad. I finally want to be able to make more jokes. But I'll just enjoy the jokes I can only make when you haven't had sex until you've had finally sex"

"Notice anything? All we ever talk about is me and Louis. For days. How about we start talking about you?"

Harry started smirking at the end, and she did the same.

"Well, I decide who I tell what, after all. But what would little Henry-puppy like to know?"

"Well, I'm in way over my head. What is the first question I want to ask the famous Quen..."

Quen laughed.

"But don't think you're getting the question for free"

Surprised and almost afraid his green eyes looked at her. She grinned.

"Don't worry, I don't want my little pumpkin to get angry with me for doing something to his pet. It's enough for me if you have to answer the question yourself"

Harry nodded, was a little reassured. And while he thought of a question, Quen watched this one. Being so distracted by the fact that he had to pick one question out of the many he had and finally be able to ask Quen, he didn't realize that it was very untypical for Quen to do so. First of all, to answer questions voluntarily, secondly to simply get answers herself in return. After all, she was almost not interested in any life around her; and if, not enough to want to know such answers. But somehow Harry fascinated her. And she wanted to know more about this funny person. Especially since he spent a lot time with her small, precious pumpkin. And she had the feeling that they would be doing something together for a while.

"Have you ever been in love?"

At first Quen thought she had misheard, stared at Harry, who looked at her innocently and questioningly. She chuckled, mustered him obliquely.

"You're really weird, Henry"

"What? Why?"

"This is the first question you ask me, Quen, an leader of DEATH?"

Harry was silent, seemed unsure if he should say what was on his mind.

"You... I don't want to know about the leader of DEATH. I want to know about you, like… the person. And you're such a ruthless person, but when you get to know you, you're such a… loving person"

Harry was almost afraid to say this word, afraid Quen would take it differently. But she just chuckled again.

"God, you really are..."

She sighed.

"Just remember that I am also Quen, Henry. I can still be very different from what you have seen so far. Trust me"

Harry nodded a little. Yeah, he forgot that a lot. But what could he do, one day he would see what Quen was also capable of.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want"

Now Quen laughed out loud.

"You think I'm going to chicken out? The only questions I won't answer are the ones that are secret and that I can't answer because of DEATH. But apart from that I am not a sissy, Henry"

Then she got a little more serious.

"And to your question: yes"

Thoughtfully Harry nodded.

"When was that?"

"What? That I fell in love with the last person I fell in love with; that it was over; I don't know what?"

"That you... That you fell in love"

Without thinking twice, Quen answered with a simple "Five years ago". Surprised about this, Harry blinked briefly.

"You... you never fell in love again after that? I mean... how long did it last?"

Quen sighed, sat down a bit differently.

"In short, I was in love for three years and then..."

She remained silent, stared at the table. Harry watched her, somewhat overwhelmed. He didn't know what to say. Quen suddenly seemed so... closed. He didn't want to ask her anything else that she would only force herself to answer.

"Um, what is your relationship with Niall? I only found out today that you're brother and sister"

Quen grinned, looked at him.

"How cute you are, Henry", she said, knowing that he wanted to change the subject for her. And yet... she actually went along with his attempt.

"We are half-brother and half-sister. But we see ourselves as real siblings, we grew up like that. And... well, I have loved him like a brother, but that went down some day. We're more like good friends now. Because of work we see each other as seldom as I see my friends, why should there be any extra for him? I don't see family as thick"

Harry nodded quietly. Couldn't quite make sense of it, but... well, if they really never saw each other like that, maybe it was understandable.

"Why 'pumpkin'?"

"Hold on, hold on. Henry, are you trying to rip me off? You have to answer the questions yourself first"

Quen grinned and Harry pressed his lips together.

"Sorry, I forgot. So yes, I'm super into Niall, we're like brothers and -"

"Don't change the subject. When was the last time you were in love? I won't ask if you've been in love, because I can guess, you romantic charmer"

Harry laughed a little, looked away.

"Well, I was... but I'm just kind of unsure sometimes"

"In what way?"

"I don't know... have you never had the feeling that the moment it happened you thought you loved someone, but then at some point you wonder if that was really real love...? I don't know if I've ever been completely in love. I don't know, but I don't think so"

"Hmm, I can't say much about that. But I think I can understand it. That's also what I think about Louis"

"Louis?"

Quen nodded, looking at the smaller one who was once again sitting with Dan and talking to him laughing. Her gaze grew more thoughtful as she talked on.

"I believe Louis loved Jackson. But I'm not sure if he, at some point, stayed in the relationship with him because he was in love. And if he proposed out of love"

Harry also looked at Louis in the meantime, frowning somewhat.

"Why, what do you think? I don't think Louis would just have a relationship with someone for fun and propose to anyone"

"No, Henry. That's not what I meant. I just think that... at some point in their relationship it was less love between the two of them, but just... addiction, habit, the fear of being alone otherwise, the fear of making everything complicated in DEATH if they broke up. Louis certainly loved him, yes. But was he in love? He would never propose to someone who treated him the way Jackson did towards the end. This proposal was a way of binding Jackson to him, forcing him to stay with him. In the end, Louis was just addicted and obsessed with Jackson. And Jackson... no idea how he felt"

Once again Harry let these words go through his head and also thought about the difference between 'to love someone' and 'to be in love with someone'. He always had thought he was the only one who saw a difference there. And though it sounded so sick and horrible what Quen had just said... it made sense. And he just felt sorry for Louis. For everything.

"You think Jackson never felt anything for Louis?"

Quen shook her head.

"No, he certainly felt something at the beginning. But... I think sometimes Jackson just couldn't help himself. He's not a relationship person. And... maybe he forced himself at some point"

"No need to cheat, be an asshole, accept the proposal and meanwhile treat Louis like this"

Harry became angry and Quen chuckled.

"Yeah, let's not talk about Jackson. You asked why 'pumpkin'? Well just look at Louis, it suits him so well"

Harry chuckled, looked back at the older one. He hadn't known that this one got along so well with this Dan. The two of them had been sitting next to each other on a couch for quite some time and were talking happily. Sure, they had a lot to do with each other, because Dan was also in the inner circle and was a mate of Jackson. But... he thought that now that Louis was annoyed by Jackson and Yannik, he couldn’t stan Dan either. But Dan actually seemed okay, too.

"Unbelievable that Louis allows that nickname"

"You know... I think he secretly likes the name. I mean even the most dominant, demanding and independent person in the world wants to be cuddled, or called cute, or just cared for. Louis has a problem showing that. And I just think when others are around, he can't handle it and can't show it. But, I mean, he could just push me away if he didn't want to be hugged. He used to do it sometimes, but he's not doing it lately. He complains and he pouts, but he doesn't do more. I suspect that right now in the time after Jackson and all the stress with Danielle he is reacting very positively to physical affection"

Harry didn't give her an answer, which is why she looked at him at some point. Only then did she notice how he looked at her in surprise yet admiration.

"Quen, you..."

"What?"

She laughed.

"I always thought you were just looking after yourself, but with Louis you're so attentive"

"Watch your mouth", she grinned and Harry looked away quickly.

"Sorry. I only knew you liked him, but..."

"Louis is my pumpkin"

She nodded.

"I would do a lot for him. Sometimes it just… overwhelms me"

Harry was surprised that she revealed herself to him in this way. She practically admitted that Louis was her exception. That there was nothing she could do about Louis except adoring him, wanting to protect him.

He was her weakness. And that scared her.

"I understand. I don't think Louis really knows that. He doesn't know he has such a ruthless and scary guardian angel"

She began to grin, pushed him a bit, for which he widened his grin.

"Now hold your breath and you'd better realize this is a polite invitation to treat Louis well. Because unlike Jackson, you're not a leader. Even though I like you more than Jackson"

"You know, I want to live a little longer, so I'll be good to Louis. But then when I've thrown him off his throne and I'm the boss, I'll deal with him the way I want to"

"Believe me, death isn't the worst thing I can do to you"

Harry's face turned a little white, and she laughed contentedly and put her arm around him.

"Oh, Henry... I don't know how I ever lived without these reactions! Please stay with us forever"

"Well, great, not because of my work or anything, but because of my reactions"

"Yes!"

"But Quen... no jokes now"

Harry got more serious again when Quen looked past him.

"I'm really incredibly happy how this all went down. Imagine if it had gone the way I had thought in the beginning, if I had just been employed in the chemistry lab in QUAL... I had the choice of going back to my old life, or continuing into this new world. And I haven't regretted for a second not having chosen my old life. I know we're not really friends, it's all so complicated and I don't want to pretend to be on the same wave with you guys, but... I really feel comfortable with you"

Quen had listened to him, but at the same time had watched Louis get up from the couch at some point, giggling and wanting to walk away. Dan had funnily slapped him on the butt, whereupon Louis had jumped away laughing and turned to him when he walked away a little faster. He came in their direction, so Quen looked back at Harry.

"Oh, how sweet, Henry. I'm glad you decided to do this. You're an good influence for some people here"

And she said no names on purpose. But before Harry could ask more about it, she talked on.

"But, yes, don't expect me to be your friend or anything. You amuse me. But never forget who I am and how I am"

Before Harry could answer, his brain was already distracted when he heard a certain voice.

"What's going on over here?"

Harry immediately looked next to him where Louis sat on the left armrest of the couch.

"Hey", he said, certainly not realizing that his hand immediately reached out and wrapped around Louis to lay on his left hip. Louis reacted by looking at Quen, but put his right hand on Harry's neck before his hand reached a little higher into his curls and played with them.

"I'm proud, Quen. You're still here"

Quen, who had already removed her arm around Harry with a premonition when Louis arrived, grinned.

"Who says I didn't get a quick nap in between, pumpkin?"

"Or did you go find Cheryl?"

Quen laughed, then got up.

"I'll leave you bunnies alone, then. As much as I'd like to watch you, I don't want to join in"

"Too bad"

Louis pouted, and she grinned at him again before she looked at Harry.

"Do I need to mention what happens if you tell -"

"No!", said Harry immediately and she smiled contentedly before leaving them alone.

***

"What were you two talking about for you to need to shut up?", Louis asked somewhat confused.

"If I told you, I wouldn't keep my mouth shut, would I?"

To this answer, Louis looked down at him, with Harry looking at him with a slight grin.

"Don't get cocky. Answer me when I ask you something. Quen has less to say to you than I do. Now move"

Harry did as Louis had said, slipped to the right so that Louis could sit on the couch on the left. He put his feet to the right of Harry's thigh, had his bent legs over his lap, turned towards him like this.

"So? What did you talk about?"

"Well, not much. We were just talking about you and me at some point, so I said we should talk about her for once"

"And she let you?"

At Louis' sceptical tone, Harry looked from his legs on which Harrys one hand already had found its way, softly stroked it, to his face.

"Well, at least I got to ask a few questions. I had to answer them too, but I don't mind"

"Quen. Has answered your questions"

"Yes"

"And just wanted answers back"

"Yes..."

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise, then slid even closer to Harry so that almost only his bent thighs were over Harry's lap; his bum almost touched Harry's thighs.

"Should I be afraid that she will take you away from me?"

Harry shrugged with a serious expression.

"Well, actually, she had to be afraid. I mean, we've been having an affair for a while and you're trying to break it up by interrupting us"

Louis chuckled, put his left hand on Harry's right cheek to turn his face towards himself, leaning slightly towards it.

"Don't ever joke about things that you could get painful reactions to, Mr. Styles. Not that anyone takes you serious and punishes you"

Harry swallowed and looked from Louis' blue eyes to his lips. In his opinion, they hadn't kissed for too long. So, he leaned forward a little bit, but Louis leaned back with a grin.

"What are you doing? That's not professional behaviour you're showing here, Mr. Styles"

Harry pouted a little desperately, just wanted to kiss Louis again.

"I thought we had talked about this"

"What?"

"That I don't want to be professional anymore"

"Hmm, did we?", Louis teased him further, pushed him closer at the back of his head, but still didn't kiss him.

"I don't really remember. Would you mind helping me out with that?"

"I don't know with who else you do this with at work, but earlier you blew me in the toilet"

Louis giggled.

"Hmm, right. I'd forgotten how you begged me to come"

"Louis", Harry said somewhat more serious, even dared to put his hands on Louis' hips and pull him even closer to himself. But somehow, he couldn't help it, he couldn't think about anything else when he was with Louis.

"Hm?", Louis asked, had allowed it. But simply because he thought it was cute the way Harry wanted him closer to himself. He felt Harry couldn't get enough of him more and more.

"You're amazing"

Louis laughed briefly.

"I know, you've told me once or twice before, you know"

But Harry remained serious, looking at Louis' grinning lips.

"Yes, but this time I mean in the toilet"

"What exactly?"

Louis leaned in. He finally wanted to have Harry's lips on his again; had only wanted to tease a bit. But Harry really talked too much, it was enough. But Harry leaned back a little. Simply because he wanted to finish what he wanted to tell Louis.

"I said it before, but really, I... I don't think I've ever came so quickly"

Louis laughed, his hand grabbed the fabric of the collar of his shirt, pulled him towards him and finally kissed him. Just by the first touch of their lips Harry couldn't think anymore, had a clouded head, thoughts only full of Louis, Louis, Louis and Louis' beautiful body, Louis' incredible charisma and Louis' amazing lips.

"So, the way to you is really just to give you a blowjob and already you don't take the thinking and the professionalism so seriously anymore? You could have told me earlier"

Louis grinned against his lips and Harry took a short deep breath, so overwhelmed by Louis.

"You always tell me I talk too much, but right now you're really blabbing", he answered and leaned back towards Louis. This one giggled, put his hands on the face of the curly one, let himself be kissed again. He found it too tiring to lean halfway back, so he slowly let himself fall back, and Harry quickly followed. As long as he didn't lose Louis' lips he would follow Louis anywhere.

That's all he had on his mind just now. When Louis felt the soft cushions of the couch against his back, he let himself fall on it, put one hand in Harry's hair, while he felt Harry's one hand next to the body of the smaller one on the couch holding his weight.

The right hand going up and down on the older one's thigh still bent over his lap. Louis hummed contentedly, the hand that had previously been in his neck now passing under Harry's left arm across his chest and lay on the younger man's back. He felt his muscles that were tensed because of holding his weight over Louis and pleased, Louis stroked over them. In the background he heard a few voices, also heard a "and what about the two over there?" and a laugh before he heard a "Hey, breakfast's ready and we're leaving now! So, either you use the time when no one can watch you or you come with us!". The two broke away and Harry looked to the exit of the dance room where Niall and Quen were standing smirking.

"You little fuck-bunnies. I think I'll just get my breakfast down here and watch you guys for a bit"

Niall had to laugh and they went outside.

Harry looked back at Louis, who hadn't looked at the others at all, just watched his hand follow Harry's upper body, an intense look in his eyes.

"Maybe we should really eat something...", said Harry. Only now did he understand a little of what was happening around him. They had just been making out on the couch, half-laying on it, visible to everyone. He hadn't realized that, in fact he really didn't do that normally.

Louis didn't answer, but he didn't seem to want to get up either. But when Harry leaned back a little, his right hand from Louis' leg laid loosely on his hip, Louis looked at it.

"Harry", he said serious and Harry looked at him questioningly, then noticed that he was still staring at his hand. Louis pulled him a little more over himself at the back of his neck. Only when he felt Louis' breath against his lips did he notice that Louis was still breathing a little faster, was a little tense.

"Uhm, yeah?"

Louis took a deep breath before his grip on his neck tightened a little bit, the other hand stroking softly over Harrys right hand before he breathed against his lips.

"I want you to finger me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go you thirsty Larries, we will start the next chapter very good ;)  
> I love all of you <3 :( And I love smut
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	36. ||34||

Harry was silent for a moment, just gulped. Wait, what did Louis just say?!

Louis whined because of Harrys silence, pushed him down to kiss him, before he again breathed against his lips.

"God, Harry, just fucking do it"

"What… Louis, but… what if someone..."

Louis groaned annoyed, pushed Harry a bit away on his shoulders to look at him.

"Harry. Then you can leave and surely fuck yourself while I just do it on my own for fuck's sake!"

"Hm. Well, If I can watch..."

Without laughter Louis boxed him a bit against the shoulder. He was far too horny to laugh right now.

"Okay, okay, sorry. You just really overwhelmed me by saying that out of nowhere. I thought we we're gonna go have breakfast", Harry defended himself, leaned over Louis again to kiss him. And yes, actually he had wanted to go have breakfast… but just Louis' demand and the imagine of having his fingers in Louis' perfect ass gave him goosebumps.

"I don't care about breakfast, just do it", Louis demanded against his lips and Harry exhaled, wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore either, before he let his hand wander over Louis' body down his hips to the hem of his dress. Just the feeling of the soft skin of Louis' thighs made Harry go crazy when his hand wandered under his dress. Till his finger touched lace; he stopped immediately. Louis had to grin because of that.

"What, did you expect me to wear boxer briefs?"

Harry exhaled a laugh, let his hand wander further, stroked the soft lace that laid soft on Louis' skin, head already feeling dizzy as if the alcohol was back in his blood.

"I-I don't know. I really can't think anymore"

"Good"

Louis changed his position a bit so his legs were open for Harry to be between them. This one got the message, got on his knees on the couch so he finally was with his full body turned to Louis. He leaned over him to kiss him; his other hand went under his dress as well, also touched the soft fabric of Louis' underwear. He had to squeeze the flesh a bit; Louis' soft, naked hips felt amazing and it felt even hotter with the lace over it.

"Take 'em off", Louis demanded impatient, was breathing even quicker than before now. Harrys hands felt so so fucking good on his skin, he wanted them everywhere. But he wanted those long fingers inside him the most.

Harry obliged, started to pull the fabric over his thicker thighs. Louis sighed at Harry finally doing what he was told. When the fabric reached his foot, he just kicked it away and it landed on the ground. Harry would've said something about the pretty and surely expensive pantie to land on the ground, but he was too busy staring at Louis, who pulled Harry to him again to kiss him. While doing that he felt how Harrys hands were again under his dress, before the taller one spoke again.

"Louis, we, uhm, we need lube…?"

Louis' eyes opened confused. Oh. Right. Harry opened his mouth and said a "Well, I could...", but then he stopped himself. Without thinking too much about it, Louis sat up on his elbows.

"I've got lube in my room. I think it's in my bag"

Harry nodded and quickly wanted to stand up, but his clumsy self made him stumble a bit. He held himself on the couch, before he would fall and Louis had to laugh, laid back down again.

"Hurry, or I'll start without you"

Harry chuckled, looked back at Louis, who grinned at him and looked so sexy and seductive that Harry had to ask himself again if he was real. He just couldn't be real.

But he didn't want Louis to wait that long, so he really hurried, even remembered the way to Louis' room. And it really seemed Harry and Louis were the only ones left in this area. Thank god.

***

"Fucking finally"

Louis sighed when he saw Harry entering the danceroom again, looked back at the ceiling above. He really couldn't wait any longer; he felt like a horny teenager.

"I remember you saying how you could wait", Harry chuckled, when he kneeled on the couch again and got in his previous position between the legs of the smaller one.

"Now is not the time to be smart-ass, Styles. I want your fingers up my ass any seconds or I swear to god -"

Louis kicked with his right leg against Harrys side, whereupon Harry opened the glass bottle of lube.

"Bossy", he mumbled and Louis sighed, let his head fall back on the couch again.

"I really have to tell you everything you have to do, huh?"

Harry didn't answer directly, because he was concentrating on putting some of the liquid on his fingers.

"I thought you like it", he then said, putting the bottle down on the ground next to the couch.

"So you're just acting so stupid and do this as slow as you talk, because you think I find it hot?"

"Maybe"

Harry grinned, but then got more serious when his hand went under his dress again. In the back of his head he felt the panic rise; the fear of doing something wrong and hurting Louis. But he tried to ignore it, tried to concentrate on Louis and his own lust. When his fingers found Louis' hole, the smaller one sighed happily and Harry leaned over his body more, so he could be nearer to the face of the pretty man under him. While he gently rubbed a bit of the lube over his hole, he watched Louis' face.

"Tell me when it hurts or you feel uncomfortable"

With that Louis' eyes opened and he looked in his green eyes that looked so focused on him; just on Louis and nothing else. He had to chuckle, nodded.

"And now do something before I hurt you without stopping when you tell me it hurts"

Harry laughed, leaned down to kiss him. Louis replied, his one hand landed in his curls, his other on his back. Pleased Louis sighed when one of Harrys fingers gently entered him and arched his back a bit. Just this one finger felt amazing because Harrys finger were so long and yes, Louis had often imagined this, thank you very much.

Harry himself couldn't believe that this was really happening right now. But he tried to concentrate on other things; on the pleased expression of Louis, the warm and tight feeling around his finger and the sounds Louis was making. Maybe he had sometimes questioned how Louis sounded.

He started to pull the finger out a bit to push it back in and when Louis seemed to enjoy it he repeated it, felt how Louis' hole tried to hold his finger there.

"'Nother", Louis muttered with closed eyes and Harry obliged, trusted Louis in knowing what he could take, pushed another finger next to the first in. Louis moaned, tightened his grip on Harry. This one leaned to the neck of the smaller one, started to press kisses there when he also started to move his fingers inside Louis.

"Mmmh, shit. Faster", Louis ordered and Harry sighed at the tone Louis had said that while sounding so turned on and pleased by the pleasure he was feeling. When he started to move his fingers faster, he separated them just to look if it felt good for Louis and he, indeed, moaned.

"Do that again, do that again!", he moaned, pushed Harry even more on him, his arms around Harrys neck now and holding him there. So Harry repeated it and after hearing a few moans of Louis and feeling how his hole stretched around his fingers, he looked at his face. Louis wasn't looking at him, had his eyes closed while holding Harry and looking so pleasured. Asking, Harry put the tip of his third finger in front of his hole. As an answer Louis pushed the right arm of Harry to him by his elbow so that the finger entered him, moaned again. And Harry really couldn't get enough of his moans and how he looked while doing so. His moans were so fucking hot; he never had heard anything hotter.

"God, Louis, you sound so sexy", he therefore had to say against his neck. Louis giggled a bit, then hummed against Harrys ear.

"You feel fucking amazing", he said against it, then licked over it and Harry cursed. Louis would kill him any minute. And it shouldn't be so hot to finger someone. But Louis seriously wasn't just 'someone'. With that thought Harry curled his fingers a bit and soon Louis cried out a "Oh, fuck, there!", whereupon Harry repeated it, loved Louis' sounds and how the smaller one arched his back more, seemed to want more and more of Harry.

"Gimme four, Harry, I'm- oh fuck", he interrupted himself with a moan.

"You sure?", Harry still asked, which gave him a slap against the shoulder.

"Fucking do it!"

Harry chuckled, but careful added a fourth finger. Louis moaned, almost screamed, threw his head back. It felt so good to finally have those stupid long fingers inside him and to just have Harry over him, being so tall and so fucking good at this; he wouldn't last long. He hadn't thought he would fall apart like that only by his fingers, but here he was.

"Oh god, oh god, yes, yes, yes"

He moaned, when Harrys fingers brushed his prostate again and again.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm so close"

Louis moaned again, when Harrys other hand reached under his dress, pumped his cock. And when his thumb stroked over his tip and the fingers of his other hand curled again, Louis cried out again and came in Harrys hand. His whole body tensed up and his head felt empty, light-headed and foggy. It felt so good to finally have the release; to finally feel the dizzy feeling in his head where he couldn't think anymore, only felt pleasure.

When his body relaxed again, he fell back, took a deep breath, to calm his quick breathing.

"Fuck"

He sighed, exhausted but happy and so, so relieved. Harry kissed his neck again, while he carefully pulled his left hand from under Louis' dress, tried to not smear Louis' cum on his dress while doing so. Then he sat up, looked at the face of the smaller one, who didn't look hurt but happy and satisfied.

"I'm gonna pull them out, okay?", he softly said and Louis nodded with still closed eyes. Harry nodded too, then looked down. Slowly he pulled out, tried to not pull them out at the same time so it wouldn't hurt for Louis. But this one still made a grimace, then sighed when there was no finger inside him anymore.

"Are you okay?"

Because of Harrys soft and caring voice, Louis' eyes opened and he looked straight into those green eyes. Without a response, he looked at Harrys left hand, before he reached for it. And before Harry could react, he started to lick his own cum from Harrys hand. The taller one gulped at this sight, especially when Louis opened his eyes again to look into his. His pupils were still a bit widened from the pleasure he had felt a few minutes ago, his face a bit red. All in all, he looked... incredibly beautiful.

"I feel fucking amazing", he finally answered, fell back again, waved Harry to him. Happy about Louis' answer he leaned down, let Louis kiss him whilehe was pushed down more by his neck. Louis hummed against his plump lips, was totally satisfied with Harrys work. When they had to catch a breath, they just stared at each other. Harrys gaze wandered over Louis' face while he was laying under him and looking up to him.

"You look so gorgeous, Louis. You did the whole time. Seriously"

Louis blinked, then chuckled. And with one jump he had sat up and pushed Harry back till he was laying on his back so Louis could crawl over him. 

"You really did fucking amazing", Louis said over his lips, noticed how surprised Harry was. And before he could say something Louis' hand laid on his bulge and pressed a bit so he had to groan.

"Are you turned on because of how I looked and sounded or because I used you to feel pleasure and to finger me?"

Harrys breath quickened and Louis' grinned against his lips.

"Both I think", the taller one laughed and Louis giggled, loved how Harry enjoyed to give Louis pleasure. Not every man enjoyed it so much to finger someone and got a boner just because of that. Louis had never touched Harry and he still was hard. And just that thought made Louis want to reward him.

"Just a few days ago you thought too much about what would happen if we have sex and now you just fucking fingered me till I almost came untouched"

Louis chuckled when he added more pressure on Harrys bulge so the taller one made a sound of pleasure.

"You're really strange"

"I just can't think anymore"

Harry laid his hands on Louis' face to hold him so he could kiss him.

"You make me go crazy"

"Finally. Took some time to make you go so crazy you stop thinking"

Louis pouted and opened Harrys belt.

"I really can't believe today is really happening"

A grin made its way to Louis' lips and he looked at him, while opening his pants.

"Today is a really good day. Even though it's the next day since a few hours, so yesterday was a good day, too. Don't you think?"

"What was yesterday again?"

Louis said nothing, just reached in Harrys opened pants, to grab his cock. Harry moaned at the hard grip.

"Sorry, as if I could forget that, Lou"

A bit surprised at this nickname Louis looked briefly at him, but then let it slide and grinned at Harrys submissive behaviour.

"Don't get cocky just because you made me cum. It was me that told you to finger me, after all, right? You just did what you were told, hm?"

"Mmh, yes", Harry said with closed eyes because of the pleasure he was feeling through Louis' hand that quickened. He had been hard since he had started fingering Louis. And Louis didn't make it any better, he had sounded and looked so hot the whole time. And just now he already was his dominant and slightly sadistic self again. And it was just fucking hot.

"You were so good for me, Harry. Fucked me so good with your long fingers"

Louis leaned to Harrys ear while still stroking him.

"Forgetting that anytime someone could walk in and see us through the glass wall and see you giving me so good pleasure that I scream"

"God, fuck", was Harrys answer and happily Louis looked back at his face. His eyes were closed in pleasure and his body already tensed up.

"Yeah? You enjoyed that? To be used? To please me while not knowing if someone could see you doing so? You really are a naughty daddy. And I always thought you were an innocent and pure boy"

"I can't with you", Harry brought out, and Louis tsked, stopped his movement and Harry took a deep breath, didn't know if he wanted Louis to continue or stop, because it was just so much and Louis' words were driving him crazy and he was so turned on it almost hurt.

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

Harrys eyes opened immediately and he looked at Louis, a bit of panic in his green eyes.

"No!"

Louis shook his eyes, crawled a bit back to sit on his thighs.

"That's not very nice, daddy. To blame others even though they're innocent. Only because you're so naughty and kinky and like to be used"

He looked at Harrys cock that was begging for release, softly stroked it with his index finger, heard how Harry hold his breath.

"I mean you're laying here hard as a rock and want to cum"

"Louis, please", Harry started begging and Louis had to hold back a smirk. He tilted his head a bit to the side.

"What, daddy?"

He looked so innocent even though he really wasn't. Harry sighed overwhelmed; his head fell back.

"I didn't want to put the blame on you", he still said and when he didn't get an answer from Louis, he looked down again. Waiting, Louis still looked at him.

"I… I'm the one to blame, you're… innocent"

Satisfied Louis smiled kind and pure.

"Really, daddy?"

Harry had to hold back a groan at that, because how the fuck could Louis look so innocent after being the way he acted a few minutes ago.

"Yes", he sighed and looked at the ceiling again to calm down a bit. He shouldn't be so turned on by Louis; by every fucking little thing Louis did. Was it normal anymore? Was he normal anymore? But Louis really wasn't normal. He had never been normal.

When he felt a slight breeze on his cock, he immediately looked down to meet Louis' eyes that seemed to smirk dirtily at him while his mouth was just above his tip.

"I think you really deserve some reward, daddy. You were so good today"

Not knowing if Louis would really release him now, Harry groaned a bit, his head fell back again. He felt one hand of Louis wander over his stomach, stroking his muscles there.

"Hmm, looking so good for me, daddy"

"I always want to be good for you, Louis"

Because of that answer Louis had to smirk, shook his head and mumbled a "God, Harry", because he was just unbelievable, before he put his cock in his mouth. Harry hummed and he put his hands over his face. It was all too much. He couldn't think about anything anymore; his head was full of Louis, Louis, Louis. Louis' face, Louis' body, Louis' voice, Louis' moans, Louis' mouth that was around his cock. He moaned when Louis sucked harder, had to watch him. So he looked down and as if Louis had waited for that, he already stared at him.

"Fuck, Louis, you're so good in this"

Harry groaned and Louis hummed and went down further, circled his cock with his tongue and with that Harry felt how he would cum anytime.

"Louis, please, can I..."

He couldn't say much more, had to hold back, squeezed his eyes shut. Approvingly Louis hummed and tipped with his hand four times on his stomach. So Harry let finally go and he had thought the orgasm in the bathroom had been extreme… but this was another level.

Exhausted he fell back, tried to calm, to see and think again like a normal human being. But then he looked down at Louis, who hummed again and licked his lips while closing Harrys pants again.

"I hate to admit, but your cum really does taste better than mine"

Harry just sighed overwhelmed and laid his head back on the couch. Louis couldn't be real. He had to be an angel. Or rather a demon. There was no other explanation for him being the way he was.

"You okay?", he heard the voice of the little demon, nodded with closed eyes. He heard a laugh.   
"You look a bit exhausted, Styles"

"I'm fucking done with my life"

Again, he heard a laugh, before he felt how Louis laid over him. And then he felt soft lips against his. They kissed slowly, tired and without tongue. They both just enjoyed the feeling of the lips of the others, tried to come back to the real world, to come back to the danceroom.

"Louis"

"Hm?", Louis hummed, when he pressed his face in the neck of the taller one. He smelt so fucking good.

"You're… literally perfect"

Louis had to smile, bit in the soft skin there, felt how Harry tensed up a bit.

"But still so fucking dangerous. I can't believe you're real"

Louis giggled, sat up on his hip, let his hands wander over Harrys upper body up and down. Harrys hands immediately laid on his hips and squeezed a bit.

"Maybe I'm not real, you know. Maybe I'm a robot that wants to destroy humanity and therefore acts like Louis to be L'eue Courante and gain more and more power"

"Would explain a lot. You got the power over me already"

Louis bit grinning his lower lip, watched Harry gazing over him with an overwhelmed expression.

"When we're at giving compliments..."

He leaned down, so Harrys eyes directly landed on his face.

"You're so fucking hot and handsome, Harry"

Harry had to grin a little and looked from his lips into his blue eyes.

"And you're seriously so pretty tho", Louis said softer when he stared into Harrys emerald green eyes.

"Thank you", Harry said, his hands drove Louis' back up and down.

"I really appreciate compliments like that from a creature like you"

Louis laughed.

"Creature?"

Harry nodded grinning, dimples on full display. Louis' finger poked the left one. Harry didn't know how handsome he was and that made him even more handsome. Fucker. And his character was kinda amusing, Louis had to admit. But only a few things on is character; he could really be annoying. He didn't know that Harry, who still gazed over Louis' beauty, had just the same thoughts. They somehow had the same humour and their characters sometimes seemed to harmonize so well, but Louis could be such a complicated, stubborn, demanding and selfish person.

"Well, the creature now has to be fed", Louis then said and Harry laughed, realised that he was hungry as well. He sat up and when Louis started to climb off, he immediately held out his hand for Louis to take for balance. Louis took it and stood up, straightened his dress.

***

"Uhm...", was the first thing Niall said when he saw Louis and Harry walking out the elevator into the room. Quen followed his gaze, had to chuckle.

"What the fuck did they do? I didn't mean it serious when I said they should use the time nobody can watch them"

"They really have no shame", Niall agreed. They both watched Harry and Louis walking further into the room that was lightened by the sunlight that shone through the big windows. There was a breakfast buffet and the two walked to it to look at the food.

"They're terrible", Quen said when she saw how Harry said something and Louis laughed, took a step to him to be even closer to him while Harrys arm was around his waist. They couldn't stand a minute without touching each other, could they?

"Right in front of my salad", Niall snorted, and Quen laughed when Niall stood up and walked to them. While he was on his way there, Louis began to walk to Quen. He grinned at Niall shortly, before he stood next to Quens chair.

"You're terrible"

"What?", Louis innocently asked, while sitting down next to her. He didn’t know if it was by accident that they had left the chair next to Quen and opposite it empty, but he was glad he could sit with Quen and Harry. He turned his head to look where the other ones were sitting on the table. He had to hold back a roll of his eyes when he saw Taylor sitting next to Yannik. Next to Yannik was Nialls chair. Jackson and Dan were sitting opposite them and next to Quen… and then, well Louis.

"What were you doing?!", Quen asked him, raised one eyebrow. Louis shrugged, straightened his dress, before putting the napkin on his lap. Then he sighed, looked at Quen.

"Fuck, Quen, Harry is perfect"

Quen had to chuckle, shook her head and reached for her coffee.

"As I said: You’re terrible. Both of you. But what did he do?"

Louis bit his lip, looked back at Harry who was talking with Niall while getting himself and Louis food. He looked at Quen again, while she put her cup back down, reached for her fork.

"He fingered me"

Quen dropped her fork that landed on her plate with a ‘kling’ and everybody on the table looked asking at her. And just then the others saw Louis.

"Louis! So you finally decided to join us"

Taylor grinned and Louis replied it. Because of Quen sitting next to him he couldn't see Jacksons face for which he was glad. He didn't even say something. Good for him. But Dan leaned in his chair back, so he could see Louis behind Quen.

"What a beautiful morning, innit?", he smirked and Louis sighed smiling, then leaned back, too, to look at him.

"Well, Dan, I'm feeling great, so yes, I agree"

He laughed and sat back normal; what Louis did the same.

"I can't believe it. Just a few finger-fucks away he told me about how he resisted when you tried to have sex with him and now you tell me he fucking fingered you on a couch in the danceroom with glass walls?!", Quen whispered loud. Louis chuckled, looked at her challenging.

"What canI say? He can't hold back anymore when I'm there"

Quen shook her head speechless. Never would she have thought Harry would do something like that. And here she was hearing this from her little pumpkin.

"Did he hurt you?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he raped me. That's why I'm so happy and relieved"

"You know what I mean. Tell me everything before he sits down with us"

Louis sighed, locked at her again. She had stopped eating, looked at him in curiosity. Quen stopped eating…?!

"Seriously, it felt so good. His hands are amazing", Louis said and just by the thought of Harrys fingers inside him, he drooled. His long fingers of his big, big hands. Jesus, Louis needed help.

"My hand kink really kicks in right now"

He sighed and pouted a bit. Because of that Quen had to laugh and then the hero put two plates on the table, one in front of Louis and one opposite him.

"What do you want to drink?", he asked and Louis hummed thoughtfully. His first answer war 'you' but noo, he wasn't that needy... at least on the outside.

"Some Earl Grey", he answered and Harry nodded and left them alone, while Niall sat down again with a plate full of food.

"He didn't want to answer my questions again", he pouted and Louis and Quen laughed.

"You're seriously such a creep, Ni. Just leave him alone"

Louis rolled his eyes and Quen grinned knowingly at Niall.

"Let him, my brother just would love to watch you two"

"Just the other day you suggested us to have sex in your office while you're working"

With Louis' remark Quen hummed, then started to eat again.

"Well, it would be kinda hot. I should have stayed true to my remark and should have get me some food while watching you getting finger-fucked by Henry"

Niall choked on his food and Louis glared at Quen.

"Quen!"

"Wait, what?!"

Niall coughed and thank god nobody else had heard her. Well, almost nobody…

"Thank you", Louis said when Harry sat down after putting a cup of tea in front of Louis.

"Niall, are you okay?", Harry asked worriedly, when he saw how Niall was coughing and was turning bright red.

"He's just being stupid and can’t even drink correctly", Louis said a bit annoyed of Quen for just telling him.

"Henry, dear, how are you?", this one grinned and he nodded.

"Uhm, 'm good, thanks. What about you?"

"Hmm, let’s focus on you. Why are you feeling good?"

He sighed.

"It's okay, Quen. Can I at least have my breakfast in peace?"

Quen pouted and watched Harry starting to eat.

"I'm seriously shoooked-"

Niall couldn't finish because he had made a gesture with his arm and by accident knocked over one of the little flower vase that were placed on the table. Immediately Harry reached over and caught it before it fell. Niall looked at him apologizing and Quen chuckled. Louis just looked at how Harrys hand hold the vase.

"Wow, Henry, you really are superman", Quen said and Harry rolled his eyes, sat back to normal again.

"Harry really seems to be good with his hands"

Louis first thought he didn't hear correctly. The he looked behind Quen to look directly in Dans smirking face. He winked grinning and then sat normal again.

"Fucker", Louis mumbled. So he had also heard what Quen had said.

"What..."

Harry blushed and Louis sighed, comfortingly nudged his foot at Harrys under the table.

"Ignore it, babe"

"Babe", Quen quietly repeated surprised and Louis ignored her; it just had slipped out. But Harry really ignored it, went on with the breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost only smut, lmao I love. Soo... yeah, my second smut I've ever written, please tell me your thoughts/remarks <3   
> After this fanfic I will be a pro in writing smut and could write an smut os book lmao. No, seriously, please tell me what you think, what you liked and what I can improve :)
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	37. ||35||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If someone didn't notice: Quen = Bebe Rexha; Danielle = Danielle Campbell; Jackson = Colton Haynes; Taylor = Taylor Swift; Lizzo = Lizzo (duh). I'm trying to understand how to put pictures in here, so I can show you how they look and especially to show you what Louis is wearing :( on wattpad it is so much easier haha.
> 
> 2\. I will update every wednesday, sorry for scaring some of you, you're all such sweethearts <3

Taylor wasn't stupid. She was sometimes rather hasty and quickly made up her thoughts about people who in the end were different than they might have seemed at first. But she knew Louis long enough. So she grabbed him after breakfast, when the nine were on their way to their rooms, put her arm around the smaller one.

"Soo, Lewis. What happened to you guys coming in so late for breakfast?"

Louis rolled his eyes over his friend's curiosity.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?"

"Well, the last time I saw you, you were sitting on the couch with Dan and Harry was with Quen. And then you don't show up for breakfast, but arrive later all cuddled up and happily. So?"

"You weren't there when we were on the couch?", Louis asked in surprise. He had thought that everyone had seen him and Harry making out. Then probably only Quen and Niall had suspected that they had continued there alone.

"No, I went back to the pool and then I went straight to breakfast", Taylor shook her head.

"With who?"

Louis frowned, watching Harry, Quen and Niall laugh a little further ahead.

"Yannik and Jackson"

At Louis' sigh she rolled her eyes. And actually, Louis should do this. But he knew Taylor. She was a person who felt comfortable with every boy and made her own picture of him. Good on the one hand, but on the other hand... as far as Jackson was concerned, Louis wanted more cohesion. But the two didn't see each other very often either; Taylor and Jackson just always got along well, too. Maybe Louis should have some insight after all. Well, whatever.

"So were you guys making out or what?"

As he thought, a question came to Louis' mind.

"You know, are you asking that for you or for Jackson?"

Taylor didn’t answer directly, looked at him questioningly.

"What? Why would you think that?"

Louis gave her a look and she sighed, looking straight again.

"For me, honey"

"We made out, yeah. More or less", said Louis, trying to trust her. And yet he had to ask the next question.

"Has he asked you?"

Taylor nodded.

"Often. I've been asked about you two all the time this party. I didn't know much either, what the fuck? I think Quen knows the most what's going on between you two"

"She knows more than me", Louis grinned and she laughed.

"Who asked you?", he asked curiously about who was interested.

"I'll be decapitated for telling you this"

"No, rather when you don’t tell me"

The two of them grinned before Taylor got more serious.

"Well, some people. But especially the beautiful trio"

Louis was silent for a moment.

"What? Why?"

Taylor shrugged, seemed to not know that either.

"I don't know, but I really wonder why Yannik and Dan are so interested"

"I'm sure Yannik just wants to know it before Jackson and then feel great because he knows it"

Louis rolled his eyes and Taylor nodded laughing.

"Yes, that suits him. And what does Dan want to do with it?"

Louis kept silent about it.

"Anyway. I'd appreciate it if you'd just shut up"

"Well, I don't know much anyway"

"That's beautiful. But there isn’t much to know anyway"

She grinned and so did he. He didn't dare tell her everything. As much as he loved her and as good friends the two were. Taylor just hadn't changed as far as boys were concerned; she sometimes did things she didn't think about right away, just because it was about a boy. With boys she was different and Louis was afraid she would say something. It simply had neither Yannik nor Jackson to interest and point. That's why he just held back now, he wasn't hiding much from her. And she didn't need to know everything, maybe he would tell her later.

***

In the meantime, they had arrived at the old party location and walked past the bar in a crowd. Louis and Taylor had walked at the back of the group, but in the meantime they were back in the group. Yannik had already crowded next to Taylor again and the two of them talked happily. Louis just rolled his eyes. Idiot.

But his mood improved when Harry showed up with a "Louis?" next to him. Questioning and also relieved about the rescue, Louis looked at him, put his hand gently but firmly on his arm, so that they slowed down for a moment and walked a little behind Taylor and Yannik. Thank God, finally.

"What?"

"Where's my room?"

Louis was silent when asked. Oh, yeah...

"Hm", he just did, and Harry frowned at this less than meaningful answer.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking"

"Where my room is?"

"No"

Still confused, Harry kept silent.

Even when they walked through the sliding glass door Louis still hadn't answered him. The group said goodbye to each other, set a time when they would see each other again.

"And what are you planning to do?", Quen grinned when she was the last one still in the corridor with the two of them, since Louis' and her room was at the end of the corridor. Before Harry could helplessly say that he had no idea where to go, Louis began to speak.

"Oh, fuck it", he said, grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him towards his room.

"Oh dear, warm up your fingers, Henry", Quen shouted after them and Harry gave her a helpless look, hoping that the walls were thick and nobody had heard that. And wait, how did Quen...?!

"You told her?!"

Harry watched in amazement as Louis scanned his arm.

"Big mistake, I know. I've come to realize that"

The door opened and Louis pulled him in.

"Um, Louis, but... I don't know what you're up to, but I'm really tired"

"Cute how you say it so quick now"

Louis laughed and stepped deeper into the room, went through his hair with his hand and sighed. Then he turned, grinning, to Harry who followed him unsure.

"Believe me, if we started having sex right now, it would end up like last time. I'm dead tired, so get out if you want sex"

Relieved at this statement, Harry exhaled and Louis laughed, rolled his eyes.

"Don't exaggerate, as if I would force you to. And you should be honoured. Not many are allowed to sleep in my bed"

He stepped closer to Harry, let his hands go under Harry's shirt to touch his muscles and that soft, tattooed skin again.

"If you don't want that, then I can sleep somewhere else"

Harry was worried immediately. Louis chuckled because of that, leaned up a little towards him.

"Well, you slept here before, and it's not my private bed at home or anything. Nobody really gets in there, to be honest. I think never will somebody be allowed to sleep in there"

Then he pricked the spot where Harry's dimple used to be.

"But there are rules here"

Surprised, Harry raised both eyebrows.

"First rule: You sleep with the head on the fucking pillow"

Now Harry laughed and Louis grinned, put his hands on Harry's neck, swayed a little back and forth as he continued speaking.

"Second rule: No clothes except underwear"

Now Harry rolled his eyes, understood that it was all a joke with the rules.

"You mean no shoes"

"Oh, no", said Louis, looking down at Harry, whereupon Harry fell silent and became more serious again.

"It would be a shame to sleep next to such a man and leave him dressed, huh?", Louis grinned and looked at him somewhat provocatively.

"I mean, you don't have any sleeping clothes, and I won't let you into my bed in your street clothes"

"I have sleeping clothes -"

"Third rule", Louis interrupted him and put his finger over Harry's mouth.

"No cuddling. I can't fall asleep when I feel like I'm being crushed"

"And you say I’m the strange one?", asked Harry, a born cuddler. Louis rolled his eyes, now stepped away from him to go to the bathroom.

"Cuddling's stupid", Harry heard him say before the door closed. And he couldn't help thinking that Louis was secretly a fan of cuddling, but was once again dealing with the fact that he didn't want to show it. And maybe it just reminded him too much of the time with Jackson? Because Harry agreed with Quen what she had said about it; it really made sense. But he certainly didn't want to force Louis or make him feel uncomfortable.

***

When Louis opened the door again Harry was just about to pull his legs out of his pants. He looked up and when he saw what Louis looked like, he lost his balance on one leg, jumped around a bit before he wanted to stand on the one leg, which was still half in his pants, but finally fell down completely. Louis had first just watched him in surprise, then had to chuckle, laughed when Harry fell and threw his head back.

"Shit, what the fuck was that?!"

"I... I don't know, I was just..."

Harry rubbed his elbow while pouting, which he had hit on the edge of the bed, but lost this thought when he looked up and saw Louis again. He was wearing short satin pyjamas. The top was a simple top and the bottoms were short shorts, but the... the satin shimmered and his thicker, thighs came out so well and his tanned, soft skin and... Harry just hadn’t been prepared for that. And just the thought of how the pants would look like from behind made Harry's blood boil.

"And you passed self-defense? You really have two left feet", said Louis, now walked to the left side of the bed. Harry's eyes stayed on him and oh god, Louis looked so pretty in that outfit and his shorts were so short and his ass looked so incredible. Louis looked at his bracelet, set it into night-mode before he sighed.

"Harry, I want to fucking sleep now. So either you get yourself under control again or I'll turn off the lights"

He turned and caught Harry staring. This one blinked, looked away for a moment, then back to him.

"Um, yeah. Sorry", he murmured and began to take off his pants while still sitting on the ground. Louis watched this with a grin, did this until Harry went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Louis frowned, walked to it, looked through the peephole. He chuckled, when he realized who was behind it, opened it.

***

"You really can't get enough of me, hm?", was his greeting and he leaned a little against the open door. Dan chuckled, raised his hand.

"No. But I'm sure you can't get enough of these things here either"

Louis looked at the hand, which not only held a glass bottle with a glittering lube, but also dangling a pantie on his finger. He immediately stood upright, grabbed the underwear with a red head.

"Damn it, I totally forgot about that!", he said, throwing them quickly behind him into the room before he reached for the lube.

"Has anyone else seen these?"

"I don't think so. I mean, any other one of them would have said something, so that everyone would hear it, or because they would simply react to it directly"

Louis grinned. Yes, Quen and Niall would have laughed, Yannik would have wanted to expose him, Taylor and Jackson would have said something, too.

"Thank you, Dan", he said softly, straightening his hair. Guess Dan was the only one who kept his mouth shut about stuff like that.

"Of course", said this one, looking down at Louis for a moment.

"I was thinking about keeping the pantie, you know?"

Louis laughed a little, rolled his eyes.

"Good for you for giving it back to me"

"Hmm, should I have kept the lube?"

"No, that's mine"

"Where did you get this, this is the most beautiful lube I've ever seen"

Louis laughed, looking at the glass bottle with the golden lid.

"Had it made. Long story"

"New business for DEATH?"

Louis grinned, looked up at him again.

"Sure, why not? You would be the first customer"

"Regular customer"

They both laughed and Dan got more serious again, checked him out again.

"I already forgot how tiny you are"

Louis raised an eyebrow, which Dan noticed when he looked back into his face, immediately covered his ears. Louis smiled, nudging him a little on the shoulder.

"Small but powerfuller than all of you. So you better watch out"

"Fuck, I'm going to have nightmares now"

Dan put his hand on his chest, took a step backwards to indicate that he was about to leave.

"I think you're going to have sweet dreams"

"Hmm, maybe", grinned Dan, mustered him again.

"Of panties and lube"

At Louis' remark Dan laughed, then turned around to walk to his room.

"Good night, L'eue Courante"

"Good night, Daniel", Louis shook his head with a smile, then stepped back into his room. At that moment Harry came out of the bathroom, saw Louis close the door.

"Who was it?", he asked in surprise and Louis chuckled.

"Harry Styles"

Harry stopped questioningly as Louis walked towards him grinning as he continued to speak.

"Worker at DEATH, who for as long as he can remember hasn’t wanted to disappoint DEATH and his father. Who is always worried about anything that might not look professional. Who constantly fought back at every little thing when he realized that he wanted something that he could come across as stupid and unprofessional"

In the meantime, Louis stood in front of him, looking up at him.

"This Harry Styles forgot a pantie and sparkling lube in a danceroom"

Harry's face changed and Louis had to laugh because of it, held his hand in front of his mouth.

"You know what happened when Quen, Niall, Jackson or Yannik had found it?!"

"The..."

Harry facepalmed his forehead.

"Shit!"

Louis laughed again and Harry looked at him in panic and earnest as if Ms. Ryan would stand in front of the door and would come in any second to kill him.

"Louis! How could we forget?!"

"Calm down", Louis laughed.

"But I really wonder who you are. This Harry Styles, who is so fixated on professionalism, but then forgets something like that after he fingered Louis Tomlinson and got a blowjob from him. For the second time, by the way"

Louis laughed a little before he noticed Harry looking at him. He looked even more shocked than before. He rolled his eyes, shoved him a little at the shoulder.

"Come on, nothing happened. Dan apparently saw the stuff when we arrived here and he was so clever and didn't say anything. He even took the stuff and gave it back to me. So it all went well after all"

"Louis, you..."

Louis looked at him questioningly and Harry swallowed, looked away, then looked at him again.

"Harry? Hey, what's going on?", asked Louis now somewhat confused.

"You just... said... I mean..."

Louis frowned even more confused, wondering what was throwing Harry off track. And as he repeated what he had said in his head, he now understood Harry's reaction. When he realised he looked at Harry the way the taller one was looking at him.

“Fucking fuck"

From then on, the two kept silent, just stared at each other stupidly. They must look really stupid. One in boxer shorts, the other in a satin pyjama with a glass bottle lube in his hand.

"I didn't really mean to…", said Louis after what felt like an eternity.

"I mean... you... I just..."

Shit, it was one thing if Harry knew his first name. But the last name was really more private.

"Fuck", said Louis, looking away before walking away from Harry, putting the bottle on the nightstand. Meanwhile, Harry kept repeating the name in his head. Louis Tomlinson. Louis. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. He had often thought about what Louis' last name could be, but now that he knew it, there was no better name. It suited him. His name was Louis Tomlinson. L'eue Courante was named Louis Tomlinson. Many people would kill for this knowledge alone.

Louis sighed, had calmed his thoughts, looked again to Harry, who still looked at him stupidly.

"Harry, uhm… never mind. You know, you... you know so much and... and it doesn't matter much more"

Because even if it didn't have to be... Louis had to trust Harry about more things and he did. So why shouldn't he trust Harry here, too?

"I... yes, but... no idea, it was unexpected. I mean, I've often wondered..."

Harry stopped when he realised how silly it sounded, shoo away. Louis smirked.

"What, you were wondering what my whole name is?"

Unsure Harry nodded, looking at him again. Louis smiled, now stepped in front of him again.

"Then you can keep on guessing. Because you don't know if I have a middle name, or if I have a third name, maybe even a fourth name. And maybe my last name is a double name and I only said that part because I was so used to it"

Harry smiled, looked from Louis' eyes to his lips.

"Today is really a strange day"

Louis giggled, took his wrist and pushed him to the bed.

"Wait until you wake up at 6:00 p.m."

Harry smiled, now went under the blanket on the right side of the bed. God, that bed was fucking comfortable. He hadn't noticed that before.

"Funny to lie this way in a bed"

Louis laughed a little, turned off the light, and turned in his direction.

"With you, I could even imagine that it's normal for you to lay the other way around”

Harry snorted and Louis grinned.

"Normal is boring. Remember?"

Louis smiled at that, and Harry did the same before they fell silent. And as Louis' eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness, could make out Harry's silhouette, he felt the need for physical closeness coming over him. Because yes, maybe he was a cuddler. A big cuddler. But no, he forced himself to not admit this. It wasn't Harry, it was just... the last man he cuddled with was Jackson. He had initially cuddled with Zayn, partly because of his desire for physical closeness and simply to fulfil the cuddling he so loved. And yet... he couldn't stop thinking about Jackosn. When he had woke up in Zayn's arms he had thought it was all a dream and that he was in Jackson's arms. Sometimes he had woken up feeling trapped, locked up, lost. He didn't want to risk the same thing with Harry. So he turned around.

"Good night, Louis Tomlinson"

Louis had to smile silly.

"Good night, Harry Styles"

***

It wasn't the alarm clock that woke Harry this time. He woke up by himself, blinked a few times. This time he was definitely more relaxed and oriented. But this time he also woke up laying the right way on the bed. And yet one thing confused him. Well, for himself, it didn't bother him that he was now holding Louis in his arms. He had always cuddled up to people when he slept. But he wondered why Louis had let this happen. He looked down with a smile at Louis, who laid in his arms and had made himself smaller. He had his face slightly against Harrys chest, wrapped in Harrys arms and slept peacefully. There you go. He knew Louis liked it. But to avoid any inconvenience, Harry gently pushed him away and also slipped away from Louis a bit. He looked at his bracelet. 5:56 p.m.. Perfect, then he could lie in the comfortable bed for another four minutes and wait until he had to get up. And he could enjoy the time to look at Louis undisturbed. Creep. But honestly, Louis was... God, he might have pretended to be asleep and had looked perfect on the train, but just now, when he was really sleeping and not controlling how his features were, he was even more perfect. His face was crumpled back into the mattress and his long lashes touched the skin under his eyes. But he looked much younger than in the train, where Louis had probably still controlled not to pull a little pout. Because he just did and it looked totally cute. And his hair lay tousled on his head. And Harry really spent the first four minutes after waking up staring at Louis... Tomlinson. But who could blame him if you woke up next to Louis, you had to take advantage of it, right? And no one here noticed. Harry flinched a little at the alarm clock and was surprised that Louis didn't sit up straight and be awake. Surely, he had to do that in his job, didn't he?

The older one took a deep breath instead, then fluttered and opened his eyes, closed them again and opened them again. At first, he seemed to be a bit surprised to see Harry, but then he seemed to understand. He sighed, closed his eyes again.

"Good morning"

"Morning", just came back grumbling from Louis, and Harry laughed. Ah well, then, Louis wasn't really a morning person. It was 6 p.m., but it felt like morning.

"And I thought L'eue Courante wakes up ten minutes before the alarm and is ready when the alarm goes off"

Now Louis grinned a little, his eyes still closed.

"I hate getting up. I've never been good at it"

Harry smiled, then let his gaze wander over Louis' beautiful face once more. Only when he looked back to his eyes did he see how Louis had opened his eyes again, had seen it.

"When did you wake up, stalker?"

Harry laughed, turned on his back and stretched, whereupon Louis' gaze lay on his upper body, which wasn’t completely covered by the blanket. And only then did he notice that his head was no longer lying on a pillow, but further down. About the height of Harry's chest. He hadn’t cuddled with Harry, had he?! No, he hadn't woken up in Harry's arms. He was glad of that. Surely he would have felt immediately constricted and panicked.

"I wasn't sleeping at all, I was watching you all the time"

"Hmm, I could imagine you to do that"

Harry laughed again, turned his head back to Louis, who now stretched a little, too, smacked and made himself smaller again.

"Well, it's your fault"

Louis smiled, closed his eyes again.

"I'm taking a shower in ten minutes, so if you also want to take a shower, I'd do it now"

"And miss ten minutes of looking at you?"

"Hmm, yes, I suppose you have to"

Louis opened one eye with a grin and Harry shook his head with a smile before he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmmh, no, wait", came from Louis and Harry felt a hand on his upper body, looked down at himself in surprise, then at Louis. This one was only looking at Harry's tattooed torso, which he stroked with a hand.

"Okay, you can go"

He pulled his hand back, closed his eyes again. Harry laughed and then stood up, whereupon Louis opened his eyes again to look at Harry's body.

"Well, I didn't have time to stare at you for the last few hours; I was asleep"

"Well, it's your own fault", said Harry before he disappeared into the bathroom.

***

"If we're too late, we'll blame it on me, won't we?", Harry asked as he sat down on the bed. He heard a puffing sound from the bathroom, had to smile.

"Believe me, yes! And beyond that, it is your fault!"

Louis was upset because Harry had needed 15 minutes instead of 10 and Louis now had five minutes less time in the bathroom. He just stood in front of the mirror, straightening his hair. When he was satisfied, he pulled his dress up again, muttering a "time?". Hary rolled his eyes in the room next door, Louis wore a bracelet with the time, too.

"6:58 p.m."

"You see. Normally I'd be long gone by now. Fuck this. Get my shoes, they're in the square pocket"

Sighing, Harry stood up, went to the bag, which resembled more a cardboard box because it was so sturdy. He opened the zipper and pulled out the golden glittering platform sandals, surprised that they really got their own bag.

Louis trudged out of the bathroom, tied his bow on his black dress. It had a skirt up to the middle of the thighs, was tighter at the waist by a bow and had sleeves that were slightly puffed up. It looked really cute on him.

(Picture on instagram: larrymelon28)

The smaller one sat down on the soft bed, apparently waiting for Harry to give him the shoes. But instead he watched as Harry crouched down in front of him, gently taking Louis' right heel to guide his foot into the shoe. Louis chuckled, leaned slightly on his hands behind him, let Harry close the buckle of the shoe.

"Is your foot fetish kicking in again?"

Harry grinned, glanced briefly at Louis' calf before he took Louis' left heel.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I was just trying to be nice"

"Well, you said earlier that you always want to be good for me"

Without remembering, Harry frowned, but Louis' grin made him understand when he had said that. A light red tone coloured his cheeks when he let go of Louis' foot and stood up.

"We're late already, we should go"

Louis snorted, taking the hand that Harry had extended to him to get up.

"And it's because of you. It took you forever with the shoes"

Harry laughed before they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is so cute and precious :3 <3  
> Next update on wednesday xx
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	38. ||36||

Based on the fact that Louis was wearing a relatively simple dress, Harry guessed that they wouldn't go out for a really exclusive dinner or anything. And in fact, they took the elevator all the way up to the building's roof terrace. The sun had not yet set, bathing the surroundings in a warm orange light. And indeed, they weren't the first up here.

Over the clapping of Dan, Quen and Niall, Louis rolled his eyes.

"Idiots. Thank God at least Jackson isn't here yet", he murmured, walked past the three to the small selection of drinks. Harry chuckled, was immediately talked at by Niall and Quen. Louis himself, looked at the selection on the table.

"L'eue Courante, what the hell got into you that you weren't up here at 6:30 already? We said 7:00, didn't we?", Louis heard behind him, smiled, but left his gaze on the selection. He actually felt like having a beer again after all.

"Why, have you been up here since 6:30, hoping to find me alone without the others?" he said, took a beer, opened it.

"And what if I had?"

Louis chuckled at this answer and when he felt Dan's hand on his waist, he turned to him. The evening sun shone in the taller man's face, bathed his brown eyes in a honey-brown paradise.

"Then I would ask myself what you should hope for"

Dan didn't answer directly, pressed his lips together a little and looked briefly down at Louis' dress, then back into his eyes.

"And I wouldn't know what to say. Because honestly, I don't know", he said, his voice sinking from the funny tone into a more serious one. Louis said nothing, just looked into Dan's hazel eyes.

"I mean, the last time I saw you was when you were with Jackson and..."

Louis sighed, looked away, and at that moment saw his ex step onto the terrace.

"Dan"

"I know. But..."

"I know," said Louis, without looking at him, still looking away thoughtfully, feeling the gaze of the taller one on him.

"And also Rita -"

"What's going on here? Old feelings coming up, or what?"

Jackson put his arm around Dan, whose hand disappeared from Louis' body.

"Shut up", Louis rolled his eyes.

"And why are you so late?"

Jackson whistled, looking around.

"How about instead of pissing me off, you ask where your little Taytay is with my Yannik"

At this remark Louis frowned, now looked around the terrace. And indeed, he hadn't noticed that Taylor and Yannik were the only ones now missing. Suspicious. And yet it could be a coincidence.

"It was only a matter of time", said Dan, grabbing a bottle of beer himself.

"Why don't you ask Taylor how she does it; I mean with you and Harry it's not doing so well"

Louis chuckled at Jackson's ignorance.

"Trust me, I don't need tips. Not from Taylor and neither from Yannik. We're doing great"

Dan had to laugh knowingly, drank from his beer. Jackson watched him questioningly.

"By the way, if you could refrain from being a classic controlling ex and stop bugging Taylor with questions, I'd appreciate it"

Now Jackson turned his head back to him, shrugged his shoulders.

"So? I ask her what she's doing with Yannik, too. I'm interested in that kind of things"

"She's not having anything with Yannik"

"Oh, I forgot how naive you can be sometimes, princess"

"Yo, Jackson, maybe they really don't have anything", Dan said now and Jackson chuckled, looking unimpressed at this one.

"I knew you'd agree with Louis"

"Jackson", hissed Louis, really didn't want to deal with his bullshit talking.

"What? Are you surprised?"

Innocently, Louis drank from his beer.

"Yes and now leave him alone"

"You can be so nice when you haven't jumped into bed with someone"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you", Louis smiled falsely.

"Guys...", Dan said uncomfortably, looking away.

"Listen, Dan. You're my best mate", Jackson slapped him on the shoulder.

"I share so much with you"

Louis looked away at that, but Jackson talked on.

"And that's exactly why I'm giving you an update: Louis doesn't like men anymore, but some newbies who act like virgins and let Louis beg for their cock. So drop it and give up"

"Wow, Dan's really lucky to have such a great buddy"

"I'm just honest, unlike you. You just want the attention, and then you let him down anyway. Think again about who's fake"

"Hey guys, are you planning your next threesome or what's going on?"

Yannik suddenly put his arm around Louis' and Jackson's shoulders. Taylor, who was now also on the terrace, laughed a bit further away, took a glass of orange juice.

"You're stupid, Yannik"

He laughed at it and before any of the three could react, he was gone again, hanging by Taylor's side. Slowly, Louis looked at Jackson, who frowned after him. When he noticed Louis and Dan's gaze, he raised his hands defensively.

"Dude, I didn't say anything"

"You expect me to believe that?!", snorted Louis angrily.

"Before you get upset, Princess; take a deep breath and listen to me: I. Never. Said. Something. Understand?"

"Man, Jackson...", Dan now said, and Jackson groaned annoyed.

"I never said anything, never even hinted at anything. And what about you?! How is it my fault?!"

"Because you always act like a complete asshole and douchebag in front of Yannik! You have to show off more about every shit in front of him than you always do anyway!", Louis interfered angrily, was about to smack his beer bottle into his face.

"Tze. What should I tell him? It's not like there's much to tell, to your regret"

Jackson crossed his arms in front of his chest, almost insulted.

"If I would tell him something, I would have told him something after the wedding, when there would have been something to talk about"

"I've definitely had enough of you, you're such an asshole! Just leave me alone"

Louis shook his head angrily, then stomped away. He just couldn't take it much longer. At some point he would physically attack Jackson. More so than he'd ever done before.

***

"Mmh, these are amazing", Niall said with a full mouth and immediately shoved one of the little crackers with cheese into his mouth again.

"I don't think the point is to eat so many until you're not hungry anymore", Harry said, chuckling as he watched Quen eat another one.

"As if a bit of biscuit would make me full. And besides, after all that alcohol, my body needs something to soak up"

"That's one way to look at it, of course", laughed Harry, also taking a small, bite-sized piece. But before he could eat it, a tanned hand took it away and a pouty looking Louis shoved it into his own mouth. He chewed on it discontentedly and Quen chuckled, looked briefly at Harry, who looked surprised and worried at the same time, looked at Louis again.

"Oh dear, Niall, maybe we should go. If Harry begins to start his program to improve Louis' mood... Wash your hands afterwards please"

"Shut up", was Louis' answer, and he put another one in his mouth. Worried, Harry put one hand on his back, ignoring Quen's remark. And yet a slight blush graced his cheeks, so he'd heard it clearly.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Jackson", said Quen, Niall and Louis at the same time, and Harry looked around in surprise. Niall and Quen laughed that they were right in their assumption and Louis shoved a third piece of cracker in his mouth.

"I'm going to kill him. Quen, what organs can you remove from a person while keeping them alive?"

Quen got more serious, as did Harry. But when Harry noticed Quen thinking about it, he spoke immediately.

"Louis, calm down. You won't have to put up with him much longer. And he’s not worth the anger"

Louis snorted, drank all his beer in one go. Then he waited for Harry to take it. The latter, sighing, reached for the bottle, understood.

"And don't you dare bring me a warm beer. Then prepare yourself for a shower of wheat"

"As if they're putting warm beer here for you", Harry just said, already walking to the long table with the drinks. He was only sent away so that Quen could explain Louis more about living organ removal.

But still Harry put down the empty bottle, took one of the cold beers, opened it with the opener.

"Oh, so you're Louis' waiter too?"

At that voice, Harry sighed, saw Jackson grab himself another beer.

"I feel more like his calming pill because you're always so annoying"

Jackson grinned and Harry knew he shouldn't have said that; now he had only admitted that his annoying behaviour affected Louis and therefore Harry as well. But he just couldn't take it anymore, Jackson was getting on his fucking nerves.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your romance wouldn't have lasted long anyway. It's not like Louis could keep his hands on just one person for so long. I mean just on one man"

"Shall I say something about who was the one cheating again?", Harry just said, grabbing a beer for himself now after all. Fuck it, he had to stand Jackson somehow.

"Like I said, for me, cheating isn't just having sex. And that's why Louis is already cheating on you"

"Louis can't cheat on me because we're not together", Harry said bored and Jackson hummed.

"So it wouldn't bother you at all if he had someone else? Doesn't have to mean he's letting someone else fuck him, but... you really wouldn't care if someone else shoved their cock in his mouth? Wow, you're seriously very relaxed"

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked with a frown. Not because he listened to Jackson's talk, but... out of curiosity. Jackson chuckled, drank from his bottle.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"What is this about now? God, Jackson, when are you gonna get it through your head I don’t think the way you do. I don't know if it's because I don't have assholes for friends like you, or just because I don't belong in this filthy rich society, but I don't want both. So just leave me alone"

Jackson laughed.

"'Filthy rich society'? You're just jealous"

Now Harry was laughing.

"You're letting some guy who's been with DEATH for less than a year organize your fucking launch party instead of taking care of it yourself"

"Harry"

Jackson sighed theatrically.

"Listen to me, man. You have nothing important to do in your life, do you understand? I, on the other hand, have an important job, lots of people need me. I can't prepare something as unimportant as a party. You, on the other hand... can"

Harry smiled.

"Whether that's true or not... you'd say that anyway, simply because you can't admit you could never do this without help. You can buy all the planes, helicopters, cars you want. But you couldn't bring yourself to throw a party on your own. God, can you even cook a pot of pasta? So no, thank you. I'd rather keep my current life"

"Oh, God, right, Harry, forgive me. I forgot what an independent man you are. The kind that fucks his way up and did absolutely nothing for the job he has now”

"At least I'd survive a week without all my servants around me"

"I'm a fucking survivor champion"

"Yeah, maybe in your personal life, when you're about to cheat on someone and ruin a wedding. Congratulations. But if you'd be alone in a cabin in the woods you’d be crying and wanting to go home after the first day"

Jackson chuckled.

"And you'd take your dad with you, because he's the one who gets everything organized for you"

"Are you serious? Just because I came to DEATH through my father?!"

"You wouldn't have got anywhere without your father, Harry. You wouldn't have seen Louis, you wouldn't have fallen in love with his ass, you wouldn't have been able to annoy him with your sweet dimples and great ideas; Louis wouldn't have fallen in love with your cock, for which he has to beg; you'd be absolutely nothing!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What would you have achieved without your parents?! You never would have gotten an extra training to be a top leader of DEATH as a kid! Besides the fact that you're still a kid who loves guns and only thinks about himself"

"Hey!"

The two of them didn't look at the person who was about to interrupt them from afar when he saw them arguing. But they both knew who it was, just stared into each other's eyes. Harry tried to come down, yes. He hadn't wanted to freak out like that but he didn't want that idiot telling him that he owed everything to his father. Because he knew that his father was the crucial point, he was incredibly grateful. But it was also due to Harry, after all Louis had found his ideas good and hadn’t given him the job because of his father or anything else. In the meantime, Louis had arrived the two of them, looked angrily from the one to the other. The look then stuck on Harry.

"Mr. 'Louis, stay calm, you shouldn't make a scene, you just have to bear with him'! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Great, so now Harry's getting shouted at by Louis. Nice. Because it was Jackson's fault again. He looked at Harry with amusement, chuckled.

"Leave him alone, princess. Harry just has to show sometimes that he is not such a quiet, sweet thing and can be different than a little pet"

And Harry didn't know why. Whether it was because of all the things Jackson had said, or the fact that Louis was now also standing here, or that Jackson was grinning at him so provocatively and arrogantly, or all of it together and then with all the last actions Jackson had done. But he also chuckled.

"You know what? If you're so confident, why don't we give it a try?"

Louis frowned, looking back and forth between them.

"What? What did you talk about?"

Jackson's gaze fell a little, but he would never flinch. Harry knew that. Jackson may have been confident, but he had to know he couldn't do things that were normal. But he would never say no to Harry now.

"One week. In a normal cabin. Without any guns or servants or anything. I can't wait to see how you do"

"Wow, what? That sounds like a horror show. No thanks", said Louis confused and Jackson grinned, but nodded. Of course.

"Whatever. If you really want to spend more time with me. And don't think I don't know that you just feel special, spending time with the inner circle. But feel free to do that while you're still here”

"Wait, we're all going? Never", said Louis and Harry, laughing at Jackson's enthusiasm.

"Fine, for once we agree and set it down"

"Stop ignoring me!"

Louis now slapped Harry's arm, who looked at him now.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I had to defend myself here!"

"The hell you had to do! All you had to do was get me a fucking beer!"

"I'm looking forward to the cabin with you, princess. And Harry, you really haven't thought this through... Believe me, I won't be the first to go nuts"

With that he gave Louis a look, grinned at Harry again before he left with his beer. And okay, maybe he was right, Louis would probably -

"Harry! I'm gonna smash your face any second!"

"Louis, I'm sorry but –“

"Shut up! Since when do you make bets with Jackson?! Since when do you sink to his fucking level?!"

"Hey, I know, okay? I just got fucking angry and I wasn't thinking. But hey, it'll be fun, don't you think?"

Louis was silent, staring stunned.

"A fucking cabin in the woods?!", he yelled and Harry sighed. He saw the others watching them, saw Jackson and Yannik's grin. Sure, they didn't have to deal with him. And maybe Harry had really shot himself in the leg.

"Louis, please. It's a great way to prove you're not a princess and that Jackson's always seen you wrong"

Angrily, Louis grabbed his ear and pulled him towards him.

"Don't you dare bring me into this and say you did this for me!"

"I'm just saying!", Harry defended himself in a painful tone before he was let go.

"I'm not getting involved in your douchebag-things! And that's that! Have a nice honeymoon with Jackson, fucker”

And with that, Louis stomped away. Taylor saw this, followed him quickly around the little corner of the patio. Harry watched him with a sigh. Okay, maybe he had been exaggerating. But Louis was also exaggerating.

Or was it not so much about the cabin and the bet, but that it wasn't his decision, that he felt compelled by Jackson and Harry to go with him? Did he feel like he would submit if he went with them?

***

"Louis, what's going on?", Taylor asked, taken by surprise, as they stopped.

"Are you having something with Yannik?!"

Surprised by this question, Taylor frowned.

"Was that the reason you were discussing or what -"

"I knew it"

Louis snorted and Taylor rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the time to answer that question. What's wrong, Louis? I just heard something about a cabin?"

Louis was silent, sulking, and she sighed, pushing him to the large seating area, which consisted of a basket, was a semi-circle, and had a comfortable mattress with a pillow. It was directed towards the beautiful view; towards the soon-setting sun.

"Sit down first"

Louis did this, but stopped her when she wanted to sit with him.

"No, Taylor. Just leave me alone"

Taylor looked at him in surprise and a bit in anger.

"You're serious? Just because you think I'm fucking with Yannik?"

"No. I just want to be alone"

Taylor sighed, nodded.

"All right. If you want to talk, let me know"

Louis didn't react to it and she walked away again. Louis just looked at the view, bent one leg, then looked at his shoes. And the glint of the shoes in the orange evening sun made him smile. They just never disappointed.

***

Quen didn't want to show it. She didn't want anyone to see it; she couldn't even handle it herself. And yet she felt her heart break a hit when she saw Louis walking away so fursious. Taylor went after him. Thank God, because Quen didn't have the urge to run after him. Her reaction was to first develop anger at Jackson and Harry for making him feel this way. Her care was justice through cruelty. And if someone made her pumpkin angry on such a beautiful night, he had to pay.

"Jackson", she smiled and while Yannik frowned a bit because Quen never smiled like that, Jackson already knew what was going on. And yet he underestimated how important Louis had become for Quen in the meantime.

"A quick word, sweetheart", she said and her smile immediately disappeared, walked towards Harry, who looked worriedly in the direction Louis and Taylor had gone. Jackson sighed, but followed her anyway. Because even he had respect for Quen. At least when she was serious. He couldn't estimate how serious she was, because he thought Louis wasn't that important to her.

"Harry"

Harry looked surprised at Quen. And when he saw her gaze, he no longer wondered why she had addressed him by his real name.

"Quen, I... I know, okay? But I should give Louis some time to -"

"You keep your mouth shut; you've definitely said enough"

Harry sighed, Jackson crossed his arms when he arrived at them.

"You two jerks now listen to me. If I see my Louis running off in anger like that, on a night that's so important to him, I’m getting fucking furious! I don't even know what you did to him again, but my head is already thinking of the ten cruelest ways I can make you run away even faster. If I didn't know that Louis could still use the two of you, you'd be hanging over the railing by now, begging for your life while hanging over the city. I'd really enjoy that, you know? But since we're trying to keep it all in my head, you guys behave yourselves today, okay? When Louis had calmed down, you will apologize, I don't care how bad you assholes think this is. This is about Louis, who is worth so much more than both of you combined. You'd be worth even less without Louis, so show him some respect. And God help you if he runs off like he just did ever again, okay?!"

Harry and Jackson kept quiet. Harry would be surprised that Jackson would let himself be talked at like that if he didn't take a small inconspicuous step away from Quen himself, because she really scared him a bit. But apparently even Jackson could have respect for someone. He was really like a little kid.

"You two don't say anything what’s a very good decision. So let's just settle this the easy way, shall we, my bunnies? Each of you will apologize to him, and you will immediately stop this bet, or whatever it was. You really do treat Louis like an object"

Harry pressed his lips together, but didn’t dare to defend himself. So he raised his hand slightly. Quen saw this, grinned contentedly that he didn’t dare to speak directly.

"Henry?"

"This...this all had nothing to do with Louis. Sure, we talked about him at first because Jackson just couldn't resist commenting, but the bet had nothing to do with him. Just that he would come with us, because we would go with the inner circle"

Now Quen was silent, just looked at him. Then she looked at Jackson.

"Is this true? And Jackson, you know what happens when you lie to me"

As a result of this remark, Harry's eyes widened slightly and Jackson gritted his teeth dissatisfied.

"No, the dummy's right. We talked about Louis but not when we talked about the bet. But it had nothing to do with us treating him like some kind of trophy"

"I never thought at it that way, to be honest. I never would see Louis as a prize in that bet", Harry said now. Did Louis think so?

"Oh, nah, I did thought about it", Jackson grinned, and Harry pulled a face.

"Then he should be angry with you, but I have nothing to do with your thoughts. Thank God"

"You'll still apologize. Simply because Louis deserves it. And you'll still stop that bet if Louis doesn't want it"

"He just doesn't come with us and that's it", Jackson said without understanding.

"No, we'll stop it", agreed Harry Quen. Because whatever it was, Louis didn't want it. Whether it was because he felt treated like an object, or because he didn't want to go because he felt like he was being subjected and going with them because of them, or because he didn't want not to go because he didn't want to be the one who was missing, or make a fuss, or whatever. There were many possibilities and maybe it was just a sum of everything. And even if there was only one, it would be a reason to not do it.

"What, are you turning tail now? You were just looking for a way to cancel because you're scared"

"Jackson. You know what? Believe whatever you want. Cause I know I'm not actually scared of you or that stupid bet, but cancel that bet because somebody's not comfortable with it. This is more important to me than my glory, which doesn't get any better with a stupid bet like this. About you it only says again that you do all kinds of shit without paying attention to how others feel about it. And you never cared about Louis anyway. So yeah, if it makes you feel better, tell everyone I chickened out and I'm a loser. The picture I have of you is much worse"

"If I cared what other people think of me was, I'd hardly be the way I am, huh? But how sweet your speech, Harry. I've complimented you on your ability to speak before. And how quickly you can go from an angry dog who makes a bet with your great lover's ex and is about to punch him in the face to the good angel who apologizes for every shit and follows Louis around doing every shit for him because he has such a great ass, amazes me, too. Have you ever thought about being bipolar?"

"I wouldn't have punched you. Unlike you, I really need a lot more than just stupid talk from you. You're not worth it. Besides, I know full well that you're still Aria Soffocante, doesn’t matter whether I punch Jackson in the face or Aria Soffocante. And I'm supposed to be the loser? You're just having a big mouth because you know that your standing with DEATH gives you more power"

Jackson sighed, ran his fingers through his hair.

"Think what you want about me. Many have tried to throw me from my throne, so if you ever feel like it, give it a try, Harry. You're obviously the best at amusing us, since you seem to enjoy being the joke of the show. But hey, at least you're getting attention from the inner circle and even from L'eue Courante, who you always wanted to shove your cock into. Are you even interested in men, or is it just because he's L'eue Courante?"

"You can't be thrown from a throne, Jackson. There's Louis sitting, laughing at you. Think who's the joke here; at least I know where I stand and who's above me. I'm sure you just have a problem with someone standing over you. And that it's a man smaller than you, who wears dresses, who can live without you and who you're still crazy about even though you fucked up. No wonder you keep going against me. You have to go somewhere to boost your confidence”

"Watch what you say", Jackson now hissed provoked and Quen sighed.

"I'm not here because of you, I'm here because of Louis. So do what I told you and leave him alone"

And when she left them, she couldn't stop thinking about how Harry had talked about Louis, or how he had defended him. How he had really talked about Louis as if he was the most important thing to him, as if he was so valuable and yet so powerful that he didn't need anyone. She had to grin.

Yeah, Louis would have liked how Harry talked about him behind his back.

***

"Louis, honey?"

Louis didn't answer, but Quen sat down next to him.

"How's my pumpkin doing, hm?" she asked softly, cuddling him a bit from the side. Again, Louis didn't react but didn't fight back either. That's exactly what Quen had expected, pressed her face a little into the man's back.

"It's all right", she said reassuringly, pressing a kiss on the black fabric of his cute dress. There was a brief silence between them before Louis said something.

"Quen?"

Quen lifted her head a little and looked at the view.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

Louis waited a moment to answer.

"Do you think I really know Harry?"

Quen hadn't known what Louis would ask, but it was quite surprising. She looked at him.

"Why are you asking? I don't think anyone knows him like you do. And then me"

She smiled a little, but Louis didn't reacted to that, stayed serious.

"Because I..."

He sighed, now looked at Quen. She saw open questions, desperation and perhaps a spark of remorse in his otherwise proud, confident or cheeky eyes. Quen took a deep breath, pressed him a little closer.

"Why, do you have the feeling you don't know him?"

"I have no idea. I thought I knew him, but just now..."

"Louis, does he know you completely?"

Louis was silent and she nodded.

"You see? And you know Harry well and maybe you can judge him in many things now, but... I think we were both pretty surprised when he just shot me"

Louis had to laugh a little, nodded.

"Yeah. I just think I sometimes forget that in addition to his respectful and funny side, there is this other side…"

"Louis, baby"

Quen sighed.

"There's a reason he's a worker at DEATH. We don't hire total pussies, either. Have you seen his results? When it comes down to it, Harry can be cruel. And even he can be provoked sometimes. He's still human"

Then she pondered for a moment.

"You seem to see him only as Harry, forgetting that he's still a worker for L'eue Courante, hm?"

Louis chuckled, shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe... Yeah, probably. I don't know, I've never met anyone like him. It's hard to distinguish that Harry from the worker at DEATH. Because Harry also treats me as Louis, as if I was something so special and important; as if I was his boss in private life as well"

"I think we both know by now that Harry does everything you say, whether it's Louis or L'eue Courante"

Louis laughed a little.

"And yet he keeps the two apart like this. I don't know how he does it, but it's kind of nice. Just... I have to be careful to not forget there are other sides"

"Well, pumpkin, what can I say? I'm hugging Louis and L'eue Courante right now, but when it comes right down to it..."

She would kill for him; she could become really ruthless and dangerous. This wasn’ said out loud by Quen.

But Louis understood it differently. He thought she meant that when it came down to it, she would even kill him, she would only think of herself and kill everyone for her own good without scruples. Because Louis just didn't realize it yet.

But it didn't hurt him, because he didn't expect anything else from Quen, thought he knew her well enough to know that it was just her. But apparently, he didn't know her well enough after all. He didn't know how much he was worth to her.

"You know what I think? To get back to talking about Henry"

"Hm?", hummed Louis, looking again at the setting sun. Quen did the same, her arm still around Louis, stroked his arm with her hand.

"Henry would do many things, but he would never hurt you"

Louis kept silent about it.

"L'eue Courante, yes. But Louis... just the thing with Jackson..."

"Pumpkin, do you know what the bet was about?"

She looked down at Louis' head, which was now resting on her chest.

"I was the prize for whoever could last longer in a cabin or whatever. Or they made a bet about who could get me in bed first or some shit"

Quen sighed.

"Hey, you'd expect that from Jackson, and I was thinking the same thing. But you know, it wasn't about you"

Louis didn't react except to frown, which Quen didn't see.

"They didn't say a word about you when the bet was on, it was about the two of them and nothing else. Jackson, with his disgusting head, of course thought of you as the indirect win. But Henry never did. He just let himself be provoked by Jackson and didn't think it was a big deal to go to a cabin in the woods and show that he had more in him than a rich Jackson who feels cooler than everyone else"

Louis sat up, looked at her.

"What? How do you know that?"

Quen smiled at his look, now so hopefully questioning and wondering at the same time. Her pumpkin was the purest soul of them all. At least Louis was. L'eue Courante less.

"Well, that's what he said, pumpkin-plum", she said and stroked his back.

"You talked to him?"

"Well, briefly. I wanted to know what was going on. And I couldn't imagine Henry being like Jackson and thinking the way this jerk does", she lied a little. But actually, it was true. Louis was silent, nodded briefly, looked away again.

"I just thought..."

"Not everyone is like Jackson"

Louis was silent.

"Maybe", he said softly.

"But still, it didn't suit Harry to sink to the level of making a bet like that"

Quen laughed.

"You know, Jackson said that he only did that to go to a cabin with the inner circle"

Louis rolled his eyes and Quen became more serious.

"But you know... maybe it's true?"

Louis looked at her sceptically and at the same time annoyed that she agreed with Jackson.

"I don't mean it as stupid as Jackson meant it. But think about it: All Henry ever wanted was to see L'eue Courante. We both know how great and incredible he thinks it is, how much he now knows and gets to experience with us. I think the little child in him would really be happy about that. He was also incredibly proud that he could be here and get to know the inner circle. I think this is the only reason why he was so nervous. Not because of his job to organize the party, but because it was about impress this circle"

Louis looked away again, thinking. Was it possible that what Quen said was true?

"And... I think Henry wouldn't say no to more free time with you either", Quen then grinned.

"The bet was partly just an excuse, don't you think? He thinks about you in everything he does"

Louis laughed, shrugged his shoulders before looking at his shoes, with whose buckle he was playing.

"I don't know. Maybe. But do you think he's only doing something with me because I'm L'eue Courante and it's getting him somewhere?"

"Oh, stop it now!"

Quen rolled her eyes and Louis laughed, sounding a bit relieved and happier.

"I'm beginning to get lost with you. You know that's not true. Henry would marry you right here, right now"

Louis rolled his eyes on the subject.

"Now hold your breath. Never"

Louis looked at the view again, laughing, no longer saw Quen's gaze, which had suddenly become so serious. Because that's what she really thought. Not the funny way she had said that, but... Louis didn't seem to notice, but Quen had seen something the last times she had seen Harry talking about or with Louis.

In his eyes.

So much admiration that it couldn't just be physical.

But she seemed to know more than Harry and Louis combined. So she kept her mouth shut. It was their lives, it was up to the two of them, to go their way in their own pace. And they had Quen's blessing already. Because even though no man in the world deserved Louis, Harry was the only one who did a bit. And the one also seemed to think Louis deserved the best.

Quen smiled, pressed Louis a little closer.

"My pumpkin. My Louis. My floating water"

Louis laughed, stroking her hand while still looking at the view.

"My Quen. My queen. My tormenting flames"

They both laughed and watched the sun go down. Watched as the ball of powerful fire plunged below the horizon, ushering in the night and its darkness, which was created on earth without it.

The sun is a massive and hot ball, a star that bathes the earth in its light, without which it would not be as it is, without which we couldn’t live. But the sun will also go out at some point; in billions of years, if the earth still exists by then, it will be shrouded in darkness. And yet the sun is only a small, insignificant star in the universe. On Earth, it is nothing else:

A fire can be as strong as it wants, its flames can be as tormenting and hot as possible. And yet, with more and more flowing water, it becomes smaller and smaller.

Until at some point it goes out completely.

And nothing remains but black ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Others: *cry while reading fanfics*  
> Me: *cries while writing her fanfic*  
> Why am I doing this to me, to all of us?
> 
> Next chapter in a week, loves xx  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	39. ||37||

When everything was ready for dinner, Niall said he would go to Quen and Louis, who were still around the corner somewhere, and let them know. Harry would have done the same of course, but he didn't know what mood Louis was in at the moment and he wanted to talk to him. It was probably better if he did this after dinner, wasn't it?

Sighing, he looked after Niall as he disappeared around the corner.

"Hey, don't look like that"

Dan put his arm around his shoulders.

"Louis freaks out quickly at these things, but I'm sure if you talk to him everything will be fine. He's just not into all that macho stuff"

Harry was silent for a moment.

"I know, but do you think of me I'm usually like this? Louis knows me well enough to know I'm not like that. Is that how people think of me?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

"No, but everybody loses their temper at some point, and Jackson can be a real pain in the ass. I mean, I'm not like that myself, and Yannik makes me go crazy sometimes"

Harry then looked at him, after he remembered something.

"Thanks, by the way, for not telling anyone about, um... your find"

He blushed a bit. Dan seemed surprised at first.

"Oh, Louis told you about that?"

Harry frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, never mind. Sure, of course. You're lucky it was me and not Yannik or Quen"

"God, yes, I know", Harry sighed, then laughed a bit himself, Dan's laugh fading as Harry looked away. His laugh disappeared too, but because he saw Niall and Quen turning around the corner, together with Louis. He didn't seem so angry anymore and Harry was relieved. He had been afraid he would see Harry and freak out again. But instead he walked quietly with Niall and Quen to the longer table and sat down.

"Maybe you should stay away from Louis for now and not sit next to him"

At this remark Harry looked at Dan, who smiled a bit again, when the curly headed one looked at him as if the smile had never been gone.

"You think? But he looks calmer. I didn't want to avoid him because it would only make him feel bad"

"I thought you wanted to give him time? And you just avoided him when you said it would be better if Niall goes to him"

Harry was silent, shrugged his shoulders. But maybe Dan was right? This one must have known Louis a long time and... Wait, Harry just let himself be manipulated again and told what to do. No, he had to do what he thought was right. And if it wasn't the right thing to do, then so what? Harry just needed to learn that finally.

"I'll see", he said, and they both walked towards the table. Louis had sat down at the head end and Quen to his left. Niall on his right, but he had left a chair free, whereupon the chair right next to Louis was free. From a distance Niall looked for Harry's gaze and when he managed to do so, he nodded confidently next to him. This only strengthened Harry with his will not to simply avoid Louis. He had made the mistake, so after Louis had calmed down a bit it was his job to talk to him.

So he slowly sat down on the chair next to Niall, on the right next to Louis. And yet he looked at Louis, who put the napkin on his lap, smoothing it down.

"Okay?"

At this soft, gentle question, Louis looked up, straight into his eyes. Louis' blue eyes wandered back and forth between Harry's left and right eye. Harry saw Louis exhaling a bit.

"Yeah", he then nodded.

"Sure"

Harry nodded and smiled a little, which Louis replied before the smaller one looked at the cutlery he was playing with. Harry's gaze remained on Louis. And he couldn’t stop admiring him again. Not only for how beautiful he looked in the twilight, the sun already set, but simply for how he could pull himself together again, apparently ready to talk about it. Harry was determined to apologize. Louis just didn't deserve any of this.

Quen saw Harry's gaze, looked away thoughtfully and yet smiling. Louis noticed none of this. As always. And just like Harry, actually.

***

Determined, Quen walked to Jackson as they were in the last hours of the evening, saying goodbye soon. She pulled him a little away from Yannik and Dan.

"Jackson, I've changed my mind. Just don't say anything to Louis and leave him alone"

Jackson raised both eyebrows, but didn’t ask further.

"Will do, sir"

Sure, he was happy with every little excuse he had not to give Louis. And Quen understood it would bring nothing but pain to Louis. If Jackson apologized, it wouldn't do Louis any good. Jackson wouldn't mean it, Louis would only think of what Jackson still had to apologize for that he had never heard an apology for before. No, Louis should finally get to the point where he didn't need Jackson to apologize. Where he wouldn't have to feel hate or anything else for Jackson. A point where he would see nothing more in Jackson. And that's the path Quen wanted to take him to. Jackson should just stay away. Because it was already difficult for Louis when he had to have contact with Jackson. This was about Louis and Harry.

The latter had spent the whole meal thinking about how he could apologize to Louis, what the main thing was he should address. But he ignored all that, he would say it in a different way in the end anyway. So after dinner, he walked to Louis, who was standing with Dan. He looked calm and in a good mood, but was that enough proof to be sure he would want to talk to Harry?

"Louis?"

Louis turned to Harry, smiling wildly until just now. The smile fell a little as he saw Harry, but his eyes remained calm and friendly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to... can we talk?"

Dan looked away, seemed less enthusiastic. But Louis nodded immediately as if he was just waiting to be spoken to by Harry.

"I mean... if it's absolutely necessary...", he then added, and Harry had to grin a little before Louis walked off with a silent invitation for Harry to follow him. He wanted to do the same, but then saw Dan's face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk about it soon, you know?"

Dan smiled a little, nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Sure"

Harry smiled before he followed Louis. And behind his back, Dan's smile fell back immediately.

***

"Oh, so that's where you've been sitting for so long", Louis heard behind him as he walked around the corner of the terrace and walked to the couch. He turned around with a grin, but kept on walking and sat down on the pillows.

"Well, only the elite is allowed here"

"What, and I get to be here?"

Louis chuckled and Harry also sat down, leaving a little distance between them like he was scared.

"Thanks for giving me the chance to explain", Harry began, rubbing his hands over his legs a little nervously. Louis grinned.

"I wasn't. I just allowed you to apologize"

Harry looked up, then saw Louis' cheeky grin and laughed with some relief.

"But then let me speak"

Louis hummed, leaned slightly on his hands behind him, crossed his legs.

"Well, talk, Mr. Styles"

Harry kept silent for a moment, only to become more serious again. Because he really cared.

"Louis, I'm sorry that I made you feel ignored and like you were being dragged along without being told. That bet was never about you. At least I never thought it was. I just got mad at Jackson and his way of me letting him provoke me into a stupid idea. Apparently, you were right when you said my ideas were only partially good.

Louis chuckled and Harry looked at him seriously.

"I'm sorry. And I've already told Jackson that I'm not going to be a part of this. I don't care what he says I am, this is about you, not him. Why should I care what he thinks or says about me? I never wanted to get you or anyone else involved in this and make anyone uncomfortable”

"I know", Louis replied after a brief silence between the two.

"I understood it all differently than it actually was. I realized that when I understood it. But still, that doesn't excuse the fact that you were just supposed to get me a beer and help me calm down, but instead discussed with Jackson, made up a bet and ignored me in the process"

Harry nodded, looked away. He tugged at his trousers unsteadily.

"You know, um... I often tell you to stay calm and try to ignore Jackson. But I'm not much better, I know. I don't want to get down on his level, but he keeps telling me things that you just don't deserve, so... I feel like I'm betraying you if I don't do something"

Surprised, Louis remained silent. Because he knew that Jackson was always saying things to Harry. And he knew Harry didn't believe him either. But he had thought that Harry would let himself be provoked by the things Jackson said about Harry himself... not that it was because Harry felt he was betraying Louis and because he thought that Louis didn't deserve to hear Jackson say such things.

"Oh", he just said. Harry sighed, glanced uneasily at Louis.

"That sounded stupid, didn't it? Because I know you can defend yourself on your own. But that has nothing to do with me wanting to support and defend you. I'm sorry this is causing so much stress. I'm trying to keep a low profile. And like I said, I've ended the thing with the cabin"

Louis was silent, again just chuckled.

"Man, Harry"

Harry looked at him questioningly, and Louis just shook his head.

"I know what Jackson says about me. And he knows what I say about him"

"But he deserves it, unlike you"

"Has nothing to do with it. Him and I are just not made for each other, our characters don't fit together. That's just the way it is. I have to deal with it and he has to deal with it. It's up to us how we handle it. And apparently, I deal with it with hate and he deals with it with this... asshole behaviour. But in the end, it's just me and him. I know he doesn't deserve me and I don't deserve the way he talks about me. That should be enough for you. So don't worry about it; you'll be more supportive if you don't give him the satisfaction of letting it get to you. He's only gonna drag this whole thing out into the you-and-me thing. And I actually like it how it is between us without Jackson"

During the last sentence Harry laughed a little, nodded.

"Yeah, you're right... I'm sorry"

Louis nodded, mustered him as Harry looked away again.

"You..."

"Yeah, I know I'm a strange, clumsy fellow"

Louis grinned as Harry laughed, but slid closer to him, turning his head towards him.

"I wanted to tell you that you're handsome, but one thing doesn't exclude the other"

Surprised, Harry's green eyes looked into Louis', which made him smile. Louis did the same, looked at his full lips before leaning over and kissing him. Harry replied, not really knowing why he had kissed him, but it had fit. It felt nice. Like a confirmation that everything was okay, that Louis wasn't angry anymore. At least not at him. And that's all Harry cared about in that moment.

***

Tired, Louis dragged himself into his office. He didn't want to do that shit anymore. He was even less in the mood for Danielle. But it motivated him to keep going. Until he caught the bitch and killed her. That's why he had a training session scheduled for today before they started breaking in tomorrow night.

And just yesterday, everything was normal. Just like the day before yesterday. That's why he liked those two days. There was eating, partying and drinking. But above all, the current situation was forgotten. Yesterday, after they had all said goodbye and the three leaders and Harry had flown to Italy, Louis realized how much he didn’t want to leave. Away from the inner circle, away from the little responsibility. But so what? Work was work. And he had chosen this life. He said to himself. Because it had been decided for him. But he ignored that; he was more of a man who worked, he said to himself. Because he didn’t know it any other way, didn't knew it better.

"Pumpkin, you're already here!"

Louis sighed, turned to Quen, who came strutting into his office.

"Hey, yes, of course"

"What do I know, maybe you and Henry had a little fun and forgot the time again?"

Louis sighed, looking again at the camera footage showing the tunnel to the Italian headquarters. They had spent the last few weeks watching it to see if much had changed there. But for the last few days, nothing had really happened. Danielle had apparently not taken over. Nevertheless, they went ahead with their plan and would break in tomorrow night. For the last few days Jackson's team had blown up an underground tunnel so they could get in undetected. Sounded impressive, but it wasn't; they had done that many times before.

"And you're not showing any skin today, are you alright?"

"As long as I don't have to put on a suit", Louis just muttered. For the break in, he wore a black full-body suit with a gun belt and boots, similar to the one he wore when they had done the break in in england; he wore it the same way for the training today. He always felt like a copy of Black Widow when he wore it.

"Well, Henry will be happy", Quen noted, underscoring her remark with a slap on Louis' butt before she stood next to him. Louis didn't change his position, with his back to the entrance of the office and his hands on the table in front of him, on which he leaned a little forward.

"Well, I'll just slip into something else then. I can't use a distracted Harry today", said Louis seriously, still staring at the camera shots in front of him on the table.

"Boring. But alright, at least we have an important mission tomorrow. And the training will certainly amuse me, too"

Quen brushed the hair off his face.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

When asked, Louis remained silent.

"I don't know. I don't know what to expect, everything seems fine. And I hate being in Italy, so let's get it over with quickly"

Quen nodded, denying herself the remark that if Louis hated Italy so much because of Jackson, he had to hate the whole world because he had been in so many places with Jackson through DEATH...but maybe he did...duh. Thoughtfully, she watched Louis still staring at the screen. He seemed to be preparing for something, but that was difficult when he didn't even know what to prepare for. Would they meet Danielle tomorrow? But actually, everything seemed to be fine at the MOTH.

Louis still thought the name was ridiculous. Nobody would think it was a mixture of 'Death' and 'Mother' but think of a moth. But well, it was actually good. And still it annoyed him that they hadn't renamed Danielle's former headquarters. But everyone had gotten used to it, no one would get used to a new name

The door behind him opened and he heard a "Good mor..." from Harry, then him clearing his throat before a quieter "morning". Louis had to giggle after all, turned his head back where Harry scratched his neck uncomfortably and looked away with slightly reddened cheeks.

"What got you so worked up, Henry?", Quen grinned knowingly and innocently, he looked at Quen. How could he have expected that the first thing he would see of Louis today would be his ass in that tight full body suit?

"I, uh, nothing, I just wasn't prepared for... I mean…"

Louis sighed theatrically, turned away again to hide his grin. Shit, he had actually wanted to be serious, but he couldn't with Harry. He was just unbelievable, couldn't even pull himself together and ignore Louis ... Louis loved it a bit.

"Good morning, Harry. I hope you're not distracted by every little thing today"

"Well, 'small'?", Harry murmured and Louis' eyes widened before he looked behind him in surprise, where Harry walked up the steps to the table. He had apparently thought the two of them hadn't heard it, but when Quen's loud laugh rang out and he looked up, saw Louis' eyes, he made wider eyes.

"I mean, no, of course not. I'm sorry"

Louis had to chuckle and watched Harry as he stood at their table, ashamed, looking at the plans for the tunnel that were spread out on the table.

"Glad to see you seem rather confident today, Mr. Styles. We need that"

"That... I don't know, that just slipped out", Harry said without taking his eyes off the plans, still with slightly reddened cheeks. He didn't know what was going on today, his hormones seemed to be going a bit crazy, maybe because of the excitement for tomorrow. Louis grinned, moved closer to Harry, one leg already between him and the table.

"I don't care. Then don't be distracted today by every little big thing"

"Then perhaps you should put on something else, L'eue Courante", Harry replied, while a hand was placed on the lower back of the smaller one.

"Oh, so now you hand out the dress code and tell me what to wear?"

"Yes, perhaps? Then you can imagine how it will be when I'm the boss here"

"You wouldn't put up with me for long and I'd be in charge again too soon", Louis grinned knowingly, glanced briefly at Harry's lips. And shit, maybe Louis was a candidate too, who shouldn't let himself be distracted today. But Harry looked too sexy in the body suit, his muscles were just on display and he looked so, so good. He made a note to himself in his head that they had to have sex while Harry was wearing that stupid suit. He sighed at the thought while allowing his hands to drive along Harry's torso with his hands until he reached the gun belt at his waist. Harry with that stupid gun belt. It wasn't supposed to turn him on, but... it did.

"Should I leave you alone?"

It came from Quen and Harry looked at her, nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Maybe we'll give Louis and my gun belt a moment alone"

Louis laughed, slapped his chest as he looked up from the belt.

"Shut up, it's just..."

He leaned slightly towards Harry, his hands went up Harry's back from underneath, felt his back muscles under the material of the suit.

"The belt itself is hot, but when you're the one wearing it, I'm getting a little weak"

"Yes, that's it. I'm going to the training hall, my bunnies"

Quen nodded and began to walk towards the exit, shaking his head. The sexual tension was about to explode again.

"Don't forget that you'll have to walk and train, pumpkin"

And she was gone.

"We probably should go to the training hall, too", Harry said, looking after her. Louis hopped up on the table, put his legs around Harry's hip and pulled him towards him, which he allowed, but stumbled a little.

"Nonsense, we still have time. And besides, I'm allowed to be late"

"L'eue Courante is late?", Harry asked as if it really surprised him, but already put his hands on Louis' waist.

"No, he's already there. But Louis..."

Harry laughed, leaning slightly towards Louis.

"What a shame, I wanted to be here with L'eue Courante"

"Oh, really?", Louis grinned and looked at Harry's lips.

"So I was right when I said you thought it was hot that I am your boss"

Harry laughed, let his head fall down for a moment and shook his head stunned, as if he could not believe what Louis was like. Or, well, he was.

"I was actually pretty tense about today and tomorrow, you know? I was totally serious, trained a bit on my own this morning. And now here I am talking to you like this"

Louis remained silent for a moment in surprise, then had to smile a little. Because, yes, same. He had gotten up early this morning, too. And for a brief moment, he was hardly relaxed when Harry came in.

"I'm happy to make myself available for distraction and relaxation, Mr. Styles", he said, but only with a grin, pull Harry on his neck to put his lips on the ones of the taller one. He felt his lips curl into a slight smile as he replied. It felt good. To ignore their tension once more, kiss it away, feel like yesterday again, when it wasn't the day before they would break into the MOTH. And yet Louis couldn't let go of the tension completely, noticed the panic coming up again after a short moment, wondered what he was doing here, how he should train and prepare for tomorrow.

Harry apparently didn't think much about it anymore, pulled Louis even closer to him at the waist to the edge of the table, deepened the kiss even more. Actually, Louis would like that. Actually, he did like it. Actually. Because he had other things on his mind. As Harry leaned over him a bit more, Louis made a surprised noise, put a hand on Harry's chest to push him away a bit and end the kiss.

"Harry. We should go before we really don't stop", he said gently but firmly. Harry seemed to need to understand again why Louis wanted to stop, then sighed, put his face in the crook of his neck, inhaled Louis' smell, which seemed to cloud his senses even more.

"Shit, yes, you're right. Fuck"

Louis laughed, a little surprised at how Harry could forget something so important. But Louis seemed to have really turned his head around a bit. Only physically, of course. Actually Louis was happy that Harry not only did give in, but even initiated something like that himself, but as said... actually. Because right now he could rather use the Harry who was concentrated on his work and wanted to be serious and professional. But apparently it was a bad time for such a mission; Harry just didn't seem to be able to do it.

"Harry", he said seriously, pushed him a bit away from Harry's chest so he could look at him. He looked seriously into the green eyes, which looked at him more desperately and longingly. But it wasn't so hard for Louis not to respond. For all his lust had disappeared, he wanted to go to training and prepare himself further. There was no time for that now. And as strange as it was that Harry couldn't see that anymore by himself... he had to come to his senses.

"Listen to me. We have a day of preparation and training ahead of us today, all right? Tomorrow is a very important and dangerous day, I want to see you in full effort and concentration, understand? You always wanted to be a professional, so be it now"

"But I don't want that anymore", Harry whined and Louis looked up briefly in silence as Harry put his face back into the crook of the smaller one's neck. Harry was like a different person.

"Harry! You wanted to show everyone what you could do and that you were suited for the job!"

"Right now I want to show only you what I can do"

Oh fuck. Louis swallowed briefly, but pushed Harry away. He knocked on his forehead.

"Hey, anybody home? I need the Harry who listens to his head and not his dick. Are you serious? Every time I wanted this Harry, he was gone. And now that I need the other guy, you're like this?!"

Harry sighed, looked away pouting.

"Louis, I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just -"

He sighed, looking back down at Louis’ body.

"Maybe my anxiety and tension about tomorrow has been replaced by lust, but I really don't want to wait anymore right now"

"Then make sure that doesn't distract you. Because there's nothing we can do now, we have to prepare for tomorrow night"

And with that, Louis pushed him away more to jump off the table.

"So get yourself under control and pull yourself together. I've wanted you forever, and I haven't let myself get distracted by it"

"Oh, is that so? You sure?"

"Pah. And if I did, it wouldn't be on something as important as this. Now come"

"I'd like to"

"Jesus, Harry", sighed Louis, felt like Harry the last few weeks when he left the office with Harry behind him.

***

During the training Harry really tried to pull himself together. He felt like a teenager, but he just couldn't help it. And when he saw Louis, it was hopeless anyway. But he also couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay with Louis. Sure, he was certainly tense and serious about tomorrow, but... he didn't even take it with humour, didn't even give Harry a sadistic look, knowing that Harry had to drool over his looks. No, he was fixated on doing his combat training and wasn't distracted by anything or anyone.

"According to your look, nothing happened"

Harry blinked, looked from Louis, who was training with a coach, to Quen, who was also taking a short break. He had never seen Quen so sweaty and out of breath before, but Harry looked similar. He hadn't had much time for training the last few weeks, so today was really exhausting. But necessary. Definitely. And yet it was twice as exhausting with a Louis in the back of his mind, training right next to a mat in this tight suit.

"Is Louis alright?", was his answer, and Quen chuckled, watching Louis for what Harry did the same.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if he slept last night. I'm sure he couldn't relax and ended up just working out or getting ready. Jackson said Louis called a member of his team at 3:00 a.m. to talk again about the plans for the tunnel and assumes that Louis had memorized them"

Harry shook his head in disbelief. This was no longer about Louis and his duties as L'eue Cournate. It was about his obsession with Danielle and his compulsion and urge to finish her off if they were to meet her tomorrow.

"I'm worried", Quen admitted. Because she could do that in front of Harry, he knew enough already to know how important Louis was to her.

"He's always been single-minded, but... I don't know, I've never seen him like that. He always had a lot of work done for him, too, and now he even learned the plans..."

She shook her head, not knowing how to describe it.

"He's pathologically obsessed with making everything perfect and everything himself when it comes to Danielle. I had to force him to let Jackson come with us at all"

Harry nodded.

"Partly understandable, he doesn't want Danielle and Jackson to see each other again"

"Henry", Quen said seriously.

"He shouldn't really give a shit. In fact, he should tell Jackson to come and finish Danielle off as well. This is Louis. But for him to really want Jackson to not come and do it all by himself... that... that's not Louis"

Harry was silent, looked thoughtfully at Louis, who had his hands at his waist, breathing heavily, and listened to the coach, who told him how to improve. He didn't even notice Harry and Quen looking at him, listened intently and nodded from time to time.

"It's been far too long", Quen began to talk again.

"All this with Jackson. I understand that Louis is hurt and all, but ... it's been over a year and he still lets Danielle and Jackson provoke him like that. I wonder when the time will come when he won't care. Because that's what I want for Louis. That he looks at Jackson and feels nothing, not hate or anything. That would mean he let go and can focus on his new life without Jackson and Danielle. But like this... I mean, we are after Danielle because she started a new organization against DEATH and betrayed DEATH, but... Louis doesn't see that. He's not going after Killing Morth as L'eue Courante because she betrayed DEATH. He is after Danielle, his former best friend who slept with his fiancé, as Louis, a wounded boy. It's... it's all getting out of hand, and it's getting so private"

Harry kept silent the whole time, thinking about Quen's words. Quen knew much more than he did about what it had been like with Louis, even before Harry was with DEATH, and...it sounded true. Louis had to let go.

"He'll let go eventually. Maybe when all this with Danielle is over"

"You think? Henry, you of all people should understand there's not much point. What does killing Danielle help him? I don't mean what it does for DEATH, I mean Louis. He gets nothing in return, no apology, nothing"

She shook her head.

"I don't know what's going to happen when this thing with Danielle is over. But I'm afraid it'll only get worse. Then he'll have no one to hunt, no one to blame for any of this. Then he'll have to go on missions that have nothing to do with what happened with him and Jackson. I don't know if he'll even do them. Or is it just Jackson's turn, and he's gonna kill him?"

Harry swallowed, looked at the floor. Damn. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Louis might let go one day. Maybe not after what happened with Danielle, but... eventually. But it was true, Louis should focus on his new life and let go, not thinking about revenge and retribution, which would do him no good in the long run.

"Don't think I don't believe in Louis. I believe in my pumpkin. And I believe that at some point, he can finally let go. But I just feel like he needs a little… push"

Harry frowned, still looking thoughtfully at the floor.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Quen didn't answer, just looked knowingly at Harry, who didn't see it. He didn't see a lot of things. Just like Louis.

"What I said. But don't think too much about it, maybe you can distract Louis a little tonight, huh? Before he stays up all night memorizing the plans from the MOTH. Anyway, I'm gonna go practice a bit more before we move on to weapons"

And that's when she started leaving. Harry looked after her thoughtfully, trying to decipher what Quen meant. And how he could distract Louis without taking him by surprise, so he wouldn't go crazy and go ahead and want to get it over with on his own.

He didn't worry about the remark about the push anymore, because he surely had nothing to do with that.

***

When they were at weapons training, Harry was able to pull himself together. The conversation had opened his eyes; Louis was pathologically obsessed and couldn't think of anything else right now. Only yesterday he had happily spoken to Harry and Dan on the terrace and today he was about to explode and freak out.

Thoughtful yet concentrated, Harry aimed his gun at the spot a few metres in front of him before he pulled the trigger. He was good at aiming, but there were always a few lapses. For example, when he wanted to pull the trigger after aiming, but then became unsure if he was aiming correctly and then pulled the trigger weakly and unsurely, the target missed a bit. But in itself he was satisfied. He looked next to him, where he saw Louis concentrated and fixed the target. He had never seen Louis operate a gun before. As Louis pulled the trigger, he looked at the target. A perfect shot. Louis pulled the trigger again. The bullet made a hole right next to the last one. Why did he practice, he was perfect at it?

Harry focused on his own task again. He used only a few more shots, then he put the gun to his belt. Louis was still shooting, even though his aiming device was already quite worn out. But he had apparently stopped aiming at the actual target, but always tried to aim right next to the last shot. Harry sighed, stood a bit behind him after he had fired again, just about to aim again.

"Louis, don't you want to take a break?"

"No", was the only answer of the smaller one before the shoot rang out again. Even when he was talking, he had hit perfectly. Harry gently put one hand on his back, afraid of how Louis would react. But he couldn't help it. Such physical gestures usually calm you down.

"Then maybe go one station further, how about that? I mean, your target is almost nonexistent"

Louis remained silent, but actually changed his position, stood up normally. He didn't even move Harry's hand, just sighed a little, apparently gave in.

"Don't tell me what to do", he remarked nevertheless, as he walked one station further on, where throwing daggers were already lying. Harry had never understood why one should throw with such things. But I suppose the training was more about aiming, and being able to aim in an emergency with things like that, rather than having to rely on the weapon.

"I'm not. But there are still so many stations where you can practice. It would be a waste of time to stick to something you're perfect at"

Louis remained silent, chuckled as if Harry had said something funny. Then he took a dagger in his hand, swung it briefly in the air once, to catch it skilfully on the blade without hurting himself. Then he swung out and hurled the dagger at the target with a minimum of movement. The sharp knife flew towards the target in a perfect horizontal flight line and hit it directly in the middle. Harry looked silently at the knife, then at Louis, who looked at him somewhat challenging.

"If I only practiced what I can't do, I wouldn't get any more practice. But sure, what's expected of me, right?"

Harry didn't say anything, swallowed and looked away. What did he expect from L'eue Cournate? Sure he had to have everything perfectly under control. But in his defense... he hadn't seen Louis or Quen do anything like this, always only on smaller missions where they hadn't done such cruel physical labour themselves. Maybe tomorrow things would change. Quen and Louis could be cruel.

"Louis, I haven't underestimated you"

Louis nodded, just reaching for the next dagger.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Harry"

With that he swung out, this time a bit more aggressive, and threw the dagger again, which got stuck right next to the last one at the target.

"I have learned to use this to my advantage. And the look when the other one notices how wrongly he judged me; this stunnedness, is worth it to me. The very look you just gave me"

Feeling guilty, Harry looked away. He didn't want to underestimate Louis, he was on his side, damn it! And yet he did now and then. But sure Louis took it much more personally. Sure he also referred to Jackson and Danielle, who hadn't worried about how Louis would feel and what he would do when he caught them. Both had thought he was too dependent on them and couldn't do anything because both were also leaders. Sure now he thought that if someone underestimated him, that they saw him the same way as Danielle or Jackson and didn't think anything of him, thought he was weak and couldn't defend himself, needed people around him to survive. And actually, Harry didn't want to blame everything Louis did on this story with Danielle and Jackson, but ... it made more and more sense, it was all Louis was thinking about right now. And he was visibly damaged and still very troubled by the experience.

Louis only saw Harry looking away, but then concentrated on throwing the next dagger at the target.

"Don't look like that. Keep training. I don't need you to stand around tomorrow staring holes in the air", he said, still concentrating on throwing the daggers.

"Well, although, maybe you can seduce Danielle a bit and distract her. Or a little girl who happens to run into us so she forgets the rest of us are there and we can sneak past her while you take care of her"

Harry frowned at the way Louis said this, while he threw the dagger much more aggressive at the target. He saw his body tense with rage. And yet Harry felt the same in his own body as well.

Louis wanted to reach for the last dagger. His inner psycho was looking forward to throwing it so hard and letting out his aggression as he threw it at the target and imagined Danielle there. But Harry's hand was faster than the smaller one, grabbed the dagger. Without thinking that he could embarrass himself, Harry took aim, trusted his good results in this category, then swung out and threw the dagger on the target. He didn't hit the middle, because it was full of Louis' daggers, but he hit (thank God) next to a dagger, it got stuck there. He looked at Louis, who was only looking at the disc, but of course had his features under control before Harry had seen anything. If he had distorted his expression at all.

"I underestimated you, yes. I've done that before, even though I don't want to. But ever since I was a child, I've thought far too much about you and looked up to you to compare myself to some dickheads who see in you only a little man in dresses. Because maybe I underestimate you sometimes, but simply because it seems impossible for me that one person can really do all this. I would feel the same way about any other person and has nothing to do with how you look or anything else. And you shouldn't underestimate me either. Because I would kill for you, Louis. I would shoot Quen for you"

Louis just kept quiet. Harry saw how his gaze fell from the target a little lower to the ground in front of it and he gritted his teeth a little. He didn't know if he was angry or what was going on inside him, but at least he knew he had heard him.

"I'm on your side, Louis, and I got more in me than just being naive and pretty in your opinion. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop treating me like a guy who's only good enough to look good and distract women just because I'm basically a calmer person and don't talk about brutal things. Because I'm better than that. Otherwise I wouldn't have been hired by DEATH"

And with that he left Louis standing there, walked one station further. Louis didn't stop him, just looked silently at the floor a few meters in front of him, before he exhaled a bit, directed his gaze to the table where the daggers had been laying before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so excited about how the story came out and what happened to a small idea that popped up in my head. Thank you for every kudos and every comment, feels so good to see the support from you guys :,)  
> You don't know how happy I get when I notice that someone left a comment or gave me a kudos <3
> 
> Anyway, someone told me he/she doesn't like the way Louis treats Harry... how r u feeling about that? Tell me your thoughts xx (I seriously love psychology, so I use that to really think about the behaviour about the characters in my books, so maybe think about that <3)
> 
> Next update next wednesday (I love wednesdays)
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	40. ||38||

"Fuck", Harry cursed desperately, lowered the machine gun for a moment. That had always been his slight weakness. He didn't know what the problem was, but he did something wrong. He could aim, otherwise he would have been just as bad in the other things concerning weapons. But something about those stupid machines made sure that he never hit perfectly. In his training he had managed to make up for this with his other achievements and had practiced so much until it was okay. But he hadn't had a machine gun in his hand for ages. He shouldn't have neglected his training. But what should he have done; while they had gone from Paris to Berlin on the train doing some shooting practice?

Next to him he heard Quen chuckling, but she didn't bother to help him, she went one station further... which was the end. Stupid cow. She sighed and drank something from her water bottle. But honestly, Harry was no baby, he would just practice until he could do it. Which apparently wouldn't be until tomorrow, because he kept trying, but apart from a few chance hits he scored less than satisfactory hits; a death to his perfectionism.

"For fucking sake", he cursed softly as he took aim again, cursing this stupid invention. But before he could say a prayer in his head again, a hand lay softly on Harry's right elbow. He looked behind him, but didn't change his position, saw Louis looking at the target.

"You're not putting enough counterforce", he just said, and Harry frowned a little. Louis looked at him, into his eyes, before he pressed a bit against Harry's elbow.

"When you pull the trigger, you get too much traction with the gun, you have to work harder against it. Aim again; that was not the problem"

Still a little bit surprised if this could really be the reason, Harry put himself a bit more in shooting position. He noticed how Louis looked past his left arm to the target, as he was smaller and therefore couldn't look over his shoulder. He put his left arm around Harry, put it on Harry's left hand, which was holding the machine, and reached around it more strongly.

"Try not to change anything here", he instructed, almost clasping Harry, because his right hand was still on the right elbow of the taller one.

"Shoot"

Harry pulled the trigger on that command, felt Louis' hand pressing against Harry's right elbow, preventing him from swerving backwards. His left hand also exerted pressure when the hand of the taller one tried to give way by the force of the machine. Stunned, Harry lowered his gun when he saw that he had indeed scored. Louis broke away from Harry and stood a little beside him. Satisfied, he looked at the target, then saw Harry look at him stunned. He shrugged his shoulders, grinning.

"I told you the problem wasn't the aiming. You just have to lean forward a little more and work against the force of the machine's pressure, then the line of fire of the bullet will not change"

Harry had to smile and Louis did the same, looked away.

"So don't be a pushover, what do you have these muscles for?"

Harry had to chuckle at the remark, bought himself in position again, tense up a bit so he wouldn't give in. Louis looked at his biceps, which were tense and visible through the skin-tight suit, stroked them a little as he began to pass behind him.

"I don't apologize on principle, but maybe that's enough, Mr. Styles"

And with that, he left Harry. This one pressed his lips together so he wouldn't smile like a complete idiot. Because yes, Louis never apologized, had apologized once in the parking garage for the next times he would be unprofessional, but... it wasn't his job either to help Harry improve his gun skills and give him tips. This was his way of apologizing. And Harry preferred this to a verbal apology. Actions speak louder than words.

He aimed, concentrated completely on not going with the force of the weapon, pulled the trigger and... hit.

***

Harry was able to calm Louis down a bit through physical contact. He understood that. And he had understood what Quen meant, yes, very well. But the fact that Louis had helped him and had had no inhibitions about getting close to Harry, he felt confirmed in his conviction that even now, in his condition, it was good to touch him. And yet he wanted to test it when they stepped out of the hall, Louis still talking about the fact that he was about to starve and could eat a whole horse.

"Horse? What's a horse? I only know petit-fours", Harry said in amazement, put his arm around Louis' waist as they walked. Louis made an incredulous noise, looked up at him.

"Watch out! You're lucky I don't put you in an oven and decorate you like a petit-fours and then eat you!"

"Now that I can shoot?"

Harry sulked and Louis laughed, slapping him on the chest with an eye-roll while they still walked down the aisle.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hey, I know, why do you think I work out so much and like my muscles so much?"

Louis made a puke sound about the macho chatter and Harry laughed, leaned in Louis' ear.

"Thank you, L'eue Courante"

Louis noticed how he got goose bumps by the action and by Harry's deep voice, but he didn't let it show. But Harry let go of him anyway, walked faster in the direction of the room where he lived here in one of the headquarters in Italy.

"Hey, nobody leaves L'eue Courante just like that and runs away!", Louis shouted after him, heard Harry laugh.

"I'll walk away from Louis then"

Louis smiled in disbelief, shook his head as he looked after Harry. For a moment, Danielle and tomorrow were forgotten. He didn't want the day to dawn. The night alone would be terrible, he knew he had to sleep to keep up his strength. But not even training had made him tired enough to fall asleep tonight. And the day tomorrow would not be great either. They would start towards evening, so he would spend the whole day thinking about what he should do and about the evening. Terrible. Sighing, Louis now walked on towards his own room. No, his head was simply unbearable. At some point he would go completely mad.

***

Yeah, he knew he could go to hell. Yeah, he knew he could get beat for it, lose his ear, be tortured, killed, whatever. Didn't really calm Harry's nerves. And yet it didn't make him turn around and let it go. Besides, Quen would probably kill him if she had needlessly arranged for Harry to get into Louis' room once.

"I tell you, Henry. I don't normally do this, but I know your intentions. But if I find out you've taken advantage of me and done anything bad, I'll kill you, understand?", she had said when she had hacked into the system. If this was possible for Quen... shouldn't DEATH worry?

Harry held his breath as he put his arm in front of the scanner. But the door actually clicked and he could enter. He quickly closed it behind him, took a quick look around the room. It looked a little different than the room in Berlin. But it was also very nice and Harry hoped he wasn't too stupid.

Because of the fact that they would only be in Italy for a short time if everything went as planned, the room was almost unchanged, only one of Louis' bags was under a table and probably he also had clothes in the walk-in closet. Of course, Harry didn't look in there, he had already crossed the border to privacy, hadn't he? He sat down on the bed, waiting, and, annoyed, adjusted his gun belt. Yes, he had put on his normal uniform after the shower and also the belt. But Louis was into it, so why not? And he had to wear it when he was out of his room anyway. He looked at his bracelet. Louis would probably come into the room any minute.

***

But not the door of the room opened, but the door of the bathroom. Startled, Harry sat up. Louis jumped, even made a startled sound.

"Harry?!"

"Louis!"

Harry stood up, had not thought about the fact that Louis could be in the bathroom too. All he'd heard from Quen was what time Louis usually ate dinner.

"How the hell did you get in here?!"

Since Louis was only confused and not angry, Harry didn't say his justification directly, but just looked down at Louis. He'd never seen him like that before. He was wearing a big sweater that went all the way up to the middle of his thighs, with thick, fluffy socks. He looked so comfortable and cuddly, he'd never really seen Louis like that. He looked so small.

"I, uhm..."

Louis twisted an arm around his belly in surprise, he didn't seem to be that excited that Harry saw him like that instead of in satin pyjamas or something like that. He wasn't even wearing high heels! But he had nothing planned for today and it was one of those nights when he wanted to wear something so comfortable and cuddly.

"You know I can get you fired for this, actually have to report you? And whoever helped you break in, too. Who actually helped you -"

"Quen", they interrupted Louis at the same time, who had already realized it while speaking and the smaller one nodded with a sigh.

"Well, obviously. Harry, if Ms. Ryan hears about that, I don't know what I can do to help you anymore"

"Sorry, I thought you were at dinner -"

"You wanted to be alone in my room?"

"No, well... that sounds pretty creepy. No, I wanted to surprise you"

Louis frowned slightly as Harry interlocked his hands in front of him.

"What? Why?"

Harry kept silent for a moment because he didn't really know how to answer it and couldn't. So he sighed, walking towards Louis, who watched him with slightly widened eyes. But he didn't fight back either when Harry gently took him by the hip and kissed him. Still surprised, Louis put his hands, which were sweaterpaws through the long sleeves of his sweater, on his upper arms. When the first surprise was gone, Louis hummed, stood on tiptoe to put his hands on the neck of the taller one and kissed him harder, pressed him against himself, felt himself relax a bit; he no longer had to be alone with his thoughts about tomorrow.

Harry didn't say it. But when he felt the soft fabric of Louis' sleeves at his neck, because almost all his hands were swallowed by the sleeve and Louis was pressing more towards him, he realized how he actually liked it that Louis was smaller. Had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to feel superior or anything, that was impossible with Louis anyway. But Louis was even smaller without shoes and still with the big sweater; Harry had never known that he had a height kink, but maybe he just had a Louis kink, that was probably the easiest explanation for what he was feeling right now.

"You're stupid", Louis said against Harry's lips at one point when he needed to catch his breath. He took one hand off his neck and stroked his upper body down to the belt.

"You seriously put on the uniform and the belt"

Harry laughed a little and the two grinned at each other, their lips almost touching again.

"What, why? Do you like that?"

Louis rolled his eyes, put both hands back on his arms, stood up normally again and looked up at him.

"Why are you here? I mean, you... I thought you'd be asleep by now"

Harry was silent, briefly pressing his lips together as Louis looked away. But he had briefly seen that tension again. About tomorrow, about the night, about everything. And that's exactly what he didn't want to see right now. So he leaned down a bit, poked his nose against Louis', which made him smile a bit, turning his head the other way.

"I'm pretty fucking caught up in my head about tomorrow night. And I know you are, too. It's normal for us to be tensed, but I know we're abnormally tense. I just want to distract you and I want you to relax. I don't deny that I want that for my own sake as well, but... Louis, please, let's just forget about all that for a moment"

Louis was silent when he understood what Harry meant, still looked away. He couldn't help but lean against the touch at his waist a little. Because yes, he wanted more. And that's what his head didn't allowed him to do. Because there were more important things, and...

"Say if you want me to leave you alone and you feel uncomfortable. But please think about it, if this isn't what you want right now"

Louis was silent, looked up to him.

"You sound like a rapist"

Harry had expected to get something normal in reply from Louis and breathed out a laugh.

"I'm strange today. But you really can't say you're normal today"

"I haven't been like this in a long time, I don't know what's wrong with me"

Harry laughed again and Louis smiled, letting it happen as Harry pushed him a little closer and leaned down more.

"Soo...?"

Louis looked doubtfully at his lips, leaned back a little when he tried to kiss him.

"Well, it depends. Will you let me down at the last moment again?"

"Louis. You don't know how badly I want this right now", Harry said seriously and Louis bit his lower lip a little. Harry was as serious as if there was nothing else he'd like to do right now.

"To let me down?"

Harry sighed and Louis giggled, then kissed him. The kiss was familiar, not tempestuous, but rather calm, and as if they had done it a thousand times before. Which by now might have been true. Oops.

"If you're really ready for it by now", Louis said against his lips, noticing Harry's grip tightening around him.

"I have enough on my mind to keep me from wondering if I am or if I'm afraid. And right now, I just want to shut my head up"

"Preach", Louis only said, and pressed himself closer to Harry, pressing his lips back to those of the taller one. And as the kiss grew more passionate, Louis felt Harry's one hand going down further. There he pressed him closer to him, and the smaller one made a noise, parting from Harry's lips.

"Wait, but I'm wearing this stupid sweater!", he began to protest. Harry sighed, kept the grip on Louis, kissed his neck.

"I don't care, Louis. No matter what you wear, you look good. And besides, I want to see you with nothing on"

Louis giggled, leaning back his neck with the touch of Harry's lips.

"You really are the only man who gets turned on by me wearing this stupid sweater and fuzzy socks"

"Because you're always gorgeous", was Harry's answer, and Louis summed and let Harry kiss his neck a few more times.

"I always intended to wear a robe that I would drop in front of you as I looked back seductively and shit"

Harry laughed, his grip got tighter.

"Let's remember this for some other time", he said against his lips.

"Fucker", the smaller one just said before they kissed. Louis felt a bit silly in his sweater and socks, while Harry stood there tall and buff in his uniform and gun belt. But he didn't care, it was kinda hot. Just kinda... but somehow it was a different kind of hot and... well, they were stupid idiots, so, of course, their first time would be like that.

And the fact that Harry initiated it was kinda sweet. It felt good to know that he had thought about it, that not only Louis thought about things like that to surprise the other one; nobody had done that before.

But enough with the thinking. Louis started to push Harry to the bed, and when they reached it, Harry immediately fell back on it, so he sat on the edge. Louis climbed on his lap, and as if they couldn't breathe without each other's lips, they began making out again. Harry's arms embraced Louis, and he fell back onto the mattress, pulling Louis with him so that he lay on top of him.

"Mmm, I don't know if I'd rather have you naked under me or in that uniform"

"We should probably write down a to-do list", was Harry's answer to that, and Louis giggled, sat up and looked at Harry's body.

"Yes, but what do I want right now, that is the question"

"I really want to get naked with you tonight"

The way Harry had said it was so serious, it made Louis smile. He summed, let his hands wander over the chest of the man under him to the belt.

"Okay, I'm getting used to the idea of having you naked under me. So maybe we could do that tonight"

"I mean, what else have I been training for today?"

Louis laughed and started unbuckling his belt. He got grumpy because it was so hard to get these fucking things open.

"Stupid thing! Always has to be a cockblocker"

Harry laughed, wanted to open it himself, but Louis' delicate hands slapped his hands away.

"No, I'll do it. You're mine, so I'm undressing what's mine"

"Bossy. Again", Harry simply said, dropping his head back on the mattress.

"And you seem to quiet enjoy it. Again", said Louis as he unbuckled the belt.

"And I really enjoy seeing you in that uniform, but taking it off is quite a fucking challenge"

"Gotcha: Why don't you just tear it and buy me a new one? You have enough money"

Louis giggled and bent over him.

"Yes, I'm sure I have, but would I spend that money on you? Do you think you'd deserve that?"

"Oh, shit, Louis"

Harry sighed and his hands reached for the fabric of the oversized jumper. Louis had to smile. For he was sitting in his sweater and fuzzy socks on this man in uniform and his guns and was still so much more powerful than the man below him.

"Now be good and let me undress you", he said and Harry sat up, kissed him while doing so. Louis pushed the belt away and started to open the small buttons on Harrys uniform on the back. While he did so he rolled his hips against Harrys for what this one moaned.

"God, I can't wait to have your fucking dick finally inside me", Louis sighed against his lips when he felt Harrys bulge pressing against his ass.

"If I don't stop you soon, yes"

"Idiot, shut up", Louis hissed when he started to open the zipper, that was under the buttons of his uniform and Harry laughed a bit. When the zipper was open, Louis pulled it over Harrys shoulders and the taller one started to peal the fabric off his arms, so it fell between them and Harry was at least shirtless. Louis hummed happily to see his tattooed skin, immediately started to attack the skin with his mouth.

"You"re so hot, I hate you sometimes"

"At least just sometimes", was Harrys answer and he held his breath when Louis bit his skin on his collarbones hard and sucked on it, while his hands wandered over his stomach. Then he sat up to his knees, so he wasn't sitting on his lap, because now Harry could peel off the other part of the uniform and get rid of the pants. While Harry started to kick the fabric from his feet, Louis sat on his lap again, kissed him and rolled his hips against him. He moaned when his hands drove over his arms, then his chest, his back, everything.

"Changed my mind, I hate you all the time"

"If this is the thing you do with people you don't like then I'm glad to be hated by you"

"Smooth"

Louis grinned and pushed Harry so he was laying on his back again. He bit his lips when he looked at Harrys torso. Harry let him, watched his own hands stroking Louis' thighs up and down. When his hand reached Louis' bum, Louis hold his breath. And first Harry thought because Louis enjoyed it, but then the smaller one grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Harry, no!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Harry immediately worried and looked at him in slight panic.

"This is bullshit! Seriously, I don't wear panties. And I didn't put extra lotion on my skin"

Harry sighed at Louis' pout and relaxed again. He had thought Louis felt uncomfortable or whatever.

"You don't need that, Louis", he said calmly. Because this was dangerous. He knew, that Louis could easily think that Harry didn't understand him and thought Louis was acting stupid and that it was unnecessary.

"I would love to see you in panties some day. But we have plenty of time. And tonight, I just want to see you, like... naked. And your skin is so fucking soft, you're already beautiful and incredible. Seriously"

Louis was silent, still pouting a bit, but seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry, I...", when he realised what he had said, his eyes widened and he looked away.

"I just... It's strange to have sex while in the beginning I wore a jumper and shorts and not something seductive and... I haven't planned this, I don't know"

Harry felt his heart hurt because of that. Because for fuck's sake, Louis still was so sexy, even though he wore something comfy and chill. But what did he thought, he had been with Jackson. That dickhead sure made Louis feel like he had to put on a show to be sexy.

"Louis", he said serious, embraced him more with his arms and pulled him a bit towards him, so he was sitting on his stomach, because otherwise Louis had sat on his dick and that wasn't that appropriate.

"Do you want to stop? We could do it when you plan it and when you feel comfortable in your clothing. I just... want you to know that I, for sure, don't care. Of course, you look incredibly sexy when you wear a dress, high heels, or the silk robe you once wore, but... you look as sexy right now in this jumper. Another sexy maybe, but... I'm not just attracted to your looks when you wear things like that but with your body alone and your aura, your charisma and your powerful radiance. I mean... I'm hard as a rock right now"

Louis had to giggle at the last remark, let his head fall down for a short moment. Then he looked up at him again.

"Well, I'm not you so I won't let you down. Sorry, it's just very strange for me, I don't feel that powerful"

"You're a powerful creature that has all the power over me. Already forgot that?"

Harry pulled Louis more to him, sat up and leaned over him, while holding Louis and leaning him back a bit. Louis laughed, let Harry kiss him then. It felt good. So fucking good. He felt how much Harry wanted him, not only because of his acting towards him on a daily basis, but... because it was Louis and he made him got so worked up. It felt amazing. He only felt the lust for Harry now, felt himself relax again.

"Fuck this, can we just fucking finally fuck?"

"Lead the way, babe"

Louis chuckled and pulled Harry with him, when he let himself fall on the side. He turned so he was laying on his back, pulling Harry over him, let his hands again wander over the body of the taller one.

"Undress me", Louis finally said the words and Harry breathed in while kissing him again. His hands drover under Louis' jumper, felt the soft and warm skin of his thighs. He gripped the fabric and pulled it over his smaller body. Louis lifted his arms a bit and let himself fall back on the mattress when it was off. Harry didn't care about the jumper anymore, just threw it next to him, what happened to be the ground. He just looked at Louis' body; his sharp collarbones in contrast to his softer arms, his tiny waist compared to his wide hips and his little tummy that looked to incredibly sexy. Harry just... he had to touch. So his hand drove over Louis' upper body, over his soft, soft skin. Over his waist that he had never felt naked, his tummy. He was unbelievable beautiful.

"God, Louis, you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen"

"And you haven't even seen all of it", Louis said impatient and hugged Harrys hip with his legs, kicking a bit to show him that he should do something. Harrys right hand stroked his thigh, while leaning over him.

"If I faint at some point, it's your fault, got it?"

"Fucking charmer", Louis said, before Harrys lips again were on his. It felt amazing to have Harrys hands on his naked body. And yes, he had planned it different, had thought it would be different when Harry would see his naked body for the first time, but... this felt also very good, not gonna lie. It felt more... personal and more... Harry. Whatever.

"Louis, can I undress you completely?"

"Yes, fuck, get those shitty shorts off of me", Louis muttered against his lips and Harry chuckled.

"Not the reason why I want them off, but nevermind"

Louis rolled his eyes and kicked the shorts away after Harry had pulled the fabric over his legs. Harry didn't say something, only stared at Louis' naked body. He was perfect. Harry wanted to kiss and lick every inch of this smaller body and tell him how beautiful he was.

"I think this will take longer than I thought", Louis sighed and Harry blinked, gulped.

"Remember when you said after we had sex I never want to have sex with any woman?"

"Yeh?"

Harry looked up at Louis' face with a complete stunned gaze.

"I think you might be right"

Louis began to grin, but couldn't stop his cheeks to get a bit flushed. Idiot.

"Not that pansexual now, are ya?"

"Louis, you're incredible, you just..."

Harry sighed and looked back at his body, his gaze never stopped, just looked at every part of him, while squeezing the flesh on his hips a bit. His feet were again on the mattress and Harrys eyes fell on a spot on Louis inner thighs.

"I didn't know you had stretchmarks", he said without really meaning to. Louis didn't answer first.

"Well... normally I don't introduce myself with 'Hi, I'm L'eue Courante and I have stretchmarks like any normal person who has thicker thighs', but... yeah, maybe I should start that, hm? By the way, normally I put a bit powder on them, then they aren't in a contrast with my tanned skin, but you fucker just came in here and acted all 'Hey, let's have sex now, why not?'"

Harry would have laughed, but looked at Louis' face first, then again to the stretchmarks.

"Fuck, then I'm happy. Never ever cover them up again"

Louis first thought he had misheard him, but felt goosebumps over his body, when Harry started to kiss his inner thighs, also his stretch marks. His head fell back and he felt his dick twitch at that.

"You can't be real", he sighed with closed eyes.

"You got a kink for every little shit, huh?"

"No, just for everything you have it seems. Stretchmarks are fucking sexy", Harry said against his skin and Louis shook his head. Harry was one true idiot. And no, he wasn't uncomfortable with his stretchmarks, they were normal after all. But he didn't love them, so he always covered them a bit up, why not? Not a big deal. But okay, Harry enjoyed them, so... god, this man was such a dumbass.

"You can continue but just fucking finger me so we can start having sex in the next ten hours"

Harry chuckled and Louis pushed him off him, to get up and get the lube. Normally he would have ordered Harry to get it, but now he could show his butt and just when he heard how Harry hold his breath he had to grin, turned his head to the bed, saw how Harry looked at his back up and down to stop at his bum.

"What?", he asked and Harrys gulped, looked at his face. Innocently Louis battled his eyelashes and Harry shook his head sighing, holding his head to the ground, but had to look back at his body with his eyes.

"You really are perfect"

"Is that so?"

Harry only breathed out while watching Louis walk back to the bed and crawling over him, the lube in one hand.

"Wait till you feel it around your dick"

Harry groaned, his hand squeezing his hips again, which were circling against his again. And Louis smirked at Harrys expression, loved to be the powerful bottom. And it had been nice the way Harry had undressed him and so on, but now... Louis had always said he was a powerbottom so now he really should show Harry what he had meant when he had said Harry loved to be used. Because fuck, he had wanted to use Harry for such a long time now.

"But first you gonna finger me, got it? Can't just shove this monster in me"

"Your dirty talk is really something special", Harry said with closed eyes because Louis just wouldn't stop to slow his rolling hips.

"Well, I am special", the smaller one said, then plumped down on the mattress.

"And now finger me. But nice and slow, don't wanna cum"

Harry nodded like a little child learning something in school and leaned over Louis. But he changed his mind again, because he crawled down so his face was eyelevel with Louis' hips. He kissed the soft skin there, while reaching for the lube Louis had dropped on the bed next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter, because... I was bored lmao. And because I didn't want you to wait that long with this ending... 
> 
> (lol I just realised the first word of this chapter is a spoiler...👀)
> 
> Next update in two months, because... 
> 
> I'm joking :) next update tomorrow as always <3
> 
> I feel Harry, I only write my own thoughts about Louis, he is so beautiful :,). 
> 
> If you have strechmarks: they don't define you as a person, everyone is beautiful. But I find them soo attractive lmao, would love to have some.
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	41. ||39||

"Can't believe we really got our own designed lube", Harry shook his head when he poured a bit of the golden lube on his fingers. Louis laughed while looking at Harrys fingers that he could never stop think about since the fingering in the danceroom.

"Enjoy it as long as you get to have such a pretty lube"

"What will we use when the bottle is empty?", Harry asked curious and put the bottle down, still between Louis' thighs. Louis hummed and stroked with his left hand through his curls a bit since that was the only thing he could reach right now.

"Then I fire you and get me another pet"

By that answer Harrys eyebrows lifted and Louis had to grin.

"We doing it without lube then", the younger one said and Louis laughed, let his head fall back again when he felt one of Harrys finger rubbing a bit of lube around his hole. While doing so, Harry placed a few kisses on the soft skin of his inner thighs, before a thought came into his mind.

"Am I allowed to leave hickeys?", he asked in trance when he imagined to bite the skin and mark these beautiful thighs; colour them dark red and purple. Louis frowned, felt how Harrys first finger entered his hole slowly, had to sigh slightly. And Harry also had to hold back a sigh, because… was it stupid to think that he really had missed the warm and tight feeling around his fingers and that he never wanted to miss it ever again? Yes. He looked up to check if he hurt Louis, but this one laid there with closed eyes and hummed in that moment, enjoying the feeling.

"Why?"

Harry first didn't get what he meant, but then remembered. He looked at the tanned skin of his thighs, leaned down and kissed over those stretchmarks.

"Dunno. Would look lovely"

He heard Louis mutter an "Jesus", before the smaller one sighed.

"Because you asked, yes. But don't make me look like a fucking dalmatian"

Harry chuckled and didn't let Louis tell him twice, bit the skin softly for what Louis felt his dick twitch. The way Harrys hands felt so good on his skin, stroking it, his one finger slowly going in and out while he bit his skin and licked over it felt... amazing.

"'Nother", Louis ordered after a few minutes, eyes still closed, because Harrys lips went further, as if he really had planned on marking his whole body up with hickeys. And Louis never knew how good it could feel to have lips on this sensitive area of his body. And teeth and tongue and oh god, he needed more.

"Fuck, more"

"Louis, are you-"

"I said more"

Louis kicked a bit with his leg and Harry chuckled, again checked if Louis' face said anything about him feeling discomfort, but his face said all pleasure. So he added a third one for what Louis moaned at the stretch.

"Can't even fucking handle a machine gun right", Louis snorted, feeling a slightly but hot hate feeling for Harry that only turned him on more; because when it came to fingering Harry was a fucking pro, oh god.

Harry had to laugh, bit the skin a bit harder for what Louis made a surprised sound. He huffed when he saw Harrys smug grin while doing that.

"Stupid… frog"

Harry stopped in his movement, looked up at Louis.

"What did you just call me?", he had to laugh.

"Well, you kinda look like a frog. Dunno"

Harry pouted a bit and Louis grinned, wiggled with his hips a bit.

"And now add a fourth"

"Should I tell you what you look like?", Harry murmured and Louis had to grin because it looked cute how Harry disappeared between his thighs again while pouting.

"Like a king. And now go back to business"

Harry obliged, added a fourth finger careful while saying "Well… you are my king"

And okay. Louis didn't know why but… he threw his head back on the pillows and bit his lip grinning and happily moaning because of that. He would like to say that it was only because of the fourth finger entering him, but the way Harry had said that. King kink, or what?

Harry had noticed his reaction had to laugh slightly, kissed his skin, before he sat up again, now saw Louis' complete body.

"You're crazy"

"You have four fingers up your boss's ass", was Louis' answer while making a grimace of pleasure, because the ankle in which Harrys fingers were inside him had changed since he had sat up. Harry didn't answer, looked at where his fingers disappeared and came out of Louis' hole. He felt his mouth water just from looking at it.

"God, Louis, someday I have to…", he stopped himself, cursed in his head for always thinking about it. Louis didn't know what Harry wanted to say, just hummed with closed eyes, had other things to worry about right now. Like how four fingers weren't enough and he wanted Harrys dick finally inside him.

"Put it on the to-do-list", he therefore just said.

"And now put them out and lay back; wanna suck your dick"

"Because you said please, yes", Harry mocked Louis' answer from earlier, but already started to carefully take out his fingers, already missing the warm feeling around them. Louis sighed but grinned at Harrys answer, pushed him a bit on the mattress, crawled over him.

"I don't have to say please for you to do as I say, am I right? I'm your king after all"

Harry hummed, his hand reaching for his wide hips. But they couldn't be there for long, because after Louis had kissed him, he started to crawl backwards away from him.

"And now let me suck my throne"

Harry had to laugh, his head leaning on the pillow again, watching Louis crawling back more so he was facing Harrys dick.

"You're terrible"

Louis grinned and grabbed it softly, licked over the tip; never breaking eye contact by doing so. Harry groaned a bit while looking in Louis' blue eyes that sparkled cockily at him.

"One rule: You cum, you leave", he said and Harry grinned.

"No other rules beside that?"

Louis gave him a warning look, while putting his dick more in his mouth. Harry chuckled because of that, then sighed pleasured and closed his eyes, only concentrating on how good Louis' mouth felt around him. He seriously couldn't wait to feel Louis' hole around it and just the thought about it made his dick twitch in Louis' mouth. Louis hummed a bit, looked up to see Harry having his eyes closed and moaning abundantly. His eyes fell on a spot over his collarbones and when he saw the purple colour he had to grin. And when he looked at the butterfly tattoo on Harrys stomach, an idea popped up inside his head. He took Harrys dick one more time deeper, then let it go with a sound, crawled a bit up. Before Harry could open his eyes and look at what Louis had planned, he felt lips on his torso. When he felt a sharp pain, he jumped a bit and looked down, where Louis smirked at him, lips above his skin.

"Thought the butterfly needed some colour"

"And you ask me why I want to put hickeys on you?"

Louis licked his smirking lips, before he started to suck on his skin again. Harry bit his lips, had to hold back a groan at the feeling of Louis' lips on his skin and how his tongue licked over it.

"Looks so pretty tho", he said after putting more hickeys on Harrys skin, then sat up, staring at his body. Then he blinked, reached with his hand over a place on his chest.

"Don't say you have four nipples", he realised.

"Uhm, yes, I actually have. 1, 2, 3, 4"

While counting, Harry pointed to one nipple each time. Louis had to giggle, because he looked cute while doing it. Harry was such an idiot.

"Anything I also don't know? Got a second dick or something like that?"

"Hmm, maybe when you search very closely you will find my third hand"

Louis leaned over him and put the lower lip of the younger one between his teeth.

"Mmh, I would enjoy a third one of that stupid big hand"

"I said it already and I will say it again for the last time tonight: You really are crazy", Harry said and Louis laughed slightly, grabbed the lube.

"Why, it would be amazing. One hand could finger me, the other one can be around my dick and the other one… hmm… maybe play with my nipples or something like that"

"I could have five hands and cook you something while doing that?"

Louis laughed at Harrys serious expression, nodded while pouring a bit of lube on his hand.

"Yes, that would be perfect"

"Sorry to disappoint"

"Don't worry, as long as there are no other men with that many hands you can relax and be sure I won't fire you"

"Well, thank you", Harry sighed and Louis grinned, then looked behind to grab Harrys dick and lube it up a bit, feeling his excitement. While doing that he leaned over to kiss Harry.

"You forgot the condom by the way"

"No", Louis sing-songed and Harry frowned, looked next to him, but didn't saw a condom anywhere. While he did that were Louis' lips already on his neck again, kissing and licking his skin there.

"Without"

Harrys eyes widened and he pushed Louis a bit away to look at him.

"What?! No, Louis, we can't –"

"I'm clean. And so are you", Louis shrugged, sat up again while Harry just stared at him.

"How did you…"

He remembered the tests he had to do when coming to DEATH for the first time, sighed.

"You're a stalker. How do you know I never had sex after the tests?"

"Well?"

Harry was silent, looked down at the body that was sitting on his.

"See? And you trust me enough to know when I say I'm clean that it's the truth"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I… okay. If that's what you want. I trust you"

Satisfied Louis nodded, kissed him again. Harry summed and his hands found their way to Louis' bum, kneeled his cheeks a bit. Jesus, never had his hands touched something better. Louis was so damn sexy.

"Your ass feels amazing", he moaned against Louis' lips.

"Wait, you're already in?", he joked and Harry chuckled, two of his fingers of his right hand finding their way back to his hole.

"You sure you're stretched enough?"

"Cocky enough?"

"No, but worried"

"I'm fine", Louis said, reached behind his back to push Harrys right hand a bit away so his finger left his hole.

"Just say if something's-"

"Yes and now let's fuck", Louis impatiently said, sat himself up and guided Harrys dick to his hole.

"Wait!", Harry said in panic and Louis looked questioning at him while still holding his ass over his dick.

"We need a safeword!"

Louis' one eyebrow lifted and he looked confused to the side, then back to Harry.

"How about… 'stop'?"

Harry was silent, then nodded embarrassed.

"Okay. Sorry"

Louis laughed, because he was just about to put Harrys dick in his fucking ass and all he was thinking about was a safeword?! They hadn't planned anything kinky anyway, what was going on in this man's brain?

"I should've known that having sex with you is like that"

"Like what?", Harry asked a bit confused and pouting and Louis sighed at that innocent look. I mean, as said, he was just about to put the dick of this man in his ass, but he looked like a naïve child.

"You're a clumsy fool after all", Louis said and then grabbed Harrys wrists to put his hands next to his head.

"And now shut up and let me put that stupid dick in my ass"

"Yes, king"

Louis looked up into Harrys face, where this one had his lips pressed together, grinning. What the fuck, this was the craziest foreplay he ever had. Harry Styles couldn't be real. Normally Louis was all seductive and in his powerbottom mood and here he was, needing almost 3 hours to finally start. He shook the thought off and finally sank down a bit, sighed when he felt Harrys cock entering him. He was stretched because of Harrys stupid fingers, but his dick was really big. Not that Louis minded, he already knew it would feel amazing.

"Oh, shit", Harry hissed when Louis sank slowly lower and his hands flew on his hips again. But they weren't long there, Louis immediately grabbed his wrists and laid them again next to Harrys hand on the mattress, holding them there grinning.

"No touching, Mr. Styles"

Then he let them go, placed his hands on Harrys chest to steady himself, because he couldn't just sit down on Harrys dick. He let another inch in, while Harry cried out a "What?!"

Louis looked from his concentrated gaze on his chest to Harrys face. He looked at him in shock and desperation. Just because of that Louis had to grin.

"You will keep your hands to yourself and be a good daddy"

Harry groaned desperately, looked at the ceiling, then again at Louis, who slid down further.

"But…"

He stopped when he looked at Louis' strict look and whined a bit. That sound changed into a moan when Louis sank down more. Louis gasped when he maybe pushed down a bit too far, his one hand going higher on Harrys chest.

"Oh, god, shit"

"Louis, pleease, I have to touch you!", Harry said in a husky voice and Louis had to chuckle. Harry was already begging? He really was a very physical person.

"Touch me without permission and I can't promise that you will come today"

Harry whined; his hands grabbed the fabric next to his head instead.

"This is about me after all, right?"

Harry had to pull himself together to be able to say a quiet "yes". Louis sighed in pleasure, when he finally sat down completely, his head falling back a bit. They both moaned at the same time. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the blanket harder. God, Louis felt amazing and the sounds he made were so hot and he looked so so beautiful, he couldn't just lay here and not touch him. It was against his nature for fucks sake.

"You feel amazing, oh fuck", he in the end groaned when Louis began to circle his hips to get used to the stretch. Louis first breathed in deeply, enjoyed the feeling so much, then looked down had to grin a bit. Harry already looked wrecked.

"Yeah? Feeling good, daddy?"

"Mmmh, never felt better. Wish I could touch you"

"You were allowed to touch me a lot today", Louis said, looked down, where his thighs were spread, could see a few purple hickeys on the inside of the thighs. Then his motions got harder and he moaned, just like Harry. It felt so good to ride Harry, to take the control and be here with him.

"Jesus, Harry, I thought your fingers were good, but your dick makes up for everything you do wrong"

"So I can touch you?!"

Harry didn't even joke, looked up in hope and Louis bit his lips, still looking at the ceiling. He looked so beautiful sitting on Harry while moving his hips like that, looking up. Harry wanted to squeeze his hips, lay his hands on his ass, stroke his beautiful, soft skin. But he bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the feeling rather than on his want to touch him.

"Behave and be a good daddy, then maybe yes", Louis answered strictly, then leaned on his hands a bit, to lift his bum a bit so Harrys cock slid a bit out of his hole. Then he sat back down again and moaned, did it again and again. He still felt a slight pain, because of the stretch, but it felt so good, he had missed this feeling so much. And finally, he could live out all the sexual tension that had built up between the two.

"Oh fuck, Louis, you're so good", Harry moaned when Louis began to bounce more and more, was sure his lip would soon start bleeding because of how hard he was biting it to hold back of letting his hands touch him. Louis whined a bit, then leaned down over Harry, lips just above the one under him, both panting harder.

After a while Louis licked a bit over the plump lips of the taller one that were red because of the biting.

"Mmh, you don't know how amazing it feels to finally use your dick, daddy"

Harry moaned at that and Louis saw how his hands almost twitched, wanting to touch him. And Louis had to grin because Harry always acted like an innocent angel, but secretely loved it to be talked to like that.

"Louis, please, please, I need to…", Harry couldn't speak more, felt so much pleasure and desire, his head was beginning to become more and more foggy. His voice was deeper than usual and Louis bit his lip, because he sounded so hot. And he made this handsome man fall apart under him.

"You won't cum"

"No, I need to touch you!", Harry almost screamed and Louis had to laugh a bit, slowed down his movements, just slowly moved his hips forward and backwards. Harry made a sound that was a mixture of a whine and a moan. He sounded so desperate and turned on, Louis loved it.

"Yeah, you wanna touch me?", Louis breathed against his lips and Harry immediately nodded in a fast pace.

"Do I need to teach you how to talk?"

"Yes, yes, Louis, I really want to touch you", the taller one immediately answered, nodded again, curled his toes in pleasure when Louis deepened his movements even more. Jesus, he felt so fucking desperate, was about to say 'stop' just because he fucking wanted to touch this beautiful man. He had never been so turned on and desperate before.

"Why, daddy, I'm already sitting on your dick. You really have some nerves; always wanting more"

Louis huffed a bit, quickened his movements, moaned. Harry pressed his lips together again, even more turned on by Louis' voice that was a bit higher and raspier and also a bit desperate because of the pleasure he was feeling, crackled a bit.

"I can't get enough of you", he said serious and out of breath. Louis had to grin while still doing the movements.

"Fucking with you happens with a lot of talking. Shut up and maybe I let you touch me soon"

Harry sighed frustrated, but of course said nothing. Louis was happy about that and bounced harder on this beautiful dick, almost screamed when Harrys cock slammed on his prostate. Determined, he went faster.

"Oh, god, yes, fuck!"

He leant over Harry again, that had moaned the last minutes but never said anything, while breathing harder and a bit exhausted by the fast pace.

"Mmh", Louis said pleased, leaned on his elbow that now were next to Harrys head on the mattress. He circled his hips in a fast pace and leaned to his ear after licking over the lips of the taller one, before breathing teasingly over it.

"Touch me, daddy", he almost whispered. As if Harrys was scared that he would change his mind his hands flew immediately on his body, didn't seem to know where to land, because he embraced Louis, let his hands wander over his whole body. They wandered from his waist to his hips, to his ass, until they desperately wandered over his back and arms and back again.

"Oh god, Louis, you feel so amazing", Harry said in a stunned tone and Louis chuckled, really enjoyed Harrys hands on is skin, too. When the first need to touch every inch of Louis' body had calmed down, his hands found their way to his bum. Harry didn't change the rhythm Louis was moving his hips, but kneeled the flesh, moaned again.

"You're perfect"

"Yeah? You feel perfect", Louis said into his ear, quickened his movements, felt how his thighs were starting to feel tired and sore, but didn't want to stop, couldn't stop, it felt too good and he was close. But for what did he have Harry?

"Daddy?", he softly said in his ear and noticed the goosebumps he initiated with that, had to grin.

"I want you to do something for me"

"Anything", Harry immediately said and Louis bit his lips full grinning, licked again over his ear, had stopped his movements, felt how his thighs very happy about that.

"I want you to hold my hips-"

Before he could finish, he already felt Harrys hands land on his hips for what he had to smirk more.

"And fuck into me"

Harry tensed up, his head shoot to the side to look at Louis. Louis bit his lip and looked at Harrys fuller ones.

"I'm so fucking close, so slam your dick into me and make me cum", he breathed over Harrys lips, eyes still on them. Harry gulped at that, but couldn't think more about it because all he wanted was to make Louis and him come. 

"Can you do that for me?", Louis leaned even more to him and Harry just nodded, just wanted to come so bad and just the thought about what Louis ahd asked him to do turned him on even more what was almost impossible. So he tightened his hold on Louis' hips and while Louis started to kiss him, Harry put his feet steady on the mattress. Louis cried out a bit when he started to snap his hips up.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, Harry, yes", he let out a moan against his lips, that turned into a whine, gripped in Harrys curls and pulled it a bit. Harry moaned and one hand fell onto Louis' back to hold him. The sounds Louis made against his lips were driving Harry crazy, he had never heard Louis made those noises ever, could tell he was very close. He changed the angle a bit and Louis let his face fall into the crock of Harrys neck while screaming his name. Harry hit the spot again and again, felt how Louis' grip got tighter, his body tensing up and his whining becoming louder and louder. If they weren't busy right now Harry would ask himself if there was a chance that anybody could hear them, because he was loud and Louis was fucking screaming. But the noises he made were turning Harry more and more on and when he felt how he would come soon he groaned, put his mouth against the ear of the smaller one.

"Fuck, Louis, please, let me cum, I'm so fucking close"

"Nnngh, yes, fuck, I-", then Louis screamed again and came, almost saw black. Harry fucked him through his orgasm, had to hold back to not just come by the sound Louis had made while reaching his orgasm.

"Mmh, come inside me. Fuck, Harry, oh shit", Louis said breathless and a bit quieter than before. And just that sentence made Harry cry out and after a few thrusts coming inside Louis. Louis summed happily, while his face was still burried in the neck of the other one, when he felt it. How long did he wait for this?!

Harry collapsed on the mattress, but even in this state softly laid Louis down on him and not let him fall on his front. Louis hummed again, pressed his face more in his neck, smelling Harry, sweat and sex. He and Harry were still breathing heavy and tried to calm down. But it now started to feel uncomfortable, so Louis sat up, avoiding to sit down on Harrys cock again, again held himself up on his hands on Harrys chest. He grimaced a bit when he let Harrys dick slide out of him. Immediately Harry opened his eyes, held Louis' waist to steady him.

"Are you okay?", he asked, still blissed out and while breathing heavier. Louis only nodded, was happy for the support by Harrys hands, just let himself fall down on his chest again. They didn't talk for a moment, both still calming their breathing. Louis clenched his hole a bit, feeling how sore it was and Harrys cum leaking out. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but it felt rather good. He had thought about that for such a long time. He sighed happily by the thought, rubbed his cheek softly over the skin of Harrys body.

"That was… amazing", Harry now could say, his hand softly going up and down Louis' waist and hips.

"Mhm, it was", Louis turned his head and muttered against the skin of Harrys chest, bit it a bit.

"Wanted this for so long"

"I think me, too, you know?"

"Yes I know. I knew it even before you knew it"

Louis felt the chest vibrate when Harry laughed, then they fell silent again. It was comfortable, they both just calmed down, came down to earth again after being in their own little world.

"Thank you", Harry then said softly, kissed the top of his head.

"Huh? For what?", Louis confused answered, frowned a bit.

"Well... this. You are and feel incredible, Louis"

"You thank me for having sex with you? Am I a prostitute?"

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis grinned, didn't see it but knew he did it. He then sat up, stretched a bit, sitting on Harrys hipbones.

"No. I thank you for using me, L'eue Courante. My king"

"Hmm… better, Mr. Styles"

Harry grinned and Louis did the same, looked down at Harrys chest. The butterfly tattoo was full of hickeys; over his collarbones were a few, too. Just like the inside of Louis' thighs.

Before he could think about it, he felt Harrys arm around him, before he was carefully put down on the mattress, so he was laying on his back. Surprised Louis let out a noise, but let then Harry lean over him and kiss him slowly while the hands of the taller one wandered over his body softly and careful; such a contrast to the squeezing a few minutes ago. Their kiss was lazily, but felt good.

"You look so gorgeous after sex", Harry said while his eyes wandered over every part of Louis' body, ending with his face. Louis sighed, let his head fall down on the mattress.

"When do I not look gorgeous for you?"

"Never", Harry said with a serious expression, as if he swore it with his full heart. Louis rolled his eyes, but had to smile a bit, his cheeks blushing a bit.

"Stupid charmer. But you look kinda hot, too. All fucked up and all that"

Harry grinned and Louis poked the dimple, then frowned when Harry was crawling back.

"Can I go to the bathroom to get a towel?"

"Uhm, yes, of course", Louis answered and looked after Harry, when he disappeared in the bathroom. He was a bit surprised that Harry even asked if he could go into that room, respecting his privacy that much. Then he chuckled. But for a surprise he broke into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeess, this chapter is pure... smut. I love it and you for sure do, too ;)
> 
> We're all going to hell but heeey what's new? 
> 
> Hope you liked it, first time writing sex smut for me :D You can of course share your thoughts and tips more me :) 
> 
> Next update next wednesday <3
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	42. ||40||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created an Instagram account where I inform you about updates and post the pictures of Louis' outfits.
> 
> Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28

Louis had closed his eyes in the meantime, heard a slight rumbling and a "shit!", opened his eyes and saw Harry catching something and putting it back on the shelf in the bathroom. He had to laugh, rolled his eyes.

"Don't take the whole bathroom apart"

"Nothing happened, I just got stuck", mumbled Harry and checked if he had put everything as before, then came back to the bed. Louis watched him with lazy eyes, still not moving.

"It's alright, I was just so surprised that something clumsy had happened to you"

Harry pouted a bit and sat down next to Louis' hip, but bent over him a little when he used the towel to clean Louis. Louis hummed gratefully and watched him do it. Harry looked so pretty, covered with hickeys, tousled hair and physically exhausted. At the touch of the little hand on his chest as it stroked over the butterfly, Harry looked up at Louis' face. At first Louis had looked at the spot touched by his hand, but then he looked into the green eyes. Immediately they both had to smile a bit and probably thought the same thing, but didn't say it. They would never have been able to sleep relaxed without this. Never would they have been as relaxed for a second as they are now. Because even if they thought about tomorrow, they had forgotten it for a short moment before. And now they were too tired to stress themselves.

"Look, even the athlete Harry Styles has a few rolls when he sits", said Louis, pinching the skin that was wrinkling when Harry sat. Immediately Harry stretched his back and Louis laughed.

"Your body's sexy anyway, Harry. With or without tummy"

"Hmm, I like yours with tummy better"

Harry leaned over his face and tapped Louis' tummy with his fingers.

"Oh really?", Louis chuckled and Harry nodded, kissed him, hand still on Louis' tummy.

"It's sexy", the taller one whispered between the kisses, and at that moment Louis' stomach growled. Louis groaned annoyed and looked up at the ceiling. Harry laughed.

"Do you know how happy I am to finally be hungry again?! I haven't eaten since yesterday because I just couldn't"

"Well, maybe you just needed a little physical effort?"

"Yes, the training earlier was really exhausting", Louis grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You should definitely eat something, though. Maybe not something that greasy, but something light, so that -"

"I want pizza"

Harry was silent in surprise, shrugged his shoulders when Louis sat up, determined to do so.

"Okay, or that"

Louis grinned and Harry stroked his hip.

"How can you order pizza here?", he asked curiously and Louis frowned a little.

"Oh, no, I'm not ordering. I never have, I'll just have one made here"

Harry also frowned.

"You've never ordered a pizza before"

Thoughtfully the smaller one shrugged his shoulders.

"No, why should I?"

"Because... I don't know. And besides, we're in Italy, there must be some good pizza to order somewhere"

Louis just kept quiet then, had never thought about it.

"We'll order", Harry said, and Louis raised an eyebrow, which made the man sigh.

"Please?"

Now Louis grinned with satisfaction, spoke into his bracelet.

"Liam, do you see any way I can order a pizza?"

He didn't have his headset on, so Harry also heard the security answer.

"Um... L'eue Courante? Do you mean how you could order a pizza from the kitchen -"

"No, no, I want to order pizza, like, uhm... Just like normal people, you know?"

"Um, yeah, I'll send someone to pick it up"

"Oh, you can do that?", asked Louis surprised and Harry smiled, shaking his head. Such a powerful person and he didn't know you could order pizza to pick up.

"I can go and get it"

"Um, was that Harry?"

Louis didn't answer directly, just looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"Forget it, Liam, nevermind. See you tomorrow", he said, ending the connection. Harry frowned as Louis crawled to the end of the bed, motivated.

"What are you doing?"

"We're picking up my pizza!", Louis cheered and Harry jumped up as soon as Louis tried to get up, held out a hand.

"Wait, what?! You're just gonna get away with that?!"

"Let's find out", Louis grinned and Harry couldn't stop him as Louis walked into his closet, limping a little.

"You order, I'll take a shower! I want something with mozzarella and rocket"

Harry watched him stunned as the smaller one walked out of the wardrobe with new clothes, put them on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

***

"You know that I'm risking my job?", Harry came out of the bathroom, just dried his hair with a towel. Louis was checking his dress in the mirror, then looked at Harry. No sooner that they had been having sex they were much more open with their bodies, Louis and Harry had come out of the bathroom naked. But by then they'd both seen everything, so...

"Bullshit"

Harry sighed, thinking that he was exaggerating a lot and that Louis was allowed to do that.

"We're also risking my job"

At this, Harry looked at him in panic and Louis giggled, looking at him teasingly through the mirror.

"So I guess it doesn't make any difference if I sleep with an employee or go out for pizza at night. It's not in the contract, but it's not reasonable"

"I'm going to pick up pizza with L'eue Courante. I have never thought I'd see this", said Harry, putting on the fresh boxer shorts Louis had laid out for him. He looked at the trousers and sweater on the bed in amazement.

"Jacksons", Louis said, seeing the look, while putting on his shoes.

"So have fun"

"Why do you still have that?", Harry asked, but he put it on anyway. Better than going into the uncomfortable uniform - but he should still take a weapon with him.

"We were in Italy quite often, so there was a lot of his things here"

Louis shrugged.

"And I threw away all his things, but it's convenient for that sort of thing"

Harry stared at him briefly in bewilderment. Louis noticed this, shrugged his shoulders again.

"What is it? If some of it was of great value to him, all the better. After all, he was worth a lot to me too, and I lost him"

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna defend him either. But does that mean that Zayn was wearing the stuff, too?"

Louis giggled, walked up to him as the taller one closed the zipper of the pants a little annoyed.

"I admit, it suits you best", was Louis' answer as he stroked over his shoulders, which were now wearing the grey sweater.

"Well, I'm relieved. It's an honour to wear the pet-outfit"

"Yes, isn't it?!", Louis giggled, then walked to his bedside table.

"Let me pay", Harry said when he saw Louis pull out his wallet.

"It's my money anyway, because I'm paying you"

"I don't think it works that way"

Louis grinned, walked back to him, put the small purse in Harry's pocket.

"Well, you don't have any money on you anyway. Or were you planning on paying me for sex?"

"Would be worth it", Harry muttered, and Louis slapped the back of his head.

"Let's go"

"But, Louis, that would be the only meal I could pay for and invite you to join me"

"I don't need to be invited, invite a girl from your waiting room"

Harry sighed when Louis said this as he walked to the door. He grabbed the jacket that Louis had also laid out for him, then followed Louis out of the room.

***

"Do you also feel like you are doing something forbidden?", Louis asked excitedly and Harry walked beside him, frowning.

"Louis, you are a boss of a mafia"

"Nevertheless. I've never done anything like that before", he giggled and Harry raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"Can't believe you when I look at how you're treated and how many securities are around you and walking with you"

"Well, maybe sometimes I did some things. But I've never gone out for pizza at night"

"Badass"

"Good ass"

Louis patted himself on the butt. Harry smiled, put his arm around his waist.

"Perfect even", he said in his ear.

"Charmer", was Louis' answer and they arrived at the elevator, entered it and luckily Louis knew the way around everywhere, clicked a button that lead them to a parking garage.

"You drive, hero. Pick a car", said the smaller one as the door opened and he stepped out. He didn't notice at first that Harry was no longer beside him. But when he noticed, he looked behind him, wondering why Harry was still standing in the lift. Only when the door began to close did Harry step out quickly, blinking.

"Wh-What?"

"What, do you want me to drive?", Louis grinned somewhat teasingly, but thought the look on Harry's face was cute.

"No way. But I really get to choose?!", said Harry seriously and gasped. Louis frowned somewhat defiantly.

"Listen, I also am able to drive. And now choose"

Harry looked at him seriously.

"I... I will never be able to decide", he said and walked off, looking to the side where all sorts of expensive cars were parked. He didn't know some brands, but he wasn't a total car freak either.

"Oh dear", Louis sighed, also started to walk, past Harry, who slowed down to look at each car.

"What car did you always want to drive?"

"I don't know much about cars. I only know the clichés. Have you ever driven one of these? They all look so new"

The smaller one rolled his eyes to the answer, looked around. His eyes met the large exit of the first hall, which led to the second hall, thought of what Harry had said. He began to grin.

"I think I know which one you would like"

Without waiting for Harry's reaction, he grabbed his wrist, pulled him towards the exit.

"What?", Harry just asked helplessly, but he let himself be walked away. He got no answer, but he didn't have to when they entered the next hall.

"You're joking, right?!", Harry said stunned when he saw what kind of cars were there. There weren't as many as in the previous hall, but they were all Oldtimers. Originals, as he could tell from the number plates.

"You have a choice, but an Oldtimer is also very nice"

Louis leaned against the wall with a grin as Harry slowly walked into the hall.

"I didn't think you liked them", the taller one said after a short time and Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, why not? They are often not so practical because they don't have darkened windows, but it's night anyway. And if we're going to do something forbidden, it'll be like in the old movies"

Harry smiled, just stopped at an old Mercedes. It was painted an old yellow, had a mobile roof. As he stroked the paint, fascinated by the leather seats and the wooden shelves, Louis pushed off, went to a door in the wall, which reminded him of a fuse box. He scanned his arm, looked on which parking number the Oldtimer was, typed it in and then he could take the key out of the key cabinet.

"Well, let's go before the pizza gets cold"

Louis giggled, and stretched out the hand with the key to Harry. Surprised, Harry let the key be dropped in his hand, looked at it, then at Louis, who already entered the car. Harry played with the key before he opened the door and entered on the other side. They buckled their seat belts and drove a short time later towards the exit to get onto the streets of Italy. It was perfect. Driving through these streets in a vintage car, that was... really something different.

"Shouldn't we raise the roof?" Harry asked as they approached the exit.

"No, why?", Louis whined and Harry fell uncertainly silent.

"Louis, your safety comes first"

Louis sighed somewhat disappointed, nodded before looking away. Harry frowned somewhat sadly as he stopped briefly to close the roof. Louis still looked out, a slight pout on his lips. Even when he was doing something normal, but forbidden to him, he couldn't do it right, it seemed to him. One day, just driving through the streets without a roof. That would be something.

***

Louis was looking out the window again, watching the street, when he heard Harry get back in. He had been so worried about leaving Louis in the car for a short time but it was safer than going with him to the pizzeria where he would be seen. And a vintage car wasn't exactly conspicuous around here. Even though it was beautiful.

"I have an idea", said Harry and Louis looked at him questioningly as he put the two pizza boxes on the seats in the back.

"What is it now?"

"Trust me"

Harry laughed at Louis' snapping tone, drove out of the parking lot. Louis frowned as Harry didn't return to the track but drove off with the help of the nave in his bracelet.

"No, I must first allow the idea. As I said before, your ideas are only partially good"

"Believe me, it's a good idea", Harry laughed, driving a little faster.

***

They didn't drive long until they hit a road leading out of town. Louis frowned as Harry stopped at the side. He could have stopped on the street, there was no one here. Louis' look changed when Harry lowered the roof of the car, still having a few problems with it, but Louis didn't pay any attention to it, sat up. Harry got back into the car, saw Louis' look, and laughed because for the first time he was the one who was so enthusiastic and stunned. Just because he could drive with the roof down.

"I don't think there's any danger here, and it would be a shame to not drive through Italy in a vintage convertible with the top down.

He drove on with that and Louis smiled as he felt the wind in his face, seeing nothing but nature, the dark sky above him and the empty country road in front of him. He leaned his face against his hand, turned his head to look at Harry smiling, who was also smiling as he enjoyed the wind as he drove. He hadn't known that he had always wanted to drive through such a road in a convertible like in a movie, but now he knew it. It felt incredible. As if they weren't them at all, but in another life where something like that was normal.

They drove on quietly for a while, but both of them so happy before they reached a hill. Harry stopped and reached for the pizzaboxes while Louis was getting out.

"How did you know about this?", he asked as he looked at the view, hopping on the bonnet with a hop. Harry handed him the box, shrugged his shoulders.

"I looked on the GPS. And we're lucky there was anything like that around here. Only thing is, the pizza might have cooled off"

Louis laughed at the end and opened a box before sliding further on the hood to put the pizza down in front of him. Harry did the same and as they bit into the first piece at the same time, moaned with relish.

"I'm so hungry", Louis sighed.

"And who would have thought that a ordered and only warm pizza could be so good?"

"All normal people", Harry replied and Louis grinned.

"Actually, normal is boring. But if in a normal, boring life you can order a pizza just like that, at least it's bearable"

Harry laughed, took another piece. They ate in silence from then on, simply because both were so hungry and the silence around them was so pleasant. They heard the city they had left slightly, otherwise only heard the sounds of nature.

***

At Louis' yawn, Harry looked at his bracelet.

"Oh dear, it's 1:00 a.m. already"

Louis hummed, moved a little closer to Harry.

"I have to get up in a few hours"

Harry chuckled, looked at the smaller one who was already looking at him, now sitting closer to him.

"Well, we can just stay awake the whole night and then go straight to practice?"

Louis laughed, playing with the collar of the grey sweater with one hand.

"And what would you suggest we do if we did that?"

"Hmm, I'm sure I'd come up with an idea"

Harry pretended to think, placing one hand thoughtfully on his chin, looking up at the sky.

"I'm already glad we're doing the break-in tomorrow night; my bum will have recovered by then"

"I never would have planned it if we had done the break-in in the morning", said Harry worriedly and Louis smiled about it, looking at his lips.

"What, you worried about that? Because you didn't seem to care so much before training"

"I'm not that hormone controlled right now", mumbled Harry, tugging at his jeans.

"A bit Louis-controlled, maybe..."

Louis raised an eyebrow, a grin on his lips.

"Louis-controlled?"

Harry nodded, looked back at him. Then he seemed to be thinking about something as he stared at him a bit.

"What else do you know about me?", he asked then. Louis blinked in surprise, looked at him questioningly.

"I mean besides the fact that I'm clean. Which, by the way, I still find quite strange", he looked away, and Louis laughed briefly, looked away briefly as well, after he had looked at Harry in silence.

"I know a lot about you"

More than you do about yourself, he thought, but he didn't say it. It was too early for that. The taller one obliviously looked back to Louis in the meantime.

"You know about my operations?"

Now Louis frowned and looked back to him.

"What?”

Harry shrugged, piled up the empty pizza boxes.

"So you don't know everything after all. That's nice"

"What operations?"

Louis watched him in confusion. He would know something like that.

"Oh, a few, some here and there. When I started working for DEATH and I earned more money, I thought, why not get a little liposuction or a dick extension?"

Louis laughed immediately, shoved him a bit. He pushed him harder than usual, which made Harry steady himself on one hand surprisingly before he would fell off. Then he got punched in the arm.

"You asshole, don't fuck with me! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Louis laughed when he said that, so he didn't mean it. At least Harry understood that much now. He grinned cheekily and looked again to the smaller one.

"What; it wasn't in my file, huh?"

Still laughing, Louis shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. But interesting that you've gotten so cocky now you're comparing your dick to one you'd have after a dick extension"

"Having sex with you makes someone narcissistic", was Harry's explanation and Louis' laugh stopped a bit and he looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Would explain a lot of things, you know? I mean Jackson, Zayn -"

"It was a joke", Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not narcissistic, but I am confident in some things. And I've never had any problems or complexes about my dick now, so..."

"You don't have to"

Louis now rolled his eyes as well.

"It's like I have a complex about my ass"

After he had said that, he looked down, checking his dress, pulled it down a little because it had slipped up, as he was sitting on his left hip, both legs bent to the right. Harry leaned slightly towards Louis, his left hand next to his hip, to hold himself.

"You aren't allowed to have complexes about anything on you anyway"

"Also true"

Louis shrugged his shoulders, although it wasn’t like that and he hadn’t always been so confident. Harry chuckled, looked at Louis' lips, but had to get something off his chest.

"Louis?"

"Hm?", Louis hummed, looking at Harry's lips, already put one hand on his neck.

"You know, if… Well, if there's anything you want to talk about, I’m always there to listen. Not that I think you need it or anything, but I wanted to say it anyway, or offer it. You can trust me; I know you trust yourself the most, but you can trust me a little bit, too. I just wanted to tell you"

Louis' eyes widened a little, then he chuckled as his hand moved from Harry's neck to the collar of the sweater, playing with it.

"What, are you trying to get to know some secrets of L'eue Courante?"

Harry was silent, remaining serious as he studied the elder's face.

"No. But I want to get to know Louis'"

Louis didn't expect the answer, swallowed. He was amazed again how Harry could tell the difference. But it was true, it was Louis and Harry now. And Harry wanted to help Louis and listen if he could and would let him. L'eue Courante didn't need that, he was a mafia boss who was ruthless and his boss. But Louis was a normal person with a private life, with private problems. And after talking to Quen earlier, Harry just had to tell him that he wasn't alone, he could talk to him. Maybe he just missed that.

Harry saw that Louis hadn't seen this answer coming, but he had expected nothing else. Because Louis wasn't very cool about it, Harry understood that by now. He didn't want a thank you or anything else. He just wanted him to have heard it and now know. So he pressed his lips on the smaller ones to spare him the answer. Louis was visibly happy about it, because he replied. Then he hummed and pulled him a little closer to himself by the fabric of his sweater. Harry could go on kissing Louis forever, just as Louis could kiss him, but he broke off when he thought of the time.

"We should go back. Not that they'll wonder where you are"

Louis snorted.

"It's not like every 30 minutes someone looks in my room to see if I'm still there, Harry"

"Well... but some must be wondering why you don't call someone because of the break-in to talk through something again and start worrying", grinned Harry and Louis bit his lip.

"Oops"

Harry jumped off the car, the pizza boxes in one hand, the other hand stretched out so Louis could take it.

"Do you actually do that automatically, or what's the point of that all the time?", Louis asked, but took the hand anyway, jumped carefully from the car.

"What?", was Harry's answer, which was probably enough. Louis chuckled, shook his head.

"I've never met a man with such manners", he said as he passed the taller one. Harry looked at him in bewilderment until it dawned on him what Louis might mean. He began to grin, leapt forward quickly, and bowed to Louis to open the door.

"Well, it's about time, Mr. Tomlinson"

Louis laughed, got in and Harry closed the door.

"And same, by the way", he said and Louis began to grin.

"Well, it's about time, Mr. Styles"

Harry laughed, got in. They closed the roof halfway down, but were otherwise rather quiet. Louis had at some point put his head on his shoulder, which didn't change until they arrived the garage again. Harry parked and turned off the engine, looked at Louis questioningly.

"Louis?", he asked and smiled as Lois grumbled and stretched, yawned.

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Nonsense. Never, I must always be alert and on guard"

"Well, that's reassuring. If anything happened, you would have reacted immediately”

Louis nodded stubbornly.

"Yes, that's right"

With that he unbuckled his seat belt. Harry laughed and shook his head, now unbuckled himself, got out. Louis remained seated, grinning cheekily at Harry as he slammed the driver's door. He understood, smiled and went to the other side to open the door and put out a hand.

"Now do I really have to remember you to do this?"

"Forgive me, I thought you could get off without me"

Louis snorted and watched as Harry closed the door.

"Now that you've started, I expect you to do this forever"

"Very well, I will open the doors and offer my hand to Louis Tomlinson till the end of your days"

Louis grinned more, took a step towards him, leaned up a bit. He felt Harry holding his breath a little.

"Oh, you'll offer me more than just your hand"

"Well, also my other four hands"

Louis laughed at Harry's goofy grin and took off the key to put it back in the small key cabinet. Then he walked towards the entrance of the central, knowing that Harry would follow him. And indeed, Harry had soon caught up with him, putting one hand on his lower back.

"I'll take you back to your room now"

Raising one eyebrow, Louis turned to the younger one as they stood in the elevator.

"You really don't give me any credit, huh?"

"Nonsense. As a worker for DEATH, I have to make sure L'eue Courante gets to his room safely. I know what you're made of"

"Oh, so you're only doing this for professional reasons"

"Everything I do I do for professional reasons", grinned Harry and looked at him. Louis laughed.

"That's right, I forgot, Mr. Styles. I find it interesting how you eat pizza and sneak off professionally. Instead of admitting you're a little gentleman, huh?"

In the end, Louis pinched his cheek and Harry made a slight grimace, rolling his eyes.

"If I may say so, Mr. Tomlinson, looking at the last few men you've been involved with lately, anyone who isn't an asshole is a gentleman"

"Hmm, so you wouldn't say you are one?"

Harry didn't seem to have an answer, shrugged his shoulders at one point.

"I... well, I just like being nice. Should be normal to treat others with kindness. It's a shame that I get called on how nice I am more than Jackson is asked why he is a fucking asshole"

Louis chuckled sadly, nodded.

"Well, that's the world. And Jackson is still an authority here"

"No, that's just Aria Soffocante. Has nothing to do with how your ex treats you"

Louis was silent, had to grin a little. He found it amusing how loyal Harry was to him and how he supported him. Both; L'eue Courante and Louis. It felt good. And somehow refreshing.

A sound was heard and the doors opened slowly. Louis and Harry wanted to got out, but they couldn't right away. Because they both stopped in surprise when the doors were fully open and they looked at a group of armed men; Liam in front. He had a grumpy expression with his arms folded across his chest.

"Fuck", Louis just muttered, and Harry immediately felt panic rising inside him.

***

"Harry Styles, step out of the elevator. Slowly"

Harry immediately raised his arms slowly when he heard a click of a gun, dropped the pizza boxes. Liam frowned a little as he only noticed them now. Louis sighed a little. How stupid is this panic here, he thought to himself as he watched Harry slowly step out of the elevator. And when Louis saw Liam walking straight to him, putting his hand in front of the door so it wouldn't close, looking at him worried as if he was expecting to find some hurt somewhere or something; as if Harry had forced him to do something and hurt him or something else, Louis felt it. He felt the urge to just go back into the elevator and go down, get back in the car and drive away. And this time longer than he had just done a few minutes ago. Maybe even with Harry, then this one wouldn't be killed. And he could drive better than Louis. And he knew more about life in general. Then they could get pizza and have sex every day. A dream.

It wasn't until Louis realized what he was thinking that he blinked, stepped out of the elevator. Since when did he... choose this over his work life? Since when was he jealous of boring people and their boring life?!

"What's this, Payne?", he asked annoyed when he saw two men take Harry by the arms.

"Did you really think they wouldn't notice if you just ran away? You're lucky I know Harry a little and knew he wouldn't hurt you; that you'd be back soon"

Louis was silent, tore loose when Liam took him by the arm. The grip had been gentle, but it had only provoked Louis more. He wasn't made of glass; wasn't an object to just protect and to lock away for safety.

"It's my fucking business what I do. And I would have fired you if you'd interrupted us"

Liam sighed and Louis watched as Harry was taken away.

"What the fuck?"

"Stay calm, he's just being walked to his room"

Louis was silent, but had to smile when Harry turned to him and their eyes met. Harry smiled somewhat helplessly and Louis shook his head in amusement. Because honestly... this was all absolutely ridiculous. But really... what did he expect? That he could have a private life outside his room? That he and Harry could spend time together unattended, have a pizza?

"It's not like every 30 minutes someone looks in my room to see if I'm still there, Harry", he had said to Harry. And it had been a joke; but it had been true, this was his real life. His life was a joke.

"But don't think that won't have any consequences", he heard Liam say, snorted at that, look at him.

"What, because I ate pizza?"

Liam remained serious, glanced briefly at the other men and nodded at them by what they said goodbye to Louis, then left. One of them even took the two pizza boxes. Louis had to chuckle at that and Liam looked at him unbelievably.

"Louis. Do you think DEATH is just going to ignore this?", he scoffed and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've to be able to defend myself, what have I been training for?"

"I mean Harry, Louis. If Miss Ryan finds out about this, he's in danger"

Louis was silent, frowned a little.

"What? Why would she? And it has nothing to do with whether he was in cahoots with Danielle"

Liam looked at him seriously in the eyes before he answered.

"Who knows. She'd probably spin it to make it seem like it was related. He's distracting you, Louis"

"Pah. Leave me alone and live out your control compulsion somewhere else"

With that he turned around and walked off in the direction of his room. Of course, Liam followed him.

"I am your first security! The only private security after you scared the other one away after you slept with him all the time"

Louis snorted and shook his head.

"Leave me alone, Liam. None of this has anything to do with you. You're supposed to do your job and-"

"This is my job!"

"No!"

Louis turned to him now in anger. Because he just couldn't take it anymore. All this, that... this freedom that he couldn't have, even though it seemed so close. And every time he tried, something like that happened. Sometimes it didn't bother him, but right now... he was about to go crazy.

"I will protect L'eue Courante. And because of that, I must interfere with his life"

"Yes, exactly! In L'eue Courante’s! But not in Louis' for fuck's sake!"

Liam kept silent, confused at Louis' remark, gave him a quick look.

"What? That makes no sense"

Louis stared at him, then his position softened a bit, sighed. Because of course Liam didn't understand. Why would he? No one seemed to understand him. Except Harry.

"Fuck it. I want to sleep. So feel free to follow me to my room. Actually, Harry was going to take me to my room, idiot. But don't you say another word to me, you understand?"

And with that, he turned and heard Liam walking quietly behind him. And Liam did this for one reason only: he had to protect L'eue Courante. It was part of his job, so he did this. He wasn't protecting any part of Louis. Otherwise he would have had his back, not sent a whole crowd of men after Harry to take him away.

***

The day had been terrible. How could it have gone well if the evening was approaching (and Louis had to spend the whole day with Jackson)? But in the end Louis was looking forward to the evening, because then he would tell Jackson that he was wrong and Danielle hadn’t be able to just take over a former headquarter without them noticing. So everything was okay. Except now nothing was okay.

Sighing, Louis walked through the hall, once again in his group of men, while Jackson couldn't stop talking again.

"I'm not ungrateful. But if you were less selfish while telling everyone how great you are and how well you do your job all the time, maybe I'd rather say that. But since you praise yourself enough, I don't have to do that", he said for the thousandth time and looked at his bracelet. Where was Harry anyway? He hadn't even seen him today, not once during training. Should he expect something bad? Liam wouldn't have dared to tell Ms. Ryan something and Harry was on his way to germany instead of helping him here, right?

But when they finally arrived at the garage and walked towards the one van that Louis was going to drive in, Louis saw Harry loading another car together with others. He immediately had to grin when he saw the younger one in his uniform. Since yesterday he liked it even more. Their eyes met and Harry had to smile, but Louis was already being pushed to the one car.

"Go on, princess", Jackson grumbled and Louis snorted, stepping aside to get out of the handle.

"How dare you?"

But Jackson was not in the mood for discussion. And Louis thought at first that it was some kind of jealousy or something, but when he stepped up and answered seriously, Louis understood.

"You think I didn't notice that yesterday? What were you thinking?!"

Louis was silent, just looked into his eyes, which looked at him a little angry and serious. It wasn't about Harry at all, but about the situation itself? Louis hadn't expected that.

"What about it? It's not your business", he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, it's not? Well, your team saw things differently when I was confronted with it and with the fact that our break-in is today, in case you hadn't forgotten yesterday. You think I don't get what you were doing? Very funny"

"What are you talking about?"

Louis didn't take him seriously, which made Jackson more angry.

"It's my plan, Louis. You're not gonna ruin it just because you can't sleep and go out for pizza the night before. So fucking behave yourself, before I do something myself and get rid of Harry"

"Jealous or what?", Louis pouted, but his eyes glowed sinister at the taller one. Jackson snorted.

"No, because I can still concentrate on what's important. You're incredibly distracted, Louis"

"I just wanted a normal life for a -"

"Since when does L'eue Courante want this?! That's not part of your life", Jackson interrupted Louis' unimpressed tone in confusion. The smaller one fell silent, looked away. It wasn't what L'eue Courante wanted. It was what Louis wanted.

"Hey"

Louis looked up at Harry, who now looked at Jackson.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"I think you had enough of that yesterday"

At the remark Harry looked at Louis and both had to grin, then started to laugh. Jackson pointed to Louis, who became a little more serious.

"One minute, princess. And then fucking concentrate"

And with that he left the two of them alone. Thank god. Louis rolled his eyes, then looked at Harry. Jackson was always so serious when it came to work; even more serious than Louis. Well, Jackson loved this work life. And Louis had always thought he did so, too.

"I'm sorry I didn't walk you to your room last night. Or wait, no, I couldn't, I was taken away like a criminal before that"

Louis laughed, stepped a little closer to Harry.

"You sure you didn't do anything wrong?"

"I won’t answer that", Harry looked away innocently and Louis smiled, then looked more seriously at his suit, played with his gun belt. Yesterday he had been distracted for a brief moment; now it was real life, his life. L'eue Courante's life. He really had to concentrate now; it was his job. Because yes, his life was his job.

"Are you in trouble now?"

To this gentle yet concerned question, Louis looked up again, saw the look on Harry's face. He shook his head.

"I had underestimated how everything was being watched, Liam's doing a pretty good job. I hope there won't be any consequences for you, it'll be my fault"

Surprised, Harry looked at him, whereupon he frowned.

"Well, it's his job, I understand it. And I don't think things will change"

Louis remained silent on Harry's naivety; but he himself hadn’t thought about it, too.

"Hey"

Louis looked up to him again and Harry had to smirk a little, which put his dimples on show, while his eyes cheekily sparkled at him.

"I wouldn't change a thing. Yesterday was fun"

Louis had to laugh a bit, nodded, looked away again to see Quen and Jackson getting in.

"Yes, you're right"

"And it was cool to do something, you know? Not in a headquarters and not surrounded by others, just the two of us", Harry said lovingly, and Louis swallowed a bit, thinking about Liam’s words. But Harry looked so happy about it, he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. So he smiled hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, that's right; distracted me. But we should concentrate on what's ahead of us", he replied, and Harry's face became more serious.

"Yes, of course. Don't think I've forgotten thar"

Louis smiled, said a "Well then, that's fine", before he walked to his van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but can we talk about how Louis' thoughts on a normal, boring life starts to change? I'm sobbing :(
> 
> Sometimes when I re-read my chapters I can almost feel the chemistry between Harry and Louis and then I am so proud :( But they don't notice and then I'm sad about my own story.
> 
> Thank you all for your support, you make me feel so confident in my writing! Means so, so much to me! Can't believe we're already at chapter 40 <3 
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	43. ||41||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the 11th july aka Loudependence day (!!!) I posted right now, will update on tuesday AND wednesday!! :) So proud of Louis!
> 
> Also: Don't forget to follow my Boss Bitch Instagram account where you get informed about updates and can get a look at Louis' outfits!! :D You can also send me outfits you want Louis to wear in a chapter, too.   
> Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28

The journey was exhausting. Actually, Louis was calm on missions like that, knew what to do and what he was good at. But all those missions involving Danielle were just different. He never fully knew what to prepare for, what to expect, what would be expected of him. And then he didn't want to disappoint himself, he didn't want to disappoint DEATH, he didn't want to give Danielle the satisfaction and fail, and on top of that to work together with Jackson in this case... no, it was anything but easy. But who would he be if he couldn't figure it out, right?

Quen had similar thoughts as she silently watched Louis the whole trip, who didn't notice because he was constantly looking out of the window, even though there wasn't much to see; they drove through a tunnel after all. She would like best to leave Louis in the central, put Jackson forever in a central where Louis would never go again, and just take care of Danielle herself. She didn't want Louis here; it wasn't good for him. And yet she knew he could take a lot. But... he was her little pumpkin. When it came down to it, she'd protect him. ...no matter who she would have to sacrifice.

Maybe even herself?

"Pumpkin"

Louis probably wouldn't stop, but Quen held him by the arm and he didn't feel like discussing. And he thought she wanted to tell him something about the plan, so he looked at her as he was about to get out. Quen looked at him seriously.

"I know it is a lot at the moment and especially in this mission. I'm not saying you need it, but if there is anything: You can leave it to me, you know what I'm capable of"

Louis didn't change his gaze, waited with his answer.

"Good to know you're not distracted by anything, Quen. And yes, I know what you're good at, but I also know what I'm good at. So don't expect me to give you the spotlight. We'll see who's the one to give Danielle the final push into the afterlife"

And when he saw Quen's grin, he jumped out of the car, because it was a bit high, straightened his belt while he looked around, then walked forward. Satisfied, Quen also hopped out, a grip on her beloved machine gun as she looked after Louis. She had expected the answer, she just had wanted to push him a bit. Her small, strong pumpkin. And yet she had meant it seriously - she would take over if something went wrong.

Always for Louis.

***

Since it was night, there wasn't quite so much going on at the MOTH. By checking that they would enter in an empty hallway, they were able to step onto the lower hallway without any problems.

"Don't we have to worry if we manage to break in?", Harry asked Jackson quietly, while walking beside him. This one snorted.

"Only the leaders are capable of that"

Harry frowned a little.

"So Danielle, too…?"

"She's not..."

Jackson sighed, focusing on the surroundings, holding a big gun in front of him.

"Leave me alone with your stupid talk"

Harry shrugged, then reached for his gun as well. He didn't know why, because they weren't expecting anything bad to happen, were they? Jackson expected to meet Danielle here, since she had apparently taken over the headquarters, but on the video camera footage they had been watching, nothing unusual had been seen?

But Jackson was already frowning and even when Louis, who came out of the small entrance into the hallway after Jackson and Harry, said "What the...", he looked at the smaller one. This one looked around in wonder.

"The walls are a different colour, or am I going crazy?"

Louis nodded slightly at Jackson's question, looked around.

"But that means nothing. Why would that mean that Killing Morth did something? After all, they don't have to inform us when they paint a wall"

Jackson held his forehead frowned, looking down the hall.

"We'll look around", he said, then saw that they were all. The group wasn't big, some had stayed downstairs, there were more who could join in an emergency or later. So far there were only Quen, Louis, Jackson and Harry, plus Liam and two men. It was probably better to check everything first as a few. So they split up and... Harry was too concentrated on the situation, but he would have grumbled because he was walking in one direction with Jackson. But as they were walking down the aisle, someone came up to them. He had run very quietly because they hadn't heard him. At least not Harry, Jackson didn't seem surprised, had been expecting him. Great, Harry almost had a heart attack! And then he realised who it was.

"Niall?!"

Niall gave him a bit of a smile, like they were meeting up downtown on a shopping spree.

"What... what are you doing here? And how did you -"

"Horan was employed here for a long time, he knows the building inside and out. And it was inconspicuous for him to come here and say he had something to do", Jackson interrupted, checking something on his bracelet.

"This allowed him to check the situation on the surface"

"I thought... you said you were gonna stay out of all this stuff", Harry stared at Niall. This one shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't mean I won't go along with this sort of thing if I'm asked... It's not exactly new to me either. I don't keep myself out of it completely. And I hate Killing Morth anyway"

"Who doesn't she have problems with?"

"With you, obviously", Jackson muttered, kept walking; continued slowly, with the grip on his gun.

"Not true, I don't like her either"

"I thought you were in cahoots with her", Niall said jokingly, and Harry rolled his eyes, looked behind him, examining.

"Bullshit"

"Niall, have you noticed anything unusual so far?"

Niall shrugged, shook his head.

"Not really. External appearances maybe"

"Appearances?", Jackson and Harry asked at the same time. Niall pointed to the walls.

"This place looks different from what it used to look like. I don't know, maybe they've just done a lot of redecorating, but a lot of it looks quite new"

"The technology has changed too", Jackson checked, and Harry frowned as Niall nodded, adding, "Yeah, well, at least they probably want to replace the cameras too, because I haven't seen any yet"

"Hold on, hold on", Harry said.

"No cameras at headquarters?"

Niall shook his head, pointed to the ceiling.

"Take a look for yourself"

And indeed. Harry never saw a camera anywhere along the corridor. But Quen had hacked the cameras and they'd been accessing every corridor for the last few weeks and...

"Wait, if there are no cameras..."

Jackson kept silent, looked at Harry. And apparently, for the first and probably last time, they were thinking the same thing.

"Will, can you hear me?", Jackson radioed Louis as they walked ahead slowly, this time more alarmed. Jackson frowned somewhat when he received no reply.

"Will!", he tried again, grabbed his ear to his little headset in confusion, although it wouldn’t help, but he didn't get an answer.

"Don't provoke me!", he hissed angrily and Harry looked at him.

"I don't think he would take advantage of this situation just to make you angry"

"Then why doesn't he answer?!"

Harry sighed, now calling Louis himself.

"Will, Harry here. Answer me, please"

But again, nothing happened. Jackson would have laughed in any other situation, but now he looked ahead, anticipating something bad, where they would soon arrive at a new corridor. Niall stopped.

"I'm going to turn around and follow the others", he decided, and Jackson was silent before he nodded. Then Niall looked at Harry again, before he turned around and hurried back. Meanwhile, the two men continued walking, crouching down a bit as they arrived at the end of the corridor to peek around the corner. At one corner of the great hall was written '2A' in large letters.

Harry looked around, saw not a single soul.

"Was it good to let Niall go off on his own?"

Jackson held his peace while his eyes scanned everything. Then he shook his gun briefly, and Harry looked at him with a startled look.

"What the fucking fuck! I'm telling you, he's just fucking with us, that bitch!"

Jackson became angry and Harry sighed.

"Jackson, I don't think..."

Then he looked across the hall. Somehow it reminded him of the business they had broken into in the past. Probably because this had been his first break-in and this was the second one today, but... when he thought about it, he remembered something.

"Jackson!"

The man didn’t look at him, still looked through the counter, but he listened.

"When we broke into the small busines in England, we couldn't use our bracelets, because of -"

"A signal disruption", nodded Jackson.

"It's commonly used in security systems"

Harry nodded.

"What if it's the same here?"

Jackson frowned and looked at Harry.

"DEATH uses different security systems, why would we damage our own bracelets?"

"You're not seriously suggesting this is still a DEATH headquarters, are you?"

Jackson was silent, looked back into the hall.

"You think Danielle did this so we can't keep in touch?"

Harry shrugged.

"Would it be so illogical? I still don't know if I should also believe that Danielle has taken over the entire headquarters, but... it would make sense in this case, which is why we can't contact Louis, but our bracelets otherwise work"

Jackson was silent, then put the bracelet to his mouth.

"Payne, do you hear me?"

No answer. Apparently, because Jackson would hear it in his ear without Harry hearing it in his ear.

"Quen. Answer"

Also, nothing.

"Damn it. How could Quen not know?!", Jackson cursed and Harry shrugged, then looked at the corridor behind them, then at the ceiling.

"I don't know, maybe she thought it was funny", he joked.

"But I wonder why there are no cameras here"

"Maybe they really are being renewed. We don't know if they're gone in every wing. But we can't control that either, because we can't call anyone”

Then they got up and walked on when they were sure that nobody was here. They turned into the corridor on the left, the passage looked similar. No people, no cameras.

"Did we get the wing where nobody works at this time of night?"

"I have no idea. Apparently. But there's never actually a wing that doesn't have anyone working in it"

"Hm, then I guess it's just a coincidence", nodded Harry and they kept walking. As Harry looked at the newly painted ceiling, a thought came to him.

"There’s one thing I don't understand. We could access the cameras all the time and see the corridors, saw nothing special. And now that we were about to break in, Quen hacked the cameras. What cameras were they? There aren't any here"

Jackson frowned in confusion. Guess it was too much for him.

"I have no idea. Quen even said I could access the cameras if I wanted to"

"What?"

Harry stopped, made him stop.

"Do it, check it!"

Jackson sighed, tapping on the bracelet.

"We're in 2A, corridor 7", Harry said quickly, but Jackson typed on the bracelet with less motivation.

"What's the point if there are none here? Apparently, they got cut off after she hacked in"

"Jackson. You don't seriously think that they took down all the cameras just before we got here?

"Why not? Maybe someone noticed someone hacking in? Then DEATH can react quickly, believe me"

Harry was silent. Now he was the paranoid one, clinging to the fact that something was wrong here, that Danielle had something to do with this. Jackson may have been right.

"Stupid thing, where was it again", this one cursed, and Harry sighed, pushing Jackson a little further.

"Let's move on. I think I'm exaggerating"

"In the beginning, I was the one who believed she was here", Jackson said, stopped.

"Harry"

"What?"

Then he saw the look on the bracelet.

"And?", he asked, standing next to him to look at the bracelet that showed the shots of the corridor they were in. Apparently, the shot was live, but... they didn't see themselves; the hallway was empty.

"Fucking hell, it was just a big fucking scam!", Jackson hissed and Harry panicked. He hadn’t thought that he would be right. And standing in the hallway, but not seeing themselves in the camera shot, which they had trusted, was incredibly disturbing. And the colours of the walls were also as they seemed to have been before and not as they were now.

"Oh shit, what?! This has to do with Danielle!"

Jackson sighed, looked up at the ceiling again.

"How did she do that?! But at least she can't see us, there are no cameras. Whatever the reason. And if it was even her", Jackson said.

"You still doubt that now?! We must find the others now!", said Harry and walked off already, hearing Jackson running along quickly. They walked briefly until Jackson began to speak agin.

"You seem to really like the idea of Danielle being here", he remarked, and Harry, in addition to his tension and panic, also felt anger towards this bitch.

"Yes, she is my true love"

"I'm sad to inform you that the feeling isn’t mutual, honey"

Harry frowned and looked at Jackson, who had turned around immediately. Harry also turned to the voice and froze when he saw her. Danielle.

***

Danielle laughed as she saw the two men's faces, tilted her head and looked down at them while crouching on one of the beams that were on the high ceiling.

"Well, that's a sight: Jackson Whittemore and Harry Styles side by side. Are you here because you finally came to your senses and now you want to fight on my side? Or did you decide to punch Louis in the face and be together, enjoying a romantic stroll through my headquarters?"

"Stupid bitch, you're crazy!", Harry clutched the gun he was holding on Danielle tighter with rage.

"Huh, why? It's nothing new that someone is cheating on Louis"

Danielle pouted slightly before jumping off the beam, crouching down, then slowly standing up.

"Anyway, I think you've kept me waiting a long time. Well, it doesn't matter as long as you're here; I guess it was good to make you think you watch the live cameras of the MORTH everyday"

"How did you do that?"

Harry gave Jackson a slight sideways glance, was annoyed by him. They weren't here to make small talk with Danielle and ask her how she was such a genius. Jackson wasn't even holding a gun on her, just held it in his hands.

"What exactly do you mean?", Danielle asked, looking at something in her hand. And only now did Harry see that she had several throwing daggers on a belt, one of them in her hand. When he noticed this, he swallowed and discreetly aimed at her again more securely. With one throw, she could easily kill one of them.

"How did I do the thing with the cameras, or that I took over a main headquarter without either of you noticing?"

Then she looked up, threw the dagger up a couple of times, let it spin once, and then caught it again, only to repeat it.

"Or that I was fooling little Harry Styles every time I saw him?"

"That's not difficult", said Jackson, and Harry sighed annoyed, looking at Jackson now.

"Are you kidding me? We're working together here right now", he hissed softly and Danielle grinned, then got more serious.

"Is it just you two here? How cute. Since when does Louis hold back and let you protect him?"

At that question, Harry looked back at her. Wait, she knew nothing? Apparently, she thought it was just him and Jackson.

"We had another hunch about which headquarters you might be at and split up", said Jackson, apparently having the same thought as Harry.

"And that's how you split up? The psychos with the big ass together and the penis-driven jerks? Your group division could be optimized”

"Don't compare me to him"

Now Jackson was the one who looked at his partner annoyed and okay, maybe Harry had gotten distracted, but could you blame him?

"Harry"

Danielle shook her head a little pouty.

"I'm really relieved to see you here, you know? I was afraid something happened to you in the explosion and you died. But it's even better that you're alive and apparently haven't let Louis get into your pants yet. That’s why you're still here"

"How did you do that explosion?"

Yeah, Harry realized himself that he was making the same mistakes Jackson did.

"It wasn't hard. You were distracted trying to control your jealousy while watching Louis and his little Zayn made out. It was easy to switch your onyx quickly for a rigged one. Too bad neither Louis or Quen got hit by it"

She looked at Harry again, unimpressed.

"Don't think I don't know that you saved him from the ceiling, Harry"

Harry frowned a little. How did she know all that?!

"Well, but I changed my mind anyway, things have changed", she said and mustered Jackson briefly.

"Was nice to see you again, Jackson"

And with that she turned around and slowly turned the next corner. Harry blinked in surprise, as did Jackson, but they reacted immediately, ran off, turned the corner as well. They saw Danielle running through the empty corridor.

"We can't let her get away!", Jackson shouted and Harry was definitely having enough, nodded. So, while he was trying to loosen a ball from his belt, which, when thrown, would release two chains that would wrap around her legs when thrown correctly, he heard a click. Shocked, he looked at Jackson as he pointed at Danielle with his gun. He aimed at her legs.

"I'm tired of chasing rabbits", he said, pissed off, pulled the trigger. But the bullet didn't get far, suddenly a part of the wall shot out halfway, catching the bullet like that. And the passage became a dead end. Jackson and Harry stopped their run, came to a slow halt, stared with heavy breaths at the wall that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"How...", was the only thing Harry could say. And shit, he was tired of Danielle constantly being one step ahead of them, doing things that made Harry wonder how she had planned and executed it. But she was still a former head of DEATH.

"Fucking hell", Jackson cursed, took a step back, pulled something out before he slammed it against the wall, left it there. It was a small, hexagonal device. Harry recognised what it was at second glance.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I don't care if I have to blow up the whole centre, I'm have enough", said Jackson, and without waiting for Harry, he pressed the centre of the hexagon before running back down the corridor. Harry quickly did the same. The device beeped quickly a few times before it set off an explosion. It wasn't a big one, just brought the wall down. Unsteadily, Harry looked up above him, where part of the ceiling had also broken off.

"I'm not sure it's safe to walk through it"

"Fortunately, I don't care", Jackson said and ran off. Harry sighed, followed him with quick steps. 

***

They walked along the corridor, but there was no sign of the brunette anywhere.

"Which way could she have gone? She didn't have that much time"

"I don't know, but at least she doesn't see us either. She doesn't even know Louis and Quen are here"

"Why are we saying his name now?"

"I don't have time for formalities right now, Harry. And Danielle knows his name anyway, and I call her Danielle too, not Killing Morth", Jackson said annoyed as they reached the next corridor. From here Danielle could have gone anywhere. Great. As they looked around, Harry's words came back to Danielle's head.

"But I changed my mind anyway, things have changed"

What had changed that she had changed her plan? At first, she had seemed to just want to kill everyone, but now not anymore? And now this cat-and-mouse game...

"What do you think she meant when she said things have changed?"

"Maybe she understood that you're not worth it and it's unnecessary to kill you", Jackson answered seriously when he looked up where you could see the upstairs hallway a little.

"Jackson. Cooperation and all"

Jackson sighed annoyed and looked at him.

"I have no idea. Danielle likes to play mind games, so I don't think about everything she says. Works, believe me, maybe you should try it sometime so she can't mess with you all the time. Besides, I don't know her well enough to know what she was up to anyway; what circumstances had to change for her to change her mind"

"But it was enough for sex", mumbled Harry annoyed due to Jackson's unmotivated willingness to think along.

"Sure, why not?", said Jackson, walking on the opposite to Harry in the round hall, looking around.

"Louis knows her best. But I don't think even he knows her well enough to understand or see through her"

"Have you ever regretted it for a minute?"

Harry turned to him, who was a little further away by now, he himself stopped. Jackson kept looking at the surroundings.

"I don't think as much as you do, Harry. I live and do what I want. Pretty relaxed"

Harry was silent and wondered how Jackson could sleep at night. He could never sleep if he was suppressing all the time so many things he had screwed up out of pure selfishness.

"And were you at least ever sorry? How can you be like that?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, looked at Harry.

"If you don't care about anything, you won't get hurt. Look at me, I can't be hurt. And then look at Louis. He's just someone who was born to be hurt. Not my fault"

Harry just stared at Jackson as he looked around again untouched. He couldn't believe that Jackson was like that, that someone could be like that, that he had actually just said that. He felt anger filling his body, because who the fuck did he think he was to just call Louis someone who only lived to be hurt?!

"I don't know who deserves to be confronted with his mistakes more: you or Danielle"

Jackson laughed, shrugged, looked at Harry, then pointed to his chest.

"I was smart, I stayed with Louis and DEATH, there's nothing he can do. Danielle deserved it more because she was stupid enough to make herself the main enemy of DEATH. You have to understand that everyone is stupider than me, Styles. That's just the way it is, and Louis needs to get over it. He's just mad at me anyway, because he knows that and still finds me hot"

Harry took a deep breath, looked away to avoid freaking out. No, he didn't have to defend Louis. He didn't need to and he didn't hurt Louis if he didn't say anything against it, Louis wanted him to stay calm and not say anything. Say. Nothing. Louis was more important than that idiot!

Jackson noticed he wasn't saying anything, had to grin. Oooh, he tries to stay calm?, he thought gloatingly.

"What, did Louis made you shut up after you got provoked the other day? Believe me, I can get you to put a bullet in my leg if I want to. And then it's bye-bye, DEATH"

"Do you think I would ever allow myself to do that? I'm not stupid", Harry brought out and Jackson pouted a bit.

"But what will you do if someone says something about little Louis? He's your little angel after all. And until you've fucked him, you must support his big, thirsty ass, hm?"

Harry looked away. No, he wouldn't say they had slept together by now. That wasn't his standards. It wasn't something to brag about, you shouldn't brag about the fact you have slept with Louis; he didn't deserve that. It was a stupid behaviour that Louis didn't want, and neither did Harry.

"Why are you looking away? Did Louis give you a deadline and said you'd be fired if you didn't have sex with him by then?"

"Yeah, that's right, because my job involves that"

"Like I said, I'm impressed. I've never seen anyone sleep himself up so fast without actually sleeping with someone"

"As much as I'd like to stay here and listen to Jackson insulting Louis and Harry trying to pull himself together..."

The two looked up immediately. Danielle sat relaxed on the railing of the upper hall, which also made a circle. She looked down at them in amusement.

"But I won't waste any more of my time on you like Louis does or did. You don't interest me; you're only the little pawns on his chessboard anyway. Where is the little whore?"

With that, she pointed the gun at Jackson and Harry swallowed.

"What, you're seriously aiming at me first?", Jackson asked insulted and Harry slowly but surely became frightened. As much as he hated Jackson, he didn’t have to watch his head being shot through by a bullet and half his brain sticking to the wall (if he had a brain).

Danielle chuckled.

"And you just called me stupid? What more can I do with you, Jackson?"

"And what else can you do with Harry?!"

Harry was silent, just like Danielle. And it dawned on him. He understood what Danielle thought. But it didn't matter. I mean, he was more important to Louis than Jackson, but... he would never mind so much if he died... would he? The thought suddenly stabbed Harry in the chest. No, maybe Jackson was worth more to him, after all it was his ex-fiancé, he was more connected to him and... who would he rather save?

A thousand thoughts and questions shot through Harry's head and you could see it in his face. Danielle at least saw it, had to grin. Silly little Harry.

"Louis has already slept with you, so you don't matter"

Jackson laughed a bit.

"You don't honestly think I don't matter to Louis. Harry's the toy for him here"

"Sorry to disappoint you", said a high voice. Danielle's face changed immediately and at first Harry couldn't understand where Louis' voice suddenly came from, but then he saw Louis standing behind Danielle, holding a gun to her back.

"I really don't care about you. But I can still use you, so Danielle, drop the gun... bitch"

Danielle's shock disappeared quickly and she dropped the gun with a chuckle, which landed on the floor of the hallway below her where Harry and Jackson were standing. Harry watched as Jackson exhaled a bit. But he would never say anything about Louis saving him.

"You didn't seriously think I didn't understand that the cameras were fake?"

"Hmm, yes", Danielle grinned, and Louis snorted.

"If your knowing and believing in cameras is as good as your knowing and believing in people..."

"I admit, at first I thought everything was fine here. But the last doubts about it disappeared when I broke in here and saw the other colours on the wall for the first time. And the cameras you have here are Invyx. As if I couldn’t tell the difference in picture quality”

"Wait, cameras?"

Danielle laughed at Harry's question.

"Louis, you really only get guys naiver than you, huh?"

"Shut up"

Danielle pouted at that.

"I don't know what you want, Louis. Now you tell me to shut up, but when I did that in the past, you didn't like it either, did you?"

And after she said that, she jumped down, landed right next to the gun she was grabbing. And in one jump, she jumped on Harry, who crashed with a surprised scream to the ground with her. She immediately turned him onto his stomach, sat on his back, holding him so tight that he couldn't turn around or move his arms. She held a gun to the back of his head. Harry was still gasping in shock at this sudden attack, trying to free himself from the grip that was almost only created by her legs. He didn't understand how she had so much strength in her legs to really stop him from turning around. Through the attempts and these thoughts Harry didn't notice how Louis had jumped right after her, pointing the gun at her. Only then had Danielle grinned and hold the gun to the back of his head.

"Drop the gun, Loulou", she sang gloatingly.

"Or do you want to know what's going on inside Harry's head?"

Harry was still looking down at the ground below him, afraid to move. Danielle saw Louis staring at her, but apparently understood she was definitely not kidding. He angrily swallowed his pride and Harry didn't hear anything until he heard an object fall to the floor. Danielle looked contentedly at the pistol now lying in front of Louis' boots, saw Louis' hands clenched in fists.

"Good boy. You're taking orders after all, I just have to use the right motivation, huh?" she continued in that kind tone. Then Harry felt a hand on his back as it drove down, snake-like.

"Mmh, I have to say, you do have taste, Louis. But I already knew I find the same men hot as you. Did you have a taste of him yet?"

She looked provocatively back at Louis, who didn’t answer. Harry even heard Louis take a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not attack Danielle directly, whereby she would shoot a bullet into Harry's head without hesitation.

The smaller one just stared at those… those slutty hands, which had already touched his ex-fiancé, now touching his Harry. When he was dying for Danielle. And actually, he shouldn’t care about this worker; if he would die for Danielle. But Harry was no ordinary, unknown worker to him. And it was a mistake that Danielle knew that by now, saw Louis here, showing weakness because of him; Louis hated it. The only question was how she knew so quickly and how she had known that he was really worth so much to him not to do anything against her. It could have been that he wouldn’t care about Harry when it came to Danielle after all. But that just... wasn't the case, as much as Louis thought it sucked. He couldn't just stand here and watch her kill Harry.

"Hands off, how dare you", he hissed and Danielle grinned knowingly.

"Well, why? Maybe he'll let me touch him, while you still have to wait?"

Her hands had meanwhile reached his gun belt, grabbed his pistol, which she then held directly on Jackson. Jackson had started to slowly take a few steps away, only to aim his gun at her. But that had apparently not gone unnoticed. She laughed.

"You think I don't know you well enough? Like you care if I shoot Louis' new toy"

Now she had one gun on Harry and one on Jackson. And yet Harry couldn’t move, her legs had his legs, as well as his one arm, embraced so that he could do nothing. He still tried, and Danielle looked down at him.

"Hey, stop moving"

"What do you want?!", Louis asked, had put on an annoying tone that made Harry frown. Now was not the time to be annoyed and provoke Danielle, damn it!

"I'm tired of your games"

Danielle looked up again and laughed.

"You think I care? There's a lot I didn't want to do either, and you did it anyway. You just don't feel like it anymore because you don't make the rules, huh?"

"You know what?! Take Jackson if you want! Take Harry if you want. I don't feel like it anymore"

Harry frowned more at that sentence. Ouch. Okay, that hurt. And he was also shocked that Louis just said that, just threw him away after he realized there was no point in protecting him here.

Danielle looked at Louis for a moment, analysed his expression, then bent down to Harry's ear, never breaking eye contact.

"I told you what Louis was like, Harry. I don't always lie", she said softly, saw Louis swallow, kept trying to pretend he didn't care. But he couldn't mess with Danielle. Damn it. And now she took advantage of that to try to manipulate Harry again!

The words hurt Harry even more and he tried to understand what was happening. Had Danielle been right after all and Louis would just throw him away, had only taken advantage of him because that was simply the extent of how he dealt with men?

But then he remembered last night, the last few days and moments... No. It couldn't be. Louis had told him he could trust him and to trust only him so much. That Danielle was good at manipulating him, that he should know which side he was on, that it wasn't the last time Danielle would try to manipulate him, and he needed to know who he could count on and who he could trust. Louis knew what he was doing. So, he tried to stay calm. And to trust Louis.

"How naughty of you. But I expected nothing less from you", Danielle said, sat up again, played along.

"But I don't care about those two. That's why I only hold the guns on those two idiots, I can kill them for all I care. I would only shoot you a little bit, Louis, so that you suffer, but not die directly. I can definitely use you for something"

Louis clenched his hands tighter to fists, regretted having listened to Harry and to think in all seriousness to only talk to her and not to torture her. He was lucky that she had escaped to bring his thoughts to his senses. Humanity had no place here!

"What do you want?", he asked again, calm but slightly angry.

"I want many things, just like you. But unlike you I will get what I want. Well, I'd say I'll let the two idiots live... well, what interests you more: I'll let your handsome Harry live... and you come and visit me for a while. Just like the good old days, huh? Don't you think that would be... fun?"

Louis' gaze changed. He had expected a lot from Danielle today and he had been right about a few things. But he hadn’t expected her to want to take him with her. He had thought she would want to let him chase her; now she wanted to take him hostage and torture him or what? He swallowed at the thought of suddenly being the target of Danielle, who even he had to respect. Because she was strong. And she'd had plenty of time to prepare something. He looked at Harry, who was still not looking at him, exhaled briefly. What choice did he have? For now, he had to play along. But he would never give up and let her push him around.

"I knew you'd like a little visit and you wouldn't let Harry go; you've always thought more with your ass than with your head. But I can promise you that the circumstances, as well as the way you are treated, have changed a little. Maybe you could… break a little?"

Harry's eyes widened from those statements and he started to panic. He couldn't just lie here and let that happen!

Danielle kept talking in that teasing tone.

"But you will bear it, won't you... pumpkin?"

"Don't you dare call him that!"

And right after the voice spoke, something hit the ground between Louis, Harry and Danielle. Danielle made a startled sound when she realized what it was, but then the grenade did what it was meant to do, and after a short time a huge cloud of smoke came up around the four of them, and you could hardly see anything.

And suddenly so much happened. Harry first felt something or someone running towards Danielle, heard a surprised shout, then a shot, heard someone screaming out in pain, then suddenly felt the weight disappear from his back and two people next to him rumbled on the floor, apparently fighting. But he couldn't pay any attention to it, only slightly saw Louis' silhouette sink to the floor, heard him scream and curse again. Through the screaming next to him he only heard the word "Fucking hell!" from him, crawled quickly to the smaller one.

"Louis, are you okay?!"

"That bitch fucking shot me!", Louis yelled out of his mind, holding his ankle. Harry didn't know if he was screaming in pain or in anger. Probably his adrenaline level was still high enough that he just felt more anger and the pain would only start in a few minutes.

"Shit, we have to get you outta here right now!"

Louis looked up, saw only Harry in front of him, looked around him. He heard angry fighting noises and when he suddenly heard a muffled sound and how Jackson yelled a "Fuck!", he immediately grabbed his gun. He saw a shadow trying to run out of the room, aimed at it.

"You ain't escaping today, bitch", he hissed and pulled the trigger.

***

Louis realized that he had hit Danielle from her painful screaming and shoved Harry a little.

"Go after her!", he shouted and stood up, just on one foot, but still.

"What, Louis, no, you can't -"

"Go!", Louis shouted and Harry only now noticed that the fog slowly dispersed, becoming more and more transparent. He saw Jackson slowly beginning to see more, then immediately running in the direction Danielle had run away. She couldn't have gone far with a shot leg, could she?

And then Harry looked around on the floor, holding his breath.

"Quen!"

He immediately ran towards the leader, who was lying on her stomach, motionless. He crouched down, turned her carefully on her back. She was still breathing, he saw that. And by the movement of Harry she breathed in, squinting her eyes together and opening them.

"Are you all right?!"

Harry saw a large, bloody spot on her forehead that coloured her blonde hair red. He looked up in panic, saw a red spot on the wall that Danielle had apparently hit with Quens head.

"What the..."

Quen looked around briefly, came to her senses, now felt the pain on every part of her body as well as on her head.

"That bitch", she said and slowly sat up. Harry looked quickly at Louis, who was also limping on his way to hurry in the direction Jackson and Danielle had run.

"Louis!"

"Stay with her, I must go after her!", Louis shouted, trying to block out his pain, but Jackson came towards him at that moment.

"Leave it, it's useless. She's gone"

Louis stared at him.

"What 'She's gone'?! Are you kidding me?! I shot that stupid bitch in the leg!"

"She rebuilt the whole headquarters, who knows where she hides. I'm sure she's on her way out of this building right now!", Jackson said angrily, and Louis cried out angrily once.

"It can't be! No! We'll find her! Right now!"

Harry got up quickly and rushed to Louis, who was just losing his nerves; pain and anger making him go crazy and bleeding all over the floor by standing and letting all the blood flow into his foot. Quen had meanwhile sat up, leaning against the wall and seemed to be okay.

"Louis, calm down, there's no point in running around. We have to get you out of here. And Quen too"

Louis pulled his arm away, which Harry had gently taken to support him.

"No, shut your fucking mouth! If you're too stupid, I'll do it on my own! I'm not going to let that bitch fuck with me anymore!"

And he wanted to take a step away from Harry, but had actually forgotten out of rage and fury that this wasn't possible, cried out in pain and quickly stumbled forward on the other foot, right into Harry's chest. Harry caught him immediately, heard Louis' painful scream against Harry's chest, heard and now saw tears making their way down his cheeks. Harry's chest only hurt when he saw Louis in such pain, felt his worry for the little one, his full attention was only on the man, his whole protective instinct was only directed at this one person.

"Louis, we need to take the bullet out and clean the wound right now!"

Then he looked at Jackson.

"Jackson! Take Quen safely downstairs and make sure we get medical attention here!"

Jackson nodded, went to Quen, helped her up. Then he noticed something, nodded behind Harry.

"There's one of the hospital rooms of the MOTH back there! At least you can get a few things there"

And indeed, Harry also saw the red cross marking a hospital room and immediately lifted Louis up in bridal style. Louis made a painful sound and clung to Harry's neck.

"See you later", Harry said, then walked with quick steps to the door. He wanted to open it, but it was locked. He suddenly became terribly angry about it, started kicking it in anger. And indeed, after a few kicks, it gave way and opened. Louis looked surprised, would have laughed in another situation because Harry got so angry. But he just squeezed his eyes together again so he wouldn't have to look at his foot because it only hurt more.

Harry hurried to set Louis down carefully on a lounger, his injured foot also put up. He looked around hectically, panicked when he realized that he had to remove the bullet and clean the wound and he had to hurry and Louis was in so much pain and -

"Harry!"

The older one grabbed Harry's face when he noticed him panicking. He made him just look at Louis, look into his blue eyes.

"Calm down, right?"

For a moment Louis made a painful sound, but pulled himself together, kept his eyes open.

"Somebody needs to get their mind right and do this. And it's your job now to stay calm and do that, okay?"

Harry tried to breathe a little calmer, let Louis' eyes, which were looking at him so seriously yet understandingly and strictly, calm him down, nodded a little. And he admired Louis for staying calm, putting his pain away for a moment to help Harry think clearly again. Because someone here had to stay calm, that was Harry's job right now. But Louis had to make him do it again. He was again impressed how strong Louis was and how much of an effect he had on the younger one.

"Okay, yeah, I -"

Louis raised his eyebrows a little and Harry just nodded again before he gently pushed his hands away, quickly looking for gloves, disinfectant, pressure bandage and a washcloth. Louis leaned on his elbows as Harry stopped looking at his face because he was distracted with the gathering, blinking a few times as he began to feel dizzy.

"Louis? Louis!"

Louis blinked, looked at Harry, who was holding his face, noticed Louis had a slightly foggy look in his eyes.

"Hey, don't get tired, okay?! Stay awake, I need you here!"

Louis nodded a little and Harry shook him a little.

"Louis, answer me!"

"Yes, damn it", the smaller one mumbled, but he didn't sound that motivated. Harry sighed, laid him down carefully, stretched the washcloth in front of his mouth.

"Bite down on this"

Louis did that, then watched him with a questioning and still slightly foggy look as he put everything down next to him, then carefully tried to push up his tight pants. Louis squeezed his eyes closed as the fabric ran over the wound. Harry tried not to be distracted by this, took off his shoe as well, as it gave him more space. He tried to stay calm when he saw the wound and all the blood, swallowing and putting on the disposable gloves.

"Have you done this before?", he understood Louis through the washcloth and Harry looked at him doubtfully.

"Um, no, but... I think I know enough from training?"

Louis sighed, letting his head fall back before he pulled the washcloth out of his mouth.

"Put some disinfectant on it first, then get the stupid bullet out and clean the wound with the wipes. I think if you then put some more disinfectant and the pressure bandage on it, it should last until we get to our central"

Harry first looked at him again in astonishment, because he could still use his last nerves for that, but then the smaller one put his head back, said a "Just do it" into the washcloth, closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain. Harry nodded quickly, first disinfecting the spot where he saw the wound, which was difficult at first because there was blood everywhere, some of it already dried. Louis made a painful noise, because it burned. But it was nothing like the pain he felt when Harry reached into the wound. If Harry would have known better, he might have found something to numb it somewhere, but... he wasn't that experienced, it would only be a waste of time. And Louis hadn't said anything like that either.

Louis tore his hands into his hair and bit the washcloth so hard he noticed his jaw started to hurt. He only heard his thoughts say 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' while he felt nothing but pain. Harry tried not to be distracted, even though Louis' noises sounded like he was being slaughtered, he only saw blood and tried not to act so stupid as to grab the stupid bullet and carefully remove it. But because of all the blood, which was partly dried and sticky, it was not that easy.

But still he had made it after a few tries, partly had to hold Louis' leg because it had trembled. But otherwise Louis had shown himself incredibly strong, hadn't even pulled his leg away. In fact, almost impossible.

Carelessly Harry threw the bullet into the next sink behind him.

"Louis, I got it, okay? It's okay, it's gone!"

Louis just kept crying, but became a little calmer by the thought of not having to feel Harry drilling into his wound any longer.

"I'm going to clean the wound now, okay?"

Louis just gave a nod while Harry changed gloves because the others were covered in blood. He nodded more to himself, because Louis had closed his eyes anyway, started to clean the wound carefully. He hurried and only removed the roughest parts, then disinfected before applying the pressure bandage. None of this without Louis' painful noises when he felt the cloth, the disinfectant or the pressure from the bandage on his wound.

Harry took off his gloves and carelessly threw them away, then looked at Louis, grabbed the washcloth, which he was able to take away when Louis opened his mouth a little.

"Louis? Hey, you okay? I'm done, but we should go now"

Louis just hummed tiredly and Harry looked around the room, then to Louis.

"Hey, is it bad if your blood is here? Because of, I don't know, DNA and stuff?"

Louis sighed, opened his eyes, but only made it halfway.

"What?", he asked softly, almost not hearing Harry. He sighed, decided to get Louis out of here first and then let the others know about it and ask if that was going to be a problem. But first, Louis was more important.

So, he picked up the shoe, put it on the shelf before carefully lifting Louis up. When he saw that Louis' head tiredly tilted back a little, he pushed his head against Harry's chest and held it there with his arm, held the shoe in his left hand, which arm was under Louis' knees, lifting his legs, before quickly walking out of the room. He looked worriedly at Louis' face. He still had his eyes closed, breathing more calmly than the last minutes, hours, days and weeks probably. He looked peaceful, but that just worried Harry more, because it meant his body was just limp and weak, his head turned off. But he had no time, had to get out of here quickly and leave Louis in the hands of the specialists, walking through the corridors with quick steps.

He didn't look, because he was focused on the way back, so focused on where he had to go, when Louis opened his eyes a little, looked quietly at the walls he saw when they walked by, then at Harry's chest, then up where he saw Harry's jawline. It was as if he had been asleep, and in the few seconds he briefly woke up, he didn't know where he was, what had happened, or why he was here in Harry's arms. He didn't even feel the pain.

"Harry?", he said softly and Harry looked at him immediately, walking a little slower.

"Louis? Hold on, okay? We're almost there"

Louis giggled a little.

"In paradise, or what's going on?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, walked faster again. Louis was in desperate need of help. But he didn’t got very far. He heard the click of an unloaded gun, stopped immediately.

"Harry Styles. Turn around slowly, now!"

Harry frowned as he recognized the voice. But he couldn't take a look. He turned around slowly. And out of shock, he almost dropped Louis.

***

"No sudden movements. And drop the shoe", Zayn said and Harry looked from him to Ms. Ryan, who, like Zayn, was standing between some armed men. Harry dropped the shoe without actually moving, making a dull sound. What the hell was going on?!

Ms. Ryan now saw Louis' face, looking at some of the armed guys.

"L'eue Courante is unresponsive and hurt. Take her to the winyx immediately!"

She nodded at them before the men came up to Harry and took Louis from him without a word. Before Harry could react or resist, his arms were taken and when he heard a click behind his back and felt cold metal on his wrists, his eyes widened. He tried to move his hands, but in fact, they were handcuffed.

"Zayn!", he shouted immediately.

"What is going on?!"

Zayn didn't react, walked away with the group of men, one of whom was carrying Louis carefully.

"We're leaving", said Ms. Ryan, then also walked off. The two men still holding Harry's arms pushed him after them. And Harry could do nothing but walk along and wonder what was going on and worry about Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, you... you really thought Zayn would just disappear?
> 
> This chapter is full of assholes, haha. And very long I noticed.
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	44. ||42||

Louis heard a loud noise that didn’t stop when he came to his senses. The sound wouldn’t stop and woke him up from a deep, dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes, but they closed again. He therefore concentrated on other things and then felt this feeling. The feeling of not solid ground. The room was flying. Now he tried to open his eyes again, managed to hold them open a little longer. He let his eyes wander through the small room. It was kept sterile, had grey, iron walls. But Louis himself was lying in a bed, his leg was raised by a loop, a bandage around his ankle. Only now did Louis understand a little again. As the room leaned a little to the left, because the something he was in was leaning to the left, he looked at his ankle and tried to understand what had happened. He only remembered how Danielle had escaped and Harry had lifted him up.

Yeah, that's right, he had tried to get the bullet out, and it had hurt terribly. But after that he could only guess at blurry images and words, had now woken up here. And yet more and more sense came back into his head. He knew the room, he was in a winyx, a khaki-coloured flying ship, which looked more like a square block from the outside. Louis sighed, closed his eyes. But why was he here? They came underground to MORTH, not with this. And how long had he been asleep? At least his wound had been cared for. At least it looked that way, because the bandage looked pretty expert and not like one that Harry had made quickly. And it wasn't a pressure bandage, it wasn't quite so red from all the blood. The pain was a bit better too, but probably just because his foot had been up for a while and he hadn't moved it. He looked next to him, where there was a glass of water, and a plate with some pills that looked like medicine. Louis frowned a little when he saw them. Wait a minute. How could he know he could take those? Had Danielle overpowered Harry and now he was in one of Danielle's winyx?! Did she just want him to think he was safe?

At that moment, the door opened and a woman in a white coat came in. Louis looked at her immediately, but recognized her immediately. He felt a sense of relief coming up inside him as he exhaled. The woman smiled, stepped beside the bed on the side where the bedside table stood.

"Good morning, L'eue Courante. From the look in her eyes, I suppose you recognized me? I'm glad you did"

Louis nodded a little. It was Mrs. Vendler, an excellent doctor from the COURT; he knew her well, as she was usually the one to take care of him when he needed medical advice or treatment.

"Can you tell me how you feel?" she asked, looking at her clipboard, writing something down after looking at the clock.

"Tired", said Louis, and yawned. The doctor laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes, you slept a long time, but that's what your body needed. Do you feel pain?"

Louis tried to move his foot a little bit, hissed when a sharp pain went through his ankle. But it wasn't half as bad as when the wound was made or the bullet had to be removed.

"Here", said the woman, took the sound of Louis as a 'yes,' pointed to the medication.

"Take these, they will speed up the healing process and ease your pain"

Louis sighed, took the medicine and swallowed it down with the water. Only then did he realize how thirsty he was, drank everything so the glass was empty. The doctor nodded.

"You have lost a lot of blood. I will have someone bring more water"

"Why are we in a winyx?"

"What's the last thing you remember?", the woman didn’t answer and Louis frowned. But her voice sounded worried.

"Um, I-I got shot, and Harry removed the bullet in one of the MORTH's hospital rooms"

The doctor looked at her in surprise, then her gaze became pensive.

"Mr. Styles removed your bullet?"

Louis nodded, frowned more.

"Where is he? Where is Harry?"

Again, he received no answer. The woman was just taking notes. Then she smiled encouragingly at him, nodded a little.

"Don't worry, L'eue Courante, your ankle will be fine. The gunshot didn't damage anything that won't heal. You were really lucky, no operation or anything else is necessary. And since the bullet was removed, we also ruled out lead poisoning. Take a rest now before we land"

And with that she made her way to the door.

"Wait!", said Louis a bit louder, so the woman stopped at the door and turned to him, wondering. Louis didn't know what he wanted to ask first, should, could. Too many thoughts flew through his head.

"Is Harry safe?", was the first question he asked; he was surprised about it himself, but didn't think about it any further. The woman smiled a little, which this time seemed a little forced.

"Don't worry, L'eue Courante; Harry Styles is here on the ship. And you are safe"

And with that she left the room, closed the door. And Louis thought about her answer. Harry was on the winyx. That was good. But... she hadn't said anything about him being safe, only that Louis himself was safe. Like he wasn't safe with Harry. Louis snorted a little, but his head suddenly got so tired again, probably from the medication. He let himself fall back, closed his eyes. And before he could think any more about where Harry was and if he was safe, or what the doctor meant when she said Louis was safe, he had fallen asleep again and fell into a black void.

***

When Louis woke up again, he could open his eyes directly, felt more rested. And when he noticed what was around him after the first few seconds after waking up, he jumped when he looked next to him.

"Zayn?! Wh-what the hell are you doing here?!"

Zayn smiled, kept sitting in the chair by the bed, which was against the wall. He looked at Louis' collarbones which he could still see because Louis had sat up and had pulled the blanket over his torso.

"There's nothing I didn't already see, Louis"

"Has nothing to do with it! What are you doing here?!", Louis asked, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. What was Zayn doing here, and how long had he been watching him sleep?!

"I came to check on you and make sure you were okay. We're about to land"

Louis just stared at him and Zayn nodded to the other side of the room. Louis slowly followed his gaze, saw a clothes rail with a dress and sandals.

"I brought you a dress and shoes. You're not allowed to wear high heels"

Louis' head flew to Zayn.

"You know nobody tells me what to wear!"

Zayn had to chuckle at that.

"Well, but what you gonna do, huh? You can't go naked either. Or do you want to?"

Louis was silent. His eyes began to glare at Zayn from his bed.

"Get out"

Zayn got up, sighing a bit with that. At that moment the door opened and in came...

"Sophie?!"

"Louis, hi"

The designer smiled, which didn’t reach her eyes. Meanwhile, Mrs. Vendler also came in, went straight for Louis' ankle. Louis watched her change the bandage and check the wound again. After he had been given new medication, he glared at Zayn again as an invitation to go, who had watched him carefully. He smiled and then walked past Sophie.

"And send Harry to me!", Louis shouted after him, not seeing the look Zayn gave Sophie before he left the room.

"There, finished. You should try not to step too hard on that leg, but you won't be walking for the first few days anyway"

"Nonsense, I can certainly limp"

The doctor sighed.

"Sorry, but no. Sophie will help you change and then you will be moved in a wheelchair"

"What? No, I don't need that!"

"Apparently, I know better what you need, as always, L'eue Courante. Your ankle will be grateful to me", grinned the doctor, who knew Louis well enough, then disappeared from the room. No sooner was she gone he looked at Sophie, who took the dress off the rack.

"Sophie! Where are we landing? And what is Zayn doing here?! And where the hell is Harry?!"

Sophie didn't answer, began to help Louis into the dress, after she had helped him wordlessly to sit up and slide to the end of the bed.

"Sophie!"

She sighed.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you, Louis"

Shocked, he looked at her.

"What?!"

She didn't answer and straightened the dress before taking the shoes and pulling them gently over his feet.

"Sophie! I order you to answer me!"

"I can't!"

"Who has more to say than I do?!"

Sophie was silent, pressing her lips together a little, looking up at Louis from the floor. And the usually so bright and happy Sophie looked at him with worried and sad eyes.

"More than you know, Louis"

And with that, she stood up. At that moment the door opened and Louis' gaze went straight to this one. But only Zayn came in again. Louis' eyes fell.

"Malik, you ever hear of knocking? And didn't I tell you to bring Harry? Mrs. Vendler said Harry's here too and I want to see him immediately!"

"I heard you very well, L'eue Courante. I'm sorry, but Mr. Styles is no longer on the ship", Zayn said, unable to contain a somewhat sarcastic tone. Jesus, Louis really was glued to Harry.

Louis frowned.

"What are you talking about? He would never dare leave without me just like that"

Zayn's one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, wouldn't he? Then... where is he?"

Louis just looked stunned at Zayn's face. What happened here? Why was he here, why was Sophie so strange, why was everyone so strange, where was Harry, and why did Louis feel that he had been robbed of his authority and free will? A wave of headaches surprised him and he quickly put a hand to his temple, closed his eyes briefly.

"Louis"

Sophie gently put her hand on Louis' shoulder before she straightened Louis' hair. The brown-haired man opened his eyes and looked back at Zayn.

"Let it go, it's no use, you're just unnecessarily getting worked up. It's not good for you. Not now"

"Sophie", Louis said more gently now, raising his head a little while Sophie continued to tug at his hair.

"Where is he? I want to see him now"

Sophie sighed when she noticed his gentle, soft tone, smiled a little and looked at him.

"You'll see him soon, honey"

"Very soon. Now let’s go", Zayn said then, pushing a wheelchair in front of Louis. Louis looked at him first then at the device.

"No. I will not let you drive me"

Zayn laughed a little.

"Yes, you will. Now go"

"No, Sophie will do it"

Sophie sighed, stroked Louis' cheek before running towards the exit.

"Please call me soon, Louis", she said before Louis watched her leave the room in bewilderment.

"What... Zayn! You tell me what's going on right now before I fire you!"

Zayn sighed.

"Louis. Why waste time explaining when you're about to see it all for yourself?"

And with that, he lifted Louis into the wheelchair. Louis pouted a little, but then he let himself be driven out of the room, too tired to argue anyway. He blinked a few times to get a clear view again, looked around immediately, but didn't see the curly boy anywhere.

"You don't have to bother looking for him", Zayn said, apparently unable to suppress a small, gloating undertone.

"I didn't lie to you when I said he was no longer here"

Louis frowned worriedly, was rolled out of the airship by Zayn, was greeted by a few people. And only then did Louis realize where they were, what headquarters they were in.

"What, we're back in London?!"

And now it made more sense that Zayn was here, he was back at QUAL after all.

"Right", Zayn just said, pushing him towards the elevator. In the elevator, Louis looked down, looking discontentedly at his flat shoes. He didn't feel pretty as usual, here in this wheelchair, feeling clumsy and useless. Although a wheelchair didn't make you that way, and yet it made him feel that way. And then he was rolled by Zayn, couldn't do anything about it. And on top of that came this foggy, tired feeling that made him so lethargic. He probably didn't even notice everything around him.

"Ah, L'eue Courante, Mr. Malik!"

Louis looked up, frowning as Ms. Ryan arrived them, walked with them, and smiled at Louis. Wait, they weren't in the elevator anymore? And since when was Zayn called 'Mr.'? Was it because of his new job or what was going on?

"How nice that you are here. The senate awaits your arrival for trial"

Now Louis looked shocked at Zayn, who continued to walk unchanged.

"The senate is here?! Trial?! Why?!"

He started to panic. Questions after questions started to accumulate in his head, he felt humiliated by the fact that he couldn't walk, didn't get any answers and was pushed down the hall by Zayn here. And as he thought about it, he wondered when Ms. Ryan and Zayn started working together. They had never had much to do with each other; not even when Zayn was employed by QUAL. And Ms. Ryan was usually more likely to work in France. And the senate was here?!

Louis didn't get an answer, was just pushed on, tried not to fall asleep because he became so tired and exhausted again. Before they reached a large door.

***

Harry sighed with his head lowered, wondering what he had done wrong in his life to have to experience something like this. He had always prepared himself to work for DEATH, had done everything that was asked of him, had achieved his life's purpose in being admitted at 25. He had even been able to attend a meeting with L'eue Courante. And from then on... everything had changed.

It was strange to be back in QUAL; to come back to the headquarters where it all started, where he had thought he would stay until he was fully employed. Harry looked up as he was led by two men into a hall. He recognized it directly, it was the entrance hall. This was where he had joined DEATH for the first time in his real career, had walked to the counter with his father, had met Perrie. This one looked at him, opened her mouth a little in shock when she recognized him, saw him in handcuffs and walking through the beautiful entrance hall with two armed men. Through the hall, where he had been stunned by the technology and the people around him, just had stared around in amazement like a little child, had thought how he wished he could be like that himself. And here he was, led like a convict through the hall and had no idea what was going on.

He had thought he was being led through the whole headquarters, but actually they just went to a hidden elevator and went into another hallway. It was a very short hallway, leading only to a large double door. On them were four symbols, each encircled in a thin ring: fire, water, air, earth. Harry frowned a little, but he couldn't think about it for long as the men opened the door and pushed Harry inside.

***

Harry didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't that. He was standing on a platform that was the lowest in the room. To his left was a raised platform where about eight people were sitting, looking directly at him as he came in. To the right of the room was also a platform, but there were no chairs as far as Harry could see through the thick wooden railing. And nobody was standing there either. In front of him in the middle was a small platform, with a large, dark blue chair. And when Harry saw it, his eyes changed. No. He looked again at the few people sitting on the left, and now he saw the emblem above them, which was carved into the wooden wall. That was part of the senate of DEATH. He had only read and heard about it before. It wasn’t used very often, because which mafia had a senate that had its own laws and its own idea of what was legal and illegal within the mafia?

But... what had Harry done wrong?

At that moment a double door opened on the right and three people came in. Harry's look changed. And now he understood. Zayn stared him straight in the eye, no regret, nothing. Like he was worth more and like Harry deserved to be down there. Harry's gaze fell on Ms. Ryan, who nodded happily to the Senate, then said something to Zayn before quietly leaving the room.

"Harry!"

Harry looked at Louis, who was sitting in a wheelchair, had to take some time to recognize the younger one, since he needed more time for all his thoughts. Harry's gaze became softer as he saw Louis sitting up, looked down at Harry in concern, put his hands on the railing. He had been so worried about Louis, but apparently, he was fine. He felt his heart warm up, simply because Louis seemed to be safe and well taken care of. But he also saw how exhausted and confused the younger one was.

And that's all Louis could seem to say. Harry saw desperation in the smaller ones’ eyes. He frowned a little. Now that he saw that Louis was fine and where he was, his head could focus more and more on what was happening to himself. Why didn't Louis say anything?! Why was Harry here? Because as much as Ms. Ryan didn't like him, she didn't have anything against him, and especially nothing more to say than Louis. And the way Louis looked at him, he hadn't changed his mind and was on her side or anything. And Zayn? What was he doing here?!

"Now that all the necessary personnel have been assembled..."

Harry looked at a woman who had got up, nodded at L'eue Courante.

"We can start with the introduction first"

She pulled out a piece of paper and Harry noticed the men now stood by the double doors, he himself was still handcuffed, this time in front of him, standing on the platform. He felt not only watched, criticized and helpless, but humiliated as well, standing alone down here. And he didn’t even know what was going on.

"Suspect: Harry Edward Styles, 25 years old, with DEATH since the age of 10, employed since February 1st this year, personal assistant of L'eue Courante"

Harry frowned a bit. Didn't Ms. Ryan get the Senate to suspect him once? But after the ball, that was all over, wasn't it? Harry realized panic building in his head.

"As victim, we see L'eue Courante on our opposite"

She looked up.

"I hope you're all right", she said, and Louis said nothing, looked away. And Harry looked at him in shock. Victim?!

The woman sat down, then looked down at Harry.

"Mr. Styles, you are accused of taking advantage of L'eue Courante, of manipulating him to get a higher position faster. You are also accused of having secret connections with Killing Morth to destroy DEATH and bring down L'eue Courante and the other leaders. Also, you are accused of taking advantage of L'eue Courante's condition to force him to run away and lead him to a remote location for further manipulation. After what happened afterwards, it also appears that you robbed L'eue Courante of his wealth, identity and private data, and that you drugged L'eue Courante to torture him and to...", she cleared her throat.

"Rape him"

If Harry's mouth hadn't already been open, it certainly was now.

"What?!", shouted Louis and Harry couldn’t say anything, just stared at the woman. And it all happened so fast. He could feel his breathing getting faster as he began to panic, down here among such important people who really accused him of such things. He looked in front of him, still hearing Louis' voice as it hysterically said something that at some point became dull, only heard a loud, shrill beeping, before his eyes went black and at some point he no longer had any control over his body. Only seeing Louis as he fell, the smaller one shouting a shocked "Harry!" before everything went black.

***

Zayn looked up, smiling as Ms. O'Brien stepped out of the room to him.

"So? When will we continue?"

"He's waked up a few minutes ago, he's still being checked and then he'll be brought back"

Zayn nodded, looking impatiently at the clock.

"This wasn't supposed to take that long, it was supposed to be a quick thing, saying he was guilty and that’s it"

Ms. O'Brien frowned a little.

"Well, we can't assume that Mr. Styles will be found 100% guilty"

"You read it out loud yourself. If he's not guilty, who is?! It's your job as part of the senate to ensure security within DEATH. Especially L'eue Courante's!"

She didn't answer, just nodded.

"Is Mr. Clark here yet? I've summoned him here as the highest senator in this case"

The woman frowned.

"I don't know anything about that, I'm sorry. But if you called him here, I guess it's him"

Zayn sighed annoyed, but nodded.

"Yeah, I guess everything will be alright"

"Mr. Malik ... I've already asked you, but I'm going to ask you again after this short first meeting: L'eue Courante really commented on what happened at the headquarters in Italy and confirmed that Mr. Styles treated him there as he was accused of doing? Because his reaction just now was strangely shocked. He knew what Mr. Styles was being accused of?"

Zayn sighed, nodded.

"As I said before: L'eue Courante not only has a gunshot wound on the ankle and is therefore on strong medication, but also has a mild concussion. When I picked him up from the arms of Mr. Styles, he told me about it still in tears. But he wasn’t in his right mind, talked everything out quickly, as if he knew that he wouldn’t remember afterwards. And I already told you that Mr. Styles had a talent for manipulating people, especially L'eue Courante. Not for nothing would he have created a new job, fired me, who always tried to open his eyes, and allowed Mr. Styles to do so many things, took him to many places and did things he would never do otherwise. I mean, he let himself be talked into sleeping with him"

The woman had listened carefully, then nodded.

"Alright. I will present you words to the senate again and use the time we have now before Mr. Styles returns"

Zayn nodded and the woman smiled friendly before she went back into the hall. Zayn exhaled as the door closed, running his fingers through his hair. When would all this be over? He wished everything would be like a year ago. Without Harry.

***

Louis chewed his fingernail under stress. This couldn't be true. He must be dreaming. When he heard Zayn enter the room again, standing next to him, he looked up.

"Zayn! What is this? You know that this isn't true!"

Zayn looked down at him.

"Do I know this? I believe what I believe. And I believe what you told me and what I overheard"

"Sorry, what? What are you talking about?! Make sure I get to tell my side of the story, and my version of it!"

Zayn sighed, squatted down, looked at him seriously.

"I tried that, Louis", he said more quietly.

"But you're on such strong medication and you're so mentally fragile that your opinion won't count for much. You also have a slight concussion and nearly got lead poisoning"

Louis stared at him in bewilderment for a moment. He didn't understand anything anymore. How long has he had a concussion?!

"W-What?! Mrs. Vendler said I'm fine and that I don't have lead poisoning because the bullet was removed. She didn't say anything about a concussion either"

Zayn looked at him silently, mustered him worried.

"Yeah, she thought it would scare you. But I'd rather tell you the truth, because that's one of the reasons why you don’t have much ton say in this. You don't know what you are saying and you think and mix a lot of things. The senate can't take that as a proper statement"

Then he smiled a little.

"But that's what I'm here for, I'll help you. Just like I helped you with the bullet"

Louis still had that look that showed how confused he was. He no longer understood anything. Zayn said so many things that made no sense to him, that made him question what he thought was the truth.

"What, but... Harry took it away…?", he asked softly more to himself. Zayn was silent, his look changed.

"Louis, that... no, he didn't", he said softly, stroking Louis' shoulder. Louis looked away, frowning, trying to get his stupid head to think intelligently. But the more he thought the more headaches he got and the more the pain in his ankle came back. And he got tired, so fucking tired. Stupid medication. Stupid, weak body.

"Louis, listen. Don't think about it too much, okay? The important thing is this: The less you say and get involved, the better Harry's gonna get out of here, okay? I'll explain it to them, and my words will be considered conclusive"

Louis was silent, then nodded slightly. He couldn't think much more right now anyway. He was so confused, no longer understood what was going on around him.

At that moment Harry came in again, this time he was allowed to sit there. He quickly looked up at Louis, who looked almost worse than Harry. He looked weak and tired and not as if he was going to realise a thing around him much more.

"Mr. Styles, I hope you are feeling better", Ms. O'Brien said again, and Harry wondered how he should feel better. He'd rather be passed out again than be here.

"Well, at first you have the chance to explain yourself. Remember, anything you say can be refuted and used against you"

Harry frowned. What was that supposed to mean, he hadn't actually done anything wrong. Except maybe the pizza thing. But like that was the only reason he was here. He had the feeling that no matter what he would say now, they wouldn't believe him anyway and would find him guilty and kick him out of DEATH or whatever. Would they torture him until he admitted it?

"Um... basically I can summarize that everything I'm being accused of is wrong. Except for the fact that I went out the night before the break in and got L'eue Courante pizza and took him up a hill. But also the manipulation thing isn’t true"

"Will you stick with it, Mr. Styles?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah? I mean it's the truth. L'eue Courante himself can testify to it"

"Well, the Senate has decided not to consider L'eue Courante's opinion in this case"

Harry blinked, staring at the woman.

"What?!"

"Well, if what you're being accused of is true, you've developed a sense of manipulation, so he would agree with you anyway. And after all, he is now under heavy medical treatment and has a slight concussion, seems to mix up a few things and doesn't know much anymore. This way we avoid false statements and opinions, as well as your thought, as long as you know L'eue Courante is on your side, you be able to do whatever you want"

"But this is -"

"Mr. Styles, sorry for your dissatisfaction with this, but it's a done deal", the woman interrupted him and Harry knew that the people who thought he was guilty thought that Harry only wanted Louis' opinion to be admissible because he would protect him. Yet he was the only one here who would tell tell and knew the truth!

"Mr. Malik, why don't you tell us your side of the story?"

Harry looked stunned at Zayn, who stepped forward a little. Why did they let that idiot have any say in this? Harry looked at Louis, who looked silently at the railing, seemed to be mentally no longer fully present.

"I got to know Mr. Styles from the very beginning like L'eue Courante and, as his private security at the time, I saw how everything developed", Zayn began.

"At the beginning I immediately noticed that Mr. Styles was very interested in establishing contact with L'eue Courante. Especially when it came to Killing Morth he seemed to be very... 'helpful' and curious. More and more often I met Mr. Styles in the office of L'eue Courante and it became more and more natural to to L'eue Courante to have Mr. Styles with him, so Mr. Styles knew everything about this case, the plans and goals. He and L'eue Courante also had a lot of private contact, in my opinion too much for a professional relationship. But I noticed early enough that Mr. Styles had a talent for convincing people of his abilities, especially with L'eue Courante this seems to work. Finally, after the ball, L'eue Courante cancelled the trial, although Mr. Styles was suspicious to me and many in DEATH at that time. As first security of L'eue Courane I confronted him with the matter more often, which eventually led to me being fired by him, sent back to QUAL where I couldn't constantly watch Mr. Styles manipulate him further. Otherwise, L'eue Courante would never have created a new job that had never existed before, and would have let Mr. Styles just set it up without further ado. As you can see, it's very noticeable and in my opinion already decided, what has been going on here in the last months and that we have let too much go by"

Harry stared at him. How dare he just turn it all around?!

"Mr. Styles, you were offered Mr. Malik's former position as his personal security, but you turned it down. Why?"

"That's right. So if, as Mr. Malik here represents, I was only looking to move up and know more, I would have accepted the position without hesitation, wouldn't I?"

Harry threw an angry look to Zayn.

"Why?", the woman asked again.

"I have told L'eue Courante that I don’t feel able to protect him and have the qualities that I think a first security should have for him. I refused, but I certainly didn’t know that I would get another job. L'eue Courante simply presented it to me after I had done a test which I passed. Which, by the way, I also thought would be weighted here"

The woman nodded.

"The test was weighted, but it can be assumed that you knew about the test and therefore acted like you did. And who knows, maybe after shooting Quen you would have kidnapped L'eue Courante?"

"Why...", Harry sighed as Zayn began to speak again.

"In my opinion, the only reason Mr. Styles didn't take my former position was because it would have been more obvious how he replaced me and how quickly he manipulated L'eue Courante. That's why he first had to think about whether he should accept the position as personal assistant, because it was more conspicuous, which it was in the end. And as personal assistant he had even more private access to L'eue Courante"

Harry no longer knew what to say. He felt like nobody believed him anyway.

"Mr. Styles, would you care to comment…"

The beamer switched on and a picture of a wallet became visible on the wall behind the dark blue chair. Harry swallowed when he realized that it was Louis' wallet.

"So, this wallet seems familiar to you. Good. Now, this wallet, which happens to belong to L'eue Courante, was found in your room. It was also discovered that you had gained unauthorized access to L'eue Courante's room. After investigation, we found your uniform and gun belt in there"

Harry briefly pressed his lips together, wondering what he should now take as an explanation. But he should probably just stick to the truth.

"The wallet was given to me by L'eue Courante so I could pay for the pizzas"

Zayn sighed loudly so everyone could hear it.

"Of course, he did it willingly. What did you do with it? You know his full name by now, had his cards, his data, everything!"

"I paid for that stupid pizza and then forgot to give him back his wallet! And, anyway, since when has my room been tampered with? And also his"

"You wouldn't mind if you didn't have to hide something, would you? But you had something to hide"

"I did nothing but pay for the pizza and then forget to give it back to him. We got picked up by security when we exited the elevator, I had other things on my mind"

"And what do have to say about your uniform on the floor of L'eue Courante's room? Because at the end of the evening, you were wearing something else"

The woman's tone changed a little, seemed to have become more severe. She just wanted to hear a confession from Harry. Harry swallowed, felt his heartbeat quicken. He couldn't bring himself to say it out louis. Here, in front of the senate of DEATH; in front of so many important people he should say he slept with L'eue Courante. It sounded as if he was just doing it to sleep his way up, it sounded and was exactly like Harry had always said it would look like, which is why he had never wanted any of this. And now he was standing there, having to say it and admit it, although he always wanted to be the good and useful part in DEATH.

And yet he tried to calm down when he thought of Louis' words and much he knew from his life. He hadn't always acted professionally and was still alive... but Louis was L'eue Courante and Harry was nobody... he was a personal assistant, but that didn't help him here, it just made him more suspicious. But he thought about the contract, and he told himself in his head that the contract didn't forbid it. He hadn't done anything forbidden. Per se. But surely everyone thought that he had made Louis not include it in the contract, only to manipulate him, sleep with him and take advantage of him.

"We", he sighed. Never before had he tried so hard to say something out loud; normally he was the one who always said his thoughts, was open with his heart and feelings. He wasn't ashamed of having slept with Louis after all.

But he was ashamed of having slept with L'eue Courante.

"Yes, we had sex"

He heard some of the senate breathe a sigh of surprise at the confession.

"But it had nothing to do with my job or rape or anything else. I didn't talk him into it or anything. I would never do that!"

The senate didn't seem sure they wanted to believe him.

"L'eue Courante was very upset about Killing Morth and the break-in, so it would have been easy for you to get him to do it. And you took advantage of the fact that he forgot to take his wallet back"

Harry wanted to desperately defend himself, but Zayn talked first.

"That is true. Mr. Styles seemed to want to know more and more about L'eue Courante, DEATH and Killing Morth from the beginning, so he just tried everything. And when Killing Morth and his plan failed and Killing Morth escaped, Mr. Styles took advantage of L'eue Courante's condition for his own benefit and wanted to kidnap him together with Killing Morth. L'eue Courante seemed to be under the influence of drugs or narcotics, which left him completely dissolved and motionless. He would have almost suffered lead poisoning if I hadn't removed the bullet"

"I did that!", Harry said immediately and Zayn looked at him furiously.

"Don't lie! You tortured him, along with Killing Morth! I saw all the blood in that room. If you had thought of him, you would have taken him downstairs to the cars, or removed the bullet and thought of cleaning up blood where L'eue Courantes' DNA can be found!"

"I wanted to, but he was more important!"

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Malik, please lower your tone. We don't tolerate shouting"

But the screaming had awakened Louis from his little trance in which he had been half asleep with his eyes open. He blinked and looked up, down at Harry. And he was still in pain, his head was clouded. But he couldn't believe that it was all just an imagination; that his thoughts were just blurry illusions.

"Mr. Styles, please answer this: If you removed the bullet in the room, where there was blood everywhere... then why was Mr. Malik in possession of the bullet that made the wound where we could identify the blood of L'eue Courante?"

Harry stared at her stunned when a picture of the bullet in a package was showed on the beamer.

"I put the bullet in a sink there myself! I wanted to tell the others about the blood, but first I wanted to keep L'eue Courante safe!"

"And what do you think the drugs were for?"

"I gave him nothing. I had thought about maybe give him narcotics, but we both thought it would take too long!"

"Oh, yeah, you two had a little chat while he had a gunshot wound"

"No, but he gave me the order to take the bullet out!", Harry said angrily to Zayn's sarcastic remark.

"Mr. Malik, you saw the room. Did you notice a bullet in a sink somewhere in there, as Mr. Styles explained?"

Zayn shook his head.

"No. Just a lot of blood and an empty carton of narcotics. He gave him an unnatural dose so that L'eue Courante was motionless and couldn't remember anything. But he was able to tell me what happened when I carried him before he passed out completely and couldn’t remember anything after waking up. Until now as it seems"

Louis looked up at the moment when Harry looked up at Louis. They looked into each other's eyes and Harry saw Louis' indecision, confusion, insecurity and fear. But he also saw that he was still a little sane. Louis shook his head slightly as he looked into Harry's green eyes.

"No", he said softly, actually only to himself. To say it out loud for himself, to get his mind working again, to not believe the doubts and what Zayn told him and to not let it manipulate him. Why should he believe Zayn?

He had said it so softly that only Zayn heard it. He put his hand on Louis' shoulder, still looking toward the senate.

"Let me speak, Louis", he said softly, and Louis was silent, still looking at Harry.

"I was worried about L'eue Courante and sat with him while he slept and he kept muttering something about being afraid of Mr. Styles and that he should stop. L'eue Courante seems to be very unstable psychologically", Zayn continued and that brought Louis back a little bit. Because no matter how drunk he was, how shitty he was feeling, no matter what drugs he had ever been on... He had never talked in his sleep. Never... absolutely never.

He moved his shoulder to make Zayn’s hand disappear. He felt useless, he wanted to help Harry. Because he wasn't the bad guy here; nothing he was accused of was true, he was sure of that now. Louis could still remember the sound of the bullet, would remember that sound forever, because it had been such an unpleasant sound as the metal falling on the ceramic. He knew how Harry's finger had felt in his wound, how he had given him the washcloth, how Louis had had to calm him down, how Harry had kicked the door in, how he had wanted to help him, how he had wanted to calm him down when Louis wanted to run after Danielle, when he had held him and carried him, after Louis had fallen against his chest and cried. He had always been there. And he had helped him. Like he always did.

Louis began to come to his senses more and more, but panicked more and more when he understood what was going on. Zayn and Ms. Ryan. Of course. They didn't want what was best for Louis. All they wanted was to get rid of Harry. But how could Louis prevent that?! Things were looking very bad for Harry just now and he had no way to fight back, no one to support him!

"That can't be true, I've never hurt him in any way or anything! I would never do that! The only time I ever hurt him had to be because I had to remove the bullet!"

The senate seemed unsure, but of course they believed Zayn more. They didn't believe Harry any more than the great Mr. Malik, who cared so much about Louis.

"I propose, in order to conclude the conviction, to let the highest senator in", said Zayn, and Harry looked at him hatefully. He pronounced it as if it was a foregone conclusion, as if he had won. But unfortunately, it really seemed that way. He had no chance. Harry looked at his hands, still in handcuffs, felt himself giving up any motivation to fight. He should never have gotten involved. Danielle had been right. It wasn't Louis who was blamed for this, only Harry. Louis was important and only confronted, but Harry. Harry was blamed, convicted, would lose everything. He should have refused. He should have gone back to the chemistry lab, to QUAL, to his old life, to the life that was meant for him. And he had seriously thought he would fit into this world, to... to Louis and his world as L'eue Courante. Like it was so easy, like nothing would happen. Harry had gone along with it. And now he had to face the consequences. It didn't seem fair. And yet it was life.

At that moment, the doors opened behind him with a loud thud.

"Sorry I'm late; I didn't get an invitation"

***

Harry immediately turned around in his chair, seeing no other than Quen walking in. She grinned, made a noise as she pointed her index finger at the senate, then stopped, hands on her hips as she looked up on the right.

"Well, this is a surprise. No wonder I was disinvited, if the promoters are Zayn and Ms. Ryan"

Then she saw Louis, who also looked at her startled, smiled a little softer.

"Pumpkin. You're alright", she said softly, so no one heard. Well, except Harry. But he was too busy staring at her. She regained her composure, started to grin again, winked at Harry, wiggled her fingers a little.

"Well, Henry? You're in deep shit, huh? Don't worry, I'll defend you"

"Quen"

Ms. O'Brien's cleared her throat now, less amused. The whole senate behind her seemed quite shocked. But best of all, Zayn, who had gone pale.

"You know very well that for a defence, a leader must approve this and that you can’t approve it yourself"

"I know"

Harry frowned, for that hadn’t been Quen's voice. He turned back to the door where Jackson walked in. He stopped further back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's why I approved it"

Harry started with open mouth at Jackson, who looked at Harry briefly, then looked away again with a neutral expression.

"And I allowed Aria to defend Henry", Quen smiled and now Zayn could apparently speak again.

"That's impossible to allow! Ms. O'Brien, why would Mr. Styles get two defenders when he could manipulate L'eue Courante?!"

"Say I can be manipulated one more time, and I'll lose myself", Quen hissed.

"I don't even like Harry", Jackson said unimpressed and Harry sighed, looking ahead again. And yet he'd never been so happy to see Jackson. He hadn't even thought about where they were and that they could help him. Because why would two tops help him, right?

"Well, I see no reason not to let that happen. But perhaps we should let the highest senator decide this", Ms. O'Brien said uncertainly and Quen nodded, as did Zayn.

"Yes, send Mr. Clark in immediately!", said Zayn and Quen had to grin.

"Oh, Mr. Clark hasn’t been able to make it"

Zayn immediately looked down at her in panic.

"But I would have thought it a little unfair anyway, don't you think? That Mr. Malik was allowed to choose he highest senator, could have been in contact with him or her. So we invited someone neutral, whom none of us have ever had contact with"

"What?!", said Zayn stunned and Harry frowned at him being so shocked and scared by that. Suspicious.

Meanwhile, Louis looked from Quen to Jackson. What... he hadn't thought about the fact that they knew the truth too, knew Harry well enough. Jackson looked up at Louis. Louis looked at him like he didn't understand much. Jackson shrugged, and Louis chuckled. What a crazy situation. And yet... the nicest thing Jackson had ever done for Louis

***

The door opened and Harry didn't dare to look up, played with his fingers. Because if that person said it wasn't allowed, everything would turn out the way he had thought it would before Quen's performance. So he shouldn't get excited too soon.

"This is Mrs. Twist, working mainly in Germany. She will replace Mr. Clark", Quen said and the woman who came in nodded first to Zayn and Louis, then to the senate. She sat down and looked at the report in front of her.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I was spontaneously assigned to this case, had no prior knowledge of it and am therefore impartial and without any possibility of manipulation before. I read the report on the way here and also the accusations, but I don't know who it's about"

She looked up briefly to look at Harry, who was still sitting there with his head bowed. She looked at the reports, turned the page.

"So; accused: Harry Edward...", her gaze changed

"Styles"

She looked up and at that moment Harry looked up too, because a pause had occurred and he expected to look up. He only saw what the woman looked like now. Her breath stopped for a moment and the two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. She saw his exhausted expression, his sad eyes, his bent posture. She swallowed, looked quickly back at the papers before anyone would notice something. But Harry tilted his head a little. Why had the woman looked at him like that? Did she know him from stories and was surprised to see him here, or was she surprised to be assigned to the case, or what?

He looked at her briefly. She had dark, straight hair and a very nice face, her charisma had a calming and relaxing effect on Harry, he didn't know why. Even her voice, when she kept talking, seemed calm. And yet she seemed to be nervous.

"Well, I see all the leader united. Quen, Aria Soffocante, why are you standing downstairs with, uh, Mr. Styles?"

"Well, we're both here for his defence", Quen grinned knowingly, and Ms. O'Brien now answered.

"This came as a surprise; the senate is unsure. It's up to you whether you'll allow it. But you know L'eue Courane isn't allowed"

The woman frowned a bit, looking at the man in the wheelchair who was just staring at her. Helpless, yet shocked, as if he couldn't believe this woman was here. He looked at Quen, who winked at him, but that was all she did.

"Well", the woman cleared her throat.

"First, I'd like to know what your relationship is to Mr. Styles"

"Urgh", Jackson muttered, and Harry gave him an annoyed look. But it was actually good if everyone knew how they didn't like each other.

"Aria Soffocante?", Mrs. Twist asked when she heard this.

"Thank god, I have no relationship with that idiot", said Jackson, still with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But I know him well enough to judge him. I also know L'eue Courante well enough to judge the situation. And I know Zayn and Ms. Ryan well enough, too"

In the end he smiled sarcastically up to Zayn and he looked away with gritted teeth.

"So, you're saying Mr. Styles is an… idiot?"

Jackson chuckled and Harry turned to look at him again. They both looked at each other as he continued speaking without making a face.

"Yes, he is. And I am, too, because I'm seriously defending this jerk here. But I know him well enough to know what kind of idiot he is"

Harry had to grin a little, looking forward to Mrs. Twist again. Jackson was an asshole. And yet he'd never been so grateful to him as he was at that moment.

"Um, alright. Quen?"

"I'm Henry's and my pumpkin's bawd! Of course, I'll defend him!"

Harry gave himself a facepalm, which looked odd with the handcuffs on.

"Um, Quen, could you tell me who are Henry and your... pumpkin?"

"Well Harry and L'eue Courante. Henry's great, I don't even want DEATH without him anymore, it'd be boring. I wouldn't say we’re friends, because I don't consider anyone my friend. But he comes close. And I know him well. And I'm done with Zayn and Ms. Ryan's attempts to get rid of him"

"Well, uhm..."

The woman in the big chair looked at Harry. She was silent for a moment, seemed to be thinking, and had an indistinct look at the man.

"I see no reason to not allow them as a defence. They seem to do it voluntarily and without instruction", said Mrs. Twist and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Confident of victory, Quen looked up at Zayn, who was suddenly so quiet.

"Just watch and see, asshole", she murmured, stepping forward.

"But", Mrs. Twist added.

"I need to mention that your defence is weighted like any other, no exception is made just because you're leaders"

"I can handle that", Jackson shrugged. And just from him Harry had expected to be upset because he had spent his life hiding behind his stand. And yet he showed ambition here, to make it without that special treatment.

"Whatever", Quen shrugged her shoulders, convinced he was going to kick Zayn's ass here anyway.

"I'll win anyway", she said quietly to Zayn who looked at the highest senator.

"Mrs. Twist... I just ask you to not be influenced by the fact that there are two leaders on Mr. Styles' side. In my opinion, this just shows how we should have acted a lot sooner"

"Yes, against you", Quen smiled falsely. Louis was silent. Quen was right, he felt guilty. He had known that Zayn didn't like Harry, felt replaced and... he had believed Zayn that everything was okay even though he knew what Zayn was like. He was ruthless, which is why he liked him as security. But for him to do something like that, that... that's not what Louis had expected. He hadn’t thought he'd dare. He looked back at Harry. He felt so sorry for him. Though he hated to admit it... but Louis was to blame for all of it.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malik, I won't let the leaders or you manipulate me", the woman said calmly, looked at the reports, then up.

"Well, I'd be interested to hear what you have to say about the things Mr. Styles is accused of. Mr. Styles has already commented and denied everything"

Quen stepped forward and Harry hoped she wouldn't just be out here having fun. But she was actually more serious than before.

"Before I do that, I'd like to say a few things about Henry here. Zayn was allowed to do this, so I can say my impression too, right?"

"Um... alright, yeah, why not. But I would like you to call them by their real names"

Quen rolled her eyes, but then started talking.

"Unlike Mr. Malik, I never saw Mr. Styles as a threat, but rather as a shy and hardworking worker. He was eager to help DEATH and was, yes, curious. But by no means conspicuous and unpleasant. Me and L'eue Courante have allowed him to be there; if we have forbidden it, Mr. Styles has never put himself above his job. He always showed respect to L'eue Courante as well as to me and always let us make the last decision, only bringing suggestions. I know that some would now accuse him of this is exactly the point of manipulation. But I can say of myself that I cannot be manipulated at all, and when so only minimally. That is something you all here must know best. And you all must know L'eue Courante well enough to know that he too thinks most of all about himself and DEATH. Mr. Styles has brought us very far, so he has earned this position. He even admitted that he didn't feel able to take the job as personal security because he didn't have any special training for it. I noticed this from the beginning and nothing has changed: Mr. Styles always cared about the well-being of L'eue Courante"

Harry swallowed, looked at Louis, who was listening to Quen, not noticing the look. And yet Harry felt this affection for Louis, this admiration he already had as a child, but... it had only increased when he had met him, not only for L'eue Courante, but... for Louis. For Louis Tomlinson.

"Not only did he try to help him with plans, or to calm and support him in his sometimes quick ideas, but he also saved him from a collapsing ceiling. When the rigged onyx started beeping, Mr. Styles knocked it out of L'eue Courante's hand, or else I don't know what would have happened. Even then he was accused of a lot of things, but even then, me and L'eue Courante had said that the accusations were unjustified. Maybe somehow understandable if you didn't deal with him... but everyone here would think the same as me if they had dealt with Mr. Styles properly. A lot of rumours and people who just blindly believe them have already gotten in his way. It bugs me that nobody takes the trouble to get to know him"

Mrs. Twist was silent, nodded briefly, looked at Zayn. Harry looked at Quen at the end of her speech, looked at her thankful. Quen smiled slightly and nodded before they both looked at Mrs. Twist again.

"Do you have anything to add, Mr. Malik?", this one said now. Zayn was quiet and dissatisfied first.

"Quen was simply blinded by Mr. Styles' diligence and the fact that L'eue Courante always spoke so well of him. Since when does Quen like people?", he then snapped.

"Where we come to the next point", Quen said calmly, not trying to shoot Zayn already.

"Mrs. Twist, allow me to describe more?"

The woman was silent, but then nodded after a look at Harry, who preferred to remain silent.

"I will address the image of L'eue Courante that Mr. Malik keeps referring to. Because from beginning to end, everything L'eue Courante has experienced in collaboration with Mr Styles, he has done voluntarily"

Harry heard some people in the senate talking quietly and he looked at Louis, who was also quiet, just looking away, a slight blush making its way to his cheeks. Harry couldn’t stop the thought of how cute Louis looked. Like always. Always so, so beautiful.

But he forced himself to look away, looked at his hands while Quen talked on.

"He wasn't forced to have a personal conversation with Mr. Styles about the plan with the counterfeit medications, nor was he forced to introduce me to him. Mr. Styles often asked if he should leave, but we all accepted his ideas and his help in the case with Killing Morth. And he wasn’t only helpful in the Killing Morth cases. And also, coming back to L'eue Courante... He would never let himself be manipulated like that. He would have had no problem firing Mr. Styles or anything else, do you really think he would let himself be robbed and manipulated so much that he would do so many things without even realizing it? Also, neither I nor Aria Soffocante would let Mr. Styles manipulate us, and yet we're all on his side. Mr. Payne and many people at the banquet can give you their insights into Mr. Styles. And parts of the inner circle can also tell you this: During the whole time that L'eue Courante has been involved with Mr. Styles, from the beginning until now, L'eue Courante has not felt uncomfortable for a second, but has felt comfortable, respected and still treated as a boss. No matter if in private or professional life"

Harry blushed a bit and he didn't see Louis blushing too. Mrs Twist, however, looked first at Louis, then at Harry, smiling a little as she saw how they avoided the other's gaze and were somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, thank you for your detailed description, Quen"

"A bit too detailed", muttered Louis and Quen grinned at him.

"Anytime"

"Mr. Malik, can you tell us how you came to think that L'eue Courante was ever uncomfortable around Mr. Styles?"

Zayn cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't think that's meaningful, because L'eue Courante was manipulated -"

"As if he wouldn't notice!"

"Quen, please. Mr. Malik, continue"

Quen snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And in addition, as I explained, L'eue Courante told me about the things he did when I carried him"

"When exactly do they mean?"

"In Italy, at MORTH. L'eue Courante told me under narcotics what Mr. Styles did to him!"

Zayn's voice got a little angrier, and Harry looked at him scowling.

"You know yourself that's not true"

"Mr. Styles, please respond"

Harry looked at the woman in the chair.

"I gave him nothing. I removed the bullet and L'eue Courante was weakened from blood loss and the wound. So I carried him, wanted to get to the cars downstairs quickly. And I was planning to address all the blood after doing that; I thought of that. But I was more interested in L'eue Courante at that moment, I saw his condition. But before I could do anything, Ms. Ryan and Mr. Malik were behind me with an armed group, and they took Louis away. And it wasn't Mr. Malik who carried Louis, by the way. Also, Louis didn't have the strength to say anything either. Quen and Aria Soffocante can testify that I was worried and wanted to remove the bullet"

"They were there?"

Harry was silent.

"No, but..."

The woman sighed and Harry was silent.

"But I told Aria Soffocante to get Quen to safety and send help. Aria Soffocante had pointed out that there was a medication room behind me!"

"Aria Soffocante, can you confirm this?"

The man nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Mr. Styles was once again extremely worried about L'eue Courante as usual. But that's always been the case. I told him to go there and that I would get help"

"And where was the help?"

Jackson was silent for a moment.

"Well, I had confirmation that help had been dispatched when we were on our way back. But I'm beginning to wonder if that's true, because then I never heard back from them. And then I found out that they're in fucking England"

He looked at Zayn, who blushed a bit in anger.

Mrs. Twist followed Jackson's gaze, looked at Zayn.

"Mr. Malik... Allow me to ask, but... what were you doing in MORTH? You weren't assigned to the case. Neither you nor Ms. Ryan"

Zayn was silent, Louis saw him swallow.

"Well, I, we... we were worried about L'eue Courante and suspected that Killing Morth and Mr. Styles were plotting something"

"Stop taking advantage of the fact that everyone thinks of him as helpless!", Harry said angrily, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Mr. Styles -"

"But it's true! He talks about how worried he is about L'eue Cournte all the time, but he has never contacted him again, as soon as he was fired. He even left partly voluntarily, he never tried to talk to him, to me, or to any of the other leaders! If he was so worried, he would have done something sooner and not only when he is unobserved and I’m more and more involved with L'eue Courante. He didn't even remind him about this anniversary party, or anything else. And as if L'eue Courante would let him do all that to himself. He's stronger than that little worm Mr. Malik's always depicted him for. Let me tell you something: The only victims here are L’eue Courante and me. And the suspects are Mr. Malik and Ms. Ryan, who never liked me from the start. I can imagine Ms. Ryan worrying about DEATH, but nobody can tell me Mr. Malik here is worried about DEATH!"

Louis nodded in agreement and Mrs. Twist saw it out of the corner of her eye, kept looking at Harry who was now exhaling, now again looking at the floor.

"Mr. Styles, I must ask you to not interrupt me again and lower your voice a little", she remarked, then looked at the man. The man sighed, nodded a little.

"Aria Soffocante. You haven't said much yet. What do you think about Mr. Malik's statement and Mr. Styles'?"

The man sighed, somewhat annoyed.

"This is all a waste of time. Mr. Styles is far too much of a sweetheart and too much in love with L'eue Courante to be do the things of what he's accused of"

Harry immediately turned to Jackson, glared at him angrily and with a bright red face. Mrs. Twist asked for silence when several started talking. Quen had to laugh loudly. Even Jackson seemed to notice something?! And Harry and Louis still had no idea?

"Shut up and be objective!", Louis hissed with a red face. How dared he?! That asshole!

Mrs. Twist had to chuckle, looking back at Harry that still had flushed cheeks, then became more serious.

"Go on, Aria Soffocante"

"Whether privately or professionally; whether L'eue Courante was present or not, Mr. Styles always defended him and spoke of him as if he were a god. Well, nothing of these accusations could ever be true. He really annoyed me with it, but now I'm glad to have seen it all, because I know that he would never do the things he is accused of"

Harry nodded slightly and Louis frowned a little. What had Harry said behind his back? Curiosity and a pleasant feeling overcame him, which surprised him. Though he actually knew how loyal Harry was to him. The thought only strengthened his feelings just then. He swallowed at the tickling feeling his stomach.

"Well, there you have it! Mr. Styles couldn't handle that L'eue Courante didn't return the feelings, so he just took what he couldn't get with force"

"Could say the same about you, don't you think?", Quen answered Zayn and Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed by her remark.

"Quen, please carry out your remark"

Quen chuckled.

"From the beginning, Mr. Malik was against Mr. Styles because he noticed how well they got along. He wasn’t only worried about his job, but also about his relationship with L'eue Courante. He felt replaced and made a plan to get rid of Mr. Styles. Done"

"Uh, let me get this straight", the woman said while the senate was heard whispering. Quen knowingly raised an eyebrow. Of course, they didn't know anything about it. And Harry was convicted, but Zayn was innocent, right? Idiots.

Mrs. Twist looked at Zayn and Louis.

"You two had... something going on?"

Louis gave himself a facepalm, meanwhile leaning on his arms on the wooden railing. What the fuck happened to his life? How did he end up here? Just the thought of him sleeping with Zayn. Waste of time when he thought about what it was like to have sex with Harry. God, although he was on his meds, he thought like that? He was getting hot just about the thought of having sex with Harry. But Harry was just… perfect. Louis opened his eyes, started on the dark wood, when he realized what he had been thinking.

"No, that's not true", said Zayn during that, and Quen and Harry chuckled at the try.

"It's true. Mr. Malik is lying", Jackson's unimpressed voice was heard.

"I always know who's fucking my ex"

Harry looked shocked at Jackson. Louis turned bright red, dropped his head on the railing, just couldn't believe it, didn’t want to look up. Mrs. Twist cleared her throat. She had never been in such a chaotic trial.

"Well, Aria Soffocante, please use different words, it's getting a bit... unobjective"

She cleared her throat.

"However, I would be interested in L'eue Courante's answer to that question"

"Which one?", this one raised his head with a frown as he was torn from his thoughts about Harry's perfect body and Quen had to laugh. Even Harry had to laugh a bit; Mrs. Twist herself was trying to pull herself together.

"Whether there was more than just a professional relationship going on between you and Mr. Malik. Not the testimony of Aria Soffocante, which we're, uh, ignoring"

"Oh. Yeah", Louis nodded Louis, and Zayn jumped right in.

"Mrs. Twist, L'eue Courante's opinion doesn't count after all!"

Louis glared at Zayn angrily. How could he deny it so cowardly?! Asshole!

"I'm beginning to wonder why, because why would a statement apparently made by L'eue Courante under narcotic count, but a statement he made when he calmed down, feels no pain and is under normal doses of medication, not?"

Jackson whistled in an impressive way and Harry had to smile. Because, yes, it was unfair.

"So you just take it and believe that –"

"Mr. Malik, please don’t jump to conclusions. I only mean that, because L'eue Courante doesn't seem to agree with a single statement you've made, just like Quen and Aria Soffocante"

"Ask Mr. Payne, he knows a lot, too. After all, he is always with me", Louis now remembered and Harry nodded immediately. Mrs. Twist sighed and drove a hand over her forehead. She seemed torn.

"Well, I think two defenders are more than enough"

Louis was silent, looked back at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders unsteadily. Suppose it all depended on what Mrs. Twist thought of him; if he thought Harry would do such things.

"Mrs. Twist, will you permit me to make a proposal?", Ms. O'Brien replied, after the senate had talked for some time.

"Granted"

"From all the things we've heard, we can assume that Mr. Malik tends to interpret and exaggerate too much"

"What?!", Zayn shouted stunned, but the woman wasn't deterred.

"However, we can't just assume that what Mr. Styles says is true; nor can we simply dismiss the opinions of Quen and Aria Soffocante as the truth. They would also lie to get their way through. But it means they don't see him the way Mr. Malik or some part of the senate does"

Mrs. Twist nodded thoughtfully as Harry sat up. Part of the senate?! Did that mean some believed Quen, Louis, Jackson and Harry?! Hope was growing in him.

"Now what do you propose?"

"Well, since Mr. Styles was indeed an asset to DEATH, and certainly will be even more so, we propose to place him under observation at a central - without any contact to any of the tops"

"What?!", Quen now said angrily, Jackson pressed his lips together. Harry's gaze fell, his first reaction was to immediately look at Louis, who first looked at Mrs. O'Brien, then at Harry. Harry's gaze became desperate when he noticed, looking up at that pretty face. No.

He could no longer imagine it without all this. Without his job, without Quen and, also Jackson, but most of all... without Louis. Just at the thought Harry felt a twinge in his chest, felt like everything was being taken away from him.

Louis felt the same way. He could feel himself getting scared. Mrs. O'Brien's suggestion was justified, was better than the previous measures they could have taken with Harry, they apparently believed them in part. But... no, Louis didn't want to lose Harry. It...it would change so much that he'd grown used to and... Louis felt a lump in his throat when he thought about what it would be like. It would be like the time before Harry, which seemed unimaginable, boring and somehow sadder for him. Harry had made life so... bearable for him lately, had shown him so much; he wanted to experience more with Harry and... Oh god, did he really like Harry that much? This wasn't just about sex.

Mrs. Twist thought about this proposal, suspiciously watching Harry and Louis having a quiet conversation with their eyes. She exhaled somewhat sternly. No one in the room had any idea what she was going through. Well, except Quen. This one walked forward again.

"What more do I have to say to make you all understand that none of this is necessary?! Mr. Malik simply threaded his way into our plan, risked helping L'eue Courante, only to invent lies and make sure Harry had no witnesses! And Harry's the guilty one?!"

"Well, that's not the only thing. We can't assume that he didn't manipulate L'eue Courante", said Ms. O'Brien, while Mrs. Twist was still looking back and forth between Louis and Harry, seeming to be so in his thoughts.

"He says so himself! And so do we all! The only ones not saying it are Zayn and Ms. Ryan, who weren't even there at the time!"

"And what do you say about their relationship, which goes far beyond professional contact?"

That made Harry blink, and he looked away from Louis to the floor again. Louis' gaze changed when he realized how ashamed Harry was. Sure, he was portrayed as a complete idiot by Ms. O'Brien. He could feel anger filling up his body. Harry didn't deserve that. He wouldn't let him be treated like that, forced to be ashamed of sleeping with Louis when both had wanted to, damn it!

"After all, this isn't easy to ignore and requires an explanation. Although an explanation isn't really necessary anymore"

"I've had enough", hissed Louis softly, but angrily before he jumped up. He only jumped on his healthy foot, noticing dizziness for a moment, but this was repressed by anger.

"I have enough of this shit! Harry never forced me to do anything, even in the beginning he was the one who didn't want anything more than a professional relationship because he was afraid of exactly that; stupid envious people who think they can get him into this shit!"

Angrily, he turned to Zayn, who looked at him in surprise at his strength.

"You think I'm just gonna let this happen?! I will personally arrange that you are kicked out of here when this is all over! You realized from the beginning that I was interested in Harry before he and I even noticed!"

Harry's eyes widened a little and the room was silent. Louis snorted, turned back to the hall.

"If even my stupid fucking ex testifies that everything is like Harry and Quen say, I don't know why we're doing all this. If anyone has manipulated anyone it is Zayn, who tried to make me believe I'm on medication and don't know what's going on and that I have a concussion. While we sit here Killing Morth is making fun of it and making plans because she escaped again!"

Mrs. Twist was silent, looking at Ms. O'Brien who looked at her with a look of unease. There were just a few loose ends; the bullet in Zayn's possession and the unauthorized entry into L'eue Courantes' room and...

And only then did Louis get a thought.

"Mrs. Twist, would you permit a recess? I'd like to talk to Quen"

Mrs. Twist seemed relieved at the suggestion, sighed exhausted and nodded.

"Granted. However, I must insist that Mr. Styles isn't allowed to be in contact to anyone"

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama babyyy  
> But can we talk about the fact that Jackson is a little hero in this? :,)   
> Don't forget to follow my Instagram to get informations about updates <3  
> Next update tomorrow :*
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	45. ||43||

Harry didn't get much out of the break. He was being watched and could drink and just keep on thinking his paranoid and worried thoughts. Oh, and maybe thinking about what Quen and Jackson had said. He didn't know why, but he thought a lot about what they had said about Harry and Louis. Like it was special between them and not just a normal thing with sex. Well, that was obvious; admittedly, Louis and Harry got along pretty well anyway, but that wasn't much more... was it? Harry had never thought about it, which was probably the point, because... it might have allowed him to let something happen that he had otherwise blocked out immediately. He had never realized how attached he had become to Louis; when he had done so, he had stopped being with him soon, so he wouldn't get too attached to him. But with the gunshot wound thing, with the worry for Louis, with the trial, with the fear of being separated from Louis... There was something between them that could be separated; it was too late. It was like Harry had never had his eyes completely open, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis even less. He had gotten used to it, but it wasn't normal either. It should be just business and work and sex. Harry put his head down and drove his hands through his hair. His thoughts were just all mixed up. For the last few days, he had only thought that they got along well and found each other attractive; that Harry didn't really see more in Louis. And yet he couldn't help thinking about how important Louis had become for him in the meantime. Was it only because they were friends? Because that's what they had become, friends with benefits. There was nothing more; Harry wasn’t about to develop feelings for his boss! And… and also not for Louis!...

Right?

***

It was amazing how everything had changed from the first minute of the meeting until now after the break. Zayn didn't seem to be so confident of victory anymore, Louis seemed to be fitter than ever before. And Quen… Well, Quen had put on a sadistic grin when she came into the room. Perfect. Even Ms. Ryan was here by now. Probably because Zayn just needed help and she had heard that Quen and Jackson were here helping Harry.

"Mrs. Twist? Just for the record... Mr. Malik claimed he removed the bullet, saved L'eue Courante from Mr. Styles, heard him say something under narcotic about what Mr. Styles had done to him"

Mrs. Twist nodded; looked at Zayn.

"Yes. Mr. Malik, can you confirm that?"

Zayn nodded, eye-rolling.

"Don't act so annoyed. If you told the truth, everything would be over much faster", mumbled Louis, pulling his dress down, still sitting on the wheelchair.

"All right. Quen, what do you have to say to that?"

Quen chuckled, pulled out a small remote control.

"Oh, I've got nothing to say, I think this says it all: At the MORTH, Killing Morth had changed the cameras. They were Invyx; little flat cameras barely visible to the eye"

She stretched out her arm, then clicked on a button that made an image appear on the beamer image. There were several room sections to be seen, Quen had highlighted the most important ones. You could see everything; Harry taking Louis to the room, putting him down, Louis calming him down, and then... Quen paused the image immediately when Harry turned away a little.

"There!"

She zoomed in on Harry's hand where you could see him throwing the bullet into the sink.

"If we watch more, we see him disinfecting and dressing the wound further. He did everything he told you, did absolutely nothing wrong. And narcotics, as he also said, were not involved"

Harry stared at the screen, could hardly believe his luck. He hadn't known those cameras existed. But it made sense; he had wondered why Danielle hadn't put one up, but then at some point briefly had mentioned cameras. So she had been watching from the beginning, knowing that Louis had been at MORTH. She had fooled them again. Well, good right now, at least.

"I thought we erased the footage", Zayn hissed quietly to Ms. Ryan. Louis hadn't understood, but looked at them suspiciously before looking happily at Quen.

"It gets interesting in the further minutes when Louis is taken from Mr. Styles and not Mr. Malik, as he said, carries him. L'eue Courante didn't have time to tell him anything"

"That... that was in winyx!"

"Oh, and what bullet did you take as evidence?", Quen asked, clicking a button showing the camera footage of the room, which Zayn entered, taking the bullet out of the sink with a glove, putting it into a bag. Zayn blushed with rage and Louis shook his head. The senate seemed shocked and Louis had to laugh a little.

"You really thought you could get away with that? Did you not see the cameras or did you erase everything?"

"That, pumpkin, I can answer", Quen said instead, rewound to a room where Mrs. Ryan was seen doing something in the room where the cameras were recording.

"You wanted to erase the footage because even if there was no footage of the apparent actions of Mr. Styles, there would be no evidence against you. But you forgot something"

She rewound and at some point, Niall and Liam were seen in the picture, in the same room. Zayn's and Ms. Ryan's eyes changed.

"In the rush of battle, no one thought of Mr. Payne or Mr. Horan. They didn't notice any of this, they were busy connecting to the cameras, transmitting every minute to a database at the central in Italy where we were. So I just contacted Mr. Payne and asked for these. Just because the footage was deleted from the MORTH doesn't mean it wasn't deleted from our database"

The hall was silent for a moment; everyone had to cope with what had just been proved.

"Well", Mrs. Twist then said, surprised, but for some reason seemed relieved.

"This changed things now. What do you say, Mr. Malik, Ms. Ryan?"

The whole room looked at the people involved.

"Just fucking give up", Louis mumbled, and Ms. Ryan did indeed fall a little.

"Thank God, I was afraid there was no more camera footage"

Louis frowned and looked at her. He didn't expect that.

"I admit it, it was all a lie! But I couldn't tell you. Mr Malik made me do this!"

"What?!", Zayn shouted in shock. The senate began to murmur and Louis chuckled. Well, that was something, now Zayn was betrayed by his accomplice.

"I never wanted to do this in the first place! I didn't like Mr. Styles at first, but when the first meeting was rejected, I let it go and trusted the leaders! Mr. Malik, however, was completely obsessed with this"

"What?! No, that's not true! She's lying!"

Confident of victory, Quen looked to Jackson. This one slightly shook his head while watching Zayn and Ms. Ryan. You just shouldn’t mess with the three leaders - and Harry was one of them. Wait, did he really just think that?

Harry looked back at Quen in excitement, who winked at him.

"Well, that's another story. We'll discuss this in a separate case. But right now, it's still the case where Mr. Styles is apparently guilty. Mr. Malik, now that this came up... what's your final statement? Was all that before overstated, or even lied about what you found Mr. Styles guilty of?"

"That... no, he's really manipulating him!"

"You only say so, because I like him! Of course I see him differently than an anonymous worker! But I decide everything myself!"

Louis defiantly crossed his arms in front of his chest. Mrs. Twist nodded slightly, then looked at the senate.

"Ms. O'Brien, has the senate anything to say for what reasons Mr. Styles could be punished or accused?"

Harry, as well as the three leaders looked up, hopeful and waiting.

"Well...", the woman cleared her throat after some chatter behind her.

"The situation is probably not as we have assessed. Which doesn't mean that the entire senate is convinced that Mr. Styles is a good influence on L’eue Courante - think of the night before the break-in"

Harry blushed and Louis had to chuckle slightly when he saw that. He was now confident enough to find Harry's shame funny… or cute. Damn it, his thoughts were terrible today!

"But apparently we'll just have to adapt his punishment and our measures to the fact that he went out with L'eue Courante. But we must not forget how he gained unauthorized access to his room. We are also critical of the unprofessional relationship-"

"Okay", Louis sighed calm, but clearly angry. He now stood up, clapped his hands with a loud noise on the railing he was leaning against, his injured foot backwards and thus not burdened. He'd had enough of this shit! The senate wasn't his fucking mother who could tell him anything. No one. Absolutely. No one! Had something to say in his sex life. That was almost as bad as when it came to his choice of clothes.

"I gave him the fucking access to my fucking room. And I told him we were getting out stupid pizza, he wanted to order it regular through Liam. And by the way, just so we're fucking clear: there's no provision in our stupid contract for what's between us! I’m allowed to kill him, torture him, throw my fist in his perfect face, kick him in his flat ass, kiss him, marry him, bury him and I fucking can have sex with him as much and as often as I want!"

The room was quiet and Harry pressed his lips together, probably got even redder, lowered his head a little bit. And he couldn’t stop thinking how cute Louis was, when he got angry like this, was so stubborn and sexy altogether. And Harrys whole face got hot at Louis calling his face perfect.

The room was silent and Louis sighed contentedly after his freak-out, dropped back on the chair. He straightened his hair. That simply had to be said.

"Well…. Have we quite finished here?"

Quen chuckled.

"Soon, pumpkin. I'm just going to summarize what Henry did wrong: He let himself be talked into going out for a pizza. Finished"

"Well, that's a ban against his duties, a lot could have happened"

"We drove with a roof and went up a lonely hill", Louis rolled his eyes, only now realizing what it sounded... it sounded like a romantic date. He blushed a little when he realized it.

"Besides, it was just a quick thing and nothing more", he quickly added.

Ms. O'Brien looked uncertainly at Mrs. Twist, who looked again at Harry, who had to smile a little at Louis' efforts and his words, had to smile a little as well, but pulled herself together.

"I'd say that because it is Mr. Styles' first real infraction, we'll let that slide"

Harry immediately looked up at her as she continued talking.

"But this must never happen again. If something like this happens again; that you take part in such a thing that endangers the security and identity of L'eue Courante, we will have to intervene with measures. Your job isn't to accept all the crazy ideas and wishes of L'eue Courante, but to think of his security"

Harry immediately nodded quickly. Because he knew that, but... he had simply thought more about himself and Louis at that time; not about L'eue Courante and his task. Ms. O'Brien turned to Mrs. Twist after the senate had a word with her.

"The senate agrees. But with a clear warning that it will never happen again. And that a new case will be instituted in the matter of Mr. Malik and Ms. Ryan"

Harry began to smile, looking at Louis who had already smiled at him. Mrs. Twist watched that, had never enjoyed swinging the hammer so much.

"Well, it's settled then. I declare Mr. Styles not guilty"

She smiled at Harry with a somewhat impish grin.

"With clear instructions to avoid future peculiarities and crazy ideas"

Harry jumped up and Quen cheered, jumped on his back.

"Aaaah! Henryyyy!"

"This is bullshit!", cried Zayn angrily over their cheers, but he was already led out by two men. Louis didn't feel like looking at Zayn laughing or giving Ms. Ryan another arrogant grin, because he had already jumped up to carefully hop down the stairs like a happy rabbit, just had one thing in mind. Or rather a certain someone.

Quen still jumped off his back cheering and Harry looked up worriedly as the senate talked to Mrs. Twist, the woman looking down at them more often.

"Quen, don't be that loud", he said somewhat embarrassed, smiling hesitantly at the black-haired woman who replied with a warm smile. She didn't seem to be listening to Ms. O'Brien at all, seemed to be in her mind as she looked at Harry - even as he looked away, putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Thank you, Jackson. You've shown me that you're not completely full of shit after all"

"Can't wait till you forget that", Jackson grinned at what Harry laughed and Quen put his arm around Jackson's shoulder.

"I haven't felt so alive in a long time! I should study law and give up DEATH!"

Harry laughed and then looked beside him as he saw Louis coming towards them. Louis was happier than he had been in a long time, not even feeling his pain as he lightly stepped forward to go to them. He didn't care, he was so happy. To forget your pain because of joy is the most beautiful way to forget pain. Or hate towards certain assholes that tried to separate them.

Louis had already expected Harry to steady him or tell him to sit down again. But instead, Harry made a jump towards him, lifting him up cheering. Louis made a surprised sound, quickly clinging to his neck, laughing. He hadn’t expected that. Harry held him up with one arm under his thighs so he wouldn't fall on his foot, the other arm hugged him, was across his back until his hand was on a shoulder blade. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath of relief, felt a comforting sensation when he could finally have Louis with him like that again, smell and feel him. It didn't just was physical, it also felt good because of their… personal connection?

Louis sighed happily, pressed his face into Harry's crook of the neck, then laughed again because of the enthusiasm of the taller one, who was normally always more pulled together and calmer. And... he couldn't think enough about the joy he felt right now when he could finally have Harry so close to him again. He hadn't felt such joy for a long time... he hadn't felt such happiness for a long time than he did now, in Harry's arms.

"These two. Seriously", Jackson shook his head emotionlessly when him and Quen just watched as they had their romantic reunion. Quen grinned, looked at him happily.

"It'll happen, Jacky!"

And with that, she ran up to them, hugged them and tore them from their world.

"My love-bunnies! I'm so happy to have saved you from the separation and to have saved our Henry-puppy from the kennel! You're very welcome!"

Harry had to laugh, for which Louis had to laugh as well, before Quen started jumping up and down.

"We leaders always win. Wohooo!"

Louis and Harry laughed more and Jackson chuckled as he shook his head and watched. His eyes fell on Mrs. Twist, who was now the last one to leave through the big door. She paused, however, and glanced briefly at the group of Quen, Louis and Harry; a thoughtful but so loving and longing look in her eyes. And so proud too. Then her smile fell, she looked away and stepped out the door. This one fell shut and Jackson stared thoughtfully against it.

Yeah, he thought. The leaders always win. But not always under fair and pleasant conditions or without losses.

***

"She's completely nuts", Harry said in amazement as he watched Quen run away. At Louis' giggles, he looked up at the man he still had on his arm.

"Says the man who picked me up"

Harry's look changed and he grinned stupidly with his dimples and yes, he just looked like a frog. Wasn't Louis' fault. He poked one of the dimples, a silly grin on his lips, too, and a quickened heartbeat as he looked back into his green eyes. Then he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Monsieur? Your vehicle is ready"

Quen pushed the wheelchair forward and only then did Harry get his ankle back in his mind. Worried, he looked at him.

"How's your ankle? You're on medication, right?"

Louis nodded before Harry carefully put him down, but was always there to support Louis even when he sat down.

"Yeah, but I'm better than before. Earlier, I had strong painkillers and I was tired and hadn't eaten something. It just got better, but the pain will probably stay for a while. At least I can think clearly again"

Harry nodded worried and Quen hugged Louis from behind and cuddled him tightly for which the small one grimaced a bit, but laid his hands on her arms gently.

"This calls for a celebration! I mean the victory, not the thing with your ankle"

And with that she was already running towards the exit of the hall. Harry frowned critically and followed her, rolling Louis with him.

"Quen, honestly… if I drink now, I'll do some shit and end up right back in the room. We can start all over again then"

Quen laughed, turning around as she walked; couldn't help noticing Louis' bright smiling face as he turned amusedly to look at Harry. Louis Fondlinson.

"I didn't want to celebrate like that; Louis can't drink with us anyway because of the medication. I meant dinner!"

And so, she marched on.

"What, do you regret everything we've done?", Louis whispered amused and Harry chuckled.

"Is this a trick question and the senate is listening?"

Louis laughed, shook his head. Then his gaze fell on Jackson, who walked a little farther behind them with the look on his bracelet. He put his hand on Harry's, looked up.

"Could you stop for a minute and leave me alone with Jackson?"

Surprised, Harry looked down at him, then looked up at Jackson, who had heard it, looked at them asking.

"Yeah… sure", Harry said, stopped before looking at Jackson again, then walked to Quen who had also stopped, so they could talk alone for a moment. Louis looked after him for a moment, lost himself again in the thought how happy he was that everything would stay the same before Jackson spoke to him.

"Since when do you volunteer to talk to me alone?"

Louis rolled his eyes and looked into Jackson's grinning face before he decided to stand up. He could already see Harry's alarmed look, but he'll be alright. Jackson hesitated at first, but then reached out his hand so he could lean on it.

Louis looked at it, swallowed when he saw the familiar hand he had held so often, the one he had imagined wearing a ring after only a year, wearing his engagement ring that Louis had put on him after a few years later… The hand that had cheated on him.

He inhaled, took it as support, looked up into Jackson's green eyes. Jackson looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. He began to frown in confusion as Louis looked at him for a while and apparently noticed something, or something was upsetting him; just switched his gaze between his right eye and his left one. His guess was that Louis just got off track because of the touch of his hand, former feelings coming back a bit.

"So…?"

Louis blinked, then nodded and cleared his throat.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you. You don’t deserve to hear that from me, but today was... nice. And I wanted to thank you for that"

Jackson raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, you know that word?"

"Well, what I mean to say is that after today I don't have the complete urge to kill you", Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"But after tomorrow the thoughts will be there again I think"

Jackson laughed.

"Well, Quen would certainly have killed me if I hadn't done it"

Louis chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. But still. I know you don't like Harry"

"Well, I mean I don't like anybody but me"

And then he looked at his watch.

"Anything else, princess? Because I really have to get to work. The meeting already took longer than expected"

Louis looked at him thoughtfully and had to smile. He only loved himself and his work, this asshole. Louis got even more thoughtful when he realized what was going on inside him.

"Yes, of course. Well, have fun, you funkiller. I'll see you next year at the party"

"You mean next week in the meeting, after you were caught not only going out for pizza, but having sex on your romantic hill"

Jackson leaned down a little. Louis pushed his face away, laughing.

"It wasn't romantic! And yes, maybe it will happen"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. You two idiots and not romantic. Bye"

And with that he let go of his hand, raised his hand to say goodbye while looking at Quen and Harry, then walked in the other direction of the corridor. Louis looked after him, still thinking. Jackson himself just wondered what was wrong with Louis, if he had a little relapse due to the flashbacks through his hand and old feelings had come up again. Because Louis had been staring at him as if he had realized something, as if something was going on inside of him that was overwhelming him, because he only now had noticed. Louis kept staring after him until he felt Harry's hand at his waist.

"Are you okay? What an asshole that he would just walk away instead of letting you sit down first. And I thanked that idiot", he heard Harry grumbling through his thoughts, had to chuckle, let himself fall back into the wheelchair. And as Harry pushed him on with Quen towards the dining room, he thought about it further. It wasn't like Jackson thought, because... Louis had realized something, yes. He had prepared to look into his eyes before getting up and seeing the Jackson from the past after all; thinking of the past. Before he had taken his hand, he had prepared himself for a quickened heartbeat, flashbacks that would make him sad again.

But he had actually looked at him that way because he... because he had noticed that when he had token Jackson's hand, had looked into his eyes again like in the past... he hadn’t felt anything. No hate or love or sadness.

Nothing.

He had prepared himself to feel a pleasant sensation from his hand, to still find his eyes so pretty. But he had only looked into normal eyes and had felt only... simple skin.

***

Louis and Quen were talking wildly. Well, actually, Louis talked more, telling about what happened after Quen and Jackson had left and Harry had helped him, and when he had woken up in the winyx, while Quen listened to him, a loving twinkle in her eyes, because Louis was feeling better, was blabbering, happy and... she had helped her pumpkin to be with Harry. She had helped him not to lose his happiness.

And Harry actually cared, seriously! But he couldn't stop thinking about those last few hours. It was all so fucked up. All that at MORTH and now all that with the senate and... Mrs. Twist.

"Didn't you think that Mrs. Twist was strange?"

Louis stopped talking because Harry had suddenly interrupted him.

"What?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders in a thoughtful way.

"Not unpleasant or anything, but... I mean as if she hadn't had a worse case before"

Quen was silent and Louis looked down at his lap, clearing his throat and smoothing his dress.

"Well, she's, uhm, never been involved in a case that had been about me. And accepting two leaders as normal people and not making the opinion of me count was probably difficult", he said as he did so, and Quen nodded, looking at Louis examining.

"Yes, Mrs. Twist hasn't been with cases like that too often, she usually takes care of the classic legal stuff and smaller things. She's not often so public"

"And yet you both knew her?"

"We know everyone", was Quen's answer and Harry frowned a little.

"The others didn't seem to know her"

"Exactly"

He nodded a little, took that as an answer. It was none of his business anyway.

"So, do you know how you're going to celebrate tonight before the meeting because of Danielle starts tomorrow?"

Quen propped his chin on her head with a grin and looked at them in interest.

"I think I'll just go to bed; have a quiet one", Harry said seriously, yawned and then looked at his bracelet. Quen raised one eyebrow, looked at him sceptically. Louis on the other hadn rolled his eyes over Harry's urge to sleep. He had a shot ankle, lack of sleep and was on medication, but he would certainly take advantage of the evening. Especially now that Harry hadn't been taken away from him. He didn't realize how he had come to consider Harry his own. Not only as a worker for L'eue Courante, but privately as Harry for Louis. And how he wanted to spend every minute with the younger one.

"You're an idiot"

Harry yawned again and then smacked his lips, looking questioningly at Louis.

"What? Why?"

Louis kicked with his foot against his shin.

"We are going out tonight. Be at my room at 7:00. On time"

Harry looked at him in surprise, then watched when Quen saluted.

"What? But Louis, your ankle!"

"I can still eat. So do as I say, Styles"

Harry pouted a bit and he didn't see Louis giving Quen an annoyed look when she said "Okay, I’m looking forward to spending the evening with you"

Quen grinned knowingly.

***

Harry exhaled as he straightened his blouse, looked at himself in the mirror again. He really liked the combination with the beige trouser and the black shirt, but it was still new. He had put the outfit on several times before, but then had taken it off again. Today he simply forced himself to wear it; otherwise he would never find out if that was what he liked. And today so many things had already happened, it was not worth mentioning. He didn't even know with whom they would go out for dinner; whether it would be just the three of them with Quen, or with Liam and Jackson, or with whom else? Maybe Niall came with them as well?

Anyway, Harry was eager to see Louis' reaction when he would see that he had finally put on what they had bought... Louis had bought. The older one had never pushed him on when to put it on, and Harry was thankful for that.

He tugged at his shirt again when he stood at Louis' door. He looked at the scanner, thought of the night he had scanned his arm there, and he was immediately feeling hot. He cleared his throat and knocked. Now wasn’t the time to think about having sex with Louis. Oh, lord.

He had come extra punctually; not even Quen was here. But he didn't have to wait long till the door opened and Louis leaned against the door frame with a grin.

"Good evening, Mr..."

He stopped, surprised to see Harry in that outfit. Harry was busy staring at Louis' dress. He'd never seen anything like that on the smaller one. It was a very feminine dress, a shade of dark soft or dusky pink. It had a tulle skirt that went right over his feet. From the end of the skirt at the waist to the top there was a transparent fabric that let his skin shine through, held by figure-hugging strands that led to a narrow top that also had tulle. The straps of the dress were very thin, thinner than the strands on the top and almost not visible. (See the outfit on Instagram: larrymelon28)

Louis looked beautiful. So nothing new, really. And yet Harry stared at him, feeling overwhelmed by just looking at this beautiful man.

Louis himself caught himself, blinked, looked quickly at his face, but he didn't seem to notice anything because he was staring himself. Louis grinned and could start his performance all over again without the taller one noticing.

"Good evening, Mr. Styles. Are you ready for some illegal adventures that will end up in people trying to separate us and my ex saving us?"

Harry looked up, laughed.

"You sound like Jackson when you say he saved us and we'd be nothing without him"

Louis laughed and Harry only remembered it now and immediately took a step forward to hold Louis.

"Louis! You must take the weight off your foot!"

Louis rolled his eyes, but had to smile.

"It's alright, I hopped to the door. I can't miss my entrance just because of the wheelchair"

"You look beautiful even in a wheelchair", Harry said without thinking, had this serious expression on his face with a frown as if he didn't understand something, as if he meant it deadly serious. Louis pressed his lips slightly together, grabbed his wrists gently, looked up at him. Harry's cheeks were a little blushed.

"I-I mean, you... the, uh, dress looks really nice"

"Just the dress", Louis nodded and Harry nodded, glanced briefly at Louis' lips as he leaned in, then looked behind him into the room.

"Go on, sit back down"

Louis giggled, stroking the fabric of the black shirt.

"I didn't think you'd wear that outfit; you look so different. But it looks really good on you"

"You think so?"

Harry looked down at himseld, let himself be distracted for a moment.

"I'm still unsure"

"Like I said, you could wear anything and still look good. But look how it feels for you today. I think it looks hot on you, but in the end it's all about what you want"

Harry looked up with a frown.

"No, I thought we're doing what you want"

Louis grinned.

"Right. And I want…"

He stretched out his hands at the height of Harrys neck.

"That you now carry me to the parking garage"

"Huh?"

Harry couldn't say anything else as Louis' arms were already around his neck and Harry bent down a bit to lift him up in bridal style.

"But what about the wheelchair?"

"There is one in one of the cars"

"Cars?"

Louis nodded.

"You can drive, but this time a car must go with us. Safety stuff and all that"

He rolled his eyes at the end and Harry laughed, turned to face the hall.

"Can we go, My Lord?"

"Mhm, let's go"

Louis shook his legs happily, pressed his face into Harry's neck. He smelled so good like Harry and just of everything that gave Louis relaxation, a feeling of security, refuge and happiness in his life right now. Not to mention a desire for sex. Oops.

"You only want to be carried because you feel like a princess in that dress", Harry joked, then stopped, hesitating before getting into the elevator, which was already there.

"I... didn't mean that like Jackson"

Louis laughed, stroking his hand across his chest, then looked at the part of skin that was no longer covered by the shirt.

"I know, babe"

Distracted he opened another button of the shirt, stroked over the now more accessible skin.

"Hmm", Harry said.

"I thought it would be strange if I wore it like this"

"What, why?"

"Doesn't it seem weird, me going to a restaurant like this?"

"Don't worry, I'll stand out more than you"

Louis grinned and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That's true. Then I can just go naked, so I won't have to worry about what I'll wear"

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind", hummed Louis, laid a hand on his check to turn his head toward the smaller one and kiss him. They hadn't done that for far too long. Last... wait, the last time was...? Was it really when they were up on the hill? For God's sake. The thought in Louis' head he made an unsatisfied sound, when Harry tried to get back because of the sound of the elevator, pushed him back to himself. Harry immediately forgot the elevator, lifted Louis up in his arms to keep him from slipping. He had missed Louis' lips so much on his own; had forgotten it throughout the drama. It hadn't been that long ago. But they hadn't been this close in ages. He realized how little he wanted to go out to dinner with the others now, but could rather imagine what he wanted to do right now, just the two of them; he alone with Louis. He felt so good; holding Louis and kissing him. So good that he forgot something.

"Uhm..."

The two broke away, looked at the open elevator door where Liam was standing. Louis had to giggle.

"Oh, Liam, hi. You're always in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"So much for being professional"

"I think after today we can leave this anyway", said Harry and walked past him. Louis laughed in surprise at his statement, looking back at Liam, who looked after them perplexed.

***

"You should have seen Liam's face!", Louis had to say, laughed. Harry chuckled, buckled his seatbelt.

"I should've thanked him, but instead said that. I should really thank him later for saving the camera footage"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"You really think he would be my highest security when something like that bothered him? Jeez, you're a little, crampy frog compared to me"

"I don't even know what that means", Harry answered, started the engine.

"But stop saying that"

"It's Liams job; he didn't anything special"

"And still I wanna thank him. That's what people do"

"People also just do their job without wanting to hear a thank you"

"Well, those people we're talking about aren't people that are L'eue Courante"

Louis sat up immediately.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Harry sighed, just followed to car in front of them for a few seconds.

"I just… it's his job to do what you want, but… It's not his job to do me a favour"

"Well, I told him to send the footage to Quen. He didn't do it for you"

"Why are we having this conversation?", Harry sighed and Louis looked at him, face changing.

"I dunno. You started it"

"I…", again, the younger one sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for discussions. I'm way too happy to be here right now"

Louis looked away to hide his blush. But Harry had already noticed. He didn't say it though; Louis wasn't comfortable with that. So they drove in silence, until they stopped at a red flashlight. Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You said my face is perfect"

Louis stopped his wandering eyes, slowly looked to Harry again.

"What?"

Harry was silent at first, hadn't meant to say it out loud. But he had already said it so why not confronting him with it?

"Do you really want me to repeat it or are you just stunned I said it?"

He looked next to him with a serious expression, saw how Louis' gaze was stunned and now his lip went a bit upwards.

"You fucker. Don't get too cocky just because you drive a fancy car"

"I also get cocky because I'm allowed to drive you around"

Louuis rolled his eyes, looked outside for a moment. Harry stared at him longer, thought about how pretty he was and how much he enjoyed just talking with him. It was pathetic actually.

"Then you should probably really drive. It's green"

Harry blinked and he looked forward again, realised the flashlight was green. With a blushing face he drove off.

"Sassy"

"'M not sassy. Just stating the facts and wondering why some people can't drive a fucking car", Louis now looked at him. Harry smirked.

"Right. So what did you mean when you said I got a perfect face?"

"You really get off on that?"

"I actually get off on many things you say", Harry said and looked briefly at him. Louis chuckled.

"You're a jerk. And still, what do you want me to say? I meant it, you have quite a nice face… I wouldn't hhave sex with you if I wasn't thinking that"

Louis said that in such an unimpressed tone that Harry had to grin. And maybe because the most handsome man in the world thought his face was perfect. Like… what the fuck?! He freaked out a bit.

"Yeah?"

Louis hummed, watched Harry a short time.

"You know, you got that…"

He gestured over his own face.

"Frog look. I like frogs"

"Shut up", Harry now pouted and Louis grinned just when they arrived at the restaurant. When Harry opened his seatbelt Louis leaned over to him.

"No, seriously. You got this perfect face; perfect lips, dimpled, jawline and those green eyes that make me go crazy. It is so perfect that when you look at me all innocent and pure I just wanna make it dirty"

Harry gulped at that, hadn’t expected that to happen. He slowly turned his head towards Louis, who was so near, his eyes looking in his cheekily.

"You can't just... say things like that out of nowhere", he brought out and Louis grinned more, looked at his lips.

"Well, Harry Styles, then you should watch out. Because I can do what I want"

Harry' eyes also fell on Louis' lips and the urge to lean in and kiss him overwhelmed him. Just… everything on Louis was so intimidating and attractive.

"I love it when you can't say anything", Louis bit his lip and leaned over more, breathed against his lips so Harry hold his breath.

"When you're so speechless, because nobody ever did this to you; made you feel this way and made you wanting to do everything they say"

Harrys hands gribbed the seat next to his hips tighter at that.

"Right? Nobody ever made you feel like that, Harry"

Harry swallowed, slowly shook his head. Louis didn't seem to be happy, looked strictly into his eyes again, fro what Harry made out a quiet "N-No"

With that Louis grinned, leaned back again.

"Alright. Now, what are you waiting for, Styles? Get out, I'm hungry"

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, then exhaled, muttered a "The things you do to me", while opening the door and getting out. The soft breeze of the night air was calming him doen, because he was just about to get hard. Jesus, Louis knew what he was doing and still Harry guessed he didn't know how much he was doing to him.

***

Throughout the whole trip Harry had thought that Quen and possibly Jackson were in one of the cars driving in front or behind them. But when he looked around, and saw how only security got out, he frowned in confusion.

"Uhm... Excuse me?", a bright voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he looked back into the car where Louis looked at him waiting.

"What?"

Louis' eyebrows went up even higher.

"What do you mean 'What?"

Harry was silent before he understood, quickly closing the door. As he walked around the car, he looked down, telling little Harry to calm down before it would be visible what Louis did to him. Actually, the looser trousers were perfect; he loved them from now on.

Then he put his hand on the passenger doorknob and opened it.

"I'm sorry. No sooner do you expect me to do it than I seem to stop doing it automatically"

"Nice, thanks", Louis snorted. Harry was just about to ask how he was going to get in the restaurant now, when Liam already put a wheelchair behind him, smiled a bit before he split up with some security.

"Okay, how do we do this?"

"I've only got a fucked up ankle, Harry, I'm not paralyzed"

Louis rolled his eyes, clapped his hand on the door to get up. Harry held him immediately on his hip, holding out a hand.

"Sorry, I'm just worried", he said, before Louis would think Harry didn't think Louis was able to do that alone.

"I know", Louis said and looked at him somewhat teasingly, while Harry didn't see that, still was concentrated on holding him.

"You're a fool"

With this he smoothed Harry's shirt, leaving his hand on his chest.

"I'd still be able to kick Danielle's ass, hurt ankle or not"

Harry looked at him, a slight panic in his eyes.

"What, you think..."

He looked around with quick movements. They were in front of an expensive looking and nicely lit restaurant, nobody else seemed to be here, everything was quiet. But that said nothing.

"You think she'll come here? Is that why we are eating here? Are Quen and Jackson hiding somewhere?"

"Nope, I just wanted to eat. And I've seen enough of Quen and Jackson for today"

Harry looked at him.

"Wait, this... so it’s just the two of us?"

Louis looked at him in silence, changing his gaze from his right eye to his left. Then he chuckled with disbelief.

"What, you thought the others would also be here?"

"Uhm, I... yeah, I don't know, I didn't think that..."

Uncomfortably, Harry scratched his neck, suddenly got nervous. Louis smiled a little, pulled him a bit closer by his collar.

"Why, are you scared now? Or would you have liked to spend more time with Jackson? I can arrange that"

Harry didn't say a word, looked at Louis' lips.

"No... but with Quen though. I mean, she could wear the outfit she wore at the banquet…"

Harry pursed his lips slightly and looked away, not seeing Louis' gaze change. He couldn't help it, he was like that, he was possessive and if something belonged to him then it belonged to him and only him. Harry made a surprised sound when Louis grabbed his neck and pulled him even closer, talking against his lips.

"Then let me disappoint you when I tell you that this evening, it's just going to be the two of us"

Then he looked down at Harrys body for a moment, before back up to him.

"Or rather this night"

Teasingly he looked up at him and Harry gulped.

"Hmm, I could borrow Quen's outfit and put it on?"

Harry opened his mouth a bit, then couldn't speak anymore because of the thoughts of what Louis would look like in this see-through top. Louis bit his lip with a grin, again enjoying how easy he could make this man speechless.

"You can say whatever you want, Harry. Your reactions and looks tell me much more than your words"

He put his hand on his cheek.

"So don't even try, babe"

And with that he turned a little bit, let himself plop down on the wheelchair. Harry blinked, then looked down at him.

"Bullshit", he said, clearing his throat while straightening his shirt. Louis grinned up at him from his chair. He was in a wheelchair, but he still radiated so much strength and power, his strong character couldn't disappear with a thing like that.

"Oh, really? Then you're reacting this way because you don't feel like going out tonight and spending time with me alone?"

"No, I'm about to cry with happiness because I think this is a date", Harry said in a highly romantic tone and began to push him towards the restaurant; couldn't stop thinking this about the fact that this really could be a date. He hated himself for thinking that way.

Louis just laughed, rolling his eyes. As if. Pah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god, aye?
> 
> I just realised the way Louis was in Harrys arms after the meeting was like how they acted when they were put in a band... :( now i'm not okay.
> 
> Also: I thought about doing 2-3 updates a week, depending on how much time i have to write. Wednesday stays as update day :) I will always tell you via instagram when I update or plan to update!! Maybe I will make a post every monday and tell you when I plan to update this week etc.
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	46. ||44||

The restaurant they went to was beautiful. It was simply but beautifully decorated, Harry assumed that it was an Indian restaurant. And if he was right, he would be happy, because he loved Indian food. They were sitting in front of a window facing a terrace. This was decorated with many lights.

"Did you know that I love Indian food?", Harry asked enthusiastically after they had ordered their food. Again, Harry had felt a bit strange about being treated like Louis here. The older one didn't look up, typed something in his bracelet.

"Yeah, sure"

"Really?"

Now he looked up.

"Nah"

Harry chuckled, which Louis resembled him.

"I don't know everything about you. I don't know what it would do for DEATH to know you like Indian food"

"And what's the point of knowing I'm clean?"

Louis didn't say anything, couldn't believe he actually said it, had to grin a little.

"Well, not that you're spreading something?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, without you, I probably wouldn't have sex with any of DEATH"

"Hmm... sure?", Louis made a light kiss, looked at the silverware.

"I thought you found Quen attractive?"

"Without you, I certainly wouldn't have met her. Besides, I'm too scared of her"

At the thought alone he shook himself.

"Well, and she..."

"Is lesbian", Louis made small eyes, looked at him suspiciously while he said what he thought should have been said directly as Harry's reason why it was a stupid thought anyway. Harry understood, sighed.

"Yes, so this conversation is unnecessary. You're only doing this so that I'll say something wrong anyway"

Louis grinned a little sadistically.

"It's amusing. And the last time I brought it up, it turned out pretty good, don't ya think?"

"Maybe", Harry said more quietly and seriously.

"But I can admit now, that I..."

He looked away for a moment and Louis frowned a little, drank a bit. Harry looked at him again before he spoke.

"I, um... only have something with you because I can't have Quen"

Louis stopped drinking quickly when he understood that he didn't want to say anything serious and he didn't want to spill everything.

"And you're easy, so I figured since you're also a leader... why not? As if I would have sex with a boy for fun"

"You really know how to get on my nerves, huh?"

Louis propped his chin up on his hand, smiled sweetly. Harry grinned cheekily, and without moving his face, Louis kicked Harry's shin with his healthy foot under the table. Harry hissed straight up, rubbed across it, looked back at him who was still smiling.

"Didn't I tell you not to joke about this before someone would take it serious? We might as well go straight back into the room in which we were most of the time today. In case you forgot"

"Maybe I got a bit overconfident because of today"

Harry pouted a little, still rubbing his shin. It was as if Louis knew exactly where to hit to make it hurt. The smaller one watched him as he looked down briefly, now really had to smile. He really enjoyed to sit here with Harry right now.

"Idiot", he said, leaning forward slightly to take Harry's chin and lead him to him to lay his lips on the ones of the younger one. It was a kiss without tongue, without movement; only Louis' thinner lips on the plumper ones of the curly headed one. Harry made a surprised sound and their lips slowly parted again. Louis glanced at his lips for a moment, then he let himself fall back contentedly into the chair.

"You know, Harry..."

He stopped, probably decided not to say it after all. Harry looked at him questioningly and Louis mustered his face briefly, then stopped at his green eyes for a moment, then looked away.

"Whatever. Nothing", he then said as if it was nothing important. And Harry would actually believe him, but he had the feeling he knew what Louis meant. He obviously had trouble saying it. But Harry thought the same thing. At least he suspected he did. And since he was a person who was more open-minded and talked more about such things, he would probably say it out loud. Besides, he wanted to tell Louis, wanted him to hear it. He didn't mind it that way. He didn't need to hear it from Louis.

So while Louis was thinking up a new topic so it wouldn't get any more unpleasant, and thinking how stupid he was, no problem killing people, but not being able to talk about something like this so openly, Harry lightly pushed his foot against the healthy one of Louis. This one looked at him in surprise, anticipating that Harry would ask him and telling him to say it. But he didn't. Instead, he looked at him honestly and yet a little seriously.

"Louis, I haven't had a chance to tell you this yet, but somehow I hadn't realized it either. But because of the situation today and the fact that for a short time I really thought it would happen in the future, that I would be employed in the QUAL, would never see you again, would have to give up my present life like I gave up my old one, I think it isn't so reprehensible to say it"

Louis was silent and his gaze changed somewhat; from surprised expression to serious. Harry was silent for a moment, looking at his own fingers running across the bottom of his glass. Then he looked up again.

"I'm really enjoying the time right now, you know? The time with Quen, working in DEATH and of course my new job. But also, the time with you, Louis, that... I just noticed. I don't know, I can't imagine having to forget all that while I still haven't regretted for a second taking the job on your side"

Louis was silent and Harry saw how he inhaled a little deeper to exhale.

"You, um... don't have to say anything. You don't owe me anything. I just wanted to tell you from, er... Worker to employer, but also just, you know..."

"Harry to Louis", said Louis, and Harry looked up, nodded slightly, stared at Louis' pretty face. He had hardly changed his expression, but he had this mostly under control.

"I, uhm..."

Thoughtfully Louis looked away and Harry had to smile a little. Louis seemed so insecure and maybe a little overwhelmed. The smaller one slowly looked back at Harry, saw him smile, had to exhale a laugh. Harry really seemed to see through him already. So, he knew for sure that he was relieved that Harry had wanted to say the same thing, he himself just had to confirm it silently.

"I'm not going to thank you"

Harry also had to laugh.

"No, you don't have to"

Louis looked at him silently, had a look in his eyes that Harry didn't see this time, as he was now looking at the food that was served to them. He couldn't know that Louis wasn't looking at the food, but at the person opposite him, watching him look at the food, again so excited.

He couldn't know that the smaller one was thinking about how quickly Harry had formed a picture of Louis that was... right. He knew so little about him and yet... he seemed to know so much about him, just from pure intuition, knew that Louis couldn't talk about it well, but didn't need to hear it, was happy to say it himself and... The thought made Louis' body warm up, made him feeling tickling happiness in his body and seemed to steal his breath.

And yet, Louis's head told him he was getting scared. Because at the same time as his heart was exerting a comforting feeling around his chest, his head caused a feeling of panic, fear, simply because Louis never wanted to be seen through again, had no control over how Harry knew him, because Louis had already closed himself off as much as possible. And Harry had seen his true self a little bit anyway, maybe he'd see even more. Louis swallowed at those upcoming scared thoughts, when Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Louis? Are you okay?", he said after swallowing. Louis blinked, then nodded quickly.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, sure"

Then he grabbed his cutlery and began to eat as well. Although he suddenly didn't feel as hungry as before. It was just... complicated. And Louis had never wanted his life to be complicated ever again. He had wanted to just have his work in his life. Because he was just fine with that, didn't need the thing called future with someone or anything like that. No, he would grow old with just his work. That was Louis. And that was Louis' life.... Actually... that was L'eue Courante and L'eue Courante's life... but hey, Louis was this person, it was unnecessary and pathetic.

***

"Oh God"

Louis smiled and looked behind to Harry, who rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times.

"You really tried to get me drunk, didn't you?"

Louis started laughing.

"Me? Why would I; I'm not even allowed to drink"

"That's why", he murmured and they reached one of the cars that had been driving in front and behind them and in which Liam was already sitting in the front.

"Look, even Liam realizes that I shouldn't be driving anymore"

"I think he also thought that before you drank alcohol"

Harry snorted and Louis giggled, raising his arms like a little child when they arrived at the car door. Harry walked around the wheelchair, opened the door before lifting Louis up in bridal style and gently heaving him into the car. Louis sat down happily and Harry closed the door before he got in on the other side. He had just sat down in the middle of the back seats when the engine started.

"Why don't we take the car we came in?"

All he heard was a click and when he looked up, he saw Louis take his hand away, that had closed the thin wall between the driver and the back seats.

"That's why", said the smaller one seductively, pulling Harry towards him by the neck. Harry quickly held on to the door next to Louis so as not to fall on the smaller one who was leaning against the window.

"Louis, we have to fasten our seat belts", Harry spoke somewhat speechlessly and Louis grinned.

"Nonsense, Liam's a good driver"

"What about the thousands of other drivers we're on the road with?"

Now Louis was silent for a moment, started to pout, looked at Harry's inviting lips.

"I've really never met a man who seriously thinks about fastening his seatbelt while he is in this situation with me"

That actually just gave Harry more motivation to fasten it and also fastened Louis', careful to not destroy the fabric of his beautiful dress. The tulle was everywhere and Harry didn't see his own legs anymore, because he sat so near to Louis that the fabric of his skirt was over them.

"I don't care, I don't want anything to happen to you"

Louis began to grin, his hand playing with his curls.

"Not that Mrs. Twist would hear something about that, eh?"

Harry chuckled, leaned back.

"Well, luckily she can only instruct me to look after you; she's not my mother and can't forbid me to do this"

And then he put his lips on Louis'. The reaction of the latter was first to tense up a bit and Harry frowned a bit. But before he could say anything, Louis pushed him to himself with a happy sigh, so that they kissed again. Harry leaned towards him, Louis was now lying in the corner of the car and Harrys seatbelt stretched by that; he wasn't sure it was secure anymore.

The kiss became even more passionate and Harry moaned softly against his lips, his one right hand resting on the lower back of the smaller one.

"God, Louis, you're so pretty and breathtaking"

Louis just hummed, kissed him again before he had to breathe for a moment. They breathed heavily against each other's lips.

"Fuck, Harry, if I knew the ride was going to last any longer, I'd rip your fucking clothes off", Louis panted, placing his lips on the younger man's neck, his one hand tracing the closed buttons on the shirt.

It was only when he said this that Harry understood again that they were in a car at that moment, opened his eyes.

"Louis, stop"

He laughed slightly, couldn't stop getting a pleasant feeling all over his body as Louis' lips spread kisses all over his neck.

"Why, did we arrive?"

Harry laughed more, pushed Louis away a little.

"No"

"Hmm..."

Louis thoughtfully looked at him, his head tilted to the side.

"Don't you enjoy it?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"No!", he said, a little too loud, turning red because of that.

"I mean, no, of course I like it"

Louis pressed his lips together with a smile before placing his lips on Harry's jaw, kissing him more gently than before.

"Then I see no reason not to continue, curly"

Harry sighed, stretched his head back a little.

"We're in a car"

"Oh, thanks for the update. You've really been drinking too much, if you're just noticing now"

Harry closed his eyes.

"I meant because... because I don't know. Louis, you feel so good, you're so incredible"

The smaller one hummed, felt Harry's hands clawing a little harder. He could go on like this for hours. Honestly, he could really drive around for hours and be here with Harry in the back seat. It was so stupid. He looked up at the thought, saw Harry's eyes closed and his lips slightly open.

"Harry", he said seriously, and Harry's eyes fluttered open before they looked into Louis', a little questioning yet exhausted by the present situation. Remaining serious, Louis dropped his eyes over the contours of his face, his lips, his skin, his chin, his eyebrows, his nose, before they returned to his green eyes, which looked at him again so longing and amazed; as if he could only look at Louis, only wanted to look at Louis. He became goosebumps by his intimate stare and at the feeling of having Harrys complete attention that the younger one seemed to almost forgot to breathe.

"You're amazing too, you know? Perfect even"

Harry blinked in surprise, but Louis' gaze remained serious, so Harry believed him that he meant it. And at that thought, he felt that tingle in his stomach, simply because he was so touched by that. He felt like a fangirl, jesus.

"Louis..."

"Seriously!", Louis started, before Harry could talk on, apparently thought Harry didn't believe him.

"You always say how great I am, but... Harry, you're seriously so fucking pretty; not only your face is perfect"

Harry swallowed, looked briefly at Louis' lips, then back and forth between his eyes. He felt how a red tone was creeping up his cheeks and Louis noticed it too, thought it was cute. Harry was so down to earth and didn't realise how cute, pretty and handsome he actually was.

"T-Thank you", this one brought out quietly and Louis leaned in, kissed him; slower than the last kisses before and with his full attention on only their lips. Harry gently put his hand on Louis' cheek. The kiss felt incredible; like a silent promise that they would never again be on the verge of being separated, that Louis would never let that happen. And for Harry, it also meant that he was more to Louis than just a toy he could have sex with right now. He didn't know whether Louis had wanted to testify to this in this kiss; but hope, as we all know, dies last. And he was really stupid... why did he want Louis to testify those things at all? And why the fuck did he feel the feeling of hope starting to spread in his whole body?!

***

Louis looked only at Harry's lips, a tired grin on his own as there was a sound and the elevator stopped. Harry wanted to step out, but stumbled a bit. Louis surprisingly held on tighter to his neck, then had to laugh out loud, throwing his head back as Harry cursed and looked confusedly behind him, what he had stumbled over. But maybe it was the wine he had drunk that made him a bit tipsy.

"For fuck's sake. I'm going to have an operation and buy new legs with my saved-up salary"

Louis looked up at him with a amused grin, let himself be carried on in bridal style.

"Really? I'm not sure if you should do that. What kind of legs would you want then?"

"Hmm, maybe Zayn's, so he can't go around spreading lies anymore"

Louis giggled, pressed his face more against Harry's chest. He hummed as he inhaled his smell more, clouding his minds a bit.

"Don't do it. Your legs are sexier than his"

"All eight of them?"

"Yes, but your five hands are even better"

"Thought so"

Louis grinned lazily again and when Harry arrived at the door, Louis pushed his arm towards the scanner with a little verve, which opened the door. Carefully Harry put the smaller one down, whereupon he stood in the door. Harry smiled kindly.

"Thanks again for dinner"

Then he remembered something, blinking confusedly how he could forget something like that; how he had been able to forget the whole day.

"And of course, for everything today. Thanks for today", he grinned silly at the end. Louis didn't answer, only chuckled, put his hands on his chest. Harry at least had thought he would do so. But he noticed, confused, that his hands slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Even more confused, he looked up at Louis' face again, which was still looking at him. His eyes seemed to pierce his, so intense was his look; a mixture of cheekiness, seduction and as if he was laughing at him a bit, too.

Harry blinked somewhat perplexed and felt Louis pulling him a little closer by his shirt. Actually, Harry had expected that their paths would part here at the door and that Harry would go to his room, would go to sleep. But apparently, he hadn't had the same thoughts as Louis, who now had to grin more, carefully took a step back, his hands still holding the fabric of the shirt. Harry had to grin a bit as well, followed him slowly in the room. When he was inside enough, he wasted no time kissing Louis, kicking the door with his foot shut behind him. Satisfied, Louis returned the stormy kiss, grabbed his curls with one hand, the other hand finished unbuttoning the shirt, then ran across his chest, felt his tattooed, soft skin and his muscles.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you go just like that, did ya?"

Harry laughed slightly against Louis' lips.

"Yes, I indeed thought that"

"I thought you realised today that I won't just let you go that easlily", replied Louis and Harry took a step forward, holding the smaller one by his back as he couldn't stand on his right foot.

"Should I thank you again?"

Louis made a surprised sound when Harry lifted him up, put his legs around his waist, trying to pay attention to his foot. But that was not important right now.

"Yeah, and I already know how", he kept talking against Harry's lips before putting his own back on them, pressing him on his neck as close as he could. Harry's one hand lay on the calf of his right leg so he his hurt ankle wasn't hanging down and walked to the bed.

"Sit down", ordered Louis, and Harry did so, but broke away from Louis then.

"Louis, wait"

Louis looked at him impatiently, tried to push all the tulle away. The dress was really stressful.

"Are you sure? I mean, your ankle and... you were actually pretty exhausted earlier"

Louis stopped his grumpy tries to push the tulle away, looked up from the skirt to Harry, whose green eyes looked at him with a spark of worry. Louis sighed. But not annoyed; he just couldn't believe Harry was like that; it was unbelievable that Harry, although he had a bit to drink and was horny, still thought about something like that, thought about Louis first. It gave him an even cloudier mind, damn it!

"Yes", he agreed and Harry already frowned a little when Louis leaned more towards him.

"Which means you'll be doing all the work today, curly"

Louis looked at his lips with a slight grin, then saw Harry swallow, looked up again. Harry's eyes had widened, and so did Louis' grin.

"Are you afraid now and don't want to go on?", he asked somewhat teasingly and Harry immediately cleared his throat, exhaled.

"No, no, I..."

"I know, i even feel your bulge through the thick tulle"

Harry bit his lip and had to grin a bit.

"Well, you got me a bit excited"

"I hope not only a bit", the smaller one said and pushed the blouse from his shoulders, let his hands drive over his skin for a moment, saw the fading hickeys on his stomach that remembered him about their first time. Then he wanted to open his pants, cursed, when the fabric of the big dress kept getting in his way.

"Stupid dress", he grumbled.

Harry remained calm, leaned on his hands behind him.

"I think it's very pretty, the colour suits you. You look amazing in this. Like a fairy or summat"

Louis looked up at him.

"A fairy"

"I know, not the word you would like to hear. But it looks like a dress from Bella Sara or something like that"

"Jesus", Louis muttered and stood up.

"Please just take care", Harry said worried and Louis sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, now close your eyes"

"What?"

"I won't repeat myself, Harry"

Harry gulped and closed his eyes. Satisfied Louis leaned down to kiss his neck once more, before he stood straight again.

"Take care", Harry said softly, when he felt how Louis was no longer in his reach.

"Harry"

He kept quiet because of Louis' demanding voice, only said a quiet "sorry", before the room fell silent. It stayed that way for a few minutes and Harry began to worry when he heard a noise, then a "Shit".

"Louis?!"

"Keep your eyes closed, idiot"

"Well, yeah, but are you okay?"

"Yes, daddy"

Harry sighed at his fake childish tone, somehow found it cute, somehow found it hot. Jesus.

To distract himself from those thoughts Harry began to drum his fingers on the blanket under him. What was Louis up to?

They both fell silent again for a few minutes and then he heard a soft voice.

"Mr. Styles?"

Harry frowned, because was that his signal to open his eyes or...? But he guessed so, opened his eyes, blinked a few times, then his eyes fell on Louis. His mouth opened a bit while he saw Louis standing in the middle of the room, his back towards Harry, but his head turned to him. He only wore the silk robe he had worn when he had wanted to seduce Harry the other night [chapter 24; look it up on my instagram: larrymelon28]. The smaller one chuckled softly, looked down.

"I didn't say you could open your eyes, did I? You didn't ask either. Naughty"

It was just for show, he had been ready and had known that Harry would open his eyes. This one couldn't answer, just looked Louis' body up and down. The soft belt showed off his tiny waist and the fabric of the silk stretched because of his wider hips and big bum, because he had crooked his left hip so he didn't stand on his right food. And Harry didn't even notice the bandage on his foot at first.

"I'm sorry, I thought... god, Louis, I will never get over the way you look", Harry breathed out, overwhelmed by the pure admiration he felt towards this man.

Louis bit his lip to keep himself from grinning, but let his lip fall into a soft smile.

"Yeah? I mean you already know how I look naked, but I remembered our to-do-list and..."

Louis took a short break while his hands fell to his front, Harry only saw how his arms moved a bit, realised he had opened the bow of the belt, when the two bundles hang down, while Louis held the robe closed with his hands, let the fabric slowly slide down his shoulders. Louis made sure Harry was still watching him and by just one look at the younger one he knew that this one would never ever take his eyes away, wasn't even able to do so. He had to grin more.

"I wanted to check off some points", he finished his sentence, didn't know if Harry knew what he was talking about, or if he had heard him. So he turned his head back towards the wall he was facing, pushed the robe fully down so it landed on the ground over his feet. He heard Harry holding his breath, but ignored it, stretched his arms up, while looking behind him. Harry blinked unbelievably, then looked at his face with a stunned sound that was half a chuckle half a sigh; looked into the blue eyes that sparkled cheekily at him. He wasn't sure who enjoyed this more; Harry or Louis.

"What is it, Mr. Styles? Did you lose your tongue?"

Louis sighed, let his arms fall back down while pouting a bit.

"That's a pity, I wanted to talk to you about a few things; hold a professional meeting with you, you know?"

With that one word Harry let his head fall down and smiled, then looked up, found his words again.

"Yeah?"

Louis nodded a bit, hummed while mustering him.

"Yes. But first I wanted to check if you could keep your hands to yourself and stay professional under any circumstances. You know, because... because of the things you were accused for. Now you can show me that you're always professional and all that"

Harry sighed and couldn't hold in anymore, had to touch Louis, because he looked so sexy and soft and beautiful and curvy and cheeky and all in all just incredibly perfect.

So he stood up without even thinking about it. Louis giggled, faced the wall again, then the ceiling.

"Sit down", he said in an amused tone as if it was funny that Harry really had thought he could just stand up. Harrys face changed by that, but when Louis looked back again, he sat down immediately. He couldn't think about it for long, had his eyes back on Louis' beautiful ass which skin looked so soft under the fabric of his panties. They had the same colour as the robe, were completely ruffles so his skin shone through. He breathed in deeply to not stand up again. Louis watched in amusement how his hands twitched a bit just by the thought of touching him, but then quickly fell in his game back again, became more serious, but still with a touch of teasing.

"Sooo... because of the fact that you are always a very professional worker for me, I guess your thoughts only circle about how you want to help me in the situation with Killing Morth, want to make my life less stressful and take care about my life as L'eue Courante"

He then looked at his eyes again, that were already looking in his. Harry was so serious, had a piercing look in those green eyes that made Louis' knees a bit weak, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the attention he recieved.

"I mean, you..."

Louis looked down at his own body that was still backwards to Harry.

"You would never think about having this body under you, right?"

With that he looked back to the wall, sighed happily, pushed his bum out more by stretching his back more, looking at the ceiling again.

"You would never think about touching my soft skin"

Harry pressed his lips together, gulped. Louis would kill him any second. He was sure about that. But he kept talking in that soft and somehow teasing but still innocent voice that only Louis could pull off like that.

"Feeling the fabric of my pantie under your long, slender fingers"

Harry almost drooled just by the thought, almost felt the feeling on his fingers. And Louis said it like he was getting off just by saying those words.

"While you're kissing every inch of my body and marking it up with purple hickeys"

Louis drove over his arm with his dainty hand.

"Biting my soft skin, making me squirm with pleasure and wanting more and more of you"

Louis wasn't that surprised when he suddenly felt Harrys body behind him, grabbing him by the hips and pressing him to his front, while putting his face in the neck of the smaller one. Triumphantly, Louis grinned a bit, let his head lean against Harrys bare chest.

"Wouldn't it be terrible to have such dirty thoughts?"

"Well, I will make sure they won't be just thoughts", Harry mumbled in his neck and Louis laughed surprised by this answer, laid his hands on the wandering ones of Harry that now lay on his tummy.

"You're filthy, Styles. I thought you want to be professional?"

He turned his head sideward to look at him. Harry took his face from his neck, looked at him.

"Fuck professionalism. You were right the whole time"

Louis laughed knowingly, leaned more into Harry, loved the feeling to be embraced completely by him and his big arms.

"I'm always right"

Then he spun around while holding himself on the arms of the taller ones, pulled him down by his neck.

"I hope professionalism isn't the only thing you fuck", he whispered against his lips.

"How are you real?", Harry panted against his lips and Louis giggled, then kissed him when Harry hold his thighs to pick him up again so he didn't have to walk to the bed. Carefully he laid Louis down on his back and crawled over him.

"Whoa, slow down, tiger", Louis said and pushed him a bit away to scoot further so he could lay his head on one of the pillows.

"Wanna get comfy", he huffed and pouted a bit while making himself comfortable. Harrys eyebrows frowned thoughtfully while crawling back over him.

"How the fuck can you be cute and sexy at the same time?"

It wasn't really a question but more a statement; Louis stopped his movements, where he had wiggled his small body a bit to get into a comfortable position on the mattress, now looked at him, a bit surprised and asking eyes.

"Huh?", he said and Harry sighed, because he was still doing it, without even noticing it; kissed him. Louis made a soft noise (also cute and also sexy of fuckig course; Harry would go crazy any minute), his one finger laying on his chin, to push him away softly, still with closed eyes.

"So what, you one of those guys that like cute?", he whispered. Harry leant in again, while answering as soft and quiet as Louis' question.

"I like everything that is you, Louis"

Louis opened his eyes, watched how Harrys eyes wandered over his face until they met his blue eyes, looked into them serious and still so longing and turned on. Louis pushed the warm feeling in his chest away.

"Hm. That's why you were turned on by me in a jumper", he said more to himself, had a thoughtful expression.

"You don't have to do anything to turn me on really", Harry said and well, it was true. It wasn't normal, Louis didn't know how strong he was controlling Harry, what a powerful effect he had on him. The smaller one, oblivious, looked at him impressed.

"Huh. Maybe I shouldn't put such an effort on it then"

"I know you do that for yourself and not for others to find you attractive"

By saying that, Harry began to lean down to kiss his collarbones that he liked so much.

"You better know that", muttered Louis, stretched his neck a bit to give Harry more space.

"But maybe I like it when men find me attractive"

"So you can tease them and turn them on just to leave them then?"

Louis grinned a bit.

"Nah, I don't know what Quen was talking about when she said I was a tease§

"Of course. Tommo the tease"

Harry sat up a bit again.

"You're totally innocent"

Louis battered his long eyelashes and made wider eyes.

"Yes, I indeed am, daddy", he said softly and Harry shook his head slightly.

"You really are the devil"

With that Louis had to grin devilry and pulled him down again.

"I just wanted to check off the to-do-list with my personal assistant. Just like... fuck me... in a professional way"

"I think I can handle that", Harry said while acting thoughtful and Louis began to open his pants.

"You should wear these trousers without shirt more often. Looks so hot"

"And now imagine the weapon belt over them", Harry joked and Louis pushed the fabric over his thighs. But before Harry could take them off, he was stopped by Louis, who spoke against his mouth.

"Well, you don't really have to wear a weapon belt to have my favourite gun with you"

"You're very dirty tonight", Harry just answered and Louis laid back again with a sigh.

"What should I say? Blame it on the medications"

Harrys one eyebrow lifted sceptically as he took off the trousers. But he couldn't say his doubts, when he looked at the body under him again, at his panties. He stroked over the soft fabric. Louis watched his hands, licked his lips. And yes, it felt good, but after a while whre nothing had happened, he breathed out deeply.

"Harry. Right now, I'm laying here under you in panties with a hurt ankle and can't walk away, sooo... why don't you do something, hm?", he said when Harry just stared and admired him. Harry blinked, looked in his face. He blushed a bit whereupon Louis had to chuckle, poked his cheek. He really had to guide him for everything. And he couldn't help but like it.

"Sorry, I just am stupid, I mean..."

Okay, now Louis had to laugh a bit; he didn't mean to laugh at Harry, but seriously, how was this man real? But Harry himself couldn't believe how beautiful Louis was, couldn't stop the feeling in his chest, in his heart, his affection and admiration for this man.

"Harry, are you always like that? You always had to pick some guiding partners then, huh? Otherwise I can't imagine that you weren't a virgin before the other night"

Harry sighed, looked at him.

"That's why I said I'm stupid. I never was like that. You just... I can't explain it"

Surprised Louis' eyebrows lifted and his mouth fell a bit open.

"Oh, okay? So, you never didn't know what to do when someone's offering them to you like that?"

Amused he laid his head down and kicked his legs a bit.

"You're that scared of me, curly? Don't be afraid, I only bite when I know you've got a thing for that"

"No, you're just... intimidating and you know I don't want to do something -"

"Oh no, so you're thinking too much again", Louis sighed and nodded.

"Okay. You know what? Just imagine I'm Kendall"

Harry looked at him a bit disturbed and Louis laughed a bit.

"What, I thought you were pansexual?", he said in a mocking tone. But Harry wasn't that much in a joking mood anymore and Louis sighed when he noticed, laid his hands on each side of his face, pulled him close.

"Harry, listen. You know I'm not made of glass and I can defend myself for sure, hurt ankle or not. When something's wrong, I'll tell you; when something hurts, I'll tell you. I have to trust you, to stop then; but you also have to trust me that I will say something when I don't like something. But when I don't complain I am enjoying it, okay? Don't be scared to use me, when I ask you to do that"

Harry swallowed slightly and nodded a bit. Louis wondered inside his head if Harry had experienced something in the past that made him becoming like this or if it really just was because Louis was a very intimidating person.

"So don't think about it and let yourself be guided by your lust. I provoked you to that for a reason when I put on a show a few minutes ago"

Harry sighed, then nodded. Louis just began to kiss Harry to cut this conversation and get back to business. And when he felt Harrys hands wandering over his body, he knew that maybe it had helped to talk about it again. Sometimes Harry just needed to be sure that what he thought he should do was the right thing and not just what he was thinking.

When his hands squeezed his hips a bit harder and his kisses started to wander to Louis' neck over his collarbones to his chest; kissing and biting the skin, the smaller one moaned and stretched his back a bit.

"Oh god, I can't believe that someone really tried to get those hands away from me. I like them way too much to let you go"

Harry grinned a bit against the skin he was kissing, went further down with his tongue and Louis sighed, felt goosebumps by the wet muscle. Harry noted in his head that Louis enjoyed the feeling of his tongue on his skin. A thought came into his mind, just like almost every minute a day and he had to push the thought away again and hated himself again for thinking about and wanting it so much... again.

It worked when he reached the pantie with his mouth, bit the fabric to pull it before snapping it back against his skin. Louis rolled his eyes but couldn't help to find it hot. Just because it was Harry doing it. Fucker.

Harry looked up at him while still having his mouth on his skin near the bulge that almost made Louis go crazy. But he tried to not show it that much. Harrys one hand drove over his thigh near his dick, but never touched it. Louis didn't let his eyes look away from Harrys piercing ones, controlled his gaze as if it was a game between them how long it would take for Harry to get a reaction from Louis. Harry realised that, but it wasn't more important than what he wanted right now. Well, what he wanted after the thoughts he tried to push away and trying not to want it. But he still wanted it. For fuck's sake, it was so hard to... to not just... do it.

"Louis? Do I still have to ask?"

Louis hummed, acting thoughtful.

"Hmm, I don't know, do you? Maybe you should try it and find out"

Harry chuckled a bit, but then became serious again.

"Can you please flip over?"

Again, Louis hummed.

"I don't know... can I?", he said with a teasing tone in the end and that was answer enough to Harry, who gripped his hip tighter and flipped him over in one motion, still aware of the fact that his ankle was hurt. Louis grinned by that, now laid on his belly, pushed his ass a bit out. He loved this. The mixture of him being still in control, because he ordered Harry to do more, to take a bit of control; but he was still so submissive, because he was just ordered to do it, but was still a bit more dominant. And to be a bit manhandled was seriously sexy for Louis. He sighed pleased and pressed his face in his arms, that were crossed in front of him on the pillow. He closed his eyes when he felt those hands on his back, on his hip and his thighs. While feeling that he noticed how Harry leaned down to his ear.

"You make me go crazy, Louis. You know that?"

Hearing his raspy and deep voice made Louis squirm a bit in impatience.

"Show me", he said in a challenging voice. Harry chuckled and Louis bit his lips when one hand stroked his one buttcheek, before squeezing it and Harrys lips started to kiss his neck, wandering over his back and there moving downwards. When Harrys lips reached the panties again, Harry saw it.

He hold his breath and softly drove his fingers over the light stretchmarks on his ass.

"You're a god", he moaned and licked over them. Louis hummed surprised and bit his lip. As already said, he didn't loved them, ignored them and just knew about their existence. But of course, he couldn't stop himself from liking the way Harry even found those things on his body attractive. It made him feel so beautiful. Harry always made him feel so special.

While the smaller one had those thoughts, Harry had other problems. He had to hold himself back like crazy. He just... he couldn't stop his thoughts, couldn't stop his lips that wandered over his bum, couldn't stop his teeth that sunk in the soft flesh a bit for what Louis actually made a sound that turned Harry on even more. Without thinking about every doubt and worry that had built up in his body, he sat up a bit, his want controling his mouth that now spoke.

"I want to try something"

When he had said that he made wide eyes, looked up if Louis had heard him, prayed to god that he didn't. But the smaller one had already turned his head to him, looked at him asking with a "Hm?".

Harry blinked, shook his head, face becoming bright red.

"Uhm, no, nothing. It's nothing"

Then he leaned down, higher this time, to kiss his back. But Louis' hand reached behind him and pushed his face away from his back.

"Harry. Tell me", he ordered in a slightly bossy tone; but not one bit mad. Harry gulped, then looked in his face.

"No, I don't... I don't wanna"

Louis was silent for a moment, just looked into his eyes. Then he put his head on his hand, which elbow now rested on the elbow. He noticed it would take a while to make Harry tell him and then his gaze changed when he remembered it. Something he hadn't really thought about in the moments itself and had forgotten.

"Harry. You often started talking about something you wanted to do, but never told me, always stopped immediately. Like... in many moments you began talking, but never told me what you want. It was always the same, wasn't it?"

Harry looked away and Louis again made a short break to not rush it.

"But you can really tell me, it seems like something you wanna do and that doesn't leave your mind. So you can at least tell me; also because you don't have to keep it to yourself any longer"

Harry still didn't answer and Louis breathed out deeply.

"Harry. Look at me"

Harry obliged, looked at him a bit unsure.

"You know why I like to not just fuck with someone and then leave. You know I like to keep someone for a while. I enjoy it that way, because I like to try things out. It's amazing to learn more and more about the body of the other; to learn about their kinks, about what they like and dislike. I find it interesting and every person is different in that point. It's exciting to try new things and I'm very open for that. So at least you can be sure that I'll listen to your idea and maybe try it out. Because when I don't enjoy it, I say it; but I often try it; I don't knock it till I tried it. I mean... mostly. If it isn't something that really freaks me out. I won't fuck a girl for you to watch or something like that"

Harry didn't laugh at that and looked away thoughtfully if he really should tell Louis. It wasn't even that special or strange, maybe Louis had even did it before, but he just...

Louis' eyes widened when he saw that.

"Wait, this is what you wanna try?"

Immediately Harry looked up, now had to laugh because of Louis' face.

"What?! No! No, Louis, oh my god. Jesus"

"You want me to fuck a man for you to watch...?", Louis tried to correct himself.

"No!"

Louis jumped a bit frightened when Harry said it immediately with a serious and louder voice while his hand gripped his hip possessively. Harrys eyes widened surprised at himself, took his hand away directly, blushed. Louis had to smirk.

"Okay, so you're more into possessiveness"

"Louis, no, I just want..."

Louis lifted his eyebrows wating, but his eyes sparkled trustful. Harry didn't answer and Louis almost felt sorry for Harry, because he was so unsure. So he took the taller ones' chin in his hand, pulled him towards him to kiss him. Now Harry leaned over him completely again. And both got a bit lost in the kiss and Harry almost forgot about the current conversation. Then his tongue touched Louis' –

"I wanna eat you out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, wellington. Now you know why I enjoy chapter 45 so much, hehe ;)
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow, because I can't just let you down like this. Actually, I've got pretty much time so you will get many updates the next weeks I think. But someday that will change :,) sorry
> 
> If you don't remember the robe Louis was wearing; it was in chapter 24. You can also look it up on my instagram (larrymelon28), where I post every outfit of this story :* I hope it doesn't fuck you up, that I always tell you about the account; i just want to let the people know that want to see the outfits and want to be informed about updates etc. :) please ignore it if you aren't interested in that <3
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	47. ||45||

Louis at first didn't react, then opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw how Harrys eyes had changed, on the one hand frightened at Louis' reaction, on the other hand turning darker just at the thought.

"Oh", Louis just said surprised and Harry cursed quietly, sat up with a deep blush.

"I, sorry, uhm... this is stupid"

Louis didn't answer immediately, just looked at the wall. He hadn't imagined that Harry was into that, that this was even a possibility. Because he had never really thought about it himself. He never had had sex with someone that was into that or wanted to try it, neither had he wanted to try it before. He looked behind at Harry, felt sorry when he saw how embarrassed he was. He looked so cute, all embarrassed and cuddly and pouty.

"Hey, Harry"

He had to laugh a bit, put his hand on his arm to guide him back to him. Harry obliged, but was still quiet and unsure.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, okay? Everyone's different just like I said. And nobody can judge you for that, I mean it's not even that strange, I think many people are into that or wanna try it. I just was surprised, that's all. And I just..."

He stopped, decided to kiss Harry first to make sure he loosened up again, maybe that would help a bit, before Harry would faint of embarrassment. But the kiss didn't just made Harry loosen up a bit. It made Louis frown, because when he felt Harrys tongue touching his own, he... had thoughts he had never had before. Thoughts about Harrys tongue; remembered how it had felt on his inner thighs, how he had thought how good it had felt to have this tongue on the sensitive area of his body, wondered how it would feel on his even more sensitive area, how it would feel licking over his hole, before pushing it in.

Louis shuddered and broke the kiss, had to take a deep breath. Not only because of the kiss. He opened his eyes.

"Harry"

Harry opened his eyes, looked in his now determinate ones.

"Let's try it"

His eyes widened a bit, before he checked his face in disbelieve.

"Wait, you... really?!"

Louis nodded and had to smile a bit.

"Never thought about it, but... why not? Doesn't hurt to try"

Harrys mouth fell a bit open, but when he seemed to notice what that meant he began to grin wide in excitement. Louis laughed, kissed him.

"Tell me", Harry just had to say and Louis nodded, then let Harry go, let his face fall on the pillow again. Harry began to kiss his way down to his ass.

"I will. Can't promise you that I like it, though. As I said I never thought about it. But why not, you want to know how it's like and now I'm curious, too"

"Oh, it's not my first time", Harry answered and Louis' eyes snapped open, his head flew back.

"Wait, what?"

Harry just grinned innocently and quite shy, shrugged his shoulders.

"I've done it before; kinda love it. I just couldn't help my thoughts when I saw your bum"

Louis was quiet, stunned at that.

"You... you thought about it when you saw my ass?"

"The first second I saw it", Harry said softly as if he said something romantic. Louis' mouth opened then closed. He was speechless.

"That's... a strange addiction you have there, Styles", he then said as if it wasn't a big deal for Louis and put his face back on the pillows again. Harry hummed, laid his hands softly on his ass.

"It's more of a hobby I think"

"So when someone asks you what your hobbies are you say 'Eating ass'?"

"Well, if I would be honest and unprofessional... yes"

Louis laughed stunned, shook his head.

"You're crazy. I don't know if wanting to put your mouth on the ass of your boss is called professional"

"I don't think so", Harry laughed, now very excited about it. All his thoughts had circled about this lately and now he really was allowed to do it? Just the imagine of having each cheek of Louis' glorious bum in his hand while spreading them and liking over his hole made his mouth salivating. He licked over his lips, before he kissed his cheek, started to slowly pull the pantie over his ass.

"Tell me if you want me to do something different or to stop", Harry said, no more showing hesitation or fear to do something on his own, and was about to spread his cheeks, when Louis sat up on his elbows, looked back to him.

"You seriously fucking ate someone out already?!"

Surprised Harry stopped in his movement; his head fell a bit to the side.

"Uhm, I... yeah"

Louis said nothing, just stared at him. It was like he couldn't imagine that Harry had more experience in something than him. As if he had thought Harry only had had sex with someone or experienced blowjobs. He really had fallen for that innocent look in this man's eyes and those cute curls; had thought he was completely innocent, just because he was more quiet and didn't just yell around what he liked in bed?

Louis didn't answer, just lay back down again. Harry frowned.

"You okay?"

Louis nodded, then said an "Yeah", but his thoughts were full of 'With who?' and 'How old was he when he did this for the first time?' and 'How often did he do that?' and 'Why is this freaking me out so much?' and 'And why is it kinda hot that he loves it, wants it with me so much, wanted it the moment he saw my ass and that he already has experience in it and I don't?!'

"Louis!"

Louis opened his eyes, looked behind, where Harry had sat up.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this"

Louis blinked, realised that Harry maybe had said something to him, but he hadn't heard that because of his thoughts.

"Harry"

"Yes?"

"Fucking eat me out and use your tongue for something useful"

Harrys mouth closed with that and then he just nodded submissive, went down again. Louis swallowed in nervousness and excitement, laid down again. It was strange to try something that new. But it was exciting. And he trusted Harry and it was hot, that he had already done – oh.

Louis breathed in deeply and frowned a bit when he felt the strange and new feeling of the wet muscle over his hole as Harry licked over it once. Harry kept going, kept a slow pace. He positioned himself better, pushed his bum more to his face to have better access. Then he spread Louis' cheeks again, before licking over his hole once more. Louis didn't complain what maybe was a good thing. But maybe he was still deciding if he was liking it or not. That was okay and understandable, it sure was a completely new feeling, Harry would give him the time of course, but still tried to trust him that he would say it if something bothered him.

With that thought he began to circle the hole with his tongue. At that his hole flattered a bit and Louis frowned more, never had felt something like that. Harry looked up, but just saw the back of Louis' head. But he still didn't complain. So he did it a few times again, before he started to push the tip of his tongue in his hole. With that, Louis made a soft noise, his hips moved a bit, seemed unsure if they wanted to bring his bum away, or even closer to Harrys face. Louis was surprised at the noise he himself had made without planning to, it was as if he had no control over it. And it felt so strange yet somehow newly... good.

Harrys hands grabbed his hips tighter, pulled them more to his face, so his tongue entered his hole more. Louis let out a high-pitched moan, had to sat up on his elbows. What the fuck, this couldn't feel good and strange, but maybe it only felt strange because he never had a tongue up his ass.

The tongue left his hole to circle around it again, spreading spit there, before it entered him again. This time it was going further in and Louis made a sound, just... had to push his ass a bit towards Harry. Harry understood that as a yes for more so he took his tongue out to press it in again, even more and - oh, okay, it really felt good, Louis decided when he let out a breathing moan, let his mouth open.

"Oh... oh god, Harry", he said breathless and Harry answered by pushing his tongue more into his hole for what Louis gasped, his head fell between his shoulders. Just the feeling of Harrys hands, holding him, even pulling him more towards his face, that was pressed against his ass, while his tongue worked its way into his hole and he did it so slowly as if he really took his time, enjoyed it so much and never wanted to stop. Louis never had thought about doing that because he had only seen it in porn where the guy had done that fast and aggressive. But Harry, oh Harry. His tongue was in his hole, then left it to slowly push in again. And it was wet and Harrys plump lips were on his skin sometimes, kissed him, ate him out so so slow and good and Louis' eyes rolled back a bit when he lifted his head again.

He never had been eaten out before, but he knew right then and there that there was no better than Harry. He almost felt it in his hole how much Harry enjoyed it, loved it, took all his concentration in it, was so passionate while doing that. Maybe Louis had missed something in his life. But maybe not, because there was no other tongue than Harry's in this world.

With that thought he pushed his ass more towards Harry and gasped when Harrys hands squeezed his cheeks harder, his tongue fucking him deeper but still so slowly.

"Oh god", Louis breathed, couldn't say more, had no other words in his mind, just had Harry and his tongue in his mind. His beautiful, skilled, wet, slow tongue.

The taller one began to move his mouth with the moving of his tongue and sometimes let his teeth softly touch his skin whereupon Louis really jumped or squirmed a bit so Harry had to hold him still. Louis again let out a high moan that was more of a gasp and then felt a slight vibration when Harry hummed, sounded so pleasured. So turned on by eating him out, pleasuring Louis with his tongue and that made it even hotter for Louis. He should have known that Harry would love it that much, because he had loved to finger Louis and give him pleasure; always had been turned on by giving Louis pleasure. And yes, sex was cool; blowies, fingering and fucking and all that, but jesus, a tongue in his hole?! There could be nothing better; it just was something else he had never felt before.

But Louis' thoughts were interrupted when a finger entered his hole next to the tongue.

"Ah, fuck!", he cried out, couldn't believe that his hole seriously was wet and slick enough just because of Harry salvia. Oh god, having Harrys tongue and his long finger inside him and just with his salvia. Louis was in heaven, while rolling his eyes back again, dropping to his forearms, still pushing his bum towards Harry. He couldn't believe that he was already so close, was panting like he had been having sex for twenty hours.

"Harry", he sighed softly and breathless and speechless and controlless and... he didn't know.

Harry himself was in heaven, too, hummed when he heard Louis' noises. Some of those he had never heard, maybe Louis himself hadn't either. He was so fucking turned on by this and so happy that he was allowed to do this, to have a taste of the hottest and best ass he had ever seen while Louis seemed to fucking love it.

He put his one arm around his ass, pushed it against his face, while he kept the slow pace, but did it with a bit more force. When he opened his eyes and looked at his ass he was even more in heaven. He had fucking dreamt of this and it never had felt so good; not in his dreams, neither with anyone else he had done that with. When he had been about to finger Louis in the danceroom and they haven't had lube, he immediately had wanted to suggest it, but had stopped himself. When he had seen Louis' naked bum for the first time, he had almost said that he someday had to eat him out, had stopped himself and... god, he was so happy that his thoughts had never shut up and Louis had made him tell the smaller one. And it was so hot that Louis had wanted to try this, had never done it, and now was so up for it, made those noises and was completely speechless.

A loud noise made Harry come back a bit. Louis' hands were now gripping the blankets tightly and his head was still between his shoulders.

"Oh god, Harry! Stop, stop, stop!"

Harry immediately stopped, carefully put his finger and tongue out, sat up.

"Louis, are you okay?! Did I hurt you?!"

Louis took some deep breaths, before answering.

"Shut up. Just... I don't wanna come yet", Louis mumbled quietly and Harry breathed out relieved. But also touched that Louis had loved it so much.

"Oh god, Louis, shit. You know why I wanted a fucking safeword?! Because I almost had a heart attack"

Louis turned his head to him.

"Oh, you thought... oh"

Harry didn't answer, just stared at Louis' face. He looked so wrecked and pretty. His cheeks were flushed, his lips red and his eyes were darker and glassy, his gaze foggy.

"God, you look so fucking pretty", Harry said in trance and Louis just looked at Harrys lips, that were even more plump, shimmered with spit and were red and looked so used. He made a move and Harry understood that he wanted to turn on his back, helped him and supported his foot.

"Being eaten out comes on my list of hobbies", he said breathless and Harry laughed a bit, leaned down.

"Well, then it's our new hobby. I mean it is a social hobby with more than one person"

Louis grinned lazily, put his hand on his neck.

"Yeah? You really just let me be in your private and secret hobby? I'm honoured, Dr. Styles", he said just as quietly than Harry had said it. They talked as if there was another person in the room and they didn't want them to hear them.

"I share everything with you"

"Hmm, yeah share your tongue with me", Louis breathed softly against his lips, before opening his mouth a bit to kiss him. Harry smirked a bit and already put his tongue in his mouth, kissed him slow but passionately. Louis gripped his curls, hold him there so he wouldn't go away and put his beautiful, beautiful tongue away. But when he had to take a breath, he pushed him a bit away, but their lips were still above each other.

"Can't believe you've already done that"

Harry had to grin cheekily and Louis sighed, because he looked so cute and innocent as if he hadn't had his tongue up his ass a few seconds ago.

"You don't know me that well now, do you, L'eue Courante?"

Louis snorted.

"Are there any more things I don't know?"

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?"

Louis wasn't happy with this answer, saw it as a challenge. He leaned up a bit to put bit the taller ones' lower lip.

"Yes, I would like to know. But I will find out soon, I bet"

Harry chuckled, kiss him briefly, before talking again.

"I'm happy to introduce you to this hobby", Harry said smugly and Louis huffed.

"I hate you; I will never be able to use this in my life"

"What? Why?", Harry frowned a bit, felt how the hand in his hair gripped harder.

"Because I just know nobody will do it like you just did", Louis said as if he really was angry with Harry. Because yes, he was, you know what? Harry was a complete asshole! Showing him how it's done, how it feels if it's done right and perfect and just made magic with his mouth out of nowhere and Louis would never feel like that if it wasn't Harry! Damn it!

"Oh. Well, maybe this is my way to make you keeping me in your life?"

"You're fired", Louis said serious and Harry grinned, nudged his nose against Louis'.

"Don't say that. I can eat you out on a daily basis in your office. I can put my tongue in your ass every day, every minute, every second"

Louis groaned, pulled his hair stronger by pushing him on it away, his own head falling back.

"Fuck. I hate you, Styles"

Harry laughed a bit, studied Louis' pretty face, then let his hand stroke his hip softly.

"I would do it, to be honest. There is nothing better than that. Your ass is perfect"

Louis sighed, opened his eyes that he had closed to calm down.

"You're..."

He looked at Harrys lips that had been all over his hole a few minutes ago. God, how could Harry be this perfect, be this hot and pretty and -

"So fucking handsome", he changed his mind and Harry grinned, let his dimples be full on display.

"I'm glad you think so, because you are the hottest, most handsome and beautiful man on earth", he said against his lips.

"What an honour to be allowed to eat out the hottest and most handsome and beautiful man, huh?"

"Did I mention he's also smart?", Harry said instead of a 'Yes' and kissed him. Louis hummed, his one hand drove over his upper body to his bulge. He was so turned on. But before he could touch it, Harrys hand went to his wrist to stop him.

"Seriously, Louis, I'm about to explode, you don't need to do anything anymore"

Louis laughed slightly, opened his eyes.

"You really love it"

"In DEATH we don't lie"

That made Louis chuckle, before he stroked Harrys arms that were holding the taller one above him.

"Well, let's get on with it then"

"Yes, I just had to take a minute to calm down", Harry breathed in and Louis bit his lip grinning, enjoying that Harry was so turned on by this. He took Harrys lower lip between his teeth again, grinned when he let it go.

"Fuck me with your cock now", he ordered and Harry didn't let him tell twice, just breathed out deeply, attacked his lips and leaned over him so the smaller one was laying on his back completely again. They made out passionately, while Louis' hand was all over Harrys curls, the other on his back, pushed him more onto him. And it was as if someone had pushed a button that made them move even quicker, their kiss stormier and their lust even stronger.

"Get this stupid thing off", Louis panted in their kiss and Harry nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, fuck", he just breathed, began to take off his boxer. Louis hummed satisfied when he then leaned down again to kiss him, began to stroke Harry who was hard as a rock.

"Lube", Louis ordered and Harry nodded again in a fast pace, looked around.

"Wait, where..."

Louis opened his eyes, understood. He sighed. Their lube was still in Italy.

"There should be a bottle in the bathroom"

"I'm glad you got lube everywhere you go"

Louis giggled at that and Harry hurried to stand up, went to the bathroom and opened the drawers there. He found a bottle, quickly walked into the main room, but had to stop when he saw Louis, still laying there, the leg with the healthy ankle bent and hand between his thighs, already three fingers in his hole and moaning.

"Daddyyy, for fuck's sake, hurry up!", he said loud, then cursed and mumbled "This fucking idiotic frog". It was when he opened his eyes to glare angrily to the bathroom that he noticed that Harry had already found the lube, was just standing there and had watched him, mouth a bit opened and a dark stare at him. He stopped his movements.

"Oh", he just said blankly. Then he chuckled.

"So you're into watching after all, huh?"

"I didn't... I just didn't expect you to..."

Louis groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Jesus, Harry, stop talking and come here!"

Harry blinked, but then came back to life, stumbled to the bed, crawled over Louis again. Louis sighed happily, but furrowed his eyebrows when something grabbed his wrist. He looked down, saw how Harrys hand hold his wrist, slowly pulled at it, so his fingers exited his hole. He looked into Harrys face that was turned down, watched as well. Then he looked up at Louis' face with a serious expression.

"You stretched enough?", he asked and Louis swallowed at his deep, raspy voice and his piercing gaze in his green eyes, shook his head slightly, a bit speechless. It was as if this was another Harry above him, just because he had seen Louis fingering himself and not waiting for him. Maybe it also was because he couldn't wait any longer; they had tortured themselves for a long time now.

Louis blinked when he felt Harrys finger at his hole, pressing in. He hadn't realised Harry had already poured lube over his hand, but was glad. He moaned and tightened his grip on Harrys bicep when a second, and then a third finger entered him. And it shouldn't be such a turn on to feel the contrast of his own fingers to Harrys, longer ones, but right now everything about this man turned him on. His lips for example that started to kiss his neck and bit his skin over his collarbones; the question if he was allowed to put hickeys there long forgotten. Louis stretched out his back more, kicked his one leg a bit against Harrys hip.

"Okay, daddy, go, go ,go, oh god!"

"You sure?"

"Harry!", Louis said loud, in an almost angry tone. Harry chuckled and slowly pulled out his fingers, even in his foggy and turned on mind worrying about Louis. This one grabbed his neck in a harsh grip, pulled him nearer over him so Harrys body covered his smaller one completely.

"Come on, fuck me!", Louis ordered and Harry sighed and sat up, while positioning his dick in front of his hole.

"Still so bossy", he mumbled, then started to slide in carefully. Louis made a noise, grabbed Harry, put him over him again so he was laying between his open thighs. Harry reacted fast, almost had dropped down on Louis, but steadied himself on his arms next to Louis on the mattress. Louis was so impatient, pushed Harry by his back further forward with his one foot. Harry moaned when his dick slid more into the tightness. Louis just gasped satisfied, stretched his back; his neck stretching back so Harry could see his throat, found it strangely beautiful and just wanted to kiss, bite and mark it up.

"Move, move, common!", the smaller one said breathlessly. Harry dropped his weight onto his forearms, started to attack his inviting throat while starting to move his hips, slowly at first but starting to go faster with Louis' noises and his grip in his hair that tightened. It was as if Harry couldn't think straight anymore (literally), only had the pleasure he was feeling in his mind and Louis' noises he heard in his ears that became louder and more each second that passed, Louis laying under him while screaming his name seeing through his eyes.

"Oh, shit, you feel so good, Louis", Harry moaned against his skin and Louis' answer was to moan loader, pulling his hair stronger. His one hand landed on Harrys back and when he felt his back muscles he whined a bit, let his nails wander over his skin. It just was so much, everything with Harry felt so good, every part of his body felt perfect.

When Louis made a loud, whiney noise at some point, pushed Harrys head to his throat so his mouth stayed there, Harry knew he found the prostate of the smaller one, started to hit the spot each time he thrusted in the older one. He started to go even harder when Louis ordered him to with a whine.

Louis tensed up after a short time and came with a loud shout of Harrys name, what lead to Harry cumming after a few thrusts and feeling the nails of the smaller one digging in the skin of his back; finally feeling the sweet release of the orgasm. He slowed down and Louis made a high-pitched whine, pressed his face in the neck of the man above him. Harry groaned one last time, then collapsed on Louis that let out a soft noise.

"Get...", he started, but had to take more deep breaths to be able to talk again. He then started to push Harry a bit so the side.

"Get off, you big monster!"

Harry gave out a breathless laugh, then sighed in relief, slowly slid out of Louis, who again made a noise with closed eyes, before he dropped his suddenly so heavy body next to Louis', stared at the ceiling. His breath was still quicker, his mind completely blank. He closed his eyes, was completely exhausted. Okay this sex had been wild. And it had come out of nowhere, he had suddenly turned so... aggressive even though he just had been so fucking turned on.

They just laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath and wondering what the fuck had happened in the last minutes; how it had escalated that quickly just after they had talked about the rimming. At some moment, Louis cleared his throat softly, realised something while doing so.

"Jesus, I feel like I gave head for two hours", he realised, stroked over his throat that hurt. Inside and out, he noticed, when his hand touched the skin there. Harry chuckled, looked next to him, where Louis frowned and stroked over his throat. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Louis' skin, looked away quickly.

"Well, you are quite noisy"

"Well, fucker, and what happened to my throat on the outside?", Louis asked and looked at him in confusion. Harry pressed his lips together when he looked at the hickeys that were dark purple all over his throat. He maybe had let himself be guided by his pleasure, almost felt sorry when he saw how dark these marks were. It almost looked brutal.

"Why are you looking at me like... Oh, you didn't"

Harry looked away and Louis saw how he tried not to grin.

"You cocky fucker"

"I once asked you to leave hickeys"

"Hickeys and no fucking bruises that I can feel! Don't wanna see what I look like; I can almost feel the dark colour"

"It's not that bad", Harry said softly when Louis sat up.

"Wait!", he immediately said, jumped out of bed and stormed to the end of the bed. Louis rolled his eyes, but put his arms in the air. Harry picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Louis clung to him, looked in the mirror next to him when they arrived the bathroom.

"What is bad for you, Harry? When a fucking knife sticks in my throat?", he asked when he saw the dark hickeys on his neck and collarbones. It looked painful, would take a long time to fade. Harry had to giggle, kissed his throat softly, hold him tighter.

"Looks seriously so good on you; so beautiful on your skin, Louis"

"I fucking hope so, Styles, because I will look like that for a few days"

At Louis' bitchy tone Harry had to laugh, his mouth leaning to his ear. Man, he liked this special person so much.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away in the last minutes"

"How the fuck did we go from the shy-and-slow-eating-out-Harry to a maniac that fucks me in the mattress and attacks my neck like a monster?"

"Mmmh, you make me going a bit crazy"

Harry closed his eyes, pressed his face into the crook of the smaller ones' neck. He couldn't let Louis go, needed the smell of the smaller one, the feeling of his skin on his own, the weight on his arms, his body pressed against his. His heart beat faster when he looked slightly into the mirror, saw how small Louis looked in his arms; fitted so perfect, looked so beautiful. Harry sighed overwhelmed. Shit.

Louis didn't seem to notice Harrys thoughts and how panic began to spred in his body when he realised how whipped he was for this man, when he chuckled.

"I just think you always start to change when you stop to think and worry about everything. Then you really are someone else"

"You once asked me how I open up more"

"Well, I found a way", Louis giggled and kissed his shoulder, before he swung his legs.

"Let me down, have to clean it"

Harry looked him in the eyes, was so serious again.

"Wait", he said, put Louis carefully down so he was sitting on the platform of the sink. Louis frowned, leaned his weight on his hands behind his back a bit. But his face changed when Harry squatted down in front of him, laid his hands on the thick thighs of the smaller one, spread them. Louis' head fell against the mirror behind him, felt how Harry pulled him to the edge of the sink.

"Oh, jesus", the smaller one said breathless, when he understood what Harry had planned. This man would be the death of him. What had happened to him?!

He let out a soft and breathy moan when Harrys tongue licked in his hole, slowly cleaned it. Louis' eyes fell back and he lazily had his eyes only half open, bit his lip. Somehow it relaxed his body to feel the warm tongue of Harry on this sore area; he moved it even slower than earlier. It was relaxing; calming, while Harrys hands slowly stroked his thighs.

Harry leaned back a bit after a while, looked up, saw how Louis had closed his eyes, his body being more relaxed as ever. He smiled slightly, licked over his lips, before he stood up again. When being lifted up, Louis put his arms lazily around the neck of the taller one again, let him be carried to bed again.

"Felt good?", Harry softly asked and Louis nodded, made a soft noise, when Harry put him down on his back again.

"Really good. Dunno if I love to be eaten out more before or after sex"

Harry chuckled, kissed him softly on the lips.

"Really?"

"Mhmm", Louis summed with closed eyes, enjoyed the feeling of the taller body over his smaller one, only feeling, seeing and breathing Harry.

"After sex it's very relaxing, but before is so fucking good, too. I will have your tongue insured"

Harry laughed quietly, laid down next to the older one, put his arm over him loosely, had to touch this beautiful man. Always.

Louis at first didn't notice, but when he saw it, realised what he just let happen. He grabbed his wrist, threw the arm off.

"You're strange", Harry said, smiled a bit, but became rather sad because of the action.

"I told you no cuddling", Louis mumbled sleepy, now turned away from Harry and closed his eyees. The latter stared at his back.

"Yes, I know", he quietly said, more to himself, thought about how he woke up with Louis cuddled up in his arms. In his sleep, Louis couldn't control it, couldn't stop his body from doing what he actually wanted; physical contact and cuddles.

But he couldn't do anything about it when Louis was stubborn as ever, put the blanket over them, leaned over to put his lips on his neck one more time, laying a soft and long kiss there. The smaller one felt a pleasant shudder going through his body by the simple but cute gesture. When his lips left his neck and his whole body was gone, Louis for sure noticed how he missed it; missed his arms, his warmth. But he forced himself to ignore it; he wasn't a cuddler and he didn't need a body beside his own. And that's it. He closed his eyes with that stubborn thought, but had to swallow hard, made himself smaller, tried to at leats cuddle himself.

Harry watched him with fond in his eyes how he was making himself even smaller, looking so perfect to be cuddled and held by Harrys arms. He tried to ignore the desire to just cuddle him, closed his eyes so he didn't have to see what he couldn't have.

"Good night, beautiful", he whispered softly, already seeing the ocean blue of Louis' eyes. When did he get so whipped?! It was strange. Maybe it was because he had tasted his ass? No matter what it was, he couldn't stop it... and maybe he didn't want to. He was just happy how today had turned out. He was laying here with Louis in his bed; wasn't forced to never see him again. Louis made an unimpressed sound and Harry smiled.

"It is true", he whispered and Louis didn't answer. Just when Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, he heard a quiet "Good night, idiot".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seriously tell me your thoughts!! My first time ever writing rimming :) This chapter is just smut haha.  
> I love Louis' ass so much and it shows :,)  
> Next updates I think next week? Will tell you on my instagram on which days I plan to update <3
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	48. ||46||

Quen sighed as she stepped off the elevator, her shoes making a strange noise on the polished floor of the corridor with every step. She looked distractedly at her bracelet, in which she wanted to note something, let her fingers run across the screen. At that moment she came out of the left hallway, which led to a single hallway that led directly to Louis' office. From the right hallway, someone came running in a hurry, crashing into Quen. Jackson caught himself quickly and Quen stopped in surprise. She put her hands on her hips.

"Jackson. I hope there's a good reason why you're scaring me like that!"

Jackson sighed, looked at his bracelet, then exhaled.

"I overslept and thought I was going to be late"

Quen laughed, began to walk on, which Jackson also did.

"No, or we'd both be too late. Louis would slaughter us right then and there"

"After yesterday I don't believe that", Jackson grinned and Quen raised an eyebrow without looking at him.

"Don't think that just because you did that yesterday you've become a better person. It was the least you could have done for Louis"

"Fine, I didn't do it for him either", Jackson sighed and stretched out his hands to the back of his neck. Quen chuckled, not believing him.

"Then who did you do it for? Henry, or what?"

"As if I was going to offer him a ticket to my ex's ass"

Jackson snorted.

"I was sick of Zayn and Ms. Ryan, plain and simple. Just wait till I get rid of Harry, too. But this one does at least part of his job"

"Well, if you say so", Quen just answered. Because she was sure that Jackson had done it for Louis as well. But he didn't admit that, of course, not that anyone would start to think he had a heart. He was worse than Quen.

"Now we just have to protect ourselves from Louis, who must be in a very good mood, because we're three minutes late", Quen said when they arrived at the door. But when it opened, she frowned, just like Jackson who came in after her.

"Wait, Louis isn't even here yet?!"

***

"Oh god, yes"

Louis sighed, leaned his head back slowly, let his eyes falling close.

"Mmh, Harry"

He moaned softly, pushed his bum out more, that was held by Harrys hands, head between his thighs, mouth on his hole, eating him out slowly and again so, so good. The smaller one was laying on his front, his weight on his forearms and knees to push out his ass more, while his legs were spread. Harry hummed between his cheeks, for what Louis bit his lips began to slowly rock his hips back and forwards to fuck himself slowly on his tongue. Harrys hands started to go with these movements, pulling him to himself, before softening his grip a bit so Louis could go a bit forward, just to pull him towards him again. Louis' noises became louder after a while and Harry hold his hips still to fuck his tongue with more force, moved his mouth while doing so. He did this for a while until Louis came with a gasp and a "Harry!", his body trembling a bit.

Panting, Louis let his body fall completely on the mattress, lazily opened his eyes a bit, directly looking at the morning sun that shined through a slit of the curtain which turned the room into a comfortable and soft light. He made a relaxed sound and heard how Harry laid next to him, turned the smaller one on his back.

"I'm starting to believe I found someone that enjoys this hobby even more than I do"

Louis laughed softly, his hand reaching up to play with Harrys curls a bit.

"I think so, too. You're not even hard", he realised after looking down briefly. The taller one blushed a bit, while he answered.

"Well, uhm, not anymore"

Louis' look changed, looked in Harrys eyes. His mouth opened a bit, when he understood.

"You... you came just from..."

He sighed, looked away unbelievably.

"For fuck's sake, Harry"

"What, can you blame me? You sound so hot", Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"And I never ate such a glorious ass", he whispered against it afterwards.

"You're crazy"

Louis looked again at him, an amused gaze in his eyes.

"But I'm glad I get something positive out of your hobby, so..."

"Yes, that's right. You can't really complain"

"'m not", Louis mumbled, looked at his lips while licking over his own. Then he leaned up to kiss him. Harry summed, replied, his hand going up and down his soft hip. Seriously, he could get used to mornings like this. Showering together, brushing teeth together while looking at Louis' throat full of hickeys, then eating Louis out for twenty minutes. Their kiss stopped when there was a loud knock on the door and the two jumped at that.

"Louis, for fuck's sake!"

Louis frowned by that voice. Harry did so too, when he heard another voice saying "Calm down, let my pumpkin get his well-deserved sleep!"

Then they heard the first voice again, this time quieter, as if the person was turned away from the door, but the knocking stayed.

"Not after yesterday and after all these years he shouted at me for every second I came in late for our meetings"

Louis cursed softly, squeezed his eyes shut for a second.

"Fuck, the meeting"

Harry looked at him.

"What? What happened, Louis?"

Louis got up and cleaned himself quickly, before he walked to his closet, what was more a jumping, never really standing on his right foot.

"We had a meeting this morning and I totally forgot"

"Wait, what? Why didn't I know about this?"

Harry looked stunned at him as he limped into the closet.

"We did...", he heard a sigh.

"That's what we agreed on when you weren't with us. I don't know, I've forgotten anyway"

Harry sighed and when the knocking didn't stop, he got up annoyed, put on a pair of boxer shorts after he had cleaned himself a bit, then rushed to the door to open it. Jackson hadn't seen this, still looking at Quen, knocked a few times in the empty air. He turned, confused, to the now open door. His gaze changed when he saw Harry standing there, only in his underwear.

"Fucking should've known that", he murmured to himself and Quen dashed forward.

"Henry! You here?! What a surprise! Don't tell me you spent the night here!"

"As if", Jackson now rolled his eyes, also just stepped inside and walked past Harry, who closed the door with a sigh. What kind of remark was that?!

"None of your business"

"This place really smells of sex", Quen laughed, opening the window after she had opened the curtain.

"Did you stay up all night and fucked, huh?"

"And all morning, or what? Where is Louis?!", Jackson said annoyed.

"Here you idiot"

Louis came out of the closet (duh), visibly annoyed at the surprise guests and the meeting that was part of his job, part of his life. But all he really wanted to do was lie in bed and let Harry stick his tongue up his ass. But so what? That was his real life. Which is what he had actually always chosen...?

Jackson stared at him silently and Quen did the same before she had to laugh and look away.

"Oh, God, I... Holy shit, guys. If Ms. Ryan sees this, she'll say Harry attacked you, pumpkin"

Harry blushed a little, but couldn't help but stare at Louis. He looked outrageously attractive with the hickeys. Even though he wore a dress with turtleneck, it didn't cover his whole neck.

"Does your whole body look like that? Let me see!", Quen laughed and wanted to pull down the collar, but Louis slapped her hands away.

"Leave me alone. And what are you doing here, you know I hate it when people just come into my room!"

Quen smiled a little at her grumpy Louis, noticing her heart beating a little stronger with love.

"Harry let us in", Jackson said only unimpressed.

"Just like you let him in last night", Quen said, then laughed and bumped her shoulder against Harrys.

"Um, I'll be off", Harry cleared his throat and Louis nodded.

"Yeah, you'd better do that. And you two: Out! Off to my office"

"If you'll be there this time, I'd love to", Jackson said sarcastically and already walked to the door. Quen followed him laughing and Louis sighed, waiting for Harry to get his things together.

"Sorry, I have no idea why I let him in", Harry said as he got into his pants.

"I wonder about you, too"

"What?"

"Nothing"

Harry pouted and Louis laughed a little, buttoned Harry's shirt that he had already thrown over his shoulders.

"Just kidding. But I'm a bit annoyed, I can't walk around like this"

"Then maybe you should get something to cover up"

Louis heard something cockily in his tone, looked up. And indeed, Harry looked at him seriously, but there was a spark of cockiness in his eyes.

"So you think that's funny?", he raised both eyebrows. Harry blushed a little.

"Well, no, not exactly. It's just that it looks so good on you and the thought that I was the one that did that..."

"Don't get cocky. I don't belong to you"

Louis leaned up and Harry couldn't contain an "unfortunately" in his head. For although he wondered when he had started to think of Louis in this way, it was true. He didn't know what to think of it, but... he couldn't do anything about it. He was a little ashamed of it, but he'd never been one to put himself out for what he felt. Just for his sexual behaviour.

"Sorry, I didn't think about the fact that everyone would see those", he said more serious and Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. And that dress covers up a lot"

Maybe he liked it for the reason Harry had, but didn't admit it.

Louis smiled a little before he hopped to a wheelchair at the end of the room and plumped down on it. Harry rolled him out of the room before Quen took over and Harry said goodbye with a slightly red head, which only made Quen laugh and Louis roll his eyes.

***

The door closed and Louis let his head land on the table where he was sitting. He heard Quen chuckling.

"I really can't stand this guy any longer"

"You soon won't to anymore, pumpkin"

"Why, did you finally decide to kill him?"

Louis looked up at her, who was also sitting at the table.

"Soon the thing with Danielle will be over", she smiled affectionately and Louis sighed, then looked poutingly at the table, on which several sheets of paper were lying around. Quen stood up.

"Quen?", Louis asked serious at that moment, and she walked to him, started cuddling him from behind.

"Yes, my little pumpkin?"

Louis was serious and Quen was a bit scared what he would ask.

"Do you have good make-up?"

Quen started laughing, stood up, hands on his shoulders.

"Why?"

She grinned knowingly and Louis sighed, looking at the dark screen of the tablet in his hands, saw his reflection.

"I look like someone's tried to kill me"

"Maybe that's what Henry wanted?"

Louis rolled his eyes, lowered the tablet with a sigh.

"But I didn't know he could be like that", she giggled and now walked to the table to gather up the papers. Louis watched her silently, thinking about last night.

"Yes, he's usually so sweet and rather calm", he agreed with her and Quen chuckled.

"Louis. I want to know many things about you both, but I don't need to know how he behaves in bed"

"Oh no?"

"No, I'm sure I'll soon find out on my own"

Louis pulled a face.

"Why are you two always joking about having sex? It's just disgusting"

Quen laughed, leaning a little towards him.

"Because that's something to tease you with. Just the idea of someone touching your Henry; I think that's funny"

"Don't exaggerate, it's not like we're together or anything. He's a free man"

"Mhm. And you'd like that?"

Louis didn't answer, looked away. Just the thought of Harry with someone else. No. It only strengthened Louis' want of power and control because he never wanted to be one of several, never wanted to be second choice again. And Harry gave him the feeling of being the only one right now, like Harry wouldn't even look at someone else with his ass. It felt good and it was such a nice feeling.

"No, of course not, you know me. I want to be the only one"

Quen grinned, then looked again at his neck where you could see some hickeys.

"Hmm, you'll tell me if he does something to you, won't you?"

"Look at my fucking neck!"

"You know what I mean. If he does something to you without you finding it hot"

She winked at him, watching him blush a little.

"Oh pumpkin!", she squealed then, hugging him again; had to, because her heart almost exploded because of the adoration for her cute and sweet Louis.

"My sweet little baby! My pride and joy!"

"Stop it", Louis said somewhat irritated and put his hands on her arms, but couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"Why do you want to cover that up? I think it looks pretty good on you and I think Henry thinks the same"

"They're... bugging me", Louis snorted, now pushed Quen's arms away.

"He has no right to mark me as if I were his"

Quen sighed at his tone, sat down next to him. He couldn't fool him. He certainly liked it, but he was simply stubborn again because others could see it, tpp. And Louis then thought directly that they would think he belonged to Harry and that he was submitting to Harry. He had to stop doing that. He was the only one who subordinated himself to every little thing; simply because Jackson had done it to him.

"Louis. I think you know very well Henry didn't mean that. He, like you, knows you belong to no one. And he would never talk about you as if you belonged to anyone, because he knows you. And nobody thinks so, nobody thinks you belong to him"

Louis snorted, straightened his dress.

"Well, he is mine. He may suddenly think that just because I'm having sex with him, I belong to him too"

Quen was silent, smiled somewhat sadly, stroked his back with her hand. That's the way Louis was, he always spoke of people as if they were something you could own; but he himself could never be owned like that. Simply because he had been treated like that by Jackson. But he wasn't much better, Harry didn't do anything wrong. Then Louis shouldn't treat him that way either. He behaved like Jackson just because he didn't want to be treated like that again.

"I'm glad he's staying with us", she addressed the subject specifically to steer Louis a little in the right direction. Louis nodded, pushed the tablet away.

"I can't believe Zayn thought he'd get away with it. I hope he flies out of DEATH and I never have to see him again"

Quen was silent; hadn't intended to go in that direction. But what had she expected? So she got up to make it look natural, put some of the paper sheets into the folders before walking to a shelf to sort them.

"Yeah, you're right, it was close"

Louis nodded, looked at his bracelet to check the time.

"Would be kind of strange without Henry, wouldn't it?", Quen asked and Louis paused, looked up from his bracelet, looked at the wall.

"Yes", he said more quietly.

"I don't like people, but Henry is bearable"

The younger one smiled, nodded.

"Yes, it would be... weird. I've gotten used to him always being around"

Quen started to grin and when she noticed Louis looking at her she turned to him.

"What?"

She laughed, and Louis continued to look at her sceptically.

"I know what you're up to. Stop it"

"What am I doing?"

"You got that stupid look on your face like you know something I don't. Stop playing your mind games with me"

Quen laughed, went back to him.

"Not true, pumpkin. I'm just sometimes not as blind as you and look at things from the outside and rationally... Could be that I see something you don't"

Louis pushed her hands away, which lay back on his shoulders, stood up.

"Shut up and leave me alone with this. You realize that if Harry wasn't doing his job and was just keeping me from my work, I'd have fired him by now?"

Quen was disappointed at his stubbornness, then sighed. As if; he hadn't come to the meeting today just because he had been with Harry. But she probably shouldn't say that. Maybe Louis still wasn't ready. But she was now firmly convinced that there was something; something more. And they were beginning to feel it too, weren't they? Maybe Harry would notice and open up a little; Louis was just too stubborn.

"What did you expect?!", Louis slowly became angry when he saw her disappointed and thoughtful look. He immediately felt as if someone wanted to control his life and tell him how he felt; tell him what to do. How he hated that!

"We are still here at DEATH and it is still work. Work is my life and it will stay that way. I'm not going to let some guy screw it up for me; I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I did it once and it ended badly, so I will never do it again. So what you're hoping for won't happen either, because I know how to stop it. Just leave me the fuck alone; I'm not the little baby that falls in love with the next best guy like I used to be"

"I didn't say anything", Quen rolled her eyes. Like Louis could control it. Louis remained silent for a few seconds.

"Just your stupid look. If you like Harry so much, why don't you get together with him? I don't give a shit"

Quen raised an eyebrow and glanced at his neck, the smaller one snorted and walked towards the exit.

"Liam! Get me some make-up!", he shouted as he didn't want to walk through the corridors of DEATH like this.

Quen looked after him silently, a thoughtful look put on. Had she been wrong...? But no, Louis had never treated anyone like Harry; at least many little things were conspicuous; the two of them just fitted together. They just didn't seem to notice. And Louis could never just turn his feelings off, he could hardly tear his heart out of his body and say he would never have feelings for another person again. He said it, but only because that's what he would like to do: control his feelings. Because everything Louis couldn't control scared him. That had always been the case. But in the past, he'd always thought of feelings as good. And then Jackson came along and screwed everything up.

Hmm... maybe she really should have a talk with Harry? But she sighed at the thought. Actually, she didn't want to get too involved, because it was their life. But she could ask him about it and see how far he was, how he felt about Louis. For she had a different feeling with him than with Louis, who was so incredibly stubborn. Harry seemed to be an honest person who wasn't ashamed of his feelings; at least not like Louis. Because surely Harry didn't like to develop feelings for his boss.

At some point, she said to herself. Eventually, their time would come. At some point, Louis would finally stop banishing everything from his life except work and sex. Because that just wasn't Louis. And he just wouldn't admit that this wasn't what he wanted in life. He was born into this life, but Quen had often thought that this wasn't his true passion. Louis only wanted it because it seemed easier to him, more controllable than feelings, a normal life with normal problems. But it couldn't go on like that. Quen had known that at some point something would happen that would put Louis on the right track. And maybe that something was a someone.

***

Harry hadn't heard from Louis all day and couldn't help missing him. But it was understandable, really. After all, he had to work and it was still about catching Danielle, which was his life's goal at the moment. In their meeting, they were probably planning to catch Danielle. Harry was of course there when they needed him, but until then he enjoyed being in QUAL again, as he had missed so many faces. Not so much that he would give up everything, but it was nice to be back in the chemistry lab with Kendall, to see how far they had got with the medications, even producing other types; Louis was certainly proud.

So the day had been like the old days, except that Harry had to answer her questions with a red head. She wasn't angry that he hadn't told her about the thing between him and Louis, because she understood. She was still curious, but also gave him privacy. She didn't ask the things Quen would ask, no, she concentrated on how it had happened and if it was allowed.

At two o'clock Harry took his lunch break, had arranged to meet Quen, who had half ordered him, half invited him to have lunch with her. Slowly they walked over to an empty table after they had gotten food.

"Anyway, Liam just told me that they just forgot to let the others know and when they noticed, they just thought it was funny", Quen just finished speaking as they sat down.

"If Tessa had known back then that Kendall would be so worried and would even tell L'eue Courante about it, she would certainly have acted differently"

Harry laughed, shook his head at the thought of the action at the party. With all the things that had happened there, he had forgotten the incident. But probably also because Liam had only informed Louis that everything was okay and he hadn't noticed anything.

"Oh god, maybe I'll text her later. She sure is so embarrassed. I mean, she was so afraid of Louis from the start, it's certainly not getting any better now"

Quen laughed, then looked at him silently as Harry started to eat, not noticing the look.

"Why, doesn't he like her?"

Harry looked up a little annoyed, which made her grin.

"Louis is strange. Some people he likes and some he doesn't even give a chance and doesn't like"

"Well, is it really that surprising to you that he doesn't like Tessa?"

Harry was silent, looked at her questioningly.

"You know it yourself, don't pretend"

Harry swallowed, looked at his food. It wasn't like he was having the same thoughts as Quen. But he just didn't want to tell himself anything that wasn't true in the end. Not everything had to do with Harry. Louis, after all, had a life outside of what happened between him and Harry.

"I, no, I... Quen, let's be honest, that's an exaggeration. Not everything Louis does has to do with me"

Quen did see Harry's disappointed look when he looked at his food. And she was almost relieved, because the conversation was so much more pleasant than the one with Louis. My goodness. Harry had never been as stubborn as Louis, but he had always been more closed off about things like that. So when did he become so open? Had he felt something for himself, and accepted it?

"What did Kendall say about this?"

"About what?"

"Well, that you have a crush on your boss"

"I don't have...", Harry sighed, and Quen chuckled while looking at him sceptically. Harry sure seemed to notice something.

"Oh, you don't? Looks different to me when I see you together and you looking at him as if there's nothing more important in the world"

Harry frowned.

"No, you misunderstand. It's just sex"

Quen was silent before she leaned forward.

"You risk your job just for sex, Henry?"

"I, uh. It's not illegal, so there's nothing wrong about it"

"Did he put that in your head, or did you?"

Harry silently looked into her eyes that looked at him with seriousness. He hadn't often seen her so serious. And he understood now why she had wanted to have lunch with him.

"Henry. Do you really think I don't know you well enough by now to know that this isn't who you are? You would never risk your job for just sex"

"Then perhaps you don't know me well enough. Because at first it was all about sex"

He noticed how his voice changed, how he became a bit more unfriendly; about what he had just said. But what was Quen thinking? Was she trying to make him believe that he was into Louis or what? No way, Louis was totally exhausting and also his fucking boss! Yes, Harry liked him more, but... but nothing but. Quen couldn't just confront him with the fact that Harry wasn't just feeling lust when he thought about Louis.

Quen had only kept silent and watched him, then leaned back. Apparently, he was also a bit stubborn, but simply because he couldn't believe that he was about to feel more for Louis; he was simply overwhelmed because he noticed himself. Different than Louis, apparently.

"You know, Henry, I'm just trying to figure out why you're doing this. You've always dreamed of working at DEATH. What would your dad say if he found out you'd given it all up for just sex? You're not getting kicked out, but you were close to that. And yet you keep sleeping with Louis. Sex seems really important to you. You're right"

"Hey, it's not just sex, that..."

Harry noticed what he had said, frowned, looked up. Quen had raised both eyebrows. It could go that fast, huh? He sighed.

"I know what you're up to. Stop it, I..."

He looked away again, swallowed.

"I can feel it myself, okay?"

"Hallelujah. Took a while to get there"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry looked at her annoyed. Because it was complicated and he had to accept it first. It wasn't that simple. And it was true, Louis was his boss and he was a pain in the ass and he didn't know him that well and he was... he was so perfect. Damn it, wait , what?!

"Well, in my opinion, you've liked Louis from the start"

"Yeah, so? I didn't exactly have feelings for him from the start"

Harry blushed, looked at her in a panic. She smiled a little sympathetically.

"Henry. There's nothing wrong with that. And yes, of course you didn't have feelings for him directly. But it was only after a short time that he became so important to you. It wasn't long before you wanted to protect him, not just as L'eue Courante"

"Oh, stop it. What if I just think of him as a good friend, so I want to protect him and I just mix it up? All I hear is love here, love there. It's not like I'm falling in love with my boss, you know me and how important my job is to me"

Quen was silent for a moment before she answered.

"Henry, that's right, I know. And that's why I know you would never do something like this just for sex. You can't find the sex with Louis that special, even though he's handsome. And you know that"

Harry pressed his lips together, a thoughtful look on his face. No, of course not; he wouldn't risk that for anyone. But Louis had a certain charisma and was generally so appealing, he just had Harry under control. Right from the start Harry had let himself be captivated by him. But he had never considered that there was more than just physical desire. Immediately the thoughts came back to him that had arisen during the break in the meeting; whether it was really just sex or why he just wanted to be with Louis all the time. But... normally Harry had always known when he felt more for someone. So this time he would know too, wouldn't he? But apparently, he didn't like the idea and had never thought about it until others asked him, saw something on the outside that he might not have seen because he clung to the fact that Louis was still his boss and he could never feel more for him. He sighed, let his face fall into his hands.

"You get along pretty well, but don't you think you feel a little too much to say you're just friends and there's nothing more you feel when you look at him?"

Harry sighed as he could feel his heart beating faster just thinking about Louis. Quen was right, Louis had enchanted him from the start and wrapped him around his finger faster than Harry could have done anything. The worst thing was that if he had noticed, maybe he could have blocked it, maybe he could have stopped his body from feeling more. But everything had happened so quietly and unnoticed that by then it was just... too late.

"Shit", Harry muttered, and Quen laughed a bit, nudging her foot against his. She was unbelievably happy that at least Harry realized it and noticed. Now all he had to do was make himself not ashamed of it anymore.

"Henry, listen to me. I've always known it, but it's great that you also realise"

"No, I... actually don't want that"

"Actually?"

"Well, I... I know I can't help it, and I'm usually not ashamed of my feelings, but... I can't be into my boss"

"But into Louis"

Harry swallowed, sighed again, played with his fingers. It was all so... stupid. How could it have come to this? He hadn't slept with people totally often without feelings, but still he had done it a few times and therefore knew he was capable of not catching feelings while doing that. But with Louis, I guess it didn't work for him. Without him knowing it at first. Wonderful.

"And you have to admit, it's nice"

Harry bit his tongue before nodding slightly. Just thinking about Louis made him feel a pleasant sensation coming up in his body; of course, it was a nice feeling. But that didn't make the whole situation he was in any better.

"Of course, I like feelings, I always have. But I've never been in a situation like this before; I've never developed feelings anywhere in my job. And I don't even know Louis that well"

"You know him well enough. Trust me. You know him better than you normally would"

"What do you mean?"

"He's pretty secretive. But I think he's told you quite a lot and opened up more. Maybe you don't think so, but he's shown you a lot. You seem to know Louis better than you do L'eue Courante"

Harry nodded slowly, had thought the same thing more often. From the beginning he seemed to have seen more of Louis than of L'eue Courante. Not for nothing had he begun to get more attached to him.

"I mean you sleep in his room more often; in his bed"

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"And?", he asked, to which Quen shook her head. Harry had no idea. He had no idea how open Louis actually was with him, how comfortable he was with him. And Louis had to notice it himself, but on the one hand he couldn't help it with Harry, at the same time he didn't want to admit it and became stubborn; but he didn't change anything because he didn't want to. Jesus.

"You haven't known him that long. But I can tell you that it usually takes more to get into his room. And that you just get a promotion, then a job that didn't exist before. He practically taped you to himself so you wouldn't leave. He can't stand it with every person for that long, doesn't want to have every person with him on every trip, in his professional life, and in his bed. Look at how he and Zayn were. They had sex and that was it, otherwise they saw each other at work. But they never had an emotional bond; got along well, but nothing special"

Harry just kept silent, thinking of Jackson's 'As if' this morning, when Quen had wondered and yet so happily asked if Harry had slept in Louis' room. Was it really so strange and special?

"What I'm trying to say is, Louis doesn't treat you the same way he treats everyone"

Harry looked at her seriously, a spark of hope in his eyes.

"And that I don't believe your boss would create a new job just for sex. And just because you have sex doesn't mean you can sleep in his bed"

He sighed, let his face fall into his hands again. Just the hope that came up in him because Quen said something like that said enough about his own feelings and inner desires, didn't it?

"You confuse me"

Quen chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry. But if it's confusing you, it means maybe there's something to it, huh?"

"No, it... it can't be. And especially that he feels more"

"And that you feel more?"

Harry looked up.

"I... I don't know. I mean, sure, it's not just his looks, it's his whole demeanour and manner, but... I just think I'm attracted to him as a person and don't think there's love involved in it"

"Doesn't have to be yet. But maybe there are feeling in the process of developing? I mean, imagine if you had to give it all up now and you could never see him again. Would you really just miss the sex and him, well... as a normal friend?"

Harry swallowed. No, of course not. He'd miss Quen, too. And Louis. Louis even more, yes. Why not? There's no denying they've become good friends, right? But still he felt that feeling inside him again, reminding him of how he had felt when he had really thought he had to let go of Louis forever. Let him go. As if he belonged to him, as if there was something special between them; as if Louis was something incredibly special to him.

"So... what am I gonna do now?"

Quen laughed.

"That isn't up to me to decide, I had only one task. And that was to get you to finally realize it and accept it. But you seem to have done that even before the conversation"

Harry nodded slightly.

"Yes, since... since I thought we were going to be separated. I realised how terrible I'd feel about that. And it was different from me imagining not seeing you either, because Louis is just... Louis. He's special to me. And I also realized that yesterday when we were alone. I don't know"

"No wonder you became so possessive", she grinned, and Harry blushed at the thought of last night.

"Well, that's enough of that", he laughed a little and looked away, as she grinned.

"Henry"

Harry looked at her laughing, saw her serious expression, whereupon his laughter disappeared.

"Uhm, yeah?"

She looked at his face thoughtfully.

"You know Louis is my everything. I wouldn't just go up to any guy he was just having sex with and talk to him about stuff like that"

Harry's mouth opened slightly. Did that mean... did that mean Quen thought Louis liked him more, too?! Harry couldn't help thinking that more often, but maybe that was just optimistic wishful thinking.

"By that, I also mean that I like you enough to let you into his life. Don't fuck this up"

Harry swallowed, then nodded.

"Quen, I... I would never hurt Louis"

Quen nodded slightly.

"Okay", she said softly.

"I won't interfere with this anymore because it's your life. I just wanted to talk to you in private. Because you are less stubborn than Louis"

Harry chuckled. That was nothing new.

"Do you think he..."

"Henry. I'm not getting involved. But remember what I said about certain situations where Louis wasn't as usual", she grinned and Harry nodded slightly. With that she stood up as her bracelet made a sound.

"My break is over. Thanks for being such an honest person, Henry. Pretty pleasant in today's world"

Harry nodded slightly and she walked out of the room.

As she walked, she frowned a little.

And also quite dangerous in today's world, her brain added to her last sentence.

She knew Harry would never hurt Louis, but... she now wondered if it could happen the other way around, that... Louis could hurt Harry. Not on purpose, but... Quen sighed, stopped. What had she done? She shouldn't have been talking to Harry. But yet her mind told herself that Harry shouldn't be so important to her; Louis was more important to her. And he just needed a little push before he would realize how he felt. Hopefully everything was going to be okay. Because Harry didn't deserve to get hurt either. Louis knew that, didn't he? But his stubbornness would eventually control him and he'd go on pretending, without loss, to be a heartless creature who didn't need anyone.

***

It was four days later when Quen was working on a screen in Louis' office and saw from the corners of his eyes how Louis impatiently wiggled his knee while looking at a paper he had to fill out.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong with you?"

Louis looked up a little startled, had been so preoccupied.

"Huh, what? Nothing, nothing", he murmured, looking at the paper again. Quen frowned. But she didn't have to think about it for long, because after a minute she remembered. And after that she had to grin a little. But she turned away again.

"Is today something special?", she asked uninterested and heard Louis exhale.

"No, why should it be?", Louis asked, but was still so nervous. Quen looked at him lovingly. Oh pumpkin, she thought a bit gloating. You can't fool me. Not anymore.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe I have the right to ask the one who's about to jump up"

Louis looked up.

"I just had too much coffee"

"You don't drink coffee"

"Right, normally. But now even I drink coffee"

Quen laughed and looked away shaking her head. Louis stood up and put a folder on the shelf, looking out of the corner of his eye at Quen's knowing look.

"Besides, I'm hungry", he murmured and Quen didn't answer, which made Louis think she would shut up now. But then he had misjudged her again. Quen walked to the shelf, put a folder on the shelf, too. But instead of leaving directly, she stopped behind Louis, leaning back to his ear with a grin.

"Oh, I know what kind of hungry, pumpkin"

Before Louis could turn his head to her, she walked away chuckling.

"How dare you?", Louis hissed stubbornly and rubbed his ear, looking defiantly at her as she walked out of the office laughing.

He sighed happily at the calm and turned around again, standing with his back to the entrance again. But he was no longer at peace, for the door opened again after only a short time. But maybe Louis didn't want any rest at all; at least when it came to that one certain person.

"Harry! Hi -"

He stopped when he saw Jackson walk in, actually looking at the bracelet, but now looking up. He drew his eyebrows together in confusion, nodding slightly to him as he walked to the table.

"What's gotten into ya?"

Louis forced himself to check his expression again, turned around again.

"Nothing, hello Jackson"

The dark blond looked at Louis' back, still confused.

"Did they take Harry away from you, or what's the big deal?"

Louis sighed, turned to him annoyed, one hand at his hip.

"How about you mind your own business and leave me alone? I won't let you fuck up my good mood"

Jackson was silent, looked around with bigger, helpless eyes.

"Good mood?!", he said stunned and Louis just rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, less common in your presence, I know"

It was silent for a moment and Louis sighed in relief that he finally shut up. My goodness, couldn't he have learned that earlier?

But he hadn't learned it.

"Hmm, say that again and remember how I saved your sextoys' ass", Jackson said softly into his ear as he walked past him, now standing next to him. Louis closed his eyes and exhaled. Jackson had been bugging him about it for days. At every opportune moment Jackson made such a remark and wanted Louis' gratitude again.

"If you say that again", he said quietly and calmly. Jackson leaned over to him a little.

"What? That I saved your lovely, curly boyfriend?"

"I thanked you once! What more do you want from me?!"

Jackson looked at Louis' body briefly.

"Oh, I wish I could tell you, but when I say it, I have to worry about my balls"

No sooner had he spoken than he felt a fist punching against his upper arm. The smaller one looked at him angrily.

"You're disgusting, you hear? But at least you know I can defend myself"

"Of course, princess", Jackson pouted, putting a hand on his own chest. Louis rolled his eyes, turned away again.

"But that's not why I won't tell you", Jackson didn't stop, which is why Louis sighed, looking at him with disinterest.

"And why not? It should be enough that you have respect for me, but what's the other reason? I should be grateful for it"

"Oh God, of course because I'm afraid of Harry Styles"

Louis' eyebrows pulled together.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean... his dimples and curls really scare me"

Jackson shook himself and acted scared. Louis snorted, turned away when he understood that he was just making fun of him again.

"Shut your stupid mouth; you know Harry can do different. But more importantly..."

And he turned threateningly to the taller one.

"You know I can do different"

"Of course", Jackson nodded, leaning in.

"I know you can also be a good little thing; one who does what it's told"

Louis remained silent angrily, tried to ignore him. He wasn't like Jackson; he certainly wouldn't stoop to his level -

"Are you still into that, or are you suppressing it because you think that Harry would no longer respect you? Or is Harry not as good at it as I ever was for you?"

Okay, no.

Angrily, Louis turned to his ex.

"You always want to work, don't you? So do it now, asshole!"

"That's the answer I guess", Jackson answered calmly, raised his eyebrows a little, turned away then. Louis glared at him for a moment, before he also turned away.

It annoyed him that Jackson was right; he always hated it when that idiot was right. Because Louis really couldn't allow himself to be as submissive as he sometimes used to be and let the other say things. Simply because he directly thought he would lose respect. And he would actually like to do it again. He loved to be in control of anything, but he also enjoyed giving it away abundantly. But since he had done that too much with Jackson, he had forbidden himself to do so. Fucking Jackson. Fucking love. Fucking personal life.

"Don't look so grumpy", Jackson said after a few minutes, but he couldn't help but sound gloomy.

"I can have a word with Harry, eh? Or maybe I'll just show him. I think he's a bottom anyway"

Louis sighed with closed eyes so as not to freak out. Actually, he had always ignored it when Jackson had made remarks about others, but apparently this was no longer the case when he talked about Harry. He just felt like he wanted to defend him; he got angry right away.

"Ever heard of people not acting the way like they are in bed? Not you, you're an asshole either way; but hey, maybe you should try it?"

Jackson looked thoughtful away.

"Well, I'm actually not doing that"

Then he looked back to Louis.

"But hey, maybe I'll give it a try! I see it with you; you always pretend to be intimidating, but you always let everything happen with you the second you touch the mattress"

Louis clenched his jaws together, looked away. Breathe, Louis. Take it easy.

He and Jackson knew that wasn't always the case. Jackson just wanted to get on his nerves.

"Oh, princess, we both know that's not true", Jackson said lovingly, putting one hand on his back, looking at Louis' body.

"I mean we didn't just have sex in bed, so maybe you tell me. Because I don't know what I did that you became a submissive boy. But you were always submissive anyway; didn't matter if we had sex or just walked through the hallway, right?"

Louis exhaled angrily. Just the word 'boy' was enough.

"Jackson. Shut your mouth before I'll make sure you do"

"Is that an invitation?"

Jackson's hand wandered down.

"Because I certainly wouldn't say no to you, princess"

Louis tensed up when Jackson's hand squeezed his ass, immediately pushed it away.

"Hands off, asshole"

"What, there's nothing I haven't touched yet", Jackson chuckled, as if this was completely understandable, leaning towards his ear.

"Or fucked"

Louis turned around. Jackson could be glad that he was actually in a good mood. He smiled nicely.

"My knee also touched your dick before, so you wouldn't mind if it would say hello to it again then?"

Jackson chuckled, looked at Louis' lips.

"I wouldn't mind if you basically repeated everything you did with my dick"

Louis cringed a bit at that, grimaced.

"Leave me alone. You got plenty of people to do this kind of thing with. You already had that in our relationship"

And with that he turned away, took the papers before he went a little further away to go through them.

"You know what I think?"

"You think a lot of things, but I don't care", said Louis, his eyes slowly reading over the paper.

"You're over me and you're not hurt at all anymore because I cheated on you", Jackson began to talk anyway, stood next to Louis already.

"You're only hurt in your pride and that's why you're so mad at me. And you're angry because you still find me attractive, but you can't allow yourself to let me fuck you because then you'd immediately think that you've submitted to me again"

Louis sighed, looked at Jackson annoyed.

"If that bugs you, why don't you find someone who has no pride and lets you do whatever you want?"

"But you let me do whatever I wanted? And you have a little too much pride if you ask me"

"I just have a big pride. And I'll never let you treat me like this ever again"

"You also have an big..."

"Dislike against you, yes"

Jackson chuckled, mustered Louis' face again, before he checked him out. His hand reached for Louis' hip.

"God, princess, what I'd do to fuck you one more time"

"Maybe you should stop calling me princess", Louis said, turned to him.

"Then close your eyes. And fall asleep so you can dream about it"

"You think I don't already do that?"

Louis snorted, turned away.

"You're pathetic. First you fucking cheat on me, then aren't even sorry about it till today, but still want to have sex with me. At least try to be a clichéd asshole and ignore me instead of trying to get in my panties again. You really have no pride"

"See it like that: That's the nearest for me to get to romantic. Nobody can do it like you; I would never be like this with anyone else"

"Wow. Why didn't you just say that, I would immediately jump into bed with you right now", Louis said unimpressed and Jackson laughed, stood behind him, his hands wandering over his hips while he swung slightly from left to the right.

"You know you never were not something special to me"

"Oh, right. Because I was in love with you and the sex was great. That's why I was special and you kept me"

"Won't say that this isn't true", Jackson chuckled and Louis sighed annoyed, squirmed under the position they were in. He didn't like the way Jackson grabbed him like he was a thing he owned and controlled. That was one of the reasons he didn't enjoy cuddling. It was just possessive; nobody actually wanted to cuddle, but just wanted to hold him, because they thought they owned Louis.

"But", Jackson said and rolled his eyes, didn't let him go.

"You know I would never say yes to a proposal. And yet I did. Because it was you"

Louis gulped, didn't answer first, stopped his movements. His head was completely confused. Why was Jackson even talking about this? And what did he want to say by saying this and what did he thought he would achieve? He surely just wanted to fuck with his brain and fool him and make him confused. And... god, Louis knew, he fucking knew, but... he couldn't just... he had to ask.

"What do you mean?", he asked quietly; his younger self, that had cried every day after seeing his fiancé cheating on him with his best friend, asked with tears in his eyes, reached out for explanations, for something to feel better, for answers.

Jackson chuckled at that quietly, still leaned to his ear.

"You know, I never called anyone princess and will never do that. You were my princess, Louis. And you will forever be my princess"

Louis furrowed his brows softly, his hands softly grabbing the bigger ones on his hips. But he didn't push them away.

"Your... your only?", he asked quietly and Jackson nodded.

"Yes, my only"

Louis exhaled deeply. He had just... he had liked the nickname when they had been together, had hated it afterwards and now he... he got to know that Jackson had never called anyone that and would never do that?

He pushed his hands away then.

"I still don't like the nickname. But congratulations for just having one princess you cheated on", he said, but not as annoyed as earlier and Jackson grinned at his softer tone.

"What, we're getting emotional now?"

"Says the one who started it", said Louis and Jackson laughed, grabbed his wrist firmly to pull him closer.

"I love how you get all soft and weak when someone tells you you're special and important"

Louis now looked at him in anger.

"Shut up; just because you will never hear that"

"I hear it every day, every second. I just need myself for that; don't need someone else to feel important"

"Just like me", Louis grinned sarcastic, pulled his wrist away.

"Oh, Louis, please. We both know that this isn't true. Nothing wrong with that, it only gets ridiculous when you can't stand to it"

"Just...", Louis sighed, looked at him quietly for a few seconds.

"Just be honest, did you mean it?"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yes, princess. The nickname's all yours"

Louis nodded slightly, looked away. He shouldn't... he shouldn't feel good about it, but Jackson was right, Louis... he just needed to hear something like that sometimes. He always acted like he wasn't like that, but... he was. And he hated it.

"You're special, Louis", Jackson said, pulled him closer by his back on what his hand laid.

"Just look at your ass. Never saw an ass like that"

Louis looked away while snorting, pushed him away.

"Go back to work", he said annoyed. Jackson was a fucking asshole. And he seriously had fallen for his words. Again.

***

But his anger suddenly disappeared when after a few minutes the door opened and his heart leapt when he heard a voice; this voice heard. He had forgotten about that!

"Hi"

Louis immediately turned around, smiling as he saw Harry come into the room, somewhat shyly smiling, and walking towards him. With quick steps and no longer thinking about it, Louis quickly walked towards him, making a small, happy jump as he threw his arms around his neck, placing his lips directly on Harry's. Surprised, Harry made a soft sound, then closed his eyes while he put his hands gently on Louis' hip. They moved their lips just before Louis went back.

"Hey", he said softly and giggled happily, putting his right foot, which he had lifted slightly backwards, down on the floor, suddenly all the anger and sadness about Jackson forgotten now that he had heard, seen and now felt Harry, after they hadn't seen each other for three days, which had felt... very long. Then he saw Harry's surprised but happy expression, blushed a bit, took his arms away from him, before taking a step away.

"I mean, um... Nice to see you again"

Harry smiled wider and Louis wondered if the younger one had even noticed that Jackson was also in this room.

"Yes, nice to see you too"

Then he looked around and he actually saw Jackson just now.

"Hey", he said politely, and Jackson just nodded, turned around while rolling his eyes.

"You're in a pretty cheesy mood now, huh, princess?"

Louis looked angrily at his back.

"Shut up!"

Then he turned back to Harry, slightly smiling.

"So, did everything work out?"

Harry had a thoughtful look, though, as he kept looking at Jackson, didn't look so happy. He'd been looking forward to see Louis again after three days, had thought about how much he missed Louis from the first day. And he hadn't expected such a happy and sweet greeting. And yet now he wondered if Louis had just done it so Jackson would see. Had he just been using Harry? The thought broke Harry's heart a little.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked, looking down at Louis, who looked at him waiting.

"Um, yeah, everything worked out. But I'm looking forward to not spend every minute in the chem lab for now"

"Well, actually that would have been your real job"

Louis had to grin, put his hands on his chest to lean up a little.

"Why do you think I took this job by your side? I didn't enjoy it at the lab that much after all"

Louis laughed, gazing over Harry's beautiful face. He had missed him. And it had only been three days. Louis didn't want to admit how happy he was to see the taller one again, to smell his scent and hear his voice. And his anger was gone, didn't even notice Jackson anymore.

"And is the job better?", he asked teasingly, and Harry made a thoughtful noise.

"Not sure, maybe I'm here to quit?"

Louis giggled, put his hands on his cheeks to kiss him. This time they moved their lips from the beginning, but slowly and Harry could feel his pulse rising. He had missed Louis so much, his hands, his voice, his body close to his, his eyes, his lips, his tiny frame, just... everything. God, he was really hopeless, wasn't he? None of this was normal anymore.

Louis parted their lips, but they stayed near. As if Harry wanted to look again, he gently squeezed Louis' hips once.

"Hmmm, yes, the job is definitely better"

Louis laughed, kissed him again briefly. At least he intended to. But when he felt those soft lips on his again, he just couldn't stop. He couldn't help it if Harry's lips were so soft and felt so good on his. Not his fault obviously!

But his life wasn't so beautiful and simple that he could just stand here all day long and kiss Harry. Not... not that he wanted to. Work was great and important and that was his life... yep.

"Hey, Harry, since you don't seem to have anything to do but spread your saliva: I got some stuff for you to bring Mr. Dubois"

The two leaned back by the voice. Louis sighed annoyed, turned to Jackson who looked at them waiting.

"Um, yeah, sure", Harry nodded, of course knew that Jackson was still Aria Soffocante and could give him orders just like any other leader. So, he let go of Louis, who was still glaring at Jackson and stopped the taller one with a hand on his chest as he wanted to walk past him.

"Do it yourself or get someone else to do it"

"What, is Harry busy right now?", Jackson looked around.

"Yeah, he's busy with doing something right now"

"Doing you?"

"Louis, hey", Harry said softly, stroking Louis' back when he felt Louis' body tensing up. The smaller one still wasn't looking at him, still a stare at Jackson, who looked at him challenging yet amused.

"It's okay, I really have to work. Don't let him provoke you", he said softly, then kissed his cheek. This cheek, as well as the other cheek, turned bright red, and the smaller one looked away.

"Whatever. Then go", he said quietly and cleared his throat. Whatever it was that made his whole body tingle on his cheek from that little kiss. Harry glanced at Jackson waiting as he walked to him this time.

"So?"

Jackson, still looking at Louis with amusement, put a stack of papers in his hands, then took a stack of his own.

"I'm going with him, Louis"

And then he already started walking towards the exit, Harry after him. Louis immediately turned to them.

"I can do that -"

"Since when do you want to do the hard part?", Jackson grinned and Louis got redder.

"I meant, uh, Liam"

"Don't worry, I think Harry's strong enough. And I won't kill him", Jackson said amused and Harry rolled his eyes, smiling at Louis sweetly before they left the room.

"At least not yet", he heard Jackson mumble and Harry had to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Jackson as cockblocker, Quen as cupid, Louis as stubborn baby and Harry as... whipped as always :) Nothing new then. And I love how Larry doesn't give a fuck anymore (and fuck obviously).
> 
> Also: I love the drama that escalated when I asked you about Jouis on Instagram lmao xD So many people texted me in panic 'NOOOO ONLY LARRY PLEASE'.
> 
> Don't worry guys <3
> 
> (Would be hot tho)
> 
> When you want to see more of the main characters, want to be informed about updates and see the pictures of Louis' outfits I can't put in here just look at my instagram i created for this story: larrymelon28 <3
> 
> Next update tomorrow :*
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	49. ||47||

Harry sighed, looking at the time as he was on his way back to Louis' office. At least without Jackson, he had stayed with Mr. Dubois; Louis would certainly be happy about that. When the door opened, he saw the smaller one walking back and forth in the large room, and was confused at first, but then Louis spoke up.

"Alright, then. If you can't do it quicker…"

Harry chuckled, understanding that Louis was apparently talking to someone with the onyx on his ear. Louis' gaze changed when he saw Harry, exhaling in relief.

"Yeah, okay. See ya", he dismissed the person before clicking on the bracelet to break the connection. He walked with quick steps towards the younger one, who was looking at him expectantly. Presumably he had a task for Harry, he guessed, while Louis, obviously still a bit annoyed, kept tapping on his bracelet. The moment he looked up again, Harry heard a click in the door behind him. But before he could turn around in wonder, Louis had already grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards him.

"Eat me out"

Harry frowned, wondered if he had misheard him.

"Wha-What?"

Louis nodded determined, pulled him with him to the table.

"You said you’re gonna do it in my office. So eat me out"

"Louis, we're…"

Harry let himself be pulled to the table, on which Louis now leaned.

"We can't just… What if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door", Louis said as if it wasn’t a big deal; but also impatient.

"And what if there is an emergency?"

"Then there is a button for that. And now stop asking questions", he said, before pulling Harry by his neck towards him, kissed him passionately, but also in a hurry. Harry sighed, his hands wandering to his bum, squeezing it slightly.

"You’re crazy"

"I don’t care, just need it", Louis said, almost in a whiny tone, before he turned around, laid his hands on the table. Harry blinked a bit overwhelmed, but kissed his neck softly. Because uhm… why would he ever say no to that?

"Gonna lift your dress, okay?"

Louis sighed.

"No, Harry, do it through the dress"

Harry frowned at that. Louis sighed, more annoyed now.

"For fuck's sake, Harry, lift my fucking dress"

Harry understood that it had been a joke, chuckled and kissed his neck softly again, while pushing his dress up above his ass. He never had thought that Louis would love that so much and be that impatient.

“Sorry, didn’t want to just lift it. Seemed a bit disrespectful”

“It’s disrespectful how much time it takes until you do what I ordered”

Harry rolled his eyes amused, kneeled down behind Louis, facing his ass. He inhaled deeply by the sight, slowly pushed his pantie down until it reached his ankles.

“How’s your ankle?”, he then said after really thinking about the high heels he wore.

“Are you fucking kidding me”, was Louis’ answer and Harry immediately laid his hands on Louis’ cheeks, kissed the right one.

“Sorry”, he chuckled, tried to give Louis what he wanted. So he spread his cheeks and licked the first, long stripe over his hole. That earned him a relieved Louis that hummed happily. But then his hair was gripped. He looked up, where Louis was looking back down to him.

“Don’t hurry, do it like you always do; we got time. Just wanted to quickly get to it; not to get it over with”

Harry nodded and Louis did the same before he laid his hand on the table again.

“Go on then”

Harry obliged, licked with his tongue around his hole a bit, before pushing the tongue slowly in. By that Louis made a pleased sound in his arms, because he had laid his face on his arms that laid on the table. He had been so stressed and the conversation with Jackson had just made him more annoyed. And since he had realised how relaxed he got when Harry ate him out, but still made him feel so good and pleasured, why not? He let Harry eat him out for a few minutes, sometimes making a noise, because he felt to good that his knees got weak. Harry himself sometimes made a noise as well, feeling how he got harder every second he had his mouth on this glorious bum.

Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes when Harrys tongue slid further, started to fuck him slowly.

“Mmmh, god, Harry”, he moaned softly for what Harrys lips began to move, too. Feeling that, Louis let out another high moan that made Harry groan quietly, his one hand leaving his one cheek to fix his own trouser. It started to feel very uncomfortable, because his bulge was pressing against the fabric of it. But he didn’t do more, let his hands spread the cheek again, kneeled it. When he felt Louis’ legs shaking a bit, he held him tighter. At some point, Louis made a louder noise, his head lifted.

“Fuck, Harry, touch me, touch me”, he said breathless and Harrys hand went over his thighs to his front. He didn’t immediately touch his dick, just softly gazed over the hipbone with his fingers.

“Harry!”

The younger one had to smirk slightly, still tongue in his hole, but did how he was told, wrapped his hand around Louis and began to stroke slowly. Louis whined, didn’t know if he wanted to push his hip forwards into Harrys hand or backwards to Harrys mouth. He began to mumble something in his arms and Harry didn’t understand first. But when he heard that he said a mix of “Harry”s and “I’m close”, he tightened his grip on Louis’ cock, stroked him faster, while still eating him out slowly. That made Louis’ noises become louder and when his legs started to tremble, Harry knew he was coming. The smaller one made a loud whiney noise that almost made Harry cum just from hearing it, while holding him. He tightened his grip on Louis’ ass to hold him a bit, because he was almost scared Louis’ knees would give up. Louis panted, let his head fall to the right side, opened his eyes to just look at the walls for a moment. He had to make a breathy smile, then bit his lip happily. Harrys hand left his dick, laid on his hip. His other hand followed soon, after he slowly took his mouth away, kissed one check softly.

“Gorgeous”, he said softly, before kissing the stretchmarks on his upper cheek. Meanwhile he carefully pulled the panties back over his ass.

“Is your talented tongue, yes”, Louis added and Harry smiled, stood up.

“We should clean the table”

“And change”, Louis mumbled, knew that some of his cum was on the dress for sure. Harry laughed while Louis stood up straight again, sighed. He pulled down his dress while wiggling his hips a bit, before he turned around. He kissed the taller one passionately, while laying his hand on his neck, the other wandering over his upper body down to his bulge.

“Mmmh, you want me to suck you off?”, he said quietly and Harry breathed out deeply, before his forehead fell on Louis shoulder, when Louis’ hand pressed against his bulge.

“Oh god, I don’t think I would last one second”

Louis giggled, wiggled his hips a bit to sit on the table, pulled Harry to himself by his legs, that hugged Harrys waist.

“I notice”, he said, then his other dainty hand laid on his chest to push him a bit away so he was facing him. He still had to look up to him and if that didn’t turn him on. Well, not just him, rather both as it seemed that both enjoyed their height difference. Louis grinned a bit, let his lips be just a breath away from Harrys, while quickly opening his trouser.

“It’s a pity you don’t wear the uniform that is a one-piece right now. Would have had to undress you completely to get to your dick”

Harry laughed, but closed his eyes when Louis hand wandered in his now open pants and grabbed his cock. He sighed, let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

“Admit, it’s hot to do this in the office”, Louis said against Harrys lips, didn’t have to lean up anymore, because Harrys hands fell on the table next to Louis’ hips as he leaned on them, his face in front of Louis’ then.

“Fuck, it’s stupid”, he brought out and panted against Louis’ lips.

“Hmm, maybe I should stop then”

“No, fuck, it’s stupid but hot”, Harry immediately said and Louis grinned more, bit Harrys lower lip.

“You know… since you got my dress dirty, you know what you will do?”

Harry breathed in when Louis’ grip around his cock tightened.

“Wha-What?”, he asked quietly and moaned after that.

“You gonna get yourself dirty, daddy”, Louis said softly and Harry almost didn’t hear him, was too caught up in feeling pleasure.

“Louis, I can’t…”, he groaned and Louis chuckled.

“But I don’t think that really bothers you, huh?”

Harrys answer was to groan again and let his face fall on his shoulder again.

“Louis, please!”

“You’re so dirty”, Louis said amused in his ear.

“You don’t even care one bit to cum in your trouser that is your work uniform”

“No, please, let me cum!”

Harrys hands balled into fists as he tried to not cum right then and there. Louis laughed, waited a few more seconds, before he whispered quietly so it was almost just a breath: “I never told you you’re not allowed to cum”

He didn’t get an answer to that but a moan when Harry came in Louis’ hands and his pants. The smaller one bit his lip grinning and stopped his movements after a few seconds.

After the taller one had been silent and had just panted against Louis’ shoulder, he exhaled deeply.

“You’re an asshole”

Louis had to laugh immediately, lifted his shoulder softly.

“What? Why?”

“You know I…”, Harry sighed and somehow Louis found it so cute. He lifted his face by putting his hands on Harrys cheeks, looked at his face briefly. He was still breathing a bit harder, flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. He looked hot but also so, so cute. Louis leaned up to put his lips softly on his plump ones.

“You’re so cute”, he said without thinking about it, felt his own blush spreading on his cheeks. Harrys eyes widened a bit and Louis had to smile, one hand falling on his chest again.

“What did you want to tell me?”, he then looked up, a cheeky glint in his eyes. Harry noticed, before he rolled his eyes.

“Nothing”

“No, explain, Harry”

Harry didn’t answer, closed his pants, grimacing a bit because of the sticky feeling. Louis had to grin at that.

“You know I just… I always think I, uhm, you have to give me the permission to, you know… cum”

He blushed harder and Louis made wider eyes.

“Oh, really?”

Harry gave him an annoyed glance and Louis had to laugh, kissed him again; now longer.

“I know, babe, just wanted to tease ya”, he said against his lips. Harrys hands squeezed his hips at that. In that moment Louis’ bracelet made a sound.

“Louis?! Where the fuck are you and why is your office locked?!”

Louis sighed, just clicked on a button in his bracelet; the door opened immediately. Harry looked at Louis in shock, let him go and walked a few steps away. Louis grinned at that, hopped down, when Quen walked in.

“Louis, what- oh. Okay, I get it”

She stopped, looked at Harry.

“Well, I did expect this from my pumpkin, but Henry?! What the fuck happened to you?”

“I, uhm, don’t know what you’re talking about”, Harry blushed and quickly began to walk in the direction of the door.

“I, uhm, have to go back to work”, he said and while walking fixed his pants again, because the feeling wasn’t that pleasant.

Quen raised one eyebrow and looked after him, then turned her head to Louis who looked at the younger one while he bit his lip, smiling. She sighed, walked to the screen she was currently claiming.

"My goodness, Louis, why don't you marry him already", she murmured as she saw the fond in his eyes. Thank god Louis hadn't heard that, for he would have gone crazy. Quen hadn't really wanted to say it out loud because it was a hurtful subject for him anyway. But he hadn't heard it.

"Louis!"

Louis blinked, looked at her.

"What?"

“What did you do?"

"What? Nothing"

"Mhm"

Quen turned away again.

"So the stains on your dress are frosting from a petit-fours, right?"

Louis was silent for a moment, had forgotten about it. He straightened his dress, lifted his nose.

"Yes, that's right. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and change"

"You should, because we have a meeting with Mr. Dubois in a few"

Louis sighed, but was at least now more relaxed for the meeting, quickly left the office.

“And clean the fucking table!”, Quen shouted after him, shook her head chuckling.

***

It was two days later when Louis opened his door after there had been a knock. He already knew who was in front of it, felt bad already.

"Harry, hi"

He smiled hesitantly and Harry smiled as well, but wider than the smaller one when he went in.

"Hey, you wanted me to come over tonight?"

Louis closed the door and turned to Harry, who had already put his hands on Louis' hips. And before Louis could say anything, Harry's lips were already on his. The kiss was not a stormy one, but Louis knew it was going to be one soon, so he just replied briefly, then leaned back.

"Uhm, sorry, Harry, I forgot to cancel"

Harry frowned at the sentence before he checked him out worried.

"Why, is everything okay?"

Louis sighed at the look, nodded, looked away.

"Yes, yes. It's just... I'm just pretty tired; I didn't expect the day to be so exhausting. I'm sorry, I should have told you before"

Harry was silent for a moment, looked at him with a surprised look when he apologized.

"Oh"

Louis squirmed a little, so his hands disappeared from his hip. Harry watched this, took a small step away from Louis as he seemed to feel visibly uncomfortable. The smaller one looked at Harry's feet, which were now a little further away. He must thought that Harry had made him so uncomfortable. But that wasn't even it. It was just...he hated to cancel sex because he was tired; Harry had certainly prepared himself for it and he hated to cancel on such a man and say like a stupid child that he was tired and Harry certainly thought he was weak and -

"Okay, I understand. There's nothing to apologize for", Harry's kind voice interrupted the silence and Louis frowned before Harry continued.

"Do you want me to leave?"

And there was something in his voice that made Louis look up at him again.

"What?", he asked. And it was only at that word that one could hear his confusion, and his look seemed unable to hide how confused he was.

Harry looked away for a moment.

"Uhm, well, do you want me to go then?"

Louis just stared at him. Understanding. That was it; like Harry wasn't a bit angry, like he was accepting it. Harry noticed the look. And after he thought about Louis' nervous behaviour again, he noticed it.

"Louis, did you think I'd be angry or something like that?"

"I... uh, no. No, why?", Louis said immediately, with one arm crossed in front of him as if he was trying to protect himself from something again.

"Louis", Harry said seriously, placing his hand gently on his upper arm. He would likely take the smaller one's hand, but... Louis didn't want that anyway. And he couldn't help feeling bad. Is that how Louis thought of him? That he would get angry just because he was tired and didn't want sex? But Louis knew him well enough by now; he himself had once said that he was tired. And it was nothing to be ashamed of. Well. At least not with him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. I meant why would I be mad, it's okay to tell me. I told you back then, too? It's not like I'm only here to have sex with you”

During the last sentence Louis slowly looked up again.

"Then why are you here?"

Harry was hoping he wouldn't ask that, not ask that honest but hurtful question. He didn't want to answer it, but he probably should; otherwise Louis would still think he was really just here for sex.

"Well, because of you. I didn't know if we were having sex; just because you tell me to come over, I don't think we're having sex directly. It may be a possibility, but still. Maybe you'll open the door and say we're going out for pizza again?"

Louis had to laugh at that, looked away a bit thoughtful. The thought made his body warm up; the thought Harry wasn’t just here for sex, but because of him. Simply because he wanted to spend time with him.

"Did Jackson make you feel bad when you're too tired?"

Louis' silence was answer enough and Harry took a breath, stepped back up to Louis, put his arms around him. Louis was a little confused by the gesture but did nothing about it, put his hands on Harry's chest after a moment of confusion.

"Not really, he..."

"Let me guess, he talked you into it"

Louis was silent again in reply, feeling another lump in his throat at the thought. So much for not feeling anything when he took Jackson's hand. Apparently, Jackson was right the other day when he said he was over Jackson himself, but not over the story and the loss. Maybe he never would be.

"You have to unthink that, Louis. Jackson's a fucking asshole; of course he does say shit like that. But I would never talk you into something like that; it's only something great if we both want it. I know you know I'm not like that, but he probably just brainwashed you into thinking that you're not supposed to do that and when you do then you're worth less or you'll be replaced”

I would also spend time with you if we just sat around and I could just look at you, he thought, but didn’t say so. But that didn't mean it was any less true. Because he could sit around forever with Louis, looking at him, talking with him. Or finally cuddle with him. Just thinking about it gave Harry a warm feeling in his heart and the urge to hug him tighter. God, Louis deserved everything good in the world.

"I don't know, I just thought..."

Louis sighed, pushed Harry softly away when he noticed how long Harry had been hugging him. And as soon as their bodies were separated Louis felt cold and the desire to be taken in warm arms again.

"Yes, maybe", he softly admitted.

"Louis. Please. Please try to forget all these things you think you've done automatically because of Jackson and the way he treated you. Because it's all wrong; you're not an object just for sex. You're a person who's worth something, who's sometimes tired or just not in the mood. There's nothing you can do about it. And it's normal"

Louis swallowed, played with his hands a bit. And in that moment, Harry noticed how Louis was standing there before him. He had never seen Louis so insecure and fearful; he had never seen so much of this side of Louis. It meant a lot to him that Louis seemed to feel safe enough to be like that in front of him. Quen had probably been right; Louis really showed him a lot of himself.

"Do you want to be alone?", he asked quietly after Louis didn't answer.

"No!", Louis answered a bit louder and looked up. Harry didn't try to show how the sudden answer surprised him, but apparently, he didn't succeed, because Louis sighed, shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, you can leave if you want to, but I..."

Don’t want to be alone, Louis’ mind finished. Never again. Never. Again.

But he didn't have to say it either, it seemed. Because Harry nodded, gently took Louis' wrist, leading him to the bed. The smaller one just kept silent and sat down at the end, watching Harry squat down in front of him.

"How are you besides that?", he asked, beginning to unbuckle Louis' shoes. His gaze remained fixed on Louis' eyes, which radiated something uncertain and overwhelming. But otherwise he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. I'm just exhausted by the whole thing with Danielle and it's exhausting to see Jackson every day, who can't just talk to me when the work makes it necessary”

Harry nodded, pulling the shoe off his foot before he went to the buckle. He had already noticed that, but Jackson was certainly worse when he was alone with Louis. He'd like to be with Louis every free minute... okay, not just because of Jackson, but that had nothing to do with it!

"When you first told me about him, you said you didn't have much contact with him. Did he manage to leave you alone in the past?"

Louis nodded.

"Yes, in the time after we split up, we didn't have much contact; really only had contact when it came to work. But since I saw him again and we had to see each other in person, he couldn't help it. At first, I was overwhelmed, but now I'm just angry and... I don't know how to describe it. I just really don't seem to mean anything to him, never have meant anything, if he can't at least pull himself together for me and leave me in peace now. It's the least he could do for me"

Harry was silent, now looked away to remove the shoe. Because what could he say? It was obvious that Louis was nothing special to Jackson; he didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to say more hurtful things either.

"I'm sure he'll leave you alone when this is over and you don't have to see each other anymore"

Louis just shrugged his shoulders. Harry didn't even know if he believed it himself.

"What if I don't want that anymore?"

Harry frowned, looked up. He was trying to not show how angry that sentence alone made him, because Jackson didn't deserve that, didn't deserve for Louis to see him. He didn't deserve anything, that stupid asshole!

"What do you mean?", he asked quietly anyway and Louis kept quiet, looking at the younger guy's chest.

"What if I miss him again? Even if he gets on my nerves and I hate him; right now, we have more contact than when we don't see each other anymore. I had to let him go once before, what if I can't do it this time?"

"Louis... it's better for you to not to see him anymore", Harry answered calmly and Louis nodded slightly.

"Yes, but..."

Harry swallowed.

"Do you still love him?", he said, kept a neutral tone in his voice. Louis' eyes widened.

"No!"

"Louis... I mean it. Don't just say no because you wish you didn't, inside. Do you still love him?"

Louis was silent, looking back and forth between Harry's eyes, which looked at him earnestly yet with a spark of... hope. And just when he noticed how differently his body reacted, when he looked into Harry's green eyes than when he had looked into Jackson's, he knew it. Because not with Jackson his pulse went faster, not with Jackson he got warm, not only the thought of Jackson made him smile.

"No", he said, this time more determined. Harry just nodded slightly.

"Then stop thinking about old Jackson and get on with it. He ruined your life once before. Make sure he doesn't do it your whole life, by listening to his actions and words, where you only realize how disrespectful he was to you. You never want that again. You said so yourself. Don’t make yourself dependent on him again"

Louis swallowed, nodded slightly. Yes. He wanted no love, he wanted nobody, he wanted his job and nothing else. He wanted to be just L'eue Courante.

Harry, however, had meant it differently, had wanted to say he never wanted to be treated like that again and to be influenced by Jackson's words; to find a love that made him happy.

"Yes, you're right", said Louis, and Harry smiled at his determined tone, not knowing that he didn't mean what he had said. Then Louis stood up, which Harry also did, before Louis turned around, now with his back to him. Harry frowned and Louis chuckled.

"Open it"

"Oh, sorry", Harry said, reaching for the zipper before he opened it.

"I forgot that you probably need an instruction first", Louis giggled softly and Harry chuckled, slipping the fabric over his shoulders, gently kissed the right one.

"I suspected it, but didn't want to just open your dress”

Louis sighed softly, enjoying the quiet atmosphere in the room. The only light came from his bedside lamp and from the open bathroom door, which was ajar. He laid his head back a little as Harry's hands ran gently over his body, pulling the dress over his hips so that it fell to the floor.

"You're definitely too respectful, Harry", he said softly, though it was really all he had ever wanted.

"Better than the other way round", Harry said softly in his ear and Louis bit his lip, smiling. He didn't usually enjoy that; either sex or nothing. But this just was... was so nice. The atmosphere was so relaxed and pleasant between them, as if they were on holiday. They just enjoyed each other's physical intimacy, ignoring the stress of everyday life. Louis opened his eyes, then stepped away from Harry to go to the bathroom. But he didn't get far, because Harry held him gently by his wrist.

"Louis, wait"

He said it as softly as their last words, as both were apparently afraid to interrupt the mood with loud words. Louis smiled when he felt Harry's body behind him again. And he couldn't stop noticing how gentle every touch of Harry was on his skin; his grip around his wrist, his body against his, even his voice was softer than anyone had ever talked to Louis.

"You can always talk to me, okay?", the taller one whispered as he put his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Anytime about anything"

Louis' look became more serious before he turned his head a little and chuckled.

"You're a strange man; who wants to talk these days anymore?"

Harry was silent as Louis freed himself from his grip with a laugh, which wasn’t difficult as his hands had held him so gently and he would never hold him still when he wanted to step out and walked to the bathroom.

Even if I could never have sex with you again, I would want to spend every spare minute with you, Harry thought as he looked after him, exhaled. But he just couldn't say it. Not yet. Because he was sure that it wouldn't be long before he would be safe enough with his feelings, until his whole body would force him to say these things. For that was the way he had always been; when he was sure, nothing could stop him from standing to his feelings.

Meanwhile, Louis took off his pantie in the bathroom before leaning on the sink with his hands. He then looked in the mirror, chuckling as he thought of Harry's words. And yet they were so special because Harry made him feel like he didn't just consist of a body that could be touched. He hesitated a bit before he dared to say "Harry?". It sounded as hesitant as he felt, but so what?

At that moment Harry already came in, leaning against the door frame, a questioning and at the same time hopeful look.

"Uhm... well..."

He didn't know how to say it. Harry's gaze changed and he began to smile before he moved to take off his shirt. Louis exhaled with a relieved laugh, looked away while shaking his head. He hadn't seen Harry take off his trousers in the meantime, wanting to walk past him, but pausing just behind him to say something in his ear as he passed by.

"Can you tell I was hoping for this?"

Louis laughed louder this time, watched him take off his boxers and then walking to the shower.

"My goodness, it's huge!", said Harry, looking at the big shower head of the rainforest shower. He heard Louis giggling behind him, causing the corners of his own mouth to move up a bit. Then he felt a little hand on each of his shoulders as Louis stood behind him on tiptoes, his mouth against his ear.

"I heard that before"

Disbelievingly Harry looked at him, who was already walking past him, going into the shower.

"You must mean your heart, right?"

"Mhm, sure", Louis answered with a grin and pulled the taller one closer to himself before he put his arms around the waist of him, his chin on his chest.

"Good, I thought you meant your bum"

Louis' blue eyes grew bigger and he blinked a few times, kept looking at him from below.

"What? Why would I say that?"

"Louis", Harry said seriously, almost sounded angry.

"You're so gorgeous"

Louis giggled, pressing his face into Harry's chest. He hummed as he inhaled his scent.

"Maybe we should put the water on", the deep voice of Harry was heard after a few seconds, for what Louis' eyes opened before he let him go.

"Oh, right"

Harry grinned and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Don't get cocky", he said before he turned on the shower. He turned the water even warmer.

"Ow, it's almost boiling!"

Louis laughed and put it a little cooler.

"I always shower so hot. Don't be a crybaby"

No sooner had he spoken out, he felt Harry's arms around him from behind.

"Maybe that's why you're so small. I don't shower so hot and look at me, I've grown"

Louis laughed, kicked with his elbow slightly against his upper body.

"Shut up", he laughed and Harry pressed a grinning kiss on his neck.

"Styles, there's plenty of room here, so why are you snuggling up against me like that?"

Harry laughed, then let him go.

"Okay, okay"

Louis grinned and began to soap his hair; which Harry also did. They stood opposite each other, grinning stupidly at each other like children. And Louis looked abundantly at Harry's upper arms, which were tensed by the movement. And Harry looked so attractive wet with the drops of water running down his body, over his tattooed soft skin and over his muscles.

"Stop it"

"What?", Harry asked innocently and Louis rolled his eyes, washed his hands briefly off the shampoo.

"To tense your muscles"

"I'm not doing anything", laughed Harry, and Louis squeezed some of the shower gel on his hands the moment Harry let his arms sink. But instead of soaping himself, he grinned up at Harry before he started to slide his hands over Harry's skin.

"Please, not even you would look like this with your muscles relaxed"

No sooner had he finished talking, Harry stuck his stomach out. Louis laughed, ran his hands over Harry's arms, ignoring the silly grin of the younger one.

"You know, I've never really been cocky about my muscles”

"You used to be pretty cool apparently"

Harry chuckled.

"I just like that you like them"

Louis shrugged his shoulders, wandered with his hands over his muscles on his stomach again before his hands went around him to soap his back. His hands went higher and higher and Louis stood closer and closer to him, because his arms weren’t long enough to really soap his whole back. Harry put his hands on Louis' cheeks to lean his head a little bit back to kiss him. Louis was a bit surprised but then closed his eyes and moved even closer to let his hands slide even higher, they were now just below his shoulder blades.

They kissed each other for a while, both hairs soaped and only Harry's upper body with the shower gel smelling of something else and roses. Louis hummed and stopped their kiss after a while. But they both remained in that position, looking each other in the eyes. The green seemed more intense in Louis' opinion because of his wet skin and Harry thought the same about Louis'.

"You have-" "Your-"

They began to laugh when they both had started to talk. Louis' hands went down again.

"Yes, you may speak", he said, and Harry's gaze grew more serious.

"Your eyes are incredibly beautiful"

Louis stopped breathing for a moment, then looked up into his face from his torso. As if his blue eyes were looking for a joke in Harry's green, they switched back and forth.

"Thank you", he then said more quietly, looked down again, took his hands away. The taller one frowned a little.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Louis looked at him questioningly as he put more shower gel on his hand to soap his own body.

"Hm? No, no", he just said, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Only a moment ago Louis had been completely calm and relaxed and now he was closing up again. But he wouldn't bring it up right now, so he took the shower gel to clean himself. They didn't stay in the shower much longer and after they had brushed their teeth Harry was now drying himself off alone in the bathroom. While doing so, he wondered why Louis’ mood had changed just because Harry had complimented him about his eyes?

Harry was confused, but what could he do? After drying off, he stepped out of the bathroom while he was still drying off his hair. His heart jumped, though, when he saw Louis in a big towel, saw him nestled in it and just standing there, cuddled himself even deeper in the fabric while closing his eyes. But as soon as he realized that Harry had come in, he quickly changed his posture and dropped the towel under his shoulders, was not hugging himself with the soft fabric while cuddling it anymore.

Harry sighed as he understood, quickly walked after Louis as he turned around and tried to quickly walk to the cupboard. He was quicker than Louis, and quickly put his arms and towel around Louis, of whom he could now only see the head.

"Wha- Harry? What are you doing?", Louis asked, and Harry hugged him, his arms going gently around his chest.

"Why don't you like being cute?"

Louis was silent, frowning.

"What are you doing?”, he only asked again.

"Seriously, Louis, whenever you do something adorable you don't want anyone to see. Why not? It's a positive quality"

"Harry. Let me go", Louis just said seriously and Harry hesitated at first but then let his arms go. Louis stepped out, went into the walk-in closet without another word. Harry was pouting a bit, looking at the bed. It was true, Louis didn't want to be cute. Also, when Harry had seen him in the oversized sweater and now this? Was it because he thought he would be less respected and less seen as a man? But you could still be cute? Why did he think -

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Jackson", he just muttered, throwing himself on the bed with his back. His hair hadn't dried completely yet, but he didn’t care right now. Instead, he was interested in how he could get Louis to do another so he would forget Jackson forever. And most importantly, his words and his opinions.

***

After a few minutes of Harry thinking about how he could help Louis, he heard a sigh. He looked up, saw Louis come in a short satin pyjama, a bottle in his one hand. He sat down in the middle of the bed and Harry sat up, pulling himself together, not drooling because of his thick thighs.

"Louis..."

"What?", Louis asked uninterested, opened the bottle of lotion. Harry knew he wasn't really listening to him anyway, so he reached out his hand inquiringly.

"Let me?"

Louis frowned, then looked at Harry. But he sighed, pressed the bottle into his hand before he let himself fall back.

"As long as you don't try anything"

"You know I wouldn't just touch you without you wanting me to", Harry said as he sat down on his knees over Louis before leaning down to kiss his thigh.

"Yes. But you would ask things without me wanting you to"

Harry was silent, stroked over his other leg with his hand, looked at him again.

"Please?"

Louis looked at him silently, but stubbornly.

"Louis, I only want to help you"

"But I don't need any help!", hissed the smaller one and Harry nodded.

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't want to help you though"

"Why do you want to help me when you can see I don't need help?"

"I just want you to be happy. And you're not"

"How should I?", muttered Louis, looking away.

"Start now"

Harry breathed out, wanted to put the lotion on his hand before his eyes fell on the pyjamas. It was beautiful, no question. And the colour looked so good on his skin, but just now... he just wanted to see Louis.

"May I?", he asked quietly, and put a finger on his waistband. Louis frowned.

"Harry, I told you that -"

"I don't want sex either. But I just wanna see you"

Louis didn't say a word, swallowed his stubbornness a little, looked away.

"Sorry. I know you hate being interrupted"

As he said it, Louis closed his eyes, exhaled. God, Harry seriously apologized. He nodded his head slightly.

"Okay"

Harry slowly took his pants off before Louis had his top taken off as well. The eyes of the smaller one followed Harry's hand, which slowly followed his body.

"I meant okay with both. What did you want to ask?"

Harry looked up at him in surprise, but Louis didn’t look angry.

"I just…"

Harry looked away for a second.

"Louis, who's the most important person in your life?"

The room was silent for a moment, when Louis just frowned. That was an odd question.

"Well, basically? Me"

Harry nodded, had expected this answer as he now applied the lotion on his hands before he began to massage Louis' thighs.

"Then why are you listening to some idiots instead of yourself?"

Louis' mouth opened a bit, but when he understood what Harry wanted to say, he let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling for a while. He swallowed hard when he thought of so many things that Jackson made him think automatically. Because in conscious moments, he noticed it, but the problem was that it was a manipulated basic attitude to which he had gotten used to and had let himself be talked into it, so that he sometimes didn't realize that this was not his opinion, just Jackson's. He had become used to trying to be everything Jackson liked.

"I don't know", he said softly, his voice breaking a little. After that he had to swallow hard again. Because it just hurt. Knowing that often you weren't yourself anymore because of the habit of being in love. And now here was Harry, confronting him and asking him questions that Louis didn't have the answers to.

"I just... I lost track of it sometimes, and that..."

He was silent again and Harry slowed down his movements, looking to Louis who was still looking at the ceiling.

"Makes you angry"

Louis fell silent before nodding slightly. Then his head tilted and he looked back at Harry.

"I feel like I'm being controlled and you're just trying to help me. I'm not used to… that someone..."

He looked away again.

"I just didn't know any other way the last years; I was only accepted when I was pretending. And then everything went down, which just destroyed me in my pride and I just thought that every man is the same and I have a role to play”

"Louis. Do you like men smaller than you, who are bottom, who call the shots and are incredibly stubborn?"

Louis batted his eyebrows, gave him a confused look.

"It's not that my type is myself”

Harry laughed, shook his head.

"That means no. And it is some others people’s type. Others like this, others like that. And then there is the character, which is different with every single person. If someone doesn't accept you as you are, with who you have to pretend to be someone else, because then he won't like you, only likes the person you pretend to be. What good does that do you?"

Louis just kept quiet, so Harry kept talking.

"Listen, you...", he sighed.

"I understand you're hurt and this is a difficult situation, but you have to move on. Just because there's no other way. And... tell me, do you really think Jackson would've cheated if you have been 100% you? He never would have dared to, because he would have been fucking scared"

Louis had to laugh, the back of his head touching the bed again.

"Seriously. He wasn't cheating on you. He cheated on a part of you. But he didn't cheat on Louis Tomlinson. He wasn't with Louis Tomlinson at some point"

Louis swallowed, looked at Harry again. He'd never seen it like that before.

"It's no problem telling yourself you'll be careful in the future. But the only thing you have to say to yourself is to be faithful to yourself forever and find someone who likes you as you are; someone you don't have to pretend with. But for that you have to let that happen again. I understand that this is hard, but... you have to force yourself to not pretend anymore. You're such a confident man, why don't you just stand up for yourself? Everyone has their bad points, yes; accept them. And if you have adorable attributes, then so be it, show them and be proud of them. Because that's you”

Harry was silent, stroking his thigh before he looked at him honestly again.

"And in my opinion... you are perfect the way you are"

Louis' look changed and his mouth opened overwhelmed.

"Harry..."

"You don't have to say anything"

Harry chuckled, began to massage again, watching his own hands.

"It just bugs me. Fuck stupid Jackson, he doesn't interest me; I let him have such fucked-up thoughts that a person like you has to be like he tells you to. I don’t care about him. But you've got to stop thinking about it like that and start looking at things the way you used to before Jackson talked you into something every chance he got"

It was quiet for a moment, then another thought came into Harry’s mind.

"And honestly. Jackson? He would be the last person I would ever find attractive. And yet others find him attractive, whatever. Types are different"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"He isn’t my type. But yours. That’s just the way it is"

"No", Louis said quietly, watching Harry longer, letting his gaze wander once over his body.

"Not anymore"

Harry only looked to him briefly, then again on his hands, which were now on his calves.

"I don't know, only you can know that", Harry then answered quietly. Louis awoke from his stare, blinking before a foot lay on Harrys shoulder. Harry looked up through the gesture. Louis remained silent, silently looking at him for a few seconds.

"Your eyes are beautiful, too"

Harry frowned and Louis blushed.

"Well, that's... that's what I was trying to tell you earlier"

This brought Harry's lips to a broad smile and Louis' eyes fell back on his dimples.

"Thank you", Harry said sweetly and Louis found it amazing how well he could accept compliments, was pleased and thanked, but also didn't become too narcissistic.

"You are so big and muscular. Did it never bother you to have dimples that make you look adorable?"

Surprised, Harry's eyebrows rose before he let go of his leg, gently taking his foot off his shoulder.

"No. After all, my character isn't the clichéd one of a big man with muscles. And they are just a part of me, don’t define me or my character"

Louis nodded slightly and Harry put one hand on his hips.

"I have no problem being cute once in a while though. Why should I? I just am, can’t do something about it. And yes, some people like it, some don't. It's not my business if someone likes it"

Louis pressed his lips together when Harry leaned slowly towards him. With a thoughtful look on his face, Louis looked into the face of the taller one before he pricked the spot with his index finger. Harry smiled a little so that the dimple reappeared.

"It looks hot too, you know?", Louis then said thoughtfully and Harry grinned.

"Maybe now you'll understand what I meant when I saw you in that oversized sweater”

Louis laughed, looked at Harry's arms, on which his hands now lay.

"Harry...", he said very quietly, looking at him with gratitude and insecurity. Harry nodded, leaned down. Louis thought he was going to kiss him at first, but he only booped gently with his nose against Louis'.

"I know what you want to say", he whispered and Louis exhaled, not knowing what to say. It was crazy how well Harry knew him. And for the first time in a long time, it didn't scare him, but rather relieved him, made him very giggly inside.

"Well, keep on", he said, having a little giggle. Harry grinned, kissed the tip of his nose, rather leaned back again to apply more cream to his body.

"Just so you know; you can be as adorable as you like in front of me. I like it. And you looked incredibly cute cuddled up in that towel"

Louis looked at him a bit overwhelmed and Harry was silent when he noticed this, paused.

"Too much?"

Louis laughed, nodded.

"Yes, definitely"

Harry pouted, kept going.

"I’m sorry. But it's true"

Louis rolled his eyes, but had to smile. The smile didn't fade when Harry went on, either, being so concentrated. He couldn't believe Harry was like that. He was so selfless, but still knew his own worth. He was so open and loving and respectful, not only seemed to accept Louis as he was, but even wanted to know Louis more and more from his true side. As if he didn't care how else he could be; as if he didn't want a perfect man, but simply someone... human with all his faults. He fascinated Louis.

"Harry?"

The taller one looked at him questioningly while he put the bottle away.

"You're a pretty amazing person, you know that?"

Harry didn't say anything, laid down on the mattress next to Louis, but leaned over him.

"I shot Quen"

Louis laughed, reaching into his curls.

"Still"

"Let's put it this way. If it isn’t about you; yes"

Harry began to grin and leaned over to kiss him. Louis couldn't kiss him for long because he had to smile like an idiot.

"This is stupid"

"And also true"

Harry smiled, too, and then lay down next to the older one.

"Now go to sleep, you were tired"

Louis laughed, turned off the light after they had put the blanked over them. Both moaned annoyed when they realized the light in the bathroom was still on. Then they both laughed and Harry threw the blanket off himself.

"Unbelievable! You're L'eue Courante and you don't have automatic steering?!"

Louis grinned, watched Harry get up and pretend to stomp angrily to the bathroom.

"Why, I've got you"

That made Harry laugh and Louis' grin disappeared when he noticed it was getting cold, because Harry was no longer under the covers. The light in the bathroom went off and Louis frowned when he didn't see Harry now. Admittedly, he had missed that too when Harry wasn't with him. The warmth of his body in his bed. And the thought alone made him angry again, because hello, he didn't need anyone! But now, so soon after talking to Harry... he thought... maybe he should just admit it?

All of a sudden, there was a loud thump and Harry cursed. Louis sat up immediately and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Harry? You okay?"

"Fuck"

Harry laughed half painfully, holding his knee.

"Ran completely against the bedpost"

Louis couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe I should have put on the lamp"

"Oh really?", Harry quietly muttered, let himself fall back on the bed before he covered himself. Louis giggled, turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

He giggled more and stroked over his chest. Harry fought with the blanket on his feet and snorted.

"For fuck’s sake. The things I have to do around here"

Louis laughed, slipping unconsciously closer to the taller one. He could barely contain himself. Harry let himself fall completely onto the mattress, sighed, closed his eyes.

"There. Now you can"

Louis smiled slightly, looked at him silently for a moment. He didn't put his arm around him. Of course not. He knew Louis didn't want that. He swallowed, but nodded before turning off the light. He didn't slide back up to Harry.

"Good night, clumsy", he said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, beautiful", Harry whispered, closing his eyes as well, imagining how he would wake up, having to push Louis away again, because Louis would cuddle up to him again in his sleep and Harry didn't want him to know when he woke up.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really sappy, right? Lmao tell me if you like that or not. But fluff is cute tho :( 
> 
> Wait i forgot there was smut in the first part of the chapter haha "fluff".
> 
> I think I will update next week, or maybe in the end of the week. I wish you all a beautiful 23rd July tomorrow. I'm a bit nervous lmao.
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	50. ||48||

Because of the alarm clock, which Harry knew well enough by now, he opened his eyes, took a deep breath. He looked down, where he could only see Louis' head, as the smaller one was laying half on his chest. Harry did nothing at first, stroking briefly through his soft hair before turning himself on his side and pushing Louis softly off his chest. Louis now took a deep breath and before he could open his eyes Harry had slipped away a bit. Then the blue eyes of Louis fluttered open. He muttered something, pressing his face into the mattress. He had got used to waking up a bit further down, probably he always slipped down in his sleep. The smaller one didn't know that it was because he was cuddling up to Harry since the first time they had shared a bed.

"Morning", Harry smiled and Louis sighed into the cloth before muttering a "Morning". At that moment Louis' bracelet made a noise and he cursed, but pressed on it before he let his arm fall back onto the bed.

"What?", he asked unkindly, and Harry had to pull himself together not to laugh.

"Good morniiiiing!"

Harry sat up by the voice, Louis did nothing but turn his head so that his face wasn't on the mattress now.

"Shut up. What the fuck do you want, Ni?"

"I always like to see you in a good mood in the morning"

He heard laughing.

"Jackson told me-"

Niall couldn't talk long, because Harry and Louis groaned annoyed.

"Once again, shut up", Louis said and Niall stayed silent for a few more seconds.

"Is there anyone else with ya?"

Then he breathed in enthusiastically.

"Harryyy?"

"Morning", Harry said less enthusiastically, and you could almost hear Niall's radiant face.

"How cute, what are you doing? Or, oh no, don't tell me. Did I interrupt you?"

"Yes!", said Louis.

"We were just asking ourselves who had the idea of creating an alarm clock"

"I see. At least not on anything else. Anyway, Jackson told me that the celebration of QUAL was cancelled this year"

Now Louis looked up.

"What?"

"Yes, I was confused, but he said it was unnecessary and just a distraction in the present situation. And, uhm... he said that he talked about it with you and you both agreed -"

"He did what?!"

Louis sat up immediately.

"That fucking asshole! Absolutely nothing was agreed!"

"Well, I was unsure, because I know you actually like this celebration. But given the situation with Danielle, it's actually more stupid, don't you think?"

"I'm not gonna let her screw everything up in my life!"

Louis was speechless for a moment.

"Besides... the celebration is in a couple of weeks. By then we'll have caught Danielle!"

"I guess Jackson doesn't see it that way"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Louis, just talk to him. I just wanted to ask you, because I was afraid, he was just gonna decide that without you. I'm sure Quen doesn't know either, after all it's her main headquarters and she loves QUAL; it's even more special to her than to you"

"Oh, and how I will talk to him", Louis hissed angrily, jumped out of bed. That selfish fucker!

"Thanks for telling me, Ni"

"Not sure if that was right though; not that Jackson will beat the shit out of me the next time he sees me"

"As if he would dare, you are the brother of Quen", Louis chuckled and quickly walked into the closet.

"And I would beat the shit outta him for that... if I'm not gonna do that right now when I see his stupid face"

"That's true. Anyway, you can let me know how it turned out when we meet in Italy"

"What, you're there?"

"Yeah, since yesterday. I heard you were coming soon, too"

Louis nodded, changing his clothes.

"Yeah, we suspect Danielle's there, and I have a meeting at the training hall"

"Okay, maybe I'll see you around then. See ya"

"Bye, Ni", Louis said goodbye before he broke the connection, dressing quickly. Harry himself had only understood half of what they were talking about while getting dressed too. He knew they were going to Italy in a few days, his calendar said they would be there in a week, but wondered why Louis had been talking as if they would be there soon. And what was this celebration that had to do with QUAL, which was extremely important to Quen, that Jackson wanted to cancel?

But he couldn't think about that for longer, when Louis came storming out of the bathroom; Harry hadn't even noticed that he had run in there, pulled the buckle of his belt straight. He wasn't wearing a dress, but a jumpsuit with long legs and T-shirt long straps. It was plaid, the fabric itself being light grey, the thin stripes of the pattern were white and black. In the front it had golden buttons, two breast pockets, as well as two front trouser pockets, the flap of which black on top, to which a golden button was also attached. In addition, he wore black platform shoes that were open, only two thin buckles at the ankle and a wider one above the toes. On the wider one was a golden Gucci buckle.

Louis was distracted looking at his bracelet as he walked out with quick steps.

"Just change and go to work, I have to find Jackson immediately, and beat the fuck -"

"That jumpsuit looks fucking amazing on you"

Louis stopped in surprise, turned to Harry, who only stared at him. Because honestly, Louis looked good in everything, but the jumpsuit emphasized his tiny waist and his small stature and from behind his ass looked so good, honestly. Harry was about to faint, while Louis just walked around in anger looking like that and not even noticing what he did to him.

The smaller one smiled a little touched.

"Thank you"

Harry blinked, looked up at his face again.

"Uhm, but... what' going on?", he asked and closed the zipper of his trousers. Louis sighed.

"This idiot seriously cancelled the ceremony for the completion of QUAL. The ceremony is incredibly important to me because QUAL was the first real headquarters of DEATH. Just as important is the celebration for Quen; it is so important to her that it was sometimes one of the days she got out of her bunker. And that is what Jackson is trying to take away from her now"

"Oh, okay. That's not fair"

Louis nodded, trying to get past Harry, but Harry held his wrist.

"Should I go with you?"

Louis sighed, looking up at him as he gratefully put one hand to his chest.

"No, thank you. You'd better pack and ask Quen if she needs any more help with the preparations"

Harry frowned.

"For what?"

Louis smiled, patted his chest.

"For Italy, silly"

"Oh, okay. But why should I pack? We're leaving in a week"

Louis was silent first, now frowning himself.

"What? No, Harry"

He chuckled in confusion.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow"

Harry stared at him.

"No, I'm assigned to the chemistry lab...? I can't get out of there for a week. I thought that's why you waited to make the trip"

"What"

And there was something in Louis' voice that made Harry's eyes widen. It hadn't been a real question, more incredulous, tolerated no contradiction and somehow threatening.

"No, I didn't know that. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow", Louis repeated and Harry looked at his bracelet, showed him his calendar.

"But Kendall and I are in a group, which we're helping-"

"I don't give a fuck, Harry", Louis said calm but still so threatening, while staring at the calendar. What the-

"Fucking hell. What the fuck?! You're coming with me; I don't give a shit what your stupid calendar says!"

"Louis, maybe you're wrong and -"

"I'm wrong?! I'm never wrong! I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, like Jackson and Quen! And you'll come with me!"

Harry sighed, shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I guess it's all sorted, when I will come later, because I can't just leave"

Louis stared at him, incredulous and as if he thought he was joking.

"What? That's not for you to decide, Harry"

His voice became more threatening.

"I thought that's what you agreed. Mr. Dubois can't possibly let me leave any earlier, they need me and he gave me the job, insists I'll be there. Like I said, the only reason I thought we weren't leaving for a week"

Louis started to laugh a little.

"Mr. Dubois? The guy who doesn't like you?"

"Well, I've been getting along really well with him the last few days, and he likes my work"

Harry frowned at Louis' reckless behaviour. Because yes, Harry's job was to be at Louis' side, but it was all arranged now, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry, I would have told you, but I thought you arranged it all"

Louis shook his head. A week without Harry. Why did it bother him so much?! Just the thought made him furious; even more furious than the fact that everyone here decided things without him. And the three days had already felt long, how would it feel to do that five days?! And Harry didn't seem to mind at all, would he rather stay with Kendall than go with him? The thought only made him angrier.

Then Louis looked angrily at Harry again, pointed at him.

"Who do you think you are?!"

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Wha -"

"You belong to me, Harry. None of this is your decision! And you don't listen to anyone but me, do you understand that?! You can't run around doing what you want because you work for me, so you do what I say! My word is your bond, when I say come with me, you come with me, are we fucking clear?!"

Harry's eyes widened a little and he nodded. Louis snorted.

"Unbelievable. I'm gonna work this shit out. And you get the fuck out of here and go pack!"

"Louis, I -"

"I don't give a shit, Harry! You're coming with me, that's your job! If you want to go to your stupid lab, quit your job by my side and get out of here"

And with that, Louis, angrier than ever, walked past Harry, who didn't understand a thing, and headed for the door.

"And get out of my room!", shouted Louis before he slammed the door.

***

To say Louis was furious was an understatement. But on the way to his amazing ex he tried to concentrate on what had made him angry before. What did Jackson think he was doing?! Was he expecting Louis to not hear about this? Then he should have discussed it with his team and not with Niall, who was a good friend of Louis. Or was that the point? Did Jackson want Louis to know about this and just provoke him? Because he knew how much Louis hated it when something was discussed and planned without him behind his back.

Whatever it was, Louis would ask him. And it made him so angry!

Snorting he scanned his arm before he walked into the office, expecting to find Jackson there. And indeed, he was here. Not alone, though. Five heads turned in the direction of the entrance where Louis now stood. Jackson sighed.

"What is it? Here's a meeting going on right now, as you can see"

Louis snorted, crossed his arms in front of his chest. Why did Jackson actually have his own office when he used the main office for his meetings with his team?

"I don't give a shit. We will talk right now!"

The four other men looked at Jackson with a somewhat uncertain look. This one sighed, briefly closed his eyes.

"L'eue Courante, I'm discussing important things for Italy right now, so if you would please leave"

He forced himself to say it in a nice tone. But when he looked up again and saw that Louis hadn't changed a bit, just looked at him more sinisterly, he sighed again before he got up. He walked around the table and to Louis, stopped in front of him.

"Louis, this is fucking important. You wanted me to work, then let me work", he said quietly but pissed. Louis still looked at him angrily when the elder looked down at him.

"Jackson. You will get your fucking team out of here right now before I will do it"

"It's a pity they listen to me more than to you", Jackson said, still in a calm and quiet voice, not in the mood for Louis' bitching. Louis took a step towards him, and although he looked up at him, his eyes seemed to look down on him as he said, "Are you challenging me? We both know exactly who would get his way once I start making a scene"

Jackson looked into his eyes for a few more seconds, biting his jaw together dissatisfied, while Louis looked at him challenging. He cursed softly and looked away before turning around.

"All right, we'll take a 10 minute break", he said louder and the men stood up somewhat confused, but said nothing as they walked past the two of them. Louis raised his head a little in satisfaction, looking after the men before walking towards the table, looking at the plans on it. He didn't understand everything, as he was less interested in any mechanical engineering things, but it was enough to provoke Jackson.

"Then fucking talk"

Louis chuckled calm before he looked at Jackson. Then he angrily brought his hand on the table with anger.

"No, you talk! You'll tell me why Niall just called me and told me we agreed to cancel the celebration!"

Unimpressed, Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Louis, why should we celebrate something when we still have to catch Danielle? We don't have time for this"

And with that Jackson walked to the table and sorted the sheets.

"You know how important this celebration is to me; it's the first DEATH headquarters ever built", Louis said somewhat more calmly as he watched him do it. Jackson looked at him annoyed.

"And that's the only reason we should do this? Louis, we don't have time for this party. We have to get Danielle"

"We'll get her before that!"

"And how, if you want to enjoy every little thing in your life?!"

Jackson got angrier, walked towards him

"You want to enjoy every little, great thing, but that's not your job! We don't have time for this shit, we have to do our job for fucks sake!"

"Don't tell me what I have to do, I know very well what my job is", Louis frowned annoyed, not letting himself be tempted to get louder too.

"Oh yeah? What's your job, Louis? To have nice parties and hop into bed with Harry?!"

"Oh, come on, Harry's got nothing to do with my job"

"Exactly. You don't do anything anymore. You only do what you like, and that's not your job. I don't know when you got like this, but try to remember that you are L'eue Courante and have a responsibility!"

"I... I know that! And because DEATH is so important to me, I want to have this celebration! You know that Quen also cares about this!"

"Then why did Quen agree to it then?!"

Louis' gaze changed.

"What?", he asked more quietly. Jackson snorted.

"Apparently Quen at least still knows what's important right now and is concentrating on the work. So congratulations, Louis, you're now the craziest, not Quen"

"She... she agreed to cancel it?"

Jackson nodded.

"Yes. And if she does, you'll survive, too"

"But it means so much to her", he mumbled and looked away. Then he got angry, looked at his ex again.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Jackson!"

"I'm not lying to you!"

Louis snorted, crossed the arms in front of his chest while crooking his hip.

"Oh yeah, really?!"

"Yes, go ask her yourself! She agreed with me, and it was her same concern as Mr. Dubois' and my whole team's!"

The smaller one chuckled and looked at hi unimpressed.

"Oh, please. When were you supposed to discuss this?"

Jackson was silent, looked away again, and Louis' gaze changed, just watching his ex rearrange the stuff on the table. His arms fell down again.

"Did... did you have a meeting without me?"

Jackson was silent before he sighed, looked back at him.

"Not really, we... we were just talking about some topics and exchanging opinions"

Louis swallowed, just looked at him for a few seconds. His look became a little sadder, he knew that. But he couldn't hide how hurtful this was for him.

"And how is that different from a meeting? You even made decisions without me"

Jackson took a deep breath before he let go of the papers, turned completely to Louis.

"Louis. What did you expect? You sure were with Harry again"

Louis gulped, only looking at Jackson's chest. He felt marginalized, questioned in his ability, cheated by Quen, cheated by whole DEATH.

"Louis, listen to me. I don't, and I'm telling you this in all honesty, fucking carer who you're fucking around with in your room or whatever. But you're extremely distracted right now; running away at night to get pizza, walking through the hallways with hickeys on your neck; wanting to have a party when all you should be thinking about right now is Killing Morth. Simply because it's a way for you to spend more time with Harry and act like a normal teenager"

Louis looked at him defiantly.

"That's not true! What do you expect me to do when you shut me out?!"

"Louis, the only one who shuts you out is you", Jackson answered calmly. And it was precisely because he remained so calm that Louis had to wonder if he was right.

"I... you all should give a fuck about what I do in private"

"Yeah, we don't. But we do care about how many times you let Louis live and how many times L'eue Courante. And right now, I have no idea if you even know what language that is anymore"

Louis looked at him in astonishment.

"If you feel insulted, that's not our intention. But what would you do if I was constantly unavailable in the evenings, running away or having parties in such an important situation, neglecting my job?"

"We did our jobs when we were together, too, Jackson. And you didn't say anything about that, either"

"Did we? Cause I remember how often you put off your tasks to visit me"

Louis' gaze changed.

"You think I didn't notice? Louis, you let most of it others do it; like I didn't notice that. Sometimes even I had to do the assignment because you didn't do it"

"l..."

Louis noticed how it was getting harder to breathe. It was true, he knew that himself, but he hadn't known Jackson had noticed, hadn't been angry with him and shouting at him. Now it made sense, what he had always meant by teasing him about not doing his job and letting others do it for him.

"I just did it for you!", he became more desperately. But he didn't care. Because it was unfair!

"I don't give a fuck for who or for what you did it and do it right now. I care that the work gets done, and you're not doing it right now. You're not concentrating. That's why Harry will stay away from you for a while"

Louis' mouth opened in shock and Jackson snorted, looked away. The office became silent for a while, before Louis understood.

"Hold on. You had something to do with this?"

Jackson didn't answer and Louis turned him back to him.

"Did you make sure Harry will follow us to Italy later?!"

"He won't follow us to Italy. By the time he's finished in the lab, we'll have Danielle and be on our way to the COURT"

Louis stared at him.

"You didn't do that", he said incredulously, for which Jackson freed his arm from Louis' grip.

"He's a good worker, Louis. But just as long as he doesn't distract you and just does his job. He's gonna stay here and do good for DEATH while you go back to being L'eue Courante"

"How dare you?!"

"Louis, damn it! When will you realise? You're only mourning for a life you can't have!"

"That's not true, you can mix business and private life! Just because you can't, doesn't mean nobody can. Work isn't my life!"

When he said that, Louis swallowed. Wait, what?

"Noticed yourself, huh? Because that's always been your life, Louis. DEATH is your life, you are L'eue Courante, your life is work. Nothing else. You know that"

Louis looked away. But he didn't just want work. He wanted a private life; and he wanted to share it with Harry right now.

"We'll do this in Italy and that's it. But until then, concentrate"

Jackson walked past Louis, who had become strangely quiet.

"Jackson, I..."

Jackson sighed, turned to him. Louis turned to him with a frown.

"I don't know where this is coming from... that... that I suddenly want a personal life and less work so badly"

Jackson was silent, looked briefly at his chest, then back at his face.

"It has always been like this, Louis. You just never wanted to admit it"

Louis's mouth opened, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Was it really what he had always wanted? No, he'd always told himself that... Oh, what was the point? It didn't say much. Louis had told himself a lot. Most of it was just his stubbornness. He was ridiculous.

"Louis"

He looked at Jackson.

"We're leaders of DEATH. Our life is work. We've never had a real personal life and we never will. So stop fighting for one and focus on the important things right now. I can't believe I'm more motivated to get Danielle than you are"

And with that he walked out of the office, leaving Louis standing the alone, who only looked at the door, which was now closing. And yes, Louis hated it when Jackson was right. But right now... he was just happy that Jackson had told him the obvious truth, which he had never wanted to admit to himself and which he had never seen.

***

Quen sighed when she came into the office, but stopped immediately when she saw Louis sitting at the table, uninterested playing with a pencil. She took a deep breath, walked towards him.

"Louis, I think we should talk"

"Did Jackson say something?"

Quen sighed, shook her head as she sat down.

"No. Harry did"

Louis was silent, looked at her, an exhausted expression on his usually self-confident face.

"Quen. What have I done wrong?"

Quen sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, pumpkin. Nothing at all"

"And why does everyone hate me because I act like an idiot?"

Louis chuckled sadly and put the pen down.

"Even Jackson's a smaller idiot at the moment"

"Well, first of all, that's not possible. And besides... there's nothing wrong with just being human sometimes"

Louis looked at her again.

"Yes, it is. Neither you nor Jackson let anything distract you, you work your whole life while never complaining. You've never wondered what it's like... what it would be like to have a normal life"

He looked at his hands again. Quen silently looked at them briefly as well, then at his face.

"No, I didn't. But that doesn't mean I don't get distracted sometimes"

Louis snorted.

"By what should the ruthless Quen be distracted?"

Quen bit her tongue. Because honestly, Louis distracted her, didn't let her think rationally, simply because she wanted to protect him. She would do anything for the little one and his happiness.

"What did Harry say?", Louis asked when he realized Quen wouldn't answer.

"Not much, just that he's worried you'll get angrier at him and fire him and that he feels very guilty"

Louis chuckled, shook his head. His lips twisted into a smile just at the thought of him.

"Bullshit. Like I could just fire him"

"Well. You could just fire him"

"No, I meant..."

He sighed.

"I..."

Quen had to smile, pulled him towards him so that he leaned against her, stroked his back.

"I know, pumpkin"

She kissed his head.

"But you know, maybe it's better to let him follow", Louis said softly and Quen sighed.

"I don't know, it wasn't my idea. But it's true, Harry is needed here, then you should allow it. He will follow after five days. You've done missions without him before, hm?"

"Yes, but..."

Louis was silent then, didn't know how to say it.

"I just need him with me", he whispered, felt so stupid. But Quen didn't laugh, stayed serious. Almost too serious.

"I know"

Quen's arm squeezed him a little tighter.

"But you really have to concentrate, Louis. I know it's stupid, but that's all I can advise you to do right now. You'll help yourself the most if you concentrate on your mission now"

With that, Louis sat back normally.

"I never stopped wanting it. I'm still angry, I want her dead. I don't know why you guys think that, just because I'm abundantly less motivated. My anger is still there. It only became... more quiet"

Quen nodded calmly.

"Louis, I know what you're capable of. I also know you're gonna make it. But Jackson just has his doubts"

Louis snorted, looked away.

"Honestly? No wonder. He thinks I'm just letting myself fall like I did with him"

"What do you mean?"

"Just because I'm doing more with Harry doesn't mean I'm not still L'eue Courante. I'm very much still intent on killing Danielle. It's... yeah, it's been difficult lately, but I wanted this celebration for DEATH and because we used to do it every year. It just means a lot to me. And Jackson doesn't understand that and thinks I just want that to to hang on Harry's ass and do nothing"

Quen sighed.

"You know this celebration is incredibly important to me too. I care not about many things, but yes, it is important to me. But even I realized that we should focus on Danielle for now. We can do this later. And maybe by then we'll have caught Danielle and we can get the party started"

Louis nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. Jackson's the one who thinks we need more time"

Quen laughed, nodded before she got up.

"Come on, pumpkin, we have a lot to prepare for the day after tomorrow"

Louis sighed, nodded as he got up. Well, maybe both were right, he had to concentrate a bit more on what was important. But then again, Louis could. He was sure of it. And as if he'd let himself be stopped from killing Danielle. No way. That bitch wouldn't run away. She already had too many times.

"Pumpkin?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to talk to Harry before he passes out from worry."

***

Louis sighed in a relaxed manner, stood up straight again. Harry drove his back of his hand over his mouth as he moved back.

"I think we should slow down a bit", he said as he pulled Louis' pantie, which had previously been on his ankle, back up again, straightening the dress. Then he stood up. Louis rolled his eyes, straightened the dress himself before he turned around.

"Why should we?", he just asked, looking at his bracelet, unlocking the door to the office.

"Louis. I don't know how many times I've eaten you out in that office"

"Well? Does that bother you?"

Louis looked up from Harry's belt.

"N-no, but..."

He blushed with that stuttering. Louis grinned contentedly and patted him on the chest.

"There we go. So don't complain and enjoy it while you are allowed to"

Harry sighed as Louis walked past him to the office screen. He had said that often through the last days. Since they had had that little argument in Louis' room two days ago, he made such remarks that Harry wouldn't be here for long. Harry felt as if Louis was going to throw him out at any moment. And yet he never did, never seemed bored with him. He didn't understand. And it hurt him. Because, admittedly, he couldn't imagine himself without Louis. And Louis seemed to be able to do that... didn't he? Or maybe he just didn't want Harry to take it all for granted.

"Louis, I didn't mean that as a criticism", he therefore said, and Louis didn't answer anything, typing away on the screens. So Harry walked over to him, put one hand on his waist, noticed Louis leaning in to the touch, noticed how his body was getting warm. Simply because he knew Louis still liked his touch.

"I'm more surprised that no one noticed and that I have such an active sex life, even though I only ever wanted to concentrate on working"

Now Louis had to laugh, looked back at him.

"Then just think of sex as your work. Problem solved"

And with that he turned back to the screens. Harry felt that urge again. This urge he had had for several days; had had for some time, but only noticed since he had really thought about it. The urge to kiss Louis, to say how incredibly handsome he was, that he had never met such an attractive and wonderful person before. And yes... maybe even in character. He had been thinking a lot the last few days and... he couldn't deny that he saw more in Louis than just a handsome man he was having sex with. He worried far too much in missions, and in everyday life, for it to be just sex; but he wasn't just worried about L'eue Courante either. He was just worried about... Louis. Louis Tomlinson. The man he still couldn't cuddle after sex because this one didn't want to. The man he somehow saw more in but never had realized it. But Louis was just special. And he'd never seen it any other way.

"You are so beautiful", he said, gently kissing his neck. Louis smiled, bowed his neck a bit.

"We're not having sex now, Harry. I have to finish this"

"I know", Harry said softly. He still didn't know what the situation was. He hadn't seen Louis yesterday. Only earlier Louis had sent him to his office and they had obviously not spoken. Louis was going to fly to Italy this afternoon, but Harry didn't know what the situation was with him because nothing had changed in his calendar. And he didn't want sex. He just wanted to tell Louis, have him in his arms. His grip tightened around the smaller one. It felt so good to hug him, couldn't let go. How had he never realized how addicted he was to Louis? He hadn't noticed how he always wanted to be with him, went crazy when he was in a meeting without him, when he had lunch without him. And always the feeling when he saw him again, he wanted to hold him tight and never let go. It was so stupid and crappy. Because it wasn't supposed to happen. And yet Harry realized more and more how it happened; how he developed feelings for Louis. Even though he didn't know him that well and for a long time; there were many things that pissed him off about Louis; and he was his boss and... he had always said he would never develop feelings for his boss. Oh, great. And Louis?

This one broke free from Harry's grip.

"So why are you sucking up to me? Have you done something wrong or what?"

Harry was silent, Louis looked behind him as he walked to the office table where he had been leaning a few minutes earlier when Harry had his tongue up his ass.

"No, I... am I not allowed to tell you that you're beautiful?"

Louis chuckled, shook his head a little, looked at a piece of paper.

"You're an idiot"

Harry pressed his lips together. He knew that; he was really an idiot. Then his eyes fell on the watch.

"Okay, I, uhm, should -"

"Why don't you ask what you want to ask?"

Harry didn't say anything, just looked at him insecurely. Louis had to smile, looking behind him.

"You won't get an answer if you don't ask"

"I... Will I fly with you today or will I follow you?"

Louis chuckled again, turned away again.

"I have allowed you to stay here"

Harry was silent, just nodded. Then he stood next to Louis again.

"Louis, I... it's not that I don't want to go with you. In fact, I'd much rather come with you"

Louis looked beside him, saw Harry's cheeks turning a little red. He had to laugh.

"Oh really? Because I had a feeling you'd rather be here"

"No, I should have come to you directly. I'm sorry"

Louis nodded, placed himself in front of Harry, so that the taller one leaned against the shelf behind him.

"Already forgotten. Just remember it. I'll survive without you"

Harry chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm not really worried about that. More that I won't survive without you"

Louis looked at him in surprise.

"Oh really?"

Harry pressed his lips together, nodded.

"Well..."

Louis shrugged, raised Harry's hand.

"You still have those big hands of yours, you'll last five days"

And with that, he went back to the papers. Harry was silent. As if he would miss Louis just for the sex. The three days they hadn't been together had felt like a long time, he didn't even want to know what five days would feel like. And he was worried about Louis because this one wanted to find Danielle. Oh, God, no. Harry would freak out.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked, looked at Louis, who looked at him waiting.

"You were about to go back to work"

"Oh. Oh, yeah, right"

Harry pushed himself off and Louis laughed, shook his head. But he didn't go straight out, put his hand on Louis' waist.

"Will I see you again before you leave?"

Louis hummed thoughtfully before turning his head towards him.

"I don't think so. I have two more meetings and then we'll go"

Harry nodded, unable to hide his sadness completely. Louis sighed.

"It's only five days, Harry"

"But... I thought three days had been a long time and I... I'm gonna miss you"

Louis was silent, looking at his chest. Oh, God, he'd miss Harry too. But he couldn't quite admit that to himself. How could Harry be so open about it?

"Please be careful", Harry added quietly, and Louis nodded, looked up.

"I always do", he grinned and Harry had to laugh.

"You may will arrive when I'm at the training hall by the way"

Now Harry frowned.

"What? Where?"

"We have those in many countries, most of them near the main headquarters, which function as warehouses, but also training halls. I will be training hard in Italy, depending on where we spot or suspect Danielle. You will come on the exact day when I, Quen and Jackson will go to the hall in Rome to look for clues. Because the gym still belongs to DEATH, but maybe we can find something there"

"But do you not suspect Danielle there?"

Louis chuckled, shook his head.

"No, no. The hall is owned entirely by DEATH. Don't worry about it, Mr. Styles"

"Sorry... okay. I guess I'll see you then"

Louis nodded, then looked silently at Harry's lips.

"Okay..."

Harry was unsure what to do, but the look of Louis on his lips spurred him on. And besides, he couldn't leave without kissing Louis again. So, he put his hands on the smaller one's cheeks, kissed him. Louis closed his eyes, his arms pressed against the bigger body after he put his arms around his waist.

"See you in five days, clumsy", Louis said softly against his lips and Harry exhaled, nodded.

"See you, beautiful"

Louis had to smile as he watched Harry disappear from the office. Yep, he'd miss him. But whatever. He turned around. Fuck it. It was all about Danielle now. And how to get rid of that bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we really were clowning on 23rd july right? Next update tomorrow xx  
> A reader sent me the picture of this pretty jumpsuit, thank you xx (you can see it on instagram)  
> Check out my instagram page I created for this story to get informations about Louis' outfits, the characters and the time i update: larrymelon28
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	51. ||49||

Louis actually liked to fly. He mostly felt bad for the environment, but it was like driving a car. He enjoyed it, but it was stupid. He sighed, turned away from the window, looked briefly at Quen, who was fast asleep with headphones on. Louis would have liked to do that too, but he couldn't sleep; he was too busy thinking about Danielle, Italy, his meetings, Harry. Uuurgh, why Harry again?! Again, he sighed and got up, went to the couch that was on the right wall of the plane, sat down on the soft pillows. Clicking on a button on his bracelet, he opened the calendar, checked what they had to do first when they arrived. Thank God there wasn't so much planned today. He clicked through the schedules until he saw the last appointment, the day Harry would arrive. Just after Louis was going to be at the trainings hall. Louis noted in his thoughts of letting Liam know that he would bring Harry there. Or wait. Nooo. No, Louis. He sighed, closed his eyes. Bad Louis!

So while he still cursed himself inside and finally forced himself to think of something else than of a certain curly person and their tongue, an arm lay on the armrest behind Louis.

"Well?"

Louis sighed annoyed but didn't answer.

"Oh, have I disturbed your innocent thoughts?"

Louis opened his eyes, looked at Jackson, crossing one leg over the other, saw his ex-fiancé look at his legs through the movement.

"No, I was just imagining how I could kill you and Danielle at the same time. Would be romantic, don't you think? You guys getting back together forever and all that crap"

"Oh, I wouldn't like that very much", said Jackson, whose eyes wandered over Louis' legs and over his upper body to his face. He finally had to grin because Louis was giving him a glare because of the staring.

"I mean, you and I are finally working together again, aren't we? I think we should keep it that way"

"When did we get back together?"

"Since we are together against Danielle", Jackson replied, now slipping so near that their legs touched. Unimpressed, Louis looked at the spot where they touched, then back at Jackson.

"I'm sorry, you are mistaken. This is me versus Danielle. You are just a pawn on my chessboard, doing anything I want"

Jackson chuckled, leaned in.

"And yet..."

He looked at his lips, then at his eyes.

"You don't take complete advantage of the fact that I'm doing everything you want me to do"

Louis snorted, put two fingers on the older one's forehead, pushed his head away a bit.

"First of all, you don't do everything I want anyways, I guess that was a little optimistic; I meant in that case Danielle against me. Because you're on my side, not hers. Whatever the reason, maybe the sex with her sucked"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"The sex with her was completely meaningless"

Louis' gaze changed.

"You don't realize that's even worse, do you? If you'd at least cheated me for something useful; found love with someone else, I could and should have accepted it somehow. But why should I accept that you risked this relationship for meaningless sex?"

"Me and finding love?"

Jackson laughed like he had said something funny. Louis looked away. Yeah, he had believed it. But he had believed in a lot of things. And now he only believed what his mind said, not what his heart said.

"The closest thing I've ever found to love was you. And we know how that ended"

Jackson said it so casually. Partly as if it was nothing, partly as if that would comfort Louis; wow, he wasn't an unnecessary fuck, but a special one, because he had been fucking him longer and he had gotten everything he wanted because Louis had been so in love. He now frowned. Louis had felt guilty so fucking often, had blamed himself, had wanted Jackson back, had wanted his happiness back, had asked himself what he had done wrong, that he hadn't been good enough. He'd been such an idiot.

"You know, I've wondered so many times what I did wrong. And I didn't even do something wrong; you were the one who did something wrong"

"Yeah, you always blame everything on others"

"I'm not saying I've never made mistakes in the relationship!", Louis said angrily.

"Though I don't know what's wrong with doing anything for your partner"

"Well, sometimes you didn't do everything for me"

"Jackson. I'm talking about the whole relationship right now, not just the sex"

Jackson groaned annoyed, put his head briefly in the neck.

"That's right, you always did talk so much. There you go"

"What, you mind when I tried to communicate? That's what makes a relationship live, Jackson"

"Oh, I see. And? Is it still alive?"

Stunned, Louis looked into Jackson's cold face.

"No, because you didn't talk. What else could I have done that you didn't sleep with Danielle? Because you can say whatever you want; it's not my fault. It's your stupid head that found a great reason, like me talking so much and wanting to share my life and communicate with you like you do in a normal relationship; or that I didn't let you touch me when I was fucking tired! Maybe I was just too boring for your dick, although I did and tried everything you said!"

Louis took a deep breath after he had become louder and louder. Thank God Quen had headphones on and he hadn't woken her. But it felt good to get rid of it; to tell him that it was his fault; Louis wasn't to blame that Jackson had cheated on him. He should have broken up or not got into a relationship at all if he knew he wasn't capable of it.

"My god, Louis"

Jackson sighed annoyed.

"This had nothing to do with our sex. Well, unless you didn't let me"

Louis shook his head stunned. He had never done so much for one person as he had done for Jackson. And then something like this happened.

"So why'd you do it? You cheated on me and not once, while I loved you, did everything for you, and just wanted to make you happy"

"Jesus, I just felt like a change, I don't know"

"That's your excuse? You were in the mood for a change? In a relationship where your partner has sex with you on a terrace; in a pool; in every corner of your house, basically everywhere you pointed? Because something must have excited you about having sex with Danielle"

"Danielle was simply forbidden"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders indifferently. As if that would justify something and make his actions at the time less horrible.

"She kept flirting with me and teasing me. I just started playing along, I'm just a man"

"Holy shit, Jackson! I'm a man too, and I didn't fuck somebody else"

"Yeah, but you were way too in love with me", Jackson rolled his eyes, as if he would have liked Louis to not be in love with him back then.

"Yeah, just like I told you. You, on the other hand, just lied to me. And I'm damned pissed off that you're still not sorry, that you think you're right, that you don't realize what you've lost. Jackson, if you had told me, uhm, I don't know, I would kill someone in DEATH, kill every person, I... I would've done a threesome with Danielle and you, and Danielle is a fucking girl and was my apparent best friend at the time"

Jackson frowned, looked at him sceptically. Louis thought he understood now, found it sad what Louis had said.

"Would you have done that?"

Louis snorted in disbelief. Again, he had been wrong.

"I just told you I would've killed everyone you told me to, and you're thinking about the threesome with Danielle?"

Jackson shrugged, pulled the corners of his mouth down in surprise, looked away.

"Maybe I do regret it now. That would have been the best solution"

"You're out of your mind. I admit everything you've done to me here just to show you what you've lost, and that's all you have to say?"

"Well, it would have been hot"

Jackson turned to him.

"Hey, how about we catch up after we catch Danielle?"

"I hate you"

And Louis had never felt that sentence as much as he did right now. Jackson looked at him like he wasn't taking it seriously. Which he had done forever; he had never respected him.

"Oh, Louis..."

He slid after him after Louis had slipped away. His arm now went behind Louis' back and his hand rested on his hip.

"You know what your problem is? You always act so... emotional"

Louis looked at him annoyed.

"How about I help you, huh? You're trying to concentrate on work now and not think about Harry, right?"

The name changed Louis' face.

"What's Harry got to do with it?"

"Well, now that he's gone, you're finally gonna want to focus. And when we're in Italy, you have to focus, so don't think about him"

Louis didn't understand what he was getting at, watched him confused, but with no good premonition. With Jackson, always with a bad premonition. And yes, Jackson's hand pressed against him, his other hand lay on his thigh, slowly going up.

"So maybe we should... distract you a little?"

"You're out of your mind. I just told you how much and for what reasons I hate you, and you're suggesting a quickie on the plane"

Louis found it unbelievable, wanted to get up, but Jackson pressed him down again.

"Oh come on, stop being stubborn for once and be honest"

"I'm supposed to be honest?! Me?! You should first learn what that means!"

Louis looked at him in anger. He couldn't believe this was Jackson, the person he had loved him so much and had thought about him as the perfect and most stunning man an earth. When he just compared how Harry treated him, for example. And he had really thought Jackson was the greatest man in the world. And after the relationship, he had thought all men were like that.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were a good person"

Jackson chuckled, looked at him incredulous and amused at the same time.

"Princess. You never thought so"

He leaned over him so that Louis went further back.

"And that made you fucking horny"

"I'm glad you used the past tense"

Jackson snorted.

"As if anything had changed. Now it just makes you not only horny, but desperate, because you still want me"

He looked at Louis' body as he continued speaking.

"Just imagine the sex between us when you're so angry with me -"

He had just spoken out, when Louis grabbed the hand that had run up his thigh to the edge of his dress.

"Go any higher and I won't guarantee anything"

Jackson's lips twisted back into a smug grin.

"Is that good or bad? Cause not that I'm getting it wrong, but you meant you will be kneeling right in front of me when I go higher. I would find that rather positive"

"Oh, it had to do with my knee", Louis grinned ironically, then stood up. Jackson stood up and Louis found it almost crazy that he wasn't getting tired of it, still didn't give up. But that was probably just because he saw Louis as a trophy, just wanted to sleep with him one more time to just have done it. And because he missed the sex, still found Louis attractive. And because his too much pride told him he could have anyone. Louis pulled a face; Jackson didn't respect him one bit; just saw him as an object that he wanted to touch again like he did then. He didn't even mourn Louis' love afterwards, or the man who had done everything for him, just sex and his body. It was sad. Pitiful.

"Come on, I know you miss me, my touches, my hands, my -"

"Don't!", Louis turned sweepingly and grabbed the hand that had grabbed his ass after Louis had got up.

"Fucking! Touch! Me! You know why I don't miss all this?"

He stepped right in front of Jackson, looking up at him in a dangerous manner.

"Because I have Harry. You really have to get it in your small brain that you're no longer the man whose touch I crave most, Jackson. You're probably so used to it, but you really should understand that by now. I don't need you for anything anymore. I don't want you to touch me or talk to me or anything. It's cute that at least you miss the sex and my body. But I'm sorry, I don't miss anything about you"

And with that he pushed him away a little at the chest, glared at him one more time, before he walked to his seat; opposite Quen.

"Bitch", came from Jackson who sit back on the couch. Louis ignored him, looked out again. My god, soon he would go crazy and really kill him. What a pig he was!

Yes, it was true, he wanted to concentrate on Danielle, but then what was the point of sleeping with Jackson? Yuck, that jerk tried everything. And he's not that great, Louis thought, annoyed, with his chin resting in his hand. At that thought his thoughts drifted away and went from anger at Jackson to butterfly tattoos and full, plump lips for which his lips started to curl upwards.

***

Louis held his hands in front of his mouth and nose so as not to make loud breathing noises, heard loud footsteps approaching, closed his eyes as if that would make him invisible or smaller. Maybe it worked? Because after a short time the steps went away again. They hadn't searched the cupboard. Relieved, he exhaled quietly, then looked at his bracelet. At least what was left of it. He rather saw half dried blood and the half of the display that didn't work. He hadn't expected it would go like this. And yet he should have expected it. He put his head against the wall of the cupboard he was hiding in, closed his eyes briefly, felt despair. Shit. How had he gone from being a hunter to being hunted?

They were in the trainings hall that was used for training and weapons for DEATH five days later. But apparently, Danielle's organization had taken up residence here, too, without anyone noticing. They hadn't even cleaned up all the dead bodies of the old employees. Louis had been fucking shooked when he had stepped inside, had walked around the first corner and had seen the first body just sitting there, leaning on the wall; Danielle was fucking psycho.

But they never came back. There had been already guards by the exit. Only Liam and Quen were left in the building, Jackson the asshole wanted to come later, was Louis' hope right now (glorious!). And Louis had lost them both; Liam and Quen. That wouldn't have been a problem, Louis could defend himself all by himself. But one of the guards hadn't approached him, only Liam and Quen. It was as if their task was to get Quen and Liam out of the way and take Louis himself alive. So Danielle really wanted him as a hostage, she hadn't changed her mind. And somehow that scared Louis. He didn't care about much; at least nothing that was normal in his job; feelings and private life were something else; but L'eue Courante wasn't afraid of much. But he began to develop fear, because Danielle, unfortunately, was just very good. And seemed to stop at nothing; just like Louis. He didn't know where Quen and Liam were, if they were still alive or if they had escaped from the building and got reinforcements. Because all three had lost their bracelets due to a laser. Of course, Danielle went to their chance of contact first.

But that was still not the worst thing. Louis sighed and pulled out the knife that was in his shoe with a premonition. And when he looked at it, his premonition was confirmed. He flicked it and the blade disintegrated instantly. He cursed softly. His weapons. Every weapon he had on him. Didn't fucking work. He didn't know how Danielle had done it, how she had manipulated his equipment. But that's what he should worry about when he got out of here. He'll just have to defend himself with his body. He sighed and slowly opened the closet door, crawled out and got up. He saw a jacket made of thin cloth on an office swivel chair, tore off a piece of it and tied it around his hand so that he could at least touch something without bleeding all over it. He wanted to leave with that. But when he saw the door frame, he stopped. With a sceptical look he flicked a small lens in front of his eye, saw under the lens that there was indeed a laser underneath.

"You little bitch", he said quietly, stepping over the laser. No wonder the guards had found him. And as he stepped out and walked quietly through the corridor, avoiding the lasers that were scattered around the corridor, he noticed it. Wait, then why did the guards run past the room he had ran into? He couldn't have avoided the lasers then, could he? At that moment, he heard a click behind him, stopped before he ran. Assholes! He hated Cat Guard!

He tried to avoid the shots as much as possible, turned into the next corner, ran faster. Goddamn it, he hated that. He got tired of running. And yet it was the smartest thing to do right now. Resisting was unnecessary and unrealistic here. He had to get out of here!

He heard more shots, ducked when it barely missed him and the wall next to him was crumbling. He quickly turned back into the next hallway. He knew his way around the place pretty well, but right now he was just running around to avoid the shots. He wanted to turn, saw the next guards, turned around quickly and took the other corridor. Where the fuck were Liam and Quen? At that moment, one of the guards hit Louis in the leg and Louis screamed and cursed, stayed there briefly but then forced himself to keep running. What did they all have; why was he always getting shot lately?!

Louis pulled a face when he noticed the adrenaline draining, his leg began to hurt like hell. Another shot just missed him and he quickly turned back into a new corner. But it turned out to be a dead end, because it only led into one room. Louis stopped with squeaking shoes, turned around hectically, but there was no way out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", he cursed in panic, went into the room, looked around. Shit, no, there was nothing here, no window, no other door, nothing. Not even a gun. He couldn't take on six armed guys dressed in gear with an injured hand and a shot leg? Louis started to panic. Danielle. He didn't want to fail against her; he'd rather be shot by the guards. No, he didn't want to be taken hostage and locked up and tortured by that bitch! He felt tears of panic gathering in his eyes (but he would never admit that) and yet his desperation began to triumph and his vision became blurred. But he would certainly not give up without a fight. He searched for something to defend himself, heard already loud footsteps, looked behind him where he saw the men running towards him. It was too late.

***

"L'eue Courante! If you come with us now without fighting back, we won't have to disfigure your legs so that you can't walk anymore", shouted one man and Louis swallowed. No, he wouldn't give up just like that. But before he could answer angrily, he cried out in surprise when suddenly a loud noise sounded, the man who had just spoken twitched, then collapsed to the floor. The other men reacted, some turned to the man, some turned quickly back to shoot. But all were too late. Each one flinched several times before they fell to the ground. Louis watched with a startled face, had ducked a bit for protection. When the last man had fallen lifeless to the ground, Louis only now realized who was standing behind them with the machine gun. Louis' look changed when he heard the gun being carelessly thrown away.

"Harry", he just said as if in a trance and Harry came running towards him before he was in the arms of the taller man.

"Louis! Oh, thank god!"

Louis just stared at his body, couldn't react, just felt relief, pain from the wound, and a thick lump in his throat, the need to cry until his eyes hurt.

"What... What are you doing here?", he asked only in a trance and looked up to look at Harry.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Louis quickly drove a hand over his eyes. But Harry had already seen that they were red. But he didn't say anything, so he grabbed his uninjured wrist.

"Can you walk?"

Louis nodded and Harry began to walk out the room, grabbed the gun he had thrown away. Louis found it crazy that Harry had handled the fact that he had killed these men here so easily. But he put that out of his mind and squatted down.

"Louis? Come on", Harry said frantically and turned around when he realized that Louis wasn't behind him. He then saw Louis stand up, gun in hand of the guards, which he discharged again.

"You think I'm gonna let you be a hero here?"

Harry exhaled a laugh before Louis hobbled over to him, they went off. Harry walked in front of Louis, walking slow enough so Louis could keep up with him. But suddenly, Harry pushed him into a room when he saw it was a washroom. He quickly closed the door and started running wildly through the room. Louis frowned, leaning against a shelf.

"Harry! We have to go!"

Harry ignored him and after a few seconds he turned to him silently. Louis saw his gaze, then he looked at his arm, in which he saw a bandage and a washcloth. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"Give me that fucking washcloth", he just said before he sat down.

***

"What are you doing here?", Louis asked when he had come through the worst of it. The wound wasn't that bad, it was a graze.

"I don't think we should be having this conversation now", Harry chuckled, who was busy tightening the bandage. He saw his hands shaking a bit, but forced himself to pull himself together. He had arrived in time, he was here, he was with Louis, Louis was here, he was alive, he was fine. And yet he felt this twinge in his chest. When he thought about what would have happened if he had been late.

At that moment the door was kicked open and Quen came running in, behind her a horde of armed men.

"Pumpkin!"

"Quen!"

Harry jumped up immediately and Quen threw herself on the smaller one.

"Come on, baby, let's get you out of here", she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly. Louis embraced her, exhaling tremulously and calmly. She was still alive. She had apparently made it out of the building and called for reinforcements. Everything was fine now.

"Thank you, Quen", he said softly and she nodded.

"Of course, darling"

"No, you..."

"L'eue Cournate, can you walk yourself?", an armed woman stepped forward and Louis looked at her. He nodded; the woman replied that shortly.

"Then please follow me, we'll get you out of here"

Louis nodded, understood that now wasn't the time to chat, followed them. Harry wanted to walk as well but was stopped by Quen's hand which was resting on his forearm.

"Thanks", she said and he looked at her in surprise. At her honest and relieved look, he understood. He nodded, smiling a little.

"Sure, Quen. Anytime. But Jackson helped too, he came here with me and got help"

She smiled, put her arm around his waist and pulled him out of the room. He put his arm around her shoulder and so they followed Louis and the armed people out of the hall; relieved to know Louis was safe.

***

Harry wasn't trying to show his confusion when he saw Louis being taken to an ambulance that was already standing by. What would they say about where the injuries came from? But now Louis went first, so Harry didn't ask, watched him being lifted in, wanted to get into the car where Quen had gotten in.

"Harry!"

Questioningly, Harry turned to Liam, who stopped him from getting in. He looked less enthusiastic, but was also a bit stressed. He grabbed Harry by the upper arm and pulled him along. Harry stumbled after him, ran with him to the ambulance.

"Liam? What's wrong?"

"You're going with L'eue Courante", Liam said without looking at him.

"Huh? What?"

But by then, they had arrived, and Harry got into the open double doors of the ambulance. In the ambulance, Louis was already on a stretcher with his eyes closed.

"I'll be in the front passenger seat", Liam informed before he slammed the doors shut. Harry frowned a bit, sat on the small bench next to the stretcher where Louis laid when the engine started. Worried, he looked at Louis. He looked peaceful, reminding him somehow of Snow White as he lay here on his back, his long lashes resting on his cheeks. He looked so pretty. And Harry shouldn't have those thoughts, but he did. And he was far too relieved to have found Louis before anything worse could happen. Thoughtful Harry put his hand on Louis' wrist, stroked his thumb over his skin. He didn't know what he would have done if Louis had really been taken by those guards, he would have gone crazy. He was already worried sick, how would he have felt if Louis had been taken away?! Danielle would have had so much power, but that wasn't the only thing. Louis would have been gone, away from Harry. The last week had been bad enough, he had hardly been able to stand it, constantly thinking about the little one, wondering what he was doing, how he was doing. And now he was laying here, hurt again. Harry felt a twinge in his chest, couldn't help feeling guilty. He should have gone with Louis; it was his job. He could have protected Louis for sure; and if he hadn't been here earlier, he might have been able to prevent a wound. He sighed softly, watching his hand hold Louis' wrist, ignoring the urge to put his little hand in his.

When a bump in the road caused the car to skid a bit, Louis' eyes fluttered. Harry immediately sat up and slid forward on the bench.

"Louis! How are you?!"

Louis hummed a little, blinked slowly. He looked beside him.

"Harry", he said, just tired and Harry frowned a little, then understood that Louis was certainly on painkillers and had been given something to calm him down. Great, and he had spoken loudly to him first and asked how he was doing. Silly. He stroked his skin.

"We'll be there in a few, Louis", he said gently and Louis just hummed, closed his eyes again. Harry watched him. When he thought Louis had fallen asleep again, he felt stupid. He held his wrist here as if he was something special, but Louis was just his boss, it was just his job to protect him. It wasn't like that in reality, because Louis was special to Harry, but still. He let go of his wrist with a sigh, interlocking his own hands and looking away. But then Louis made a discontented sound and Harry's head shot back at him.

"Keep doing that", Louis muttered, and Harry looked at him surprised at first, thinking perhaps he was hallucinating. But then Louis said a "It's calming", whereupon Harry chuckled, then took his wrist again and stroked, sometimes even couldn't help but stroke the palm of his hand. His hand was like a magnet for Harry's hands, they were magically drawn to it. And yet he wasn't allowed to touch or hold them.

"Harry"

Harry looked into his face; his eyes were still closed, his expression neutral again.

"Y-Yes?", Harry asked, swallowing when he realized how nervous he sounded. Louis waited with his answer briefly, probably had to say it in his head, was too exhausted. And Harry thought he had fallen asleep after a short time. But then he heard a soft "Stay".

He frowned, not knowing what to do with what he meant. His head told him Louis just wanted him to be here, that Harry should take care that nothing would happen, that he should do his job. But his heart wanted to understand that Louis wanted him to stay; stay in Louis' life, never leave him alone again, stay with Louis. Not just with L'eue Courante as his job. He exhaled.

"Yes", he then said softly.

"I'll stay with you, Louis"

And no matter what Louis meant, Harry would stay. With Louis and L'eue Courante.

***

The sound of the rain echoed in the room as he followed a raindrop with his index finger, which ran down the window pane on the outside. He hadn't done anything productive today, had spent most of the time just sitting here, thinking, then again trying not to think, looking outside and then wondering again... what if everything was different? Who decides what kind of life you live? Why was Louis chosen to live this life as L'eue Courante? And had he really always liked it the way he had always said it; if Quen and Jackson both knew that it wasn't always the case?

He sighed. And again, he thought about it. But what else could he do? He was here in the hospital room and hadn't been allowed any visitors because he had been supposed to relax and recover for one day. He had been locked up again. As usual.

Louis' eyes wandered to the streets of Italy. People were walking around with umbrellas everywhere, trying to protect themselves from the water that fell from the sky. A few ran, holding their bags over their heads, apparently hadn't expecting it to rain. Louis saw a girl and a boy running across a street, both of them completely wet, wearing only summer clothes because it seemed to have been nice weather earlier, but at the same time they laughed and seemed to find the feeling of the wet clothes disgusting. Louis frowned a bit when they stopped at a bus stop, both arms crossed in front of each other because they obviously got cold. The girl said something that made the boy laugh. Then they hugged each other, stayed like this.

Louis didn't want to be a stalker (nobody could see him here anyways), but he didn't know why he found it so fascinating. They looked so happy, even though they were soaking wet and didn't have a car, had to wait for the bus. And they didn't even seem to notice that they were free, could hug each other without someone immediately saying that one was manipulating the other. The brown-haired one breathed in, looked away. And again, he thought about it. Thought of Harry.

Lately the younger one had been behaving a little more strangely, seemed to be quite in his thoughts at times, but still he was as usual with Louis; had continued to treat him good as Louis and L'eue Courante. So it couldn't have been because of Louis, could it? Because a few times Louis had wondered if Harry didn't want this between them anymore. But then that thought turned out to be wrong when Harry had clung to him again. Louis didn't know what was going on with Harry, just couldn't figure him out. But he couldn't figure out his whole life, he didn't even understand himself. Because he sometimes felt he was getting so incredibly angry at himself and Harry. Like when Harry said he was gonna come later to italy. Louis had immediately felt the anger inside his body, because he couldn't believe that Harry just allowed himself to do that. But actually he was just angry because it meant he would work for a week without Harry. This had made him even angrier and finally tempted him to let Harry do it. Because, gosh, he had worked without Harry all his life. And yet, for the past week, he'd been thinking about that curly-haired man, missing him. And no, not just the sex, actually. Because the sex was only good because everything about Harry was good. Everything. His closeness, his voice, his smell, his clumsiness, his compliments and... Since when did he miss stupid compliments, words that didn't mean anything? But Harry had just become a habit, a little piece of... home?

Louis slammed his forehead against the glass at those stupid thoughts. Everything had been fine; Harry, a good-looking worker who also liked men, got involved with him and the sex was perfect. Everything had been fucking great. And now? Did Louis wonder how he got angry at the thought of spending a week without a bigger one!

Maybe it was just weird because Louis and Harry got along well and it was a friendship with benefits. It sure was like that. Those were normal thoughts when you liked a friend. Completely. Normal.

Louis was playing with the bandage on his wrist when there was a soft knock on his door. He answered with s "Yes", but kept looking outside. Sure it was just a doctor telling him he still had to sit here alone for nothing anyway. The door opened and he waited to hear the doctor's voice. But instead there came a soft, insecure "Louis?".

Louis' head rushed to the door.

"Harry!"

Harry looked at him in surprise at this greeting, looking so sweet and selfless.

"Um, yes, hi", he said and closed the door. But before he could say anything more, Louis had already thrown himself around his neck. Harry stumbled back a few steps, but then caught himself, putting his arms around the smaller one in an overstrained position. And immediately he felt this tingling in his stomach when he was allowed to have Louis in his arms, to feel his smell and his closeness again.

Only now did Louis realize what his joy at seeing Harry again had led to, he looked at him in shock and turned bright red.

"Oh", he said, let go of him quickly, stepping back a little.

"Um, hi", he said somewhat embarrassed and couldn't ignore Harry's rosy cheeks. And although Harry also seemed a little ashamed, he began to smile. How could he smile at such a stupid situation?! It was totally embarrassing!

"How are you?", he asked nicely and Loui's looked at him a bit surprised at first. And couldn't stop admiring him. Because Harry was a person who was just above all that, smiling. And actually, he smiled because Louis had hugged him, was happy to see him. His heart pounded fast in his chest, he couldn't help smiling at him.

"Well, that's just it. I've been fine for ages, the wounds are really not serious. And yet I am here and am not allowed any visitors..."

Louis frowned, looked at him sceptically.

"Wait, how did you get here?"

Harry pressed his lips together, but couldn't quite hide the grin.

"I have my ways"

Louis had to laugh, stepped closer to him.

"Mr. Styles? Did you sneak in?"

"Bullshit, I did what you always told me to do"

Louis raised an eyebrow questioningly and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I've seduced every woman I've met on the way here"

Louis began to laugh while rolling his eyes, then shook his head and looked away.

"Yeah, sure. Told you this would work"

Harry grinned stupidly, leaning down a little to press his nose against Louis' cheek.

"I missed you", he whispered and Louis' eyes widened a little, didn't move.

"I..."

He exhaled a little overstrained, closed his eyes as Harry's hand lay on his upper arm.

"I missed you, too", he softly answered. And the fact that he had been able to say that surprised him. Harry seemed even happier at that, began to smile broadly as his hand moved to Louis' cheek.

"How are you beside the injuries?"

Louis opened his eyes again and looked into Harry's green ones. Immediately he had to smile a little, just nodded, looked away, overwhelmed by the sudden shyness that had just built up inside him.

"'m good, thank you. I feel better than I am being treated. I mean I can stand, walk and everything. Don't understand the drama"

Harry nodded.

"But the doctors should know better, shouldn't they?"

Louis was silent, shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I have a feeling it's another one of those things of..."

"Control"

Louis nodded and sighed before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, anyway. How are you doing?"

The taller one also shrugged, looked at the floor, his hand disappearing from Louis' face. Louis frowned as he saw Harry's sad expression on his face.

"Harry?!"

"No, fine. I mean I'm fine", he murmured before looking up again, his green eyes filled with guilt looking into Louis'.

"I should have been with you, Louis. I shouldn't have been in QUAL, I should have been here with you all the time"

Louis exhaled.

"Harry, no. You are not to blame. Besides the fact that it wasn't your idea, you were assigned to the task in QUAL, that was..."

Louis sighed, looked away. Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Louis, what happened?"

Louis sighed again, looking back at the taller man.

"Jackson made sure you got the assignment"

Harry was silent before he took a deep breath. Louis put one hand on his chest.

"But like I said, it's alright"

"Louis. He risked your life because he knew I couldn't protect you!"

"But nothing happened"

Harry was silent, defiant, before he lowered his voice.

"I should have refused"

"Harry", said Louis softly and took his face in his smaller hands, looking at him seriously.

"You had nothing to do with it, let alone did anything wrong. I also allowed it. And without you I would certainly have been in a difficult situation too; as it turned out, everything went well like that. And... more important is to find out why my weapons were manipulated and why I didn't know that the hall was taken over by Danielle as well. So please. Stop worrying. Because it's all good"

Harry was silent, glanced at Louis' lips, a little pouting, then back into his eyes.

"But Jackson..."

"Harry"

Louis raised his eyebrows, looked at him sternly, whereupon the taller one sighed and leaned in Louis' hands more, so that his cheeks in Louis' hands were squished a bit.

"Alright, alright"

Louis giggled, pressed a kiss on his pouting lips.

"Every time we are separated, something stupid happens"

Louis laughed and at that moment there was a slight knock against the door before it opened. Louis' laughter disappeared and when he saw who was now standing in the doorway, his hands disappeared from Harry's face. Harry turned around and his face changed too.

"Hey"

Jackson looked from Harry to Louis.

"Can we talk?"

"I can't believe it", Harry said softly, and Louis grabbed Harry's wrist when he saw Harry looking at him in rage.

"Harry, don't"

Jackson looked questioningly at the curly one, which only provoked Harry more. He pretended be innocent, as if he hadn't intend for the two to be separated.

"Jackson, what the fuck?!"

Jackson sighed, arms crossed over his chest, leaned against the door frame.

"Harry -"

"You risked Louis' safety, do you realize that?!"

"Dude, I told you, I picked you up, drove you to the hall, got help. I made it up to him. Your Louis is standing right here, isn't he?", Jackson said somewhat annoyed before he looked at Louis again.

"Can we talk now?", he asked again and Louis remained silent before nodding slightly.

"You know what? No", Harry said angrily and Louis rolled his eyes, pulling on Harry's arm.

"Harry, come down. Leave us alone"

Harry turned stunned to the smaller one.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Louis looked up at him.

"Harry. It's alright, okay?"

"What if he's talking bullshit in your brain again?!"

Jackson heard the whispers, rolled his eyes, looked away.

"Are you two going to chat much longer? Cause I want this conversation to be over"

Harry glowered at him, but Louis nodded.

"Okay. Harry, wait outside"

Harry was silent, staring at Louis before he nodded again. Then he snorted, walked past Jackson.

"You're fucking lucky you're a leader", he muttered as he left the room. Jackson raised both eyebrows, looked back at him before he looked back to Louis.

"That guy just made a threat to me!"

"Can you blame him? Besides, all he said was that you're lucky to be a leader. I agree", Louis just said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Now what?"

Jackson sighed, pushed himself off to stop in front of Louis.

"I'm..."

He exhaled, looking away.

"Maybe I should have done a few things differently than I did"

Louis was silent, raised an eyebrow.

"Is this an apology? Because there's a certain word I haven't heard yet"

Jackson looked at him annoyed.

"I'm trying, okay? Listen, if I could do it over again, I'd do a lot of things differently. I shouldn't have made a decision like that without you and risked you"

Louis remained silent, watching his face for any sign that he was joking.

"I don't care about needing Harry to have protection. My point is that you did this without me or Harry knowing. And you doubted me about being less focused just because I was doing more with Harry. This is bullshit. I may have neglected my work sometimes, but so far, I've done everything right in this case. You had no reason to do it this way. Let alone take a meeting without me"

Jackson nodded slightly.

"Jackson. I don't give a shit whether you're sorry or are sorry for me. I don't care, I don't want an apology because I don't need anything from you"

Louis paused briefly before continuing.

"But I want you to apologize to Harry"

Jackson immediately looked at Louis.

"You don't know how worried he was; he felt guilty staying in the QUAL because I was angry and now that he wasn't in the hall and what could have happened. It's partly your fault"

Jackson pulled a face.

"Are you serious? You want me to apologize to a worker?!"

"No. I want you to apologize to Harry, my personal assistant. And don't say I wanted you to"

"I'm sure he'll believe that this was my idea", Jackson said sarcastically and turned eye-rolling to walk out the door. He didn't get far though, almost jumped, as he stepped out and saw Harry leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You don't need to apologize", said the brown-haired monotone.

"You can't even say it to Louis anyway"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Better for me"

And with that he wanted to walk past the curly one. He looked at Harry in surprise as he grabbed him roughly by the upper arm and pulled him towards him.

"If you weren't a leader, I would have beat up your smug face long ago", Harry hissed angry, not wanting Louis to hear this. Because even though he hated things like that, Jackson could make him do it. And yes, Louis could protect himself. But that didn't mean that Harry didn't want to protect him, too.

Jackson snorted in amusement.

"How cute. I wouldn't be afraid of you even if you were a boring, ordinary man walking around on the streets"

"Good, because you always underestimate Louis, too, don't you? And who's always taken advantage of that?"

Jackson was silent before he broke free.

"I can talk to Louis any way I want"

"And with L'eue Courante? Because as I understand it, you risked putting him in danger. It didn't turn out so well for Zayn when he did that, did it?"

"Hey!"

The two of them looked at the door where Louis now was standing.

"What's going on?"

The two held their peace for a moment before Jackson began to walk on.

"I apologized to your pet, but he won't accept it and threatened me to beat me up. Take better care of him, princess"

Harry looked at him hatefully, was about to walk after him to-

"Harry, come on, just leave him alone", Louis said calmly, putting his hand on his arm. Somehow Jackson couldn't provoke him that quickly, now that he finally had Harry with him again, glad he was here, glad that everything had turned out well. He had been afraid; fear, which he hadn't felt like that for a long time, felt insecure. For it was terrible to know that someone had manipulated his weapons. All he wanted now was to be in that room with Harry and talk. ...about anything.

Harry gave in, looked at Louis, who led him back to the room.

"He's an idiot!"

"I know, tell me something new", the smaller one sighed before closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veeery excited for the nect chapters!!  
> Maybe I will post another in the end of this week :) will tell you on my instagram x  
> Also, I can promise you to get more Larry content and story in the next chapters <3 But can we talk about how far we've already come? Like next chapter is number 50 and like... the difference in Louis' head from the beginning to now and Larry being all cuty and comfy around each other kills me :,)
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	52. ||50||

It was two days later when Quen burst into Louis' room.

"Pumpkin!", she shouted enthusiastically and Louis flinched, looking at the door.

"Quen, what the-!"

Quen laughed as Louis quickly held the towel in his hand in front of his crotch.

"Just in time it seems", she remarked when she realized he had just got out of the shower. Grinning, she stretched out her arm holding a coat hook. Louis first looked at the soft blue, then snorted.

"What, are we going to a festival?"

Quen laughed before her other hand held up two shoes, shaking them.

"Jimmy Chooooo", she cheered, and Louis looked at the golden shoes before he sighed, reaching out his hand.

"I hate you"

Satisfied Quen grinned and pressed both into his hand. She knew what Louis' favourite shoe brand was. She even turned away so Louis could change.

"How did you know I could leave before me?"

Quen laughed.

"You're still wondering, pumpkin?"

"Who did you torture?"

Quen had to grin, then turned when she heard Louis put the first foot in the shoes on the floor. She had to smile when she saw Louis in that dress. It had a floral pattern, not brightly coloured, but in a soft tone. At the waist the fabric was interrupted at the sides so that one could see Louis' tanned skin, as well as the middle of his chest, because the dress had a low neckline. It didn't look too obtrusive, though, because the rest was looser; the long sleeves were thin, transparent and loose. The back was free, except for a few ribbons that ran over his shoulder blades and ended in a bow at the bottom; and the skirt. From behind, you might think he was wearing a skirt and a croptop. The shoes were more elegant, were made of shimmering gold in a light snake pattern and were closed at the front, but had a buckle at the ankle. The heel was a little wider.

"Oh, pumpkin", she couldn't help to sigh lovingly and Louis chuckled, looking through the mirror at Quen, who stood behind him and tied the thin bow on his back. Then he looked down at himself, stroking smilingly over the soft fabric of the skirt.

"Thank you, Quen"

Quen plucked the bow before she put her hands on his shoulders and her chin on his left.

"Of course, pumpkin"

She looked into his eyes through the mirror.

"I almost feel like I'm at a wedding", she said accidentally out loud. But Louis laughed slightly before he looked at his shoes.

"True"

Then he looked up more seriously.

"As if I'm getting married in a dress this unspectacular"

Now Quen grinned knowingly before she cuddled him, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I can't wait! You know I'm gonna be your witness, don't you?! Whether you like it or not, anyone you choose over me I'll kill!"

Louis laughed, rolled his eyes, while placing his hands on her arms.

"Not gonna happen, Quen. I'll never get married"

"Hmmm", Quen grinned and pressed her cheek against Louis'.

"You don't believe that yourself. As if you'd die without ever having worn a wedding dress"

Now Louis was silent. He had to smile at the thought of wearing a pompous, huge wedding dress and marrying someone he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Well, maybe it wasn't so crazy after all.

"Well...?", Quen grinned more and Louis sighed.

"Whatever. I should concentrate more on work anyway"

And with that he broke away from Quen, went into the bathroom to look for his perfume.

"Yeah, I mean, your work requires a certain someone", Quen said without trying to be inconspicuous and Louis stuck his head out the door.

"You mean Harry?"

"Whaaat, what makes you think that?"

Louis rolled his eyes before his head disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Forget it, Harry can't even walk ten steps without falling down. That clumsy idiot would totally embarrass me"

Quen frowned a little, the grin never disappearing.

"And that's the only reason?"

At first it was quiet.

"Bullshit", Louis then said more quietly as he straightened his hair. But Quen saw that his cheeks were redder than before when he walked out.

"It takes a lot that I marry someone. Now go"

"A lot can still happen, you know?"

"Mhm, of course", Louis said sarcastically, opening the door.

"Quen, I'm only going to marry someone I really love and can't live without. Someone I love as much as I loved Jackson"

Quen denied herself the remark that in the end it had only been obsession and not love, love felt different. But she didn't want to fight either.

"If you say so, pumpkin"

She put her arm around him, but he shook it off again.

"Yes, I say so", he said somewhat stubbornly before he walked faster. Quen smiled lovingly before she followed him.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?", Louis asked as they stepped outside. It felt good to finally feel the sun on his skin again, to feel the warm wind. Louis smiled immediately; Italy was simply beautiful. Quen wasn't so enthusiastic, narrowed her eyes a little.

"God, it's hot"

Louis laughed, turned to her as they walked down the stairs.

"Where is he?"

Her eyes looked around searching.

"Actually, he said he'd be here soon"

Louis nodded, looking back to the busy street in front of the hospital, which was partly working with DEATH.

"Since when are we allowed to walk out of here if Liam isn't standing by with a car? I mean we can be seen here"

"Oh, it's not allowed"

Quen grinned and Louis had to laugh, shoved her a little.

"Quen! If Harry is associated with this again, we have a problem"

"Oh bullshit", she laughed, and at that moment Louis heard a loud engine noise, looked ahead again. There were two motorcycles that stopped at the curb of the sidewalk in front of the hospital. The two continued to walk unperturbed, but Louis stopped when he recognized the long legs of the driver who was on their left. Quen did the same, watching the man take off his helmet, laughing just before he shook his head a little, his curls flying around by the wind. He laughingly said something, and the driver next to him also took off his helmet. And even Jackson had a grin on his lips, replied casually. But Louis couldn't pay any attention to that, just stared at Harry, standing with his long legs over this motorcycle, the helmet still in his hand, his eyes a little narrowed because of the sun. Louis could already see his dimples from here with his smile. Louis stared at him in shock.

„Fuck", he mumbled quietly.

„I wanna ride that"

Quen chuckled, looked next to her to Louis, who still was staring at Harry.

"What? Since when do you wanna ride a motorcycle, pumpkin? You aren't even able to drive a car"

Louis was silent for a few seconds, before he answered while never looking at her.

„I wasn't talking about the motorcycle", was his answer, before he began to walk, quicker this time, to the two boys. Quens face changed and she sighed.

„Jesus, pumkin", she cursed, before following him down the stairs.

***

Harry noticed Louis when he was a few feet away from him. His lips had been drawn to a smile before, but when he saw Louis walking towards him, it disappeared. Not because he wasn't happy to see him, but simply because he was suddenly overwhelmed by the way Louis looked. He looked so summery and pretty in that flowered dress, the cut of which Harry had never seen on a dress, let alone on a man. He didn't even notice that Quen was also walking towards them, or that Louis was seen here by strange, normal people.

Louis himself stopped in front of them, forced himself to not just grab Harry and kiss him breathless. No, he still had self-control, okay? At least externally; his thoughts had little to do with self-control.

"Hey", he said, looking at Jackson a bit confused for a moment.

"Hi", Harry smiled again, glanced at Louis' dress again, then at his thighs. Shit, damn it. Louis!

"What are you doing here? I mean both of you. Together. Laughing. On motorcycles"

Jackson shrugged.

"Harry hasn't ridden a motorcycle for a long time, so I showed him where he could get some at the central. Took a little ride before we came to pick you up"

Louis chuckled, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"A ride before you pick me up?"

"You wanted me to calm down", said Harry and got off the machine he put the helmet on.

"It was actually fun"

Louis' eyebrow rose questioningly and now Quen arrived as well.

"Hi guys"

Louis looked at the blonde.

"Quen, did you make them do this?"

Quen looked at him questioningly.

"What? No, why?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know they would come together"

Louis looked at her sceptically, then at Jackson and Harry. Was that a joke, or what was going on?

"Louis", Harry chuckled, leaned down to press a quick kiss on his thoughtfully pouting lips.

"If you want that, I can make him want to punch me in the again for sure", he murmured softly and that made Louis giggle. But perhaps it wasn't just his statement, but also the tingly feeling that spread when Harry had kissed him, when he could smell Harry again. And as if Harry had known, they could already hear Jackson's annoyed voice.

"Hey, have you quite finished?"

Louis had to grin, pressed another kiss on Harry's lips, which twisted into a silly grin, before the taller one stood up normally again, looking at Jackson.

"What?"

"Don't provoke me", Jackson hissed, and Louis had to laugh, clinging to Harry's arm, which he looked up to.

"What's the plan? If Liam finds out I'm standing out in the open like this, he'll kill us all"

"We have a meeting", said Jackson and put his helmet on already. Louis looked at him, frowned a little.

"What? With me?"

He heard a sigh through the helmet, then a, "Yes, Princess, with you. And even with Harry, imagine"

Louis grinned contentedly, then his lips curled up into a pout.

"And what about me?", he asked when he saw Quen standing by her motorcycle a few metres away.

"You can drive if you want to", Harry suggested, and Louis understood that it had probably been clear from the start that Harry and Louis would drive together. But he wouldn't complain.

He grinned at Harry's innocent eyes, that looked at him questioningly and lovingly, leaning up a little.

"I don't think you want to experience that"

Harry's eyes widened a little.

"What, you don't enjoy riding a motorcycle?"

"Let's just say..."

Louis looked at the hand, which was now laying on Harry's chest, and moved back and forth there.

"I'm pretty good at riding, but motorcycles aren't my biggest hobby"

He didn't get an answer from Harry, so he looked up, had to grin when he saw Harry's face.

"Louis, you..."

He cleared his throat and, red-headed, looked quickly to see if anyone had heard. But Jackson was already ahead with Quen.

"Why do you always do this?!"

Louis laughed, took his hand away.

"Because it's funny to throw you off track like that"

"You're impossible", mumbled Harry, quickly pulled up his helmet. Louis laughed before grabbing the second helmet.

"Hold on tight, please", Harry said before he slowly drove up to the others who were waiting. Louis chuckled, had already put his arms around the taller one and leaned forward.

"You're only saying that because you want to cuddle"

He heard Harry's laughter, had to smile before they left.

"I want to make clear that we can hear you", Quen's voice was heard over the small loudspeakers in their helmets. Each helmet was equipped with a small built-in microphone so they could communicate with each other.

"Shit, I was going to start dirtytalk while driving", Louis pouted and he heard Quen sigh and a chuckle he didn't know whether it was from Jackson or Harry.

"Just remember that one from three persons who hear you doesn't want to hear that"

"True", said Jackson, and Harry didn't say anything, Louis just noticed he was tensing up a bit. But he decided not to say anything, because then Jackson would hear it too and only know that he could provoke Harry again. So he briefly put his hand on his chest and stroked it briefly to calm him down. He didn't know if it would do any good but Harry started to relax and concentrate on the traffic again. Louis had to smile at the effect he was having on Harry, pressed himself closer to his body; as close as he could, his arms as tight as he could, closed around him. After all, it was the closest thing to cuddling he had ever come to with Harry. And here he had a good excuse.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes as he realised how good it felt to hug him, his broader torso in his arms, while the wind whirled his dress around and he felt Harry all over his front, his warmth, his breathing, his muscles. He knew that if he didn't wear a helmet, he would press his face into the younger one's back and inhale his scent. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, how secure, just by hugging Harry. While he trusted him completely to drive through the streets of Italy.

***

"Where are we actually going?", asked Louis confused as they drove out of town, looking back. He hadn't paid any attention at all, because he had been too busy thinking how comfortable he was with Harry.

"I don't know", was the answer of this one, but Quen and Jackson had heard him as well. And Louis didn't need an answer when he realized where they were right now. He knew this route, knew the private road that would lead to a security gate. He swallowed and tensed up a bit. And then his thought was confirmed.

"To Jackson's house", Quen replied; Jackson might not dare to say it. Louis swallowed again, looked back before he pressed himself closer to Harry, when he felt the lump in his throat grow bigger, when he recognized more and more around him, more and more memories coming back of driving here, the very same road, alone in anticipation of Jackson, or together with Jackson, happy and with so many wishes for the future. So naive and ignorant. And yet happier than he had ever been before. The thoughts brought tears to Louis' eyes. It hurt. Simply because of the memory.

Harry didn't say anything, maybe didn't dare to say anything, maybe didn't want to say anything, while Quen and Jackson would hear it too. But he noticed Louis tensing up and hugging him tighter. As if he was afraid. And he understood him. He would have suggested something else, or at least warned Louis; would like to just turn around and drive away with Louis. But he hadn't known. And yet... Louis was strong, he would survive this. He knew that, and Louis himself knew that. But still... But he also knew that it seemed to be the easiest way, otherwise Quen wouldn't have agreed to it... would she?

***

They stopped at a security gate before it opened and they drove on. Harry tried to concentrate on the driveway and not fall over with his motorcycle and Louis. Because this was the most luxurious thing he had ever seen. They drove up a private road to a huge house; wait no, a villa.

"Holy shit", Harry couldn't contain himself as they drove through a giant door. He heard a chuckle, which he attributed to Jackson and Quen. Louis would have liked to say the same thing, but only swallowed when he saw the old familiar villa. Why? Why did they have to go to Jackson's house in Italy? Because that's where he'd been most of the time, besides Paris, they'd been there a lot. And Louis had liked this house because it suited Jackson so well. And now...

He got down when they stopped, took off his helmet while looking at the house. Jackson and Quen did the same, but went ahead to the front door already.

"Fuck", Harry said before he noticed the others were gone, looking at Louis.

"Louis", he said quietly, and Louis kept quiet, put the helmet back.

"You okay?"

Louis nodded slightly before he adjusted his dress.

"It's... just strange to be back"

Harry nodded and slowly they walked to the door.

"The last time I was here, we were engaged and now..."

Harry nodded again and would have liked to comfort Louis, take his hand and press it confidently, but he wasn't allowed to. So he put his hand on his back.

"I honestly don't know why we are here; I would have told you something or chosen something else if I had known. I'm sorry. But I mean, it's the way it is, and you... I know you can do this"

Louis smiled a bit that didn't reach his eyes, just nodded as they entered. Harry let Louis go in front of him, who already was looking around as soon as he was inside. He didn't find a single change; he would even have noticed a different picture or something, simply because he had been here so many times for so many years. Even without Jackson, simply because it was Jackson's house. He wouldn't be surprised if there were still some clothes of Louis in his closet somewhere that Liam hadn't seen when he had picked up the stuff.

He took a deep breath and followed Quen and Jackson, who had already walked through the entrance hall, into the living area. He sighed. Nothing helped, it was the way it was. So he tried not to worry too much, saw Quen and Jackson toasting with a cocktail on the terrace. He put his hands on his hips.

"Are you serious?"

They both pulled on the straw when they looked at him, questioningly.

"What's the point of being at Jacksons' if we don't drink cocktails?", said Quen and Louis rolled his eyes.

"When you've finished, come to the conversation room"

With that he turned around.

"And I'm the one who neglects work", he muttered, pointing at Harry to follow him. He hesitated briefly, which Louis didn't see.

***

"Harry!"

"What, I brought you one!", Harry excused himself pouting and offered him a glass of the dark orange cocktail. The smaller one sighed.

"And you still want to drive later?"

Harry was silent and Louis raised both eyebrows.

"Jackson's up to something. He's trying to get us drunk so we can't drive away"

"And what good would that do him? I mean... I don't think he wants me here"

Louis shrugged his shoulders before he sat down at the table of the meeting room.

"How should I know?"

But then, pouting, he reached out his hand and Harry smiled, gave him the cocktail.

"I think this is the best cocktail I've ever had", he said by doing that and then sat down next to Louis. Dissatisfied, Louis pulled on the straw, supported his face on his hand.

"Me neither. I hate Jackson", he murmured and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Did he make them himself?"

Louis nodded.

"He always does. He's always been best at mixing cocktails. I don't know how he made them so fast, maybe he prepared them, but it would've been unnecessary"

Harry was about to answer when Quen and Jackson already walked in.

"What, are you looking so grumpy, because the cocktail's so good?", Jackson asked and sat down on the opposite of Harry.

"Shut up, that's the least you can do", said Louis unkindly before he pushed the glass away.

"And before you all get drunk, we should start"

"Because you can drink so much alcohol", nodded Jackson and Louis gave him a glare.

"So", he said louder and then looked at the hologram in front of him.

"We wanted to mislead Danielle with an apparent event that she sure wants to ruin, then catch her and finally get her"

"How about this celebration for QUAL?", Harry suggested and the three others remained thoughtfully silent.

"That's too long ahead", Jackson then decided.

"And I'm sure Danielle knows when the actual date is; we can't make the celebration earlier, she'll know it's a trap. I mean, why would we have an anniversary earlier than it actually is?"

Louis nodded slightly.

"Yeah... I don't know, there's nothing else DEATH can celebrate right now. Life sucks in general, so why should we celebrate anything? There's nothing to celebrate"

Thoughtfully and at the same time annoyed he sucked at the straw. Harry watched him thoughtfully. Quen, who said opposite to Louis, made a thoughtful noise, took another pull through the straw herself, her eyes falling on Harry. She saw his look before she followed his look at Louis. Her gaze changed and she looked back and forth between them.

She pushed her glass away, leaned back.

"How about an engagement party?"

Jackson stared at her stunned, just like Harry. Louis choked on the cocktail, coughed a few times before he looked at her.

"A what, please?"

Then he chuckled, pushed the glass away.

"I didn't know you proposed, Quen. Funny way of telling us. But congratulations, honey"

Quen laughed amused.

"Oh, no, not from me, pumpkin. Danielle would never believe this"

Louis looked at her confused.

"Oh, and who would she believe would make a ridiculous engagement pa..."

His look changed and Quen grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh no", he said.

"Oh yes", she grinned more and he looked at her angrily.

"Never!"

"Quen, with all due respect", Harry said more quietly.

"Don't you think Louis has been through enough? I'm sure we can think of something better than that. And as if Danielle believes Louis and Jackson were having an engagement party now"

"I agree! She knows I have more class than that", Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jackson chuckled amused, crossed his arms behind his neck.

"God, you both really don't get it, do you?"

Harry and Louis remained silent, looked at Jackson confused, but at the same time unfriendly, before they looked at Quen, who also grinned. And then, at the same time, looked at each other, their eyes widened.

Quen had to laugh and Jackson chuckled again, shaking his head.

"This... you're crazy!", Louis said angrily and Harry turned bright red.

"Why?!", Quen laughed more, almost throwing herself from the chair.

"As if...", Louis snorted, his arms crossed in front of his chest with red cheeks.

"This is stupid. I'll never, ever do that! And Danielle would never fall for that, either"

"Hmm, well, how about we only do it, when you can't think of anything better?", Jackson grinned and Louis glared at him angry.

"I'm not doing this"

Harry sighed, put his chin down on his hand. What a stupid idea. But unfortunately, one that might actually work. But it was just kind of embarrassing and weird to imagine it and then, while Harry realized how he was beginning to develop feelings for Louis. So to spare himself that, he started thinking hard.

"How about... hmm", he said, and Quen started grinning more. But Louis was now definitely even more determined to find something because he didn't want to put up with that. They were out of their minds!

"I'm waiting", grinned Jackson, who apparently only found this amusing because it would be so embarrassing for Louis and Harry. Stupid sadist.

A few more minutes went by in which everyone was silent; only Quen and Jackson drank their cocktail and were amused, watching Harry and Louis think without looking at each other with reddened cheeks.

"Hey, I've got an idea!", Quen then said and sat up. Louis' and Harry's head shot straight to her, a hopeful expression on their faces.

"I can understand that it would be very embarrassing for you", she started and kept silent for a moment, looking at Jackson, then at the two men. Then she leaned back again.

"So why don't you just really get engaged; then you won't have to act?"

Louis clenched his jaws together, and Harry looked away. For fuck's sake Quen. It was enough, damn it!

"And to make it even more fun, Zayn is the priest", Jackson said nodding. Then Louis' look changed.

"This is it!"

Harry looked at him in wonder. I'm sorry?!

"Zayn!"

"What? You'd rather marry Zayn than me?!", Harry acted angry and Quen laughed. Louis rolled his eyes, slapped his arm, making the younger one chuckle.

"Idiot. We're doing a fake dismissal"

"I thought we were having a party?"

"It doesn't matter, it'll be a party for me if we fire him. And until then he can still do some good", said Louis annoyed and Jackson remained silent uncertainly.

"Do you think she would come to such a small event? And it's so simple, as if she would notice. An engagement party, she would see, and she would want to ruin the whole thing"

"That's right, she has before", murmured Louis. Was it really a good plan? Would she try to interrupt the ceremony? Or would she know it was fake?

"What if she knows? I mean, why should me and Harry get married?", Louis said thoughtfully and everyone remained silent. Quen and Jackson just raised their eyebrows and looked at the smaller one. Louis snorted; his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What?! She doesn't even know what's between us!"

"Exactly", Quen said.

"The only thing she noticed is that you care about Henry and he cares about you. That's enough. And she knows that Henry and Jackson don't like each other. Hey! Why don't we have a fake fight between you guys that she somehow hears about and pretend that this is Jackson's reaction to Henry's proposal to Louis?!"

"We're not in a fucking movie, Quen!", Louis said angrily and Jackson agreed with a nod, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, why don't we just have a real fight?", he grinned satisfied.

"Sure, but you realise you don't use guns for that, right?"

"I'll fucking beat you up!", Jackson sat up provocatively and Louis slammed his head on the table. What the fuck was this? He was sitting here with Quen, who made fun of it and wanted to write a whole script and put on a show; and Jackson, who wanted to make a fight and Harry, who just had to provoke him.

"I have to do everything myself", he muttered before he sat up.

"Guys! We've got to pull ourselves together now, otherwise we won't get the bitch!"

"Says you", Quen muttered offended that Louis wasn't also enthusiastic about the idea of putting on a little show.

"Don't be so stubborn and have an engagement party with Henry"

Louis snorted.

"And what about 'Henry'?! He's not happy about it either!"

Harry blushed when everyone looked at him. The corner of Quen's mouth twitched a little and Jackson raised both eyebrows.

"Well, of course it's stupid. But, uhm... I can't think of anything better"

Louis stared at him stunned. Quen refused to laugh at Harry's remark.

"Are you... Are you serious?!"

"Louis, what else can we do? Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, Danielle would never pass up a chance to ruin something like this for you. And she always wants to screw with me, so she has two motivations. That's a party Quen and Jackson will be there for, too; a lot of DEATH will be there"

Louis was silent, looked back and forth between his eyes, looking for a spark of humour. But Harry seemed to mean it seriously. Louis sighed, leaned back again.

"Unbelievable. If this doesn't work, I'll kill you all!"

Quen cheered and drummed on the table.

"Oh my God, perfect! I'm definitely the witness!"

She looked at the calendar.

"When do you want to take the step into your new life?!", she looked between them back and forth.

"Quen, you know we're only pretending, and this is supposed to be an engagement party? We don't really have to organize a wedding"

Quen waved off.

"Shut up, Henry. How's Danielle to believe you're getting married if no one's planning a wedding, huh?"

"What else are we gonna do? Go somewhere and imitate a wedding proposal?", Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. It was quiet and when he noticed that, he looked back at Quen and Jackson, looking at each other, the corners of their mouths pulled down impressed, then looked back at Louis.

"You're out of your mind!"

Quen laughed again. This conversation amused her very much. An embarrassed Harry who couldn't quite hide the fact that he liked Louis too much; an angry Louis who was once again too stubborn to admit that he wouldn't mind. Amazing!

"No, Louis, we don't want to exaggerate... unless you want to", she grinned and glanced at Harry.

"You know what, I'm out", said Harry, exhaling deeply.

"Why am I getting involved in this anyway? You're the leaders"

"Oh, no!", Louis said Louis directly and hit him on the arm.

"If I have to do it, you also have to do it! I'm not going to make a fool of myself alone!"

Harry rubbed his arm, sulking.

"Alright. But if this marriage is going to be this violent, I'm really scared!"

Louis snorted and raised his nose a little.

"You should be honoured. This is the peak of your career"

"Pretending to marry my boss to have a fake engagement party with the intent of it being ruined and trapping a former leader?"

Harry reached for the cocktail glass.

"I should reconsider my work", he muttered with his stare at the table before he drank from the straw. Louis snorted.

"And I have to pretend to marry a clumsy worker. I make a fool of myself much more, you have an upgrade after all"

Harry looked at him angrily.

"And you a downgrade?!"

"Well, the last guy I was engaged to was at least a leader, so..."

Stunned, Harry watched Louis as he straightened his hair, with an selfish expression on his face, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. And he would be lying if he said that Louis' words didn't hurt him like a fist in the face.

"Did you just seriously say that Jackson is better than me? Jackson?!"

"Guys, heyy", Jackson said calmly.

"I thought it was already clear that I was better than Harry. But let's get down to business: when are we gonna do the party?"

Harry snorted, pushed the glass away.

"I don't care. Let's just get this over with"

Louis rolled his eyes, looked at him, still with his arms crossed.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Styles! It's really generous of you to let us choose that. Because we want to make everything nice and pleasant for you. How about you marry Kendall instead, wouldn't that make you feel better?"

Harry looked at him angrily.

"What have I done wrong now?! You started insulting me!"

Louis snorted, looked away from him, turning his whole body slightly away from Harry, his left leg over his right.

"We might as well just celebrate your firing from DEATH; how about that?", he said insulted.

"Is that a threat or what?"

Angry, Louis looked at him, leaned to him a bit.

"I don't know, you tell me, who knows everything better, Doctor Styles!"

"Hey!"

They both fell silent at Queen's loud voice.

"For fuck's sake, guys!"

"What happened the last minute?", Jackson asked quietly, looking confused between them. They remained silent and each looked in the opposite direction to the other.

Quen was also silent before she stood up and grabbed Jackson's arm.

"I need another cocktail. And so do you"

Jackson chuckled in amusement, remained seated.

"Nah, I still have -"

He made a surprised sound when Quen pulled him up violently and hissed.

"I said you need another drink!"

"Yeah, okay, Jesus", Jackson said, grabbed his half-full glass and quickly left the room before Quen would make him do so. Quen followed him, closing the door.

***

It was quiet for a while and Harry swallowed. All they could hear were their breaths and the ticking of a wall clock. Harry felt bad, yes. Because all he didn't want to do was make Louis feel bad, he didn't deserve that. But seriously, he was thinking about their conversation and... He had done nothing and suddenly Louis had called him a downgrade and said that Jackson; the Jackson, the asshole called Jackson, was better than him. He swallowed again, this time stronger and because it just hurt to think about it again. He was less offended but just hurt. Unlike Louis, apparently, who just seemed offended and angry. And Harry? He was hurt about such a statement, simply because he wanted to be everything for Louis, because he wanted nothing but Louis right now. And he saw him as a man who was worse than his ex, who had cheated on him and treated him and everyone else like a pure asshole. But hey, it wasn't new that that was Louis' type in men, was it?

Harry's thought was interrupted by a quiet "Shit" where the voice broke a bit, before he heard Louis' head hang down, his hands, whose elbows were resting on the table, in his hair. Worried again, Harry frowned and turned slightly towards him.

"Louis? Are you okay?"

Louis just stared at the table, just wondered why he was like that, why his stupid life was like that. Because, no, he didn't think Jackson was better. How could he when Harry was so perfect, when he was so loving and sweet and handsome and attractive and compassionate?! He was just so angry that he didn't mind pretending to marry Harry simply because it meant he could be attached to him and use as an excuse that he was just acting. He would be able to do anything he would and could never do in his life as L'eue Courante. He would be able do something normal for once. And he didn't mind that, he just had acted that he didn't want that because he didn't want to cheer directly. And how had he dealt with that? He had insulted Harry. Simply because he was pushing away everything he couldn't control.

"Louis, listen, let's forget this, I'm sor -"

"No!", Louis interrupted him angrily, sat up, turned to Harry in a rage. Harry, who had spoken with such compassion and understanding. Harry, who looked at him so surprised and almost afraid with his green, perfect and pure eyes.

"Stop apologizing!"

He looked stunned at Harry's face, which didn't get angry, only worried. As if he wanted to do everything right, because Harry always wanted to do everything right. And he already did it automatically. He did everything right. And Louis never did. Simply because he always resisted to listen to his heart and did what his head told him to do. The only thing he could do for Harry now was to suppress his pride, which his head constantly talked him into, and to act from his heart. He became calmer, took a deep breath in and out while looking at Harry's chest.

"It's... you're not to blame right now. That was... that was only my fault"

Harry couldn't hide his surprise, but the older one just looked at his chest anyway. At the chest of the man he was apologizing to, even though he had wanted to take the blame; something Louis had never said no to. Because he wanted to be respected, he never wanted to be to blame, he wanted to be perfect. It was more like control and fear than respect; why would Louis want Harry to apologize just because he knew it would be easier? This shouldn't make Louis feel more proud than if he apologized and Harry forgave him. At least when it really was Louis' fault.

"I don't know why I got so upset. All this, the house and this situation and then that stupid engagement party, which is a hurtful topic for me anyway, I..."

He sighed; it was useless. He couldn't talk around it forever, simply because he couldn't say it so easily.

"Louis...", Harry said softly, putting his hand gently on his wrist (he wasn't allowed to touch his hand, right?). The smaller one looked up, looked into his eyes, which looked at him with understanding. They told him that everything was fine, that everything was forgotten, that Louis didn't have to say it, that Harry had already forgiven him. Louis' face changed, touched, simply because Harry... just already had forgiven him, didn't care and he understood and... he didn't even want to hear it, he didn't insist that Louis had to say it.

But Louis determinedly reached out for Harry's hand and sat up.

"No! Harry, I want to say it"

Harry looked at him in surprise, then at his hand, which was embraced by Louis' smaller one. And just that little touch shouldn't raise his pulse, shouldn't make his stomach almost explode. And yet it happened, because he had never been allowed to feel what Louis' hand felt like. It felt so right. He looked back at Louis, who had only tried to say it in his mind.

"You... you deserve this", he said softly, and Harry wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He just wanted to take Louis in his arms, kiss him, squeeze his hand and say that it was okay, that they were okay. It took more than a little thing like that for Harry to be angry with him for a long time, let alone dislike him. He couldn't imagine the latter, because he felt that with every minute, he seemed to like Louis more and more and could let him go less and less.

"I'm sorry"

Harry blinked as he was torn from his thoughts. Louis exhaled in relief.

"Jesus Christ, how do you always do that?!"

Harry had to laugh, leaned forward because he could no longer hold it in, nudged Louis' with his nose. Louis's hand was still gripping Harry's, as if Harry was willing to break it.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not as stubborn as you are?", he said teasingly and Louis laughed, exhaling a little.

"Well... maybe there is a bit truth in that", he said softly, looking from his eyes to his lips, which were smiling. He raised the hand that wasn't holding Harry's, poked his dimple with his finger before Harry leaned more towards him, putting his lips on the older one's. Louis closed his eyes and replied slowly. It was a kiss without a tongue. It was just the two of them in the conference room of Jackson's villa in Italy. Whatever.

Louis softened in his seat as he relaxed more, squeezing Harry's hand, what he didn't really notice because his head was completely off. He wasn't thinking about anything. Nor did he think about the fact that it was the first time since Jackson that he really held a hand, voluntarily and not because of business. It felt too good to think about. Harry broke away from him a bit, opened his eyes, looked at Louis' lips first, then over his face, overwhelmed, before looking into his blue eyes.

Shit.

His whole body felt like it was flying. The hand around his, the lips of Louis on his, the feelings for Louis, he... he could already feel the pressure to tell Louis everything, to tell him how important he was, how special he was, how he controlled him, how he made him feel. But he held himself back. It was the wrong time; he didn't want to say it that way. And not after Louis had been so upset. But there was no denying. He had developed feelings for Louis Tomlinson. Strong feelings. Feelings that he had never felt so strongly before. And he didn't know if it would ever stop getting stronger every day. It was as if Louis was clearing more and more space in Harry's heart, head, whole body, until Harry would only be Louis, his whole life would be just Louis. The thought overwhelmed him. And yet it was a thought and a feeling that made him feel so good, happy, as if they weren't in a dangerous situation in a mafia against Danielle.

"What is it?", Louis asked and Harry blinked, leaned back.

"Wha-what?"

The smaller one giggled, putting his hand over his mouth. And there it was again. Harry's smile, just because of Louis. Because Louis. It was simple.

"You were staring", Louis explained amused. Harry exhaled laughing, fell back into his chair. Louis' hand was gone by now.

"Because Louis Tomlinson has just apologized to me for the second time in my life"

Louis laughed, stood up smiling.

"Idiot. Don't get used to it"

"You know... you've said that many times before and I've always taken it seriously, I don't take anything in my life that has to do with you for granted. But everything you told me to not get used to... are things that stay that way for a while"

Harry also stood up with a grin. Louis bit his lip with a smile before pulling Harry by the neck to himself, putting his lips on his, this time more forcefully than their last kiss. Harry replied, how could he not, and laid his hands on Louis' waist, where he felt his soft skin through the cut of the dress.

"Then I tell you to not get used to being my personal assistant", Louis said, grinning against his lips. That made Harry grin as well.

"Really?"

"Mhmm, I'm not going to let you go so fast", said Louis and ran his hand over Harry's chest.

"Too bad, I was just about to quit"

Louis laughed, kissed him again, his hands now reaching into Harry's hair. And shit, maybe they should stop, he noticed when their kiss went faster and more passionate.

"Oh god", Louis said against his lips, parted their lips.

"Shit, Harry, stop"

Harry smirked knowingly at Louis' breathless voice.

"You know... we both know I'm a worker of DEATH that always tries to do his job right", he said in a teasing tone, gently pulling Louis closer to him. This one smiled frowning.

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course", Harry nodded, looking away innocently.

"And I mean I have to listen to the other leaders as well, don't I?"

"Yes...?"

Louis had to smile a bit, but was still confused. What was Harry getting at?

"Aaand I remember that..."

He leaned down to speak into Louis' ear.

"Quen suggested often we should have some angry sex"

***

Louis' gasped, his hands clawing slightly into Harry's upper arms as Harry's lips were already on his neck, giving kisses there. Louis' eyes were wide open.

"Harry!", he only could say what Harry wasn't distracted from, only hummed, strengthening his grip on Louis' hips. Louis sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes when he leaned into his touch.

"Fuck, no, we can't just... Harry, actually, yes, but Quen and Jackson..."

At that moment they heard loud voices downstairs and Harry raised his head. Louis and he looked at each other confused for a moment when they heard not only Quen and Jackoss' voices.

"Is that...Niall?", Louis asked confused and at the latest when they heard a cheering Harry nodded.

"Yes, it seems so"

But instead of thinking like Louis that they should now go down to see what was going on, he started to take Louis by the thighs and lift him up. The smaller one made a startled sound, then had to laugh when he was set down on the table.

"Harry! What's wrong with you?!"

But he wasn't complaining when Harry's mouth kissed his neck again, his big hands wandering over his body, went under his dress and lay on his ass.

„God, Louis, you're just so perfect", Harry hissed, really meant it. Because he wasn't just turned on, he just felt so much admiration to Louis that he just wanted their body to be connected, to be as near as possible to the smaller man.

Louis laughed slightly, leaned his head back, closed his eyes. And he couldn't say no to Harry, who he made crazy like that; so much, that Harry Styles wanted to have sex on the table of the meeting room of Jackson Whittemore's house while there were people downstairs. It felt do good to know that Harry found him so perfect and sexy. He sighed when Harry pulled him to the edge of the table so their hips touched, pulled Harrys hair a bit.

"Harry, lube", he sing-songed teasingly. Harry cursed and took his head back.

"We're in Jackson's house, there should be at least three bottles of lube in every fucking room"

Louis hummed, looked around. When his eyes fell on a shelf with many drawers, he nodded toit.

"Second drawer", he said and Harry followed his gaze, then frowned but quickly walked the few steps to it, opened it. He couldn't believe it, when he really saw a bottle of lube there.

"Should I be worried?", he asked, turned around with the bottle. Louis made a sound like he just made a goal in soccer, kicked his legs happily.

Harry chuckled, walked back to him, put the lube down next to the wide hips of the smaller one, laid his hands back on his body.

"I mean should I be more worried about you knowing this or about Jackson who really seems to have lube in every room?"

"I do that, too", Louis rolled with his eyes. Then his eyes widened and Harrys eyebrows lifted surprised. Louis snorted, shrugged his shoulder.

"You never know. And I mean it was perfect right now, wasn't it?"

Harry chuckled, shrugged his shoulder, before he said a "Yes, I guess so". Louis giggled, before pulling him toward him and kissing him passionately.

After a few seconds Louis started to lift Harrys shirt impatient with a "Off, off, off", while already panting against the taller ones' lips. Harry quickly took off his shirt, couldn't even think about it then Louis' hands already started to open his belt. He chuckled, looked at Louis' face, at his long eyelashes that looked so beautiful while he was looking down.

"You're so fucking beautiful", he said softly and Louis looked up.

"Harry, now's not the time to be soft and cheesy", he said and was finished with opening the zipper, started to push his trouser down. Harry chuckled again, wanted to take off his trouser, but noticed he couldn't while still wearing his shoes. He wanted to take them off a swell, but he couldn't even crouch down, before Louis pulled him closer to himself.

"Ignore it, don't need your feet"

Harry laughed, kissed him stormily what Louis gladly replied and with what he moaned softly. God, he wanted Harry so fucking bad. When Harrys hand were wandering over his back, were apparently searching for a zipper or anything to undress Louis, he broke the kiss, so that he could talk against his lips.

"Fuck me in the dress"

Harry opened his eyes, looked in Louis', that only showed lust and determination. He moaned, kissed him again, his hands going under the dress to grab his ass, before pushing down his underwear.

"Fuck, common finger me", Louis moaned, grabbed the lube while pushing his hand away. Harry would have laughed at how excited and turned on Louis was if he himself wasn't so turned on right now. But he actually loved how badly Louis wanted him right now.

"Wait, wait!", Louis stopped his hand.

"Lock the door"

Harry face changed when he noticed that he had never thought about that, wanted to run to the door as if someone got in any second. But he stumbled, because his pants were still around his ankles. Louis giggled and the taller one sighed, somehow hoped to the door and locked it, before he got back to Louis. This one hummed happily, because yes, now everything was right. Wait, no. He stole a bit of lube from Harrys fingers for what the taller one looked at him confused, pulled down Harrys boxer with the other hand and wrapped his hand around his cock. And when Harry put the first finger gently in his hole while groaning a bit because of the stroking of Louis' hands, Louis closed his eyes while letting his head fall back. Mmmh, yes, now everything was right. He had missed Harrys stupid fingers so much. And his stupid dick. They hadn't had sex for such a long time, the last time had been in England over a week ago.

He was just about to say that Harry should put another in when Harry did that already for what Louis moaned slightly, wiggled his hips a bit.

"God, Louis, you are so tight", Harry said with an unbelievable tone while pressing his lips on the skin of his neck. Louis hummed approvingly.

"Well, I had no sex for a while"

"Would explain your impatience right now", Harry answered and Louis grabbed his neck and pulled him in front of his face.

"And you aren't impatient?", he asked a bit harsh and Harry made out a soft whine by Louis' hand that tightened its grip around Harrys cock.

"Fuck, Louis, I need you so bad!"

Louis made a satisfied sound, leaned back again.

"'Nother", he then said, closed his eyes again. And yes, maybe he really was impatient, because in the first second he felt how he was stretched enough after the third and fourth finger of Harrys, he pushed his hand away, pulled Harrys hips closer by his legs around his waist.

"Okay, do it, common"

He whined against his lips and kissed him hard, pressing his head toward him by his neck, his one hand grabbing his curls. Harry didn't even answer, opened Louis' legs more and pulled him toward him by his bum. When his dick started to enter him, Louis moaned pressed him harder to his lips.

"Oh my god, Harry", he panted, took the lead by slowly pushing Harry by the waist with his legs to himself and stopping for a short time to get adjusted. Harry groaned when his cock was fully inside Louis' tight hole, his one hand fell on the table next to Louis to lean against it.

"Fuck, you feel so good"

A whine escaped Louis lips, while he moved his hips a bit.

"Move"

As if he had just waited for this word, Harrys hand laid on Louis lower back to hold him, while he started to pull a bit out, to push it back in, slowly starting a rhythm.

"Harry"

The taller one heard in Louis' harsh voice what he wanted to say; that it had been an order.

"Don't want to hurt you", he said against his lips.

"I'm good; 'm stretched enough", Louis quietly said, now softer.

"Ready for the angry part"

Harry grinned a bit, kissed him for what Louis deepened the kiss when Harry started to move his hips more, becoming faster and harder. Louis moaned against his lips and sometimes had to break the kiss to take a breath, so they only panted against the lips of the others.

"Oh god, mmmh, fuck, missed you", Louis panted, squeezed his eyes shut, before a whine came out of his mouth. Harry groaned, hold Louis tighter, never stopping his movements, only feeling Louis around him, in his arms, around his waist, his smell, his noises, everything was only Louis and nothing else.

As if the last sentence he had said out loud made Louis angry, he grabbed Harrys hair harder, made a louder noise.

"Fuck, I hate you!"

"Yeah?", Harry had to chuckle against his lips, snapped his hips harder for what Louis cried out a bit.

"Yes, yes, I hate you so much! Can't even spend a few days without you anymore", he said angrily and Harry only panted against his lips for a few seconds. He couldn't really think about the words Louis said while they just had sex while the smaller one was sitting on a fucking table. And he was feeling how he was becoming more and more close to his climax.

"Honestly, Louis? I hate you fucking much"

Louis moaned at his deep, raspy voice saying that as if it turned him on, his one hand going to his back. So Harry kept on talking. But actually, it was the truth tho.

"You just stepped into my life, being all pretty and perfect and just everything I've ever wanted and beside that being my fucking boss"

Louis had to laugh amused, what was more a pant, bit his lip, still with closed eyes.

"Yeah? You hate the fact that 'm your boss?"

"Fuck yes, because you're so demanding and powerful and I just know I would still do anything without you being my boss"

Louis made another noise, grabbed the skin of Harrys back harder, so his nails scratched the skin there a bit.

"And if I wasn't your boss", he panted, opened his eyes, looked into Harrys, while they still had their fast pace.

"I would find you and make sure you would do everything I say and make you go crazy. I will always find you, Harry, doesn't matter in what life"

He grinned sadistically in the end and Harry made a noise and kissed him hard. That didn't last long, because they both were sweating and apparently close and exhausted, but Harry still managed to change the angle and started to pound against Louis' prostate for what Louis screamed loudly.

"Shit! You know, you also just stepped into my life and turned it upside down", he said loudly and Harry grinned, before he groaned when Louis' nails scratched over his skin on his back. And shit, he was so close.

"Just calling me crazy for my plan while we are in a fucking meeting with so many important people from DEATH and then wanting to talk to me while looking like a fucking sexgod of my dreams, being all professional and shy and charming while so desperately wanting to impress me and making everything right"

Louis squeezed his eyes shut tighter, when he felt how close he was. And yes, he really was angry, fucking angry at Harry, but now it was just turning him on so much while Harry was fucking him like that. And it felt so good to just scream and fuck out his anger. Maybe all they had needed was sex and that's why they had been fighting?

"You just were angry I was right", Harry said in his ear what earned him another scratch over his back, but actually he didn't complain about that.

"Shut the fuck up! All charming with stupid dimples and curls and long legs and those stupid eyes and stupid, plump lips and –", Louis had to interrupt himself with a moan, when he felt his high coming.

"Uuurgh, your stupid tongue!"

"God, you're perfect", Harry groaned, put his face in the neck of Louis, heard the smaller one making another loud noise, his legs shaking. His nails sank into his skin hard, before the other tapped his chest.

"Cum, cum inside me, nnngh", he moaned and Harry groaned when he released, rode out their orgasm for a few seconds, before slowly stopping his movements and completely leaning his head on Louis' shoulder and his hands on the table, because he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

They both panted for a few minutes, both listening to the peeping sound in their ears because of the post orgasm. Louis gulped hardly at some point, before he let his head fall back.

"Shit"

Harry hummed approvingly and Louis had to make an exhausted laugh. He softly laid his hands on the broad shoulders of the curly headed one.

"Still hate ya", he whispered and Harry groaned quietly, before standing a bit upwards again. He sighed, looked at Louis, whose eyes were looking at him mischievously.

"You know, I really hate you, too. But I like you even more"

Louis grinned more, leaned up to slowly kiss him. Harry used this for putting his hands on his thighs and slowly pulling out of Louis. Meanwhile Louis grimaced, while still kissing him slowly.

"Fuck, my ass"

"I just did", Harry said softly and the fact he had said it so kindly and gently as if he had said something sweet and innocent Louis had to laugh. The joke itself wasn't funny, but... Harry just made it funny.

"Fucker"

"Well, yeah"

Louis sighed, took his legs from his waist, before his one foot laid on his hip to push the taller one a bit away from the table. While doing that he leaned against his hands behind his back.

"You really get cockier every time we have sex"

"Told ya having sex with you makes people narcissistic", Harry said, his hand softly grabbing his ankle, thinking about the last time Louis had done that. Back then they had been in the train from Paris to Berlin. Back then everything had been so different, Harry and Louis hadn't been that close, Harry really had thought he could resist Louis, had never thought about catching feelings for his beautiful boss. When he had already been wrapped around the dainty finger of the smaller one.

"Then feel yourself cool while getting me something to clean my hole", Louis said strictly and Harry chuckled, before stepping closer to him, still holding the ankle of the foot that was on his hip. Louis bent his knee to make this happen, looked at him serious and strictly.

"Already got u something", Harry said teasingly and Louis' on brow lifted. Then Harry pulled out his tongue while grinning cheekily, licking over his nose playfully.

"Harry Styles"

"Mmh, yes?", Harry said teasingly soft at Louis' strict voice. Louis never changed his face.

"Put your stupid tongue in my hole"

"Sorry, only got the talented one with me today", Harry answered and looked at him, smiling politely as if he was a kind and pure child. Louis cursed under his breath.

"Do it!"

Harry huffed out a breath, before crouching down. Louis put his legs over his shoulders while the taller one pulled him closer by his thick thighs.

"Aye, king", Harry breathed and Louis made out a groan, that he had never actually wanted to make, leaned down with his back now laying on the table. He felt how Harry pushed the skirt of his dress higher, his head between his thighs, his big hands squeezing the flesh. But instead of fucking doing what he was told, his mouth kissed the inner of his thighs for what Louis' legs shuddered.

"H-Harry!", Louis tried to say angry, but his voice betrayed him by shaking. He could almost feel Harrys smirk between his thighs.

"May I help you, my beloved Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Fucking shut up and eat me out!"

Harry chuckled, before finally giving in and licking over Louis' sore hole. But in comparison to his hard fucking before and his teasing behaviour, his tongue was slowly as always, was warm and wet against his skin. Louis sighed, began to relax immediately. God, this was perfect. Hard, angry sex and after that being licked out by Harry's amazing, slow and perfect, perfect tongue. He opened his mouth in a quiet moan, rolled his eyes back. He could never get enough of this; how had he been able to live without this, without Harry?! His whole life had been a lie.

When Harrys tongue disappeared from his hole after a few minutes, Louis felt how he kissed his thighs a few more times, before he lifted his head, started to stand up again. He had to smile when he saw how relaxed Louis laid there, looked to satisfied and pleased. And just because of Harry, he had made him feel like that.

"Can't believe you let me experience this", he whispered, stroked his soft skin on his thighs.

"Hm?", Louis said softly, still with closed eyes and in his own little world with Harrys tongue up his ass after fucking him so good.

"Letting me have sex with you, but not only that; in your lovely dress on a table just before I'm allowed to eat you out"

Now Louis' eyes flattered open and he looked in Harrys serious face that was exhausted but also thankful. And looking at him as if he would never ever take this for granted, take him for granted, take his body and everything about him for granted. It gave Louis a tingly feeling in his stomach. He bit his lips a bit shy because of the attention, sat up, before waving Harry toward him, for what the taller one leaned to him. Because of that he was able to put his hands on Harrys cheek.

"You know what I really like about you, Harry?", Louis said in a quiet tone. Harry didn't answer, just silently waited for the answer.

"You just..."

Louis paused while his eyes wandered over his pretty face, before they ended up looking in the green eyes of the younger one that still waited patiently.

"You always look at me and give me the feeling like you would never ever take me for granted"

He had said it so quietly, Harry wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been that silent in the room. But he had heard it, blinked.

"Yeah, because I never would"

And actually, he would say so much more. The urge became over him again, but no, it wasn't the right moment right now.

"I know that many people take advantage of you, just because you are a person that not only has a brain, but a big heart; you're a good soul and many people take that for granted. But I never would do so. I'm glad I make you feel like that, because I actually am scared that you would think I am one of those who want to hurt and use you"

He squeezed his hips softly as if to say 'Hey, look how softly I hold you, you could easily go away, I would never force you to anything; I would never grab you harshly and use you for my advantage'.

"I know it's good to be aware and pay attention, but... you often thought I am like the guys you know a lot. But I... I could never do that, I'm..."

'Too far gone', he would like to say. 'Too much into you, too wrapped around your finger, too whipped for you'.

"I'm not like that"

Louis nodded slightly, looked down at his cheek.

"In the beginning I didn't believe that somebody like you could be like that and yes, maybe I was a bit in my head and just made up a personality and called it yours before I got to know you more. I noticed and... Harry, you know, I really showed you much of me"

With a fast pace Harry nodded.

"I know! And I'm flattered that you feel safe enough in front of me to show me more of you. I could never get enough of seeing the true Louis Tomlinson"

Louis laughed, blushed and looked down.

"Sappy charmer", he muttered, before he pushed him a bit away to carefully jump on the ground. He grimaced.

"Shit, will feel that for a while"

Harry had to grin like an idiot and Louis ignored it, pulled up his pantie.

"Instead of grinning like a frog you should dress up"

That made Harry pout, while he did what Louis had suggested. Then he saw Louis grimacing, while he pulled the fabric of the skirt a bit away from his skin.

"For fuck's sake, I actually need to change"

Harry just now realised that Louis had cum in his dress.

"Fuck, sorry, should've covered it with my hand"

Louis shrugged.

"I think you were very busy at that moment"

Harry laughed and blushed, while Louis stepped closer to him, leaned up with a smirk on his lips.

"Or maybe you did it on purpose, because you hate me"

"Yeah, you'd deserve it", Harry said and Louis laughed, before he kissed him. They only heard their lips moving against the other one. And when Harry realised that, he opened his eyes in confusion, leaned back a bit.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

Louis looked at him asking, listened.

"No, the house is quiet. Why?"

Just after he had said that, his face changed.

"Wait. The whole house is quiet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they really have no shame lmao  
> Guyss, chapter 50 wtf?! Thank you for your support, I'm so grateful to share this story with you all xx  
> When you have Bottom!Louis Larry One Shot ideas/wishes, check out my instagram, where you can send me them; I plan to start a book with one shots :) Instagram: larrymelon28 (you can also see the cute flower dress there; Louis would look sooo cute in this:( )
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	53. ||51||

Harry began to panic and Louis turned to the door.

"Shit", he hissed and quietly walked to the shelf, opened a drawer to pull out a pistol and some daggers. He pushed the pistol in Harrys hands, before holding one of the daggers in front of him in a defensive position, while slowly walking to the door. It was actually stupid to be quiet, whoever was in this house should've heard them doing...it.

He opened the lock, opened the door quickly and got immediately in fight position. But he saw only an empty hallway. Harry was behind him, ready to pull the trigger.

"Come on", Louis said quietly, began to slowly walk forwards. He looked at the doors of the hallway that all were closed. They made it to the stairs, slowly began to walk down. Louis leaned down to look what was downstairs, but saw nobody. Harry was scared to walk the stairs down while not looking back, so turned his head back, ready to shoot whoever would quietly walk up on them from behind. But then Louis made an annoyed noise that startled Harry. He quickly looked to Louis, who was now walking normally down the stairs, looked to his right. Harry couldn't see what he was looking at.

"Louis?"

He followed him confused, but when he walked down further, he saw that he had looked at the big glass wall that was leading to the big terrace with the pool. The doors were closed and apparently were very good insulated, because they hadn't heard anything, just now being almost at the door they heard their muffled voices. And Harry frowned, when he not only saw Quen and Jackson. He had heard Niall, but... there were more people. Louis opened the door with a huff and when this made a sound Harry heard clapping and loud wooing and whistles. Oh dear. Harry sighed, stepped out behind Louis, looked around. Wtf?

Quen stood with Niall at a bar and was just about to shot something, Jackson stood with the girl that Harry remembered was called Rita, the girlfriend of... Dan? And in the pool, he saw Taylor -

"Hey Louis, I didn't know you were into knife play!"

Yannik. Beautiful.

"Come with me and I will show you", Louis said unfriendly and ignored the loud 'Ooooooh!'s, walked to Jackson.

"Jackson! What the fuck?!"

Jackson grinned slightly as if nothing was wrong.

"Princess! Had some fun, eh?"

"You will explain this shit before I will use those stupid daggers of yours"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, nodded to Niall, whose loud laugh rang out as he laughed about something along with Quen.

"Niall suddenly walked in with everyone from the inner circle"

Then he turned back to Louis.

"You see, I'm innocent"

Louis looked at his face, wondered if he could just believe him, then snorted.

"You're never completely innocent. But I believe you because you're always more concentrated on work"

With that he turned around and walked past a confused Harry to lay the daggers on a table inside. My god, he really thought something had happened. But everyone had only gone out onto the terrace. Louis blushed when he realized that apparently, they had done so because they had heard Louis and Harry. Probably especially Louis. He gave himself a facepalm.

"Louis?"

Louis sighed at the voice, held his hand back without looking.

"Dan. Not right now"

He heard a chuckle.

"I just wanted to bring you a beer"

With that Louis turned around to the man who, with a light smile, offered him a beer. But he didn't just look at that, had to look at Dan's wet body, since he had apparently been in the pool with Taylor and Yannik before. He cleared his throat, reached for the beer.

"Thank you"

He took a few sips and saw Dan watching him. He put the bottle down from his mouth and sighed.

"Go ahead, ask me"

Dan laughed, looked away, then back at him.

"No, I... I really just wanted to bring you the beer. I think you'll get enough questions"

Louis kept silent, then smiled a bit.

"You sometimes really are the only normal one in this group"

Then he looked out.

"I'm sure the others can't wait to expose me"

Dan laughed, looking behind him towards the pool. Then back to Louis.

"Yeah, but hey, somebody else is gonna get do something stupid soon, and it'll be forgotten. You know it's only joking. And I mean it's a change from your job where no one dares say anything or make fun with you"

Louis looked directly at Harry, who was standing by Niall and Quen, who put their arm around him and jumped up and down motivated while the curly one was totally embarrassed. Louis had to smile immediately. Then his eyes fell on Rita, who was still talking to Louis' ex. His forehead wrinkled a little. Whenever he met Rita or did anything with her, he felt weird.

"How's, uh, how are you and Rita?", he asked politely and looked back to Dan. This one nodded, shrugged his shoulders, his eyes falling from his face, looked thoughtfully at Louis' dress.

"Good, good... Louis?"

Louis looked at him questioningly while his brown eyes looked at him lost in thought. Apparently, he was trying to figure out how to say it, but he was interrupted. By Jackson, of course. As usual.

"Well, already trying for another one?"

Louis looked at him angrily as the dark blond walked past them, this time leaving the door open so that the living room with couch and kitchen was connected to the terrace and pool.

"Shut up and don't talk to him like that"

Jackson began to grin more, looking at him as he pulled a lighter and a box from a drawer.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to Dan"

Louis' gaze became even angrier, and Jackson's grin widened even more.

"Asshole", Louis hissed annoyed, before he couldn't stand that stupid grin any longer, walked past Dan to the terrace. Dan should talk to him later, when Jackson didn't interrupt them again. He would not allow them to continue talking now anyway. Like always.

***

No sooner was he outside than he heard Yannik's annoying voice.

"L'eue Courante, is there a job free by your side? I'd like to make you scream like that sometime!"

Louis stopped, turned to face the pool, forced himself to keep calm. No, never ever would he freak out because of some stupid Yannik.

"For someone who says he's heterosexual, you sure think of many things with me, Yannik. So why don't you just shut your heterosexual face and go have heterosexual sex with my best friend without daring to say it to my face?"

Quen started laughing and Niall cheered amused. Harry just seemed glad that the focus just wasn't on him, drinking a shot without Quen and Niall.

"Shit, Louis, I love you", Niall shouted, which Louis ignored, just staring at Yannik, who actually blushed, suddenly not so confident.

"Louis!", Taylor said somewhat angrily and Louis looked at her angry.

"What?!"

Taylor snorted, looked away in insult.

"For someone who just had loud sex with his personal assistant, you sure can talk a lot"

Louis' chin dropped and he turned to Jackson who quietly walked past him. Yannik laughed; of course, because Jackson had just saved him.

"You're just jealous because I've never screamed so loud because of you"

Jackson turned angrily to Louis, wasn't that calm now, while the others around them shouted out their reactions again.

"You know that's not true", Jackson hissed, and Louis raised an eyebrow as the taller one stopped in front of him, trying to be threatening while looking down to him.

"Oh really, do I know that?"

Jackson chuckled.

"The whole house alone should remind you of that, shouldn't it?"

Louis was silent, clenched his jaws together. They were now talking too quietly for the others to hear, so they were no longer interested, stayed out of it. Because when Louis and Jackson fought or talked at each other like that, it was better to go into hiding. That's what everyone had learned when the two had been in a relationship.

Jackson grinned contentedly when he saw Louis' jaw tighten.

"Does your little Harry know that wasn't the first time you got fucked in the conference room?"

"Shut up", Louis hissed quietly and Jackson grinned more, leaning even closer to him.

"Does he know that no matter where he sits here and what room he goes to, I fucked your brains out at least once there?"

"Shut your filthy mouth and stay out of my life, before I make sure to kick you out of mine by sticking one of your stupid daggers in your head"

"I can stab you with a different dagger"

At Louis' disgusted look Jackson laughed.

"Come on, princess. You always give me such inspirations. I'm supposed to say something like that"

"And you know what? That's why I don't say anything anymore"

He tried to walk past him with it, but paused.

"Oh, and... second drawer of the right shelf by the table... seriously? You didn't even change your lube hiding places?"

He grinned and walked past Jackson, who now knew that his ex had used his lube to have sex in his conference room.

***

"Guys, how about you stop? I can see from back there how uncomfortable you make Harry feel"

"Sorry, we can't make him feel as good as you do", Naill said and Quen laughed, highfiving with Niall. Louis sighed, moved closer to Harry, who was still trying not to faint with bright red cheeks.

"Hey, did you know that Yannik and Taylor have sex? Let's talk about that", he said as he quickly drank from his drink. Quen's smile fell a bit, then looked at Louis.

"Since when do you know, pumpkin?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been assuming for a while, but I only know one hundred percent since they reacted like that. I had, in fact, put my faith in Taylor's taste before that"

Niall shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, actually, it's their life. And it's better than sleeping with your best friend's ex"

Louis nodded thoughtfully, looked at Dan, who was in the pool again, this time with Rita. Quen chuckled as she watched him, saw him pull his dress up uncomfortably.

"You alright there, pumpkin?"

The smaller one snorted and Harry looked away embarressed. He was really sorry.

"Louis, maybe you should ask Jackson for some..."

Harry stopped talking when he saw Louis' look, just nodded and looked away again. Quen laughed.

"Oh dear, what's wrong? Although, no, I don't want to know. Come on, I've got another dress for you"

Astonished, Louis followed Quen, who took him by the wrist. Confused, Harry walked with them.

"Wait a minute, why did you bring a dress for Louis?"

"She also brought me this dress to the hospital earlier", Louis turned to him as he walked, then shrugged his shoulders.

"But why she has another one now, I don't understand either"

Quen smiled, walked to the bag she had put in the hall earlier.

"Well, apparently I knew you were about to make a mess"

Louis just stared at the black leather. But before he should grumble, he had to just try it on; better than going on in that dress.

"And look!"

Quen grinned and held up a black pantie. Louis grabbed it immediately.

"I hate you!", he pointed at her before disappearing into the next door. Which conveniently turned out to be a bathroom.

Harry just kept silent and looked back to the terrace to watch the others.

"Well...?"

He sighed, glanced at a grinning Quen wagging her eyebrows.

"Stop it. I'm so fucking embarrassed"

"Hmm, but I guess it was worth it. What did you guys do?! You don't look like you need to change"

"Uh, no, we... well, we were in a bit of a hurry, and then Louis..."

Harry became redder and Quen started to laugh.

"Okay, after I saw how uncomfortable he was in the dress, I understand what you did. But I didn't bring a change of clothes for you anyway, just..."

She reached into her pocket and fetched a pair of swimming shorts.

"This one"

And with that she threw them to him. Confused, Harry caught them, then looked at Quen.

"Why... why are you so well prepared, Quen?"

Quen chuckled and looked at the door through which Louis had disappeared before she came closer to Harry.

"Me and Niall had planned this"

"Wait, what?! Quen, why the hell in Jackson's house?!", Harry hissed softly and Quen sighed.

"I know this is hard for Louis, okay? But I thought he needed this to let go, because it wouldn't just remember him of Jackson and their past, he'd be here with you and realize he couldn't care less because he has you now"

Harry's look changed by Quen's strange but beautiful words.

"And, yes, I want to focus on Danielle, but... tonight we weren't going to do anything anyway, and I just... I realized through the Danielle thing that even I could get into trouble"

She looked thoughtful outside, where all you could hear was loud voices and laughter.

"Who knows, we just don't get to see our friends very often. And I realized that every time could be the last time. For any one of us. And I knew that even though Louis would pretend not to be happy to see them, he is"

Harry nodded slightly, scoffing at the thought that any one of them could die. Because it was simply no joke, they often put their lives in danger. And who knows what Danielle had planned for them all.

"You should have seen this, Henry", Quen kept talking softly.

"I always knew the training hall in Italy as an organized base of DEATH. And then to see your workers being put on show everywhere as corpses, you didn't notice anything of it although you feel that you always have everything under control. Losing Louis and not being able to make contact with him anymore, while you know that his weapons have been manipulated..."

Harry nodded understandingly, put his arm around her.

"Quen, you're incredibly strong, you know that? I mean you're so selfless, but take care of yourself, but still have such a big heart, for example for Louis"

Quen just kept silent and when they heard the door open, she gave him a smile before Louis stepped out. Of course not without his stubborn expression on his face when he stopped with his hands supported on his hips.

"What the fuck, Quen?!"

"You look amazing", Quen grinned, and Louis sighed, looking down at himself. He should have known that if Quen brought him something, it would be black leather. It was a big contrast to the previous flowered dress; it was tight and short, made of black leather and had buttons from bottom to top; a belt around the waist with a golden Gucci buckle. (see it and other outfits of Louis on my instagram i created for this story: larrymelon28)

"I look like a Donna"

Quen laughed, shoved him a bit with her shoulder.

"You always say you're a Powerbottom, so with that dress you can show that"

"For every comment I get today, I'm going throw you in the pool", Louis answered to that and smiled falsely.

"God, you look good in this"

Louis looked surprised at Harry, who looked down at his body. Quen grinned contentedly and Louis snorted with reddened cheeks.

"That doesn't count, to Harry I look good in anything"

And with that snappy statement, he grabbed Harry's shirt by the chest and dragged him with him. Quen laughed and shook her head.

"I haven't got another dress for you, Louis!", she warned, ignoring that Louis ignored it.

"I hate her so much", he muttered, pulling Harry to the middle of the living area, turning there and not holding out any longer, pressing Harry to him and placing his lips on his. As he felt Harry's hands at his waist, he put one hand on his neck and the other in his hair.

"And I hate you even more", he said against his lips, making Harry smile, before putting his lips back on the smaller one, pulling him even closer.

"I'm glad I can comment on that dress without feeling guilty. But it's true, you look good in everything"

Louis sighed, let go of his lips, looked at him a bit annoyed, but that was only an act.

"You're impossible"

"What? I mean, you were wearing a flowery, loose dress a minute ago, and now a black leather dress. And you can wear both so well. One can only get jealous"

And then he pouted with his full lips so that Louis could only smile and shake his head before kissing him. The made out like that for a while, holding the other one close while forgetting everything around them, only the other ones' lips on their mind.

"Hey Jackson, I think we need to close the door again in a few minutes!", they heard from the terrace, which both ignored. They also ignored the fact that now everyone was watching them making out behind the glass wall.

"Thanks", Louis said softly against his lips, smiling.

"I think I never got so many compliments before", he grinned teasingly and Harry laughed, squeezed his hips.

"You deserve it. And for the fact that you complained at the beginning about every little compliment that you don't need or want them, you seem to be quite happy with it now"

Louis slapped him grinning against the chest.

"Shut up, maybe I'm just comfortable with you now"

"Mmh, fine by me", Harry said softly and kissed him again. It was strange to think about what it had been like between them back then. It had all been so new and strange, they had been so unknown. And right now...? They stood in Jackson's house and kissed here in public and... they behaved almost like an annoying couple. Both thoughts warmed Harry's heart and he started to smile. Yes, Louis had really blossomed in front of him and that made Harry incredibly happy. But he himself had also changed. In the beginning he would never have let this happen. And now he was here, so happy to be with Louis, to be a part of his life. At least just a little. This already reinvaded him to be happy and have butterflies in his stomach.

"Harry? When you're done, will you come in the pool?"

Harry opened his eyes, Louis turned to Niall, who stood grinning in the doorway.

"I can't promise to stick my tongue down your throat and lemme fuck you, but at least I'm fun"

Harry laughed, nodded.

"I'll be right there"

Niall laughed at Louis' insulted face.

"As if I'm not fun", he said annoyed, and Harry grinned, pressing his nose into his cheek as he watched Niall make jump into the water.

"You know what else you are?"

Louis had to grin happily.

"Hmm, what?", he asked as Harry slowly rubbed his cheek with his nose.

"Adorable"

Louis turned to him again. Harry smiled at his frown, kissed his nose.

"See?"

"Shut up"

"No, I'll make it a habit for you of taking it as a compliment"

Louis sighed.

"Niall is waiting for you, charmer"

Harry laughed and let him go.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change"

"Need help with that?"

"No, otherwise Niall will come in and get upset"

Louis bit his lip with a grin, before he let him go, stepping back onto the terrace himself.

***

"Louis? Where is Harry?"

"Changing"

Louis rolled his eyes over Niall's obsession with Harry, walked to the bar to get another drink. He pouted when he saw that none of Jacksons' cocktails were left.

"Without you?!"

At Niall's astonished question, he turned to the pool.

"Yes, otherwise you'd come in to visit us"

Quen laughed from the lounger that was next to Rita's.

"They found out your secret wish, Nialler!", she said amused and put on her sunglasses.

"Isn't it a secret wish from all of us here?"

Louis chuckled and turned back to the bar, rolling his eyes. But before he had even looked for an alternative, a fresh cocktail was placed in front of him.

"Admittedly, I would have no problem watching you"

Louis looked from his hand over the trained arm to Jackson, who was standing a bit behind him, again too close, but at least he had brought him a cocktail.

"You're crazy", he just said before he took the cocktail, tugged at the straw. He heard Jackson's chuckle.

"Why, when even Niall would be watching?"

"I'm correcting myself: You all are crazy"

"And not the one having sex with his worker in his ex-fiancé's conference room?"

Louis stopped drinking for a second, looked back at Jackson.

"No", he said innocently, and Jackson laughed, looking behind him, where Harry had just jumped into the pool with Niall.

„And why is it crazy that I would like to watch you two?", he said quietly, looked over Louis' body, while his hand rested on his waist.

"I mean it's nothing new, you know I've got quite a thing for watching you"

Unimpressed Louis didn't answer directly, drank from his straw.

"You mean watching me with other men"

"Yeah, maybe?"

He leaned down to his ear.

"It's hot. Watching how you can turn any men on by just flirting with them, doesn't matter if they thought they were straight or not, just for me to watch"

"And still you always say I was the one who wanted that and that I cheated on you. When I just was like that for you", Louis said, still with an unimpressed voice. Fuck Jackson and his weird ideas. And fuck Louis for doing everything for him. Those times were over.

"Is that why you don't leave me alone? You think I have sex with Harry just that you can watch?"

"I don't know, you should tell me"

Louis chuckled just at the stupid thought, looked up to him, leaned closer.

"I'm gonna fucking tell you, Jackson. I could tell you many things I would like, but keep to myself. But I sure tell you that I would never do anything for you ever again; I let Harry fuck me, because he makes me feel fucking good and is so damn hot. So stop trying for fuck's sake"

Jacksons eyes changed and looked at him a bit unsatisfied. Then he caught himself, chuckled confident again.

"Please, Louis, you think I don't know you? What can Harry give you that you should keep him? He has to have a big dick, otherwise you wouldn't even let him touch you, but what else?"

Louis became angrier. Jackson always acted like he knew Louis well, and yes, he knew him, but he forgot that Louis hadn't been himself in the end of their relationship. And it made him angry how Jackson talked about his Harry.

"He has a lot to give me, not that you would notice since you don't give a fuck about how people around you feel"

"Louis, he doesn't even have a house"

"Yeah, that's why we just fucked in yours", Louis grinned and Jacksons grin fell at that.

"Thanks for the cocktail, jerk"

And with that, Louis grabbed the cocktail and wanted to leave.

"You seriously think I believe your ridiculous 'I'm so over you and don't need you anymore'- speak? How adorable"

Louis took a deep breath, looked back at Jackson.

"You can't provoke me with the word 'adorable' anymore. Not everyone thinks it's bad for a man to be adorable. Maybe you should notice that there are more people that think it's worse for a man to be a complete asshole"

"Impressive. Did Harry tell you that he likes it when you're adorable?"

Jackson pouted.

"He is such a gentleman, while using you for a quick fuck"

"Shut up"

"And not just a quick fuck but a stupid fuck. You act like the sex with him is better than with me, just because you think that would hurt me and that I'm a little worm that believes that immediately"

With that Jackson wanted to walk by, but Louis grabbed his wrist in anger, turned him around.

"I said shut up. I hate you so much, if I was able to, I would travel back in time and would kill you the day you were born"

"Oooh, but what would've happened to you, then?", Jackson asked kindly then went down by putting his hands on his knees, being on eye-level with Louis now while pouting.

"Because without me you were nothing, Louis. And you still would be nothing"

"That is not true", Louis managed to say without his voice to tremble. It hurt. Because he had always believed Jackson's brainwash and had also thought that; had always thought he would be nothing without Jackson.

"Oh, since when do you talk back at that? Did Harry fuck your brains out?"

Louis chuckled, looked behind Jackson, where Harry was with his back turned towards them in the pool. He slowly looked at his back where there were red scratched from Louis' nails. Calmly he looked back up to Jackson.

"Why don't you just open your eyes instead of waiting for my answer?"

Jackson frowned and Louis smirked while walking past him. And he was sure after Jackson had looked after him in confusion, he would see the back of Harry. And it would be a lie if Louis sa he wasn't smug about it.

***

It was two hours later, the sun was already moving towards the horizon, as it was late afternoon. Louis already had a bit of alcohol in his blood, had probably forgotten how much Jackson always mixed the cocktails. But he didn't really care either. He had switched to beer, fetched it from the kitchen and opened it. He wanted to go back to the terrace, but then his eyes fell on a picture that was on one of the drawers. Slowly he walked over, picked it up. He had to smile a bit when he saw that it was indeed the picture he had suspected. It was a picture of Jackson, his sister Lydia and their mother Sofia. Louis had taken it. He remembered exactly how he had said he was better at taking pictures than the photographer they had hired for Lydia's birthday. Louis had been so angry because he had been in the background of a photo while sneezing and looking completely stupid. He chuckled at the memory and when he looked closer at the picture. All three laughed happily because Louis had wanted to make them laugh so that a nice picture could be taken. A loud, cheering scream woke him up from his memories, before he heard the splash of the pool, put the picture back in its place. But instead of going out again, Louis decided to look at the other pictures before he went upstairs. Somehow, he got the urge to look around. One last time, before he would surely never come back here. It was like a good-bye. Because the last time he had been here he hadn't known that it had been the last time he had been in this villa.

Upstairs, Louis walked to the wide double door at the end of the hallway, opened both at the same time. He exhaled when he saw that it was still Jackson's bedroom. He slowly entered and closed the two doors behind his back, leaning against them as he slowly looked around. A thousand memories came up. And so many emotions. Pleasant, sad, and yet disgusted emotions when he thought about what they had done; what Jackson had done to him. He put his first foot deeper into the room, walked to the desk made of glass. Here was the first change he noticed in the house. The desk chair was a different one, a new one.

Louis had to chuckle softly when he thought about how often he and Jackson had been arguing because Jackson wanted a new one, but Louis thought that he shouldn't just throw away his grandmother's old chair. Apparently, Jackson had used his freedom without Louis to finally replace the chair.

His eyes fell to the kingsized bed, but he didn't want to walk to it. It was covered with a blanket he remembered, a dark blue one. To stop thinking more about the bed and the memories there, Louis went to the bathroom to look after something. So he did. He had to laugh and shook his head as he crouched down, lifting the small trash can on the carpet in the bathroom. A few years back, Louis had spilled a few drops of red wine on the expensive white carpet and wanted to hide it, so he turned it around and put the trash can on top of it. But he hadn't been able to hide it for long, because he could never have lied to Jackson, had apologized to him and confessed it to him. While Jackson had cheated him and lied to his face all the time, Louis had felt so bad about it. And Jackson had just remarked with a chuckle that the stain looked like a dick. Louis tilted his head a little, had to smile when he still recognized it after all these years. He put the trash can down, stood up. He'd forgotten about it; it all just came back up again. And actually, Louis had thought it would only hurt to be reminded of everything. But... actually it felt good, it was a relieving feeling to relive everything in his head. And then to let it go.

As he stepped outside, he quietly closed the doors behind him. He shouldn't walk around too long. But he knew where else he wanted to go. So, he walked up one floor, made a determined move to the smaller staircase, which he walked up more slowly. He stopped at the glass door, took a deep breath and opened it.

His breath stopped when he stepped onto the roof terrace. Nothing had changed. The sun shone orange down on him, on the hot tub and the small, open kitchen that Louis had always loved so much. But he ignored that, walked as if magnetically attracted to the farthest end of the terrace, with lights still attached to its railing that would glow in the dark. Louis took a deep breath, stroked the lights he had put on himself there, before he looked around again. Here it had been. It was here that he had proposed to Jackson. And here he had been so happy when he said yes. Louis had often wondered whether it wouldn't have been better for Louis if Jackson had simply said no. But apparently, he hadn't dared; Louis didn't know what Jacksons had generally thought.

In thoughts, Louis leaned against the railing, looked down at the view. He could still hear the others on the terrace, but otherwise it was quiet, only he was here. And he hadn't had an idea how good that would make him feel. He could finally say goodbye properly, finally let go properly.

The thought made him smile as the warm wind blew his hair through his hair, he looked into the distance. It was as if he was getting a piece of himself back, something he had left behind. A piece of Louis that he had always left for Jackson and had lost for a time because of him. Now he was getting git back, while being fucking tired of this same old love that only hurt him over and over again; for what Louis had never forgiven himself. Maybe he should work on that. Without forgiving himself for those mistakes, he would never be able to move on. And Louis was finally okay enough to want that, to leave Jackson behind.

His eyes fell on the refrigerator in the open kitchen. He began to grin when he saw a bottle of whiskey. Oh, yes, he needed this now. Not out of grief, but to toast himself. To the future.

***

"Gee, should I be worried, Henry?"

Harry turned to her questioningly when he was in the kitchen.

"What, why?"

Quen stood beside him, ran her finger up his back. Harry hissed up, turned away a bit.

"Ouch, what the hell?!"

Quen laughed as he tried to see what was there.

"It was already burning like that in the pool. Do you think it's the chlorine?"

"Well, the scratches are more likely from Louis', but it's probably sore from the chlorine"

She grinned and Harry's eyes widened.

"Is it that bad?"

The question alone made Quen laugh. That was probably the answer and Harry blushed and turned quickly so that he didn't stand with his back to the terrace.

"I think everybody's seen it already anyway, Henry"

"I'm surprised there were no comments"

Quen chuckled.

"Maybe everyone is just jealous"

She was silent for a moment.

"It's just a question of who's jealous of you and who's jealous of Louis"

With that she waggled her eyebrows and pushed him with her elbow.

"Funny"

Quen laughed before she looked around searching.

"Where is Louis?"

"I don't know, I've been wondering myself. But I don't want to cling on his ass all the time either"

"Although you'd like that, huh?"

"Shut up"

Quen pulled him around the corner by his wrist and pushed him onto a couch.

"So what's the situation right now?"

She sat down next to him, put her elbow on Harry's left shoulder. The latter sighed, silenced briefly.

"Quen, I don't know if..."

He was silent again and then he looked at her.

"I think I have to tell him"

That made Quen smile. And since she looked so happy, her eyes sparkling with joy, Harry had to smile too, looked away.

"By now I'm pretty sure about my feelings and I feel the urge to tell him, to let him know. I was close to do it earlier, but that was a stupid moment, I want to..."

He sighed nervously.

"I want to make it more special than in this stupid house"

Quen grinned, looking at him with interest.

"And have you thought it over yet?"

"Not really. I don't know if... if the current situation with Danielle is the right time"

Quen looked thoughtfully at the wall for a moment.

"Hmm", she said, moving her mouth a little.

"I guess it's hard to say, I don't know. But after all, isn't it always a stupid moment with Louis?"

That made Harry laugh before he looked at her again.

"You know, Quen, when I talk to you like this now, all my doubts and fears really go away. You just calm me down so much!"

Quen grinned, before it fell.

"But seriously, I don't have to tell you that... I don't know how Louis will react"

Harry became more serious, nodded, looking away lost in thought.

"Me neither. Still, I want to tell him. Because if he's wondering too, and he's wondering how I feel about it, then... I want to give him a simple answer"

Quen nodded, stroking his cheek with one finger.

"But, really, you have nothing to worry about. We've already talked about this, he's... he's difficult, but if he would close himself off completely, he wouldn't treat you the way he does now. You're always whispering and all cute right in front of our eyes"

Harry smiled shyly, looking at his hands.

"He apologised to me earlier", he said like a proud little child. Quen nodded.

"Good. Because he started it"

"But I'm wondering what that was all about"

"You know, Henry, Louis is... he doesn't want to have those feelings, I think. He's insecure and won't admit it to himself or to anyone else. And that makes him so angry sometimes, like when you used to fight all the time. But that's exactly why I think it's good to make the first step. Louis wouldn't be able to make that. And maybe it will calm him down that it isn't wrong and to know that you feel the same"

She smiled and Harry nodded. Yeah, Harry was more open-minded. Louis would surely notice, once Harry had told him, that it was okay, that Harry felt the same way, was also afraid. But they'd get through it.

"How far, um... do your feelings go?", Quen asked.

"Because I wouldn't tell him if you just thought you had a little crush"

"You know it's not like that anyway"

Harry shook his head, smiling as he thought of Louis, and he was overcome by this feeling of comfort.

"I would never feel like this with a little crush just thinking about him; ignoring and accepting everything that sometimes annoys me about him without finding it bad; doing everything for him and being open to my feelings that I want to tell him"

Quen smiled lovingly.

"You said that beautifully. I know what you mean"

Harry gave her a serious look at that sentence.

"You told me at the party that you were in a relationship before, that you'd been in love before. What... what happened?"

Quen's gaze changed when Harry brought it up and she just stared sadly at the wall.

"Yes", she said softly. She didn't say more and Harry moved around on the couch when he realised that it might have been stupid to ask her. He wanted to apologise, but she said more then.

"It's been almost three years"

Harry frowned.

"You said you were in love five years ago and you'd been in a relationship for three, right?"

He said it softly in fear of hurting her or something. Quen nodded slowly. Harry saw her clench her hands into fists. But it looked less like anger; more like pain. And when he saw Quen's jaw tightened, he put his arm around her. Apparently, something bad had happened almost three years ago that had ruined the relationship.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up again"

Quen was silent, leaned a bit against him.

"It's okay", she said softly, still looking at the wall.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it"

Harry nodded slightly before they fell silent. He would be flattered if Quen would tell him, maybe she would tell him when they knew the other more than right now.

"It was sweet what you said before, Henry. Thank you"

Surprised, he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Quen slowly looked at him.

"That I have a big heart. I often forget that I have one"

That made Harry frown. How could anyone forget to own a heart? He was sorry that Quen did so, that she sometimes forgot that she was a normal person with a heart and feelings. Maybe it was because of the relationship, but maybe it was also because of DEATH and as her role as Quen. At that thought he noticed something.

"Quen?", he asked quietly, to which she replied with an even softer "Hm?".

"What's your real name?"

***

Sighing, Louis walked down the small stairs. Relieved, calm and ready to get back among people, a little too much whiskey in his blood. Louis hold himself, when he stumbled a bit. Okay, a very little too much whiskey in his blood.

Surprised, he stopped when he saw Dan walking up the stairs to the second floor. His brown eyes now saw him too and he smiled in surprise.

"Louis, here you are"

"Hey", Louis smiled a little, straightened his hair from the wind outside, tried not to show how much alcohol was in his blood and controlled his head.

"I've been thinking since you've been gone so long that maybe you're on that terrace on the roof"

This made Louis smile and he shrugged his shoulders when Dan stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, I don't know, it felt kinda good"

Dan nodded, frowned when he noticed how Louis swayed a bit back and forth and Louis only now noticed that they were undisturbed here, looked at him questioningly.

"Speaking of which, what did you want to ask me earlier? If we're lucky Jackson won't interrupt us"

Dan got distracted by that, chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"I thought just I'd notice"

Louis shook his head, leaned against the wall.

"No, I also noticed. It bugs me, like he has the right to tell me who I can and cannot talk to. And just because you're good friends doesn't give him the right to do that with you. He also talks to Taylor as my ex"

Dan nodded slightly, shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe because of back then"

Back then. Louis stared at Dan's chest at the memory. A furry memory, because of the alcohol in his blood, but it seemed even more real because of it.

"Then he should've thought about it sooner. I mean, it was his idea after all"

In response Dan nodded, stood in front of Louis, who now looked up at him questioningly. He had no problem standing so close to him in the empty hallway, he had never felt uncomfortable with him before. And maybe he wanted to stand close to him, enjoyed to have him that close after this long time.

"What I wanted to ask..."

He looked at Louis for a second, then to the left.

"I don't know how to ask this"

Louis chuckled lazily, before looking up at him teasingly.

"Since when is Daniel Sherman shy? It's not like you're shy around Rita or other girls"

Dan laughed as he exhaled.

"Well, you're just not a girl"

"Well, I'm glad you noticed. But I think we know each other well enough to be shy now"

Dan chuckled, then looked at him more seriously as the smaller one crossed his arms in front of his chest, thinking about the memory they shared.

"That's actually why I wanted to ask you this weird question"

Louis waited for the question, but was more concentrating on the muscles of the taller ones's stomach.

"Louis, why did we never have sex?"

Louis remained silent, looked at him silently for a while, opened his mouth slightly afterwards.

"That... is a strange question"

Dan breathed out of relief at having said it, but spoke more softly.

"I just want to know if... if I did something wrong, or if Jackson had something to do with it, or no idea, because you..."

He was silent and Louis looked away when he knew what Dan was about to say. "You've never disliked the idea".

"I mean..."

"Dan", Louis interrupted him calmly, looked up at him seriously, but also understandingly. All memories came back, every thought of him and Dan together that had made their way in Louis' brain a few years ago.

"You can't compare the time during my relationship with Jackson and the time after that"

Dan was silent, seemed to know it himself, but didn't want to see it.

"But you were single after the relationship"

Louis sighed.

"Yes, but I was devastated. I didn't want to let any man near me ever again, I cursed the entire male population. And also..."

Louis was silent for a moment, gazing at Dan's chest.

"Dan, you're Jackson's best friend"

He looked up to him again.

"I couldn't just have sex with my ex-fiancé's best friend"

"Why not? I mean... it's not like it would be a surprise to anyone, let alone Jackson, who was actually planning it while you two were together"

"That's why", Louis said softly, being in his thoughts more. Because right now, he could have sex with Dan, he didn't care about him being Jackson's best friend anymore. Actually, it would be quite fun to see Jackson's reaction...

"I... when I saw you, I just saw Jackson, too, that... that was unbearable for me. I'm sorry that I turned away from you like that, but I just needed that. I ended up with Zayn, who had nothing to do with any of you, which was just better for me than... with my ex's best friend, with whom we had planned a threesome after we already had a half threesome"

Just saying that was weird, because Louis looked away again. Shit, he had tried to not think about this, but now it all came back by talking about it.

"I just felt like shit and I wanted to put it behind me. And you were just one of the things that remembered me of him. I'm really enjoying talking to you now, I mean we always got along very well and... sometimes I still think about things that... I should just forget", he confessed. Dan remained silent for a while, which created a silence between them. In which Louis again thought of how he, Jackson and Dan had ended up in bed and he had given Dan a blow job while Jackson and him were having sex. He frowned a little. Fuck, he had wanted to much more with Dan.

"Do you want to forget it?"

Louis bklinked, looked up at him, suddenly hearing his groans again, blushed and got hot. He felt very dizzy from the thoughts and the alcohol.

"What?"

"You said you should forget it. But do you want to forget it; do you regret it?"

Louis took his time to think about it, before he answered.

"I don't know. I always wanted to forget everything that me and Jackson did, but why should I? I can't. And it's part of my life. And I know that I wanted so much more with you, so... I'm gonna let myself have that memory"

At the end he grinned a little and Dan laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Louis", he said more seriously then, and Louis looked at him with a funny, questioning look.

"What? That I caught Jackson before we could have a threesome where we actually would have had sex together?"

Dan had to chuckle.

"In fact, everything that Jackson did to you. But yeah, that too. I'm sorry for me, too"

Louis smiled, before mustering quietly. Biting his lip, he pulled him closer at the hip. He mustered his body, while talking slowly.

"You know, it's a bit distracting talking with you while you only wear some swim shorts"

He looked at his upper body once more, before looking up at him and grinning a bit. Dan chuckled, but looked a bit confused.

"What?", he asked and Louis hummed, looked back at his upper body, on which his other hand now wandered over his muscles he had always liked. His mind was full of the memories with Dan in his bed, looking so sexy and making so hot groans while Louis had sucked him off. The urge to have sex with him overwhelmed him again and he sighed overwhelmed. Shit, he shouldn't have drank so much.

"But I miss the tattoos", he pouted sadly, and Dan frowned more.

"What? I never had tattoos...?"

But before he could realise what was happening, Louis put his hand on his neck, pulled him down. Because fuck it, he wanted to kiss Dan. So what? He wasn't in a relationship and Dan was hot and tall and.... But when he was slowly leaning up to him, he looked in the shooked, brown eyes. His face changed when he saw the brown, the honey-brown, the pretty brown, but not this... this piercing, emerald green that drove him crazy while looking at him all kind and cute and sweet ans respectful and charming and... Wait, did he really was about to kiss Daniel Sherman?! He immediately stopped.

"Louis, what..."

"Dan, I'm sorry", Louis said and pushed him a bit away. Dan looked at him in shock and Louis looked away confused. What the fuck; Dan was in a relationship with Rita! And, and...

"Louis, are you okay?"

"I... Sorry, I had a bit too much to drink", Louis said quietly and Dan looked at him still shocked and confused.

"Aren't you with Harry?!"

Louis' looked at him confused.

"N-No!"

Dan seemed to think about if he could trust this shakily 'no' or not.

"Dan, seriously. We're not together, we're... I don't know what we are. But I'm a free man and can do whatever I want. I meant sorry, because of Rita. I just... the thoughts about the past and being alone with you after such a long time, was just... confusing me", Louis said and cringed at that; he was glad Harry hadn't heard that, because it felt wrong. Dan was silent, before he nodded slightly.

"I shouldn't have asked you this question. I'm sorry"

Louis didn't answer, looked at his chest.

"No, it's... fuck"

Because what the fuck, he was just about to kiss Dan; Dan, who was in a relationship and who he then had helped to cheat on someone.

"Come one, let's get you some water", Dan softly said and led Louis to the stairs. In panic, Louis turned around.

"Dan! Please, don't tell anyone!"

Dan looked at him in earnest, nodded.

"Of course, Louis, I... You don't have to feel bad, okay? The only one who should be doing that is me, because I... I asked you this. And I'm in a relationship and I'm still asking myself something like that and I would..."

Louis' gaze changed.

"Dan. If you'd cheat on Rita with me, break up with her"

Dan was silent, looked away.

"I... I would never cheat on her with anyone else"

"Except with me, great. That doesn't make it any less bad"

"But we'll have nothing"

"Because I don't want to, yeah"

"Can we just go downstairs now?"

Louis was silent, then turned around, tried not to trip as he walked down the stairs. Apparently, it had been too early to be all alone with a half-naked Dan, where they knew they could have walked off into a room without the others noticing. He was wondering if Dan would have stopped him if Louis had kissed him. Or would he have taken advantage of the fact that Louis had become weak and drunk? He didn't know, because although Dan was a really good guy, he apparently wasn't so good when it came to Louis after all. Otherwise he wouldn't still want to sleep with his best friend's ex while being in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I am Jackson, I love Louis with men and want to watch Larry :)  
> (Now u all hate me lol) (You sure do anyways lol)  
> This chapter is very important for the story, just like the next ones xx  
> I wanna write a bottom Louis threesome :((  
> Next chapter this wednesday!!  
> Can we also talk about brave, baby Louis :( i wanna cuddle him and tell him everything is gonna be okay (if he stops being drunk and horny thank you very much)
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	54. ||52||

"Hey"

Louis looked up, saw Harry enter the house with a slight smile, but changed his gaze when he saw Louis' look. The two of them arrived downstairs and Dan's gaze also changed when he understood which person here had tattoos on his upper body.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uhm, yes, yeah", Dan cleared his throat. Louis looked everywhere but at Harry.

"Louis just had a lot to drink"

Harry's gaze became concerned and he raised Louis' chin to check his eyes.

"Really? Louis, are you okay?"

"I'd better leave you two alone", said Dan, giving Louis a hesitant smile before quickly walking back to the terrace where Rita immediately gave him a happy smile. Louis watched this while Harry's hand still held his chin.

"I didn't realize you'd had so much to drink"

Louis raised an eyebrow, but now he was looking at Harry.

"And did you notice that you drank a lot?"

Harry was silent.

"Maybe not"

Lois chuckled, which sounded sad, looked at the one bird on his chest that was tattooed there, then at his family chest where he could slowly enumerate each tattoo.

"Louis? Did Dan do something to you?"

"What? No"

Louis shook his head and Harry nodded slightly, putting one arm around his shoulders. Louis took a deep breath, noticing his whole body automatically leaning towards it, leaning closer to Harry. He immediately felt bad that for a moment he had thought about kissing Dan, let alone doing more. Simply because he had been drinking and he had been there and Louis himself had no relationship. It felt like he had cheated on Harry, even though that wasn't true; Harry and he could have sex with anyone else. But just the thought of imagining someone else with Harry...

"Can... can we go somewhere else?", Louis asked quietly, knowing full well that everyone on the terrace could see Harry hugging Louis, while the smaller one was allowing it and looking so confused. Harry nodded immediately and led him away from the door.

"Me and Quen were sitting on the couch over there earlier, no one will see us there"

Louis nodded slightly and the two walked in that direction. Louis sat down slowly and Harry quickly disappeared into the kitchen to get two glasses of water before sitting down beside him. Louis took one of the glasses, took a big sip.

For a while they were silent and Louis drank the glass of water empty, leaned back and tried to get a clearer head, which got better after some time and two more glasses of water. Harry gave him the time; he didn't mind just sitting here and looking after Louis anyway, why would he want to do anything else? He had let him out of his sight long enough. But he couldn't stop thinking about how Dan and Louis had come down after so long, Dan had disappeared so quickly and Louis was so exhausted. Of course, it was silly to think anything had happened, wasn't it? Dan was with Rita; was he even into men? And Louis? He would never make someone cheat on others. But again... Louis did look upset.

"Why did you sit here with Quen?"

Harry blinked in surprise to hear Louis' voice; a bit recovered. He blushed a bit; he could hardly say why he'd been talking to her.

"Uhm, not important. How are you?"

Louis nodded, shrugging his shoulders, put the empty glass on the table.

"Better"

"You want some more?"

Louis shook his head and Harry nodded before they fell silent. Harry played with his hands between his legs, a little unsteadily.

"What happened? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to"

Louis was silent first, while just chuckling because of Harry's understanding manner.

"I have something to tell you"

"Okay...?"

Louis breathed in, clasping his hands thoughtfully between his bare knees, as he wondered how to tell it. He took a deep breath before he began to speak. Not without noticing Harry's look at him, looking at him so calmly and understandingly. But if he had looked at him, he could have seen the fear in his eyes. For Harry didn't really suspect anything good.

"When...", Louis cleared his throat when his voice broke.

"When me and Jackson were together -"

"Hold on, Louis, sorry"

Louis looked questioningly at Harry, who looked at him serious.

"Do you really want to tell me? Because when you're sober, you shouldn't regret it"

Louis opened his mouth, looked at Harry's face. He had to smile a little.

"No. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn't know how to say it"

Harry nodded slightly and Louis looked away again.

"Anyway... me and Dan always got along pretty well and him being such a good friend of Jackson's, we spent quite a bit of time together when I was with Jackson"

He paused briefly and Harry frowned a little. A thousand thoughts came up in his head about what Louis might want to tell him.

"Uhm, the thing is, I've always found Dan very attractive, and I've also noticed that he wasn't exactly not enjoying the thought of us two together"

Harry frowned more.

"What? But you were in love with Jackson?"

Louis looked at him in wonder.

"Yes, of course, but..."

Louis stopped, just looking back and forth between Harry's eyes for a while.

"I can't imagine having eyes for anyone else when I'm in love", Harry explained softly and Louis just kept silent.

"I... I don't know, I..."

He looked away, looked like he was ashamed. Which he probably was.

"I've always liked him and that just didn't go away when I saw him so much"

"Sorry to interrupt, doesn't matter. Keep talking", Harry said calmly, but still didn't understand. In his opinion, you only had eyes for that one person when you were in love. You could find other people attractive, of course, but Louis said he had imagined having sex with others. That didn't make sense in his own world. But maybe in others it did. But he hadn't expected this from Louis, because he had always thought that Louis had been totally in love with Jackson and hadn't wanted anyone else, had done everything for him.

"Anyway, it..."

He sighed.

"I'll just say it, I gave Dan a blowjob"

For a short time, there was silence between the two and Louis looked unsure at Harry, who stared at him.

"Oh", this one said softly, before turning his face away from Louis. A thousand thoughts flashed through his mind. Whether he didn't matter to Louis, whether it had been only because of the alcohol, whether he was the only one of the two who developed feelings after everything Quen had said and what Louis himself had shown him and what Harry had thought were signs that he liked him more, too. But above all, not only sadness developed, but also anger. At Dan, at everyone around him, but above all at himself. Louis had wanted to tell him all the time, while Harry was developing feelings and wondered how to tell the smaller one? Harry was stupid.

"Harry? Are you okay? I haven't told you everything I wanted -"

"Louis, I don't want to know", Harry said and couldn't quite hide his anger.

"I don't want to destroy your joy and hope either, but I think Dan was just taking advantage of you drinking too much. Besides, he has a girlfriend"

"What? I hadn't been drinking and he was..."

Louis' confused look became more serious and when he saw Harry's hands clenching into fists, while not listening to him anymore. Immediately, the smaller one held him down as Harry tried to get up.

"No! No, Harry, oh my God!"

Why had he put it like that? Oh my God, of course Harry thought so! In panic, he took Harry's face as he pushed him back onto the couch.

"I didn't... We didn't... No!"

Harry frowned and fell back on the couch.

"What?"

"We were just talking! I was telling you about the past"

Harry was silent, made another "Oh" after a short time. Then a slight red colour graced his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Fuck, I thought... I meant you could, of course, but I..."

Louis watched him compassionately as Harry sat down differently, looking away briefly to calm himself. Shit, how could Harry have thought the worst right away? But it was probably that fear that Louis didn't feel the same way about him, just kept him around for sex.

Louis himself couldn't understand why he himself had thought for a minute about having sex with Dan when Harry was here like that, wanting to protect him and worrying about him. And would be hurt if he did anything, apparently. No, he didn't want to hurt Harry.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have said what I meant directly. Of course you think I'm saying that now, that I'm not with Jackson and the chance has presented itself, I did something with Dan"

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"What?", Louis asked.

"You just apologized"

Louis was silent, remembering his last words, blushing.

"That... forget about that"

Harry laughed, sat down closer to him again.

"But, Louis, are you gonna tell me you've been cheating on Jackson?"

"Okay Harry, now you've said the two worst things you can think of me, can I tell the truth now?"

Harry nodded quietly and Louis thought it was almost cute how serious and confused he was. And so relieved at the same time; Louis was really sorry for making him suffer like that. Louis wouldn't know how he would react if he found out that Harry had had something with another person. And they didn't even have to tell each other. But it felt so wrong. And he was glad he realized that now, knowing that Harry seemed to feel the same way. For once, Louis had done something right.

"I didn't cheat on Jackson. He was, uhm... with us?"

"What do you mean, he was..."

Harry was silent as he understood.

"Oh"

Louis chuckled when he heard that for the third time.

"Yep"

"Just so I don't misunderstand you again: Jackson, you and Dan had... a threesome?"

Louis tilted his head a little to one side, shrugged his shoulders.

"Depending on what you consider a threesome. I didn't sleep with Dan, we were going to in the future, but..."

He noticed how he babbled, turned red.

"But, uhm, yeah..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Louis sighed at Harry's perplexed tone, shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it's... I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it, and it's kind of something I wanted to get off my chest"

Harry forced himself to smile, which he only half succeeded in doing. Of all people, Louis chose Harry to talk to. He felt comfortable enough to tell him about such things, simply because he knew Harry would listen to him and not judge him.

"Okay, I have a question then"

Louis looked away somewhat embarrassed. He expected a question like "Did you like it?" or "In what position did you have the threesome?" or anything else a man might want to know about something like that.

"Did you want to or did Jackson talk you into it?"

Louis' eyes widened and he looked at Harry, who looked at him kindly and worriedly. The smaller one's heartbeat quickened as he looked into his eyes, so overwhelmed by Harry's loving and respectful personality. Without answering, he leaned over to Harry, noticing his heartbeat beating faster and faster, placing his lips gently on Harry's while he put his right hand on the jaw of the taller one. It was as if time stood still for a moment, even the two of them didn't move for a moment. Except for their heartbeat, which beat faster in both bodies and caused an incredible feeling in their bodies. Slowly Louis separated from him, opening his eyes, looking into Harry's that were looking at his lips, then into Louis' blue ones.

"What was that for?", he asked quietly but surprised. Louis had to smile before he threw himself on him, his arms around his neck, his lips pressed back on his. Surprised, Harry put his hands at his waist as Louis was now halfway on top of him, as they had fallen back onto the couch.

"No", he smiled against his lips in answer to the question before.

"I wanted it"

Harry nodded, still a bit surprised, but at the same time so happy because Louis smiled at him, his beautiful eyes shining as if he was completely carefree again. At the sight Harry felt the urge to tell him what he felt, his tongue seemed to start talking almost by itself, but he bit it.

"You can tell me anything, Louis. Anything anytime"

"Even without you wanting to fight Dan?", Louis grinned.

"I, uhm, just... wanted to have a quick chat with him"

Louis laughed, kissed him again. Why had he ever wanted to feel other lips on his instead of those soft, full lips that had never treated him badly, that had never said anything disrespectful to him?!

"Why talk to Dan when you can kiss me instead?", he said teasingly and Harry hummed, kissed him again.

"You're right"

Louis smiled into the kiss, heard a "My goodness" and a sigh from the kitchen, which he couldn't quite place. But it didn't matter to him anyway if someone saw them laying halfway on the couch and kissing with a smile.

They went on like that for a while, until Harry's bracelet made a sound. He broke away from Louis, sat up a little when he looked at it.

"Oh, that's Kendall -"

He hadn't even finished talking, when Louis had declined the call, before he pushed Harry back on the couch, kissed him again.

"Mmh, maybe it was something important", Harry murmured against his lips, but he didn't fight back more.

"Then she should call me and not you, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled, pulling him even closer. But they didn't get very far either. Because then Louis' bracelet made a sound. Before he could look at it, Harry had declined it with one motion. Louis laughed, kissed him briefly, but then looked at it. He sat up with a leap.

"Fuck, that was Liam!"

Harry sat up with Louis now on his lap.

"What?!"

Louis sighed, called him, using his onyx in his ear. Harry watched him lightly in panic and worry.

"Well, if it isn't L'eue Courante"

Louis sighed.

"Hi, Liam"

"I'm standing here in the hospital to pick you up; all I find is an empty room and the clothes to take with me. Where the fuck are you?! If anyone finds out about this-"

"Calm down! Quen, Harry and Jackson picked me up. We're at Jackson's"

"What are you doing there?!"

Louis remained silent and pursed his mouth thoughtful, looking down at Harry's naked breast, which he ran his fingers across.

"Working"

"Working?"

"Working"

"Working?!"

"Liam, we wanted to have a calm discussion about how to proceed with Danielle"

"Oh, and what did you agree to?"

"Nothing yet, we're still in a meeting"

"When are you coming back?"

"I think tomorrow or tonight"

Liam sighed.

"Louis, you can't just run off unattended. Not you, not Quen, not Jackson. But especially you. And then with Harry, you know how dangerous that is right now, after what's happened"

"Nowhere is it safer than Jackson's home. Even a fly that dares to get too close can be shot down with an automatic weapon", Louis rolled his eyes and Harry got a little scared. What if the system made a mistake and ended up shooting them all down?

"Alright. But it can't happen again! And we will talk about it, and your plan, which has to be perfect by the way, when you get back here!"

"Aye, aye, Liam"

Louis couldn't hold back a slightly annoyed tone and the security sighed before he said goodbye.

"See you"

"Ciaooo", Louis sing-songed before hanging up, sighed an "Oof" and Harry laughed.

"Working?"

Louis smirked, nodded as he leaned down to him.

"Yes, I'm working"

Harry laughed as they fell back onto the couch.

***

"Say, do you think Larry wants to eat something besides their tongues?", Niall asked as he sat down next to Quen, who had already gotten something to eat from the grill.

"Who the fuck is Larry?"

"Well, Louis and Harry"

Quen laughed out loud immediately.

"Shit, Nialler, this is great! And to your question: I don't think so"

"By the way, are they together?", asked Rita, who was sitting next to Quen.

Quen refused to say "No, honey, not yet".

"I think it's a quiet yes", Niall said after everyone was silent and laughed.

"Bullshit", Jackson said as he sat down opposite Rita, next to Yannik.

"Wait and see, in a few months' time Louis will have someone new, wasn't different with Zayn Malik", Yannik said, and Quen rolled her eyes. Because Yannik again knew everything best and had so much knowledge.

"Do they know what's going to happen to him?"

Quen looked from Taylor to Jackson, who innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"What, we're allowed to talk to the inner circle about work"

"And that's why you have to tell Yannik?"

Quen had wanted to ask something similar, but it had actually come from Louis who now sat down next to Quen, straightening his dress.

"What, you here?", Quen asked in surprise and Jackson also said a "Welcome back, princess". Louis gave his ex an ironic smile.

"I've never been away"

"Oh, no? I remember not seeing you for a while, while even Harry was here"

Louis was silent and Quen and the others frowned and looked at Louis. Well, everyone except Dan, who quickly shoved some food in his mouth.

"I just put a bit of everything..."

Harry stopped talking when he noticed how everyone was looking at Louis and slowly sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting the plate in front of Louis.

"Nothing, we just learned that Louis has sneaked away to lay in Jackson's bed and steal used tissues from him"

Harry ignored Yannik's voice, looked at Louis, who was just staring at his plate.

"Shut up, Yannik", Taylor rolled her eyes.

"It's understandable that Louis was curious to see if anything had changed. And who could blame him if he wanted to go out on the terrace again?"

"Wow, you're defending me?"

Taylor looked at Louis with provocation.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I don't know. Who's having sex with the guy I don't like and who's my ex's mate?"

Taylor made a sound that was both insulted and upset.

"Guys", said Rita calmly, and Louis sighed when he heard her voice. Holy shit, what a great round of friends we had here. Everyone here was cheating on everyone. Not even Taylor was still faithful to him, fucking around with Yannik.

"No shit", Jackson said.

"If you guys wanna fight, we'll go to my gym and get you the right equipment"

Yannik laughed amused.

"Dude, that would be awesome!"

"Absolutely not, I don't need that", snorted Louis and started to eat. He heard Taylor snort, too.

"Me neither"

It became unusually quiet at the table when everyone started to eat. Even Niall and Quen were quiet, which wasn't often the case.

"Hey", Quen said quietly and gently pushed her foot against Louis' under the table.

"Nevermind, in my opinion it was only natural to look around. Why shouldn't you?", she said softly and apparently the others dared to talk again, too. Louis shrugged his shoulders, kept looking at his food.

"Have you been upstairs?"

He nodded and she did so immediately before she left him alone again.

"What was on the terrace?", Harry asked above the laughter from the others who were engrossed in a conversation. Louis didn't look at him when he answered.

"There I made the biggest mistake of my life"

Harry frowned, but then looked at Jackson, leaning away from Louis again. Apparently, Louis had proposed to him here, if Harry had understood correctly. Great.

"After all, you only got one place to go then; Jackson made the biggest mistakes of his life everywhere he treated you like shit and cheated on you"

Louis had to chuckle. But when he thought about it more, he had to smile, looked at Harry and pushed his foot against Harry's, which made him look at him, grinning cheekily, what made Louis laugh. Idiot.

***

The situation in the group had relaxed after everyone had eaten something. Most of the time one was in a worse mood when hungry. The sun had long set, the lights on the terrace had gone on, as it was dark by now.

And since Harry had already had too much to drink to drive back anyway (and nobody else seemed to be worried about it), he and Niall were off doing shots again. No matter what they did, they always ended up at the bar, apparently, drinking shots until they were completely drunk.

"Anyway, that's why I'd advise against jumping into a pool with a taco in your hand"

Harry frowned, looking at the pool.

"Well, I don't think anyone would advise me to do it, let alone think about it"

Innocently, Niall raised his hands.

"No shit, man, you say that, and before you know it, you jumped"

Harry laughed and they tipped down the next shot. They sighed as they felt the burning in their throat before they put the glass down.

"It was no different with you and Louis, wasn't it?"

Niall grinned and nudged him.

"Huh?"

"I was told you were rather stubborn and naive at first; thought you could resist him"

Niall laughed out loud as if Harry had said something funny, but he just thought what he himself had said was funny. Harry just grinned stupidly, looked at Louis, who was once again drinking, singing and dancing with Taylor. Apparently, everything was fine again; or they were just too drunk. As you know, you were friends with everybody when you've reached a certain state of drunk.

He sighed as he looked down at Louis' body, then looked up at his face, which smiled so carelessly as he yelled the words with Taylor.

"I don't know how I believed it"

Niall chuckled, followed his gaze and glanced briefly at Louis before looking at Jackson, Dan and Yannik who were in the kitchen. He shook his head.

"Holy crap, they're seriously arm-wrestling again"

No sooner had he had said that, Harry jumped up from his chair and walked away determinedly. Niall frowned, asked a "Harry?" but Harry ignored him, hadn't heard him before, walked determinedly to Louis, who was wiggling his hips, grinning. When he noticed Harry, he started to grin wider and let himself be embraced by Harrys arms around his hips.

"Good evening, handsome man", he said into his ear and Louis giggled, leaning his head away a little.

"Hi"

"All alone here?"

Louis laughed and got goose bumps from the way Harry's deep voice softly said that into his ear and looked at him, shaking his head with a grin.

"Oh, Jesus", Taylor said stunned, but then saw Yannik nodding her to him as she looked in and he walked up the stairs. She glanced at Louis, who was already in his world with Harry, so she could leave unnoticed and follow Yannik.

"I'm here with lots of friends", Louis kept talking quietly and Harry hummed.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm"

"That means I have to get rid of them all first?"

"Before what?", Louis asked teasingly. Then his bracelet rang and he looked at it, answered.

"Liam?... Okay, thank you!... Yeheess, promise... see you tomorrow"

Then he leaned closer to Harry again.

"Hmmm, I have to go"

"What, why?", Harry asked, his voice becoming normal again. Louis' eyes fell on Niall, who was trying to walk past them, said a "traitor" while doing that, stopped him.

"Ni!"

Niall turned questioningly.

"Oh, you can still see me?"

Louis laughed and Harry grinned slightly.

"You wouldn't happen to want to bring in the bags Liam had brought over?"

Niall sighed.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'd do it, but I'm busy", Louis pouted and made pleading eyes and Niall looked sceptically at Harry, who looked at him pleading. He sighed.

"Go fuck yourselves"

And with that, he went into the house. Louis smiled happily, yelled "You're the best, Neil!" after which he got an "I know, Lewis!" back.

"What bags?", Harry asked, and the smaller one hummed, squeezed himself tighter in Harrys arms, his hands on Harry's arms that lay around him.

"Overnight things"

"I can't believe we're really sleeping here"

Louis chuckled, turned around in his arms.

"Why, you feel like driving back?"

"No, not that either"

"I thought so. Besides, hey, it's cool to sleep in a villa"

He leaned up with his arms around his neck.

"You get to sleep in a guest room, that's great. And I'll sleep in Jackson's room, of course"

Harry grinned amused.

"Of course"

Louis hummed.

"I'm really looking forward to it, we might keep you all awake, but you'll survive"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhm, I can't wait. There's something about this house that makes me think about sex all the time, you know?"

Harry grinned more, started walking backwards, dragging Louis along with him in his arms.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, everywhere I look, me and Jackson have been having sex, maybe we'll repeat the best places we've been tonight"

Louis had to grin more, when he noticed them getting closer and closer to the pool.

"What if I just kill Jackson first?"

Louis had to smile more, and he started to wiggle in Harrys grip.

"Then I'll have to find someone else to have sex with", he brought out, while he was already laughing out loud. Harry had to laugh, too, and kept pulling him.

"Oh, no, and who were you thinking of?"

"Well, haha, maybe Yannik, or Niall", Louis laughed and now turned to try to run away, but Harry's arms continued to hold him as he laughed.

"Then I'll have to kill them, too!"

"Nooooo!", cried Louis laughing as he noticed they had reached the pool and Harry was holding him tighter.

"No, no, don't do that!", he shouted with a mix of panic and laughter and tried to push his arms away, but they were already lifting him up and he could only shout something before he landed in the pool. Right after the sound of his body landing in the water, he heard another one, surfaced and brushed the hair off his face. Then he saw Harry also appear, did the same and started to laugh at Louis, swam to him. Arriving, he put his arms around the smaller one.

"Gotcha", he said close to his face and Louis laughed softly, putting his arms around his neck.

"Oh no, I wanted to get rid of you"

"Do you hate me so much already?"

"Maybe?"

Harry smiled, kissed him, which Louis replied, pressed himself closer to him. It was quiet on the terrace for a while, just the sound of the water and nature around them, since they were the only ones outside.

"Because I think the dress is completely ruined. I don't think leather and chlorinated water go together very well"

Harry laughed, looking down at him into the water.

"Shit, sorry. I just heard we got a change of clothes and thought let's get that man in the pool"

Louis giggled, kissed him.

"I love it when you call me man", he said softly against his lips. Harry hummed and tightened his grip around the waist of the smaller one under water.

"You're an incredible man, Louis Tomlinson. Not only that, but a handsome, attractive, talented, adorable man"

Satisfied Louis smiled, pressed his lips onto his again. During the kiss, they heard someone gasping for breath.

"Louis! If Sophie hears you were in a pool with a leather dress!", joked Quen, who stood in the kitchen and saw them. Louis broke away from Harry, looked at Quen.

"Then I'll just say it was Harry's fault, she won't be angry anymore then"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes while Quen chuckled and went back to the others.

"Very funny"

"And very true"

Harry sighed, lifted Louis to his hip, whereupon the smaller one happily put his legs around him.

"Well then, it's convenient for you, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, I think your looks and effect on women will bring me many benefits"

"Maybe a three-way with Quen?"

Louis made a disgusted face, pushed Harry away, whereupon the taller one held him harder while laughing.

"Uuurgh, Harry, yuck!"

"Just kidding", Harry laughed and Louis shuddered just at the thought.

"Urgh. There'll never be a woman in bed with me"

"And on the conference room table at Jackson's house?"

Now Louis had to laugh, gave him a pat on the back of the head.

"You're an idiot. You'd better worry about how I'm gonna get out of this dress"

Because it was true, Louis noticed how the dress was already tightened by the water, because the leather was shrinking. Under water it still was okay, but he knew that as soon as he left the water, it would contract and almost crush him. He didn't want to wear it so skintight after all. Harry hummed thoughtfully, looked into the water.

"Honestly, I don't mind it being tight and accentuating your body", he said serious, looking innocently at Louis' face, which looked at him annoyed. Then Harry grinned cheekily, put one hand from his thighs to the top button of the dress, opened it before moving on to the next.

"But I wouldn't mind taking it off here either"

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't", Louis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he pushed Harry's hand away.

"So everyone can see my pantie. Wonderful"

Harry was just about to answer, when a scream came, which actually came from two people, before there was a splash and the pool was making waves. Louis pulled a face when he saw that it was Yannik who had jumped into the pool with Taylor on his back. She laughed and attached herself directly to the man, which made Louis wrinkle his nose more.

"Disgusting"

The two didn't even notice him because, unlike Louis and Harry, they hadn't even paused with the alcohol, meanwhile they were completely drunk, that Harry was almost worried that they were here in the pool. Maybe they had taken something else besides alcohol, too.

When the two kissed and started making out, Taylor still squealed because Yannik had done something (Louis didn't want to know what exactly what) underwater. Louis turned away completely then.

"Bah"

"Hey, but they look happy. At least be happy for Taylor?", Harry said softly and Louis shook himself.

"I mean heterosexuals"

Harry laughed, kissed his cheek.

"Am I supposed to agree with you now, or what?"

"Just the thought that you have kissed a woman before"

"Now, don't exaggerate"

Louis made a vomiting sound and Harry rolled his eyes smiling at the small, stubborn man in his arms.

"Then maybe we should get out before we interrupt the babymaking"

Louis nodded quickly, holding his hand in front of his mouth as he yawned, while Harry slowly walked to the edge of the pool. He then smacked softly, placing his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry's heart immediately beat faster from the gesture and that cute sound; his arms immediately held him closer than he already did, never wanting to let go of him again. Louis was so adorable.

When he reached the edge, he looked through the glass wall into the house where everyone else was, already splitting up to go to bed.

"Hey, Quen, can you bring us a towel?"

"If I don't have to listen to your moaning tonight, I'd love to!"

Harry chuckled and Louis raised his head to give her a glare.

"You have no claims to make!"

"But I do!", the two heard Jackson's voice from the living room and Louis pouted.

"Maybe he's right", said Harry softly, and Louis snorted.

"Bullshit, he should have thought of that before he took us into his house. But for Quen, okay"

"Here, my honey-bunnies"

Quen hold out a large towel as she stopped in front of them. The two looked up at her.

"Just one?!", Louis scolded directly and Quen grinned.

"Well, you only asked for one towel. Or rather only Henry asked for a towel, so here you go, henry-puppy"

Harry sighed before he walked up the pool steps. Louis squealed and held on tighter, as he was now much heavier than in the water. But Harry continued to hold him as he stopped in front of Quen. Angry, Louis tore the towel from her hand, glared at her angrily before he put it around his shoulders, then put his arms around Harry's neck so that both were covered by the towel. Well, their upper bodies, at least.

"Bring another one immediately! And fucking hurry, I can hardly breathe because of this silly dress!"

Quen laughed before she went back in. Harry noticed Louis started shaking.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm shaking for fun, Harry"

This made the younger one laugh before he pressed him closer to himself. Probably the combination of the wet skin, the wet leather of the dress and the night wind was the reason. Quen came out with a large towel, which she threw over them, so that they were now under the towel.

"Here you go, have a good time and be quiet tonight", they both still heard.

Harry and Louis looked at each other briefly in bewilderment under the towel before Louis cursed softly.

"For fucks sake", he said softly, before tearing the towel from them, kicking his legs.

"Put me down"

Harry leaned down to set Louis down carefully before the smaller one pulled down his dress, snorted stubbornly, before he put the towel around him, snuggled in grimly. Harry smiled lovingly, hugged him with his own towel.

"You are so adorable"

"Harry. Don't call me cute when I'm angry"

"Hey, but what's wrong? It's alright"

"Look at them. They didn't even realize what was going on here"

At Louis' hated tone, Harry looked at him in surprise, then followed his gaze behind him, where Taylor and Yannik were still making out in the pool, apparently really not noticing anything around them.

"Well, you know... if it's the only way to stop Yannik from making stupid remarks, that's fine by me"

That made Louis giggle before he started unbuttoning the buttons on his dress.

"Keep your arms like that", he said, and Harry nodded, still looking away, although knowing Louis' naked body. Louis noticed this, chuckled.

"You're too respectful"

"I just threw you in the pool in a leather dress"

Harry now looked down at him again. Louis grinned and kissed his chest twice before he peeled himself out of the tight dress.

"Bah", he said, disgusted by the feeling, before using the towel to roughly dry himself off, before wrapping it around his waist. Harry glanced briefly at his deep collarbones before loosening to Louis' nod, wringing out his swimming shorts, then drying off and wrapping the towel around him too before they walked in. Dan and Rita were apparently already in their room, Jackson and Quen were just talking by the kitchen island, while they apparently wanted to have some water before going to sleep.

"Holla, princess, I haven't seen so much skin in a long time", Jackson whistled when he saw Louis come in. Louis didn't look at him as he walked past.

"Do you want to see the skin of my fist up close then?", he said and Jackson laughed. Harry just gave him an annoyed look, which of course didn't stop Jackson.

"I would like to take a closer look at other parts of your body"

Louis just rolled his eyes and wanted to go upstairs, but Harry stopped and turned around. Oh, shit.

"Jackson, for once in your life can you keep your mouth shut?"

That made Jackson raise his eyebrows.

"What, are you telling me what to do? In my house? As one of your leaders?"

"You know, no, 'cause I'm telling Jackson, the asshole who can't leave Louis alone"

Harry took a step towards them and Quen was uncertainly silent. Well, if that wasn't potential for a escalation. And actually, she had always found something like that funny, but between Jackson and Harry it wasn't funny when it came to Louis.

"Harry-", Louis wanted to start, but Jackson interrupted him by laughing.

"Oh, and you think Jackson gives more fuck about it than Aria Soffocante? Because they both don't think much of you"

"What a surprise, when the only one you think about is yourself"

"Oh, I think a lot of Louis", grinned Jackson and when Harry wanted to answer, there was already Louis standing between them, glittering angrily up to both of them.

"The next person who says anything is out of here, understood?!"

For a moment everyone was silent, even Jackson.

"This is my house", Jackson said somewhat confused, and Louis glared at him before pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt.

"And you think I care?!"

Jackson was silent, then smiled.

"Of course not, princess"

Angrily, Louis let go of him, grabbed Harry's wrist. The curly one gave Jackson another angry look, but let Louis pull him upstairs without a word.

"Pumpkin, will you come back in a minute so we can talk?", Quen shouted after him because she still wanted to -

"No!"

And then a door threw shut. She sighed in disappointment. Jackson laughed when he saw her disappointment.

"Don't worry, he'll feel bad in a few minutes and come looking for you, then you can talk"

"You think so?", she asked uncertainly as Jackson also made his way to the room. He laughed, turned back to Quen.

"I don't think, I know. Louis will feel bad when he's gotten himself together again. Then he'll be angry that he feels that way; that he has any feelings at all, he'll get over it and come looking for you. So just wait a few minutes. Good night"

Quen looked after him in wonder. Okay? Well, if he was right it would be good. Thoughtfully, she looked at her nails from her hand lying on the kitchen shelf.

"Hey, Quen, can you make us another cocktail?", Taylor shouted from the pool and she rolled her eyes. Oh, great.

***

"Oh, fucking hell, the bag's still downstairs", said Louis angrily and Harry walked after him into the guest room in surprise. They just had a shower and Louis had actually calmed down again, but now he was going off again.

"Louis, it's alright, I don't mind if I -"

"No, I'll get it. If Jackson is downstairs, you'll have a fight in the end, you idiots", Louis interrupted ihm annoyed and Harry remained silent.

"And I still have to talk to Quen anyway"

"I thought you didn't want -"

"Yes, earlier. But now I do"

Harry nodded slowly, not wanting to upset Louis more than he already was. Louis noticed this, so he sighed, sat down on the bed.

"Why am I like this?"

Harry had to chuckle, sat down beside him.

"Look at me, I often get lost too"

Louis didn't say anything, just thought, "No, you're great. I'm stupid".

He sighed and Harry got up.

"Let me get the bag"

Louis only kept silent about what Harry saw as permission to walk downstairs quickly to get the bag. No one was downstairs anymore, he only heard laughter from the terrace, suspecting that only Yannik and Taylor were there. He walked up the stairs again, after he had grabbed the big bag, went back to the guest room where Louis was sitting unchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Louis' mood swings are my mood.  
> I hope you're happy with the many updates, because for me it's only a way of escaping my life that is falling apart right now.   
> Hope you're okay. Keep safe guys!!
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	55. ||53||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFO: I won't be home for two weeks, so I don't know when I'm going to update. I will try to update at least on Wednesdays, but maybe the internet is shit. Let's just hope it'll work though :)  
> If it works and I'm motivated, maybe I will post more, I'll inform you on my insta as always xx (larrymelon28)
> 
> Just wanted to make sure you know that this story isn't dead!!!  
> Stay safe, loves!!
> 
> P.S.: A bit scared you all would forget me and my story if I wouldn't be able to post for two weeks. I really should have internet, but I'm scared it won't work. But I would have to just trust you when that really was the case I guess xx

"Thank you", the smaller one muttered as he got up and took his pyjamas out of the bag Harry had put down.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding, Louis shrugged as he changed his clothes.

"Yes, I'm just so annoyed with everything and everyone"

That made Harry pout while he put on his grey sweatpants. Louis saw that, had to grin, which became a giggle then. Gosh, he hated that he couldn't be serious around Harry for long; couldn't stay mad. He was such an exception and he hated that. He went to the taller one, put his arms around his neck before he got the chance to get his T-shirt, put his lips on his, grinning. Harry's lips also curled into a grin before he moved them both towards the bed. Louis smiled against his lips as he felt the bed at the back of his knees.

"I have to talk to Quen"

"But not before you put on your beloved lotion, right?"

Louis sighed, dropped on the bed, slid higher.

"True. Well, go ahead then, Styles"

"Is this part of my job too?", Harry asked as he bent down to get the bottle out of the bag. Louis couldn't get through the night without it, could he? It was more important than lube.

"Of course it is. I mean I told Liam we were working"

"Well, then I'm reassured. Can't complain when I get paid to put lotion on your skin"

Louis laughed as Harry opened the bottle, poured a bit on his hands, with Louis' eyes staring back at them, memories of those big hands popping up in his head and his skin getting hot. Then the younger one leaned over, kissing him slowly as he began to massage Louis' thighs.

"Oh, wait"

Louis sat up, turned off the big light to turn on the small one on the bedside table on the right, then lay down again. Now the room was in a dark orange tone of light, casting their shadows against the wall. The shade reminded Harry of candlelight; it was much more relaxing than the big ceiling light.

"Okay, go on"

"How romantic", Harry grinned and Louis rolled his eyes, but had to bite his lip to keep from smiling too much. Idiot. Meanwhile, Harry grinned stupidly, sliding down further to reach every part of his legs. His face was level with Louis' stomach, so he pushed up the fabric of his silk top with his nose.

"Mmmh, I could do this for hours", he murmured softly against the skin before he began to spread gentle kisses over his tummy. Louis giggled because Harry's hair tickled his skin, pushed his face away.

"You should massage, not kiss"

"I thought you wanted me to put lotion on?"

"Well, no", was the answer of the stubborn man while he closed his eyes as Harry continued with a chuckle. Oh, yes, he could get used to that. With the lotion and Harry's big hands massaging him, his skin became warm and so did his whole body. Well maybe not just because of that, but also because of the situation and the simple touch of Harry, but hey, whatever.

Harry had meanwhile reached Louis' feet, grabbed gently around one ankle.

"You even have pretty ankles"

That made Louis raise his head.

"Harry. How can ankles be pretty for fucks sake?!"

"I don't know, ask the one with pretty ankles"

Harry looked up and Louis let his head fall on the pillow, frowning. How could ankles be pretty? Harry was weird. But still kinda cute. He stretched at the thought and yawned.

"I think we should make this part of our routine

"What routine?", Harry asked with a laugh, closing the bottle.

"Our evening routine"

"Oh"

At the thought that the two of them apparently already had an evening routine, made not only Harry grin but also warmed his heart.

'Our evening routine'.

He leaned over Louis with the exact same grin.

"But there's something missing from the routine"

Louis giggled as Harry put his lips on his, but pushed him away softly at the chest after a while.

"Just a few days ago you told me we should calm down and it was too much for you with the eating out thing"

"Stop. I never said that. I meant it's getting a little out of hand"

Louis rolled his eyes before he turned with a groan so he was laying on his front.

"When I've got you as my massager, you can do my back, too. It always gets left out when I do it myself"

Harry laughed, reached for the bottle one more time? He watched Louis take off the top of his pyjamas and throw it beside him. Harry slid higher, began to massage his shoulders, causing Louis to moan in a relaxed manner.

"Be quiet before Quen kills us"

Louis laughed into the pillow.

"I still have to talk to her", he remembered as Harry's hands went down. Harry concentrated on the massage and on Louis, who was making excessively relaxed noises. The older one concentrated on Harry's big hands and how good Harry was to him, besides his massage had to leave soft kisses on his back. Louis chuckled as Harry reached his bum, pulling down the fabric of his silk shorts.

"Harry", he warned.

"What, it also needs to be rubbed in...?", Harry said innocently, almost had to moan as he massaged the soft muscles of his arse.

"Rubbed in, but not massaged"

"Oh, why not? It deserved it"

Harry pouted, who by now had his face above the ass of the older one and couldn't help it. Louis squealed as Harry's lips pressed a kiss on his cheek, biting it after, while his fingers were running gently over the stretch marks on his skin.

"Harry!", he hissed, but couldn't say it with an angry tone. Harry just hummed questioningly.

"What, you said I'm too respectful. So I'm supposed to be unrespectful"

Louis sighed, forced himself to push Harry's head away to sit up.

"Idiot. Maybe in a few, now I have to talk to Quen"

"What, you're just gonna leave me?!"

Louis laughed, put the top back on, saw Harry's sweatpants bulging slightly. And it was hard for him to say no to Harry when this one sat there with tousled, half wet hair, topless and only in sweatpants and half boner, but so what?

But he didn't let the fun go entirely; if he was mean, he should be really mean. And Harry should suffer more than he did. So he slid to Harry with a grin, leaned very close to his lips before his hand was on his boner, which made the younger one hold his breath.

"If you're good, maybe", he whispered, before he stood up, grinning, quickly leaving the room before Harry would stop him. Although he wouldn't dare if Louis didn't want him to.

***

Louis quietly trudged through the hallway before reaching the door leading to Queen's room. He knocked softly before opening it slowly. He stuck his head inside but didn't see Quen anywhere. He frowned in confusion, stepped inside to see if she was in the bathroom. No, she wasn't, the door was ajar and the light was off. He sighed and wondered where she might be. Maybe still at the pool, or-

Louis tilted his head when he saw something in Quen's open bag that made his eyes stop. He slowly stepped closer, realizing that it was actually what he had thought it was. He crouched down, reached for the small bandage roll. He frowned. His wounds had healed after all, why did Quen... his look changed. Wait, why was Louis thinking of himself? He hadn't even asked Quen if she had wounds, if she'd been hurt. They had lost sight of each other in the training hall, then she had gone for help, and Louis had seen her again when he and Harry were in the washroom, and then... in the hospital he hadn't thought about it anymore. Oh my God, he hadn't thought about how Quen was, he'd only thought about Harry and his own miserable life.

His heart filled with guilt. For how selfish he had been; Quen had only brought help for him, had taken care of him. He pouted, let the material sink. And he couldn't get rid of the question whether it hadn't been like this many times before. That he did things without noticing how he excluded others, how he only thought of himself and didn't even think about how others were doing. He'd always blamed Jackson for just looking out for himself when... he did the same thing. He wasn't even after Danielle because she was against DEATH, but only for personal reasons. Oh, shit.

Sad, Louis looked in the bag. He was such an asshole. And yet... it was his job to be ruthless, you couldn't lead a mafia with a lot of heart and kindness. But that didn't mean Louis couldn't have heart. Louis could. Then he should use it. Determined and still slightly pouting, he nodded his head, stood up.

Now all he had to do was find his crazy sister. Hmm. Apparently, she was awake, and maybe she even expected Louis to come to her after all? Probably she wouldn't make it as easy for him and stay in her room like everyone else would do. He chuckled, left the room before he walked up determined. She was on the terrace on the roof for sure.

***

"Little bitch"

Quen grinned, turned around.

"Well, pumpkin, are you sleepwalking or are you going to propose?"

"Mean", mumbled Louis, dropped himself next to Quen on the swaying couch, making it sway more.

"Careful, not that our two asses are too much and it breaks"

"Jackson is the biggest ass and the couch is still alive"

Quen laughed, pulling Louis all the way to her so that their legs touched. Louis bent one leg and put his foot on the soft pillows, looking up at the sky.

"Sorry for before", he said after a while, when they had only looked at the view in silence.

"Don't worry, I knew you'd calm down again. Especially after you spent time with Henry"

Louis sighed when she had to grin.

"No, seriously, Quen. I've been... I've been looking out for myself a lot lately, just burdening all of you with this instead of asking how you are, how you're doing"

Quen was silent, still didn't look at him.

"You got an injury in the hall, right?"

Quen just nodded slightly.

"Where?"

"By the ribs"

Louis exhaled and Quen continued talking.

"But it doesn't matter"

"That's why you weren't in the water. I couldn't see it because of the bathing suit, but... Quen, you've been taken care of, right?"

Quen chuckled.

"Yes, thank God. It got me into your hospital room without any trouble"

Louis looked at her stunned. She didn't seem to care that she was hurt; she was just talking about how it had been positive to be cared for so she could come to Louis more easily.

"Quen..."

"Oh pumpkin, now stop it, I'm fine after all", she laughed and Louis pouted, snuggled up against her, whereupon she put her arm around him. Then they remained silent for a while, heard the city far away, nothing else, just looking at the view and the dark summer sky.

"Why didn't we do so much a few years ago?", Louis asked quietly at one point.

"I mean, we... we did the training, but we never were friends like now, only superficially"

Quen was silent for a longer time before she answered.

"Well, I just never was enthusiastic about meeting people, let alone liking them and making myself vulnerable. That was always my fear and that's why I stayed out of it from the beginning. It's still the same today"

Understanding, Louis nodded. For he experienced it every day; feelings made one vulnerable. And Quen seemed invincible, but then people came along who meant more to her, made her human and vulnerable.

"I was happy to be always isolated and do my work without having many contacts. I had my QUAL, my bunker. I was happy with that before I tried and..."

Louis swallowed, squeezed his tighter around her.

"I know"

Quen took a deep breath and Louis knew; in those moments she still felt the pain, would never forget what it would feel like to feel pain for as long as she lived, just from that experience.

"'She was a good person", he said softly.

"Too good", Quen whispered even more softly. But her voice didn't break a single bit. Louis admired her for it. He raised his head, looked at her profile.

"I admire you a lot, you know?"

Quen chuckled, but Louis shook his head, sat up more.

"No, seriously Quen. You... you never cry around, you keep it all to yourself and yet you're so strong, so confident, so unpredictable. I could never do that, I'm far too emotional"

"And that is something I have always admired about you", Quen said, looking at him.

"I've never been able to be emotional, to feel closer feelings for someone. And then I saw how you were looking at Jackson"

Louis frowned a little in realization.

"It scared me, but you looked so happy. I thought 'Hey, maybe I'll try it. Maybe I should allow myself to give her a chance; to give me a chance, us, and..."

She looked away.

"It worked. I loved her, never stopped. I still love her"

Louis accelerated a bit, put his head back on her shoulder, didn't know what to say. He felt guilty. Because only because Quen had seen how happy he was, she had overcome herself to become vulnerable, had endured so much pain. And Louis hadn't even been happy back then. At least in the end, because Jackson had cheated on him, had put more lies into his head every day.

"I'm sorry", he said softly, already feeling a lump in his throat.

"What?", Quen asked and Louis remained silent, having to pull himself together.

"That you... because of me..."

And then his voice broke. Quen squeezed him harder.

"No, Louis!"

Louis sniffed, looked away.

"Pumpkin, look at me!"

Louis breathed out trembling, forced himself to look at her. She'd already seen him down lately anyway. Quen looked at him seriously.

"Don't be sorry, Louis. You taught me what it feels like to have human feelings; to be in love once"

"To lose her then", Louis ruined her speech, noticed the tears coming in his eyes. Quen hugged him tightly.

"Yes, and you know what? If it wasn't for that, I'd never have experienced anything like this. That's part of life; I've never lost anyone who meant a lot to me, neither my parents nor anyone else. You made me a bit human, Louis. And even though it was never what I wanted; it gave me the best three years I could have ever wished for"

Louis was silent; the nice words only made him sadder.

"But you deserved it longer than three stupid years"

Quen laughed, kissed his head.

"Better three good years than a lifetime of shit"

Louis was silent. That's right. He and Jackson had been together longer and it wasn't the same as Quen and -

"Besides, I've still got you, haven't I?"

Louis giggled a little, nodded.

"Of course, Quen. Even though I never treated you like you deserve"

"Hindsight is the first path to recovery, you know?"

Louis laughed, shoving his shoulder against hers, which made her laugh. Louis got serious again.

"But actually you're right, I'll get better"

"Louis, how cute this is, but don't you think it's good to not be too emotional?"

"I'm only emotional when it comes to me, and that only makes things worse. So I'm gonna focus on you for now"

He grinned happily and she sighed, looked away.

"Dear God", she sighed.

"How are your wounds?"

"Fine, they are almost healed. Yours?"

"Also good, I- Quen!"

Quen laughed.

"Pumpkin, just admit it, you like talking about yourself. That's okay, some like to talk about themselves, others don't"

Louis snorted, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nonsense, I don't like to talk about myself, I'm totally closed off"

"Well... lately?"

Louis dropped his arms, looked at her annoyed.

"Harry's an idiot. I only told him things to shut him up"

"Aah", Quen nodded, had to smile. She loved how happy Louis seemed to be with Harry, how comfortable he felt with this one. She was sure he would become happy with him. Because secretly they both wanted that. And soon Louis would understand completely when Harry would tell him, and Quen was so happy to watch Louis, was happy to be on his side while it happened, would see Louis happy. She had to laugh a little. She couldn't wait to see Louis' face; her sadism hadn't completely disappeared. And she was so happy for them both. Louis would certainly tell her, pretending it was totally unexpected. But Quen had known it from the first moment she had seen Harry coming out of the elevator into her office. She hadn't been the way she was for nothing. Back then she had almost heard the wedding bells already. And she was looking forward to organizing it. (The real one in a few years; not the faked one)

"Let's not talk about Harry", said Louis, looking at her.

"I want to talk about you!"

"Louis, you're already getting on my nerves"

Louis grinned contentedly as if this had been his plan.

"Thank god I don't care, because you're the one who's talking"

"My name is Quen -"

"Wrong"

"And you're talking again"

"Uurgh!"

Louis buried his face in his hands and she laughed.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I love it when you talk a lot and don't stop because you're so enthusiastic"

"Really?"

Louis looked up and Quen smiled lovingly by this look, nodded.

"Of course. Otherwise I would have killed you long ago"

"Wow"

She grinned and he sighed, placing his chin on her shoulder, but in the direction of her neck. He looked up, then played with his index finger with the earring on her ear.

"I'm thinking of getting a piercing", he said softly, and she looked at him in surprise, whereupon he whined, following her earlobe with his finger. She chuckled, turned her head again.

"First, you're acting like a baby, second, you're talking about yourself again"

"First, shut up, second, shut up", he pouted.

"What have you got in mind? Or don't I want to know because it has to do with a fetish of Henry's?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd let myself be made a fool of for Harry"

"Just wait and see", Quen whispered and he chuckled. Like he would get a piercing just for Harry, something done to his body. Preferably a tattoo that would adorn his skin forever. Pah, as if. Never in a million years.

"I would love this industrial piercing. This stick through the pinna, or -"

"What?!"

Louis sat up in surprise when Quen sat up in shock.

"Wh-What?"

Quen was silent first, then chuckled while leaning back into her pillow.

"Nothing, it's just that... I wanted to have this done for a long time too"  
(see what piercing on my insta: larrymelon28)

"Oh, really?"

Then his look changed from confused.

"Because of Winnie?"

Louis was almost too scared to say the name, hadn't said it in years. Quen nodded, looked away.

"We both wanted to get that piercing, but before we could do that..."

Louis nodded slowly before they both fell silent for a short time. Louis wondered unsure what to say.

"I won't do the industrial piercing then. You should do it; it's your attachment to her"

Quen was silent before she had apparently decided something, looked at him.

"Let's do it together"

Surprised, Louis blinked.

"What? Why me too?"

She was silent before she smiled.

What a stupid question. Well, because you're the only one besides Winnie who makes me human, who's worth more to me than I am, who I want to protect and who I want to see happy forever, she thought.

"Why not? Or are you embarrassed?", she teased him and he pushed her hand away, that was poking him in the side.

"Stop it", he laughed before he got serious.

"If it's okay for you, yes. And this time we're gonna do it. I promise you that, Quen. I'm not going anywhere"

He grinned contentedly and she laughed, cuddling him.

"Well I hope so, because anyone who tries to take you away from me, I'll just kill"

"Haha, even Harry?", Louis asked with a grin as he lay over Quen's lap in the meantime, his back on her thighs.

"Hm, that's difficult", the girl answered, looking away thoughtfully.

"Because he makes you happy, but he can't take you away from me altogether"

Louis laughed, pulling a face as she leaned down and made a kissing face, leaning closer and closer to his face.

"Uah, Quen! Stop!", he screamed as if he was being tortured and Quen had to laugh, throwing his head back. That was the next thing she could ever do to Louis.

"I promise you a part of me will always be yours, dear Quen"

Quen grinned, pinched his ear.

"Oh yes, the ear you're going to have an industrial piercing put through"

Louis pouted.

"I've heard that's a rather silly first piercing on the ear, because it has two holes and therefore hurts more"

"Oh, thank god we don't have normal pain. Louis, you've been shot more than anyone else lately"

Louis laughed.

"True"

Then there was a silence, this time longer. They just enjoyed being here; tired, but still they wouldn't mind sitting here for more hours and just sit here alone and talking, laughing. Louis wondered why he hadn't done this before; he had wasted his time with Jackson and Danielle, doing... Wait, no. There was one good thing about it all: Without Jackson and Danielle, Quen and he wouldn't have had to work together by what they had to have contact. It was those two assholes who had made them find each other. The thought of it made Louis smile.

"Hey"

Quen looked at him questioningly.

"One hole for every person"

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Louis first pointed to the upper part of his pinna where the piercing would go through.

"For Winnie", he said, then he pointed to the bottom where the piercing would go through.

"And one for you", they said simultaneously, smiling.

"That's a sweet thought", she said and took his hand, squeezing it as she looked at him honestly. And Louis had never heard her speak so calmly before, had never seen her so open, vulnerable and yet strong. She seemed even more beautiful than usual.

"Thank you, Quen", he said softly and she looked at him questioningly, but gentler this time. Louis opened his mouth, but it took him a while to manage to say that.

"Thanks to you, I have a sister again"

Quen looked at him a bit shocked that he had said that and Louis closed his eyes when he noticed tears coming up again, the feeling of loss, of suffering because of it. He felt Quen bending down to embrace him.

"Pumpkin", she said softly as he began to feel tears running down his cheek, inhaling with a shiver.

"I'm not only your sister, I'm your mother too, you hear?"

Louis sobbed, embracing her at the word only more. She let him, gently stroking his back, which was now within reach for her, because he sit up a bit to clasp her tightly.

"We're family, Louis"

She leaned back, stroked his wet cheeks. He looked into her eyes. The red in his eyes only made the blue colour of his eyes even stronger, making her smile sadly, because her Louis was so pretty even when he cried.

"And family never leaves you. No matter what happens. Neither your biological family nor I will ever leave you"

Louis nodded slightly and she smiled encouragingly, which he also tried to do.

"This is stupid", he said softly and she laughed, cuddling him once more.

"Oh, my baby! We may be bad bitches but we also feel pain, we also have losses. That only makes us stronger, we can be proud of that. And we're getting that stupid piercing!"

Louis laughed, nodded, looked up to her.

"Which ear?"

"Oh, not the same one, that would be too silly, wouldn't it?"

She pulled a grin and he nodded, relieved that she thought so too.

"If we do them on different ears and sit next to each other they'll look at each other", he giggled and she laughed, putting her arm around him as he sat down normally again. They looked at the view again.

"Which ear do you want?"

Louis chuckled.

"How am I supposed to decide now? Which would you prefer? If you prefer something, you decide"

Quen was silent for a moment before she decided.

"May I have the left?"

Louis nodded, then frowned.

"Why do you want the left?"

Quen was silent.

"You know... don't tell me", Louis decided, took her hand, whereupon Quen smiled slightly, looked up into the sky, remembering that Winnie had been left-handed and had been constantly upset that they always got lost in the crowd of right-handed people. She had always stood up for minorities anyway, had had a hard time herself as a woman with vitiligo, a skin disease that leads to pigment disorders in the form of white, pigment-free skin spots. Quen had never minded, she had found her beautiful anyway; had even found it beautiful and aesthetic.

But Winnie had been beautiful inside and out. More beautiful than any other human being. And now she was in heaven, no longer showing the earth her beauty and goodness. No, she was up there herself, looking down on Quen. Simply because all beautiful and good-natured things on earth have to leave first.  
(see them on my insta I created for this story: larrymelon28)

A yawn from Louis woke her from her thoughts and she chuckled, looked beside her.

"Well, I thought you and Henry were still going to the conference room later?"

Louis laughed, shoved her a little.

"Shut up, it's so fucking embarrassing!"

"Oh, please. If it would have been so embarrassing, you had been bothered about it sooner"

"It was all your fault! You went out and took Jackson"

"Oh, did you guys want Jackson to stay?"

Louis pulled a face and she laughed.

"Well, wouldn't it be a dream; a three-way with Henry and Jackson?"

"Wow, Quen, I already knew you've got a bad taste, because you're only into women, but this is just disgusting"

Quen laughed, knowing Louis was joking. Because Louis himself knew how beautiful women were. Just not... sexually and... emotionally.

"You just won't admit it; if Jackson wasn't Jackson, you'd say yes right away"

"If Jackson wasn't Jackson, what sense would it make to commit to a three-way with Harry and Jackson who isn't Jackson?"

Quen frowned, as did Louis.

"What?"

Then she waved it off.

"Don't confuse me. I meant that if Jackson looked like what he looks like but was different in character"

"Oh"

Louis' silence said it all and Quen laughed as Louis pursed his lips.

"Well, well, if he had a character like Harry..."

Quen became more serious about the sentence, looked at him silently. Louis also noticed that he had admitted that he found not only Harry's body but his whole character as a person attractive, looked at her.

"I mean, uhm..."

He blushed and looked away.

"He's nicer than Jackson"

"Mhmmm"

Quen leaned to him, a big grin on her lips.

"He is?"

Louis turned his face forward again, before looking down at the floor. Quen almost lost it when his cheeks flushed more, his hands tucked between his legs while he became shy.

"He's an idiot and too respectful... and he's clumsy"

"I remember a Louis Tomlinson who said all he ever wanted was respect", Quen acted thoughtfully, and Louis remained silent.

Yes.

He frowned. Was all he ever wanted Harry, or what? Because he was the epitome of respect. He shook his head at the stupid thought. Holy shit, it was getting late, his head was already fucking with him. His heart on the other hand, he ignored while it pounded faster by the thought of Harry and his respectful manner, his kind, loving way of treating Louis and his clumsy feet.

Meanwhile Louis ignored his adoration, Quen could hardly keep her mouth shut, would have loved to scream in Louis' face that Harry also had feelings for him, that he wanted to tell him soon. But no. That was their story. Quen had interfered enough. But it had worked, hadn't it?

"I also remember a Quen who wasn't interested in other people's life"

"Oh, but Henry has always interested me"

Louis rolled his eyes, for what she laughed at, squeezed him tighter.

***

Louis quietly closed the door behind him before taking off the jacket. He first had to get used to the darkness; after all, there had been some lights on the terrace. Everything was dark in here; Harry had turned off the bedside lamp. Probably he already was asleep.

Slowly Louis walked to the bed, slipped under the big blanket. And somehow it was nice to get into a bed that wasn't empty, but to snuggle up with someone. Or to lie down, because he wasn't snuggling up against him...

Louis closed his eyes so as not to cuddle him directly. But... Wait, when Harry was asleep... he moved over a bit, but stopped at some point. It was like there was a magnet inside Harry that made Louis want to slide closer and closer. There was still about a body between them, and Louis just stared at Harry's back, wondering why he was so attracted to him, why he couldn't just turn away and sleep when everything between them should be just sex.

"I hate you"

Louis' eyes widened and then he had to laugh when he understood that Harry wasn't sleeping, had waited with a boner and the teasing promise to wait and be good. And he was glad that he hadn't cuddled him because... because... what? Harry would have no problem with that, was open about it.

"Why?"

"Did you left to quickly kill Danielle or what?"

Harry still hadn't turned to him and the snappish tone made Louis laugh more. He moved his foot to Harry's calf to stroke it.

"Sorry"

No sooner did the foot touch his leg, Harry twitched and pulled away, now laid on his back.

"For fuck's sake, you're cold!"

Louis grinned sadistically, and as if he knew what that silence meant Harry's head rushed to him.

"No, Louis -"

But Louis had slid closer, clutching his feet to his leg, laughing with his arms around the bigger one to keep him there. Harry struggled at first, but then sighed, remained lying on his back.

"You're stupid"

To avoid falling out of bed, he moved his hips back to the middle. Louis let himself be dragged along with it, lying half on top of him.

"Why?", he asked as if there was nothing to complain about.

"You've been away for ages"

Harry pouted and Louis giggled, got off him, now lying on his right hip turned towards him. Harry turned around and smiled, which the smaller one didn't see but could hear in his voice.

"How was it? Apparently, it was a good conversation?"

Louis hesitated at first, then nodded.

"Yes, it was... nice. It was personal and... a conversation I've always wanted to have with Quen but never really knew about it"

Harry smiled more, slipped even closer to him and put an arm around him. It was so careful, like he was scared. Or as if he expected Louis to remove the arm soon. But the smaller one held his breath for a moment but then exhaled, trying not to think about it. It was Harry. It wasn't anyone else, it was Harry; respectful, loving and never rude Harry.

The taller one noticed Louis' hesitation, but saw it as a gain that Louis did nothing about it, which was already more than the last few times, waited a few more seconds until he felt brave enough to slide even closer. Louis inhaled again a bit anxiously but Harry didn't press him to him; they were now just lying directly in front of each other, Louis' face just in front of Harry's chest. He swallowed slightly, looked up slowly, saw from Harry's silhouette that he was looking down at him.

"You okay?"

Louis nodded, looked down at Harry's chest again. Then he pulled himself together, snorted.

"Of course, Harold, why shouldn't I?"

Harry had to laugh at the funny name, but soon was serious again.

"You don't have to pretend, Lou"

And with that he lifted his chin, wanted to kiss him. But through the darkness he didn't see where his mouth was and his lips met his chin, which brought him a snort from Louis.

"I'm not that small, idiot"

Harry laughed, mumbled a "Sorry" before he turned away. Louis pouted a bit; thought he would scoot away and wouldn't kiss him and... pout.

But then a soft light went through the room, because Harry had switched on the lamp on the nightstand. Louis smiled a bit, when Harry turned around fully again, them being in their previous position, now kissed him slowly on the lips what Louis replied, drove with one hand over his chest while the other went into his curly hair and played softly with those thick chocolate curls he adored. Did he just say 'adored'?!

Louis sighed, when Harry leaned back more, pulling the smaller one with him while he tried to not grab him hard or make him feel like he was forced to lean in to Harry. He was now laying on his back and Louis didn't think about it anymore, was just concentrating on Harrys lips and his big hands going up and down his waist and hips. That's why he leaned after him, was now laying on top of him, put his legs left and right next to Harrys waist on the mattress.

Their kiss kept being slow and intimidate, while Harry concentrated on the feeling of Louis' smaller body on him, his legs spread to lay on him, his tiny hands that wandered over his chest, seemed to want to trace every muscle of his upper body, his lips being connected to his in such an intimidate way. Louis was also concentrating on the kiss, but also on having this bigger body under him, himself sitting on it and feeling so much smaller, being stroked so softly by his bigger hands on his hips and waist, feeling his warm skin, because his hands went under his shirt a bit by the stroking. His hands slowly went over the broader chest of Harry, slid under the shirt when they reached the end of the shirt. He felt Harrys soft tattooed skin, felt how Harrys muscles tensed a bit by the feeling, had to smile a bit. Because Harry didn't say something against it, he pushed it further till it almost reached his upper chest for what Harry broke the kiss to quickly take it off.

"Why did you even put it on?", Louis said against his lips. It was a bit teasingly, but he whispered it more softly, before kissing him again. Harry hummed, his hands now being more confident, went under his shirt and squeezed his hips, but not too harsh.

"Dunno", Harry mumbled.

"So that I could tease you with wearing one"

Louis giggled quietly, because they felt as if they would break their bubble if they would be louder than a whisper. They both thought that maybe the other one could possibly hear the other one's quickening heartbeat.

"Stop it, it's my job to tease"

"What's my job then?"

"To be teased", Louis said while sitting up, now sitting completely on Harrys hips and taking off his satin top, just tossed it behind him so it landed on the ground. Harrys hands immediately drove over his body, from his nipples over his tiny waist to his wider hips and his tummy to his thick thighs that looked so glorious while sitting like that, his skin glowing under the orange light in the room. His eyes kept following his hands wandering over the beautiful body.

"I will never get enough of you", he said with a serious tone and Louis was happy the room wasn't that light up, because he felt the blush on his cheeks. Just because Harry showed how he didn't take Louis for granted, was amazed by him although he had seen him naked a few times before. He bit his lips to hide his smile, while leaning down to kiss him. When Harry felt Louis' hands on his pants, he broke the kiss, looked at him.

"We don't have to, you seemed very tired"

Louis smiled more, kissed him again, before whispering, "Don't want sex, want something else"

After this personal conversation with Quen he hadn't thought that he would like to do anything with Harry, but somehow, he wasn't just turned on, but wanted to feel Harry, touch Harry and be touched by Harry.

This one nodded, trusted Louis to not lie to him and that he really wanted to do this, kissed him again.

"I mean only if you want to...", Louis said teasingly, wrapped his hand around Harrys already hardening cock for what the taller one held his breath, before he exhaled laughing a bit.

"I'm not sure"

A smirk made its way to Louis lips, began to crawl backwards, let his lips wander over the skin of his upper body while doing that.

"Yeah? Maybe I should help you deciding"

Harry breathed in, closed his eyes when Louis' mouth was getting further and further down and were almost where his one hand was. And when his mouth replaced his hand around Harrys cock the taller one groaned quietly. Louis began to bop his head slowly, but quickened his movements after a while, sucked harder. Harrys hand grabbed the sheets harder.

"Fit", he groaned. Louis made a sound, leaned back.

"What?!", he laughed. Harry looked at him embarrassed.

"I didn't know if I wanted to say fuck or shit"

Louis laughed shook his head, while Harry mustered him.

"Well, you are fit"

"Yes, but don't tell me while I suck your dick"

Harry laughed and Louis had to grin, shook his head again, before leaning down. Stupid idiot.

When Louis was back at his previous pace, rolled his tongue around his cock, Harry put his hands over his face to not make loud noises, lifted his hips a bit. Because of that, Louis' hands laid on his hips, pushed him down again, never stopping his movements. Harry whined a bit in his hands and Louis had to grin, before he slowly took out his dick, looked up at him.

"You will not cum like this, Harry", he said quietly, crawled back over him, took his hands away, to whisper against his lips.

"But I'm sure you're okay with me allowing you to cum while giving me pleasure"

As if it was everything Harry had ever wanted to do, he groaned, kissed him hard and rolled them over so Louis was underneath him. The smaller one had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Jeez, you enjoy it more than me when I feel pleasure, hm?"

Harry exhaled with a laugh against his lips, nodded.

"Probably"

Louis summed, while kissing him and run his hands over his upper body, feeling the muscles, wandered over his arms, over his shoulders to finally end on his back. He felt the scratches and Harry hissed a bit, when he stroked over them softly with his nails while smirking devilishly.

"You know, your back looks very sexy like that"

"Was that the revenge for the dark hickeys on your throat?"

Louis giggled.

"Maybe?"

They made out for a few minutes more, before Harry felt how Louis wanted to push his head down. He opened his eyes and when he looked at Louis' face, red lips and glassy eyes he pressed his lips together. Then he made a decision, turned them around so Louis was laying on the taller one, now looking at him confused.

"What..."

Louis stopped when he saw Harrys face, looking like he had a thought he really, really enjoyed thinking about.

"Louis", he said serious, mustered his face Louis looked at him asking.

"Yeah?"

Harry waited with his answer so the room went quiet for a while, although they already just whispered and only made quiet noises.

"Sit on my face?"

***

Louis' face changed; his mouth opened without knowing what he should say. He closed it again, just to open it again with a "Uhm".

"Please!", Harry pleaded, sit up a bit.

"Promise, I will stop, when you say so"

Louis blinked, chuckled slightly.

"No, Harry, it's not that I don't like the idea. It's just..."

He stopped for a moment. Because he loved the idea, sitting on Harrys face, having control of how he would lick him, could ride his face while holding himself on the chest of Harry, make Harry only feel, taste and think about Louis. He swallowed, felt how his dick twitched just by those thoughts.

"Have you done it before?"

Harry shook his head slightly, what Louis just motivated him more to do it. He wanted to be the first to ride Harrys perfect face.

Quietly he cursed, looked at the door behind himself, then back to Harry.

"Don't you think we should try it another time?"

Harry had seen Louis' reaction when he had thought more about it, knew Louis wanted it. And the younger one wanted it so much, wanted it now. So he wasn't that shy, when he grinned leaned in to his ear.

"What, are you scared you won't be able to keep quiet?"

He knew he got him, when Louis' jaw clenched, before he was pushed roughly by a hand on his chest down so he was laying again.

"Watch out what you promise here, Styles. Because it takes a lot more to make me scream than with your pathetic fuck partners you had before"

Harr bit his lip grinning. They both knew that Louis was loud, knew that Harry had made him scream on a certain table a few hours ago.

The smaller one laid down, grabbed Harrys hair to push his head back a bit.

"And shouldn't I be the cocky one, knowing that you would love to have a face full of my ass, wanting to suffocate on it while I ride your tongue the way I want, just I did on your dick?"

Harry moaned impatiently and that made Louis smirk.

"Thought so"

His hand slowly wandered over his chest, going down.

"Getting cocky, because I let you fuck me on a table, huh?"

"No, no, I just want this so much", Harry closed his eyes tight, while Louis pulled his hair firmer for what he let out a quiet moan.

"Don't lie, you are getting cocky. Feeling yourself, because you were allowed to do that"

"Okay, yes, but Louis, please!", Harry whispered, didn't know if he wanted Louis to stop, or... no, he didn't want Louis to stop. And to think about them being in a house with seven other people, while they were in here, being quiet but at the same time doing this. He felt his body getting hotter by every second that passed.

"It's just special to be allowed to do that"

"Yeah, but then get cocky on others and not on me, understood? We're doing what I want. I'm glad you enjoy it, but I just want to use you so I can feel pleasure"

Harry nodded quickly, opened his eyes to look at Louis, who looked at him intimidatingly. It was so hot that he acted like that and Harry still knew that he would never do something Harry didn't enjoy.

"Good. Someone had to remind you of that, hm?"

Then he leaned to his ear, his hand wandering slowly near Harry dick for what the taller one gasped.

"Who allowed you to fuck me in a dress, hm? Who said you could fuck me on a table?"

"You, Louis", Harry said immediately, what was mostly a whisper because his hand was teasing him more than his words, gazing over his dick, then stroking the skin on his hip.

"And why do you lay here? Who gave you the permission to be in this room, in this bed, who allowed you to have a little fun and feel good?"

"Louis, you! You, always you"

Louis grinned, kissed him.

"Always, hm? Thought you earned a bit yourself since you work hard for it, but okay"

"Louis!", Harry muttered, because if he had said that Louis probably had kicked him out. Louis laughed quietly, laid his hands gently on his cheeks, looked at him smiling.

"What, I am allowed to say that"

Harry pouted a bit what earned him a soft kiss on his plump lips.

"And now lemme sit on my throne"

"I thought my dick was your throne?"

Harry asked it so serious as if he really was confused that made Louis laugh, poke his cheek.

"No, you are my throne"

"Oh. Well, won't complain"

"Thought so"

Louis smirked, and before he could get started Harry pulled him closer by his neck. The kiss was slow, passionate and perfect, made the time stop for a moment. Louis sighed, loosened the grip on his hair because he got a bit soft on the way Harry kissed him. It felt like a quiet promise to make him feel good that made Louis' whole body tickle not only with lust. Louis leaned away, before they both opened their eyes and stared in the other ones' for a few seconds.

"Sap"

Harry laughed and Louis grinned, began to turn around. Okay, he would never show it, but he slowly became nervous. Also excited, but yeah, what if Harry didn't like -

"Wait"

Louis frowned when Harrys hands laid on his waist, was quiet, while Louis just sat on Harrys chest, back towards him. Just when he heard how Harry exhaled deeply and whispered a "Fuck" he knew why Harry had wanted Louis to keep still for a moment, smiled. His head turned back to see how Harrys eyes looked his body up and down, his hands wandering over his bum to his hips and over his waist and down, seemed so amazed by his curves.

"Obsessed much?"

"Just... yeah"

He didn't even look up from looking at his wide hips and big bum. Louis blushed under his whole attention on his body.

"Enough staring, wanna sit on your face now", he said firmly, turned his head forward, began scooting back. He soon felt Harrys hands on his hips to guide him back.

"Yes, king"

"Stop it"

"Why, when I know you like it?"

Louis sighed annoyed and then he already felt Harrys mouth on his hole. He frowned, looked back, before pushing his head back.

"No", he said.

"Lay your head down"

Harry pouted but didn't complain, when Louis followed him, not sitting down when his hole arrived Harrys mouth. The grip of Harrys hands on his ass tightened, when he slowly began to stick out his tongue and licked over his hole. Louis made a soft noise of pleasure, went down further.

"Tap my thigh, when you want me to go up", he said with closed eyes, heard Harrys chuckle and how his mouth formed a grin.

"Shut up", he hissed, when he understood that Harry made fun of him laughing at Harry when he had wanted a safeword, but now was scared as well. Harry did shut up, but he couldn't talk anyways, so he just pulled Louis' hips more onto his face, seemed even more impatient than Louis, who tilted his head back with closed eyes, open mouth leaving quiet moans, hands resting on Harrys chest. The taller one guessed Louis was hesitating if he really should sit on Harrys face, still hold himself up with his thick thighs next to Harrys head. But he wanted it so, so bad, laid his hand on his right thigh. Louis first thought Harry wanted to tap it to show him he should go up. But instead of tapping it, he squeezed the flesh hard and Louis whined when he understood, let himself be guided down bis Harrys hands, that now held his waist and pulled him onto his face. Harry moaned when all he could feel was Louis' glorious ass he could never stop thinking about, wanted to eat it out for the rest of his life. With those thoughts he pressed him down more so Louis gave up and sit down completely, whined a bit too loud, when Harrys tongue pressed into his hole deeply.

It was different than letting Harry eat him out while laying down, because Harry had to use more force to put his tongue up his ass, was a bit harsher, but still not fast. Louis bit his lips and let his head hang low while squeezing his eyes shut. Shit, he really could scream through the whole house. It felt so good, Harry was so good.

"Oh god", he breathed out, couldn't help but to move his hips back and forwards a bit. He had often ridden his tongue a bit when Harry had eaten him out, but this was something else, he literally rode his tongue. Harry groaned underneath him and his hands grabbed his ass tighter, deepened Louis' first so small movements. That made Louis hold back a loud moan and quickened his movements.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", he mumbled, whined, tried to shut the fuck up and not just moan loudly in pleasure. He was already so close just because it was so hot to sit on Harrys perfect face. He... he literally sat on his face and rode him; he had never thought he would do that ever in his life.

They continued like that for a while, Louis trying to keep it quiet, Harry almost fainting with the lack of air he breathed; but both too fucking happy and feeling too good to stop. At some point Louis gasped, couldn't do those movements for longer, because his thighs were striking, leaned with his upper body down a bit, his hands holding himself up, now on Harrys hips. He squeezed his eyes shut, his forehead against the skin of Harry, rocking back and forth, never wanted to leave the tongue. His hands grabbed Harrys hard cock for what the taller one made a surprised but also thankful moan. Louis sighed exhausted, knew he would cum soon, began to stroke Harrys cock fast.

"Harry, I-"

He had to moan, pressed his face in Harrys skin to keep them quiet. Shit, he couldn't control it. But when he looked up at his hand, he got an idea how to keep his noises quiet. He stretched his back a bit and opened his mouth, guided Harrys cock back into his mouth.

Harrys hands tightened on his ass, made a loud groan, that was muffled thank god. He had just not expected the warm and wet feeling of Louis' mouth, was already in heaven, feeling dizzy because of the lack of oxygen his body received. But he couldn't stop, could happily die like that. And just Louis' noises had made him go crazy, how he tried to keep them quiet, now made them around his dick that send vibrations against his skin an oh fuck, he needed Louis to cum as soon as possible, so he wrapped his one hand around the smaller man's cock and began to stroke it, because he himself needed to cum so badly, but wanted to cum after him and -

A high-pitched whine broke Harrys thoughts, when Louis came, his hips trembling, head hanging low against his hip again, mouth panting against his skin.

"Oh god", he panted and stroked Harry in a fast pace so this one came a few seconds later with a moan against his hole, toes curling and hips lifting up. Louis slowed down his movements, laid his head down completely on his hip, looked at his hand that was now covered in Harrys cum, sighed whiningly. Harrys hand lifted Louis' hips up for what Louis quickly helped by lifting them himself. He looked back, saw how Harry swiped over his chin and mouth with the backside of his hand, panted and had to catch his breath. Louis had no strength right now, just fell with his hips to the right, again making a soft, exhausted moan.

"That was something else", Harrys deep, raspy voice sounded through the room after a few minutes. Louis nodded, turned his body around so he was half laying on Harrys chest. When he looked at the face of the younger one, he had to bit his lip. Harry looked so wrecked with red, swollen lips that were still shiny from saliva, flushed cheeks, glossy, wide eyes and ruffled hair. He just had to have those lips on his so he connected them. Harry replied lazily, but soon broke the kiss.

"I think my mouth is broken"

Louis laughed quietly against his lips, pressed his face in the crook of his neck. He felt so good and relieved, just had to smile against the skin.

"Then let's go to the hospital, because I need your mouth"

"More than I do?", Harry chuckled and Louis nodded still smiling. Then both were quiet for a while, before Louis felt how Harry moved his right arm.

"Did you smear my own cum on my arm?"

Louis laughed, shrugged.

"Maybe it's mine"

Harry chuckled again, then pressed his face into Louis' neck, his arms around the smaller one, breathing in deeply. He could lay here for hours like that.

"I think today was the best day of my life", he whispered and that made Louis open his eyes. He had almost fallen asleep, although he had been in Harrys arms. He enfolded their bodies while laughing, sitting up.

"Gonna shower quickly", he said and Harry knew it was an invitation, nodded. Louis grinned, because Harry still looked so exhausted, stood up and walked to the bathroom, feeling Harrys gaze on his back.

The younger one sighed, let his head fall back on the pillow. He just had to calm down for a minute before being able to stand up. He just... Louis was so perfect and unbelievable, he wanted to tell him every second of the day and night, wanted to hold him and cuddle him, make him laugh and smile but also wanted to make him moan and scream, wanted to kiss every inch of his beautiful body, stick his tongue up his ass and fuck him every second of the day and night. His brain was full of Louis, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He had to tell Louis soon, before he would go completely crazy.

He sighed and got up to step into the shower with the small, perfect man. This one was already wet and was washing his hair when Harry entered, felt the urge to touch him just the first second he saw his body. When he stepped closer, he heard soft humming coming out of Louis' mouth and pressed his lips together to not smile too big, just stopped behind him, pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder. Louis made a surprised sound and Harry grimaced, wiped over his lips with the back of his hands when he tasted soap. The smaller one looked behind, laughed.

"Idiot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important info for the next updates: look at the notes at the beginning of this chapter
> 
> I never planned this, but they really ended in 69 lmao. Also: Quen is the favourite charcter of so many of you and that makes me happy, because I like her role so so much xx. That's why I wasn't scared to post this chapter, where there was a longer scene with Quen and Louis. If you don't know what the industrial piercing is you can see it on my insta or google it :)
> 
> And in this chapter, we have all your top three favourites, fluffy Quen and Louis and fluffy Larry but also smutty Larry. We love, right?
> 
> And yeah, a small look in Quens past with Winnie... I choose the beautiful Winnie Harlow for this role, because she is so special and beautiful and inspires so many people around the world everyday :) x


	56. ||54||

The hill on which the private road leading to Jackson's villa was located was very quiet and remote. You could mainly hear the nature around it, surrounded by trees and bushes, which had managed to keep alive despite the strong sunshine because they were regularly watered. In the meantime the sun had risen over the hill, shone into the large window front of the terrace, heated up the pool a little and let its rays glide on the remains of yesterday's party, awakened with its light the birds and other animals around the villa, whereby the silence was only interrupted by the sounds of nature.  
The villa itself, however, was anything but awakened. It was silent as if no one was in it. There was no sound to be heard from any room except from the inhabited ones. In these, only the breathing and slight snoring sounds could be heard. Everyone seemed to enjoy their restful sleep, were deeply engrossed in a dreamless sleep or were in the middle of a dream while their body was working inside, preparing itself for the upcoming day. All in all, it was a peaceful, calm morning.  
"Oh my God!"  
Until a loud scream resounded through the expensive house. It wasn’t loud enough to wake up everyone. But a loud opening of a room door and another scream did wake everyone up finally.  
"Jackson!"  
Harry was shaken awake, so frightened that he fell to the floor with a dull bang. Immediately he sat up and began to look around the big room. The sun shone through the light curtains, showing that Louis wasn’t in the bed. The door to the bathroom was open, as was the room door. First Harry blinked, rubbing his hand over the spot that had hit the floor on his head, before realizing that it had been Louis who had screamed. His first thought was why Louis should scream and shout Jackson's name all over the house. Immediately he felt a terrible feeling growing in his slowly waking body. Fear, anxiety, jealousy, anger... and apparently his head started to turn on just then, because why should Louis be with Jackson and scream out of pleasure what Harry’s stupid head at first had thought. But if it wasn't a shout of pleasure, then...  
His look changed and with a few clumsy steps he jumped up, ran out into the hall. He saw an open door, which he slid towards. He almost missed it, but still held on to the door frame, which allowed him to see into the room.   
"Louis?!"  
***  
The confident mafia boss didn’t turn to the voice, continued to stand angrily in front of Jackson's bed. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Louis' bare ass. Wait a minute... Harry looked down at himself, turning bright red as his hands immediately jumped in front of his own crotch.  
"Louis, damn it! What's wrong?!"  
Louis now turned around angrily, pointing with his delicate hand to his pretty face that looked at him furiously.  
"What's wrong?! Look at this!"  
Harry looked puzzled at Louis' face, which wasn’t only angrily contorted, but had black and red lines scribbled on its cheeks, as well as the words "Louis Thicclinson" in scrawly writing on its forehead. Because of his perplexed stare on Louis' face, the taller one didn’t notice how the older one's face changed as he could now see Harry's face. His eyes wandered across it before they looked at his forehead for longer. He sighed, turning back to Jackson.  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
"I'll tell you again, princess, I didn't do anything", came Jackson's annoyed voice from the bed, sounding partly still tired but amused at the same time.  
"How do I know that you didn't do this yourself, to have an excuse to present yourself naked in front of me? Is there something written on your ass? I could check for you"  
The idiot's voice then made Harry turn around and quickly run back to the guest room to put on some boxer shorts. He quickly grabbed the first clothing he could find, ran back.  
"Here", he then stood next to Louis again, who was still angry with Jackson. Louis looked at his hand, snorted and put on Harry’s sweatpants.  
"What I have to experience in the fucking morning", he murmured, and at that moment Quen came into the room.  
"Jackson, I'm going to split you in three and patch you up so that you -"  
Louis and Harry turned around, where Quen now stood. They looked at the rifle Quen was holding in her hand. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that it wasn’t something sick and aggressive happening here. Slowly she lowered the gun.  
"Oh"  
Speechless, Harry looked at the gun before Louis snorted, looking back at Jackson, who had meanwhile sat up, his arms resting on his neck and against the wall.  
"Good morning, Quen"  
"What's going on here?"  
"Jackson once again found himself funny and painted us up like a little child", Louis explained annoyed and Harry frowned. But who else was ... oh. Harry grabbed his cheek in surprise before he looked at his fingers and saw black paint on them.  
"Oh"  
Quen began to laugh when she saw Harry's face.  
"Oh, well, that's interesting. But nothing new, Sophia already told me"  
Louis rolled his eyes, then pointed at Jackson.  
"You never were good in controlling your jealousy"  
"Wait, there is also something written on my forehead?", Harry asked oblivious and Quen watched him amused as he went into the bathroom.   
"Are you serious?!", they heard an annoyed voice from this one a few seconds later. Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"You do know that 'big' isn’t spelled with two g's, right?", Harry shouted when he could decipher the mirror writing after a short time and realized that it said "Harry Bigglinson" on his forehead.   
"For the thousandth time, it wasn't me", Jackson just fought back, apparently more annoyed than before he had seen what was written on Harry's face.  
"Hey guys, what happened?!"  
Rita came into the room at that moment, followed by Dan. Louis looked at the door, then rolled his eyes when he saw that they were both in their underwear, each with hickeys on their necks. Not everyone had been asleep apparently.  
"Jackson was being an idiot again, nothing new"  
"What's on your face?", Dan asked confused. The smaller one looked at him angrily.  
"Ask your best friend!"  
"Louis, why should I?", the annoyed man asked, now getting up from the bed. He didn't even say a word about being half-naked himself.  
"Believe me, I would write something else on your forehead and you know that. And why should I make jokes about the size of your new sextoys dick?"  
Louis' face changed a bit because of this. Unfortunately, the idiot was right. At that moment Quen looked around.  
"Huh, where are Taylor and Yannik?"  
That was enough to make Louis' eyes widen in realization.  
"Those whores"  
And with that he turned around, stormed into their guest room. It was empty, though. With a premonition he stormed down the stairs, barely seeing that he was downstairs, Yannik and Taylor lying on the kitchen floor. They slept there while their bodies were scribbled with words, the pens were around them.  
"Hey!"  
They both flinched a little, but mumbled something, keeping their eyes closed.  
"Hey you fuckers!"  
At Louis' loud voice and then the stomping on the stairs, since the others were also running down, they inhaled, opened their eyes. They looked pretty disoriented at first. But when they looked up and saw Louis' face, they had to laugh.  
"Oh my God! How are you, Thicclinson?!", laughed Yannik and Taylor pressed her face into the man's chest, laughing.  
"How dare you?!"  
They just giggled while Quen, Dan, Rita and Jackson came into the kitchen, chuckling when they saw the others. At that moment, Harry came running down, rubbing a washcloth across his forehead.  
"Hey, Louis, it goes away fairly well when you..."  
He now saw Yannik and Taylor and fell silent in surprise. The two laughed even louder when they saw Harry.  
"Hey Biglinson!"  
With that being said Harry turned bright red and Louis sighed in annoyance as the two on the floor sat up to tiredly lean against the kitchen counter.  
"I really wondered why Louis likes you so much, Harry. But now I know", Yannik continued amused.  
"We now also understand why he screamed so loud yesterday”  
"Have you quite finished? How old are you?", Louis said angrily.  
"Why were you in our room?!"  
"Because it was funny", Taylor said as if that justified anything.  
"And you cuddled so cutely", Yannik added sulking and now Louis was the one blushing. What?! They what?!  
"And that's a reason to use us as paper?", Harry asked to distract from that, was a bit calmer.  
"Well, your blanket was only on your feet, we had a clear view", Yannik said innocently and Taylor had to giggle at the thought.  
"You're out of your mind", Louis said perplexed and just wanted to sink into the ground. So, he grabbed the waistband of the big sweatpants and stormed to the stairs. Harry sighed, ran after him, which made Yannik laugh again.  
"Hey, we wanted to have breakfast in a few minutes, so don't you dare connect thick with big!”  
Harry skilfully ignored him, followed Louis to the guest room, then found him in the bathroom. Grimly, the smaller one drove the washcloth over his forehead. He was quite rough doing that, so that his skin was already becoming red there.  
"Louis", Harry said reassuringly, whereupon Louis let the washcloth sink, looking at him angrily.  
"Why didn't you say anything?!"  
At first Harry was confused before he understood that Louis had understood by now that Harry had noticed that Louis snuggled up to him at night, had always slipped away in the morning. Because Harry had always been awake just before him and Louis had woken up lower on the mattress, feeling unusually warm and secure; his body warmed up by Harry's body heat.  
He understood that Louis was upset. He was just ashamed, he let it out like that. That was Louis.  
"Because you... Because I knew you don’t want it. I didn't know how you'd react when you found out you'd been cuddling up with me at night”  
Louis looked at him angrily for a few seconds before turning away to continue rubbing the writing off his forehead with rough movements. Still in Harry's jogging pants, which were way too big for him. He looked so incredibly cute and cuddly at the same time... and yet so sexy with his naked upper body, his narrow waist, the strong collarbones and the ruffled hair.  
"Louis, I didn't want you to be mad”  
On Harry's warm hand, which was resting on his waist, Louis took a step away, saw Harry's disappointed look in the mirror, which immediately made the smaller one a bit calmer. Because Harry had really changed his position every morning so that Louis didn't know he was cuddling up to him in his sleep, had never insisted on confronting Louis with it? Louis' swallowed at the feelings that this triggered in his body. It felt like a big firework that someone had lit in the middle of his body.  
"I just... I don't want this", he said hesitantly, looking away.  
"I know that you don't want to want it. But you don't have to be ashamed of it in front of me, Louis. You don’t have to be ashamed of anything in front of me. You don't have to be ashamed of it in front of others either, but I can understand that you didn't want it. But me, it’s..."  
Louis nodded slightly. He had noticed it the last few times; he had always wanted to cuddle more with Harry, but didn't do it. Why did he never allow himself? He didn’t know. But just when he thought about how it had felt to hug Harry on the motorcycle, he got warm.  
And the thought that Louis' body had slipped to Harry’s in his sleep without thinking about it and had seriously cuddled up to Harry, had wanted his arms and warmth, but at the same time had nothing to do with being clasped and also that... that Harry's body had responded to it in his sleep and held him without wanting to own or hold Louis, that... that made him not only calmer but also terribly tickly. His whole body began to tingle terribly just at the thought of it.  
"The thing is, I actually know that but... I don't know it's just difficult and then I'm so..."   
He didn’t know how to explain, how to justify himself. His whole body seemed to be unable to talk right now. Harry, on the other hand, came back to him, carefully putting his arm around him.  
"You don't have to justify yourself", he said softly, before burying his face in the fluffy hair of the elder. This one was silent, looked silently into the mirror, where he saw Harry hugging him and how Harry closed his eyes relaxed. At the same time, he noticed how his own body automatically leaned in to Harry, wanted to be closer to him. He sighed, let it happen this time and put his cheek on Harry's warm chest. He heard his heartbeat, which was surprisingly fast for the fact that Harry's eyes were relaxed closed and his chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed calmly. But you couldn't see Harry's body going crazy from the outside; his pulse was so fast that he thought he was about to faint. He felt so much at that moment, and yet so little, because he only felt Louis and only perceived him. He had to tell Louis soon. Then he would certainly feel safer, would know how Harry stood by him and that they were okay, that it was okay.  
"Yannik and Taylor are on my list", hissed the smaller one after a few minutes of silence and Harry chuckled before reaching for the washcloth in Louis' hand. He pushed Louis to the sink and wet the cloth with warm water before putting soap on it and turning Louis' face towards him, wiped the paint away more gently.  
"I can do it by myself, you know?"  
Harry smiled. But Louis did nothing more than that, just pouted and let Harry wipe the paint away.  
"I know. Do you want to take a shower?", Harry asked and had to smile because Louis didn't do anything more about it.  
"No, I want to eat"  
At that moment they could already hear the clattering of dishes downstairs, apparently the others were preparing everything for the breakfast, which made Louis grin. That disappeared when a drop dripped onto his naked skin.   
"Hey!", he said as it continued to drip, he picked it up with his fingers and smeared the water on Harry's chest.  
"That shit is dripping!"  
"Well, no way; it's water", Harry replied laughing and Louis rolled his eyes before he looked at the soap dispenser. His lips immediately twisted into a sadistic grin.  
***  
Sighing, Quen put the last plate on the table before she put her hands on her hips.  
"I still think you should apologize to Louis"  
"In your opinion, the whole world should apologize to your pumpkin", Jackson murmured uninterested as he hung in his chair and looked at his phone.  
"Perhaps, yes. But now it's justified", the blonde rolled her eyes as Jackson had nothing to say here.  
"It was just a joke", said Taylor, who sat on Yannik's lap, apparently taking advantage of the fact that by now everyone knew about them.  
"And we didn't understand what we were doing anyway", Yannik added and the two laughed as they remembered.  
"And you think Louis cares?"  
"He has to calm the fuck down"  
Yannik rolled his eyes.  
"Just because we saw Harry's dick and he’s possessive"  
Jackson frowned at that, nodded to his mate.  
"What did it look like?"  
"Wow", Quen sighed.  
"So when you guys talk about dicks now I really lose my appetite. Jackson, why do you care?"  
"Hey, I need to know what's fucking my ex, right?"  
"Um, no, you don't", Quen said confused, before she looked back at Yannik and Taylor.  
"And do you really think it's smart to piss Louis off and be on his list?"  
Taylor sighed.  
"Quen, calm down. I wanted to talk to Louis anyway. Also about the Yannik thing"  
"How come Louis gets to fuck who he wants and none of us gets to fuck who we want?"  
"Oh, all those who are not assholes are allowed to", Quen grinned and Yannik did the same.  
"That's right, you're an angel, Quen"  
"At least I respect Louis. Just the mood he's about to be in; breakfast is sure to be terrible"  
She sighed as she thought of a pumpkin in a bad mood.  
"Okay, of he comes down and starts snapping at one of us, we'll shut up and -"  
She was interrupted by a loud laughter and stomping before a scream and a rumble was heard. The four of them turned to the stairs in the house, on which Louis was lying and Harry was sitting in the squatting position, both with a loud laugh. Just a moment ago they had apparently run down the stairs and Louis had slipped in hurry. Both of them had a soap dispenser in their hands and several stains on their clothes.   
"What the...", Quen heard Jackson say behind her as the four of them watched Harry and Louis still laughing before Harry looked at him worriedly.  
"Are you okay?", he asked, half laughing, half serious. Louis nodded laughing before pulling Harry to him, who thought Louis was going to kiss him. But he got a load of soap in his face when he closed his eyes. He made a disgusted sound while Louis jumped up laughing and ran away. Harry did the same, wiping his arm across his face.  
"You’ll regret that!"  
Louis laughed and you could hear, because you couldn't see either of them anymore, because they had run around the corner into the living room, only a scream from Louis and a loud laugh from both of them.   
"What... just happened", Taylor asked quietly and everyone just stared at the stairs. Quen blinked, turned around. She had expected an angry Louis, they all did. But then they had probably underestimated how quickly Harry could improve his mood.  
***  
"Haha, let go of me!", Louis said, laughing and breathing at the same time as he was held and lifted by Harry.  
"Only when you apologize!"  
The smaller one kicked with his legs, laughing.  
"Harry, my pants!"  
"You mean mine?"  
"Haha, come on, no!", he laughed as he noticed them slip down slowly.  
"If you don't want to be here naked, I'd say a quick excuse! Or should I walk to the others?"  
"No!", Louis said in shock as Harry began to walk. He tried to pull his trousers up, but Harry's arms were in the way.  
"Stop!", he said loudly in laughter but also seriously. With that, Harry lowered him laughing, whereupon Louis turned to him, took his face in his hands so that the taller one leaned down a little.  
"I hate you", the powerful man said, who still laughed a little, but this time more quietly. Harry just smiled and held Louis' (Harry's) sweatpants tightly so that they didn't slip.  
"I hate you too"  
Louis giggled and kissed him, leaning backwards. Harry's hands held him at the hip and back so that the smaller one leaned further back, enjoying how the larger one leaned over him and continued to hold him. By now he was almost lifting Louis, who would fall if he didn't hold him.   
"Mmh, you have a little something on your face", hummed Louis into the kiss, and Harry laughed, but didn't say more, just kept kissing him.   
***  
"Umm... yeah…", Quen meanwhile turned around on the terrace. The others were still looking into the house, as they heard nothing more from the two of them.  
"Have they both died or what's going on?", Taylor asked confused.  
"I don't even want to know what they're doing", laughed Yannik, and Jackson crunched his jaw discontentedly. Quen held back to say something. She would have said something if Jackson had stood up to interrupt them. Did Jackson really not want Louis to be happy, or what was going on?  
"Okay guys, here we are!"  
Dan and Rita came running down the stairs, looking at the stairs confused before they got outside.  
"What's on the stairs?", Rita asked confused and Jackson rolled his eyes. At that moment, Dan turned in surprise when he heard a faint giggle from the living room.  
"Huh, what's going on back there?"  
Rita laughed, sat down.  
"I don't think I want to know what that is on the stairs"  
Quen grinned and looked at her as she walked into the house.  
"You're starting to think the right way, Rita", she said before that, which made Rita laugh and Dan just frown. Jackson saw that and chuckled stunned, nodding to him.  
"What? You thought they were playing Mario Kart when we heard them yesterday?"  
"Shut up", the other one just muttered and sat down next to him. Jackson just shook his head, put his hands on the back of his neck. He looked first at Rita, who was talking to Taylor and Yannik, at the lovebites on her neck, then at his best friend.  
"So? Are the hickeys on your neck from Rita or from Louis?"  
"Shut up", Dan repeated so quietly that you could hardly see a movement of his lips as he drank from the coffee.  
"Or are you trying to make him jealous?"  
"Are you finished?", Dan looked at him.  
"I don't know... have you finally finished and stopped drooling over my ex?"  
Dan clenched his jaw without looking at the other one.  
"I mean, if you want to make him jealous, go ahead. But I get the feeling that the only one who's jealous is... well, you"  
Now Dan chuckled, just drank his coffee instead of telling about yesterday's situation. Jackson frowned because of that.  
"Hey. What?"  
"Hm?", he looked questioningly at Jackson, who looked at him confused and thoughtful, apparently wondering if he didn't know about something. Dan looked at Rita as she pushed her foot against his, smiled at her kindly.  
Jackson was distracted from his gaze on Dan when Louis and Harry stepped out onto the terrace, laughing and walking towards the table. Louis' smile disappeared a bit when he saw Dan and his hickeys. No one noticed except Jackson, who watched suspiciously as Louis greeted everyone, looked at Rita longer while smiling. But the smile fell as she looked away and his eyes moved to her neck before he sat down.  
Slowly Jackson turned his head to Dan, who was in his own thoughts while he watched Louis, who was still only wearing Harry's sweatpants, as the smaller one sat down and ruffled through his own hair, which was already messed up anyway, lying fluffy on his head. His brown eyes fell on the prominent collarbones of the small man, that shouldn’t look as inviting as they just looked; cutting deep shadows in his tanned skin that somebody wanted to lick their tongue over.  
"Dude", Jackson hissed quietly, which was only a dark murmur as he watched Dan's eyes closely. Dan blinked, looking at Jackson. He swallowed slightly at the look Jackson gave him. Still he managed to look at him questioningly and innocently.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I think something is very fucking wrong", Jackson murmured and Rita looked at them worried.  
"Jackson, Dan, is there a problem?"  
This caught Louis' attention, having previously focused only on the food before he looked up. He saw Jackson glint at Dan and swallowed. He knew that look from Jackson. He hadn't seen it very often, but that's probably why it was engraved in Louis' head. He immediately suspected something bad.  
"What? No, nothing", Dan smiled at his girlfriend in the meantime and Jackson began to smile, too. He looked at Rita, who didn't know it was his fake smile.  
"No, Rita, what should be wrong?"  
At that moment, Dan and Louis' eyes met, causing them both to quickly look at their own plates. This didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, whose head immediately reassured him that more had happened yesterday, but that Louis simply didn’t want to tell him. He didn’t have to, but... the thought hurt Harry.  
"You're all really weird today", Taylor said confused, now plopped down in her own chair from Yannik’s lap.  
"Says you", laughed Rita and Taylor grinned as she shrugged. Now Quen, who had just walked out, sat down too, so everyone was present. From then on, everyone was silent. Rita, Taylor, Quen and Yannik found it a pleasant silence. The others meanwhile... less.  
Harry thought about Jackson's look at Dan and Louis and Dan's reaction to it. As if they had something to hide, as if... more had happened than just the thing in front of Jackson’s eyes what Louis had told him yesterday.  
Louis also thought about the look of Jackson, but differently. He didn't want him to suspect anything, it was none of his business; he interfered enough and always interrupted the two of them, even when they were just talking. Jackson had never been a jealous man and now he was making such a fuss? As if he regretted bringing Louis and Dan closer. But it had nothing to do with Jackson anymore and Dan had independently found Louis great.  
Dan thought about Louis, about Louis and Harry, about himself and Louis, about Jackson and this one… had fucking enough.  
With a loud bang he dropped his palm on the table so that everyone looked up in shock at the sound. Rita, Quen, Yannik and Taylor only surprised... the other three with bad premonition.  
"Are your guys fucking, or not?", Jackson asked with a calm, yet threatening tone, showing how little he wanted to be lied to. The table was quiet for a while. Louis swallowed hard, staring only at Jackson, who stared back at him. And all this in front of Rita. This one frowned.  
"What are you talking about?", Taylor asked confused.  
"Huh, mate, yeah, me and Taylor -"  
"Not you, idiots", Jackson interrupted annoyed Yannik before looking at Dan, who, after looking at his friend in shock, quickly looked at his plate. That changed Rita's look.  
"What? Who are you talking about?"  
Quen slowly looked silently at Louis, who also looked away. He had actually wanted to tell Jackson to shut up, but it was too late, it would only make things worse. And Harry? This one wanted to know for himself. But he didn't want Louis to be exposed here.  
"Shut up, Jackson", he therefore said and looked at him pleadingly as Louis’ ex-fiancé stunningly turned his head towards the curly one. Harry silently tried to convey to him that he could talk about it with Dan and Louis alone without Rita. But Jackson chuckled uncomprehendingly.  
"Are you kidding me? You want to know for yourself, Harry. So don't pretend to be a kind angel"  
"Wait a minute, who are..."  
Taylor looked at Louis, then gasped, looked at Dan. The conclusion was not too hard to draw, considering how well Dan and Louis had always got along and still did, while Jackson's question was not about Taylor and Yannik.  
"Wow, what?!"  
"You're an asshole, Jackson", Louis said now, because now everyone already suspected who Jackson was talking about.  
"You know we have nothing"  
"Oh, do I know that? Because I remember that you both were gone for quite a long time yesterday and I slowly don't know anymore if the hickeys are from Rita or from you because I'm sure that neither of you would take down the chance to finally get your long-awaited sex”  
Rita jumped up.  
"Wait a minute, what?!"  
"Rita, really, that's not true, I -"  
"Are you kidding me?!", Rita interrupted Dan upset, then looked at Louis.  
"Rita, really", this one said, calm on the outside but panicked inside.  
"I mean, yes, there was something, but not -"  
She snorted.  
"How nice, but what?"  
Louis got up slowly.  
"That was before you were together"  
"Louis, let me -", Dan wanted to interrupt him, but Louis kept talking.  
"That was about a year ago"  
Rita's gaze changed and she slowly looked at Dan, who sighed with closed eyes.  
"Ah yes. I see", Rita said and Louis frowned.  
"What?"  
"A year ago? A year ago?! Apparently, we weren't together then?!"  
Louis looked at Dan, who exhaled before he looked at her.  
"Rita, please, this..."  
"What? What?! You told me you wanted to be sure when we announced it and I fucking trusted you! And meanwhile, you're jumping into bed with other people; with... with Louis?!"  
"Hold on, hold on", Louis said and looked at Dan.  
"You were already..."  
Dan looked away and Louis' mouth opened when he understood. Rita shook her head, hurt and angry at the same time, before storming into the house. Quen jumped up and rushed after Rita, who was probably packing her things. Taylor and Yannik just stared back and forth between Louis and Dan, which Louis didn’t notice. He only looked at Dan, who was still staring at the open patio door through which Rita had stormed in. Harry exhaled, looking worriedly at Louis.   
"Holy shit!", Yannik now said, then had to laugh, which even Taylor found inappropriate, pulled him up on his feet and into the house. She couldn’t believe what she had heard. Dan and Louis had had something?! While Louis had been in a relationship with Jackson, or after that or what? Had Louis cheated on him? And Dan had been secretly with Rita before the inner circle found out? And had cheated on her with Louis?  
Harry also got up slowly and went in. He wanted to support Louis, yes. But that was... a thing between Louis and Dan. Maybe between Jackson, too. He didn't know. But he would wait for Louis inside. They'd heard enough already.  
***  
"Daniel. Explanation before you jump right into the pool and never show up again", said Louis, getting angry after he began to realize it.  
"My God, calm down"  
Jackson rolled his eyes. Louis looked stunned at his ex, who had been the one to start it all.  
"What, did you know about this?"  
Because of Jackson's silence, Louis made only an unbelieved sound.  
"Wait, you really fucking knew?!"  
"Of course I knew. Me and Dan tell us everything. We also share a lot in case you haven’t noticed", he shrugged.  
"And you didn't for one moment have the idea to tell me I was making sure someone was cheating?!"  
"It was just sex. And you both didn’t even have real sex"  
Louis looked away stunned, his hands in his hair.  
"God, again you're starting to talk this bullshit"  
Then he turned back to the bigger one.  
"What would you have said if I had just had a threesome like that?"  
Jackson pursed his lips at the thought.  
"Hot. I would've been disappointed not to be able to watch, though"  
Okay, that wouldn't work anyway. So he shook his head, sighing.  
"Just leave us alone, Jackson"  
This one laughed.  
"What, so that you both can fuck, now that Dan is single?"  
"Believe me, no, certainly not", Louis said angrily and Dan looked away. The Dan Louis had thought was kind. But apparently Louis had been right when he had thought that Dan wasn’t so kind when it came to Louis. He would have cheated for Louis yesterday. And he had been cheating then.  
Without Louis knowing it, he had made someone cheat on someone; something that had destroyed himself.  
"Fine", said Jackson, annoyed, looked at Dan again before he walked past Louis.  
"Call me if you want to have a threesome"  
"Get fucking lost", Louis called after him, before turning to the other one when his ex was inside.  
"Dan. Why?!"  
Dan was silent before he sighed, sat down.  
"What do I know? You already know that I would cheat on her for you"  
"Yes, but unlike yesterday, you really cheated on her! And I didn't know about it. Do you realize that if I knew you had a girlfriend, I never would have done all this?"  
That made Dan look up to him.  
"You sure?"  
Louis stared stunned for a few seconds into his brown eyes.   
"Of... of course!"  
Dan raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't lie, you know Jackson would have made you do it anyway. And you wanted it so bad. So I didn't tell you"  
"Now you expect gratitude from me, or what?!"  
"No, I..."  
The elder sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Louis. But I... I couldn't help it"  
"That has nothing to do with it", Louis said more calmly, sat down next to him. Because seriously, that was no justification. There was no justification for such a betray.  
"How long had you been together back then?"  
"Four months"  
Louis was silent, looked at the table. Rita certainly loved Dan, after all, they had been together for quite a while. And now this? Louis felt guilty, even though he didn't know it, but... maybe Dan was right, he had done a lot for Jackson. And he had found Dan incredibly attractive, he would never have said yes to a threesome with any guy. Stunned, he put his chin down on his hand.  
"Fucking shit", he murmured softly before he ran the same hand through his hair. The whole time he had thought Dan was single, the whole time Dan had flirted with him for fun, the whole time Louis had joined in for fun because he found him attractive and Jackson hadn’t minded... the time he had spent much time with Dan, also alone and felt the tension between them, the time he had fucking blown him, the time they had planned to have a real threesome... Dan had always had a girlfriend...? Well, apparently not all the time, but in the four months before Jackson and Louis split, that was enough. Louis hadn't noticed any difference in Dan's behaviour between being single and having a secret relationship with Rita. And then this...  
"Dan. Why did you do that?", he asked quietly and Dan remained silent for a few seconds.  
"I don't know... I didn't know what to do and I didn't think much about it anymore. I always thought you were great, but also knew that you and Jackson were together and you loved him and that there would never be more than a little flirting between us, which didn't bother Jackson. And when I met Rita, she took my mind off it a bit and I really liked her, developed feelings for her too"  
He was silent again briefly before he sighed at the next sentence.  
"But whenever I saw you or thought of you, it just... didn't go away. I thought I could stand it if we just continued like before until it didn't work out and then the threesome came up where I just... couldn't say no, I mean Jackson practically offered it to me and... I thought maybe it would be better afterwards"  
Then he looked away.  
"But I only wanted more from you until ... today"  
Louis was silent, just looking at the table. He felt guilty just for making someone do it. It wasn’t his fault; Dan wasn’t able to have a relationship and yet he did. He was responsible for it.  
"Really, I never cheated on her, never saw anyone else but her! Only... you were just the exception"  
Louis was silent only before he slowly looked at Dan. And when he looked into the brown eyes that looked at him half desperate half sad... at the latest then he understood how Jackson and Dan could be best friends. They thought much more alike than Louis had thought.  
"Was it all a lie?", he asked without reacting to anything Dan had confessed. Dan swallowed slightly but didn’t change his gaze, which encouraged Louis to continue talking.  
"Everything Jackson told me; that you liked me... or", he swallowed at the thought, "did you just make that up to make me feel special and think you were single?”  
Dan opened his mouth, but then shook his head.  
"No, that was... that was true. Otherwise I never would have been able to cheat on Rita. I wouldn't have been able to cheat on her for someone I didn't see something special in"  
Louis was silent, unsure whether he should believe this, looked away. Dan still looked at him.  
"I've always liked you more than just your looks, Louis. You know that"  
"No, Dan, I don't know. I believed you, yes. But I don't know who you are right now"  
Dan sighed desperately.  
"Louis, really, that was the only -"  
"And that makes it better?!"  
Dan was silent, just looked at him sadly. Louis had always felt sorry for Dan; he had known that Dan had had a crush on him, had also known that there would never be more, had thought it was great for him that he had agreed to have something only in a physical way. And now he experienced something like that. Dan had never been the man he had existed in Louis' eyes.  
At the same time, he couldn't help but get angry at Jackson. The idiot had known that Dan had a girlfriend while he had wanted something from Louis. He hadn't told Louis about Rita, had only thought of his own fun and had taken advantage of both. Because he had known that both of them were attracted to each other and that it would most likely come to what Jackson had absolutely wanted. Sex-obsessed, selfish asshole, taking advantage of his best friend like that. The fact that he had taken advantage of Louis was nothing new, but this was really a step up.  
"I don't know what else to say except for I'm sorry, Louis. I shouldn't have been with Rita, but... how was I supposed to know this was gonna happen?"  
Louis sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"You just shouldn't have let Jackson encourage you to think more with your dick than with your head. On the other hand, it's not only Jackson's fault, you volunteered"  
Dan nodded only slightly, and Louis sighed again. Why was everything so complicated? Why was the world such a complicated piece of... shit?  
"Just think about what you want, Dan. Because you can't seem to have a relationship. If you let your best friend convince you to betray your girlfriend for a threesome. It's one thing to go for threesomes, but this is about you having a relationship. You should know these things and then accept them. You must have known it wouldn't work”  
And with that he stood up.  
"And think about why all this happened. Meanwhile, I'm trying to understand why all the people who find me attractive are still fucking women behind my back. Is there a straight-quote, or what's the point?"  
"Louis!"  
"No, let me", said Louis on Dan's attempt, walking towards the entrance of the house. All he wanted to do was leave this damn house... together with Harry.  
***  
As soon as Louis was inside, he heard Harry's angry voice.  
"You should have told him anyway! Do you ever think of anything in your life?!"  
Louis sighed, getting a headache from all this shit. Harry turned around when he saw Louis, while Jackson told him again that it was his business, that he could do anything he wanted and Harry had nothing to say. Without letting him finish, Harry waved him off annoyed.  
"Oh, just shut up, Jackson"  
Stunned, Jackson looked after Harry, who didn't even look at him as soon as Louis was here and walked to the smaller one.  
"Let's get out of here. I have contacted Liam and he will be here in ten minutes”  
Louis nodded quietly and Harry ignored Jackson's uncomprehending eye rolling, led Louis up to their room. Louis silently watched Harry pack up the things from the bathroom.  
"Do you want to change?"  
Louis looked down at himself on the oversized sweatpants. So he nodded before he picked his clothes out of the bag. He stopped when Harry put the T-shirt he had wanted to sleep in, but had only put on for a short time, into the bag. His hand was already reaching for it, since he wasn’t in the mood for a dress and high heels. But... no, he didn't want to walk out of the house like that, he didn't want to leave like that. So he reached for the dress and the shoes that were in the bag and put them on. Normally, this made him feel better, but even he had moments when he just wanted to wear loose, chill clothes. But I guess that had to wait.   
They stepped out after Harry had checked twice to make sure they had everything. In the middle of the hall, Louis stopped.  
"Do you think Rita is still here?"  
"Uhm, I don't think so... Why?"  
"I want to explain; tell her I didn't know"  
Harry saw Louis' sad look, saw how much he worried, how guilty he felt.  
"Louis, she already knows. Apparently the two of them have been keeping their relationship a secret, and on top of that we all saw your reaction and that you didn’t know. Quen also talked to her, I think she went up with her. I didn't hear if they went down or not, I was busy attacking Jackson"  
Louis chuckled at the end, nodded slightly and walked with Harry to the stairs, which they then walked down.   
"Are you -"  
"Shut up, Jackson", said Harry, while neither of them even turned around as they walked towards the door. Yannik and Taylor, sitting on the couch, chuckled as Jackson looked at them stunned.  
"Louis, can we please -"  
"And you especially, Dan", Harry interrupted as he opened the door and let Louis out. The smaller one didn’t look back as he stepped out. But Harry gave Dan a warning look before he stepped out and closed the door.  
Fuck everyone who treated Louis like shit.  
***  
Actually, Harry had prepared himself for Louis to be alone now and go to his room. But there he had probably wished peace and relaxation for Louis too early. Because as soon as they had been in the central, they were led directly into a meeting room. Louis didn't know it any other way, why should he rest due to his private life when he should be working, right? Wonderful. But maybe it would distract him.  
And he finally. Wanted. Danielle. Dead.  
"An engagement party?"  
Harry was silent and wiggled with his knee, looked next to him at the wall to the security. Surely at least one of them thought what a stupid idea this was and that the idea came from Harry to do something to Louis.  
"Yeah", Louis nodded, apparently remained more professional than Harry. Because certainly he wanted to say much more, but held back. Harry didn’t know if he could do that, he sure was in a terrible mood. Dan had lied to him all the time. And even before that, Louis had told Harry about it and said how well they had always gotten along.  
Liam took a deep breath.  
"Admittedly, I expected something else. And do you think it's good for you to pretend that you and Jackson -“  
"Why is everyone thinking directly about Jackson? Never!"  
Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest and snorted.  
"Is that what you all think of me? That I run straight back to him as soon as I get the chance? What, I'm supposed to get a priest to do a wedding ceremony and really marry us while Jackson doesn't know about it?! Do you really think I'm such a desperate baby?!"  
Angrily, he looked at some of the men whose eyes widened.  
"No, of course not, L'eue Courante", one of them quickly assured. Louis sighed, wavered as he turned away again.  
"Of course, what else can you say"  
Thoughtful yet surprised, Liam raised his eyebrows. In the past, Louis hadn’t cared what the security meant or didn't mean, as long as they said what he wanted to hear.  
"Between who should... oh"  
Liam looked surprised at Harry, who continued to look away, uncomfortably pressing his lips together.  
"Don't look so sceptical", said Louis, sat up.  
"Danielle would believe it and that's enough. She would love to ruin it for both of us. And this time we will get her”  
"Who is 'we'? For right now I see only us three here"  
Louis pressed his jaws together.  
"How should I know where the other idiots are?"  
"By the way, I saw a few more cars than just Jacksons and Quen's, who were there on their motorcycles"  
Louis was stubbornly silent and Harry's eyes widened somewhat. Shit.  
"But we'll talk about that another time. The important thing is that we do it soon”  
"I would be glad to do it tomorrow", Louis grinned.  
"How long do you think we should plan that?"  
Harry stopped listening now, looked back at Louis. He admired his professionalism. Despite the things that were going on privately, he was sitting here. Sure, it was also in his interest to catch Danielle, but he didn't make too snide remarks. He had to hold back a smile. Probably he would get that right after the meeting.  
No, seriously, Harry would be way too done. He could only imagine how used and left alone Louis must feel. And then an idea came to him that could bring him back a little more security and happiness. Although... was it a good time to tell Louis?  
"If we do it next week it should work. I'll talk to some people who'll make sure she gets the message somehow"  
"The thing is..."  
Louis remained silent for a moment, thoughtful.  
"Liam, we still have to..."  
He looked slowly and suspiciously at the security on the wall.  
"Out"  
The word was enough before the men nodded and went out. Louis immediately turned to Liam.  
"We still have to find out who the hell manipulated my weapons! We can't possibly prepare to catch Danielle and then let me run into an open knife!”  
Liam nodded thoughtfully.  
"I've thought about that, too. And to reassure you: I will personally check your weapons with you and pick them out. About the last night I will lock them well"  
Louis nodded, then looked at Harry, who was just sitting there thinking about how to tell Louis and what to plan.  
"I want all the guns to be treated with such care. What good is it to me if I have safe weapons but can't use them against Danielle because I have to protect Quen before she dies?"  
Liam laughed.  
"Quen?"  
"You know what I mean", Louis grinned at the thought, to which Liam nodded.  
"Okay, will do. And about that whole manipulated weapon thing... do you suspect someone?"  
Louis remained silent, looking back at the wall where the men had been standing before.  
"I don't know, I... Liam, it's not just about the guns. Think about it, Danielle was one step ahead of us so many times. She's smart, but I can say for me, Jackson and Quen that we don't act so obviously either. I mean, she knew so much about Harry, managed to easily overpower the MOTH, knew when we were going to be in the training hall in Italy, she... she always seemed to know our whereabouts"  
Liam nodded slowly.  
"This is quite disturbing. So you think someone who knows a lot is betraying DEATH and working with Danielle?"  
Determined Louis nodded.  
"There are too many coincidences. And the one with the weapons was the icing on the cake"  
Liam nodded again and he looked at Harry who was very, very quiet.  
"Harry"  
Harry blinked, was awakened from his plan to tell Louis about his feelings and looked up. Louis frowned in wonder. Liam was right, Harry was surprisingly quiet. He sighed softly. Could he not pull himself together? Surely, he was suspected again now.  
"What? Sorry, I didn’t pay attention right now"  
"I've noticed"  
Liam threw a glance at Louis, whereupon he shook his head slightly.  
"Liam. You experienced Harry yourself when I was in danger. And Danielle's people would have caught me without him, I'm sure. There's not much I could have done, I have to admit"  
Again, Liam just nodded, looked at Harry again.  
"I know, don't worry. I don't doubt Harry much anymore. I don't want to suspect him; I want to ask his opinion"  
Surprised, both looked at Liam, then Louis looked impressed at Harry. Finally.  
He frowned a little.  
"What?"  
"Louis just said to me that he thinks there is a mole in DEATH, because it is very noticeable how much Danielle knows", Liam repeated and Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. What was buzzing around in Harry's head that made him so inattentive? After all, Harry was usually so attentive when it came to business. And now he had not listened for a minute? What was going on in the younger man's head?  
Harry seemed to think for a moment before he came to a decision. He nodded.  
"I also think something is wrong. I mean, Danielle knew so much about me so early, yet I was unimportant. Just at the beginning I didn't have much to do with all that stuff, but she knew who I was and how I could be manipulated. She also knew that I would come to the ball, when I was where, although there were no cameras. She also knew how me and Zayn stood to each other. I mean it could have been that he and I are good friends. But she took advantage of that and showed me footage of the other ball that Louis and Zayn were at to distract me”  
Louis nodded thoughtfully. How had they never really noticed it? Maybe they had been too busy chasing Danielle. And the basic problem had been... in DEATH all along?  
"Who knows, maybe it's a whole conspiracy and not just one person", Liam thought and Louis took a deep breath at the thought. Wow, now he really felt at home.  
"We have to find out. Because even if we catch Danielle, it certainly wouldn't stop these people", Harry said. Louis just looked at the table, seemed to be all in his thoughts.  
"Yes, I think so, too. Louis, do you suspect anything?"  
Louis looked up.  
"What?"  
"You were just staring at the table, I thought you had a hunch"  
Louis sighed, shook his head.  
"Let's face it, not many people know about Danielle. Harry, you and us leaders. The only other people I can think of are Niall and..."  
"What?", Harry sat up. Slowly Louis looked at Harry, then at Liam.  
"And the inner circle"  
Liam's gaze changed.  
"We are allowed to tell them everything about the work. And Jackson is not afraid to tell everything", Louis continued. Harry frowned, then looked at him in disbelief as he understood what Louis was suddenly trying to imply.  
"Louis, you... you don't really think any of them would do something like..."  
Louis threw a glance at him.  
"I feel like I don't know them anymore"  
Motivated, he sat up.  
"Liam! Taylor doesn’t give a shit about me, she's fucking around with Yannik and doesn't care how I feel”  
"Taylor? You think Taylor and Danielle are working together? And what about the rest of them? Why would Rita work against you?"  
Harry was sceptical, too. Because really, it sounded absurd.  
"After today, she must hate me. And I mean, maybe today was all an act and she already knew it"  
"Wow, Louis, are you sure you're not getting caught up in something there?", Harry asked anxiously. Because maybe Louis was only heightened by the fear of being betrayed and by the situation with the inner circle.  
"The whole inner circle is against you?"  
Louis remained silent.  
"I... what if it's just a part?"  
"If it's Taylor, it also must be Yannik. If it's Yannik, it must be Dan and Jackson too", Harry said.  
"And what about Quen? Do you think she wouldn't notice anything? And don't tell me you think she's also betraying you"  
"No", Louis shook his head. The only person from the inner circle he was sure he could trust was Quen.   
"I... I don't know"  
He threw himself back in his chair.  
"But could it not be?"  
"Well, unfortunately, anything can be", Liam said.   
"I can't think of any of my own people that could be, either. I have only the best and most loyal people around you"  
Louis looked away somewhat nervous. It was frightening.   
"How about we think about this up close and talk more tomorrow? Louis, you could talk to Quen and Jackson before we do that, maybe have something else in mind or another idea”  
Liam nodded at Harry's suggestion, seeing for himself how confused Louis was. He had never involved the inner circle in the work before.  
But... maybe that was the point?  
Was there really the conspiracy against DEATH?  
Because that was more than just a joke among friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down, guys, I promise hahaaa  
> Quick question: What about Boss Bitch did you miss the most? :3  
> And yeah, I'm back and trust me... there are sooo many thoughts, ideas and plans in my pretty little head ;)  
> Seriously... thank you all for your loyalty and that you waited!! Love you all! Stay stafe xx
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	57. ||55||

Sighing, Louis opened the door and walked in without further ado, whereupon Harry followed him unsure.  
"Do you want to be alone?"  
All he got in response was a shake of the head while Louis took off his shoes and went straight to the closet. Silently, Harry sat down on the end of the bed. Just thinking about the plan, he had made in his head earlier, he became nervous. But he was even more excited. But there was still the silent question of whether it was the right moment, while Louis had a meeting tomorrow and it was about Danielle. But Quen. Quen had said that it was always a bad moment anyway. And Harry didn't want to wait anymore either. Was that selfish? But maybe Louis secretly didn't want to wait either…?  
He looked up when a sigh sounded, but all he saw was Louis flying through the air and landing on the bed. The taller one laughed when he saw Louis lying with his back on the mattress in a big sweater and shorts and closing his eyes. He also let himself fall backwards, now lying beside Louis, their feet hanging over the end of the bed.  
"Are you okay?"  
Louis slowly opened his eyes, seemed to hesitate. Then he shook his head.  
"Honestly? No"  
Harry was silent, worried, of course, because he hadn’t expected Louis to be okay right now. However, he also hadn’t expected that Louis would simply admit it, open himself directly to him. In the past, he had always played such things down, closed himself off and hadn’t wanted Harry to see him like that, to see him human.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
He turned to his side so that he was now completely turned to Louis, looking at his pretty profile and his long lashes that touched his cheeks with every blink.  
"I..."  
For a moment Louis hesitated again, only looking confused at the ceiling as if he would find a solution there.   
"What is it about me that makes the whole world think they can betray me?"  
Slowly he looked at Harry after he had received no answer, turning his head to the left. Harry had this thoughtful and at the same time worried look which Louis knew well enough by now.  
"I mean... Jackson cheated on me, that was just because he was an asshole and I was so in love with him that I was an easy victim"  
Then he looked up at the ceiling again.  
"But Taylor and stupid Yannik? And now..."  
He swallowed briefly hurt before he could pronounce it.  
"Dan... and then someone or even a whole group from DEATH who wants to bring me to Danielle?"  
Harry gently put his left arm over Louis' front.  
"Louis, you can't mix business with private life in this. At least... at least not in this case. Jackson cheated on you, yes, but he's an asshole and he's just the way you described him. Taylor just seems to feel more for Yannik -"  
"Taylor never develops feelings", Louis chuckled incredulously, looking at Harry, who still remained serious. For a moment they simply looked into each other's eyes, for what the corners of Louis' mouth slowly fell back down by Harry's piercing and serious look in his green eyes.  
"Louis, everyone develops feelings at some point", said the latter, making Louis opening his mouth, but he could only stare further into this piercing green.  
"And you said that Taylor changes partners more often. Didn't seem to be like that when they were cuddling and she was sitting on his lap”  
Louis remained silent, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. He hadn't even thought about it. One could expect from Taylor as well as from Yannik that they only wanted sex. But would they then behave as they had done at the party? Since when did Taylor paint Louis for fun? Feelings made you do strange things and make you think not very funny things as funny as long as it was with this one person.   
Harry saw Louis' inner conflict about it and slowly continued talking.  
"I understand your train of thought, but perhaps you should consider that this... has nothing to do with you. Not everything Taylor or Yannik do has to do with you"  
He still didn’t get an answer from Louis.  
"And this situation with Dan, that's... that's something else than a group of your people who really want you dead; want to betray you behind your back and bring to Danielle. That's different than just being an asshole who thinks more about sex than about the feelings of others”  
The smaller one now sighed, closed his eyes briefly before turning his head back to Harry.  
"You keep a pretty cool head", was the first thing he said. Harry had already been afraid he would take it the wrong way, chuckled at that and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Is usually easier as an unaffected person, so it's good to talk about these things. And I understand you, but you are not to blame for what happened with Jackson and Dan. The thing with Yannik and Taylor is... maybe you should just... loosen up a little...?"  
Harry grimaced anxiously because of Louis' reaction, but when he didn't hear anything, he hesitantly opened one eye. But Louis didn't look at him angrily or anything. He just nodded.  
"Maybe, yes"  
He saw Harry's surprise, grinned and looked up at the ceiling again. Thoughtfully, he reached for Harry's wrist, stroked his skin and the bone there. The taller one looked at it, directly felt his heartbeat fasten at the sensation of Louis' hand on his wrist, forcing himself to not swallow too obviously because of the chaos of emotions in his body. He really felt like a high school girl who had fallen clichédly in love with an almost unreachable boy. Meanwhile, Louis was still looking at the ceiling.  
"And what am I doing wrong that my own workers betray me? If it were true and a group from DEATH really were against me"  
Harry took a deep breath. It was a strange and frightening thought. And yet it was a possibility. Unfortunately.  
"Who knows? There are many motives for such betrayal. Envy, anger, what do I know? I'm not exactly the one you can ask how one is disloyal"  
Louis grinned, looked at him.  
"Yes, right?"  
Harry blushed a little, cleared his throat.  
"Anyway..."  
Louis laughed while Harry continued talking.  
"You should talk to Jackson and Quen about it and ask their opinion"  
"We"  
Harry looked at him questioningly. The other looked back and forth between Harry's eyes.  
"We should talk to them about it"  
Harry breathed in as he looked into Louis' blue eyes, then just nodded.  
"Yes", he answered softly.  
"We"  
For a while they were silent and just looked at each other while Harry almost blabbed it out because the feeling and urge to finally say it seemed to overwhelm him. But now, so close to his plan, he didn't want that. He sat up on his elbows, looked down at Louis, who now turned his head back to normal to look at him.  
"Let's do something tonight"  
Somewhat astonished Louis frowned.  
"What?"  
Harry nodded, trying to not show too much that he just wanted Louis to agree.  
"Harry, in principle, yes, but I should -"  
"I'm planning something", Harry suggested (at least he pretended to, since it was actually planned). Louis' face changed from confused to surprised, before he actually nodded.  
"Uhm, okay"  
Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Louis and to not show how much he had to smile at this quick confirmation. When he noticed Louis smiling as well, while kissing back and putting his fingers in Harry's curls, he knew it was the right moment, maybe would make things even easier for Louis.

***  
From the large bed in the cozy room on which the two were still lying, Harry still leaning over the smaller one, one heard only bed rustle and a mixture of giggling and sometimes a happy sigh. The two men kissed each other, sometimes whispering to each other, their hands exploring each other's bodies.  
"You should have seen the look on his face", Harry said softly against his lips and Louis giggled again, reaching more into Harry's hair.  
"I would have liked to see that, but I didn't want to give Dan the opportunity to look at me again”  
Harry chuckled and when their lips were back together, Louis hummed contentedly, pressing his legs around his waist even more. But then he dropped his head on the pillow as Harry's lips moved to his neck, breathing in and out relaxed as he closed his eyes and played with Harry's curls.  
“I’ve got a thing for curls, you know", he said as he did so and Harry grinned against his skin but didn't let that stop him from kissing it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Mhmm", Louis hummed, looking down and seeing Harry's hair, ruffling through it.  
"They’re just as straight as I am"  
Harry laughed and put his lips back on Louis', whereupon both closed their eyes, enjoying each other's tongue. Louis loved Harry's tongue anyway. And he didn't know what this situation right here would lead to, because they seemed to be less sexually aroused, but rather wanted, maybe even needed, the closeness of the other's body, because they were both immersed in a kind of intoxication that made them forget everything else. At that thought, Louis squeezed his eyes more shut and strengthened his grip on Harry's curls. It was an incredible feeling.  
"Oh my goodness"  
At the sound of the voice, they both startled apart, looking towards the entrance, where a person was standing, amusedly closing their eyes with their hands.  
"Qu-Quen?! What are you doing here?!"  
Louis sat up startled.  
"Well, there was no barrier in the door", she chuckled, sneaking through her hands.  
"Was that an invitation to watch?"  
Harry blushed and scooted a bit away from Louis, who pulled his own sweater down.  
"Shit, I forgot", he murmured. Then he straightened his hair, looking at her waiting.  
"Well? What's going on?"  
Quen laughed at his innocent tone, lowering her hands, which she then lifted to her hips.  
"You still ask? I wanted to check on you because I thought you were in a bad mood. And then I see this. Shouldn't I ask what's going on?"  
Louis pressed his lips together before he looked at Harry, who was already looking at him, a slight cheeky grin on his lips. He giggled, and pricked his dimple before he looked at Quen.  
"I’m okay. I'm still angry and confused, but... well"  
With this he tapped on the bed, whereupon Quen sat down.   
"Sure, join in", Harry suggested and Louis pushed him a little, which made him laugh.  
"The only woman allowed on my bed. And only because she herself is gay af"  
"You sure?", Harry kept joking.  
"I'm about as straight as your hair"  
Louis laughed, slipped cross-legged closer to the blonde to hug her.  
"I said so too"  
She laughed and laid her hands on his arms that were embracing her to stroke them. Louis didn't know how happy she was to see Louis like that, how body-friendly he was again. She looked gratefully at Harry, who only had eyes for Louis anyway, smiling as if Louis had hung up the moon and the stars. If he doesn't tell Louis soon, his eyes will betray him and tell Louis before him, Quen thought jokingly. But then she became more serious.  
"Actually, I wanted to talk about something else"  
Louis broke away from her when he heard her serious tone.  
"Should I -"  
"Don't joke", Quen wavered and Harry closed his mouth sulking.  
"I've been thinking about what happened in the training hall", she began.  
"We should quickly find out who manipulated your weapons. Liam just told me what you were talking about... I agree with you, it all must be a conspiracy"  
"Do you think the inner circle has something to do with it?", Louis began directly without going into further detail. Quen was silent, seemed unsure. And she actually shrugged her shoulders. Harry hadn’t expected that. Because he had actually thought Louis was just getting carried away by his thoughts, but if Quen seriously considered it, too... could it really be true?  
"I'm not sure... but I'm sure about one person"  
Louis and Harry looked at her questioningly and she sighed. To her, the upcoming conversation already seemed exhausting.  
"Well, whether the inner circle has anything to do with it... Danielle has known so much for a long time, always seemed to be one step ahead of us. She knows so much about... plans, stays and... nobody from the inner circle is always with us to know all this"  
Louis' look changed.  
"Except one person"  
Quen nodded, looking slowly at the smaller one.  
"Jackson"  
***  
Harry looked at her in shock, not expecting to hear that name from the crazy blonde's mouth.  
"You... What? You think...?!"  
"This wouldn't be the first time Danielle and Jackson work together, would it?"  
Louis just kept quiet, looking at the blanket they were sitting on. Meanwhile, Quen kept talking.  
"He knows absolutely everything. No one knows as much as a leader. And he always knew where we were even before we brought him into the case"  
Harry frowned thoughtfully, being too engrossed in this theory to look closely at Louis' behaviour.  
"But Quen... why didn't he run off with Danielle back then? I mean, there was no reason for him to stay here while she ran away”  
"Really? Because if Daniele goes and gets the attention and is the bad one, Jackson is out, can do damage behind DEATH's back"  
She looked at Louis, who was still silent, apparently wondering if he thought Jackson was able to do this. Then she looked at Harry again.  
"Henry. You were in the MOTH with him. How was that? How did he behave? Remember everything and how Jackson and Danielle behaved”  
Harry frowned as he remembered. Danielle had said it was nice to see Jackson again. But she could only have said that, he knew by now that Danielle talked a lot. And... the two didn't have to see each other all the time to make such plans. It would have been more obvious if Jackson had been away more often, wouldn't it? Or was Jackson's whole team against Louis and helped him?  
"Well, it was stupid as always when you do something with Jackson. But in my opinion, he wasn't really conspicuous. Danielle knew where we were, but... she had cameras anyway"  
Then Harry thought of something else, looked at Quen sceptically.  
"And Jackson wanted to shoot her more than once. And Danielle wanted to shoot him too"  
"Maybe, but... did it work?", Quen asked as a rhetorical question, which made Harry keep silent. He felt more and more like a blind deer that was always being betrayed. And he always just watched and didn't seem to notice.  
"Because Jackson never shot Danielle, nor did she carry out her threat and shoot him"  
"Quen"  
Both looked at Louis, who said something for the first time, while he looked at her calmly.  
"You do realize what you accuse Jackson of right now? This is treason. He is a leader; he betrays his work, everything he has built up. His work is so important to him. Do you really think he would want to ruin all that?"  
Harry nodded thoughtfully, but was still sceptical, looking at Quen, who would certainly answer. She remained silent as if she had known Louis was going to say this and as if she didn't want to say her next words. And yet she did.  
"Not if it was always his plan"  
"What?", Harry asked confusedly.  
"What if it had been Danielle and Jackson's plan for a long time; since the beginning? I mean they always wanted more, more, more. And who became the symbol of DEATH in the end?"  
"L'eue Courante", Harry replied softly, looking at Louis. Was it really like Quen suspected? Was Jackson on Danielle's side? Has it all been just a plan? And the relationship with Louis... had it just been an act so Danielle could find a way to form an organization against DEATH? An organization that could then become more powerful because Jackson stayed with DEATH and took Louis into the abyss?  
Louis probably thought the same questions because he stood up determined.  
"No", he said stubbornly and Quen sighed.  
"Pumpkin, I know that hurts -"  
"No!"  
Enraged, Louis turned to the bed.  
"You don't really think Jackson is capable of something like that?! He's an asshole, yes, but he loves DEATH!"  
"Maybe just to give him more access. He loved his work because he could find out more there and he had an excuse for why he was 'working' so much", Quen said still calmly and Louis looked at her stunned.  
"That... no! That can't be!"  
Harry remained compassionately silent. That was a terrible thought. Not only to think that he would do all this, but to think that that was the only reason the relationship had been. God, he felt so sorry for Louis.  
"I don't believe this. No"  
Louis kept walking back and forth and mumbling such things to himself before Harry quietly said something after a short time.  
"Louis. We cannot assume it, but it could be a possibility. We should just be careful, maybe... maybe at the fake engagement party, not let Jackson out of our sight?"  
"Harry. How is this all gonna work if I can't trust a part of the leaders?!"  
Harry was silent, then shrugged hopelessly before looking away.  
"I don't know...", he replied unsure.   
"Maybe we should confront him with this?", Quen suggested.  
"Or do you think this would be stupid? Because if it was true, he would know we have our eyes on him"  
"I..."  
Louis was silent, sighed before he put his face in his hands. Was that it? Has it all just been a game? From the beginning; the friendship with Danielle, the relationship with Jackson, the cat and mouse game with Danielle, the many hunts; had Louis really been just a game character from the beginning for two power-obsessed assholes?  
"I don't know anything anymore"  
"I’m sorry, pumpkin", Quen said softly. Louis sat back on the bed, staring at the wall.  
"I... I just can't imagine it. Yeah, Jackson's an asshole. But he was always faithful to DEATH"  
"But not you"  
"That is what he distinguished. He didn't see me as L'eue Courante in our relationshipt. That's why he didn’t respect me", Louis replied to Quen.  
"For him, his betrayal had nothing to do with DEATH"  
"And what if?"  
Louis was silent, bent his legs, then hugged them. It was all just one big "what if?’.  
"He was always so focused on his work and DEATH; it was everything for him. I can't imagine that he wants to destroy all that, to destroy his family”  
Harry was silent. He no longer knew what to believe. Of course, he could believe all this quickly, because he trusted Jackson to do that. But Louis knew him so well, maybe he was right when he said Jackson would never do something like that? On the other hand, Louis was not quite rational when it came to Jackson.  
"Why don't we just check it?", Quen suggested.  
"We make a false report from Liam that they know where Danielle is and someone is watching what Jackson is doing. Whether he's confused or acting weird, or he's getting ready to kill her”  
The other two remained silent unsure.  
"Guys, I...", Harry sighed.  
"I don't know about your relationship as leaders, but... isn't your work based on trust?"  
Quen and Louis looked away at that.  
"I mean, if the three of you don't trust each other, what do you have left? This can't work. And such a false move, a test for Jackson, that..."  
"Henry, someone manipulated Louis' weapons!"  
"I know, but..."  
"And also, in the MOTH! Louis said that Jackson ran after Danielle when she tried to escape, while I was unconscious and you were with Louis. And then Jackson walked to Louis and said she was gone? As if she could have escaped so quickly"  
"But he has brought you to the vans safely", Louis said quietly.  
"He could have taken you away in your condition or killed you. He could have killed you in the fog and blame it on Danielle; me and Harry were distracted and saw nothing"  
Uncertain, Quen remained silent on this statement. Harry sighed, ran his hand through his hair. He felt so blind as if everyone was missing something, including him. And the thought that Jackson could have killed Quen was terrible. With Quen, it took a lot to kill her, sure, but... she was mortal. It would be terrible if she died. And for Louis it would certainly be a traumatic experience. No, they had to do something.  
"We have to keep an eye on him. But we have to trust him just as much and take care of Danielle first", said Louis and Quen sighed, then nodded. But Harry was unsure if she would really listen to him.  
"Okay... yes, that's probably best. I'm sorry, but if someone manipulates my pumpkin's weapons, I just freak out”  
Louis rolled his eyes, shoved her a little.  
"Hey, what did I get Harry for?"  
Harry had to smile because he had expected Louis to say that he could protect himself. True, but Harry was also here to protect him. And in the traininghall, he had saved Louis. Apparently, Louis had realized there that it was always better to do it together than to trust that you were strong alone. Because in the end you were strongest together.  
Was that the reason for Jackson and Danielle to join forces?  
***  
Actually, Quen had wanted to leave right after the conversation, because after all, she had interrupted them. But they didn't seem to mind, at least they were talking boisterously. It was almost as if they hadn't had the unpleasant conversation. Quen was sure that it was because of Harry and his influence on Louis. He did exactly what Louis and Quen had always found scary, he almost seemed to be able to control Louis' body and mood. And Quen as well as Louis had never known how beautiful it could be at the same time.  
Louis also didn't seem to notice that Quen saw him here in a big sweater and loose shorts. And Harry didn't seem to find that surprising either, which led her to conclude that it wasn't the first time he saw him like that. That made Quen smile, because Louis always wanted to look chic.  
"Hey, Henry, you know who inspired Louis to be a crossdresser?"  
The two men who had just said something laughing turned to her in surprise and Louis laughed with Quen's grin.  
"Shut up!"  
Quen grinned more and grabbed Louis and pulled him back so that his back was on her thighs. On his refusal, she held his arms and looked at Harry, who slid back in surprise when he was almost hit by Louis' kicking legs.  
"Harry! Do something!", screamed a laughing Louis while still kicking his legs.  
"Honestly, I'm interested, but I never dared to ask you because it's such a typical question”  
Quen laughed and hugged Louis, who now only tried to escape with his upper body.  
"He was so cute!"  
"Shut up!"  
Louis still seemed to think it was funny, though, and Quen was sure it wasn't bad. He even stopped fighting back at some point.  
"We didn't see much of each other before, you know? But whenever Louis saw me, he looked at me so funny"  
"Why should he?", mumbled Harry and she laughed.  
"Unlike you not because of my behaviour"  
She looked down at Louis, opening her arms slightly, revealing his face, which looked at her pouting.  
"It took him a while to talk to me about it, but at some point, it slipped out to him that he would dress differently if he were a girl, because I usually only wear pants”  
Surprised, Harry looked at Louis, who still wasn't looking at him, was quietly looking at Quen's chin, since he couldn't see more, because she was looking at Harry.  
"You know what I answered?"  
Waiting, Harry looked at her, whereupon she was silent for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Why does he have to be a girl for that?"  
Surprised, he stared at her. He had actually always thought that Louis had discovered this for himself. That was certainly the case, but it seemed that Louis had received the first push from Quen. Harry had never expected that. They had never had much to do with each other before and then... Quen had made sure that Louis had found more of himself?  
"You're really exaggerating", came from Louis.  
"It's not as if you explained the word 'crossdressing' to me and let me in on it”  
Quen laughed, cuddling his head.  
"This is the greatest thing I've ever done in my life!"  
Shocked, Louis' eyes widened, because he hadn't expected it to mean so much to Quen. He himself hadn't thought about it for ages, had repressed it more often because he had been embarrassed at first. But actually... he sighed and put his hands on her arms, squeezing a little. Actually, it was a beautiful thing, and he didn't wish for another person he could remember it with. He had found himself and had lived himself in crossdressing, had discovered himself there. But Quen had given him the first impulse for it. She had changed his life and his view of the world from one moment to the next. Only through this stupid answer.  
"You're stupid"  
"And you my little baby"  
Quen just hugged him harder.   
"You should have seen Quen's look when she saw me walking through the hallways in a dress for the first time", Louis rolled his eyes and she laughed, loosened her grip a bit, looked at Harry, too.  
"You should have seen Louis' red cheeks when he saw that look”  
"I'm going to the bathroom", said Louis annoyed and escaped her grip and stood up. Quen laughed and Harry looked at him with a smile before the bathroom door closed. Then he looked at Quen, who was already watching him.  
***  
Yes, he knew it himself. Harry knew very well that he had already experienced a lot during the months he was employed by DEATH. Even before his 25th birthday he had experienced a lot. For example, the many entrance examinations that led to the last one that decided whether he could really belong to DEATH. And many things had already happened in these, many defence machines had made sure that Harry had scars on his skin, for example the one on the underside of his chin. He had taken the oath for DEATH, had gone to his first meeting with L'eue Courante, had accidentally blown up a building, had almost been buried under a ceiling with L'eue Courante on top of him, had broken into a Killing Morth captured headquarters and had had to treat L'eue Courante's bullet wound and remove the bullet, had almost been kicked out of DEATH and - yet all this was nothing compared to how he was feeling right now. He was sure he would keel over from excitement and nervousness. And it didn't get any better, with every minute that came closer to 10 p.m., it only got worse, his heartbeat stronger, his breathing faster and his hands sweatier. But it was nothing big. Besides the fact that it was only Louis Tomlinson. Sure. ‘Just’ Louis Tomlinson. With his ocean blue eyes, framed by his long lashes and the laugh lines that formed when he laughed at something Harry said or did. Louis Tomlinson with his special character, which wasn’t only sometimes exhausting, but which was special, unique, addictive and had Harry under its spell. Not as the mafia boss L'eue Courante, but as a man; as the man named Louis Tomlinson.  
This one had no idea of Harry's excitement when he got ready, looked at himself in the mirror ten minutes before 10 p.m. and checked his appearance. He didn’t think about what they would do. He thought. Because somehow, he was nervous in a certain way, but it felt good, it was more excitement and the joy of seeing the other again soon. Because he couldn't deny it, he liked to spend time with Harry. Very much. Maybe even too much? Anyway.  
Louis breathed out contentedly before he turned happily in front of the mirror. He liked the colour very much. Mostly he wore black, yes. But this dark green also had something. The dress was high cut and showed only the beginning of his collarbones, had thick straps. It was cut tight at the waist and then fell straight down, went just above his knees, with a slit at the side interrupting the fabric. It emphasized Louis' body just the way he wanted it to, just as he wanted it to sit on him. Sophie was the best. She cut every dress just perfectly for him. Satisfied, Louis nodded and slipped into his black pumps, which had a silver trim on the front that matched the thin, silver wristwatch. They also matched his silver and diamond-studded bracelet very well.   
(See the outfit and every other outfit on my insta: larrymelon28)  
In the mirror Louis patterned the sparkling jewelry, then looked at his ear. He had to smile at the thought to have a piercing there soon. And then with a meaning; it would always remind him of the conversation with Quen, of Quen herself and of her story with Winnie. He could hardly wait. They had set a date earlier. After Danielle's death. When it was all over. The thought made Louis smile confident of victory, because he would pierce himself without having Danielle in the world, without thinking about her or anything else. That gave the whole thing a touch of drama. Perfect.  
Now Louis' eyes fell on his watch. He should get going, not that Harry would be there before him.  
He couldn't have known that this one was already standing at the agreed meeting point in front of the elevator, was getting more nervous every second that passed. Harry had planned a lot of things, but somehow, he also hadn't and he was also unsure about some things and... oh God, was this really the right time... no, he couldn't stop it now. He wanted to say it. And he would say it.   
He took another deep breath and straightened his jacket at the thought of what would happen tonight.  
"Mr. Styles?", an astonished voice sounded and he looked into the hallway where no one but Louis Tomlinson walked towards him. He exhaled trembling and looked up at the dark green dress that moved with every step Louis took in his high heels. Fuck, he looked so amazing that Harry couldn't really react.  
"Aren’t you looking nice?", Louis continued to say in this half-awed voice, which at the same time pulled itself a bit in a teasing tone. In the meantime, he had arrived, looked up at him and grinned mischievously when a hand reached for one end of the jacket and straightened it.  
"But you didn't buy this with me"  
This made Harry laugh and he pressed the elevator button when he answered. It was a loose jacket that matched the loose pants with the dark colour and thin, white stripes. With that he wore a shite top that was put in the trousers. (Outfit on my instagram: larrymelon28)  
"No, in fact I bought this all by myself"  
Louis' eyes became narrow as he leaned up.  
"All alone?"  
"Well, actually with a woman"  
Louis gasped in shock and Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Sophie is such a traitor", Louis said, but then couldn't hide a smile, pressed himself closer to Harry. To him, their bodies were definitely too far apart and Harry's hands still didn't touch him. But at that moment the sound of the elevator sounded. All right, so they walked in first. Harry pressed an elevator button, which didn't interest Louis. As the doors closed and the elevator started moving, Louis saw in the reflecting door that Harry's eyes were on Louis' reflection. This made him grin.  
"So? The weather's pretty nice today, don't you think?"  
The eyes of the taller one leapt up, causing him to see Louis' grin in the mirror image. He sighed and gave in, turned to Louis, who looked up to him already waiting, let Harry turn to him, and then let him kiss him. Satisfied, Louis returned the slow kiss and pressed himself closer to him, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body by the feeling of Harry's hand on his waist and cheek. The kiss remained slow and deep, which didn’t bother Louis at all. Harry kissed him as if he wanted nothing more, as if he didn't want to kiss another person as much as Louis. And that only made the kiss even better than the feeling of their lips alone anyway. It wasn’t only their bodies that harmonized well together, but also the way Harry did it all. It was like their sex, there was something else. And also with just every little touch of their bodies. It was never just the feeling of their bodies; it was also the way they felt; that made it all so incredibly good.  
At the sound of the elevator announcing that it was going to stop, they slowly stopped. But they stayed in this position for a while, looking each other in the eyes. Harry's, however, slowly lowered, as if he was careful not to wander over Louis’ face too quickly before they looked into Louis' eyes again. Louis swallowed a little with that look and that serious expression of Harry.  
"You look so incredibly beautiful, Louis"  
This conjured up a smile on Louis' lips and perhaps even a light red tone on his cheeks. Because the way Harry said that was so special.  
"Thank you"  
And to stop showing how happy this compliment made him, Louis gently grabbed Harry's wrist and got out of the elevator. Only then did he notice where they were. Or no, he didn’t notice.  
"Where are we?", he frowned and Harry grinned contentedly.  
"What, L'eue Courante doesn't recognize where we are himself?", he answered and followed Louis, who walked further into the room, looking around.  
"That..."  
Louis looked at the neatly tidied kitchen and sideboard in amazement, before he looked up at the small lamplight garlands, before he let his gaze wander. At the spot where Louis thought he remembered that there had always been several tables there, was only one large couch with several cushions on it. In front of it was a small coffee table, which was set. Louis' mouth opened in surprise as he looked at the view, which he had never seen before down here, and the other lanterns at the windows.  
Slowly he turned around, looking sceptically at Harry, who was already looking at him, a slight smile on his lips.  
"Is this the lunch room?"  
"Others call it the cafeteria", Harry chuckled and Louis looked at him with a grin as he stopped in front of him.  
"Although this is the most expensive and beautiful cafeteria I have ever seen. And it's actually only for workers"  
"Well, no wonder I didn't recognize it", Louis replied and began to look around again.  
"After all, I am never here"  
As he stroked the light wood of the kitchen sideboard, he looked back at Harry.  
"And I never remembered a cafeteria being so romantically decorated”, he teased.  
In contrast to Louis' amused and mischievous grin, Harry shyly pressed his lips together and walked to him.  
"Nonsense, it's not that romantic", he mumbled softly and Louis laughed, put his hand on his forearm, stroked it and came even closer to him.  
"Oh really? And what does romantic mean to you? When a string orchestra plays and a man dressed as cupid hangs down from above?"  
"I could have asked Niall", Harry suggested, and at that thought they both began to laugh. Louis kept looking around. It looked quite beautiful. It wasn't exaggerated, and unlike a roof terrace, the view was lower, but no less beautiful. It was all so different, seemed more like a… normal home. Louis' heart took a jump at the thought. It was so much like Harry. Had that been his intention?  
"Did you do that?", he asked in a quieter and more serious tone. Harry nodded slowly and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the table.  
"Well, not all alone. But I thought it would be different from a fancy restaurant or a terrace. I thought it would be the closest thing to something new and special for you”  
Touched, Louis smiled, and when Harry still didn't see it after a few seconds, because he was still looking around examining, he slightly bumped him with his shoulder.  
"You were right. It is beautiful; it’s so cozy and... it’s like you"  
Then he became more serious.  
"And stop it, it was you. Doesn't matter if you had a little help"  
And with that he walked to the couch. Harry blinked in amazement that Louis was as comfortable and relaxed as he was, having been scared in the last seconds but then walked after him.  
"Well, I didn't do it alone"  
Louis grinned and turned to him waiting.  
"Modest as ever, huh?"  
"Or just honest", Harry pouted, what made Louis smile before he put his finger on Harry's chin, pulled him to him and leaned up to him.  
"You look outrageously good in that thing", he said softly against his lips and Harry swallowed as he felt Louis' other hand rest against his neck.  
"That's what Sophie said", he brought out and Louis giggled, parted from him.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
And with that he sat down on the soft cushions, wiggling his hips a little to see how soft it was. Then he nodded contentedly, tapped the spot next to him. Harry was just about to sit down when something seemed to occur to him.  
"Wait", he said immediately and hurried to the kitchen. Surprised and amused, Louis looked after him. Harry was even stranger than he already was. He grinned at the thought and shook his head in amusement, looked at the windows again, his back supported by the pillows.   
His gaze switched back to Harry as he sat down next to him, then to the plates he had put on the table. He sat up immediately when he saw that it was something sweet. Harry grinned when he saw it and Louis pouted, already reaching for a cakepop. He loved cakepops. Who had this great idea to simply little cakes on stems and decorate them so colourful and cute?!  
He sighed as his teeth bit through the hard ganache and he chewed on the juicy cake.  
"Who made these?" he asked, noting in his head to take this person with him to the COURT and have him hired there.  
"Me", Harry answered. With his shy tone Louis' head swung to him, the cakepop in his mouth again.  
"What?!", he asked with it still in his mouth. Harry nodded and then pointed to the light blue cakepops, which were decorated with black sprinkles.  
"The blue ones are with chocolate"  
Then he pointed to the green one, which was decorated with white sprinkles.  
"And the green one with lemon"  
When he looked back at Louis, his gaze became questioning, as he smirked at him, the stem of the cakepop in his mouth like he was sucking a lollipop.   
"What?"  
Louis grinned more, using his tongue to push the stick to the other side of his mouth.  
"Why green and blue?"  
Harry was silent, looked away, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Well, um... no idea?"  
Slowly Louis leaned in, pulled the stick from his mouth with one hand and a plop.  
"Are you sure it wasn't inspired by... hmm... certain eyes?"  
Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the older man, whose face was serious, but his blue eyes looked at him with a teasing grin and knowledge.  
"Uhm... maybe"  
"Why black?", asked Louis curiously and slid closer to him so that their legs touched.   
"I don't know, I thought the colours looked good together... and you often wear black and it looks good on you and you're also..."  
Harry stopped talking and looked at him with his eyes widened, which made Louis laugh.  
"Caught ya", he said softly against his lips. It was cute. Knowing that Harry had even thought of something when he was decorating the cakepops; thought of Louis.  
Yes, Harry had thought about Louis every second, even when he had been decorating. He had thought it was a pity Louis had time so late, but what the heck, he was a very busy man. Actually, he had wanted to cook something for them, but then it all came down to just a dessert. That was something, too.  
"Besides, I'm also what?"  
Harry sighed. Now it was out anyway. He looked away.  
"Well, you're also dangerous, so it worked out fine"  
Grinning, Louis bit his lower lip, grabbed a blue cakepop before turning Harry's face towards him with the same hand.  
"So I'm blue, huh?", he said quietly, glancing briefly at Harry's lips, then into Harry's eyes.  
"Take a bite", he then said, holding the pastry in front of his lips. Slowly and captivated by Louis' defining eyes and voice, Harry opened his mouth and slowly took a bite. Contentedly, Louis took the biscuit away, leaned towards him as he chewed and finally swallowed.  
"So?", he asked, still as quietly as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.  
"Does it taste like me?"  
Overwhelmed, Harry's eyes widened and Louis' sparkled with satisfaction as he shook his head slowly. Then he leaned back a bit, looked at the now divided cakepop in wonder, saw the chocolate cake inside.  
"Why am I chocolate?"  
"Well, back then at the banquet you ordered the chocolate mousse, so I thought chocolate is your taste"  
Louis nodded, looked at him again, putting the cakepop on the plate.  
"Then next time you should make green the chocolate one", he grinned, and that made also Harry grin, pressing his lips together. Apparently, he understood Louis' allusion. And yet... something was in the air. Louis didn't know what, but something was. Everything was great; he felt good; he always did with Harry. But somehow... Harry was so different. This afternoon they had been lying in bed giggling, cuddling and talking seriously and now... something in the air between them was different. It wasn't unpleasant, but it made Louis kind of... stiff. Not in a sexual sense, but... Harry was kind of like he was at the beginning, when he never dared to respond to Louis, he seemed so nervous and in his thoughts.  
But maybe it was only Louis who was feeling that. He himself only felt that Harry looked damn attractive in this outfit and that it should not excite him as sexually as it did. Fuck.  
He reached for the cakepop and ate it up with one bite.  
Then he looked next to him, nodded to Harry.  
"You okay?"  
Harry nodded and exhaled.  
"Yeah, sorry, I've been having a lot on my mind"  
Louis nodded, angled his right leg on the couch to turn more towards him.  
"Why, what's on your mind?"  
"Quite a lot", muttered Harry before he looked at him. For a moment he just looked at Louis, but then apparently decided to say something after all.  
"I also am simply worried about... everything, really. If there really is a conspiracy against you, then you are nowhere really safe"  
Louis breathed out. It had been clear that Harry was worried again. But who would Louis be if he couldn't calm him down?  
So he put his hand on Harry's knee, looked at him honestly.  
"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I feel really alone with you in here”  
Harry's eyes sparkled up hopefully and Louis had to smile.  
"So if you're not one of those who's going to betray me, I'd say I'm pretty safe here right now"  
And with that he leaned closer to Harry, his arms around his arm.  
"Is that all you think about?"  
Harry was silent. It was all bullshit. Actually, he had wanted to have it and do it perfectly. He had wanted it to be as relaxed and exuberant as it was at noon today, as it had often been between them. And now he ruined everything.  
"You know me, I worry about everything", he said and forced himself to relax. Louis must have noticed how strange he was. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked.  
"But anyway, we wanted to do something to distract ourselves”  
"Hmm, well I'm pretty distracted", Louis replied, waving a cakepop in front of Harry's face. That made Harry laugh and he couldn't help but push his hand away to lean down and put his lips on Louis'. This one responded happily, closing his eyes and pulling him closer, forgetting the cakepop in his hand. Instead, he brushed the shoes off his feet and swung his legs onto the couch so that they were angled over Harry's legs and his feet were resting on the fabric of the couch next to Harry. Harry's hand went over Louis' dress on his leg, noticing every wrinkle the dress threw through the sitting position, tracing every single one. He immediately noticed how his head became lighter, how he became less nervous but relaxed, just was excited. But it was by no means the same as before. Simply because of Louis' proximity. He also became more confident about what will happen this evening.  
"What do you want to -", he wanted to ask at some point, but Louis made a "psht" and kissed him again, pulling him even closer.  
"In a moment", he said quickly, but then his lips lay on Harry's again. The taller one had to smile, but why would he say no to being kissed more by this man? They did this for a few more seconds before Louis broke away.   
"Now", he said softly and giggled. Harry smiled, nudging his nose at Louis'.  
"What do you want to do? I agreed with Liam that we could go back up the hill. But not without some security near us”  
"Hm", Louis did, while already shoving a cakepop in his own mouth.  
"I would rather stay here. The couch is so comfortable and I don't feel like going out, where the others are coming with us anyway. At least here we are alone... right?"  
He looked around suspiciously. Harry laughed and nodded.  
"Yes, that's right. I just wanted to leave the decision to you"  
"So only if it's okay with you", Louis then said and, surprised at his own statement, he remained silent briefly. Harry grinned knowingly and Louis rolled his eyes, shoved him slightly at the shoulder.  
"Well, it still was your idea to do something tonight, I may well ask"  
Harry smiled, said no more, but just watched Louis, lost in thought, as he looked away and pretended to be offended. He had also prepared himself to stay here, it just seemed more comfortable than going outside. But he hadn't cared, the main thing was that it was with Louis.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad :( Jackson :( what do you think; is Quen right?  
> But heyy you know what will happen in the next chapter, right? I'm so excited aaaaaaah!!!!  
> Next update: Idk, i will update you on instagram as always xx
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	58. ||56||

It had been the right decision to stay here. It had been perfect. Harry had calmed down again, had even forgotten why he was nervous for a moment, became more and more confident the more Louis laughed, told things, was open to Harry again. This not only made him happy, but also made him think more optimistically. Maybe Louis was also waiting for Harry to finally say it?

Hope, happiness, and a tickling sensation spread into Harry's stomach as they sat on the floor in front of the window. At some point Louis had connected to the stereo and turned on music that played softly in the background while they talked. Harry didn't know what time it was, everything outside the room they were in seemed to have stopped.

"And that's how I found out Jackson's finger size", Louis finished his story and Harry chuckled. For the first time they talked about Jackson and the engagement without being in a bad mood. It was pleasant. His hopeful heart told him that it was because Louis was over it, was over Jackson.

"I never thought about it", he admitted.

"I mean, you always think that one of you is going to propose to the other and pull out a ring that will fit. But what do you do if the other person never wears a ring that shows what size fits? That makes everything a little more difficult"

Louis laughed, nodded.

"It was stupid. So the next proposal will certainly not come from me"

Harry laughed and Louis rolled his eyes with a grin. Then his gaze fell on Harry's hand, over which he stroked, or rather over whose cross tattoo he stroked.

"When did you get your first tattoo?"

Thoughtfully, Harry looked at the tattoo, over which the smaller one continued to stroke.

"Well, I don't remember exactly"

Louis looked up, laughed.

"Seriously?"

"I have so many and did many at once, I don't know. It was just after I turned 18"

"So immediately when you were allowed, I see", Louis grinned and Harry nodded.

"My dad didn't like it and would never have given me permission before my 18th birthday"

Louis laughed and looked at his bigger hand again. Then his eyes wandered over his wrist, which he could see because Harry had rolled up the long sleeves of the jacket. His lips began to smile as he looked closer at the anchor on Harry's wrist.

"I like the anchor. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Honestly? Not really. I looked at many motifs and thought it was pretty. But I didn't get many tattoos while they had a meaning. Often... the tattoos only got a meaning after I stabbed them. When they become part of my life and such"

Louis nodded, looking at the other tattoos on his skin on his forearm.

"And has the anchor got a meaning yet?"

"Well, uhm... anchors have different meanings that I found nice. Some say the anchor is a symbol for stability, loyalty and a firm bond; others say it stands for hope and home. It symbolizes the certainty that you can always come home. Pretty stupid considering that I haven't had a real home since I joined DEATH"

Louis laughed slightly, but remained serious in his mind. Yes, stupid. He himself seemed to have no real home either. He had many houses, had favourite places to go. But did he have a real home? How should he?

His index finger was resting on the hole at the top of the anchor.

"Shouldn't there be a rope?", he asked, grinning at him.

"I mean, what function does an anchor have without a rope attached to it?"

"The motives with rope were stupid", Harry answered stubbornly and Louis laughed.

"So the anchor is probably lonely"

"How sad", Louis pouted and then let go of his hand.

"I thought about getting a tattoo, too"

"Really? What do you think of?"

Louis thoughtfully pulled the corners of his mouth to one side.

"I wanted them to have a meaning, so I'm sure I'll have more later. But I had a motif in my head that I thought was just cool. But I don't want to tell"

In the end he grinned and Harry was the one who pouted this time. That made Louis' eyes look at the younger one's mouth, whereupon he slid closer. Simply because his pouting, full lips attracted him so much.

"You look so cute when you pout", he said quietly without really wanting to. But Harry couldn't react properly because Louis was already seizing his lips by kissing him.

"Is 'cute' a compliment?", he said after a short time, which made Louis kiss him harder as a signal to him to shut his stupid mouth. And Harry kept his mouth shut, returned the kiss, closed his eyes and concentrated only on Louis, his mouth and his closeness. After a few seconds, Louis slowly leaned back a bit, so that both opened their eyes. There was a short silence as the song changed. During this short silence they only looked into each other's eyes; because the music had stopped, everything seemed to stop. Except for both hearts, that decided to beat twice as fast as usual while they were lost in the colour of the other pair of eyes they were looking into.

Louis just opened his mouth when the next song turned on and Harry's eyes widened as Céline Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' resounded through the room. Louis' eyes were even wider and Harry snorted as the smaller one quickly looked around to see where his phone was.

"What the...!"

He jumped up when he suspected his phone on the couch, but Harry did the same and stopped him.

"No, don't stop it!", he laughed and Louis protested immediately as Harry held him laughing while the soft voice of the Titanic soundtrack continued to echo across the room.

"Let me", grumbled Louis as Harry began to swing to the beat for fun while holding Louis from behind.

"I didn't know you listen to things like that", the taller one grinned and Louis snorted, turning around in his grip. Harry didn't stop swinging to the beat, so Louis was forced to join in.

"I must have put that in the playlist by mistake", he mumbled and looked away angrily. Harry smiled, leaned down to press his nose against the cheek of the smaller one.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes", murmured Louis, before they fell silent for a moment when the chorus came. Louis sighed at the thought of the sad film.

"Well, maybe I listen to it sometimes. But who doesn't listen to the song sometimes?"

Harry grinned confident of victory and continued to swing, now laying his hands on Louis' waist. The older one understood what he was about to do, rolled his eyes and looked away snorting. But then he gave in, put his hands on Harry's neck, while his cheeks began to turn into a light red tone.

"Tell anyone about this and you're dead"

"That means I'm Jack?"

This made Louis laugh, whereupon the smaller one, who was even smaller since he was still barefoot, looked up.

"That's right, I'm the rich one after all"

"You do realise that you just promised to do the Titanic pose on a boat with me, right?"

"Buy a boat and maybe we'll do it", Louis said unimpressed and Harry laughed as he leaned down and kissed him. Louis didn't react at first because it felt a bit... too much. I mean the two of them... danced slowly to this romantic song and kissed, that...

Louis' shoulders fell down a little more relaxed when he let himself do it; couldn't help but not think about it, as soon as he concentrated on how it felt to have Harry's lips on his while they listened to the song in the background. His hands ran across Harry's chest before he stretched even higher to avoid losing his lips.

They went on like this before the last chorus slowly faded away, they loosened and only swayed slowly, eyes closed and as if in a trance, noticing their heartbeats not slow down but continue to get faster and faster, unlike the song.

When the song was completely off, Louis giggled quietly, still keeping his eyes closed and his forehead against Harry's.

"You're an idiot, Harry Styles"

He heard a chuckle before he heard a serious "Louis?". Then he opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. His questioning look hit Harry's serious one. And he hesitated, had actually thought about what he wanted to say. But the moment Louis looked up at him, his heart beating faster and faster and faster as he looked into those questioning, beautiful, blue eyes, he had forgotten everything.

He swallowed hard and looked, overwhelmed about Louis and his appearance, his manner and the feelings he triggered in Harry, over his whole face where he couldn't find a single thing he would ever change.

And his mouth spoke before he could think about it.

"Shit, I'm falling for you"

***

Yeah, he didn't want to say it that way. But... in the end it just was the point. He was about to catch feelings for Louis; if he hadn't already feelings for him, but it just sounded less stupid for the first statement, and he had finally had to say it. He had held back for too long.

But since he had wanted to say it differently, his eyes widened a little and he immediately looked into Louis' eyes, which now no longer looked at him questioningly. No, they were widened. Harry didn't know what it was; shock, surprise, maybe both. Louis looked so speechless, but also looked so, so adorable. It was like always; Harry was open to his feelings and Louis had problems with that. It was kinda cute. Because of this and out of the free feeling of having finally said it, of having finally said it in front of him and knowing that Louis finally knew how he made Harry feel, he exhaled but had to laugh a bit at the same time. He looked away for a moment, overwhelmed by this feeling. Louis surely had to collect himself first anyway.

But when he still hadn't reacted after a few seconds, he looked down at Louis. Okay, maybe he should have said it differently. But maybe it had been easier for Louis like that? But... was it so surprising for Louis? Had he really never thought about them, or how Harry looked at him or how maybe Harry could've caught feelings by now?

Waiting and questioning at the same time, Harry looked at Louis, who was still staring at him. Only then did Louis' eyes move for the first time, as he glanced briefly at Harry's lips, which smiled slightly, then back into his eyes, then back to his mouth and then back again. Then his gaze changed. Harry could not interpret what it was exactly.

"Ha-Harry..."

Okay, maybe it had been too offensive. Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have said it differently; prepared you. But I mean... I mean it the way I said. I started to have feelings for you. And I know that's hard for you, but..."

He remained silent uncertainly, not knowing if it was too early to give an optimistic speech. This was confirmed when Louis' hands slowly disappeared from his neck. Immediately Harry looked at Louis. He not only looked at him shocked. But also, repentant.

"Harry, I..."

Louis gulped, his eyes wandering unsure back and forth as he looked into Harry's confident eyes. These changed now into realization when Louis took a step away, looked shocked at Harry's chest, shook his head slightly.

"I... don't, uhm..."

Still in shock, Louis' mouth was widened, closed and opened again, while his eyes looked for help at Harry's chest before looking up. There, Harry's facial expression had also changed. Trembling, Louis breathed out and took another step back. Harry hardly noticed that anymore. The pressure in his chest was too much, his breathing suddenly became too fast as he saw Louis like this, saw him closing himself, while taking a step back, looking so repentant; as if he regretted ever having done anything with Harry. He... he had just said that he had no feelings for Harry. Harry had finally told him, and Louis... had dumped him.

Harry didn't know if he had been listening blindly to his heart all along, but he had adjusted a bit to the imagination that Louis did feel something for him, too; at least a little. Had he lost sight of reality out of hope, or was Louis just closing himself off again and couldn't admit it, or was it a stupid thought and Louis really didn't like him more, or... Harry had so many questions in his head. And he didn't have an answer to any of them. And he wouldn't get any from Louis either.

***

After both hadn't said anything for a while, Louis slowly looked up. He breathed in deeply when he saw Harry's gaze. Never before had he seen Harry so hurt. He had looked at him so hopefully before. He had planned all this for the evening? Since... since when did he feel this way?

Louis' brow frowned slightly. Harry had feelings for him and he...

He didn't know what, but he was about to say something, opened his mouth. It was as if his heart wanted to say something at the same time as his head, but his mouth had to decide who he would listen to. But let's be honest... out of reflex his head always chose his head and his pride.

But they both flinched at the moment when a loud alarm signal went off from Louis' and Harry's bracelet, before the elevator opened with a loud sound and Liam and some armed men rumbled into the room. Startled, they looked at the door. Liam had looked around searching, he seemed to be hectic before he saw them.

"L'eue Courante, Harry, we have to go! Right now!"

Astonished, Louis blinked and didn't know what the fuck was happening when Liam stopped in front of them. In his hurry he didn't seem to see what had just happened, didn't see Harry's empty eyes full of disappointment and pain. He didn't notice how he tore them both out of a private world and forced them back into the real one, their working world.

"Danielle attacked a central near here!"

"What?!", Harry and Louis asked in shock and immediately they ran past the men following them with Liam.

***

Louis breathed quickly as he ran barefoot through the corridors of DEATH towards the garage, the skirt of his dress in his hand so that it won't disturb him. He heard the others behind him, knew that Harry was behind him. Immediately a lump formed in his throat as he thought about his face.

Harry had feelings for him. He pressed his lips together.

That had to wait; their private life had to wait. Danielle had fucking attacked DEATH. And this time she wouldn't get away with it. Louis was determined.

So he jumped right into the Winyx that was already standing by. With quick steps he ran past the people inside, heard Liam shouting "We're all here, let's go!" before he walked through the first hallway.

"L'eue Courante!", a voice called out and he reached out his hand before his equipment was pressed into his hand. With his hip he pushed open the next best door, locked it. He paused briefly as he left his hand on the door. It was quiet in the room, he heard people talking outside, running through the corridors, heard the machine start. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath.

Shit.

Danielle had a knack for showing up at the worst possible moments, it was almost creepy. But no one but him and Harry had known about the meeting tonight, so it was probably just a coincidence... although... Harry had had help with the decorations. Was one of the people who had helped to decorate, one of the people who secretly wanted to hand Louis over?

When the engine started loudly, Louis' eyes opened. No time. Now every second counted, just like every single brain cell. He had to concentrate now. Just like Harry. He swallowed at the thought of him, but then turned around to change. After he put on the body suit, he put on the boots as well. After all, he had his favourite boots on for catching Danielle!  
(See the boots and every other outfit in this story on instagram: larrymelon28)

...What, he was still allowed to look stylish, right?

But he had already wasted too much time. When he was done, he ripped open the door, walked through the hallway, making room for people passing by, never letting the door out of his sight. He then pushed it open.

All pairs of eyes lay immediately on Louis.

"Well pumpkin, ready to kick Danielle's ass?", he heard Quen's amused voice.

***

"Where are my weapons?", was the first thing Louis said as he looked around the room, trying to identify each person. But at that moment, two people were walking out, so it was now just Liam, one security, and the three leaders.

"I can't tell you, Liam wouldn't even let me touch your guns", Jackson said annoyed while loading his own gun. Louis' look changed.

"You wanted to get my guns?"

Jackson now looked at him, shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, we were in a hurry?"

Louis nodded slowly before his eyes fell to Liam, who was busy preparing Louis' guns. Quen looked at Jackson suspiciously. Was the only reason Jackson had wanted to get Louis' weapons really because they had been in a hurry?

"Here"

Liam started handing over the weapons and Louis took them.

"Were the people taken to safety?", he asked as he crouched down to put a small grenade in each of the small pockets on his boat.

"Yes, at least the injured and insecure ones. The security has already gone over to defence"

"Luckily my team is there, huh?"

That came from Jackson, what Louis ignored as he walked past Liam to Quen and his ex in the middle of the room where there was a round table. He put his hands there, leaned on it.

"We..."

Only then did he thought about what Jackson had said. Slowly Quen also looked at Jackson.

"Your team is there?"

"Sure, I told them to split up. I knew it would happen soon"

Louis swallowed. Quen nodded, threw a glance at Louis, which he returned. He knew what she was thinking. It was noticeable that just where his team was, Danielle attacked. If it was true and Jackson was working against her, his team was probably in on it. Fucker.

"How long will it take us to get to the central?", Louis now asked, letting go of the thought.

"About ten minutes", Quen replied and he nodded. But then he paused.

"Wait... in which central...?"

A glance at Quen was enough and he knew which central Danielle had broken into. It was the central that had become the most inconspicuous one in Italy. Inside was a database, practically an electronic server with information that Danielle wasn't supposed to get her hands on. So she was after it? Maybe she needed the information about headquarters locations, collaborations with other ones, and more.

He took a deep breath. This was difficult; it wasn't only an attack, but an attempted theft. Quen sighed before she walked past him as she tapped him on the bum.

"Where's Henry?"

She grinned and Louis swallowed.

"He's... I think he's changing"

Then he looked to his first security.

"Liam. Make sure everyone is ready"

Liam nodded and then left the room with the other man. At first it was quiet except for the sound of the weapons they were preparing.

"Guys, what's the plan?", Jackson then asked and looked at them questioningly. With that, they gathered in a circle.

"I mean our meeting about what we're going to do and the stupid engagement party would have been in a few hours. She planned something before us again"

Louis nodded thoughtfully. The engagement party. Harry. He closed his eyes to forget all that. Then he opened his eyes, looked into the two faces that were already looking at him waiting. They actually left the decision to him. And Louis should really pull himself together and give them a plan, no matter how he was feeling right now. He felt an inner conflict that he didn't understand. So maybe it was good to concentrate on something else. Quen's brow frowned a bit at his silence before he started talking.

"Danielle will surely try to trap us again or lead us astray. So I suggest we split up"

Quen took a deep breath while Jackson nodded his approval. She didn't like the idea, but Louis had probably decided to trust Jackson completely and to not keep an eye on him. Then she should probably do the same. Because she trusted Louis. So she nodded determinedly, grinning at Louis' questioning look.

"Aye. Even if it that doesn't bring lucky moments in horror movies", she said, licking her tongue over her teeth, that showed through her big smile.

"But luckily we don't need luck"

Louis chuckled a bit at her typical behaviour.

"This isn't just about catching Danielle. We also have to make sure that no one has access to the database. I don't know if she's going to do that or if she wants to distract us so someone else does it. We have to be prepared for both. So I would suggest that we do nothing until the database has been sent to the COURT and then deleted from the central"

"Pumpkin, you know this is gonna be pretty tough? This database is a rather complex network, equipped with the best security system"

"I know. That's why you're going to do that"

"All alone? How demanding"

Quen pouted, but then grinned.

"I've got your back", Jackson said and Louis looked at him.

"No"

Surprised, he looked at the smaller one, who looked at Quen.

"You go with Harry; he can defend you. Jackson, you and your team will defend the central and make sure that Danielle cannot escape. She must not escape again. Make sure she can't do anything but stay at the central"

Jackson was silent at first, but then nodded determined.

"And I will distract Danielle"

"You?", Quen asked in surprise.

"Since when do you play the fish in the shark cage?", Jackson also asked.

"That's exactly why. She won't expect me to confront her just to distract her"

"Okay", nodded Quen resolutely.

"But it will be exhausting. I can't tell you how much time it will take with the database. But you must not attack her until I give you the yes. To attack her before that would be crazy"

Louis nodded.

"I can do that"

"Oh, really?", Jackson grinned with amusement.

"Well, not only can Danielle provoke me, but I can provoke her. For example, she was always annoyed that I could run faster than her. So I'm going to take advantage of that", Louis grinned confident of victory.

"You just have to make sure that she can't escape"

"Don't worry", he staggered.

"That's a piece of cake"

Quen looked at Jackson for a longer time. Was it right to give him such an important task? After all, last time he had let her escape. Now he could just say that she had escaped, but... no, this time Quen would suspect him. But that wouldn't help if Danielle got away, preferably with Louis as hostage. She wasn't comfortable giving Jackson that much responsibility. And yet she had to now, because Louis' decision was clear.

She breathed in deeply.

"So, this is it? The finale?"

Jackson chuckled, grabbed his gun, which he could never put down for long.

"What, are you getting sad?"

"Hmm, I don't know? I sure will be when we have Danielle and she's begging for her life", Quen said amused, putting her foot on a chair, leaning her elbow on her thigh.

Louis also chuckled, thoughtfully crossed his arms in front of his chest, watched Jackson and Quen having fun.

So that really was it, wasn't it? The finale; they would catch Danielle. Hopefully. No. They would. A hundred percent. There used to be four of them, they had prepared themselves for a life with three other bosses. And now here they were, the remaining leaders of DEATH; on their way to grab the disloyal former leader. It wouldn't be easy. But he trusted Quen more than ever before. And Jackson... Louis quietly exhaled as he watched Jackson. Yes, Louis had to -

"Louis?"

Louis blinked, heard Quen laugh.

"Pumpkin, are you getting sentimental?"

"Bullshit", Louis cleared his throat and Quen grinned, put his arm around him.

"Ah, I think so. But she has messed with the wrong ones; even if she is a leader ... she can't mess with three of them, can she?"

Jackson grinned confidently over to them and Quen replied before looking down at Louis, who smiled a bit. Yes, the three of them were stronger than Danielle. Together.

"I'll be glad when this is all over"

"Oh, but it's only just beginning?", Jackson said with a grin and Louis laughed slightly, looked away. He suddenly felt so emotional. The evening had made a turn he had never thought it would make. The thing with Harry, then Danielle and now... it was just before the last fight. So much had happened in the last months. And now they would grab her.

Louis didn't know why, but he had this feeling. This feeling that so much was going to change after tonight. That... a lot was going to end. And so many things would begin.

"Guys, tha..."

He broke off and knowingly Quen began to grin.

"Oooh, pumpkin! Were you about to thank us?!"

Jackson began to laugh, as did Quen, while Louis blushed and walked out of her grip.

"No, I... oh, leave me alone"

He now laughed as well and turned away. Why did he just get so emotional?! He had never been like this before, had focused on his anger and just done his job. Maybe... maybe because he now had something to lose...?

At that thought Louis frowned, stunned at his own thoughts. Then he felt two arms around him.

"Of course, pumpkin. We'll get through this together. And we're on your side"

Louis smiled more, put his hand on hers.

"Thank you", he said softly and he heard a sigh.

"My God, it's not as if we're about to throw ourselves off a cliff"

This made them both laugh and turn their heads towards Jackson. Quen waved him over to them.

"Come on, Jackson, you know you want it too!"

Again he sighed, but Quen pulled him towards them and Louis laughed when he actually saw Jackson's hands as he put his arms around them.

"If you tell anyone, you'll end up like Danielle; just so we're clear"

Louis and Quen laughed and in that moment it felt normal. It felt like they were a group together for the first time in a long time. But only for a moment. Because when they broke away, everything came back. The suspicion with Jackson, the whole story with Jackson and Dan and then the thing with Harry... Louis' laughter disappeared immediately.

"So if you want to get sentimental more, go ahead. I'll go find Henry and tell him the plan", Quen said, grinning at Louis before she disappeared from the room. Louis swallowed before he walked to the monitor to see how long they would take. Five minutes.

"Just don't start crying when you face Danielle, princess", he heard behind him, shaking his head with a grin. Fucker.

"Don't you think you will when I kill her?"

This drew a laugh from Jackson, who stood next to him now.

"What, you think I'm going to leave that up to you?"

One of Louis' eyebrows raised when he looked up at his ex.

"Oh, you're definitely gonna leave that up to me"

Amused, Jackson leaned down.

"Sure? What makes you feel so sure of that?"

"Because otherwise, I'll kill not only her, but you as well"

"Hmm... yes, I'll leave that up to you"

Louis grinned, turned back to the monitors. They were silent for a short time and Louis still had to grin a bit, then looked out of the corner of his eye back at Jackson, who was serious again, staring at the screen. Then Louis' grin disappeared while he looked at Jackson's profile for a while.

"Jackson", he said seriously at some point, whereupon the taller one made a "Hm?" and looked at him again. For a moment, Louis just looked into his green eyes. They didn't twitch suspiciously, nor did the taller one interrupt the younger one's gaze.

"I trust you", he said resolutely. He didn't know whether he was talking to Jackson, or rather to himself, to remind himself. Whatever it was, he had to trust Jackson like... like never before, really. No matter what their history was.

Jackson's look changed only slightly. But he was apparently surprised. Understandably so.

"Good. 'Cause that's the only way we can win tonight"

The answer made Louis continue to nod determined. Because he was right. Tonight, he would find out whether it was Jackson who betrayed him. He didn't hope so. But he held on to the fact that it wasn't like that. Unlike Quen, who might have just hired someone to keep an eye on Jackson. Louis would love to tell him; to tell him that today was his chance to show that he was loyal.

"I hope I won't regret this", he said and that made Jackson smirk.

"Princess. You're mixing private with professional again"

Louis breathed out, looked away. He was right. But what could he do when Quen suspected that there had never been anything private with Jackson, that it had only been professional and all just to cheat on him; to betray DEATH?

"Louis"

With his hand on his back, Louis slowly looked at Jackson, who was serious again. His eyes looked into Louis' as if he was looking for an answer there. But he found only questions and doubts.

"I notice that something is going on. And I know it's more than just the Dan thing. But the way you came in here earlier, and made this plan... if you keep this up tonight, everything's gonna work out"

Louis' look changed with that. Jackson had noticed that he wasn't feeling well? And did he just praise him just for concentrating on what was important right now? Had he fallen on his head?

"So hold on and do what you just did. Then it will work"

Louis just kept silent, nodded decisively. Yes, it wasn't the time for that. And he was glad that he seemed to be able to handle it to some extent. The desire to finally catch Danielle was probably as big as the questions in his head. He just had to turn his heart off and just listen to his anger and his head. Louis took a deep breath and looked at the monitor where he saw that they were already very close to the central.

For the next few hours, Louis had to become like he used to be:

100% L'eue Courante.

***

Harry's body felt empty as he helped the others prepare by holding back. No one asked for his help, so he preferred to stay away. He didn't even know the plan. Well... at the moment he basically knew nothing. He didn't want to, but how could he not mix business with private life when he was so fucking hurt?

He asked himself so many questions. Was it really as Louis had hinted? Was Harry the only one with more feelings for the other? Or was it just... Louis again? But at some point, he was supposed to realize that he...

Harry sighed and continued to look out the small window. They would arrive any moment. And he knew that he should pull himself together. Not that something would go wrong, just because he couldn't pull himself together.

"Henryy!"

Quen put her arm around his shoulder and was already pulling him along.

"You'll come with me, so you'll need weapons"

"Quen?", Harry asked quietly as she pressed some weapons into his hand or stuck them in his uniform.

"Hm?", she asked happily, as if they were going on vacation at any moment.

"Can we talk? I mean... when we're back and have the time"

Surprised, she looked at him.

"Of course, Henrypuppy"

She looked at his face. And it seemed as if she understood something she had only suspected before. But she smiled confidently.

"No matter what's bothering you, put it back. I need your concentration while you watch my back. I'm certainly not going to die just because you're not focused"

Harry took a deep breath, nodded.

"Yes, I know. I'm trying, I'm sorry"

Satisfied, she nodded before she pressed the last weapon into his hand.

"I know this, Henry. Even I was sometimes distracted because of my private life. But believe me; it gets better when you're in the middle of it and almost get shot. At the latest then you won't think about it anymore"

Harry chuckled and nodded again before she smiled slightly and patted him on the shoulder. She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"Thank you. I'm sure you've been through even worse than I do right now and you still had to concentrate"

She nodded with a serious face.

"Yeah, maybe. But it doesn't change the fact that it's hard, no matter what. If it's something that's bothering you, it is. But don't let it determine your life, because it could be the reason you lose your life. Or I lose mine"

Harry nodded quietly, a little more determined now. He couldn't let his head hang down now. Danielle had once again managed to meet him at the worst possible moment. It was striking again.

At that moment Louis and Jackson came walkiing out of the hall. Jackson walked purposefully to the ark, which would soon come down so they could jump off. Louis, on the other hand, looked around as he talked to Quen, who had walked right up to him, before his eyes met Harry. From here Harry saw Louis swallowing hard. The taller one couldn't look at him for long, turned away and looked at his gun. Partly he wanted to talk to Louis, partly both should concentrate on other things. But maybe that's why it was necessary to talk about it at least for a moment? Or maybe not?

A clearing throat made him look up. His gaze wandered from the Prada Boots over the tight body suit to Louis' face.

"Harry...", Louis started, then looked to the side for a moment to see if anyone was watching him. Negative. So he pushed Harry to the wall where they weren't in the way. Then he looked up at him again.

"Without wanting to be an asshole, but... we should forget about this for now and concentrate on Danielle"

Harry was silent, apparently couldn't hide how incomprehensible he found it how Louis stood here. Then he should have rather said nothing at all instead of looking at him with that cold expression in his eyes which Harry had seen the first time he had met Louis, no L'eue Courante. It was like this; Harry didn't want to play the offended bitch here, but seriously, what was the point of it now?

"I'm serious. Please..."

Louis swallowed despite his hard charisma and looked at Harry's chest as if he could no longer look Harry in the eyes. Was he ashamed? Did he regret it?

"Let's not mix business with... personal life. This is a stupid moment, but... we have to work together now. You know how important this thing with Danielle is to me"

Slowly Harry nodded what Louis hardly saw, so he looked up.

"I know"

Louis breathed out and nodded briefly before looking away, then back to him.

"I didn't mean to..."

Then he let it be, seemed unsure. Again, he didn't know what that torn feeling was that spread through his body. He felt like he was being pulled between two sides. But again, his body couldn't choose a side.

"Go, go, go!", Liam said in a hurry and pushed the two of them to the others who would also jump and were just getting their gear on. Quietly, Harry had them put on; nothing had to be explained to him, as this had been done in his training. Louis only looked at Harry, who stood diagonally opposite him.

"Is the plan okay for you?"

Harry sighed, looked at him.

"Why ask me; you're the boss, L'eue Courante"

Louis remained silent, just nodded, looked away. So much for only being L'eue Cournate. He didn't know why it hurt so much; why his chest and heart were stinging so hard and it hurt so, so much. Because his head told him that everything was okay? He would now catch Danielle, Harry and he would pull themselves together and later Louis would explain to Harry why he had no feelings for... Harry. God, it felt like he had done something wrong when his heart stabbed him in the chest again. But he had only been honest...?

The winyx opened slowly and everyone began to check everything; the three leaders were in front. Louis looked behind him and pulled Harry next to him. The taller one said nothing and allowed it to happen.

"Just so you know", he heard Harry's voice, looked at him. He didn't look at the smaller one, looked down, where you could already see a bit of the roof of the headquarters.

"I won't beg you to stay with me"

Louis' gaze changed, but Harry still didn't look at him. Instead, he swallowed hard. But not because of the height. It was hard to say it, because all he wanted was to be Louis' and that Louis was his.

"You don't deserve to have someone chasing you and forcing you to feel the same. You are a free man; I would never force you to do anything or want to make you feel you have to do anything. You should do what is right for you without consideration for me. What good would it do me if you stay with me out of pity"

Louis looked away. Was that what caused his heart to sting? Pity? It had to be, because he had never felt that way before. And he had never felt such compassion for another person as he felt for Harry in particular. Yes, it was certainly pity.

Harry was such a respectful person, he just made clear that he wouldn't push him, that he didn't need to talk about it again. He would never hold him down, never force him to do anything. He would leave him alone, not bother him with it.

Trembling, Louis breathed out at the feeling that was spreading in his stomach, closed his eyes. Surely only the height, his head reassured, while his gut feeling wouldn't stop full of... pity. It sure was pity. He was just feeling sorry for Harry.

"Harry, I..."

He looked beside him, but by then Jackson was already shouting "Go!"

***

Last time they had broken in, dug a tunnel and tried to be inconspicuous.

But this time DEATH was anything but inconspicuous.

Louis already heard loud shooting, when he arrived on the roof squatting, he immediately dropped his parachute, which the others did the same. Examining, he looked at Jackson and Quen. They were already looking at him, nodding to him, for what he did the same. Jackson made a head movement to the side before he unloaded his machine gun.

"Well, bon appétit", he said and Louis chuckled before his ex and Harry ran off. Louis looked after them and waited with Quen, since that was part of the plan. With Jackson and Harry in the front, Quen could get to the database more unnoticed.

Harry had only given Louis a quick glance, but they just had to concentrate on other things. When all this was over, Louis had to talk to Quen about it; he had to talk to someone about it. And with Quen, he could certainly talk about it. Besides, she was the most likely to be involved; she knew Harry and Louis well. At the thought Louis sighed. Would she get angry? Would she be as surprised as Louis about this? Or had she expected it? Had she suspected it; did she suspect anything at that very moment? Because you could tell that something was going on at a distance of ten meters. Even Jackson had noticed it.

"You look so worried, pumpkin", Quen said amused as they watched Jackson and Harry disappear through the roof entrance. Louis exhaled deeply.

"No"

She hummed amused.

"Mhm, I don't believe you. Don't worry, everything will go well. I know that"

Louis remained silent on it, looked to the side where he saw three Winyx a little further away, which were certainly from Danielle.

"Louis"

Slowly he looked to Quen, because of her serious tone.

"I'm already sorry to say this: Pull yourself together and be a woman for once. You can still cry next week"

Louis breathed out laughing.

"This right here, right now", Quen continued, turning him towards her, putting her hands on his shoulders as she looked at him.

"This is the moment we have all been waiting for; the moment you have been waiting for. You came into my office back then and said that Danielle had shown up. And now she is here, now is the time. We are going to get her. So show me that you can do this and get her before I do"

That made Louis grin. How much he loved her motivational words. She really managed to do it every damn time.

"What, is this a challenge?"

She also started grinning when she heard Louis unloading his gun.

"Show her the reason you've become the symbol for DEATH, pumkinbaby"

Louis nodded and began to run. Quen followed him. They knew that their paths were about to part. But they didn't find it sad. After all, they knew that the other could trust the other and that they both will do their job and then, they would see each other. They would never doubt the other one.

At the first parting of the hallways, Louis went left; Quen went right.

"If you need help, just call me", Louis heard Quen's teasing voice. He laughed and turned around, whereupon both walked backwards down the hallway. Louis could still see from here, and despite the fact that he was moving away from her, her brown eyes, that looked at him amused and yet sparkled with love and pride, while her lips were twisted into a grin.

"We'll see who's going to call the other, Quen"

"Says the one who is afraid of our piercing"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that!", Louis said and couldn't hide his enthusiasm. He heard Quen's loud laughter echo through the hallway.

"Trust me, pumpkin"

Then she smiled at him with her warmest and sweetest smile that Louis had rarely seen on her.

"Me too"

Louis had to smile because of his best friend before he looked at her resolutely.

"And now let's go! The piercing has to wait!"

And with that he grinned at her cheekily, before he turned around and started running down the hallway.

Time for you, Danielle, he thought confident of victory when he heard Quen's laugh behind him, which seemed to spur him on. It was as if Quen's laugh gave him a final push, gave him strength for the upcoming confrontation with Danielle.

He was so fucking grateful to Quen. That's exactly what he would tell her when they would meet later. He could already hear her teasing voice: "Ooh, pumpkin, did you really just now realize how much you owe me?"

He had to grin more at the thought, turned at the next corner. Yes, he was sure that everything would work out. Because honestly, he had both leaders of DEATH on his side; one of them was the fucking Quen!

He hadn't heard the last sentence from this one after her laughter had stopped, when the blonde grinning looked after her best and only friend.

"You will do it, pumpkin"

***

"Quen!"

"Well, Henry, you're getting desperate without me?"

Harry laughed, looking around the next corner.

"Should I feel bad for not feeling that bad about killing Danielle's people?"

Amused, she grinned before she just went around the corner and walked confidently down the hall. Harry ran after her quickly, not without preparing his gun, ready to fire.

"Oh believe me, no. Not when you know how Danielle would happily jump over your dead body laughing like a little child"

"A strange thought", Harry murmured softly and Quen laughed amused. She heard footsteps behind her, then already several shots, turned around in shock. Just there, three men fell to the ground. She looked at Harry, who lowered his gun, then looked at her. She grinned again.

"I'm thrilled", she said and walked on. He smiled and walked after her.

"You've proven to me that you can back me up", the blonde then said before she turned around, grinning.

"But can you do the same when I don't make it so easy for you?"

Harry blinked in surprise, but Quen ran off already. Startled, he started running after her. She was actually right; they had to hurry. Because until Quen had done her job, Louis couldn't catch Danielle.

"You're crazy, Quen!", Harry exhaled as Quen stopped when they had been running down the stairs into the lower floor and quietly opened the door, peered through.

"You can't just go for it and run away"

Quen chuckled, looked at Harry.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Harry frowned as Quen looked at him amused.

"You're here to protect me from myself", she grinned before she got up and disappeared through the door. Harry walked after her in bewilderment before they started jogging again, went to the next staircase and ran one floor down.

"There's really not much going on here", Harry said quietly and Quen grinned knowingly.

"Oh, I'm sure Louis and Jackson are putting on a good show, so they need the people there"

Then she laughed amused when she stopped in front of a locked elevator and the button didn't work. With one hand she aimed her pistol at the button before she still laughingly shot it. Harry flinched and stared in shock as sparks flew and the whole operation of the button fell down, partly still held on the wall by some cables.

"It sounded like they were making a porno as a distraction", she said amused, not bothered by the thing she just did. Then she stepped back. Harry looked at her in amazement, but when she raised the machine gun and aimed at the elevator doors, he quickly jumped aside.

"Don't worry", she said as Harry looked only at the now completely perforated elevator doors. She sighed and kicked them in completely, so that it fell down through the long shaft.

"That was a joke. I think you two are the only ones who could do that", she grinned and looked at Harry next to her. He swallowed at the sight he saw. He had never seen the duct of an elevator before. It reached down very low and when he looked up, he saw how far up it went. It also went back and forth, just like in QUAL.

"Notice anything?", Quen hummed and slowly, Harry nodded.

"It looks like in QUAL"

"Right"

And then Harry heard the tightening of a rope before he looked to the side and saw Quen, with a click, attaching the rope around her waist to the elevator rope with a safety carabiner. She then pressed a similar rope with a safety carabiner into his hand.

"Another advantage for us", she grinned before she jumped off. Shocked, Harry looked after her as she sped down through the pit. Oh, shit.

Quen was tired of life.

Absolutely. Why had he been assigned to her? He certainly wouldn't survive this. Just if the elevator would go down while he himself... Harry closed his eyes swallowing before fixing the rope.

"Fucking hell", he cursed before he jumped off. He forced himself to not let out a scream. The elevator pit smelled unpleasantly of oil and electricity. If that was a smell at all.

"Well?", Quen grinned amused when Harry arrived downstairs. He exhaled and released the safety carabiner before removing the rope.

"You're... crazy"

"Mhm, I know", she said and looked around. Then she looked again at the taller one, tapped against her forehead.

"But also, brilliant. You'll see. And now come!"

And with that she walked on with quick steps. Harry did so too, because he was afraid of getting lost down here. It was a dark corridor with many branches, only red lights bathed the corridors in a red light. He would have preferred to use a flashlight, but it was safer that way.

"What's down here?", Harry asked quietly and astonished when he saw that the next partings only led to more partings and hallways, but Quen continued to walk or turn unerringly.

"Nothing"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nada"

"But..."

Quen grinned.

"Oh Henry, you honour me. The paths lead to paths that lead to other paths that lead to other paths that lead back to the first paths you first turned into. Down here, there's only one way that really ends in something useful"

"What?", Harry frowned in confusion.

"Exactly"

"And why... wait, did you design this?"

In response, he got back an amused laugh. Fortunately, Quen held back, so it wasn't her loud laugh that was normally echoing through all the corridors.

"You're cute, Henry. Partly yes. But I also took another look at the plans. I'm not a complete freak either"

Harry didn't answer, just nodded, making the hallways quiet. They seemed to be very deep under the ground. Only their footsteps echoed on the ground, otherwise it was silent. Almost too quiet.

When Harry heard not only their steps, he stopped immediately. Quen also stopped. The other footsteps didn't stop, but became louder. Quen indicated with a hand movement to keep walking, whereupon they walked on quietly. If there really were people from Danielle here, they were probably looking for the way to the database. Then Harry had a thought. Or was Danielle down here, too? Was she also in these catacombs, looking for her way to the database? He shuddered at the thought of meeting Danielle down here again. He had even more respect for her since the last time she had been close to killing him. One more reason for him to kill her people ruthlessly before they would do it.

After a short time in which they weren't caught up or surprised by anyone, they stopped in front of a door that Harry had almost missed because it wasn't on the way. It was on the side of the wall and had no doorknob, so it was almost like a wall.

"Here we go", mumbled Quen while crouching down. Because it would be nice if that was the only door with a code. She had tried to memorize them all, but my god, under stress even she was forgetful at times. Then she would have to hack into it, which would take longer. But she easily typed in the first code she could remember, scanned her thumb and the door opened.

Harry exhaled as he closed the door behind them. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down.

"So, Henry...", he heard Quen, and opened his eyes. And then he widened them directly when he recognized Quen's silhouette in a piercing yellow light. In front of them stretched several corridors that looked almost more confusing than before in the first part.

He heard Quen's amused voice as she turned to him.

"Ready for phase two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hear me laughing? I told ya, shit is going down... guys. The next chapters will be... intense. Just. Trust me in this.
> 
> WARNING for the next chapters: They will be very cruel and full of violence. Will put another warning over the next chapter, but still... just that you know that, because, well, Quen is crazy and ruthless haha.
> 
> SERIOUSLY: It's amazing, how some readers told me they're scared when Harry tells Louis, because they know me well enough to know that there won't be happy happy kissy kissy.
> 
> And seriously, you know Louis in this story and know that he is very complicated and caught up in his past, his head and pride. So it makes me kinda proud that some people knew that it wasn't the right time. Not because of the situation, but because Louis needs to finally notice. And that has nothing to do with Harry telling him. I hope you're not mad at me.
> 
> But you can of course always tell me your thoughts!! xx
> 
> And your fears lmao
> 
> I love you all, and I'm sad you all hate me for sure :(
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	59. ||57||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the next chapters: Mention of violation, weapons and death

At the latest after Harry would have survived this, he would know how DEATH had become so successful. He had often noticed that he had to hold back with his kindness. It was simply necessary to be unscrupulous, to let go and still have a clear head.

Quen on the other hand...

She seemed to be really blossoming; it was as if she had to concentrate and hold back in her normal life. And right now she could be herself. At least Harry had the feeling while he was wandering through the hallways with her, she even was happy when they got a visit from Danielle's people.

She had just been concentrated on entering a password when Harry turned around in panic when he heard something.

"Quen...? I think we've got some visitors"

Quen turned around, pushed the door open.

"Hm, maybe I'll leave the door open then", she said amused and the two of them quickly disappeared through the door. They heard the others behind them trying to destroy the door. Amused, Quen laughed.

"If it were that simple, I wouldn't bother with the codes either. I helped design those stupid doors back then, it would take a lot of power to..."

The two were interrupted by a loud bang, stumbled against each other when a shock wave from the door raced through the passageway they were running through and affected them. Shocked, they stared behind them, where the door now flew a few meters before it hit the floor with a loud rumble. Okay. At this point at the latest, Quen might took this situation seriously finally. At least that's how she looked when she noticed that Danielle's people apparently had something with them that could get them to the target. And through Quen and Harry they knew the way. It had happened exactly what they had wanted to avoid.

But there were not many.

Determined, Quen reached for her rifle. But it should stay that way before they would call for help. But she was stopped.

"Quen, go on"

She looked to the side where she saw Harry, who now opened a door that only led to a wrong way to protect himself.

"I'm here for your protection, remember?"

Quen grinned, nodded before she ran off. She immediately heard shots behind her, but didn't turn around, just kept on running through the passage, turning off. Twice left, once right and once left, she remembered.

***

It took her a little longer this time; she could tell by the fact that Harry had followed her at some point, had found his way across the locator, and had followed Quen, squatting down next to her breathing heavily.

"They retreated at some point; I didn't hit them all. I think they're calling for reinforcements"

"Perfect. All we needed was more time", Quen answered and continued staring at the display. Harry nodded, looking behind. He hoped Jackson was okay and that Louis was safe, too.

"Come on", Quen said when she jumped up, whereupon Harry did the same and walked through the door.

Yes, he was really hoping the others were alright.

***

Determined, Louis walked through the corridors, didn't shy away from walking around conspicuously, sometimes shot off a few lights for fun and started hopping at some point.

Danielle you little bitch, he sang in his head as he looked around. Where are you hiding?

He looked somewhat startled to the side when suddenly an explosion sounded. Louis frowned and looked around quickly, but it hadn't been strong enough to make the walls give way. He looked through the next window and chuckled when he saw that it was a Winyx from Danielle. Jackson.

He turned into a quieter part of the building, kept walking. Gosh, if this continued, he would find a room and take a nap. It was really late. And he wanted action now, before he would listen too much to his thoughts and start thinking about his private life again. Oh shit.

"Fuck", he hissed just at this thought, then heard a laugh, stopped immediately.

"I did with your fiancé, yes"

With that sentence Louis turned around and saw Danielle leaning against the wall. But he had to grin when he saw her like that. So stupid and naive. Sure she thought she would run away again and take matters into her own hands. Oh no.

"How cute", he said and she looked at him.

"That you think you can still provoke me with something like that"

And with that, he slowly walked backwards, which made her frown and let herself stand up.

"So let's see if you're as bad as you were in the past", Louis grinned amused before turning around and running off. He would love to see Danielle's look. But that had to wait.

***

More time. Quen and Harry had that a few minutes ago. But that had quickly faded away. In the meantime, they no longer had it. Quen was about to open one of the last doors and could no longer be concerned that others would get ahead while Harry tried to fend them off.

"For fucks sake. Quen!", he said aloud as he changed ammunition, leaned back behind the door and started shooting. Suddenly the men stopped shooting and it became quiet. Harry frowned, carefully leaned to the left to look at them. A woman stepped forward who wasn't even aiming at Harry.

"Quen!"

Harry aimed, but didn't shoot, looking uncertainly at Quen. This one turned her head at the voice, seemed to recognize the woman. She seemed to be at the age of Harry or Quen, in her mid-20s or early 30s.

"Our orders aren't to kill you, Quen. We just need to get the database. So, surrender and we will spare you", the woman said and Harry frowned concentrated.

They didn't need to kill Quen? But Danielle had said that she could easily kill anyone but Louis. Wait, she said they didn't want to kill Quen, but not the same for Harry.

Quen stood up slowly, turned to the woman. Then she burst out a bright laugh before she pulled out her gun and fired a few shots through the woman's body. Shocked, Harry looked at the woman who now collapsed on the floor.

"Leila you little bitch", Quen then said spitefully before she turned around and pushed the door open.

"Come on, Henry!", she shouted as she ran in. And Harry did that, stepping backwards through the door, defending himself and Quen in the meantime, before closing the door. It had been going on like that for a few doors. He closed it, had a few seconds before it was blown up. He hoped it would be over soon. But apart from a few grazing shots, neither of them had anything yet; their bulletproof equipment really paid off.

But he still thought about what this Leila had said. What was Danielle's plan?!

***

Danielle breathed heavily, while putting her hands on her knees. In front of her, feet appeared in grey sport shoes and with tanned, thick calves, because of what she could see that the person's hip was crooked. Then she heard a clicking sound with a tongue.

"You were even slower than last time, Dan"

Annoyed, she groaned, now stood up straight again. In fact, Louis stood there with his hip bent. He had one arm crossed in front of his waist and on his hand, he supported his elbow for the hand holding the stopwatch. He looked at her sceptically.

"Have you trained at all?"

"From yesterday to today? How?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Last night?"

"I was totally sore!"

With that excuse, Louis rolled his eyes again, dropped his arms to his side, hips still crooked. Danielle did the same by his performance. He was pretending to be a coach, but looked anything but that way in his tight sports pants and the top that of course wasn't allowed to be too long so you could still see the curve of his ass in the tight pants.

"I thought you wanted to be better than me, Dan. But that won't happen if you keep crying about sore muscles"

"Will you stop looking so bitchy when I tell you that Jackson is looking at your ass right now?", Danielle said unimpressed and grabbed her bottle of water. As she drank, she saw her best friend's cheeks turning red.

"What?", he whispered softly and she hummed, bottle settling with a sigh before looking back at Jackson Whittemore who was at another sprint track with a few others.

"Yes, right on the right buttcheek"

"Shut up", Louis now understood that it was a joke, stroking his hair.

"Speaking of which", she then said and looked at him sceptically.

"Did you train last night?"

At Louis' silence she raised both eyebrows and Louis stood differently when he cleared his throat, began to swing back and forth.

"Maybe"

"So no"

Louis was silent again and innocently pursed his lips as he looked away.

"Where have you been?"

"Out...?"

"With...?"

"Uhmm..."

Slowly Louis looked at Danielle. When he saw her look, he sighed.

"With some people?"

"Uh-huh?"

Louis rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the benches in the training hall, grabbed his own bottle.

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing much, we went to Dan's"

"Uhm, Dan?"

"Daniel Sherman"

"Oh, since when do you call him 'Dan'?"

Louis shrugged, looked at the clock.

"I don't know, we just get along very well"

"And who else was there?"

Louis sighed annoyed.

"Oh God, some jerk called Yannik. I thought Jackson had good taste if he likes me and has Dan as his best friend, but I guess I got excited too soon"

He noticed what he had said, looked away quickly and pressed his lips together.

"What, did he say that?", Danielle asked and Louis slowly turned his head to her.

"Well, he did... imply it? When he kissed me...?"

Danielle just nodded, looked away for a moment. Louis noticed that she was uncomfortable.

"Dan, he's really great"

"Do you mean me or Daniel?", she asked dryly and Louis remained silent in surprise.

"I... do you mind if I call him that too?"

She snorted and looked back at the sprint track.

"You don't...", she sighed and decided not to say it.

"I don't care. I just thought we'd think the same about Jackson"

"What do you mean?"

In disbelief, Danielle looked at him, whereupon he frowned.

"I really like him, Dan. I know we said we weren't going to do this thing with boys anymore, but..."

He looked away.

"We both knew that wasn't gonna last forever, didn't we?"

Danielle just stared at him as he slowly let his gaze wander to the others. His eyes met Jackson, who noticed the look. He looked at him, whereupon Louis' lips curled into a shy smile. The smile was reciprocated by the other, but less shy.

Louis sighed without meaning to, as he looked at Jackson's muscles and thought of his lips.

"I'm going to take a shower"

This tore him away from his thoughts and he held Danielle's hand as she stood up.

"The others said that you are welcome to come with us, too", he said and looked at her questioningly and hopefully at the same time.

"And I would also think it would be cool if you came along sometime. I'm serious about him, Dan"

Danielle was silent before she looked at the others, watched Jackson as he looked at Louis. Instead of telling Louis, she looked at his muscular arms, then down at Louis, who still looked at her hopefully.

"Okay", she replied, bringing a smile to Louis' lips.

"But only if I am the only Dan"

Louis giggled and nodded before she turned and walked away.

Louis looked after her. He was happy that Danielle had accepted. Because he had the feeling that this thing with Jackson led to something serious; at least he hoped so. Otherwise he wouldn't get involved with him because he didn't want anything unnecessary. They hadn't wanted any more boys. But Jackson was just so hot and perfect and... It was important to Louis that he got along well with Danielle, that Danielle liked him and at least found him okay. So she just had to come and meet him personally and not just in some DEATH meetings. It was important to him that his best friend got along well with his hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend.

He had never thought that the upcoming night, when he would introduce Danielle and Jackson to each other, would be the starting point for the catastrophe.

***

Danielle was breathing heavily when she arrived in the big hall. She looked around, cursing angrily when she didn't see Louis anywhere.

"You really are as slow as you used to be", she heard the high voice, looked up where Louis was standing on the grating that served as a connecting bridge between the upper parts of the room and led into other rooms.

"And you are still fixated on the only thing you can do better than me", Danielle replied visibly worse-mooded than before. This made Louis grin while leaning against the railing.

"Really? I remember me being better in high jump, too"

"And as a best friend?"

That wiped away Louis' grin. He pushed himself off the railing and stepped forward, looking down at her.

"And you want to explain to me what it's like to be a good best friend?"

"Well, I never thought of myself as your best friend. You considered yourself my best friend; you sucked at it", Danielle said and Louis hated the fact that those words hurt him. But they also made him angry and motivated him to go through with the plan.

"Congratulations, you're better at being a piece of shit. Must be great. And yet Jackson is on my side and wants you dead"

This made Danielle's eyebrows rise.

"Yeah... right"

Louis frowned a little when she looked away and gurgled briefly. Then she pulled herself together and looked up at him again.

"And how is Harry? I haven't seen him yet"

She brought her lips to a pout.

"Was the sex not good enough?"

"Luckily, you don't have to care", Louis hissed, trying not to listen to his thoughts, which were trying to think about what had happened earlier. The corner of her mouth lifted in amusement.

"What, he really isn't here? What happened, huh? Did you find another man, because you got bored of Harry? Or did he meet someone else he thinks is better than you?"

Then she looked at her gun.

"Kendall, maybe?", she added. She knew so much again. Way too much.

But Louis didn't care if he seemed stupid. There was a chance Danielle thought Harry might not be here. So she couldn't walk up to him and try to use him or threat him or make fun of him again.

"You don't see him by my side, so he won't be here then"

That made her laugh.

"Shit, Louis, he really didn't last long with you. Or was he so scared of me?"

"Yes, he was afraid you'd rape him"

Again, she laughed.

"You know, he didn't dislike me that much when I was the woman in need who needed to be saved and threw herself around his neck. But wait, you saw it yourself on the camera shots... how you were worried and stalling, waiting for him... while he was busy being shy when I kissed and hugged him"

Even from down here, Danielle could see Louis pressing his jaws together. Apparently, she could no longer provoke him with Jackson, but she could with Harry. But then Louis relaxed again.

"Fine and then what? I mean, after he knew what you were up to. Does he still find you great?", he asked rhetorically. Because why should he be jealous, only an hour ago Harry had confessed to him that he was developing feelings. He swallowed at the memory. Shit. But right now, this knowledge gave him security, didn't let him get jealous. He didn't think about the reason for his jealousy.

"Why, I think I look a bit like Kendall... What's her cousin's name? Oh, yeah, Tessa"

"How do you know so much?!"

Danielle just smiled at him with that narcissistic look that said, 'Look how great I am, I know everything and you don't know why'. That just made Louis angrier as she walked backwards.

"Oh, you finally noticed? Congratulations. It took a while. But you always were a little too naive and let yourself be fucked with"

Louis was silent, just looking at her. So, it was true. It hadn't been a hunch; someone in DEATH was helping her. Someone wanted to betray Louis. His thoughts went straight to Jackson. Shit.

"Poor Lou... but you should be used to being betrayed by now, shouldn't you? Don't act so surprised. It's your life's work"

"Enjoy it while you still have a life", Louis said threateningly.

"How cheeky", she answered with a smile.

"And yet, that's all you are. Sweet dreams"

Louis frowned confused at her stupid statement, but at that moment the lights went out in the hall. Louis blinked in surprise when the red emergency light came on, allowing him to still recognize Danielle's silhouette. The lights in the hallway were also still on, but not in the rooms next to the bridge where Louis stood. There was only red lighting there.

But before he could do anything, he felt a sting on the right side of his neck. Astonished, he looked to the right while he reached for the spot. His look changed when he saw a person standing there and at the same time felt something stuck in his skin.

And he didn't know what it was, but suddenly his head became so incredibly... incredibly heavy. His sense of balance subsided, causing him to take a stumbling step backwards before he realized how everything in his body was about to subside. But he didn't even notice that anymore.

He took one last tired look at the person who had shot the tranquilizer dart into his neck and realized that the silhouette wasn't unknown to him...

But then everything went black and Louis fell to the ground.

***

Harry noticed that something was wrong when Quen was suddenly no longer calm or amused. But when she called him, he almost got goose bumps when he heard her voice.

"Harry!"

His head went around immediately when she called him by his real name. He swerved as Quen pulled out a big gun and took aim. She wasn't aiming at the people, though, but at the big gun they used to blow the doors open. Quen and Harry didn't know what kind of weapon it was, and it wasn't the best idea to shoot it with an explosive agenda. In fact, it exploded, hitting those around it and sending them flying through the air. Startled, Harry quickly made his way to safety, then evaded the door, which was released by the pressure. He coughed through the now even worse air in the hallway, almost afraid to look behind him as he ran after Quen, who ran ahead to throw the door behind him.

"We have to get out of here right now!" she said, and only then did Harry see where they were when they turned the corner. They had arrived.

In front of them was a large machine that looked like an electric spider web, stretched across the entire room with cables and glowing connections. A few closets were also in the room, but nothing else. Harry blinked and detached himself from the sight, hearing loud voices and shouts nearby, seeing Quen rushing frantically into the middle of the room.

"You notice that now?", he asked ironically, but she remained serious. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at her bracelet as she crouched down and started typing around on the screen.

"I'm serious. Something's wrong with Louis"

Alarmed, Harry stepped next to her.

"What?!"

She nodded and then Harry saw the display on her bracelet. He saw a section of a map where a red dot was glowing, and a directory. It looked like a health indicator. At first, he thought it was Quen's body that had such a slow heartbeat and low body temperature. But then he understood when he thought of Quen's last statement.

"You got yourself access to Louis' health information?!"

Quen didn't respond, kept trying to get the system to send the data and erase itself after that. Wasn't very easy to force a machine to commit suicide and before that do a betrayal. Harry was still stunned that Quen had done that to Louis and thus had access to his body state and everything. Had she done this for everyone, or just for Louis? Since when... since when did Quen do this? In the past, she would never have done it, she would never have let herself be distracted from her mission. And now...

"Does he know that?", Harry asked and the missing answer from Quen probably said it all. He exhaled before he looked at the closed door in front of which he already heard voices.

"Bloody hell!", Quen cursed as she was disturbed by the others' attempts to enter the room.

"Quen, I think we really only have -"

Harry was interrupted by a loud noise as the door slowly began to give way.

"Stall them as long as you can", Quen shouted and Harry sighed, holding himself behind a corner to protect himself at least a little. He tried to concentrate, because the better he defended Quen the faster they could get out of here and the faster they could get to Louis.

Louis.

He hoped he was all right. Although the directory on Quen's bracelet looked less like it. Had something gone wrong? Had Danielle hurt him? Harry immediately felt the fear of losing him. No. Please don't. Please just not Louis.

But calling him would be inappropriate. If it was a trap, Danielle shouldn't know that Harry and Quen had already noticed where Louis was and under what circumstances. They had to do it secretly.

Harry exhaled as the door continued to give way; he looked around the corner one last time, where Quen continued to run wild, trying to get the system on their side. But even the infamous Quen took longer to do so.

Suddenly, a shot flew straight into the middle of the room. Quen cried out briefly as the system sparked, as the shot had hit several cables. Harry immediately turned around. Fuck. That had been his mistake, he hadn't been paying attention. Only now did he begin to intercept the enemy and defend himself and Quen.

Meanwhile Quen cursed, holding her hand. She had received a violent blow from a sparking cable. She gritted her teeth, cursed loudly once, which couldn't be heard in the noise of the weapons behind her, before continuing.

She was so busy with it that it was only after a short time that she noticed how one cable met another free one, caused a short circuit and the worst thing that could have happened occurred. With horror Quen stared at the still small fire that started to develop on the cables.

Now it was time to choose: die by the guns behind her, burn by the fire or choke by the smoke.

Or get out of here as fast as possible.

She groaned strained as she avoided a cable. Then she could go on unperturbed, had to sometimes lean away because of some cables. But otherwise she made good progress without being disturbed any further.

***

"I'm almost finished!", Quen shouted after a while, which Harry might not have heard anyway, before she ran to the side where she only had to click -

The moment Quen went to the side of the network, a part of the closet came loose so that it shot down, but was still attached to one side. Quen cried out in pain when she was torn down.

She strained her feet on the floor as she pulled herself up, the part of the closet on her shoulders. She breathed faster, felt the fast heartbeat, noticed how the air became stuffier, her injuries mpre hurtful and her skin became blacker and dirtier from the soot.

"Quen!", he heard Harry shouting in shock, answered with a strained exclamation, and lifted the closet further.

"Just... just carry on!", she shouted with all her strength, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the adrenaline subside inside her. For a moment her sight became blurry, so she opened her eyes. All she could see was the flickering of the flames, the smoke and sparks from the machine; the bang of the guns in the background in her ears, next to an even louder beeping. It grew louder and louder, making her weaker and more tired. She blinked slowly, turning her head to the side.

Her eyes became more tired and her arms sagged a little, so that more weight lay on her back again. Fuck, it was fucking heavy. The closet, her head, her arms, everything. She could just give in and...

Then her gaze fell on the display of her bracelet that adorned her left hand. She stared spellbound at the red dot on the map, which was still glowing. She looked at the heartbeat, which was still slow; but still beating steadily.

Her eyes changed as they stared at the heartbeat.

No.

Never!

Suddenly an incredible rage came over Quen as she thought of Louis, her pumpkin, and the fact that he was in danger. And she had seriously just shown weakness while he was in danger?!

Angrily, she cried out, gathered all her strength and lifted the closet more. After only a few seconds she was ready to step further back with her foot and use her leg strength. Strained she looked up, felt every single muscle in her body as she spent it to lift this stupid thing. She pressed her jaws together, almost had it.

Harry was still busy defending them in the front of the room, looking back abundantly. But he trusted that Quen was right when she told him to go ahead. And he tried to not be surprised at her strength when he looked back again for a moment.

Meanwhile Quen looked up at the ceiling, feeling the tears of exertion in her eyes. But that didn't stop her.

"Nnrgh, Louis", she cried with her last ounce of strength before swinging the closet backwards, getting herself to safety, and the closet swung backwards briefly, then hit the floor with full force. Not with Quen lying underneath it.

***

Quen breathed heavily, noticing more and more how stuffy it was in here and how exhausted she was. But she ran to the end of the network, clicked on the red button. When asked by the network whether it should really do this, she made out an exhausted laugh. And with a tap with her index finger on 'Execute order' it was done.

She stepped backwards, looking spellbound at the charging indicator. After all, it was a fast system. At 50% it had sent the data to the COURT. At 60% it had started the erasing process. At 85%, it deleted the biggest details. At 95% it had deleted the last system details. Before the entire network was completely shut down after the 99%. The sparks slowly disappeared; the hissing of the machine stopped. Immediately the room became a bit quieter; Quen heard only a few shots behind her.

But the fire was still there, slowly destroying the system further and further. Quen looked back a few seconds later before she heard the shots stop.

"Quen!", she heard an exhausted Harry stumble next to her. Both were full of soot and sweat, breathing heavily. Quen looked at him. They looked into each other's eyes and when Quen nodded decisively, Harry knew she was okay, she didn't have too many injuries. He returned the nod with the same determination. Because he was okay, too.

And it wasn't over yet.

Quen turned around, looking at the horde of dead people on the floor while Harry held a wound on his arm.

"And now we're going to save Louis", Quen said resolutely before she started running.

***

"Louis!"

"Louis!"

"Louis, hey!"

Questioningly, Louis turned around. Annoyed, he put his hands on his hips.

"What?!"

Danielle stopped in front of him. The smaller one frowned because she stood so close in front of him.

"Look what I have!", she said softly and pushed something out from under her cardigan. Curious and at the same time confused and still annoyed, Louis looked down. He didn't recognize much, only that it was apparently a small device.

"What, is that a porting device? Is that why you just left on Friday?"

Danielle sighed, shook her head before reaching out to Louis.

"This is a frag grenade"

Louis' eyes widened and he immediately looked at Mr. Corden and the other men in the hallway, checking them before grabbing Danielle's wrist and walking away a bit.

"What?! Where did you get this?! They're still in development!"

Danielle nodded proudly.

"I got it from Quen"

Louis raised one eyebrow.

"From Quen? Is that a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. The only girl being trained to be a leader besides me, you dumbass. The strange one who's almost never around? She had brown hair until a week ago, now she's platinum blonde"

Louis' mouth opened to a silent 'oh'.

"Wait, this is the same girl? I was wondering the other day if we have twins and if the dumber one is the blonde. How can you do that to your hair?"

"She's incredibly talented!", Danielle said quietly and still so excited.

"Or have you already built a fragmentation grenade?"

Louis looked at the device in her hand again. Yes, he had known that this Quen had a lot to offer. He didn't know her real name, had forgotten it. Of Jackson, Danielle and him, she was the fourth in the group. But she was never really there, kept in the background. Louis had sometimes even been afraid of her because she was never really friendly and always dressed so dark, mostly something made of leather. He had never seen her in anything else. But she had such a great body, with her curves Louis would wear other things in her place. Well, he had curves, but he, well... he was a boy...? Well, expect... uhm, never mind.

"Watch out, maybe it still has technical faults", he said quietly and took a step back. Danielle shook her head.

"No, it's completely finished. Every test turned out perfectly. I heard Mr. Helley talking about how he wants to firmly insert the grenade into DEATH!"

Louis' eyes widened. And he couldn't help but get jealous. That Quen or whatever she was called was really talented, he had never noticed it that way. She always seemed so inconspicuous because of her little presence. But apparently, she had a lot to offer.

"Tomlinson!"

Louis' head shot straight to the side at the voice and he smiled as he saw Jackson walking to them.

"Jackson, hi", he said and Danielle forced herself to not sigh when she heard how affectionate his tone was. Louis had never said anything so loving before. But he had never said a name like that guy's name either. Jackson Whittemore. Danielle might puke. But she couldn't let it show. Because she 'was so happy for Louis that the two of them got along better and better and would surely get together soon'. Yuck.

"Well, what you've got there?"

Danielle quickly let the grenade disappear into her cardigan, but Jackson had seen it anyway. And as Danielle knew Louis, he would tell him everything anyway. In fact, Louis tried to get closer to Jackson, looked up at him.

"Danielle has a fragmentation grenade made by Quen that DEATH wants to introduce."

Surprised, Jackson raised both eyebrows and looked at Danielle.

"And what did Quen say to that?"

Danielle shrugged.

"It's not like I stole it; she doesn't care. Just like she doesn't seem to care that she was successful and every test was positive"

"I don't think she is a person who can feel happiness; have you ever seen her smiling?", Jackson replied and Louis giggled, nestled closer to Jackson's chest as he gazed dreamily up at him.

"Basically I don't see her much"

Jackson chuckled and looked down at him, saw how admiringly Louis looked at him. The otherwise so cheeky Louis Tomlinson was like a different person. That really made him a bit smug. Danielle rolled her eyes when they looked at each other for a while.

"She's actually quite nice", Jackson then said and looked back at Danielle.

"She once asked me for my opinion when she designed the grenade"

"Really?!", the two others asked at the same time and Jackson nodded, put his arm around Louis' back to put his hand on his waist.

"So you helped her?", Louis stood up straight in adoration, careful not to shake his arm away and without showing how his heart was beating faster (not that both hadn't already noticed). He was feeling hotter every second that went by just by the feeling of his hand on his waist.

"Not really, I just helped her with a little something. And she helped me with a technical question for my project"

Jackson shrugged and Danielle sighed as she only saw Louis' face, which wouldn't look at her again for a while.

"Anyway, I just wanted to show you this because I thought you might be interested"

Now Louis looked at her.

"Thanks"

Then he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But that is no excuse for Friday"

She sighed, but Jackson already chuckled and answered before she could.

"Calm down, Louis"

Then he apparently saw two familiar faces; one of the two guys nodded him toward them as they stopped. He took his arm away from Louis' waist.

"But anyway, I have to go. Hey Louis?"

Louis almost broke his neck by looking up to the taller one so quickly. Jackson looked down at him with a slightly amused sparkle in his eyes, one hand resting on his lower back.

"Are you free tonight? We could do something if you feel like it"

Louis' mouth opened briefly before he could stammer anything.

"Uhm, you mean... we in like us, like... just us two?"

Jackson grinned knowingly as he stuttered.

"Yeah, I thought just us two"

Then he leaned down a little. Louis held his breath because he was now so close to his face and his green eyes were so close.

"I can ask the others if you'd like that more, but..."

Louis pressed his lips together on which Jackson's gaze lay, before he looked back into his eyes, which were wide open.

"Good", he grinned before he let go, walking backwards to the hallway where the two guys were still waiting.

"Then at eight in the auditorium? I'll be there shortly before, not that you'll get angry with me for being late again"

This made Louis giggle and nod before Jackson turned around grinning and then he left with the two guys. Louis stared after them before he squealed.

"Dan, did you hear that?!"

Well, you were standing in front of me, she thought, but didn't say it. Instead she smiled.

"Yes, that's incredible! I'm so happy for you, Lou"

Louis smiled broadly and bounced up and down before pausing to look at her in panic.

"Wait, what am I gonna wear?"

"Hmm, maybe a wedding dress", Danielle answered, looking at her watch. After all, she wasn't interested anyway. Louis snorted, frowned a bit. Then he staggered away.

"Exactly. Sure"

Then he made a laugh before he also looked at his watch.

"I have to go, I mean maybe we'll sleep together tonight, then I have to -"

"Wow, Louis, what? How long have you guys known each other now?"

Louis didn't answer for a few seconds, shrugged his shoulders.

"Long enough?"

"I mean, basically how long have you guys been doing something? Didn't you always say you wanted to wait, wait till it was serious?"

Louis was silent, then pouted a bit.

"But look at him. He's a fucking dream"

Danielle stared at him, couldn't hide it this time. So Louis sighed.

"Dan. You should do it as you feel comfortable and when you are ready. I'm just saying... I would be, and maybe he also is... I just have to consider it and be ready. And I'm serious with him anyway"

Danielle already knew that Jackson was certainly not not ready. But Louis already wore the rose-coloured glasses. Of course, it was also clear that Louis was serious. But how did he know that Jackson was serious? Because he didn't know him that well. Or had they talked about it? Oh, honestly, she didn't care anymore anyway.

"Well", she said, smiling sweetly.

"I just hope you do what you feel comfortable with. I only want the best for you"

"I know", nodded Louis before he smiled and began to walk away.

"By the way, I'm still mad about Friday!", he still shouted and heard a sigh, laughed at that. But he didn't know that the sigh was serious annoyed. He didn't notice, because he was so caught up in thinking about the upcoming night that would be the start of their relationship.

***

Slowly Louis opened his eyes, but only saw dark, blurred shadows under the dark red light. He closed his eyes again briefly at the memory he had been dreaming about, felt his head start to sting painfully as if he had been drinking alcohol for hours last night. He slowly opened his eyes again, blinking to at least get a normal view again. For a moment he panicked when he wanted to sit up, but realised couldn't. He tried again, but when he tried to move only his toes and that didn't work either, he understood that he was probably still physically dazed. He closed his eyes again, sighing. What was that stuff and why didn't DEATH have it? Unfortunately, it was brilliant; what was worse than being psychically responsive again, but physically still paralyzed? Well, at least Louis hoped it was. Danielle had hardly really paralyzed him... had she?

Louis opened his eyes again and forced himself to stay calm. Surely the stuff would wear off soon and he could get out of here - by the way, where was he anyway? He looked around in the small room with his eyes. It was a dark room, still only with the red emergency lighting; nothing special. But it was like a bunker with metal and apparently thick walls. Louis recognized large sliding doors on the left and right, but both were locked. At least that was what he suspected when he saw a small red light next to both. So Danielle hadn't just taken him with her? Because he was apparently still at the central, locked up in a room. Or did she want to get to the database first and then try to escape with Louis as hostage? Because Jackson had wanted to make sure that escape was difficult. Maybe she had wanted to take him with her, but had had to change her plan? Louis didn't know.

He narrowed his eyes and tried again. And indeed, his big toe moved. He sighed in relief and kept trying, but he couldn't do more.

It was only when he stopped concentrating on moving his toes that he realized how cold he was; it was as if all his blood had cooled off and was moving through his vessels like that. Trembling, he exhaled, closed his eyes again.

Again. Once again Danielle had done it.

When would Louis do something unexpected and finally catch her? He didn't feel like it anymore. Only the dream of his memory was enough for him. It just had brought him back down to earth. Was Danielle just stronger and more powerful than him, or why did everything go wrong? Or... was it perhaps because Danielle had nothing in life but hate and sadism, while Louis still had a private life, and was psychically not in the best of health, especially today?

Nonsense, he couldn't blame everything on that. Apart from the fact that he was L'eue Courante and didn't give a damn about such... little things.

Except that the thing with Harry was no little thing. Shit.

Louis squeezed his eyes closed in memory of his hurt face, that expression in his otherwise bright green eyes. And not even his paralyzed condition prevented his heart from beating a bit faster than before, but also from causing that stinging again, which according to Louis' head was simply pity.

Louis just wanted to get out of here; he couldn't move and was locked up in the room, so his thoughts just went on, his head kept on talking and talking. It probably hadn't been intended by Danielle; she probably just had wanted Louis to worry. But this was really torture. The bitch would pay for that.

Louis was so incredibly angry. Because he thought he knew what Danielle was up to.

But he didn't know her real plan.

***

Breathing heavily, Harry and Quen came to a halt. Quen really had speed, he had to admit; she had shorter legs than Harry. But she, too, breathed heavily before squatting down.

"Quen, how do we get out of here now?!", Harry asked, then followed her gaze down. She knelt in front of a metal panel that looked like a large ventilation üit. He hadn't noticed much ventilation down here. But the pit was bigger than an ordinary air pit. Maybe it was intended as a quick way back? But did they really have to go all the way...

"Don't worry, we don't have to crawl all the way back through a pit", Quen grinned as she saw his gaze before she entered the pit, before she went forward. Harry frowned and squatted down as well, followed her.

"Just don't look at my ass or Louis will kill me the moment he sees me", echoed through the pit and Harry sighed at her old self.

"I think he would rather kill me than you"

Quen frowned at this, but at the same time chuckled, because it was absurd. Had Harry forgotten everything she had told him? And yet the scales fell from her eyes when she stood up after they had crawled a few feet and arrived at a new elevator that had been hidden behind the wall. While Harry stood there amazed, Quen looked at him thoughtfully.

"You are brilliant, Quen!"

With that, the taller one looked at Quen, who grinned directly and pressed a button, which opened the elevator directly.

"I know"

"Really. Whenever I think I've seen you in your best moments, you just top it once more", Harry said as the doors closed after they were inside.

"Now you're making me blush", Quen said, bumping him with his shoulder.

"You really know how to do that, huh?"

Harry shook his head in amusement before his smile disappeared. Louis' voice immediately resounded through his head.

'Stupid charmer'

He swallowed hurt, although he could feel his heart beating faster only at the thought of his voice and this amused statement. Louis.

"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?", he asked anxiously and Quen also became more serious before she took a look at her bracelet. Surprised, she made a sound.

"His heartbeat has normalized!"

"What?!"

Harry grabbed her wrist to see for himself. And indeed; Louis' heartbeat had found a normal rhythm again. Relieved, Harry exhaled. Quen smiled and ripped her arm off again before she checked the rest.

"His temperature is still low, but a few degrees warmer than before. I really..."

She remained silent and let the arm hang again. Harry was uncertainly silent before he put an arm around her shoulder.

"What you just pulled off was unbelievable, Quen. You are incredibly strong. Physically and mentally"

Quen had to smile a bit, then sighed without looking at him.

"I just thought about Louis. If something happened to him, I would never forgive myself. He can defend himself, yes. But that doesn't mean that... that I don't want to and can't protect him. He's my only family, and... when I think about protecting him, I act without thinking about it"

Harry nodded and rubbed her arm.

"We'll get him now and make sure he's safe"

Quen nodded determined.

"Don't think I'm physically weakened by the action earlier. I don't know what Danielle thinks she is doing. But putting Louis in danger was her biggest mistake yet"

Then she looked at him.

"And that while we are both here, who would do anything for his safety", she said, before a grin graced her lips.

"We are way too whipped for him"

This made Harry laugh and he looked away while nodding. Yes, that was true. They would do anything for Louis; even put themselves in danger.

And Louis didn't feel the same for Harry.

Harry's laughter disappeared before it got quiet in the elevator. The elevator ride went on for quite a long time, because they were really very deep under the ground at the end.

During the rest of the ride Harry's thoughts kept swaying to doubts and hurt statements. But in the end Harry didn't care. Seriously. If Louis didn't feel the same, that was okay. It had been possible; Harry had simply clung to hope. Maybe he hadn't seen much anymore, had interpreted too much into it. Everything was possible. But in the end, it was all about what Harry felt. And he wasn't ashamed of his feelings, would continue to protect Louis and be there for him; he didn't want it any other way. He just wanted Louis happy and healthy.

"Henry"

Harry blinked at the amused voice and quickly followed her out of the elevator. She looked at him amused.

"Well, you are dreamy again. Sorry to disappoint you, but now you have to concentrate again"

And with that she continued to run, whereupon he followed her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Yes, I'm concentrating again"

"For Louis", Quen said seriously, looked at him and smiled. Harry hesitated, which she didn't miss, but then nodded.

"Yes... for Louis"

***

The two hadn't made such rapid progress for a long time. It was almost unnatural. They ran through the corridors, dodging shots before taking care of the people they wanted to kill them. Again, Harry was amazed by Quen. She ran through the corridors, seemed to know exactly where she was running, never letting herself be hit, turning around with a grin as she unerringly hit the people behind them.

"God, I haven't had this much fun in ages!", she exclaimed enthusiastically as she jumped over a dead woman. That's when one person came to Harry's mind.

"Quen, I know now it's not the time for small talk", he started before being interrupted by Quen, who had almost been run over by a man who came running around the corner. She grabbed the surprised man by the neck, pulled him down to her knee, which shot up before kicking him away and killing him with one shot of her gun.

"But..."

She ran on, and Harry did the same.

"Who was that woman downstairs talking to you?"

"Leila?", Quen remembered, distracted by looking for enemies.

"Yes, I believe that's what you called her"

"She was a friend of Danielle", Quen explained and stopped when she seemed to need orientation when they arrived at a parting of the hallways. Then she looked at Harry.

"Through Danielle, Louis and Jackson met Leila. I didn't know she was involved in this. But I didn't want to hear her story, so I just killed that bitch"

Harry was only amazed at their unscrupulousness. But apparently Quen slowly but surely lost her patience. You could see that when she ran further to the left now.

"We're almost there!", she said and Harry nodded, running next to her.

"Henry!"

"Yes?"

"Do your legs still feel strong?

"Uhm, I think so, why-"

She nodded before raising her gun and shooting at something in front of them. When Harry looked ahead, he saw that she was breaking the lock of a door they were running towards. Maybe she wanted to save her strength, which was already weakened by the situation with the closet and all the running around anyway. But that was alright, Harry could take over.

So with the run-up they had anyway, Harry kicked the door out of its frame with a fierce kick. In fact, he tried to not be proud of the fact that it had already given way on the first kick when he stepped through it. At that moment he heard a click behind him and then a voice.

"Quen! Surrender or we will shoot!"

Harry immediately turned around and saw a group of armed men standing behind Quen down the hall. Quen hadn't turned around yet and Harry saw one man leaning over to the other. He had probably wanted to say it more quietly, but it echoed over to them in the hallways.

"Watch out, I heard she's pretty crazy"

This made Quen grin before she slowly turned around. She examined the men, counted them. Then her grin grew wider as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'll show you crazy", she said amused before she reached for a weapon from her equipment with a quick movement. As she moved, the men began to shoot at her, but she dodged, aiming at the ceiling. And with a 'Watch out, Henry!', she fired, from which a kind of string rose from the gun, crashed against the ceiling, and anchored itself there in a large circle. With a jerk, Quen pulled on it violently, whereupon it suddenly began to give way.

Harry jumped backwards in fear as the pressure of the gun immediately made the ceiling give way before he watched the ceiling collapse on the men. It had happened so fast; he would never have thought that such a small weapon could have so much power to make a ceiling collapse so quickly. He looked at the ceiling in amazement, which now had a perfect round hole that wouldn't crumble any further. The circular shape of the weapon had prevented the ceiling from continuing to collapse. Quen was a genius.

With slow steps the blonde walked to the pile, still with the little gun in her hand.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked amused, before the string snapped out of the pile at the push of a button and moved back into the gun. Satisfied, she grinned, put the gun away.

"You can't defeat the Quen"

And with that she turned around, ran past Harry, her gaze being serious again.

"Now off to my pumpkin!"

Harry looked after her for a moment, looked behind him again before he followed her.

Quen was... there was no word for it.

So Harry breathed out, followed her quick steps. With Quen you really got everything. Basically, she could be nice and helpful, caring about the people she cared about... but from one second to the next she was ruthless when she saw her enemies. Unbelievable.

"Are you afraid of me now?", Quen laughed as she looked next to her and saw the look on Harry's face.

"I told you then: You've never seen me in action before"

"No", Harry laughed.

"Just a little surprised and happy that we're on the same side"

Quen laughed again before they turned the corner and ran on, coming closer and closer to the red point on the map of Quen's bracelet.

***

After a short time, they stopped in front of a large, open sliding door. They ran inside because on Quen's bracelet, it looked like Louis was in this hall. Then they stopped with quick breaths as they arrived in the empty room, while the heavy door behind them closed. Harry looked startled behind him, but there was no one behind them. But neither of them moved for a short time, just looking around, while Quen continued to stand in front of Harry. Here it was dark; only the red emergency lighting was on.

Above the room was a kind of bridge of bars that seemed to lead to other rooms. But that wasn't the most eye-catching thing. Harry's brow frowned when he saw a screen on the railing of this bridge. It looked like a New Year's celebration as it counted down. By now the number was 74.

73

72

71

Quen hadn't really looked around, looking at the red dot on her bracelet in amazement and concern. It had looked like Louis was here. But when she showed her own location on the map, she saw that her dot was offset from Louis'; his was further to the right. Slowly she looked to the right, where she saw a steel door. There was also a countdown on it, but 5 seconds before the big one.

Countdown. Countdown was ... she looked to the big countdown, then to the middle of the hall, where she saw something on the ground.

Harry was torn from his thoughts when he heard Quen gasp before she turned to him with a swing.

"Henry!"

56

55

54

Harry's gaze was confused at first, but when Quen put her hands firmly on his shoulders, made him look at him and he saw her gaze, it became serious. Her eyes looked at him with determination. But at the same time, he saw something sparkle in her brown eyes that he couldn't interpret.

"Now listen to me carefully!", she said, sounding as frantic as she talked seriously. And yet her eyes radiated a calm sparkle as they looked back and forth between his eyes. As if what she was saying now was the most important thing in her life; something she would want to remember until her death.

46

45

44

"Never give up on Louis, you hear?!"

Now Harry's brow was frowning again. But before he could ask, she kept talking, kept looking up at him.

"I believe in you both, I always have! You aren't Louis, you listen to your heart. And if that makes you the only one of you two, don't give up! Louis needs his time until he realizes that! Okay?! Please help him find his happiness; he won't find it alone!"

"Quen, what..."

Then he saw what it was in Quen's eyes. It was grief. She looked like she was saying goodbye. He saw her eyes tearing up a bit. And yet she still looked so full of determination and satisfaction when she smiled. Harry had never seen Quen so relaxed, happy and... human.

"Henry. Tell my pumpkin he has to rock that piercing on his own"

25

24

23

And before Harry could say anything more, or hold her for God's sake, she turned around and ran like mad.

"Quen?!"

18

17

16

Quen didn't look back, but continued to run forward with determination. She didn't hesitate for a second.

And it wasn't until she moved a little to the right as she ran that Harry realized that there was an object in the middle of the room that he hadn't seen before, because Quen had been standing in front of him. And when he recognized the shape and thought of Quen's words, of the countdown, which was now at 9... her eyes and her determination as she ran towards the object... he understood.

He had no choice but to know that he was right, when he only saw Quen jump off, falling to the ground to cover the object with her body. His hand reached out to her with wide eyes as if that would save her.

3

2

"Quen, no!"

1

0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say... next chapter in an hour as you know. But many of you will have finished reading when the other chapter is already online i think.  
> I didn't want to ruin the mood by making you all wait.  
> And I didn't want you all to wait long with an ending like that.  
> runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	60. ||58||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the next chapters: Mention of violation, weapons and death

Harry would never forget that sound. Probably it would haunt him forever. That sound when the grenade exploded, the sharp splinters piercing their way through Quen, destroying her entire body. Harry felt a few small pieces of splinters flying to his body, but they either bounced off, or cut his skin only minimally while he threw himself to the ground, his face turned away.

Everything felt like slow motion as he held this position in shock, his eyes still squeezed together.

Everything became quiet then.

He heard a door open somewhere, nothing else. Unbelieving if this had just happened, he opened his eyes, stared at the wall for a few seconds. Only then did he manage to slowly move towards the wall next to the still closed door. Once there, he slowly began to straighten up. His heart was beating like crazy, in his ears he heard a penetrating beeping sound. He was still in such a state of shock that it still felt like a dream, like time was slowing down. He put his hands on the floor to at least straighten up a little. Staring, he held his gaze on the floor. It was crazy. He should run out. He should... no.

It was stupid to think that maybe she was still alive. He shouldn't look. And yet he couldn't stop himself.

Slowly, he stood up before his eyes lifted. In a situation like this, you knew that you had to be prepared for something bad. And yet... when you saw it, the inner preparation was in vain. Because it was worse than you could ever imagine.

Harry he inhaled in shock, stumbled backwards, caught himself with one hand on the wall. His eyes were fixed on the disfigured body, all the blood and splinters on the floor in the middle of the hall. And immediately his breathing began to accelerate in panic.

No.

His vision became blurred, although he could feel nothing. It was as if he was only in his body, he could neither move nor feel anything. As if he could see it, but his brain didn't understand that it was real, that it was true what was in front of Harry's eyes.

That this was Quen in front of him.

"No", Harry could only say quietly, still staring at the cruel situation in front of him.

No.

Quen.

He stumbled another step back, shouldn't, no couldn't, be here for longer.

As if in a trance and at the same time in complete hecticness, he opened the heavy sliding door of the hall as if he was about to be attacked, stepped out.

He had to get away from here. He had to get away from this room!

His body couldn't manage to walk normally, so he held on to the door frame for a moment before he stumbled out. He didn't perceive anything anymore, his vision was as if he was drunk, while he was staggering as well. He wouldn't have recognized an enemy or anyone else at that moment. For each of his senses was suddenly as if switched off.

Quen...

Quen!

Over and over again Harry heard the sound of the grenade, saw Quen's eyes in front of him.

Her watery eyes that looked at him so loving. So sad. And so determined. Her eyes as they had looked at him as if she would say goodbye. Her words. The sound of her shoes on the floor as she had run away.

And then again that sound of the grenade.

Quen had saved him.

Quen had prevented an explosion.

Quen was...

Harry continued to stumble, holding on to the wall, feeling his whole body weaken, his eyes suddenly showing him Quen's disfigured body, then her eyes again. Immediately his stomach turned and Harry felt the dull pressure in his throat when he felt sick. Meanwhile, he stumbled around the next corner, barely holding on; almost falling down from his weak legs.

"Harry!"

Harry heard the voice and quick footsteps coming towards him.

Quen.

She was dead.

***

Louis and Jackson recognized Harry when he turned the corner and ran towards him. In a bit of a hurry they stopped in front of him as he was still stumbling slowly through the hallway, holding on to the wall with one hand.

"Harry, are you okay?", Louis asked frantically and Jackson frowned, then quickly looked around for enemies, the machine gun in his hand.

Louis then also looked past Harry.

"And where is Quen? We need to get Danielle now!"

Harry didn't even notice the words, just heard the words over and over again in his head.

She was dead.

She was dead.

Quen was dead!

He continued to stare at the floor in shock and bewilderment before his head screamed at him and he finally realized: Quen was no longer alive. She had just died.

His legs now gave way completely so that he fell to his knees.

"Harry?!", Louis now asked alarmed. Harry gasped a bit, holding himself up by his hands on the ground, just staring down while his eyes collected some tears. A mixture of sadness, bewilderment, realization and shock overcame him.

No. No!

"Harry! Where is Quen?", he heard somewhere in his ears after all, next to the beeping and the sound of the grenade, squeezing his eyes shut as the beeping grew louder and he finally understood Louis' loud words, which had now been spoken with a slight panic.

Louis stared at the back of Harry's head as the younger one was still staring at the ground.

Something wasn't right. Something had happened.

Jackson also became more serious now, slowly lowering his gun.

Louis' breathing quickened when he still didn't get an answer from Harry. Panic and fear overcame him.

"Harry! Where is Quen?!", he now screamed hysterically and Jackson would have told him to not scream. But his gaze changed into realization when Harry still didn't answer. Instead, he slowly sat up, now on his knees on the floor, staring with a shocked face and wide eyes full of tears, at Louis' knees before his eyes slowly looked up at Louis.

Louis gasped and suddenly his breathing stopped for a moment as Harry looked up at him. In his eyes he seemed to see everything that had happened. His breathing then became faster.

No. No, this couldn't be.

No!

His mouth opened in shock and a tear dripped from his eye. It was only one. Because Louis hadn't yet realized it.

"No", he said softly. Harry just squeezed his eyes together and now his tears fell down to the ground.

"No!", Louis screamed and stormed past Harry.

"Louis!", Jackson shouted after him and stopped him immediately by grabbing his wrist.

"Let me go! No!"

He tore himself away angrily and completely dissolved, staring at his ex.

"It can't be! No! Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Louis", he heard croaking behind Jackson, looked at Harry, who was sitting on the ground, looking at it.

"Please... don't", he said softly and Louis' gaze changed. But when Harry looked up, looked at him so begging and distraught, Louis swallowed hard.

Harry didn't want Louis to see it. He wanted... God, he didn't want anything. He wanted Quen here. He wanted her here, with him and Louis.

For a moment Louis just stared at Harry, who kept looking at the floor. And then he suddenly started screaming, simply because his brain understood now.

Quen was dead?!

Quen was fucking dead!

A loud and long "No!" echoed through the hallways and Jackson caught him, held him when the legs of the smaller one gave way and he kept screaming. His fingers grabbed the flesh of Jackson's arms hard as he let his whole weight rest on him, screaming on and on.

Meanwhile Harry couldn't scream. In the background he heard Louis' screams. It sounded as if he was being tortured, as if his vocal cords would tear at any moment. It was a terrible screaming that went through Harry's marrow and leg.

It sounded so hopeless.

Because Quen wouldn't come back.

They would never see her again.

At that moment, Harry didn't know whether he was still crying or not. He no longer felt anything.

"Go", Jackson said, remaining serious and blinking away his tears a few times as he pushed Louis with him, still in his arms. And although he resisted at first, Louis allowed it to happen after Jackson had strengthened the grip around him. His cries even died down. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor as Jackson guided him.

Jackson had been afraid he would break away and shoot around, trying to catch Danielle. But Louis didn't let himself be guided by his anger. He was apparently too shocked and sad for that.

This loss was apparently the biggest he had had since his family.

Well. Quen had been his family.

***

Louis didn't notice anything around him anymore, neither did Harry. Jackson guided him to a helicopter in whose cockpit Liam was already sitting. He immediately started it when Harry and Louis sat in the back, both in complete shock. Jackson sat down in front and they took off.

But they didn't get far before Jackson screamed out, held his machine gun through the open window and started shooting like a madman. Louis didn't understand what was going on, but he screamed out and covered his ears. The noise was suddenly so loud in his ears. And all he wanted was for it to stop. Everything should stop.

"Stop!", he cried with narrowed eyes and while holding his head. He felt Harry put his arm around him, but nothing more. The other one just stared after Jackson, who jumped out despite the height they had reached so far. But he didn't look where he was going because Liam immediately flew higher.

So, he kept on holding Louis, who had started crying quietly again, while he himself stared at Liam's back. He felt the twitching of Louis' body, heard how he mumbled words to himself; a mixture of 'No' and 'Please not'. Hurt, Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

And so they flew away. Away from the central. Away from Quen.

***

"Hey Quen?"

"Yeah, pumpkin?

Louis sat up again after they had been quiet for a while. Not that he fell asleep here on the terrace while Harry waited in the guest room downstairs.

"Do you think the engagement party's gonna work?"

Quen had to grin and immediately looked at Louis, who turned red. But thank God you couldn't see it that much, because the lights on the roof terrace of Jackson's house weren't that bright.

"I don't know, what exactly do you mean?"

Louis shook his head and pressed his lips together before he looked at the floor.

"The thing with Danielle, of course"

Quen laughed and put her arm around him.

"Oh, I thought you were worried about whether everything would go well at your real engagement party"

"Well, if you organize it, everything will go well anyway", Louis said with irony and she grinned.

"Trust me, I will be the best maid of honour in the world"

"I trust you"

"So may I?"

"What?"

"Be your maid of honour"

Louis looked at her in surprise that she was seriously asking this. She looked so serious while her eyes had a hopeful glimmer.

"Uhm, I don't know if I ever..."

She raised her eyebrows, waiting, and he sighed. How could he say no to his crazy friend now?

"Yes, Quen. You may be my maid of honour. If I ever get married, which I don't think I will"

Satisfied, she smiled and began to cuddle him tightly.

"Oh, my small pumpkinbaby!"

Louis laughed and snuggled closer to her. Her heart fastened by his movements, trying to get even closer to her. Never before had he been so cuddly. She loved it.

"But I'm not allowed to look better than you, not that Harry finds me as handsome as at the banquet"

"That's the only condition"

Louis rolled his eyes and she laughed again before she let him go. Louis missed her warmth, when a breeze hit him, rubbing over his arms.

"Oh pumpkin", she said half amused, half serious, before she put the jacket that lay beside her over his shoulders. It was, who would have guessed, a jacket of leather and a little bigger. Louis knew it well; Quen wore it more often.

"Thank you", he muttered, and Quen made an "Aww" before she hugged him again.

"Everything for you, L'eue Courante"

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll overthink the thing with the piercing again"

He heard her laugh, dull through his shoulder, because her face was pressed against it.

"No, you promised me that already. Besides, you want it anyway"

Louis sighed, but it was true. He would do it anyway. Together with her. And... he had considered piercing it before. But since it had gotten such a personal meaning for him, together with Quen... since then he just wanted it even more.

"You're stupid"

"And you my baby. But hey! Don't you forget that..."

With that she pulled her arm away and looked at Louis, who looked at her questioningly. Grinning, she pointed to the upper side of her ear.

"One for Winnie"

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile before they said together:

"And one for you"

***

With an empty gaze, Louis looked in the mirror at his right ear before looking at his own red swollen eyes. They looked at him exactly as he felt right now. Empty, grey and dead.

He had just arrived. After he and Harry had been separated for a health check, he had taken a shower afterwards. That was the worst shower he had ever taken. Then he got dressed. And the moment he looked at himself in the mirror, this memory had come back. Quen's jacket was still in the bag, which Harry had packed yesterday morning. It was early morning by now. But he wouldn't be able to sleep now, didn't want to rest. He would not sleep again until he had Danielle in his grasp.

Quen.

She had died. Because of Danielle.

Louis clenched his hands into fists as tears began to collect in his now angry, sparkling eyes. He would kill her. He would revenge Quen and kill Danielle. He would-

He suddenly heard loud running in the hallways before his bracelet made a sound. Louis looked at it in surprise. Liam?

***

Everyone noticed that Louis was on his way. The footsteps of the men behind Louis echoed through the hallways as Louis walked ahead. He walked quickly, an unemotional expression adorning his pretty face as he reached the hall. Unlike Harry, whose expression was completely sad and still distraught, Louis' face was cold. It was so cold and heartless that Harry thought he wasn't Louis at all. He had often seen him in his serious role as L'eue Courante. But he had never seen this expression as heavy as now, when he stood in the middle of the hall, his hands folded in front of him.

But that was apparently how Louis dealt with this matter. He became cold, heartless and angry. Harry, on the other hand, cried, withdrew and just wanted to leave; Louis looked like he was about to run amok.

He paid no attention to anyone, looking only at the entrance. Harry's gaze fell on Liam, who looked at him with his worried, brown eyes. And yet he nodded him to them. Harry breathed in deeply for a moment. Why did he have to stand next to Louis now; everyone could see how worn-out he was from here already.

His authority was surely gone too. But it didn't help and he didn't care at that moment. How could he not cry when Quen was dead? Fuck. The thought immediately stabbed him in his heart again.

He swallowed and walked with quick steps to the middle of the hall, stood next to Louis, who continued to look rigidly forward. Harry almost got goose bumps when he saw this cold face up close.

But from here his posture no longer seemed so cold. Harry saw his hands tremble, probably because of that he crossed them behind his back at the same moment. And as he swallowed deeply, Harry looked straight ahead to the entrance, but there was still nothing new except the security on the wall. Louis seemed torn between sadness and anger. Harry understood that, but he himself was one of the people who felt sadness. But Louis... he would surely change to the other side.

"Can we talk later?", he asked, hardly noticeable. He saw Louis' eyes fall a little to one side; he didn't turn his head, though.

"Why", he just asked coldly, which wasn't really pronounced as a question. But he answered just as quietly. Harry was silent for a moment by his cold voice before he opened his mouth. Maybe Louis was just pretending in front of the others? Maybe he was just like Harry, but wasn't allowed to show it?

It took him a while to find the right words. He couldn't get mad at Louis because of his behaviour, because everyone dealt with such a situation differently. Harry suspected Louis would focus on his anger and now only see his goal, which was to kill Danielle once and for all. But that wouldn't make Louis happy. He needed help.

Harry couldn't get angry about this, because he seemed to feel nothing at the moment. It was as if he only had a shell left and the rest he had left in the other central; had left it with Quen.

"I just don't want to be alone", he kept saying so quietly, thinking Louis would ignore him the way he was acting. But Louis took a breath, turning his head to Harry after all. For a long time, they made eye contact. And Harry found exactly what he felt in Louis' eyes. Louis seemed to feel the same.

"You're not", was his answer. And his voice had lost its cold tone a little, he had whispered it almost softly. But no sooner had he turned around again than his gaze and his body were so tense again. Was that a 'yes'? Harry frowned. Well, actually, he should be more concerned about what was going on. He didn't know. And where was Jackson anyway?

He got the answer after about a minute when the door opened. He noticed how everyone in the hall was paying attention, how Louis' chin lifted a little. Harry's mouth opened in shock when he saw who was walking down the hall towards them.

***

Jackson usually had a serious expression on his face, but Harry had never seen anything like the one right now. He walked toward them in a cluster of armed men who were probably part of his team. And in the middle of the group was her.

Danielle.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw her. Danielle was here. The person for whom... Harry swallowed when he felt the sadness recede. He didn't want to cry in front of her. No.

Slowly he looked away from her, couldn't look at her. But Louis must have felt differently.

Danielle's green eyes glowed with hatred as she walked towards them, one arm held by Jackson to pull her with him. There was nothing she could do; her arms and wrists were tied. Harry frowned as he saw her blue eye extending across the middle of her cheek. In addition, she generally looked quite battered, with many tears in her pants that showed some abrasions. Her fists were clenched and showed bruises indicating a fight.

Louis exhaled before they stopped in front of him. He had to pull himself together to not kill her here and now, to beat her, to shout at her, to cry. Instead, his hands had to believe in it, pressing firmly the other behind his back.

"Mark", he said in a cold tone and Danielle raised an eyebrow. Louis' look didn't change.

"And then bring her to our safest cell"

"What, I get some credentials and get to walk through good old DEATH central?"

Louis was ominously silent before he took a step towards her. He was no longer in a joking mood. Nor was he in the mood for sarcasm. That was over. It was over. Everything was over.

"Yes, you will be granted entrance to the gates of hell. And a chip to go with it; don't worry, we'll put it so deep into your body that you'll have to kill yourself to remove it. So, go ahead. The chip has a tracking device so you can't get away from us. But you won't have much time for that anyway"

Danielle was silent, said nothing more when she apparently realized that she was now actually in Louis' power. And just after she had indirectly killed Quen. The cards didn't speak well for her.

Her look hit Harry, who immediately looked away. She began to grin spitefully.

"But I have a little time, huh? Do you have to cope with something? A loss perhaps?"

Harry couldn't stand it. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for a violent reaction from Louis.

"We will not consider your death a loss", Louis replied coldly, without going into further details.

"Take her away now. Enjoy your last hours"

And with that he nodded away, whereupon the armed men went off, one of them grabbed Danielle's arm and led her with them. Louis looked after the group.

"Liam, make sure she lands there safely and is guarded"

Liam nodded, said another "Yes, L'eue Courante" before he followed the men and Danielle. Louis didn't care if Danielle noticed how many security guards were watching her. It was a fact that she was good at escaping. But it was also a fact that she couldn't enjoy that for long. Her hours were counted; everyone here knew that. But instead of being dramatic, showing her off and pretending to be arrogant, he let himself be guided only by cold rage.

"You can go", he said louder, turning to the others, who then partly nodded, partly just listened to him and left.

The person in front of him didn't move, and Louis looked silently for a moment at the chest he knew very well.

"Louis, just that we're clear"

Slowly Louis looked up at Jackson's bad-tempered and threatening voice. It became no less threatening as Jackson looked down at him, sparkling eyes staring at him as he continued hissing.

"Think of me as a traitor to DEATH again and I'll show you exactly that. Maybe you should think about who caught Danielle and made her walk in the central of DEATH just a few seconds ago"

Louis looked emotionlessly towards the entrance as Jackson walked past him without another word, no less angry than before, and left the hall. Louis swallowed and looked discontentedly at the floor.

Jackson had never been unfaithful to DEATH.

He hadn't worked with Danielle, nor had he instigated anyone on his team. He had caught Danielle alone while Louis had been emotional and retired.

Their relationship, as well as the cheating and everything with Danielle hadn't been because of his wish to betray L'eue Courante and DEATH.

Angry and also feeling a slight pinch in his chest, Louis turned on his heel and stormed out of the hall as well.

And left Harry standing there alone.

***

That was the last time Harry had seen Louis. The rest of the day and night he lay awake in bed, sat up again and turned on the light, tried to read, watch TV, something. Then he lay down again. But no sooner did he close his eyes than he saw her.

Quen.

The way she looked at him with that look. And then the sound and the sight. He felt sick at the thought of it.

At the same time, he had used the time when he tried to distract himself to think in his head about what had happened. In those moments when he could think about what had happened in a halfway rational way, he wondered what exactly had happened; why it had come to this. Because she had suddenly started running without hesitation.

The big countdown had obviously been for the fragmentation grenade that Harry hadn't seen at first. The door behind them had fallen shut but hadn't been locked, so they could have left the room quickly.

Of course, without Quen's sacrifice, the grenade would have had a bigger magnitude, would have taken a lot of the building and injured other people as well. But that hadn't been the reason why Quen had suddenly turned around and so surely had done so.

Right?

Harry remembered how she had looked around, looked at her wrist and then seemed shocked when... Harry frowned, not listening anymore anyway, when he watched one of those sitcoms where he always wondered why they were on at 4am.

There had also been a countdown at the door she had been looking at, but a few seconds earlier than the big one. Harry remembered that the door had never opened, so it was totally unnecessary... The moment the audience laughed at the sitcom; Harry's gaze changed to reality.

That's why.

A stormy knocking tore him out of his thoughts and he jumped up. Who knocked on his door at 4 a.m.? Immediately his thoughts turned to Louis. His heart leapt with hope as he jumped up and ran to the door. Maybe he was like him and he just didn't want to be alone, wanted to talk about it, or just wanted to talk about anything. Or not talk, just cuddle and...

The moment Harry opened the door and saw the person standing outside, he realized how naive he had been to think that Louis, if he wanted anything at all, would not just knock. He had too much pride, he hadn't even answered Harry's calls.

And the question was also whether he wanted that at all. But Quen had at the same time given him hope again to wait and see, because Louis was simply complicated.

But this wasn't important at the moment.

"Is it true?"

Harry swallowed. He... and that's why he felt even worse... he hadn't even thought about it.

"Niall..."

"Is it true?!"

Niall was surprisingly calm for it to be 4:00 a.m. and he had come to him to ask if it was true that his sister was dead.

"I'm sorry", Harry said, looking away as he noticed tears gathering in his eyes as everything came back up. Just a few, though, as it seemed he had already cried away almost every tear his body had.

Without another word Niall walked past him into the room. Harry quietly closed the door before he walked with Niall to the bed where Niall sat down with an indistinct look. Harry sat down as well.

"How did, uhm... who told you?"

"Family members are informed immediately", Niall explained quietly without looking at him.

"I don't think anyone else knows yet. I don't know how DEATH plans to tell the workers, because everyone should know; including how it happened. A leader of DEATH has died..."

Harry squinting his eyes together at the sentence that brought him back to reality.

Quen was dead. She was not alive, she was dead.

Never again. Never again would she call him 'Henry'.

Never again would she make ambiguous jokes.

Never again would she talk to him about Louis, encourage him.

Never again would she talk about food.

Never again would her loud laugh echo through the hallways of DEATH.

Never. Ever. Again.

Harry immediately broke into tears again.

"Niall, I couldn't... I didn't, she..."

He interrupted himself with his crying and Niall leaned over his back as Harry leaned forward. His eyes also began to collect tears now, which he let go quietly. For a while they remained like that while Niall could tell when he was sobbing by the twitching of Harry's body.

"You don't have to justify yourself, Harry", he said after a while.

"I know you've noticed, but I don't blame you for anything. No one is blaming you. So far. Because we all don't know what happened yet. Except you. Normally this is cleared up immediately, but you stay where Louis is anyway and apparently the senate has a heart, because they know that you were good with her and that it concerns you. That's what Danielle here is about, I heard. She has more priority than talking about how someone died"

"How..."

Harry sniffed before he sat up, and Niall leaned back again.

"How can you say that? She... she's your sister"

Niall swallowed, looked away.

"Harry, don't get me wrong... I'm not built that close to tears and... I think you have more in common with her than I do. The fact that she's my sister doesn't change that. I've seen her once a year and had sometimes contact with her. I know she was a great person, but emotionally I didn't have much to do with her. It is a loss, yes. But I just see it differently; it's another reason to stop Danielle now once and for all. Apparently, I see it all a little more... rational and professional, but... that's how I was trained. I mean my sister is a leader, I... I can't be emotional"

Harry was silent, looked away. And he? He had seen a good friend in Quen, especially in the end. She had been such a great, special and loving person. And incredibly selfless. Which brought him back to his thesis.

"Niall..."

"Harry, if you're not ready to talk about it, it's how it is. I just wanted to check on you"

Harry found it amazing. It was as if Niall had come to him to comfort him and not to ask for the truth himself and then freak out. He apparently knew that Danielle was going to get her punishment anyway. And apart from that, he was coping with it pretty well. But he could also imagine that because of Harry's condition, Niall was less likely to admit how much it hurt him. It certainly hurt him more than it seemed. He was really like Quen.

"No, I... I need to talk to someone about this"

Curious and understanding at the same time, Niall looked at him as Harry turned more toward him. He sniffed, trying to not cry anymore but to concentrate for Quen. She shouldn't have done this for nothing. Harry was witness to her actions. And that's why he had to get along with telling and analysing it. It would be hard for him to say it all. But it was no use, he had to force himself.

***

Through Niall's calm and patient manner, Harry had eventually managed to tell what had happened. In addition, he had finally said what he had noticed before he had knocked. For a while they both remained silent. Harry had to come to terms with the fact that he had finally said it. But at the same time, it was even more real now, because he had just said how Quen had died.

Niall, on the other hand, had used the silence, which had lain dormant in the room for a few minutes, to collect himself. He had suspected that Quen hadn't died in vain, he knew his sister. But at the same time... it sounded like a heroic deed, which he hadn't directly expected. Because Quen had always looked after herself first and foremost. So, it must have been something that had moved her to sacrifice herself... or someone.

He cleared his throat when he was sure his voice wouldn't break.

"So did she... is it okay if we talk about it?"

Harry breathed in and out trembling, nodding slightly as he played with his hands. Niall nodded slightly before continuing.

"So she noticed something and did it as a quick reaction. Because she didn't do it just because of you, you could have run out"

"Niall... what if..."

Harry sniffed briefly. He thought again of the situation in the hall and of his thoughts, which had been interrupted by Niall's knocking. The look at her bracelet when she hadn't seen Louis anywhere before she had looked to the right at the door and at the shorter countdown...

Had she... Had she suspected that Louis was in there and would be hit by the grenade as soon as the countdown at the door ended and the door would open? Because Louis wouldn't have survived, whether he had walked right out of the room, whether the doors had opened or he stayed inside.

Harry put his head in his hands in bewilderment.

"Niall, I..."

"What? Harry, what's wrong? Do you remember something more?"

Harry sniffed, looked at him again.

"I think she... she was trying to save Louis"

Niall was silent, blinking shocked.

"She sacrificed herself for Louis. I think she suspected Louis was in the room and that the door would open a few seconds before the explosion. She sacrificed herself for me as well, but not mainly. Because we could have just run out; the door behind us wasn't locked. But it would have been too late for Louis, the grenade would have hit him, whether he stayed in the room or ran out"

He swallowed hard before he looked away. Fuck. Her first instinct had been to sacrifice herself when she had thought Louis would die otherwise. She had wanted to save Louis, hadn't hesitated a second when she had known that this was the way to save him.

Niall kept silent for a while, processing what Harry had said. It made sense. Quen had been very fond of Louis. More than anyone had noticed, apparently. For no other person would she really have sacrificed herself.

"So... so Louis was there and Quen sacrificed herself for him?"

"I-I don't know if he was in there, the... the door didn't even open. And, uh... isn't it basically almost irrelevant whether the door opened or not? The grenade would have been strong enough to damage the door, wouldn't it? I don't know what kind of grenade it was, but..."

He was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Niall. Niall was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Or doesn't that matter?"

Harry asked quietly and Niall nodded slightly before deepening the thought.

"Maybe the plan wasn't to hurt Louis. What if... what if Danielle didn't want to harm Louis? Why should she, she had always insisted on keeping him alive. But for the others, she said it would be no problem to kill them"

"Leila", Harry now remembered quietly.

"There was a Leila. Quen knew her, killed her directly. But before that she said that her job wasn't to kill Quen... was it because Danielle had already... planned it? That's why there were the two countdowns?"

Niall was silent before he nodded slightly.

"She... she had to apply pressure and give Quen a reason to do it, she... it wasn't about Louis"

"It was always about Quen", Harry said softly.

And Danielle had done it. Fuck. She had known that Quen would sacrifice herself for Louis. She had simply taken this relentlessly to get her out of the way.

"Shit, Niall, she..."

Now Harry couldn't take it anymore, started crying. Again.

Danielle. She had wanted it. She had wanted Quen to die.

"The door didn't open; Louis might not have been hurt"

"Harry... I actually don't think so. We don't know how strong the grenade was, maybe it would have reached Louis anyway? But it would have killed you and her otherwise"

"Not if we ran out"

"But what if Danielle was watching? What if she only would have opened the door when you ran away? Then Louis would have died"

Harry sobbed. He knew nothing. But probably Niall was right. Quen had sacrificed herself to save Louis. And she had prevented a big explosion.

Quen, who had loved explosions... had died because of one.

And... Harry had often thought about it, but not much in the end. He had often thought that she would have to pay for her recklessness. But that she would sacrifice herself to save another person... he had never thought of that. All this time she had said she hated people, would kill anyone to save herself. And now... she had sacrificed herself to save Louis. But she had often revealed how important he was to her. She had told him that she would so anything for him. She had proven that in the end.

"We should talk to Louis, so we know if he was really in the room. Maybe Danielle just made sure that Quen's bracelet showed that he was there"

He was right. And yet the thought was cruel; that Quen had died in vain when Louis hadn't even been in the room. And yet...

Rigidly Harry's gaze was directed at the wall.

"You can't talk to Louis right now"

Niall sighed, nodded.

"I expected that. I'm sure he is now fixated on killing Danielle. This is how he deals with it, you know..."

"But I... I wanted to talk to him, be there for him. But he's not responding"

Harry looked at him and Niall nodded in understanding.

"Harry, I'm... I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything you can do right now. Louis can't be... helped right now. He will do everything in his power to revenge Quen now. He'll ignore everything else. I've only seen him like this once before and... I admit that he scares me. He can be very... cruel"

Harry was silent, looked away again. He wanted to be there for Louis. But at the same time, he wanted Louis to be there for him. It sounded selfish. But what Louis did couldn't be healthy. To focus so much on his anger, not allowing himself to be sad, that... that wasn't right. It was like Quen had said at the time... Louis was pathologically obsessed with killing Danielle. And now... Quen's death had only made it worse. Now Louis was fixated on it.

"What should I do?", Harry asked quietly, yet so hopelessly. Niall sighed again.

"You know, I... I think we should just let it happen"

Slowly Harry looked at the blond. He shrugged his shoulders somewhat unsure.

"Harry, Louis won't be talked to. Tomorrow he will kill Danielle. And then... then he might realize that this won't make everything better. His anger will surely turn to grief. And then it's important that you're there for him. I also think that he will see that revenge isn't the most important thing, but that he should also look after you. Sometimes you have to let people do so that they realize it themselves. You already tried to calm him down about Danielle. And that didn't help. So let him live his life. I think it's for the best. Otherwise it'll never stop"

Harry was silent. Should he really just give that up? Tomorrow Louis would kill Danielle. And honestly, Harry didn't care. Danielle deserved it, as terrible as the thought was. She had planned to kill Quen. And she hadn't even killed her herself, she had let Quen do it herself. Harry had never wanted to be led by anger, but now he didn't care that Danielle was going to die. So yes. Louis should kill her. Then that chapter was over. Niall was right. Sometimes... sometimes you just had to let people be people.

And if Quen had died, then Danielle was supposed to die, too. She had taken Quen from Louis, she had taken Quen from Harry, from Niall and DEATH; she had just ripped Quen out of their life. She had made sure they would never laugh together again, she would never be able to enjoy Harry's reactions again, she would never be able to hold Louis in her arms again.

Yes. Danielle should pay for it. She deserved to die.

In other situations, Harry would have been shocked at how only such a blow of fate would change his view, how he really wished for a person to die and wouldn't stop it.

He had always wondered how Louis could be like that. And now he became like that himself.

For never had he felt a bigger loss than just when he had lost Quen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am devasted. And it really wasn't easy to write this.
> 
> Quen was my favorite character from the start. I knew from the beginning that I would create her as a very important person for this story. When I noticed how many readers liked and loved her, I was so fucking happy. Because that was exactly what I wanted to achieve.
> 
> Quen has gone through an incredible development. Any in the end she did what made her the happiest.
> 
> I hope you aren't too angry with me...
> 
> Because I had planned it from the beginning and... this was just part of her story for me. Maybe you suspected it, because I sometimes hinted a thing like this with Quen. But maybe it was just a bit obvious for me, because I knew what was going to happen.
> 
> Maybe you can understand how that makes Quen even more beautiful. I really like the person I created in her.
> 
> So cheers to Quen our queen.
> 
> <3
> 
> runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattoad: runningwatermelon)


	61. ||59||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the next chapters: Mention of violation, weapons and death

Louis didn't look at anyone when he walked into the office an hour later. He wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway, unlike some of the team who had been on the mission and used the day to recover from the night. But how could Louis if all he felt was hate and a desire for revenge? He hardly felt human anymore, but why should he? All he had on his mind was the death of a human being. And he would get that one, too. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow it would happen. He could hardly wait. He would have loved to run to Danielle right now and kill her directly. But no, he held back. For... for Quen.

Louis emotionlessly scanned his arm before the doors for the office opened.

He didn't want Danielle and Quen to have the same date of death. Not ever. Yuck.

Quen. My Quen.

Louis felt the lump in his throat, but he swallowed it.

Anger. He had to focus on the anger. Yes. That was right. No weakness. Just anger.

It was evening by now and he just wanted to check to see if everything had worked out with the database and if the COURT had already sent him the report on it.

Of course it had, he thought when he saw the reports on the monitors. Quen had had the task after all. He stared at the reports briefly as he thought about her. He thought about their last conversation. How she had laughed, looking at him proudly as they talked about the... the piercings.

"Fuck", he said softly, which was just a whisper, when he realized the sadness was coming back up. He narrowed his eyes. Shit. No. Heart, shut up. Danielle. She must die. She's going to pay.

What Louis would like most is to have a button put on himself to shut off his heart. He would push it and throw it into the sea afterwards. To never have feelings ever again.

At that moment he heard the door open and took a deep breath. For a brief moment he thought he heard Quen's shoes on the floor, saw her grin as she came to him, made a remark about his outfit, or where 'Henry' was.

Harry.

Louis took a deep breath before he saw from the corners of his eyes that it was Jackson who had come in. Sure, it couldn't have been Quen. She would never come into an office again. Louis swallowed, looking quickly away from Jackson. No. No, no, no. Damn it. Jackson was already pissed off anyway, he didn't need to see him emotional.

"Louis"

Oh, great. Louis squeezed his eyes shut again for a moment, before he looked back at the monitor.

"Huh?", he brought out quietly. Jackson looked at him, leaning on the table with one hand.

"Are you gonna do this tomorrow or not?"

Louis was silent, just nodded.

"Yes, of course I will", he then said. Sceptically, Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"Sure? Because right now..."

"What?", Louis interrupted him now, got angry. Couldn't Jackson understand him?! Quen was fucking dead!

The other one was silent just before he said more.

"Did you really just ask?"

Stunned, Louis turned around.

"Jackson. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. And are you kidding me?"

Jackson stared at him coldly for what Louis frowned.

"Stop looking at me like that; as if you were the victim here. We all made the loss. But this is about making sure that everything is back on track"

Louis was silent, now he became angrier. Was he serious?!

"I know", he said coldly.

"That's why I'll do it tomorrow"

"All the important people from DEATH will be -"

"Jackson!"

Now Louis couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what?! Fuck you!"

Jackson pressed his jaws together as Louis stood in front of him.

"I stood in front of her earlier, looked into her fucking smug face without crying or screaming, didn't respond to her ironic remark! I tried to not cry anymore today, prepared for tomorrow, I'm busting my ass right now, just so you can underestimate me here and criticize me again?!"!

"I just have a hunch that you're gonna act like you did at the central. I caught Danielle while you were crying", Jackson said angrily and Louis kept silent. Shit. It came up again. But no. Not in front of Jackson.

'Me too' had been her last words. Fuck no, stop!

"No, I'll kill her tomorrow", he said now calmer but cold.

"Don't worry. Not that anyone thinks you have a heart"

"Many people have already died"

Louis' hand grabbed his collar.

"Never compare her death to that of a normal person again!"

Shocked, Jackson looked at him and Louis understood how loud he had become. As if he was burning himself, he let go of him, took a step away, looking at his chest.

"Never again", he said quietly.

"Do you know why Danielle did this?"

Louis was silent by his voice. It didn't break. Jackson was still so strong. Louis hated him for it. He hated that he himself was emotional. Jackson also had hated it always.

"She knew how much Quen meant to you. She wants you to act exactly as you are acting right now. So goddamn it, Louis! Pull yourself together and stop doing what she wants!"

"For fuck's sake, Jackson! Then stop talking me into the role that she wants me to be in!"

Louis breathed a little faster before he sighed.

"I'm calm, okay? I'm focused. I'm not gonna let Quen die for nothing. Danielle is going to die tomorrow, and I'm going to make sure of it. Maybe you should trust me more than Danielle when she thinks I can't do this tomorrow"

"Oh, just like you trusted me?"

Louis looked away hurt, voice becoming quieter.

"I didn't think you'd betray us. Quen and..."

He sighed.

"Harry, huh?"

Louis closed his eyes by Jackson's voice, looked back at his ex.

"You were striking. When someone don't know you well, they might suspect it. I told you in Winyx that I trusted you. I couldn't believe you'd do that to DEATH"

Jackson was silent, just turning away to look at the monitors again. Louis watched him for a moment before he swallowed and turned away, too. It was all so strange. His feeling in the Winyx had been right when he had thought that something would change after that night. But nobody had expected that. Who had expected that the Quen would die?

"Disturb me tomorrow and I'll kill you", Louis said now, although he hadn't really wanted to. Stunned, Jackson turned to him.

"Oh, because it's none of my business, right?"

"No, it is my business! You cheated on me with her; she betrayed me!"

"Louis, this isn't just about privacy. She wanted to fight DEATH"

Louis snorted.

"You really only think about work"

"Unlike you, yes"

Louis looked at him stunned. He tried, damn it. He tried to think about work, tried to feel only anger, to think only about Danielle and her death. But how could that... how could that be when he just had a heart?

"What? Right now, you're acting like you used to. Before you were DEATH's boss and a thousand people were on your conscience. Quen died. Live with it after tomorrow, but now take advantage of it to kill her"

He tried. And being shouted at by Jackson here about how to act didn't help. But his eyes couldn't collect tears because Louis had gotten too used to holding them back. And he was also used to be told by Jackson what he did wrong, what he should change. Well, at least he had been used to it and had always accepted it. But right now, he wasn't used to it at all.

"Kill her before she kills you"

That made Louis frown now.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jackson sighed, but said nothing more. Apparently, he regretted saying it. But not because he didn't mean it. No, Jackson didn't regret anything like that. He only regretted saying it when he knew it would upset Louis.

"Jackson!"

"My God, in the end, Quen always protected you!"

There was a silence when they both just looked at each other.

"She... in the MOTH she saved you, in private she always preferred and defended you like her baby"

"This... are you saying that I'm helpless without Quen, or what?!"

"No, of course not, princess", Jackson sighed annoyed, but they both knew he was just saying that to get some peace.

"You needed her to protect you from yourself", he murmured then.

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

"You see? You never see things for yourself, only when Quen explains it to you, because she's not as stubborn as you are"

While saying that, he looked again at the smaller one.

"You're on the verge of collapsing and getting emotional again, so surely you don't need support to do it, right? She's been cheering you up so much lately, before we had a mission. Like... like she was the only one who could remember your job and like she was your only connection to DEATH"

Louis' look changed for what Jackson chuckled, shook his head.

"Like I didn't notice"

Louis clenched his hands into fists.

"You know what?! Yeah, it helped me focus on what was important. But unlike you, it worked out because she helped me and didn't just shout at me. You... always just scream at me and tell me what I'm wrong, never how to do it right! You're always acting so great and perfect while you're putting me down right from the start. You're pathetic, Jackson! Believe me, you're really not that great"

He exhaled after he had said that. Yes, it had become private again. But it had to be said. Jackson had only ever pointed out what he was doing wrong, never what he was doing well, or at least how he could improve. Only when Louis seemed perfect had Jackson treated him well. He was so incredibly fed up with it. He was just... he wasn't perfect. Shit, Louis was anything but perfect.

Jackson was acting like the biggest asshole in the world. He just managed to act worse than he already had done in the past. Quen had died. And he shouted at Louis to just use her death as a thing for the purpose. Yeah, that was their life, they were taught that at DEATH. But it was no longer a business thing. It was the death of a person in his private life.

Louis couldn't act as DEATH wanted him to. At least partly not. It was exhausting and difficult. He would surely make it, he knew that; at the latest when he would see Danielle tomorrow. But... he was torn between DEATH and... being human. Louis had made it in the past, yes. But... Louis' thought from yesterday came back again. In the past, he had nothing to lose. Jackson had never been his. Danielle never his friend. Through Quen, he had had one person to lose. Together with Harry.

Louis breathed in. Harry. Harry had lost Quen as well.

Jackson's voice ripped him out of his thoughts as the taller one furiously grabbed his wrist. Immediately Louis felt that feeling again, that Jackson just wanted to control, hold and change him. Everyone just wanted to control him, hold him, force him to do what they wanted.

"I think you're a bit confused. I think you of all should realize that you're not as great as you think you are"

"Wow, your tactics for presenting yourself better has really changed", Louis said unimpressed, pulling his wrist away.

"That's how it is", Jackson laughed coldly.

"All you do is making me the bad guy. And Danielle is the worst thing in the world anyway; she has dared to think more about herself than about the angel Louis"

Louis' gaze changed as Jackson kept talking.

"You think you're unreachable because you're out of a stupid relationship and because you pretend to be over your ex. But you're so wounded in your pride that you jump in bed with your top security and then right after that with the next one. You didn't even wait; you went for Harry at the same time while you let Zayn fuck you. You aren't as unattainable as you think, Louis. How many times did you kneel in front of Harry in the last few days, huh?"

Now Louis turned all the way around, stood in front of him so that Jackson leaned against the shelf behind him. Angrily, he pointed a finger at his chest.

"You know what the difference is between you and all these guys I'm having something? They respect me and don't treat me like a puppy that's just good enough when it fits the bill. You want to know how many times I kneeled down in front of Harry?! Once! And you know how many times he did everything I said and begged me? Every fucking time!"

The room was quiet when Louis' angry voice stopped talking. Jackson's face had changed a little. Louis swallowed when he saw his look. He didn't look amused; he looked shocked, stunned and like he recognized something. Immediately Louis looked away and exhaled. But he couldn't just stop now. So he looked up at Jackson.

"So stop always treating me like a helpless thing and just understand that I'm not like I used to be and do everything a good-looking guy says; I've realized how much I'm worth by now. And right now, I'm not the idiot who feels more for the other person. I'm not a stupid little worm like I used to be. So stop bugging me all the time; you won't get anywhere with that anyway!"

Jackson was silent, now looked at him emotionlessly.

"You know, Louis. Honestly... Thank you"

Louis' gaze changed to a confused one.

"I really liked you once, you know? Not just for your looks, but for your manner and character; I would never have gone this far if you weren't a bit special to me"

Louis swallowed lightly, hadn't expected such an answer in any way.

"But you have just shown me that you are no longer that; you have no character at all. You're an empty shell that's only fixated on itself, and you know what the worst part is? That you know that, but you don't admit it. You blame everyone else but yourself; act only when it brings you something. And you know it, hiding behind your good looks, doing exactly what you find bad in others. Notice how you just talked about Harry? Just like you don't want me to talk about you. You want to be treated like a king, but are treating everyone else like unimportant toys that you can throw away when it suits you. So hey, since when did you become like me?"

Louis looked at him in astonishment. Never. Never had Jackson said such hurtful words to him. And he had already told him many things.

"Do you understand why I felt Quen had to protect you from yourself? Because you're fucking unpredictable and you don't give a shit about anyone and everything, it's just important that you feel good and respected. But you never give anything back yourself. Except sex. Because that's the only thing that makes you feel safe. So don't"

Jackson now pointed at him.

"Don't you ever dare judge me for who I am! Because unlike you, I admit that I only think about myself; but when it comes to work, at least I still think about DEATH. But you do what you want, you only think about yourself, but you pretend to be an angel and you blame others for all the shit you do, mostly me or Danielle! What are you going to do when Danielle is dead, huh?! Am I to blame for 100% of your life and not for 50% anymore?! You know Louis, why don't you just kill me, then you won't have any problems, right?! It's my fault if it rains, if your ankle gets shot, if someone is a second late!"

Louis looked at him in shock while Jackson yelled at him. He snorted now, pushing the smaller one away from him. And with that he walked past Louis, towards the door, through which he disappeared. Louis blinked a few times, swallowed, breathed faster, couldn't grasp a clear thought.

Again and again Jackson's words kept poking around in his head, while at the same time he thought about what he had just said, what he had just said out loud himself. Shit.

Jackson was... was right. About everything. Louis had talked about Harry as if he could do whatever he wanted with him. Louis had always wanted respect, liked the way Harry treated him. Harry. He had always treated him so respectfully, had even said that he respected his feelings, while he himself was so hurt. He... oh, God.

He took a few steps backwards when his feelings overwhelmed him. He had to get out of here immediately! So he ran with quick steps towards the exit and left the office.

***

Louis couldn't see much anymore, tried to control his breathing, trying to blink away his tears as they gave him only a blurred vision. He tried not to scream, sob, tried not to go crazy, tried to get his head to stop thinking about Jackson's words, stop playing every word over and over again, stop thinking about Quen, how she had proudly looked at him and helped him all the time, saw the good in him, not to think about how true Jackson's words were, but how much they hurt, not to think about how he felt the feeling of pain and the feeling of being hurt again, even though he had wanted to erase that from his life. It was just all so much, and Louis didn't really notice where he was running to, just wanted to get away, away from everything, away from DEATH, away from Louis, away from L'eue Courante, away from his life, away from that stupid something called life. He just wanted -

"Ah!"

Louis stumbled backwards when he collided with a person hurrying around the corner, holding on to the wall when he lost a little balance. He kept breathing faster and squinting his eyes together because it hurt so much. Not his body; but his brain, his psyche; everything. He looked up strained, at the same time as a voice spoke out.

"Louis?!"

At that moment there were two hands on his arms, holding him. Louis couldn't take it anymore, leaned against the person, stumbled forward against his chest.

"Louis, what's wrong?! What happened?!"

Louis only now realized what the voice sounded like, who this was. He squeezed his eyes together before he put both hands on Harry's shirt, clawed it furiously there before he let out an angry and yet so, so broken and weak scream.

Harry's arms wrapped around him and then Louis was pressed against his chest. He brought out one more scream before he began to cry, sob, scream more, scream more against his chest, which he just didn't deserve. That he never deserved. That he would never deserve. He didn't deserve that Harry was like this to him.

***

Slowly Harry walked into the room with Louis after scanning his arm. From then on, Louis walked by himself, walked quietly to Harry's bed, sat on it. Uncertainly Harry remained silent. He had held Louis until he calmed down and then brought him to his room, because it was closer than Louis'. On the way he had not said a single word. And now he was here.

Louis was silent, just looking at the floor. He was just... he didn't know. There were so many feelings in his body. And yet it confused him so much that hardly after he had been in Harry's arms earlier... he had to scream. Simply because, of all people, Harry had come to meet him. And he had taken him right into his arms. But at the same time his smell had calmed him down. Suddenly he hadn't been able to cry anymore, had only sobbed. Within a second Harry had made sure that he had become calmer. He calmed him down. Not just his smell; his presence, his body, everything.

He swallowed before he looked at Harry, who sat down slowly next to Louis, insecure. From then on, a silence developed.

It remained for a while, during which both of them just sat there, staring around, not looking at each other, while neither knew what to do with their hands. Harry would have loved to take Louis' hand. But those were wrong thoughts. They still had so much to talk about. He had to tell him about Quen, but at the same time he wanted Louis to tell him why he had run through the hallways like that... And then there was the fact that Louis didn't want him. And then again... Quen's words. She had known. Somehow, she had known what had happened, she must have had some idea. Because Quen had always known so much. From the very beginning. Harry thought back to the first time he had met her, when he and Louis had come into her office in QUAL.

He only noticed that he was crying again when he wanted to breathe in normally, but it turned into a trembling sniff. Louis looked up at the sound, swallowed. He had never seen Harry like that before. And his head was so confused. He was so incredibly weird and done with the world himself, but... but what could he do now?

But his heart was already deciding for him when it seemed to control his body, when his arms clasped around Harry's torso and he pressed his face into the shoulder of the taller one. Hurt, he squeezed his eyes together as he felt Harry's body twitch as he breathed and cried.

"Louis, I'm sorry... I didn't..."

Louis' forehead frowned hurt when he realized that he meant the thing with Quen, pressed him harder.

"No, Harry", he said softly after turning his face to the side.

"Stop it. Not now"

Harry sighed trembling and felt his heartbeat getting faster and faster. But this time, unlike the last hours, not out of pain, anger or fear. But out of affection and adoration for Louis. Suddenly he felt warm, suddenly he felt like a human being with feelings and a body for a short moment, not just an empty shell. It was as if Louis was bringing him back into the world; as if Harry was coming home.

He had missed Louis so much. He had missed everything about him so much.

He closed his eyes overwhelmed and tried to concentrate on the silence in the room, on Louis' smell, his arms wrapped around him, his smaller figure sitting next to him and his calmer breathing. He had always wished to be more unfeeling, to be more ruthless, to be able to work better at DEATH. He had also done well in the missions, especially the last one where he hadn't thought much about how many people he had killed. He even wished for Danielle's death.

And now, the moment Louis brought him back to himself, the moment Louis lighted up a little spark of light inside him and gave his body some feeling again... he wondered why he had ever wanted to get rid of feelings. He could only feel sorry for people who didn't develop any feelings except hate. Or people who didn't allow themselves to be happy, to develop feelings. Like Louis.

This one also felt this something in himself, noticed how he became calmer, felt more human. It was like he was in a safe place for a moment where he didn't have to act, wouldn't be shouted at for being human. Because that place was unfortunately also his head that forced him to expose his feelings and be what DEATH wanted him to be. But also, his head was off for a few seconds when he felt Harry, his warmth, his smell.

But that didn't last long. Because when Louis opened his eyes again and realized that instead of focusing on his anger, he was just sitting here, letting himself... be guided by this pity for Harry again, he swallowed and didn't have to pay attention to how his body was behaving. He immediately forbid himself to feel safe here.

'Don't give up! Louis needs his time until he realizes that! Okay?! Please help him find his happiness; he won't find it alone', Quen's words came back into Harry's head during this. But this time it didn't make him sad, but gave him hope. Even while she was no longer here, she helped Harry. She had known Louis in so many things, known Harry in so many things. She had sounded and looked so determined. She had believed in them. So maybe he should do that, too. He owed it to Quen. Who had sacrificed herself in the end.

"Thank you", Harry said softly and Louis raised his head a little after the word distracted him from the thoughts that were forcing him to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry I started crying -"

"No", said Louis quietly, wanted to reach for Harry's hand as a reflex, but quickly put it on his forearm. Serious, he looked at him, while the other looked at his hand briefly, then at Louis.

"You don't have to apologize for that. After all, you asked earlier if we could talk..."

Harry nodded, seemed relieved that Louis thought it was okay. Because at the same time it gave him hope that it might also have a calming effect on Louis. At the same time, he was happy when Louis felt better. After all, he was calmer than he was in the hallway.

"I, yes, I... I didn't want you to feel alone"

Louis nodded slightly, glanced at Harry's face. Although Harry was so exhausted, he had thought about Louis, thought about how he was doing and that he didn't want him to be alone. Why was Harry such a nice... no.

Louis swallowed as he looked longer into Harry's eyes, which were once again looking at him so... special. No one had ever looked at Louis like that. So full of honesty, attention, respect, admiration... love... Harry didn't do all this just because he was a nice person. He could be different. He did it all because of Louis, for Louis. Because he had developed feelings for him.

The memory and the way he looked at him made Louis feel a thick lump in his throat and stomach. It was overwhelming and yet beautiful. And... yet it took his breath away. And then the words of Jackson came up again. And the words his head always told him, slowly building up the fences again.

Slowly, he released the grip around Harry and looked away. Harry frowned and Louis bit his lip worried. He felt Harry's hand gently against his back.

"Sorry"

Louis closed his eyes, looking slowly at Harry. He apologized again. He didn't even know exactly what he meant; maybe Harry didn't know himself. But Louis knew what it was like to want to do everything right for the other person. Louis really was like Jackson. Shit.

He wanted to say something, but couldn't when Harry slowly leaned over and kissed him. Louis wanted to go right back and already put a hand on his chest. But at the feeling of Harry's lips he had to close his eyes. He could easily feel Harry's heartbeat on his hand. It wasn't slow. It was as fast as, for example, yesterday morning in the bathroom. Despite calm breathing. And Louis now knew that it wasn't because of what happened, but because of Louis.

Louis made him nervous. Louis Tomlinson made Harry Styles nervous, made him get a faster heartbeat, butterflies in his stomach, he... he did everything that Louis had probably never triggered in another human being.

The thought made Louis feel a tingling in his stomach, which made him smile. But then he thought again about the reason why he had wanted to stop the kiss. And immediately he slowly separated from the taller one. He only took advantage of Harry. Just out of pity and because Louis felt alone, it felt good; there was no other reason why Louis liked Harry's closeness and kisses so much. He did exactly what Harry had said he didn't want him to do. And Louis didn't want to take advantage of Harry either.

So he wanted to distract, stood up. He sighed softly, looked at the wall.

"Jackson's pretty upset", was the first thing that came to his mind.

"I know... but don't you think it's understandable?"

The older one was silent for a moment.

"But I... he's mad at me, even though I wasn't the one who immediately believed it. I feared it a few times, yes, but..."

"You know him best, Louis. I should have listened to you. But sometimes, it was just striking. And all me and Quen just wanted was for you to be safe"

Up to the last second, came right up into Harry's head. Quen always wanted Louis to be safe.

Louis took a deep breath in and out during the sentence. He wanted to know what had happened. And yet he knew he wasn't ready for it. But this ignorance wasn't much more pleasant.

So he turned back to the taller one who was still sitting on the bed.

"Harry? What happened?"

Harry's gaze changed from questioning to frightening. Like he was seeing all sorts of bad memories in his head. And Louis realized that it had been selfish to ask. Harry wasn't ready. And Louis had asked freely out of curiosity.

"No", he said immediately and automatically walked to the bed, crouched down in front of him, putting his hands on his knees, not realizing how he was directly concerned about Harry; that unlike Jackson, he was seriously concerned about how Harry felt.

"That's too soon, I shouldn't have... I'm sorry"

Sadly, Harry's eyes fell on Louis' lips in his thoughts.

"No, it's your right to know. If you want to know, I'll tell you"

"No, I can wait", Louis said immediately and didn't even notice how he, completely lost in his worry, teetered even closer to him, now between his legs.

"I can't imagine how you must feel, so... to be honest, I don't know anything about it. But I respect that you need time"

Harry just kept silent, still not looking him in the eyes. Worried, Louis' forehead frowned a little. He couldn't bear this look from Harry. He seemed to be only physically in the room, seemed to be somewhere else in his head, in a dark place, while he relived his trauma in his head over and over again.

"If you want... I know many good psychologists", he said quietly, and Harry was silent for a moment. Louis didn't know if he had heard him or if he was thinking about it. But after a brief silence, Harry leaned down, his arms around his neck. Then Harry said a quiet 'no' before pressing Louis closer. Before he spoke any further, he pressed his face into Louis' neck.

"All I need is you", he said softly, and though it was mumbling against his skin, Louis understood. His eyes widened a little and he breathed in. With feelings of guilt, he closed his eyes, nodded a little.

For a while they sat there like that, in the arms of the other and in complete silence. Until Louis loosened up a bit, looked at him. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand he wanted to help Harry, to be with him. His heart wanted him to get better. But his head told him not to do that, not to treat him out of pity and to only use and hurt him. Because it was still pity.

...Right?

"You're not alone, Harry. If you want to talk, then tell me", he said nevertheless.

He had probably never said that to Harry before. But Harry had always said it to him. But no matter what it was, that made Louis' heart feel pity for Harry; because Louis actually liked Harry somehow as a normal friend and uhm... anyway, he didn't want to be an asshole. Right now, Harry just wanted company and Louis wasn't Jackson, he had to change and he would.

Harry hesitated a bit before he nodded. Louis had to smile at his shy nod, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Okay, shit, he did it again. Actually, he had only wanted to do it as a short confirmation, but Harry replied slowly, seemed to lose himself more and more in Louis' lips, while he put one hand on his neck and pulled him up, pulled him onto his lap.

As he was pressed closer to the taller one, Louis leaned back with a soft sound, putting his hand on his chest to prevent him from leaning forward again and reuniting their lips.

It felt wrong to do anything now. He didn't want to take advantage of Harry and handle his anger that way, didn't want to hurt him for what he knew. And at the same time Louis felt so many mixed feelings inside of him that he had to deal with them somehow. And that couldn't be done through sex, even though he had tried to do so many times. But this anger and at the same time sadness he didn't want and couldn't turn into sex. At the same time, he needed the anger for tomorrow.

"No", he said quietly and Harry opened his eyes.

"I don't mind, Louis", he said immediately and sat up. Louis closed his eyes with a sigh. Of course not. If Harry really had feelings for Louis, he of course didn't care if Louis took advantage of him. In the Winyx, Harry had said he wouldn't do this. But probably he hadn't expected to lose Quen.

"I know, Harry. But it's just not the right time now"

The disappointment in Harry's eyes was obvious and Louis got up from his lap.

"I have to go soon anyway, I..."

He sighed.

"I have a lot to prepare for tomorrow"

Harry was silent, then just nodded. Louis shivered heavily. It didn't work. He couldn't cheer Harry up without indirectly hurting him at the same time, because he would take advantage of him. But he also wondered how Harry could think of sex or making out in this situation.

He couldn't understand that Harry wasn't really interested in sex. He just wanted love, body closeness and affection, wanted to forget everything with Louis for a moment and become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis really is a complicated person. But please remember that he was trained to fight his feelings because of his role and because of his past with Jackson.
> 
> And also: you notice how his walls keep breaking. Just one last push, guys.
> 
> I know times are very dark in this story right now. But i can promise you, just like in real life, everything is going to be better soon.
> 
> xx
> 
> runningwatermelon
> 
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	62. ||60||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of violation, weapons and death

The next morning dawned. Although the weather in Italy was mostly fine, the sky today was cloudy. Louis wasn't interested in this, but if he could have chosen, he had wished for sunshine. Because today was a good day. Very good. Today, it would finally end. The last months, over a year... today was finally the day.

Quen. She had been dead for over 24 hours. With this knowledge in his head, Louis stroked her leather jacket hanging over the chair in his room. Then he stepped in front of the mirror and looked at his ear. He did that more often as a reflex. His forehead frowned slightly, but then at the knock on the door, he blinked, let the facial expression become normal again. He straightened the belt of his dress, pulled up the zipper of the collar. Of course, Louis had chosen black for his outfit today. He looked serious and pretty at the same time in this. And beyond that you didn't see bloodstains directly. Well. Also his black shoes with plateau were black.   
(see the outfit and more on instagram: larrymelon28)

Outside his room he closed the door before he walked ahead. Liam and a few other men followed him. And Louis was actually not nervous. Why should he be, there was no reason? He would kill Danielle now. But this bitch had made sure that he couldn't be happy. He seemed to not be able to feel joy right now. Even yesterday, when Jackson, he and a few others had a meeting, he couldn't be happy. He was looking forward to it, yes. But only out of anger and impatience. It had nothing to do with joy anymore. She had taken that away from him by taking Quen away from him.

Quen.

The blonde's face came back to him as he walked through the corridors.

My Quen.

His gaze hardened. In a few minutes the balance would be restored. Soon a world would exist where Danielle didn't live.

A hand grabbed Louis' wrist and he was pulled away from the straight path through the hallway. Jackson briefly raised one hand to the security, pulled Louis into an open room. Immediately Louis tore himself from the grip.

"I can walk myself, in case you didn't notice"

Jackson sighed, turned to him.

"Can't you really tell? You take everything so personally"

"Was that it?"

Louis crossed his arms across his chest. He wanted to kill Danielle now and only yesterday Jackson had told him he wasn't able to do so. He was silent at first, then looked away.

"About yesterday..."

Louis' gaze remained hard, but he swallowed a bit. He didn't want to think about his words and the situation with Harry afterwards. He hadn't just done so; he had been so fixated on Danielle.

"I'm not saying that I didn't mean every word... but I might could have been..."

Jackson sighed annoyed and looked at him again.

"I don't know. Could have been nicer ...? I mean, I just don't deal with this situation the way you do"

Louis was silent, only looking at his chest.

"Yes, you could have"

And that was it for him. Fuck Jackson, he was gonna kill Danielle now.

But he couldn't go when Jackson put one hand on the waist of the smaller one when he wanted to turn around.

"Louis, we are now the only leaders of DEATH. We have to stick together", he said seriously and Louis frowned somewhat, looking up at him. He hadn't thought of that at all. There were... there were only two bosses left; him and Jackson. How would DEATH work without Quen? Jackson and Louis discussed enough already. And actually, it had always been two women and two men. By now there were only two men.

"For now, yes", nodded Louis. Because surely DEATH would do something, wouldn't it? But that was only important after Danielle's death.

"You won't be alone down there in a minute. So if anything happens, just give me a sign and... I'll help you"

Louis' mouth opened during the sentence, but then he just nodded. Because even though he only had Danielle and her death and only his anger in mind, it was a way of Jackson to apologize. Maybe he had realized something yesterday, too.

"Okay", he said quieter and Jackson just returned the nod. Then Louis took a deep breath before he turned away and walked further through the hallway. Jackson walked with the group this time.

***

The room where the most important people of DEATH were gathered reminded Harry of a colder version of the meeting room in the QUAL in the past. The room had a staircase from top to bottom and you walked in from the top, but this time the people who were looking down were standing. Below was a surface. The room was cold, dreary and Harry got goose bumps just by walking in. He was one of the last. He knew that he didn't necessarily have to be there. But... he forced himself.

And he also knew that he wouldn't stand it to not come. To be on the safe side, he stood at one of the exits. But when he looked down and saw a curtain-covered platform, imagining what was about to happen down there, he felt sick. Could he really just stand there and watch Louis kill Danielle? He felt like he was in a coliseum, on the verge of seeing a fight and being happy to see one die. It was inhuman. But what was DEATH, if it wasn't inhuman?

And at least Harry didn't have to stand down like Liam. Thank God. He wouldn't like to stand down there, be so close to Danielle while everyone would see his reaction. He didn't know what Louis was up to either; whether he was going to murder her, torture her, or... in that moment, Harry realized that he knew really little about Louis as L'eue Courante. He couldn't estimate what he would do. And driven by his rage and at the same time his grief over Quen, which he turned into a desire for revenge, he was certainly unpredictable. And cruel. Harry didn't know if he was more afraid of the sight of Danielle and her screams... Or of Louis as the mafia boss.

He sighed and looked at the floor. But that was Louis. It wouldn't do any good to say it nicely, L'eue Courante was Louis. And he was partially trained to do so, forced to get respect, had to execute those who betrayed him.

In such moments Harry's head wondered what he had thought was a mafia, it wasn't a youth center. Louis' job was to oppress people and kill them if they betrayed him. That was just L'eue Courante. Besides the fact that he had been waiting for over a year to kill Danielle.

'He is morbidly obsessed with catching her', he heard Quen's voice. And as soon as he thought of her again, he felt less empathy for Danielle.

But that didn't change anything anyway, Louis and Jackson just entered the room. The dress Louis was wearing reminded him of what he had worn when they first had met. It had also been black and high-necked. At that time Louis had talked about Killing Morth, while Harry had thought that Killing Morth was an organization; on the other hand, he hadn't been able to listen properly because he had been so surprised about Louis. So much had happened since then...

Harry noticed a few confused looks, which is why there were only Jackson and Louis below. But the soft whispering stopped when Louis began to talk.

"DEATH is known worldwide. Everywhere in the world people know L'eue Courante and the symbol of the high heel"

Louis looked briefly through the round.

"But all this is bullshit"

Harry raised his eyebrows, apparently not the only one who was surprised. Even Jackson frowned a little.

"DEATH always consisted of four leaders, two women and two men. L'eue Courante couldn't exist if there weren't the other leaders. Fire, water, earth, air. These are the four elements of the earth, the elements that have always given DEATH security and regulation. It is... sad and at the same time insulting that not everyone wanted to see it that way"

With his last sentence, Louis walked to the curtain and pulled it down. The reaction of the others was to gasp for air. Apparently not everyone had known that Danielle was here, that she had been caught. Harry looked away after seeing her tied to a board there and apparently still unconscious. There was a piece of fabric around her mouth so she wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up soon", Louis said and threw the curtain away carelessly.

"For those who doubt it: Yes, this really is Killing Morth. Earth who thought it could run away and stand against DEATH, when everyone knows that earth is nothing without water, without air, without fire. For this egoism it will pay today"

He walked back to the center of the room.

"Killing Morth has had the same training as me and Aria Soffocante. And the same as... Quen"

Harry exhaled when he heard the name. Louis had actually managed to pronounce the name without trembling or his voice breaking. Harry would certainly never have been able to do that.

"Which brings us to the subject. We all trusted her before she betrayed us and caused us trouble for over a year, trying to outdo DEATH, misleading DEATH and playing each other. And in the end, she went too far"

Louis crossed his hands behind his back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have something extremely important and frightening to tell you. Last night, Killing Morth decided to attack a central office here in Italy, and to do so by attempting to steal the database. I'm sure you all noticed that"

He was silent for a moment, looking at Danielle, who apparently started to wake up slowly. Then he looked at the audience again.

"I don't want to talk much longer unnecessarily... you're probably wondering, because there are only two leaders down here and a former leader. Quen, as you all know her as the third boss here... is dead"

Terrifying sounds echoed through the room; some even said a 'What?!'

A chaos broke out when people started to whisper, to discuss about it. But Louis didn't expect it any different, looked briefly at Jackson, who just watched silently. Then Louis looked at Danielle who slowly opened her eyes. For the last time.

"Hey!"

He got the attention again, but saw the shock on many faces.

"This is a big loss for DEATH. We all know how much Quen has brought in. But these are the facts: Killing Morth killed Quen"

Harry saw how Danielle had come to her senses in the meantime, began to realize what was going on and wanted to free herself from the shackles around her wrists.

"A former boss not only had the audacity to betray DEATH and then run off to form a new organization with the sole purpose of destroying DEATH. No, she killed a leader"

Slowly he looked at Danielle, who now looked at him too. And although she must have been afraid, certainly was, she looked at him hatefully.

"I'm really glad that she is back with us in the building", Louis said and took a deep breath to avoid freaking out. And there was more and more tension in the room, Harry felt every second that passed more and more how the situation was getting worse. Everyone in the room knew what was going to happen. And yet it seemed so surreal.

Louis slowly walked to Danielle, who still couldn't say anything thanks to the cloth in her mouth. He stopped in front of her, stared into her eyes. Into her green eyes, that had always shone in a friendly way before, which had only been for play.

Danielle looked into Louis' blue eyes, that had once sparkled at her so lovingly, enthusiastically and full of joy, while he had seen her as his best friend. Now they stared at him full of hate, cold and scum, while he wished her dead.

"You took from me what I love", he said softly, so that only she heard.

"Over and over again. So I will take away the only thing you love"

He leaned closer to her, never breaking eye contact.

"Your pathetic life"

And with that he turned away, walked back, reaching for his back. Harry hadn't seen what he had buckled up in his belt behind his back, but when Louis pulled out a throwing dagger, he swallowed.

Louis looked at it before opening his mouth, looking at the others. Then he closed his mouth again before he swung out with a slight movement and let the dagger shoot in Danielle's direction. Harry's gaze stayed at Louis when he heard Danielle's scream as the dagger went through her hand, pressing her hand against the board she was tied to. Immediately Harry looked away, seeing how some of the people in the room were shocked. But what shocked Harry more than what just happened was that the people who had apparently seen worse were glad that Danielle was feeling this, didn't really react. There were really cold people in DEATH. And of course, these were the most important people in the mafia, were present here.

Louis looked at her angrily, as if he was angry that she had the nerve to get loud. And in fact, he became angry by her scream. It made him furious. Had Quen screamed like that? Had Danielle herself screamed like that when she had had sex with Jackson?

It was nothing compared to the way Louis had screamed when he had known that Jackson and Danielle had cheated on him. It was nothing compared to the way Louis had screamed when he had realized that Quen had died.

Quen was dead!

Danielle had taken everything from him. His fiancé, his former life, his Quen. And how many times had she tried to take Harry away from him?!

The last thought made him even angrier and without waiting long the next dagger shot to Danielle, this time hitting her in the arm. Her scream, which echoed across the room while her eyes filled with tears, hardly reached Louis. He only heard it. But he felt no pity whatsoever. While she closed her eyes and turned her head towards the floor, making sounds half in anger, half in pain, Louis looked at the others.

Someone. Not just Danielle, but someone who was probably in this room. Had helped Danielle. To a very high possibility. It wasn't Jackson. Someone in here watched as Louis hurt Danielle, watched as he would kill Danielle.

"That!", he said loudly, pointing with the next dagger in Danielle's direction.

"Happens to those who betray me, L'eue Courante! This happens to those who see themselves for something better and want to let DEATH go down, who mess with DEATH and its bosses! This is what happens to miserable traitors!"

Louis, driven by his own words, looked at Danielle.

"This is what happens to DEATH's enemies"

And this time he aimed it at her stomach area. Her scream was louder and more painful than the two before, as she pressed her jaws against the cloth. She didn't stop screaming for a while, while the uninjured arm, which had only one injured hand, wobbled and tried to free itself.

Louis watched her. He became terribly sick. Yes, he was moved by anger. He felt nothing but anger, everything felt like a dream, while his head no longer registered that this was a person before him, a human like him and everyone else in the room, that he was torturing.

And yet he knew why he had always left it to Quen to torture people. He hated it. And he hated it so much that he turned it off, not feeling human anymore when he did it. But he wouldn't do that for long. He didn't care.

He wanted her dead. Quen. She had killed Quen; probably out of fear of being caught and tortured by her for days. Because that's exactly what Danielle had planned for Louis.

Almost without realizing it, he threw the next dagger, which also hit her in the torso. There was a terrible sound as the dagger pierced through her ribs.

"Don't pretend you have a heart", Louis murmured to himself, which nobody could hear anyway because of Danielle's screaming. Her body twitched and her clothes began to turn more and more to the dark colour of her blood. Her blood. It wasn't enough for Louis. He reached to his back for his last dagger.

"It must be a terrible feeling", he said.

"Not the physical pain alone. But the knowledge that I am inflicting that pain on you. That I alone decide about your life here, while you wanted to take me hostage and torture me. And now you are here, in a central of DEATH, which you were allowed to call your home. You failed. You signed your death sentence the moment you escaped from DEATH. Because in that moment you were no longer Killing Morth"

Louis struck out.

"You were nothing but a nobody from that point on"

A clearing throat behind him made him look there, after Danielle screamed again, but more quietly than before, while her head hung further down, she bit the cloth and tears fell from her narrowed eyes.

Jackson.

Louis' look changed with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"She'll be dead soon", Jackson said softly and Louis looked at him admonishingly, for what he looked away from. Apparently, he knew better, because from then on, he kept his mouth shut.

Louis' gaze fell back on Danielle, who made soft sounds while her body twitched. But actually, Jackson was right.

The heels of his shoes were considerably loud as the whole room had become completely silent. Either out of shock, because Louis had never shown anyone up like this before. Or out of appreciation, because they had the same opinion as Louis; were satisfied with Danielle's death. Or because nobody dared to say anything.

A tear fell on Louis' shoe when Danielle opened her eyes. Her gaze lay on the black shoes, before her eyes fell on his wider calves. She knew exactly how he was standing. She knew so much about Louis.

Slowly her head rose and she looked into Louis' eyes again. And Louis felt an incredible feeling when he looked into Danielle's eyes. Because he didn't see a spark of regret. Danielle looked at him with more pain in her eyes. But she had never looked at him with such hatred. She was a strong woman. And that little bit of Louis from the past was proud of her.

He took a deep breath while he never stopped looking into her eyes. Only when Danielle felt a terrible pain through her injured hand, she cried out and squeezed her eyes together again while Louis pulled the dagger out of her hand. The wound was thus not blocked, causing more and more blood to run out of the wound, run onto the wood of the board.

"Your pain is nothing compared to what I had to feel because of you", he hissed, pulling out the dagger in her arm with a jerk. He ignored Danielle's painful noises.

"I have gone through hell because of you"

And with that he grabbed the dagger in her belly.

"And that is where I am sending you today"

And with that he turned the dagger once, causing more blood to collect around the dagger, Danielle's body twitched and she no longer screamed properly, but gurgled painfully.

Simultaneously with the last dagger, he pulled out the dagger in his hand, threw it to the others on the floor.

"I know why you killed Quen", he said, still quietly. With this statement, Danielle actually managed to lift her head. It was amazing that she could still hear and perceive what Louis said. But she was a former leader of DEATH. She was so strong. And yet she would die here today because of Louis.

"She was so much stronger than all of us together. You always knew that, unlike us. And you were afraid. Afraid of her strength, her ruthlessness, afraid of what she would do to you"

Then he took a few steps away.

"Aria", he said louder and Jackson looked up. Louis couldn't see that anyway, because his back was to the taller one. He kept looking at Danielle when he said, "Untie her".

Jackson was silent before he inhaled softly and walked to them. His heavy boots were the only sound for a moment before the sound of the bonds that Jackson then began to release. Danielle stared past Jackson's face to Louis as her first arm fell off. Louis never looked anywhere else, returned her gaze.

Jackson untied the last shackle, looked again at Danielle's face. But she didn't look at him. So he took the cuffs and stepped aside while she herself fell to her knees. She had no injuries on her legs, but wounds open all over her upper body, which lost blood faster and faster because the daggers were not in her body anymore. She coughed a few times.

Louis stepped in front of her, grabbed her by the collar of her top. With one movement he pulled the cloth from her mouth, causing her to cough again for what blood came out of her mouth. It was a slimy cough, showing how the blood also spread throughout her body.

"That you seriously believed you could defeat me", Louis said softly, actually looking at her with a touch of fascination. Then he seemed to get angry again, because Danielle had often made things difficult for him. He pushed her back, causing her back to land on the floor. She coughed a few times and would probably have suffocated immediately. But Louis stood with one shoe at one of her sides, pulling her upper body back up by her collar, causing blood to come out of her oesophagus as she coughed.

"We both knew it would end like this. One of us dying, the other triumphant. And you can't tell me that it surprises you that I'm the winner"

Danielle looked up with her eyes after a while as her bloodied mouth slowly opened.

"I never doubted it"

Louis' look changed when he heard the croaking. She could actually still speak? His grip on the fabric of her collar became stronger.

"And you're right, I knew how strong Quen is"

She interrupted herself with a cough.

"But I also knew how weak she was"

Louis' look changed. How dare she?!

"She was a wimp when it came to you, Louis", she talked on, leaning closer to Louis' face.

"I knew she would protect you no matter what. I knew she'd die one day, simply because she'd make sure of it herself. You may be L'eue Courante, the flowing water. But you are also Louis, who tears down all those who love him"

She choked because of the blood and when she felt more and more blood leaving her body. Louis couldn't say anything. Danielle opened her eyes again, looking at Louis' shocked eyes.

"Quen was strong like fire. But you were the water that killed her in the end"

Louis wanted to kill her. Tie her up again and torture her. He wanted to pierce every wound again with a dagger. And yet there was nothing he could do at that moment. The words of Danielle... Quen. Quen was dead. Quen died because of him?!

"You still don't get it", she said and could smile a little, even in her situation.

"Look around, Louis. I've taken everything from you. Jackson. Your seemingly best friend Danielle, who was so supportive of you. Your respect for yourself when you realized how pathetic you are. Quen, your only friend, who died because she loved you like her brother. All those who love you, die, Louis. Everyone will die"

Louis' eyes were wide open while tears were gathering in them. He was like paralyzed, there was nothing he could do. No one could do anything.

"And you know what the funniest thing is?"

Danielle coughed hard while Louis just stared at her. Then at some point she took a deep breath as if she had just almost suffocated. After that she looked back at him. Her eyes sparkled sadistically and with joy. As if she was wildly happy about something.

"Even when I'm dead, Louis, I'll still take everything from you"

Louis' forehead frowned somewhat as his head tried to make a rhyme out of it.

"I have set myself the goal of taking everything that loves you. That isn't difficult, because everyone who loves you will die one day, simply because you don't understand it and don't let anyone get close to you. I have taken so much from you, Louis. But one thing is still missing until my task is fulfilled. So while you are eager to kill me, you continue to be so naive and blind and shovel your own misfortune"

She took a deep breath when she noticed her body giving way, exhausted from having said so much. But it seemed as if her hatred and her anger, her sense of triumph had given her some strength after all.

Louis frowned. And he blinked, looking back and forth between her eyes.

One thing was still missing? He had been fixated on killing Danielle, which made him miss something? And... and her words that she wanted to get rid of everyone who loved him... but it was his own fault that...

Slowly he raised his head as his body was able to take action again through these last words. He looked at Jackson, who was watching them with a critical eye, probably wondering how much Danielle was still able to say.

Danielle laughed, which turned into a cough.

"You're seriously looking to Jackson? How stupid you are, Louis..."

Louis slowly looked down at Danielle, who seemed so amused despite the fact that she was about to die.

"Even as my last breath fades away and my body gives up... I am taking from you what you never really appreciated. He was so, so stupid to think you would notice when you started to love someone else except yourself"

Started to... love someone? But...

Louis' breathing became faster when he understood.

No.

He looked up immediately. He looked into the crowd that was still watching him. But he ignored every face, ignored every single person who was watching him spellbound.

And then his gaze fell on a small gap in the middle of the heads.

Harry.

Danielle's mouth curled into a grin as she saw his shocked and searching look. Silly Louis, her voice mischievously thought.

But Louis no longer saw that.

"Where is Harry?!", he shouted in panic and tore the people from their gaze on him. Astonished, some turned around, looking for the well-known face. Jackson frowned more, glanced at the door in front of which Harry had been standing earlier.

Louis' hands gave way.

Carelessly they let go of Danielle, who hit the ground back first. She took a choking breath as the blood started to collect in her oesophagus.

Louis didn't notice that anymore, by now he was already at the stairs of the room, pushing the people aside while he fought his way to the door.

Harry!

His heart was beating faster when he thought about the younger one.

No! Not Harry!

Jackson looked after him in shock, began to follow him quickly. He ran past Danielle.

The woman stared at the ceiling of the room as she made her last choking and coughing sounds.

The only thing she heard was Louis' panicked voice shouting this name. The name of the man who loved him, but who Louis had never really accepted. Different from his heart, which had always been beating faster for Harry.

Satisfied, Danielle brought out a grin. And just then, when Louis would realize it, she would take it away from him. And she didn't even have to live for that.

Then her breathing became more uncontrolled and tighter, her blood in her body less and less. Her gaze, which was directed to the ceiling, became more rigid.

And when that happened, what DEATH had been working towards,

when that happened, which Louis had been feverishly waiting for,

when that happened, what Louis had wanted to see for over a year; when she choked one last time,

before her body became still,

her breathing stopped,

and when her heart made the last beat before it stopped,

Louis wasn't present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I really did this.
> 
> I'm sorry for making this so cruel, but I always planned to do it like that and I won't change it.
> 
> Many of you noticed that Louis maybe needs a push to finally notice how he feels and that life is too short to just force feelings away.
> 
> Well, maybe this is the push.
> 
> Sorry that Hazza has to pay for that.
> 
> runningwatermelon
> 
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	63. ||Epilogue||

"You're stupid"

"And you my little baby"

Quen just hugged him harder.

"You should have seen Quen's look when she saw me walking through the hallways in a dress for the first time", Louis rolled his eyes and she laughed, loosened her grip a bit, looked at Harry, too.

"You should have seen Louis' red cheeks when he saw that look"

"I'm going to the bathroom", said Louis annoyed and escaped her grip and stood up. Quen laughed and Harry looked at him with a smile before the bathroom door closed. Then he looked at Quen, who was already watching him.

"That must have been exciting. To see how Louis is developing"

Quen nodded.

"But even more exciting is to see how he is doing now"

At Harry's gaze she smiled and slid closer to him.

"Really. I didn't notice much of Louis at that time, I only noticed more and more when we saw each other how he felt better and at some point, he was with Jackson. And then... all I noticed was how he was completely sad and lost, how his whole world collapsed"

Lost in thought, she looked away, had that look in her eyes that Harry had only seen before when she had been absolutely serious.

"There wasn't much I could do for Louis back then. How could I? We didn't know much about each other. And suddenly we had to work together more than ever before. At least until the moment you and Louis came to my office and we met"

Again with a strange feeling in his stomach at the thought of how new and strange everything and everyone had been then and how familiar everything was now, he kept looking at her.

"And now I can watch in the front row as Louis recovers more and more, understands more and more how he wants to be as a person. He decided then how he wanted to dress, how he wanted to feel and be looked at. But right now, he is just learning what it is like to be human. He was so stubborn and closed. And like the last days I have never seen him like that. At Jacksons party, he..."

She smiled at the thought of the two of them talking last night on Jackson's terrace. The thought of their piercing together made her incredibly happy.

"I'm so happy to see him like this, Henry"

"I have the feeling not only he is developing", Harry replied quietly after a while and Quen grinned, looking at him.

"Yes, you have learned how much you like crossdresser"

"That's not what I mean"

Harry turned bright red and she laughed amused, throwing herself with her back on the mattress.

"I know. And you're right, I too have developed, I'm still at it. But it feels good to be someone for Louis, to support him, to be with him. We both needed that. And we thought all these years we didn't need anyone but work and ourselves. But I always needed Louis and he needed me"

Then she sat up, an amused sparkle in her eyes, but her features were serious.

"You've changed everything quite a bit, you know that?"

Laughing, Harry rolled his eyes.

"As if"

"Honestly, Henry. The day you came into my office with Louis, so much has changed since then"

"Do you want to say that a simple worker has changed the great and invincible Quen?"

"No, because you are more than a worker", she grinned, to which Harry rolled his eyes and looked away laughing. This made her become more serious before she sat up and put her hand on Harry's. Then the younger one's head turned back to her.

"I'm not talking about Quen. I'm talking about Louis Tomlinson, life in this organization and... me as a human being, as..."

Harry grinned knowingly.

"Funny how hard it is for you to pronounce your name, but Louis' name you said out loud the minute we met"

She exhaled laughing, squeezing his hand harder.

"Maybe it was on purpose, because I wanted to give your wet dreams at least a first name"

"Sure"

Harry looked away as his cheeks became hot. Quen's hand now lay on his upper arm and squeezed confidently.

"I wouldn't change anything, Henry. Much has changed since you've come here and much is in chaos, but... I wouldn't change a thing. Sometimes you need chaos to be led on the right path. And Louis needed that"

Slowly Harry turned his head towards her at these words. Her statement at the training immediately fell into his head, where she had said that Louis had to be guided on the right way and sometimes just needed a push. He had asked what she meant and thought that he had nothing to do with it. But she had looked at him so knowingly. All the time... was she had talked about him?

She raised her eyebrows a bit when she realized that Harry finally understood that he had a bigger role here than just being a worker at DEATH. He finally understood what she had always wanted to say. That he was the one who could help Louis, had helped him so much by now, would stand by him in the future no matter what came.

The thought made Harry exhale. It sounded so stupid and exaggerated. And yet... it was partly true. He had never realized how much impact he had on Louis, his life and his view of the world.

"That's a lot of pressure you're putting on me, you know?"

Quen laughed, nodded. But then she became more serious.

"Henry, really, you... you belong to his life and I think you'll be able to be with him longer than me. Simply because Louis is clinging to your ass"

"You say that as if you were saying that the Quen could be defeated", Harry grinned and they both laughed at the thought.

"No, I didn't mean that", she laughed.

"I only meant that you play an important role in all this and Louis will probably realize that soon"

"Before that, I should probably realize that first"

"Oh, Henry"

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Louis stepped out.

"Oh you're still here? I thought you'd left to elope as a couple"

Harry chuckled and Quen grinned.

"Oh... What were we supposed to do?"

"Well, maybe go and get pizza", Harry answered and Louis giggled, then sat down on the bed before being taken over by Quen's arms.

"So that I have to save my pumpkin and his Henrypuppy once again?"

"Don't exaggerate", Louis grinned and squeezed her hand. Quen smiled and squeezed him harder.

"I would always save you. My pumpkin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, yeah, this is the end of part 1. This is the end of "Boss Bitch".  
> I hope you understood that this last part was an addition to after their talk about Jackson (after they got home from Jacksons party and after the meeting with Liam)
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading and supporting my work!! I started this fanfiction with ideas that developed even more through the story and your love.
> 
> I am so happy to be able to share this story with you all!! I'm sure you know how thankful I am for every single one of you. This story really is more than a fanfiction for me.
> 
> You also sure know that this isn't the end. I decided to put this story into two parts. For Quen and also because the story with Danielle ends partly with her death. And this book is already very long, so yeah. But it won't change much for you, I just found it better to do two parts.
> 
> I recommend you to follow my insta or at least check it out sometimes because there you will be informed, i‘m very active on instagram and inform you about every little shit that has to do with this story xx
> 
> Because the story itself isn't over yet.
> 
> There are many things Harry and Louis have to realize and process. Also: There are some things unresolved yet...
> 
> I hope you all are still with me and this story even though we lost one character (actually two) that made the story so special.
> 
> But I promise that it will get better, we all will get use to the loss. Just like in real life.
> 
> I'm still not sure how long the second book will be but I don't think it will have as many chapters as the first. But let's see...
> 
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instaaccount for this fanfiction where I post about updates and the pictures of Louis’ outfits: larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	64. || Part two ||

The second book "Lover" is online!!

! Read it on my Wattpad or on my AO3: runningwatermelon

! Instagram-account for the second part: larrykiwi28

! Send me outfits for Louis and your wishes/ideas xx

! (Also keep informed on the Instagram-account about new updates as always)

! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28

@runningwatermelon  
(Twitter & Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


End file.
